


Hells Open, Heavens Weep

by RoseDragonWitch



Series: Azure Skies and Crimson Squall [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV, Stormblood - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 39
Words: 554,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDragonWitch/pseuds/RoseDragonWitch
Summary: Sequel to ‘Eyes Ever Heavensward.’ Their adventure in Ishgard was over, as well as the end to the Dragonsong War. But fate won’t let them rest yet. A new adventure is over the horizon, one that promises to bring just as much, if not even more bloodshed than over the fields of ice. Their last battle was about ending a war… this next one is all about liberation! Still, with Alphinaud's feelings now known to the Warrior of Light, how will things change? Will their relationship be blessed with approval and happiness? Or be frowned upon?





	1. Prologue: Azure Skies to Crimson Squall

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to my story: Eyes Ever Heavensward. If you haven’t read it yet, you might want to before reading this.  
> Do not read if you are playing Final Fantasy 14: Stormblood or have plans to. I will be using my own character, Claire Faye, in the story to stand in as the Warrior of Light, but feel free to think of your own characters. Here is a list of things that will be in this story:  
> Major Game Spoilers for Final Fantasy 14: Heavenward and Stormblood.  
> Alphinaud/Warrior of Light Shipping  
> Minor Lyse and Hien Shipping  
> Minor Yugiri and Hien Shipping  
> Many different POV of different characters  
> Death, Violence, etc.  
> I do not own any copyright, am doing this purely for entertainment…  
> And if there are any special requests or suggestions that you would like to see happen here, please message me and let me know. Thank you all for taking the time to read this and please let me know what you think.

**Prologue: Azure Skies to Crimson Squall**

_Look ye where the sun doth rise,_

_See crimson embers, dark’ning skies._

_Look ye where the sun doth fall,_

_See azure lost amist the squall._

  * __Ancient Eastern Proverb, author unknown.__



 

He was left alone in the dark halls of the palace of Ala Mhigo with his thoughts. He had been ordered here by his father to ensure that the Eorzean savages were reminded of who their superiors were.

So dull.

What a waste of time. He could not believe that he was stuck in this land with these pathetic excuses for living, sentient beings. He had been hoping that by coming here he would find himself a true challenge. But the sorrowful sight of these ‘Resistance’ fighters barely deserved his attention. The people hated them, surely, but the Imperial Army had done such a thorough job of breaking their spirits that all it took were the regular soldiers of his army to ensure that they were brought to heel.

He could smell oil and smoke in the air, the sounds of machines and airships being tended to throughout the palace—most likely getting ready for more fighting. He barely saw need to give any orders, instead casting any business that he couldn’t be bothered with to his commanders, letting them know that should they fail to succeed, he would not hesitate to take their lives.

Cowards, the lot of them, when he saw how they shook with fear at his words.

He cared not.

He cared not for Ala Mhigo or Eorzea… not even Garlemald. The reason he fought was as simple as it was pure… for a battle where you are pushed to the brink of death and look it in the eye before cutting down your foe. To feel that sweet, blisteringly hot blood splatter on the ground like a fountain… he lived for those moments. Though it had been many years since he was last pushed to such a point… if he ever had been, of course.

The door at the end of the Hall of the Griffin suddenly opened and one of many lowly soldiers appeared before him. He watched the man approach him, watching with an air of tediousness as he rested his head against his armored hand, wondering just what this weakling had to say to him that was so important that it brought him out of his thoughts.

The soldier, whose name he couldn’t even bother to remember, kept walking until he stood at the step in front of the throne and saluted.

“My lord Viceroy—our scouts have confirmed the preliminary reports,” the Imperial Officer informed him. “Baelsar’s Wall has fallen to the Eorzean Alliance. The hunt for Omega and the unknown eikon continues, though both yet elude us.”

Of course. He did not expect them to find it so quickly. That would require competence—something that his soldiers seemed to lack. He rolled his eyes, hoping that he did not come in here to bother him by reminding him of their failure.

“My lord… their battle caused considerable damage across the region…” the soldier suggested in a rather meek voice, “should we perchance divert some of our forces from the search to undertake Necessary reconstruction work?”

He did not answer as he raised his eyebrows. He knew that the soldier could not see his face, armored that it was, but his silence could not have been clearer than if he could see him. Predictably, the solider recoiled in fear as he saluted and gasped out, “I—Forgive me, my lord! I didn’t not intend—Your will be done!”

The soldier all but fled from the room, and from him, but he would let him leave this room with his life just this once. He was in a usually good mood this day and his mind back to the thought of the glorious battle he had seen before.

In midair, he had seen the divine dragon that was the living embodiment of violence… oh, he could feel the hatred that creature emanated from where he stood watching it at the top of the Royal Menagerie and it was so beautiful.

It was glorious to feel the excitement rushing through his veins at what had been happening right at his doorstep. He often spent time up on the Menagerie as he looked down at the city of lowly insects beneath him. The King of Ruin had once held rare and prized creatures there for his foreign queen to make her feel more at home. Such tedious creatures they all were. But when he learned of the fighting breaking out at the Wall, he spent his time staring up at the cocoon of light that had been held aloft in the sky in the far distance, the temporary prison that held a eikon of unimaginable strength, born from the countless lives sacrificed from one lone, desperate man’s hatred for the Empire…

The thought of what such a creature would look like tantalized his mind, especially after he learned when he ordered his men to find a way to exam the sphere… only for the creature trapped inside to destroy the ship and everyone on board. Even trapped, this creature was capable of such a hateful tempest? Exquisite.

The night that it finally broke free from its cage, he was able to set his eyes on it.

He remembered how he had removed his helmet to get a clearer glimpse of how magnificent it was. A dragon, gargantuan in size, it’s pure, raw hatred enough to make him feel dizzy even from the distance that he stood.

That was when the mechanical creature burst forth from nowhere. He had heard the stories about this machine, this… Omega. How it had been strong enough to seal even Bahamut in its prison in the sky. So, the Eorzean Alliance had grown desperate enough to unleash such a creation to deal with this god of dragons?

The battle that raged between them… it shook the heavens themselves and how he yearned to have been a part of it.

But as quickly as it began, it ended… the blast from the two causing countless deaths of his own men at the Wall and a towering pillar of aether spilling out and filling the sky. He had been sorely disappointed when it had cleared and he saw that the heavens were empty. He immediately called for his men, ordering them to search the land for any trace of beast or machine; letting them all know that they should search as if their lives depended on it. For if they were to come up empty, it will.

All that was left now was trying to find something to keep him entertained until he learned the fate of those two god-like beings.

There was one topic that he had been giving thought to lately… one that offered him mild curiosity…?

This land was full of savages… he wondered if he would find a beast that would be strong enough to challenge him. Would he, at long last, find a beast worthy of facing in battle?

Mayhap… there’s one?

He heard the stories of this champion of the savages, this Warrior of Light, they called her. He wondered what sort of predator was she supposed to be? Was she merely a glorified sellsword who was a pitiful, whimpering creature? Or was it possible she was truly a monster who thirsted for blood? Much like him?

Either way, in all honesty, she was of little concern to him. His mind was more on the creature that had vanished after its battle with Omega. Many of his men seemed content to believe that both were simply destroyed—killed by each other’s hand. He doubted that. Hatred as rich as that creature’s would not be destroyed that easily.

“Unknown?” he purred at last to himself. “My spies tell me the Domans call it ‘Shinryu,’ and that it proved a match for Omega.”

Mayhap the boring days that seemed to stretch on were coming to a close. He could not help but feel the joy that began to take root inside his already empty heart. After all, he had learned of the birth of a new eikon… his research into what he was growing fond of calling ‘The Resonate’ were finally reaching some interesting turns, and the promise of a possible champion possibly being worthy of his time…?

“Yes… the coming days promise to be most interesting,” he purred to himself again, “Most interesting.”

A smile appeared across his thin lips and he chuckled darkly to himself. His fingers began twitching, as if they too knew that a new battle would begin soon.

***Malms above the earth***

Alphinaud wasn’t sure what it was, but he could hear a slight, irritating hum in his ear. He tried to ignore it so that he could continue sleeping, yet the hum was insistent. It wouldn’t stop and it was quickly giving him a headache. What was going on?

It went on like this for several more long minutes, and when he couldn’t ignore the sound anymore, his eyes slowly began to crack open. He had to blink several times as he felt the chill of the wind and this confused him. What was he doing outside?

Feeling dazed and confused, not entirely sure what was going on, he tried moving, only to feel the weight that was pressing against him. He looked down to see what was causing this, and he smiled when his memory came back to him. Claire Faye, the Warrior of Light was there with him, her head resting against his chest as she slept. He had one arm wrapped protectively around her while the other held her hand tightly as she slept and he remembered why he had been feeling so happy when he came to.

Alphinaud also realized what that annoying hum had been about. The linkpearl in his ear had been going and he knew that someone was trying to contact him. Reluctantly, the hand that was holding onto hers let go and he reached up to his ear to see what the trouble was.

“Yes?” he said, trying to keep his voice down so that he didn’t wake Claire up.

“Finally!” said a familiar voice at the other end that he recognized immediately as Tataru. “You had us all worried sick when you went running out of here yesterday like that! Are you ok? Where have you been?”

“Yes,” he reassured her with a whisper, “I’m just fine. I’m sorry if I worried you. But I had something important to do yesterday and it couldn’t wait.”

“Where are you?” Tataru asked again in concern. “And why are you whispering? It’s hard to hear you.”

“Right now I’m on a floating island somewhere near Ishgard,” he answered, taking care not to tell her _exactly_ where he was in case someone came looking. “And I simply wish to avoid waking up those who would prefer to remain asleep.”

“A floating island in Ishgard?” she asked, sounding greatly surprised. “Why are you there?”

“Just came looking for something,” he answered honestly. “Not to worry, I assure you that it worked out. Once again, I’m sorry for worrying you. But you may relax, I’m doing well.”

“Well, that’s one less thing to worry about,” she sighed. “Now if I can only get in contact with Claire. She still won’t answer her linkpearl.”

“She’s fine too, don’t worry,” he said as he glanced down at her peaceful face with a fond smile. “I actually spoke with her last night. Her mind’s been… occupied of late. That’s why she hadn’t been able to answer your calls.”

“Really?” she asked, sounding greatly relieved. “Thank the Twelve she’s ok! I’ve been getting really worried when she still didn’t answer me. Anyway, I’ve been trying to contact everyone. We were asked to be on stand-by.”

His eyebrows raised and his arm tightened protectively around Claire’s shoulders as he suddenly felt cold inside.

“The Wall?” he asked, dreading the worst.

“Nothing about that yet,” she told him before informing him of how General Raubahn was preparing one last push, and if this last attack went according to plan, they could gain full control of the Wall.

“For now, we were asked to be ready should something happen,” she finished. “So I’ve been contacting the Scions and letting them know on what’s happening. Maybe it would be for the best if you came back to the Rising Stones as soon as you can until we hear more news.”

Alphinaud shut his eyes, feeling a wretched pain as he asked, “Do you need us right away?”

“Ah… well, sometime today. Alisaie was insistent that I tell everyone that,” she answered back and he fought the sigh when he opened his eyes as she then added, “And if you can, contact Claire and let her know that too. And tell her that I’ll be sure to get her a new linkpearl since her old one clearly isn’t working so that I don’t worry.”

“I will,” he promised, trying to keep his grimness out of his voice as the connection ended and he lowered his hand to take hold of Claire’s hand once more. He knew that he should probably wake her up and tell her this—the sun would rise soon and when it did, they would have to leave—but he didn’t want to leave now.

“What did she say?” said the soft voice that made him jump and he glanced down to see that she was smiling again, though her eyes remained closed.

“How long have you been awake?” he asked in amazement.

“Not long after you,” she confessed as she took a deep breath and her eyes opened. “I was so comfortable that I didn’t want to move though. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all,” he said, also very comfortable where he was and the thought of returning back to the Rising Stones was the one thing that he did not want to do at the moment. Especially since he knew that they would likely have to be parted again for a time.

But he informed her of everything Tataru said and she did not seem to be surprised at any of this. She didn’t look at him, merely keeping her eyes on the small pile of ash and burnt charcoal of their fire that had burned itself out during the night. As he explained more about how Raubahn was leading the charge against the forces remaining at the Wall, he let his fingers play with her hair, the soft strands slipping easily through his fingers like silk and seemed to have a calming effect on him.

“Looks like they’re expecting us back at the Rising Stones. They want us close by and ready to go in cause anything should happen,” he finished grimly.

She slowly turned her head to look back up at him. She hadn’t said a word the whole time that he spoke, but like how it usually did, her silence spoke volumes. She didn’t want to leave any more than he did. He soon found himself staring into those eyes once again, barely noticing how the time went on too quickly and the sun was soon beginning to rise. It would not be long before it poked its head through the thick clouds beneath them and he stroked her hair as he wondered what was waiting for them next.

That was when he had an idea and chuckled at the thought, causing her to arch an eyebrow in confusion to what he found amusing.

“Want to watch the sun rise from the spire?” he asked her and she raised her head in surprise at the suggestion. He knew that she could call Kirin or one of her many other flying mounts and fly them up to the highest point of Zenith and they would be able to watch the sun rising from there.

He explained this to her and she was immediately interested in it. They both stood up, and his body was incredibly stiff and sore as he stretched and brushed the dirt and wrinkles out of his clothes. Claire soon summed Kirin to her side and she climbed onto his back gracefully as Alphinaud looked at Kirin, hoping that he remembered him and that he wouldn’t be too proud to buck him off.

Kirin stamped his glittering hoof on the ground as he eyed him suspiciously and Claire petted him behind his horns as she cooed into his ear. As the majestic creature closed his eyes sleepily, she jerked her head at Alphinaud to climb on behind her while Kirin was in a good mood. He did what he was told, and Kirin allowed him to get onto his back with his master. Claire urged him into the air and wings of light burst from his back, just underneath them, and he was in the air. He wrapped his arms around Claire’s waist as they went soring upwards so that he could avoid sliding off Kirin’s rump.

The ride was as rough as he thought it would be, and he had a feeling that Kirin was making it extra uneven just for him. Claire could only laugh, which sounded like the sweetest melody to his ears, as she led Kirin up to Zenith. They flew over the crumbling buildings and the sparkling crystal that glinted in the low light directly below them as they began to spiral upwards.

He had to hang on even tighter at the steep climb, but soon they safely touched down at the highest point that they could go and he was relieved that they were able to dismount. He fell off rather clumsily, stumbling a little and almost falling over until Claire slid off Kirin’s back, with a grace he envied, and grabbed hold of his hand to pull him back.

He was embarrasses at first, at least until he saw how amused she was. After getting a look at her smile, he couldn’t help but follow suit.

It wasn’t long after that when the sun rose…

As Kirin was left to his own devices, he and Claire took a seat at the very edge of the spire, their legs dangling over the edge as they stared out at the sun rising above the clouds. The sun cast an unearthly glow through the white clouds and across the land, making even a lifeless place like the Churning Mists suddenly beautiful. Especially, when the light caught the glimmer of the Zenith, casting thousands of rainbow like facets all around like twinkling diamonds.

It looked like the heavens were on fire with deep colors of gold and crimson that seemed to stretch out and covered the eastern sky. It was truly stunning and he found himself wishing that he could enjoy all sunrises like this.

The two of them leaned up against the other as they enjoyed the quiet and the beautiful colors; until at long last, the clear, blue sky was being to shine through as the sun continued its journey upwards. As the sky turned more azure, the silence between them was broken.

“Why come here?” she asked as he grinned rather bashfully at her.

“I had a dream about this once,” he confessed softly. “I guess, I couldn’t help myself.”

She chuckled but it soon faded as she asked, “What do we tell everyone else?”

He knew that this question was coming up, but wasn’t sure how he could answer it. He knew that they should tell the others but…?

“My honest opinion?” he asked her quietly and he knew that she was resting her head against his shoulder again. “I have conflicted emotions about letting others know about us. And I can only imagine how much fun my sister would be at this. But…?”

“But…?” she pressed as he looked back up at her and said, “I want people to know. I really do. If nothing else, I want to prevent some handsome adventurer from thinking he may have a chance with you.”

She laughed at that as she asked, “You really fear for that?”

“I guess I’m the jealous type,” he joked back blissfully before his smile faded again. “But… jesting aside, I fear that this may cause problems for you. If an enemy thought that they could get to you through me? I could never forgive myself.”

She pulled away for a moment as she gazed silently at him.

“Not that I have any doubt that you would come to my rescue… as you always do, I fear of what could happen to you or anyone else,” he confessed. “It’s not fair.”

He didn’t like this at all. He hated it with a passion that they may have to keep this secret for now. He couldn’t help but feel that he was acting ashamed of his feelings for her, when that wasn’t true at all. But… they were Scions. Would it even be allowed for them to try and search for a relationship in such troubling times when they would surely be forced to go where they were needed most? They would surely be asked to go and help with the resistance in Ala Mhigo, meaning that they would be forced onto another battlefield, and every moment spent as a soldier in the field meant…?

His hands shook a little when looked up at her eyes, who grew sad once again and he knew that she was thinking the same thing that he was.

“We will wait, and see,” he promised her. “For now, we much continue our duty to Eorzea. I know not when we will be able to have time to pursue any such relationship, but…?”

His fingers were laced together with her own as he finished, “But if you wish to try and see where this road will go…?”

“That is all that we can hope for, I suspect,” she sighed grimly and he rested his head against the crook of her neck and she rested her cheek against the top of his head. It was sad, but that was all that they could do about it. They would wait until they could find a good time to inform the others about this. He wasn’t sure what else they could do at the moment.

They probably would have sat up there all day as they watched the sun and the clouds that were as white as snowfall in Ishgard drift about them. But he started to feel his stomach rumbling and he was realizing just how cold it was up here. Perhaps his treacherous crying stomach was what gave him away for she suddenly spoke again, stating that maybe they should leave now.

“I know,” he muttered regretfully.

He knew that they should leave, but they did not bother to hurry as they eventually stood up and stood at arms length from each other.

“I will not lie,” he told her, “I am… new to a relationship.”

She nodded back to him, and he knew that this was dangerously new territory for her as well… though that surprised him slightly.

“Come now,” he said, not sure if she was just saying that or if it was true, “One such as you? Never has anyone ever sought you out?”

She chuckled and shook her head. He looked at her sadly as he reached up and felt her cheek, which was suddenly warm. She did not give herself enough credit.

“I suppose I should say that I’m sorry about that, but… I’m not,” he couldn’t help but tell her. “I can’t begin to imagine how it would feel to know that someone else had captured your attention before I understood my own feelings.”

She tilted her head at that, silently enjoying his words. That was when he had a sudden thought and he had to ask, though he suspected that he knew the answer.

“Ser Aymeric, for one, seems fond of you…?” he began.

She blinked in surprise before she actually started to laugh even long before he finished the question.

“You believe that there was something happening me and Ser Aymeric?” she asked him, having calmed down, tears of laughter in her eyes once she found her voice.

“Just that when I heard about the private dinner he requested,” Alphinaud reminded her, unable to stop the smile on his own mouth.

“Alphinaud,” she said shaking her head as she cupped his face with her hands and he found himself looking at her joyful face and his heart skipped a beat. “I confess, the one who captures the Lord Commander’s attention will be a lucky one indeed. But I hold no such feelings for him in that way.”

Oh, he knew that of course, but to hear her confirm it was enough to put his worries to end.

“I promise, I’ll stop being jealous. It’s very unbecoming of me, I suppose,” he chuckled. “Forgive me for having you humor me. But if nothing else, I am glad to see you laugh again.”

They laughed again together, and continued until laughter down and he took her hands in his own, knowing that there was no point to delay it any longer.

“I shall join you all soon enough,” she told him and he nodded, understanding that she still had things to do before returning to the Rising Stones. They would hopefully find time to discuss things anon. She stayed just long enough for them to share one last brief kiss that made him feel a sensation of unbridled joy.

“Be careful out there,” he told her as she grinned back, her fingers tracing delicate circles on his long ears.

She grinned before pulling away, calling Kirin back to her side and leaving him alone at the top of the spire. He watched as the unearthly glow she carried with her seemed to dull the further she flew from him, until she was but a tiny speck in the distance.

He teleported to Mor Dhona alone, but his heart was filled with joy that he was almost dancing through the front doors. Too bad that would be the last time that the two of them would get a moment alone like that again.


	2. Beyond the Great Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their next journey officially begins. They cross the Wall into a new land that has not seen freedom in over two decades. But in order to help set the people free, they will be needing help.

His good mood managed to stay with him for the rest of the day, but as time went on, and still they received no further word from the Alliance on news at the Wall, it was starting to get to him. Not to mention that Alisaie was very interested in where he had been all night.

“I’m just saying,” she teased lightly as he began to straighten notes and books on the nearby table for the third time in the last hour just so that he could something to keep his hands busy. “The way you went running out of here last night was as if a primal was at your heels. What was so urgent that you had to go out without as much as a word to the rest of us?”

He sighed as he was wondering if he could find some kind of mission that would send her to the ends of the world and out of his hair for a while.

“I have already apologized for that,” he reminded her firmly. “There was just something that was on my mind and I needed an answer to. So, please let it go.”

She frowned a little as she continued watching him. She didn’t want to argue, yet at the same time she did. “Very well,” she sighed with a shrug. “But know that we shall discuss this at some point in the future. Not sure when or where, but we will talk about it again. But I think that we can let it go for the time being in light of all that is happening. Tell me, is there any news on the state of Baelsar’s Wall?”

Alphinaud was a little surprised that she let the matter go like that, but he was grateful for the change of subject as he shook his head. “Tataru decided to go out and do some more shopping,” he answered, “I think that she’s hard at work on a new project and was getting the finishing touches for it. But she is in constant contact with the Alliance. If there is news, she will be the first to know it.”

Alisaie nodded, though her face hardened at the thought.

“Then, I suppose, there’s not much else we can do about it but wait,” she sighed. The two of them spent the rest of the day and even well into the night worrying about what was happening beyond that great Wall and just what their part in it would bring. Alphinaud did his best to remain optimistic, though fears and worries were settling into his stomach at the thought of what the Garleans could be planning for them next.

Right now, his worst fear was that they would somehow find Omega—which they still haven’t heard any news on since it disappeared with that primal, whom everyone seemed content to call Shinyru. Sleep did not come easily to him that night as he could not shake from his mind the idea that the Imperials had somehow managed to locate Omega first. He knew that their own investigation was happening as they continued searching for the Allagan weapon, but there was no news on that either. And until they managed to gain control full of the Wall, then they would not be able to continue investigating since both primal and machine were lost somewhere in Gyr Abania.

Thankfully, the next day came much welcomed news and it would become their first step in liberating Ala Mhigo. He had woken up early that day and was wandering around the Rising Stones as worry continued to plague his mind.

He frowned at the idea as he muttered to himself, “The question is, how will the Empire respond to the disappearance of Omega and the primal...?”

They would not let this go, he was sure of that much. And he was willing to bet that they had already begun searching all over for any trace of those two god-like beings. The fact that they hadn’t unleashed any new threats on Eorzea comforted him into believing that their investigation must have reached a dead end… for now anyway.

He was so lost in thought that he hadn’t noticed that someone had just joined them. He had just looked up to see Claire there, startling him out of his grim thoughts.

“Oh, I didn't see you there,” he said in surprise. “Forgive me. Word from Baelsar's Wall is proving long in the coming, and my mind cannot help but stray to grim places.”

She was as light-footed as any Shinobi and he really wished that she would stop sneaking up on him like that. She merely smiled playfully, as if she knew full well how much he hated it when she surprised him like that. Yet, as usual, his fears seemed to fade slightly when he saw her there and he felt much more at ease. He gazed at his sister out of the corner of his eyes, who was watching them with mild curiosity, and was about to ask if he could speak with Claire privately in the Solar… but before he could even begin to form the question in his mind, the front doors opened.

They looked up at once to see Tataru running in, a tightly rolled up message was being held in her hands before she skidded to a halt in front of them.

“Alphinaud!” she cried as she held the scroll up for him urgently, “A message from the Alliance!”

He was immediately on alert, his eyes fixed on the message as thoughts rolled in his head on what it could possibly be about.

“It's about time!” he said at once before he asked of Tataru, “Pray summon the others at once.”

“Yes, sir!” she agreed at once. She handed him the message before she began to contact Thancred, Urianger, Y’shtola, Lyse, and Krile. Alphinaud then told her to tell them that they would be waiting for them in the Solar to discuss the news when they arrived.

Both women were silent as he read and re-read the message when they stepped inside the Solar. After a few long moments, Alisaie was the one who broke the silence.

“Well?” she asked impatiently, “What does it say?”

“I suppose that it could be worse news,” he answered back honestly. “We can wait until the others arrive. But I think that we will all be pleased at this new information however.”

He looked up at Claire and when her eyes met his, he suddenly felt his cheeks turning red again the last time that they were together. She was smiling softly at him, as though, she too, knew just what he was thinking of. He wanted so badly to speak with her more on what their… ‘relationship’ was at this point… however he knew that they would have to wait for that. She seemed to understand though, for she gave a silent nod to him, reassuring him that she understood full well that there would be time to talk later.

He nodded back grimly as Alisaie looked between the two of them, her eyes full of suspicion, but perhaps the faintest hint of a smile tugging at her lips.

Alphinaud didn’t notice this, of course, and the matter passed quickly as Tataru soon arrived with Lyse, Krile, and Y’shtola right behind her.

“Look who’s here!” she said proudly. “They were all ready to go! In fact, Lyse had already teleported back before I even finished telling her that we got the message.”

“I knew that it had to be important,” Yda—or rather Lyse—answered at once. “What news of the Wall? Have we made any progress?”

“Patience Lyse,” he said to her, finding it strange to be using a different name after having been calling her Yda for so long now. “I’ll explain everything once Thancred and Urianger join us. Which shouldn’t be much longer.”

He was glad that he was right. Lyse looked ready to start bouncing off the walls as she paced the room impatiently—but thankfully, Tataru came back with Thancred and Urianger in just ten minutes. Now that they were all gathered, he went over the message one last time before he faced the room.

The news was as good as they could have hoped for and he smiled as he informed them all, “...General Aldynn reports that his forces have secured the breach in Baelsar's Wall.”

As expected, there were excited smiles and Lyse looked ready to start cheering at that moment when she learned the news.

Y’shtola was also smiling, but it faded slightly before asking in concern, “And what of the primal and Omega?”

Ah, yes, they had mentioned that in the message as well. The letter had come from Raubahn personally and he penned the note saying that thanks to the combined forces of the Alliance, they had managed to seize the Wall with little trouble. However, as of yet, there were no news of Omega or any primal activity, but he had a special force already looking into it. Right now, the biggest problem was that they were slowly going to start their march east to recapture more land of Gyr Abania… before they could do that, however there was a problem that they first must address.

“There is still no sign of either at this time. He writes that they will begin a more thorough investigation shortly...” he reassured them before turning to the biggest reason why he petitioned their aid. “And, as expected, he wishes to petition the aid of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn.”

“As expected?” Yda… or Lyse, it might take a while to get used to that, repeated in confusion.

“The Alliance's decision to capture a part of Baelsar's Wall is...open to interpretation,” he answered her honestly. He knew that the Alliance had always wished to reclaim their sister nation from the Imperials, but things were not so simple as to simple go marching off to war. After all, if it had been that simple, they would have reclaimed the land long ago.

Ilberd had forced their hands in this matter. He had started a small war on the other side of the Wall with the Imperials, right at Gridania’s doorstep and forcing the Alliance to make a decision. To finish what was begun and retake the Wall and therefore Ala Mhigo, thus leaving it as declaration of war? Or do nothing and hope that the Ilberials don’t retaliate.

Lyse frowned heavily at that as she thought over his words. Alisaie saw this and clarified what the problem was.

“The Wall serves to demarcate imperial territory, Ala Mhigo included, from the rest of Eorzea,” she simplified. “To an observer, the Alliance's actions could be seen as a prelude to invasion.”

He nodded in agreement. They wished to march and reclaim Ala Mhigo and force the Empire out of Eorzea once and for all, but it wasn’t clear if they were ready for a possible war on the horizon. Even with the united forces of the other four nations, it was doubtful that they would stand a real chance against the Garleans… and so invading is not their first thought at the moment. At least, not without some help.

“Indeed,” he answered. “And the Alliance leaders have no wish to be branded invaders.”

“You're saying they won't fight for Ala Mhigo?” Lyse demanded angrily, taking a step forward and grinding her teeth together at hearing this, “Even after everything that's happened?”

“Not without the consent of her people, no,” he answered back quickly and calmly. He understood her anger, of course he did. However, she must remain calm and think it over. As much as they wanted to help the Ala Mhigan people they couldn’t take the idea of a war lightly. He remembered how she was thirsty for action while they were trying to make it to the Wall and stop Ilberd from his blood recourse. She may have been ready to fight and die for Ala Mhigo, but there were many others who weren’t and he wanted her to remember that.

“Make no mistake, Lyse ─ the Alliance is in complete agreement that the Empire must be purged from Eorzea,” he reassured her. “However, they will not set foot in Gyr Abania until they have formally secured the consent and cooperation of the Ala Mhigan opposition.”

All in all, he thought it a fair and understandable compromise. Rather than being declared invaders, they would be aiding the Resistance in reclaiming their homeland.

Y’shtola folded her arms as she asked, guessing what was being asked of them, “...They would have us act as intermediaries?”

“Precisely,” he answered back. “The Scions are uniquely qualified to serve in this capacity ─ that is to say, Lyse is, given her personal connection to the Resistance.” He looked back at Lyse and added, “Who better than you to broker an agreement between the Alliance and the people of Ala Mhigo? ...Assuming you are willing, of course?”

Oh, he already knew her answer. But he thought it only proper for her to make her own decision. She looked startled at that and shut her eyes for a moment, as if she couldn’t believe that this was really happening. When she opened them again, he could see a new fire blazing inside her as she said firmly, “Of course I am! You know I'd like nothing more!”

He looked on at her before he smiled with a quiet nod. Good to hear that she was raring to go. However, he also knew that while there was almost no other who matched her in enthusiasm, her diplomatic skills were… lacking at best.

“As for who should accompany you on said diplomatic mission... I had a mind to volunteer myself,” he offered. No one objected to that, which he was glad for.

“Well, that covers the talking part,” Lyse said as she looked over at Claire and asked imploringly, “But you just know there'll be trouble along the way. Are you available?”

Alphinaud could hear perhaps a little guilt in her voice, and he wondered if it had something to do with lying to them about who she really was, and was worried that she would refuse for that. But Claire, who seemed to have already brushed aside the lie, merely answered back as she punched her hands together as she said, “As if you have to ask.”

Any anxiety in Lyse’s face faded to be replaced with a relieved smile.

“Thanks,” she said sincerely. “It means a lot, knowing you'll be there.”

So that was the three of them. At least until…?

“I too shall accompany you,” Y’shtola volunteered, “Such endeavors are seldom hampered by a surfeit of healers.”

“Good point!” Krile agreed at once. “Allow me to offer my services as well.”

So the five of them then. He was about to suggest that someone stay to keep an eye on things here, but that was when he got another surprise.

“I have spent quite enough time here of late, so I'll be coming,” Alisaie said firmly, “but we will need someone to keep an eye on things.” She then looked to Urianger and added, “I trust you have no objections?”

Urianger, solemn as ever, merely bowed low as he reassured her, “None, my lady. Gladly shall I continue to serve as caretaker of the Waking Sands, and there keep watch for signs of primal and Ascian activity both.”

Alphinaud was glad for that. He was aware that they couldn’t all go, and they needed at least some of them here to keep an eye on things and to remain in contact with the rest of Eorzea while they were away. So Urianger would keep watch over the Waking Sands, and Tataru was more than capable of keeping an eye on the Rising Stones. As for Thancred…?

“As capable as my learned friend undoubtedly is, there are some troubles that may prove too much for a single Scion ─ on account of which, I mean to stay,” Thancred said agreeably, possibly seeing that more than enough people were already bound for Gyr Abania. This all worked out surprisingly well and he looked at them all fondly.

“It is settled, then,” he told them all. “Let us each see to our preparations.”

They all nodded and left the room together. Already the Rising Stones was filled with noise as they began resupplying and packing for their tasks. He had plenty of experience travelling while he was in Ishgard, and made sure to pack lightly—already prepared in no time at all. As he looked around at everyone, he spotted that Tataru was quickly putting some pieces of clothing together with what looked like leather bands as she spoke with Claire.

“You remember M'naago, don't you?” she said to her. “The messenger who brought word of the Griffin's attack on Baelsar's Wall? Well, she left not long ago, having made a full recovery. If you see her in Gyr Abania, be sure to send my love!”

Ah, yes, he wondered about that. He had been surprised to hear that their guest had recovered enough to feel like she was up for the journey back through to Gyr Abania. He hoped that they would be given a chance to see how she faired—he knew that she was in the best of care thanks to Krile and Tataru treating her injuries—though he had wished she remained behind long enough to tell them a little more about the Resistance.

Alisaie, who also had plenty of practice of travelling the land, soon appeared at his side.

“There's no going back once we cross this bridge ─ and the gods only know what awaits us on the other side,” Alisaie reminded him.

“Indeed,” he agreed, “Why don’t you get the others and we’ll leave when they get here? I think that Krile is also bringing medicines and antidotes with us; and I believe that Y’shtola is giving some orders to Riol to keep an eye on things.”

Alisaie raised her eyebrows at him, and he knew that she never did like it when he told her what to do, but she shrugged, and went off without another word. He had a feeling that she was so glad to be given a task to do that she would let him off with giving her orders here.

As she left, he heard Lyse speaking with Claire this time. There was a slight shake in her voice as she spoke though as she said, “So, it's finally happening... Don't tell anyone, but I'm feeling a little bit nervous. Only a bit, mind. I'll be fine once we get going....Hopefully.”

Knowing that he wasn’t to have supposed to hear that, he said nothing as he approached her, Claire, and Tataru. When Claire looked up, he asked, “Ready, my friend?”

She nodded. Naturally, of course. She was the first one ready to go and was simply waiting for the rest of them. She smiled back at her before he looked back down at Tataru and finished, “Well, then. Tataru ─ I leave the Rising Stones in your capable hands.”

“Don't worry, Alphinaud!” she promised him brightly as she grinned at them all. “I'll see that the place is still standing when you come back!”

Well, there was not much else for them to do but head out. They would first need to make it to the East Shroud and then…? But before he finish making the journey in his mind, something new caught his attention, this time in the form of Yugiri and Gosetsu. The two of them had been staying here at the Rising Stones for the last few days, and he was under the impression that they were busy discussing something of importance.

He seemed to have been right, for there was now a new kind of determination in both of their eyes when they approached them.

“Mistress Y'shtola has unfolded all. You are bound for Gyr Abania?” Yugiri said as Gosetsu nodded next to her.

“Aye,” Alphinaud confirmed for them both. “The Alliance would have us make contact with the Ala Mhigan Resistance as soon as possible.”

“It begins, then ─ as soon it shall in Doma, if the gods are good,” she sighed, looking down a little with guilt, “'Tis but a pity that it must be now. I am sorry that we shall not be present to fight beside you in the battles to come...”

He was surprised at that. Now he knew that the time would soon come for her to leave, he knew it since the moment that Gosetsu walked through the doors and asked for her to accompany him back to Doma. It was just a surprise that the time had come now. But he understood. She was needed back in Doma and so he reassured her, “You have stood with us countless times, Lady Yugiri. Pray do not apologize.”

Truly, they should be here to thank her for all the help they offered them in the past, her and the other Shinobi. She smiled back at his kind words and added, “Then let us thank you instead. You and yours stood with us from the first, when we came to this land as refugees in search of sanctuary. Loath am I to think what might have become of my people had you not extended to us the hand of friendship. We will never forget ─ this I solemnly swear.”

That seemed so long ago, didn’t it? He remembered when they first met, and how he didn’t even know what she looked like for she had worn that mask over her face. He remembered how all the help she had given them since then, such as when she rescued Tataru after they fled from Ul’dah, and it was thanks to her and the Shinobi that they rescued Raubahn from being executed. He wished that they could continue on their journey together, but they all must go where they were needed most.

“Much has changed since first you set foot on these shores. Revenant's Toll stands as a testament to that. I am sure your people will manage in your absence,” letting her know that her people were in good hands here.

“Indeed,” she agreed thankfully as Gosetsu nodded again in full agreement, a bright smile on his face as he looked at them all. “They have built a new home for themselves, and no longer need me to shepherd them. The time has come for Gosetsu and I to return to our master ─ to our home.”

“I know how you feel,” Lyse spoke up suddenly, her head down low, seemingly speaking more to herself than to Yugiri. “It's time I went home too...”

“Though our battlefields be a thousand malms apart, our purpose is one!” Gosetsu replied in his loud voice, causing Lyse to look up. “Let all men hearken to the clarion call of freedom ─ of liberation ─ from Eorzea to the Far East, that they may rise up and cast down the curs of Garlemald!”

Well said indeed. And his words seemed to cheer Lyse up greatly as she grinned slightly.

“Take care, you hear me?” she told them both firmly. “When all of this is over, we're going to celebrate ─ together ─ just you wait!”

“I should like that very much,” Yugiri said with a kind smile. “Fare you well.”

Both of them bowed low before they bid their farewells. But before they stepped out, Yugiri looked over at Claire and added, “Take care of everyone here, my friend. I hope we meet again soon.”

Claire smiled and gave her an encouraging nod before the two of them left. It was a sad thing to see them go, but he wished them well. They stood and watched them until they were out of sight, though he reminded himself that this wasn’t the end. They would all meet again someday, hopefully it will be when both of their nations were free from the Empire.

That really would be something to celebrate.

Alisaie returned just then with both Krile and Y’shtola, both ready to go as well.

“A thousand malms apart, yet united in purpose...” he repeated to himself as they gathered—Urianger and Thancred both having left so it would just be Tataru to see them off. “Let us pray both our endeavors meet with success. Shall we, then?”

They all nodded, and were just heading to the door—but Lyse hadn’t even taken more than a few steps before Tataru went running in and blocked her.

“Wait, wait, not just yet! I knew I'd forgotten something important!” Tataru said excitedly. “Lyse, could you come with me?”

Lyse was startled at this and asked, “...Me? What, now? Um...all right, then. If you insist...”

Tataru then grabbed her by the hand and led her away from the group. They all looked at each other in minor surprise, but that was when Alphinaud got a sneaking suspicion of what Tataru was up to this time.

And he was right, for when Lyse came back, she was sporting her new clothes that Tataru had clearly worked on for her. She was already posing and throwing out punches in the air as she grinned the whole while.

“Heh heh heh...” she laughed proudly as she posed for them all, “What do you think?”

“As you can see, I designed it to be light and loose ─ an outfit tailor-made to the needs of a skilled fighter like Lyse,” Tataru said brightly as she reappeared at Lyse’s side.

“Your work never ceases to impress,” Alphinaud said fondly. “Much more of this, and I may have to stop introducing you as the Scion's receptionist and start referring to you as our preeminent seamstress...”

Really, he could imagine her opening up her own store and selling her own designs. Of course, knowing her, she’d probably go through with it in a heartbeat if they informed her of this and work until she dropped. He didn’t mention it yet for he feared she may actually go off and do it and she had enough to worry about with everything that was happening here.

“It's lovely, Tataru. Thank you. I feel like I could take on a legion...” Lyse said happily.

“I'm glad you like it,” Tataru informed them all warmly as she began to wave them off. “And with that, I'll delay you no longer. Safe travels!”

With everything they needed done finished here for now, he turned to the others and informed them that their first stop will be at Amarissaix’s Spire in the East Shroud. They would have a guard on hand who will be able to take them over the Wall and into Gyr Abania. They left together, heading straight through the lands of Coerthas and heading down south where the winds and cold snow quickly turned warm and full of greenery as they reached the edge of the Twelveswood. Claire slowly strolled on ahead, as if making sure that the pathway was safe for them, though he was wishing that she was next to them.

For more reasons than one…

Lyse seemed to be perfectly at ease when they were surrounded by the trees when they were passing through the North Shroud, yet there was also a sad air about her. He supposed that was to be expected, having spent so much time here before with Papalymo. Being here may have brought back a lot of memories for her… he at least hoped that they were good ones.

And it was perhaps of her gloomy air that Krile picked up on Lyse’s feelings because, without warning, she turned to him and asked in a teasing way, “So, Alphinaud. Tell me, how does it feel to be travelling with a host of beautiful, young ladies?”

He jumped at the question.

“W-What are you talking about?” he asked nervously.

“What? You think we’re not lovely?” Alisaie smirked at that, catching on to Krile’s plan. “I thought that you were more of a gentleman. Or has your time fighting on the battlefield robbed you of your manners?”

“Stop!” he yelled, feeling the need to go hide under a rock or something. “Please, why are you all doing this?”

“Just passing the time, Alphinaud dear,” Krile smiled at him, looking a little more apologetic this time. “You should know just how beloved you are by all of us. It’s just that you make it so easy and your reactions are always the best. If nothing else, it cheered everyone up. And speaking of beloved, how are things going on between you and…?”

“Fine, it’s just fine,” he snapped back, “But there’s nothing happening between us. I told you that before.”

“Ok, let us stop before his face is forever stained red,” Krile chuckled. “Apologies, Alphinaud.”

“Wait! What?!” Lyse asked with wide eyes at that last remark. “What are you talking about with his ‘beloved’? That’s the first I heard of it!”

“Don’t you know?” Alisaie asked her grinning, “My dear brother harbors a deep affection for…?”

“It’s nothing!” Alphinaud barked at them and before he could stop himself, he went running on ahead so that he could walk with Claire, leaving Krile and Alisaie to grin after him when they watched him walk besides her.

*Alisaie’s POV*

“Perhaps you went a little too far,” Y’shtola sighed. “We’ll apologize for that when we arrive.”

“I suppose. But, now that I look at it, I think that it’s better this way,” Alisaie smiled as she watched him speaking to Claire, who patiently listened to him.

“I don’t get it,” Lyse said with a frown, still looking confused. “What do you all mean by his beloved? You mean he’s got a girl? When did that happen?”

“Right, you didn’t rejoin us until recently,” Y’shtola said as she thought about it, “And even after being with us for a while, you hadn’t spent much time listening to Tataru. I, myself, wasn’t sure about it until she told me while I was in Ishgard.”

“The fact is that he’s been holding onto very special feelings for a lovely young lady for some time now,” Krile smiled. “As for their relationship right now though? It’s hard to say. Do either of you two know anything about it?”

“Not as of recently,” Y’shtola confessed as she looked on ahead with those empty eyes. “He doesn’t seem to act any differently around her. But at the same time, it’s different than it was before. He certainly seems to come to life whenever she’s around.”

“I noticed that too,” Alisaie smiled warmly at the thought. “From someone who grew up with him, I can tell you just how surprised I am to see how affectionate he is with her. But yes, I agree in that there doesn’t seem to be much more to their relationship than that. I shall have to get an answer out of him whenever I get the chance.”

Lyse scratched her head as she asked, “But who are you talking about? Who is this girl of his…? Did he meet her while he, Claire, and Tataru were all up in Ishgard?”

“That’s… debatable,” Alisaie said slowly as she watched the two ahead of them. They were too far away to hear what they were saying, but whatever it was, Claire was speaking to him now. He had chuckled at whatever it was that she said, and when he stopped, he saw his face melt into such a loving smiling that she felt her heart melt at the sight of it.

She had to believe that Claire must know something of his feelings after all this time, right? His expression clearly said it all right here. Yet she didn’t even know if he ever found the courage to tell her how he felt, and just what he was waiting for. Then again, they were heading off into a war-torn land, so who can say what was waiting for them?

Now that she wondered about it, would it have been cruel for him to tell her only for something to happen? If something ever happened to her…? She frowned a little at the thought. If something ever were to happen to the Warrior of Light, she feared that her brother would never recover from it. Mayhaps none of them ever would.

“Alisaie?” Lyse asked with her head tilted a little.

“Sorry, what were you saying?” Alisaie asked as she came out of her thoughts.

“I was just asking who this girl is?” Lyse pressed on. “Can I at least have a name? Do I know her? What’s she like?”

“Oh, she’s special,” Alisaie said evasively. “I’ll let you figure out the rest though. But all in all, I don’t think that there’s anything between them right at the moment. It’s sad, but with our… ah… chosen careers, it may make such a thing difficult. But… I suggest that we focus more on Ala Mhigo than teasing my brother.”

“Did I just hear you correctly? Krile said in surprise. “I always thought that you poking fun at your brother was your favorite way to pass time.”

“Oh, it still is,” Alisaie reassured her. “And I never pass up an opportunity to give him a hard time. But for now, I think that we must focus on where we’re going…” her eyes were on the back of Claire’s head as she finished, “And try to keep everyone alive and safe.”

Krile frowned a little before she looked up to see what she was looking at. When she spotted the couple ahead of them, she seemed to understand.

“Very well,” she nodded. “We’ll start being more serious. And we’ll only tease Alphinaud once in a while.”

“I suppose that we can all live with that,” Y’shtola agreed.

“Ok, now I really wanna know what you all are talking about,” Lyse said with a pout. “Maybe I should ask Claire and see if she’s more willing to give me an answer.”

“Don’t bother her with something like this,” Y’shtola told her kindly, fighting to keep the smile off her face at the innocent suggestion. “We should be more focused on helping you to liberate Ala Mhigo anyway. We’ll leave Alphinaud to discover the best road to take from here.”

Lyse looked like she wanted to keep asking questions, but she nodded, knowing that she had to give it her all to free her people from the Garleans. It wasn’t going to be easy, so she would have to work harder than she ever had. She decided that she would wait until after all of this before she would bring the matter up again. She couldn’t believe that the little diplomat like Alphinaud would have found someone like that! She wondered who she was?

*Alphinaud’s POV*

“Don’t worry,” Claire told him as they kept walking forward, “I think that they changed the subject.”

“I wish I had such good hearing,” he sighed. “I can’t believe they would be bringing the matter up now, of all times. Still, I can’t help but wonder… just what do we call this?”

She looked sadly down at him as he went on, “I mean, it’s not like we’re actually in a relationship, is it? We both agreed that it’s best not to tell anyone else for now, but… I don’t like it.” He thought it over for a few moments before confessing, “I almost want to tell them just so they stop asking… but I have a bad feeling that would only make things worse.”

“How about… we visit Ala Mhigo first?” she suggested. “And when we next get a chance to relax, we discuss it then? For now, we are simply…?”

“…Friends,” he finished for her grimly. He knew that this was the best option for them right now, but he couldn’t say that he was happy about it.

“Next time we get a chance alone, we’ll talk about it,” he promised her and she nodded softly before he changed the subject—not wishing to dwell on it any longer.

They continued on like this the rest of the journey through the Black Shroud until they reached the East Shroud. Alphinaud moved on ahead to lead them directly to Amarissaix’s Spire, where he was told they would have a guide led them beyond the Wall. Once they were here, he and the others all looked instinctively to the sky, which once held the glowing sphere. There were almost no signs of the cage but…?

Y’shtola was looking around—but it was in a strange way, almost like she was a some wild creature sniffing about for a strange smell.

“Though it may not be apparent to the naked eye, the aether here is in turmoil,” she said worriedly. “Not since the Calamity has this land been subjected to forces of the magnitude unleashed by Shinryu and Omega.”

“Was it always his plan to sacrifice his life to complete the ritual?” Krile asked with a grave look to the sky, like she was worried that Shinryu or Omega would appear at that second. “To bring forth the arbiter of his vengeance, but not remain to see the aftermath?”

It was possible. Alphinaud remembered how he had once proclaimed that there wasn’t anything that he would not give to retake Ala Mhigo, so the fact that he was willing to die in order to summon forth that creature wasn’t an impossible theory. He felt sick inside at the thought, wondering just what it was that they were to do now to clean up the mess that he left for them.

“Papalymo had to know it would only be temporary. If Grandfather couldn't contain Bahamut with the power of a thousand thousand prayers, then what chance did his disciple stand, armed only with a broken staff...” Alisaie pointed out softly.

They were careful to say this out of Lyse’s earshot though, who was only a short distance away and was staring up at the sky with a longing look on her face. As if she looked hard enough, she would see her dear friend again.

But to avoid causing any unnecessary problems, he merely mentioned that if they had anything else that needed to be done before going, now was the time to do it. Y’shtola requested a moment just so that she could contact Tataru and Riol, just letting them know that they arrived safely at the Wall and that they should contact her again should anything happen.

While they waited, he and Claire approached the Serpent Officer who stood on guard at the foot of the spire. He assured them that the Alliance now held control over the Wall and that they were to cross at their leisure.

Alphinaud looked to her and said, “All are present and accounted for. When you are ready, my friend, pray inform the officer that we wish to proceed into Gyr Abania. We should depart as soon as possible ─ for Lyse's sake. Staring at the Wall will do little to improve her state of mind.”

They both looked back at Lyse, who was still staring up at the sky and he felt his heart going out to her. He wished that there was some way that they could help, but he knew better. It would take time for her to accept what happened to Papalymo… if only they had some kind of memento from him? Something that she could hold onto as a keepsake like with her sister’s mask.

Thankfully, Y’shtola’s call was short and they informed the officer they were ready. He led them through the complicated workings of the wall. They passed through the long metal hallways and contraptions that looked like it would take a legion to keep this place running.

“Gods I always hated this ugly metal,” Lyse couldn’t help but say in disgust as she glared around at the structure like it had personally offended her. “How can the Garleans like something like this? Seriously, these guys need loud, clunking moving platforms for everything? What? Are stairs too primitive for them?”

She continued complaining, but she mostly did it under her breath before they reached the exit and were out in the open air again. He looked around, seeing the lands of Gyr Abania for the first time and he couldn’t help but feel anxiety inside him at the thought of going somewhere new like this. Still, he felt much more at ease with his fellow Scions at his side as they walked onwards. The Wall and the rest of the Twelveswood were all directly behind them as all around them were tall metal structures, with whatever was left over from the Garleans before they were forced out. Already the Alliance had moved in and he could see men and women from the other four nations walking about.

“So this is the East End. Not too different from the rest of the Shroud, is it? Though, truth be told, I'm not sure why I thought it would be,” Alisaie said in interest as she looked to the main exit that led out into the lands beyond. It was hard to tell from here, but he could already see towering trees, and though he knew that they were on the edge of the Twelveswood, he was beginning to feel like they had stepped into a new world.

“The Alliance has done well to repurpose these imperial facilities for their own use so quickly,” Y’shtola said as she looked around at how the Alliance soldiers were either standing on guard or going through supplies and records of whatever else they found here.

“Quite an atmosphere here, isn't there?” Krile asked with great interest. “Everyone seems to be on pins and needles... though one can hardly blame them, given recent events.”

No, he would have been more surprised if they were all calm and at ease. Still no signs of the Garleans, Omega, or Shinyru… but who knew how long this shaky peace would last? These lands still, technically, belonged to the Empire at the moment. He could almost taste the anxiety in the air.

After walking a few more Yalms, they spotted Raubahn there, speaking to some of his commanding officers at a war table that had been set up underneath a tent.

“The General's in high spirits, don't you think? I know the feeling!” Lyse said happily as she went running off towards the table, where the General spotted her and they were already exchanging words of greetings.

But Alphinaud was a little slower to approach as he continued looking around at everyone hard at work. There was a lump rising in his throat, though at first he wasn’t sure what it was that was causing it. At least until Claire touched his shoulder and asked him if there was anything wrong.

No, nothing was wrong, quite the opposite. He turned to her, a smile on his face as he said, “To see the colors of so many nations ─ Limsa Lominsa, Gridania, Ul'dah, and now Ishgard─well nigh brings a tear to my eye... We have much to be proud of, Claire.”

She smiled back and when he saw it, he had to fight the impulse to kiss her again. He did his best to hide it as they joined the others at the war table, and Raubahn beamed at the sight of them all there.

“Greetings, Scions,” he said in an surprisingly upbeat tone. “On behalf of the Eorzean Alliance, I welcome you to Castrum Oriens.”

“Thank you, General,” Alphinaud said, already going straight down to business, “We were relieved to hear that your forces secured the Wall without incident. Have the imperials made any attempt to retake the castrum since then?”

Though they had only recently gained control of the Castrum, he couldn’t help but worry for everyone here. If he had a better idea of the issues happening here, they might be able to figure out more ways they could prevent something happening.

“None,” Raubahn admitted, and he sounded a little suspicious himself at the lack of fighting going on. “Save for a few skirmishes between our scouts and their patrols, we've had barely any contact with them. But we all know it's only a matter of time before things escalate. As if attacking Baelsar's Wall weren't enough, Ilberd summoned a primal right on their doorstep ─ and Garlemald is not like to let such shows of defiance go unanswered.”

To be honest, Alphinaud had expected this, more or less. He was sure that the damage that had been done here must have been severe for it had been directly underneath the battle that took place between Omega and the primal. In fact, at a second look around, he could see more of the destruction around them—and he suspected that perhaps the Garleans didn’t feel that it was worth protecting at the moment with all the damage it took. He could imagine why the Imperials might not feel the need to be risking their resources into retaking this small castrum when they could be used elsewhere. They would have to let it go in spite of all that had happened, at least for the moment. Though he was sure that once they regrouped, it would only be a matter of time before they continued their march towards Eorzea.

“'Twas a declaration of war, even if it was not Ilberd's to make. And now we are bound by it, for weal or for woe,” Alphinaud sighed, guilt still inside him at the thought of him. After all, Ilberd had once been part of his Crystal Braves and he could not help but feel somewhat responsible for everything that happened. He knew that Ilberd had made his choice, and though no one had blamed him for what happened, he couldn’t help but feel that he could have done something. Not only that, but he had also been there when he fell from the Wall and finished his accursed ritual. He was determine to do something to make up for all of that.

He cleared his throat as he finished, “The Scions stand ready to serve, General. What would you ask of us?”

Raubahn nodded, looking relieved at his words before he informed them, “As stated in my message, the Alliance will not proceed without the support and cooperation of the Ala Mhigan people. We would have you serve as our emissaries and make contact with the Resistance.”

“Consider it done, General. We won't let you down, I swear,” Lyse said at once, gesturing herself eagerly, and he smiled at her enthusiasm.

“Then I'll leave you to it,” the General answered approvingly. “Godsspeed!”

That was easily dealt with, but just as they were getting ready to leave, another familiar voice spoke up, “Hah! Of all the castra in all the world, you walk into mine.”

He looked up, and was startled to see Cid, of all people, walking up towards them with that same old smile on his face.

“Master Garlond!” he cried out in great surprise, having not seen him since their last gathering at the Lotus Stand. “What brings you here?”

“A certain missing Allagan weapon and draconic primal,” Cid explained with a shrug as if it was obvious from the start. “Omega and ─ Shinryu, I think the shinobi called it? Anyway, we've been studying their trail of destruction, hoping it might lead us somewhere ─ which it has singularly failed to do.”

A pityhowever, to be fair, he wasn’t sure what he would have done if they told them that they had found their wayward Allagan weapon and draconic primal. Though as much as he would like to imagine that both were simply destroyed by the other in the battle, he wasn’t that same naïve child that he had been when he thought up the Crystal Braves.

“Then 'tis like Omega fell to earth in occupied territory...meaning it may already be in imperial hands,” Raubahn said in worry.

“Even so, it bears repeating that we engaged the stasis systems,” Cid said firmly, who seemed determined to hang onto this thought that even if the Garleans had got their hands on Omega, they couldn’t use it against them.

“Assuming the command was received and executed successfully, the weapon will be of no use to them. Assuming,” Cid confessed grimly. “We should hurry up and find it, regardless.”

“All the more reason to reach out to the Resistance,” Raubahn said at once. “If we want to press on into Gyr Abania, we'll need their blessing.”

Alphinaud nodded in full agreement, hoping that those who knew these lands better than anyone, would be able to help them with this problem. He hoped that they would be open to meeting with them.

“Everyone's counting on us. Let's not waste any more time talking!” Lyse said, looking ready to march out right now. She pulled them away from the table and towards the exit that revealed a steep incline that was filled with trees of bright colors that reminded him of autumn. Still, this land was filled with Garleans, and he hated to imagine what they would do should they encounter a patrol. Lyse seemed to be thinking of the same thing as she began reassure them.

“As you've probably heard, there are plenty of factions in the Resistance, so I'm taking us to see the one with the most influence,” she explained. “Their headquarters are located in a place called Rhalgr's Reach ─ an old temple, to the east of here, across the Velodyna River. I learned a route that should allow us to avoid imperial patrols. Stick with me and we'll be there before you know it!”

They let her take the lead. She led the way out of Castrum Oriens, and into East End, where she explained was part of Gyr Abania was known as The Fringes. Beyond the castrum he could see a seemingly endless mountain range and desert, there were trees of every color scattered here and there. They passed by strange plant-like creatures, such as moving trees that towered over them with golden eyes, and squat blowing fiends that tried to attack them with their long tentacle-like feelers.

Otherwise though, they made their way surprisingly quietly. No one spoke again as they crossed over a bridge that held a babbling brook and headed downwards towards another steep hill. Surpassingly, it was Claire who broke the silence first.

“What do you think happened to Shinryu and Omega?” she asked them as they took care to keep their footing on this uneven ground.

“If anyone can determine the fate of Shinryu and Omega, it's Master Garlond. For now, let us remain focused on our current mission,” Alisaie reassured her, and though he agreed, he couldn’t help but worry about it as well.

“Were Omega not a threat to us all, its effectiveness in subduing draconic foes would seem almost admirable,” Y’shtola spoke up thoughtfully. “But such weapons are doomed to be misused. Let us pray we never have need of its services again.”

Assuming they could find the darn thing. He found it hard to believe that a weapon of that size could simply disappear without a trace.

Krile however was looking at Claire as she scolded, “I do hope you're not thinking about running off to help Master Garlond. It is not your duty to solve all of the world's problems, you know!”

Well, that was something that they agreed on. She had enough to worry about without adding Omega and, yet another, primal to her already large workload. She needed a break from saving the world once in a while too didn’t she?

“At the risk of upsetting the cartographic fraternity, I can't help observing that ‘East End’ depends entirely on one's perspective. I mean, people don't even think of it as Gridania anymore, do they?” Krile went on, trying to change the subject.

“They call it East End because it marks the end of the Black Shroud. Note the sparser vegetation,” he explained, having taken to heart much of what he learned from those books he got from the library.

Lyse remained on guard as she led them across another bridge before pointing in the distance. As he looked to see what it was that caught her attention, he spotted a massive stone bridge and walkway a fair distance away that stood beneath another Garlean tower. One thing had to be said about the Garleans… they weren’t shy of making their mark on the world.

“The bridge over the Velodyna River has always held great strategic importance, hence the Garleans' decision to transform it into a fortified installation,” he said, reminding them of the matter at hand. “Needless to say, we will not be crossing there.”

“On your guard,” Y’shtola warned. “The imperials know these lands better than we.”

“It's so quiet. Almost as though the imperials haven't been here for some time...” Alisaie added slowly, frowning as she looked about, her hand on her grimoire though, as if expecting someone to come charging out from under a rock or through bushes to attack them.

When Lyse seemed sure that they were all alone, she turned back to them, “Still with me? Good. From here, we'll head northeast towards the river. The water's not too deep, so we won't have to swim.”

Swim? Seven hells… thank the Twelve for that. He wasn’t a swimmer! Grandfather had tried to teach him and Alisaie when they were younger. His sister took to the water well enough, but he was always frightened of going underneath and never able to come up. Needless to say, he clung desperately to grandfather whenever they went to the water, and refused to let go until they went back to solid land.

He swallowed down a lot of the fear he felt as he followed Lyse through some rocky terrain until they came to a wide river, which led to a rapid waterfall not at all far from them. As they stepped up to the massive rocks, he could see large reptiles stalking about, jaws large enough to swallow him in one bite.

He looked down at the water nervously as Alisaie chuckled.

“Heh heh... See, Brother? Nothing to worry about,” she said playfully, knowing full well why he was suddenly so tense. “...Though no one would blame you for donning your buoyancy aids, just in case.”

He glared at her, hoping that the others didn’t hear him. It seemed to be the case though, for most of them had their eyes on the beasts that were in the water, or the possible threat of an ambush from a patrol to listen to them.

“We should not linger out here in the open,” Y’shtola pressed on.

“Y'shtola's right,” Krile agreed worriedly. “We need to cross before the imperials spot us.”

He looked down at the water again. “At a glance, it certainly seems shallow enough...” he muttered to himself.

*Lyse’s POV*

Lyse watched as most of the others stepped into the water. While shallow enough to walk, it still went up past their knees and they needed to keep their bearings least the rushing water could knock them over. Though she couldn’t wonder why Alphinaud looked like he was suddenly about to be sick as he stepped into the water. She was about to cross over herself when she realized that Claire was looking off in the distance. She followed her gaze and saw her eyeing the tower that stood guard over the bridge.

“You're wondering about the tower to the south?” she asked her grimly.

Claire didn’t answer as she looked at her with those piercing eyes as Lyse explained, “It’s part of Castellum Velodyna. That's what the imperials decided to call the old bridge after they fortified it. I call it a great big eyesore.”

Really, who would want to see that ugly thing every day? She could almost live with the tower if they didn’t have that stupid banner of the Garlean Empire upon it. Just looking at it made her feel sick to her stomach, and a terrible longing to break some Garlean soldier faces.

“Honestly, you can see that rotten banner from absolutely malms away,” she sighed. “They never miss a chance to rub our noses in it, do they...?” No, those feelings won’t help them now. They had an important mission after all! “Come on, we should keep moving.”

Claire nodded as she followed her into the water, but to her surprise she suggested, “How about when we take back Ala Mhigo, we climb that tower and burn the banner? I’ll even let you start the fire?”

Lyse laughed at that and felt herself grinning for the first time in a long time.

“That sounds great! Just you and me and a torch!” Lyse said cheerfully. “Something to look forward to once we kick the Empire out of these lands!”

Though she knew that idea was far off, she couldn’t help but laugh at the thought. Oh, she could imagine how good it was going to feel to be the one who burned that stupid banner off that tower and watch it turn to ash.

She had a new spring in her step as she led them through the area known as the Striped Hills as they continued on East. They passed more of the desert-like area, showing the fossilized remains of battles that had long since been fought in the past. Crumbled old ruins of homes and dying trees, as well as the charred remains of magitek amour lying broken every few yalms, were all that remained to show that this area had once been full of life and people thrived here.

It was painful to look at, but she marched on as she continued leading them along the route that would take them to the hidden valley. Once she spotted the river up ahead, she knew that they had reached the right place and showed them into a deep press into the cliffs where the river ended at the wall of boulders.

“Are we there yet?” Alisaie asked from behind her as Lyse quickly scanned the area once more, just to make sure that they weren’t followed.

Once she was sure that they were alone, she turned to them and said proudly, “We're here. On the other side of this pass is Rhalgr's Reach.”

The others looked from her to the blockade in surprise, not seeing what she was talking about.

“So you say, but all I see are rocks,” Alphinaud said slowly, looking at what appeared to have been the solid brick, wall. “I presume there is some sort of trick to this?”

Y’shtola closed her eyes for a moment—which was very strange seeing those milky white eyes and Lyse wondered just what happened to her after she last saw her at the feast what felt like a lifetime ago. Still, Y’shtola was the first to figure out what was going on here, as she usually was, as she said, “...Indeed. A glamour.”

“Good eye, Y'shtola!” Lyse said happily, knowing that she would be able to figure it all out.

“I take it they have a talented mage in their ranks ─ or mayhap an artificer trained in the modification of glamour prisms...?” Alphinaud asked in new understand and was now observing the wall with interest.

“Something like that. The important thing is that it fools the Garleans,” Lyse explained simply. She honestly was no good when it came to magic. That was… that was Papalymo’s specialty. It hurt again to think of her friend, but she buried that feeling for the moment. They had an important mission here after all! She couldn’t go walking in feeling like she was about to cry now, could she? Oh, that reminded her…?

“Oh, before we go in ─ I don't know if Tataru told you, but my friend Naago, the messenger who came to the Rising Stones, is a member of this faction,” she informed them all. “So they know us, and they shouldn't attack us on sight. That said, they can be a bit jumpy, so let me lead the way, and, uh... don't go reaching for your weapons or anything.”

The last thing that she wanted was for someone to get hurt when they were on a mission of peace after all. She knew that a lot of her friends in the Resistance were a little… energetic when it came to fighting, and if they see a bunch of new people come walking into their headquarters, they might get the wrong idea.

She was glad to see that they all nodded in agreement to her words as she reached into her bag and pulled out a small pouch of black dust. She carefully pulled out a handful of it and walked to the wall.

“And with a sprinkle of demasking dust, all is laid bare!” she said as she blew the dust. All at once, the dust hit the wall and it was like the wall simply melted away, revealing the clear path and where the river continued onwards.

There were several sounds of impressed voices behind her, and she even heard Alphinaud say, “Seeing it now, I feel rather foolish for not having deduced it earlier.”

That’s ok. After all, if she wasn’t told where the pass was, she’d never find it in a million yearsOnly people who are studied in the ways of magic could hope to sense it. That was why it was perfect to use against Garleans, who were mostly unable to manipulate aether like Eorzeans can. Or at least, that was how Papalymo explained it to her.

“All clear! Let's go, let's go!” Lyse said as she led the way into the pass.

“Impressive or no, twenty years is a long time for even so complex a glamour to escape the Empire's notice...” Y’shtola said as she followed right behind her. “Do they not wonder where the river comes and goes from? Do the Garleans not find it strange that it simply stops here?”

“Maybe,” Lyse said, “But so far, no one has been able to get inside. There are a few than a handful of mages who are constantly changing the glamours to keep it fresh and hidden. It’s probably the safest place in all of Gyr Abania, and the only place where the Resistance can operate without being caught.”

“And we didn't run afoul of even a single patrol! What a pleasant surprise ─ in that there were no surprises,” Krile added in relief. “Goodness, it would have been hard enough if we had to fight our way through a legion just to make it this far.

“Lyse did well. It is...reassuring,” Y’shtola agreed.

“Yeah, it really… hey! What’s that supposed to mean?” Lyse demanded as Y’shtola grinned back, flicking her tail good-naturedly as she walked past her and causing several more chuckles from everyone else.

“You really are one in a million, Y’shtola,” Lyse said, but even she was smiling.

They didn’t run into anyone else until they came out into the valley and they got their first look at everything around them. Lyse had been too young to remember how this place looked before the King of Ruin burned it to the ground, but even after all this time, even she could tell that it had once been grand. This was the sacred grounds where the Monks of Ala Mhigo, the Fist of Rhalgr would train. At the top of the cliff in front of them stood the Temple of Rhalgr, or what was left of it. The ruins were blocked off from most since it was too dangerous to go in there with all the traps and wild creatures that were roaming about.

However at the foot of the cliff was just as impressive in her eyes. The enormous statue of Rhalgr towered over them all, the guardian deity of Ala Mhigo… she had learned of the story of how during the great flood, her ancestors had followed a comet to safety, and the Breaker of worlds came here and granted his faithful this place. Here in Rhalgr’s Reach was the home for the Resistance.

There were countless men and women who were hard at work, working or checking over weapons and cannons, cooking over fires, training or coming up with new plans? She smiled proudly at the sight of it all.

Soon though, the resistance members realized that they weren’t alone anymore and they all stood up, staring at them. Several guards had already strolled up and surrounded them, though none of them had reached for their weapons, they were all on ease. She stepped forward, standing in front of her friends, and as soon as they saw her, she was relieved to see them relax ever so slightly.

Their arrival though soon drew the attention of three others who were walking right up towards them, and she was glad to recognize all three of them. The first she saw was M’naago, who looked like she had fully recovered from her injuries, and was grinning at the sight of her. The other two she also knew, the powerfully built man that she had met on and off over the last few years named Meffrid, and of course their leader Conrad Kemp—who led the way towards them.

As soon as he saw her, he held up his hand to all the other members of the Resistance and called for them to return to their posts, that they had come as friends. At once, the others did what they were told, though Lyse noticed more than a few of them eyed her friends with caution as they did so.

“You'll forgive us our precautions, but we couldn't be sure who had crossed the barrier,” Conrad said apologetically as he, Meffrid and Naago approached. “We see you now for who you are, though ─ the Scions of the Seventh Dawn.”

Lyse held herself up proudly at those words as he smiled warmly at them.

“Now,” he added, “I know you would not have come all this way unless you had something important to discuss, and I'm eager to hear what it is you have to say... But let's not do this on our doorstep, eh? Come with me.”

They did as they were told and followed the trio through the small encampment.

“It's hard to feel at ease with that giant statue looking down on you...” Alisaie muttered to him.

“This temple was once home to the Fist of Rhalgr, as I recall,” she heard Alphinaud telling his sister as he squinted his eyes to try and see the top of the cliff where the main temple was. “Yes...there is no mistaking that statue.”

But Lyse turned her attention to her friend M’naago, asking her how she was feeling as they continued walking.

“Well enough,” she answered. “I’ve had better days, of course. But at least I’m still breathing.”

She sighed in relief before looking back to the others and adding, “It's good to see Naago up and moving again. I wasn't there when she headed home, so I naturally assumed she'd left too soon. Always overdoing it, that one.”

“Like you’re one to talk,” M’naago said brightly as she looked to the others as well.

“A pleasure to see you again,” she said to Claire before looking at Krile and Y’shtola and added, “─ and Krile and Y'shtola, without whose help I might not be standing here today. At least, not so soon.”

“Don’t mention it,” Krile reassured her. “We were just glad that we were able to help. Any friend of Lyse is a friend to us. Though are you sure you should be up so soon?”

Naago thumped her chest proudly as she said, “Well, I wouldn’t be a proud member of the Resistance if I couldn’t take a few injuries now could I?”

“A few? You were bleeding all over our floor,” Lyse teased back and Naago grinned.

“Sorry about that,” she answered. “Anyway, let me be the first to welcome you all to Rhalgr’s Reach! You have any questions, feel free to ask. It’s the least I can do to repay you all for your aid.”

“It truly is impressive,” Alphinaud agreed as he looked around excitedly.

“Fascinating... A massive, nigh-imperceptible glamour encompassing the entire valley... I see now how the settlement was able to escape the watchful eyes of imperial airships,” Y’shtola added in understanding.

“Ordinarily, I'd shudder at the thought of armed rebels trampling about in an ancient temple of immense historical importance ─ but Rhalgr is the breaker of worlds, so it seems rather appropriate, if anything,” Krile added.

“Yeah, lucky for us since we are a bit of a handful,” Naago confessed brightly as they went up a steep hill that took them to a large tent that was set up, where another war table was positioned underneath, just like how the one that they saw with the General.

Meanwhile, Claire was listening to Meffrid from next to them.

“Ho, so you really came. I never thought I'd see you here, but I'm glad. I'm glad...” Meffrid said when he looked at her, almost a little star struck. “When we first met back in the Shroud, I took you for just another adventurer. By Rhalgr, I still can't believe how far you've come...”

Now that she thought of it, Lyse remembered how Meffrid had asked her about the Warrior of Light more than once. Thought she was bigger than life from the way that he talked about her, but she never was able to ask how he knew her.

But before she could ask that question they were at the war table and she stood on one side with her friends, while Conrad and the others all stood on the other side.

“We plan operations here ─ when we're not entertaining important guests like yourselves,” M’naago said as they readied themselves for their talk. She hoped that they would be ok, but she knew that Alphinaud was on their side and so she would leave the talking to him for the most part.

“Allow me to welcome you once more to Rhalgr's Reach, our humble headquarters,” Conrad said as he introduced himself to her friends, informing them that he was the one who oversaw operations here at Rhalgr’s Reach.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Master Kemp,” Alphinaud said politely as he began to make introductions himself. “I am Alphinaud Leveilleur, of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, as are my comrades. Before I speak of our purpose here, pray allow me to thank you for sheltering Yda ─ forgive me ─ Lyse and Papalymo at great risk to yourselves.”

He then bowed low to him as Alisaie nodded courteously next to him. How did he do it? He looked so at home whenever he was discussing politics with someone—how did he make it look so natural? Conrad, however, brushed all that aside with a smile.

“Now, now, there's no need for that. They risked their necks for us enough times. 'Twas the least we could do,” he said as he looked over at her and she felt her face growing red.

“I-I wanted to... I mean, about the mask and...” Lyse’s voice trailed off, unable to say anything else. She knew that she should apologize for lying about who she was, but she wasn’t sure how to put it into words, to justify why she did what she did. But Conrad didn’t look the least bit upset with her.

“Ahhh, don't fret over that,” he reassured her kindly. “You're not the first person to take up arms against the Empire under a false name. We'd do the same if we had any sense. ...My condolences for your loss, child.”

While relieved that he felt that way, thinking about Yda and Papalymo was still a very painful topic for her. She instead changed the subject slightly as she said firmly, “...Papalymo laid down his life to save us ─ to give us a chance to make a better future for ourselves. There will never be a better time to drive the Garleans from our lands. But we have to take the lead on this ─ we can't leave it to fanatics like Ilberd.”

Papalymo… that stuck-up little twerp… her best friend and her greatest teacher… oh, how she wished that he was here with her now. But she had to stop doing that. He was gone and no matter how hard she wished, that wasn’t going to change, though she wish otherwise. For years now he protected her, but she had to step up and protect herself. She would make him proud and not waste the second chance he had laid out for her.

Conrad’s face harden at the mention of the Ilberd’s name.

“More than a few of our people were taken in by his promises,” he said darkly. “Followed him all the way to the Wall. Good men and women who never came back. When M'naago told us what had happened ─ how the bastard had made sacrifices of them for his twisted ritual ─ by Rhalgr, it filled me with an unholy fury...”

It looked like he might start yelling right then and there, but after a steadying breath he finished, “But what's done is done. Best we can do now is see that it wasn't all in vain.”

“That is why we are here today, sir ─ to see that some good comes of this tragedy,” Alphinaud spoke up mournfully. “On behalf of the Eorzean Alliance, we do hereby extend a formal offer of military assistance to the Ala Mhigan Resistance.”

Now Conrad looked interested in this, yet also suspicious as he said, “Do you, now? Well, go on then. I'm sure there's more to it than that.”

Alphinaud nodded before he began to explain, “The Alliance fully agrees that now is the time to push Garlemald off Eorzean soil. However, there are some restrictions as to what we can achieve as we are. Make no mistake in that the Alliance wishes to reclaim Ala Mhigo, but each of the nations have their own set of problems as well, such as Ishgard still recovering from the final battle of the Dragonsong War. Ilberd had forced their hands in this matter by starting all this with the Imperials. To officially join the battle is the same as a declaration of war.”

He sighed as he finished, “I cannot claim that the nations are ready for such a war. At least on their own. Nor do they wish to be branded as invaders. Without the consent of the people here in Gyr Abania, their hands are tied. That is why we are here. To secure the consent and cooperation of you and the rest of the Resistance.”

Conrad nodded slowly as he thought all this over. To be honest, Lyse thought that the excuses were kinda weak, nor could she understand why they would feel that they were hesitating like this. Conrad, however, seemed to take all this in stride as he understood what they were suggesting.

“...So that's the way of it, eh?” he summed up what he just heard, “The Alliance, hoping to avoid a direct confrontation with the superior forces of the Empire, wishes to engage them by proxy with our vastly inferior ones?”

She had expected him to jump at the chance, but he instead said, “My comrades and I must confer on your proposal. A moment, if you please...”

“Of course, Master Kemp. Take all the time you require,” Alphinaud agreed reasonably. He then turned to the rest of them and added, “So… it would seem we find ourselves with a surfeit of free time—”

“Ah, forgive me,” Conrad said, just realizing that they were left standing here with nothing to do. “You are free to look around Rhalgr’s Reach. In fact, I would encourage you to do so. It’’ give you a better grasp of our current circumstances.”

But, wait… why would they take so long to decide? What was there to discuss?

“Thank you, Master Kemp, I believe we will do just that,” Alphinaud agreed with a bow, leaving the other three to leave and finish discussing this.

“I don’t get it,” Lyse said with a frown, “I thought that they would agree right away, what’s there to discuss?”

“Patience Lyse,” Krile said soothingly. “I know how you feel. But one must always be wary of making any kind of deal. Something that Tataru warned me of should I try to make any kind of purchase in Ul’dah. A true leader can’t just jump in without thinking. Especially should a deal like this one come along. This one alliance could help them reclaim Ala Mhigo, such as giving them more soldiers and supplies at the ready. However, this also means many more lives will be placed at risk. And let’s not escape the chance that there could be a traitor in the mist who is whispering in the ears of the Garleans as well. A slim chance, yes, but a possibility nonetheless.”

“In all honesty, it seems unlikely that he will turn down the offer,” Alphinaud agreed. “But I understand his caution. If nothing else, he may wish to hear the opinions of his other officers before making such a big decision. He will, at least, have to inform the others of what is happening. We can be patient.”

Lyse opened her mouth to say something, but she realized that there really wasn’t any point in arguing. She could understand their logic, of course. But patience wasn’t one of her stronger points, unfortunately. But the more that she thought about it, the more she could get why they would want to at least think it over.

Alright, she could wait. That wasn’t much to ask.

Alphinaud then turned to the rest of them and explained, “Let us make the most of the opportunity and assess the Resistance capabilities.”

“Free to poke our noses whosesoever we will, eh?” Alisaie asked with a smile, “I like the sound of that.”

It did sound like a good idea. And since her friends were technically ‘guests’ here, she should at least show them around. She went straight up to Claire as she was leaving and offered, “Well, I already know this place inside out. Can show you around if you like, Claire?”

To be perfectly honest, she wasn’t sure why she sought Claire out specifically to show around, maybe she just wanted to speak with the least likely person to be discussing politics with her. Or maybe she was just more comfortable to be around? Either way, she was glad when Claire nodded in agreement to her offer.

“Great! Let’s get started!” Lyse said excitedly and they went off together to explore more of Rhalgar’s Reach and the brave men and women who served here.


	3. The Black Wolf’s Pups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes have safely arrived at the Reach but there is no shortage of work that needs to be done. The Warrior of Light now much journey with Lyse and Alisaie to ensure that things run smoothly. Of course, that doesn't guarantee that it will, does it?

“Great! Let’s get started,” said Lyse as she began to show her around. “I’ll bet you think the Resistance is mostly made up of Ala Mhigan Highlanders like me, but the truth is that we don’t even account for half. We’ve got Hellsguard from all the way over by the Spine in here, and plenty of Seekers of the Sun like Naago. There’s even some beastmen ─ well, beastwomen, I suppose ─ like that one over there.”

She then pointed towards one of their allies. The upper part of her body was of a woman, but her arms were covered in scales, her eyes were large, orange slit-like as well as the fact the lower half of her body was of a long, scaly tail.

“She’s an Ananta. They’ve been with us for a while now. Well, one of the smaller factions has. The rest won’t have anything to do with us. We’re no different from the Garleans to them,” Lyse sighed as they watched the Ananta drill some other members of the Resistance for a moment.

“They keep to themselves, spending all their time crafting. Ananta make the most amazing jewelry, by the way,” Lyse added as they walked on, “They use magicks to twist metals and crystal into shapes you wouldn’t believe. It’s a pity people hardly ever get to see their work.”

She was willing to bet that no shortage of Ul’dahn merchants who would kill for that.

“But then most don’t even know they exist,” she added, “That’s enough about them, anyway. Let’s take a closer look at the statue of Rhalgr, shall we?”

Claire nodded as they walked up to the shrine that was set up in the middle of the lake. She showed it to her before looking up fondly at the statue.

“Pretty awe-inspiring, isn’t it?” Lyse asked her proudly, “The breaker of worlds, who guided our ancestors to these lands all those centuries ago. Yda used to tell me the story on stormy nights. She wanted me to understand. To remember…”

“Remember what?” Claire asked curiously.

Lyse smiled faintly as she recited by heart, “At the end of the Fifth Astral Era, when the waters rose higher and higher, people all across Eorzea beseeched the heavens for a sign. And lo, a burning star appeared in the eastern sky, and led the way to these mountains of Gyr Abania… They who were saved by His grace pledged to honor and revere Him. To devote themselves to great works without and within…”

Those words her sister used to tell to her every night before she went to sleep when she was still but a young child. She could see it so clearly, her awe and excitement as Yda would sit by her side and tell her stories until she fell asleep. She felt her heart ache at the memory as she pointed to the words that were written on the stone.

_“A storm of blood approaches fast,_

_Hells open, Heavens weep._

_For no one soul doth lie beyond_

_The measure of His Reach.”_

“Poetic,” Claire said softly, “But what does it mean?”

“That last part was inscribed on this stone by a monk of the Fist of Rhalgr. Yda explained it to me,” Lyse explained to her, “A day will come bringing strife and sorrow that none may escape. Waste not these precious hours, but in quiet preparation make strong the body and mind.”

“I see,” Claire said as she looked back to the stone. “And you believe that time is now?”

Lyse had sometimes wondered about that. To her, these words seemed to have predicted everything that was bound to happen. She remembered how she asked Yda that same question once years ago and her sister merely gave her a sad look as she gave her honest answer.

“I don’t know if that ‘storm of blood’ is finally upon us,” Lyse said as she thought about her sister’s same words. But at the same time she voiced some of her own fears at that moment. “But if it is, I have to believe that everything we’ve been through, everything that has led us to this point, will see us through in the end.”

Claire had turned back to her and Lyse suddenly realized how grim she sounded at that moment. For some reason, whenever the Warrior of Light’s piercing eyes looked at her, she suddenly felt the need to shape up and get to work.

“…Agh! Sorry. That was all a bit melodramatic, wasn’t it?” she asked quickly, trying to put it behind them. “Let’s keep moving, shall we? Off to the infirmary!”

She led her off the walkway by simply diving into the water below them and swimming back. To her surprise, Claire followed suit, able to swim with a breaststroke right behind her until they reached the other side.

“Say! I didn’t know that you could swim!” she said brightly as Claire joined her on land again. “We’ll have to have a race some time! You know… when we get the chance. Though that might not be for a while?”

“That sounds fun,” she replied quietly. That took Lyse by surprise because she was so used to Papalymo telling her to stay focused on the job at hand that she almost expected her to tell her off for saying such light-hearted things. But she shook herself back to the present as she led her over to the infirmary, where she already saw Krile and Y’shtola hard at work with healing wounded Resistance fighters.

After Lyse waved to them, she turned back to Claire and spread her arms wide as she said, “This is the infirmary, as you can probably tell. Here’s where the Resistance healers patch up the wounded and tend to the sick.”

She sighed as she looked sadly back at the occupied beds and added, “No matter how carefully we planned our operations, casualties were inevitable. It’s a sad thing to think about, but…it’s also important to remember the cost, as Conrad would say.”

As soon as she got a good look around, she realized that she didn’t want to stand there anymore and said quickly, “We should go. I’ll show you the Aetheryte Plaza next.”

“You alright?” Claire asked when she noticed her sudden cheerfulness fading.

“S-Sorry, it’s just… bad memories and everything,” Lyse said as she shook her head. “It’s nothing that you need to be worried about! Never fear! Now, we have the rest of the Reach to look at! We can’t hang out here all day!”

She then took Claire’s hand and pulled her along behind her, almost forcefully as she jogged a ways away from the infirmary. Her fellow Scion didn’t complain… of course, she hardly ever did. Though now that she thought about it, Lyse asked, “Don’t you ever complain about anything?”

Claire tilted her head in surprise at the question as she asked, “Would that change anything?”

Lyse frowned as she thought that over. “I have no idea,” she answered back. “It’s just… doesn’t it bother you? You know? Everything? I mean, I complained all the time. Papalymo was always telling me off for that. But you have more work than all of us put together and you never say anything. Doesn’t it get frustrating?”

“Weren’t you going to show me the aetheryte?” Claire asked coolly. Though she spoke calmly, Lyse felt that she may have asked something a little too personal.

“Ah, right… sorry,” she said quickly. Claire shook her head, showing that she wasn’t mad, but it was clear that she did not wish to discuss it here. Lyse got the message loud and clear before nodded, leading her near the road that lead to the Fringes. But instead of heading to the entrance, she turned to a small enclosure to where the sparkling aetheryte spun brightly.

“When you’ve seen one aetheryte, you’ve seen them all, right? Not quite. This one’s an older design, dating back decades, to when the Fist of Rhalgr was still here,” Lyse explained as she looked at it with respect. “It may look a little different, but it works just as well as any other. I’ll show you where the sutlers are next ─ but don’t forget to attune to the aetheryte before we go!”

She waited as Claire raised her hand to the aetheryte when she suggested it, the light almost seemingly dancing around her entire form as she bathed in its aether. But it was at that moment, Lyse realized that she wasn’t the only one who was looking. All around her, there were Resistance members suddenly casting curious glances their way.

Lyse was wondering just what the problem was when she heard whispers from a pair near her.

“She’s the Warrior, isn’t she?” she heard one of them whisper to the other as they looked at Claire. “The one who took down the Black Wolf and… did all that other stuff?”

“Smaller than I thought she would be,” the other responded, craning his head to get a better look at her. “I kinda expected some big-muscle type of gal covered in scars. She’s kinda cute, don’t you think?”

Lyse turned sharply at them and barked, “Don’t you have things to do? Get back to work!”

“Ah… y-yes!” they both recited at once and went off, making some kind of excuses about polishing their weapons as Lyse shook her head.

“Honestly, talking like she’s some kind of display,” she muttered darkly.

“You get used to it,” said Claire’s soft voice that made her jump, yet soothed her at the same time. She had finished attuning herself to the aetheryte and had reappeared at her side.

“I think you’ve been hanging around Urianger too long,” she grumbled. “He’s always sneaking up on me to. But, I guess you’re right. I suppose that it’s only gotten worse after you beat Nidhogg. Alphinaud told me about that last battle with the dragon. I swear, the way he went on about it, you think that he was writing poems to his sweetheart with the way he kept praising you. It must have been quite a battle. Sorry that I wasn’t there to help you.”

“It’s alright,” Claire replied, though Lyse noticed that there was a faint blush to her cheeks at that remark.

“Wow, there is only so much humility that one should be allowed to have,” Lyse told her with a shake of her head. “Come on! Take a bow! You earned it! Some compliments shouldn’t be enough to turn you red.”

“Hmm? Right, that’s it,” Claire said smiling. “I just… don’t brag, I suppose. Now, where are these sutlers?”

“Right! That was where we were heading to next! This way!” she pointed as she grabbed her friend by the hand again and tugged her behind her just a little bit north to where all the tents and rugs were set up. There were a handful of carts ladled with supplies, everything from weapons to potions and whatever was in between.

A few people waved when they saw her there, and stared when they spotted Claire, which Lyse ignored them and showed her around the small marketplace.

“Arms, armor, potions—you name it, these folks’ve got it,” she told her brightly. “The Resistance would be in a bad way without brave merchants to keep it provisioned. If you’re short on anything, or you need something repaired, these are the people to speak to.”

That was when she spotted two familiar faces—familiar in more ways than one—also doing their own shopping.

“Oh, Alphinaud and Alisaie are here,” she pointed out and waved them over to her. “Why don’t we see how they’re getting on?”

The twins quickly noticed her attempts to get their attention and walked over to greet them.

“Come to take the measure of our friendly neighborhood merchants?” Alisaie asked lightly as she looked about them at the people coming and going. “They’re a bold lot, that much is plain. If the imperials found out they were peddling their wares to the Resistance, they would be lucky to escape with their lives.”

Yeah, more than once, Lyse was worried of the dangers that they took every time they came here to do business. But they knew the risks and were prepared to do their part. She knew that many of them didn’t even know how to hold a weapon, let alone how to fight. But this was their way of fighting back for Ala Mhigo.

“‘Tis a gamble, aye, and I admire their courage. But their motives could hardly be said to be altruistic…” Alphinaud offered.

Nay, Lyse liked her line of thinking better than the thought that they were only here for profit.

Just then, they were joined by M’naago, who was looking a little out of breath by the time she caught up to them.

“Ah, here you are. I’ve been looking all over for you,” she said as she approached, “We’ve finished discussing your proposal, and we’re ready to receive you all back at the tent. I’ve sent someone to fetch Y’shtola and Krile, so if you’d like to follow me…”

Finally! Lyse could hardly wait to hear what Conrad had to say and almost ran up the way back to the tent, the others following closely behind her.

“Calm down, Lyse,” Alphinaud scolded slightly as he had to run to keep up with her. “We shouldn’t get our hopes up too high. We have to at least hear an answer before we can make the next step!”

She knew all that, but she couldn’t help it. She was holding out hope and wasn’t willing to let it go without a fight!

Conrad was already waiting there with Meffrid when they arrived. M’naago quickly stepped up to stand to Conrad’s left as he waited for only a few more minutes before they were joined by Y’shtola and Krile.

“Thank you all for waiting. We have reached a consensus,” Conrad said once they all gathered. “I, Conrad Kemp, do hereby accept the Eorzean Alliance’s proposal.”

Lyse was practically bouncing around when she had to wait for Y’shtola and Krile, but at those words, her heart went soaring at the thought. In fact, she was already feeling the urge to go and bust some Imperial skulls! But Conrad was looking grave as he went on, “You must understand, however, that our cooperation comes with certain caveats.”

Lyse blinked, wondering what the problem was now.

“Those caveats being…?” Alphinaud asked cautiously, though he had the air of a man who was expecting the worst.

“I take no joy in this, just so you know. Were it within my power, I’d offer you more assistance,” Conrad confessed sadly, “But the Resistance is far more fragmented than you realize. The men and women in my care belong to but one of many factions.”

Right, this was something that Lyse knew full well. There at least a dozen other branches of the Resistance, but the one here at Rhalgr’s Reach was the largest and had the most influence.

“Simply put, I can only speak for the people of Rhalgr’s Reach,” Conrad explained simply, “Now, I have every intention of appealing to the others, and I expect many will agree ─ but it will take time, and I cannot guarantee universal support.”

Why would they not have universal support? The Resistance needed aid, and the Alliance was offering it to them all? Wait—she was doing it again, wasn’t she? She had to learn more patience. She reminded herself that this was a big risk that everyone was taking, and after all that they suffered from with the Griffin at the Wall, they would naturally be hesitant to accept help. Still, she was sure that they could win them over with time.

“Understood,” said Alphinaud with a nod, “I shall see that the Alliance is under no misapprehensions as to your position.”

“Much obliged…but that’s not the whole of it. As you can imagine, the loss of those who cast their lot with the Griffin left us short on numbers,” Conrad went on, looking over their heads and around them at the small fraction of forces that belonged to the Resistance. “Some of our most trusted veterans died at the Wall, and we’ve had to fill their posts with the young and inexperienced. Frankly, everything’s in a right bloody mess.”

“Oh, we’d be more than happy to help you get back on your feet,” Lyse said at once, ready to do whatever it took to help them. “If we’re going to work together, we’ll be doing ourselves a favor!”

“Well, there’s no shortage of work to be done, that’s for sure. We’re in dire need of new blood too,” Conrad said with a thought and the rest of them looked at each other as they wondered the best way they could help out.

“Y’shtola and I could lend a hand in the infirmary. From what I saw, they could do with a few more healers,” Krile offered with a glance at Y’shtola, who nodded in full agreement. Good, she knew that the wounded would be in good hands and be up and about in no time at all.

“Very well. I for my part shall return to the Rising Stones. I am certain there are others among the Scions who would welcome the opportunity to fight for Ala Mhigan liberation,” Alphinaud offered. This also sounded like a good idea to her, not even noticing how Alphinaud’s eyes seemed to glance at Claire next to him with a hint of regret. Still, he merely bowed and left with Krile and Y’shtola, leaving her there with Claire and Alisaie.

“Um… Is there anything else we can do to help?” Lyse asked them, hoping that they had a good idea to what they could do to be helpful. She was willing to do whatever it took, and if it meant running about and doing chores, she would be all too happy to oblige.

Conrad, however, was the one who answered as he said, “I had something else in mind for you lot. M’naago and Meffrid will tell you more.”

Sounded like a plan. She looked to the girls at her side, who both nodded and she turned back to Conrad with a confident smile, promising him, “Understood. We won’t let you down.”

He smiled back as he excused himself, already planning on contacting the other Resistance factions and discuss this new development with them. “If you have need of anything at all,” he finished telling them, “Just go to Meffrid and M’naago. They will be able to aid you in whatever you need.”

He bowed low before he left, leaving them to discuss what to do now.

“Right, then,” said Alisaie, looking at her and Claire, “M’naago and Meffrid are to be our keepers. Knowing naught of what they require, one task is as good as the other. Make your choice, Claire.”

Claire arched an eyebrow at that as Alisaie chuckled and said, “Come now. Practically every choice you make seems to set us on the right path. We will follow whatever choice you make first.”

Claire cocked her head in amusement at that statement, but when Lyse nodded in agreement, they watched how she gazed up at their new ‘keepers’, who were going over the map on the table. Claire seemed to think it over for a moment before she approached Meffrid. When he noticed that she was there, he jumped to attention.

“At the risk of repeating myself, it’s still hard for me to believe that we’d meet again here, of all places…” he said to her as Lyse listened in closely to their words, still trying to figure out just how they knew each other. “Though I reckon you probably don’t remember me after all this time, eh?”

“Of course I remember you,” Claire reassured him politely, “Quarrymill? Was it not?”

They met in Gridania? That was news to her. Meffrid was looking pleasantly surprised at this and he seemed strangely flattered as he said, “I’m impressed! Given everything you went on to accomplish, you’d be forgiven for forgetting all about your time in Quarrymill. Suffice it to say, we didn’t forget about you, either—nor the lives you saved.”

Ok, now Lyse was really dying to know what happened. She knew that Meffrid had always thought highly of the Warrior of Light, but it seems that there was a story behind it.

“As for me…” Meffrid went on, “I went to Little Ala Mhigo while Gallien was recovering. Gundobald was my former commander and an old friend, and I had a lot on my mind… In the end, I decided to disband our unit. I told the men to live their lives as they saw fit. Some chose to remain in Little Ala Mhigo, and others went to Ul’dah for work. But, as you can see, I chose to come back to Gyr Abania and join Conrad and the others.”

“I see,” she told him softly. “It sounds like you have had a lot on your hands since we last met?”

He nodded as he informed her, “I’ve kept busy since then, ferrying people and provisions across the border and back. It’s not been easy, but it’s been fulfilling. Today, however, we’ll be heading east into the Peaks. Conrad thinks we might have luck finding new recruits in the village of Ala Gannha.”

Lyse looked up at once when she heard that name and her eyes were practically shining.

“Ala Gannha!?” she repeated excitedly, stepping forward, “If you’re going there, you’re taking me with you!”

“Ah, that’s right ─ you’re from Ala Gannha, aren’t you, Lyse?” he asked her and she nodded eagerly. She was only five summers old when she last saw it, but she could remember their small house where she lived with Yda and father would return home with a kill over his shoulder for dinner. They didn’t have much money, but they always had more than enough food on the table and they had each other. She didn’t remember much else about it, but she did remember that much… that she was happy there.

It would mean the world to her to be able to go home again and to see how it fares.

“By all means, we’d welcome the company,” Meffrid agreed, “There’ll be more to it than just asking around, but we can talk about it on the way. Make your preparations and meet me by the tunnel to the Peaks.”

“Great! Let’s get going!” Lyse said at once, already halfway to the tunnel before Meffrid held up his hand.

“Easy,” he told her. “It’s rough territory. Prepare yourselves now and we’ll leave when we are ready.”

She pouted at that, not wanting to wait, but she nodded, knowing that there was no use in arguing. Besides, she would head back to grab some potions before leaving.

“Claire?” Meffrid asked suddenly and she looked up to see that Claire seemed to have been distracted, glancing over her shoulder as if she was looking for someone.

“Hmm? Oh, sorry,” she said politely. “I understand. I should go and speak with Alphinaud though before he leaves and tell him where we will be if he needs us. I will meet you at this tunnel.”

“Very good,” Meffrid nodded before pointing down the hill and towards a section of the wall where the merchants were continuing to sell supplies. “The tunnel is right there. Once everything is in order, we shall head out.”

Lyse cheered before she went running off, already pulling out her money for the potions. Hard to believe that she was going to be going home after all this time.

***Alphinaud***

Alphinaud had stepped behind one of the older ruins where he could have a quiet place to contact the Rising Stones. He sighed, already having contacted Tataru and informing her that he would be back soon. He asked that she start telling the others that he would be looking for members among the Scions that are willing to fight for Ala Mhigo. He took a deep breath, getting ready to teleport when he heard a voice behind him and he stopped dead in his tracks.

“You leaving without saying goodbye?” she asked as Claire stepped up and he turned around to look at her.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” he told her, though in truth, he knew that he was looking for an excuse to leave. “I’m sorry. But I have to go.”

“I know,” she said with a shake of her head. “I was just hoping that we could have a chance to—I mean, I wanted to tell you where we’re going in case you… need anything?”

But he caught her slip, knowing that she was about to tell him that she was hoping for a chance to talk.

“We will talk about this,” he promised firmly. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m just as confused as you are about this,” she confessed softly. “And I understand that we must go where we are needed. It’s just… it feels like we haven’t been able to spend much time together recently.”

“I know,” he sighed grimly. “Where are you heading to now?”

She told him about how Meffrid told her about a place in the Peaks called Ala Gannha, where they hoped that they could find more to join the cause. And, to his great surprise, it turned out that Lyse insisted on going with them, for she was from there.

“Sounds safe enough,” he said lightly. “Alright. Do what you have to. And keep Lyse out of trouble. She seems… almost too eager for a fight. I noticed it that day that I went after her. That day at… when I followed her and the others at the Wall.”

Claire looked confused as he told her what happened while they were in the tunnel. How Lyse had been going on about looking for a fight, and he lost his temper at her.

“I regret it,” he said carefully, “I know I didn’t really mean what I said. But I just don’t think she fully understands what is needed to win a war. I saw all the lives that were lost while we were up in Ishgard. And if we can avoid another battle like that, then we will be lucky. But I know better than that.”

“Alphinaud…” she said sadly when he looked up at her.

“I don’t want her to be unprepared when the inevitable fighting breaks out,” he told her. “She knows better than anyone that there will be fighting and that we will lose people. But I wonder just how prepared she is for it when it does come. And I can’t help but fear for my sister’s safety while we’re here. When I… when I saw her when they brought her to the manor after she was hit with that poisoned arrow…? I feared the worst.”

He shook his head.

“Forgive me,” he said, “I didn’t mean to burden you with my fears. I tend to talk a little too much when you are around.”

She smiled gently at him, which put him at ease once more.

“Keep an eye on Lyse, and my sister,” he told her simply. “They can take care of themselves, but it puts my mind at ease to know that you’ll be there with them. And if my sister asks you about… about us? You can tell her to mind her own business.”

Claire chuckled softly as he smiled sadly. He reached up to feel the side of her face for a moment, wishing that they could have some time alone to figure out just what it was best for them. But this would have to do for now.

He leaned up to place a soft kiss to her lips, which she returned silently.

It was short though, and he pulled away when he heard Lyse’s voice calling out for Claire.

“I just wanted to say goodbye, that’s all,” she told him simply. “And you be careful too.”

He tilted his head as he said, “Of course, I will be alright. I’m simply returning to the Rising Stones, is all. Whereas you are heading off into dangerous territory. If there is anyone here who should be saying that, it should be me.”

He sighed again before putting on a brave smile, adding, “I know this goes without saying, but… please be careful out there,” he asked and she nodded in understanding.

She pulled away and left him there, feeling like he was suddenly missing an important piece of himself at that moment. However, now wasn’t the time to act like some kind of love-sick maiden who was pining for her sweetheart. She would be just fine and he would see her again soon enough. At least he hoped so.

He teleported away, though a part of him was wishing that he could remain and go with them on another journey.

*Lyse*

Lyse was wearing a grove in the dirt as she paced back and forth for Claire to appear. She waved her over as she emerged from behind one of the tents, apologizing if she took too long.

“Not at all,” Meffrid reassured her. “This tunnel will take us all the way to the Peaks.”

He turned to the guard on duty, whose name she remembered to be Gilow, and he said, “We’re on a mission for Conrad to Ala Gannha. Clear the barricade, if you would.”

“Aye, sir. Shouldn’t take more than a moment,” Gilow answered with a salute and went to work as Meffrid looked back at the two of them.

“There’re more villages there than out here ─ but also more imperials keeping a close eye on things. We’ll need to tread carefully…” he warned them.

They both agreed and followed after him into the tunnel. It was just a short walk before they reached the end, where the glamour that covered the entrance was already starting to fade. As soon as they walked up to it, it faded, showing that there had never been anything there.

Lyse looked around eagerly at the Peaks. They were standing among the ruins of the Temple of Rhaglar, which the Imperials had thought to be empty—already she could see that the last two decades hadn’t been kind to them. The stones were all weathered and worn while many pillars were falling over or cracked having been neglected for so long. However, most of the structure was still standing and she felt a surge of pride when she remembered that Ala Gannha was known for its quarry and stonemasons.

When they built something, it would take a lot to knock them down and the fact that most of the structure of the Fist of Rhalgar were still up was proof of that. She could see the expanse of desert-like land stretched out before her, covered with many cliffs and mesas while there were fields of wildflowers speckled here and there.

She was only five summers old when she last set foot in these lands, so her memories were hazy at best. But she could recall some happy memories…? Such as when she went to pick herbs and flowers with Yda… or her father teaching her some of the roads around her so that she needn’t get lost. Thinking of it all brought a lump to her throat and she had to take several deep breaths to calm herself.

“We’ve a glamour in place here too, as you may have noticed,” Meffrid informed Claire who was looking back at the hole in the wall. “So far as the imperials are concerned, this is naught more than a testament to the savage impulses of a lesser race…”

“Guess their arrogance is good for something,” Claire offered and he grinned at that.

“Remember, though: once we leave these ruins, we’ll have no glamours to conceal us,” he reminded her. “The village is to the east; keep watch for patrols as we move.”

They nodded as they began heading down the road. It had been so long that she honestly couldn’t remember the way there, so Lyse was glad that Meffrid was able to guide them. As they walked, she found the silence uncomfortable, so she asked, “So… how do you two know each other?”

“Huh?” Meffrid asked lightly, “Hadn’t you heard? Nay, it’s not such a big deal. At least not after all this. You see, I was with a small group of Resistance fighters who took shelter over at Quarrymill in Gridania. By Rhalgr… that feels like a lifetime ago. Me and my men were all injured, but there was one among us who was badly wounded. We did all we could for him, but the truth is we were no healers. His wound got worst and was infected… I remember that I got down on my knees and begged for the healers stationed at Quarrymill to help him. But they refused because of the bloody Elementals forbidding it or whatever. I really was beginning to think that there wasn’t a soul left there who would help us.”

He looked back at Claire, who was smiling slightly as she listened to him tell the tale.

“Just then, this lass comes walking right up to us and was asking if we were part of the Resistance,” he went on. “And when she learned what was going on with us, she offered to assist us.”

“Really? When did this happen?” Lyse asked interestedly.

“Not long after I joined the Scions,” Claire answered as she thought back. “But… I think it was right after my first task with Thancred?”

“After you beat Ifrit? Gods that really had been ages ago!” Lyse said at once.

Claire nodded as she answered, “I was trying to find a way to speak to the people of Little Ala Mhigo. But they wanted nothing to do with me.”

“Bare them no ill will. Few outsiders go to speak with them. And even fewer with good intentions. You wanted their cooperation as you looked into rumors about a masked man who was stirring up trouble,” Meffrid added. “You went out and helped to make some medicine for my friend, Gallien.”

“How is he?” Claire asked.

“Hard to say, we all parted ways some time ago,” Meffrid answered. “But he took the entire jar of medicine you brought back with him when he left. I am hopeful that he made a full recovery when I disbanded my men after that. But know that I didn’t forget the kindness that you showed us that day. I’ve been following your story since you left us, and looking back now, I see that you have come a long way since then.”

She smiled back before telling him, “It sounds like you have come a long way as well.”

“I like to think I’ve done my part for the greater good,” he responded. “But I have much and more work to do if I am ever to catch up with you. But for now, we should focus on the task at hand.” He looked about cautiously when they reached a fork in the road.

“Nary an imperial in sight. That’s a mercy,” he said gratefully. “Ala Gannha’s due east, past that bridge. Follow me, it’s not much further.”

They walked on, the early morning giving them only enough light to see by, but blanketed everything else in shadow. Good… less chances of them being seen. After walking for a time, they spotted what looked like a pair of pyramids, one stacked on top of the other in the distance.

Claire stopped so that she could get a look at it, the faint light bouncing off it revealing a dark red color. Meffrid noticed her stopping and answered her unspoken question, “The Ziggurat. They say that it was constructed by mages after the Great Flood. Apparently there were a handful of mages from the cities of Amadapor and Mhach who decided to join forces to make up for the crimes that they committed in the War of the Magi. Or so the legends say. It’s just home to the Qiqirn now. Not the nice kind either. This lot is bloodthirsty. If they catch you, they will eat you alive.”

Lyse gagged at the thought.

“I’ve seen Qiqirn all over Eorzea,” she said. “And they’re normally pretty nice. A lot of them go into business and everything?”

“True,” Meffrid agreed. “But for some reason, this lot near the Ziggurat are completely different. Don’t mistaken me. I hold nothing against the Qiqirn. I say this only out of concern for your well-being and put you on your guard. They may not be particularly strong, but there are a bloody lot of them.”

They nodded in understanding as he led them through a deep pass between the rocks and she could soon hear the sounds of a waterfall in the distance. That’s right, she remembered now! There was a small lake and waterfall just outside her bedroom window! She remembered how the sound soothed her and rocked her to sleep at night and how she would go out and play in the water on a hot day. She sped a little faster as they walked up a hill and she could see the gate in the distance.

“You can rest easy ─ we made it,” Meffrid said as they hurried up to the gate and checked around them once more to make sure that there wasn’t any danger. “This is Ala Gannha.”

Home… it felt so strange to be back here. For years now, she dreamed of returning home at the head of a group of Resistance fighters, everyone preparing to battle for Ala Mhigo. Or coming back here after Yda helped to liberate their homeland and them all celebrating kicking the Garleans out of their lands.

What she didn’t expect was calmly walking up to it and looking for volunteers to help them in their fight.

“It feels strange coming home like this. I always imagined it would be…” Lyse began before realizing that she was speaking out loud again. Now wasn’t the time for complaining and she quickly added, “Oh, sorry. That has nothing to do with why we’re here. We need recruits.”

“Aye, we do, but as I said back at the Reach, it’s a little more complicated than just asking for volunteers these days,” Meffrid said seriously, and there was suddenly a hard look in his eyes as he informed them, “As you know, we’re shorthanded because many of our people were taken in by the Griffin’s promises and went to the Wall, never to return. It wasn’t just them, though ─ folks from all over, including some of my former comrades, answered his call to arms. As for why we came to this particular village… It’s rumored that Ala Gannha lost a few youths as well. If there’s truth to that, then there could be others sympathetic to the cause. Then again, after the Griffin’s betrayal, they may be suspicious of outsiders claiming allegiance to the Resistance ─ and rightfully so.”

She frowned at the idea. After being taken in by the Griffin and having so many people die at the top of that Wall that night, of course they wouldn’t be interested in listening to what they had to say now. Ok, so this may not be as easy as she hoped.

“So with all that in mind, how are we supposed to convince them to join? I mean, I knew it wouldn’t be as simple as giving a speech in the village square─” Lyse asked, really hoping that wouldn’t be the case. She wasn’t good with words or speeches. That was why they brought Alphinaud with them to Rhalgr’s Reach, after all. Meffrid might be able to pull it off…? Claire…? That was debatable. Lyse never actually heard her give any kind of speech since she rarely talked… but she did have a gift for getting people to listen to her when she wanted them to?

“Not if you didn’t want the place to be burned to the ground, no,” Meffrid agreed in a voice that was now deadly serious. “You might as well piss in the viceroy’s eye. We’ll need to be a good deal more circumspect than that. You never know when an imperial spy is listening.”

Right, there was that. But surely the locals here would be aware that there would be someone spying for the Imperials, wouldn’t they? Maybe they were hiding in the shadows and watching them like how Yugiri could do?

“We must speak with the elder first,” Meffrid decided, “I know for a fact he can be trusted. We’ll listen to what he has to say and decide what to do after.”

“Sounds like a plan!” Lyse said excitedly, “Let’s hope there are still some brave men and women here willing to fight.”

They entered the small settlement and a wave of nostalgia hit Lyse all at once. She stared about her in wonder, her faint memories coming back to her and she realized just how many details that she missed. The way that the faint morning sun shone off the homes that were built into the side of the cliff, the way that the rush of the waterfall directly behind the village cast sprays of rainbows as it pooled into the lake? Oh, she couldn’t stop herself staring around in wonder and even managed a small laugh at the thought of the days she spent here with her father and sister.

_‘Oh, Yda…’_ she thought to herself fondly. _‘If only you were here to see it! I’m finally home!’_

Meffrid smiled a little at her excitement before he said, “Raganfrid, the village elder, is over by the shore. No time like the present ─ let’s have a word.”

They began looking around for this Raganfrid, but that was when she realized that she didn’t know what this guy looked like, or if she knew him from the time that she lived here. She had just been asking Meffrid where they could find this guy when he looked up and pointed to a table that was set up and Claire was talking to an elderly man as he sat there.

“That’s him,” he said and Lyse shook her head. She made a note to ask her just how her friend was able to find people so quickly.

She and Meffrid were approaching just as they hold the old man say to Claire, “…Don’t know you, traveler. You a merchant? You’ll not find much custom here.”

The two of them joined Claire, , and Raganfrid’s eyes widen in surprise at the sight of them there.

“Greetings and well met, elder, and sincerest apologies that I did not send word ahead of our arrival,” Meffrid told him apologetically, “Too long have I been away from Ala Gannha, and I would know of your recent troubles.”

She and Claire stood at the side as they spoke. But Raganfrid’s eyes trailed over her and Claire in understanding before saying, “Ah, you are comrades of Meffrid. I see, I see… Speak on, though I suspect I know your purpose.”

He said this last part suspiciously, as if he was on guard for any form of danger from them. She couldn’t understand why since they had made it clear that they weren’t here to fight. At least, she hoped they hadn’t done anything to upset him.

“The Griffin came with many men, and left with many more. Such is the rumor. Is it true?” Meffrid asked, getting right to the point.

Raganfrid’s eyes narrowed at the mention of the Griffin and spat out, “He lit a fire in their hearts and then dangled a dream before their tired eyes. And now you come to steal away what few remain.”

“The Griffin was a traitor and a madman, and we had no part in his schemes,” Meffrid countered at once, already seeing how this conversation was going, “We have made an agreement with the Alliance ─ this time it will be different!”

Yeah, it will be! They had four other nations backing them up now! Surely, once they heard of it, they would jump at the chance! Surely this has to be better than putting up with the Garleans walking all over them! But Raganfrid seemed to be growing angrier and angrier with each word that Meffrid said.

“This time? This time!?” he demanded with suppressed fury. “Cold comfort to the dead and the ones they left behind! How much more must we give before you’ve had your fill?”

“But…but surely you hate the Empire as much as we do!?” Meffrid asked him quickly, determined not to give up that easily.

“They took our lands, our traditions, even our god. And they demand a fifth of what little we’ve got left,” Raganfrid retorted furiously as he spat, “Aye, I hate the bastards. With every fiber of my being. But hate’s not enough, Meffrid. I can’t… we can’t keep doing this. I’ll not tell anyone you came, but you need to go. Now. Leave us be, and never return.”

“You’ve got no right to speak to us like that─” Lyse snapped, unable to just stand there and let him say stuff like that. Like hells she was going to be forced out of Ala Gannha a second time.

“I’ve got a quarry that was producing barely enough to keep us fed, and that was before half our young men and women went off to die for your bloody cause!” Raganfrid retorted as he rounded on her now. “So yes, I’ve got every right to tell you to leave my village!”

“…No. You don’t,” she said with ice in her tone as she glared back, “Because it’s my village too. My home!”

“What in the hells are you on about─” he began before his eyes widen and he got a closer look at her, “Wait… I know those eyes. You’re one of Curtis’s girls!”

“Lyse,” she said proudly, holding up her head a little higher, “Lyse Hext. And I’m here…I’m here to take back my homeland.”

Raganfrid stared at her in wonder as he shook his head, muttering all the while, “By Rhalgr, the last time I saw you, you were… I didn’t even know if you were still alive… And I never thought you would come─”

“I almost didn’t,” she confessed, thinking of all the time she almost died before getting to this point… of how everything that happened up to this point. Had things turned out any differently, she wouldn’t be standing here at all, and she wasn’t going to waste this chance.

“And my sister never will,” she added, burying that pain once more, “Lots of others won’t either…and that’s why we’ve got to carry on the fight.”

Raganfrid gazed at her for a moment before he sighed.

“You even sound like him…” he informed her, which she took with great pride as well. “As you say, I’ve got no right to tell you to leave. Ala Gannha is as much your home as it is mine. But I say to you again…”

“Yes, I heard you the first time,” Lyse said firmly before she turned to her comrades and stated at once, “Let’s go.”

Lyse did her best not to show how angry she was, she had to take several deep breaths

“That could’ve been handled better, but what’s done is done,” Meffrid sighed when he and Claire caught up to her silently fuming. She gave him an apologetic look but he waved it aside as she reminded her, “At least we’ve been granted permission to stay.”

That was true. Maybe now they have a chance to speak with the locals and see what they think. Surely there are a few of them who are more willing to join their fight than Raganfrid?

Meffrid, however, wasn’t looking hopeful as he said, “I was hoping Raganfrid might help us to recruit some of his people, but that clearly isn’t going to happen. If we’re to convince any of them to join, we’ll first need to regain their trust. It’s risky, and it’s hardly subtle, but I say we approach the villagers directly ─ see what problems they’ve got, and if we can do anything to help.”

Sure, show them that they really do mean no harm! Maybe that will help them to listen more to what they were saying!

“Makes sense to me. Let’s split up and ask around,” Lyse said, glad to have something useful to do. So she went around to everyone she could find. Most, of course, didn’t recognize her as she tried to tell them who she was and that she was born here. Many of them remembered her father… and even Yda. But they barely had any memories of the little girl Lyse.

Nevertheless, she went on trying to help any who would allow it. There was no shortage of aid that needed to be done. Such as collecting herbs for medicines, a few beasts that needed to be killed to protect the village…

While they were grateful for the aid, they all said the same thing when she mentioned the Resistance. They wanted no part of it. She quickly realized that most of the people she talked to were the elderly or injured… perhaps if she found someone closer to her age and was in fighting form then…?

That turned out to be a mistake.

First of all, she found it difficult to find any younger people left in the village, since most had left with the Griffin and never returned. But when she spotted someone who looked to be about her age, she went straight up to him and began to ask him about his feelings for joining the resistance. At the mention of them though, his eyes turned cold and he barked, “Oh, don’t tell me you’re here to try and drag me into that garbage!”

She was taken aback by his words as he added, “And who the bloody hells are you anyway?”

“Ah… well, my name is Lyse,” she responded rather meekly. “I, this is my village. My home. I’m was born around here when…?”

“Around here? I ain’t never seen you before!” he hissed back. “Let me guess, you up and ran for it when those Garlean whoresons came waltzing in, right?”

“Well…” she stuttered, trying to find a way calm the situation down before it got into a fight. “I… I did leave here years ago with my sister. But I’m with the Ala Mhigan Resistance now. And we’re just trying to find recruits who…?”

“Who can die the same way what happened with the Griffin?” he demanded. “Aye, I remember how that bastard came in and spirited away so many of the village! Most of ‘em were good friends o’ mine! Can you imagine just what it felt like when I heard what happened? All of ‘em slaughtered up at the Wall! We never even got their bodies back to be properly buried! Well, you ain’t gonna charm me like your Griffin friend did to them!”

“How dare you?” she snapped back, feeling her anger rising up again. “We tried to stop the Griffin! He was a madman who used those people to summon a primal!”

“Yeah? And everything he did, he did to retake Ala Mhigo, didn’t he?” the man demanded. “That was what he said. That we do whatever it takes to take back our homeland! And he sacrificed all those people for this bloody plan of his! Tell me, how is what he did any differently than what you’re trying to do now?!”

“We would never go that far!” she shouted back, feeling rage taking hold and she was shaking. “We would never sacrifice our people like that!”

“But you still want us to go and bleed and die for you, though!’ he responded.

“And you rather just sit here and take it?” Lyse demanded, “Being stuck here and being treated like animal every day?

“Oh, is that how it is?” the man demanded hotly, glaring at her so viciously that she took a step backwards. “You think that you’re better than us lowlife animals who had been forced under the Imperal’s thumb instead of running like you did?”

“N-No, I didn’t mean to…” Lyse stuttered, trying to explain that she merely meant that…?

“…And where were you these past twenty years!?” the man demanded, “Where were you when we were being ground under the Black Wolf’s boot!? On the other side of his bastard wall, living the high life, I’ll wager!”

The good life? She had to work hard to get where she was today. This guy knew nothing about her or the hardships she had to go through.

“That’s not fair!” she yelled back, also getting angry and fighting the urge to punch this guy.

“What’s going on?”

Lyse looked up to see Claire walking towards them, her eyes narrowed at what was going on here. Of course, she probably heard the fight from across the other side of the village.

“Ho, and who’s this, another one of your freedom-loving friends, deigning to help us poor unfortunate souls?” the cynical youth demanded when he saw her. “Trying to whip us into a frenzy so we’ll go and storm a castrum with our pickaxes and shovels!? Leave, all of you, before you bring a cohort down on us all!”

That wasn’t at all what she wanted. She knew full well that they weren’t warriors and she didn’t expect them to go charging off with handmade weapons against a castrum and expect to win. But she would have thought that they would be more willing to aid others who were willing to do such a thing?

He then rounded back on Lyse, “And you ─ don’t you dare speak like you’re one of us. You can’t even begin to understand what we’ve been through. You weren’t here, Lyse! You weren’t here! This is my home, and I love it with all my heart. And if you truly have any love for it too, you’ll keep us out of your doomed rebellion.”

With one last look of disgust, he turned and left them. Lyse didn’t cry, but it was a close thing, she could feel tears burning at her eyes as she breathed hard to keep it all in. she didn’t want Claire to see how deeply hurt she was by his words.

“…He has a point. No matter what I say or do, it doesn’t change the fact I left them behind,” she said as Claire looked at her in concern. “But this isn’t about me, or anyone else. It’s about Ala Mhigo. Let’s go and find Meffrid.”

Biting back the wave of anger and sadness inside her, she went running on ahead, determined not to show anyone how she was really feeling. She was glad that she was able to regain control of herself by the time they found Meffrid, who had just finished speaking with another person.

“I see,” she heard him say. “Thank you for listening. I will trouble you no more.”

The woman that he was speaking to left and he shook his head, looking disappointed, but only a little. He forced a smile when he saw her and Claire approach them as he said, “Looks like the elder wasn’t the only one unwilling to hear us out. Can’t blame them, given what happened at the Wall.”

“I thought I might be able to appeal to them as a fellow…” she had no idea what she was going to say. Fellow citizen of Ala Gannha? Ala Mhigan?

But…?

_You weren’t here, Lyse! You weren’t here! This is my home, and I love it with all my heart. And if you truly have any love for it too, you’ll keep us out of your doomed rebellion._

She really can’t call it her home if she didn’t even have clear memories of it, could she? She really couldn’t understand the pain that the people here went through if she wasn’t one of them. But then… who was she?

“I don’t know,” Lyse confessed, “But, if anything, it just made them angrier. I haven’t lived through it like they have.”

Maybe her coming here was a big mistake. Perhaps Claire and Meffrid would have better luck if she wasn’t around and losing her temper so often… or making others lose their tempers at her and her friends? But she had no idea what she could possibly say to those people to try and make up for the fact that she wasn’t here with them during the last twenty years.

Meffrid, who looked like he knew just what was going through her head, said in a sympathetic voice, “I can’t claim to know the struggle like they do either, Lyse. I ran too, aye, but if I hadn’t, I’d’ve never met Claire or the rest of you, and we might not be here today, in a position to make a difference.”

She slowly looked up at him, realizing that he was right. If she hadn’t left, she never would have met Papalymo and the other Scions, would she? She wouldn’t be here right now either to help with the Resistance. So while she regretted leaving her people behind, she didn’t regret the choices she made up to this point.

He grinned when she gave him a watery smile and he finished, “So I don’t regret my choices, nor will I apologize for them. There’s more than one way to fight.”

She nodded. Right, they just had to find a different way of going about this. Maybe if they could…?

But just then, they heard a startled cry for help coming from the village.

“Help! Someone, anyone ─ we need help!”

“I don’t like the sound of that one bit. Come on,” Meffrid said as they ran to the entrance to where a crowd had already gathered around a girl who looked like she had to crawl her way out of being surrounded by monsters.

They ran to her as she gasped for breath, trying to tell them what was going on.

“Wercrata, he…” the flustered woman panted, “…the tributum and…and the bloody ratmen, they… Damn it all!” Lyse frowned, able to see where this was going.

“You there ─ take a deep breath, and then tell us what happened,” Meffrid asked urgently but calmly as she looked up at him.

She got to her feet and explained, rather hysterically, “It was all business as usual… The tributum’s due soon, and we were taking it to the imperials when the Qiqirn attacked! They took my brother, and our money!”

“Took him where?” Lyse asked at once, remembering what Meffrid said about the Qiqirn in these parts as being ‘man-eaters’.

“Ruins to the south of here. Was just an old temple before they came and… Listen, Wercrata’s the only family I’ve got left! If I lose him, I─” she gasped and suddenly she began to cry when she began to realize just what was going on.

In the crowd was the same man that had been yelling at her mere moments ago. He stepped back in horror at what he was hearing and said, “The Ziggurat? If the ratmen took him there, he’s as good as dead…”

His words seemed to have been too much for the poor girl, having given up hope. Lyse frowned even more at that as she said immediately, “We’ve got to get after them! If there’s even a chance her brother is still alive, we have to try!”

If they were just attacked, then it stand to reason that this Wercrata’s still alive. It might not be too late if they hurry! They couldn’t just stand here and do nothing if there was even the slightest chance that they could bring this guy back alive.

To her relief, Meffrid and Claire both nodded to what she said.

“So Wercrata’s being held somewhere at the Ziggurat to the south, which has been taken over by a host of Qiqirn bandits,” Meffrid summed up as he thought about their chances, “That about covers it, then.”

He then took command as he ordered, “Be prepared for a fight. They may not be the most challenging foes, but there’s sure to be a lot of them.”

“You… you’ll…?” the girl asked, gazing at them through tear-filled eyes.

“We can’t promise you anything,” Meffrid said to her honestly, “However, if what I heard about the ratmen is true, then they won’t try to kill him until after they bring him back to the Ziggurat. It’s a slim chance, but Lyse is right. We still have time. We’ll do whatever it takes to help your brother. You just stay here and get treated for those scratches you got there. You hear?”

She nodded as she muttered through her sobs, “Thank you… thank you…”

“Right,” Meffrid said to them, “Let’s hurry!”

He ran off, with her and Claire right behind him, not even noticing how some of the village watched on with strange looks in their eyes… including the young man who had told Lyse off earlier.

But they were already heading back down the path that they took before. Meffrid then called for them to turn left when they reached the fork in the road.

“This path should take us directly to the Ziggurat!” he called as they turned sharply.

“Guess it’s a good thing for Wercrata that we did come after all!” Lyse called. “But what do you think they would have done if we weren’t?”

“In all honesty, I don’t think that there’s anything any of them could do,” Meffrid answered back.

“What?!” she demanded, almost stopping dead in her tracks at that. “You’re saying they just would have left him to get eaten?!”

“They’re not warriors, Lyse,” he reminded her. “We can handle ourselves just fine, but these people are farmers and stonemasons. Most of them probably never even held a weapon before. We can’t ask them to go to battle only for them to get eaten too.”

“I know that,” Lyse said, slightly abashed for his words. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

Possibly to put an end to their fighting, Claire asked them about the tributum and what it was. It worked in changing the subject as Meffrid was focused once more.

“Payment,” Meffrid growled back. “The people here are forced to pay a fifth of what they make a moon. If you don’t then you’re sentenced to a life of labor. And that’s if you’re lucky. The Garleans won’t suffer excuses if it’s late.”

“I doubt that these Qiqirn would be interested in the coin though if they rather eat a man than trade with him,” Lyse pointed out.

“Perhaps, but that doesn’t matter,” he responded. “We have to get them both back. Now run! Run as if you are an Ul’dahn merchant chasing a good deal.”

“Right,” Claire answered, as she looked ahead and asked, “I get there by following this path?”

“Yes, but you…?” he began before she suddenly started sprinting ahead of them. “HEY! WAIT!”

“Damn, I forget how fast she can be when she wants,” Lyse said as she ran beside him. “Don’t worry. Unlike me, she’s not the type to go charging in without thinking.”

He stared at her before looking back to where she had already left them in the dust.

“By Rhaglr… just when I was thinking I was on the road to catch up with her…?” he gasped as they began running too, trying to keep her in sight, but she quickly left them behind.

“We just have to keep going and hope that we don’t slow her down,” Lyse replied as she began to sprint after her as well.

Naturally, they weren’t able to catch up until they were at the foot of the Ziggurat. She was standing there at the entrance, taking care to look around. Lyse was annoyed to see that she barely looked out of breath as she was looking upwards to where they heard a voice begging loudly, “Please, let me go! I’m begging you! I don’t want to die!”

“Hear that? I think it came from the top of the Ziggurat!” Meffrid said immediately and Lyse felt her heart soar at the thought that they weren’t too late.

Yet, no sooner did they plan to look for the stairs, they saw Qiqirn coming straight at them. These guys looked very different from the ones she had seen in the rest of Eorzea. They were dressed in tattered clothing with wild hair growing about them like beards… but what got her attention were their glowing red eyes as they smacked their lips.

“Who dares come to loot our man-flesh! Ours to eat! Ours to eat!” one of the bandits demanded.

So it was true that they really did eat people? She felt sick at the thought. Meffrid was gritting his teeth at the sight of them, already reaching for his sword as he called, “We knew it’d come to this. Kill them quickly, before they alert the others!”

They all ran ahead to deal with them. Meffrid was right… they weren’t particularly tough, but there were sure as hell a lot of them. She took down one before two more would come running up and slash at her with their long claw-like nails. Seven hells, how were they going to fight their way through them in time to save Wercrata?!

“Claire?!” Meffrid yelled out suddenly.

Thinking that she needed help, Lyse turned at once, but instead, she saw that Claire had already brought down two Qiqirn with a pair of daggers that she had seen Yugiri use. Claire finished dealing with one more before leaping in a graceful flip over their heads and went running straight up the stairs, leaving a few to continue to chase her.

“I’m starting to think that she’s trying to show us up!” Lyse called as she punched out a few more of the ratmen until they were piling up bodies at their entrance. At last, the few remaining realized that they weren’t going to go down easily, turned and fled.

“Come on!” Lyse called to Meffrid and the two of them went running up the stairs as well, hoping that Claire was alright and that she managed to find Wecrata.

Turns out that there was no need to worry. Claire had already made it to the top and had slew the Qiqirn that had surrounded a man, whom she could only guess to be Wercrata. He looked unscathed, but was visibly shaking.

“By Rhalgr, what did I ever do to deserve this?” Wercrata cried out, not realizing that he was safe. “I’ve gone to bed hungry for months. I’m skin and bones! I’d hardly make a snack, much less a meal…”

“Oh, you found him!” Lyse said as Claire was trying to comfort him.

Wercrata looked up with wide eyes as he choked, as if unable to believe his eyes, “W-Wait…are you here to rescue me?”

Lyse nodded as she explained kindly, “Your sister sent us. It’s going to be all right.

A look of enormous relief passed over his face and the Chocobo at his side let out soft kweh sounds, ruffling his feathers all the while.

“My sister?” Wercrata gasped. “Oh, Rhalgr be praised, she’s safe! And you…you lot fought your way in here just for me? To think there are still good, brave folk in this world…”

“We should go before the Qiqirn return in force. Do you still have the tributum?” Meffrid said at once, reminding them all that they were far from safe here.

At that, Wercrata gasped, “Oh gods, the tributum!” He immediately went to the Chocobo and the small sack of money tied to the saddle. “The imperials will be wondering where I am! I have to go!”

“What, right now? In your condition?” Lyse asked quickly. He didn’t look badly hurt, but he surely needed to rest first?

“You don’t understand ─ we were given a warning last month for being short! If I don’t make it in time, there’s no telling what will happen to me and my sister!” Wercrata said urgently. He bowed once more and thanked them before he took his Chocobo and left without another word.

She stamped her feet in irritation but any annoyance she felt was quickly replaced by worry.

“I’m glad we saved him, but seeing him run off like that… I’ve got a bad feeling about this,” she said before looking at them. “Listen, Claire, Meffrid… I think we need to go after Wercrata.”

“Wait ─ you had better not be thinking of stopping him!” Meffrid demanded questionably, “You heard what he said ─ if they don’t pay one way, they’ll pay another!”

“I know that, I do, and I don’t want to interfere!” she said quickly, “I just…I just want to see that he makes it there safely.”

She did plan to stay true to her word for she didn’t want anything to happen to Wercrata’s sister if he doesn’t deliver the tributum to the Garleans. But who can say what will happen to him on his way there? It surely couldn’t hurt to just watch him from a distance, and go in to help only if he needs it?

Meffrid frowned a little speciously, like he had a very good idea to how she was feeling, but he nodded in the end as he told her, “…If that’s the sum of it, then fine. Let’s head down and see if we can’t pick up his trail.”

They set about looking for him, but he was with a Chocobo, so he was bound to be moving much faster than they were. Lyse could hardly find anything in the roads ahead of them, such as worthless things like rotting vegetables or piles of dirt that looked like they were in the shape of footprints.

“Any luck?” Lyse asked when she approached Claire, who was kneeling in the dirt a few yalms ahead of them. Claire had better luck than they did, soon finding herself a Chocobo feather and held it up to show them.

“A Chocobo feather, is it?” Meffrid asked as he got a look of it, “Aye, by my reckoning, it came from Wercrata’s bird, in which case…” He looked up ahead before stating, “There’s a collapsed bridge just around the bend. Hug the rocks and stick to the shadows. We’ll find him soon enough. Any minute now, I expect he’ll come thundering round the bend and─ Hear that? Get to cover, quickly now!”

They did as he told, and they slipped into the shadows of the large boulders that took them to the foot of that gods ugly tower. After a few moments of waiting, she spotted him. Wercrata was there, still leading his Chocobo, and looked like he had no further trouble making it here. But he had the air of a man who was heading towards his execution and she wanted to go out there and ask if she could help.

They crouched down low when she suddenly spotted a group of people heading out of the tower and onto the bridge to see who was there.

“Are they imperials?” Lyse asked in disgust.

“Worse. Skulls,” Meffrid said, and for some reason he looked even angrier at that than the thought of them being Imperials. Though she still wasn’t sure just what these ‘Skulls’ were. But it was what he said next that shocked her to the core. “Listen, Lyse ─ whatever happens, stay hidden and do not intervene. Understood?”

She turned her surprise gaze upon him, but before she could ask the question, she heard one of the Skulls speaking loudly as Wercrata approached.

“You there ─ halt! You know you shouldn’t be here… Explain yourself.”

“Forgive me, sir! I-I came to deliver the tributum!” Wercrata stuttered nervously as he stopped dead.

The Skull swordsman laughed at that as he barked, “…Oh aye? A likely story! Only a fool would dare to come so late. Or mayhap…a Resistance spy.”

Really? What would make him think that? Why not just take the money and let the poor man go? He had a bad enough day already. Surely they would be satisfied by just that?

“No! No, you’ve got it all wrong! I was waylaid by bandits! It’s not my fault!” Wercrata tried to explain as he took another few steps.

“I said halt!” the swordsman demanded as he marched up and punched him. Lyse’s eyes widened with shock at the sight of it as Wercrata fell, a black eye already starting to form from that punch. A small sack of coin dropped from his person and landed on the ground next to him.

There! That was proof! He brought the money and so there was no reason to want to keep hurting him!

But another one of the Skulls spotted it and picked it up to fell the weight in his hands.

“…Is this a joke?” he demanded, “You don’t seriously expect us to believe this is a fifth? How stupid do you think we are?”

At once, Wercrata rolled back up onto his knees and held his arms out, pleadingly.

“It is, I swear! On me mother’s life…” Wercrata begged. But while he was distracted looking at this Skull, another one came charging in out of nowhere and gave him a hard kick in the head until he was bleeding in the dirt.

Lyse gasped at the sight of it as the Skull swordsman barked, “Spare us. You came late, you lied about bandits, and then you tried to cheat the Empire of its due.”

How dare they? How could they think such a thing? Most likely they were using this as an excuse just to beat the poor guy. And beat him they did. They began to kick and punch him as he rolled up into a tight ball on the ground to try and protect himself.

She couldn’t stand it. She stood up, rage burning inside her as she made to march out to intervene. If they liked punching things, well she was going to do the same thing to their skulls!

However, Meffrid wasn’t having any of it.

“Think you can kill them all ─ including the ones watching from the tower?” he demanded in a hiss as she made to move out from behind the rock. “Even if you did, others would come for him ─ and his family. You’d be condemning them all to a life of hard labor ─ assuming they didn’t just execute them, that is.”

That stopped her dead. Of course she didn’t want that, but how could she just sit here and act like nothing was happening? If this kept up then Wercrata could be beaten to death before their eyes! And they were just supposed to do nothing?! And what about his pride? How could he just lay there being kicked like that?

Shaking all over, her hands fists, she forced herself to crouch back down as she steamed, “But it isn’t fair!”

Claire put a hand on her shoulder to stop her and Lyse looked back desperately. She could see anger burning in her eyes as well and knew that she wanted to go out there just as badly as she was. But she understood what would happen if she did. They would most likely kill Wercrata and who knows how many other people in retaliation?

The Skull soldier yelled while he kicked Wercrata, “It’s your bloody fault we’re stuck out here patrolling this godsforsaken wasteland! It’s your fault I have to listen to people go on and on about how “Ala Mhigans can’t be trusted”!”

They were Ala Mhigans? But how? Why would they be doing this to their own people? What were they even doing serving the Empire?! She was horrified by what she was seeing and couldn’t, for the life of her, understand just what was going on.

Another one of the Skulls then barked as he kicked Wercrata in the gut and she saw him coughing up blood, “I’ve worked and toiled harder than any man! I’m a citizen, godsdammit! And what are you!? A stupid, stubborn little dog who’d sooner bite the hand that feeds him and pine for the good old days!”

Stop it already… just stop! She couldn’t take it. If this kept up then Wercrata would be killed. She made to stand up a second time, but before she could do so, another voice barked orders.

“That’s enough!”

The Skulls stopped dead when another one of the Skulls, a red-headed Hyuran woman with purple tattoos on her face, began marching towards them from the bridge. She glared down at them as she barked, “Lord Zenos is expecting our report.”

At last, the Skulls finally stopped and left him after taking the sack of coin with them. Lyse could only watch as Wercrata, who was still alive but just barely, to get back to his feet and stumbled away with his Chocobo at his side.

“I’ll bet the poor bastard can’t believe his luck. He gets to go home. We should do the same,” Meffrid said as they watched the Skulls leave. They got up, but as they moved, he suddenly held out his hand to stop them, his eyes focused on the bridge. The woman who had commanded her men to stop had frozen where she stood and was looking directly at their hiding place. While they could see her, she couldn’t see them… but even from this distance, she could see that her eyes were narrowed as she glared back.

But soon enough, she turned and left with the others.

“I’d heard their commander was keen-eyed but gods, that was a near thing…” Meffrid hissed with a add shiver. “It tears me up inside to see our own kinsmen doing the bidding of the viceroy.”

He turned to them as he finished bitterly, “But they made their choice, and if it comes to it, I’ll cut down every last one of them myself. Wercrata’s alive, and the tributum’s been paid. That’s all that matters for now. I for one would rather not wait around to see if the Skulls decide to return. We’d best get back to Ala Gannha and tell Raganfrid his man got the job done.”

“That’s it?” Lyse demanded, “How could we just stand here and no do anything?”

“Believe me, lass, I felt the same way,” Meffrid agreed. “I wanted to rush out there and bash some heads in myself. But you need to think of the bigger picture. Had you gotten yourselves involved, countless others will be forced to suffer for it. Fighting is all well and good, but you must learn what battles to fight. Wercrata’s sister, at the very least, would have been made to suffer for it dearly. And that’s assuming they don’t feel the need to burn down the entire village. For the sake of everyone in Ala Gannha, we couldn’t step in and risk even greater tragedy.”

“Has it always been this bad?” Claire asked grimly.

“More or less,” Meffrid confessed bitterly. “We Ala Mhigans are all the same to the Imperials—even those who serve alongside them. They don’t see the people here as people. But rather as savage animals with no thought in our heads and that need to be brought to heel. You think it’s bad here? I hate to imagine more of the suffering that goes on inside the walls of Ala Mhigo.”

He turned his head back in the direction of Wercrata, who had already mounted his bird and was hurrying off.

“He is alive,” Meffrid added. “Beaten, aye… but alive. We should return to Ala Gannha and reassure everyone that they are safe… for now.”

He and Claire both turned and began to walk away, but Lyse didn’t move as she kept her eyes on the bridge, so angry right now that she wanted to break something into a million pieces.

“Lyse? We can’t stick around here, we better…?” Meffrid’s voice said but suddenly stopped.

“You go on ahead, I will bring her,” she heard Claire said softly to him. Lyse didn’t bother turning around to face them as she heard Meffrid’s footsteps away from them. Once they were out of hearing range, she felt Claire’s hand on her shoulder.

“I know you’re angry,” she said softly.

“Angry? That’s putting it lightly,” Lyse snapped as she turned to face her. “I’m bloody furious! That’s what I feel right now! It would have been one thing to have seen Garleans doing all that! That’s what you expect! But they were Ala Mhigans! How could they be treating their own people in such a way?!”

“Lyse, things are never that simple,” Claire answered her softly. “I don’t know why the Skulls are doing this anymore than you. But staying here and cursing them isn’t going to help us find answers.”

Lyse opened her mouth, about to complain, but that look she was giving her was enough to cause her to pause. Claire was looking at her disapprovingly, like she was a child for misbehaving and she immediately felt shame filling her at her behavior.

As she looked down at her feet, she felt Claire’s hand touch the side of her head again and said, “I’m angry too. I wanted to go in as well. But Wercrata wouldn’t have thanked us for it. Let us go and at least make sure he’s being treated back in Ala Gannha.”

Lyse looked at her, deeply upset, but Claire didn’t try to force her to leave. Rather, waited until she had control of her emotions before she finally nodded and allowed her to lead the way back to Ala Gannha.

Not much had changed since she was last here. Not that she was really sure what she was expecting…? Perhaps people talking about Wercrata, who surely would have returned ahead of them if he was on the back of a Chocobo. But everyone was going about their usual business as if nothing happened.

When she looked around, she spotted Wercrata’s Chocobo stationed outside one of the houses, and the sister that they had seen before carrying a bowl of water and bandages with her. There were tears in her eyes, a mixture of relief and sadness as she was surely treating her brother inside. Well, at least he was able to return home to her. She supposed that had to count for something.

When they met with Raganfrid, he thanked them all most gratefully for what they did—having already been told what happened.

“We owe you a debt of gratitude for what you did,” he said, “Wercrata told me everything ─ how you fought with the Qiqirn and saved his life.”

“For all the good it did. We saw what happened when he met with the Skulls. How they beat him half to death. We could’ve stopped them,” Lyse confessed sourly, still angry at all this. She wasn’t sure what she was expecting. Mayhap what she wanted was some kind of spark of emotion other than this grim acceptance? For him to get angry at what happened to one of his own at the hands of the Skulls—to remember how much they wanted to take on the Garleans for what they took. She had wanted to hear him say that they should have fought back and that they would have supported her decision.

“Aye, I reckon you could,” Raganfrid said with certainty. “Meffrid’s a warrior, as is your comrade. And you’re strong, like your father. That much is plain. But I thank Rhalgr you did not, because it would not have ended with them. Wercrata and his sister would’ve been branded insurgents, if not the whole lot of us.”

He sighed as he explained, “Bones heal, scars fade, but the dead remain dead. We’re alive, and that’s more than can be said for only the gods know how many others.”

She jerked her head up at those empty words, which were all but screaming ‘surrender’ in her eyes.

“That’s enough for you, is it? To put up with whatever they do to you, so long as you get to see another day?” Lyse demanded hotly, unable to believe what she was here. This… this wasn’t living! They were all still dying! Slow, painful deaths! And yet they were all willing to put up with it all?

“That’s right,” Raganfrid answered back sharply, “You grit your teeth and you learn to live with the pain.”

His words were enough to make her feel that she had been slapped as he shook his head and added in a softer voice, “I’ll admit I was quick to judge you, Lyse, and for that I apologize. I know you and yours mean well, I do. But I’m telling you, gods in the heavens as my witness, that we’ve got nothing left to give. We can’t help you.”

So this was their answer. From what she had seen though, it seemed that there really was no changing their minds on this matter. She closed her eyes for a moment as she fought to remain calm. When she opened her eyes, she lowered her head as she said, at least trying to be polite and respectful, “…I understand. Thank you for your honesty.”

But she didn’t understand. She couldn’t accept it. Nor could she stand there another minute. She turned around and went running back to the entrance, leaving her comrades behind her. All the while, there was a storm of confusion and pent up sorrow chasing each other like storm clouds in her mind.

She probably would have run straight back to Rhalgr’s Reach on her own, but she wasn’t sure she could remember the way there on her own from here. So she stopped outside the gates of the village, staring down at the flowers that were growing near her feet. She remembered these flowers… sort of… she remembered how Yda took her to pick flowers so that when father returned from hunting, he would have something bright to greet him on the table.

She smiled sadly at the sight of how Yda always made sure to have a small vase full of flowers to brighten everything up and more waves of nostalgia washed over her.

She wasn’t surprised that her friends found her so quickly. She tried not to look at them, hating to show just how upset she was at all this. The thing was that she could see the Elder’s point of view, really, she did understand. Yet, at the same time there was so much turmoil rolling around inside her that she just couldn’t figure out what she should be feeling the most right now.

How could things be so bad? She knew the people here weren’t trained warriors, but surely they still had their pride? Yet, Wercrata just took every single punch and kick before limping home with nary a complaint. How could they be so willing to put up with that instead of fighting back?

“…Sorry about running off like that,” she apologized to them thickly, “Ala Mhigans terrorizing their own…? I just can’t accept it, you know? No matter what he thinks, they shouldn’t have to put up with it, day after day after day…”

She looked up at the village and then up to the sky as she added, “I’m not completely naive, you know. I didn’t expect them to ‘storm a castrum with their pickaxes and shovels,’ or whatever it was. But nor did I expect Wercrata to just lie there in the dirt while they kicked him. I can’t claim to know their pain.”

“Lyse…” Claire said gently as Lyse blinked away the tears.

“I barely remember this place or…or even my father’s face. But I remember Yda’s,” she explained, “I remember how scared she was when we ran…and that look in her eyes when she talked about home. Her home…but not mine, is it?”

Could she really still call this place her home? She may have been born here, but she grew up in the rest of Eorzea. How can a place be a home to you if you could barely remember it? Barely remember any of the people? Just… what was home to her?

She was just about to say that they should go now for she didn’t want to be here any longer. That was when they got a surprise and they saw the man that they were speaking with earlier.

“There you are, Lyse. I’ve been looking all over for you…” he said, and he sounded less accusing than he did before.

Refusing to show him how much hurt she was in, she turned to face him with her head held up high.

“Well…you’ve found me. Got something else to say?” she demanded, ready to take it.

She had expected him to tell her to leave again and not come back, even waiting for an insult or two. What she didn’t expect was for him to suddenly take on a rather meek expression and lowered his head as if in shame.

“Aye, that I do… I, um… I said some things to you before that I shouldn’t’ve. ‘Twasn’t my place to do so, and I’m sorry,” he said, and she stared at him. This couldn’t be more different than what he had thought before. What in Rhalgr’s name happened?

“All that rubbish I spouted about how I loved my village…but when one of ours was in need, I was cowering here with all the others. I didn’t even think to go after Wercrata…but you did,” he explained before punch his fists together in anger. “Made me feel like…like the bloody hypocrite I am! If I truly cared for my people, I’d fight for them. So I will…if you’ll have me.”

Now all three of them were staring at him as it fully hit them what he was asking. They then looked at each other, and she saw the surprise in their faces as well.

“…You’re asking to join the Resistance?” Lyse asked, unable to believe it.

“When you put it like that, I, uh…I suppose I am,” he said with a nod, “But not just me ─ there are others I know who’ve been thinking about it for a while now. There’s not many of us, and we’re not hardened warriors like you lot, but─”

But Meffrid heard all he needed to as he beamed at him.

“If your heart bleeds for Ala Mhigo, then that’s good enough for me,” he reassured him. “You and yours are more than welcome at Rhalgr’s Reach.”

Lyse nodded as well, cheering at the thought that their mission hadn’t been a waste of time after all! The people of Ala Mhigo weren’t about to give up on the fight completely yet!

“Thank you, sir! You won’t regret this!” he cried out excitedly, raring to go off and fight. “I’ll go and speak with the others and send word when we’re ready!”

He left them as Meffrid turned back to Lyse and asked, a smile on his face, “…Still think this isn’t your home?”

To be honest, she still had her doubts. But she was more certain than she was before as she shook her head and grinned, “N-No, I…I was just…thinking out loud…”

Ala Mhigo wasn’t beaten… not yet. They were still willing to fight. And they were willing to rebuild. That was enough for her right now.

“And with that, my friends, our mission is concluded. Let us return to the Reach,” Meffrid said and they all left, glad with the knowledge that they still had brave souls willing to fight.

“First of all, allow me to commend you both on a job well done,” Meffrid said when they joined together at the war table, “Though nothing went according to plan, we nevertheless managed to attract some new recruits. And it was your passion and conviction that moved them to join. Thank you.”

“No, thank you ─ for giving me an opportunity to find out what our people have been through these past twenty years,” Lyse countered truthfully. “It’s been… humbling. And troubling, too. I’d heard about the Skulls, but that was the first time I’d seen them in the flesh.”

She was still trying to grasp what she saw though. The Skulls were Ala Mhigan, weren’t they? Then why? In Rhaglr’s name would they treat their own countrymen in such a way? It would have been

She frowned, “I know you say they’re the same as any other imperial soldiers ─ and maybe that’s how I’ll have to think of them myself if our paths ever cross on the battlefield, but─”

“ _When_ , not _if_ ,” Meffrid answered back grimly. “That day will come, Lyse. You can’t afford to hesitate when it does. Young, old, conscript, citizen, Garlean, Ala Mhigan ─ none of that matters. They’ve all got their reasons. But they’re no better than yours, especially when they’re bearing down on you, blade in hand.”

Lyse looked down grimly. The thing was that she knew that he was right. Your reasons didn’t really matter when you’re facing another on the battlefield. But still, they were countrymen… what reason could she have to fight against one of their own?

“…Saying that, I don’t want to kill them any more than you do,” Meffrid added grimly. “If I could convince them to lay down their arms, I would. Sadly, I’ve never been much of a talker myself, but who knows, maybe you could be one, Lyse. Your father certainly was.”

Lyse looked up proudly at hearing that. She could barely remember her father’s face, but his voice? She could remember his strong voice in her head as he told her how much he loved her and that she was to do whatever Yda told her to. She nodded as he smiled encouragingly.

“Right, then. I’d best begin preparing for these new recruits. Claire, Lyse, it’s been a pleasure,” he said to them both as he left them.

Lyse sighed as she suddenly felt the need to look around the Reach on her own for a while so that she could come to grips on everything that happened.

“It’s not fair,” Claire said behind her, causing Lyse to jump slightly, having thought that she had already left. “But who knows? There is a chance we could talk to them?”

Lyse thought that over before nodding.

“Yeah, it’s worth a try, anyway,” Lyse sighed. “Thanks for all your help. It’s been too long since we had a mission together. You better see what Naago wants. If you need any help at all, don’t be afraid to ask.”

Claire nodded as Lyse surprised them both by giving Claire a quick hug. She didn’t even give Claire a chance to react as she pulled away and put on a sunny expression. “I’m going to help out here for awhile! I’ll see you soon!”

She then went running off without another word to her. She needed to be alone right now. Just a chance to try and work out some of the confusion in her mind. She retreated as far back as she could go at the Reach. There was a small storage place next to the infirmary, and she went straight there. It wasn’t until she hid herself behind some towering crates did she feel safe enough to sit down and bury her face in her knees… fighting the urge to cry.

*Alisaie*

Alisaie hadn’t had much to do while she waited for the others to return from the Peaks. It certainly looked as though their mission to recruit new people turned out well when she saw them at the war table as she approached it. She got there in time to see Lyse give Claire a quick hug, taking her by surprise before she went running off, heading in the direction of the Infirmary.

Claire bid her farewells to Meffrid and Lyse as she returned to the war table, where M’naago was finishing up tightly rolling up a letter. She turned to her when she got the chance and asked, “You have some work for me?”

M’naago jumped a little at her silent approach, but relaxed when she saw who it was. She then bowed as she said sincerely, “Before we begin, I’d like to thank you and the Scions again for patching me up after I bled all over your floor. I owe you my life, and I won’t forget that.”

Claire nodded in reassurance at her words, letting her know that they were glad to help.

“Furthermore, it was rude of me to run off without saying a word,” M’naago added, “It’s all well and good me claiming my duties here couldn’t wait, but a parting thank-you was the very least you deserved. My apologies.”

“That reminds me,” Claire answered, “Tataru sends all her love.”

M’naago smiled brightly at that.

“And…thank you,” she said before going back to the task and holding up the letter that she had just finished looking over. “Now, to business. Commander Kemp’s entrusted me with a formal reply to be hand-delivered to the Alliance leadership. It covers everything we discussed, as well as detailing the disposition of our forces. What I need is an escort ─ one or two men at most, so we can make it to the Wall swiftly and without attracting undue attention.”

Sounds promising. Alisaie stepped up, ready to make herself useful as she spoke, “Very well. I shall join you in this. General Aldynn commands the forces at Castrum Oriens. It should be simple enough to see it into his hands.”

“Great! That’s just what I wanted to hear! When you’re ready to depart, meet me at the pass leading out of the Reach,” M’naago answered eagerly, looking ready to leave at any moment.

Alisaie was ready to go herself, and so she accompanied M’naago to the same entrance to the Reach they used when they first arrived. Claire needed only a moment to repair her gear before joining them at the edge of the Fringes.

“Got everything you need? Good. Then let us be off,” M’naago said when she saw her approach. The three of them then headed out and pass the glamour until they were out in the wide, dusty hills of the Fringes.

“We shall be trusting you to show us the way,” Alisaie informed M’naago, “After all, we only crossed this land once before.”

“No need to worry,” M’naago reassured her as she took the lead. “We should make it there in no time at all.

They walked on in silence for the most part, but they started talking a little more on what they should be planning for future battles. But as she made to answer, she saw M’naago stop in midstep, her ears perking up and twitching about.

“M’naago?” Alisaie asked curiously before their friend held up her hand.

“Quiet!” she hissed, her ears still searching about for noise. “…Hear that? That was a ceruleum engine backfiring. Imperials.”

“Ye gods, you have preternatural senses,” Alisaie said as she strained her ears, trying to hear something, but picked up nothing. “I didn’t hear a thing.”

“When you grow up hunting in these lands, you learn to discern the sounds that could mean life and death, be they of a predator or a patrol,” M’naago answered seriously as she perked her ears about in all directions as she tried to pick up the tiniest noise.

“From what I’m hearing…we have a seven-man patrol augmented with a single magitek armor,” she added after a moment of silence. She then began to draw it in the dirt like she was planning it out on a map. “Wide search pattern. Divided into two ─ no, three teams,” she corrected herself, as she drew a rough sketch of their area in the dirt and began to mark the places that she expected the Imperials to be, “I don’t think they know we’re here…”

Once she had it all set in her mind, she looked up at them and whispered, “It’s risky, but we should split up and try to take them all by surprise at the same time. We don’t want them calling reinforcements.”

“Three teams, three of us. Nothing for it, then. Where are they?” Alisaie asked, glancing down at her sketch.

“Head north,” M’naago answered as she began pointing it out. “You should see them long before they see you. I’ll deal with the ones to the south. The armor should be just to the west ─ Claire’s best equipped to deal with that.”

“Sure,” Claire answered, her hand resting on a long blade that Alisaie had not seen its type only once before when she met Gosetsu. A katana? She believed it to be called that. Since when did she learn how to use a katana? She would have to ask when this fight was over.

“We attack in five ─ that should be enough time to get into position. Rendezvous on the west bank after. Any questions?” M’naago asked as she looked at them both. When neither of them said anything, she nodded, “No? Then good luck!”

They split up and went off in different directions as they began to stalk about, searching for any signs of the enemy. For the longest time, she couldn’t find anything and was beginning to think that maybe M’naago heard something else and let her imagination get carried away.

With a loud cry, she ducked behind a large rock instinctively as shots came from a group of Imperials who had spotted her.

“Note to self,” she hissed, “Don’t doubt M’naago’s hearing again.” She summoned up her aetherial blade once more as she went running out and charged at them. They fell easily enough to her blade and she shook her head regretfully at the sight of it.

She wasn’t thrilled that it ended like this, but what choice was there? With a sigh, she caused her blade to fade… but almost immediately she felt sick to her stomach and she staggered, dizzy. She had learned this new way to fight, and while she was aware that she should have been using a rapier instead of her own aetherial blade, it just didn’t feel nearly as right to her. The only downside was that it took a lot out of her.

Just one fight between three weak soldiers and she needed to stop and rest? She must find another way to go about this. She saw how much Alphinaud had come since his adventures up in Ishgard, and she was not going to let him show her up! She would just have to work harder to…?

She suddenly heard more cries a little bit ahead of her and she went running up ahead, remembering that M’naago was in this direction. Alisaie arrived in time to see M’naago had just taken down her last soldier. She was barely breathing hard as she spun around sharply to point an arrow at her. As soon as she saw who it was though, she stopped and swung her bow back up onto her back before glancing cautiously around them.

“You alright?” she asked as Alisaie approached, stepping close to the river.

“Yes, they weren’t that hard,” she panted. “Twelve be praised that you heard them. I’d have hated to think what would have happened if we just happened to run into the entire unit on our way.”

M’naago nodded. “Good, all we have to do now is wait for Claire to get here and…?”

CRASH!

They jumped at the sound and looked up in time to see a steady trail of smoke floating up into the sky.

“How much you want to bet that the armor is no longer a threat?” Alisaie asked as M’naago looked like she didn’t know if she should laugh.

“That’s one way of knowing,” she said with a shake of her head. “Normally, I would worry. But she’s a big girl, she can take care of herself.”

“All we have to do is wait,” Alisaie said as she looked around at the river, trying to remember the way that they took before and figuring out how much farther it was to go. Well, once they crossed the water, they would be at the edge of the forest. They should be safe if they make it to that point.

“It looks like everything went to plan,” M’naago said at once and Alisaie looked back to see that Claire was coming towards them with nary a scratch on her, “Not that I’m surprised ─ the three soldiers I faced didn’t put up much of a fight.”

“You alright?” Alisaie asked and Claire nodded back in reassurance.

“This happen often?” Claire asked M’naago. “Ambushes, I mean?”

“Most of the imperials we get out here are conscripts from other provinces with little training and even less conviction,” M’naago sighed, “It’s grim work, killing men and women like that, but don’t doubt that they’d do the same to you if the roles were reversed. And don’t you dare pity a man in armor. Conscript or no, a soldier piloting one of those can kill a dozen good men in the blink of an eye. Not that I need to tell you that, after what happened at the Wall…”

Her eyes darkened at the thought and Alisaie could see M’naago’s hands shake a little at those words. Even Claire was looking down sadly at the mention of the Wall and Alisaie closed her eyes. She wasn’t there… so she had no idea just how bad it was. But she knew that her brother had nightmares from that experience—though he pretended otherwise. He wasn’t the type who would come out and say it, but she remembered when they were little and how easily frightened he was of ghost stories.

She could always tell when he had nightmares. Perhaps it was just something that involved being a twin? Only now it wasn’t ghosts and demons that kept her brother up at night. But battle and wars. She supposed she should be grateful that she wasn’t there to witness such an event.

In all honesty, if there was any more fighting to be taking place, she didn’t want her brother to be a part of it. Its one thing to make fun of him for being afraid of the dark, but to see others killed before your eyes? No, from now on, she would do what she could to prevent him from having to go through that again. She wasn’t going to see him have even more nightmares.

“Right. I believe we’ve rested long enough,” M’naago said and Alisaie opened her eyes. “We should resume our journey before someone notices their missing patrol.”

They continued onwards, wading in through the river. Ironically, no sooner did she make her vow that she must grow stronger, the current almost ended up knocking her right over. She probably would have fallen if Claire didn’t reach out a hand and grab her upper arm to pull her upright again.

“Careful,” she said, “The water’s deeper here.”

“Right, thank you,” Alisaie said as she found her footing. “I’d hate for you to tell my brother that I was swept over the waterfall because I tripped. Good gods, I don’t think that I’d ever hear the end of that.”

Nothing else happened to them as they finished to the other side and made their way through to the shade of the trees. But they kept ducking and weaving in and out of trees and rocks the entire way. Alisaie crouched down look passed one tree to make sure that there wasn’t any other chances of a possible ambush.

M’naago’s ears were twitching around, trying to hear anything else.

“…We’re clear,” she said firmly. “Only Alliance patrols ahead.”

That was a relief. Alisaie stood up, feeling much more at ease at hearing that. Nothing to worry about on the rest of the way to Castrum Oriens besides any wild beasts—which shouldn’t be a threat to them.

“You said the forces at Castrum Oriens were under the command of Flame General Raubahn Aldynn, did you not?” M’naago asked suddenly asked as she looked to them.

“Yes,” Alisaie answered and she saw M’naago’s eyes light up at the thought.

“By Rhalgr! The Bull of Ala Mhigo himself! I never dreamed I’d have a chance to meet the legend…” she whispered in awe. She then led them on ahead to the rest of the way to the Castrum, half jogging like she couldn’t wait to get there.

“I heard that the General was considered a legend on the Bloodsands,” Alisaie said to Claire as they followed her. “He has since given up the life of a gladiator, but to hear stories about it? Apparently he won 1000 matches in a row, and he used all the money he earned in the Coliseum to buy it and that secured his fortune.”

“He is something else in battle,” Claire agreed. “Even with only one arm.”

“How do you…?” Alisaie began before remembering something that Thancred mentioned to her. “Right, I remember now. There was a melee up in Ishgard, wasn’t there? And you took part in it. For Ishgard?”

“Ser Aymeric asked me,” she answered simply.

“Did he?” Alisaie questioned, “But… as a Scion, isn’t being neutral important? Would it be a good idea if a Scion, the Warrior of Light especially, was seen favoring one nation over another?”

“I know,” Claire answered back. “I wasn’t thrilled at first. But it wasn’t like it was a real battle. It had brought much needed morale to the people, especially since it was in the days following the truth of the Dragonsong War being revealed.”

“I suppose,” Alisaie nodded as she thought that all over. “I can see it when you put it like that. But still, that may be considered to be cheating? You know, having the strongest warrior in Eorzea fighting on your side?”

“I was for a good cause,” Claire reminded her. “I hope that it was a one-time thing. Besides, I got the chance to fight against the Bull of Ala Mhigo, himself. So that was fun.”

Alisaie laughed as she told her, “Only you could consider fighting against another legend to be fun.”

Claire smiled back as they reached the front entrance to the Castrum. M’naago was waiting there impatiently for them, not wishing to go in should the Alliance believe her to be an enemy. But their new friend was still looking around all over for Raubahn.

When they joined her and nodded to the guards on duty, as they let them pass, they stepped into the Castrum and spotted the General almost at once as he stood the same place where they last saw him. She did a good job of hiding it, but Alisaie could have sworn she heard M’naago squeak in excitement as they approached the war table.

At the sound of them approaching, Raubahn looked up and relaxed when he saw them there.

“It is good to see you again, my friends,” he greeted them when they drew near. “I hope you are here to tell me you have made contact with the Resistance?”

His eyes looked directly to M’naago, who looked a little star-struck at that moment.

“We are, General,” Alisaie spoke up when it didn’t look like M’naago was going to say anything for a moment, “Allow me to introduce M’naago, of Rhalgr’s Reach.”

Her words seemed to have brought her out of her awe and M’naago stepped forward to bow politely to Raubahn.

“At your service, sir!” she told him respectfully, “And may I say what an absolute honor it is to stand before the Bull of Ala Mhigo!”

Raubahn looked like he wanted to chuckle at that as he told her kindly, “These are not the bloodsands, girl. You and I are but soldiers on a battlefield fighting for the same cause.”

“A-As you say, General!” M’naago said before clearing her throat, going back to the business at hand and she held out the same scroll that Alisaie had seen her reading back at the Reach. M’naago bowed her head as she held it out for him to take, “On behalf of Commander Kemp of the Ala Mhigan Resistance, I present to you our formal response.”

They waited as he unrolled it and began to read over what was written there when he took the scroll, his hand almost as large as the paper. During that time, Pipin had joined them at the war table and greeted them politely as he waited for his father to finish reading.

“…Good,” the General said at last when he looked up. “I am glad we have reached an accord. Though I was not aware you had suffered such losses.”

At the mention of it, M’naago looked down again as anger and grief filled her eyes once more.

“Aye… Some of our finest took part in the Griffin’s doomed assault, and we’ve been struggling to find new recruits ever since,” she explained truthfully, “The massacre has cast a pall over the whole Resistance, and many who might once have been open to joining us have since thought better of it.”

Alisaie looked at her sadly before offering, “After all of the Griffin’s false promises, one can hardly blame them. They have no desire to give their lives for a lost cause.”

She could understand perfectly why many would feel that way. If the Resistance could allow something like this to happen before, what might would they do next? That would be what the people were thinking of. Only a fool would wish to join if they knew that something like this could happen again.

This Ilberd person claimed to have done it to reclaim their homeland, but it looked to her that those hopes were farther away than ever. Just what was he thinking when he set all this up?

Silence fell over them all as they remembered all the lives that were lost at the Wall. M’naago was silent for she had known many of the people there, and she and Raubahn were out of respect for the dead. Claire and Pipin were the only ones at the Wall that night so they were silent for a different reason… though Pipin had been outside the Wall when it all happened.

Now that Alisaie thought of it, Claire was the only one of them here who actually saw everything that happened that night, didn’t she? Alisaie couldn’t help but wonder… what were the Warrior of Light’s nightmares like?

“We will not lie to them. This is war, and lives will be lost,” the General said at last, breaking the painful silence, “Yet what we offer is not the fever dream of a madman, but true hope.”

“The people need proof of this, Father, Let us show it to them,” Pipin said at once before looking to M’naago, “I say we stand shoulder to shoulder with our new allies and engage the Garleans in open warfare. The Resistance must demonstrate that they can hold their own against imperial regulars, and with our assistance, I am confident they can do just that. If we can achieve even a token victory, I believe it will serve to rekindle the hope of the Ala Mhigan people, and inspire them to rise up once more.”

So win a small battle to rekindle the hope once more? Alisaie could see the logic in that, but she was starting to think that nothing short of storming a Castrum and emerging alive would encourage the people to start hoping again. If this plan of theirs failed, if they lost the fight and even more died…?

Still, it was probably their only choice at the moment, and perhaps it was worth the risk.

“Aye, aye…” M’naago said slowly as she thought it all over, “Once word spread that we’d won a battle against the Garleans, I wager we’d have new recruits flocking to us from malms around. The question is, when and where do we strike?”

“I’m glad you asked. I have a plan…” Pipin said as he grinned.

They all listened in carefully as he told them, “Our scouts recently informed me of an interesting development at Castellum Velodyna. Namely, the arrival of a shipment rumored to have come from the research and development facilities near the capital, containing prototype Magitek armor. It is our assessment that this armor is to be field-tested here, most likely against Alliance forces. Mayhap before the day is out.”

Oh great! On top of everything else that was happening, they had this mess to worry about?! Alisaie couldn’t see why Pipin thought that this was good for them… unless…?

“Damn it all, more Magitek weapons?” M’naago cursed as she stepped forward, “That’s the last thing we need!”

“Your concern is not unwarranted, but we needn’t despair just yet,” Pipin reasoned with her calmly, “The shipment is thought to have contained a single heavy unit and one or possibly two support units. With a well-laid ambush, we are confident we can destroy them all, thus hindering their development and delaying future deployment.”

So they would be crushing two birds with one stone, eh? They could take care of the threat of a new Magitek armor, while raising the morale of the people both here fighting and across Gyr Albania. A plan that Alphinaud would have been proud of.

“And should we carry this out as a joint endeavor with the Resistance, they will have their rallying cry,” Raubahn finished, also understand where his adopted son was suggesting.

“It would mean dropping all pretense about the Alliance not wanting to go to war with the Empire…” M’naago reminded them carefully, “but you’d have a lot more folk willing to stand up and fight if they knew they weren’t alone. And you were going to have to do it eventually anyway.”

True, but she would honestly be surprised if the Garleans weren’t already aware of the Alliance’s decision by now. They might as well make it official.

“Exactly,” Pipin said, “And so what I propose is simple: we harry their patrols to bait them into bringing their prototype weapons to East End, where our Resistance allies will take them from behind.”

“Simple indeed, and well within our capabilities,” Raubahn stated, glancing over at the war table and the map on it as he was already planning it out. “I see no reason to delay, especially if a field test is imminent. What say you?”

“Assuming the vice marshal’s intelligence is accurate, I agree with his assessment and fully support his plan. I shall notify my comrades at once,” M’naago responded at once, ready to go.

“Understood,” Pipin answered. “I shall have one of my men bring you the details of the plan anon.”

M’naago gave them a salute that they use in the Resistance before she ran off, already contacting her comrades on everything that was happening. The General and Pipin also saluted back as Immortal Flames before Alisaie turned to Claire who—characteristically—hadn’t said a word at all the entire time.

“And we for our part will be fighting with the Alliance, yes? I somehow doubt you were intending to sit this one out,” she told her as Claire nodded in full agreement.

“We’ve been careful to avoid needless shows of force this side of the Wall. But that’s all about to change ─ and when it does, you may be sure they’ll send their new toys out to entertain us,” Raubahn told them as he also looked directly at Claire as he said this. “I would ask you to participate in this operation…but from that look I see it is a foregone conclusion.”

Claire gave them a rather shrewd grin, which he returned.

“My thanks. Per Pipin’s plan, we need to turn East End into an imperial graveyard. You’re a dab hand at this, and I’d be a fool not to use you,” he said before asking for her map. After looking over it, he marked a certain spot there before handing it back. “Head to this spot on your map ─ right here, aye. A patrol should be along shortly. Deal with them, then rendezvous with the rest of us at this location. Go well, Claire.”

Alisaie accompanied Claire out of the Castrum and through the thick brush as they made their way to the ambush spot.

“So, since I haven’t dealt with Garlean Magitek before, you have any advice for a beginner?” Alisaie asked, half out of nervousness and half out of merely having something to think about other than the fight that was coming.

“Yes, hit them until they break,” Claire teased back.

Alisaie raised her eyebrows at her as Claire chuckled and began to give helpful advice. Such as to aim for the joints, for that was usually where the armor was weaker and easier to break apart. Alisaie listened carefully to her words as they continued to make their way downwards at the chosen place.

Eventually, they were able to meet up with Raubahn and a small squadron of Alliance soldiers, crouched down and waiting for their ‘prey’ to show up.

They kept close to the ground as they joined the General, who nodded at the sight of them.

“All went to plan, then? Good,” Raubahn asked. When they reassured him that things were going as well as they could have hoped, he added, “Our scouts report that a unit escorting the prototype weapons has left Castellum Velodyna. The Resistance is already in position, so we have but to wait for our guests to arrive.”

***Later***

Alisaie felt the urge to scream. She had no idea how long it had been, but it felt like they were forced to wait for what felt like an agonizingly long time for something to happen. Night would fall soon, and she wanted them to just hurry up and appear so that she didn’t have to worry anymore.

At long last, she could hear something drawing closer… the distant clunking of metal against the ground.

“They come,” she whispered to Claire, “Though I suspect that M’naago could have heard them coming much sooner.”

They waited quietly until she could finally see the Imperial patrol coming up the road. From what she could see in the fading light, there were about… four or five Imperials, not including the one in front who was dressed almost completely in thick armor—with only his head free—and carrying a ridiculously large spiked hammer on his back as he lumbered into view.

Behind them, there were a handful of mechanical menaces. Several of them looked and moved like giant spiders with multiple legs, but the largest towered over them. It walked with a clumsy clanging sound with every step, and looked ready to tear someone in half with its spiked front and gun barrels strapped to its arms.

The armored man, whom she could only assume to be their commanding officer, suddenly stopped and scratched his head stupidly as he grunted, “Things looked grim for us after Carteneau, didn’t they? Oh, how they doubted us… Yet here we are, right as rain, with fancy new toys to put through their paces…”

Claire gave a sharp intake of breath that caused Alisaie to look at her questioningly.

”It’s him,” Claire whispered in explanation. “He was there at Carteneau when we went there searching for Omega.”

“He dangerous?” she whispered back questioningly.

“Like hitting a brick wall,” she confessed. “But I don’t think he’s capable of coming up with complex battle strategies though.”

“Good to know,” Alisaie nodded. Good, so they were up against a brute with a hammer.

“Bwahahahaha! It’s like all my namedays have come at once!” the loudmouth laughed as they continued on, their machines lumbering so loudly that you think they could have heard it from the Castrum.

The General turned his head back to look at Claire directly before he pointed ahead as he ordered the others to attack. They all leapt into action, running out onto the road to block them—Claire standing in front of them all in the front.

The Imperials stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of them.

“Well, well, well! If it isn’t Garlond’s little troublemaker!” the loudmouth commander with the hammer said in surprise, but then a nasty grin appeared as he looked over at Claire. “Heh heh heh! I can’t wait to see the look on Zenos’s face when I bring him your head!”

Claire didn’t even bother to respond to him with an answer as she drew her katana and they were all preparing for the worst.

“That is, if my secret weapons here don’t grind it into mush!” the loudmouth commander added as he pointed and yelled to his men, “ATTAAACK!”

Both sides clashed with the other as Raubahn began to bark out orders to everyone around them.

“Adders, Flames, deal with the escort! Leave the armor to Claire!” he shouted out as Claire did go straight for the commander, which she heard one of the Imperials call Grynewaht, and drew his attention away from the rest of them, along with the giant Magitek.

“Bugger me! Is that General Aldynn!?” Grynewaht cried out when he spotted the Bull of Ala Mhigo bowling over several of the spider-like Magitek, “Bwahahaha! A chance to get my revenge on Claire, and test our new weapons, and kill an Alliance commander! Ohhh, it doesn’t get much better than this!”

It wouldn’t, assuming that is he could win.

“One would almost think he harbored a grudge against you, Claire. Whatever did you do to him?” Alisaie called loudly as she summoned her aetherial blade to battle against an Imperial who was trying to slash at her with a blade.

If Claire heard her, she didn’t answer. Not that Alisaie could blame her, she had her hands full trying to keep the Magitek weapon and the walk steel wall off the rest of them.

“Hurry up and KILL THE BASTARDS! We’ve got ’em outnumbered!” Grynewaht called, growing more and more frustrated as the battle went on longer and longer. “What are you idiots doing? Give them everything we’ve got!”

To Alisaie’s horror, several more Imperials came running out of nowhere, as if they had been waiting all along on the sidelines to come in and help.

“There’s no end to them…” Alisaie yelled as she brought down one solider and went for another. She then added loudly, “I’m here if you need healing, Claire!”

But Claire was completely focused on her opponents in front of her. Moving around with a kind of savage grace that was almost like dancing among the horde of clumsy fighting going on around them. She could even see the images of what looked like petals dancing in the air when she struck with her katana—followed by ice freezing about her feet as she created a dazzling full moon with a single stroke.

It was almost like an artform to see this kind of battle—this was a completely different way of fighting than she had seen up till now. It was… there was no other word for it…

Beautiful.

Still, Alisaie couldn’t spend her time admiring it when there was another Garlean who was trying to lob her head off from her shoulders so she was forced to do a back flip, able to avoid getting hit while sling out a spell safely from a distance.

“Looks like there’s only the one prototype,” Raubahn called over the noise as Claire continued slicing at the Magitek with a grace that would make an Ul’dahn dancer green with envy, “Whatever else we do this day, I want it destroyed! Keep it up, lads! That thing won’t take much more!”

“Enough!” Grynewaht yelled, the ongoing struggle finally wiping the grin from his face. “We have secret weapons of great power, don’t we? Let’s bloody well use ’em!”

She was wondering just what was going on when another Magitek device was summoned. In contrast to the others, where the largest one had several gun barrels pointed down at you, this one was hardly the size of a Lalafell’s head. However, when she saw a beam of orange-red light emerge cast and connected itself to Claire, she felt fear grip her insides.

“You’ll be weeping blood!” Grynewaht laughed at the sight, confident in what was going to happen.

“On your guard, Claire! He’s up to something!” Alisaie called anxiously.

Claire tried moving but couldn’t seem to break the beam of light that remained connected to her. What’s more, the little Magitek device was slowly being drawn in towards her, like a moth to a flame. Just then, Claire made a break for it, leaving the Magitek behind her as she moved several yalms away. Alisaie couldn’t believe what she was seeing at first—thinking that she was running from a fight.

However, she saw how Claire spun around to face the little weapon as it continued flying towards her. That was when it let out a mighty explosion that made the ground shake and Alisaie had to stick her blade into the ground to catch herself. She was quickly able to regain her footing, but as she went rushing back in to fight, she saw Claire also diving out of the way as the Magitek Vanguard I Prototype fired at her when she went running back at it.

She understood now, she must have figured out that it was going to explode so she drew it away from the rest of them before it could do so. It seemed that these little weapons were somehow tuned into her aether, so it was impossible to shake them once that light hit you. Which would then be drawn in as close as possible before it exploded. Quite ingenious.

If nothing else, the sight seeing his toy not harming anyone was enough to causes Grynewaht to lose his cool as he began crying out in fear, “Damn it all! Haven’t we got anything else!? More armor or weapons or something!?”

As if waiting for that command, what looked like another unit of Imperials came running up the hill towards them, ready to pick up where the fallen had left off.

“More of them!? I’m going to have to have a word with our scouts…” Raubahn yelled as he went charging in and knocked down two or three in a bull-like way.

This continued on for some time—long after the sun had set and they were fighting in darkness. With the only light from the shining moon overhead, casting everything in an eerie glow, reflecting off the metal from the Magitek or the blades of swords clashing.

But eventually, they were able to bring down all of Grynewaht’s men, leaving only him and the sparking weapon that had taken a heavy beating.

Once he realized that he was out of men to fight for him, Grynewaht was panicking.

“This can’t be happening! Not again!” he stuttered, staring at Claire in the utmost fear, he turned and began to run. Not that he got far.

“He who fights and runs─ What the─? Who in the hells are you lot!?” he demanded when he stopped to see that M’naago, Conrad, and other Resistance fighters were blocking his path.

“For Ala Mhigo! Let none escape!” M’naago rallied everyone behind her and they charged on. Surrounded on all sides, Grynewaht had little choice but to actually start fighting again.

“We have them now! Forward! Forward!” Raubahn shouted, getting the Alliance members behind him to follow.

“You think you’ve won, eh? Heh heh heh… THEN WE GO TOGETHER!” Grynewaht yelled over the noise. Alisaie hadn’t seen what he had done, but she didn’t need to, she heard it.

“Self-destruct sequence initiated…” the Magitek Vanguard I Prototype spoke up with the mechanical voice, but very different from that of a mammot, “Sixty… Fifty-nine… Fifty-eight…”

Self-destruct? And they had less than a minute to find a way to stop it before they were all caught up in the explosion. Unlike the little ones that Claire had been dealing with, she had a feeling that something as big as this thing was going to make a much more… permanent impact.

“There’s no time to get to safety!” Raubahn yelled, looking horrorstruck and turning pale. “We must disable it before it blows!”

Alisaie ran ahead with Claire as they began to attack the machine over and over. All the while it continued to count down.

Fifty seconds…

Forty seconds…

Thirty seconds…

Twenty…

Once it passed twenty, she began to panic as she fought harder than ever against it, but she had no idea what it was she was supposed to be hitting. Just when it reached ten seconds, Claire finally took a leap and drove her katana through the chest plate—the damage that the machine underwent that whole time finally weakening the metal enough for her to stab right through it with her thinner, sharper blade.

She apparently hit it in the right place as it began to smoke and fall apart before their eyes. When she pulled out the sword and jumped back, it gave a horrible whining noise before it fell into a pile of used scrap metal.

At the sight of his weapon being brought down, Grynewaht was reduced to a crying babe.

“No… No, no, NO! My secret weapon! Gaaah! Damn it all! Miracles of Magitek design, my arse!” he shouted out, “I’ve passed harder stools than these piles of scrap!” He looked back to Claire, her blade still held aloft, ready to go up against him if he was foolish enough to stay. He took a few steps back before threatening, “You’ll pay for this! Mark my words, the next time we meet will be the last!”

And he turned and rain from her as fast as he could go. She had to admit that she was impressed he could move so quickly even with all that armor weighing him down.

“You know?” Claire asked as she sheathed her blade, “I think that was what he said the last time we fought.”

“He go running like that too?” she asked back and Claire grinned. For a man so large and thuggish, he sure was a right coward when he came across something who stood up to him.

Raubahn only laughed at the sight as he called after him, “Aye! Run and tell your viceroy! The day belongs to Ala Mhigo!”

Everyone cheered, their weapons held high in the air as they shouted so loudly she wondered if people in the Reach could hear them. All around them there were celebrations, even those too wounded to stand were letting out excited cries at the battle they just one. Alisaie assisted in helping speed along the healing process for those worst off, but as far as she could see, they didn’t lose anyone of their own, nor were their injuries life-threating. Thank the Twelve for that.

“Well done, all of you. I’d call this operation a resounding success,” Raubahn called to everyone with Conrad at his side.

Conrad, who smiled, turned to him, “Can’t say I’m surprised. The ‘Bull of Ala Mhigo’ had an impressive military record before he went west, as I recall.”

“Credit where it’s due, Master Kemp. ‘Twas Marshal Tarupin who made this plan,” the General told him humbly before looking back at the rest of them, adding, “And all of you, Resistance and Alliance alike, who carried it out to perfection.”

“Aye, that they did. Not a single casualty, for which I’m grateful beyond words,” Conrad agreed whole-heartedly, “I’ve no doubt our comrades back at the Reach will feel the same.”

Right, after everything that had been happening here lately—especially with the tragedy at the Wall—the people could probably use something cheerful to talk about for a while.

“As will ours,” Raubahn agreed as M’naago looked to Claire and Alisaie with a grin.

“It’s been a pleasure, General,” Conrad said to him. “Until the next battle.” Before he left, he turned back to M’naago and added, “M’naago ─ I leave the Scions in your care.”

She saluted in understanding as he left with half the Resistance fighters, leaving the other half to help take the wounded back to the Castrum.

“We shall return to the castrum, then,” Raubahn added to the three of them, “Claire, Mistress Leveilleur ─ once more you have my thanks. As Master Kemp said, until the next battle.”

He gave them a salute as they left, heading back the way they came. The three of them waited, just making sure that the area was safe around them once more before they knew that staying here wasn’t going to do them any favors.

“Well, there’s no reason to remain here any longer. Let’s get back to the Reach,” M’naago said cheerfully and she pointed onwards, taking them back along the path they used before. All the while, she was talking to Claire about her bladework, telling her that she had never seen anything like it. Just how graceful and beautiful that it looked with every blow she brought down on her enemies…?

“Compared to that, I felt that I was just shooting out mudballs or something,” M’naago laughed as they walked, “Where did you learn to use that blade?”

“I had a teacher who taught me not long ago,” she confessed. “He was a samurai from Hingashi and was looking for a pupil to teach.”

“Truly?” Alisaie asked as she walked a little faster so that she could catch up with her. “I heard about these warriors of the Far East, these samurai. Of course, Gosetsu was one of them. But I never had the pleasure to see him fight. Oh, was he the one who taught you?”

“He fights very similarly,” Claire confessed. “I saw him battle while we were searching for Omega in those ruins. But no… it was another who taught me. And older man named… Musosai.”

“Musosai? Never heard of him,” M’naago said as she thought it over. “And he came here all the way from the East just so that he could find a student to train? Wow, that’s dedication. So where is this master samurai? I would very much like to meet him. Maybe he could start training some of the new recruits in just some basics and…?”

But Claire was shaking her head. “I fear that is not possible,” she told her softly.

Alisaie suspected that they may be reaching a touchy subject for her, whatever that may be, and simply decided to change the subject by asking M’naago how she thought that her comrades would react when they hear of this victory.

At once, M’naago’s eyes lit up and she excitedly began talking about how they would surely be crying out to the heavens, and that they probably were aware of it by now. She was even jesting at the thought of a celebration was waiting for them when they returned.

After going into more details about their battle, and what improvements they could make and prepare for the next one, they managed to make it back to the Reach safely and under the cover of the dark. It was a good end to an otherwise, exhausting day, as well as deeply satisfying. They strode across the area as M’naago led them back up to the war table to where Conrad was already there waiting for them.

“You didn’t have to take part in the operation, but you did. You went above and beyond what was asked of you, without hesitation, and for that we owe you a debt,” M’naago said to the two of them with a grin that could be seen even in the dark. “Our victory may not count for much in practical terms, but its symbolic value can’t be overstated. Alliance and Resistance fighters came together to face an imperial unit equipped with Garlemald’s newest weapons ─ and smashed them. The people will remember this day.”

That was true, if nothing else, it did serve to bring the people together and made them see that they can triumphant over the Garleans if they worked together. Mayhaps it will serve to inspire others to join the cause and show them that they still have a chance to bring their people home to Ala Mhigo—one without that ugly Garlemald banner flying over their heads anyway.

Conrad nodded in agreement as he said, “Aye, that they will, for it marks the beginning of something far greater than any single victory: the beginning of a campaign by a united Eorzea to drive the Garleans from our lands. Promises and platitudes mean naught without action. But the Alliance took the field and risked their lives for our cause.”

He looked up to the statue at Rhalgr and added, “Hah, to think that the last time Gridanian troops trod this soil was more than a century ago, during the Autumn War ─ and that was to defend against our invasion. Ours is a long and bloody history, to be sure, and it gives me heart to see that despite our acrimonious past, we can still come together for the sake of the future.”

Yes, she had read up on the Autumn War, and how Ala Mhigo had once tried to invade Gridania for their lands and resources. But that was over a hundred years ago, and it was a good thing to see that even the Adders Nest was able to put that bloody history aside for the greater good.

“Well said, Commander! Which is why I intend to go from village to village and spread word of our victory and our new alliance,” M’naago informed him. “Claire, Alisaie, I cannot thank you enough for your assistance. The people will flock to our banners, my friends. Just you wait and see!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I know I made you all wait, but I hope that the long chapter will make up for that. I know that a lot of people have been asking that we see things from Claire’s POV as well, and don’t worry. We will see more of what is going through her head soon enough. I don’t have a clue when that will be up because I have less than two weeks to finish packing everything up and move—so I don’t think another chapter will be coming up until I’m settled in my new place. But I hope that you will enjoy this chapter until then. Also, for those of you who enjoy the Samurai questline, I started to write a spin-off story for the job quests. I finished samurai and red mage, and I thought that the stories were really good, so I decided to put up a little story for that where Claire is learning the art of the samurai and possibly another story where she is going through the red mage quests. So for those of you who are interested, go check it out. It’s called The Way of the Samurai, and it’s just under my name here. Major spoilers though, so if you haven’t done the quests yet, just a heads up!)


	4. In Crimson it Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when everything was going so well. But after a bloody incident, they are forced to think over a new tactic. And now they know that someone may not be as invincible that they always believed.

_*Flashback*_

_“Alphinaud? Hello? Are you in there?”_

_Alphinaud blinked, startled out of his thoughts and rubbed his tired eyes before he looked down to his left to see the familiar Tataru there with a cup of tea._

_“Yes, Tataru?” he asked, hoping he didn’t sound too tired._

_“I just asked if you would like a cup of tea?” she asked, holding the cup and saucer up for him. “You’ve been working so hard the last couple of days and I thought that this would help relax you.”_

_Relax? That was the last thing that he needed to do right now. Deciding not to be rude, however, he merely thanked her for her kindness._

_“Ah, yes, thank you, Tataru,” he said as he set down his pen and took the cup. As he took a hesitant sip, he was surprised to realize how immediately he felt a little bit better._

_Mayhap he was pushing himself too hard and simply needed to step back and look over everything before trying anything else._

_He knew that looking for those willing to join the cause to fight for Ala Mhigo was not going to be easy, but he was beginning to wonder if there would be anyone here who would wish to fight? He had spread the word about how the Resistance was looking for able fighters, and though he had a few interested parties come and ask him questions, very few of them had shown any true fire of fighting. Not that he blamed them. This was not a decision to be taken lightly after all. Still, he was holding onto hope that those who had come to ask him more questions would be willing to join once they had time to think it over. All he had to do was remain patient._

_For now, he was continuing his studies, learning everything he could of the lands of Gyr Abania, and memorizing everything he found to be even of the tiniest bit of important._

_“By the way, Alphinaud! I heard from Yda—I mean…?” Tataru began before stuttering and letting out a frustrated sigh, “I need to stop doing that. I meant to say I heard from Lyse. She contacted me a little bit ago and told me that she and Claire both returned to the Reach from their mission. Apparently, they found a handful of people willing to join the Resistance. I just thought that you would like to know they’re doing well. Lyse said that she would remain at the Reach for now, but that Claire and Alisaie would be going with M’naago to Castrum Oriens to speak with Raubahn.”_

_“Truly?” he asked, gazing at her for a moment, “Well, they should be alright then. Claire will keep Alisaie from getting into trouble. Hopefully my sister won’t try anything reckless.”_

_Such as press her for details on any kind of relationship she may or may not have with her brother? He really hoped that Alisaie won’t try to ask Claire if there was anything happening between the two of them. Especially since he still could not put to words what it was that their relationship was._

_At the thought though, his mind began to stray and he thought more of Claire and hoped that she was faring well right now. He had only just said goodbye to her the other day, but already he could feel the absence of her presence like a hole in his heart._

_Her quiet, calming presence, her soft voice… he wished that he could have gone with them. But duty must come above all else, he supposed. Even if he hated it._

_“You don’t need to worry so,” Tataru said and he looked back down at her, forgetting that she was there, as she added, “I’m sure that things will turn around. You already have a few people here who showed interest in join the Resistance, right?”_

_Oh, she thought that the recruits—or lack thereof—was what was plaguing his mind at that moment. Rather than correct her to what was going through his mind at that moment, he could only nod and she left him without any suspicion._

_But he sighed to himself as he set his cup of tea down. This was really beginning to grow out of hand. He tried, he truly did try to keep his mind on work, but she seemed to keep creeping up in his thoughts whenever he allowed his mind to wander. He could not help it and wondered just what it was that he should do now._

_He had finally worked up the courage to tell her his feelings, and he knew that she cared for him in return. That thought alone was enough to cause his heart to swell with joy and his very spirit seemed to soar… but now what was it that they were supposed to do? Things hadn’t changed, not really. They had to worry about reclaiming Ala Mhigo and aiding the fight for liberation against the Empire so it wasn’t like they could go out for dinner together?_

_Hells, they couldn’t even spend time together these days for they were both needed in different places because of their different talents. And it was out of the question that they put their duties aside even for just one day for them to be able to sit and discuss anything that didn’t involve war or politics._

_What were they supposed to do?_

_He drummed his fingers against the desk as he tried to focus on the papers in front of him, but all the while her piercing eyes kept appearing in his mind and he was wondering why he was being tortured like this._

_“Why?” he asked himself grimly. He had planned on taking his secret to the grave with him if he thought that he could keep their friendship. But now that their feelings were open, they couldn’t do anything about it. Why did the gods feel the need to torment his emotions?_

_He couldn’t sit there any longer and pushed himself up from his chair, though he was not sure where he was planning on going. Yet, before he could make any other moves, there was a knock at the door and he looked up to see a group of warriors enter._

_*End of Flashback*_

He was truly relieved to find that his efforts bore fruit after all. After speaking with these warriors, he felt that it was a good time to return to the Reach with tose who were willing to offer their aid to the cause.

He was approaching the war table as Conrad was speaking to Claire, Alisaie, and Lyse. He had just heard him say with gratitude, “Owing to the efforts of you all, we have accomplished a great deal in a short time. The Resistance thanks you for your service, Scions.”

Alphinaud stepped up, and they looked back to see him approach. His eyes found Claire’s and lingered there for only a moment as he smiled warmly at them all. About to make introductions for the two mi’qote, one man and one woman with red hair, and a towering man—all of whom were ready to receive their orders.

“I see operations here have been proceeding apace in my absence,” he said.

“Welcome back, Brother dearest. I take it your efforts to gather new recruits were successful,” Alisaie asked as she looked past him to see his guests.

“Indeed,” he answered, “There were several amongst the Scions’ ranks that were quite eager to take part in our joint endeavor with the Resistance, whom I am come to present.”

The man who was half hyur and Roegadyn stepped forward to introduce himself.

“Commander Kemp, if I may! My name…my name is Arenvald Lentius. A…a half-breed, as you can doubtless tell,” Arenvald said proudly, “I’m here to fight for a free Ala Mhigo. For an Ala Mhigo where women like my mother are never made to suffer. I pray you grant me this honor.”

Conrad nodded in full agreement as he reassured him, “…You are a trueborn son of Gyr Abania, same as me. This is not my honor to grant, but yours to freely take. Welcome, brother. With our swelling ranks, and the aid of the Eorzean Alliance and the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, I believe we will soon be in a position to seize the initiative.”

Alphinaud beamed. They had only been here for a short time, but already things were going well.

Conrad turned to M’naago again and added, “Once our new recruits have received sufficient training, I will propose to General Aldynn that we draw up plans for an assault on Castellum Velodyna.”

“Then, in the meantime, we will make what preparations we can!” M’naago cheered.

*Zenos*

_“Beyond majestic mountains, across the emerald dale,_

_On march the ivory standard, united we prevail._

_From distant shores of Othard to the lakes of Aldenard,_

_The light of mighty Garlemald, fore’er our guiding star.”_

Zenos walked along the line of neatly lined rows of soldiers, his commanders directly behind him, along with four lines of soldiers who marched in perfect line. Everything seemed to be proceeding smoothly.

How dull.

Twenty years they had been here in Ala Mhigo, and yet they haven’t made any progress since then. Why must he be cursed with such cowardly commanders?

Rather than cut down everyone around him, he returned to the throne room and sat there, setting aside his sheath with his katana before removing his helmet. He made himself comfortable as he rested his head against the palm of his hand as he waited for more of the report.

The Imperial Tribunus Militum approached and began to inform him, “Alliance forces have occupied Castrum Oriens and taken up positions along the length of the Wall. Our patrols have engaged their reconnaissance parties on sight, but there have been no significant exchanges… Save one. A unit tasked with field-testing prototype magitek weapons was attacked. The weapons were destroyed, with the unit sustaining near-total casualties.”

Zenos raised his eyebrows in interest.

“Near-total?” he asked, “Go on.”

The Militum turned to one of his other soldiers and nodded.

The Imperial Pilus Prior stepped up and saluted as he informed him, “My lord, there was but a single survivor from the unit in question, which falls under my command. According to his report, they were ambushed by a contingent of Eorzean Alliance regulars, abetted by Resistance insurgents.”

“Hm,” Zenos purred as he thought it over. “A simple ambush, and only one survivor. A fine day’s work. The stubbornness to survive is not without worth…” He praised the Alliance for this for he knew that they deserved that much. However, they still had far to go before they could cross over more than their front door. And only one man survived? Well, for failure, there will be some form of punishment set aside for him. But otherwise…?

“He may live,” he decided, “However, the XIIth is no place for the weak.”

“He shall be relegated at once, my lord. As you say, the XIIth is no place for cowards who count their lives more precious than the cause,” the Imperial Pilus Prior said at once.

Zenos smiled at that, glad to see that he agreed. For that also went for him as well.

“Indeed, indeed. We have no need of cowards…” he said silkily.

He stood up, looking over them all before he pulled one of his blades from the sheath that sat at his side. He causally strolled over to him, standing right in front of the little man.

Imperial Pilus Prior stepped back and croaked out in fear, “M-My lord, I…”

One step back… two steps…? Ah… here was the proof that he needed. He would not stand for cowards in his army.

“Cowards who defer critical missions to their subordinates ─ who hide within their castra, never meeting their prey in battle, never staring into the whites of their eyes,” he looked up at them all and demanded, “Why, when confronted with a heretofore unknown eikon, did we surrender the Wall to the Alliance?”

They all stood straight and silent, making him feel that he may as well have been speaking to statues as he added, “Because my honored father, in his infinite wisdom, has not seen fit to grant us leave to march on their lands. Accordingly, we have extended an invitation to our neighbors. Gyr Abania is where we shall host them ─ the field upon which we shall enjoy the sport of kings.”

He smiled at those words as the faint promise of another battle laid upon the horizon for him.

“Patience is paramount,” he added. This was true… after all, good things come to those who wait. Yet, there comes a time where you must stop waiting. “Cornered animals may have spirit, but they are ultimately predictable, and very poor sport. But if one dangles the promise of freedom before them, while nipping at their heels to stoke their passion, then things become interesting. It is a delicate dance… and one which asks much of my hounds.”

He looked at them all, and asked them all, “And so I put the question to you, my fellow huntsmen:  how shall we deal with these savages?”

That was when one finally stepped forward. Surprisingly, it was not one of his commanders, but one of the savages of this land.

“My lord, I have a proposal!” the Skull Commander declared.

Oh? She would speak when no one else would? Already she was showing more spirit than anyone else here. He was starting to think that those from Eorzea were just born more interesting than those from his own homeland.

“Silence, Ala Mhigan!” the Imperial Tribunus Militum barked, “You do forget yourself! Only by the grace of Lord van Baelsar were you afforded a place here ─ and that in name alone! We have no need of your ‘proposals,’ savage.”

The Skull looked away, growling under her breath at the insult. But Zenos chose to ignore that as he walked up to her. He stood before her as she raised her head and he looked into her eyes. He got a look at the emotions that were in those eyes… the anger and hatred that shimmered beneath the surface and was only barely held in check.

He grinned as he said, taking them all by surprise, “This ‘savage’ yearns to hunt her own…”

That was certainly true. She, at the least, had the guts to lead her own hunt, at least compared to the rest of these sorry cowards here. He would give her a chance to prove herself and if she failed… she would pay with her life.

“The floor is yours, Commander,” he finished, and she beamed at the thought before she saluted.

“Thank you, my lord,” she cried out as she told him her proposal—which only brought another grin.

*The Reach*

“I feared it would take longer to rouse the people to action after the disaster at the Wall,” Conrad was informing them, “but it seems our countrymen are not so easily discouraged. Change is on the horizon, my friends.”

“Right, then,” M’naago spoke up, “I’ve got duties to attend to.”

Alphinaud nodded before he offered, “Mayhap we could assist you with said duties? We are here to help, after all.” He then turned to the girls and added, “The three of you have been busy, so I will understand if you require time to rest. If not, however, it would seem sensible to assist our allies with their preparations.”

“We’d be grateful for any and all help you can offer,” M’naago said gratefully, “If you ask around, I guarantee you won’t want for work.”

They all agreed before splitting up to find work to keep them busy. For the next few hours, they went around to just about everyone who even looked mildly troubled and aided them as best as they could. For him, it was mostly running errands, yet he didn’t complain—merely glad that he had something to do.

But word was spreading across the Reach about how a certain warrior seemed to be doing the work of a dozen men all at once. Knowing at once who they was talking about, he decided to wait until she returned before he could discuss things with her.

He had just finished another chore while the hot sun blazed down on him when he returned to the war tent.

“And with that, another task is complete…” he said as he wiped his brow. Yet out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a familiar someone approaching him, and he was glad that she was the one who found him.

“Ah, Claire. I hear you have been keeping busy,” he told her as she smiled.

“Aye, that she has, and we thank her for it,” M’naago said happily, appearing at his side as well—causing him to fight the slight twitch of irritation that they still couldn’t speak alone.

“It pleases me to inform you that our new recruits have completed their initial training and stand ready to contribute,” Conrad declared proudly. “As discussed, M’naago, I would have you present my proposal for an assault on Castellum Velodyna to General Aldynn personally.”

So soon? He could not help but be taken aback by this news. Surely they could wait until they were more prepared?

But M’naago was ready to go.

“Of course, sir!” she cried as she saluted. He made to say something, however, she already turned back to them and asked, “Are you and yours planning to return to Castrum Oriens before the operation? If so, why don’t we travel together?”

Alphinaud was still reeling from the sudden decision to storm Castellum Velodyna after such a short amount of time. He wanted to say something, but seemed to realize that this was out of his hands at this point. He would have to speak to the others about this though, to make sure that they were all on the same page.

“That seems a fine suggestion, but I must consult my comrades ere we depart,” Alphinaud told her.

“Very well,” she nodded in agreement, “I will wait for you at the pass. But not too long!”

He turned back to Claire, Alisaie, and Lyse and added, “I expect Krile and Y’shtola will wish to remain here to support the chirurgeons, but nevertheless, we should go and ask them.”

They went to the Infirmary where they found their friends looking over more healing spells and were making great strides for the wounded.

“Hm?” Y’shtola asked when she heard them enter, “Is aught amiss?”

Unexpectedly, it was Claire who decided to tell them what everyone was planning. Once she finished, both were just as surprised as he had been.

“…I see,” Y’shtola said slowly, a frown on her face at what was being planned, “That would explain the sudden flurry of activity outside.”

“This joint operation marks a turning point in our conflict with the Garleans,” Alphinaud confessed. “For the first time, the Resistance and the Alliance shall go on the offensive and attempt to capture an imperial outpost in occupied territory.”

Still… while he knew that they had a fighting chance, he could not help but feel that they were making a hasty decision. After all, the people here were still suffering from the losses they suffered at the Wall, and their new recruits had only just completed their training. It may be a little too soon to try such an attack.

Yet, there wasn’t much else that could be done. The decision was made, and he would have to support them as best as he could. He could only hope that it would be enough.

“Personally, I believe it is imperative that we offer them our full support. As was the case with Ishgard, however, this is not a choice to be made lightly, nor less on others’ behalves,” he added, “This is war, and every Scion must decide what part he or she would play.”

“I’ll fight,” Lyse said firmly and without any form of hesitation. “For Ala Mhigo, for my father, for Yda. I’m in it to the end.”

He knew what her answer would be before she even spoke it, yet he was glad to hear it confirmed nonetheless.

“The choice was made for us ere we were born, Brother, when the Empire marched on Eorzea,” Alisaie added, “They will stop at nothing to subjugate or slaughter us all. Van Baelsar and van Darnus were but the first to try.”

He supposed that she was right. Even though they spent most of their lives outside of Eorzea, they had every right to fight as Lyse did.

“…Though your fervor is surprising, I cannot dispute your logic,” he informed her. “At the risk of repeating myself, I am of course of the same mind. The present situation is untenable, and further complicated by the existence of Ilberd’s primal. I believe we have no recourse but to directly and openly intervene.”

“…I thought this a foregone conclusion given our actions thus far, but if you require renewed affirmation, then yes, I am still wholly committed to this cause,” Y’shtola reaffirmed. “For it is ultimately the selfsame cause I have served since first I pledged to serve Master Louisoix and the Circle of Knowing: the Salvation of Eorzea, by any means necessary. That said, I shall refrain from taking the field on this occasion. There are many here who require further treatment, and doubtless more to come after.”

“I came here for Minfilia, and that hasn’t changed,” Krile added, “However, I’d like to stay with Y’shtola for now and tend to the wounded.”

That was good. In all honestly though, he knew that she wasn’t as gifted with battle as she was with the arts of healing and would best serve to tend to the wounded that were here, as well as the others they were sure to bring back.

There was just one last person he needed to ask and turned to Claire. He already suspected what she would say, but he wanted to make sure that she was given a choice.

“As for you, Claire… you are, to quote our dear friend Lord Edmont, the woman who slew Gaius van Baelsar and some half-dozen primals besides,” he told her. Though, at this point, he had long since lost track of the primals she slew, “Your presence may well prove the difference between victory and defeat. Many look to you as a hero, and heap great expectations upon your shoulders. But you, like every Scion, must decide for yourself.”

Her eyes found his and he was, once again, struck at how he could just stare into them for hours and never grow tired.

“We can but carry on,” she sighed, sounding tired but determined, “For those we have lost. For those we can yet save.”

He gave her a bracing smile and said, “Well said. Well said indeed…”

“Take care, Y’shtola, Krile, and do not hesitate to contact us should you require assistance,” Alisaie added and he was knocked out of his love-struck state. He hoped that none of them noticed this as Alisaie was now addressing Lyse, “Lyse ─ I would ask that you remain here, by Conrad’s side.”

Alphinaud was already expecting her to argue, insisting on going with them to fight. But, to his great surprise, she nodded without a complaint. Yet, he could have sworn he saw a hint of resentment there.

“We should go, or M’naago will leave without us,” Alisaie finished, looking at him. He nodded as she left, ready to follow before having an idea.

“Might I persuade you to join us, Claire?” he asked of her, “Should you wish to give your decision further consideration, Castrum Oriens would seem an apt place to do it.”

He knew that there was no need for her to come along just yet, however, after being separated from her for the last few days, and the idea of another battle about to take place, he wished for her to be nearby.

“You need not answer right away,” he added quickly, not wanting to make it appear that he couldn’t handle without her. “I am sure I can convince M’naago to wait a little longer.”

He joined M’naago and Alisaie at the entrance to the Reach, requesting that they wait only a short time to see if Claire would be joining them. M’naago was a little overeager to get going but she held her tongue as she paced around.

Thankfully, it was only ten minutes later when Claire joined them and informed them that she decided to join them.

“So you will be accompanying us?” he asked as she nodded, “Full glad am I to hear it.”

“All set? Excellent,” said M’naago. “Then let us be off!”

They all set off together through the dry and mountainy landscape. Claire was trailing behind only a little, keeping an eye out for any attacks from the rear as M’naago walked up ahead. Alphinaud was casually moving back, letting Alisaie move ahead of him the whole while. To his great relief, he was able to plan it out so that he and Claire would be able to talk without them listening in.

“How are you feeling?” he asked her as they walked side by side.

She was quiet for just a moment as she confessed, “I’m fine. Just tired. That’s all.”

He nodded in understanding while he informed her, “I’m not surprised. You’ve been busy the last few days. I’m sorry that I wasn’t there to help you.”

“You need not worry,” Claire answered. “I had fun with Lyse and Alisaie.”

“Ah, right… speaking about that, did Alisaie ask you anything about… about us?” he asked his voice now dropping to a whisper, just to make sure that the others could hear them.

Claire shook her head and he nodded.

“I feel ridiculous acting like we need to hide everything,” he told her. “I don’t like it. Yet, I also fear of how she’s going to react.”

“You think she’d disapprove?” Claire asked in concern.

“Oh, no,” he answered truthfully. “Quite the opposite, I imagine. I swear, the way that she talks about you, you would think she’s the one in love with you.”

Her cheeks blushed innocently at those words and he smiled at that. “You are too modest for your own good,” he informed her.

“And you pay out too many compliments for your own good,” she answered back calmly. “I might start getting cocky if you keep doing it.”

“Only when you deserve it,” he responded and he chuckled as he realized the gentle flirting that they were exchanging.

But once the teasing had died down, they were left in an uncomfortable silence. Alphinaud glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes, wondering just what they were supposed to do now.

“Claire?” he began nervously as she looked back at him. He opened his mouth, trying to find the right words, but his tongue was having trouble forming any. He took several deep breaths before he forced himself to say, “Claire… about us. Just… what do you think we should call it?”

Claire didn’t say anything, and it still frustrated him to see that he still had difficulty trying to figure out what she was thinking. She had such a deep mind, one that he suspected could match even the best philosophers. However…?

“I honestly don’t know,” she confessed slowly. “I know that we could try to have some kind of relationship, yet…?”

“Yet, we are now at the front lines of a possible war breaking out,” he agreed. “That’s what scares me. Of all the times for me to finally work up the courage to tell you how I feel? Just on the eve before another adventure to another battlefield?”

“I’m sorry,” she told him but he was shaking his head.

“Don’t be, it’s not your fault,” he told her firmly. “I just wish that we had more time to really talk about what the right thing is. But we haven’t had time to really talk since we came here?” He was silent for a time before he confessed, “What… what about you? What do you want?”

Claire blinked before thinking it all over.

“I know that it’s for the best that we focus our energies in aiding Ala Mhigo…?” she began but he was shaking his head.

“I don’t want to hear what the right thing is,” he told her firmly. “I think we both feel that it would be better for us to be friends and forget everything else for the sake of duty. But I… I want to know what you, Claire Faye, not the Warrior of Light, feel about all this.”

She was surprised by his question, and it seemed that she didn’t know how to answer him for a moment.

Finally, she said, sounding strangely nervous, “I… what I want is…?”

“Hey! Come on you two!”

They both looked up to see that they had reached the river once again and M’naago and Alisaie were already halfway across it.

“You’re gonna be left behind if you keep dragging your feet!” M’naago called as Alisaie trooped her way across the water and he felt his spirits sink at the sight of the rushing water.

“You alright?” she asked him when she noticed the odd shake and he turned red with humiliation at the thought of him confessing how scared of water he was. Thankfully, she didn’t press him any further as she stepped into the water and held out her hand for him to take.

He was grateful for it, and he felt much better for it as she helped him across the water. M’naago was already at the other side as she waved them over—Alisaie almost getting back to land as well, not noticing their hands intertwined. At first glance though, it looked innocent enough as she helped him remain on his feet. And when Alisaie finally turned around to look, he had to grab hold of Claire’s arm to keep himself from tripping and she had to prevent him from falling. As far as he could tell, it didn’t look any more than a friend aiding a friend.

“Alphinaud?” Claire told him when they were halfway across.

“Yes?” he asked, trying to keep himself steady.

“About… about your question?” she asked, “Could you… could you give me a little time? I want to come up with an answer that I can be satisfied with.”

He glanced at her face to see that she was just as, if not more confused, with how she should be feeling about this whole situation as he was. He nodded.

“Of course,” he told her sincerely. “Take all the time you need. Mayhap then, I’ll be able to figure out what I want as well.”

They reached the other side and she let go of him, no one any the wiser as they all headed off together, their group now so close, they couldn’t possibly finish their discussion without being overheard. For now though, he was grateful for some of the silence as he let his mind wander. Just what did he want? What kind of relationship did he truly want with her? And more importantly, just would it be possible for them to have it?

***Castrum Oriens***

They made it back to Castrum Oriens in one piece. Other than some minor trouble involving a bear and some giant wasps that attacked them when they drew too close, they meet with no foes, which they were glad for.

“Welcome back, comrades. What news?” Raubahn asked at the sight of them there.

“Greetings, General,” said M’naago with respect and just the hint of awe in her voice, “I am come at Commander Kemp’s behest to brief you on the latest developments at the Reach. Our recruitment efforts have exceeded expectations. In addition to welcoming many motivated young Ala Mhigans, our ranks have been bolstered by the arrival of a number of experienced veterans, thanks in large part to the efforts of the Scions. As a consequence, we are now able to field half a dozen new units, with more being trained as we speak.”

“Good,” the General replied approvingly. “I gather Conrad is eager to strike while the iron’s hot?”

“Just so, General,” agreed M’naago immediately, “He proposes that we begin preparations for a joint operation to capture Castellum Velodyna.”

“Capture Velodyna?” Pipin repeated in surprise. “Capture Velodyna? That will not be easy. It will, however, be necessary if we are ever to push east towards the capital…”

“There is no profit in delay,” replied the General as Alphinaud bit his lower lip in worry. He could not shake the feeling that now may not be the best time for that. Yet, the General was also making some fair points as he reminded, “It is only a matter of time before the Garleans learn of our plans and summon reinforcements. The Alliance hereby accepts Commander Kemp’s proposal. Tell him to take no chances ─ bring every able-bodied Ala Mhigan who can wield a weapon.”

Raubahn looked down at Pipin and ordered, “Pipin ─ I want Velodyna watched. Assess its defenses. Every fortress has a weakness, and I would know this one’s.”

“If there is no objection, General, might the Scions join Marshal Tarupin?” Alisaie asked suddenly, looking at the two of them.

Raubahn nodded in agreement. “By all means. If that is all ─ let us be about it!”

There was nothing else to be done about it but to wait. Alphinaud knew that another battle was on the horizon—and in all honestly, he wasn’t looking forward to it.

And it turned out he wasn’t the only one who felt that way.

He heard Alisaie whisper behind him, and he somehow knew that she must be speaking to Claire.

“Conrad and the General are of one mind, it seems… I only wish I could say the same. While this aggressive strategy may well profit us in the end, what losses will we suffer in the meantime…?”

He closed his eyes tightly, trying not to think about that. He knew better than anyone that there will always be losses in any battle. Yet, perhaps it was just some naïve part of his mind, who prayed for another alternative.

“Anyway, we should speak with the vice marshal about this reconnaissance mission and see how he would like to proceed,” he heard Alisaie finish.

He could almost see Claire’s stoic nod in his eyes as he heard her step to the other side of the table where she was speaking with Pipin.

“Thank you for volunteering to join me,” Pipin said to her. “This should be a fairly straightforward reconnaissance mission, so long as we do not have the ill fortune to run afoul of an imperial patrol.”

Hopefully, not. The last thing that he wanted was for him to become injured before they were able to fight in this upcoming battle—which was easily the most important battle they’ve fought since they claimed the Wall.

“Come ─ our destination is beyond East End, just north of Velodyna,” Pipin said, and they followed him out. They remained quiet as they walked through the area, taking great care to stay down low and move silently across this unfamiliar wilderness. It was a far trek, but they soon reached the gorge, just in throwing stones away from Castellum Velodyna.

“This ought to be close enough,” Pipin decided for them, leading them to a place that took shelter behind some boulders so that they were all reasonably comfortable that they were out of view of the tower.

“Now we settle in for a long watch,” Pipin told them. “That said…it would be prudent to keep your weapons at the ready, in the event a passing patrol stumbles upon us, or worse…”

They all had their hands on their weapons at the suggestion, ready to spring into battle at any moment. All that was left to do was crouch down and wait. They stayed there, not even bothering to make small talk, and he could feel his legs beginning to cramp up after waiting for the last few bells.

Pipin’s vigil didn’t waver even as the sun set lower and lower in the sky. It wasn’t until it was far past twilight did he finally speak, having spotted what he needed.

“Excellent… The disposition of the imperial forces is exactly as expected. I will notify Father,” he said as he kept watch through his telescope.

So, it was about to begin. Once they had the full fortress and it’s weaknesses planned out, they would come up with a plan to—without warning—the sounds of cannon fire echoed around them.

It caused them all to jump at the sudden noise and Pipin stood at once.

“Cannon fire!” he cried, “Where did it come from?”

They were all looking around, wondering just what was happening, and Alphinaud was half hoping that it was from some kind of magitek weapon backfiring or something. Yet, that was when they heard more cannon fire and Alisaie gasped.

“Smoke! There! Is that─ Oh gods, it’s Rhalgr’s Reach!” she croaked.

He looked off in the direction of the northeast and he felt his heart sink. She was right… smoke and fire was now billowing out from the hidden camp, alerting to everyone nearby where it was. Instinctively, he went to his linkpearl, trying to contact Krile or one of the others but all he got was static.

“It’s no use ─ I think someone’s jamming our communications,” he said, fear erupting inside him.

“You don’t think…” Alisaie gasped, as if afraid if she said it out loud she would be correct, “Could this be part of a coordinated attack?”

“Too early to draw conclusions,” Pipin said firmly, his eyes flashing, “We must abort the assault and return to the Reach at once.”

No one argued as they left their position and began to run full speed back towards the Reach. Pipin was already contacting his father, telling him that the attack was off, but that Rhaglr’s Reach was under attack and that they were requesting back up.

Alphinaud also kept trying his own linkpearl, hoping that he would be able to get through to the rest of their allies. He could only pray that they weren’t too late.

***Lyse***

They came without warning.

Lyse had been standing at Stormblood, looking up at the statue of the Destroyer—her mind wandering. She wanted to go with the others to storm across that bridge and see that banner burn. Yet, she also knew that this was the kind of mission that would require careful planning and would let them handle it for now.

She couldn’t help but wonder when the attack would take place? Surely they would have heard the fighting from here if they did? But no sooner did she wonder that did she hear an explosion that shook the ground. She stumbled and almost ended up tumbling backwards and into the water. She moved in time to land hard on her butt instead and rubbed her backside as she gritted her teeth in pain. Guess the fighting broke out earlier than she thought… at least until she realized that the explosion was too close for that.

She jumped back up and began to run straight towards the market, for that was where the sound had come from. What she saw though shocked her to the core.

For what was waiting for her was that same woman who led ones who kicked and punched Wercrata half the death. She was now leading the Skulls through the Reach, cutting down everyone who came at her before she called to her men, “Forward! FORWARD! Give them no quarter!”

Instinct took over. She was the boss! If she took her out then the others would fall without their commander. So she began fighting her way towards her, desperate to take her out, but she had her hands full with the other Skulls.

As she fought, she heard a familiar voice call, “Traitor! Kinslayer!”

She looked up in time to see that it had been Meffrid, who was challenging the woman.

The woman, Fordola, snarled back, “You’re no kin of mine!”

Lyse took down a couple of the Skulls before she looked back up, ready to rush to Meffrid’s aid… yet it was too late.

They stood only a yalm apart… back to back… Fordola with her blade drawn and Meffrid’s body slowly crumble.

“Meffrid!” she screamed as she charged. Another Skull broke ranks and tried to take care of her, but she sent him flying before turning her rage to Fordola, screaming out, “Hells take you!”

She had to get to Meffrid. There may still be time to save him! There was no way that he could have been taken out so easily! The Meffrid that she knew wasn’t so weak as to be cut down in just one blow!

She stepped up and began a viscous fight as her new opponent—determined to make her pay for hurting one of her friends! It went back and forth, with Lyse able to almost dance away from many of Fordola’s strikes, yet she was finding it difficult to deal a heavy blow since she kept blocking her fists and feet. But after going at it for only a few minutes, Lyse got the upper hand and knocked Fordola off balance.

Unbeknownst to her though, that there was another walking onto the scene, one dressed in full Imperial armor, and the aura of death seemed to follow in his wake.

The man was watching the two women battling before he said anything.

“Well, well…” he purred at the sight. “Stand aside, Pilus. This one has promise.”

Fordola glanced back to where the voice had come from as she warned, “Have a care, my lord. She’s not like the others.”

That was when Lyse finally noticed the newcomer on the field. Her eyes immediately went to the strange scabbard and the three sword hilts imbedded inside before it began to rotate rapidly. When it stopped, he grabbed one of the sword hilts and pulled out a long sword that was very different from the swords that she had usually seen.

The man did not seem impressed at Fordola’s warning, but rather curious as he turned his blade towards her and threatened, “Hm. Do not disappoint me, girl. Or I will kill you.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Lyse watched as Conrad, who flung a fireball at Fordola, knocking her down before his eyes widen at the sight of the armored man.

“Seven hells… It’s him!” she heard him gasp, “It’s Zenos!”

Zenos? As in…?

“The viceroy?” Lyse demanded, turning her gaze back to the armored man with renewed hatred as she snarled, “Oh…you are a dead man!”

With a scream, she charged ahead, determined to kill this demon or die trying. Yet, as she threw a punch, to her shock, he held up his empty hand and blocked her. She stared in shock—unable to believe it. No one had ever been able to do that before! Still, that didn’t stop her. She tried again… and again. However, he didn’t even try to block her attacks with his sword, for only his empty fist was enough for him to make all of her strongest punches useless.

“So spirited…and yet so empty,” he sighed after several minutes of her continuing to punch with all her might. But he merely sent her backwards before finally using his sword to deal a blow. It missed her, but the force was so great that she was still sent flying, landing on the ground painfully with the wind knocked out of her. As she wheezed, trying to get her breath back, she looked up in shock to see that he was standing directly over her, his sword in his hands.

For the first time in her life she found herself unable to move as terror keeping her rooted to the spot. As he brought his sword down, Y’shtola charged in from out of nowhere to stand between them and throws up a magic barrier that stops Zenos’s blade.

“Lyse, run!” she screamed but Lyse still couldn’t move—so paralyzed with fear that her body was refusing to listen.

But Zenos breathed harder, as if excited at the thought of another challenger, as he said, “Ah, a magical barrier. Alas… It will not save you.”

To her horror, he forced the blade through Y’shtola’s barrier, which cracks and then shattered before the blade slashed across her body. Blood went flying as Y’shtola’s eyes widen in shock… before she fell to the ground, soaking the earth with her own blood and moved no more.

“Y’shtola!” Lyse screamed.

“Hold the line, by Rhalgr! Hold the line!” Conrad was yelling as Lyse pulled Y’shtola’s body into her arms and tried to stop the flow of blood. Yet when Lyse heard the scream, she looked back in time to see that Fordola had taken Conrad down.

Lyse was shaking with terror and confusion as she stared wildly up at Zenos, who held the blood-soaked sword.

“Yda…” she whispered pleadingly as she saw the face of death looking back down at her.

***Alphinaud***

The four of them were running as fast as they could go to get back to the Reach, hoping that nothing was wrong. But their hopes weren’t high. Judging from the smoke and fire that was now billowing out from the Reach, there was already a large fire blazing.

How could they have found them? The Reach had been hidden from the Empire for the last two decades! How could they suddenly find them now?! And right before their first big attack? Was it possible they had some kind of spy in their ranks that was selling their secrets? It seemed unlikely, but he knew better than anyone to dismissive right away.

He would worry about that later though, right now he needed to focus solely on aiding their friends and allies.

They had just made splashing through the river when he spotted a small group making their way towards them. His first thought was that they were Garleans, coming out to fight them… but when they drew closer and saw the small group limping their way as far as they could get from the Reach, he knew the worst. They were a group of Resistance fighters, including Krile, Arenvald, and a wounded M’naago, who could barely walk.

“Krile!” he called as they ran up.

“Alphinaud,” she said in relief as several of the Rebels fell to the ground to rest, M’naago insisted on standing, but needed to lean up against Arenvald to do so.

“We saw the smoke and thought we heard explosions. Are we under attack?” Alphinaud asked at once and she looked away.

“The imperials were all over us before we realized what was happening. No one knew where to run or what to do ─ it was chaos,” she told them hurriedly, “Lyse and Master Kemp rallied the guards and bought us enough time to get some of the wounded to safety, but I haven’t seen either of them since…”

Alphinaud felt fear inside him. Of course Lyse would stay behind to try and keep fighting! And what of Y’shtola and the others? They had to get back there!

“Confound it!” Pipin cursed wretchedly. “If we lose the Reach, this will all have been for naught!”

He was right. They only had one choice for them now. Yet, there was still the matter of this group of wounded. Alphinaud turned to Arenvald and asked, “Arenvald ─ can you escort these people to the Wall?”

Arenvald, who was still supporting M’naago, turned his attention onto him and confirmed, “Aye, sir.”

Alphinaud nodded gratefully before looking to the others, informing them, “Our place is at the Reach. We must offer such aid and succor as we are able. Saving lives is now our paramount concern.”

“If we can hold back the imperials until Father sends reinforcements, we may yet turn the tide…” Pipin said, determined to hang onto hope.

“I’ll join you,” Krile said suddenly, and he was startled at such a thing. Surely she would be better off aiding the wounded here? As if she knew what he was thinking, she countered, “I’ve done all I can for these people, and you’ll be crying out for a healer in there.”

Alphinaud was about to refuse, but once his mind cleared of panic and confusion, he knew that she spoke the truth. He trusted that Arenvald could get this group safely back to the Castrum on his own, and there were bound to be more wounded at the Reach. They needed all the healers they could get.

“I fear you’re right. Come, there is no time to lose!” he called and they went charging off ahead.

They managed to follow the river back to the hidden passageway—no longer hidden—and went running through. It was a horror to say the least. The only times he had seen anything so bad was during the battle at the Steps of Faith with the Temple Knights against the Dravanians, or at the Wall where the Garleans massacred the Resistance.

The air was filled with smoke and embers, fire was burning away tents and blood splattered every few feet as the sounds of cannon fire were deafening them. Still, that was much more welcomed than the screams of fear and agony that also echoed around them.

He had been frozen to the spot, unable to comprehend what to do until he spotted a few Resistance stragglers limping their way towards them, trying to get out.

“Gods help us, they’re killing everyone!” a straggler cried when he saw them, and that was when Alphinaud saw the group of Garleans that were chasing them, bloodlust in their faces.

“We have to stop them while there’s still someone left to save!” Alisaie said as they jumped in to save the stragglers. The Garleans here weren’t that strong, luckily for them, and they were able to bring them down without any trouble.

“The imperials came from nowhere…started cutting people down left and right…” the straggler gasped as Alphinaud nodded in understanding, trying to tell them to just get out and that they would do what they could to aid the others.

“Reinforcements are on the way. Spread the word,” he told the stragglers, before looking up to the rest of them and added, “We should keep moving…”

They went down the hill, stumbling over the even more crumbled parts of the ruins before they heard more screams and saw fighting happening across the river. Not only were the Resistance members outnumbered, there was a large magitek armor being driven around, firing upon them without mercy.

“Confound it! Nothing for it but to fight,” he cursed at it. They jumped in a second time, still searching for Lyse, Y’shtola, Conrad and the others. With their aid, they were able to help the Resistance fight them off, leaving Claire to finish off the armor. Once hearing that the Alliance was on the way, the injured rebels got back to their feet and helped their comrades who couldn’t even stand to get up as well. They had to get out and live… they would fight another day.

“Twelve forfend… It’s a bloodbath…” Krile gasped, as she pointed up ahead to where the market had once been. The tents were all burning as Imperials were looting the carts and stalls before killing the defenseless merchants who cowered in terror.

“Remember that we’re here to save lives! Defend the hostages!” Krile added as they ran up.

“Those monsters ─ these people had surrendered!” Alisaie cried in fury, drawing out her aetherial blade once more and ran up to strike down one Garlean who held a blade above one quaking man’s head.

“It’s not too late for the others,” Pippin yelled over the noise. “We must hurry!”

Onwards they continued searching and fight, running past the bodies of countless men, women, and Ananta. Not even the chocobo’s were spared as the birds were struck down and blood glistened upon their yellow feathers and he felt the violent urge to be sick all over.

Just then, he saw something else that almost took him off guard. It turned out that there were another set of beastmen here other than the Ananta… ones he had never seen before. They were about as tall as a regular man, but they were covered in thick gray fur… and their heads…? They were wolf heads!

Some kind of Wolfmen?

“What the ─ Are those beastmen fighting for the imperials? I’ve never seen them before…” he said as the Wolfmen turned to face them. But as he clashed with them, he couldn’t help but notice something different about them compared to the Garleans. In more ways than just their appearance anyway. While the Imperials all carried the same dark look of smug superiority, even the sick enjoyment of slaughter, these beastmen looked like they rather be anywhere than here. He could feel it even as they fought that they weren’t taking any pleasure in this.

Still, he knew what needed to be done, and he fought against them with every fiber of his being. They were soon brought down, and those that remained standing, turned and fled, not wishing to fight anymore. He wanted to go after them, make them pay for what they did here, but they had more important matters to attend to.

They helped more wounded Resistance fighters, and when he saw them, he gasped hurriedly, “They…they took Lyse and the others deeper inside… You’ve…you’ve got…”

He was so winded that he was having trouble trying to finish what he was saying. Still, he was pointing off in the direction that was near the war tent where they spoke with Conrad earlier and they got the hint right away. They ran on ahead and he saw the three of them sitting near the water’s edge. Conrad and Y’shtola were both on the ground from where he could see, and Lyse was sitting up, though her hands were bound.

They weren’t alone though, for a woman dressed in the same armor as many of the men he had seen running through the Reach. The Skulls? Anyway, she stood guard over them, and turned her head sharply when she heard Krile crying out, “There they are! We’re not too late!”

“Well, well. A rescue party, is it? We’ll see about that,” said the woman with red hair and tattooed face. They didn’t stop to chat though, the five of them standing together as they fought her and the rest of the Skulls who were also guarding their hostages. These men were much more difficult to deal with—stronger than the Garleans at any rate. Claire was the one who was dealing with the woman, whom the men were calling out as their commander Fordola.

The rest of them dealt with the other Skulls and were successful in bringing them down one by one until Claire dealt a heavy blow against Fordola, sending her back and spitting up blood.

“Gah! Who in the seven hells are you!?” Fordola screamed out.

Alphinaud left Claire to face her down as he took out another guard, leaving them free to run to the others. Lyse was dazed but was conscious and mostly uninjured. When he saw the blood gushing out from Y’shtola’s wounds though, he felt as though something inside him broke at the sight. No… not again… they couldn’t lose another friend!

Krile ran up to them as well, bending over their fallen friend as she began to work on stopping the blood.

“What took you so long?” Lyse panted hard.

Krile only smiled at her before she called, “Alphinaud, I need your help!”

Alphinaud nodded, and went to Conrad, who was also bleeding heavily. He went to work healing his injuries while leaving Y’shtola in Krile’s capable hands. As he worked, he heard Fordola cry out, “My lord, the prisoners!”

“See to your men, Pilus,” said a dark voice, and Alphinaud glanced up when he heard that voice that seemed to send shivers down his spine. No, there was no way that he could be here. Zenos Yae Galvus? But when he saw him, he knew that it couldn’t possibly be anyone else.

Zenos, like many other Garlean militants, dresses in dark full plate armor with trial textile and belt. He also wore a pale white mask with two horns—like some kind of shadow of death. With an enormous device that hung at his side, the hilt of blades imbedded inside it.

The red-haired woman saluted and stuttered at his command, “Uh─ As you command, my lord.”

She then ran without another look back as Zenos turned his attention to Claire, whom Alphinaud was just now realizing was standing in front of the rest of them, as if guarding them with her own body.

“Your friends were a disappointment,” Zenos said to her, that voice causing more chills to go through him, “But you… You will entertain me, will you not?”

Alisaie and Pipin both ran up to join her in this fight.

“If we kill him, here and now, we can end this!” Alisaie declared as she and Pipin charged ahead. He wanted to get up and aid them as well, but Conrad began to cough, blood dribbling down his chin and he had to refocus himself on the task at hand. He had to leave it to them for now and focus on saving these lives.

“I have no need for this rabble,” he heard Zenos said and he looked up again to see him bathed in a blood-red light. “Begone!”

The ground cracks apart as he felt the massive blow of dark energy scorch his face. His sister and Pipin were both flung back and landed like ragdolls yalms away. He feared the worst, at least until he saw Alisaie gasping for breath and Pipin raising his head, looking dazed.

“Seven hells…” Pipin gasped, “Not even Father could do that…”

His head fell forward onto the ground again and he moved no more. Alphinaud broke away from Conrad for just a moment to cut Lyse free from her bounds. “See to them!” he gasped as he quickly went back to Conrad, trying to make up for lost time. Still, he looked back to Zenos and Claire, who had gotten back to her feet.

“Hm. You yet stand. Mayhap you have potential,” he heard Zeno purred at the sight of her there. At the sound, Alphinaud felt his skin crawl as loathing rushed through him. He wanted to strike him down where he stood for his words. But there was no time to focus on that, for the ghostly form of blades began falling from the sky and struck down into the earth.

“Better…but lacking nevertheless…” Zenos said suddenly as Claire was forced to dodge from the blades that exploded if she drew too close. It was difficult for him to focus on Conrad’s injuries and keep an eye out for Claire. But swords kept falling and she was struggling to find any kind of footing.

“It would seem I misjudged you. This ends now,” Zenos said as he unleashed another blow, and this time, it struck at Claire and she was knocked down to her knees.

She was struggling to get back to her feet, barely breathing, but still very much alive. But then Zenos stood there before her, his sword in his hands as he went running straight at her dealt with one last attack. Alphinaud slowly stood up, his eyes widening in terror as the world went crashing around him when Zenos struck her in the chest with his blade.

He screamed out her name as she was sent flying back and hit the ground.

That didn’t happen… it couldn’t be possible! How could he have beaten her so easily? He glared at Zenos, fury rising up inside him so quickly and burning so hot that it was scorching his insides, when he saw a crack appear in his blade before it broke clean in half.

The blade ended on the ground hard with a loud clang and at the sound, Claire began moving from where she laid.

Alphinaud felt himself breathing again, realizing that she was still alive and fell back to his knees. His rage had not destroyed all hope as he had feared. If he could feel at all, joy would have briefly coursed through his heart, but all he noticed was that the terrible numbness on him lessened slightly.

Zenos barely seemed to pay his broken weapon any mind as he tossed it away from him.

***Raubahn***

He couldn’t believe what he had just seen. He had gone running in and left his men to aid the wounded Resistance members to safety. When he reached the river, he saw something that caused him to stop dead in his tracks.

A man dressed head to foot in armor was walking away from a group of wounded people. He knew who this man was from the skull-like mask that he wore… this was Zenos.

Yet, it wasn’t him that caused him to stop him dead. It was who it was on the ground. His son Pipin was lying there with Alisaie as Lyse tended to them leaving Krile and Alphinaud to treat Y’shtola and Conrad, both of them bleeding heavily. But it was the sight of seeing Claire also having been brought to her knees that left him feeling stunned. Zenos wasn’t even looking at her as he walked away, leaving them like they weren’t even worth his time. At the sight of Zenos, two decades worth of rage built up inside him, and he reached for his sword, wanting nothing more than to avenge every single person here by taking his head.

But not even the Warrior of Light was able to stand up against him for long. And if he, himself, was beaten so easily in a fight with her, then he knew that he would just be walking to his death. He had to focus on the wounded here and keep as many causalities to the minimum. He had no choice but to let this beast go.

As he approached them, Claire now gasping for air, one of the Serpents dashed pashed him and went immediately to her side, already casting a healing spell on her own wounds.

“Shall we give chase, General?” one of his Flame Officers asked.

But he shook his head, knowing that they would only be adding to the countless deaths already.

“Nay,” he said firmly, “There has been enough death this day. See to the wounded.”

He barely paid any attention to the officer as he approached Claire, crouching down next to her as she breathed hard.

“You all right, lass?” he asked in concern.

She cast her gaze onto him. Normally, it was difficult to guess what her feelings were, but here he could see so clearly how she felt. He could see the shame that looked back at him, and how upset she was.

Still, she had her senses enough to mutter, “I think my pride might have taken a knock.”

Well, at least she was alive, they could be grateful for that, at least.

“‘Tis no ordinary foe could best the likes of you,” he said to her, wanting her to know that none of them blamed her for this. This beast… he wasn’t ordinary if he could bring her down. She had fought gods and demons for so long now… and yet… she was brought down by him? It almost didn’t seem possible.

He didn’t realize this until he saw her get up, but the idea of her death frightened him more than his own. He had truly come to see her as invincible, especially after feeling the strength in her blade himself. If she had died, he wasn’t sure what would have become of them all. Yet, when he saw her getting back up, insisting on doing so without help and looking on with a new determination burning in her eyes…?

He somehow felt that this was only the beginning.

***Lyse***

“Don’t you die on me, Y’shtola! Hold on!” she pleaded imploring to the Twelve to spare her friend’s life. She couldn’t do anything but watch as Krile worked hard to try and close the wound. She was trying to help but placing her own hands over Y’shtola’s wounds to keep anymore blood from gushing out, however she seemed to be doing more harm than good.

“Don’t worry! It’s going to be all right!” Krile replied firmly as she turned to Alphinaud and said, “Alphinaud! Master Kemp is all yours!”

Alphinaud was drawing all of his strength to heal Conrad’s own wounds and nodded firmly at that. Krile then turned to look over Lyse’s shoulder and barked at whoever else was there, “Don’t just stand there gawping! Hold her down while I work!”

Lyse barely paid any attention to that until she felt Claire’s arms around her, gently pulling her back from Y’shtola so that Krile could continue working. Lyse shut her eyes tightly, burying her face in Claire’s shoulder, doing her best to fight the wave of tears that were just barely held back. Claire just kept her arms around her comfortingly as they waited.

At last, Krile lowered her hands and stood up.

“The worst is passed, but without the proper facilities I can do no more,” she told them.

Alphinaud also finished doing what he could to help and said, “Master Kemp too would be better served in the infirmary. Let us take them there without delay.”

“Give us a hand, would you, Lyse?” Krile asked.

“O-Of course,” Lyse said, as she pulled away from Claire already going to Y’shtola, gently lifting her up.

“I know you must be exhausted, but there will be others who need our help. Leave these two to us and look to the other wounded,” Krile added to Claire, who could only nod.

Lyse just held onto Y’sthola’s body, her eyes were closed and there was still a trail of blood dripping from her friend’s mouth as she looked down at her.

“Don’t die on me, Y’shtola,” she pleaded. “I don’t think… I can’t… I won’t ever be able to forgive myself if you die.”

She hugged her friend’s body close before she got her up, willing to carry her all across Gyr Abania if that was what it took to save her. She was going to save her! No matter what! She wasn’t going to let anyone else die for her like Papalymo did ever again!

***Alphinaud***

Alphinaud helped to carry Commander Kemp to the infirmary where he would continue his treatment. Afterwards, he went around the remains of the Reach to find anyone that he could help. Most were long past being saved at this point, yet there were still many others who were clinging to life.

He did what he could for them before they were also brought to the infirmary for treatment. But there was one person in particular whom he yearned to treat.

He found her soon enough near the very back of the Reach where she was helping to pull a wounded man to safety. He watched as she passed him to several other Resistance members, who supported his arms and helped him to walk out of the rubble he had just been buried in.

As soon as she spotted him, he saw her eyes widen in surprise before darkening and turning away from him. This was so unlike her that he was taken aback for a moment.

“Claire,” he said as he reached for her hand, but to his surprise she jerked her hand away from him.

“I’m fine, Alphinaud,” she said firmly, but as she made to go, she staggered and had to hold herself up against the side of the cliff to keep herself from falling over. He stepped forward as she gasped in pain as he grabbed her other arm and gently lowered her to the ground.

She was panting hard and sweat was forming on her forehead while she hissed.

“You’re hurt,” he said firmly. “Please, let me help.”

She gave a sharp intact of breath at his words and shook her head hard, insisting that she was fine.

“You can hardly walk,” he retorted, not letting this matter go. “Just let me see where it hurts and…?”

“I rather not,” she said, not looking him in the eye.

“Why?” he asked, not understanding why she was suddenly looking so uncomfortable about letting him treat her wounds. However he quickly realized why as she was turning red at his words and her hand went over her chest. He could feel his own ears burning red at the thought.

“O-Oh,” he stuttered, wondering maybe he should just escort her back to the infirmly and have Krile do it instead. Yet he also knew that she tended to be a bit proud when it came to her own wellbeing. He had a suspicion that if he insisted on treating her, she would relent for him and he would ensure that she was on the mend for seeing her in pain like this was hurting him more than any injury he ever gained.

Still… this was awkward to say the least.

“S-Still you sh-should let me he-help. It needs t-to be t-tr-treated.” They were near the back of the Reach at this point, and so they should have some privacy for a while since most were at the infirmary. When she still hesitated, he promised jerkily, “I swear I won’t look! I just want to help with the pain.”

Still embarrassed, but sighing, knowing that she needed to get this wound treated as fast as possible, she parted some of her armor where she get to a simple clothes that were underneath.

Out of respect and decency, he averted his gaze then, now so embarrassed that he couldn’t bring himself to look her in the eye. He looked away as he held up his hand to focus his healing magicks to the damage she took to her chest.

Neither dared to say anything as he allowed his healing to take over.

“Alisaie and Pipin will be just fine,” he added, hoping to say something to defuse this tense situation. “Both of them were injured, but they are promised to make full recoveries.”

She didn’t say anything, but he knew that she was listening.

“I suppose we should be grateful that they weren’t more severely injured than that,” he added, hoping that she could say something to defuse this awkwardness.

“Y’shtola? And you?” she asked as he gulped nervously.

“I’m fine,” he reassured her. “He never touched me. Krile is looking after Y’shtola for now. She’s still alive, but I’m hopeful she will recover. She just needs time.”

Silence once more.

He was starting to feel himself shaking here before she spoke again.

“It’s much better now,” she said and he felt her hand reach up to touch his wrist and stop the healing. “I can probably take care of it myself from here.”

He somehow doubted that, yet he respected her decision and lowered his hand. He didn’t dare look up though as he heard the shift of clothes and clinking of armor. Perhaps he was just too shy to realize it at the time, yet a part of him was tempted to look.

Not that he noticed this feeling, with his worry clouding all other thoughts. At last, she said, “I’m decent. Thank you.”

He finally turned back and saw that she was just finishing straightening the lightweight breastplate of her armor.

“I was able to withstand his blow,” she said with a sigh, “yet it seems that I still have long to go before I am able to stand up to him.”

“You… you plan to fight him again?!” he gasped in worry. “He was more than a match for you! This time we got lucky! But who knows how much he is truly capable of?”

“If I do not do it, then who do you suggest will?” she asked, almost daring him to say another name.

He opened his mouth, though he didn’t have a clue what it was that he was about to say.

“I will just have to grow stronger if I’m to face him again,” she answered him simply.

“Stronger? How much stronger do you want to get?” he asked hurriedly, trying to think of something he could say.

“At least strong enough to face Zenos head on,” she answered back. “We haven’t seen the last of him.”

“You really want to face him again after all that he just did?!” he demanded.

She looked sharply back as she asked, “And if I don’t grow stronger, he really will kill us next time.”

“Yeah?” he barked before he suddenly shouted, “HOW DO YOU THINK I FELT WHEN I SAW YOU ALMOST KILLED TODAY?!”

He had not meant to shout, but he found the words breaking free from his mouth. She stared at him as he breathed hard.

“I’m sorry,” he said firmly as he knelt down in front of her and wrapped her in a tight embrace. “I can only thank the Twelve that you are alive.”

He half expected her to pull away again, but to his relief, she didn’t as he held her to him. They remained like that for only a short time. There was much to be done, after all, yet he needed this moment to reassure himself that she truly was here with him. Alive and in one piece, more or less.

At last, she put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him off just so that she could look at his face again. She was smiling, silently letting him know that she was alright.

“Are you sure you are safe?” he asked her softly.

She nodded as she placed her warm palm against his own cheek.

“I’m sorry if I worried you,” was all she could say.

She was sorry that he was worried for her? Why would she say that? Of course he would worry! He looked back into her eyes fiercely before planting a protective kiss upon her forehead and melting back into her arms in a tight hug.

He heard her give a sharp intact of breath and knew that she was more injured than she was letting on. But she held him back as he made a vow to focus more of his studies on healing. He would be here to treat her wounds from here on out.

They did not speak again until they returned to the infirmary to check on the others. When Krile saw Claire, she was asking to treat her injuries, which Claire reassured her that she was just fine. She was at least moving without pain now, which he was grateful that he was able to do that much for her.

But that still left the matter of the rest of their allies.

Lyse was sitting beside Y’shtola, hardly leaving her side for more than a few seconds, and Commander Kemp was slowly beginning to come around. As they aided healing the wounded wherever they could, Conrad eventually regained consciousness. Once his eyes blinked open, he immediately sat up.

“M’naago? Meffrid?” he coughed out, coughing up some of ash in his mouth, “Where are you…?”

Alphinaud was trying to find something to say, knowing that Meffrid wasn’t among the survivors. Yet, it was Claire who spoke to him. “M’naago has already been taken to Castrum Oriens and is being treated.”

At this, Conrad sighed in relief before asking, “Meffrid?”

Claire did not answer him. Instead, she held a truly said expression in her eyes that broke his heart as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small wooden charm that was engraved with the flag of Ala Mhigo. Conrad stared at it as she carefully placed it in his hand.

“This…this is…” he whispered before misery took hold. “…He’s dead, isn’t he? Meffrid was a worrier. Always thinking about others before himself. He once had an imperial patrol chase him nigh on twenty malms so that his wounded would have time to escape… His comrades loved him for it, of course…though that only made him worry more. Did you know that he sent his men in Quarrymill away because he thought they were fighting for him, and not the cause?”

Claire shook her head as he went on with grief, “Aye, well, he did. The only life he was willing to risk was his own, you see. But that’s exactly the kind of man who should be leader! The kind of man who deserves to survive. Not a…not an old fool who’s all used up.”

The only life he was willing to risk was his own…?

Alphinaud glanced at Claire for a moment before understanding. Perhaps Claire felt a kind of kinship with Meffrid for they were both much more alike than he realized.

“…There’s no logic to it, Master Kemp. There never is,” Alphinaud said getting their attention. “Who stands, who falls… In the heat of battle, we can but do our best ─ as he did. Meffrid will be sorely missed, aye…but because of his sacrifice, many now live who otherwise would not ─ and they need us, now more than ever.”

He merely spoke from the heart. He knew what it was like to lose a dear friend, and he knew the best way to speak to someone after suffering such a loss, was to be honest. He may not have known Meffrid long, nor as well as he did, but he knew that he was a good man and thanks to his sacrifice, he saved countless others. It was the way that he would have wished to have gone.

If nothing else, his words seemed to have calmed Conrad down slightly as he took a few steady breaths.

“Aye…aye, that they do,” he sighed at last. “Forgive me. I had…high hopes for him, is all…”

“Our defeat was no near thing. It was total ─ a humiliation. We were powerless to withstand our enemy’s assault,” Pipin said, appearing next to them—looking bruised and battered—but well enough to walk on his own. “But we cannot afford to dwell on our failure. As Alphinaud said, it is those who survived whom we must think of now. Rhalgr’s Reach is no longer safe. The imperials may have withdrawn, but they could return at any time to finish what they began. We dare not remain here. Those who are not fit to make the journey to Castrum Oriens will need to be taken by chocobo carriage. Agreed?”

They all agreed with his suggestion. Rhalgr’s Reach was no longer safe for them. Urianger had set up plans to protect the Waking Sands and Rising Stones from being invaded again. But even if they took the time to put up wards and protection spells, there was no guarantee that they would last if the Imperials already know where they were.

“Good. I shall oversee preparations for the carriages. In the meantime, I would have you scour the infirmary for any supplies that might prove useful during the journey,” Pipin said, speaking mostly to Claire, who nodded in agreement.

So for the next hour or so, they prepared to gather up whatever supplies that they could carry and move the more heavily wounded into carriages. They saw most of the carriages off, leaving only one left for them. Krile had Y’sthola and those few who remained into this last carriage while Claire gathered up the medicines and bandages she could find.

“Y’shtola and the others are safely strapped in. Don’t worry ─ I’ll be by her side the entire time,” Krile promised when she took the medicine gratefully.

“Thank you, Krile,” Alphinaud told her humbly. She would make sure that Y’shtola would receive nothing but the best of care.

“I’ll walk alongside,” Lyse vowed as well, “They’ll need protection in case the Garleans try anything.”

He suspected that it was mostly to stay close to Y’shtola. She probably didn’t want to let her out of her sights until she knew that she was going to be alright. Still, it was a good idea nonetheless.

He was about to tell her that he was sure that they would be in safe hands with her around, but Lyse was looking to Conrad and asked, “Hang on. You’re injured too, aren’t you? Shouldn’t you be in one of the carriages?”

Conrad shook his head firmly as he insisted on walking, stating that he wasn’t so frail yet that he couldn’t make the trip on his own. He would follow after them. Pipin nodded in understanding as he made to leave with the others, promising that they were in good hands. They all stood there and watched the carriage leave the Reach safely, wishing them a swift journey.

Once they were out of sight, Conrad turned to face them and said gratefully, though a bit forced, “You saved a good many of my men, and I cannot thank you enough for that.…But the fact remains:  our forces were decimated. In this state, we’ll not be mounting an assault on Castellum Velodyna or anywhere else.”

Alphinaud would have feared for their ally’s sanity should he declare that they were to continue on with their plan. He nodded in full agreement, knowing that they needed time to rest and recover from such a blow. And the safest place would be at Castrum Oriens.

“We need to be honest with ourselves about our prospects,” Conrad went on, “But first, we need to put our affairs here in order. Afterwards, I’ll join you all at Castrum Oriens.”

Alphinaud nodded in understanding as he reassured him, “Understood. We will go and speak with General Aldynn.”

Claire met with the General before he left, but decided to journey with the rest of them, promising that she would be just fine to walk.

“Are you sure?” he asked worriedly and she nodded, though he noticed that she was acting a little stiff and formal—even to him—as she led the way out of the Reach.

“Let her be,” Conrad said softly, when he made to call her back. “Give her time to deal with this defeat in her own way. It seems that it has been a very long time since she lost a battle. She will have to come to terms with it on her own.”

“I just still can’t get over that,” Alisaie whispered softly, “That man barely paid me and Pipin any attention as he turned to her. He defeated us all on his own? Just what kind of monstrous strength does he have?”

“A monster is a fair way to describe him,” Conrad stated bitterly. “I cannot see how else he could possibly be aught else.”

“I feared the worst when he struck her with his blade,” Alphinaud confessed, feeling cold at the thought. “I still don’t understand what happened with his sword though. It not only failed to kill her—which I am grateful for—but it snapped in half when he did strike at her?”

“She is a stubborn one,” Conrad said as he looked at the back of Claire’s head. “A normal blow like that would have sliced a normal person in half. But she was strong enough to stand against it. Tough enough for that blade to break.”

***Palace of Ala Mhigo***

“My lord, forgive me for being forward,” one of his many commanders questioned him as he settled himself back upon the throne in the Ala Mhigan palace. “You had them all right in the palm of your hands. And you were able to bring the wretched Eikon-Slayer to her knees. Not that it was ever in doubt, of course… yet… why did you not kill her when you had the chance? It was the perfect opportunity for you to finish her off once and for all?”

Zenos did not answer him as he let his finger trace his scabbard, brushing against the place where his third sword used to be. He could not understand why he chose to let her live—had she been any other weak warrior who came at him, he would have killed her without a second thought.

Yet, in that moment when he struck at her with his sword, only to see that she not only lived, she destroyed his sword. It gave him pause just then.

That never happened before.

He had a fondness for collecting swords from wars that he had fought in, and never had he met anyone who had actually dealt any damage back to him. He went running straight at her when he dealt with one last attack. For that moment, he felt that he had struck against a brick wall… and it took a fair amount of strength—far more than it usually took—for him finish his attack. Still, he was able to knock her flying back and she hit the ground hard.

For a second, he felt just the usual stab of boredom and disappointment echoing throughout his already empty soul. However, to his utter amazement, his blade broke clean in half. Not only that… but she was still moving… she was still alive. How could that be? An attack that strong would have left a person left clean in half. Yet the force that he struck her with cost him his weapon and failed to deal a killing blow.

He was in half a mind to reach for his second blade and kill her for certain—at least until she raised her head and he saw her eyes and he paused. It wasn’t out of pity or of mercy that he spared her life however. He called her weak, for she was. She was stronger than the rest of the rabble around them, he could admit that, but she was hardly what he would consider to be a hero. He thought he had his answer… she was merely a glorified sellsword who was in all truth, a pitiful, whimpering creature.

But he would let her live. He wanted to see what she would become. Would she sharpen her claws and come after him once again? He wanted to see it.

So he decided to give her some incentive.

“Pathetic,” he said. When he said that, it was as a challenge for her to prove himself. As if he was saying ‘Come back at me and prove that you have what it takes.’

“Much like how a hunter finds a young creature in the wild, he has a choice to kill it or let it go,” he responded at last, his mind still thinking about those eyes. “What will that wild creature do when its pride had been wounded? It will either die out there, or it will grow stronger. Will her spirit be broken after such a defeat? Or will she come back to me with claws sharpened and try to rip my throat out?”

“M-My lord!” the commander gasped. “F-Forgive me for asking you this, but is it wise to let our enemy live and grow stronger? You know that she is also a savage! She will surely wish to come after you for this!”

Zenos smirked at the thought.

“Good,” he said. “And if she doesn’t… it just means that she was never someone worth my time. And until she does prove herself… she is just another weak foe.”

Still… he could not get those anger-filled eyes out of his mind. Her face he couldn’t recall oddly enough… but those wild eyes? They lingered in his mind long after he ordered his men to leave him be.

***Alphinaud***

They arrived at the Castrum and they found Lyse standing there waiting for them almost as soon as they entered. Commander Kemp limped off to the war table to speak with Raubahn as the rest of them met with Lyse, who grimly told them more of Y’shtola’s condition.

“Krile is with Y’shtola,” she informed them, “She still hasn’t woken up, but…Krile says she’s through the worst.”

Alphinaud knew that they couldn’t expect a miracle right away, but it was hard to hear anyway. Nonetheless, she has her best chances of recovery with Krile treating her. He was sure that if there was anyone out there would could bring her back to full health, it would be her.

“Given the severity of her wound, we could have hoped for no more. Let us pray she makes a full recovery,” he said, knowing that Y’shtola would want them to focus more on the matter at hand rather than her. They had much to discuss and figure out. Such as what were they to do now?

Lyse lowered her head as she sighed, “We lost a lot of good people, didn’t we…?”

Alphinaud wasn’t sure what he could say to help her through this grief, for it seemed to him that her spirit was dangerously close to breaking. Before, she was all ready to go for a fight, but now she was starting to see the costs of war and was now hesitating which path she should walk.

He wanted to say something to comfort her, but she went on speaking, this time to Claire directly.

“I saw it happen. When that Skulls commander cut down Meffrid,” she said to Claire, who was calmly listening. “A single blow, and that was it. Everything he fought for, all his hopes and dreams for the future. Gone in an instant. And do you want to know the worst part? It wasn’t a Garlean who did it ─ it was an Ala Mhigan.”

She lowered her head and shook it angrily as she snarled, “Gods help me, if I ever─ No. Not now. Not while the General’s waiting.”

She left them, leading the way back to the war table as they watched her go.

“Oh, Lyse…” Alisaie sighed as she followed her moves. She made to call her back, but he held up his hand to stop her.

“Let her be,” Alphinaud said, remembering Conrad’s own words. “She needs to come to this loss on her own.”

Alisaie was surprised by the firmness in his voice, but she nodded, understanding that he wasn’t saying this to be cruel. The rest of them joined the others at the war table, where Conrad was with Raubahn and Pipin—the latter looking bruised, but was still on his feet.

“Were it not for the swift actions of the Scions and the Alliance, many more would have died,” Conrad said, trying to put on a brave air while he thanked them for their aid. “You risked your lives to save ours, and for that we thank you.”

“There is no need for thanks. We are allies, are we not?” Alphinaud asked him, still wondering just what they should do now in light of this disaster.

“Aye, just so,” Raubahn agreed, “Let us not dwell on this tragedy, but look to the future.”

The future. Yes, that was where they were heading. They suffered a tragedy, yet they shouldn’t let that stop them. Their plans for storming another castrum was no longer possible at this point in time. For now, they should have all their efforts pushed into trying to recover.

“The future…?” Conrad asked suddenly as he looked down and Alphinaud saw the broken look on his face. “I’m sorry, General, but there is no future for us. We’ve lost too many… Gods, I can still see Meffrid with that woman standing over him…” He seemed to be fighting tears as he went on, “They’ve ripped the heart out of us, General. They’ve broken us. Our fight is over.”

Alphinaud stared at him, unable to believe what he was hearing. That this man was willing to give up after coming so far? How could he? Yet as he looked at the man’s broken face, he knew why he was saying that. This failure was too much for him to handle and was dangerously close to falling into the depths of despair. He knew that feeling all too well. For he had been there himself after the betrayal of the Crystal Braves.

If it hadn’t been for the support of those around him, he never would have found the strength to climb out. He felt his hand reach for Claire’s and he gripped it tightly for a moment, feeling his courage return when she returned the gentle squeeze—as if she knew just what it was that he was thinking of.

“Master Kemp, please…” he began once he let go of her hand, but Conrad went on.

“I’ll always hate them with every fiber of my being,” he said angrily, “For what they took from us, then and now. Our homeland…our freedom…our bloody children…”

Lyse’s voice spoke up at that, but it was so quiet that he wasn’t sure if he heard her or not: “You mean the Skulls… The youths who fight for Zenos.”

“Crania Lupi,” Conrad sighed intensely bitter at the name, “The Black Wolf’s legacy, and our shame. A unit made up of children born to Ala Mhigan dignitaries who came of age during the occupation. Sons and daughters of Gyr Abania raised to be proud citizens of the Empire, with all the rights and responsibilities that entails.” He screwed up his face for a moment before adding, “It’d be easy to curse them and call them traitors, but they’re our children. Our flesh and blood! If the only way to forge the future we want is to cut down our own, then…”

“Then what was it all for!?”

The sudden voice of M’naago caused him to jump as they looked to see that their friend seemed to have limped here on her own two feet, but Krile was at her side, either trying to support her, or get her to rest before making her injuries worse.

“Naago…” Lyse began, but M’naago went on speaking, refusing to stop until she had her say.

“What will you say to the families of the fallen ─ to the mothers and the widows and the orphans?” M’naago demanded of Conrad furiously, wanting an answer, “Will you tell them it was all for nothing!?”

Conrad didn’t answer as he looked back, his expression unreadable.

“Listen to the girl,” Raubahn added supporting M’naago’s words. “We dare not suffer our comrades’ sacrifices to have been in vain. Now is the time to steel our resolve and press on, painful though it may be.”

“And when Zenos comes back with his army? What then?” Conrad demanded back harshly, “This isn’t the first time, you know. You’ll be hard-pressed to find men brave or stupid enough to face him again.

“I still can’t believe how strong he was,” Lyse could not help but add, “He _humiliated_ us back there, the Warrior of Light included. Gods help us if he’s next in line to the Garlean throne.”

What were they to do? He was not sure anymore.

Alphinaud just found himself looking at Claire as he said, “Loath though I am to say it, we should not be surprised. Before succeeding van Baelsar in Ala Mhigo, Zenos led the imperial army to Doma, where he crushed the rebellion utterly. As a matter of fact, Doma remains in his charge to this day. Suffice it to say, Varis’s heir is a peerless warrior and an accomplished general. The question is, how are we to contend with such a foe?”

He didn’t know why he was asking her, as though she would magically come up with an answer. That was when she had a suggestion that they did not see coming.

“We take the fight to Doma,” she offered with a small smile.

He blinked, the answer sinking in. And the more that he thought of it, the more that he realized that he suddenly wanted to kiss her for that idea. He had to stop himself before he did though, tempting as it may be.

“Interesting… You are suggesting we kindle the flames of revolution in Doma once more, and force Zenos to fight a war on two fronts?” he asked and she nodded to it while the others all began to look at each other.

Conrad seemed to be able to bring himself out of his despair for that moment as he told them, “For that, there would need to be someone left to fight on this front by the time you got back. Look, I’ll not deny the plan has promise ─ and I feel for our brothers and sisters in Doma, truly I do ─ but I fear we lack the strength to see it through.”

That would be true. And they couldn’t risk letting the Empire know what they were planning either. Which means that they couldn’t send many people to Doma. There still needed to be at least a handful of Scions here in Eorzea as well to help keep the peace and an eye on any primal activity… but then that would mean that there would only be a couple extra people to free an entire nation when the combined forces of both the Resistance here and the Grand Companies were crushed by one man?

But Raubahn’s faith was unwavering as he told him, “Have faith in your people, Master Kemp. Them and the Scions. Hold fast, rebuild, and when all is in place, we shall defeat Zenos together.”

At least the General’s faith in them seemed unbroken. They would have to make sure that they did not let him down. That being said, they still had to decide who would go. There was no doubt that Claire would be going, and he had made up his mind to accompany her as well. Still, just the two of them wasn’t going to be enough.

“If you’re going to Doma, I’m coming too,” Lyse said suddenly, looking at Claire pleadingly, “I want to help our friends there…and make sure nothing like this ever happens again.”

Claire glanced back at her, observing her serious face before asking with a smile, “Think you can keep up?”

At the jest, Lyse beamed and M’naago looked hopeful once again.

“Give us the time we need, and we will give you something far greater,” Raubahn vowed to them all.

Conrad looked hesitant, but their words seemed to have rekindled the fire inside him for he finally nodded.

“Very well,” he said, “For all you have done for us, we will fight on. But be swift, comrades. Ala Mhigo has suffered enough.”

Conrad stayed at the table with Raubahn, making plans as the Scions turned to each other, finishing up discussing their own plans. Who else would be going to Doma, and how were they to get there. while the girls began discussing things that needed to be taken care of before leaving, Alphinaud took the time to contact Tataru.

“ _Alphinaud_!” she said anxiously. “ _I just got word of the Reach being attacked! Arenvald told me that you were all heading there to help! Is everyone alright?!_ ”

“We’re all alive, Tataru,” he sighed. “Y’shtola was left in bad shape, but she’s being treated as we speak. The rest of us are in one piece… more or less. I just need to ask you a favor.”

He quickly told her everything that happened, and she was sounding stricken when she heard what happened to Y’shtola. But then stunned into silent when he told her that they decided to go to Doma to aid in the Liberation Front.”

“ _So, let me see if I got this right…_ ” she said, as if fearing for his sanity, “ _You’re planning on sailing halfway around the world and fight the Empire in a place we know next to nothing about on your own?_ ”

“More or less, that is the plan,” he confessed. “I know that it’s sudden, but Raubahn and the others need time to regroup. In the meantime, we hope that if we can fight the Empire on two sides, it will give us the edge that we need. The problem here is that we don’t have a way to get to Doma.”

He had a feeling that Tataru was about to tell him off for this, but after taking several deep breaths, she said, “ _Well, lucky for you, I think I know a way where you can get to Doma for free. It’s not exactly going to be an easy ride, of course. But while I was in Ishgard, I heard an interesting rumor_.”

“A rumor?” he asked in surprise.

“ _You know the captain of The Krakens?_ ” she asked him.

“The pirate crew in Limsa?” he repeated, wondering where she was going.

“Yes,” she answered rather evilly. “ _It turns out that with the aid of this rumor, I think I can convince him to take us to the Far East. He is known to be a purveyor of gaining the region’s finest spices and bringing them back to Eorzea. So if there’s any out there who can get us there without suspicion, then it would be him. Assuming you’re willing to make a deal with some pirates?_ ”

Alphinaud didn’t like the sound of this. He normally wouldn’t plan on making any such deals with pirates, yet, the way that he thought about it, the odds of them finding any other way to the Far East seems all but nonexistent.

That was when he realized something else she said.

“What do you mean by ‘we’?” he asked, “You’re not planning on coming with us, are you?”

“ _Of course I am!_ ” she scolded. “ _I’ve been with you all too long not to! Don’t you worry, I have no plans to do any fighting. I’m just going to help gather information and keep in contact with everyone here in Eorzea. While you all are busy freeing Doma, you’re gonna need someone to be able to keep a handle on things! Either I come with you, or you’ll have to find another way to Doma!_ ”

He gaped at her words. But after some arguing on both sides, he sighed and told her, “You grew crafty while in Ishgard, haven’t you?”

“ _Of course_ ,” she giggled sweetly. “ _So, do we have a deal? I know plenty of contacts and I can get you a meeting with their captain in no time at all! Just met us in Limsa and we can talk it out._ ”

Again, he didn’t like the sound of this, but what other choice? He agreed to her terms, promising that he would bring the others once they finished discussing everything here.

“It goes without saying, but the Scions alone have not the strength to topple a provincial government, here or anywhere else,” Alphinaud came out and reasoned when he rejoined the others. As strong as they were, they had very little hope of being able to make any difference anywhere with the aid of others. “And I am quite certain the same can be said of the Doman Liberation Front. Nevertheless, we can but go and assess the situation for ourselves, and see what can be done. Lest you doubt what good we few can accomplish, I would remind you that my grandfather and his twelve disciples once journeyed to these lands to save Eorzea and her people from certain doom. Brave souls with an impossible task. And Eorzea lives on.”

Alisaie raised her head proudly at the mention of grandfather. But he knew that there was no need to remind them that though their numbers were small, they faced seemingly impossible odds before. They simply had to be careful and take the time to formulate their plans.

“Our present mission may not be as monumental in scope, but it is no less important to the multitudes whom we would free from imperial oppression ─ whom we will free,” he finished.

“ _’Where men go as one, there is life. And where there is life, there is cause to hope.’_ Our grandfather believed that, and so do I…” Alisaie agreed wholeheartedly. “But before we can forge ties with our friends in the Far East, we must first find a way to reach them. Othard is not exactly over the river and through the woods.”

“I am one step ahead of you, dear sister ─ or rather, Tataru is. But before we discuss that, there is another issue I wish to address,” Alphinaud declared as he looked at her, “Much as I would like it if we could all make this journey together, someone will need to remain to serve as liaison to the Alliance and the Resistance during this critical period. Moreover, as Y’shtola cannot be left unattended…”

“…Then I should obviously remain?” added a voice, “Very well. Issue addressed.”

Krile had stepped forward after seeing to M’naago and smirked as she added, “You know, Alphinaud, it would have been quicker just to ask ─ and markedly less patronizing.”

That wasn’t at all what he wanted. He knew that his sister would wish to travel with them and was planning on having Alisaie stay behind here, where she would be much safer. Yet, if Krile was willingly volunteering to stay, he knew that there weren’t any other excuses for her not to go.

“Y-Yes, I suppose, uh… Ahem,” he cleared his throat and added, “Would you be willing to look after Y’shtola and provide support to Arenvald and the others?”

“Yes, Alphinaud. I would. You see? That wasn’t so hard, was it? Enjoy your trip, and don’t you dare return with a gift!” she said teasingly.

“Oh, I would not dream of it…” he promised before clearing his throat once more. “Right, then. Sister, Claire, Lyse ─ gather your things. We are for Limsa Lominsa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hope you all like this latest chapter! I was planning on ending it with them all on the deck of the ship as they leave Eorzea, but it got to be too long. Good news is that there is going to be a very interesting talk between Claire and Alphinaud in the next chapter! It’s gonna be good and it’s going to finally have some kind of understanding where they stand with their relationship!)


	5. Not Without Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the shock of what happened at the Reach is over, they make ready to head to the Far East. Yet, with the sea being such a dangerous place, will they even make it there alive?

So it was decided. Alphinaud informed them that they were to meet Tataru in Limsa, where she would be able to secure them safe passage across the sea to Doma. He made sure to neglect to tell them that it was on a pirate ship—for he wasn’t sure how they would react to that. On second thought, he had a very good idea to how his sister would react. Yet, he also knew that it really was their only option at this point.

They left the castrum together and passed through the East Shroud so that they could take an airship once they reached Gridania. He knew that they could have just as easily have teleported there, yet with so much happening so quickly, they needed this extra time to prepare themselves for what was sure to be another long journey.

His sister and Lyse were already discussing what they needed to bring… but Claire… she was even more silent than usual. He could not help but worry for her. Now that the shock of what happened at the Reach was over, and things were settling down… it seemed that much weighed upon her mind. He watched her for a time, yet when it became clear that she wasn’t in the mood to speak to any of them, he decided he would try his luck. He slowed his pace down a little so that they could walk side by side.

“Claire?” he asked.

She didn’t say a word, but her eyes gazed down at him, showing that she was listening.

“Are you sure that you wish to go all the way to Doma with us?” he asked.

She nodded stoutly before turning her gaze frontwards again. Okay, so that didn’t work. He knew that this wasn’t going to be easy—sometimes getting her to talk was as difficult as trying to planning a complex battle plan. Perhaps even more so since just as much care and preparation went into it, and he was never sure of how she would respond to it.

“I mean, I read only a little bit about the Far East, but that’s mostly because it’s such an isolated location,” he went on, trying to make small talk. “Who can say how they will react to foreigners, yet, I feel that we should first begin by…?”

“Alphinaud,” she interrupted quietly and he found himself falling silent. “Please. Just… I just wish to be left alone for now.”

She sped a little bit ahead of him and he watched her go, unable to find anything to say. Alright, now he knew that there was something wrong! He sped up to follow her, standing in front of her and preventing her from going any further.

“What is it?” she asked coolly when he caught up.

“You aren’t acting like yourself all of a sudden,” he said, “I’m just concerned. Are you sure you are alright?”

Claire’s eyes narrowed at that before she closed her eyes tightly for a moment. He couldn’t help but feel that he was crossing some sort of invisible line and she was struggling with some internal battle. But after taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes again and forced a smile.

“You need not worry about me,” she said. “I’m fine. I simply don’t wish to speak right now.”

He didn’t see that coming and tilted his head as he asked, “Are you sure?”

She nodded again as she walked around him, but as he watched her pass him, the calm exterior that she wore suddenly melted away and he saw the hurt and anguished expression that showed there for just that split second. He had to bite back a gasp at that as he spun about to watch her keep walking forward.

Claire… she didn’t look alright to him at all. But… what could he do to help?

***Limsa***

“Vylbrand was always Y’shtola’s domain,” Lyse sighed as she looked around, “I haven’t spent much time here, to be honest…”

They all left the airship landing and arrived safely at the Drowning Wench. Lyse and his sister were both enjoying the salty air and cool breeze as they looked about at the view.

As for himself, he had been surprisingly quiet during the airship trip so he was grateful that Lyse was more than happy to start doing all the talking for everyone as she began talking about the idea of going to such a faraway place. He had a feeling that she was trying to distract herself from what happened at the Reach with the thought of going to Doma. If that was what it took to help her come to terms with what happened, he would let her. She was surprisingly easy to read.

He only wished that others were as well.

He glanced at Claire out of the corner of his eye once more, watching her listen to Alisaie, who was just finishing telling her, “I spoke with Urianger and Thancred along the way. To say they were surprised by our stratagem would be something of an understatement, but they did not dispute its logic.”

He could not help but feel a slight pang of annoyance as Claire merely nodded at her instead of asking that she leave her alone. Why? Suddenly she can talk to his sister but not to him? Rather than dwell on it, he pushed that aside for the moment as he contacted Tataru, who had already arrived in Limsa and was successful in tracking down their captain.

“Tataru should be here any moment with our ship’s captain,” he told the girls.

“So we’re going by sea after all. Is Merlwyb lending us our pick of the Crimson Fleet?” Lyse asked excitedly.

“Not…exactly,” he said slowly as he cleared his throat, wondering how they would take the news. “You are right, in as much as we will be traveling by sea. Regrettably, it is simply not feasible for an airship to travel such a distance without impossibly large fuel reserves, to say nothing of the inevitability of running afoul of the Empire’s aerial defenses. …But then it is equally infeasible to sail an Eorzean Alliance vessel halfway around the world without the Empire taking notice. Which leaves us with only one other option…”

The girls looked at him expectedly, wondering just what it was that he was having a hard time saying. But before he could find the best way to say it, he spotted their quick-witted little Lalafell marching up the decks with a tall Elezen dressed all in blue with her.

“Ah, speak of the devil,” he said was he nodded to the two and the others turned to look when Tataru stopped in front of them, the sea-weathered man with the heavy axe on his back stopping next to her.

“Sorry to keep you waiting!” Tataru said as she introduced the man with her, “May I present to you Captain Carvallain of the Kraken’s Arms!”

Captain Carvallain bowed as Alisaie eyes widen in shock.

“The Kraken’s Arms!? Don’t tell me you made a deal with pirates!” Alisaie demanded as she rounded on him.

Alphinaud fought the urge to roll his eyes, hoping that his sister’s mouth didn’t ruin their only chance to get to Doma. Captain Carvallain, however, didn’t look the least bit bothered by her outburst.

“Greetings and salutations, Scions,” Captain Carvallain greeted them all business-like, “I take it from your comrade’s tone that you no longer wish to proceed with our proposed arrangement?”

Alphinaud took a step forward, shaking his head. He understood his sister’s mistrust at the thought of dealing with a pirate, but right now they had very little options. Besides, if what Tataru said to him was true, then they may have a way to ensure their safety and free passage.

“Not at all, Captain. Pray forgive my sister her outburst ─ she has ever been one to speak her mind,” he said, knowing that she was glaring at the back of his head, “I, on the other hand, am the very soul of discretion, as many well-respected personages would attest, from the offices of the Admiral, to the High Houses of Ishgard.”

The captain arched his eyebrows at him as Alphinaud continued smiling.

“Ah, but where was I? Oh, yes!” he said calmly, putting on the same charms that he learned to use when trying to talk others around into his way of thinking, “The Scions of the Seventh Dawn do indeed still wish to employ your services. However, it is important that you are aware of certain extenuating circumstances…”

And so he gave them a brief idea to what it was they wanted of him. He was careful to say _exactly_ what it was that they wanted to do in Doma, and _who_ they were going to be looking for. But Captain Carvallain seemed to guess what this was about as he summed up for them, “…And intent on securing passage to the Far East, you came to us, knowing us to be the proud purveyors of said region’s finest spices.”

“…Which you steal from gods-fearing merchants out on the high seas,” Alisaie could not help adding. Alphinaud rolled his eyes once more at that, knowing that she wasn’t helping things here by insulting the one person who could take them to the Far East.

“Whatever privateering the Kraken’s Arms may or may not engage in is strictly within the limits of the law, as set forth by our indefatigable keeper of the peace,” the captain reminded her calmly before looking back to him, adding, “More to the point, we are pragmatists. I see considerable risk in aiding your cause, and negligible profit.”

Alphinaud hoped that his worry wasn’t showing on his face as he opened his mouth, ready to try and find a way that they could work this out.

But Tataru took a few steps forward all of a sudden, drawing attention onto her as she said slyly, “Well, I for one think the captain has a point. The five seas can be extremely treacherous, and many a poor, unfortunate soul has to come to grief out there on the waves. Why, when we were in Ishgard, I heard the tragical tale of how the heir to House Durendaire vanished at sea! Even now, nearly twenty years later, the poor count remains convinced that his son still lives, and would pay a sultan’s ransom for news of his whereabouts…”

She then looked up with an evil look he knew all too well. Carvallain seemed too stunned to speak for a moment as he stared down at her. Suddenly, a large grin appeared on his face and he began to laugh wildly as if he heard the funniest story of all time.

“Truly a tragedy for the ages, and a testament to the misfortunes that may befall us should we act without…due consideration,” Carvallain told her, looking at her with new respect, “But so long as you are prepared to abide the capricious whims of fate, I am willing to oblige you this once.” He looked up at the others and added, “That said, in light of the recent rebellion, I trust you understand that I cannot deliver you to Doma itself. I can take you only as far as Kugane, in Hingashi. We will require time to procure sufficient provisions and make ready for departure. I humbly suggest you do the same.”

It was the best they could hope for. They would have to search for transport once they reach Kugane. Tataru nodded and gave Carvallain a friendly wave while Alphinaud turned back to Claire.

“Suddenly, all those hours Tataru passed cavorting and capering at the Forgotten Knight seem rather better spent, do they not?” he asked and he was glad to see her smiling again. “That said, I had intended to press the point more obliquely… And there was something disconcerting about the pleasure Tataru took in making Captain Carvallain squirm…”

Yes… just as crafty as a merchant from Ul’dah… which is a fear-provoking thought.

“Rather than dwell on that rather frightful thought,” he said as he cleared his throat, “I say we should heed the captain’s advice and attend to our own preparations while they ready the vessel for departure.”

He turned to them all and informed them, “Tataru and I will procure the necessary supplies. Alisaie…I should be grateful if you would use the time to brief Urianger on recent developments. You may also wish to review the relevant safety procedures in the event of an emergency at sea.”

“How…how very prudent of you,” she said, rather stiffly, “Very well, I shall go and speak with him. What of Claire and Lyse?”

Alphinaud already knew what they needed them to do. Perhaps some time on their own would help them both continue their recovery if they spent a little time on their own.

“I would like the two of you to return to Revenant’s Toll and speak with our Doman allies,” he said to the two of them, “I fear we know too little of their homeland, and any information they can provide would be most welcome. When we have completed our respective tasks, we will reconvene here at the ferry docks. Agreed?”

“Sounds like a plan!” Lyse said excitedly, grabbing Claire by her hand and tugged her off with her, “Let’s go, Claire!”

So it was decided.

He spent the better part of the afternoon with Tataru in the marketplace, purchasing all matter of supplies that they would be needing. After speaking with the captain once more, they learned that this journey may very well take a few moons to cross the ocean. However, the ship they would be on, the _Misery_ , was a fine and speedy vessel—or so the captain claimed. They may be lucky to reach Doma in a moon’s time if not two. They would have to bear with it and hope that they will be able to survive each other’s company for all that time.

Once Tataru had finished looking for everything on her shopping list, she had one of the crewmembers from the Krakens carry their things back to the docks. When the crewmate complained that he wasn’t their servant, Tataru merely got that wicked grin back on her face as she calmly reminded him that it would be in their best interests that they avoided attracting trouble while they were still in Limsa. It would have been a shame for the Yellowjackets got involved, fearing that a big, tough member of the Krakens was harassing a young, unarmed woman.

The man glared at her, but he kept his mouth shut as he carried their supplies back for them.

“Tataru, you truly are a frightening force,” Alphinaud whispered to her, planning on apologizing to the crewmate later for any trouble. Regardless of their agreement, they would all still be on a ship full of pirates, who were no strangers to all manner of crimes.

Tataru merely grinned as she followed confidently behind the deckhand, who was muttering all manner of curses to himself about ‘she-devils’, while Alphinaud waited at the docks for the others. Alisaie was the first to rejoin him, letting him know how Urianger and the others responded to hearing about their sudden decision to go to the Far East.

“I see,” he answered her quick explanation. “I know ‘tis sudden. But I hoped that they saw the reason behind our decision?”

“After I explained it, they seemed to come around to the idea,” she replied. “They promised to keep things from falling apart while we are away, and wished us a safe trip.”

“Glad to hear it,” he said to her. “After all, I have a feeling that sailing with pirates will be just as… ‘exciting’ as it sounds.”

Alisaie still looked angry at his words and he then offered, “You are more than free to stay behind, dear sister. If you truly do not wish to travel with pirates?”

He just smiled back as she glared, knowing that she would rather swallow her pride than be left behind.

“I’m going,” she said firmly. “If nothing else, to make sure you all get there in one piece. I will not have you try to outdo me like in Ishgard.”

“Outdo you? Sister, you make it sound like we are competing to see who will be the one to save Eorzea?” he offered as she raised her eyebrows.

“Oh, I simply prefer to think of it as making sure that the job gets done right. I can’t have father believe that you are the only one doing anything constructive, after all. Well, if nothing else, I hope that you are going to invite one of our comrades here out for a treat at one of those teahouses I heard so much about,” Alisaie informed him and he choked at the idea.

“Sister,” he sighed, “Why are you so intent on this? Do you truly wish for me and Claire to be together?”

“Well, how many people can brag about their only brother being a couple with the Warrior of Light?” Alisaie asked him innocently enough. “But… who said I was talking about Claire? Funny that you just assume that, right?”

His eyes widen at that as he turned away, red-face and angry.

“Look, you already told me how much you care about her, why don’t you tell her?” she asked him and he was glad that she suddenly couldn’t see his face, nor the smile that was there.

Thankfully, he was spared having to answer when he saw Claire returning with Lyse. Thank the Twelve… he couldn’t have picked a better time for them to show up.

***Alisaie***

Alisaie’s eyes narrowed as she watched her brother walk in front of her towards the ship. He’s been acting so strange lately. Then again, if she could look inside his mind, it would probably drive her crazy. She had it hard enough trying to figure him out when she didn’t know what he was thinking.

“You are returned, Claire. I trust you learned much from our Doman friends in Revenant’s Toll,” Alphinaud told her. “I am eager to hear all ─ though that can wait until we have left port. We will have time enough to talk on our journey to Kugane. Our spice-trading friends have completed their preparations. Assuming you have completed yours, you may inform the deckhand that we are ready to depart.”

They were getting ready to leave when they had an unexpected visitor. Alisaie didn’t notice him at first as she was asking Claire if she had taken care of everything, for it may be some time before they next set foot in Eorzea.

Claire nodded, letting her know that she was ready to go. They were just about to follow the others when she spotted the robed figure approaching them and she looked back in amazement to see Urianger here.

“Twelve be praised! Full sure was I that I had come too late,” he said in relief.

“Urianger?” Alisaie asked in surprise, “Tell me you haven’t come all this way just to see us off.”

“Nay, my lady,” he said causally, at least casual for him, “Ere you quit these shores for eastern climes, I wished to share some words of seeming import.”

Words of import? Oh no… she could see where this was going and that the words he was about to tell them were bound to be cryptic. And it turned out that she was right when Urianger looked directly at the Warrior of Light:

_“Look ye where the sun doth rise,_

_See crimson embers, dark’ning skies…_

_Look ye where the sun doth fall,_

_See azure lost amidst the squall.”_

They watched in silence for a moment before Alisaie shook her head. “Well that sounds suitably foreboding. Another one of your prophecies, I presume?”

“Of Far Eastern origin, aye,” he confirmed for her and she nodded back. Urianger’s prophecies were always so confusing and dark… to be honest, his prophecies scared her more than any primal.

“It is mine earnest hope that this ancient wisdom may serve to guide you on your journey,” Urianger added for Claire’s benefit when she still didn’t say anything, “For what dangers lie in wait for you upon those distant shores are yet beyond my knowing.”

“Thank you,” Claire answered back simply.

Alisaie knew that he was just worried, but honestly. It would have been easier if he simply came out and wished them well. But she forced a smile as she told him, “A parting gift befitting your roundabout ways. Thank you.”

“I have more than words for you, my lady,” he suddenly added as he pulled from his robes a glittering weapon. Her eyes widen at the sight of a crystalize rapier that seemed to sparkle in the low light. She took it in her hands and began to examine every inch of it, unable to believe how familiar—how right—it felt in her hands.

“It’s beautiful… Is it for me?” she asked in awe, unable to believe that he was giving her such a gift.

“Though undeniably powerful, your aetherial blade taxeth you greatly in the wielding,” Urianger told her. “Not so this rapier, which shall serve you just as well ‘gainst all but the most formidable foe.”

“Impressive… It feels as though it’s attuned to my aether,” she said softly before looking back up at him and smiling. “I shall treasure it,” she vowed, feeling a surge of thankfulness. She loved using her aetherial blade, of course… yet, she quickly realized just how much it took out of her. She had been worried how she would fight in the battles to come if she had to stop and rest every time she swung that blade. This should ensure that she was not a burden to the others!

Before she could properly thank Urianger, the captain was calling them out, “Honored guests! Say your farewells, for the moment of our parting draws nigh! A fair wind blows, and I mean to follow it!”

The time for departure was upon them. She tucked her new blade at her hip, enthralled at how light it was and could hardly wait to try it out. Though, a part of her couldn’t help but wonder if this was another way to try and make amends for his ‘treachery’ from before. She supposed that she had a much harder time forgiving him than Claire did… which was odd, seeing how it was _her_ life on the line against the Warriors of Darkness. Claire was much more forgiving than she could ever be—one of the things that she had always admired about her friend.

Now Alisaie knew that Urianger never meant any real harm towards them. And she knew that he never would have done those things if he felt that there had been another way. She supposed that she should be grateful that he helped put an end to their trouble with the Warriors of Darkness. While she still harbored some resentment to him; he was still a sweet fool and it was hard to stay angry at him.

“It would seem our ship is set to sail,” she said to him kindly, hoping that he understood her worry for him and the others. “Pray give my regards to Thancred and the others. And…take care.”

He nodded as she saw him smile back. She and Claire both boarded together, but as she stepped on board, she heard Urianger’s voice in her ear through the linkpearl.

“ _I almost forgot to mention_ ,” Urianger added, “ _Krile has sent word that Y’shtola has regained consciousness for a brief moment. She expresses her regret in that she will not be able to accompany you all. She will be brought back to the Rising Stones to recover her strength when she is strong enough to travel._ ”

“Oh, that is a relief to hear,” Alisaie sighed in respite. “I am sure the others will be glad to hear of this as well. Just make sure that she rests and takes it easy until her wound heals up. Don’t let her overexert herself.”

“ _Advice that my lady is no stranger to hearing_ ,” he commented.

It took her a moment for her to realize what he said.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” she demanded hotly and she could have sworn that she heard him chuckle.

“ _Mine apologies_ ,” he told her.

“You will pay for that when I get back,” she warned. “But seriously. Urianger, be honest. What did those words mean? The warning you gave to Claire?”

“ _In all honesty, my lady, I cannot claim to know the truth_ ,” he answered back, back to his usual grimness. “ _I had heard of the Warrior of Light’s defeat at the Reach. I admit that I worried for her safety. While I am pleased to discover that she survives with her health intact, I could not help but discern that there was an air of melancholy that hung about her very spirit._ ”

“I noticed that as well,” Alisaie nodded as she looked across from her, to where Claire was sitting and listening to the captain speaking to her. “You think she will be ok?”

“ _She needs time_ ,” Urianger told her. “ _I cannot claim to knowth what goes on inside her mind. For when my dealings with the Ascians became known to you all, I expected that she would vent her anger upon me. Surely she would feel some levels of betrayal at me for mine actions. I wondered that perhaps she was still reeling from the conversation she spoke with the Warrior of Darkness. But she never spoke of it again. I cannot say how her thoughts work_.”

“That makes two of us,” Alisaie said as Tataru began asking the captain questions.

“ _She will be in for a difficult time, I foresee_ ,” Urianger said in that solemn tone of his. “ _She and Lyse both. How they will handle carrying the burdens on their shoulders, is something that only they can decide. However, if she is able to overcome this defeat, I believe with all thine heart that she will become even stronger than ever before._ ”

“I’ll aid them in any way that I can,” Alisaie promised as she rested her hand on her new blade. “Thank you for this. I promise that I shall put it too good use. Just make sure that you keep an eye on Eorzea for me. If you need anything, just contact Tataru. Keep in touch with the Alliance and everyone at the Reach as well. Like we talked about before.”

“ _I shall strive to ensure that you will return to good news_ ,” he promised. “ _Please be safe, my lady. And look after Master Alphinaud as well._ ”

“Oh, you don’t need to worry about that,” Alisaie reassured him. “Just wait and see. Doma will be free before you know it.”

She hung up but as she took her seat, she couldn’t help but look behind her, out the window to see him still standing on the deck as he watched them sailing out. It was a long, long time since she first arrived here with her brother… yet now, looking back at the docks that were causally growing smaller and smaller… it hardly felt like any time had passed at all.

***Lyse***

They spent the rest of the night sailing out until they left Limsa far behind, and Lyse was aware that it was only going to be a matter of time before they were completely clear of the familiarity of Eorzea. Unable to sleep, Lyse stayed up on deck with most of the rest of the deckhands as they worked to keep the ship sailing out as fast as the winds could carry it. While Alphinaud and Alisaie remained with Tataru down below to have a look at the rest of the ship, she and Claire remained up top in case there was trouble. The captain told them to remain on guard for any Imperial ships, or even other pirates out on these waters.

Thankfully, things were pretty quiet this evening, and by the time that the sun had come back up again, they had sailed right out of their own waters and hit open sea, heading straight off to the East.

Yet, there was so much on her mind, that she was having a hard time trying to come to grips with it all. Lyse kept playing it over and over in her head what happened at the Reach.

“I just… I couldn’t move,” she whispered to herself softly.

“Hmm?” asked a voice and Lyse jumped a little as she looked up to see that Claire had magically come to stand at her side.

“Oh, you have got to stop hanging around with Urianger,” she moaned out, “You all keep sneaking up on me.”

Claire gave her a sad smile as she apologized.

“It’s alright,” Lyse said as she looked out at the water again. “You know… maybe it is a good thing to talk to you. I mean, I need to tell someone, and I just find it a lot easier to talk to you than others. Not since… not since Papalymo.”

Claire’s eyes sadden as she came a little closer and said, “I know I can’t ever replace Papalymo. But if you wish to talk?”

“It’s just that… I can’t get it out of my head,” Lyse sighed. She had to tell somebody about this, and she meant what she said—Claire was just a lot easier to talk to. She was a good listener, and she wasn’t going to make a big deal out of it. Why not? Lyse didn’t look at her as she kept her eyes on the sea below her. But she kept talking, knowing that she was never going to get any rest tonight if she didn’t tell someone about it.

“I faced Zenos before you did,” she told her. “I think that I stood a good chance against Fordola, you know, the leader of the Skulls. I _know_ that I could have taken her on. But then… Zenos came and…?”

Her fists curled even tighter as she longed to break something.

“I just… I tried! I really did try my hardest to fight him! But I was just… he didn’t even bother using his sword! All he had to do was use one hand to stop all my attacks! Nothing I had was any use! And then he knocked me back! Barely a swing of his sword and I was knocked flat on my butt! And then… Y’shtola… she stepped in between me and him! To protect me! But he cut through her barrier! That’s how she got hurt! She was trying to protect me! And I couldn’t do anything! I couldn’t move! I hate that! I just feel so useless all the time.”

“That’s not true,” Claire reassured her.

“But it _is_ true,” she sighed. “I mean, look at when we spoke to the Domans back at the Rising Stones! You got some really useful information for us! All I got was all about manners and politeness. You always seem to be doing the work for all of us, and you do it better than we can ever hope to do. It was always Papalymo who was bailing me out of trouble! Always going over things with me until he made sure I got it, only to question me about it later just to make sure that I was paying attention…? I mean, after what he did for us back at the Wall… I promised that I would step up and pull my own weight! But I was… helpless!”

“I was also knocked back by Zenos,” Claire reminded her quietly.

“I know,” she sighed, “And that was _you_! What hope did I have? How could I possibly think I even had a chance if you couldn’t? I just… I feel so useless.”

“I don’t see that,” Claire told her quietly.

“Then what do you see?” Lyse asked, turning back to her, desperation flaring inside her to hear something that would make sense to her. “If only I was really Yda! Then…?”

“You are trying to be someone you’re not again,” Claire told her disapprovingly. “You need to stop thinking like that. You are Lyse. Not Yda. So you can’t keep expecting to do everything like her.”

“Yda would have known what to do,” Lyse said with her usual stubbornness.

“But she’s not here. You are,” Claire reminded her patiently. “So, tell me, what would Lyse do?”

What would Lyse do? What would _she_ do?

“I… I want to rip off Zenos’s head!” she vowed angrily, her hands curled up again. “I want to make him pay for what he did at the Reach and everything else!”

“If that’s how you feel, then we both must become stronger,” Claire reminded her and Lyse stopped and thought that over.

“I see, maybe… maybe you’re right,” Lyse nodded. “But… how do you expect us to do that? I mean, he obliterated us! If he really wanted to, he could have killed us all outright! How do we stand a chance against someone like that?”

“First, we must reach Doma and find our friends,” Claire told her. “Then we can work on a plan. For now, we must focus on reaching there in one piece.”

Maybe she was right, maybe she was thinking too hard on this. Yda would have been going over every detail she could to figure out a plan. But… she was right. She wasn’t Yda. She would have to focus on finding Yugiri and Gosetsu and then they could focus more on taking down Zenos. And she would see him beat! She was not going to stop until he was made to pay for what he did!

“I guess,” she said, feeling a little better after having gotten that all off her chest. “Maybe I am thinking too much about the future. After all, we gotta get to Doma first before we can liberate it! I know it won’t be easy, but…?”

But the truth is, so long as they had the Warrior of Light here on their side, nothing felt impossible. It was almost like she had Yda back, telling her that everything was going to be alright.

Claire was smiling as she nodded, replying simply, “Everything will be alright.”

Lyse stared at her, almost swearing that she was looking at Yda again. She had to fight back the chuckle that rose to her lips and Claire tilted her head at her in confusion.

“Did I say something amusing?” she asked.

“No,” Lyse grinned. “Not at all. It’s just… I really wish that you could have met Yda. The real Yda. My sister, I mean. I really think that you would have liked each other. I know that she would have liked you, anyway.”

Claire was surprised by such a thing, but she also chuckled and nodded. That was when Lyse suddenly got the mood for talking and began to tell her about some of the misadventures that Yda had gotten into during their time in Sharlayan. Claire seemed to enjoy them as she let Lyse talk well into the day, already feeling much better than she had in a long time, and by the time that the captain came over to them, she was positively cheerful.

“A fine day, is it not? Fair winds and following seas. The Misery is enjoying herself,” he said to them, causing them to look at him, breaking them off. “Nevertheless, it would not do for you to spend the entirety of our voyage above deck. Let me show you to your quarters.”

“Right,” Lyse said, her voice actually starting to give from all the talking, and could use a break. They went below deck and that was basically how the rest of the journey went for the next few weeks at sea. They were all able to get along with the rest of the crew—though Alisaie still had some reservations about the pirates—and so far it was an uneventful voyage.

Tataru seemed to have made it her duty to make sure that the rest of them were well taken care of, always insisting on bringing them food and keeping their strength up. Sometimes, when it was just the five of them in their cabin, she would bring out a game for them to play just to make sure that they weren’t getting bored.

Well, that seemed to work well for most of them… Claire on the other hand… was a little restless. Lyse never heard a word of complaint out of her, but she noticed how she would spend most of her time above deck, looking out at the sea… even on those days when the sea turned stormy, she would be up there helping the crewmates bring the ship under control.

Had she been paying closer attention, she would have also sensed the strange tension between Claire and Alphinaud as well. Claire seemed intent on remaining on her own, while he was attempting to speak with her. It was very slight so that Lyse wasn’t able to pick up on any of it, but Alisaie and Tataru could feel it and were growing concerned.

“You think that they had a fight or something?” Tataru whispered to Alisaie in worry as she watched how Claire and Alphinaud were both keeping watch at opposite sides of the ship. Claire seemed intent on remaining on her own, and it seemed that Alphinaud was respecting that space. Still, this tension couldn’t be healthy for either of them.

“I know we should try talking to them, but I have this feeling that we better let them figure it out on their own,” Alisaie whispered back. “Mayhap she is merely bored. She is used to going wherever she wishes, and as an adventurer, there was never any shortage of work for her to do. Being cooped up on a small ship for weeks at a time is not the same.”

“Yes, perhaps you are right,” Tataru agreed slowly when Lyse entered with Claire, Alphinaud and Carvallain.

This was becoming another pastime for them, telling each other stories of their own adventures. Of course, most of them wished to hear more of what the Warrior of Light would consider to be exciting, but she seemed content merely to listen to what the others had to say. Soon enough, the other members of the crew heard of their tales and came down to join them, often telling their own grand adventures at sea.

Today was no different. Tataru was telling her and Alisaie some of the stories of what she and the other Scions were up to in Ishgard, while Alphinaud and Claire sat on the other side of the cabin and listened to Carvallain tell of their own experience in the waters in the Far East. Alphinaud was always up for listening to these stories, hoping to find any kind of information that could aid them once they finally arrived.

Things were calm for about a bell before the ship began to shape violently and Tataru was almost thrown aside. “Is the ship supposed to do that?” Tataru let out a startled cry as she looked about her in fear, like she was expecting some kind of sea monster.

Carvallain, who was almost knocked over as well, stood tall as his eyes narrowed dangerously.

“Not under normal circumstances…” he replied darkly.

Lyse was already on her feet by the time one of the deckhands came bursting through the doors.

“Captain!” he gasped, “You’re needed on deck. Somethin’ queer’s afoot. The winds died down, the waters went still, and all of a sudden we were dragged off-course…”

Lyse’s ears perked up at once, her mind already racing with thoughts that the Empire figured out what they were doing and they were being abducted.

“Dragged?” Carvallain repeated urgently, “By what?”

“Can’t rightly say, sir, but some of the lads are mutterin’ about seein’ things in the water,” the deckhand said anxiously, “Things as shouldn’t be there…”

“Oh, for the love of─ If you will excuse me a moment,” he said before he paused and turned back to Claire, “…Actually, might I persuade you to join me? Loath though I am to admit it, I have a bad feeling about this.”

Claire’s eyes were already sharp and aware as she nodded, following right behind him.

“We should go as well,” Alisaie said at once.

She and Alphinaud both nodded before Alphinaud turned back to Tataru and added, “Tataru, you stay down here. Should something arise, it would be best if you were out of harm’s way.”

“You’ll get no complaints outta me,” she agreed wholeheartedly. “You just be careful, you lot! I don’t want to arrive to Kugane on my own!”

The three of them promised that they would be back as they went running up to the deck. Lyse almost thought that they spent the whole day below deck. For the sun and clear, blue sky were both gone—instead leaving a dark fog and stormy clouds right above them, with a foreboding air about them that sent shivers down her spine.

They found the captain at the front of the ship, Claire at his side, as they kept an eye on the water. That was when Lyse realized that there didn’t’ seem to be anyone at the wheel of the ship, nor was there any wind… yet they were clearly moving quickly through the water?

“Hmm… Odd. Most odd,” Carvallain muttered to himself.

“Well? Do you have any idea what’s going on?” Alphinaud asked at once when they joined them.

“…No,” Carvallain said absent-mindedly, “As the man said, despite the absence of wind and current, the Misery is somehow being pulled off-course.”

“Well, why not fire up the ceruleum engines you have hidden below?” Alisaie asked in annoyance.

Carvallain looked at her in surprise as he told her, “An excellent suggestion based on knowledge you should not have. Alas, our engines appear to be malfunctioning for reasons that escape my engineers at present…”

“I’m telling you, Captain, it’s them…things the lads saw…” the deckhand said.

“Things?” Alphinaud repeated in confusion, “I don’t suppose I could convince you to attempt something more descriptive? An adjective, for example.”

Yeah, just point her in the right direction and she would be more than happy to clobber anyone who was trying to stop them. Lyse had been aching for a fight since the Reach. Though, now that she thought about it, just what would be the point? Why go through all the trouble to drag them off course?

The captain sighed as he informed them, “Sea Wolf superstitions and faerie tales, naught more… But if you must know, the “things” which he is so reticent to name are the souls of deceased women said to lure sailors to their deaths.”

What? So was he actually talking about ghosts? After spending so much time in Gridania, she knew that there were places where it was supposed to be considered haunted, such as the Deepcroft and Amdapor. But out here on the ocean where the souls of dead women dragged sailors to their deaths? Well, maybe they only did that to men?

Perhaps Alphinaud was thinking along those lines for he turned even paler than usual as he gasped in horror, “P-P-Preposterous!”

“Yeees, indeed…” Alisaie said, though she sounded much more skeptic at the thought. “If it is neither the sea nor the weather which is responsible, then it is probably a predatory entity of some sort ─ perhaps a siren or some such. For all we know, it could be a fellow “spice trader” employing magicks to seize and plunder passing vessels. Regardless, we have but one recourse:  to let the current take us where it will, and deal with whatever we find there.”

She and Claire both nodded—ready to go—and at the sight of it, Alphinaud agreed, though it looked to her that he was doing so rather unwillingly. Wow! Who would have thought that someone who fought against dragons, and who knows what else, would be afraid of a ghost story? She would have to ask him about it later, once they were back on course, anyway.

“What a thoroughly pragmatic suggestion,” the captain laughed, “Oh, I am beginning to like you, girl.”

Alisaie’s eyes narrowed as she glanced back at him, as if he had just offended her with that statement.

“I assure you the feeling is not mutual,” she responded stiffly before turning back to Claire and decided, “Once we arrive at our destination, be it a vessel or an island or something else, Lyse and I will remain with the ship to defend it in case of attack. Claire, I believe you would be the ideal choice to venture forth and deal with the cause of our troubles.”

Claire nodded to the suggestion as she answered, “Leave it to me.”

Alisaie smiled as she said, “Then it is settled! I know not what awaits us, but it will rue the day it reeled us in!”

***Alphinaud***

Alphinaud did his best to try and remain calm. He had to hold onto the railing of the ship, however, to ensure that he didn’t pass out from where he stood. Gods damn it, he was already feeling light-headed.

“Don’t you think that the rest of us should have had a say in your decision?” he asked his sister as they kept a sharp eye out for whoever was dragging them.

“You’re a fine one to talk,” she answered back with a grin. “Besides, you seemed so stricken at the thought of ghost stories that you were incapable of coming up with our next course of action. You should be thanking me.”

He took a few more deep breaths to try and clear his head, something she noticed right away.

“I wouldn’t worry,” she answered with a teasing smile. “After all, we have a big, strong Warrior or Light here to protect you from ghosts.”

He was on edge, and his sister poking fun at him wasn’t helping.

“By the way, what’s with you two lately?” she asked, her smile fading a little. “Having a lover’s spat?”

“Now’s hardly the time to be asking about such matters,” he answered gruffly.

“Excuse me for feeling concerned for my brother’s happiness,” she shot back, “But it’s hard not to notice. What is wrong?”

That was when they heard something bubbling in the sea below them. Their talk immediately left them as they jumped back to the matter at hand.

“What’s happening?!” he called, and to his horror, several tentacles came rising up out of the sea, flying up to the deck. He bit back the cry of shock at the sight of the gooey, slimy creatures, their tentacles reaching out to grab them while ghostly eyes pulsing on their fat, jelly-like heads turned their attention towards them.

“Banshees!” captain Carvallain called. “Don’t just stand there! Hurry and get rid of them!”

They did what they were ordered, while he summoned his carbuncle to aid him, he noticed the glittering blade that his sister wore with her constantly. When he had asked about it earlier, she merely told him with a smug smile that it was a parting gift for her. He wished that he had been paying more attention and had said goodbye to their old friend as well… but now wasn’t the time for that.

It seemed that she had been dying for a chance to properly test it out, and was slicing through the tentacles with ease before leaping to a safe distance to strike it with magic. He would ask her about such techniques later though, for it took all four of them to finish off the banshees, leaving them oozing in puddles of their own mucus… at least until another four of them leapt out of the sea to take their place.

“More of them?! Confound it!” he cried as the ghostly-white tentacles began to flutter about them so that he was having a hard time trying to figure out which one that he was aiming at.

“Let me at ‘em!” Lyse yelled as she went charging in on another one, not caring if she punched something rubbery and slimy.

It took them even less time to finish off this next group, all of them pumping so much energy that they were all ready to fight for some time. At first it looked like the worst was over, yet that was when they heard the captain yelling from the mast overhead.

“Island dead, ahead!” Carvallain yelled. “All hands, brace for impact!”

He barely had time to brace himself when the ship crashed into the land and he was almost knocked right off his feet. He stumbled and was thrown sideways before he landed against another, who was as solid as a stone wall. He looked up to see that he had fallen right into Claire’s arms, and she had the shadow of a grin back on her face as she helped to steady him.

“Are you…?” he began in concern, but she actually gave him a playful wink before they heard Carvallain call from overhead again, “We appear to have arrived at our destination…” he said, “Care to go and greet our hosts, Claire?”

“Claire,” he began, but she smiled as she gripped his hand again tightly, just for a moment longer before she went running on ahead.

He wanted to go after her, but with the crew shouting out warnings from below that they were taking on water from ramming the rocky Cliffside, he knew that he needed to stay here to make sure that the ship didn’t sink.

Thankfully, the crew turned out to be so well-drilled that it didn’t take as long as he thought. The crew was already breaking out their tools and supplies as they began to patch up the damage done and mend the ripped sails.

Yet his worries returned in full when he went up to the deck again. He knew that he shouldn’t expect her back so quickly, however, his concerns only continued to increase the longer that he stood there with no idea as to how she was doing. He knew that he was probably worrying over nothing, but he couldn’t help it.

“Alisaie! You make sure that the repairs continue!” he called at last, unable to wait any longer. “Be ready to leave as soon as we return should the need arise!”

“Hey! Wait!” Alisaie yelled after him, but he was already jumping ashore, running off without a second glance. Alisaie shook her head as she made to follow, muttering to herself, “I never thought I’d see the day he let his heart rule his head.”

But as she climbed the bow of the ship, ready to jump to land as well, the captain jumped up to her, pulling her back. “We can’t risk everyone jumping off and leaving the ship unattended. You stay here and keep an eye on things. I’ll bring them back.”

“What? He’s my brother!” she shot back.

“And I’m the captain!” he responded. “Besides, it wouldn’t be gentlemanly to allow a young lady to make landfall on her own.”

“You let Claire go!” she yelled back.

“Well, she’s the acceptation to any rule, isn’t she?” he asked with a laugh as he jumped up to the bow before turning to look back. “You make sure that those boys keep working! I expect you to have this whole ship ready to go by the time we return!”

Alisaie watched them go but she shook her head, muttering to herself, “When Claire’s involved, my brother jumps in without a second though. He’s so in love.”

“What’s going on? Shouldn’t we follow them?!” Lyse called as she ran up to them.

“No,” Alisaie said, taking command as she looked back to the crew, running about and trying to repair the damage that had already been done, “We need to protect the ship in case those things come back! Come on, men! Get to work!”

“Aye, aye, ma’am!” they called back in unison.

Meanwhile, Alphinaud was running through the graveyard, trying to find Claire before she got too far ahead of them. But he was having a hard time trying to get his bearing straight, and she wasn’t anywhere in his sights.

“Hold up, lad!” yelled a voice and he looked back to see Captain Carvallain running after him. “Any signs of our lass?”

“Not yet,” Alphinaud called. “But she can’t have gone on too far ahead of us. As far as I can tell, there is only one way she could have headed.”

“I wouldn’t worry,” Carvallain answered with a laugh. “If she has trouble with a few ghosts and demons, then she wouldn’t have earned her title, would she?”

“Y-Yeah,” Alphinaud nodded, but he couldn’t help but feel that he was just taking her strength for granted again. As they have all seen, she isn’t unstoppable, and they were in an area where they knew nothing about and had no clue what was waiting for them.

Whatever expression he was making just then must have bene bothering Carvallain.

“Look mate, I’ve had my share of fair young maidens in my life,” he told him with an unabashed grin. “And the thing that I learned is that they hate it when we fuss over them. Sure, there are always some who enjoy the attention, but they dislike it when we try to smother them.”

Alphinaud thought that over for a moment before he began to wonder. Was that the reason that Claire had been acting distant from him lately? Was he mothering her too much? Did her brush with death frighten him to such a point that he was becoming overly-protective?

“But what if you are concerned for their well-being?” he asked, hoping that he sounded disinterested.

“Oh, you have your eye on a young lady?” Carvallain laughed as Alphinaud felt the tips of his ears going red.

“I simply want to know what I should or shouldn’t be doing,” he answered briskly. “Claire has been acting… distant, from all of us as of late, and I feel that I may be smothering her with all my worry.”

“Look,” Carvallain said with a grin. “She’s a big girl. She can take care of herself. Sure, I heard that she lost one fight, but she’ll bounce back from that sooner or later. But from what I’ve seen, she’s not the type of gal who likes being treated like she’s fragile. Just treat her like normal, and if she needs to vent, just listen to her.”

“But she’s not the type who would vent any anger or worries to anyone,” he said, sounding frustrated, which Carvallain, clearly picked up on.

He laughed once more as he said, “Ah, the one thing that would vex any man. A woman’s mind. Look. You know her, right? So put yourself in her shoes. Just try and think like she would. Try starting from there. Sooner or later, if you show that you know what they’re going through, then they’re bound to let something slip.”

Know what she’s going through?

Alphinaud thought it over for a time as they continued searching. Think like her? How would she be feeling right now? Well, she must be feeling down about that. Yet…? How would he feel? If it were him… he’d feel weak… that everything that he had gone through up till then, would have meant nothing. Her confidence must have felt pretty low right now after such a defeat.

She may just want some time alone, to fully grasp what happened. But she wouldn’t want to feel that she was burdening the rest of them with what she may feel is her own battle. He supposed that him fussing over her, isn’t helping her to come to terms with that.

His eyes widen as he realized that must have been the reason why she was so short with him these days. Because he was constantly worrying over her, when she didn’t need a nursemaid to care for her… but someone to help vent some of her feelings.

Perhaps… he could try that. But first, they had to find her.

As they climbed over the broken ships and driftwood, passing the bodies of dead, slimly creatures that sent shivers up his spine, the rain continued falling hard around them. But as they reached a rocky area that seemed to overlook the rest of the graveyard, without warning, the sun came out. It was as if some curse that had hold over the island was broken, and he felt the cold leave him—leaving everything warm and bright.

“Well, looks like someone took care of our specter problem,” Carvallain beamed up at the blue sky and bright sun. “Remind me to welcome her back with a flagon of ale!”

“So long as you don’t try anything,” Alphinaud warned, knowing that she was a bit on the cautious side when it came to accepting any kind of drinks from others. “She’d kill you if you did.”

“I admit,” Carvallain chortled, “It’s a tempting thought. But… you’re right. She’d kill me. And a gentleman wouldn’t do such a thing to a lady. I envy the lad who does catch her eye though.”

Alphinaud ran on a little bit ahead of him, cursing his fair complexion once more, hating how easily his embarrassment shows.

At last, they found her coming out of what looked like an abandoned lighthouse, dripping wet and covered with more seawater and grime from her run through the graveyard. There was a dead beast laying behind her that looked like some kind of combination of some kind of plant and a sea creature—and he wondered that by killing it was what brought the sun back.

But he didn’t focus on that as he ran up to her with Carvallain, beaming in relief.

“Thank the Twelve!” he said as she approached them, looking better than she had been in the last couple weeks.

“Everything here would appear to be in order. Good,” the captain said as he looked about them. “Repairs should be completed by the time we return to the Misery, whereupon we shall resume our journey without further delay.”

Claire smiled back, and Alphinaud felt his heart melt at the sight of it—for it was the first true smile he had seen in a long time. Perhaps this little detour at sea was just the thing that she needed to help her confidence and bring her back to full fighting spirit. If that was true, then perhaps it was all worth it. Not that he hoped to go through this again.

“I swear, if I never hear another ghost story, it will be too soon…” he stated and the three of them began the long walk back to the _Misery_.

“You didn’t do half bad though, boy,” Carvallain informed him. “You should’ve seen him, lass. As soon as we took care of the creatures on board, he went running through the graveyard searching for ye. Jumped right in without a second thought.”

“Did you now?” Claire asked as he looked back at her, losing himself in her eyes once more as they let Carvallain prattle on in front of them.

“I was worried,” he confessed, “But I see that my fears were mislaid. Nonetheless, it heartens me to see you back.”

She looked back at him for a moment before she smiled again, and this time it wasn’t forced as she answered, “Thank you.”

He smiled back, as he felt her fingers intertwine with his own, and immediately, he was at peace. And he began to ask that she tell him more about what she fought on her way up here and how she took care of them.

***That night***

The sea was calm that night as most of the crew went to bed. There was only one crewmember up at that point to keep watch, yet as soon as she stepped out onto the deck, she reassured him that she had things well in hand and that he could go to bed. Exhausted by the day’s events and from all the repair work they did with the Misery, it didn’t take much to convince him. He agreed, so long as she promised to alert them all should something else happen.

Claire nodded, watching him leave as she was left alone on the deck. She found herself leaning up against the railing of the ship and looked out at the quiet sea. The gentle breeze felt nice on her skin as she stood alone, though not even the sight of the stars and crescent moon reflected in the water below them, which gave the impression that they were adrift in the night sky, was enough to calm the turmoil that raged inside her.

She knew not what to think any longer…

She began as a mere adventurer, among hundreds, if not thousands of others who were merely trying to make their way in the world. She had been no different when she first arrived in these lands and could still remember the simple jobs that she had begun with. Running errands, delivering messages, fighting a random pest problem…? That was all there was to it. Sure they were simple and boring, but she enjoyed them anyway because she felt that she was making a difference in the lives of others.

Soon however, she began taking on the bigger jobs and running through dungeons until it was no longer easy. The more that she did, the more that was expected for her to do. Eventually, rumors and stories about her began to spread across Eorzea, leading her to other cities and solving more problems for others only growing increasingly difficult.

Claire rested her head in her hand as she continued leaning up against the rail and looked out at the dark sea.

Hard to believe that her actions caught the attention of the Scions, and she remembered hesitant she had felt about their organization. She could remember the day she first arrived at the Waking Sands and how they wanted her to join their fight for Eorzea’s future. In all honesty, she had thought that their dreams had been idealistic. For how could a small group of people possibly hope to bring salvation to an entire realm of people who needed aid?

Still, she had decided to lend them her strength so that she could also aid those in need—never guessing where her path would head to after that. She knew not where this feeling of wishing to help others came from. Perhaps just seeing a grateful smile and a few kind words were all the reward that she needed to aid those less fortunate. She had been through hard times, but there were plenty others who had it so much worse but she saw them yearning to keep going anyway. All they needed was a helping hand.

So she helped those in need whenever she could… even when there was no reward in it for her… even when they didn’t ask her for help she did it anyway. Her struggles made her strong enough to be able to stand up to primals and creatures that others could never hope to face. When she learned of the Echo and how she was blessed from the Mothercrystal, she decided that she had to have been given these gifts for a reason and so she would use them—not to take power like the Black Wolf once claimed she should—but to aid those who could use it the most.

As time went on, she grew stronger; yet the more strength that she gathered, the more that danger flocked to her like moths to a flame. Though it was never said, perhaps some tiny part of her was beginning to believe that there wasn’t anything she couldn’t handle. But that was quickly shot down that night at the feast. When she saw Nanamo drink from that goblet and how her eyes widened in fear… how she scratched at her throat and reached out a shaking hand for her to help…?

She was too shocked to know what to do. She got up from her chair just as Nanamo fell, too stunned to even be able to catch her as the goblet hit the ground, causing the wine to splatter like blood and her crown hit the stone floor with a loud clang.

Claire was later imprisoned and questioned by the Crystal Braves… though she would hardly call it questioning since they knew full well that she was innocent. They took her weapon and bound her hands… making her helpless. Even now, she could remember those smug looks when they had her tied up.

She was finding herself thinking in circles, round and around, before coming back to the memory that sent a surge of anger through her.

_“Pathetic…”_

Her hands clenched tightly at that one word as she felt something rising up inside her that she had thought to be long since subdued… rage.

Zenos had called her weak. And just the thought of him making light of all of her struggles and sacrifices… only to be beaten by one man? But after taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, she thought more to the battle she had with him at the Reach. When she was fighting him, she felt as though she was up against some kind of giant and she was just a mere bug compared to his might. Why? What happened?

That was when she realized that the hand gripping the railing was shaking. She quickly grabbed hold of it and held on tightly, to control herself. It was difficult, however when she thought back to the sheer raw power that Zenos commanded and found herself lost as to what happened back there. She had fought primals and dragons, even bringing down Nidhogg not long ago… so how could she be so weak as to let one man defeat her? She did not know what he was, but her instincts were telling her that there was something not right about him.

Or, perhaps it was her own vanity that was trying to rationalize it. Yet, she could not deny that it had been so long since she had allowed her anger to rise and gods it did feel good to allow her feelings out once in awhile. Still, what was she to do when she next confronted Zenos?

What was he?

And more importantly… what was she now?

If she could not fight, then what good was she? She could hardly bring herself to look at anyone in the face anymore. But she was alive, and her wounds would heal… nay, it was just the wound to her pride that hurt the most. She would survive and continue on. She knew that they would be given a chance for redemption and now they were planning to free two cities free from the Garleans.

Perhaps some time away from Eorzea… going to a new place where no one knew her would be just what she needed most right now. Though her hopes weren’t high, she hoped that she would be able to have a little time to rest and heal?

She reached to fingers to her chest to feel the bruise that had been left from Zenos’s blade. She survived, but the pain was terrible—she was suffering from it the whole time she was running through that ship graveyard. Yet, she didn’t complain for she was going to find a way to deal with it on her own. She decided that she would recover from this wound and if bearing with it was what she needed to make her stronger, she would accept the challenge.

Yet…?

“Claire?”

That voice caused her to come out of her reverie, and she immediately felt guilt at the thought.

“It’s late, Alphinaud,” she said softly. “You should be in bed.”

“I couldn’t sleep,” he said as she heard his footsteps slowly approach her. “Why are you up?”

For the same reason it would seem as he was. She didn’t like being shut up in a small space for long. She had longed for open air.

“Getting air,” she reposed simply as he came to stand with her and she turned her head away from him so that she could keep her eyes on the water below her. This didn’t help however, for the water was so smooth beneath them that her own grim expression looked back and she saw him coming to stand next to her.

“How are you holding up?” Alphinaud asked as leaned against the rail by her side, where she sighed. She did not answer him. Her silence seemed to worry him though…

She closed her eyes as she felt his hand rest on top of her own and at his touch she thought more to the past.

She remembered what felt like a lifetime ago when she first saw Alphinaud and Alisaie on the ship to Limsa Lominsa. It wasn’t until the remembrance ceremonies at all three city states did she actually speak to them, of course…

If truth must be told, she did not give him much thought. It was natural since she knew next to nothing about him. She knew that while he had good intensions, he also seemed to be a self-absorbed noble who thought he knew everything. And he was… at least in those days. Though she had to admit that she was grateful for his and Cid’s presence after the massacre at the Waking Sands. As the days spread into weeks and they spent more and more time together though, somehow that started to change.

His righteous attitude irritated her from time to time, but when he selflessly offered to do whatever he could to help Lady Yugiri and the Doman refugees, she could feel her respect for him starting to grow. She had always seen him as a comrade-in-arms… mayhaps simply for the fact that they both were in the same organization. Yet, she did not think that she had come to see him as a friend until that day at Mor Dhona when he confessed that he wished to show Eorzea a brighter future. It was just after she had her battle with Hoary Boulder and Coultenet when they had that talk… he had been open and honest with her as he confessed to her how he had been struggling to understand why his grandfather—whom she knew that he greatly admired—gave his life for the people here.

But after seeing this land for himself and seeing these wonderfully stubborn, often infuriating people, did he come to share the same dream of bringing peace to this land. She believed him… she also wanted to see that dream come true, and it was for that reason that she agreed to aid him in recruiting members for the Crystal Braves.

It was after that did she begin to notice a change in him. Seemingly growing more and more comfortable with the thought of a commander, with an air of one controlling pieces on a board that only he could see. Why she chose to allow him to move her around like one of those pieces, she could not say. Only that she remembered how they shared the same dream and that she wanted for that dream to come true no matter how she felt… even if it was like a puppet.

But… when she saw that broken look on his face and the despair that threatened to overwhelm him after the feast, she stayed by his side and did what she could to help him. She didn’t want to mother him, for she was aware that it wouldn’t mean a thing to either of them if she pulled him back up. He had to confront this defeat and rise above it on his own while she cared for his health. So she reminded him to eat and sleep—to care for his wellbeing. She listened to all his fears and insecurities because it was what he needed the most as he slowly came to terms with his mistakes. Now, he didn’t need her to stand tall on his own… and that dream they both shared was once more on their minds.

When did it all change?

During their travels together through the lands of Ishgard, she grew closer and closer to him as they seemed to come to lean against the other for support. She felt her mouth twitch a little as she remembered how Estinien had teased Alphinaud by telling her how he fretted for her safety like a maid awaiting her sweetheart. She was sure that he was only joking at the time but she had to admit just how good it felt to know that she was cared about. And after Estinien had called Alphinaud out for suggesting that they defeat Ravana and how he apologized to her for taking her talents for granted…? She truly began to see that he was changing. For she wasn’t sure if the old Alphinaud would have apologized for that… at least, mean it sincerely, anyway.

She saw him change from the image of a pampered lording to a young man who was as kind and trusting as he was intelligent. He always spoke up to aid her in her ventures and even offered to aid complete strangers, such as how she used to be when she first became an adventurer. It caused her to smile when he listened to every piece of advice she had given him as they travelled and how proud he was when he was able to accomplish simple feats such as gathering firewood and creating a fire.

She knew that to this day he carried around the small flint that Estinien gave him when he was learning how to create a fire.

During their time together, she found herself growing more and more open with him and this infused with this intense desire to protect him. He was still young and had much to learn about the world, so he needed her there to help teach and protect him. But she had come to believe that any feelings she had were merely akin to wishing to keep him safe like any concerned friend.

However…?

That night in the Churning Mists when she stood there at Zenith, her mind and her heart were both trying to tell her two different things. She couldn’t remember ever feeling more confused… up until that moment she had thought that any love she held for him was similar to one would get from siblings. No more than that. Yet… why did her heart beat faster at that moment? Why did she suddenly grow so frightened that day in the library when they were both so dangerously close to saying something?

_“A beautiful, brave, young woman of few words… with the biggest heart of anyone I ever met.”_

_“You bring out the best part of me. Another reason why I will am loathed to have to keep saying goodbye to you.”_

She did not ever imagine that dignified Alphinaud would ever use such loving words to her. But as soon as she heard those words, she realized just how embarrassed and happy she was to hear them. As they grew closer and closer, she knew that something big was about to erupt between them and she had to get out of there before anything else was said that they couldn’t take back.

She ran. She had never run away from a battle before in her life, yet the war that was raging on inside her had frightened her more than any fight with a primal… mostly for the fact that she didn’t even know what it was that she was supposed to be feeling.

All she knew was that somewhere along the way, his attitude had changed—especially towards her. He had become surprisingly devoted to her wellbeing, always doing whatever he could to make her feel so welcomed. She thought that he was only doing it because he wished to aid in the fight in whatever way he wanted… yet, she also began to notice just how charming he was acting… almost… romantic?

When he later tracked her down at Zenith, she was terrified. He came to her and spoke words that she was struggling to understand. When she felt his lips against hers it was as if a fire—one that had long since died down to leave an empty void—had begun to burn inside her and she felt herself kissing him back, feeling something she hadn’t felt in a long time.

Happiness.

“Claire? I know that I have been acting a little… smothering lately. But, I just want you to know that I’m not doing it because I think that you can’t handle yourself anymore. It’s just… I worry about you. And I want to help, but I can’t if you won’t let me?” Alphinaud asked of her again from next to her, knocking her back out of her thoughts.

“Zenos. I was thinking of him earlier. I just… can’t believe that he beat me so easily,” she confessed softly. “I have no excuses. Nor do I intent to try and explain what happened. I lost. As simple as that. And yet…?”

“Yet what?” he asked in concern as she felt his hand tighten hold of hers before she pulled away.

“I don’t know. I simply wish to be left alone for now,” she told him, not looking at him.

“Claire—?” he began but she turned her head away from him.

“Please,” she sighed, wishing to figure this out on her own. “Leave me with my thoughts.”

“Not until I know you are ok,” he pressed on. “Don’t cut me off. Listen, no one is mad or disappointed in you. Please. You were always there to help me, so… please… just this once, let me in to help you?”

“How can I ask you to help me if I don’t know how I can help myself?” she asked absent-mindedly. He did not say anything for a moment, or perhaps he could not find an answer to that. But as she began to walk away from him, he reached out and took her arm as he laid his head against her shoulder.

“Look at me,” he begged. Reluctantly, she turned to look back, not quite looking him in the eye, but she felt his hands cup her face gently and moved her head down slightly so that she had no choice but to look into his eyes.

She blinked in mild surprise to see the worried and fretful expression there.

“Are you alright?” she found herself asking him in concern when she saw his sadden expression.

“No,” he said, “Not until I know you are. What is it that troubles you so?”

She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to struggle the feelings that were continuing to roll about inside her. That was when she found her mouth speaking for her, “I just feel that I let everyone down.”

“That’s what’s troubling you?” he asked and she looked back at his tone. “We were all more worried that we were going to lose you!” he told her fiercely. “Don’t say that you failed us! You didn’t!”

“It’s not a nice thought, is it?” she asked. “But… I failed completely. I was no more than a training dummy that he destroyed. I couldn’t stop him. So didn’t I fail?”

“Of course not!” he said, now sounding angry with her. “More than once, we all took your strength for granted. To be honest, I think a lot of people are relieved to know that you really are a mortal like the rest of us. Just extra special.”

“I don’t feel that way,” she told him softly. She knew full well how Lyse must be feeling at this point. That was why she wanted to say something to help ease this crushing guilt inside her. Yet, she was the Warrior of Light… expected to fight the powerful enemy. And she lost, completely. She was no match for him, so what could she say?

“Well, get used to hearing it,” he said firmly as he clasped her hands in his own and she felt the warmth of his fingers without his gloves in the way. “Because it’s true. No matter what you believe, it’s true. And until you believe it, I am going to tell you as often as it takes. As long as I’m here with you, I want you to know that.”

“Here with me? But… what are we, exactly?” she asked quietly and he seemed to hold his breath at the question. That was another thing that they hadn’t had a chance to discuss… this… thing between the two of them? What was it? And where do they go from here?

He was silent for a moment as he thought that over.

“We make decisions together,” he said softly. “Because we're… partners, I suppose? I’ve always admired your strength, your courage, your kindness? You are a hero to so many people and rightly so. But you are also my hero… and I do love you.”

Her cheeks grew warm at his sincere feelings and she felt herself confessing, “A hero? I feel like nothing more than…?”

“What?” he pressed, and she felt his hands hold her there a little tighter, refusing to let go until she gave him an answer.

“A failure,” she confessed softly that he was not sure that she spoke or it was the whisper of the waves beneath them.

Neither of them said anything for a long moment. But then, his hands slowly let go of hers and reached up to cup her face a second time.

“You lost once,” he told her. “But that’s not important now. Just remember all the battles that you did win. You are not a failure and don’t let one loss change you. I’ve known you for a long time, and I know that you are a hero even if you don’t like it.”

She felt conflicted but he held he looked into her face as she allowed a tear to fall. So far, he had been the only person that she ever allowed to see her emotions, and perhaps she was growing a little more used to letting her shields down when they were together. Though it was strange for him to be the one consoling her rather than her listening to his worries and offering him comfort in whatever way she could. Strange… but kind of nice at the same time.

“Whatever happens to us in Doma, we’ll be together,” he promised and she nodded, reaching up to grasp his hands again.

“I feel… excited to go,” she admitted softly. It would be nice to go to someplace new, someplace so different… to a new place where no one would know her by name. “To a place where I’m not a Warrior of Light to them?”

She saw his surprise before smiling in understanding. They came to stand next to each other as they looked down at the water below them once more and they watched their reflection together, the stars shining around their heads as they looked. They stood for another long moment together and admired the quiet sea spread out before them.

To be honest, neither of them would have minded if this evening never ended and they remained in this place for all of time.

“I know that it’s not easy being with me,” he told her suddenly, “I’m sorry. I wish there was something I could do to help you for once. But, I don’t know how I can. Please forgive me.”

Claire turned her head to him in surprise before she rolled her eyes. Forgive him? For what? He had done nothing wrong. If there was anyone who should apologize…?

She leaned her head against his in a loving way as she told him tiredly, “No, I’m sorry for pushing you back when I knew that you just wanted to help. You say that you are difficult? You have the patience of a saint having to put up with me. You wish to help? Just stay with me. That’s all I need right now.”

And that was true. She did feel so much better having spoken with him about everything that was plaguing her mind. He may still be a child in many ways, but in others he was more mature than most full-grown men. No matter what he said, just knowing that he was here with her was all that she needed.

“Of course,” he agreed as he leaned against her as well. There was no one else up on deck at this moment and one look into the other’s eyes, they were both thinking the same thing. They lean in to share another kiss beneath that silver moon and peace seemed to radiate in their very souls.

Unbeknownst to them both however… a certain Lalafell was spying on them through a crack in the doorway that led below deck.

Tataru had woken to find that Claire was gone from her bunk and went looking for her, feeling concern for her wellbeing. She had been acting so distant from them since what happened at the Reach, and wanted to say something to help her. After searching all over in the lower levels and not finding anything, she knew that the only place she could be was out on deck.

When she went up the stairs, she could hear muffled voices speaking, so she cracked the door open just a hair for her to look out.

She saw Claire standing there at the ship’s edge with Alphinaud, leaning up against the other. She was startled to see how close they were as they talked to each other. Deciding that she should leave them be, she was about to close the door until she saw them turn to each other again. She had to stuff her fist into her mouth to stop herself squealing out in joy when she saw the kiss they shared.


	6. Making the Catfish Sing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally making it all the way to Kugane, the hard part begins. Before they can hope to free a nation though, they must first find their friends. Though in a place like this, any shadow could be watching them.

The rest of the journey across the sea passed in a relative peaceful blur, with no other further trouble from ghosts or… otherwise. The next few weeks were smooth sailing—even the weather remained near perfect for them—as if the battle fought in what he came to learn was the Sirensong Sea, broke some kind of curse over the waters and this was their reward.

Still, it was a surprise to hear from Captain Carvallain that they would be arriving in Kugane faster than they ever hoped for.

“I must say that this is the one of the easiest journeys that I had to make in all my years,” he laughed with them during dinner that evening. “I could swear that having you lot around has changed my luck this time. Perhaps you would be interested in joining my crew, just to make sure?”

“Not on your life,” Alisaie warned. Despite all that had happened, and the time that she spent with the crew, her dislike of pirates hadn’t faded a bit. Though, perhaps Alphinaud could see a sliver of respect in her eyes when she looked at the captain. He merely thanked him for the offer, but asked just how far Doma was from Kugane.

“Not as distant as you would first wonder,” Carvallain answered back. “I suppose… a day or two at sea if the weather is good? However, the seas in between are—shall we say—occupied? Kugane is as far as we can take you, like I said to you before.”

“I understand,” Alphinaud reassured him. “And I humbly thank you for being able to carry us even this far.”

“Thank your little Lalafell lass,” the captain laughed. “She is a force to be reckoned with.”

“Indeed she is,” Alphinaud smiled, his heart racing at the thought of what was waiting for them in Kugane. He couldn’t wait to see just what type of city it was. His excitement was so close to bursting, that even though he had been the one to suggest to his friends and sister that they retire early this evening, it was many bells later into the night did he finally force himself into a kind of doze.

When he heard the ship’s bell going off from above, signaling that they had spotted land, he was fully awake even before he jumped out of bed. He went racing up to the deck with the others to see the sliver of land in the distance, steadily growing larger and larger.

“Finally!” Lyse cheered at the sight. “Oh, I can’t wait to see it up close!”

“You aren’t the only one!” Tataru grinned at the thought. “It will be so good to step up onto solid ground again. Oh, I wonder what kind of shopping they have around here? We’re almost out of supplies after being at sea for so long.”

“I certainly hope that Gosetsu and Yugiri had just a good a journey as the rest of us,” Alisaie couldn’t help but voice. “It would be surprising if we somehow got here before they did.”

As the three of them talked, Alphinaud moved up to the front of the ship so that he could get a better view of the land that was quickly approaching them. He wasn’t alone there for long, for Claire soon joined him, and they stood side-by-side as they watched in silence.

“A whole new land to explore,” Alphinaud said at last, “I am certain you must be excited.”

She merely smiled as she closed her eyes. He knew that she was thinking of the last conversation they shared when they were alone on the deck. After that night, they seemed to have had a difficult time trying to find time to speak to each other again, though he supposed it was only to be natural since they were on such a small ship with so many people.

Hopefully, once they arrived at port, they would be able to have a chance to discuss things.

“You think that Yugiri and Gosetsu are holding up?” he asked her, wondering if some of the concern he was feeling hadn’t seeped in.

“I don’t think we need to worry about them,” she said softly, “They are both strong warriors. They know this place better than we do, at any rate.”

“True,” he agreed as he went over that in his mind, feeling a little better. “I am certain they made it here. If it is dangerous for even pirates to cross over into Doma, they may have had the same problem as we have in trying to secure passage. Maybe they are looking for a way to cross over into Doma right now? I wish we had a map of this area so that we can try and figure out their course of action.”

“Can we not contact Yugiri through the linkpearl?” Claire asked suddenly.

“I’ve been trying,” he sighed as he reached up to his ear as he spoke and tried once more to reach her, only to be met with silence. “Either she took it out, or lost it? I don’t know. Though, it does make sense if she is focusing solely on freeing Doma, she cannot risk letting herself be distracted by others in a faraway land. Even if they are friends.”

He found himself looking back at Claire’s face, feeling that usual sense of calm overtaking him even when he heard the voices of the rest of his friends soon joining them at the front of the ship. They stood together as they watched the land growing larger and larger… soon they were even passing small ships that were of fishermen pulling in large nets full of fish up.

Alphinaud was almost leaning over the railing to try and make out the shadowy shapes of tall buildings in the distance as the sun was fully rising up into the sky. After a time, it cast it’s warm, golden glow across the city proper and he felt himself gasp at the sight of it. A rainbow of colors hit him at once, with tall towers and buildings of such an elegance and beauty that there was no doubt that love and care went into each shingle. There were many arched bridges and waterways that were all connected with each other while the hustle and bustle of people were already heard from out here in the early hours of dawn.

He watched with awe in his eyes and his mouth hanging open as they drew ever closer and he could see the true details of every structure, the lanterns that were slowly dying out as the sun continued to shine, the vividness of all the colors that should have made his eyes hurt from the boldness of it all. But he was finding himself captivated by all that they were passing, and an urge to run up and examine everything.

The rest of them were as enthralled as he was, and Lyse was practically dangling off the ship in her eagerness to reach the docks so that she could get a closer look. It was with much impatience’s that they waited for the Misery to reach the docks and pull in safely, where the captain called for them to disembark.

As soon as he stepped onto the dock, he swayed slightly, having grown so used to the ship moving under his feet that he almost ended up tumbling over until Claire gripped his upper arm to steady him.

“By the Twelve,” he muttered in embarrassment, “I have never been happier to be back on terra firma… our voyage has instilled in me a new appreciation for surfaces which do not move of their own accord.”

She merely smiled back, as if she knew the real reason he was eager to change the subject. Mayhaps now wasn’t the time to be concerned with his appearance in front of her. Yet, as he turned to the others, he couldn’t help but notice a mischievous look in Tataru’s eyes when she saw the two of them standing together.

“I… I don’t know what I was expecting, but it wasn’t this,” Lyse muttered as she kept her eyes fixed on the gorgeous buildings.

“Congratulations,” said Carvallain suddenly, taking them all by surprise as he stepped off the ship to join them—most likely to bid his own farewells. “You now stand in Kugane, the western port of Hingashi. Regrettably, the only port in this nation open to foreign trade. Oh, and I do apologize for the unforeseen difficulties which befell us during our journey. Needless to say, your assistance in overcoming them was much appreciated.”

It seemed that their agreement worked well for all of them.

“Glad though I am to have arrived, I would remind you all that we are far from home, with limited resources at our disposal…” said Alphinaud as he muttered to himself the concerns that were rising up inside him. While he knew that this would be far from easy, it did seem to be more realistic to him when they first set out from Limsa. Now that they were here, he was suddenly reminded with the fact that they were all on their own for now. And until they were reunited with Yugiri and Gosetsu, they had no idea where to go from this point.

“Duly noted, Brother,” Alisaie replied with a roll of her eyes as if he was speaking the obvious, “I shall take care not to enjoy myself. In any event, Doma is our final destination, and our first order of business should be to secure passage there.”

Yes, but how were they to go about that? He felt that they could at least ask their one, and possibly only, alley they had at the moment.

“Captain Carvallain, I realize you pledged only to take us as far as Kugane, and I have no desire to change the terms of our agreement,” Alphinaud began sincerely, “I should, however, be interested to know how you would go about reaching Othard, were you in our position.”

“At the risk of stating the obvious…you are in a port,” Carvallain answered with a shrug, “Surely there is a kind and generous soul here who will aid you for the right price? You cannot be the first travelers seeking passage to Doma.”

Speaking it out loud, Alphinaud supposed that he should feel like a fool for not figuring it out earlier. While he suspected that it would be far from easy, he supposed that they could at least ask about for information. Surely they would find something… and if the fates were kind, perhaps Yugiri and Gosetsu were still here in Kugane and they could meet up with them quickly enough.

“…The captain makes a good point. ‘Tis like that Yugiri and Gosetsu were forced to come here for the selfsame reasons we were. They must have found a way to Othard ─ assuming they are not still in the city,” Alphinaud said to the others as he thought it over. “Ere we seek passage, mayhap we should first seek our friends.”

“Leave it to me, Alphinaud!” Tataru chirped up excitedly, “Making friendly inquiries is my specialty. Lest you forget, I got plenty of practice in Ishgard!” She then turned back to the captain and asked if he could direct her to the nearest tavern.

“Desperate for a drink, are we?” Carvallain asked with a chuckle, “You may find one in that large building just beyond the pier.” He then pointed to the large building that connected the docks to the rest of Kugane. It was certainly one of the taller buildings and just as beautiful as the rest of the city—the name written in Far Eastern language, and it looked almost like a towering spiral the way that it was so perfectly centered, with every single part looking like it was possible to climb all the way to the top. He couldn’t help but wonder if it was possible to do such a thing, but he could leave such childlike imaginations to the side for now.

“Whether your journeys have come to an end or are about to begin, the Shiokaze Hostelry is an ideal place to rest, relax, and reflect,” Carvallain informed them all calmly, “Or so they say. And with that, my dear Scions, I bid you farewell. As soon as we have replenished our supplies, we must away. Ours was ever a fast-moving business.”

“The ‘spice trade,’ you mean?” Alisaie asked coldly.

“But of course,” Carvallain replied with a chuckle and a mischievous wink, “Surely you did not think I traveled halfway around the world and delivered you to your destination solely out of the kindness of my heart?”

“Perish the thought. Thank you, Captain, and may the Navigator watch over and keep you,” said Alphinaud as he gave him a bow in thanks, which captain Carvallain replied with a tip of his hat before leaving. His crewmates, who also stepped off the ship, waved their farewells to them as well before they left with their captain.

Once they were safely aboard their ship, Alphinaud turned back to the others, asking, “Right, then. To the hostelry?”

“After you!” Tataru said brightly as they began to walk right up to the stairs. Even with such a short walk, he really began to realize that they were in a new land that they knew next to nothing about. And stepping into that tavern, he was just reminded of that once more when he saw that this tavern wasn’t like anything he had seen before.

“By the Twelve… I thought Ishgard remarkable, but this…” Alphinaud gasped once more, his breath simply taken away, “We are certainly not in Eorzea anymore.”

Tataru giggled at the thought as she reminded him, “A tavern is a tavern, Alphinaud, here or anywhere else! Now, if you’ll excuse me, it’s time to do what I do best!”

She started to run ahead, but no sooner did she reach even halfway into the room, she was almost stepped on by a tall Hyur with a pair of thick spectacles. Tataru went speeding up, not realizing the man until he was almost on top of her. Thankfully, the man stopped walking just before he knocked her over.

“Oh!” gasped the man in mild surprise, “A thousand pardons, my lady.”

The man, then turned his attention up to the rest of them. Alphinaud had expected him to ask them who they were and what brought foreigners such as them here. What he was not expecting for the man to smile and say, “The Scions of the Seventh Dawn, I presume? I hope your voyage was not too trying.”

Alphinaud blinked, startled at those words as Alisaie asked suspiciously, “…And you are?”

“Ah, yes, of course! Forgive me. Hancock, of the East Aldenard Trading Company, at your service,” the man introduced himself with a polite bow, “On behalf of Chairman Lolorito, I bid you welcome to Kugane, and invite you to take refreshments at our local offices.”

“Lolorito?” Alphinaud repeated in shock before forcing himself to calm down and analyze all of this as calmly as he could, “I was aware his interests extended beyond the borders of Eorzea, but not so far as Kugane.” That was when he decided that none of that really mattered, for just hearing Lolorito’s name was enough for him to feel waves of fury inside him.

“Regardless, I am disinclined to accept the hospitality of grinning merchants ─ especially those who serve a master with whom we have such a difficult relationship,” he finished darkly.

“My, such naked suspicion!” Hancock laughed, “I do hope that business with the Crystal Braves did not rob you of all faith in your fellow man. Or do you really think the chairman is plotting to drag you into another one of his grand schemes?”

“I beg your pardon!?” Alphinaud demanded in barely held back outrage as flashbacks of the Crystal Braves and Lolorito’s part in their betrayal came back to him almost violently. “If you are trying to win my trust, you are failing quite spectacularly.”

“Oh dear, have I offended you?” Hancock asked, truly sounding like he was worried he may have gone too far, “Once again, I must apologize. Too much time in the Far East, you see. One is compelled to talk in circles around everything here, and one finds oneself longing for the invigoratingly candid speech of the Ul’dahn markets…” He then sighed as he added apologetically, “Though I see now that this was neither the time nor the place to indulge said longing. …Might I suggest that we continue this conversation at the company offices? Too many eyes and ears here, you understand. ‘Twould be decidedly reckless to say any more.”

Alphinaud folded his arms as he glared at Hancock, asking sharply, “If I may favor you with the invigorating candor you apparently crave ─ it would be decidedly reckless to follow a man I neither know nor trust. Give me one good reason why we should accept Lord Lolorito’s invitation.”

In all honesty, a part of him was dying to fight him, just to wipe that smug look off his face. However, Hancock seemed to sense that he was already treading on thin ice for he held up his hands soothingly.

“Now, there’s the young diplomat I was told to expect!” he stated calmly, “Very well, then, I shall explain. You understand that you are come to a most reclusive and secretive nation, yes? One whose borders are closed to foreign trade save at this single port? Then it should come as no surprise that a great many parties have vested interests here. Merchants like myself are a given, of course, but for every one of us, you may be certain there is also an agent of a foreign government. Many notable nations and empires have embassies here, you know ─ including, of course, the Garlean Empire, with whom you have such a…difficult relationship.”

He had all but come out and said it. He was talking in circles about what he was truly trying to imply, though Alphinaud received the meaning very clearly.

“To paraphrase, Kugane is teeming with imperial spies, one or several of whom could now be listening to our every word,” Alisaie asked, voicing what they could all see where Hancock’s words were heading.

“Something to that effect, yes,” Hancock confirmed simply, moving his head a little to look about the tavern. While it seemed like it was fully of patrons, who were enjoying their drinks, he reminded them, “Beneath this veneer of bustling trade, a war for supremacy is being waged between world powers. One might say we were standing on the front lines…just not in public.”

There was silence coming from all of them as they digested what he said, and trying to figure out if they could trust him.

“I still have my doubts, but he may have a point,” Alisaie said at last as she looked back to him, “I say we accept his invitation ─ for now.”

Alphinaud wasn’t the least bit happy about this, yet if what he said was true, they couldn’t risk having any conversation they have being overhead by the wrong person. So they all nodded in agreement, though, he resolved to keep a close eye on Hancock… the second he sensed any type of betrayal, then he was going to pull them all out at once. He wasn’t going to have a repeat of the Crystal Braves.

He felt a familiar presence next to him, and he glanced up to see that Claire was looking at him with concern at his sudden tense frame.

“Forgive me,” he said to her, realizing that now wasn’t the time or the place to be acting like this. “The mere mention of the East Aldenard Trading Company is enough to…” he muttered a dark curse to himself, trying to keep himself calm before reassuring her, “I am fine. Truly. You need not worry.”

“I daresay you have finally met your match, brother mine,” Alisaie whispered to him as he glared back. Though he hated to admit to it, it seems that she was right… from what he had seen so far, this man was very clever with his words. Just another reason to keep an eye on him.

“So there are imperial spies everywhere?” Lyse asked bitterly at the thought, “Great. Just great…”

“I don’t trust him one bit,” Tataru whispered back to her, “I neither should you!”

Well, he was glad to see the others were acting very cautious. He merely stood back as he let Claire approach him this time, which Hancock looked her up and down in interest.

“And you must be Claire Faye! Slayer of Gods… Rider of Dragons… Savior of Ishgard…” he began before adding, “Stealer of Pants ─ if some of the more puzzling rumors are to be believed.”

Claire raised her eyebrows at that last part and Alphinaud felt the need to blush and laugh at the same time at that. Claire merely shrugged before nodding to him, which Hancock immediately started to beam as he said, “I knew it! May I say what an honor and a pleasure it is to make your acquaintance, good lady. I just know you and I are going to get along famously!”

Alphinaud felt a pang of annoyance inside him at those words, wanting to step in at that moment before he heard Tataru whisper, “Don’t worry, I think he’s just trying to get on her good side. Not really flirting or anything like that.”

“What are you talking about?” he whispered back as she just grinned up at him like she knew something he didn’t.

But Hancock then went on, “Now then, without further ado, allow me to escort you to the company offices. This being your first visit to our fair city, I shall make an effort to point out various landmarks along the way. If you would be so good as to follow me!”

And so he began to lead them on a tour of the city.

“I say, what is that I smell wafting from yonder teahouse?” Tataru asked as she sniffed the air, wasting no time in taking in their new surroundings. “Could it be—Yes, could it just possibly be the scent of the whispered secrets waiting to be overheard?” When she noticed how tense that he was, she asked, “You feeling alright, Alphinaud?”

“I don’t know,” he whispered back, “Maybe this is just the pirate talking but I do not like the cut of that man’s jib. Not one bit.”

That was when Hancock gathered them around him, and for a moment, Alphinaud felt like a young child who was being shepherded around the Studium while the teachers talked.

“Everyone!” Hancock called, directing their attention to the elegant aetheryte spinning sincerely in the square. “If I could have your attention, please. You are now standing in Tenkonto. Loosely translated, the name means ‘spire of drifting souls,’ which ─ as some of you may have deduced ─ makes reference to the aetheryte which stands over yonder.”

Alphinaud examined the aetheryte while the others attuned themselves to it.

“Hmm… The design is markedly different from those of Sharlayan, yet I trust its function is identical?” he couldn’t help but ask curiously.

“A diplomat and a scholar! Will wonders never cease?” Hancock asked, sounding far too amused for Alphinaud’s liking. “Far Eastern aetheryte technologies have a long and storied tradition, I assure you. This particular example was constructed by the Onishishu, a collective of skilled craftsmen, who guard their ancestral techniques with the utmost secrecy. In short, you will find it no less reliable than its western counterparts. Attune, if you like. Beautiful though it may be, we cannot spend all day staring at the aetheryte. Come, come, let us move along. The markets are next!”

He then dragged them off through the town, where Alphinaud couldn’t help but let his eyes travel as he looked about him. There were paper lanterns strung up all over on cord across the town, and he knew that they must all be lit up at night—something that he couldn’t wait to see. This was certainly different from any place that he had ever visited before, and knew not where to focus on first. Even the smells were strange; including that of incense burning, the smoke from many who were puffing on pipes, not to mention the food from stalls that were seasoned with foreign spices.

He knew that he could spend weeks, nay moons, here and never run out of things to look at. Tataru’s gasp of joy got his attention when they crossed a large red bridge and arrived at the markets. Already he could see her looking down at the stalls with great interest as Lyse sighed.

“No sign of Gosetsu or Yugiri here,” she pointed out for them. “Not that I expected to stumble across them just like that. Though it would have been nice…”

“Just look at all these garish designs… not fond of subtlety, are they?” Alisaie asked, mayhap a little too loudly, for there were several passerby’s who heard her and looked sharply back. Rather than draw attention onto them, she then turned her attention to another building, one more decorated than most and asked, “Hm, is that a theater over there?”

“Be still my beating heart!” Tataru cried out joyfully.

Alphinaud also cast his sights about on the market and at first he was surprised to see it so large. Since Hingashi was mostly an isolated nation, he expected it to be much smaller. At least, until he remembered that Kugane was the only port that was open to the rest of the world. He supposed that he really shouldn’t have expected anything less.

After letting them all look around for a few minutes, Hancock spoke up again.

“We have arrived at the largest shopping district in Kugane: Kogane Dori!” Hancock said, as he looked up to the enormous lantern that hung over the streets while he began to explain, “’Kugane’, as you are doubtless unaware, is an ancient Hingan word for gold. So, in this prosperous port where golden fortunes are made, lesser fortunes, or ”kogane,“ are earned by the local merchants. It’s all quite logical once you learn the language.”

Tataru giggled as she informed him, “Now you’re beginning to speak my language…”

“Oho!” Hancock chortled, “A kindred spirit! What a pleasure it is to meet a young lady who appreciates the value of hard-won coin!”

Alphinaud wanted to remind Tataru not to get too friendly with him, for they still knew not of what Hancock wanted from them. That was when a large man stepped forward, dressed in a green kimono and his hair tied back in a wild knot at the back of his head. He greeted Hancock like he was an old friend when he called, “Hancock of the East Aldenard Trading Company. You are with clients today?”

“Why, if it isn’t Master Keiten!” cried Hancock joyfully at the sight of him and then added to the rest of them, “Pray allow me to introduce to you my esteemed guests, but recently come from distant Eorzea. This kind and generous soul supervises all transactions here in Kogane Dori.”

“Your sincerity is ever appreciated,” Keiten answered with a polite bow to them, “As he says, I am Keiten of the Hakuuchi clan, and it is my honor to serve as overseer of these markets. As we receive many foreign visitors in Kugane, we accept all manner of currencies. Rest assured, your Eorzean gil are welcome here. I invite you to peruse our wares at your leisure.”

Ah, so they didn’t need to worry about their currency not being accepted here. That was one less thing to worry about. He knew that he could leave matters to Tataru in terms of coin, and nodded back at his words. Both Master Keiten and Hancock bowed to each other before the former turned and left them.

“Arms, armor, foodstuffs, potables ─ here you will find all of them and more,” Hancock added to their benefit. It was after that that he led them up the street to a set of buildings that looked very different from the rest of Kugane. While very small, all the houses that they had passed on their way here had all been bright and colorful. These, however, were all neatly arranged and built out of solid, white stone and each building was surrounded by a black, spiked fence. This entire part of the tow looked very different from the rest, and he already had a suspension as to why.

“If we may pause here for a moment… This road leads to the Ijin-or foreigners—are permitted to reside,” Hancock informed them.

“Would this also be where the foreign embassies are found ─ including that of a certain empire?” Alphinaud asked as Hancock turned back.

“Precisely,” Hancock answered calmly, “So you see, it would not be at all unusual to cross paths with one of our Garlean cousins here. With this in mind, I would encourage you to choose your words carefully. We would not want any physical altercations, after all, such spats being strictly forbidden! The Sekiseigumi punish breaches of the peace quite severely. I have seen foreigners permanently exiled for a single violation ─ though, to be fair, this is not common. More often than not, they are executed on the spot.”

“What, cut down then and there!?” Lyse cried out as she took a step back, the others all staring at him, “You’re joking, right?”

“Would that I were, but alas, these samurai are a humorless lot,” Hancock replied with a sigh, as if he couldn’t imagine a worst trait to have, “Why, I recall one instance when a foreign merchant in his cups dared lay hands upon a Hingan aristocrat in front of a Sekiseigumi. The samurai cut him in half with a single stroke.”

Doing his best not to imagine a man being cut in half with a stroke of the sword, he managed to beat down his nausea. At least he managed to keep himself from turning green, unlike poor Lyse, who was looking queasy.

“So, as you see, it would behoove you to behave,” Hancock advised, “Failing that, we may be forced to “part ways” with one another ─ or you with yourselves, in the manner of the late Teledji Adeledji!”

They stared at him as he laughed uproariously.

“…Oh, how I amuse myself,” Hancock told them. “But we must carry on! I have yet to show you the Garlean Consulate!”

“Easy for him laugh at that,” Lyse muttered, “I was there that night. Raubahn was scary.”

“Indeed he was,” Claire agreed. Truly? If they thought that Raubahn had been scary, Alphinaud was strangely grateful that he hadn’t been in the room that night.

They moved tighter together as they continued to follow after Hancock, who was leading them to one of the many buildings, who were looking cold and empty compared to the color and beauty of the rest of Kugane. But perhaps, that was just his own dislike of Garlean design that was causing him to think that.

“This, as you may have surmised, is the consulate of you-know-who,” he said, giving a little wave to the guards at the gates while he asked, “Mark the guards at the gate ─ are their uniforms not different from those you have seen in the West? Were you to travel far and wide, you would find that many such variations exist, often inspired by local designs. All of which goes to show that even a massive empire seeking to rule all of creation is not without its artisans!”

Too bad that they rarely showed any beauty or art in their work that didn’t look like the people who lived there had any kindness in them. Indeed, most of the designs that he had seen up till now were made of metal and so cold… though he supposed that was appropriate for them.

“There is oh so much more I could speak of ─ the soothing waters of the onsen, the ephemeral delights of the pleasure district,” Hancock sighed lovingly at the thought, “but you are doubtless still weary from your long sea voyage. Let us retire to the company offices.” And so he led them back the way that they came, taking a different route through the markets and to another building that he didn’t notice before. Hancock led them inside to a small waiting area, with a tenant at the counter. While it was simple in design, he could see that the very best of qualities went into building this place, and above the doorway to the back, there was the symbol of Ul’dah engraved.

“At long last, we arrive at our destination. May I present to you our humble offices,” Hancock said as both he and the tenant bowed to them. “We have much to discuss, so I will refrain from further prattle. Come, come, right this way!”

The room that he led them too in the back, was much more what he expected out of the East Aldenard Trading Company. It was enormous, filled with the richest of silks and furniture’s from both Eorzea and much of it from here in Kugane. There were various trinkets and armor on display, even a few weapons on the walls with a large seating area near the back and he couldn’t help but feel himself growing impressed at the sight of it all.

“Our thaumaturges took great pains to ward these walls against all manner of surveillance,” Hancock informed them all. “Where business dealings are concerned, we do not compromise on confidentiality. You may avail yourselves of these offices for the duration of your visit. Come and go as you like, and know that you may speak freely here.”

“Your offer is most generous, but I will not enter into any agreement which would leave us beholden to you or your master,” Alphinaud warned cautiously, still not sure as to why Lolorito was being so generous towards them all of a sudden.

“A legitimate concern,” Hancock agreed, nodding his head towards him, “Allow me to clarify, then: the chairman bids you consider this as an expression of his heartfelt contrition for the bloody banquet and the unpleasantness which followed,” he explained, “Never having been one to put stock in words alone, the chairman deems the provision of material aid to be a more appropriate demonstration of his sincerity. By sheer coincidence, your purpose here also happens to coincide with our own interests. That is, assuming you are come to aid the Doman Liberation Front?”

What in the name of…? How could he have known about that?! They never said anything to him what they were planning!

“How could─” he began before clearing his throat, refusing to give him any satisfaction. Though now that he thought it over, he supposed it was only natural. After all, Raubahn knew that they were here to aid Doma, and he surely would have informed Nanamo of what was happening. And with Lolorito having eyes and ears everywhere, would have surely have heard everything sooner or later. Besides, there must have been suspicion for their noticeable absence in Eorzea by now in the last few weeks.

. “…Hm. I will not bother to offer a denial,” he replied coldly, knowing that there was no point in playing dumb. “Aye, you have the right of it. To be specific, we are come in search of our Far Eastern allies, Yugiri and Gosetsu, whom we hope to assist in their fight.”

“The Auri shinobi and the Roegadyn samurai?” Hancock asked him knowingly, “Then you will be pleased to know that they have both come to Kugane.”

“Are you sure?” Lyse asked at once, surprise lacing her voice.

“Quite,” Hancock answered back, “They came here aboard a company vessel, you see. However, they encountered difficulties securing passage across the Ruby Sea.”

“The Ruby Sea?” Lyse repeated in confusion. “Sorry, I’ve never been any good at geography.”

“Forgive me, this calls for a map,” Hancock said. After looking around for a moment, he found a map in one of the drawers and unfolded as he showed it to them. Here, Alphinaud could get a good look at the land of Hingashi, which was separated into two islands. Hancock pointed to the smaller of the two, which was marked ‘Kugane’, as he explained, “We are here, in Kugane. The sole open port of Hingashi, situated on her western coast.” His finger then moved across a span of sea to a land much larger than that of Hingashi and pointed to the city that was the closest to them.

“Doma, meanwhile, is here, on the eastern coast of Othard, in Yanxia,” he went on before circling the sea that lay between the two lands with his finger, “Therefore, if your friends are to reach Doma, they must first cross the Ruby Sea. Alas, this is easier said than done as the Ruby Sea does not fall within the dominion of either Hingashi or Doma, being controlled since antiquity by a third party: namely, the Confederacy. Said maritime collective is known for the consummate skill of its sailors…and for demanding that any vessel entering its waters pay a toll referred to as the “Ruby Tithe.”

So, the Ruby Sea was a part of the ocean that was ruled over by pirates? And they attack any vessels that refused to pay their toll? No wonder Carvallain didn’t wish to enter such waters. But didn’t the Garleans now control that part of water since they took over Othard?

As if guessing what he was thinking, Hancock added, “In exchange, the Confederacy’s vast fleet “guarantees the safety” of those who travel within its territory. Now, as I am sure you are aware, Garlemald conquered Doma some twenty-five years past, at which time the Empire saw no value in controlling the Ruby Sea. And thus did they turn a blind eye to the activities of the Confederacy.”

He supposed that he could see that. The Garleans may want to force them all under their rule one day, but they had much bigger prizes in mind than dealing with pirates. After all, it was just after they conquered over Othard did they set their sights on Eorzea and ended up taking Ala Mhigo after the people overthrew the King of Ruin.

“The recently appointed acting imperial viceroy of Doma had other ideas, however,” Hancock suddenly added, “She has formally condemned the Confederacy and declared that any who recognize their authority shall be branded enemies of the Empire. Bowing to this pressure, Hingashi severed ties with these toll-takers and forbade the payment of the Ruby Tithe, prompting the Confederacy to make it known that any merchants choosing to sail the Ruby Sea would do so at their peril…”

“No wonder they struggled to secure passage to Doma,” Alisaie said thoughtfully, “What captain would risk such a journey given the circumstances?”

“I am told your friends were not so easily deterred from their course, but I know not whether their persistence bore fruit,” Hancock informed them.

Of course not, Alphinaud would have been deeply concerned if they gave up that easily. Given the circumstances, it seemed very likely that their friends were still here somewhere in Kugane. Their best course of action is to simply ask around and see if they were seen in the city. And if so, if they managed to gain passage across the Ruby Sea.

“I say we follow in Yugiri and Gosetsu’s footsteps and attempt to secure passage to Doma for ourselves,” Alphinaud proposed to them all. “We will need to cross the sea in any case, and we may learn something of their whereabouts in the process. And should we find that they are still in Kugane, we can make the journey together.”

The others all agreed with him as Hancock seemed to smile at those words.

“In that case, I have some information which may be of use to you,” he stated casually, “No quid pro quo, I assure you ─ the chairman was most insistent that I aid you to the best of my ability…”

Alphinaud and his friends were noticeably agitated by his words. Still, he did speak the truth in that they needed aid while they were here. Alphinaud felt that this was their best course of action, and so far, Hancock had given them useful information. Still… they simply must be careful about their conversations here. The last thing that he wanted was to be indebted to Lord Lolorito.

He gazed up at Claire as she came to stand next to him and he whispered, “Though I am reluctant to take any action whatsoever that could be construed as placing ourselves in Lord Lolorito’s debt…we must avail ourselves of what means are available.”

She nodded and he felt a little bit better about his decision as he turned to the rest of them.

“Our Ala Mhigan allies placed their faith in us, and I do not intend to disappoint them…” he declared, “It would seem inefficient for us all to venture out together in search of information on Yugiri and Gosetsu’s whereabouts. Agreed?”

“Agreed,” Alisaie chirped up at once, “We need to cast our net wider ─ split up and pursue all available avenues of inquiry. But if we’re to coordinate our efforts effectively, we’ll need to establish a working base of operations here.”

“Indeed,” Alphinaud approved before he decided on their tasks. First he turned to Tataru as he asked, “Tataru would seem best suited to the task of organizing our supplies and procuring new ones.”

With a big grin, Tataru almost cried out in joy at the thought of exploring the markets, and he added to the rest of them that they should split up and start questioning individuals that Hancock identified for them. He decided that he and Alisaie would take the list of names of those in the southern district, while Claire and Lyse go to the north.

“In, uh…anticipation of just such an eventuality,” he added as he pulled out a few sheets of paper from a small sketchbook, “I took the liberty of preparing some few sketches of Yugiri and Gosetsu during our voyage.”

In truth, he had found himself bored with a large amount of free time while they were on board the _Misery_ and he found himself getting back into his old habit of drawing. Still, his skills were coming in handy now and he gave Claire and Lyse a couple pictures.

“Wow…” Lyse said in awe as she looked over them, “Wow… Y’shtola warned me that you were a bit of an artist, but these are great! They’ll definitely come in handy.” She then turned back to Claire and told her, “Looks like it’s you and me, Claire. Let’s step outside and talk about where to start!”

The four of them left together, but as they exited the house, Alisaie couldn’t help but whisper to him, “Strange, that you suggested coming with me. I would have thought that you would have wanted to spend a little alone time with your sweetheart.”

It were days like this that made him wish that he was an only child.

_*Lyse*_

Lyse was more than happy to go looking around the city. After spending so much time with the others since they left Limsa, she could use a little time to herself. Well, Claire was going to be with her, but she wasn’t the type to try and make small talk. That’s alright, she would be talking enough for them both!

“Wow, Alphinaud’s sketches are so…” she began as she left the building with Claire next to her. Lyse was looking over Alphinaud’s sketches again at how lifelike and detailed they were, so she was having a hard time trying to figure out how she never knew about this talent of his before!

“I don’t know how to put it, but they’re very…Well, see for yourself!” Lyse said as she waved them under Claire’s nose again, who patiently took it from her and looked over it again.

“He’s just full of surprises, isn’t he?” Claire asked.

“Yeah! It looks more like them than they do! Honestly, he could make a living doing this…” Lyse said before she realized she was getting carried away. “Ah, sorry, sorry! No time for distractions! Why don’t we start by visiting…” she looked over the list of names that Hancock gave her, “Karaku at the…on-something? Onsun? Onsan? Onsen! That was it!”

So they went off, leaving Lyse to realize that she didn’t have the first idea where they were going. At least, until Claire held up a map she got of the city and was able to lead them where they needed to go. This place was so huge and different that it was hard for her to remain alert and her mind on the task at hand! They were in a new land that was just begging to be explored! Oh, she wished that Papalymo could have been here to see it with her.

Still, Claire was more than able to keep her grounded as she guided them to the northwestern part of the city where the famous hot springs that she heard so much about were waiting for them. She had heard of these springs from the Domans back in Eorzea, and she had always wanted to come here and try them for herself.

Oh well, another time perhaps.

They walked in through the inn’s halls as the man in front was calling loudly, “Come one, come all! Burns, cuts, embarrassing rashes ─ there is naught that the mystical waters of the Bokaisen Hot Springs cannot heal!”

As she and Claire approached him, they began to question if he had seen their friends, and they held the picture up for him to see.

“Hmm…you seek this Au Ra and this Roegadyn, do you?” he asked before sighing, informing them that he couldn’t help them, for it was against their policy to divulge information regarded any of their patrons past or present.

“Please,” Lyse pleaded, trying to make him understand that they simply wanted to find them. If he had seen them, where were they now? And if not, that was all that he had to say… “We came all the way from Eorzea to find our friends!”

“We have our reputation to consider, miss,” Karaku said regretfully, “Men and women from all walks of life come here in search of rejuvenation ─ body and soul. They seek privacy and discretion, and we have ever honored their wishes. Only the Sekiseigumi may demand otherwise. I am sorry, but there is naught I can do.”

Lyse wanted to stay here and argue until she got some real answers, but with a warning look from Claire, she knew that there was no point. This man wasn’t their enemy who was trying to cause them trouble. He was just running a business and didn’t wish to get into trouble with anyone. They would have to go somewhere else then.

“I suppose we’ll just have to ask someone else, then. What about that woman who runs the hostelry? Kotokaze, was it?” Lyse asked as they left the inn, with Lyse muttering to herself, “Stupid rules… I mean, would it have been so hard just to tell us yes or no? It’s not like we were asking him to do something unreasonable? I mean, if they were there, all he had to do was tell them that they were here. And if not, just an honest ‘no’ would have been good enough.”

“Calm down,” Claire reminded her calmly. “No use getting upset over it. Besides, I don’t see Yugiri or Gosetsu as the type to visit a hot spring on such an important mission, anyway.”

Lyse took a few deep breaths before she nodded. “Alright,” she agreed, pulling out the list again and looking over the names, “I just hope the rest of the people on this list are gonna be more helpful.”

It turned out that they did end up getting what they needed when they returned to near the tavern at the port where they first met Hancock. They found a woman with a hairstyle that resembled Moenbryda—her heart ached at the thought of her old friend—and a patch over her eye.

“Welcome, traveler,” the woman that she took to be Kotokaze added to them warmly, “Can I interest you in some rice wine? Exceptional quality, delivered but the other day…”

But Claire held up the parchment instead, just politely asking if she had seen either of the two in the picture.

“…Ah. An Auri shinobi and a Roegadyn samurai,” Kotokaze asked thoughtfully, “If I may, I would answer your question with some few of mine own. If I speak of that which you know, ijin, be not offended. You are familiar with the situation in the lands across the Ruby Sea? The doomed rebellion, after two and a half decades of quiet?”

They both nodded as Kotokaze looked a little impressed that they knew even that much.

“I see. And you are familiar with the ways of Hingashi?” she asked a little slyly, “How we elect to stand apart and support no cause but our own? Indifferent and callous, some may call us, but pragmatism is essential if a humble island nation such as ours is to survive. But we are not fools. Complete isolation is impractical. And so Kugane is open to ijin, and we are equally hospitable to all. Or, if I must speak more plainly: Yes, I can help you. But if I do, I must also oblige the ones who ask after you. Are you willing to accept this fair and equitable treatment?”

So she could tell them more about Yugiri and Gosetsu, but only if she had their permission to tell others about the two of them if they come asking? Oh, now she was really wishing that Papalymo was here… he was better at making decisions like this than she was. On one hand, it could put their whole mission in danger if people knew that they were here? That was the reason they left as discreetly as possible… the less who knew about them, the better. On the other hand, this could be their only led to finding their friends—and sooner or later, wouldn’t it become known that they were here in the Far East?

She looked to Claire for help in this, who gave her a reassuring nod. They were in agreement this was a risk that was worth taking.

So Lyse looked back and said, “If anyone comes looking for us, tell them whatever you like.”

“As you wish,” Kotokaze said agreeably as she handed the paper back to them. “The two individuals of whom you speak did indeed come here. They sought passage across the Ruby Sea. Few ships are willing to make the trip at the moment. Nevertheless, I made several introductions on their behalf. That was the extent of our interaction. I will provide you with the names of the captains, if you like.”

That was when she quickly wrote down a list of names, informing them that they could be found on the docks.

“You’ve been a great help, Mistress Kotokaze,” said Lyse happily. “I’ll be sure to come back for that wine sometime.”

“We would welcome your custom, miss,” Kotokaze bowed courteously to her as Lyse quickly looked over the names. There weren’t much… about six or seven names at the most. Still, surely one of them had to have seen their friends!

“We should question these captains as soon as we can,” Lyse said to Claire, “You take the first three, I’ll take the rest, and we’ll meet here when we’ve finished. All right?”

Claire nodded and they separated, looking around the docks to try and find someone who could help her. Once she was able to find these captains, she showed them the picture of their friends and asked about them—only to leave her disappointed that they couldn’t help her. A few of them recognized Gosetsu… though she hadn’t had any luck on finding anyone who had even seen Yugiri—none of them had been able to tell her what happened to them. They all said the same thing in that they weren’t able to take them across the Ruby Sea.

After a few bells of looking around and questioning people, she returned to the tavern, where she met up with Claire.

“How did it─ Oh. Never mind,” she sighed when she saw the look on her face, “Judging from the look on your face, you didn’t have much better luck than I did…”

Claire shook her head as Lyse was feeling really discouraged at this point. She pulled out the list of names once more, having crossed out all the names of the people she questioned, and knowing that they had reached a dead end.

“Well, I suppose we might as well head back to─” she gasped suddenly when she spotted the name at the bottom of the list that she had missed before. It read out, _Gyodo: Namazu fisherman. Regular patron._

She pointed it out to Claire, telling her that they may find him if they looked around. So they end up walking up the stairs, looking around for this person named Gyodo. When she questioned a few hopeful patrons if they were Gyodo, they pointed up to a small creature, telling her that Gyodo was there.

She blinked, wondering if this was some kind of a joke. She and Claire walked up to the creature and when she was close enough, she saw that there was a catfish, wearing a tight, red cloth and a heavy looking bell around his neck.

As the two stared at him, the catfish looked up and demanded in a squeaky voice, “…What, what? Why do you stare? You have business with me?”

“By the Twelve, a talking fish!” Lyse gasped. So there were beastmen in other parts of the world too? Wow! She had no idea! Who could come up with the idea of a talking catfish!?

“I guess they are Kugane’s version of Moogles,” Claire offered quietly as she folded her arms at the sight of the little creature.

“Yes, yes, a talking fish. How very observant of you, ijin,” Gyodo sighed in irritation, “You find me in good spirits, so your rudeness I will ignore this once ─ but only if you address me again in the proper manner.”

“Sorry, I’ve never met a─ Let’s start again,” Lyse apologized, still trying to get over her stunned state. She cleared her throat before she began to speak in a more respectful tone, “You’re Gyodo, right? My name is Lyse, and this is Claire. We’re looking for some friends of ours…”

“I see, I see…” Gyodo said as he looked over the picture that she had shown him. “Both these ones I know well. I helped them secure passage across the Ruby Sea.”

Oh! They couldn’t have asked for anything better! Finally! They were getting somewhere and she quickly asked, “Really? That’s wonderful! Could you do the same for us?”

“Yes, yes, this would not be a problem. For you, I could charter a ship this very day,” Gyodo informed them both, “But the journey is fraught with much peril! The fare will not be cheap. Are you sure you can afford to pay?”

Oh… she hadn’t thought of that. They needed to leave as soon as possible so that they could catch up with their friends. But she knew that she had to at least talk about the others about this.

“I didn’t think to bring any money…” she confessed slowly, trying to reason as she looked up at Claire, “but surely Tataru will let us take whatever we need from the Scions’ coffers, right?”

Claire looked startled at being asked this and began, “Lyse, wait…?”

But Lyse had already turned back to Gyodo as she asked imploringly, “We wouldn’t be the only passengers, though… Could we take a moment to talk it over with our friends?”

“Yes, yes, but hurry! Your ship must depart under cover of darkness,” Gyodo warned squeakily, “We shall meet again at sunset on the Tasogare Bridge. Do not forget your fare! Bring many gil, yes!?”

The little guy then waddled off as Lyse turned to Claire, beaming.

“It’s about time our luck changed! Alphinaud and the others will be thrilled!” she said joyfully, so glad that they were well on their way to Doma. She was so happy, she didn’t even notice Claire’s concerned frown as they headed back to the Ruby Bazaar offices. Lyse then began to talk about how surprised that Yugiri and Gosetsu were sure to be when they see them turning up on their doorstep—she was only sorry that they weren’t going to sail across the Ruby Sea together like she had been hoping for.

“Hey, what’s the matter, Claire?” Lyse asked, when she finally noticed that Claire’s face was full of concern. Claire didn’t answer for a time, and Lyse was growing frustrated that she couldn’t read Claire at all. She wished that Alphinaud was here… she supposed that after all the time that they spent together in Ishgard, he had been able to learn to spot the difference in their friend. At least, he seemed to have an easier time than she did trying to figure out what Claire trying to say without words.

You know… there was such a thing as being _too_ quiet.

“Lyse,” Claire said at last, knocking Lyse out of her thoughts, “Don’t be so quick to trust strangers.”

“What are you talking about?” Lyse asked in surprise. “You mean with Gyodo?”

Instead of answering, Claire pointed to the entrance of the Ruby Bazaar, silently pointing out that the others were sure to be back by now. They entered and Lyse was glad to see that everyone was already gathered inside, discussing what they had learned over the last few bells.

“You wouldn’t believe some of the things you can find down at the markets!” Tataru was just saying excitedly, “We’re spoiled for choice here!”

As soon as they entered, the group looked up and seemed glad to see them returned safely.

“Welcome back,” Alisaie said when she saw them. “We ourselves returned but a moment ago.”

“Thank you,” Lyse beamed proudly. “How did it go for you all?”

“Oh, never you mind the shopping!” Tataru reassured her with a grin. “You can leave all of that up to me! The only problem is trying to decide which stall to go to first!”

“We spoke with a number of merchants and captains at the southern piers,” Alphinaud informed them with a sad shake of his head. “Several recognized Gosetsu and confirmed that he had been searching for a vessel to deliver him to Othard. None, however, made any mention of Lady Yugiri…”

“Yes, it was the same story for us ─ and then you’ll never believe what happened…!” Lyse stated with a smile and she quickly told them about meeting with Gyodo and how he promised to take them across the Ruby Sea to rejoin with their friends.

“…So this Gyodo claims to have aided both Gosetsu and Yugiri?” Alphinaud asked pleasantly surprised, “How fortuitous.”

“Not the word I would have chosen, Master Alphinaud,” Hancock stated suddenly as he folded his arms, his expression much like how Claire’s was a moment ago.

“Stupid’s what I’d call it!” Tataru said disappointedly, like she expected better out of Lyse. “How can you agree to his price without making any attempt to haggle? Or even confirming what it was in the first place!?”

Oh… well, she supposed that she could have tried to at least get a price out of the little fish before making their deal. But that wasn’t what Hancock was thinking of.

“Yes…that too was a misstep on their part, but it is not what troubles me most,” Hancock declared, glancing down at her before explaining, “Gyodo and his brethren are not renowned for their generosity of spirit. Rather, they are disdained as scheming moneylenders, ever eager to turn a profit from others’ misfortune.”

Really? But Gyodo seemed so eager to help them? Though, now that she thought of it, maybe that was the problem? He seemed a little _too_ eager to take them through dangerous territory.

“Everyone else we questioned stated that Gosetsu was alone. Only Gyodo claims to have met both him and Yugiri…” Alisaie added as she pondered their situation, “I suppose it’s just possible that Gosetsu made inquiries by himself, and only called upon Yugiri once he had found a willing captain…?”

“…But it is equally possible ─ if not more likely ─ that you are being deceived,” Hancock said firmly. “Do not forget that there are parties present in Kugane with agendas which may run contrary to your own. The viceroy was once a spy herself, as I recall. I should be surprised if she did not have countless agents here in her employ ─ all eager to prove themselves to their new master. And what better way to do so than by delivering her the heads of foreign insurgents?”

Ok… maybe she had been a bit too eager herself in making this deal without discussing it with the others. They all made some good points. Still, she was determined not to make this mistake cost them.

“Fine,” Lyse said in defeat, “You may be right about him. But if Gyodo’s working for the Empire, who’s to say he didn’t try the same trick on Yugiri and Gosetsu? I mean, if he did, he might know where they are. And if he succeeded, they might be in trouble! Anyway, if he holds up his end of the bargain, we’ll have nothing to worry about, will we? But if he tries to betray us, I vote we take him prisoner and punch him till he tells us the truth.”

The others were startled by her suggestion at using violence, but what other choice did they have? If they played their cards right, then this could work out even if it was a trap. And if he did try something as stupid as trying to trick them, she was going to make sure the little catfish got a good kick up his backside.

“So, if it’s a trap, we’ll spring it and deal with the consequences,” Alisaie summed up as they all looked at each other, “Hmm…I like the way you think.”

Lyse grinned, glad to have someone on her side here. Alphinaud, however, seemed much more hesitant about this. In the end though, he went along with it as he told them to prepare for the worst. Tataru would remain behind here in the Ruby Bazaar, while he would follow the three of them from a discreet distance, ready to come to their aid should they need it.

“Once more, I must caution you to avoid physical altercations at all costs ─ even should imperial agents attempt to engage you,” Hancock reminded them, sounding a little nervous, “The Sekiseigumi will not hesitate to clap you in irons…or cut you down. If anything untoward should happen, you are to return here at once. Is that clear?”

“To review: Lyse, Claire, and I will meet with Gyodo as planned,” Alisaie spoke up, “Alphinaud will keep watch from a distance, ready to provide support in the likely event that Gyodo attempts to betray us to the imperials or whomever else.”

She then looked to her and Claire and added, “Should that happen, you and Lyse will subdue him, and together we will make our escape. As our actions will surely draw the attention of the Sekiseigumi, we will evade them with Alphinaud’s assistance and return here with our prisoner. Does that meet with everyone’s approval?”

They all nodded in agreement.

“Of course,” Alisaie added grimly, “these precautions will be for naught if Gyodo does not play us for fools…but we shall see.”

They had some time to kill before night fell, and so they decided to kill some time before night fell. That was when Tataru suggested that go and visit the hot springs and see if they are as relaxing as the tales say.

“Tataru, we don’t need to think about relaxing before possible trouble coming this evening,” Alphinaud stated reproachfully.

“Oh, come on, Alphy!” she scolded. “We’ve all been stuck on board a ship with a crew of men for the last moon or so! I think that we could use a girl’s day out before rushing back into another dangerous situation.”

“Well, you are in a new land and you don’t need to worry about facing a possible ambush and imprisonment until tonight,” Hancock reminded him with a sly smile. “Why not enjoy yourselves before you bring down the seventh hell upon you?”

“Oh, don’t you start now!” Tataru said firmly. “This will be a day for just us girls! I’ve always wanted to visit them! I heard so much about them from the Domans back at the Rising Stones, and I’ve just been dying for the chance to take a dip! So I will be taking Alisaie, Lyse, and Claire with me. Any problems?”

“Marvelous idea!” Hancock declared with a beaming smile. “Why, I can’t think of a more relaxing time then spending it soaking your troubles away! Why, I daresay that a few bells in Kugane’s famous hot springs will renew your energy and make you feel like you just won a million gil!”

“Really? Goodness knows that we could use something like that,” Lyse said eagerly, already like that idea. “How about you both? Alisaie? Claire?”

“I have no problem,” Alisaie said with a shrug, “I would like to know what all the fuss is about.”

But Claire was looking much more hesitant before she regained her collected expression.

“Ah, maybe you should go on ahead without me,” Claire said a little too quickly, “I think I’ll just explore the city a bit before…?”

“You of all people need a day of pampering!” Tataru decided firmly. “I don’t want you to even think of doing anything dangerous until tonight! You’re not getting out of this even if I have to drag you with us! Is that understood?!”

With such a threat hanging over their heads, they all decided that it would be for the best to do what she wanted. Leaving Alphinaud to relax in his own way by studying up on maps and history of the Far East, the four girls left the building, wondering how their afternoon of pampering was going to go.

So they returned to the hot springs—where the man they met before spotted them. At first, he thought that they were here to ask after their friends again, but he immediately brightened when he told him that they simply wanted to spend the afternoon having a good time. He let them in, where he directed them to the back, where they were to tuck their clothes away before being able to enjoy the springs.

They were the only ones here at the moment, so they would be granted some privacy for a while as they changed out of their clothes. Tataru had already gone on ahead to get them bathing suits for such an event, and they found the many cabinets where one could store their belongings before enjoying the springs.

Lyse was so excited that she went running right out and went splashing into the water as fast as she could go, sending hot water everywhere. As soon as she sat down, it was as if her entire body was being soothed and warmed from the inside out.

“Oh, gods! This feels so good!” she cried out happily, already starting to relax.

Alisaie and Tataru both soon joined her in the lower pools, and as soon as they felt the warm water wash over them, she could see it in their faces how good that it felt.

“Yes… this was certainly worth such a long voyage at sea!” Tataru said, practically able to swim in the shallow pool.

“I know! Boy, we’ll have to come back here! You know… once we’re done with saving Doma and everything,” Lyse said.

“Lyse,” Alisaie hushed, “Be quiet about that.”

“Sorry, sorry. I’ll be more careful. But we really should plan another girl’s day out when we’re done here in the East. Maybe we could have Y’shtola come with us? I wish that she could have come as well,” Lyse sighed as she stretched out, feeling as if all of her muscles were unwinding. “She would have loved this.”

That was when a fresh wave of guilt washed over her as she remembered the reason why their friend hadn’t be able to come with them.

Tataru gave her a sad look before patting her hand when she saw her sad expression.

“I’ve been keeping in contact with Urianger and the others back home,” she reassured her. “They’ve been telling me that Y’shtola’s healing well. Her sister came from Gridania to help look after her… and to scold her for being so reckless.”

Lyse looked up at once at this news and asked, “Really? So she’s awake and doing alright?”

Tataru beamed and nodded as she added, “Her injuries are slow to heal. Which is natural, given how bad they were. But Urianger says that apart from some scarring, she is bound to bounce back from this. He also says that Y’shtola doesn’t blame you one bit over what happened and hopes that you aren’t feeling guilty about it.”

A relief that had nothing to do with the water suddenly washed over her and Lyse smiled.

“That’s so good to hear,” she said. “I can’t wait to see her again. I want to thank her… and to apologize.”

She felt a burning sensation in her eyes and quickly splashed the water onto her face to try and hide the tears that were threatening to break out.

“I think that freeing two homelands will be an excellent way to show her how much this means to you,” Alisaie pointed out. “Show her that you’ve been working hard and that you weren’t going to let her gift be for nothing.”

“Right,” Lyse nodded firmly, beaming at the thought. She would show her… she would let her know just how much she meant to her as a friend. “Once we join up with the warriors in Doma, then we can get this show on the road.”

“Speaking of warriors, where did ours go?” Tataru asked as she looked about for the fourth member of their gathering. “Didn’t she come out yet?”

“She’s got to be around here somewhere,” Alisaie said as she stood up to get a better look around before spotting her in one of the upper pools with a waterfall.

“She’s up there?” Lyse asked in surprise as she also looked.

“She must have wanted some privacy,” Tataru said with a grin. “Who would have thought that she was so shy?”

“Hey, Tataru… if she wants to remain alone, I think that we should let her,” Alisaie said as Tataru began to march out of the pool, with her intension clear.

“She already spends a lot of time on her own,” Tataru stated. “I think that she needs to enjoy herself in the company of friends once in a while.”

Wondering if this was such a good idea, they also followed her up to where their friend was sitting alone with her back towards them as she began gazing out at the ocean, letting the small waterfall send a spray over her. She had changed into a two piece bathing suit, and seemed quite uncomfortable with them here as they asked how she was doing.

“Look, you don’t have to keep the strong, silent persona up all the time,” Lyse informed her, “No one else is here but us girls! We’re not gonna gawk at you.”

Claire still seemed remarkably tense, and Lyse was starting to think that maybe they should just leave her alone—that she just wasn’t in the mood for jokes—when she spotted something on Claire’s shoulder.

“Hey, what’s that?” Lyse asked, leaning over to get a better look at it, thinking that it was just some kind of dirt… but when she looked around, she saw that the dark spot had actually been part of a half healed bruise covering a deep scar.

She couldn’t bite back the slight gasp that came to her lips.

“That’s a bad scar,” she stated, startled at the sight of it.

Claire jerked her head back at her in surprise before moving a little to have her back at them completely.

“I said that I didn’t want to come right now,” she muttered, not looking at any of them. At that, the other two stopped chortling and looked over to see what she was talking about. Claire seemed to be growing more and more irritated with them for pressing the matter, but after seeing Tataru growing increasingly upset and tears beginning to form in her eyes at her reluctance to talk to them, Claire gave in. Claire turned back to them and Lyse got a better look at the vicious scar that marred her skin. That was when she got a look at the jagged scar and fading remains of dark bruising that stretched from her shoulder and across her chest, reaching down to her side.

The scar was half-healed, and the bruising had mostly faded, but still… just the sight of it was enough to send chills down her spine. Especially when she realized that the scar passed right over Claire’s heart.

“Yes, it’s taking longer than I would have liked to heal, but there is no need to be concerned,” Claire reassured them gently as she fingered the mark. “I am hopeful another few weeks of healing with be able to remove it. I simply didn’t want any of you to worry about it.”

“What happened to you?” Tataru demanded, now sounding upset that Claire didn’t tell them about this sooner. “You mean you had this since before we left Eorzea? Why not let us know?!”

Claire didn’t say anything, but it was Alisaie who answered.

“That day at the Reach?” she suggested as she sat down next to her, letting the waterfall splash over her as well. “That mark… that was from…?”

“Zenos,” Claire confirmed with a nod. “He wasn’t able to slice me in two like he planned. But it still took a lot out of me.”

“A lot out of you? I can’t believe that it’s still that bad,” Tataru scolded. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

“I’ve been handling it,” Claire said firmly. “Alphinaud healed the worst of it. And I’ve been taking care of it. You don’t need to worry. I just didn’t want upset anyone.”

Tataru frowned heavily at her, now telling her off for thinking that they wouldn’t want to be concerned with her health. But as Lyse looked at her, she couldn’t help but think of how bad that injury must have been when it was first dealt. And the strength of the one who dealt it.

How could one man be so powerful? Claire had faced all sorts of things in the past, but one man almost ended up killing her with one stroke? The more that she thought about it, the more she began to wonder just what kind of monster that Zenos was.

She bit her lower lip as she realized that not just one of her friends ended up getting hurt because of her… but two. Claire and Y’shtola wouldn’t have suffered if they didn’t agree to help her free Ala Mhigo. Sure, she never came out and asked for their help, but still… they were fighting because they wanted to help her free her homeland. With this new revelation, she couldn’t help but feel the guilt inside her rise up twice as large as it had been before.

She wished she knew what to do… somehow an apology didn’t seem like nearly enough for her.

“Lyse?” Claire asked, drawing Lyse back down to earth.

“Huh? Oh, sorry,” she said, her voice thick with remorse. Claire raised her eyebrows at that before Lyse shook her head and said with a forced smile, “I think that we should just focus on having a good time for now. That’s why we’re here, right? Who knows? I heard that these hot springs are amazing healing waters…”

Somehow the tense air between them seemed to relax as the waters began to work their magic.

Soon, they were all laying back, and listening to more of Tataru’s exciting stories of everything that happened in the marketplace just that morning. As Lyse laughed along with Tataru on some of the funnier parts, such as children who had never seen a Lalafell before and thought she was some kind of spirit of a child who came back to play tricks on them.

But still, Lyse couldn’t help but look over at her friend once in a while to see that ugly scar still there.

“You sure you are well?” she whispered to her in concern while Alisaie was asking her to tell them more funny stories. Claire looked back and nodded kindly, silently telling her not to worry.

She hoped that she was right. She wasn’t sure how she could handle it if she didn’t have her here to give her hope that things were going to be alright.

***Evening***

They all left the hot springs feeling as though all the weight of the world had been lifted from their shoulders. Lyse felt that she could take on anyone at that moment, and was now almost aching for a fight to break out tonight.

Still, evening was fast approaching, and they would have to head to the bridge soon. They returned to the Ruby Bazaar, where Tataru would wait for them to return, and inform Alphinaud that they were all ready to go.

“I must say, you all look like you had a good time,” Alphinaud said when he saw their refreshed faces. “Did you enjoy yourselves?”

“Yep! We sure did!” Lyse said with a smile. “And now we’re ready for whatever happens next! You should go and check out those springs when you get a chance!”

“I’ll look into it should I ever have time,” he said as he joined the three of them outside. “But for now, we should be focus on meeting with Gyodo. Remember, we need to be prepared for the worst. While I wish to give him the benefit of the doubt, we must be ready should he try to betray us.”

“We know, dear brother,” Alisaie said patiently. “You don’t need to remind us. Now then, be a good boy and stick to the shadows. While you may not find it easy to stay out of the spotlight, you need to try.”

“I beg your pardon?” he demanded as Lyse laughed at the sight of them arguing. But the closer they got to the bridge, the more that Lyse began to realize that this had to be a trap. No sense in trying to kid herself over it.

“Our would-be ally is nowhere to be seen… Make ready, Claire. Something smells…fishy…” Alisaie said before shaking her head at her own pun. They waited for a few more minutes, the sky becoming cloudier the longer they stood there.

It must be very late at this point, and the night continued to stretch on for another bell or so before something happened.

“He’s late…” Alisaie said darkly after they realized that it had to be past midnight at this point.

That was when Claire’s head turned suddenly, and Lyse followed her gaze to see the little Namazu waddling up towards them from the other side of the bridge.

“Endless and most sincere apologies to you and yours, yes, yes,” the catfish said apologetically, “This way, this way. Quickly now!”

The all looked cautiously at each other, knowing that it was now or never. Lyse took a deep breath before she followed after Gyodo, feeling much better with Claire and Alisaie at her side—and knowing that Alphinaud was watching from the shadows. They followed Gyodo across the bridge and over to a secluded part of Kugane that she hadn’t been to before. But it looked to her like some kind of ship-building yard. Maybe the part of the city where all the crafters gathered together?

Gyodo kept walking until he led them through a large workshop where there were half built boats and lumber spread out all over. But because it was the dead of night, everyone else had gone home so they were alone—which was causing the hair on the back of her neck to stand on end.

At last, Gyodo led them outside to a steep incline to where the newly constructed boats would normally be pushed into the water. But as far as she could tell, there weren’t any boats in sight.

“Enough. Where are you taking us? Where is the ship?” Alisaie asked, finally losing her temper and was now demanding answers. Gyodo paused, not even looking back at her.

“The ship, the ship…” Gyodo repeated, “So very sorry to inform you, yes, yes. Long before was it pledged to another.” He then turned around and yelled out loudly, “To me, to me! These ones are for Doma!”

That was when several Imperial soldiers appeared behind them. The three of them turned to look and they saw them stepping out of the shadows of the boathouse. Lyse stared at them before shutting her eyes, cursing herself for trusting Gyodo even for a moment.

“I knew it couldn’t be this simple…” she said, looking back at her friends apologetically.

“Nothing personal, yes, yes?” Gyodo asked, “Just business.”

Oh? Is that how it goes? She stepped in front of him as he was taken aback by this.

“Then business is about to take a turn for the worse…” she informed him darkly. And before he could react, she gave him a violent kick sky upwards. With a startled cry he went soaring up before falling back down, where she caught him over her shoulder. He was out cold… either from the kick or the sudden fear, it was hard to say.

Well, at least they were prepared for such a situation like this one.

“Come on, let’s find a way out of here!” Lyse said to them as Claire and Alisaie already drew their weapons, ready to strike. With her carrying the Namazu, she couldn’t throw a punch or kick like this—thankfully, Alphinaud appeared with a Carbuncle that was pitch black at his side.

“Disappointing, but not surprising. In retrospect, we probably should have─” he began before Alisaie broke him across.

“Quiet, Brother! Fight now, talk after!” she scolded as Claire was taking on most of the Imperials all at once.

“I’ll hold on to Gyodo! You deal with the imperials!” Lyse said. While he wasn’t as heavy as he looked he certainly did smell and she couldn’t help but breathe through her mouth to try and stand it.

Claire fought with Alphinaud and Alisaie against five Imperial soldiers, eventually taking them all out on their own. That was relatively easy… at least until they could hear what sounded like a strange whistling alarm not too far away.

“As expected, the Sekiseigumi have caught our scent,” Alisaie stated quickly, “Since fighting them is out of the question, we’ll have to wind our way back to the Ruby Bazaar, evading their patrols as we go.”

They all agreed that they would have to split up for now. Since Lyse couldn’t fight with the stupid catfish over her shoulder, she would go with Claire and circle around until they made it back to the Ruby Bazaar. That was when Alisaie handed over around ten or so small smoke bombs that she had gotten from Tataru.

“Split up and head for the Ruby Bazaar! And remember: under no circumstances must you engage the Sekiseigumi!” Alphinaud warned as they both split up and ran different directions.

But they didn’t get far as a couple Sekiseigumi emerged at once, charging at them.

“You there! Lay down your arms and surrender at once!” one of the Sekiseigumi warned.

“Dammit, they’ve found us! Use a smoke bomb so we can escape!” Lyse cried.

Lyse cried out in worry as they used some kind of magical chains to bind Claire and keep her from taking another step. Lyse was about to drop Gyodo to help her; but Claire managed to get her hand free and threw one of the bombs down at her feet, where a poof of violet smoke enveloped them all. The Sekiseigumi were the ones who got the full blast of it and fell to their knees as Claire broke free of the chains.

“Nice work! Now, let’s find a way out of here…” Lyse panted as they began running. “That was close. Now, which way to the Ruby Bazaar…?” Oh, no… she was already turned around and had no idea where to go. Thankfully, Claire managed to keep herself together as she took the lead.

But it sure wasn’t easy for it seemed that every few yalms they travelled, there was a Sekiseigumi waiting for them.

“The streets are crawling with Sekiseigumi…Keep those smoke bombs ready,” Lyse muttered as another magical chain appeared and bound Claire a second time, where they were only able to escape when she threw down another bomb.

They managed to make it through the streets through sneaking and waiting for the right moment to move. More than once, Claire had to hold out a hand to stop her from just charging ahead, though she couldn’t see why if they had all those bombs to use in a pinch?

But the reason was that Claire was able to read the Sekiseigumi’s movements and predict just when they would have their backs turned at the right moment for them to sneak through. They did end up having to use a couple more bombs on their way back towards the Ruby Bazaar, but otherwise it went rather smoothly.

At least until she saw that there was an entire squadron of Sekiseigumi patrolling the marketplace street.

“Oh bugger ─ they’ve got a whole squadron out front! What do we do now, Claire?” Lyse asked as Claire began looking around for an idea. There was no way that they could hope to take down all of those soldiers on their own?

But just as things were looking at their most desperate, they heard a voice call out, “Come with me. I will guide you to your friends.”

This was a voice that she didn’t recognize, but when she turned in the direction of the voice, she took a step back at what she saw. It looked like the Namazu weren’t the only beastmen here… for what was running towards her was—what she could only describe as—a man-size tortoise. He was taller than she was, and had a thick covering of green scales over his entire body, along with a sharp, beak-like face and a large shell on his back. As he walked there was the clinking of shells and beads that hung around him, and he waved at them with a three-fingered hand.

“First a talking fish, and now a tortoise?” Lyse gapped before sighing, “What have we got to lose?”

Suspicious, but not having much of a choice, the two of them followed after this new beastman, as he led them down a side street. There were still Sekiseigumi in the area, but with another smoke bomb was enough to help them slip past. Lyse was just wondering how far that this turtle-man was going to lead them when he turned down a flight of stairs to where they were underneath several residential housing. And waiting for them were none other than Alphinaud and Alisaie, who waved them down at the sight of their safe arrival.

“Thank the Twelve you made it! I feared our Kojin friend might not find you in time,” Alphinaud said in relief when he saw them as he ran forward, and he took Claire’s hands in his own so tenderly that one would think that he was touching something priceless. Not that Lyse notice this as she dropped the Namazu harshly on the ground—leaving the thing to twitch slightly.

She began looking around, trying to figure out what to do, when she suddenly noticed the main aetheryte in plain view and realized where they were. The Ruby Bazaar wasn’t far from here, but how were they to get there now?

She looked back to the talking turtle, to what Alphinaud called a ‘Kojin’.

“Everything is going to be all right. Trust me…” the curious Kojin told them, “Stay hidden and quiet. Understood?”

Lyse wanted to ask who he was and why he was helping them, but he had already began heading back up the stairs. Lyse was about to run after him when they heard more footsteps right above them and they knew the Sekiseigumi were back. And judging from what they heard, there were several of them this time.

“Clear the road! Clear the road!” the Sekiseigumi Blade warned from right above them, “You there, Kojin! We seek four foreigners ─ one a brutish woman carrying an unconscious Namazu. Have you seen them?

Brutish? Who were they calling brutish? She wanted to run out and kick them all to the Seventh Hell and back for that. She made to step out and fight, at least until Alphinaud held her back silently, warning her not to move. They all braced themselves, wondering just what the Kojin was going to do. After all, they only just met and he didn’t owe them anything. Why would he put himself at risk to help them?

They held their breath.

“Four foreigners, you say?” the Kojin asked innocently, “Ah, yes! Very rude they were, making no apology as they barged past. They went that way, I think.”

Lyse let out a breath that she didn’t realize she had been holding as the Sekiseigumi thanked the Kojin and they ran off. Their footsteps soon faded, and they knew that they were safe for the moment. The Kojin soon rejoined them at the bottom of the stairs and they cautiously stepped out to thank him.

“All is well,” he reassured them, “The Sekiseigumi will not return this way for some time, I should think. You are of the East Aldenard Trading Company, yes? Come with me. I know a safer way.”

So after hoisting Gyodo back onto her shoulder, they followed after the Kojin, who introduced himself as Soroban of the Blue. They thanked him over and over for his aid, but he told them it was best that they move quickly and remain quiet until they made it back to the Ruby Bazaar, though how he knew where they were staying was anyone’s guess. He led them through a couple alleys and silent streets where they didn’t come across anyone else and she sighed with relief as the sight of the Ruby Bazaar came into view.

When they stepped through the doors, they saw that Hancock was there, waiting for them and looking anxious.

“You are returned ─ and with guests, I see,” Hancock said when he saw them appear. Lyse dropped the twitching catfish to the floor with an ungentle thud, and he continued twitching where he laid.

“Our meeting went about as well as expected,” she told him with a smile and shrug—as if they merely had trouble at the market, “We’ve brought the Namazu who thought to betray us. When he wakes up, we’ll see what he knows about Yugiri and Gosetsu.”

“Well done you,” Hancock said as he clapped for her. “When I saw the Sekiseigumi out in force, I did begin to worry, but I see my fears were misplaced.”

“Actually, if it weren’t for Soroban, we might not’ve gotten away…” Lyse informed him as they all looked to their new friend, who remained respectfully silent as he listened.

“‘Twas my pleasure,” Soroban reassured them as he held up his long arm in greeting.

“Yet I must ask, Soroban: why would you deceive the Sekiseigumi to help us ─ foreigners of whom you know naught?” Alphinaud asked as Soroban’s bright yellow eyes looked down at him brightly.

“Why, out of the kindness of my heart…is what I would like to say, but my motives are not so pure,” Soroban came out and said honestly. “I chanced to witness your meeting with Hancock at the tavern, and saw an opportunity.”

An opportunity? It didn’t sound like he knew they were the Scions and they were here to help free Doma, so that was one good thing. But what did them being acquainted with Hancock have to do with anything?

“An opportunity?” Hancock asked curiously and Soroban nodded.

“Like many, I came to Kugane as a trader to make my fortune,” Soroban explained, “Kojin of the Red may serve the Empire as mercenaries, but Kojin of the Blue walk a different path.” He then shook his scaled head sadly as he informed them sadly, “Regretfully, most here would rather not meet our gaze, much less do business. So I seek the custom of those less predisposed to dismiss us outright. Namely, the East Aldenard Trading Company.”

Now she got it. He was a merchant, trying to find a way to be introduced to the East Aldenard Trading Company. So when he saw them in trouble, he sought to help them in exchange for being brought here and having a chance to do business. Though, she wasn’t sure what he meant when he said Kojin of the Red and Kojin of the Blue.

“Quid pro quo, is it?” Alphinaud asked in understanding before turning back to Hancock. “Well, there is no denying that we owe you a debt. What say you, Hancock? Will you consider doing business with our entrepreneurial friend here?”

“Rest assured, Master Soroban, that in matters of trade the company does not discriminate,” Hancock reassured him politely, “We would be honored to hear your proposal.”

“I promise you will not regret this, good sir!” Soroban declared happily. Then, with a big smile… or at least she thought it was a smile, he turned back to them and added, “Ah, yes ─ you sought passage across the Ruby Sea, did you not? I have a ship you can use.”

Really? Well, it seemed that luck was finally on their side. Looks like their little venture tonight turned out to help them after all! And this time, she was sure that they could trust Soroban to take them there safely. Now all they had to do was wait for the catfish to wake up and find out what he knew of their friends, and they would be set to go!

“You do?” Alphinaud asked with a smile, “Well, then! Far be it from us to refuse! You have our deepest thanks.”

“And you mine,” Soroban answered back.

Gyodo was carried into the back while Hancock and Soroban already began to discuss business with each other.

“There’s no denying that they were imperials,” Alisaie said firmly, “They were wearing the same uniforms as the ones outside the consulate.”

“So you think that Gyodo is a spy and told them that we are the Scions?” Lyse asked in worry.

“Doubtful,” Alphinaud said, “Unless you told him who we were?”

“No, just that we were trying to find our friends and if he could take us across the Ruby Sea,” Lyse explained quickly. “You think that he did the same thing to Gosetsu and Yugiri that he did to us?”

“Well, if he did, I doubt that they would have allowed him to get away with it,” Alphinaud said, refusing to believe that they were captured so easily. “There is also a possibility that he lied about knowing them, just so that he could get us to trust him. We should find out soon enough though.”

That was when they heard Soroban continuing to speak with Hancock and she overheard what he was saying about his people.

“Though we Kojin are of the sea, we often come ashore to sell our wares and peruse your markets. It is my hope that an arrangement with the East Aldenard Trading Company will help us to more quickly obtain the treasures that we seek,” he was speaking to Hancock.

“Ah, I predict then we shall become the best of partners,” Hancock said with certainty before directing him to the tenant at the desk for more details of their proposal.

Hancock then looked back to all of them and was informing them, “You are doubtless wondering why our objectively green-hued friend here refers to himself as a Kojin of the Blue. The answer is quite fascinating, really. The Kojin language has many similarities with ancient Hingan, you see, and in ancient Hingan, the word for green, ‘ao’ can mean green and or blue—though I do the word a disservice by even attempting to translate it, so steeped in meaning it is. Why they elected to keep on calling themselves the ‘blue’ in modern times is anyone’s guess—I for one would have much preferred ‘Kojin of the Ao’—but one theory posits that they prefer the sound of the word ‘blue’ when spoken. Another is that they are physically incapable of distinguishing between the two, which would have interesting implications in their everyday lives…”

“Truly? Fascinating,” Alphinaud said in interest. “I would have to find a chance to ask our new friend here all about his people when I next get a chance.”

Hancock nodded as he, Soroban, and the tenant all began to draw up plans for an agreement that would work for them all. They had time since the catfish was still out cold, so they could wait until all matters of business were set up. Both were very skilled merchants, so it was a little bit tricky coming up with a price for them both, but in the end, both sides seemed more than satisfied with the offers that were laid out.

Lyse, however, was still thinking about that stupid catfish and how he almost ended up causing them to get caught.

“I’m still annoyed he tried to deceive us, but at least we were prepared for it,” Lyse complained as Claire came up to stand with her, “Even so, next time we should probably try to avoid running around Kugane in the middle of the night with half the city guard snapping at our heels… Right, then. Gyodo should be coming round soon. I think it’s time we had a little chat, don’t you?”

So they all entered the back to where Tataru was watching over the Namazu, who laid face-down on the couch. He was no longer twitching though, so Lyse knew that he must have been awake and only pretending to still be out.

“Rise and shine, little fishy,” she warned, “I know you can hear me, so stop pretending to be asleep or I’ll give you another ride on my boot.”

At her threat, Gyodo jumped right up and began to cry, “…No! No, no, no more boots! All my secrets are yours for the asking!”

Good, at least it didn’t look like it was going to be hard for them to get information outta him. He was now practically begging to tell them what he knew so long as they let him go.

“Tell us what you know about Yugiri and Gosetsu. Every last detail,” Lyse demanded before adding, “And if I find out later that you lied to me─”

“No, no, no more lies!” Gyodo cried before she could finish, “The clear, unvarnished truth! You have my word! Only the samurai did I meet. Yes, yes, only him! He asked after a ship, so I provided an introduction to…to the Garleans…”

“You mean you led him into a trap, as you did us. Because you are an imperial spy,” Alisaie asked coldly as she folded her arms, glaring at him as Lyse felt her anger rise once again.

“No, no, I am no spy! It was just business!” Gyodo countered at once, “Fewer ships pass through Kugane these days, and we have struggled to make ends meet… So when the Garleans offered a bounty for any Domans found in Kugane─”

“Oh, my mistake!” Alisaie cut him off sarcastically. “You’re not a spy, but a common cutthroat! Not that I’m surprised ─ you need half a brain to be a spy. So what happened to the samurai?”

“Such a cruel, vicious tongue you have…” Gyodo whimpered. “He would not go quietly, no, no. Blades were drawn, men were cut down, and the Sekiseigumi came. They took the samurai away.”

“Hold on a moment!” Hancock cried out suddenly, “You mean to tell me the ijin they arrested the other day was Gosetsu? Oh, had I but known! If he is in the custody of the Sekiseigumi, I need only see to it that the requisite funds find their way into the right official’s hands, and your friend will walk free.”

What? So Gosetsu had been in this city the whole time and was now in the custody of the Sekiseigumi?! Oh, why didn’t they know about this sooner?!

At that, Alphinaud shook his head.

“As it is in Ul’dah, so it is in Kugane…” he said disapprovingly, “but given the circumstances, it seems we have no choice but to resort to morally questionable means.”

No, they didn’t if they wanted their friend back. Besides, this was Hancock’s money, wasn’t it? What was the problem?

“We’ll make a pragmatist of you yet, Master Alphinaud!” Hancock told him, as Alphinaud looked ready to tell him off for that. But that was when Lyse saw Claire stand next to him, putting a hand on their friend’s shoulder, and almost immediately, Lyse saw him relax and nod.

Wow, she knew that the two of them had gotten close, but this was truly something different. The Alphinaud she knew before would have been much more business-like and less likely to show any kinds of affection for them. But when she saw how soft his face had grown at that moment, she couldn’t help but wonder just what happened to them in Ishgard for them to become so close?

“I have given you everything that you have asked for, yes, yes?” Gyodo asked them all suddenly with a hopeful edge to his voice, “Then there is no need for me to remain your prisoner?”

Alphinaud looked back sharply at him as he replied, “After all the trouble and lies you told us this evening?”

Gyodo sighed at that, but nodded in understanding.

“You are free to wait here while I speak with the relevant official,” Hancock told them, “but if you would rather wait for Gosetsu outside the barracks, we can go together.”

“I wouldn’t put it past the imperials to try something again, so mayhap it would be best if Lyse, Claire, and I joined you,” Alisaie asked.

“All right, but what about Gyodo?” Lyse asked in warning, giving the catfish a glare, who whimpered again at the sharpness in her gaze.

“I will keep an eye on him for the time being,” Alphinaud reassured them, “We can release him after you return with Gosetsu. He will doubtless have some choice words to say to the little fellow.”

Good, she felt a lot better leaving him here if she knew that Alphinaud would keep an eye on him. Alphinaud then turned Soroban and added, “Soroban ─ mayhap it would be prudent to prepare your ship for our immediate departure.”

“As you wish!” Soroban said agreeably.

“Everything is in order?” Hancock asked, “Then let us be off. The Sekiseigumi Barracks are to the north.”

And so they prepared to head out as she overhead Alphinaud and Claire speaking… or rather Alphinaud reassuring her that he had everything in hand here while she listened.

“You need not worry,” he promised, “I swear I will not let him out of my sight. In fact, I may have some more questions of my own…”

They both looked back down at Gyodo, who noticeably gulped.

“No more lies,” Gyodo promised, “No more betrayals! Yes, yes, I swear by all the kami in creation!”

Kami? What was that? But there was no time to ask, for they all decided to head out now. Lyse was startled to see that the sky was already growing lighter. Did they truly spend the whole night running around? Now that she thought of it, was it really a good idea to go back to the Sekiseigumi when they had been looking for them just moments ago? Well, it had been dark last night…?

They left the Ruby Bazaar together with Soroban and Hancock, though their new Kojin friend soon separated from them once they reached the aetheryte crystal in the center of the square. They followed Hancock to the north eastern part of the city, to where there was a rather large courtyard filled with more of the Sekiseigumi blades. At the sight of them there, Lyse felt shivers down her spine and the urge to both fight and run for it.

“I must ask that you wait here,” Hancock requested, “You may be assured that this will not take long.”

“…Is it really going to be as simple as he says, do you think?” Lyse asked in worry.

“Better for us to wait here than being recognized from last night,” Claire said calmly.

So they all settled in to wait. However, even just a minute seemed too long to her. Lyse was soon pacing back and forth on the small bridge for Hancock to return—hopefully with Gosetsu in tow.

“…He said it wouldn’t take long, right? Because this feels a bit long to me,” Lyse said.

“Calm down, Lyse. Everything is going to be all right. Much as I hate to admit it, I share Hancock’s dim view of government officials and their supposed incorruptibility,” Alisaie soothed, “From what I’ve gleaned of the Far East, they’re probably exchanging lengthy pleasantries. There seems to be a correct way to do everything here, bribery being no exception. I say we leave them to it. Right, Claire?”

Claire nodded in agreement as Lyse sighed. She knew that they were right about this, but patience was never one of her strong points. She couldn’t help but imagine some terrible thing being done to Gosetsu, and she wanted to go charging in and demand that they return their friend. How could these two be so calm? Well, Claire was usually calm about everything… but Alisaie had a lightning-fast temper, so it was strange that she was also taking everything so well.

Or… maybe it was just her own impatience that was causing her to think like this.

“Right, right. Everything’s fine. Probably,” Lyse muttered as she took a few deep, steadying breaths, “I mean, it couldn’t be as bad as the last time we stood around waiting for something to happen…”

But after waiting just a little longer, they heard a familiar, booming voice shouting out, “Have at you! AAAHHH!”

Lyse looked up at once before muttering, “Was that…?” she then looked back to the others and said urgently, “That was Gosetsu! I’m sure of it! He’s in trouble!”

And without waiting to see if they were behind her, she went running into the courtyard, searching for their friend. Perhaps she was being reckless again… but after what happened at the Reach? With Meffrid and Y’shotla and all the others? She couldn’t bear the thought of losing anymore friends or seeing them getting hurt.

She thought that she heard Alisaie calling out from behind her, but she ignored her as she began searching about and that was when she spotted him. Gosetsu was standing tall against some of the Sekiseigumi blades—both of them holding some kind of wooden swords and his opponent was down on his knees.

“Victory to the samurai!” one of the blades yelled, acting as a kind of judged, as Gosetsu began to laugh as he and his opponent both bowed respectfully to each other.

“How many is that, now? Ten in a row?” he asked good-naturedly as they went running up.

“Gosetsu!” Lyse cried out as he turned to look at them, and was so astonished at seeing them here he actually took a step backwards.

“Oho!” he cried out, “This is a surprise! What in blue blazes are you three doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing!” Lyse explained in worry, not understanding what just happened, “We’ve been looking all over for you ─ and then I suddenly heard you screaming!”

Realizing that they had been concerned for him, Gosetsu filled them in that the scream they heard was not one out of him in trouble, but of him enjoying a friendly bout with the Sekiseigumi. He mentioned how he had been betrayed by a Namazu and was hauled here. But after befriending his guards, they came into an agreement if Gosetsu could beat several of them in a row, they would agree to let him go.

“…So, in summary: you started a brawl with some off-duty imperial soldiers and were subsequently arrested by the Sekiseigumi, whom you somehow befriended and convinced to set you free if you could defeat a given number of them in single combat?” Alisaie said, not sure if she should laugh or not.

“Ten bouts for my freedom, aye!” Gosetsu confirmed, “’Tis but a pity you came too late to witness the last one.” He then turned back to the Sekiseigumi blade and asked, “And with that, I am free to go, yes?”

“Our word, once given, may not be broken,” the Sekiseigumi admitted, “but we pray you make every effort to avoid future altercations.” The man seemed to be different than the ones that they saw last night, or maybe that was just because she had a bad experience with them chasing her and her finds around all night.

The man folded his arms suddenly as he began grinning.

“Circumstances notwithstanding, my lord, we are honored and grateful to have witnessed firsthand the skill of a Doman samurai,” the Sekiseigumi finished as the other two with him nodded in agreement.

No sooner was that said when Hancock appeared with another Sekiseigumi at his side.

“Ah,” he said when he spotted them all there. “. And we had just concluded negotiations. I gather my assistance was not required?”

They all shrugged at him as Gosetsu laughed once more. After thanking the Sekiseigumi for their understanding, they were allowed to leave the barracks together with Gosetsu in tow, who listened in to them recount their trouble in tracking him down.

“To be honest, I wish I had seen that fight,” Lyse was telling him before adding to Hancock, “Though it looks like your ‘business’ with that Sekiseigumi was for nothing.”

“Oh, not at all,” Hancock reassured her. “‘Twas not for naught, at least. Our friend in the Sekiseigumi is willing to consider this an investment of sorts—a payment against future misunderstandings.”

Knowing how Alphinaud would feel about all of that, Lyse decided not to mention it to him when they got back. Instead, they had a lot of catching up to do with Gosetsu. The more they informed Gosetsu of their struggles in trying to track down him and Yugiri, the guiltier he seemed to become.

“I must apologize,” he said apologetically when they finished, “That you endured such trials and tribulations in search of me─”

“There’s no need for that,” Alisaie told him kindly, “You had no way of knowing we would come looking for you. You were after a ship to take you to Doma, yes? It just so happens we have found a willing captain.”

At that, his head jerked back up.

“Truly?” he gasped, “What fortune!”

“We will tell you all about it back at the company offices. Alphinaud and Tataru are waiting for us there,” Alisaie told him as they continued the rest of the way back. On the way, Gosetsu was more than happy to point out some of the more important parts of the city, acting almost like they were on a tour.

There was no shortage of pride in his voice as he began to tell them all about the history and the art that went into making every little part of the city. Alphinaud was standing in the middle of the room as he spoke with Tataru and Gyodo when they returned to the Ruby Bazaar. When he heard them come in, he looked back to smile in relief.

“Gosetsu!” Alphinaud cried when he spotted him. “Thank the Twelve you are unharmed!”

“As you can see, Master Alphinaud, I am the very picture of health!” Gosetsu laughed before spotting Gyodo and his demeanor changed instantly to one of suppressed fury. “You! Vile fiend! Malevolent trickster! How kind the kami are to grant me vengeance so soon. But first, I demand you return the coin you so villainously embezzled from me!”

At the sight of him, Gyodo cowered and fell so deep in a bow that he flung himself forward onto the floor on his belly.

“Y-You have every right to be angry, good sir!” Gyodo cried out remorsefully, “Gladly would I return to you your coin…had I not been forced to repay certain gambling debts beforehand…”

Suspecting that a fight may break out, Alphinaud changed the subject by asking Gosetsu, “Setting that matter aside for the moment ─ where is Lady Yugiri? Was she not traveling with you?”

At the sound of his comrade’s name, Gosetsu’s anger seemed to have disappeared once more as he informed them, “For a time, aye, but we parted ways some while ago, the better to improve our chances of finding Lord Hien.”

Who? Was he another of their friends?

“Lord Hien?” Lyse repeated in confusion as Gosetsu nodded.

“Forgive me, I have yet to explain,” Gosetsu apologized and explained, “Lord Hien is the heir to Doma’s throne, and our master. His was a passionate voice for the cause of Doman liberation, and when we learned of the Emperor’s death, it only grew louder…”

“So you seized upon the opportunity and rose up to reclaim your freedom…only for your hopes to be dashed when Zenos led his army unto your lands,” Alphinaud finished for him.

“The crown prince was a merciless foe. Against him and the might of the XIIth, we had no chance,” Gosetsu admitted with shame, “Once Lord Hien understood this, he bade Yugiri take to the sea with as many of our people as possible. He, however, would stand and fight, that they might have more time to escape… I remained by his side as well, and together we carried on our doomed war. And then, one day, in a fierce battle, we were separated. I knew not what became of him ─ only that he was beyond the Empire’s reach, and that to find him, I would need Yugiri’s aid.”

Wow, he sounded like he was a great leader to stand on his own against Zenos and the rest of the XIIth! Yet, the more she thought about it, the more that she began to ponder more on the Skulls and Fordola most of all back in Ala Mhigo. Born to Ala Mhigo, yet on the side of the Garleans…? This Lord Hien must have had a similar story to hers if he was the heir to the throne of Doma, only to grow up under Garlean rule, right?

How could their stories be so similar but different at the same time?

But she had no time to continue pondering this as Gosetsu went on talking.

“The situation grows more perilous by the day, for the new viceroy, Yotsuyu, is a black-hearted villainess who delights in the torment of our people,” he said bitterly, “There is naught she would not do to further her pursuit of Lord Hien.”

“Thank you,” Alphinaud told him with a nod of understanding, “I believe that makes matters a good deal clearer. It should please you to learn that we are come to aid the Doman Liberation Front in resuming their efforts to overthrow their imperial oppressors.”

“Then allow me to join you!” Gosetsu cried out joyfully, “My inquiries here bore no fruit, hence my desire to return to Othard. Once there, I can lead you to our headquarters in Yanxia, where we shall all be reunited with Yugiri!”

That was good to hear! She was anxious to see how well Yugiri was doing since they last saw her. She hoped that she was doing well.

“Mayhap not all,” Alisaie interrupted suddenly, taking them all by surprise, “Alphinaud’s talents would seem better applied here in Kugane, working closely with Tataru and Hancock to feed us intelligence. There is a Garlean embassy just down the road, after all─”

Alphinaud spluttered at that before retorting, “While I appreciate the vote of confidence, I should be glad to accompany you all─”

“As a soldier in the field, so to speak?” she finished for him in a knowing smile, “Come now, Brother, a competent commander assigns his soldiers the tasks best suited to them ─ as you of all people should know. And you are so very good at espionage and intrigue.”

Alphinaud seemed to be struggling within himself for a moment, as if having a hard time accepting what his sister was saying. After a moment though, she heard him clearly mutter to himself, “…For we all must serve, each in our own way. Very well. It would seem my place is here.”

He was clearly upset that he was to be left behind as Tataru informed them that Soroban was going to be waiting for them at the pier once he had finished his business with Hancock. So, the time had come for them to get going. Tataru had already guessed that they would be heading off as soon as they returned with Gosetsu, and had taken the liberty of preparing supplies for them for a journey, which they were grateful.

Alphinaud would be keeping Gyodo just a little longer, to finish asking him any remaining questions, but promised that he would release him should he continue to behave himself. It seemed the Namazu would have agreed to anything to prevent Gosetsu from getting his hands on the little catfish, so it didn’t complain.

But he still seemed to be upset over being left behind. And he was sure taking his time in saying goodbye to them. Well, to Claire anyway.

He made her and Alisaie swear to be careful and to look out for each other before saying his goodbyes, and now they were waiting at the entrance while waiting for those two to finish speaking with each other.

“What’s taking so long?” Lyse asked impatiently as she bounced her foot.

“Lyse, please be calm,” Alisaie sighed. “And this is me, we’re talking about. I’m sure that she’s there trying to pacify him. They’ve spend a lot of time on the road together so this is hard for my dear brother to be told to stay behind.”

She then broke into a grin as she added, “It will also be the last time they may see each other for while so they probably have a lot to say. At least, I hope so.”

“Yeah, but why didn’t he take his time saying goodbye to us?” Lyse asked, suddenly confused.

Alisaie merely shrugged, yet there was still that knowing smile on her face like she knew why but didn’t want to say anything. After a few more minutes of waiting, Lyse decided to go in and see what was happening, ignoring Alisaie’s call to come back.

When Lyse went into the back room, she saw the two at the other side of the room and standing very close to each other. She also happened to spot Tataru hiding behind a screen as she watched them—not even noticing that she had entered until she approached.

“What are you doing?” Lyse asked Tataru, who jumped a little before turning around and laughing nervously.

“Oh, nothing,” she giggled, her voice causing Alphinaud and Claire to look back.

“You two ready to go?” Lyse called with a friendly wave as the two backed away from each other.

“Ah, yes…” Alphinaud said quickly, turning a little red in his cheeks. “We were—er—just saying goodbye.” He turned back to Claire and added, “Please, take care of yourself. And the others. They’ll need it.”

“Hey, what’s that mean?” Lyse asked sharply.

“You’re impulsive,” Claire reminded her with a twinkle in her eyes at the harmless teasing.

“What? Now even you are making fun of me, Claire?” Lyse demanded as chuckles could be heard around the room.

“Sorry if we took so long,” Claire answered her. “I’m ready to go.” She then looked back down at Alphinaud, who gazed back up. Something strange then happened though. When they made eye contact, he suddenly nodded as he said, “I know. I promise to keep myself out of trouble. There’s no need to feel worried for me. You just keep everyone else on the right track. And make sure that Alisaie behaves.”

Claire smiled back as she closed her eyes and nodded once.

“As reliable as always,” Alphinaud said fondly as he gazed back to her. “Right, I shall not keep you any longer. I will be in contact as often as I can to inform you all how things are going. Please check in regularly with reports, and let me know when you meet up with Yugiri and the rest of the Doman Liberation Front. Once you are, I plan to travel to Doma myself and aid you there.”

“Sure thing,” Lyse said agreeably, still a little surprised by how he was able to tell what Claire was saying just by looking at her. It was almost as if he could read her mind. Tataru was suddenly looking really disappointed for some reason, and Lyse just assumed it was the idea of saying goodbye to them so soon after they just arrived after all. She promised that they would meet up again soon, and they finally exited the Ruby Bazaar.

As soon as Alisaie saw Claire, she moved in to walk beside her and was already speaking about Alphinaud.

“I know Alphinaud can hold his own in a fight, but he is plainly better suited to more cerebral tasks. Surely I’m not alone in thinking that?” Alisaie said, as if trying to justify her decision to make Alphinaud stay behind. Though Lyse couldn’t see why she felt that she should apologize when it was clearly the best option at the moment and Alphinaud didn’t seem mad at her. Sure, he was disappointed, but…?

“So, who is this captain who has so kindly decided to take us across the Ruby Sea?” Gosetsu asked curiously.

When they told him about Soroban, he laughed joyfully at the thought. “That makes sense. I must have been asking around to every single person in Kugane who owned a boat if they would be able to bear me across the Ruby Sea. I was wondering how you had managed to find a captain so quickly after you arrived! And here’s the answer! A Kojin captain! A fine choice. Only Confederate sailors rival their knowledge and skill.”

“That’s a relief to hear,” Lyse told him. “He should be waiting for us at the docks and we’ll leave as soon as we get there.”

Soon enough, they did arrive at the docks and they found Soroban patiently waiting for them to arrive. He was standing besides a very tiny ship that hardly looked large enough for them all to fit there. Still, it was a ship and the Ruby Sea wasn’t nearly as large as an entire ocean, so they shouldn’t complain. If it could get them across the Ruby Sea, then that was all that mattered.

“I have been waiting for you, my friends,” Soroban said when he greeted them with a wave, “All preparations have been completed, and my ship awaits its passengers. Shall we depart without further delay?”

“After you, my shelled friend!” Claire said and they boarded the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I felt that the girls would have wanted a chance to try the hot springs before they left. It was a good chance for them to relax before heading off to save the world. And oh, Lyse… so clueless. Claire and Alphinaud may have been having another heart-to-heart before they left but you’ll find out later what they said.)


	7. To Bend With The Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so they set sail for the Ruby Sea and then to the shores of Othard. But before even getting that far, there is trouble brewing upon those shores and if something isn't done soon, then the Ruby Sea will be stained a crimson red.

Here was a sight that she would never forget. No matter how much time went by, she somehow knew that she would always remember the first time that she saw the Ruby Sea… how it glowed crimson in the morning light. It was as if they were sailing across a shimmering sea of rubies that stretched out from horizon to horizon as if it went on forever.

Yet as beautiful as it was, she could not help but realize that they were now closer than ever to reaching the shores of Othard to where their Doman brothers and sisters were struggling to win their freedom. The journey from Kugane was a mostly silent one, aside from the questions that Alisaie asked Soroban about what life was like in the Ruby Sea. He promised that he would deliver them straight to Othard shores, but first thing’s first. They had to meet with the Confederacy. Any ship that dared to sail through without doing so was at risk of being attacked.

They then reached a small outpost where they were able to step off and get a good look around. There were countless small islands scattered about this part of the sea, and it certainly looked like a pirate’s paradise to her. Soroban then directed their attention to an island on their left that had a large volcano which had a steady stream of magma slowly dripping out, cooling as soon as it hit the water below it. But what drew their attention was a tower that stood on a shore far from them… one that challenged the very heavens. Even the tallest of pillars and mountains in Eorzea didn’t reach heights like this. She couldn’t figure out what it could possibly be used for.

“Wow,” Lyse whispered as she looked about. “And somewhere out there, across the water, is Yugiri and Gosetsu’s homeland…”

Speaking of which, Alisaie and Gosetsu were talking more about the small island that they were on.

“The Hingans built this island as a bulwark against invasion, and filled it with enough cannons to sink an armada,” Gosetsu was explaining as she examined the perfectly laid stones on the island they stood on.

“Woe betide any enemy foolish enough to attack by sea,” Alisaie said thoughtfully. “Now, if the Garleans were to bring their airships, on the other hand…”

Right, this little island wouldn’t do much to stop them, would they? She supposed the ones who built this never expected ships to fly right on over them, huh?

As they talked, Soroban stretched out quite comfortably as he said fondly, “How wide and beautiful she is, the Ruby Sea! Filled with promise and adventure and treasures ─ many wonderful treasures!”

He looked out at the sea with twinkle in his eyes before coming back to the matter at hand. He turned to them as he explained what they were to do, “Now, in order to reach the shores of Othard, you will need to cross the resplendent waters you see before you. However, this is easier said than done. To set forth without making the necessary preparations is to invite the Confederacy to claim your vessel ─ and your life should you resist.”

Yep, sounds like pirates were the same everywhere. Once again, Lyse wished that Y’shtola was here with them. After all, with their friend having spent so much time in Limsa and dealing with pirates, she would have been perfect to have with them. Lyse gave a silent prayer to the Twelve that she was recovering well back home.

“But this fate can be avoided by paying the Ruby Tithe, thereby earning you the blessing of the pirate lords,” Soroban reassured them, “So ─ let us go and greet them. Our destination is the isle to the west.”

He pointed to another island that was a short distance away from them. Having grown tired of riding around on a boat, Lyse decided to try and get some exercise and see if she could get some of this energy out.

“That doesn’t look very far to me,” she said before looking back at Claire, knowing that she would be the most likely person to support her idea, “Claire, why don’t we jump in and swim for it? I’ve had my fill of boats?”

Claire thought that offer for a moment before nodding in agreement, and Lyse felt herself smiling widely at the chance to do something fun, even if it was something as silly as this.

“Hmm, an excellent idea! I think you shall find the water to your liking,” Soroban chuckled at the pair of them. “I will use my ship to deliver those less inclined to the isle.”

So, after looking towards Gosetsu and Alisaie, whom both seemed content to sail the rest of the way with Soroban, headed back towards the boats before the two of them just jumped into the water. Feeling freer than she had in a long time, Lyse began to paddle out until she was a fair distance away from the island.

She then paused to wait for Claire to join her before speaking.

“Right, this should be easy! And a good way to loosen up before the next fight, whenever it comes,” Lyse said happily to her, “Twenty gil says I beat you there!”

They both began to paddle out, feeling light in the water, which was so clear, she could look down and see seaweed as tall as trees and sparkling coral right below. Schools of fish swam by, tickling her arms and legs as they passed, and more than once she accidently swallowed a mouthful of saltwater at the sight of sharks large enough to swallow her in one bite. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.

Claire kept steady pace beside her the entire time, hardly needing to draw breath nor grow tired. They spent only a short time in the water before finally arriving at the shore where their friends were already waiting.

Lyse was out of breath, but feeling great when they trudged their way out of the sea, panting hard as she looked to Claire and said, “Not bad. We’ll call it a draw!”

Gosetsu laughed as they approached, telling them with his usual booming voice, “Ho, what spirit you two have to delight in this simple joy so readily!”

“Not that I’ve anything against the occasional dip in the ocean, but to dive in on a whim is a bit… hm…” Alisaie said slowly, looking like she was torn between laughing or telling them off. Thankfully, Soroban spoke up again once they were all together.

“Ah, there you are. I trust you enjoyed yourselves,” Soroban asked happily. “Follow me, my friends. The one with whom we must speak is a man named Tansui.”

They walked down the beach until they reached a driftwood staircase that led up the side of the rocky wall. At the bottom of the step there was a Confederate pirate, dressed all in blue, waiting for them and nodded warningly as he allowed them past.

They climbed up to the top of the stairs to where they got a good look over the Ruby Sea. Next to the fiery mountain, where the heat was so intense, Lyse felt it from here even though they were a safe distance away. When she learned of the name, she thought it fitting: The Hell’s Lid.

They were brought before another young man dressed in blue, and seemed to be the one in charge around her as Soroban greeted him.

“…I fear you have the advantage of me,” Tansui stated as he looked over them all cautiously. Surprisingly, it was Claire who first stepped forward to make polite introductions.

“Most honorable and esteemed Claire Faye. I am Tansui, a humble mate who serves at the pleasure of the Confederacy’s captain,” Tansui said politely to her before glancing at Soroban, “As you are in the company of the shellback, I presume we have business to discuss… You wish to pay the Ruby Tithe, yes? With your…gil, perhaps? It is just as well. Foreign currencies are in demand these days.”

Soroban stepped up at that moment.

“I would pay for their passage to Othard,” Soroban said as he held up a sack of coin. This surprised Lyse, for she had assumed that just because Soroban had offered to take them across the Ruby Sea, they would have to pay for their own Ruby Tithe.

“Does this sum meet with your satisfaction?” Soroban asked as Tansui began to count out a large amount of coin.

“…The sea has been quite tempestuous of late. I cannot say with confidence that you would reach your destination safely ─ unless you tripled it,” Tansui said shrewdly.

What? Why that cheap little…! Perhaps some Ul’dah merchants could learn a thing or two from him.

“D-Do you take me for a fool? I know the price, as do all!” Soroban snapped back, sounding irritated for the first time since meeting him.

“Alas, we live in interesting times,” Tansui answered back with a shrug, “As you came from Kugane, I should think I need not tell you that. The shadow of war looms. The wise and the cautious shirk our waters and our custom, and the foolhardy sharpen their knives in anticipation.”

“Meaning…?” Lyse asked slowly before another Confederate ran up to them, looking anxious. He completely ignored the rest of them as he spoke urgently to Tansui.

“Sir! Sir! You’ve got to come quickly. The bastards’re at it again!” the Confederate gasped, sounding nervous, “I tried to convince them to stop, but they weren’t having it.”

Who was at what again? Lyse was already confused, but Tansui’s frowned even more heavily at this news, clearly understanding what was being said.

Tansui then sighed as he reassured the man, “Very well. I will be there shortly.” He looked back to the rest of them for a moment with a thoughtful expression. “…Hm,” he hummed to himself before saying to Soroban, “A proposition. Your comrades strike me as a worthwhile investment. I would not hear men name me a cat before koban, so I shall consider their tithe paid ─ not for what they have done, but for what I expect they will do.”

They weren’t here for two minutes, but already Lyse was baffled by what she was hearing. Just what was he talking about? But before she could ask, Tansui ran off with the messenger as Alisaie looked back to the rest of them.

“I’m not sure what to make of that man, but at least the matter of our tithe is settled,” she said, sounding suspicious, “For now.”

“What was that he and the other pirate were talking about?” Lyse asked in worry, “Maybe we ought to go and have a look.”

Good thing that the others seemed as curious as she was, and they agreed to this… all but for Soroban, who was now looking uncomfortable. They followed Tansui down the stairs on the other side of the rock and to a mostly sandy area that was scattered with rocks and boulders.

“I-I’m not certain this is a wise idea,” Soroban said slowly as they hiked along, looking for any signs of trouble. By the time that they found them, they managed to hide behind some rocks as they watched Tansui and the messenger confronting a boat which was carrying an Imperial Solider and two Kojin. The only difference with this Kojin was that they were of a deep red color instead of green… and with a rather nasty glare in their faces as they looked to the men on the beach.

From what she could hear from their position, Tansui seemed to be confronting the Imperial over his refusal to pay the Ruby Tithe, which only caused the Imperial to laugh haughtily at him as he folded his arms.

“Spare me your concern, pirate,” the Imperial Pilus Prior called back, “Your feeble attempts at extortion will not work on us. You remain at large because we allow it ─ because you are such insignificant little pests that we see no need to swat you. But if you wish to risk the ire of the viceroy, by all means, fire upon an imperial vessel. Give us a reason to bring the full might of the Garlean Empire to bear against your pathetic fleet.”

Lyse had a feeling that had anyone else had the guts to say that to them, they would have gutted him on the spot. Indeed, his words caused fury for the messenger.

“Bastards!” the Confederate next to Tansui yelled as he raised his bow, ready to fire an arrow. Lyse was all for him to fire, but one of the Kojin pulled out a pair of blades, ready to fight back when Tansui held up an arm to stop his comrade from firing.

“Gentlemen,” he called back, at least attempting to sound polite, “Surely the fact that you have such limitless resources at your disposal gives you all the more reason to spare some few coins for the less fortunate?”

Lyse couldn’t believe what she was hearing. This guy had just flat-out insulted them like this, and Tansui wasn’t fighting back? Why was he letting him walk over them like this?

“All talk, just as I thought,” the Imperial Pilus Prior called back before barking at the Kojin, “Come ─ let us away. I have no time for this rubbish.”

His two Kojin bodyguards nodded and the ship began to sail off. But as it did, Lyse saw the Imperial fold his arms again as he watched the two pirates on the shore… and though she couldn’t tell with that stupid metal hood and mask covering his face, she knew that he was smirking back at them.

Lyse and the others remained hidden until they were sure that the ship and the Imperial was out of their sights. Once they felt that it was safe, they approached Tansui, though she watched the spot where the ship was last seen, sighing to herself, **“** We’re all the same to them, aren’t we? Savages to be ruled or slaughtered.”

“They’ve always balked at paying the Ruby Tithe,” Tansui said as they came out—realizing that they must have seen the exchange, “But they were never so eager to pick a fight… The problem, you see, is that many of my comrades in the Confederacy are of Doman descent ─ and the acting viceroy…well, she’s none too fond of Domans, to say the least. If we take any action to hinder the safe passage of an imperial vessel, she’ll accuse us of attempting to foment rebellion and brand us enemies of the Empire ─ which we can ill afford to be. Like the man said, we’re all talk.”

“And where do the Kojin stand in all this?” Alisaie asked in worry.

“With the winning side, of course,” Tansui answered as he looked over their shoulder, “They are mercenaries to a fault, eager to offer their services without coercion. The shellback could tell you more…though something tells me he would rather not.”

Lyse blinked, having forgotten all about Soroban for a moment and looked back to ask him what he knew… only to see that he had vanished.

While the others wondered where Soroban had gone, Lyse stepped forward, the water washing up over her knees as she stood in front of Tansui, wanting to get some answers.

“I don’t understand,” she said in frustration, suddenly reminded of the people back in Gyr Abania and their lack of fighting spirit and pride. “If the Garleans are causing the Confederacy this much trouble ─ and if so many of you are Doman to begin with ─ why aren’t you willing to fight back?”

Tansui laughed at her words bitterly as he answered, “Spoken like a true friend of the Doman Liberation Front. If you’re planning to rouse us with noble words and grand promises ─ don’t bother. We all know what the imperial army can do. Compared to them, we’re boys with boats. Besides, what ties a man may once have held to his home are forsaken upon joining the Confederacy. We look out for none but our own.”

Lyse felt fury rising up inside her at the sound of his voice. He was as good as giving up without a fight! She took a step, ready to shout at him, but then she felt Alisaie put a hand on her arm to stop her and she felt her anger slowly ebb away, knowing that now wasn’t the time.

“Be that as it may, our livelihood is under threat, and the captain will need to decide soon whether we are to go down in a blaze of glory or bow and scrape for crumbs from the Emperor’s table,” Tansui confessed with a grim shake of his head. “…All while our friend the viceroy continues her purge of Doma’s ‘radical elements.’ I believe she’s holding court in one of the fishing villages even as we speak.”

“That she-devil! Her perfidy knows no bounds!” Gosetsu growled at this news. “She must be stopped. Come, let us find Soroban and put to sea at once!”

Tansui turned to the messenger and said, “Tell the others that these ones have paid. We all have places to be.”

All in all, it could have gone better and worse at the same time. While still sore at Tansui and the rest of the Confederacy for just lying there and taking any abuse that the Imperials threw at them, they got what they needed… permission to pass through without trouble. She would just put this behind them for now and focused on helping Doma.

“Doma is but one of many provinces under imperial control,” Alisaie said suddenly, “Filled with people who have had to find ways to cope with a bitter reality…”

“So they really don’t care what happens to Doma?” Lyse asked in outrage, “I can’t… I refuse to believe that.”

She may not have too many memories of her life in Ala Mhigo, but that didn’t mean that she didn’t want to take it back from the Garleans! She was planning on fighting until her last breath for the freedom of her people and homeland! So why was that so difficult for others to feel anything for their homes and allow someone to push them around like they were letting the Imperials do? But again, she pushed down those thoughts, knowing that she would have to keep it to herself for now.

“What are we waiting for? Come, come! Soroban cannot have gone far!” Gosetsu demanded again, looking about for their shelled friend. “…Though now that I think on it, it is passing strange that he left without warning. Mayhap he did not wish to be seen by his Kojin brethren? I doubt he thought to leave us behind, but nevertheless, it may be prudent to return to his ship. Or at least to the Confederate encampment.”

“I think that he may not have wished to see the Red Kojin,” Claire offered patiently.

“But they were his—brothers or something, right?” Lyse asked her.

“Just because they are both Kojin doesn’t mean that they get along,” Claire answered. “I’ve meet with many different beast tribes, and I speak from experiences that while some tribes would seek peace with man, there are others who relish in fighting.”

“Right,” Alisaie said as she thought it over. “Such as with the Kobolds? How there were some groups of Kobolds who preferred to be left alone, and others who were practically itching for a fight? Such as those who have been tempered by primals?”

Now that Lyse thought about it, she remembered the Sylphs back in the Twelveswood. The ones in Little Solace got along fairly well with the people in Gridania… but the ones in the Sylphlands were a lot more aggressive.

She also remembered hearing back in Kugane that Soroban was of the Blue Kojin, not the Red, who have been causing a lot of trouble everywhere.

They headed back to the encampment, and it didn’t take them long to find Soroban there, overlooking the ocean.

“Oh good,” Lyse said, pointing him out, “He’s still here!”

“Ha! Told you he would not abandon us!” Gosetsu said brightly.

“I am sure he has his reasons for his odd behavior…” Alisaie said in agreement as they all approached him, “And I should very much like to hear them. Trust requires honesty.”

They almost snuck up on him, startling him as he immediately began to apologize for just leaving them like that.

“Oh, my friends! A thousand pardons!” he pleaded, “…As you may have guessed, I was reluctant to be seen in your company by my Red brothers. Ours is a…complex relationship.”

Complex? Lyse wanted to ask him more about it, but he went on, pleading, “I pray you do not misinterpret their actions as a reflection of our allegiances as a whole.”

“It’s alright,” Claire replied calmly, not looking the least bit angry with him. “I understand.”

Those words took Soroban aback and asked nervously, “You…you understand?”

When she smiled back, he let out a sigh of relief as he praised, “Kami be praised! Too often are shell-less quick to judge all Kojin for the deeds of one.” Looking much better, he turned to the rest of them and said, “Right, then. Now that our business with Tansui is concluded, we can traverse the Ruby Sea without fear! I shall return to the ship and prepare for our departure. If you have any remaining business to conduct with the pirates here, I pray you do so now.”

Sounded good to her. They were near the final trek of their journey to Doma, and she was all up for heading out right away.

“Ah, that reminds me,” Soroban said suddenly, looking up at Claire, “Claire, would you be so kind as to inform the Confederates of our plans? The more they know of our movements, the less like we are to be mistaken for another vessel by their comrades.”

Claire agreed as the rest of them headed back down towards the docks, getting the boat ready to set sail. When Claire arrived, Soroban asked, “You have spoken with the Confederates up above, then?” When she nodded, he called, “Excellent! If you are ready to depart, we may do so at any time. I shall deliver you to the fishing village of Isari.”

“Wait—Tansui said that the viceroy was ‘holding court’ in one of the fishing villages, did he not?” Alisaie asked quickly as he began to pull up the sail for the boat. “Should Isari chance to be the village in question, we could instantly find ourselves surrounded by imperial soldiers. I think it safer to come ashore some distance away.”

“Very well!” Soroban said agreeably. “I know just the place.”

So, they all boarded the tiny vessel and set sail from Hell’s Lid to what was known as East Othard’s coastline—a safe enough distance away from the fishing village of Isari. Soroban pulled up as close as he could get and they waded out from the water to the sandy shores. They would continue on the rest of the way on foot.

“You didn’t want to swim?” Alisaie couldn’t help but ask Lyse and Claire as they walked out onto dry land.

“Hmm…” Lyse said as she thought it over. “It would have been silly to try to swim all the way here. At least this time.”

It was fair. They didn’t come here for a good time, and now that they were here on Othard’s shores, it seemed much clearer to her that getting here had been the easy part. Every step they took from here on out would be the real challenge.

“At long last,” Gosetsu sighed as he breathed in the air and looked up at the shore around him, “I have returned to my homeland.”

Once they were out of the water, they turned back to Soroban, thanking him for taking him this far and bidding farewell.

“Here we are! I am reasonably certain none bore witness to our approach,” Soroban promised them, “And with this, I believe I have fulfilled the terms of our agreement?”

“Aye, that you have,” Gosetsu said, gratitude in his voice. “You have my deepest thanks, Soroban. Truly, we are blessed to have befriended such a clever and industrious merchant!”

“Oh, you are much too kind, good sir!” Soroban said, sounding pleased at the praise, “I know not where your path may lead, but I wish you the very best, and hope that we shall meet again.”

They thanked him once more before Soroban took his boat, sailing out and away from them, most likely to return home. They waved him off, watching until he was out of their sights before they turned to back to the matter at hand, ready to discuss the next part of their plan.

“So we’ve finally arrived in Othard,” Lyse said, feeling excitement welling up inside, “All we need to do now is, uh…liberate Doma.”

“Ah, yes…that,” Alisaie said slowly, but her tone trying to sound reasonable, despite the difficult task that was ahead of them. “Look…daunting though it is, we do have one thing in our favor: the element of surprise. Unlike in Gyr Abania, the imperials don’t know we’re here.” She then sighed as she added, “Admittedly, that may be our _only_ advantage, considering how few of us there are…”

“Well, I expect the Doman Liberation Front will even up the odds a bit,” Lyse said, determined to look on the bright side. “But before all that, we need to see if this is the fishing village Tansui was talking about.”

She had just been wondering if they could look in on what was happening, at the least get an idea of who they were dealing with and how they may be able to help the people here.

“It may well be,” Gosetsu said suddenly, who was only a few steps away and was looking around, sniffing the air, “I smell ceruleum on the breeze…”

That surprised them all and they followed him as he ran on ahead, wondering how he could have such a strong sense of smell. They ran down the beach for a short time before Lyse was able to see the outline of a small fishing village nestled in the rocks. They arrived at the outskirts, able to see everything that was happening as they crouched down behind a rock outcrop. They spotted what looked like a small army of Imperial Soldiers patrolling throughout the village, the worn-down looking villagers having been rounded up into a ground on the beach, and were watching with terror in their faces.

“Even accounting for the rebellion, such indiscriminate shows of force seem pointlessly excessive…” Alisaie whispered as she counted out the number of Imperials that were holding them there at gunpoint.

“If only you knew how commonplace such scenes have become,” Gosetsu grimly informed her, “Hmm… Are we too late?”

“Over there ─ someone’s coming!” Lyse whispered, having spotted someone else marching towards the captured villagers—a woman was surrounded by Imperials but the only one not in armor. At first, she thought her to be one of the villagers, but that was when she saw the extravagant robes that she was in. when she was closer, Lyse was able to get a good look at her. She was very beautiful, even from this distance, wearing the beautiful dress that she believed to be called a kimono, and a decorated flower piece in her hair. In her hands, she was smoking a long pipe, her long black hair swaying around her, as she looked up and down the people of Isari with a look that suggested that she was smelling something foul.

“…It is she!” Gosetsu growled at the sight of the woman, “Sworn enemy of Doma ─ of my master! The traitor who sold her homeland to the Garleans ─ Yotsuyu!.

“The viceroy herself,” Lyse whispered in shock. She hadn’t been sure what she had been expecting when she first learned of the acting viceroy here in Doma. “And look ─ behind her! Isn’t that…?”

Right behind her was a man that she had seen before when they had gone to the ruins in Carteneau that day to find Omega. Grynewaht.

She looked back to Claire, who nodded, recognizing him as well. She had heard from her and Alisaie before about how they had run into that same man again on the edges of the Fringes, trying to test out some new weapons on them before being handed a resolving defeat at the hands of the Alliance. It looked like he had been moved here to act as Yotsuyu’s bodyguard after that defeat.

After taking a long puff on her pipe, they heard Yotsuyu’s voice on the wind.

“Filth and squalor everywhere I look. How very Doman. What I wouldn’t do for a drink…” she mumbled to herself. She then looked up to the terrified expressions of all the people and barked, “Come now, you’ve no reason to look so afraid! You have lived through a quarter of a century of Garlean rule, remember?” She then smirked as she said smugly, “‘Tis better to bend with the wind than stand tall and be broken. Therein lies…hope. Therein lies freedom. I come before you today seeking affirmation. A heartfelt declaration. You are free to answer me as you see fit ─ yet even the least among you should know the correct response. Should.”

Lyse felt her dislike for the woman grow with every word that she spoke, along with an urge to break her face for wearing that smug look.

That was when one of the Kojin of the Red appeared with a young Doman man with him, throwing him to the ground in front of them all.

“A resident of your village ─ one of your neighbors, mayhap your friend ─ was detained by the Kojin this morning,” Yotsuyu informed them as the man shook when he got back up on his feet. “They say he was attempting to flee to Kugane, but we both know that simply isn’t true, don’t we? Have you anything to say?”

She looked to the man, who didn’t say a word or even look in her direction, which seemed to irritated her.

“…A bit slow, this one. Is there anyone more sensible among you? Have any of you anything to say? To swear?” Yotsuyu asked them all before another Doman stepped forward.

“M-My lady, I…I swear to serve the Empire!” he pledged desperately, “To do…whatever is asked of me…and never disobey…”

It would have been a miracle if Yotsuyu didn’t hear the fear in the man’s voice. It was clear even to Lyse that he didn’t want to be saying any of this. Yet, Yotsuyu smiled as she said to him, “Well said that man. Of course…it wouldn’t do to simply take you at your word.”

She pulled out a pistol and held it up for him to take before ordering, pointing to the escapee, “Kill him. Surely you can do that much? He must be guilty of something or other, or he wouldn’t have attempted to flee the Empire.”

Lyse’s jaw dropped at that, ready to run out and try to put a stop to it when the man took the firearm with shaking hands. Even from this distance, Lyse could see the revulsion and fear in his face, hear the shake in his voice as he tried to justify what he was about to do.

“I…I have a family…” he said before he pleaded, “Kami forgive me… Kami forgive me…”

And before anyone could do or say anything else, he fired, striking the man, who fell to the ground without even able to let out a scream. He was dead before he even hit the ground. There was stunned silence all around the villagers as they stared… leaving the man frozen in place, like he couldn’t believe what he had just done.

Lyse couldn’t believe what she had just seen. She felt a numbness spread through her body, leaving her unable to move as Yotsuyu began to chuckle at what she had just seen… like she had just seen a funny prank rather than cold-blooded murder.

“Very, very good! I’ve always had a soft spot for men like you,” Yotsuyu told him, before looking over at an elderly pair and declared, “Next, I want you to shoot those two over there. Too old to work, you understand ─ a burden on the Empire, and we can’t have that.”

The man took a step back at the order.

“But…they’re my parents. You can’t expect me to…” he began to plead and her smile faded before he turned to point the firearm at her now, ready to try and kill her this time. Two shots were fired… but this time, they had come from the Imperials who were guarding Yotsuyu, who had killed him. The man dropped to the ground as his mother let out a startled cry of grief, trying to run forward, only to be stopped when they pointed their firearms at her now.

The four of them behind the rocks all looked away at the horrific sight as they stood up. Unable to take anymore, Lyse was about to go charging in to help, but Claire shook her head at her.

“We can’t,” she warned firmly, “Not now.”

Lyse couldn’t care less what she said at that moment, about to ignore her completely and go running out anyway.

However, Alisaie was with Claire as she hissed, “She’s right. They would simply take the villagers hostage. We must consider the wider picture. If we act recklessly, we risk alerting the Garleans to our presence here, making it that much harder for us to work with the local rebels ─ to say nothing of the reprisals ordinary civilians would be made to suffer.”

Lyse had to fight back the scream of frustration. This was just like when they watched the Skulls back in Gyr Abania nearly kick a man to death! And once again, she was being scolded at not to interfere!

“Open your eyes, girl,” Gosetsu hissed back furiously, surprisingly in support of Lyse. “They are already suffering! Let me go ─ I am putting an end to this madness! I will approach the village alone and identify myself. As a former leader of the rebellion and a known fugitive, they will wish to detain me until they are certain they have learned all I know. Use this time to make your plans!”

Lyse stared at him, not able to believe what she was hearing. Was she mad? If they knew who he was, they would surely hall him back to prison! And that was if he was lucky!

“You saw what those monsters did to the villagers!” Lyse hissed back, trying to get him to listen to reason now, “Who knows what they’ll do to you ─ assuming they don’t kill you where you stand!”

“We live and die at the pleasure of the kami,” he countered back stubbornly, “My fate is in their hands, and no other’s. If it be of any comfort, I am no stranger to chains.”

“You can’t expect us to stand idly by as a comrade goes marching off to his death! And this is nothing like Kugane!” Lyse snapped back, ready to fight him before Alisaie stepped in.

“…Nor is it like the Reach, Lyse ─ or the Wall. Let him go,” Alisaie said, causing Lyse to stare back at her. But Alisaie had turned back to Gosetsu with determination in her eyes. Gosetsu kept his back to them all as he looked forward, but she got the sense that he understood what Alisaie was silently telling him.

“Hold out for as long as you can, but remember: noble sacrifices are to remain an absolute last resort,” she warned him, “I wish I could say it won’t come to that, but only the gods know how we’re going to get you and the others out in one piece. A miracle, perchance…”

Silence fell upon them as they realized that this was honestly happening. Lyse looked to Claire for support, but she shook her head at her, letting her know that there was nothing else that could be done, for Gosetsu had made up his mind.

But how were they supposed to help him and the others with just the three of them? They only just arrived! And not only that, but they were in unfamiliar territory with nothing but the clothes on their backs. How were they to help them like this? Lyse was about to volunteer to go in instead of him, but then she remembered that the Garleans weren’t supposed to know that they were here yet. If she stepped in and they found out that the Scions were here in Doma, they would surely realize that they were trying to help the Doman Liberation Front.

Perhaps Gosetsu seemed to remember this

He pointed to the tower that was close to reaching the sky and told them, “A great tower stands to the north and east. Look to its occupants for aid and succor. Together, you may yet find your miracle. Now, leave this place. I must go.”

With nothing else to say, they could only watch as he ran out from behind the rocks and up the beach, reaching the village just as Yotsuyu picked up the pistol and pointed at the dead man’s parents.

“Tsk tsk… Another idiot like all the rest,” they heard her sigh, smiling as she watched the remaining villagers cower in terror, “I’m beginning to think it may be something fundamental, something intrinsic, something quintessentially Doman to ignore the simple truth:  you can’t do a damn thing if you’re dead.”

Gosetsu ran up just as she was about to pull the trigger, yelling out, “Enough, Yotsuyu!”

She looked up in mild surprise at the interruption, but she smirked when she saw him, saying, “Well now…this is a surprise.”

Gosetsu stood his ground as he called, ready to pull out his sword and fight to the death, “Hear me, Yotsuyu: cease this farce, here and now, and I shall surrender myself to you. Refuse, and all shall answer to my blade.”

Yotsuyu smiled and lowered the firearm, having found a new victim to torture. She then ordered the Imperials around her to bring him to the tavern for questioning, and to take his sword. They watched angrily as Gosetsu was taken from them and rounded up the villagers around the village and brought to the tavern as well. The dead man’s parents mourned at their son’s side before they were dragged off, leaving the three of them to only watch, unsure of what to do.

*Alisaie*

“I hate it as much as you,” Alisaie said to the girls as she took several steadying breaths, calming herself, “Maybe even more. Every fiber of my being was crying out to intervene, but… But what’s done is done. Gosetsu’s gamble has gifted us the time we need to find a solution.”

Gosetsu put his faith in them all, and they had to do whatever it took to ensure that his faith wasn’t misplaced. Her eyes turned to look at the tower, knowing that it was their best chance and reminded the others, “He bade us seek aid at the distant tower, yes? For want of a better idea, I say we do just that ─ while taking care to avoid the imperials.”

Lyse was cursing under her breath about what she thought about this whole thing as they took to the water. They swam a fair distance away from Isari, their eyes fixed solely on the tower, and the closer that she got the more she could make out how it looked like a giant had placed countless layers of stones on top of each other until they formed a tower. She couldn’t even see the top of it, nor wonder what purpose such a structure could have.

They swam to the shore, already tired from the swim, but she took the time to look carefully around each rock before going forward.

“We seem to have evaded their patrols so far…” she said as the other two joined her on the shore and Lyse looked up to the tower.

“What is that tower, anyway?” Lyse asked, her curiosity rising above her outrage of what happened back at Isari at the moment. “I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“According to my map, we are on Onokoro, and the tower is known as Heaven-on-High,” Alisaie said as she pulled out her map from her pocket, which remained dry thanks to her waterproof clothes. She would have to thank Tataru once again the next time she saw her.

“A mysterious structure built long ago by persons unknown…” she read out before realizing what she just said. “Oh gods, listen to me. I’m starting to sound like Alphinaud. Next thing you know, I’ll be saying things like, “As you are doubtless already aware…”

That was when they heard a sound and looked up to see something lying on the beach.

“Hm?” Alisaie asked, “Over there! Do you see it?”

They approached to see a large dead animal lying there full of arrows—creatures that looked like they were made out of nothing but blubber and a pair of enormous tusks pultruding from its mouth. Lyse bent down to examine it, ready to jump back if it moved. But she reassured them that it was dead… however…?

“Doesn’t look like it’s been dead long,” she added, “Whoever did this, they’re a good shot. I can’t see a single stray arrow.”

That was when they heard a strange grunting sound and they looked up.

“Well, someone’s hungry! Wait…that wasn’t either of you two, was it?” she asked just as three more of the ugly creatures were lumbering up the beach at them—clearly thinking that they had been the ones who killed their friend.

“Calm down!” Alisaie called instinctively before realizing something, “We had nothing to do wi─Wait, what am I doing? They can’t possibly understand us.”

“Probably not, no…” Lyse said, holding up her fists before Alisaie stopped her again.

“Time to run, Lyse! We save our strength for any that give chase! You too, Claire!” she added when Claire held up her own fists, ready to throw out some punches as well. They left the creatures behind as they headed further up the beach and towards the tower. Thankfully, the creatures were so large and heavy that it was easy to outrun them and make it to within sights of the base of the tower.

“Just imagine if they’d taken us by surprise. What a fine ending that would have been to our story…” Lyse said with a sigh as they slowed down to a walk and she moved her hands up to the back of her head as they strolled along. “Anyway, I think it’s safe to assume that the people at the tower know how to defend themselves. You’d have to, sharing an island with these things. Now all we need to do is convince them to help us!”

“That may prove to be more difficult than you think,” Alisaie sighed. “This is dangerous. I know that Gosetsu told us to come here, but I have a feeling that convincing anyone to help us fight Imperials out of Isari won’t be as simple as talking to them. We don’t’ even know who it is that we’re going to meet?”

“Maybe they’re a branch of the Doman Liberation Front?” Lyse suggested. “The Resistance back in Gyr Abania have many different branches and groups scattered here and there?”

“Even so, they must be a small force, so asking them to fight of a legion of Garleans is a tall order,” Alisaie pointed out.

“But Gosetsu is one of the leading figures in the Resistance here,” Lyse pointed out. “So if they’re friends then…?”

“Let us see who we are dealing with before coming up with a plan,” Alisaie told her firmly. Though, to be honest, she was wishing that her brother was with them all of a sudden. He was the one who could usually find something to say under stressful situations. She was just wondering if she should contact him when they arrived at the village.

“Ohh…there’s a settlement here!” Lyse said excitedly, “And they’ve even got their own aetheryte. Wait a minute…” Her voice trailed off when she spotted the banners that stood tall around the village. “I’ve seen that standard before. It was when we met with Tansui. Which means this place belongs to… Oh.”

“It would seem we have found a Confederate settlement ─ mayhap even their headquarters, judging by the size of the place,” Alisaie said, feeling her spirits go down. So they were to try and deal with pirates? Hells, this just got even tougher. And she had a feeling that convincing this group of pirates to help them will not be as easy as when Tataru got the Krakens to aid them.

“So Gosetsu bade us seek out the Confederacy for aid and succor. The selfsame Confederacy that refuses to openly oppose the Empire,” she added softly, “…Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained, I suppose… At the very least, they’re unlikely to ask us for the tithe.”

They began to walk through the surprisingly large village, and all the pirates were of mixed races of both male and females, dressed all in blue for the Confederacy. They looked up in surprise to see them walking through, yet none of them seemed to have any reason to attack them. Even perhaps thinking they were looking to join the Confederacy. That was when Lyse spotted a familiar face in the form of Tansui standing off to the side, having just finished giving an order to one of his men.

When he looked up at them, his eyes widen in surprise as they went directly over to him.

“What wind brings you hither, of all places?” he told them with an air of astonishment. “Were you not bound for Othard’s shores?”

That was when Claire stepped forward and they let her explain what was going on. It only took a few minutes for her to inform him of what was happening, and Tansui frowned heavily—already seeing where this conversation was going.

“…I see. I trust you have not forgotten our previous conversation on the subject?” he asked her, “No? Then what do you want, a second opinion? Very well. Come with me. I will take you to the captain ─ Rasho.”

“…Just like that?” Alisaie asked in surprise as he walked off. “An audience with their leader? How very accommodating. We must needs choose our words carefully.”

“You leave it to me! I’ve always been good with people,” Lyse said confidently as she began to follow. “And this will also give me a chance to use the eastern greeting they showed me in Revenant’s Toll!”

Well, it was a start. They both agreed to let her take the lead this time as they followed after Tansui. They walked up a series of platforms and stairs until they were brought before a large man who looked like he could snap someone in two with just one arm.

“Um… on second thought,” Lyse gulped, suddenly feeling intimidated, “Maybe I shouldn’t be the one to do this…”

Too late now. They had to walk forward as Tansui informed Captain Rasho that they had guest who wished to speak to them about an important matter. Alisaie and Claire both looked to Lyse—the former suddenly thinking that maybe she should have been the first to say something. Still, Lyse was making a valiant attempt.

“Greetings! Y-You must be Rasho, leader of the Confederacy and…so on…” Lyse said, her voice full of anxiety as she took them by surprise as she bowed low. “I realize this is all a bit sudden, but…the thing is…we have a little favor to ask…”

Captain Rasho didn’t say a word as he looked over them, raising one of his eyebrows as he silently observed them.

“…Oh gods, I’ve probably broken half a dozen rules of Far Eastern etiquette already…” Lyse said as she grew even more anxious, her head still bowed low, “Well, I’m sorry about that, but you have to understand that we’re in a hurry, so…I’m going to stop talking now.”

Alisaie and Claire both bowed as well and to their relief Rasho smiled.

“…Men who revere manners and tradition can be found the world over. But not here,” Rasho reassured them calmly, not the least bit offended. “Your candor is appreciated. Speak your heart.”

It seemed that Lyse had lost her nerve as she glanced over at Claire for support. Claire nodded, understanding that she didn’t wish to go on. Claire took over as she began to explain everything to the captain. Her tone was quiet, yet it was also respectful and clear as she explained what happed at Isari—not sounding the least bit tense or flustered. Alisaie was actually quite surprised to hear her speak so calmly and wondered if maybe spending time with her brother had taught her this, or if she was always capable of sounding so reassuring? Mayhaps a little of both.

“…Gosetsu. A former leader of the rebellion,” he said slowly when she finished, “Aye, I know of him. Why he bade you petition us for aid and succor, however, I know not.”

He then glanced at Tansui who nodded back in understanding before explaining things to them once again.

“At the risk of repeating myself, to join the Confederacy is to renounce all other ties. We are beholden to none ─ allied with none,” he said. “When Doma was invaded by the Empire twenty-five years ago, we did not rush to her defense. Knowing this, do you honestly expect us to help you drive the imperial forces out of Isari? The Garleans have long maintained a presence in this region, and we would be fools to break the peace, fragile as it is. Besides, you are capable warriors, yes? With guile and preparation, you can surely resolve this matter yourselves.”

“It is imperative that our presence here remain secret for as long as possible,” Alisaie spoke up at last, trying to get them to understand how important this was, “For us to openly engage the imperials at this time would endanger everything we have come here to achieve!”

“You have told us why you cannot fight,” Captain Rasho replied, still keeping his own voice calm but there was a hint of a warning underlying it as well, “Not why we should fight in your stead. If you would speak to me of lives saved, I would speak to you of slaughter. How many will die when all pretense is lost and the Garleans declare war on the Confederacy?”

He made a good point and Alisaie found that she could not find an answer to that. While it was highly lightly that they wished that they could fight back, the point was they really gave them no reason why they should go out and risk their lives for them.

“…Hate is a luxury we cannot afford,” Captain Rasho informed the three of them firmly, “You are free to come and go as you please, but you will receive no further aid.”

Alisaie took a few breaths as she composed herself. She thanked Captain Rasho for his hospitality before leading the other girls with her down the stairs. Of Couse, she wasn’t planning on giving up that easily, but standing here and arguing against a case they had no hope of winning wasn’t going to get them anywhere. What they needed now was a plan… to step back and think it all over. Perhaps then they could come up with something they could do to show them that they were on their side.

“Hey, Claire… I know that didn’t go well, but I’m not prepared to give up on them yet,” Lyse said to Claire once they reached a landing below where Captain Rasho and Tansui were. “Gosetsu told us to come here for a reason. He must have believed we could convince them to help us… We just have to work out how.”

“My thoughts exactly,” Alisaie nodded in agreement. “I’m glad to hear we’re of the same mind. ‘Tis little wonder they refused ─ we have done naught to persuade them. The real work begins now. We need to learn more about the Confederacy ─ what their needs and weaknesses are. Once we know that, we will know how to earn their trust.”

It was really their best choice for now. If they could show the pirates here that they could trust them…? It was a start, anyway. So they split up and began looking at everything, talking to everyone that they could. It was mostly the small favors that were asked of her when she offered her aid towards the people here. Most of them seemed friendly enough and were glad to take her up on her offer as they gave her small jobs to do. As she went about the village, it didn’t take her long to notice how everyone here seemed to have plenty of arms and armor stored, but they showed no signs of being used. But there was something that was far stranger to her in that there was very little storage when it came to such things as food and medicine.

And she was starting to put some pieces together.

It was a little bit later when she met up with Claire and Lyse again, ready to ask them what they thought so far of the people here.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, but I wanted to talk to as many people as I could…” Lyse gasped as she ran up, the last one to get there. “It’s just as Tansui said. They have no intention of standing up to Yotsuyu. I don’t know if you two got a different impression…”

Alisaie looked back to Claire, who nodded and answered softly, “Under the right circumstances, they might help us.”

That was just what she had been thinking of.

“I agree,” Alisaie said with a nod before elaborating, “It’s obvious that they are struggling to survive, and that they blame the imperials for their recent troubles. Even if we do nothing, it is inevitable that they will come into conflict with the Empire sooner or later ─ and deep down, they all know it. The only thing holding them back at the moment is the belief that they lack the strength to survive the coming war.”

“So we need to prove to them that we’re not all talk ─ that we can be valuable allies in the fight!” Lyse said excitedly, glad to see that they were getting somewhere.

“And what better way to demonstrate our worth than by…seeking out people with mundane problems and offering them our expert assistance?” Alisaie asked rather slyly.

“Wouldn’t be the first time we’ve had to earn someone’s trust by helping them out with this and that. And you know it won’t be the last,” Lyse agreed with a grin, and was already running off as she called, “I’ll look around the western end of Onokoro. You two take the east. Good luck!”

So the three of them split up again, looking for more people to help. She was able to find some pirates who had recently received injuries, so she was able to help heal them and she spent most of her time at their makeshift infirmary aiding where she could. Word of their good deeds was already beginning to spread, and she was hearing stories about what Claire and Lyse were up to while she focused on healing. Such as Claire was out hunting sharks, and Lyse had been earning a reputation of being a powerful fighter after taking out one of the pirates with one punch.

It was a few hours later and the sun had already passed noon by the time that she was able to meet up with the others again. This time, it was Claire as the last one to arrive, wet with seawater and already looking like she had gotten into a few fights with the local wildlife.

“Ah, there you are, Claire. I heard you went shark hunting?” Alisaie asked as she approached them. “We too did our fair share of beast culling ─ though I think Lyse made a stronger impression when she bested a drunken pirate in a sparring match. Fastest knockout to date, I am told. I should like to think we have proven ourselves to be rather─” That was when she finally noticed the serious expression on Claire’s face and asked, “Why do I get the feeling you have something important to tell me?”

That was when she told them how she had learned how the Red Kojin have been harassing the Confederates for some time. Apparently, Yotsuyu’s hatred for the Domans seemed to be growing stronger by the day, and she had already ordered the Red Kojin to keep watch for any Doman foolish enough to try and leave Othard. It seemed that now they were looking for Domans among the Confederacy, even able to capture a handful of them and are being held hostage in Isari along with Gosetsu and the other villagers.

Surely that should be enough to spur them into action!

“Kojin mercenaries rounding up Doman Confederates? Surely Yotsuyu has crossed the line now…” Alisaie replied urgently, “We must go and speak with Rasho immediately. Even he cannot deny that this changes everything. At least, I should like to think that he cannot…”

It was difficult to say what they will do now. She knew that the Confederacy was struggling to get by and it was all because of the Imperials. She doubted that there wasn’t a single pirate here who didn’t secretly yearn for a chance to show them up, and were preparing for the inevitable battle that would break out between the two sides. Still, they were a small group against a powerfully trained army… the odds were not in their favor.

Hopefully, the news that their own comrades were now being held hostage and could be executed at any moment would be enough to spur them into action. They went up the stairs to where the captain sat with Tansui—raising his eyebrows again when he saw them.

“Our most compassionate acquaintances return. For your deeds, we owe you many thanks,” Tansui said when they approached, “…But something tells me our thanks are not sufficient. The strange thing is, I was certain you understood our position. And yet here you are with that same look in your eyes ─ and those same words upon your lips, I’ll wager.”

Starting to feel nervous herself, Alisaie looked to Claire for encouragement, who nodded back with a comforting smile. Alisaie took a deep breath before she spoke openly.

“I speak only the truth,” Alisaie she started off with, “The Confederacy will not be spared Yotsuyu’s wrath. You have always known this ─ that one day you would have no choice but to stand up to the Empire. I say to you that day is today, and come once more to ask that you join us in the fight.”

She had chosen her words carefully, merely telling them what they should all know. But that still caused Tansui to glower at her.

“How convenient that recent events should lend such credence to your claims,” Tansui began darkly, as if he was looking for a fight, “Tell me, do death and destruction always follow in your wake?”

Thankfully, Captain Rasho stopped him from going any further.

“They had no part in it, Tansui. You know this. We all know this,” he said as Tansui sighed back. Captain Rasho then turned back to them as he confessed what had happened. “They came and took our Doman brothers. They will torture them for her sport ─ murder them for her satisfaction. So we attack, and get butchered for our trouble…or do naught, and let them have their pound of flesh. If this be our choice, I say we suffer the ignominy. We endure. We survive. There is no better path. Until the day our enemy is grown weaker, and we stronger, there can be no retribution. We will wait for a sign. Such is the judgment of the Confederacy.”

“So that’s it, then. You’re just going to abandon them. To her,” Lyse cried out in fury, “They’d die for you, you know ─ for the Confederacy. They would die for you, but you wouldn’t even think to risk your lives for theirs!”

Alisaie wanted to tell her to be quiet before she risked making them angry. But that was when she saw how both Rasho and Tansui had their fists clenched tightly. And she understood. They wanted to go after their men and help them, they truly did. Yet their fear of bringing down the Empire’s wrath on all of them and being ultimately destroyed was the only thing that was stopping them.

What could they do on their own and against such odds?

That was when she had an idea.

“I have one last idea, if you will allow. I’m afraid it’s not very good as ideas go ─ it’s exceedingly reckless, in fact, and you may well come to despise me for ever having suggested it. Assuming we survive, that is,” Alisaie said suddenly as she looked Claire and Lyse, “The question being: do you trust me?”

She knew that it was extremely risky. Yet, if there was one thing that she learned after being in Eorzea, then it’s if you’re risky big, then you win big. Every step that they make in trying to complete this plan would mean risking their lives, but it was their only hope at this point.

“Do you even need to ask?” Claire asked with a grin, looking ready to go and Alisaie felt her own spirits rise at those words.

“We can’t stand by and let innocent people suffer ─ here or anywhere else,” Lyse agreed wholeheartedly as well. “I’ll do whatever it takes.”

Well then, they should get to work.

“Then let us roll the dice,” Alisaie decided as she stepped forward to address Captain Rasho once more with her proposal.

“If it’s a sign you want, we shall give you one. One rousing enough to make you drive every Garlean out of Isari without a second thought,” she challenged him firmly, “You are wary of invoking the ire of the imperial forces stationed in Doma, correct? Know then that once we have rescued our comrade and freed Isari, we mean to liberate the nation as a whole. You will doubtless require assurances that we are capable of achieving this ─ and that is only fair. Accordingly, we shall demonstrate our seriousness by depriving the Garleans of a key ally: the Kojin.”

Tansui raised his eyebrows at her, looking ready to laugh at their suggestion.

“What, the three of you? Just like that?” he demanded, and Alisaie was grateful with Claire stepped up.

“You want to find out?” she asked coolly as Alisaie smirked.

“Actually, my esteemed colleague here will attend to it on her own,” she said, practically bragging. Now, she and Lyse were planning to aid her in any way they could as well, but she wanted them to put their faith in their Warrior of Light, just as so many people have done before. She knew that Claire hated to be made out to be some sort of unstoppable hero, but here, they needed to use everything to their advantage including Claire’s strength.

“But the how of it is not your concern ─ only the outcome,” Alisaie finished up, remembering how the pirates of the Krakens couldn’t seem to be able to resist a wager. “If we succeed, you help us liberate Isari. If we fail, you lose nothing. A simple enough wager ─ if you have the stones for it.”

Captain Rasho and Tansui merely looked at her, as if impressed by her nerve. In fact, she could have sworn that they were fighting back smiles.

“The little miss does make it hard to refuse, does she not?” Tansui said as he looked to his captain, leaving the decision up to him.

Captain Rasho didn’t speak for a moment as he thought it over for a moment.

“Words are air. We will weigh you by your deeds,” Captain Rasho said at last, and they all nodded in agreement. “So. Alone you will deal with the Kojin. If you are set upon this course, I shall give to you a word of advice. Two factions have the Kojin. The mercenaries who serve the Empire belong to the Red. Those who belong to the Blue are the traders. They have made no pact with the imperials, and so may be willing to aid your cause. Seek the Blue on the Isle of Bekko. There you will find a cave. The rest is up to you.”

Good. They had the beginnings of a plan forming. They would head to the Isle of Bekko and meet with the Blue Kojin, and hope that they will be able to give them more insight to what to do. If they were truly at odds with the Red Kojin, then they may be persuaded to aid them if they were to present their case convincingly enough.

“Thank you, Captain,” Alisaie told him gratefully, “We shall endeavor not to keep you waiting overlong for your sign.” She turned back to her friends and said, “Right, then. Let us head for─” She then realized that it was only Claire who was there with her and she asked quickly, “Wait, where is Lyse? We cannot leave without her.”

“She couldn’t have gotten far,” Claire said as they descended the stairs together, glancing about. It didn’t take them long to spot her on the docks, overlooking the water. When they reached the ground, they headed to her, worried that there was something wrong.

“Hm? Claire? What is it?” Lyse asked, startled by her sudden appearance. “Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to wander off. I…I just wanted to have a think.”

Her tone sounded very depressed to her ears, and so Alisaie asked with concern, “You’re worried we won’t be able to live up to our promises?”

She knew that it was a long-shot but it was really their only option here. Yet, that didn’t seem to be the problem as Lyse was quickly shaking her head.

“No, it’s not that at all!” she replied. “If anything, I’m frustrated that I didn’t think of it first…”

Claire and Alisaie both glanced at each other in confusion before Lyse’s eyes turned sad. She then answered, “Yda and my father had a way with words. They knew how to inspire people ─ how to bring them together. I always hoped I might have something of that in me too, but I’m starting to think I don’t. What am I even doing here…?”

The two of them stared at her in surprise. Up until now she never lost faith in her own confidence, and she couldn’t believe that just one conversation was now causing her to doubt everything she thought she knew about herself.

“…Lyse, you─” Alisaie began, ready to argue for the next few hours until Lyse came back to her senses.

“Gods, listen to me! I don’t know where that came from. Forget I said anything!” Lyse cried out, forcing a smile back onto her face and sounding more cheerful. “We have places to go, imperials to fight, and friends to save! And we’re not going to get any of it done by standing around here moaning, right? …Right?”

She seemed to be trying to convince herself of that more than to them. Alisaie looked at her, her own feelings mixed, before she decided to tell her something… something that they could all look forward to when they were done here.

“…Before we first traveled to Gyr Abania, I was in Limsa Lominsa, visiting…visiting a friend,” she informed her quietly, think of little Ga Bu. She had wanted to check in on the young Kobold before she left and see how he was doing. The Maelstrom Command had been doing a good job of making sure that he was being cared for and looked after… though the child hardly spoke to anyone the whole time. The trauma of everything that he had been through was still fresh in his mind, but she still believed that he was still in there somewhere. That it wasn’t impossible to get through to him. He just needed a little more time.

“A young child who had been through a great deal,” she went on quietly. “…That’s neither here nor there, I suppose. Anyway, on the way back, I passed a patisserie which sold some of the most exquisite-looking tarts I had ever seen. I’ve always preferred cookies, to be honest, but nevertheless I decided to stop and try one…” she then looked up and felt a smile on her face as she offered, “I’ll treat you to one, when all this is over. Claire too ─ and I won’t take no for an answer.”

Both women looked at her before they smiled, liking the sound of it.

“What about Y’shtola? We’d never hear the end of it!” Lyse added quickly and Alisaie smiled as well. No, they couldn’t forget her either, could they?

“All right, all right ─ Y’shtola too, once she’s better. Deal?” she asked and when they nodded, she said, “Good. Then let’s hurry, shall we? We have a million things to do before then!”


	8. The Lord of Revel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last they were on the right path to aid the people of Isari, but the road is long and complicated. Along with a few twist and turns that could end up destroying everything, including the sudden arrival of the Lord of Revel!

“I think this is the Isle of Bekko ─ though, to be honest, it looks the same to me as however many other islands around here…” Alisaie said as she looked around the small isle. The three of them just spent the better part of the afternoon swimming across the Ruby Sea to make it to this particular island. However, as of yet, they had yet to see any traces of the Blue Kojin like they were told.

“Rasho said there was a cave that would lead us to their village. We should search further inland,” she decided when Claire and Lyse joined her up on the shore.

“How hard can that be?” Lyse asked as she rung out her jacket of excess water. “This place doesn’t look big at all! Just look around until we find a giant hole in the ground, right?”

Seriously, how hard could it be to find a group of man-size talking turtles living together?

It turned out that it was a little tougher than they first thought. The cave, it turned out, was hidden deep in the side of the cliff on the other side of the island, and they had to troop across it while trying to avoid being attacked by the local wildlife.

As soon as they stepped inside, it led to an enormous cavern that was so dark that it took their eyes a few minutes to readjust to it. They walked down a sandy slope, passing by an underground lake in the process, which led Lyse to wonder just what kind of people would want to live in a place like this?

“Lights,” Claire pointed out and Lyse saw that she was right. Lighting up the way along the slope were a series of beacons with turtle-pattern shells and casting a yellowish-green light along the dark stone walls.

“Well, that’s a good sign,” Lyse said optimistically. “So the Kojin have to be around here somewhere, right?”

“Is that light I see up ahead?” Alisaie’s voice asked and she glanced up to see a small exit where a strange blueish light was sparkling through, which opened up to a set of stone pillars that looked to have been hand-carved.

“That’s got to be it,” Lyse said as they hurried down the rest of the slope and stepped through the exit. What she saw was enough to render her completely speechless. They had just stepped out and into what could only be described as a large soap bubble!

It was vast, even larger than the cavern they just walked out of, but what got her the most was that the outside of the bubble was nothing but water!

“We, uh…appear to be standing inside a giant bubble,” Alisaie gasped, “By the Twelve…I think we’re on the seabed!”

“I’ve never seen anything like it,” Claire added, and even her eyes were wide with wonder as she stared about. Lyse found that she couldn’t look at everything fast enough. She looked down to see that below them was of a soft sand and there were all sorts of coral and aquatic plant life scattered around. The blue lights came from several lanterns scattered every few feet that radiated the calming light while there were all matter of decorations made of beads and shells strung up. Lyse also spotted several fishing nets and other kinds of materials carefully stored and stacked up, showing that someone had to live here.

While outside the bubble there were coral reefs and plants that were as high as any tree in Gridania as schools of fish swam about them while the sunlight from the surface cast little beams of light across the entire ocean floor like spotlights.

Lyse was just thinking that she understood how fish inside an aquarium must be feeling when they were greeted by a friend.

“Well, well! I thought I heard familiar voices,” said a familiar voice and they looked up to see Soroban coming up towards them from below.

“Soroban?” Lyse asked in surprise, already forgetting what they were here for. “What are you doing here?”

“Hmm?” he asked with a tilt of his head as if surprised that he had to answer that question, “What a curious question. I live here.”

So awed she was by the bubble and everything about it, she had completely forgotten their reason for coming down here. She quickly asked, “Then this is the home of the Blue Kojin?”

“Just so,” Soroban said as he opened his arms wide in welcome, “I bid you welcome to Tamamizu!”

It was so good to see a friendly face, even if it was a scaly one.

“So tell me, my friends ─ what strange tides bear you to our home?” Soroban asked curiously.

They let Claire speak for them, for she seemed to be the best among the three of them when it came to explaining things. Once she finished, Soroban thought it all over before saying, “That is indeed a most dire predicament…but perhaps an opportunity for us to craft yet another profitable arrangement! Very well. I shall introduce you to our leader, Bunchin. It will be up to you, however, to present your case.”

This seemed like a good start. If Soroban couldn’t figure something out, then maybe their leader would have a better idea. They followed Soroban down another small slope to the very floor of the seabed. Now that she was here, she could see all the Kojin scattered about them. As soon as they realized that they were there, many of them stared on at them in curiosity and amazement at the sight of seeing the three of them walking right through their village.

Lyse couldn’t help but feel that she had been ushered onto a stage and was now expected to make some grand speech or perform a show with the way they were staring at her. She kept her head down and tried not to look at anyone until they were brought before their elder, who was slightly larger than the others and wore a great helmet similar to the style of other helms she had seen the Sekiseigumi wear.

As soon as she saw him, she quickly whispered in worry to the others, “Um, should we bow when we meet the elder? I know that’s the sort of thing they usually do in the Far East, but does that extend to turtle people living under the sea? Oh, why must diplomacy be so complicated?”

“Stay calm and polite,” Claire answered back, and Lyse had to wonder how she could stay so bloody composed all the time. It wasn’t natural.

“Welcome, guests,” Elder Bunchin greeted them warmly when after Soroban made the introductions. “Gratitude to you for aiding Soroban in his negotiations.”

“We thank you for your hospitality, honored elder,” Alisaie said, also sounding calm, “Pray forgive me my brevity, but I wish to discuss an urgent matter…”

So they began from the beginning, telling him that they had come here from Eorzea to help aid the Doman Liberation Front. Yet, just as they finally arrived at Othard, they found the fishing village of Isari at the mercy of the Imperials and the Red Kojin. They had tried to reason with the Confederacy to aid them, but so long as the Red Kojin were serving the Imperials, and thus leaving them hopelessly outnumbered, they could not bring themselves to strike against the Empire.

The elder didn’t interrupt once as he listened. When they paused for breath, he finished for them, “So…you seek to compel our Red brothers to forego hostilities for a time.”

“That’s right,” Lyse said, trying to be respectful, but finding a difficult time in trying to find the right words. “We know your two clans have your…differences, but what with you being…brothers and all, we thought you might be able to share some…secret knowledge…or something?”

Having a feeling that she was making it worse, she stopped talking. Yet the elder didn’t seem to mind her nervousness one bit.

Elder Bunchin cleared his throat before he began, “From far above, you have journeyed here in search of our wisdom. You shall have it.”

Lyse felt a surge of gratitude going through her at those words. Finally, they had someone willing to help them!

Elder Bunchin then went on to explain, “All creation is a tapestry, through which the divine is interwoven. Kami are legion, and they can be found in the great and the small. Though they come and go as they please, they favor certain vessels. The ancient. The precious. The exquisite. We Kojin covet these vessels, these treasures. We go forth and bring them home, to keep them safe and bask in their divinity. They bring prosperity and joy to us and our children.”

Ok… so, they were collectors besides merchants? How was this going to help them? After all, it wasn’t like the three of them had anything of value that they could try and bribe the Red Kojin with.

“Yet how were we to seek these treasures above if we made enemies of the Garlean Empire, powerful and far-reaching as they are?” Elder Bunchin went on sadly, “Wiser to join with them. So resolved the Red Kojin.”

“But surely they don’t agree with them,” Claire asked them. “If their Imperial masters look down on all those not of Garlean birth…?”

Right… they already know that the Garleans see the people of Eorzea as nothing more than savage animals. So for Beastmen like the Kojin… they must see them as no better than insects or something?

“Cautiously and carefully, for the Garleans are blind to the divine. Nor will they suffer their subjects to see,” Soroban explained, “So the Red masquerade as mercenaries who seek money and power and never speak of their faith in the presence of their masters. To honor the divine, they deny it. A twisted and misguided path.”

It seemed to be a more and more common sight. The Garleans don’t believe in such things, and don’t want to give anyone the idea of a higher power in case they tried summoning their gods for salvation. So it really didn’t surprise Lyse to hear this.

“Aye, aye,” Elder Bunchin agreed piteously, “Kami will not abide such foolishness, this they shall learn to their sorrow. While our Red brothers live by the sword, we Blue Kojin uphold the old ways, engaging in trade and valuing peace. Alas, men distinguish not between our clans, and judgment for the doings of the Red falls unjustly upon the Blue. Thus do men grow more and more reluctant to deal with us, denying us our treasures. This cannot continue!”

Well, that was good. Good for their situation, anyway. Perhaps they will be willing to aid them in their mission to cause the Red Kojin to withdraw, even for a little while. Alisaie then stepped in as she said, “On that point we are in agreement. You are willing to aid our cause, then?”

Elder Bunchin thought it over for another moment before explaining, “There is a way that the Red may be driven to retreat into their shells. But to share with you this knowledge is to reveal secrets of the divine. Assurances must first be had. Trust forged. A bargain struck.”

Right, so they didn’t trust them. Then again, why should they? They may have helped Soroban out before but Lyse supposed that they shouldn’t expect them to lend their aid blindly without reason.

“Well said, Elder!” Soroban said happily, reminding her of some of the merchants in Ul’dah. “In great crises is great profit to be had!”

“Delight not overmuch in such things, Soroban,” Elder Bunchin scolded, “Now, tell our guests what must be done.”

“As you wish!” Soroban said at once before he cleared his throat. “Listen well, my friends. We require your assistance with the search for a priceless treasure: the Yasakani-no-Magatama. This jewel, this most sacred of Kojin relics, was in the possession of Hingashi ─ until they decided to present it to the Garleans in a gesture of conciliation. The Red would not abide this, and so they plotted to seize the vessel bearing it to their imperial masters. Alas, though they succeeded, in the ensuing chaos the Magatama was lost to the sea. We wish to recover the sacred jewel before our brothers. However, were we to come into conflict with them, it would be…problematic. Therefore, we turn to you.”

“So you want us to search the ocean floor for this treasure of yours? I’m not sure how we’re supposed to do that without, you know…” Lyse said, not sure of how they expected them to help with this. Sure, it may not be a problem for the Kojin to search the ocean… but for the three of them on the other hand…?

“Drowning?” Soroban asked in amusement. “Fear not. There is a ritual I can perform to imbue your bodies with a powerful blessing. But first, you must prepare offerings for the sea. I require twisted ruby coral, several fist-sized sea snail shells, and a freshly harvested unkiu carapace.”

What? So… he was saying that he could help them breathe underwater with this assortment of ingredients?

“That’s quite the shopping list,” Alisaie said, sounding just as doubtful as she felt. But she took it all in stride as she looked at the two of them and divided up the materials. Alisaie decided that she would collect the shells, Lyse would get the coral, which left Claire to find the carapace.

They all went up top to the Isle of Bekko, having learned that they could get everything here, and split up from Claire who went off to find the unkiu on her own.

“Seriously, we collect shells and coral and we’ll be able to breathe underwater?” Alisaie asked skeptically. “How does that work?”

“Maybe the Kojin have some kind of magic for this ritual?” Lyse offered. “No idea how it works but I really hope it does… can you imagine what it would be like to be able to breathe underwater like a fish? I can’t wait!”

They went down to the beach and began to look through the shallows for the materials. Lyse had to go out a little farther in order to find the coral, but Alisaie was able to find the shells fast enough so they were able to head back to the cavern before it began to get dark.

They thought that they were the first ones back… at least until they realized that Claire was there, helping out a Kojin retrieve a sword that was stuck on deep on a platform of stone that required a great deal of jumping to get to.

“Claire! Down here!” Lyse waved up. Apparently, she had been waiting for them to get back, having long since returned with the carapace and was passing the time with aiding the other Kojin. She waved back before jumping straight down into the pool at the base of the stone pillar.

“I’m starting to think she’s a little bit of a show-off,” Alisaie smirked as Claire’s head popped out of the water.

“Oh, come on… she’s earned it,” Lyse laughed.

Claire soon rejoined them and they returned to Soroban right after that. He was thrilled with what they found when they showed him and nodded in full approval.

“These shall more than suffice for our purpose,” Soroban said. “Next, we must make ready to present them to the sea and perform the ritual. Once it has been completed, you will be able to move freely through the depths and find the Yasakani-no-Magatama!”

“…Out of curiosity, how large is this sacred jewel of yours?” Alisaie asked curiously, “Unless it’s far too large to be carried by the three of us, how are we supposed to even find it? The Ruby Sea is not exactly small.”

Yeah, and it wasn’t like they had a lot of spare time. Gosetsu had already been in Isari for at least half a day already. Who knows what he was going through right now?

Soroban laughed at her worry as he told her, “Surely you realize we have been searching this whole time? The area we wish you to explore is but a small fraction of the Ruby Sea. Already have we scoured most of the seabed near and within our territory, to no avail. All that remains is a region to the west. The shell-less of Sui-no-Sato can provide you with better guidance than we. You would do well to visit them first.”

“Shell-less?” Lyse asked in surprise, “You mean the Kojin aren’t the only ones living under the sea?”

“Of course not!” Soroban said, surprised that they didn’t already know this. “The Raen have been here as long as I can remember. Shiosai, the…overseer, I believe, can tell you more when you arrive. But we are getting ahead of ourselves. We have yet to carry out the ritual!”

So there were a group of people who lived in another underwater village like this one? Then maybe this ritual could help them breathe underwater if they could live under the sea!

“I can hardly wait!” she couldn’t help but cry out excitedly as her eyes lit up at the thought. Soroban then led them to a kind of circular passage that was in the bubble, explaining that this part was weaker than the rest so that you could pass right through to the ocean.

“Are you ready, my friends, to explore a world unlike any you have ever known?” Soroban asked, and they all nodded, ready to go.

“Then let us go to western part of the village, where the water twists and turns, and there complete our preparations for the ritual,” he finished before he told them to wait for a moment longer. He told them to wait as he left by diving right through the exit, taking the materials that they had gathered.

When he returned, he seemed just as excited as they were.

“It is done. Your offerings have been given to the sea,” he said, “The ritual can begin at last. Come and stand before me, my friends.”

The three girls looked at each other. Well, what the heck? They closed their eyes as she began to listen to Soroban’s words.

“Yes, yes. Listen to my words, and let all else wash away. Listen to my words, and feel them flow into your heart…at first a trickle, then a flood…”

That was when she heard him chant, feeling his words washing over her like a gentle stream. The image of an endless blue ocean appeared in her mind’s eye and she felt lighter when he continued:

_“O kami of the fathomless waters, Of the fallen, the ascended, the flowing, and the becalmed, Caretakers of the shallows and of the depths… Receive of us our meager offerings, Cleanse these ones of earth and stone, and grant them your blessing, That they might drink deep of the divine…”_

A strange light appeared around her closed eyelids and when she opened them, she had a kind of afterimage of a bubble popping around her. She blinked several times before giving her head a shake, clearing her otherwise foggy mind.

“The ritual is complete, my friends,” Soroban said confidently. “You may now breathe in the depths as you would upon land.”

Really? Just like that? That was easy.

Alisaie looked over herself as she stated, “Strange. I don’t feel any different. Are you sure it worked?”

“…Reasonably,” he answered.

Reasonably? What were they to do if it didn’t work?! Sdhe was about to ask about that just as he went on speaking.

“The blessing does have its limits, of course,” Soroban added, “While it will allow you to dwell in the depths, it will not help you traverse them.”

So it wasn’t going to magically help someone learn to swim then. She knew that Claire was a good swimmer, but she was a little worried about Alisaie. But Alisaie didn’t look the least bit concerned as Lyse asked, “I can swim well enough. How about you, Alisaie?”

“Oh, like a fish. In contrast to my doggy-paddling brother,” she said before adding with a touch of enjoyment, “Somehow, the boy just isn’t very buoyant.”

Claire actually chuckled at that before saying, “Truly? I didn’t know that.”

“Hopefully, that won’t deter you. Just make sure to keep him away from large bodies of water; or at the least make sure that he has something that floats,” Alisaie grinned back at her and Lyse noticed a slight smile that came to Claire’s mouth when Alphinaud was mentioned.

“Hmm…skilled or no, your bodies are ill-suited to the sea. Your cause demands alacrity, and you shall have it,” Soroban said, “But first, let us take to the water.”

Time to take the plunge. It was Alisaie who was the first to dive into the sea however, leaving her and Claire to follow. Instinctively, Lyse held her breath as her head went through the bubble and hit the water.

And she held her breath until she saw Alisaie in front of her, and to her amazement she was actually speaking clearly underwater!

“Incredible…” Alisaie gasped, “I could swear I was breathing air!”

At that, Lyse opened her mouth and took a breath. And instead of having her mouth fill up with water, she was breathing in normally as if she was still up on land! It really worked! She could breathe underwater now! She and Claire soon joined Alisaie, who resembled a child’s astonishment at that moment and wondered if her own face held the same sense of marvel.

Soroban was grinning at them. At least, Lyse thought it was a grin… it was hard to tell with his beak-like mouth.

“Now, I shall summon for you noble steeds of great strength,” Soroban said and by blowing a small horn, three large striped manta rays came up—almost like they were flying through the water.

“Wow, look at them!” Lyse gasped, “I bet they could take us all the way to the deepest depths of the sea!”

“And so they may ─ after we’ve won over the Confederacy, rescued Gosetsu, and liberated your respective homelands,” Alisaie reminded her firmly, bringing Lyse back from her thoughts of exploring the bottom of the ocean. She only smiled guiltily back at before Soroban gave them some last bit of advice.

“Should you become parted from your steeds, return to me, and I shall call them again,” Soroban promised, “Take care, my friends, and may the kami speed you on your way.”

“We’ll find that treasure in no time! Come on!” Lyse said eagerly as she swam up to the head of one of the rays, settling herself upon its back and taking the reins. Almost at once, they took off, speeding through the water.

Lyse stared at everyone once more as she passed through the tall grasses, twirling through the flowering… trees? She didn’t know what else to call them, so she would just settle for trees for the tall plants. Schools of fish passed by them, swimming in perfect unison, and even a few massive sharks that could have swallowed them in one bite. Thankfully, they took a bit of a detour around them just to be on the safe side.

Claire soon spotted another massive bubble in the distance. And as they approached it, Lyse could see the outline of buildings, similar in design to what she had seen in Kugane.

“That’s got to be it!” Lyse said as she led the way, already searching for a way inside. They found an entrance near the base of the bubble and felt it best they enter through here. They let go of the manta rays reins, patting their massive heads as they thanked them for bringing them here so quickly. They let them go, heading back home before they passed through the bubble.

Lyse’s entire body felt heavy in comparison after being in the water for even such a short time. But as she regained her footing, Claire and Alisaie both passed through to join her. It was a charming little village, hardly bigger than Tamamizu, with the structures here were well-built and elaborate… the people—a large village of Au Ra—looked to be much more… grim.

They only just stepped in, but the few people who were nearby and noticed them, were looking at them with a great level of suspicion… even a hint of anger?

Lyse did her best to ignore the looks as she said determinedly, “If this is Sui-no-Sato, then Shiosai, the overseer, should be around here somewhere…”

“I daresay one of the locals will be able to point us in his direction,” Alisaie offered, but as she looked up to see the villagers looking at them, she felt very uneasy by those glares. “Though… now that I look around, I get the distinct impression we are not welcome here…”

Soroban said that this Shiosai was the overseer, so he had to be some sort of leader in these parts. And with a village as small as this one, surely it shouldn’t be hard to find him? Still, Lyse couldn’t help but complain to Claire as they looked around, “In a place like this, it’s hard to tell where the important people live. I mean, everywhere has a sea view…”

It didn’t take them long to find him though. Claire soon found the man up on the hill at the center of the little village, dressed all in white, and working on some sort of scrolls with a grim expression on his face. A little otter remained at his side with a hat made of reeds, and a tiny lantern in his little paws.

“So…this is our man?” Lyse asked, looking at the man with great interest.

“…Leave this place and never return,” Shiosai warned them sharply as he stood up. “We have no need of wide-eyed wanderers.”

“Sorry,” Lyse said quickly, taken aback by his cold attitude, “I didn’t mean to stare. My name is Lyse, and these are my friends, Claire and Alisaie. We’re looking for the overseer of Sui-no-Sato, Shiosai. That’s you, isn’t it?”

“…The Kojin of the Blue sent you hither, did they?” he asked before giving a polite bow and adding, “I am no overseer, nor ever would I claim to be one. I am high priest of Shisui of the Violet Tides. Shiosai.”

“So you are the man we’re looking for! Great!” Lyse said in relief, “We need your help. We’re looking for this jewel called the Yasakani-no─”

“Stop,” Shiosai warned before she finished, “I will hear no more. We will suffer no outside troubles in our sanctuary. Especially those of would-be treasure hunters.”

The little otter at his side chirped, as if in agreement, before Shiosai snapped at the creature, “Quiet, Isobe, or there will be no dango for dinner.” He cleared his throat before he added to the three of them, “I can do naught to aid you. I say to you again, leave this place and never return.”

Lyse couldn’t believe it. All this way, and they were being turned away at the door without even given a chance to explain what was going on! Anger that she had been feeling all day was quickly rising to the surface as she felt the urge to punch this man for being so dismissive.

It seemed she wasn’t the only one, for Alisaie seemed to be biting her tongue before saying in a voice of forced calm, “…At the very least, sir, you might condescend to tell us of your village, and of why you are so loath to show us even the most basic courtesy.”

Shiosai glared at her, but he thought it over for a moment before he explained, “…Sui-no-Sato is our sanctuary. Under the benevolent leadership of the Ruby Princess, sovereign of Shisui, we Raen enjoy humble yet fulfilling lives.”

Yeah, but pretty isolated to. They live on the seabed for crying out loud! How could they possibly want to live in just the ocean and never want to go above ground? That would have driven her nuts if she had to stay in one place her whole life.

“But it was not always so,” Shiosai added, “Long ago, our forebears were driven from their ancestral lands. Beneath the waters, they sought refuge from the ravages of war, and here they flourished. All that we are ─ our culture, our traditions ─ was born of the sea. As was I. Though we have engaged others in diplomacy, it has ever been with the utmost caution. Isolation and independence are essential to preserving our way of life. So it was when Doma fell twenty-five years past. The Ruby Princess, in her wisdom, decreed that we would take no part. As it was, so ever shall it be.”

“Forever and ever apart…” Alisaie repeated softly before sighing in understanding. “Forgive me. I understand now how highly you value your way of life, and how you will suffer none to endanger it. You may be assured that we have no desire to do so. And I would hope that we have given you no cause to assume otherwise.”

Lyse couldn’t figure out what they could have done. They only just arrived after all. To her relief, at least partly, Shiosai shook his head.

“…You have not. But this changes nothing,” Shiosai informed her. “Regardless of your intentions, it is not my place to break with tradition. I must consider the wishes of all who call Sui-no-Sato home. For me to defy their will and permit outsiders to remain would be a gross betrayal of my responsibilities. Please do not ask this of me.”

Alisaie only nodded as she thanked him, doing the opposite of what Lyse so badly wanted to do.

“Everywhere we go it’s the same,” Lyse hissed as they walked away, heading back to the entrance they used to enter. “Go away, we don’t want any. You’d think I’d be used to it by now, but some stupid part of me just can’t help hoping for the best.”

She felt Claire’s comforting hand on her shoulder as she said, “There’s got to be something we can do. Soroban wouldn’t have sent us here if he thought this would happen.”

“And so it continues. Another village, another deaf ear,” Alisaie sighed, not as hopeful as Claire sounded. “Clearly, Gyr Abania is not the only place with walls. I’m starting to wonder if this was all a huge mistake. Gosetsu couldn’t have known we would take this long. I only hope he’s still alive…”

**_*Gosetsu*_ **

The brute that the she-devil was so fond of calling him was beating him once more when he refused to answer her questions. This time he hit him so hard that he was knocked off his chair and to the floor, spitting up blood as the brute continued kicking him in the stomach. Still, that was more welcome than seeing Yotsuyu just breathed out a puff of smoke as she watched.

“I tire of this filthy tavern and it’s still filthier clientele,” he heard Yotsuyu growl despite the ringing in his ears.

Gosetsu looked up at her from the ground as he smirked, tasting blood inside his mouth.

“‘Tis scant reward for your treachery, aye. A painted woman of your rich experience deserves a better class of customer,” he told her as she raised her eyebrows.

“Name-calling?” she asked, as cold as a dark winters’ night, “Is that what we’ve been reduced to?”

Gosetsu didn’t answer for a moment as he looked up and replied calmly what he knew of her.

“Orphan of the Naeuri, widow of Sashihai ─ what joy it must have brought you to be revenged upon us all,” he reminded her.

Well, if nothing else, he had succeeded in angering her.

Her eyes flashed with suppressed fury as she raised up her foot and stomped hard on his head.

“Not enough,” he heard her snarl, “Not nearly enough. My appetite for your agony is as an abyss ─ bottomless. Insatiable. Before you die, you will cry and beg and prostrate yourself upon the earth. You will crawl on your belly through the muck and the piss, and debase yourself for my amusement. All of you. But you think you are made of sterner stuff. Hm. Rather than have him beat you, mayhap I should have my oaf go and fetch your master’s head…?”

At that, he saw his Lord Hein’s face appear before his eyes. He remembered the little boy that he had help to raise since he was a newborn, and the young man he last saw on the battlefield before they were separated.

He still had no idea where his master was or what became of him. The worry in his heart was so painful at the reminder that he no longer felt the pain from the injuries that the brute had given him.

His physical wounds were nothing compared to the pain that was inside his heart at that moment.

“Poor, poor Lord Kaien ─ kami rest his soul!” Yotsuyu asked with a mocking tone. “Noble leader of a fallen nation…A fine puppet he made for the viceroy ─ for a time. Twenty-five years he was content to serve his masters as a dog. And then everyone had to rise up and get themselves killed. Tell me, how did it feel to fail him that day? To live with the disgrace of his death.”

Gosetsu did not dare bring himself to answer her. Knowing that if he looked up at that moment, he would not be able to control his rage. He would surely attack… and the people here were as good as dead.

But her words hit home. The guilt he felt at not being able to save his lord… nay, his dearest friend… words could not begin to describe the anguish. Only his worry for Lord Hein rivaled the pain that he felt.

Yotsuyu grinded her foot on his head once more before she turned and took a few steps away.

“Not that you were a stranger to living with disgrace, of course,” she added. “In the, what was it, twenty-five years since you were humiliated and tossed into an imperial gaol, you had plenty of time to get used to it. Oh yes, I heard the stories. About the samurai who would do anything to return to his master’s side ─ even if it meant pledging his blade to his sworn enemy. They say he walked with death ─ that he slew a thousand men in the Empire’s name. Truly a tale for the poets.”

With great difficulty, he forced his emotions down, not betraying anything on his face as he glared up at her.

“I do not deny my sins,” he hissed back. “But I will not be reproached by the likes of you.”

“Oh, I mean not to reproach you, but to praise you! You’re a survivor, samurai,” she purred, “Just…like…me. So let us not dwell on the past, you and I, and instead give thought to the future. To wit, I would ask you again to help me resolve this vexing matter of Doma’s missing heir. Living or dead, it makes no difference really ─ but the Garleans are most insistent that we put this problem behind us, and I know you helped him flee. So, tell me: what became of Lord Hien?”

Gosetsu just smirked once more as he said, knowing it would infuriate her, “To my dismay, the details escape me at present. Mayhap your dog could jog my memory?”

Her eyes turned even colder than usual at that before she turned back to her brute of a bodyguard as she snapped, “Get on with it! And mark me, brute: there is no limit to how far you can fall.”

The brute, his name he didn’t bother to remember, looked like he rather be anywhere than here as he cried, “Of all the bloody…” he then mumbled some kind of curse under his breath before Gosetsu clearly heard him say, “When I get back to Eorzea, I’m going to find that little shite and I’m gonna make her pay…”

Gosetsu—having a very good idea to who he was cursing—kept his smirk to himself as he remembered that all hope wasn’t lost yet. There was still a chance, however slim, that they could all be saved. He put his trust in them. He knew that he would have to the moment he stepped out from their hiding place and defended the people of Isari.

He made his choice and he didn’t regret it.

He would just have to hold out a little longer.

**_*Lyse*_ **

“So what are we going to do?” Lyse asked them, fighting the surge of despair that was threatening to engulf her. They had come all this way, but without finding the jewel, they couldn’t secure aid from the Blue Kojin! And without help from them, they were never going to be able to deal with the Kojin of the Red. And if they couldn’t fulfil their promise to the Confederacy, then Gosetsu and the people of Isari were as good as…?

“We seem to have reached an impasse,” Alisaie sighed, “And to make matters worse, every solution I can think of will only take more time…” She then looked over to Claire and asked in desperation, “I don’t suppose you have any ideas, do you, Claire?”

Claire suggested that they could ask around the villagers and see if any of them were more open than Shiosai had been. But Lyse was beginning to think that they would just be wasting more time when…?

“You are the ones who came from above, yes? If we could have a moment of your time?”

The voice had come from an elderly pair of Au Ra, approaching them from a small house near them. Unlike Shiosai, they seemed to be a little kinder in their expressions… and the wife… there was something strangely familiar about her.

“Mine apologies. I did not mean to startle you. My name is Ihanami,” the man introduced himself apologetically, “and this is my wife Yunagi.”

Yunagi bowed politely before he finished, “We were wondering… Have you any news from Doma? If so, we should like very much to hear it.”

That took Lyse by surprise that they were so interested in Doma if Shiosai just finished explaining that they were cut off from the rest of the world. Alisaie seemed to feel the same as she asked suspiciously, “May I ask why?”

“…If you must,” Ihanami answered back, “Our daughter fought in the rebellion. We have heard naught from her since. ‘Twould be too much to hope that you know of her, but…her name is Yugiri.”

Lyse felt her jaw falling open at that. No… it couldn’t be…? What were the odds? They looked at each other in shock before Claire explained that they were friends with Yugiri, how they met, and how they were trying to reunite with her.

Once they were finished, Yugiri’s mother had a smile so bright that it seemed to make everything around her look dark.

“Kami be praised!” Yunagi gasped in relief, “She lives! She lives…”

“We’re looking for her too, actually, but I’m sure she’s all right,” Lyse reassured her as the pair shared identical joyful smiles.

“We had no idea she hailed from Sui-no-Sato,” Alisaie spoke up. “How did she come to serve Doma as a shinobi?”

“It all began when she was a little girl,” Ihanami explained proudly, “She and another child crept out of the village, having grown curious about the outside world. To Doma they went, where they met a young boy ─ a proud son of Yanxia. His tales of imperial oppression left a lasting impression on her. When she returned, she spoke passionately of the Domans’ plight and urged us to take the boy in. But my wife and I would not hear of it. We thought the matter closed, but she never forgot his words. She became convinced that the Garleans would one day come for us. And it was in search of the strength to defend us that she left, years later, to learn the ways of the shinobi… When the then Ruby Princess learned of this, she forbade Yugiri’s return, lest she bring misfortune to us all.”

Really? They banished her because she wanted to grow strong enough to protect her people? How was that even remotely fair?

“We protested the judgment, but there was naught we could do,” Yunagi added sadly, “And so our daughter, who wanted only to keep her people safe…” She then looked to her husband and asked, “Surely there is something we can do for these people? They who gave her aid and succor when no other would?”

Ihanami thought it over as Lyse was daring herself to hope again.

“…I am but a humble stonemason. But if it is the Yasakani-no-Magatama you seek, I may yet be of some assistance to you,” he said at last as he reached to his side to pull out a few tiny glass lanterns, similar to the one that the little otter was carrying.

“The jewel is known to possess an unusual property,” Ihanami informed them, “To the naked eye it is as jade, but when bathed in a particular light, it shimmers with a divine resplendence. I have mined similar materials before. To find them, one must use these lamps. They cast an invisible light, under which the stones sparkle. In the deepest depths, they are invaluable. There is a sunken ship to the east. Though the currents may have spirited away her cargo, you should begin your search there.”

They couldn’t have asked for anything better! To retrieve the lanterns must have been the reason that Soroban sent them here to begin with!

“Thank you so much. We will do just that!” Alisaie said grateful as they took the lamps.

“I hope you find that which you seek. I only wish there were something more we could do to assist you…” Yunagi told them regretfully. “Know that you will be in my prayers. And…when next you see our daughter, pray tell her not a day goes by that her parents and her brothers do not think of her.”

They both bowed low when Lyse wanted to give them both a big hug for coming to their rescue.

“We will. I promise!” Lyse reassured them.

They said their farewells, thanking them over and over for their aid. Yunagi even gave them all quick hugs before the left.

“May the kami speed you on your journey!” she as she hugged Claire tightly.

“I would so dearly like to hear more of your adventures with my daughter—” Ihanami sighed longingly. “But I understand time is of the essence. Go now, and use the lamps as I told you. …Ah! But be aware that their light only shines for short periods.”

“We’ll remember it,” Alisaie promised. “Don’t you worry. And I’m sure that Yugiri will be most relieved to hear how well you are both doing.”

Yugiri’s parents smiled once more before leaving, looking as if a great weight had been lifted off their shoulders. The three of them looked over the small lamps, each taking one and trying them out to see the tiny lights that they gave off. It wasn’t much, but this should be enough to aid them in their search.

Yet as they were just about to leave, another person approached them from out of nowhere.

A young woman, with hair the brightest shade of red and wearing ruby-red clothes, stepped out from the shadows. She quickly approached them as they were ready to dive back through the bubble, running straight up to Claire to stop her from leaving.

“You are a woman from above?” she asked anxiously. Claire, who was taken aback by her sudden appearance, only nodded back.

“I am Kurenai, sister to the Ruby Princess—the ruler of these seas,” the girl said with a bow. After looking at her up and down real quick, she declared, “Your bearing bespeaks a strength and courage few possess. I have been waiting for one such as yourself to arrive. Though not many know it, the Ruby Princess’s life currently hangs in the balance.”

That shocked them and they looked at each other in surprise before the woman went on to explain what she meant.

“A few days ago, a man cloaked in black visited Shisui of the Violet Tides,” she informed them. “He claimed he had come to bestow a blessing of holy protection upon the palace. Not long after, similar wraiths of the void began to surge forth, overtaking the palace and the souls of her nearby guards. Shiosai immediately evacuated everyone and, has since, banned any entry or exit to the palace. Officially, the Ruby Princess is conducting a private ceremony. None but Shiosai and I know the truth. Shiosai grows more convinced by the hour that we must destroy the dome and everyone within it—including my sister. I beseech you—woman of the land—lend unto me your might. Please, find a way to save her.”

Claire blinked down at her before looking to her and Alisaie, the question in her eyes. She knew that they were pressed for time, yet… it was like a part of her couldn’t turn away from those in need. Lyse understood completely, and she would have been worried at their friend refused outright. Besides, this was Yugiri’s home. They couldn’t leave if there was a big problem, right? Still, they had to hurry for Gosetsu’s sake.

“You should go,” Lyse encouraged her, knowing Claire was the only one who could get this solved as quickly as possible. “Leave finding the jewel to us.”

“I agree,” Alisaie sighed. “Still, please hurry back to us as soon as you can. If we’re not near the sunken ship east from here, return to Tamamizu where we will wait for you there.”

Claire nodded and turned back to the girl as she reassured her, “I shall aid wherever I can. I will see that she is kept from danger.”

“Thank you,” Kurenai breathed out thankfully. “Truly, I know not what I would have done had you said ‘no’. Now, please follow me. We must go speak with Shiosai. I must meet with him to ensure he does not act prematurely and do something we will all regret.”

She and Alisaie watched as Claire left with the girl.

“You think that it could be a trap or something?” Lyse suddenly asked, suddenly anxious that they didn’t think of that before.

“I doubt it,” Alisaie answered. “She would have insisted all three of us come as well. Besides, if it is a trap, she’s more than capable of taking care of herself. But leave it to her to want to help a complete stranger like this when we’re already short on time.”

“Yeah, but I like her like this,” Lyse added. “Knowing that there’s at least one person out there who cares for her fellow man—and beastman—like that? It gives me hope that there’s hope for our kind, right?”

Alisaie thought that over for a moment before she chuckled.

“She does indeed,” she agreed quietly. “Mayhaps that’s why my brother fell so hard for her.”

“What was that?” Lyse asked, not able to hear her over the roar of the water as they jumped through the bubble.

“Nothing,” Alisaie insisted. “Come, let’s find that jewel!”

***Claire***

The girl, who called herself Kurenai, had led her back up the steps to where Shiosai had been looking even paler than ever as he looked over more scrolls. His head was down so he didn’t notice them at first until the chirps from the otter alerted him that he had guests.

“…Princess,” he gasped, when he saw her, “What brings you here?”

He glared at Claire, who stood back and watched quietly as Kurenai told him what she had done and his eyes soon widen so that his distrust turned to shock.

“My Grace,” he whispered mournfully, “You must realize how incredibly dangerous it was of you to entrust another with our secrets—much less a newcomer whose intentions we know naught of!”

“What other choice did I have?” Kurenai asked sharply. “Shiosai, you and I both know the dome is about to shatter. Would you have me sooner sacrifice my sister than turning to outside help?”

“…And you think that this woman has some hidden power, capable of delivering Sui-no-Sato from untold disaster?” he demanded.

This was actually a nice change. She had grown so used to people knowing her face and name back in Eorzea that they never hesitated to beg for her aid. Here was a sharp reminder that she was basically nobody in these lands. She was actually quite grateful for it.

However, that wasn’t going to help them or their princess at the moment. They had no time to waste.

Kurenai, who seemed to have made up her mind on her gamble, nodded firmly as she answered, “I realize it is not in you nature to ask for help, but like it or not, there is little else we can do. No outcome could be worse than losing the Ruby Princess. Even you must realize we only stand to gain by requesting this woman’s aid.”

Yes, much like the bet that Alisaie had made with Confederacy, they really had nothing to lose here. Claire remained silent though as she watched Shiosai think it over, weighing his options.

“You are right princess,” he agreed at last. “Very well. I will give your friend until the next high tide to rescue Her Highness. If she fails, however, as my duty requires of me, I shall be relinquishing mine own life to bring down the dome—along with everything in it.”

Oh, even better. If she didn’t rescue the Ruby Princess by then, then she would also die. Just one thing on top of another.

“Remember, My Grace, should it come to this, you shall be the one to inherit the throne,” Shiosai added to Kurenai, whose pain was written all over her face. But she nodded in agreement before Shiosai picked up one of the scrolls on the table, holding it out for Claire to take.

“Here,” he said gruffly, distrust still in his voice. “Take this scroll. It will permit you to pass into Shisui of the Violet Tides unharmed. I presume you are aware of where it is located?”

Claire shook her head, explaining that she only just arrived in the Ruby Sea just this morning.

“Not to worry,” Kurenai reassured her, “I shall show her there. The palace lies just beyond the Turquoise Trench. Before we leave, however, there is one las thing I must share with you.”

Claire turned her head back to her as Kurenai gulped, “…I was not entirely truthful in everything I have told you.”

Claire didn’t show any emotion as she merely looked on. This was not something that surprised her. She had a feeling that there was something being kept from her, though she knew not what it was.

When she didn’t say anything, Kurenai then explained, “It is nothing that affects our current predicament, but it is nevertheless a lie I mean to set straight once this is all over. Forgive me. If it was something I could tell you now, I would.”

Very well. They all had their secrets. And it was plain to her that Kurenai was feeling guilty over lying to her about something. But she was telling the truth about the Ruby Princess, and she was clearly desperate to find some way to save her sister. What it was that she was lying about would have to wait if it didn’t change anything, could wait.

Claire agreed and Kurenai bowed again in gratitude before they left together.

Kurenai guided her far to the south of them, diving deeper and deeper into the abyss, leaving the light on the surface far behind them. Claire couldn’t help but feel a little uneasy the deeper they went and the darkness that looked like anything could be hiding in its depths.

Just then, she saw a feeble light down below and Kurenai explained that the palace was protected by a similar bubble that Sui-no-Sato has. They headed straight down into a deep clevis as they followed the light, and that was when she got a glimpse of the palace in the distance. A large bubble, larger than that of Tamamizu and Sui-no-Sato combined rested there at the very bottom of the sea.

“These are the gates to the palace,” Kurenai told her as they went to the single entrance at the front of a beautiful elaborate gate. “Inside, are the Ruby Princess and her guards. “

She turned around to face her as she told her, tears in her eyes—which was something to say since they were underwater, “Thank you, Claire. Though he might not show it, Shiosai is secretly very grateful to you, too. The thought of having to kill the Ruby Princess—however indirectly—has been tormenting him. Now, there is not much time left. Let us make our way in. you have the scroll of entry, correct? Remember, you will be unable to pass through the gates without it.”

Claire nodded.

“You wait out here,” she told her as she swam up to the gate.

She held up the scroll, which seemed to be resistant to the saltwater, which glowed brightly. In a matter of seconds, the bubble seemed to melt away, leaving an opening for her to pass through safely.

She hit the ground running, knowing that she was already using up a lot of time just making it down here and knew she had to make up for it. She ran along a sandy dune, passing by lights coming from the lanterns scattering about her, only wishing that she had time to be able to admire the beautiful underwater garden that surrounded her. As she ran, several fish jumped out of the sand to attack, forcing her to deal with them before she was able to press onward.

After slaying a few giant craps and serpents, she arrived to a gate, which was locked. Biting her lip, she looked around, wondering if there was some way around them… when she saw a bubbling stream coming from a pool of water. Recognizing a geyser when she saw one, she ran up and jumped straight into the pool, blocking the entrance until the water built up so much that she was launched up into the air. She ended up touching down on a higher road that continued on towards the ruby-red palace that seemed to shine as bright as the coral around it.

She fought with more fish and water creatures as she continued along the trail before reaching another dead end. She slew some of the fish that ambushed her—really hoping that she wasn’t killing the Ruby Princess’s pets in the process—before she found another geyser that she was able to ride to another level, and right up to the front entrance to the palace proper. Leaving behind the dead wildlife, she stepped up the polished wooden steps, to reach a kind of deck where the first of what was bound to be the part of the biggest problem.

It appeared to have been a many-legged scorpion waiting there for her, clicking it’s pincers in agitation, not seeing her yet. She frowned at the sight, knowing that this was one of the creatures that had been corrupted by the voidsent, and was now acting as the guard. She was left with no choice but kill it if she wanted to move on.

She stepped up to the wide platform, taking the creature by surprise before going straight for her. Claire raised up her massive two-handed sword once more and began a duel with the creature.

It was very difficult trying to keep ahead of it, for its deadly tail and pincers were trying very hard to attack her. At one point it spit out water, trying to trap her, and she got stuck in it and unable to move. But as it reeled up to strike, she noticed how thin and spindly its leg was and she took a chance. She sliced at it, causing the scorpion to howl in pain and falling onto its back and revealing its soft underbelly. After pulling her legs free, she was free to attack it until it was able to upright itself, angrier than ever.

They kept this dance up over and over again even as it called in more of its many-legged brothers in to aid it. But finally, she was able to bring the disgusting creature down and was allowed to move into the palace itself.

The inside was truly breathtaking with its many sliding doors and golden finish, even a beautiful garden in the very center as she ran along, trying to fend off all the guards she could. She took no pleasure in fighting them, for she was aware they were not in their right minds. Still, she made sure not to kill any of them, ensuring that they were knocked out and not getting up anytime soon. Though it was difficult since they often attacked her in groups.

At long last, she reached a room where the captain of the guard held up his blade, ready to take her head as more guards fired arrows upon her.

“Loose your arrows and draw your swords!” the captain of the guard yelled, “Slay the intruder!”

Thankfully, she was more than capable of taking them out before she stepped into the next room that they were so desperate to keep her from reaching. That was when she saw her… that girl had to be the Ruby Princess.

The woman there was identical to Kurenai and was hovering off the ground while dressed in the finest of silks and ribbons with long tassels fluttering about her. She glared down at Claire with red eyes, hissing furiously as the two began to fight. The Ruby Princess retaliated her blows with kicks, even bring down streams of energy that she was forced to dodge. But at one point she stepped into one of several chests that were scattered about her and unleashed some kind of magic that made her grow into an old, weathered crone.

“Your blood… your spirit… shall be mine!” the Ruby Princess hissed as Claire stared at her hands, shocked by what happened. She could hardly move and fought to figure out what happened. But after a few seconds it wore off and she was back to her regular self, able to move back in time to avoid another room-wide attack. But that was when she saw the Ruby Princess casting a spell that she had seen several times before. Seduce.

Knowing at once what was going to happen, she thought fast and got a burst of inspiration. She ran to the next chest and saw that it had the same effect, but when she grew old this time, the curse of Seduce didn’t even affect her. When she returned to normal, she continued the battle, retreating and dodging as she used the chests until she was finally able to deal a heavy enough blow to break whatever spell was held over the girl. Claire caught her before she collided with the floor when she fell, gently lowering her as the princess’s red eyes fading away before she blacked out.

“I… I… was so close…”

Claire planned on simply leaving with her right away, but she sensed the voidsent at that moment, most likely sensing that her control over the Ruby Princess had been broken and was now feeling enraged that there was an intruder here. She set the girl down, feeling that she should be safe enough to be left along for the moment, and continued on, leaving out through the back and finding herself in some kind of garden area. She jumped into a pool of water below her before able to climb some stairs where several craps and flying sharks were waiting, being influenced by the voidsent to kill anyone who approached.

After killing the last kraken, she found a spot where she could climb no higher… and the one responsible for all this chaos was slowly climbing up the stairs from the other side, having finally gotten its attention. A tentacle horror that possessed a wide mouth on its belly which slobbered everywhere while its head no more than a furious snake head with tiny arms dripping with slime.

Stepping into the platform it hissed at her, “Insolence… such insolence will not be tolerated! You shall take a knee in my sanctuary!”

Claire stepped backwards avoiding its tentacles as it used its surprisingly sharp claws to lash out at her. She attacked at it as it slashed its claws at her.

“Mists, come to me!” the creature, whom called herself Shisui Yohi, cried, “Give unto me your power!”

A thick fog appeared and blinded her for a moment, so she was unable to see where Shisui Yohi go to. She couldn’t see anything until the fog cleared and she saw that she was suddenly standing in ankle deep water. Where did she go? Lumbering mess of blubber couldn’t have moved that fast!

“Fogs—smother all who stand in my way!” Shisui Yohi screamed, “Fill them with fear… with despair!”

Several churnings of aether appeared, gathering up energy, ready to explode and take her out with them. Claire struck at them even as several flying sharks miraculously appeared out of the shallow water.

That was when she realized where her foe had disappeared off to, and her suspicions were confirmed when she saw the geysers of water bursting out in trails, marking where she was.

“Dark currents from beyond—hearken unto your master!” her enemy shrieked when the sharks and aether churns were destroyed, “Wash away any who dare oppose me!”

She could see the pattern and was able to move back as the streams of water that burst out tried to stun her. It then appeared, muttering to itself, “Fear me… Revere me… Worship me…!”

On and on in a pattern it went until she was able to dig her blade into the creature’s hide, slicing it in two and watching with no small amount of satisfaction as it fell back and dissolved into black smoke.

Claire was panting hard, having to sink her blade into the ground for a moment and leave against as she caught her breath. Her heart was racing out of time, something she found happening more and more often of late.

“Claire!”

She spun about to see that Kurenai was running up the stairs behind her, smiling so brightly that she could see it from a malm away.

“I told you to wait outside,” Claire scolded, wiping some sweat from her brow as her breathing returned to normal.

“I couldn’t help it,” Kurenai gasped. “I could only wait for so long. When the cries of the creatures faded, I felt that it was safe to try and follow you. And I find that not only did you kill all the monsters, you also slew the nightmare that had befallen us!”

Kurenai was almost too weak to stand with gratitude at the thought of that voidsent being slain and her sister saved. She took her back to the entrance, explaining that she had already woken the guards and had them go back to Sui-no-Sato ahead of them.

“I know not how to thank you,” she gasped joyfully, “You saved them, Claire. You saved all of them—even the Ruby Princess. While she is uninjured, she is currently unconscious. Shiosai has carried her to Sui-no-Sato where she might rest undisturbed. It looks as though it will be awhile before she wakes…”

Kurenai shook her head before she decided, “Before we speak any further, however, let us return to the village.”

Claire nodded, offering words of comfort as they made their way out into the ocean, knowing that everything seemed to be alright… for now.

All that was left to do was head up.

**_*Alisaie (hours later)*_ **

It had been several hours later before Claire had rejoined them near the sunken ship, explaining what had happened. They were shocked, of course, to hear what she had been up to since she said goodbye to them.

She had gone straight down to some underwater kingdom, slew a handful of voidsent and even saved the Ruby Princess from a possession, only to learn that the girl they saw back at Sui-no-Sato had been the very same Ruby Princess. It turned out that her lady-in-waiting had taken her place during this meeting and had been the one taken over by the voidsent.

“Is she alright?” Lyse asked her in worry after she finished.

“She was taken back to Sui-no-Sato to rest and Shiosai is looking after her,” Claire answered. “Once we save Gosetsu and the people in Isari, I wish to return and see how she is recovering.”

“I hope we will give you that chance,” Alisaie said, looking down in shame, “But…?”

“You haven’t found it yet?” Claire asked, not sounding upset at all with her, which made her feel even worse. There she was risking her life saving an entire castle worth of people while the two of them couldn’t even find a stupid jewel.

They had spent all that time, searching about the ship and even deep into the coral to find the jewel, yet it was a small thing and a large area to search so finding was never going to be easy, especially since the sun had gone done some time ago and they were left in near darkness.

“If this wreck is the selfsame vessel of which Soroban spoke, then if the gods are good, the Magatama is nearby…” Alisaie told them as she cleared her throat, pointing to the destroyed ship, “Ready your lamp and keep your eyes open, Claire. We’re going to need to take this slowly. Move too fast and we risk overlooking something.”

Hopefully, with Claire with them again and another set of eyes, they could make some progress. They began searching about once more, and after another hour of searching, they met up to see if anyone had found anything.

“I swear, looking for a needle in a haystack would be quicker,” Alisaie muttered in frustration. “Gosetsu will have died of old age by the time we finish. You haven’t found anything, have you, Claire?”

And, of course, their miracle-worker showed them the tiny curved jewel that shone with a light almost unworldly from the light of their lanterns.

“This…this is it! The Yasakani-no-Magatama, exactly as Soroban described!” Alisaie gasped, wanting to kiss Claire and kick herself for not being able to find it ahead of her. “Heh, it would seem that our fortunes have finally changed for the better! Much as I would like to return and thank Yugiri’s parents for their assistance, time is of the essence. I say we make for Tamamizu at once. Hold on to it for now, Claire. Once we arrive, present it to the elder, and then we can finally learn how to deal with the Red Kojin.”

It was the least that they could do now, to let her be the one to present the jewel in triumphant to the Blue Kojin, and show them that they had kept their end of the promise. Now, all they could do was hope that they kept their side.

“Gods, I don’t know what we would do without you here to clean up after us all the time,” Alisaie muttered grimly as they swam back. “You went through all that and was still the one who found the stupid jewel.”

“I’m sure that you would have found it eventually,” Claire told her kindly as they swam, suddenly missing the speed of the manta rays.

“Yeah, as if you didn’t have enough to deal with,” Alisaie muttered. “I mean, you’ve just been carrying us on your back this whole time! You could let us help you carry that weight.”

Maybe that was why she was so upset at that moment. After they left her in Sui-no-Sato, she had the image of waiting for her to return to Tamamizu, already to go and with a plan of what they were to do next. But not only did she end up running off and possibly saved all of Sui-no-Sato by slaying those voidsent, she had been the one to do their parts for them as well.

She and Lyse might as well have just sat there and twiddled their thumbs for all the good that they did.

Lyse was also torn with how this happened. She was glad that it was found, but upset that they forced their friend to do so much more work.

“Enough,” Claire said firmly but gently. “The important thing is that we found it. Now, I expect you both to pick up the pace once we learn the secret to causing the Red Kojin to retreat into their shells?”

Alisaie frowned, but nodded in full agreement, knowing it was all she could do right now. They returned to Tamamizu, and presenting the Yasakani-no-Magatama jewel to Elder Bunchin, who was thrilled to see it.

“Yes, there is no mistake. Well done, well done,” he praised.

“So…about the Red Kojin,” Lyse asked quickly, also realizing that that the sun would soon rise again and they must surely be short on time by now. “You said there was a way to make them retreat into their shells? Are you ready to tell us now?”

“I did indeed, and yes…I am,” Elder Bunchin reassured them. “For you see, divinity resides not only in material vessels, but in individuals. In laying claim to this most sacred of treasures, you have demonstrated an affinity with the divine. To treat with men and women such as you is to invite fortune into our homes. Gladly will we aid your cause.”

Good news at last! They all beamed at each other, relieved to hear that all their hard work wasn’t going to go to waste. Elder Bunchin asked Soroban, “All is ready, Soroban? Then give them what they require.”

They watched as they handed over a small knife, sharpened from a shell with seaweed wrapped around a stone handle and engraved with intricate designs.

“This is…a ceremonial knife of some sort?” Alisaie asked, getting a good look and Elder Bunchin nodded.

“Before this blade, that which is sealed shall open. The treasure vault of the Kojin, on the Isle of Zekki,” Elder Bunchin explained to her seriously. “It is there that our most prized relics, be they of the Red or the Blue, are kept safe. Fiercely do the Red guard it, for its contents are more precious than their lives. Were the vault to be attacked, their response would by necessity be immediate. Kojin would be summoned from malms around to defend their treasures.”

Alisaie realized what they were telling them. Make them think that their precious treasures were at risk of being stolen!

“…And were we to sow enough chaos, the Reds in service to the imperials would have no choice but to answer the call as well,” she finished for him excitedly.

“Giving the Confederacy the sign they’ve been waiting for!” Lyse added, grinning from ear to ear. “Without the Kojin, the imperials don’t have nearly enough troops in Isari to hold off the pirates.”

“However…” Elder Bunchin interrupted them suddenly, reminding them with a grave tone to his voice, “…you must understand that the vault is holy ground: home to a thousand thousand kami. To intrude upon it without paying the proper respects is a sacrilege we cannot condone.”

“So…” Lyse began slowly, voicing what Alisaie was just realizing, “if we were to pay the proper respects, it would be all right? Great! How do we do that, again?”

“The Yasakani-no-Magatama is one of three most coveted treasures of the Kojin. The other two lie within the vault,” Elder Bunchin answered. “Were you to deliver the jewel unto the others, and thereby make them whole, the kami may forgive your trespass and instead delight in your…mischief-making.”

Wow, sounds like these kami were the playful type.

The elder handed the jewel back to Claire, who tucked it away safely under her clothes as Alisaie asked, just making sure she understood this whole thing, “So…if I understand you correctly, you want us to take the sacred jewel coveted by your Red brothers and deliver it to their treasure vault?” Alisaie asked.

“More or less,” Soroban told them with a shrug, like he couldn’t see a problem. “The Yasakani-no-Magatama belongs on the Isle of Zekki. So long as it finds its way there, we are satisfied. The Magatama has chosen you to bear it to its brothers. Had it not, you would never have found it. And we would not be having this conversation.”

She would be lying if she said that she wasn’t surprised. He wanted the jewel to be given to their enemy? Even if they were fellow Kojin, they would willingly want them to deliver their treasure to a group who had given them so much trouble? This made very little sense to her, but she suspected that this had something to do with their collecting instincts. Well, whatever made them happy, she supposed.

“I shall inform the Confederacy of your plans, and bid them make ready to act when the time is right,” Soroban promised as he quickly left them, and Alisaie knew that now was the time.

“The Isle of Zekki lies to the west of Sui-no-Sato. Look for a cave beneath the waters,” Elder Bunchin advised. “May fortune favor you in this and all other endeavors.”

They thanked him immensely for their aid, promising that they weren’t going to waste the possible one chance they had to stop the Imperils and save a lot of lives.

“This is going to work!” Lyse said confidently, “I’m sure of it! I just hope Gosetsu and the others are all right…”

Alisaie was greatly less hopeful than Lyse seemed to be. They were still to head into dangerous territory, and hopelessly outnumbered by angry Kojin, who would surly want to kill them for breaking into their home. Even if they try to explain that they were just delivering a precious treasure to the vault, they would never let them leave alive if they could help it.

“Right, then,” Alisaie muttered, fighting down a big wave of sickness that seemed to be threatening to break out. “I am not normally in the habit of sneaking into heavily guarded treasure vaults, but if this is the only way to convince the Confederacy to act, then so be it. We should be prepared for a fight. The bigger the better. The kind where you’ll wish you had seven of your most battle-hardened friends at your side…”

“You nervous?” Claire asked her causally.

“Me? Nervous?” Alisaie retorted. “Come now. I mean, it’s not as though I haven’t’ risked my life in ridiculous ways before. Well, maybe I am a little bit… Hm.”

Why did that always seem to happen? Claire asked her a question and she spills her guts. She need to work on that.

“Strangest thing, that,” she shook her head firmly. “Completely out of character, even. Anyway, let’s go! I don’t know about you two, but I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Me too. Let’s do this!” Lyse grinned.

“Right. Right,” Alisaie nodded. “Naught left to say, then…”

“To the Isle of Zekki!” Claire offered her with a smile.

“R-Right! Let’s go and find that cave!” Alisaie said, unable to completely hide the tremor in her voice, “Assuming this is the right cave, it should lead us straight into the heart of the Isle of Zekki…”

They left together, swimming underwater the whole way and keep low to make sure that they didn’t have the bad luck of coming across any Red Kojin on their way to the isle. After a fair swim, they spotted a gap in the rock that was lined with some sort of underwater floaters that marked the entrance.

“Assuming this is the right cave, it should lead us straight into the heart of the isle of Zekki,” Alisaie told them. “

“Have you got a plan for once we get to the isle?” Lyse asked and Alisaie, who had been thinking of it the whole trip here, nodded.

“Hmm… How about two of us get the guards’ attention while the third heads straight for the vault?” she asked, knowing that they had to play this carefully. There were sure to be dozens of Kojin up there against the three of them. It seemed to her the best way to go about this was to split up and cause enough trouble to draw just enough Kojin away from the most heavily guarded part of the island. For that was sure to be where the vault was.

“Afterwards, the other two join them there, and together we make a stand,” she finished, “With our numbers, it’s not feasible to do anything more complicated, I think.”

“Fine by me,” Lyse agreed eagerly, “I like simple plans. I’ll be one of the decoys, then.”

“You read my mind,” Alisaie said with a nod, glancing over at Claire and added, “I also had a mind to ask Claire to be one, given her peerless martial prowess.”

Claire nodded agreeably.

“Then it’s settled,” Alisaie decided, as she punched her hands together. “You two will make your way through the stronghold, creating as much chaos as possible. You know, have some fun. Meanwhile, I will attempt to locate the vault and gain entry with the ceremonial knife. When I am inside, I will contact you via linkpearl.”

“Right!” Lyse declared, already heading through the cave, “Come on, Claire! We’ve got work to do!”

The three of them swam up to where their heads broke the surface and were able to get a look around. They didn’t dare raise anything past their eyes out of the water should they already be surrounded by Kojin. They appeared to be in some kind of a pool amidst this rocky outcropping, with Kojin walking about, not really noticing what was going on in the pool. Alisaie suddenly realized that most of the Red Kojin would be out and keeping watch for their Imperial masters, which meant that they may not have nearly as much guards to deal with as they first thought. Not that it was an excuse to let their own guards down. She glanced at Claire and Lyse when they ducked their heads back underwater and gave each other a firm look and a nod before they separated.

Alisaie was to remain underwater for a few more minutes, giving the other two time to run about and cause a distraction. Once the Kojin were busy dealing with the intruders, Alisaie should have a much easier time in locating the vault.

Alisaie could hear the commotion already when she finally resurfaced and began her hunt through the stronghold. She kept low and to the shadows every time she spotted a Kojin, or one of their flying mantises hovering about as she made her way along. She figured that the vault was bound to be in the most secure part of the island, so she moved back to the further parts, determined to do her part in this plan.

Eventually, she spotted a large, heavy-looking door set up in the wall and being guarded by several Kojin who seemed to have resisted the call to arms when they learned of intruders. She was willing to bet an Ul’dahn fortune that this was the place she was looking for. So after taking a few extra minutes to bring down those Kojin and leaving the pathway clear, she tested the knife on the door and she saw the crack beginning to open.

Grinning wildly, she reached up to her linkpearl and said quickly, “Claire, Lyse, can you hear me? I’ve found the vault! Head northwest. There’s a passage leading deeper within. Hurry!”

She moved back, ready to fight should more Kojin show up. But to her relief, her friends were the first to arrive, their faces red and breathless from their exercise.

“There you are! The entrance is straight ahead,” Alisaie informed them as she pointed to the door as the outraged cries could be heard echoing throughout the stronghold “Good timing, I might add. It sounds like the whole garrison is headed straight for us…”

At least it looked like they had fun though, she supposed that was something.

Once they were ready, she turned back to the vault and used the knife until the door opened up completely, leaving them free to go inside unchallenged. She didn’t know what she had been expecting, some kind of dark tomb-like area perhaps. Instead she was pleasantly surprised to find a large, wide-open area with no roof over their heads. The sun was beginning to rise, startling her to realize they must have spent all night running around searching for a way into this place, and she could see the first rays of it shining upon the walls and stone columns that seemed to close up near the top. There was a pool of seawater in front of them with large stone platforms like giant stepping stones, including a massive one in the very center in the shape of a turtle shell. Surrounding the walls were shelf-like stages where all matter of items and treasure were set up as if on display where they had obviously been polished and cared for.

Directly in front of them there seemed to be a large shrine of stone, shells, and precious metals was set up to honor the kami that had been regularly tended to. That should be a good place to set the jewel.

That was when the Commander came rushing in behind them with a small army of Kojin right behind him as he shouted, “Thieves! Thieves! Come to steal our most precious treasures! You will pay for this sacrilege!”

Lyse turned back to grin at them, taunting, “That’s the spirit! Now don’t be shy ─ I’m more than ready for another round!”

“Seize them!” the Kojin Commander called in fury, their weapons already drawn, but before a battle could break out… something unexpected happened.

There was a bright light shining right behind them and when Alisaie looked back, she saw that two of the many treasures on the stages were glowing brightly. Slowly, the objects rose up… from the left there was a beautiful mirror while on the one from the right there was an elaborated and enormous sword…

They were shining so brightly that it was difficult to look at them without squinting… but up they soared into the air and began to fly about the vault. At one point the Kojin backed up to avoid the sword as it flew past as they continued their dance in the air.

“What in the world?” Lyse gasped as the two treasures stopped at one point, floating in front of the shrine, spinning about each other. Just then, they heard Claire gasp lightly and they looked to see that she had reached for the jewel that she had brought with them. It was glowing like starlight in her hands before it floated upwards and joined the other two treasures, spinning around faster and faster.

Alisaie had no idea what was going on, and was looking desperately around to find some way to explain what this was all about—yet it seemed that everyone was as confused as she was. At last, the three items hovered stationary for a time, still bathed in light, as a powerful and joyous voice seemed to speak directly from them.

_“Who…?”_ commanded this voice that was so powerful that it almost knocked Alisaie off her feet, _“Who hath made us whole?”_

“Hark! A great kami stirs…Yes, yes, a great kami of the sacred treasures!” she heard the Kojin Commander cry. “O great kami, we beseech your intercession! We who have guarded your blade and glass for generations ─ your faithful Kojin!”

Claire looked back at the Kojin before turning her attention back to the treasures with a seriousness that Alisaie wasn’t sure she liked. But when she spoke up, it was in a surprisingly loud voice that betrayed not a hint of fear, “If I made you whole, it was not my intent. I but carried the trinket.”

_“Thou didst freely deliver our jewel unto thine enemy’s own treasure vault?”_ the voice asked of her.

“Yes,” Claire answered firmly back, still not showing any remote fear.

_“Hah hah hah! How auspicious!”_ the voice laughed from the sword and the other two objects seemed to dance around it. _“We do commend thee, daughter of man. Such audacity is deserving of celebration, exultation ─ a contest of wills to mark the occasion! Let lines be drawn! Let sides be chosen! And for their loyalty, we shall stand with the caretakers of our greater part.”_

“Oh, perfect,” Alisaie sighed, her hand going up to her head, already feeling a bad headache coming to her. “A contest of wills. Just what we need.”

The voice laughed again as it stated, _“Hearken to us, shelled ones! Upon this day, your wish shall be granted! Curse neither your fate nor its executor, children of man, for we are of the divine ─ of both heaven and earth. The ringing silence. The raging calm. All riseth and falleth at the whim of capricious fortune. Assume your marks upon the stage, and embrace the coming chaos!”_

The three objects were now glowing so brightly that they were blinding. Suddenly, they broke away from each other and floated there as they seemed to become balls of pure aether. The energies from them connected so that they formed a triangle, radiating power, sparkling as power was bursting out unexpectedly and violently, growing more and more powerful as the aether was drawn together, getting closer.

That was when she realized that the sky had been growing darker the whole time, lightning forming from the dark clouds overhead as ran began to fall and water began to overflow on the platform they stood on. Finally, the aether flew straight up into the clouds as lighting raged around them and came surging downwards, striking the platform so she was forced to hang on for dear life. When she opened her eyes… there he was.

An armored giant stood before them, his armor of a dark shade of blue like they were formed from the very turbulent tides themselves while a long, scarlet plume flowed down from his horned helmet. The sword where the voice had spoken from before was clutched tightly in his fist as he looked down at them.

_“We are Susano, and in revelry do we rejoice!”_

You have got to be kidding. Of all the things that they had to run into… they were now facing primal on top of everything else?! As if they didn’t have enough to deal with!

“That…” Lyse gasped, her voice choked with fear, “That’s a primal standing in front of us, right?”

“And a horde of angry Kojin at our backs,” Alisaie sighed as she looked behind them, “This contest is getting worse by the moment.”

The only one who didn’t seem taken aback by Susano’s appearance was Claire. She was gazing calmly back at Susano as the primal seemed to examine her with equal interest.

Alisaie knew that they had to think fast. She and Lyse couldn’t remain here for much longer if they wanted to avoid being tempered by Susano’s will. The only problem was that the Kojin were still blocking their only way out.

After raising her blade, she barked, “Lyse! Help me clear a path!”

Claire moved behind them and Alisaie added, already knowing what she was thinking, “Leave them to us and save your strength. You’ll be needing it soon enough.”

“Make way, make way!” Lyse yelled as they ran, barreling through the Kojin, whom most of them seemed in a stunned state of awe over their new primal.

_“Spoil not your appetite for the feast, children of man,”_ Susano called after them, _“The dish will be served, whether you will it or no! Hah hah hah hah haaah!”_

“I’ll be back!” she heard Claire shouting back and she began to follow after them, for they needed a plan here. After knocking out the Kojin, they were able to meet back outside the vault, panting for air while the shock wore off and fear began to sink in.

“We should, um… we should definitely talk strategy before we do anything else,” Lyse panted, sounding just as lost as she felt.

“That…that was not part of the plan!” Alisaie ranted, furiously beginning to curse the gods for their luck, “A Kojin primal was most definitely not part of the plan! …Though I am sure there is a perfectly logical explanation involving the aether stored in the treasures and the religious fervor with which the Kojin guard them. Or something.” She then sighed, wishing her brother was here. “A pity Alphinaud isn’t here to provide it. And just when I thought our fortunes had changed. I swear, If Soroban and his people knew this might happen…”

But after thinking about it for a moment, she shook her head, trying to remember that the Blue Kojin were their friends and seemed unlikely willing to aid in summoning such a being.

“…No, somehow I doubt that,” she said, calming down as she tried to focus on the matter at hand, and realizing who shocked that everyone was as she finished, “Even the Red seemed surprised by what happened. _All rises and falls at the whim of capricious fortune, does it?_ Then the same goes for him. We have to defeat that primal!”

Both Claire and Lyse looked at her as she was trying to think of the best way to go about this. However… the more that she tried, the more that she realized that their best option was also their only option.

“As before, our numbers limit our options. I wish I could claim to have a brilliant plan, but I don’t ─ all I have is a desperate one,” she finally sighed, knowing what she had to do. She turned to look at Lyse for a moment and ordered, “Lyse, you and I will do our best to draw the Kojin away from the primal. We’ll lead them on a wild-dodo chase all over this isle. The rest of the plan, I’m afraid you can guess.” She added this last part to Claire as she looked up at her mournfully and pleaded, “I’m sorry, Claire, I truly am, but neither of us can even approach Susano, much less hope to defeat him. Which means you’re on your own.”

“Well, who knows? She does have an awful lot of adventurer friends. Maybe some of them decided to take a fishing trip to the Far East, and are surprisingly close by…?” Lyse offered, though they could see that she was just scraping the bottom of the barrel for that last bit of desperation to look on the bright side.

“Yes, and I speak fluent Hingan,” Alisaie muttered back sarcastically. “Come on, there’s no point putting this off!”

The three of them stepped out into the opening, knowing that the Kojin were sure to come running in at any moment. Claire grasped their hands tightly, more for their benefit than hers at the moment, and they held on tightly as they tried to reassure themselves that she was going to come back to them.

“Good luck,” Alisaie told her, gripping her hand tightly. “We’ll be ready to make a quick retreat once you beat him, so don’t worry about us. Focus only on beating that thing in there.”

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Lyse added firmly. “And remember, if it becomes too much for you, get out. We’ll think of something else if that happens. Just make sure you come back to us in one piece.”

Claire nodded once more.

“I’ll be alright,” she promised, her calmness as infectious as always and Alisaie felt herself immediately calm down as well. “I don’t mean to stay any longer than I have to.”

“Good,” Lyse said with a rather forced grin that clearly showed how worried she was. “Don’t keep him waiting now.”

Alisaie felt Claire’s hand slip from her fingers as their friend kept her head raised high and walked back through the vault doors.

“Come on,” Alisaie said firmly, watching until their friend was out of their sights. “She’s doing her part, so we must do ours. If we don’t clear a path then there won’t be any way out for us.”

“Right,” Lyse nodded, punching her fists together. “Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go and knock some Kojin heads together!”

They ran from the vault, quickly getting the attention of the Red Kojin who were stationed nearby. The two of them led them from the vault doors, but were still close enough that they would see the Warrior of Light emerge when she beat Susano.

All that was left was to continue keeping them busy while trying to ignore the storm that Susano had called in and his loud voice that echoed across the entire island.

_“Let the revels begin!”_ his voice yelled and they knew that the battle had obvious begun.

From then on, it was difficult trying to keep their minds focus on the Kojin while the cries from the primal and the storm continued to pour down on them. If nothing else, it seemed that Susano was having a good time as they heard such phrases as:

_“The seas part for we alone!”_

Or…

_“How our hearts sing in the chaos!”_

At one point, the rain seemed to stop… before they heard Susano’s voice—louder than ever and slightly distorted crying out, _“Wild and pure and forever free!”_

“What do you think’s going on in there?!” Lyse cried out in worry.

“Your guess is as good as mine at this point!” Alisaie yelled back. “We didn’t think that we were going to be seeing a primal today! Let alone one that we’ve never heard of before! Who knows what he’s capable of?!”

_“REJOICE!”_

The booming voice and some kind of attack that was so great that the entire isle shook and they almost ended up losing their balance as they clung to each other to stay upright. For that one terrifying second, Alisaie feared the worst when everything went silent. But then…?

_“Resilient souls! I salute you!”_ Susano called out again, sounding not as warped as he did a moment ago and was laughing once more.

Alisaie sighed in relief, knowing that their friend must still be in one piece.

“Gods dammit,” she heard Lyse hiss to herself. “Why can’t I have the Echo to? I hate being forced to run for it while she fights for us like this.”

Alisaie bit her lip at those words and when she heard Susano’s voice calling out again, she wished that she had the Echo as well.

_“Earth and stone at our beck and call!”_

**_*Later*_ **

Lyse and Alisaie were continuing to hold their own against the Red Kojin, though their numbers just seemed to continue increasing, for every time they took down one, another would appear to take its place.

The storm that Susano had created before over the island seemed to have just disappeared at this point and the skies were clear. But so far there was no word from what was happening in the vault for it had been several minutes since they last heard Susano speak.

Lyse had just threw out a punch and took out what seemed to be the hundredth Kojin, knowing Alisaie out of her thoughts.

“There’s no end to them!” Lyse cried out in frustration, the two standing back to back, “They just keep coming!”

“Then we must be doing something right. We have to hold out for as long as we can,” Alisaie reminded her firmly, “She’s counting on us!”

There was no way that they could just give up now, not when their friend was still battling for her life against a god-like being. She had put her trust into them on being able to find a way to clear the way for them and she intended to that that no matter how many of these beastmen she had to take out to do it.

But just as they were readying themselves for another round, another Kojin of the Red came running from the direction of the vault, screaming as he did.

“S-Susano is slain! Slain by the shell-less one!”

Oh, gods… the relief that she felt was enough to make her light-headed. And when she saw Claire emerge from the vault, soaking wet, but otherwise whole and hale, she couldn’t stop the grin coming to her face as she and Lyse ran straight to her.

“Is it true? Did you defeat him?” Lyse asked quickly as they came to a stop in front of her.

Now really, Lyse… would she be here if she hadn’t? Claire nodded, looking exhausted and more haggard than Alisaie could remember seeing for a long time. But she was also smiling, and Alisaie knew that now would be a good time to leave while things were going so well for them.

“Well, in that case ─ how do you fancy helping us keep the Kojin occupied until the Confederacy make their move?” Lyse asked before she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

“Speak of the devils ─ that’s coming from Isari!” Lyse cried out excitedly. They looked up to it and saw a plume of red smoke rising up into the sky.

Yes, looks like their decision to place their trust in the pirates keeping their word turned out to be the right one. You can never tell with pirates, but then again, maybe not all pirates were completely dishonorable.

“I think we’ve done all we can here,” Alisaie stated, having had her fill of this place. “Let’s withdraw and make for the village.”

“Right! Although…they don’t seem keen to let us go…” Lyse pointed out as they turned back to face the group of furious Kojin, who were reeling from the shock of losing their Lord of Revel. Miraculously, Claire still looked like she was willing to fight, but Alisaie held up her hand to stop her.

They were all tired, and who knows what kind of injury that their friend took from Susano. They had accomplished what they set out for, drawing the Red Kojin back to the island and giving the Confederacy the chance they needed to fight the Imperials in Isari. There was no point in continuing to fight so she could at least try to talk with them.

“Hear me, Kojin of the Red!” she yelled, “We have no quarrel with you ─ only your imperial masters!”

But when she saw them step forward, she instinctively drew her blade, silently warning them that they weren’t going to go down easily as she added, “No more blood need be shed this day! I pray you let us go in peace!”

“You dare speak to us of peace!?” the Red Kojin Commander demanded in fury. “Your flesh will feed the fishes, thief! Attaaack!”

She supposed that she had seen that coming. But she still had to try, didn’t she? As the Kojin charged, she sent another spell, taking out the two Kojin in front. To her relief, Lyse seemed to understand what she was doing and took charge.

“Now’s our chance! Don’t worry about her ─ she can handle herself!” she heard Lyse say to Claire. She heard their footsteps and smiled in relief to know that they were leaving. All she had to do was follow them, while making sure that these guys don’t get the same ideas. She struck at a couple more, stepping in and standing between the Kojin and her friends, ready to stand her ground and block their way. If they were foolish enough to go after her friends, then they would have to pay the price!

She stepped up and onto one of the fallen bodies, facing the remaining six. She walked forward as they charged, ducking under one blade as she slashed at them all. Taking down one, flying at another, only to flip backwards and strike at a third. There were still three of them left, but it looked like more were on the way.

She would have to wait though… just a little longer before she was sure that the other two got away. Alisaie turned back to the Kojin and grinned as she thought of Claire, muttering softly as if she were still here with her, “I can’t let you take all the glory, can I?”

Alisaie stayed long enough to take out the Red Commander, resulting in a few nasty cuts, before she felt that it was as good a time as any to leave. She turned and ran for it, only having to deal with a few persistent Kojin who tried to stop her. Most of them were running towards the vault, trying to figure out what happened and to protect the treasures inside.

She managed to make it back to the entrance in one piece, diving straight into the water. Her cuts, which were already burning to begin with, were now feeling as though they were aflame when they came in touch with the salt. She bit back the cry as she began to swim as fast as she could to get out.

Though she no longer had to worry about drowning, she knew that she didn’t stand a chance of being able to outswim a Kojin. Thankfully, the Kojin didn’t give chase. Keeping at a steady pace, she managed to leave the isle behind, heading straight back towards Isari, hoping that everyone was alright. The Confederacy had fought back, that much she knew, but it had still been at least a full day since Gosetsu had been at the Imperial’s mercy and she worried about him and all the others. So, she ignored the painful cuts as she let the currents carry her forward.

It was a short swim though, and when she spotted the sandy bottom coming up closer, she knew that she was close to land. She swam directly upwards, her head breaking the surface. Breathing in the cold air, she could see a familiar flash of a red jacket standing on the beach.

Thank the gods! Her friends had made it out of there in one piece. Too tired to call out at that moment, Alisaie began to glide her way back to the shore. But as she approached, she could hear what sounded like arguing. Well, Lyse seemed almost hysterical as she seemed to be pleading with Claire.

“Wait here. I’m going back for Alisaie,” Lyse was saying to her firmly, but Claire was shaking her head stubbornly.

“She stayed behind so that we could escape,” Claire reminded her resolutely.

“So that _you_ could escape,” Lyse answered back with a stamp of her foot. “And that was a mistake—I should’ve been the one to stay behind, not her. So I’ve got to go back. If we lose her… I’ll never forgive myself.”

Alisaie frowned at those words. Did she really think so low of herself? She knew that there was dedication to your job and everything, but come on! Besides… she was hardly a little girl who needed protection! Her brother had always been the clever one… while her own talents laid elsewhere.

When her feet touched down on the sand, she began to slop herself upwards, ignoring her injuries as she heard Lyse continuing.

“…I was the one who dragged you all into this. It was my fight, not yours. I knew that from the start, but I also knew I couldn’t do it alone,” Lyse stated, close to ranting, as she was trying to talk Claire into letting her go. “But I’ve asked too much and let too much happen to you all. I have to make this right ─ and I have to do it on my own. So let me go, please. I’m asking you as a friend. I have to help her!”

“You can start by finding me a towel and some bandages,” Alisaie called out, her teeth chattering from the cold.

They both jumped at the sound of her voice and Alisaie grinned when they stared at her, as if they couldn’t believe she was there.

“Alisaie!” Lyse gasped in relief.

“What?” Alisaie asked, “Why are you looking at me like that? I said I was going to distract them, not make a heroic and ultimately futile last stand. Who does that, anyway?”

Lyse continued to stare at her before she surprised them all by running straight up to her and hugged her tightly. Taken aback, though not altogether irritated by the hug, Alisaie complained loudly, “For the love of ─ This is stupid! You’re embarrassing yourself! And me!”

“Shut up and let me have this,” Lyse snapped back, hugging her a little tighter before pulling away, adding, “Right. That wasn’t so bad, was it? Now then, we need to hurry back to Isari!”

When she pulled away, Alisaie blinked in surprise when she saw that Lyse’s eyes were looking a little red. She kept her head turned away from her and Claire as she decided that she would head off to Isari and check in on Gosetsu.

She waved at the two of them before running straight off, leaving her and Claire on their own. The two looked at each other for a moment.

“You want me to hug you to?” Claire asked Alisaie rather cheekily.

“Oh, be quiet,” Alisaie warned. “I’ll be fine. It’s nothing that won’t heal. You should go after Lyse. I think that she’s being a little emotional for no reason.”

“Don’t think bad of her,” Claire said as she fingered her shoulder and at the gesture, Alisaie remembered the scar that they had seen just the other day—was it only the other day?—when they visited the hot spring. “I think that she feels responsible when something happens to us. She’s very protective over us, especially after Y’shtola and… Papalymo.”

Alisaie didn’t think about that and she felt a twinge of guilt at how she didn’t think about how Lyse was feeling about all this.

“Here,” Claire said as she noticed the cuts and very gently began to treat them. Soon the painful burning began fading away and Alisaie closed her eyes soothingly as the pain left her.

“Good,” she heard Claire say kindly, “They aren’t bad. You’ll live.”

“That’s a relief,” Alisaie said firmly. “I can only imagine how my dear brother would react. Gods… I can only imagine how he’d be lecturing me at my deathbed. I can hear him saying those words now: I told you so.”

“Aww, you know he cares about you deeply,” Claire informed her as a gentle light shone from her fingertips as she used her healing magicks. “You should have seen his reaction when he learned how you were shot with that poisoned arrow.”

“That would have been a sight,” Alisaie chuckled. “He can be a bit overprotective at times. I noticed that about him lately. It’s kinda endearing in an annoying way.”

Several minutes passed as Alisaie just gave her a quick rundown of what happened after they separated. How the Red Kojin were now holding themselves up at the vault, and seemed unwilling to risk leaving. Hopefully, they won’t be hearing about any more trouble from them. At least for now. Now that they were all safe, and with the mention of her brother, she decided to press Claire about something.

“What do you think of my brother, by the way?” Alisaie asked as she opened her eyes. Claire looked startled at the question before raising her eyebrows. Alisaie smirked.

“I know, I know,” she agreed. “Now is probably not the best time to ask about that. But… I’m just curious?”

“You worried about him?” Claire asked her calmly, carefully avoiding the question.

“I suspect that he’s sitting back in Kugane,” Alisaie answered back playfully. “Secretly pining for your return.”

“You mean _our_ return,” Claire corrected as she stood up straight again, having taken care of the cuts.

“Right,” Alisaie said slowly. “That’s what I meant. _Our_ return. Though, perhaps some of us more so than others…?”

**_*Alphinaud*_ **

He couldn’t stand it.

He had been stuck here for days now, not having a clue as to where the others were or how they were doing. He was terrified of contacting them only to realize that he called them in the middle of a dangerous situation… or worse… discovering that they weren’t answering at all.

As he learned from being forced to wait for news in Ishgard, he found that he put up with such situations if he was able to distract his over-active mind. He began wandering the streets of Kugane, keeping an ear open for any news on Doma or the Garleans before returning to their temporary headquarters. After that, he would go through more papers and battle strategies until he was blurry-eyed.

It was already in the early hours of the morning by the time he looked up and realized that he spent the better part of night in his chair as he went through so much information. Though he was growing tired, he was afraid to sleep and allow his mind to haunt him with frightening scenarios that his sister and friends were facing right now. The fact that he didn’t know how any of them were doing right now was as bitter taste in his mouth.

He took to ink and paper again, finding drawing another good distraction at the moment. He paused for a moment, before he began a rough sketch of Lyse’s mischievous expression—the one he knew without her mask. He found his hand steady as it was guided over the paper, able to render her image perfectly. But since there was still so much room on the page, he began to draw Papalymo’s face as well… looking sadly down at it as he remembered the last time that he saw it… and how they would never see it again but in drawings.

He wondered if he should give this to Lyse when he next saw her? Something to remember her dearest friend by?

He carefully put it away for now before he began to sketch the faces of the other members of the Scions… Thancred… Y’shtola… Urianger…

He paused for a moment—wondering if he should add in Minfilia’s face as well. Though he was torn between which version of her… the friend they knew before… or her face after she became the Word of the Mother?

Alphinaud sighed as he moved that paper away from him as well, his thoughts becoming a dark pool of memories that seemed to churl and turn with a mixture of feelings that frightened him. As he looked back to all the faces he had drawn so far, he had another thought and took to the paper once more.

There was just one face that he was never satisfied with when he drew her. For some reason he was able to picture the rest of his friend’s faces so clearly and had no problem putting their images to paper… it was just Claire’s that was the problem. He spent the next hour trying to draw her image, yet he would often become frustrated when it didn’t go as he wished it. He would try harder, but it seemed that the more effort that he put into it, the worse it got, which only caused him to grow more frustrated.

He wasn’t sure what the problem was for he could see her face clearer than any other. So why was it such a challenge for him? Mayhap it was because he could see sides to her now that most could not see? How could he possibly draw a face that brought him comfort whenever he looked at it?

“She really is pretty,” said a voice next to him, nearly making him jump out of his chair at the sound of it.

He looked down to see that Tataru had appeared at his elbow with a sunny smile that seemed to light up the half-darken room.

“Tataru…” he gasped, feeling his racing heart slowly return to normal. “Please do not do that. It’s bad enough that Urianger is able to sneak up on us.”

She giggled at the look on his face before apologizing.

“I did call out at the door,” she informed him. “But I guess you didn’t hear me. I just thought I’d come in and see how you were fairing. And I wanted to know just what subject has had you working on it for the last few days?”

He suddenly realized that she was looking up at all of his drawings and he quickly tried to stuff them out of sight. Yet, he had forgotten about the crumbled up pictures that he had been trying to do earlier. He noticed this too late for Tataru already had one of the crumbled pieces in her hands and was trying to smooth it out to get a look at it.

“Wow,” she said as she looked at it. “I swear, Alphinaud, you may have missed your calling as an artist! It looks just like her. Why’d you throw it out?”

“Because it was just a sketch that didn’t come out right,” he said firmly as he went to stuffing his other papers into his bag.

“Really? But you worked so hard on it…? I mean, you sure didn’t put this much effort into the rest of your drawings, why do you feel that it’s not right?” she asked in confusion.

“Just… because,” he said, feeling his ears burning. “It’s nothing. I was just trying to find something to do to keep myself from worrying about the others and I lost track of time. There are many other things I should be doing right now and…?”

“And you’ve been up all night,” Tataru scolded. “That’s what I came to see you about. I wanted to make sure that you were getting a good night’s sleep… which I see now that you clearly not! Go to bed, Alphinaud. I’m sure that the others are fine and that they’re in Othard by now. Probably camping out before they set off for Doma. They promised to contact you when they arrived, didn’t they?”

“Yes,” Alphinaud sighed as he turned his head to look out the window, eventually getting to his feet so that he could gaze out more at the city.

“And they left only yesterday,” she reminded him, “We shouldn’t be surprised that we haven’t heard back from them right away. We got to give them time.”

“I know,” he sighed, “I know…”

“I mean, I know that you worry about them,” Tataru went on. “I mean… I know that you must be worried. But I’m sure that your beloved will keep them out of trouble.”

“Beloved? Oh, not this again,” Alphinaud told her. “I told you, me and Claire are just…?”

“There is no need for you to hide it from me. I saw the two of you on deck of the _Misery_ before we got here,” Tataru said with an evil grin and he froze at that.

“W-What?” he choked, staring back at her as some of his papers slipped out of his hands.

Tataru giggled again as she confessed, “I was looking for Claire and was coming up on deck when I saw you there. Two young lovebirds standing on the deck at midnight, underneath a bright moon and a sky full of stars as they shared a kiss? It was so beautiful.”

His face was burning so red that he was surprised that his hair hadn’t caught fire. Without looking at her he slumped back into his seat and buried his face in his arms. Oh, they had been so careful! Though, now that he thought it over, he couldn’t believe how reckless that simple move was… standing on a tiny ship where any of the rest of the crew could have seen them? Of course they were bound to be spotted together…?

“What’s the matter?” she asked brightly as she patted his arm since it was the highest part of him she could reach. “I thought it was so romantic. I wish I had someone like that?”

“Tataru, please… please tell me you didn’t tell anyone?” he begged silently.

“I was going to, but we arrived in Kugane the next day and I never had a chance,” she sniggered. “So she finally knows how you feel about her? Why didn’t you say anything before? How long have you been together? Have you gone out yet? There are actually several cute teashops in this city! You could take her to one of those?”

“No, Tataru,” he said firmly as he turned back to force himself to look at her. “Please, I must beg that you don’t say this to anyone. At least not yet.”

“What? But why?” she sighed with a shake of her head. “You have no idea how hard it’s been not to say this! I was so dearly tempted to call Y’shtola and the others back home and tell them something to cheer them up!”

“Please tell me you didn’t!”

“No, but gods I was so tempted!” Tataru giggled. “Now, how long have you been together like this? What have you talked about? Where did you take her on your first date?”

He didn’t answer her. After a few minutes, Tataru’s eyes widen in realization.

“What? You mean that the two of you haven’t had a chance to do anything together that didn’t involve work or the fate of the Realm?” she asked incredulously. When he didn’t answer her, she gasped and demanded, “So that’s it? You two just content yourselves with seeing each other only when something dangerous is happening? I hate to say this, but that is not a healthy relationship.”

“I know, I know,” he sighed as he got up and paced around the room in irritation. “But tell me, what would you do? You know better than most that we’re Scions. Our first duty is looking after the Realm and helping those in need. Especially since Claire is the Warrior of Light. It wouldn’t be good if…?”

“Wouldn’t be good?” she repeat sharply. “For who? It’s not like she’s in a relationship with the whole realm! She’s with you, isn’t she? So who cares what anyone else says? I think that a lot of people would be happy to know that she’s happy—that both of you are happy! Think of all our friends and allies back home who would be thrilled if they knew that the two of you were together? Why, I think that your sister would be beside herself! She was telling me not long ago that she already sees Claire like a big sister. So why are you trying to hide it?”

“And what will we do should something happen?” he asked softly, his back to her as looked back to the window and out over the city.

“But your happiness is also important,” Tataru pressed on. “And she’s not helpless, you idiot. She’s still here, she clearly likes you as much as you like her, and I would have thought that you would have been more willing to try.”

“Don’t you think I know that?” he asked bitterly. “I am forced to remain here while, not just she, but my sister and friends are in danger. Don’t you think that I hate that I have to remain here while they’re out there? And think of all the enemies that we have. If they caught wind that she had someone she cared about like this…? Who’s to say they won’t try to use me as a way to get to her? I couldn’t live with myself if that happened.”

Tataru opened her mouth, but words seemed to have failed her in that moment. Finally, she shook her head as she said stubbornly, “I see your point. But I still don’t think that this is healthy for either of you! When you next get a chance, you have to promise me that you two will do something special together! You can’t just keep going on like this!”

“Believe me,” he sighed, “I wish things were different. But for now… this is really the best we can do.”

Tataru thought it over before nodding sadly.

“I guess you’re right,” she decided. “I mean, it’s not like we can expect you to go out on a date with the fate of two nations hanging in the balance. Still, what are you going to do?”

Alphinaud had thought about that on and off again for some time. It seemed that the more he yearned to be at her side, the more he was forced to simply watch as she walked into dangerous situations and there wasn’t anything he could do to change it.

“I don’t know,” he said honestly. “I mean… I just… I just…”

He probably would have found something to say if Claire was here.

He found it so easy to talk to talk to Claire. Back at the Studium, sure he had a few crushes and even dated a couple girls. It was never a big deal. They would go out to eat or share walks before they would get bored and move on. He could honestly say that he never had a girl whom he was in a serious relationship with. Whereas those girls, he liked to show off, but that was all it ever was.

With the Warrior of Light however, it was different.

He could be himself when he was around her. She brought out the very best of him, the part of him that he so desperately wanted to become. He could speak with her and he knew that she listened—truly listened to what he said and cared about how he felt about it. And he cared for her. He wanted to be there to help her no matter what he had to do to help her carry her burdens.

He found himself from time to time simply listening to the sound of her voice when she spoke. Merely enjoying how at peace with the world she made him feel when she did speak. To his amusement, he realized that she truly did speak a lot more whenever the two of them were alone together. But once too many people started to show up, she would become silent once more, leading him to believe that she was only talkative around people she was comfortable to be with.

The thought that she was comfortable enough around him to open up was enough to make his heart feel like it was burning in his chest.

“You really do love her, don’t you?” Tataru asked suddenly and when he turned back she gave him a kind look without a hint of teasing. “It’s ok, you don’t need to say it. It was clear from the start how you felt about her. I only wish that there was something more I could do.”

“For now, please keep this between us,” he requested once more. “I don’t know what else I can do at the moment. But both Claire and myself that this is for the best… for the time being. Do you understand?”

She looked deeply disappointed, but Tataru nodded in agreement.

“Very well,” she stated. “I’ll keep quiet about it for now. But you know that you can’t keep this hidden from everyone forever, right? Sooner or later they’re bound to find out. Better sooner than later if you ask me. Just promise me that you’ll think about that. And get some sleep now. I know that you didn’t get much last night and we can’t have you running yourself ragged.”

“I promise, Tataru,” he vowed as she continued to look at him sharply.

“Then, sweet dreams,” she said. “But just remember what I said. And you be sure to treat her right. If I find out that you do mistreat her, you’ll have to answer to me!”

“Ah, truly a frightening thought,” he smiled back as he set his drawings back on the desk and Tataru left.

He rubbed his tired eyes, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to stay up much longer anyway. So, after changing into more comfortable clothes, he blew out the lantern, leaving the room almost completely in darkness.

The only light shone from the lanterns outside the window. As he was ready to close the shutters, he cast his eyes out at the beam of light that crossed over the desk and he saw the drawings of his friends once again.

“Be safe,” he whispered softly, saying a quiet prayer to the Twelve to watch over his friends and that they would soon be reunited.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Awww, so Tataru’s in on the little secret! It’s only going to be a matter of time before everyone else does too, right? I wasn’t planning on putting the part with the Ruby Princess, but I enjoyed the storyline for unlocking the dungeon and couldn’t help but add in a little something special there. In the next chapter, we head off to Doma!)


	9. Daughter of the Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A primal slain, new allies, and Isari filled with safe villagers. Seemed like a good start to the day. But as they journey onwards towards Doma they find dark clouds hanging over the people here. Time seems to be running out for everyone.

Once she and Alisaie had caught up to Lyse they quickly saw, that while there were clearly signs of damage all over the village including traces of fighting, there wasn’t an armored brute in sight. What they did find were the villagers, all of them looking shook up and even some beaten, yet they were all alive.

“I don’t see any soldiers…” Lyse said on guard. “Do you think the Confederacy drove them off? Something definitely happened here. I see several people who look like they might be injured. Let’s give them a hand and find out what we missed.”

Claire watched her run off before looking back to Alisaie, still worried for her own injuries.

“Hm? Do I need help?” Alisaie asked, recognizing her concern. “Oh, I’ll be fine. It’s nothing that won’t heal. You should go after Lyse. Ugh… what was it Thancred once said about battle scars and maidens? Naught worth repeating in polite company, I’m sure…”

Well, if she was feeling well enough to jest at someone else’s expense, she was sure to be alright. Rather than force her presence upon her, Claire began to wander the village and helped those where she could as well as search for information.

Understandably, most were very nervous and jumped at the sight of her, relaxing only when they realized that she was not an Imperial. At one point she meet one of the Confederates who told her that they had been able to rescue the fishermen and his comrades in the Confederacy. Their captain was in the tavern right now, and he may have an idea to what happened to their samurai friend. 

Once she had the information they needed she ran back to Alisaie and explained what she had discovered.

“At the tavern, you say?” Alisaie repeated in surprise. “In that case, we should find Lyse and speak with him together.”

They quickly tracked down Lyse, who was close to shouting her questions to an elder, who seemed to be hard of hearing, before they headed to the run-down tavern. If truth be told, Claire suspected that they were all fearing the worst for Gosetsu—who had been at the mercy of the Garleans for the last couple days.

As they were approaching the largest building in the village, to her enormous relief, she saw Gosetsu, Captain Rasho, Tansui, and a handful of Confederate pirates walking out. As soon as they saw the three of them, they turned back to smile so wide that they could have been seen from across the Ruby Sea

“My Eorzean friends!” Tansui called as if they were fashionably late for a party, “Saw the smoke, did you? A pity you did not come sooner ─ though I gather you were busy elsewhere.”

“Gosetsu!” Lyse cried, looking at them all with nothing short of release, “You’re alive! You’re all alive…”

“And full of vim and vigor, hah hah hah!” Gosetsu proclaimed before he coughed, and Claire couldn’t help but notice the slight dribble of blood that bubbled at the corner of his mouth. She did not ask about it though as he finished, “Did I not tell you I was no stranger to chains?”

Alisaie looked around once more before turning to Captain Rasho, asking, “The fighting cannot have lasted long. Where are all the imperials?”

“Fled,” Captain Rasho explained with only the slightest trace of sourness, “They stood their ground for a time ─ until it became clear that their Kojin reinforcements would not be coming. We took some few casualties, but my deeper regret is having let Yotsuyu slip through my fingers. That bodyguard of hers may be a half-wit, but he’s a mean bastard on the battlefield.”

Ah, it must have been that Grynewaht character then. She had to agree with him on that one… from what she had seen of him there wasn’t much going on upstairs, but he had a strong arm and wasn’t afraid of swinging around a heavy weapon.

“In any event, I imagine all involved are satisfied with this outcome,” Tansui added half proud, half grim. “So far as the Empire is concerned, the Confederacy attacked Isari in retaliation for the viceroy’s actions ─ and without the aid of insurrectionists, I might add. Suffice it to say, we are prepared to be the subject of their undivided attention for the foreseeable future.”

“Don’t do anything reckless,” Claire warned, not wishing them to come to any harm because of them.

“Nor you,” Rasho answered back in such a sincere way that she believed that he was as concerned for them. “Our fates are intertwined now. If you fall, so do we.”

“Your assistance would be most welcome,” Alisaie added. “Nevertheless, we shall do our utmost to spare you undue danger ─ we are already in your debt.”

“Nay, little miss, all debts are paid,” Tansui disagreed. “For by your deeds, many still live who elsewise would not. Let both parties count their blessings, and may fortune continue to favor us all.”

Captain Rashio turned to Gosetsu, asking, “You still seek to bring freedom to our people, then? You will go to Yanxia?”

“I have faith that our allies yet live,” Gosetsu said with a firm nod. “Once we have found them, we will plan our next step.”

“Yanxia was the crucible of the rebellion. What happened here pales in comparison to what Yotsuyu did there,” Rasho warned as he looked over them all. “Remember this: fear changes men. Have care in whom you place your trust.”

Claire could not help but feel an ominous cloud hanging over them all as soon as she heard those words. She worried what they knew about Yanixa that they didn’t seem eager to discuss.

“And with that, we must take our wounded home,” Tansui finished all business-like, as if his captain hadn’t just said anything dark. “Oh! Your shellback friend sends his regards, and looks forward to your next meeting. Try not to die before then, eh?”

Oh, she was glad to hear the Soroban made it out alright. She wished him and his fellows the best of luck in all of their future dealings and looked forward to their next meeting as well as with the Confederacy. She waved their new pirate allies off as Alisaie began pulling out her map, which was more than a little damp from its time under the sea.

“This is it,” Lyse said with barely concealed excitement. “We’re finally headed into the heart of Doma. I can’t help but be a little nervous…”

“According to my map, the plains of Yanxia lie to the west,” she said as she began tracing the path with her finger. “Of note is the One River, upon the shores of which Doma was built…”

Claire looked up to Gosetsu, still a little concern for his well-being. Knowing what she did about the Garleans, she doubted that they were ‘gentle’ while they were questioning him. But before she could ask, he gave her a beaming smile, wanting to hear every detail of what happened to them. As Alisaie dried out her map, Claire took the time to give him a quick run-down of their adventures from the moment they parted.

When she finished he let out a booming laugh of amazement.

“You did well, Claire,” Gosetsu said once he caught his breath, the story seemingly doing wonders for his spirit. “Were it not for the tremendous strength and bravery of you and yours, many innocent souls would have suffered terrible fates. Though I knew the Confederacy would be loath to meet the imperials in battle, I also knew that if any could win them over, it would be you.”

Her? Why would he think that? The Scions she could understand them for thinking so highly of her with everything that they went through together. But, if she must be honest, she and Gosetsu barely knew each other. They only met for a short time back in Eorzea, and he soon had to leave with Yugiri after that. Why? Why did they think so highly of her?

“Truly, yours is a heroic spirit that inspires men to rise above their circumstances ─ to strive for something greater!” he went on, pulling her back from her thoughts, “It will be an honor to travel with you again.”

She felt her face burn as he bowed.

“Please don’t,” she told him in embarrassment, but he was already speaking again.

“Now then, let us not squander the Confederacy’s gift. Yanxia and my countrymen await!” Gosetsu said. “There is a tunnel to the southwest. We need but follow it to reach our destination. With me!”

Deciding that was their best course of action, they all agreed. But as soon as they began to head off from the village, Lyse stopped dead.

“Oh, wait!” she said startled, “I almost forgot! We should contact Alphinaud and Tataru! Let them know that we’re alright! We promised that we would let them know when we arrived in Othard and well…?”

“We quite forgot about it,” Alisaie finished for her. “Well, in light of all that has happened, I think that they can forgive us for taking so long. Very well. We shall prepare ourselves for the journey ahead while one of us lets them know and…?”

“I’ll do it,” Claire offered, taking them all a little off-guard. She merely smiled sincerely at them as she went a little bit away from the group. Thankfully, Alisaie seemed to have questions about the way through Othard and began to speak to Gosetsu, who was more than happy to give her all the details she required. Claire kept her back to them as she walked on and out of earshot before placing her finger up to her ear and waited.

“Alphinaud?” she said and waited for only a brief moment.

_“Claire? Is that you? Oh, thank the Twelve,”_ she heard him sigh in relief. _“When we didn’t hear back from you right away…?”_

“I’m sorry,” she told him. “But I’m afraid that a lot happened in the last couple days and…”

She told the story in just a few minutes and when she finished there was nothing but stunned silence at the other end. She waited for what felt like an hour before Alphinaud was able to find his voice.

_“So… you… all of you… are alright?”_ he choked out, seemingly having a hard time even forming that sentence.

“Yes,” she answered. “Susano has been dealt with and the villagers and Gosetsu are in one piece.”

More silence before he choked again.

_“Right… I’ll be sure to… ah… inform Urianger and… what… why does this always seem to happen?!”_ that last part came out in a high voice and she couldn’t help but smile.

_“You alright?”_ he pressed her worriedly. _“Are you sure you are still in one piece? You sound a little…?”_

“Just tired,” she answered back, unknowingly running a finger over the spot where her scar still was, though it did not hurt her nearly as much as it once did. “Truthfully, I’m feeling better than I had for a while.”

And she meant it. She wasn’t sure what it was, but perhaps she needed a way to vent some of her pent-up emotions. And she found that very few things could get her a real way to fight like her life depended on it like fighting a primal does.

_“I’ll take your word for it,”_ he sighed. _“But please… don’t keep doing so much reckless things. I can’t help but worry for you.”_

_“I know,”_ she answered back as she turned her gaze back to the sea. _“I’m sorry.”_

_“I’ve been busy here as well,”_ as if determined to change the subject. _“I wanted to tell you what I found, but I decided that I would join you in Othard.”_

She blinked at that. Wanting to make sure she heard right, she reminded him that he agreed to remain behind to take care of things in Kugane.

_“For the time being,”_ he correctly. _“But I think that I need a change of scenery. I have made progress here, and Tataru will remain behind to keep an eye on things for me. But with the fact that there has been a primal summoned in such a way? I must make the journey out there.”_

“But Susano is dealt with,” she reminded him.

_“Yes well… one can’t help but be too careful,”_ he stuttered out and she rolled her eyes.

“You that worried for us?” she asked knowingly. It was sweet how much he worried about them. Some may have found it annoying such as Alisaie… but she found it strangely… comforting. “Very well. Please be safe on the journey here.”

_“I am glad to hear that you don’t disapprove,”_ he told her, sounding glad that she didn’t try to talk him out of it. _“I was growing concerned when I didn’t hear back from you all right away. But I guess that’s to be expected. So long as you are all safe, that is what matters.”_

There was a moment of silence.

_“I miss you,”_ he said and she shut her eyes sadly, feeling a familiar stabbing pain.

“It’s only been a few days,” she reminded him.

_“I know,”_ he answered. _“But I can’t help it. Oh, and you should probably know… Tataru… she… she saw you and I on the deck of the Misery before we arrived in Kugane.”_

She raised her eyebrows, wondering what he meant before she understood.

“So she know?” she asked him, already prepared for the answer.

_“She promised that she wouldn’t say anything to anyone,”_ he told her. _“But she threatened me to take you to some of the teahouses here in Kugane while we’re here.”_

She laughed at that.

“So you need Tataru to tell you what to do?” she asked.

_“Hey,”_ he shot back. _“I wish that things were different. But I’ll tell you what. Once we free Doma, we’ll go to one of the teashops before returning to Eorzea.”_

That sounded nice. A chance to be able to relax and even celebrate seemed to be a light at the end of the tunnel for her. “I’ll look forward to it,” she told him honestly.

He was silent once more before he promised, _“I’ll see you soon. Just look after yourself and take care of the others. They sound like real trouble-makers.”_

“I’m the biggest trouble-maker in this group,” she countered and he laughed, which sounded so comforting to her ears.

_“But you can take care of yourself,”_ he reminded her. _“Just stay safe. For my sake if no other reason. I want to be able to see you in one piece when I catch up to you lot.”_

The linkpearl cut off then and she found herself gazing off at the sea once more, lost in thought. She wasn’t sure how long she stood there, but eventually, the others finished their discussion and called her back to reality.

She rejoined them as they had their path cleared for them. And so they continued onwards, finally continuing their journey as if their time under the sea was just a fantastical dream.

***Gosetsu***

Ah, to breathe in the air of Doma once again… truly the kami were truly merciful to have given him this chance. He still worried for Yugiri and for his young master, of course, as well as his fellows in the Liberation Front. But for this brief moment, he was glad to be able to set foot back in his homeland.

His one complaint was this old frame and how he was struggling to deal with his injuries. They weren’t that serious—at least in his eyes—yet he was still feeling the pain from them. Bah, growing old was cruel. What he wouldn’t give to be young again.

No sense in wishing for such useless things though, he had more important things to be thinking about anyway. He had to guide his young friends to their headquarters. He meant what he said to the Confederacy, believing that his comrades were still alive and well, but he needed to see it with his own eyes before he could relax. So, despite the pain in his bones, he led the way away from the shores and up a steep hill, knowing that it was but a short walk from here.

They continued on foot westward as the beach was left behind and the familiar towering mountains of stone began to appear. At last, they passed on through a red gate and they took their steps into the lands of Doma at long last. It was the dry season already, and he could see that parts were already parched for water and the trees had already shed their flower petals they had with the coming of spring.

It seemed that he was away for even longer than he first thought.

“This place,” Lyse began behind him, “I… I don’t know what I expected.”

“There’s a weariness,” Alisaie added slowly, as if afraid of speaking too loudly, “A desolation. An emptiness…”

Aye, she was right about that. Before those Garlean dogs appeared, this land was full of life and the very air seemed to constantly radiate music. Even now, when he closed his eyes, he could imagine the flowers that grew, the smiles on the citizens, and Lord Kaien eagerly awaiting the arrival of his firstborn son.

“Hmm…” he decided, the usual pain that arrived whenever he visited the past rising up once more. “Yes, this is far enough. Ere we proceed further, I should speak of Yanxia and what became of her. Of what lies beyond that great wall at the heart of Doma.”

The women all turned back to him in surprise. Alisaie was even looking around them as she asked, “And we should be glad to hear it, but is it wise for us to have this conversation here, on the road, out in the open?”

“Once, your caution would be warranted… but no longer,” he answered back grimly, already knowing that they were in hardly any danger of being heard. “Zenos did not linger after he crushed the rebellion. He appointed Yotsuyu to act in his stead and quite these land for ‘fresh sport’.”

A surge of anger rose up inside him at the thought of that monster and it was a struggle to keep that anger in check.

“The acting viceroy was no less merciless than her master,” he added as well, remembering that cold woman and how ice seemed to flow through her veins instead of blood. “Without warning, her men would march into villages and search for ‘radical elements,’ killing and torturing any who dared resist. And then, as quickly as they had come, they left. Satisfied that the memory of the purges would keep the people in line, she relaxed her grip on Yanxia. What need for the least when the dog is broken…?”

The people truly had no choice but do what they were told for they were so frightened of what would happen next time. Which could come at the slightest bit of trouble. He pointed on and added, “The village of Namai lies to the west. Though I doubt the imperials are present, let us proceed with caution.”

He had heard that the Imperials had let their guard down and the security here was very low since their failed rebellion. He had known that much. Hopefully, he would be able to learn more information on how the people were faring since then if nothing else. He pressed them forward, taking care to keep an eye out for the creatures that roamed the land.

When they arrived at the foot of the hill, he could see the small huts rise out above them along with smell the persimmons and rice patties.

“There she is ─ the humble village of Namai! How delicious her rice; how sweet her persimmons!” Gosetsu sighed, longing to be able to sit back and enjoy a simple rice ball. “Too long has it been since I saw her with my own eyes. And, for a mercy, the imperials appear to be absent… Let no man claim that I am reckless. Prudence has ever been my watchword! Claire ─ venture closer, if you would, and confirm that there are no soldiers lurking about.”

He feared that he would give them all away with his lack of secrecy. On their return journey to the East, Yugiri told him all about the new friends she had met while in Eorzea. She had not been shy about their characters and deeds done in the name of all that was good—and with Claire it was her she spoke of most of all. In fact, he remembered how surprised to have learned that she had also learned the art of the shinobi in such a short amount of time. So if there was any of them who could look ahead without being seen, it would be her.

So, she ventured forward, keeping low and moving as lightly as a tiger’s footstep.

“It seems peaceful enough to me…” Lyse said slowly as they waited for her before they received a signal from Claire that it was safe to go closer.

“Even if there aren’t any soldiers in the village,” Alisaie warned as they stepped carefully, ready to hide should someone appear. “It would be foolish to simply stride in and announce ourselves.”

They were just outside the village at this point, hiding behind rocks and shrubbery as they tried to figure out the current situation. But so far, he had yet to see a trace of those armored fiends.

“We may be in luck,” Alisaie said carefully as she poked her head out from her hiding place, “I don’t see a single imperial soldier.”

Good, then there was no need to continue sneaking about—something that was never one of his strong points if he had to be honest with himself. He stood up, telling them, “Then there is no need to remain hidden. Let us go and greet them as friends.”

“I’m going too!” Lyse said as she jumped up to her feet. They led the way up the hill and into the small village, gazing about. Right away, he could see how the people here were looking particularly weary and tired. Still, he was gladdened to see that some of them were smiling as they spoke to their friends and family.

“Good people of Namai, hearken to me!” Gosetsu called loudly, getting their attention. “We come in peace and desire only information ─ to learn of recent events!”

He had expected to be greeted as a simple traveler with the hospitality that Namai was known for. What he _wasn’t_ expecting was for the wide and frightened eyes to turn in his direction. He looked about in confusion as he watched the people all look at each other anxiously.

“Isn’t that the general?” he heard one of the women whispered.

“Lord Gosetsu!?” another gasped as if he couldn’t believe what he was seeing, “Kami preserve, you’re right! He lives!”

“I say, brothers and sisters, is aught amiss?” Gosetsu called, wanting to know what caused them so much fear at his appearance, “Why do you regard me as one would a wild beast? Why is there fear in your eyes? Why do you tremble so?” After a moment he realized that he was probably considered dead by the people here after the rebellion and they feared that he had risen from his grave.

“Ahhh, but of course!” he called out, believing he understood the problem. “You fear me a vengeful spirit of the dead! Rest assured, naught could be further from the truth. For am I not corporeal? Are my feet not firmly set upon the ground? Hah hah!”

But this seemed to scare them even more than the idea of him being a spirit. Some were even backing away from him.

“What should we do?” he heard one of the farmers ask another. “If they catch him here, you know what will happen…”

“Of all the times for him to turn up ─ Has the old fool lost his mind?” another moaned out despairingly.

He was now starting to grow frustrated from lack of answers. As he was on the verge of calling out to them again, a young man dressed in red came running up and demanded, “You! But… Why have you come here? What do you want from us?”

Gosetsu was taken aback by this, knowing that any boy would be more respectful to his elders.

“I know not who you are to speak thus to your elders, boy, but mine only desire is to be received with the hospitality owed a humble traveler ─ not the fear and trepidation one might afford a wrathful shade!” Gosetsu answered back.

“What?” the young man repeated, as if he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “What are you going on about? Actually, never mind. Just come with me ─ now!”

He almost ended up dragging them back out the way they came and a fair distance away.

“Who is this boy? And where is he taking us to?” he heard Lyse whisper to the others behind him.

“Judging from the reactions of the villagers, it’s probably for the best that we left,” Alisaie whispered back.

To be fair, he had to agree with that. The people were looking close to running from him in a panic and the last thing he wanted was for them to be so frightened of him. Once he felt that they were far enough away, the young man turned back to them.

“I don’t know who you people think you are, but do you have any idea what would happen to us if you were found in our village!?” the young man demanded.

“Again you address us with unwarranted spite!” Gosetsu said, his own irritation growing at this young man’s audacity. “I have let your impropriety pass until now, but no longer! Who are you, boy, to speak to me thus? Know you not who I am?”

“I am Isse of Namai ─ a farmer, like my father before me, and his father before him,” Isse answered back coldly, turning his words towards him now. “I wouldn’t expect a man like you to know who I am ─ but I know you. We all do! Lord Kaien’s retainer and leader of the rebellion ─ Gosetsu! Notorious fugitive, wanted dead or alive by the Empire!”

Gosetsu burst out laughing as he asked, “Is that what this is all about? I am hardly the first man to earn the ire of the Empire. Nor will I be the last. Was not Namai home to brave and true warriors, who fought beneath our banners for king and country?”

His smile soon faded though when he saw Isse shaking.

“They fought, and they died. Every last one. And then the imperials came looking for more. Because of them,” Isse hissed back at him furiously, “They were this close to killing us all ─ to burning our village to the ground. We’ve only just begun to enjoy some semblance of peace… Never again ─ never again, do you understand!? We’ve had enough of you and yours! Whatever it is you’re plotting, leave us out of it!”

And without another word, he turned and ran off back to the village. Gosetsu didn’t say a word as he looked after him, not entirely sure how he should feel about the situation. He understood his frustration, truly, yet to think that they would be so frightened at the mere sight of them?

“…Hmm. Impassioned as his pleas may be, surely he must know that I cannot leave things as they are,” Gosetsu sighed, unable to bare the idea of giving up now. “But for now, I shall respect his wishes. We must continue on towards our final destination ─ the House of the Fierce. Proud headquarters of the Doman Liberation Front. There is a secret entrance to the north of Namai, by way of a small spring. Come ─ I will show you!”

He didn’t wish to leave Namai just yet, but he knew that they were making the right choice for now. They would try again to rekindle the fire in their hearts another day.

Instead, he focused on guiding his comrades down the hill, heading into a large valley where they were passing by the trees and found themselves in an area that was formed by mountains around them like a wall. At the bottom of the valley was a pool of water waiting for them.

The girls were looking around curiously, trying to find the entrance, as he stepped into the water.

“This way, this way! We must dive into the water!” Gosetsu told them.

“Dive?” Claire repeated curiously and he laughed.

“Have no fear, Claire! It is but a short distance,” he told her. “You need not hold your breath for long!”

“There’s no need to worry about that,” Lyse grinned mysteriously at him before she took a running start and dived right into the water without another word.

“Wait a moment, lass,” he called to her as her head poked out of the water. “I shall go on ahead with Claire. You both follow after. We have to try and be careful here.”

He gazed at the end of the pool where a seemingly normal fisherman was there. He barely gave them any notice, but his eyes were shining at the sight of seeing him there. This ‘fisherman’ served as a lookout. He was to contact them immediately should it be dangerous to leave. The last thing they wanted to do was risk the enemy discovering their headquarters after all.

So he left Lyse and Alisaie behind, pretending to be resting at the water’s edge and enjoying the sights as he and Claire dove deep into the cold water. The first thing he saw was the rope with sticks tied along, marking where the entrance was before finding the passageway through the boulders.

The journey through the tunnel was longer than he remembered and when his head finally broke the surface of the water, his lungs had already been starved. To his bewilderment, Claire emerged not even out of breathe. He couldn’t help but envy youth once again.

When he looked up, he saw that he was in the center of the cave, where a guard was taken aback by their sudden appearance. But as soon as he saw him, he began to call him over excitedly and Gosetsu grinned as he swam to the edge and pulled himself out of the water.

Gosetsu was already panting hard as he called to his friend, “How invigorating! Congratulations, my friends! You are come to the House of the Fierce!”

He told Claire to wait here for the others and to join them once they were all together. He would go in himself to see them and explain the situation to the rest of his comrades. Claire nodded and turned her attention back to the pool as he walked up to the guard.

“Lord Gosetsu…” the guard gasped as he bowed. “Oh, words cannot begin to describe the joy to see you alive and whole!”

“And I to see you here,” he told him kindly. He quickly explained who the young woman was and that he was to let her and two others by once they were gathered. He was finally allowed inside and the first thing that he was greeted by were the cries of his friends and comrades.

He beamed widely at them all as they raced up to greet him, asking how he was and telling him in return of their own well-being. In his heart, he had known that they were all safe and sound, but to see it in person brought him more relief than he thought possible.

“This is the House of the Fierce?” asked Lyse’s voice from behind him. “But there are so few of them…”

Gosetsu, who hadn’t realized that they had entered, gazed back as he confessed, “Many kindred spirits remain in hiding following the rebellion. Many others gave their lives for their nation. We are the stubborn remainder. Even accounting for our comrades in the field, we are at a fraction of our former strength, ’tis true. Yet we few are patriots ─ brothers-in-arms, prepared to fight with every fiber of our being to set our people free.”

His comrades all cheered at his words, looking like they were ready to take on an army at that moment.

“Ever are we hopeful that others will join our cause. But never did I dream that you would journey so far,” chuckled another familiar voice.

Turning their gaze towards the sound of the voice, Yugiri Mistwalker appeared, dressed in new armor and wearing a smile that seemed to lighten up the entire area.

“Yugiri!” Lyse cried out half in excitement and half in surprise, “Gods, it’s good to see you! You look great, by the way! Have you been here long?”

“I returned but recently, having concluded my mission,” she answered back, sounding just as excited to see them here. “Oh, it is good to see you again, my friends.”

But the only thing he heard was that she said she had concluded her mission. He quickly cut in, “Did I hear right? Your mission is concluded? Then you have found the young master?”

He did not wish to get his own hopes up should he learn the worse, but he could not help but feel the faint ray of joy that came with it.

“Ere we speak of that, I would know by what fortuitous circumstance our friends came to be here,” Yugiri asked. He was quickly frustrated that she didn’t say anything about Lord Hien, thus making his thoughts turn to the worst, yet he remained silent as he let Claire bring her up to speed on everything. She explained that after they parted ways in Eorzea, they had gone east to Ala Mhigo to aid the resistance. When she told of the attack at the Resistance’s Headquarters, the joy in the room soon turned to sorrow.

Lyse kept her eyes fixed on the ground as Claire explained Zenos’s the outcome of the attack. Afterwards, in order to give the Resistance time to rebuild, they decided to take fight the Empire on two fronts, they came here to the Far East to aid in their fight to free Doma.

Their story took everyone by surprise when they learned of their actions in the Ruby Sea, and there were even a few disappointed groans at the thought of Yotsuyu escaping. Still, the atmosphere was already feeling lighter when they learned of this victory against the Imperials.

“The Empire’s crimes are all too familiar,” Yugiri said mournfully, turning her eyes back to Lyse. “Lyse ─ my heart goes out to your people.”

“We wanted to stay and fight, believe me, but we knew it wouldn’t work. We needed more time to rebuild ─ and more allies to stand with us against the Empire,” Lyse told them, and he recognized the determination that he was often forced to show to others when he was fighting his own sorrow. “So we decided to come here and help you free Doma. To show you ─ to show everyone ─ that you’re not alone, and that the Garleans can be beaten, if we work together. I’d like to think we proved that in the Ruby Sea…”

“That you did, Lyse, and far more besides. Needless to say, your assistance would be most welcome,” Yugiri said gratefully.

“Hear, hear! Now then, Yugiri ─ you must tell me of your search for our master!” Gosetsu pressed on, wanting to get some answers. When he saw her smile completely fade, he felt his heart sink.

“Lest you wonder, he speaks of Lord Hien, son of Lord Kaien, who perished during the rebellion,” Yugiri explained to their three friends. “When it became clear that all hope of victory had gone, Lord Hien bade us deliver as many of our people as we could to safety beyond our borders. But as his father’s heir, he was determined to fight on, and so he did ─ until he suffered a grievous wound in battle and vanished without a trace…”

Gosetsu closed his eyes, praying to the kami for good news.

“Until now. For I have found Lord Hien ─ seen and spoken with him,” she finished. “On the Azim Steppe.”

Gosetsu let out a sigh of relief as his eyes opened up.

“O boundless and merciful kami, the young master lives!” he cried joyously, now eager for more information. “Tell me, was he well? Did his wound yet ail him? Where is he now? Have you brought him back to us!?”

He even began to look around as if thinking that Lord Hien would magically appear. Yet, Yugiri was shaking her head.

“You may take comfort in the knowledge that he is hale and whole. However, when I invited him to return with me to Doma, he had this to say…” she sighed with a grimness he didn’t like, “ _If Doma yet thirsts for the blood of patriots and tyrants, I shall offer unto her my blade. But if she has had her fill of bitter draughts, I shall offer unto her conquerors my head.’”_

The words seemed to echo around the empty space, and the fact that he was able to hear his young master’s voice so clearly at that moment only made it so much worse.

“Thrice did I declare to him that no true son or daughter of Doma would ever accept such a sacrifice,” Yugiri finished. “But for all my passion, he would not be swayed. _“Learn the truth of her heart and return to me,’_ he said. And so I left him.”

They all let this new information sink in.

“The words of one made to wear the mantle of leadership too soon…” Gosetsu said remorsefully, his heart aching for Lord Hien. “Yet there is wisdom in them all the same. If the people no longer yearn to be free, ‘twould be folly to rekindle the fires of war.”

Yugiri’s eyes flashed furiously at that.

“To suffer our master to surrender his life and forsake all hope of freedom is by far the greater folly,” she snapped back, folding her arms and glaring up at him. “I will not go to face my fallen comrades having done naught to stop it.”

“Nor I, shadow walker, nor I,” he reassured her—the very thought was blasphemy to his own mind. Now wasn’t the time to discuss this however. “But we need not rouse our comrades to battle this day. Let us instead welcome our honored guests and allow them a moment of respite.”

***Miles away on a beach in Othard***

Upon the shores of one of the many tiny islands were a gathering of beautiful items all tucked almost lovingly upon the sands. They glittered, each one having been taken care of so perfectly that it was as if their owners had thought them of the most priceless of valuables.

Just then, out of the sea came a group of Red Kojin, each one carrying another armful of their precious treasures and set them down with all the rest as tenderly as if holding a newborn.

“We cannot rest here for long. This place is not safe…” the Red Marine Commander said as he set down his bundle. But the more that he thought of it, he shook his head in despair as he added, “…Mayhap nowhere is, if thieves can breach our vaults. Nevertheless, it is our duty to protect these treasures, and we shall not fail for want of effort.”

“So this is why you abandoned your posts ─ and without a word of explanation at that. Rather thoughtless of you, was it not?” demanded a cold voice. The Kojin jumped and spun around to see a woman stand there, her long black kimono flowed about her like a waterfall, and a pipe held between her long fingers. She smirked at the sight of terror on their faces.

“Lady Yotsuyu!” the Red Marine Commander gasped, immediately trying to explain, “Pray forgive us our absence, but our home was under attack ─ our vaults plundered by outsiders!”

She couldn’t believe that was their excuse. Could they not see that was the whole point? Kojin were hardly reliable in her eyes. Just the thought of someone touching their stuff and they immediately run of.

Yotsuyu shook her head, rolling her eyes before demanding, “Did you even pause to consider the possibility that it might be a diversion? What is the point of contracting your services if you are not here when they are required?”

They were beginning to step back from her, as if fearing that she would tear them to shreds with a snap of her fingers. Well, they wouldn’t be wrong if that was what they thought.

“It is my solemn charge to bring these vermin to heel ─ to torment them, body and soul, until all they hold dear is as bitter ashes in their mouths,” she explained, smiling cruelly at the thought of all the beaten and broken Domans that she had seen so far. What a glorious thing to do every single day…

At least until now.

“And then you go and ruin everything!” she added darkly as her smirk faded, “…Well, there’s naught to be gained in belaboring the point. All that remains is to administer your punishment.”

“Wait!” the Red Commander gasped now begging, “My lady!”

She never gave him a chance to finish. She sent her brute in to finish the job. He killed the Kojin where they stood, which would mark a warning to the rest of their kind when they find their bodies. Almost as an afterthought, she ordered him to smash their precious treasures just to ensure that they got her message. Yet, when it was over and she looked over the bodies, she merely shook her head as she let the smoke rise from her mouth from her pipe.

“No…no, it’s no good. There’s just no joy in it. No release,” she sighed, having hoped that she would feel that familiar thrill of joy that she usually felt when she was ordering executions. There was nothing there. That was a disappointment.

“There needs to be some investment,” she complained, “They were negligent imbeciles deserving of punishment, but it was hardly personal. Ten thousand such Kojin could not satisfy me half so well as a single Doman.”

That was when she spied something in the rubble when the sunlight glinted off what looked like metal. Curious, she drew closer to see that there was something among the broken splinters and shattered pottery that survived intact. It turned out to be an elegantly decorated katana amid the bodies.

“And what do we have here? One of the vaunted treasures of the Red?” she asked. Her knowledge of such weapons was limited, but she knew enough to know a true masterpiece when she saw it. “The craftsmanship is certainly impressive…Mayhap we can use it to make amends.”

Lord Zenos wasn’t the type of man who was the forgiving type. He would surely learn of what happened here on the Ruby Sea. But she hoped that when she presented this blade to him, it would go some way into earning his forgiveness.

Just then the brute, whose name she didn’t consider to be of any import, walked up behind her.

“How long before Lord Zenos reinstates me, d’you reckon? I’ve got unfinished business back in Eorzea…” he asked.

Again? Again he was going on about going back to Eorzea? Her patience with him was reaching its breaking point.

“Is serving me really so unbearable?” she barked turning about to face him, “At least pretend to enjoy it, you witless lump! If you are so desperate to earn a way back to Eorzea, then be quiet and do as you’re told. And bring that sword while you’re at it!”

The brute recoiled at that as he quickly did what he was told and gathered up the sword.

“You should be grateful that Lord Zenos had decided to spare your life,” she reminded him as they began to head down the beach, heading to the airship that would return them to Doma Castle. “’Twas you, was it not, who ran away when faced with this warrior you keep going on and on about? Normally, he would have killed you himself for running. Be thankful that he’s giving you a chance to prove yourself useful. Remember that.”

“Yes, m’lady,” he said, stumbling slightly and almost dropping the sword.

“And be careful with that,” she added darkly. “Once he learns of what happened at that disgusting little fishing village, we will need to use everything at our disposal to earn his forgiveness. He is not normally a man who spares your life a second time.”

***House of the Fierce***

“Mayhap a brief respite is in order. Were I twenty years younger, these wounds would not warrant a second glance. Alas, no samurai has the strength to defeat that villain Old Age,” Gosetsu said to her with a rather fond smile. “But what say you to the House of the Fierce?”

Claire opened her mouth, but before she could say what she thought, he went on, “Compared to your Rising Stones, I concede it may seem somewhat lacking… But it has been a haven these past ten years to all who would set Doma free. Regrettably, our efforts in that time have come to little and less…”

He sighed grimly at the thought before adding, “When the Emperor died, we were so sure the hour of our liberation was at hand. But Zenos soon put paid to that, with the aid of Yotsuyu and the secrets she sold.”

He suddenly seemed to realize how bitter he sounded before he pushed her out of the conclave, urging her to go speak with the others. So she did as she was told. They spent the better part of an hour discussing with the other members of the Liberation Front and getting to know their surroundings. As she was speaking with Gosetsu about their next plan of action, he seemed to be at a lost at the moment, having come up with several stories before realizing that he wasn’t getting anyway. That was alright though, they still had time to think of a plan.

As she went around to many of the other Domans, she quickly discovered that many of them were very interested in her—somewhat in awe after having heard so many stories from Lady Yugiri.

Just when she was enjoying not being treated as some grand hero.

Claire wandered around, aiding the Domans with whatever tasks that needed done, trying to make herself useful and to put out of her mind the idea of even more fame. When she ran into Lyse, who was speaking to one of the guards, she waved her over.

“You should hear this, Claire. He was just telling me about Zenos and the rebellion,” Lyse said urgently.

The Liberation Front Infantry nodded grimly as he explained what he remembered of Zenos and how one man turned the tide of battle when they rose up in rebellion.

“What you have to understand is that it was not a simple matter of numbers. The bulk of the XIIth never even took the field,” he told them bitterly. “It was Zenos’s stratagems that won the war. They were unlike anything we had ever seen. His formations were unorthodox ─ bewildering. We honestly thought we had him on the back foot. One moment we were pressing home our advantage, the next we were surrounded and at his mercy.”

Ah, so not only a strong warrior… but a tactical genius as well. Always a dangerous combo. Yet, she supposed that she could have guessed that much with how easily that they attacked the Reach. It seemed the more she learned about this foe, the more she began to see that he may prove even more dangerous than any primal she ever faced.

“And then he stood before us, his cornered prey. Alone and unarmed. He beckoned us to come forward and fight for our lives,” the guard went on miserably. “One by one, my comrades charged. Fearless and unflinching, he would dance amidst their blades for a time, and then draw close, as if to embrace… One…after…another. He made us watch. Do you understand? He made us watch.”

Lyse shook her head and hissed, “What kind of monster enjoys killing people?”

“…I do not think there was any joy in it. Nor justice, nor morality, nor meaning. To him, the weight of one life is no different from that of a thousand,” the Front Infantry said.

No… it wasn’t just like that. It was… a game. That was what she was starting to realize from him. Zenos saw all of this as one big game on a board. Most of them were simply dependable pieces in his eyes… barely worth being here in the first place.

She didn’t know anymore. She had only faced him once and was almost killed in the process. All she knew for sure was… he wasn’t normal.

“A challenge had been issued and was accepted. But on finding us no challenge at all, his objective changed. There were tales of imperial soldiers being flayed for slaughtering families. For breaking brave men’s spirits. Only later did I come to understand why. He did not desire obedience. He desired hate…and men consumed by it,” the shinobi went on and she was slowly starting to put the pieces of this monster together.

“A new battle. A new enemy. A new challenge. The hunt, I am told he called it. A hunt without end,” he explained on. “And when all our best lay dead and broken, he left. He left, muttering that we had “bored” him.”

Bored him. Ah, that explains it. Thinking of Zenos and how he stood over them all that night…? She felt her blood boil. She remembered how he had up and left the Reach. He had left them alive because he had believed that they were not worth killing. She couldn’t help but feel a surge of outrage… as if she had been greatly insulted.

“But our weapons, at least, held his interest,” he finished up for them, bringing her back to the present. “For he took a fallen samurai’s sword, having grown…fond of it. Since that day, he has ever wielded Far Eastern blades. He is said to be fascinated by ones with storied histories, and so soldiers who seek to curry his favor often present those of defeated enemies as gifts.”

“Yes,” Claire said softly as she reached up to touch her shoulder and chest to where her scar still was. “That I know.”

“It’s like it’s all a game to him,” Lyse cried out in fury. “People are suffering ─ dying ─ and he’s collecting swords?”

“…We all feel the same. But my lady, you must understand…” the Infantry reminded her. “On the battlefield, reasons do not matter. The victor is not the just, but the strong, and the strong become the heroes of the tale. We were not strong enough. It is not sufficient to be right. To be just. Without strength, our path has but one end…”

Lyse huffed and marched away, and Claire knew her enough to know that she needed time alone. She knew that Lyse was aware of this, but just the thought of her having to accept this wasn’t easy for someone like her.

But she could understand, at least.

Deciding to give her a little space, she next went to Alisaie, who was observing the broken aetheryte.

“As you can see, they went to great lengths to disable the aetheryte. Apparently, in the twilight days of the rebellion, they feared that Zenos would be willing to risk sending unattuned conscripts,” she was informing her, already looking over it and seeing if there was a way that it could be fixed. “That said, it is hardly irreversible. They have the necessary materials. It would be a challenge to repair it alone, but mayhap with my brother’s help…”

Alphinaud… she hoped that his journey here would be a safe one. She knew that he had said that he found another ship that was passing through and secured passage—and though she doubted they had anything to worry about from the Red Kojin or more Imperials—she couldn’t help but worry.

She hadn’t realized that while she was lost in thought, her feet had guided her into the meeting hall, where many of their supplies were being stored, and were Yugiri was looking over reports at a table. Deciding to go over and see how she was fairing, she stepped up to greet her.

But before she could ask if she had any work that needed to be done, Yugiri was already speaking.

“Claire,” she said warmly, a smile on her face. “I do hope you have taken this opportunity to rest and recover.”

Claire nodded, though in truth she had very little rest since she arrived here. Deciding it better not to mention it, she merely told her more about what her fellow shinobi had said about Zenos.

“It is well that you spoke with one of the survivors of that massacre,” she said sadly, “To defeat one’s foe, one must first understand his true nature. As the Ala Mhigan Resistance has struggled, so too has the Doman Liberation Front. More so, perhaps, given the precarious position in which we find ourselves in the wake of our doomed rebellion. We are few, and our enemies legion. We are weak, and they strong.”

Yes, that much was something that they could all agree on. The people here were loyal and brave, that was true… yet they were hopelessly outnumbered. And with Zenos and his seemingly otherworldly strength, every move they made from here on out had to be precise and cautious.

Just then, Yugiri perked up as she said, “Yet with your help, I believe that there is little we cannot achieve… I only hope the depth of our predicament has not shaken your commitment to our cause.”

Once more… another was looking to her for hope. Why? She was just one person, why would they draw so much strength from her presence? There was nothing truly special about her. Not that she saw, anyway. Still, unwilling to take that hope from her friend, she shook her head.

“Never,” she reassured her. “Victory will be ours.”

“Aye, that it will. With the hero of Eorzea on our side, we cannot lose!” Yugiri beamed and gave a low bow. “Now then, I should be glad to discuss our next course of action─” she suddenly paused and added, “Though now that I think on it, I myself have been away from Doma for some time, and even after my return, the search for Lord Hien commanded my full attention… Mayhap it would be to both our benefit if we were to see the reality of Doma for ourselves. For did my lord not bid me learn the truth of her heart? Let us do this together, Claire. Let us go among the people and with our own eyes bear witness to their hardship. As a foreigner in these lands, your reputation does not precede you. Moreover, unlike Gosetsu, I can accompany you without attracting unwanted attention.”

It sounded like a plan to her. She agreed, knowing that she could at least get a better feel of the land if nothing else.

“I’d like to join you, if that’s all right,” Lyse’s voice called out as she came running up, obviously having overheard their discussion after she had sulked away earlier.

“By all means. We should be glad of your company, and your perspective,” Yugiri said agreeably. “Namai is not far. I say we begin there.”

Claire frowned slightly at the thought, which Yugiri noticed right away. As Lyse was heading to the exit, she asked what the trouble was and Claire gave her a quick explanation of what happened.

“I see,” she said thoughtfully. “I have been away from Doma for a long time now and only just now returned. I fear that I know precious little that has happened here in my absence. But our goal is not to cause trouble or draw unwanted attention this day. Merely to observe and question. Come.”

So, they all left the House of the Fierce at different times, planning on meeting on the outskirts of Namai. Claire had decided to change out of her battle gear and shifted more to simple travelling clothes just to ensure that the people were less likely to panic over.

She hadn’t been the only one who had changed though, for when she met up with Yugiri and Lyse, both of them had also changed into something that drew less attention. Lyse waved her over as Yugiri kept her eyes on the village with a distant look, as if she were somewhere else.

“Ah, Claire. I am glad to see that you too put thought into your garments given the covert nature of our activities,” Yugiri said when she noticed that she was here.

Claire looked over Yugiri’s clothes, tilting her head in a little surprise to see her in something so different. Perhaps her confusion showed on her face and Yugiri seemed to mistake her unspoken question.

“Hm? I should think my reasons obvious,” she answered back. “To enter the village while wearing the garb of the shinobi would be beyond reckless.”

She then looked to them both and told them that the story was that they were traveling merchants, with Claire as their leader while she and Lyse were her assistants. They were merely passing through these lands, and were stopping to rest here for a brief moment.

“I’m not really the merchant type, but if you think this is the best way to go about it, I’ll trust you,” Lyse said with a shrug.

“Then without further ado, let us begin,” Yugiri began as they stepped out and back into the village. It was a little concerning that the villagers would recognize them since they had been here before. But then again, most of their eyes had been drawn to Gosetsu and they hadn’t stayed long.

At the least, none of them were looking at them with as much suspension as before; nor did any of them try to stop them or ask them to leave. Once word had gotten out that there were possible merchants in the village again, a faint air of excitement seemed to take root.

So they began to wander around Namai freely. Many seemed gladden to see traveling merchants starting to come to Namai again. After the Imperials sealed their borders, most have taken to avoiding Yanxia ever since the rebellion; which has only made it harder for them to survive and they had little money to buy. It seemed that none of the villages in these regions have fared any better, though there were a handful of samurai lords in Monzen who still live. As well as the Doman Enclave, good… there may still be those they could recruit to their cause. They also learned of Dairyu Moon Gates which were set up to keep them corralled inside here and that most of the Imperials were on the other side of it. Good in one way since they were all mostly gathered in one location, but getting through that barrier wasn’t going to be easy.

As they wandered through the village, Lyse gasped at the sight of the wolfmen, quickly whispering that she had seen them in the Reach. Yugiri explained that they were known as the Lupin, wolfmen beastmen who were native to these lands. They never had any trouble with them before, and here in Doma, they often lived in villages with mankind. After speaking with them, Claire had learned that most of their kind had grown so desperate that they had taken to the ways of bandits or mercenaries.

At one point, one of the villagers was looking at her up and down with mistrust and said, “You? A merchant? Forgive me my skepticism, but you strike me less a man of commerce and more a common sellsword.”

Thankfully, Claire had experience with such misgivings and gave her such a warm and cordial smile that it seemed to immediately put all suspicions to rest and the girl was apologizing for being so rude earlier.

“How’d you do that?” Lyse couldn’t help but ask incredulously when they walked away.

Claire gave her a rather sly smile and said, “I just thought of Hancock and remembered not to act like him.”

Lyse gave a snort of laughter as Yugiri suggested that they split up and begin their own inquiries. Claire soon left them and made her way around the village; under the guise of a merchant, she was able to learn a handful of useful information. How such thing as how the viceroy purge the village of anyone who had any ties with insurgents, the people here are terrified of risking anything that would bring the Empire’s ire on them.

They were forced to obey wither as soldiers or laborers.

All in all, nothing she found really surprised her. After a few hours, the three of them met up to discuss what they had learned.

“Lyse and I encountered much of the same. They have been pushed beyond the brink,” Yugiri sighed when Claire told them what she knew. “I expected frustration and disillusionment, but not so much that they would come to question the wisdom of opposing imperial rule in the first place… Unless we can convince them otherwise, I fear I cannot convince Lord Hien to return, and without him… Let us not yet lose hope.”

Yugiri took a deep breath, as though she couldn’t bear the thought otherwise and went on bravely, “Though the situation in Namai is bleak, mayhap it is not so elsewhere. I wish to speak with others outside the village. Lyse and I will look for farmers in the paddies to the east. Claire, I ask that you look to the south. Surely they cannot all have given in to despair…”

Claire agreed, leaving the east to them as she began to wander just outside the village, searching for farmers that could give them more information. After half a bell of searching, she was beginning to think that there wasn’t anything out here. At least until she heard the cry for help.

She spun about and began to run in the direction of the cry and when she went running up a hill, she spotted a young girl cowering as a pair of enormous caterpillars advantaged on her. Thankfully, she was able to deal a solid blow against them with her pair of daggers, bringing them down.

Once they were dealt with and she wiped the blood off her blades, she turned back to the child.

“Are you alright?” she asked as approached; with the little girl peeked through her fingers to see what was going on. When she realized that she was safe, her eyes lit up and she began to cry out, “Thank you, thank you, thank you! If you hadn’t come along, I don’t know what I would’ve done!”

Claire smiled kindly before asking her why she was all the way out here.

“What am I doing out here? Oh…looking for flowers,” she answered, suddenly shy, “I need some for my parents’ graves. The ones my brother and I usually bring are yellow, because it was my mother’s favorite color. You haven’t seen any, have you?”

“No, but how about I help you look for some?” Claire offered. “In case there are other monsters nearby?”

The girl beamed at her and took her hand to lead her around the area as they looked for more flowers.

“Only yellow ones will do. Mother wouldn’t have wanted anything else…” the girl, who had introduced herself as Azami, explained. After killing a couple more caterpillars, Claire presented a small bouquet of bright yellow flowers, which excited her even more and thanked her over and over again.

Suddenly, she turned red as she added, “Um, if you have some time to spare, maybe you could come with me? I’m sure Mother and Father would want to meet the woman who showed me such kindness.”

Claire nodded as Azami took her hand again and led her up a steep hill that overlooked the rest of the valley.

“We buried them on a cliff to the west of the village. There’s a path through the terraces. I’ll show you!” she explained until they reached the top. It truly was a beautiful place and she could see why they were laid to rest here as she was able to overlook the village right below her, the mountains that surrounded them in all directions, she could even spot the spring that led to the House of the Fierce as nothing more than a tiny droplet from this distance.

When they arrived at a pair of small mounds, the Azami set the flowers down.

“We’re here! Just give me a moment to put down the flowers, and I’ll introduce you…” Azami said and she began to talk to her mother and father, telling them that she and her brother were doing well and that she hoped that they were both happy now. She also took the time to introduce Claire and explained that she had saved her from the wild animals here.

Claire was polite as she told them how glad she was that she could meet them and that she hoped that they liked the flowers.

“They loved to meet travelers and hear tales of faraway places,” Azami told her as she looked sadly at the mounds resting there. “Maybe you could tell them one about your homeland?”

“I would be happy to,” Claire told her and the little girl smiled brightly. Claire was just beginning to wonder what kind of story she could tell her when she suddenly heard a panicked voice calling out.

“Azami! Azami! Are you there? Azami!”

“Oh!” Azami said happily, turning her head at the sound. “That’s my big brother! I want you to meet him too!”

Claire looked on and, to her great surprise, Isse, the boy that she had met earlier that day came running up. When he saw Azami there, his face relaxed into one of relief. But when he saw her standing there with his sister, he stopped dead.

“What in the ─ You should not be here!” he barked at Claire, “Get away from my sister!”

Azami frowned at him and scolded, “Don’t be so rude! She saved me from monsters, Brother ─ she even helped me pick flowers for Mother and Father!”

Claire didn’t answer as she observed him, recognizing that look. It was something that she had seen a full many times before now… fear. He was obviously terrified of her being here. But she had a feeling that it wasn’t really of her that he was scared off—rather of what coming here could mean for them.

Isse didn’t pay any attention of what Azami said as he commanded her, “Go back to the village. Now.”

“Y-You’re scaring me─” Azami whimpered, taking a step back away from him.

“I said go!” he ordered. “Stay inside and lock the door until I return!”

She glared at him before Claire said kindly, “It’s alright. You better go on ahead home where it’s safe. Thank you for bringing me here.”

Azami looked up at her sadly before she went running off with a pout. Claire remained silent until Azami was out of their sights before turning back to Isse.

“Do not let your dislike for me be taken out on the girl,” she told him and it seemed that some of his anger faded.

Isse turned back to her and spoke in a voice not as hateful as it had been, but full of warning, “…Don’t think me ungrateful. My sister is the only family I have. If you saved her, then…thank you. But it changes nothing. I asked you to leave, and now I’m asking you again. I’m not going to report you to the imperials, or anything stupid like that. But it’s too dangerous for you to stay here. So please, I’m begging you ─ just leave us alone!”

Claire looked back to the graves and said, “She said your parents were buried here…”

He sighed as he asked, “…So she told, did she?”

When she didn’t answer he went on, “Yes. That’s right. …My mother and father believed in the rebellion. They left to fight for Lord Kaien. They came home on a cart driven by imperial soldiers. The soldiers demanded that the families of the insurgents present themselves, or else they’d burn the whole village to the ground. So we did. What choice did we have?”

He hesitated before he began speaking bitterly, as if a rush of emotion came welling up inside him and he could no longer hold it back. It seemed that he had been wanting to say all this stuff for a long time now and she just happened to be the perfect person to take his anger out on.

“They beat us in the village square ─ with their hands, with sticks, with anything,” he ranted furiously, tears burning at his eyes, “They kicked us while we lay on the ground, begging for mercy. They made us denounce my mother and father ─ call them fools, call them traitors. Say they deserved to die. I heard them laugh, but I dared not look up. One leaned close and whispered in my ear what he’d do to my sister if they had to come back. They’re gone, but they’re never far. All it takes is the wrong word in the wrong ear, and they’ll return. And then I’ll have to dig another grave. If I’m lucky. Whatever you came here to do, leave us out of it. If you want to fight the imperials, go and fight them on your own. You can’t help us. No one can. And this is all we’ve got. So please ─ don’t take it from us.”

Claire looked sadly at him. Perhaps he was afraid of what she would say to that, for he turned and ran off without another word. She stood there for a time before looking back to the yellow flowers on the graves.

“I know that you must hate this too,” she said softly. “The sad thing is though… I do not blame them for their decision to do nothing.”

To the poor people who lived here, fighting back had only brought them more pain. So… to protect themselves, they learned to put up with the suffering for the sake of those they love. What else could they do?

What could she do to help them?

***Yugiri***

“I just don’t get why we’re having such a hard time,” Lyse complained once they met up just outside the village so that they could discuss what they learned. “They all hate the Empire with every fiber of their souls, don’t they? Why are they so prepared to sit back and take it from them?”

“They are frightened, Lyse,” Yugiri reminded her patiently. “I doubt that any of them actually want to sit back and follow orders like this. But ever since the failed rebellion, it is as if their spirits are broken. We must learn more of why it is like this and find a way to reignite the fires of revolution in their hearts.”

“I know that, but how are we going to learn that if no one wants to talk to us?” Lyse sighed.

“We will wait for our friend to return,” Yugiri promised. “Hopefully she will succeed where we have failed.”

Thankfully, Claire soon returned to them just as Lyse was pacing around with agitation and Yugiri feared she would go marching back to the village and demand answers.

“You are come at a good time, Claire,” Yugiri told her. “We but recently completed our inquiries. What of yours?”

She knew right away that there was something terribly wrong with the look that she was giving them, her eyes shadowed over and sadness that seemed to linger in the air floating about her like a dark cloud.

“What’s wrong, Claire?” Lyse asked in concern. “Did something happen?”

Claire shut her eyes for a moment before she told them what she had learned… what the people of Namai and many others were forced to suffer through. The more that she heard, the more that Yugiri was horrified to learn what had taken place after she led her countrymen across the sea and to Eorzea. 

“I…I was not aware of these events… The boy, Isse, he told you all of this?” Yugiri asked, indignation quickly taking root where horror had been. When Claire nodded, and explained how she met up with him and his younger sister, how she helped the girl place flowers on her parents graves, and how Isse explained the reason why the people wanted them to leave so badly from before. 

“Such disgraceful, despicable crimes… If I knew the men responsible, I would not hesitate to hunt them down and ─” but before she could finish her threat, she forced herself to stop, take several breaths as she reminded herself to remain calm. A shinobi must always be in control of their emotions and never allow themselves to lose control.

“Forgive me, that outburst was unbecoming,” she apologized once she regained control. “The more I learn of the imperials’ actions in my absence, the more difficult I find it to marshal my emotions…” That was when she thought more to Lord Hien and his words. She had begged and begged that he return with her to Doma, but that sorrow in his eyes…? She then whispered to herself, not aware she was speaking out loud, “Could Lord Hien have foreseen this? That our peoples’ spirits would be broken so? Though at first I scoffed at his pronouncement, it feels all too possible now that he might resolve to surrender himself…”

No… no, she could not let that happen! She had fought and trained to protect what she held dear, and she had sworn an oath to protect Lord Hien! Doma needed him—now more than ever.  

“There’s got to be something we can do, right?” Lyse asked, voicing where her own thoughts were going. “We can’t just give up and go home. Not after everything we’ve been through.”

“Despite everything we have seen and learned, I refuse to renounce this cause,” Yugiri agreed. The only question now was how were they to go about it? Perhaps if she returned to speak with Gosetsu about this, he might have an idea. “We should return to the House of the Fierce and consult with our comrades. Perhaps together, we might─” her words died in her throat when she heard it… the faint clinking sound of metal choka along the ground. “Did you hear that? Quickly, we must find a place to hide!” 

“Yugiri!” Lyse cried, startled at that as she and Claire ran after her. But Yugiri knew what she heard… she knew there was trouble, the Imperials were coming to Namai and she would bet her life on it. She led them to the near back of the village where she crouched down low behind a couple houses, just barely peeking her head around so that she could get a good view of beyond.

The others soon caught up with her, and when Claire looked like she wanted to come out and see for herself, but Yugiri warned, “Behind me, Claire! They come from the south!”

Both of them got down low with her as they watched on. The villagers didn’t notice anything was wrong until they saw the men dressed in cold armor start making their way up the road. There were just five of them, but when the people caught sight of them, terror was read clear in each of their faces as if they were facing a legion.

“Imperials…” Lyse hissed angrily and at the sight of them there, remembering what she learned of the sufferings that the people had been forced to live with all this time, Yugiri also felt a surge of longing to gut those Imperials as well.

When the villagers stood still for a fraction too long, the Imperial Pilus Prior barked at them, “Why are you milling about like a pack of slack-jawed mongrels!? Form a line! Now!”

The villagers jumped at the order, but they lined up without complaint, much like how she had seen animals who were exceptionally well-trained. At the sight of it, Yugiri’s anger rose once again.

“…Finally,” the Imperial grunted. “I come before you today to deliver an announcement of the highest import, so listen well. While on a charitable mission to Isari village, the acting viceroy and her personal guard came under attack from Confederate forces. This brazen, unconscionable act cannot ─ and will not ─ go unanswered. As loyal subjects of the Empire who enjoy her safety and prosperity, you have a duty to defend her as well.”

Loyal subjects of the Empire? Safety and prosperity? Those words should not be used in the same sentence. It seemed that the villagers seemed to sense what was coming and fear was quickly settling in, a few began to back up in terror.

“…There is no cause for alarm. We have no intention of sending ill-trained fodder to the front line. Those who are selected will be expected to perform rudimentary tasks,” the Imperial informed them. “Cleaning and maintenance and so forth. You will serve only as long as you are needed. Afterwards, you will be free to return to your homes.”

Why did she doubt those words? Anyone with eyes could see that this was just an excuse to receive free labor while threatening the people here into behaving. She watched as they began to pull out villagers from the line, one by one… mostly younger ones, but a handful of elderly and even a Lupin, until he had half the already small village recruited.

“Hmph,” Yugiri huffed to her friends, struggling to keep her voice down before her anger caused her to run out to aid the people. “The Empire has no pressing need of cleaners. This is but a thinly veiled attempt to intimidate those who supported the Confederacy’s actions, and isolate any whose loyalty they already suspect.”

At last, the Imperial Leader pointed to the young man in red, the same one that Claire had described to her before… Isse.

“And lastly…you. That should suffice for now,” the Imperial leader said to him. Isse froze at that but seemed to be bracing himself for the worst as he turned to a young girl—who could only have been his sister—and spoke with a forced smile and loving voice.

“Don’t worry, I will be back before you know it,” he lied for they all knew that if the Garleans were allowed it to go their way then they would never live to make it home again. “Listen to the elders while I am away, and do not play outside the village. Everything is going to be fine. I love you, Alright? Remember that I love you…”

The poor little girl sniffled in fear as Isse slowly joined the crowd of people.

The Imperial leader then spoke up, “We thank you for your cooperation. Rest assured that this will all be over very soon ─ once the Confederacy has been made to pay our own “Ruby Tithe.”

He led their conscripts away and down the road as the rest of his guard surrounded them, enforcing that they walked and discouraging them from running away. The little girl began to cry as despair began to settle in for the few remaining villagers.

“There’s no telling what might happen to those people! We have to help them!” Lyse said as they stood up.

“And we shall,” Yugiri vowed. “But before all else, we must needs ascertain their destination. I doubt this is the first village the Garleans have visited…nor is it like to be the last.” She then glanced at Claire, knowing that she was gifted for disappearing into the shadows and asked, “I will track these men. Will you help me?”

She was relieved to see her nod, and Yugiri turned to Lyse, suggesting, “Pray return to our headquarters and tell the others what you saw here. Should we have need of reinforcements, I would know that they are ready.”

Lyse looked understandably angry at the suggestion and spoke up hotly, “But I should be going with you! I came here to fight!”

“Soon enough, Lyse, soon enough,” she promised, knowing that now wasn’t the time for them to be acting rashly. If they just went running in and fighting the Garleans, then the villagers were to be the one to pay the price later on. Besides, they needed their comrades to be on standby should the worst come to pass. She then added calmly, “For now, we must proceed with caution.”

Lyse still looked angry but she thankfully agreed, “I know that, I do… It’s just ─ when I saw them rounding those people up…” She shook her head before glaring fiercely back and made them swear, “Look, if anything happens ─ anything at all ─ you’d better call for us! I mean it, Yugiri. Anything at all.”

Lyse ran off and left the two of them there to face the next mission on their own.

“She means well,” Claire told her quietly.

“Yes, I know that,” Yugiri agreed softly. “But we all must go where we are needed most. Her heart is in the right place, but right now allowing recklessness to take over isn’t going to help those people. We must plan it out carefully.”

She turned back to her and said seriously, “Regardless of what the officer claimed, I fear they have crueler designs for these people. With me, Claire. We must hurry!”

They left Namai, heading further south, towards the One River. Claire stuck by close, the land around her wholly unfamiliar to her, as they left the trees and mountains behind them. The land soon became a series of steep hills and flat lands as they continued walking, trying to keep an eye out for Garleans.

Claire paused for a moment when she spotted the Moon Gates in the distance. Yugiri remembered, at one point, the gates were seen as a symbol of the nation of Doma… but once the Garleans took over, and fixed Magitek devices upon the inside to create the barrier, it was now seen as a cage to all who lived here. Yugiri quickly explained more of the lands here and of such dangers that lurked here as they walked alongside the river, heading to another small, red gate. This seemed a good enough place and stopped to deliver part of the plan she had been going over in her mind as they journeyed this far.

“Given the circumstances, we must make every effort to refrain from needless violence,” she said as she pulled out a blowpipe and handed it to her.

“Here. It is a shinobi’s tool, for when a more discreet approach is required. Use it with these darts. They are coated with an alchemical reagent that induces a deep sleep,” she whispered in explanation as Claire looked over it with interest. “There are soldiers patrolling ahead. Were circumstances different we could engage them directly, but for the villagers’ sake we dare not risk it. We will use our blowguns to incapacitate them. Regardless of your familiarity with such weapons, you are a veteran warrior, and I am sure it will come naturally to you. Nevertheless, practice is in order…”

It wouldn’t be wise to head straight in without seeing how well she could adapt to this new tool. So, Yugiri led her through the gate and kept a sharp eye out until they arrived at a high vantage point which overlooked the valley and the One River. When she spotted a soldier on a ledge far below them, she pulled Claire up next to her for instructions.

“There ─ the soldier on the hill below. Take aim and fire ─ if the dart finds its mark, he should fall within moments,” she said and Claire took careful aim.

Of course she was a natural. It only took a minute for her to line the solider up in her sights and when she struck, the dart hit him in the back of the neck… causing him to crumple to the ground with nary a cry.

“Well done, my friend!” she praised impressed. “Now, give me your map ─ there is a vantage point from which you may observe and fire upon the other soldiers.” She then began to make a few marks on the map as she added, “Worry not ─ I shall be with you every step of the way, keeping watch for other patrols. We shall speak again on the other side of the river.”

They separated as she kept watch from high above. She knew that while the Warrior of Light was able to handle herself in any situation, she was still a stranger to these lands and knew little of other dangers that could be lurking nearby.

But she needn’t have worried.

Yugiri took her place on top of a broken tower as she kept watch near the river. With no signs of patrols anywhere for malms, she looked down below her to where there were five guards. Normally, she would have taken precautions to take the long way around them, but they had to ensure that the villagers would have a safe route to take once they were freed.

She soon spotted her friend making her way down the steep hill, finding an outcropping where she crouched, keeping watch as she overlooked the broken bridge—the blowpipe in her hands. In less than a minute this time, she took the guard out who was standing on the broken half of the bridge, quickly followed by the one at the foot of the destroyed tower she was currently standing on. The remaining three, the one who was by a small dock at the foot of the river and the two at the base of the cracked bridge, took no time at all and she smiled at how easily and silently they were dealt with. Perhaps she should ask Claire to come with her on more infiltration missions in the future.

Once she was confident that they needn’t worry any other patrols, she jumped down and quickly met up with her friend.

“Excellent work, Claire. They appear to be none the wiser…” she said optimistically, and having just spotted where the villagers were surely to be taken to for it was the closest Garlean-built base. “The villagers are being held in the castrum to the south ─ Fluminis. Once, it was the base of operations for the Garlean occupation…until ten or so years ago, when they relocated to Doma Castle. Now, the castrum serves as little more than a storage facility…”

Further to the southwest they went, lurking in the shadows until they were position just outside the gates, hiding safely behind boulders as they continued to spy.

“I spy two sentries near the gate. As you have proven yourself to have impeccable aim, I would ask you to incapacitate them. This very hill should afford you a clear shot,” Yugiri offered and watched as her friend quickly climbed up to the top hill just as the second guard was coming to release the first. There was no need to keep watch over her this time though, for she was sure that Claire was perfectly capable of handling it on her own. Sure enough, she reappeared soon after, signaling that it was safe.

“Fine work, Claire. You have a gift for the ways of the shinobi…” Yugiri praised. True enough, she knew that she had learned the art of the shinobi while she was in Eorzea, but given how quickly she had picked up on it in such a short time was nothing short of astonishing. For many, such as herself, it took years of hard work and dedication to master this art, but one would think that she had grown up in these lands and been training since early childhood with how easily she mastered it.

Claire only smiled back, modestly accepting the praise before turning her attention back to the matter at hand.

“The way is clear ─ let us move closer and see what has become of the villagers,” Yugiri said and they sneak closer to the gate. They stuck low to the grown, sticking close to the shadows and ready to disappear should they come across any unexpected guests.

As they peaked in, the first thing that she saw was a couple soldiers speaking to each other just beyond the gate, with another crowd of peoples from a different village.

“Sir! The Aan from the other villages are assembled for inspection,” one of them said.

“Very good. I will address them personally,” the leader said, and she recognized the leader as the same one who had been at Namai but a short while ago. He then turned back to the people and ordered, “Attention! Shortly you all will be transported to the facility on the distant shore. Your duties, as you have been previously informed, will be rudimentary in nature. More specifically, you will be tasked with the repair and maintenance of various arms and armaments, as well as magitek devices.”

“Magitek!? But we’re farmers! We don’t know the first thing about magitek!” one of the farmers cried out in panic. “It’d take us months, if not years, to learn how to do that kind of work!”

Yugiri felt her eyes narrow and her lips form a frown as the leader barked back, “The materiel in question was damaged when your kith and kin rose up in rebellion! Therefore, you bear responsibility for its repair! If you cannot perform your duties, you will learn how. And if you cannot learn how, then your villages may find themselves at the mercy of the Confederacy and other radical elements. Is that what you want?”

The threat hung in the air and the people all immediately became docile and silent before the leader turned back to his men and ordered, “Deal with this rabble. I am needed at the castle.”

Oh, how she longed to pull out a knife at that moment. Even from this distance, she was sure that her blade could hit its mark true. But pushing those feeling aside for the moment she hissed to Claire in summarily of what was truly going on, “This is no temporary measure. Those men and women will die in servitude. Once they are taken to the other facility, it will be too late. If we are to intervene, we must do so now. Agreed?”

“You have a plan?” she asked back softly and she nodded.

“Then let us be about it,” she said. “Despite the urgency of the situation, we must still proceed with the utmost caution to ensure the safety of the villagers. To wit, we must infiltrate the castrum without raising the alarum. I will deal with any soldiers near the entrance. Stand watch for others approaching from the north until you hear my signal.”

When Yugiri looked back however, she saw that she was already gone, already going on to keep watch as she did her part. She snuck into the base and began hunting her own ‘prey’.

She tracked down three almost right off the bat, and they fell to her blade quickly enough. All that was left to do was drag them off to a place behind one of their many machines where she was confident that they wouldn’t be found anytime soon. She soon called one of her messenger hawks to her, having one to let out a loud cry. The imperials would pass it off as a wild animal and not give it any thought. But her friend had heard it and soon arrived.

As soon as she arrived, Yugiri saw how she raised her eyebrows at the sight of the three snoring Imperials and said, “You’ve been busy.”

“Speak softly, lest the others hear us. What of the outside?” Yugiri asked.

“Quiet,” Claire answered back. “I don’t think we need to worry about patrols.”

“…That is good. We may proceed as planned,” Yugiri decided. If they hurried, they could get the people out and they would be back in their villages before anyone was any the wiser.

She then looked down at the sleeping imperials and informed her, “These ones shall not soon wake. However, the others are too close to the villagers. Incapacitating them as I did these ones is far too risky. Fortunately, a solution presents itself. I would have you disguise yourself as an imperial soldier and convince them that a changing of the guard is in order.”

“Again…?” Claire sighed softly to herself.

“Hmm?”

“Nothing,” Claire informed her, “Merely that this isn’t the first time I disguised as an imperial in a castrum.”

Ah, that would be a story she would be interested in hearing. At another time of course.

“You have your pick of uniforms. They shall not protest,” Yugiri told her. Claire walked past and began to exam her limited choice of attire. It only took a few minutes for Claire to find a uniform that would fit her.

“You have chosen one to your liking, then?” she asked as Claire examined the clothes. “Excellent. I shall hide these ones where none will find them.”

Once Claire had the pieces of clothes and armor in her arms, Yugiri took their charges and made sure to deliver them back to the barracks and dropped them, none to gently, in their bunks. And while she was there, she happened upon several other uniforms and pulled out a kabuto and tekko that completed the set of uwagi, hakama, and choka that Claire already had.

She returned and gave them to her friend, before turning her back, keeping watch as Claire changed. When Claire was ready, it was as if the uniform was bespoke just for her. She was dressed head to toe in Imperial garb, with only her eyes shining through the eyeholes giving any sign of who she was.

“You will need to give the soldiers guarding the villagers a proper imperial salute to complete the deception and convince them to come here, where I will be waiting to deal with them,” Yugiri said.

“Not a problem,” Claire promised her and she left without another word. Yugiri remained hidden as she watched as Claire walked up to some of the soldiers and giving them a perfect salute. The soldiers didn’t suspect anything as they spoke to each other for a short time. Soon enough, Claire had convinced them to follow her back towards Yugiri.

It was all too easy to knock them out when they drew close.

“These ones shall sleep soundly along with the others…” Yugiri stated as she checked their pulses just to be sure she didn’t hit them too heart. “And, with that, there are no more soldiers to trouble us. You can dispose of that accursed uniform too. It is time to guide the villagers to freedom!”

Claire wasted no time in taking the uniform off, and with their path now clear, they were free to head deeper into the castrum to where they had found the villagers. They looked up, clearly expecting more Imperials, and were taken aback to see the two of them there.

“Listen to me, all of you! We have dealt with the imperials for now, but you must flee this place, quickly!” Yugiri cried in a rush. She had been expecting them to sigh with relief at the news that they were being rescued. But to her astonishment, they all looked even more panicked at the sight of them than they had at the Imperials.

“D-Dealt with them? Oh…oh no…you didn’t kill them, did you?” one of the farmers cried fearfully.

“Are you mad!?” another added in a frightened squeak, “There’s no escaping the Empire! Running will only make it worse!”

Yugiri stared at them, shocked to the core at what she just heard. Feeling anger boiling inside her she yelled back, “To stay is to die. You know this to be true.” When none of them confirmed or denied this, she added loudly, “Even if you lack the will to fight, surely you have the will to live! Or has that, too, been beaten out of you? Is this what has become of Doma!?”

None of them answered as they continued looking at each other with scared eyes. That was when the young man in red, the boy Isse, stepped forward.

“You are Lord Hien’s retainer? Trained to fight without fear and obey without question?” he demanded. And without waiting for an answer he began yelling out, “Well, we’re not! We’re lost and afraid! We hate this ─ all of this ─ but we can’t do a damn thing to change it! And trying will only make it worse. It’s a pathetic existence…but it’s all we’ve got. And when people like you come here pretending it can be different, it ─ It doesn’t help, all right!?”

The words were as good as a slap to the face to her, and her words died in her throat as she looked to the hopelessness in their eyes. It was as if the ground beneath her feet was breaking and falling away from her. How she remained upright was not something she understood at that moment.

Just then, an elder stepped forward, sighing before speaking softly, “Peace, boy. Peace. She came to help, and for that we should be grateful.”

The elder bowed low to her, but when he raised his head again, she saw that his eye had been blackened. And the more that she looked around, the more she saw that there were others with dirty faces and bruises… bruises that she knew hadn’t been there before.

“Elder, your face…” she choked out, unable to say anything else.

“We all have scars. Some too many to bear,” the wounded elder breathed with an air of utter defeat and they all lowered their heads in shame. “Too many battles, too much lost. Our friends, our family, even our liege. We who survived are forced to bend the knee ─ to sell our souls and surrender our dignity. How are we to lift our heads when this shame weighs so heavily upon us? Your courage, your resolve… They are as salt in our wounds.”

Yugiri felt her heart breaking. As if every word that fell from their mouths was a dagger that cut through to her soul.

*Flashback*

_‘My decision is final, Yugiri,’ Lord Hien told her._

_‘I cannot just accept it though, my lord!’ Yugiri countered, refusing to leave without her lord at her side._

_‘I have given you my orders,’ he reminded her calmly. ‘And I have not yet lost my will to fight. Nor my will to live. I am prepared to fight for Doma and its people until my dying breath. But how can I relight a fire that has long since been burned out? If Doma yet thirsts for the blood of patriots and tyrants, I shall offer unto her my blade. But if she has had her fill of bitter draughts, I shall offer unto her conquerors my head.’_

_‘But Lord Hien,’ she had begged for the third time. ‘Doma needs you. We need you. No true son or daughter of Doma will accept such a sacrifice as you are proposing.’_

_But Hien shook his head, a familiar stubbornness that she knew all too well was gazing back into her eyes._

_‘Nay, my friend,’ he said softly. ‘I know what you are about to say, but you must save your breath for the journey back to Doma. My mind is made up and I am resolved in both decisions. Either it be my blade or my head… I will give it. Learn the truth of her heart and return to me. Once I have an answer, then I will know which path I must take from here.’_

_And so, upon realizing that his mind was made up, with no other choice she left him. But not before promising herself that she would find the proof. She would show him that Doma’s spirit was not so easily broken._

*End of Flashback*

She had been so sure of it. That the people were ready to fight again and that they longed for freedom.

Yet now… it was as if she was in a nightmare.

Fighting the wave of sorrow that threatened to drown her from the inside she muttered to herself, “If only they knew what you would do for them, my lord.”

Forcing a resolve that she was not feeling, she took a deep breath before looking back to the villagers.

“You have made your plight clear, and I shall impose my will no more,” she informed them. “But know this, brothers and sisters of Doma. For all you have suffered ─ for all the horror and the ignominy ─ you are still here. You are still alive. My lord ─” she could not even bring herself to say his name at that moment, “My lord prays you value your life as highly as he does. As for me…I swear by all the kami in creation that I will free you from this torment. No matter the cost.”

There was a moment of silence. Finally, one of the farmers spoke up cautiously, “…If the imperials come for me, I will tell them we were tricked by an Auri woman.”

She honestly didn’t care anymore and merely dully informed them that they could tell the Imperials whatever they must if that was what kept them and their loved ones safe. At last, the people left, running to the gate with the only thought of returning home.

The only one who remained with her was Claire… and surprisingly Isse. He was just staring at the two of them like he had no idea what to make of either of them. Perhaps she imagined it, but she could have sworn that she heard him mutter to himself, “Why would you…? After everything…”

But he didn’t finish. He merely left, running after the others as she and Claire stood there, watching as their images disappeared across the land as they made their way home.

“Yugiri?” she heard Claire’s voice ask as if from far away. Right, they couldn’t remain here. They have accomplished what they set out to do and freed the villagers. Now they just had to finish things here before they were free to go also.

“Apologies, Claire. I was…lost in thought,” she said in a voice of forced calm as she turned back to her. “Mayhap they have the right of it. Mayhap we are fools for urging them to rise once more. Yet I believe ─ I have to believe ─ that in their heart of hearts, they…they still…”

What else could she do? The people had all but given up hope and so long as they were unable to find their way, then there was no hope for a future for any of them. She wasn’t completely naïve to their situation and she did understand their line of thinking… but still, things were never going to change this way. The people may have learned to accept their fate to suffer in silence, to be beaten and treated like nothing more than beasts of burden, but she sure hadn’t.

“Now is not the time,” she said as she reached into her pocket. “We must finish what we started.”

She pulled out a small bottle and handed it over to her friend, giving instructions on what it was and how to use it. How this medicine will leave the soldiers confused and unable to clearly recall recent events. They were to hope that the Garleans would pass this off as falling asleep while on duty and they would keep silence about it for fear of being punished.

They returned to the other soldiers they had just knocked out and she explained, “It is naught more than a temporary measure, but we dare not kill them for the sake of the villagers. Tend to the last two I put to sleep ─ I shall see to the others.”

She had returned to the barracks where she used the medicine on the other three from before, feeling confident that they won’t remember anything that happened here. The job was done, they could go. And after all that she had seen, she didn’t need to worry about her friend, for she had proven that she could take care of herself just fine on her own. 

Which left her with a spiral of dark and troubling thoughts that made her shake though she wasn’t sure if it was from fear or anger. She found her feet carrying her from the small outpost as she wandered down to the One River, finding a small place to so stand upon the sand as she looked out at the water. She immediately felt much calmer now that she was near water again and allowed herself to think.

She stood there for what felt like days as thoughts and memories continued to drift across her mind’s eye in desolate procession. Eventually, she heard light footsteps drawing in behind her and when she looked back to see who it was, she saw that her friend had tracked her down—causing her to remember that she had left without warning or explanation. Yugiri smiled, feeling better to have her calming presence near.

“Forgive me for making you search,” she said as Claire drew up to stand with her at the river.

Claire didn’t seem the least bit upset as she shrugged her apology aside. The silent way that she stood there gave Yugiri the impression that she wasn’t here to talk—rather to listen. Yugiri wasn’t sure at first what she could say, but perhaps she hoped that if she tried to sort out her own thoughts, she could make sense of what just happened.

“It calms me, the sound. It helps me to remember the sway of the ocean when I close my eyes…” Yugiri sighed and thought of home—the beauty of the ocean, of her parent’s kind and smiling faces. How she wished that she could see them again, now more than ever. “Despite the many great and noble things I said, in truth I am not of Doma. I was born beneath the waves of the Ruby Sea…”

“That’s right,” Claire said unexpectedly. “From Sui-no-Sato.”

Taking her by surprise that she knew of this, Yugiri turned back to her, wondering if she had forgotten having ever told her about this fact. But then that was when Claire told her more of their adventures in the Ruby Sea, how while they were looking for a way to gain the cooperation of the Blue Kojin, they had gone to her old home for aid. When she told her how her mother fared… how it was her father who helped them, Yugiri couldn’t stop the smile that came to her lips.

“To think that you were there ─ that you even spoke with my mother and father…” she said in wonder.

“They said that not a day goes by that they and your brothers don’t think of you,” Claire informed them. “They are doing well and love you as they always had.”

“They are in good health, then. The knowledge is…of great comfort to me,” Yugiri sighed in relief, actually tearing up a little at this news. She couldn’t remember the last time that she received news from her family back home, and with some of the weight feeling like it was lifted from her shoulders, she turned her gaze back to the water. Knowing that her family was safe was worth more to her than any amount of treasure that the Kojin were infamous for collecting. Her heart remained troubled, however.

Not knowing why she did it, she began to speak more, explaining more of the turmoil that caused her heart to grieve so much, “That I might have the strength to protect my home from the Empire, I left to learn the secrets of the shinobi. Day and night we trained, ever striving to exceed our mental and physical limits.”

Yes, she remembered all too well the difficulties that she was faced when she first became a pupil of the shinobi. She had to beg and plead for them to allow her to learn, and once she finally convinced them, her days afterward were filled with long training sessions that pushed her to her breaking point. Eventually, thorough hard work and determination, she had risen to the top of her studies and was recognized for her skills as a fully-fledged shinobi.

“After a time, my skills were recognized, and I was dispatched to assist the Doman Liberation Front,” she went on. She would never forget that day. The wise and kind Lord Kaien, who was as if a second father to her, as well as the clever and bold Lord Hien and the loud and confident Gosetsu. She had learned so much from all of them and found a new home serving with and for them as she had allowed their dream of a free Doma to become hers as well. “It was then that I met Lord Kaien and his son, and their loyal samurai, Gosetsu. Good men, all. Brave and true, so clear their eyes, so pure their purpose. Any shinobi would have been proud to serve them and Doma.”

And she was proud. She didn’t regret her decision to leave and learn to fight and meeting with so many brave and wonderful people. But…?

Her eyes sadden as she finished, “…But, in the end, I will always be of the sea.”

She looked up to the sky, almost able to believe that the blue sky above her was the ocean and she was looking past their protective bubble to the blue that surrounded them on all sides. “Every day, I pray for my home, and for the people I left behind. That they might be spared the wages of war, and live in peace, untouched by this madness.” She looked back to her friend, who had remained silent the whole time, and added, “I confessed this to Lord Hien once. Do you know what he said to me?”

Claire tilted her head as she confessed, “He said: _‘Good. We are better for the conviction of our allies, and draw inspiration from their example. What is weak alone may together grow stronger.’_ Never did I lose faith in them. Even when all was lost, and I led our people to Eorzea, I clung to the belief that our dream would one day be realized.”

Those words had kept her going all this time. Giving her hope that they could move past the bad times and onto a brighter future. She just had to remain strong enough until that day came. 

However, now when Yugiri looked to the water again as her eyes closed, fighting the tears, she felt her own heart breaking as she finished, “But when I gazed into those eyes bereft of hope ─ when those broken men balked at liberty, the dream was shattered.”

There was a brief moment of silence before Claire’s soft voice tell her firmly, “Together we are strong, and we must carry on.”

_What is weak alone may together grow strong._

_Together we are strong…_

They are both so much alike. 

She looked back to Claire—whose eyes held no trace of doubt. Feeling a smile appear back on her face as she told her honestly, “That you remain resolute, even in the face of everything we have seen… it heartens me more than you know.” At least one of them still had faith that they were going to find a way to free the people and see them delivered from the dark.

“Thank you for standing by this naïve fool,” Yugiri told her.

Claire smiled back as she told her, “I’ll be here for as long as you need me.”

Some of her own doubt seemed to fade at those words. But she knew that she couldn’t let her friend do all the work for them. Yugiri knew that she had to be strong as well. She must carry on. She will labor to see a new dawn no matter what she has seen here. They could but carry on together and suddenly it seemed much easier to walk underneath such a burden. 

Feeling better, she decided that now was probably a good time to return to the House of the Fierce and inform the others of what happened here. But before she could suggest that they go, she suddenly picked up a very strange sound. Immediately her eyes were drawn back to the sky where she spotted something small making its way across the One River, malms away from them… it was a large, metal airship and it was heading towards Doma Castle. Such a monstrosity of a ship though… just the sight of it sent a wave of cold through her.

“An imperial airship…” Yugiri gasped, keeping track of its progress with her eyes and Claire seemed to be bracing herself for the worse. Their eyes followed it as it passed over the Moon Gates… leaving no doubt to where it was heading to.

“It is bound for Doma Castle. Quickly, we must rejoin the others!” Yugiri cried and they quickly left, retuning the way that they came and making a straight shot to the pool and hidden entrance. Neither of them talked as they ran across the land, not even bothering to stop and fight against the creatures that lived here. They just ran from the monsters that came charging at them, trying to attack. 

At last, they arrived at the pool and dove right on in it straight to the underwater tunnel. Neither of them spoke the rest of the way there as the nervousness was beginning to settle in their hearts. By the time that they emerged from the water and entered the rest of the House of the Fierce, they were in the middle of a frenzy. Their comrades were running about, checking supplies even weapons as if expecting the worst. She tracked down Gosetsu there with Lyse and Alisaie as they spoke to one of her brother shinobi, all of them in quick discussion before the shinobi disappeared.

“There you are! What happened? Are the villagers alright?” Lyse gasped when she saw them walk through the doors.

“W-We freed them, along with many others,” Yugiri panted, her heart still racing, before turning back to Gosetsu and said, “Gosetsu ─ we spied an airship bound for the castle. Know you aught of it?”

“Aye, that we do… The crown prince is come to Doma,” Gosetsu said as he folded his arms.

Yugiri couldn’t believe their luck! The perfect chance to put an end to all of this suffering right now! But why was Zenos here?

“We suspect this is the result of recent events in Gyr Abania. Our defeat notwithstanding, there appears to be some concern in Garlemald that subversive elements may be rallying in other provinces,” Alisaie explained at the right moment and answering her unanswered question. “Though Yotsuyu governs Doma, Zenos remains the province’s anointed viceroy ─ and it would seem he has come to assess the current situation in person.”

“If Zenos is here, we must seize this opportunity and kill him,” Yugiri decided, plans already forming in her mind.

Her decision took them all by surprise, and once they realized that she was seriously, they all began trying to reason with her.

“Would that it were so simple, Lady Yugiri,” Alisaie warned, “You may recall that we encountered Zenos at Rhalgr’s Reach. We have seen firsthand what he can do. His power defies explanation. He faced the Alliance, the Resistance and the Scions, and he defeated us all. We survived and learned from the experience, it is true ─ but if we are to defeat him, it will not be through simple opportunism. We will require a flawless plan.”

Oh, she didn’t need to be reminded of what that monster was capable of. She had seen him herself during the failed rebellion… such monstrous strength defied all logic. But that was why they had to stop him now. Doma Castle was now in a state of upheaval; what better opportunity would they receive?

“We know his strengths,” Yugiri pointed out. “A prodigious swordsman trained from childhood by the finest imperial tutors, reputed to be without equal on the battlefield. Which is why we must not meet him there. Nay, we keep to the shadows ─ the domain of the shinobi. And thence we strike. You need only give me the chance.”

But the others were not convinced, and if she was not still reeling from the words of those villagers and how they balked at the idea of liberty, perhaps she would have seen reason in them as well.

“Were this but a matter of personal revenge, I would not presume to bar your path, for I myself crave that same vengeance,” Gosetsu scolded her seriously. “But to draw steel against the Emperor’s son is a grave decision, and one that will shape our nation’s future. Do not forget Lord Hien’s words!”

“What, that we should sheathe our swords if the people lack the will to fight!?” she demanded angrily, refusing to accept this. “I will not squander this opportunity! If we do naught, our master’s life is forfeit!”

“Even should you succeed, Zenos’s death will not win Doma her freedom ─ more likely her doom,” he countered back, close to yelling at this point, “Can we defend our people against the Empire’s retribution? We few against a legion? Do not be a fool, child!”

For a moment she felt that she were a young child being scolded for daring to swim up to the surface world. His words hurt, but the memory of seeing those broken men and women… the thought of Lord Hien offering himself up to the Garlens… that though hurt even more.

And for the first time in what felt like years, her emotions rose to the surface and she found herself shouting, “…Mayhap I am a fool with foolish dreams of a future that will never be. But I cannot ─ I will not forsake them!”

Without a glance back she went stomping off, ignoring Lyse as she called after her.

_‘I made a promise,’_ she thought to herself. _‘A vow to protect Lord Hien and to free the people of Doma from the shackles of oppression. I will not turn my back on them now. Not now… not ever. I will do this even if I must fight alone.’_


	10. The Time Between the Seconds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In battle, time seems to slow down. Even a second can feel like an eternity when you are facing against a powerful foe. Especially one whom you may not have a chance at winning against. Yet there are those who reveal in such a challenge... some who live for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Happy New Year! Sorry for the wait but I had decided to go home for Christmas and was visiting with family so I didn't have time to work on anything lately. But here's hoping that this chapter is a good way to start off the new year!

In hindsight, Yugiri knew that she was acting reckless and that she would most likely be killed before the sun even rose tomorrow. But she was too angry to care about her own safety at that moment. The only thing that she could imagine was putting that monster down and sparing countless people’s lives.

Not only Doma but the people of Ala Mhigo in Eorzea would be freed from his tyranny. She recalled what her friends had told her what happened when Zenos attacked the Resistance’s headquarters. Her heart went out to them, and if she could, she would avenge the deaths of all those who fell to that monster’s blade. She would press on, even if she had to do it on her own.

Yugiri left the House of the Fierce in a determined resolution, calling her messenger hawk to send word to their spies throughout the region. While her resolve was unwavering, she also knew that she had her limitations. It would be one thing to go after Zenos inside Doma Castle… but she had to know more of what his plans were for her to develop a strategy.

She went past Namai, ducking down into a small ravine just below the village in hopes of more privacy. It was one of the only few places around here that she knew wasn’t being carefully watched by either the Garleans… or the Liberation Front.

To her relief, her hawk returned shortly, a tightly rolled-up script attached to its leg. When she untied it, she read out:

_Zenos’s arrival wasn’t planned. The castle is unprepared and he has declined a full escort to inspect the Moon Gates this eve. He will leave tomorrow morning and return to Eorzea should it prove satisfactory._

So tonight will be her only chance. She quickly sent a message back, informing her spies to be wary and to inform her at once should anything change. But as soon as she sent her hawk off, it went flying past Claire’s head, whom had appeared without her realizing. Perhaps she needed more training… she didn’t even hear her footsteps as she approached.

Yugiri’s body froze as Claire walked up. And, for a moment, Yugiri felt as though she was a young child who had been caught by her mother while she was sneaking treats for her and her brothers.

“…Did Gosetsu send you to stop me?” she asked, hiding the stabs of nervousness. To her relief, Claire shook her head at the question.

“Then you came of your own free will? I should be surprised if you agreed with my chosen course. No one else did,” Yugiri told her truthfully, wondering why she chose to follow her here if it wasn’t to stop her.

“I’ll be lying if I said that I did,” Claire answered back simply, but not showing any signs of anger or disapproval, which Yugiri was grateful for.

“But it is not as fanciful as they would have you believe. Scant moments ago, I received the crown prince’s itinerary from one of our spies in the castle,” she explained quickly, trying to reason why she was doing this even though she knew it was rash. She knew not what it was, but she was yearning to earn Claire’s approval for her actions—or at the least her understanding.

“‘Twould seem that Zenos has no desire to remain in Doma any longer than necessary,” she went on, “He wishes to inspect the Moon Gates this very eve. His impatience is to our advantage. He arrived without warning and gave Yotsuyu no time to prepare. The whole castle is in state of upheaval. To avoid any delay, he has declined a full escort, and will be traveling with no more than a handful of soldiers. The kami could not have blessed us with more auspicious circumstances. I will kill him, Claire. I will.”

They couldn’t have asked for a better opportunity for them to strike and end this. She was given this chance and she wasn’t going to waste it.

But Claire was shaking her head and said firmly, “Not alone.”

“I know the odds,” Yugiri told her imploringly, wondering if her friend would resort to force to stop her and was fully aware that she wouldn’t be able to win should this break into a fight.

“I know what he is capable of, and that in an open confrontation, I will likely die,” Yugiri admitted, her voice growing a little louder with every word as she pleaded for her to understand, “But if I do not—if I succeed, then countless lives will be saved. Doma, Ala Mhigo—everything will change! One life for that world is a price I would pay a thousand times over!”

Claire folded her arms, her eyes narrowing with an expression Yugiri had never seen on her before.

“…What? What is it?” Yugiri asked, now feeling confusion above all else. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Claire raised her eyebrows as if the answer was obvious, as if she was just waiting for her to put the pieces together herself.

Not alone…

_Not… alone…_

And suddenly it all clicked in her mind.

“…Do you mean to join me?” Yugiri asked slowly, unable to believe this.

Claire nodded back before telling her, “I don’t agree with this. Yet… if this is the path you have chosen… I will go with you. I won’t let you face him alone.”

Even years later, she knew that words could never hope to describe what she felt at that moment. In fact, she felt the urge to hug her friend for her support through the waves of relief and gratitude welling up inside. If she had to be honest with herself, the idea of facing Zenos alone frightened her… but knowing that someone was there with her gave her more courage than she thought possible.

“Thank you,” she finally choked out, unable to think of anything else she could say. “Thank you. I…I cannot well express what this means to me.”

Yugiri fought the tears that she had been fighting all day before she raised her head and smiled. “We have much to discuss, but we can do so on the way,” she explained. “Yuzuka Manor is some distance from here. We must hurry!”

She led her friend down through the ravine, quickly explaining more about the lay of the land and of where they were going. In fact, she was so focused on the task at hand that she didn’t notice that there had been someone watching them from the tall flora that whole time…

Someone with wide and frightened eyes as he slowly stepped out of his hiding place.

Yugiri led Claire through the tiny creek that would guide them downwards to the southwest, closer to the Moon Gates, and slipping through a barred gate with broken bars before emerging right on the edge of the One River. She showed Claire where it was shallow enough for them to walk across the river, and they passed along to the tip of what was known as the Glittering Basin. This area was surrounded by the wreckage and rubble of the empire, including signs of the previously failed rebellion. They climbed over the hills and sands as they passed by more of the destroyed magitek remains and deep scars that marred the earth below their feet before reaching the other side. Once here, they were forced to swim the rest of the way to the very base of the Moon Gates.

Yugiri led her only a little further before passing by a slowly crumbling manor that a handful of namazu had made into their home. When she asked Claire if she knew anything about the namazu, Claire went on to explain how while they were in Kugane, searching for her and Gosetsu, they came across one who tried to sell them to the Imperials.

“Truly?” Yugiri asked in surprise. “Well, I bet that he regretted that.”

“He did… especially after the kick that Lyse gave him,” Claire added and Yugiri found herself laughing for the first time in a long time.

“Shame on Gosetsu for getting caught,” she added with a shake of her head, “But to hear that he befriended his own guards and won his freedom as he did doesn’t surprise me at all. He has always been a difficult person not to like.”

They passed more of the ruins of a village before arriving at a small dock at the farthest edge of the peninsula. Hardly anyone lived in this area anymore aside from some fishermen, however it seemed as good enough place as any to discuss their plan for Zenos.

She turned back to Claire, who seemed to recognize what was coming.

“This is far enough. Let us discuss our plan of attack…” Yugiri said, suddenly deadly serious. After all, even if they were facing Zenos off the field of battle, he was still a dangerous foe and they had to be ready for anything. They had to play their part very carefully from here on out.

“Zenos’s itinerary is as follows…” she explained, knowing how the inspections worked. “He will depart Doma Castle by ship and approach the Moon Gates. The magitek field will be deactivated briefly, allowing his vessel to pass. It will then continue on to these very docks, where he and his entourage will disembark.”

Yugiri then looked around at the wide open area near the river with a slight frown as she realized, “As you can see, this area is not ideal for an ambush. Wide open, multiple avenues of escape. The manor is better suited to our needs. Let us split up and search for suitable hiding places.”

If Claire had any traces of fear of wandering an area she knew so little about, she didn’t show it as they left the docks and headed further into the ruins of what had once been a humble but beautiful town. They remained together for a few minutes before separating to find an ideal location.

But Yugiri had another reason for wanting to separate from her friend for just a few minutes…

She wandered the ruins as her mind went back to what had to have been a bustling town. She could almost see it as she wandered through the dust, picturing how it must have looked like so clearly in her mind. She recognized this part of the town where the markets would have once stood… where there were once stalls and merchants would have full of foods and other goods were now nothing more than splintered piles of wood. Houses that were once filled with people who were full of life and had families as they went about their days in content happiness while the children would run and play through the streets… instead, they were just empty shells where the wind echoed through like a moan. It was like the very soul of the town had been sucked right out the moment the shadow of the Empire cloaked over them.

A ghost town… that’s all that was left.

And if it were up to Zenos or Yotsuyu, then that is all that will be found here in Doma. She may not have been born in these lands exactly… but she had come to love it and its people as if they were her own. Seeing this… knowing what was at stake… it strengthen her resolve. She wiped at her eyes, breathing hard before she went back to the matter at hand.

She tracked down Claire, who had already found the perfect place for them where they would be surrounded by walls that were filled with shadows and many different levels that were out of sight from the ground. Ideal for concealment and they would be able to see Zenos coming right this way from the rooftop with a view of the docks.

“We shall lie in wait here until Zenos arrives,” Yugiri nodded in agreement after doing a quick check of the area. “As discussed, if all goes to plan, he shall fall with my first blow. If not, then the two of us will have to engage him in open combat. His escort is of no consequence, which means that we will have a two to one advantage. Nevertheless, he is not to be underestimated…”

She saw Claire nod in understanding, but then Yugiri also noticed something strange when she saw Claire’s fingers trace her own shoulder and chest. She had done the same thing when back at the House of the Fierce when they explained more of Zenos’s crimes when he attacked them at the Reach. But Yugiri did not ask about it, having a dark guess to what it was about.

“All that remains is to wait,” she instead stated, “I trust that you are ready?”

Claire nodded again, and she was grateful of her stoic resolve, which seemed to have a strange calming effect on her. Together, the two of them climbed up the side of the ruined building, able to settle themselves up on the rooftop. Of course, with the sun still in the sky, albeit starting to sink lower and lower, they would have a time to wait.

They waited… the silence so loud to her ears that the tiniest creak seemed like thunder to her.

“It looks like rain,” Claire said softly after waiting only a brief time. Yugiri looked up as well to see that she was right as she saw how the clouds were a stormy grey color and were beginning to roll in from the west. It looked like their good luck was starting to run low at this point… not that she believed that Zenos would delay his inspection of the gates due to a little rain… it just meant that it would be more uncomfortable for them to have to wait out in the dark.

“A little water won’t kill us,” she said, looking back to the docks in the distance. “Mayhap we will get lucky and this water will cause his armor to rust.”

She could have sworn that she heard Claire chuckle behind her. After that, however, neither of them seemed to have been in the mood for talking as they waited for nightfall, where they were sure that Zenos would appear. Finally, when the sun had long since had gone down and they were cloaked in darkness, she spotted it in the distance. A small airship was slowly sailing over the Moon Gates before coming to rest at the docks and there were several people clambering out… one of whom towered over them all with such an imposing figure that she knew it could be no one else.

Yugiri’s eyes narrowed as she fingered her blades at her sides. Zenos had finally appeared, and after doing a headcount, she saw that it was a slightly larger escort than she had been hoping for. Apart from Zenos, there were eight guards surrounding him like shields as they walked as well as to her surprise, Yotsuyu herself. She had only seen the woman a few times before, but there was no mistaking it.

A part of her couldn’t help but itch at the thought of striking her as well, but she kept her mind purely focused on the armored man who was drawing steadily nearer.

“He comes,” she said softly as the group paused at the edge of the town.

“Yes,” Claire agreed from next to her. “Larger group than we thought. Even were he alone though, this would be no small feat. After seeing what he is capable of firsthand back at the Reach…”

She didn’t finish, but Yugiri knew what she was going to say. That Zenos wasn’t the type of—she was loathed to use the word— _man_ who would be ambushed so easily. Claire then looked back to Yugiri and reminded her, “It’s still not too late to turn back if you wish it. No one would think you a coward if you chose so.”

Yugiri knew that. She knew that this would be their one last chance to leave and live… but if she ran now, she would never forgive herself. She was under no illusions in the fact that there was a good chance that they could both be killed here. But she wasn’t afraid to die, for she meant what she said before in that she would do whatever it took to free the people from their torment.

Yugiri shook her head, ready to go. However…

“I have made my choice and I will defend it with blade in hand,” she said firmly, her eyes focused solely on Zenos. “But… I want you to swear to me that should anything happen to me, you must leave on your own.”

Claire did not answer as Yugiri went on, finally glancing back at her, “I know that you won’t want to. But I can’t let you die as well because of my decision. Should I fall… swear to me that you will leave and save yourself.”

“You know I can’t,” Claire answered back. Before Yugiri could argue back, she noticed Claire’s eyes suddenly shut before she reached her fingers up to her ear and pulling her linkpearl out of it. She watched as Claire looked sadly down at it for a moment and said quietly, “Alphinaud…”

“They must have noticed by now that we are missing then,” Yugiri said in realization. “It’s now or never.”

They looked at the other and a silent form of understanding seemed to connect them. They nodded together—fully aware of what may or may not happen here tonight. Still, they had come too far to turn back now. So, they jumped from the rooftop, sticking to the shadows as they waited for him to come to them.

***Alphinaud***

Alphinaud thanked the merchants who delivered him safely to the outer most edge of Othard once they stopped at the shore. Already with the news that the Imperials had been forced out of the Ruby Sea—albeit temporarily—there were forms of trading going on and some merchants were making the most of the situation while they could.

Alphinaud had been most fortunate to meet with several travelling salesmen in Kugane, and after letting slip that he was well acquainted with Hancock and his place of work, they were more than happy to aid him in gaining travel across the Ruby Sea. The journey from Kugane had been smooth enough, stopping only to meet with several pirates dressed in blue and paid them a heavy sack of coins before they were allowed to continue on.

As they were leaving though, some of the pirates pointed out to him, and called out as if they knew him. Guessing that they were of the Confederacy, he understood at once that they thought him to be his sister. He had hoped that their different clothes would be enough for others to tell them apart by now…?

Still, he was polite as they were allowed on their way without incident and he soon found himself at the shores of Othard where the merchants came to shore and dropped him off before they travelled on for their future business planes.

Alphinaud waved them off in gratitude before he continued on foot the rest of the way up the steep shores and into the lands of Doma itself. He couldn’t help but struck by how different that it was compared to the lands of Eorzea and felt a surge of wanderlust to explore the entire land from the tall forests of bamboo to the soaring mountains shrouded in mists.

He contacted the others, whom were staying in a place called the House of the Fierce—the headquarters for the Doman Liberation Front—and was glad to hear when Lyse informed him that they had made it there in one piece. She had also been kind enough to greet him at the outskirts of the village of Namai before guiding him to a deep pool at the bottom of the valley. He had sworn that she had been joking when she told him that he would have to dive down to reach the other side.

He could not swim and felt his mouth go very dry at the thought as she asked him what the problem was.

“Right, Alisaie said that you can’t swim,” Lyse couldn’t help but point out and he felt himself going red and shook his head in his hands.

“Do I want to know…?” he asked in embarrassment.

“Just that she said that you weren’t very buoyant,” she grinned and he groaned.

“Remind me to hit her with a Ruin spell or two when I next see her,” he muttered as he glanced down at the water anxiously.

“Don’t worry,” Lyse told him as she grabbed his hand. “Just take a deep breath and I’ll take you there.”

He could only be grateful that the swim was short so he could keep his nightmare to a reasonable time period. He kept his eyes closed as they went below the water and he felt her dragging him after her. His lungs were burning by the time that he felt his head break through the surface of the water and he breathed in deeply, sucking in air as if he never tasted anything so sweet. He didn’t dare open his eyes though until he felt Lyse pulling him to the side of the pool and pull him out. When he did, he found himself to be greeted by the door that led to the House of the Fierce.

“There has got to be an easier way to get in here,” he panted as he wrung out his jacket.

“Well, to be honest, they told us that there are several other ways to get in and out, but they’re blocked for now,” Lyse admitted. “They have to be careful after all. But come on, I’ll bring you to the others.”

They entered, where he was immediately greeted by the Doman Liberation Front and Gosetsu was already there beaming at the sight of him.

“Ah! At last, our young friend has arrived,” he chuckled as he came over. “Good to see you well. How are matters in Kugane?”

“Well enough,” Alphinaud told him honestly. “I found out some new information that could be of help to us. But first, let us gather everyone. I wish to find out more of what is going on here as well. Did you find Yugiri?”

Gosetsu was more than happy to tell him of the rest of their journey here from the Ruby Sea as Lyse went to look for the others. Gosetsu informed him that they met up with Yugiri, who had returned from her mission, and that he learned that his master, Lord Hien, was alive and well in a place called the Azim Steppe. Apparently, it was a vast wilderness where several nomadic tribes of Xaela travelled across, and he intended to set out as soon as possible to meet up with his master.

“I am sure that we will soon enough,” Alphinaud promised as Lyse soon reappeared with Alisaie at her side.

“Hello, brother dear,” Alisaie said lightly as soon as she saw him. “I’m impressed that you managed to make it here. I hope the swim wasn’t too difficult?”

“I managed just fine, Alisaie,” he muttered through gritted teeth, struggling to keep a professional tone as he saw her smirk. He cleared his throat before adding, “Tataru sends all her love as well. I was just asking how everything was progressing here. And I want to gather everyone here before I can discuss to you what I have learned.”

He looked around expectantly when he realized that there were a couple missing.

“Where’s Claire?” he asked them curiously. “And Yugiri? I was told that you all met up?”

The words were no sooner out of his mouth before he knew that there was something wrong. They were all looking at each other with a hint of worry before they explained what happened earlier that day. Imperials had been rounding up villagers from this area and had been taken to a nearby castrum before Claire and Yugiri had gone after them to help aid their escape. Apparently they managed to rescue them with little trouble… yet, when they returned… Yugiri had been acting very different.

“I don’t know what happened, but she was not acting like herself when she returned,” Gosetsu finished in worry. “That was when we received word that the crown prince of those Imperial curs had come to Doma.”

“Zenos is here?” Alphinaud gasped in shock. “Why would he come all the way here? Does he know of our involvement and…?”

“Nay,” Gosetsu said with a shake of his head. “’Tis for an inspection. Nothing more. Yugiri was set upon using this opportunity to try and take that dog’s head. T’was after we argued about such a foolish idea did she leave in a huff.”

After letting that shocking bit of news sink in, Alphinaud said slowly, “Full well do I understand her frustration. But this is not the way to go about it. Zenos took on practically all of the Resistance back at the Reach, and we were all left humiliated. I know not what it is, but he is no normal foe.”

“Something that we all agree on, brother,” Alisaie nodded. “We all reminded her that if we were to defeat someone like him, it will not be through a reckless course of luck.”

“Where is she now?” Alphinaud asked then.

“Went off somewhere to cool down,” Alisaie offered with a shrug. “I am hopeful that she will see that this isn’t the time to try such a plan. But that had been a couple bells ago.”

“She may have spoken out, but she is no fool,” Gosetsu clarified. “Were this merely a matter of personal revenge, I would not stand in her way, for I also feel the call of vengeance. Yet, this is something she must come to terms with on her own.”

“But where is Claire in all this?” Alphinaud asked in worry.

“I spoke to her myself after Yugiri left,” Gosetsu explained. “She seemed worried and decided to go after her. I had hoped that she would have been able to speak reason to her once she had time to calm down but…?”

“But we haven’t seen or heard from them in a while now,” Lyse finished up. “I’m sure they’re fine though. They aren’t the type of people to act so impulsively like that… right?”

“Well,” Alphinaud frowned. “I know that but…?”

He had a bad feeling about all of this. Still, there was no reason for them to panic yet. They were gone for a time, but it could be that they were waylaid by some random creature on their way back. At any rate, he hadn’t heard anything from them over the linkpearl; hopefully it meant that they were fine and felt no need to contact them for help.

He went around the House of the Fierce, meeting the other members of the Liberation Front and studying up on all the information that they had so far. But as time slowly ticked by, their worry only continued to grow.

Lyse was pacing around, cracking her knuckles together and seemed to be fighting the urge to break something. Gosetsu was hardly faring any better as he was practicing his sword techniques against a wooden dummy—looking up every time that he heard someone enter the room. Alisaie was studying the broken aetheryte crystal, discussing with him the chances of being able to fix it.

Finally, it was Lyse who stopped in her pacing and went to go check outside. When she returned she said, “Everyone, its pitch dark out and starting to rain. We should have heard back from them by now.”

“Hmm,” Gosetsu said with a frown as he sheathed his blade. “This boles ill.”

Alphinaud reached up to his linkpearl and tried to contact with Claire. They all watched as his scowl only deepened the longer that he tried. Finally, after several long minutes of constant calling, he had given up and said anxiously, “It’s no use. Either she’s ignoring me or she’s taken her linkpearl out. She’s not answering.”

“That’s really not like her,” Lyse muttered slowly and they waited for several more long minutes in silence as they were trying to figure out what was going on.

“Lord Gosetsu!” called a voice from the shadows, and Alphinaud jumped until he saw a shinobi appear seemingly out of nowhere. The shinobi jumped down and bent low in a bow as Gosetsu approached, asking what was so urgent. Leaving the two of them to talk, Alphinaud turned back to his sister and Lyse, asking more of where they thought that the two of them would be right now.

“I know that there are a lot of monsters in this area, but it shouldn’t be too much for them to handle,” Lyse frowned. “Mayhaps they’re back in Namai to talk to the people there or wait until the rain stops…?”

“Since when as bad weather ever stopped people like them before?” Alisaie asked darkly. “At any rate, they would at least inform us that they are well or if they are running late. Perhaps they’re just scouting out the land since we are so new to the area…?”

Alphinaud frowned even deeper as he felt his heart grow sick with worry as he reached up to his ear to try the linkpearl again. It wasn’t like he didn’t trust her or think her incapable… but she could have at least answered him and let him know that she was safe.

“Oh, great kami!”

They looked back to see Gosetsu looking horrified at the shinobi as he demanded, “Are you certain about this? Speak quickly!”

“I report only what I saw with my own eyes, Lord Gosetsu,” the shinobi explained hurriedly. “There is no doubt! And he had already departed from Doma Castle at this point.”

“What is it?” Lyse asked quickly as Gosetsu was deadly pale. “Did something happen?”

Gosetsu turned to them as he explained hurriedly, “This man is one of our spies from the field. He said that Zenos was to inspect the Moon Gates tonight before leaving for Eorzea at dawn.”

“Moon Gates?” Alphinaud questioned, but Gosetsu had went on, “He sent this information to Yugiri earlier this day, expecting her to relay this news to us.”

“This is the first time that I’ve heard of it,” Alisaie stated. “If he is only here to check the gates then he would be long gone before we could even come up with a plan anyway. There is no choice but to let this chance slide. Surely Yugiri knows this…?”

“That’s where our problems are!” Gosetsu boomed out. “That imprudent child! She had gone on ahead with her plans to take the crown prince’s head.”

They stared at him as the words seemed to echo in their heads. He was grateful when Lyse was able to voice what they were all thinking.

“Is she mad?!” Lyse demanded loudly. “She can’t do that on her own! She’s gonna get herself killed!”

“Are you sure about this?” Alisaie stepped in, wanting answers.

“I saw her with mine own eyes, my lady,” the shinobi answered as he spoke up again. “I keep watch in the southern reaches. I was just exchanging the watch with another of my fellow shinobi when I discovered her and another keeping watch in the shadows near the docks.”

“Her and… another…?” Alphinaud repeated as his eyes widened when he realized what was going on.

“You mean Claire’s with her?!” Lyse cried out in horror. “Oh, please tell me that she was there trying to stop her!”

“So she joined with Yugiri and went on ahead together to ambush and try to kill Zenos?!” Alisaie cried out with wide eyes when the shinobi could only shrug helplessly at Lyse’s question. “What in the name of the Twelve are they thinking?! Or rather, not thinking?!”

“Apparently,” Alphinaud said, feeling himself go deadly white. The image of Zenos standing there at the Reach appeared so clearly in his mind and the overwhelmingly power that he possessed nearly made him sick.

“I had learned that Zenos had left the castle by the time I returned here” the shinobi declared. “Yotsuyu is also with them and they don’t have a full escort as well. The area in which they are hiding is an abandoned town, full of walls and hiding places with a low chance of escape. But I fear that is also a double-edge blade.”

No way out for them or Zenos… they trapped themselves in with a monster. A monster who’s power was beyond reasoning…? Eventually, the shock wore off and Alphinaud’s mind started to work again. When it did, he also happened to find his voice.

“What are you all waiting for?!” he yelled out at the soldiers around him, making them jump at his sudden cry. “WE NEED TO GET OUT THERE NOW! SUMMON A SQUADRON! THERE MAY BE TIME TO STOP THEM! DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU EVERYTHING? GET TO WORK!”

He didn’t care who he was yelling at so long as there was work being done. He knew that the odds of them arriving in time to drag the two away were slim, but what other choice was there? He couldn’t just stand back and let them get killed without at least trying.

He snapped at everyone, seeing anyone standing around for even a second wasn’t spared his wrath as preparations were being made. The shinobi afield were being contacted at that point and warned what was happening and to be ready for the worse, while Gosetsu was already out the door as he raced out ahead of the others.

Alphinaud was ready to go as well, yet something stopped him in his tracks.

“NO!” screamed a familiar voice after he paused to catch his breath from his yelling. When he looked up he saw that Alisaie and Lyse were both practically screaming at each other on the other side of the room.

“I’m here to fight!” Lyse yelled out furiously, actually looking like she might hit Alisaie at that moment. “You can’t tell me to wait here!”

“Yes, I know that, Lyse,” Alisaie yelled back. “But this is not the time. Right now, our biggest concern is to make sure that our friends survive the night! Not to rush headlong without a plan!”

“You’re going!” Lyses screamed out. “I can fight! How can you just expect me to sit here and…?”

“Don’t think you are the only person who cares about Doma and Ala Mhigo!” she roared back angrily. “WE ALL CARE! But sometimes there are things that we can’t solve by throwing a punch! You need to realize this or you won’t be able to save anyone!”

Lyse stopped yelling at those words, unable to come up with a good comeback but was still looking furious.

“Now is not the time, Lyse,” Alisaie repeated and Alphinaud could have sworn he saw his sister’s hands go to her weapon at her side, as if ready to draw to stop Lyse if that was what it took. “Every second that you waste here arguing, is precious time that we could be using to help the others! Now swear to me that you will remain here!”

Lyse was fuming before she turned on her heel and went stomping off. As if she couldn’t stand the thought of being with Alisaie another moment.

Once she was gone, Alisaie turned her eyes to his own. He recognized that look at once as he approached.

“No…” he said.

“Alphinaud, don’t make this harder than it has to be,” Alisaie scolded. “You are the only one who can keep things from getting out of hand right now. And you need to keep an eye on Lyse. Restrain her if you have to. We’ll go and help Claire and Yugiri.”

She gazed around her at everyone still running about them before whispering to him quietly, “I know that you want to rush to their aid. But you are needed here, to make sure that everyone here is ready for the worse. But you must stay here… for now. Please… you know this to be right.”

He knew that, of course. That didn’t mean that he had to like it though.

“I promise, we will do everything we can to help them,” Alisaie promised him. “I’m not going to let your beloved get herself killed.”

He barely noticed her teasing as he turned away.

“Just… just swear that you will contact us,” he said stiffly, his voice thick. “If something happens, I’ll be out there and you can’t stop me. And I swear that if I find out that she’s been harmed in any way… I will take Zenos’s head myself.”

He couldn’t see the look that Alisaie was giving him at that moment, but she was smiling warmly, as if his words brought her great happiness.

“I like this new you,” she informed him. “And I also pity the man who tries to court her with you around. Normally, I’d ask if you ever told her this, but that can wait for later. I’ll contact you soon. Be ready.”

He only nodded stiffly as he allowed her to leave with a handful of others as well, preparing to watch from a distance and act only should everything fall around them. Alphinaud was left with Lyse, continuing to give orders at everyone to be doing something useful as he felt his aching heart long to rush in as well.

They could only wait though… and so they waited. He was grinding his teeth as he ran his hand through his hair until it was a tangled mess but he didn’t care. He was constantly fighting off the surge of sickness that was threatening to break out of him as dread seemed to weigh him down like bricks.

Lyse wasn’t faring any better.

Furious at being made to stay behind, she was now punching at a few wooden striking dummies with such viciousness that she tore two of them apart with her bare hands and was now working on a third.

Alphinaud thought more and more about why Claire suddenly supported such a careless act. Surely she knew that the odds of them being able to succeed with it were so slim that it was practically laughable? Why?

For Yugiri’s sake? What happened to make them resort to such extremes? He wished that he could ask someone else but…?

At that moment, he didn’t care they were able to kill Zenos not… if their friends could be returned to them alive and in one piece, he would be thankful. So, he began to pray… to the Twelve… to the Kami… to whoever would listen to him he prayed that they all make it back to them.

He didn’t sleep at all that night, wanting to remain up until he received news. It wasn’t until dawn began to creep did he, at long last, hear his linkpearl buzzing in his ear. As soon as he jumped to his feet, Lyse, who had been working on destroying her fifth training dummy and was dripping in sweat, paused as she looked up.

“Alisaie?” he asked, bracing himself for the worst.

_“I’m here,”_ he heard his sister’s voice in his ear. _“Sorry for not contacting you earlier. A lot had happened. I scarcely know where to start.”_

“Were you able to get to them?” Alphinaud asked as Lyse ran up, worry written over her face.

_“We weren’t able to make it in time to stop them confronting our ‘guests’,”_ Alisaie explained. _“They were fighting Zenos by the time that we arrived.”_

“And…?” he asked, his heart thumping so loudly in his chest that he was surprised that no one else seemed to hear it.

_“They’re both alive,”_ Alisaie confirmed. _“Bruised and bloody, but alive. We’re all back in Namai where they are being treated. Zenos, for whatever reason, chose to leave us alive for some reason. All in all, it could have been a worse outcome.”_

“Oh, thank the Twelve,” he gasped and when she saw his smile, Lyse actually laughed as well, relief all over her face as well. “Don’t move,” he added to his sister. “We will be there shortly to join you. In the meantime you can fill me in on the details.”

_“That’s a big request, let me start by telling you what the villagers were doing by the time we got there,”_ Alisaie said as Lyse was already running to the exit and he followed.

***Yugiri* (Earlier)**

They watched from the shadows as Zenos came a little further out. She had done a headcount a few times just to make sure that she had the number down right. Apart from Zenos and Yotsuyu, there were eight guards in his escort. At one point she saw them pause and Zenos was looking to the sky, as if he sensed that he was being watched. She paused just then as she listened to what they were saying.

“The village is not far, my lord. If it please you, we shall escort you there directly,” the Pilus Prior said. When Zenos did not answer right away, fear seemed to settle on the Imperials, several actually backing away from him. So… it would seem even his own men fear for their lives around him. A true leader inspired those who followed them… someone who would be prepared to be the first person to lay down their life for others.

“Hmph,” Zenos finally grunted sending a shiver of loathing down her spine. “Less a province than a graveyard. The rotting husk of a broken nation, devoid of proper sport.” He then sighed irritably before adding, “But as His Radiance wishes…”

“Y-Yes, of course, my lord! A-And may I say how terribly sorry we are that you had to come so far!” the Pilus Prior choked in fear.

“We labored long to sow the seeds of hatred, of fear ─ to train them as beasts. Now we shall see the harvest,” Zenos went on and Yugiri felt rage once more. Her hands curl on the handles of her daggers as she imagined sinking them into Zenos’s neck. “Let there be savage beasts baying for blood, and not hollow-eyed prey cowering in the dark, or there will be no joy in this hunt.”

_Savage beasts_ were they? Well, if that was what he wanted, she would be more than happy to gift to him blood.

The escort continued into the abandoned town, hopefully none the wiser of what was waiting for them.

Yugiri crept along silently as she continued to look over the party below her.

There were four guards in the front and four in the back… they shouldn’t be trouble at all to deal with. The only problem was that the two of them were outnumbered. But, rather than charge out, she decided to weaken the rear guard so that she would have a better chance at getting to Zenos. Without making a sound, she stepped down until she was crouching on the rooftop of a building, waiting for them to pass by underneath her.

First the front guard, followed by Zenos and Yotsuyu—having to restrain herself from striking until the moment—and waited for them to pass until the last man of the group was directly below her. She jumped down right behind him and struck him in the back. He fell to the ground without making a sound… though she had already jumped back into the shadows before his legs gave out from under him. Her actions didn’t go unnoticed completely however. One of the other members of the rear guard had paused at that. Either he heard her, or sensed that something was wrong, he turned back to find his comrade lying there. But he never even had a chance to cry out, for she jumped behind him and silenced him as well.

Two of the rear escorts were already down. Only six more… but she didn’t need to worry about taking out the others if she could just take Zenos. Without the other two men in the way, she had a clear shot and so she flew through the air… her blades raised and shining…

But when she struck at Zenos, he was ready for her, his hand going to one of the blades that hung at his enormous sheath that a normal man wouldn’t even have been able to lift, and swung up blocking her attack with his sword.

Completely taken aback, her eyes widen as he held her aloft with just one arm. The blast from the blade was enough that she was propelled backwards, causing her to hit the ground and slide a few yalms before she was able to jump back to her feet, her blades still drawn.

The Imperial Pilus Prior in the front drew his sword as he cried out squeakily, “AMBUUUSH!”

“Shinobi!?” Yotsuyu gasped, backing away. “And me without my brute…”

But Yugiri’s eyes were focused solely on Zenos Yae Galvus, who was looking at her up and down. And then it was as if… he was disappointed in what he saw there before he sighed, “How weak you are. Is this the sum of your hate?”

The insult to her pride was enough for her to scream, “This is only the beginning! For Lord Kaien! For Doma!”

That was when they heard the startled scream and they looked back to see that Claire had appeared and took out the front guard for her.

Zenos didn’t seem impressed with her either as he causally spoke to Yotsuyu, informing her, “Mayhap I shall test this new blade of yours. Let us hope it is to my liking, lest your misfortunes compound,” he then looked back to Yugiri and decided, “Then again, I am loath to expend such effort on the unworthy. Come ─ earn the honor.”

And so they began what could only be described as a deadly dance of sorts.

“Zenos yae Galvus! You will die by my hand!” Yugiri screamed as she charged, but before she could even get close, the remaining guards blocked her and began fighting.

“First you must kill my men. You can do that, can you not?” he asked back as Claire took Zenos on herself.

It was chaos after that, she could barely keep track of anything that was happening. Zenos was striking at the ground with his blade, causing lethal attacks that erupted violently and cracked the earth. Every time she tried to rush out to her friend’s aid, the guards blocked her, continuing to battle her on all sides and made it all but impossible for her to take a step forward. With no choice, she sliced apart fearlessly with the intent of finishing them off as quickly as she could before she could have her chance to go at Zenos.

At one point she heard Yotsuyu yelling, “What are you doing, you fools!? There are only two of them!”

Zenos seemed to ignore her words though as he slowly began making his way towards Claire. “Hm,” he asked as he was observing her, “How much longer must you make me wait?”

Oh, what she wouldn’t give to make him pay for the smugness in his voice. But he stuck his blade at the ground, causing an earthquake with its might before unleashing a powerful wave of wind-like aether that almost blew her over. Then several pools of dark aether seemed to erupt like geysers around them, dealing heavy damage to anyone who stood near them when they exploded.

Yugiri focused on the barrage of spells and blades that were being rained down upon her at once, unable to fully keep watch of the battle between the Warrior of Light and Zenos. But she couldn’t help but find her eyes drawn to the battle, watching how two powerful warriors went at each other… the power… the precision… how every step they took was as graceful as it was deadly… she couldn’t believe that battle could ever be something thought of as beautiful yet…?

At one point even Zenos himself seemed to be drawing into the battle.

“Very well. I suppose you have earned this…” he chuckled as their blades clashed. Hearing that laugh was enough to cause her to completely lose it.

“This is not a game, you twisted, arrogant bastard!” she screamed, allowing some of the colorful language she learned from her time in Limsa Lominsa slip through as she threw her blades to the ground. This attack had to do it… it had to…

It was an attack that was so powerful that oftentimes one could only use it in a large party of comrades to help her control it.

Chimatsuri…

She began chanting and performing her Mudra’s in a special order… aether flying up around her like white fire as it took on a new form. The ghostly forms of katana began to emerge before her very eyes as Zenos began coming towards here now. This was all she could do… she would unleash all the strength she had left into this one attack and end him once and for all…

“This day you die!” she said determinedly. She then allowed her power to fly as the dozen blades threw themselves straight at Zenos. She felt lightheaded and weak as her power faded and the attack struck at her foe…

What happened next, she did not know.

All she did know where his words that struck at her as painfully as if she were stabbed.

“So empty,” he said.

The attack that came flying back at her though made her feel as if she had been struck by a magitek machine and stomped into mud.

She fell to her knees as she wheezed painfully. Gasping for air in her starved lungs, her vision going blurry, she lifted her suddenly heavy eyelids to try and make out what was going on. Her attack didn’t seem to have even slowed him down as he turned back to Claire, who was the only other one left standing after that attack took her and his own men down.

Zenos’s attention was focused solely on her as he seemed to purr, “Well done, beast. You have earned the right to look on the Ame no Habakiri.”

And he then replaced his one blade as he reached for another… a sword colored in such a shade of crimson that it looked as if it was dyed with blood.

Let us put you to the proof,” he decided as he held up his blade and the shadowy copies of Zenos appeared about him and the sword itself was now pulsating with a power so bright that it was as if the sun had come out.

Even Yotsuyu was taken aback by the sight of it and whispered, “What…what is this…? Kami forfend…”

No… this couldn’t end… not like this. She did not come all this way to fall here!

“No! I can still fight, I can still…still…” but she felt blood inside her mouth as she spit it up. “No, I must fight on… I must…”

But her body would no longer obey her as she fell over and her head collided with the mud as she coughed.

“Run beast, run,” she heard that monster taunt. “Don’t stop now…”

“Run…” Yugiri croaked out as her vision faded… hoping against hope that her friend heard her plea to escape. But her eyes shut and she fell into blackness.

It was when the rain was hitting her face did she start to come to. When she finally opened her eyes to see where she was, she stared in horror at what was there. They were still in the middle of the abandoned town… surrounded by the bodies of the guard and with Yotsuyu still standing off to the side. But it was the sight of seeing Claire on her knees and was glaring up at Zenos… who had removed his helm and was looking down at her.

He had threw his helm to the side as if it meant nothing to him as he continued looking down at Claire, who was struggling to get back up.

Yet, it were the words that he said next though had shocked her more than anything else did that night.

“Hear me, hero. Endure. Survive. Live.”

***Zenos***

She was good. At the least, she lasted much longer than most ever had against him. But in the end, he was growing tired of playing around with her and decided that he had his fun for the evening.

“You’re better than most, I’ll grant you that,” he said to the woman who almost seemed to dance through the air as her dangers glinted like the cold hands of death. She was a decent enough of a warrior… “But not good enough. This ends now.”

He brought down one of his strongest attacks… one that had brought some of the so-called ‘greatest warriors of this era’ with one blow. To his surprise though, she took his blow head on… and for a moment, he felt as though he stuck against a brick wall and he heard his new blade let out a ringing sound in the process, as if threatening to break apart. Not only that, he felt his eyebrows quirk at that, realizing that the attack—which he was trying to kill her with—did not land the killing blow like he had planned. While it had brought her to her knees at long last, it did not slice her apart like he thought it would.

There was something familiar to him in how she took that blow… and that was when he realized that he had seen this before.

“Ahhh…I remember you. Ala Mhigo,” he said as the memory came back and he finally recognized the woman. “The champion of the savages.”

He could not see her face from where she crouched in the dirt, but he knew that she had to be the same one. In the last few weeks in Ala Mhigo, he had heard the whispers how all of Eorzea seemed to be holding their breath. Apparently their precious champion had not been seen by anyone there for some time and there was talk that something may have happened to her. A part of him had even wondered if she had later succumbed to the injuries that he had dealt to her or she had gone into hiding.

He noticed that her head was raised slightly, and judging from the angle, she was gazing at his new sword. Well, she seemed to recognize a masterpiece of a weapon if nothing else. He could almost feel as if this sword had a life all its own—practically radiating power from the blade and penetrating his armor so that he could feel it spread over his entire body. He could commend Yotsuyu for this gift, he would give her that much for gifting him such a fine sword.

Perhaps it would be appropriate that he coat this new blade with this warrior’s blood? He raised it up, it practically singing in his hands as if the weapon itself was thirsting for carnage. He would deal the killing blow this time… but…?

_Clink…_

That tiny sound stopped him dead in his tracks for he had not expected it. It had come from the tip of one of his ornamental horns from his helmet as it broke and fell to the ground. Once he realized this, he paused, almost moving in a dreamlike state as his fingers went up to feel the missing piece.

Fascinating…

Slowly, he pulled off his skeletal helm to look at the broken horn with his own eyes. There was no mistake… this helmet had been made of some of the strongest metals in the world… in all the battles and wars he had fought it, no one had ever been able to even scratch his armor. And yet, here it was, clearly broken.

Zenos then looked down to the woman on the ground, who slowly raised her head. And when he looked at her face for the first time without through the eyeholes of his helm, he saw them again. He had wanted to forget it since the Reach, but it wouldn’t go away… those eyes. He kept seeing those eyes.

“Oh…how right I was to spare your life,” he said at last before he began to smile. The two just looked on at each other as this strange, foreign feeling began to spread throughout his chest. This was not something that he had ever felt before, so he knew not what to call it. But he relished in this new feeling that seemed to mix in with his excitement and thrill of battle.

He then dropped the helmet, for some reason, having no desire to ever wear it again as he spoke to this warrior, whose name he did not even recall.

“Hear me, hero. Endure. Survive. Live,” he said, almost taunting her so. He saw those hate-filled eyes for him change for a moment to confusion as he grinned even wider. He knew that he found something that he suspected that night at the Reach. He found someone different in that moment when she had broken his sword when he failed—for the first time in his life—to land a killing blow.

“For the rush of blood, for the time between the seconds ─ live,” he told her, being deadly serious this time. He knew that this warrior would only grow stronger and he wanted to see that. He wanted to experience this thrill inside him that caused his heart to race and feel so alive again.

“For the sole pleasure left to me in this empty, ephemeral world ─ live!” he all but commanded. He was so focused on her, that he barely paid any attention to the weakling who was behind him, struggling to get back to her feet. But he heard her charging in before he flicked his blade back out and blocked her once again.

In mild irritation, he looked away from the warrior as the weak little shinobi was thrown back into the mud, rolling over several times and laying face-down.

“You are not worthy,” he said to her. He would let this warrior live with the promise that she would return one day to fight him once she was even stronger. But this weak little one? Barely even worth the time to kill her. But he figured that he would leave the other warrior with some incentive. He would kill her friend, a harsh reminder that she hadn’t been strong enough.

So, he slowly began to walk over to her, his sword held up as he planned to make it quick. But as he neared her, an arrow struck at the ground right at his feet. Turning his head, he saw that there was a crowd of normal villagers suddenly standing there. This did take him by surprise—he supposed that he had been so focused on the warrior that he hadn’t noticed anything else happening around him. These pathetic villagers were all holding up some kind of tool or weapon when it was obvious they had little idea how to use them.

Yet here they were… standing against him.

And the one in front of a boy, dressed in red, and holding a bow in his hands as he reached for another arrow.

“Get away from them, you imperial dog!” the boy yelled out without a trace of fear.

At the sound of his voice, the little shinobi at his feet raised her head and was wheezing out desperately, “No, don’t… You must…you must flee!”

Slightly interested in why they were here, Zenos stood and listened as the boy was now yelling out, “We’re not going anywhere! Do you hear me!? We’re not running away! What you’re doing is stupid and reckless and I never wanted any part of it, but here we are!”

Yes… but why? He saw the boy’s face contort with pain before he began ranting, “I’ve spent my whole life hating myself ─ for every time they made me beg, for every time I held my tongue to protect the people I love. And then you came along and reminded me of all the things I never said and never did, and it was even worse! I would have given anything to forget, to walk away, but I knew that I’d never be able to live with the guilt.”

Truly? That was their reason? They should have stayed at home and cowered inside their huts if that was the case.

The boy then looked up as he declared proudly, “So we came ─ all of us! For you, for ourselves ─ for Doma!”

He could not be certain, but he almost swore he heard a sharp intact of breath from below him to the weakling shinobi… as if she was fighting tears as he looked to all the other nods of agreement from the other villagers.

So pitiful.

“Death is death, regardless of the reason,” Zenos said, his interest fading. Yet, if they were all ready to die… who was he to deny it? “Yet you seem determined to die, intruding upon this sacred ground, turning weapons you can scarcely wield upon me. Your lives will not even begin to redress the balance.”

He turned his attention to the villagers, ready to slaughter them all in one blow when another voice cried out, getting his attention.

“How wrong you are!” shouted a feminine voice this time.

That was when he spotted a young elezen girl with her long, white hair tied back in a braid appear from the bamboo around them. She held aloft a rapier as a light burst forth from it, striking at the warrior from where she remained on the ground. Healing magicks it would seem. That was when the loud samurai he recognized as Gosetsu also sped up from nowhere. He passed the villagers before stepping in between him and the pathetic shinobi still at his feet. The samurai held his blade aloft before smoke clouded all their eyes. But he could still hear even as his vision disappeared.

“Go, now!” the same girl from before commanded, “Gosetsu ─ see to Yugiri!”

“Aye!” he heard the samurai yell back before the sounds of running footsteps and cries were heard. He could hear Yotsuyu coughing and yelling from next to him, “I can’t see a damn thing… Someone stop them!”

No… he would let them go. Now wasn’t the right time. Just this once… he would let them all live. It would be his gift to the warrior. She would know that he could have killed them all this evening, but he would allow her time to continue sharpening her claws. He smirked as turned and headed back the way that he had come.

Ignoring Yotsuyu’s confused whimpers behind him, he continued forward. There was no need to worry.

That beast will come to him when the time was right.

***Yugiri***

Yugiri was groaning, fighting back the pain as they tended to her injuries at the side of the river.

“It’s all right,” Isse said worriedly as he pulled out a small water pouch. “Here, have some water…”

He passed it to her as she drank gratefully, feeling like her insides had been burned and broken.

“’Tis naught that will not heal with time,” Gosetsu said reassuringly as Alisaie was behind them, mending Claire’s injuries.

**“** I don’t think we were followed…Gods… I have no idea what was going through that man’s head, but I am heartily glad he decided to leave,” Alisaie said as she looked around before she added to Claire, “Oh, and don’t thank us. Thank Alphinaud. He’s at the House of the Fierce, patiently awaiting your gratitude.”

Claire tilted her head in confusion as Alisaie grinned and told her with a laugh, “You should’ve seen the way he turned pale when he heard about Yugiri’s plan ─ and how you of all people had decided to help her. He was in such a panic, barking orders, calling for a squadron to be assembled─”

“As were you,” Gosetsu reminded her, causing Alisaie to blush and Claire to smile.

“I was rather composed, as I recall,” she said firmly as there were chuckles all around them. Knowing that they had escaped with their lives had caused them all to feel light-headed with happiness.

“Though that is neither here nor there…” Alisaie finished as the villagers were all beginning to leave, all talking excitedly with each other.

“Can you believe it? We faced the crown prince himself and lived to tell the tale!” Isse gasped, his voice filled with awe as he thought back to what they had just done. “You’ve no idea what this means for us. Everyone’s talking about getting more weapons and armor and…and… And we’re not going to stop until we’ve taken back our homeland! Ah, right. Getting a bit ahead of ourselves, aren’t we? We’ve got wounded to tend to first. We should get back to the village!”

He was already running towards Namai, promising that he would have everything ready for them when they returned.

“Good, let us quit this place while we can,” Gosetsu agreed, glancing down at her expectantly and asked, “Yugiri?”

“I… can manage on my own,” Yugiri said as she forced herself to stand upright even though she felt as though all of her bones had were broken. “Was anyone else hurt?”

“Just you two,” Alisaie reassured her as Claire walked passed them on her own. If she was in any pain, she hid it well as they began to make their way north towards Namai.

“Honestly, when I heard that you two had gone on ahead with the thought of trying to kill Zenos, I could have sworn I misheard,” Alisaie was scolding Claire as they walked. “You, of all people, should have known better. Why he chose to let us all go like that, I don’t know, but I’m not complaining. Honestly, I thought that you were the one person I didn’t have to worry about doing anything crazy like that.” Her eyes suddenly widened and she moaned, “Oh gods…”

Alisaie put her head in her hands as she lamented, “I’m starting to sound like Alphinaud!” Glancing back at Claire she said without a trace of jesting, “I want you to promise me something. If I ever start talking about politics then I want you to smack me.”

Claire only smiled back tiredly, a hand held against her own chest and shoulder as they walked. Neither of them said much as Alisaie continued telling them of what happened when they first learned of their plan. They set up Shinobi all over the area to keep watch and cover their retreat should the Garleans or worse, Zenos, try to follow. Yugiri felt her hatred for that beast rise even higher for such shame on how it went down.

But she bore with it as they made it back to Namai in one piece—more or less.

“How are you feeling? After fighting that demon, I can only imagine…” Isse asked as he ran up to greet them. He was speaking mostly to Claire, who nodded politely, asking that they not go to too much trouble for her. “…I suppose I ought to apologize to you. For…you know…Anyway, uh… Thank you. For not giving up on us. The shinobi too,” he added to Yugiri, who nodded back gratefully.

Those words alone were enough to heal her otherwise wounded spirit.

Isse brought them to the middle of the village where they were treated for their injuries as someone else brought food and water for them. As the two of them were being fussed over, Yugiri couldn’t help but stare around at the people who—until not even half a day ago—had resigned themselves to life of suffering and hardship. People who had given up their pride and their hopes had suddenly turned around and stood—not only against their Imperial masters—but the viceroy himself. She could scarcely believe it.

“How are you feeling, my lady?” the Namai maiden asked as she finished binding their injuries.

“Much the better for my comrades’ ministrations, and your most generous hospitality. You need not worry,” Yugiri told her kindly, and at her words, she found that all around them the people looked deeply relieved.

“Good… If there is anything else we can do for the two of you ─ anything at all ─ just ask,” the woman said as the group slowly leave, overjoyed that they were going to be alright.

“Thank you,” Claire answered back as they watched the crowd dissipated. That was when Yugiri noticed Gosetsu and Alisaie standing off to the side with Isse, who seemed suddenly nervous, before he also went running off. When she looked into her old friend’s face, who was normally so easy to read… and she knew not what to make of that stoic expression he was now wearing.

Yet, knowing she would have to face the others sooner or later, she got up with Claire at her side as she come up to them.

Gosetsu didn’t say anything as he observed her and she was finally seeing what her reckless actions could have cost them this evening. She knew not how she could hope to make amends for the trouble she had caused this evening, but apologizing for them seemed the best way to start.

“Gosetsu, Mistress Alisaie ─ I owe you an apology,” Yugiri apologized sincerely. “I acted with reckless disregard for my own safety, and endangered I know not how many others in so doing.” She lowered her head in shame and finished, “Scorning your wise counsel, I knowingly defied our master’s wishes, and left you no choice but to follow suit.”

But to her surprise, Gosetsu was shaking his head.

“Nonsense. I followed our master’s wishes to the letter. Consider once more his words, and the intent therein,” he said gruffly, not sounding the least bit upset or even disappointed in her. “In offering his head, he but sought to shield his people from harm ─ loyal retainers included. You must value your life more highly, shadow walker.”

Shield his people with his life—loyal retainers included? No, that should have been the other way around. She had been trained for and pledged her life to Lord Hien’s sake. How could he even think of sacrificing himself for someone like her?

“On the other hand, your recklessness did serve as an inspiration to many. Mayhap you should not be so hard on yourself…” Alisaie offered before adding shrewdly, “In any event, if you must apologize profusely, it seems only right that you expend as much effort thanking the one person who supported your plan from the first.”

Yugiri couldn’t believe that she overlooked this so easily!

She looked back to her friend, who had remained silent the whole time, and found herself smiling—trying to convey all the feelings she felt at that moment. “That it does,” she agreed quietly, unable to find anything else that she could say but… “There are no words which will suffice…but thank you.”

Claire just beamed back and Yugiri wondered just what she had done to deserve such friends and comrades at her side?

“Aaaaaand there they are!” Lyse’s voice called and it heartened her to look up and see her and Alphinaud running towards them with their own smiles shone brightly in the early hours of dawn.

“Twelve be praised! When I learned of your rather questionable plot to assassinate Zenos, I feared we would need to recruit a new primal slayer,” Alphinaud said as they skidded to a stop in front of them, his eyes focused solely on Claire as he said that.

Claire could only shrug, her eyebrows raised at him while a strange glint appeared in her eyes at the sight of him. After that, Lyse suddenly lowered her head regretfully.

“I’m sorry we couldn’t be there. Alisaie made me swear to stay behind no matter what,” Lyse apologized before adding, “I think she was worried I’d hurl myself at Zenos the moment I set eyes on him.”

At her words, they all looked up to Alisaie, who looked suddenly uncomfortable with everyone’s eyes on her.

“…What?” Alisaie asked briskly before clearing her throat. Yugiri only smiled back in understanding. She may have acted reckless here, but she could never have forgiven herself if she allowed others to act on such impulse. It would seem that she had much training to do if she was to become a shinobi worthy of the name.

“You’ll forgive me for changing the subject, but now would seem a good time to discuss where we go from here,” Alisaie pressed on with a change of subject, “Though the Empire has yet to retaliate, the fact remains that we have revealed our presence, and signaled our intentions in so doing. It is only a matter of time before the imperials move against us. Given that we lack the strength to oppose them, ’tis plain some manner of brilliant stratagem is required.”

Her eyes then went to her brother as she added teasingly, “Therefore, I yield the floor to the preeminent tactician of our time, with whom I was privileged to share a womb.”

Alphinaud blushed and coughed at her choice of wording before he said, “If you insist… While in Kugane we debated a number of approaches and were eventually forced to concede that we cannot look to the Alliance for aid. Even were it possible to ferry sufficient forces and materiel from Eorzea in a timely manner, such a massive undertaking would not long escape the attention of the Empire. ‘Twould be a miracle if our ships reached the shore. Fortunately, according to Tataru and Hancock’s intelligence, the Empire has withdrawn most of its forces from Doma in the past year, leaving her relatively unguarded.”

This wasn’t surprising since the people’s spirits had all been so close to shattering beyond repair that the Empire had loosened their grip on the land. And of course, Yugiri understood that it was unlikely that Eorzea would be able to send them ships on such short notice. Now that the Empire was aware that the Scions and the Warrior of Light were here in Doma, they would surely wish to increase security before something else was done. Already, the people were beginning to rise up against the Empire once again, such as with the Confederacy and now with the people of Namai. If they could strike now while the fires of rebellion were beginning to shine in their people’s hearts and with security so low…?

“That being the case, a popular uprising spearheaded by the full might of the Doman Liberation Front may feasibly be sufficient to threaten the seat of provincial government, namely Doma Castle,” Alphinaud finished explained, “‘Twould be rather easier said than done, of course, but I have seen worse plans prevail.”

“Then we must needs meet with Lord Hien and convince him to return, for there is no surer way to inspire our people to rise up as one,” Gosetsu said eagerly at his words. “He desired proof of his subjects’ conviction, and they have provided it ─ through no less a deed than openly opposing Zenos himself!”

Yes. Lord Hien would surely return when he learns of this. Yugiri just knew it. All they had to do now was find him. And since she had done it before, she was sure she could do it again.

“It will work. It has to work. And next time, we will defeat him…” she heard Lyse say next to her, voicing what her heart was now singing.

“I will be traveling to the Azim Steppe, Claire,” Yugiri decided at once as she looked to Claire. “I found Lord Hien once before, and I am confident I can do so again. Moreover, it was to me whom he put the question of Doma’s resolve. I feel it my duty to deliver to him our people’s reply.”

“Our countrymen’s deeds speak for themselves. Lord Hien cannot deny the truth of their hearts,” Gosetsu added to her as well. “Too long has it been since I looked on his face. It would be of great comfort to see him again ─ and no small comfort if you were to join us in the search, I should add!”

“I wonder what kind of man Hien is,” Lyse asked thoughtfully, and Yugiri was sure that Lyse would insist on travelling with them—which she was glad for. “From what I heard, he’s about the same age as me. Then again, so is Fordola. Like her, he was born and raised in an imperial province. This is all he’s ever known. But unlike her, he chose to do something about it… I want to meet him. I want to know why. Maybe, if I understand that, it’ll help me to understand a lot of other things…”

“The beloved king returning to urge his countrymen to rise up in rebellion. Not a story you’d ever hear in Sharlayan or Ul’dah, is it?” Alisaie asked her brother.

“Not in those words, perhaps, but no land’s people is so cynical to be wholly immune to inspiration,” he said. “Singular individuals have the power to move hearts and minds no matter where they go.”

Alphinaud’s eyes turned back to Claire, who made no notice that she heard his words. But Yugiri couldn’t help but feel that she was listening carefully to Alphinaud’s words.

“Mmmhm. Doubtless you speak from personal experience,” Alisaie teased her brother before turning back to the others and their plans were being made. Alisaie had made some good suggestions, in that she and Alphinaud should remain here for now and start preparations for the assault on Doma Castle. As well as contacting the Confederacy and new friends in Kugane to repair the broken aetheryte crystal. Alphinaud couldn’t have looked more forlorn at those words, but he seemed to agree with his sister’s decision.

“We shall depart for the Azim Steppe at once,” Yugiri then stated as Lyse nodded in agreement.

“Will you be joining us, Claire?” Gosetsu asked her as Claire thought it over.

“I see that they have matters well in hand here,” Claire decided thoughtfully. “I think I will.”

Ah, already Yugiri could feel her heart at ease for her presence. It was strange… how her presence seemed to bring her such peace of mind. The only other person who had been able to do that was…?

“For our part, we shall do what we can to aid the Doman Liberation Front in your absence,” Alisaie said, interrupting Yugiri’s thoughts. “We will refrain from conducting any large-scale operations in your absence, and instead devote our energies to bolstering our ranks and training our new recruits. When you return, we will be ready for war.”

Good. Yugiri could hardly believe that this was all happening so quickly. A part of her wished to return to the House of the Fierce and begin drilling her fellow shinobi, but she could wait until they returned with Lord Hien before that.

In no time at all their plans were made. At first, the others seemed worried for her and Claire’s health after that battle, and were concerned that a long trip may be out of the question. But Yugiri wouldn’t hear of it. She felt that a massive weight was lifted off her and she was prepared to walk to the ends of the earth if that was what it took. She could no longer even feel the pain in her body as she assured the others that she was up for another journey.

“If anything happens, if you need us to come back sooner, you’d better contact us. ‘Noble sacrifices’ are a last resort, remember?” Lyse finished telling off the twins as if she expected them to act irresponsibly while they were away.

The twins nodded in understanding so all that was left to do was head out.

***Doma Castle***

Zenos stood with his back to them all, staring out at the town below him. No, not the town… he was looking at the gates and what lay beyond and thinking…

He was just about to leave when one of his soldiers had come to him with important news. After weeks of searching they had finally discovered the very prize that he had been dreaming of since the Wall had been taken. This was a most pleasant surprise… and it was even gift-wrapped for him as well when the soldier explained the kind of ‘containment’ that it was in. His men back in Ala Mhigo had finished moving it and it was waiting for him back in the menagerie, waiting for him to see it close up for the first time.

“…I would expect no less of Bahamut’s conqueror,” he said as he listened to the report. “Prepare the airship. His Radiance will not object; we have fulfilled our obligations here. I would see this prize for myself…”

It was true. After he allowed those weaklings to leave him he finished inspecting the Moon Gates and had returned to Doma Castle in a reasonable time. There was no need for him to stick around here any longer. And why would he when something so interesting to play with was back in Eorzea?

He heard the soldier salute before leaving the room, preparing his ship to leave as soon as possible. But there were some things that needed to be done before he left. When he heard Yotsuyu’s deep breaths behind him… almost able to feel her shake as she knelt before him.

He ignored her completely as his thoughts strayed the second item of interest who had been occupying his thoughts as of late. At first glance the warrior had seemed no different than any of these other savages… small and weak-looking… but twice now she had caught his attention.

He paused in that moment before he was about to kill her even though he couldn’t say why. But when he looked at the woman on the ground, how she slowly raised her head and he saw the hatred shining in those green eyes of hers…?

This was the second time that they had met, and already she was even stronger than she had been in their first meeting… the proof was shone when she had managed to break off a piece of his armor. That was when he realized that she was different… she had potential… like how a beast will throw it’s offspring out to fend for itself, it had grown stronger and came coming back at him with claws drawn… fangs bared… rage in its eyes…

Those eyes. So clear and pure as they glared back at him. There were so signs of pain nor of fear; only a determination and hatred of him that he saw and it was… exquisite. Make no mistake, he still saw her as little more than a savage creature… but there was nothing more dangerous than a wild animal when cornered…

So rebellious… so…

Beautiful....

How right he was to spare her life.

For if this was how strong she was after so short a time from their first meeting… just how strong could she become? Mayhap he was holding out too much hope, but surely there would be one person in this world who would be able to stand on equal ground with him?

Such a magnificent, fascinating creature she was… this champion of the savages… this… Warrior of Light? There was nothing else to do but wait for her to come to his parlor… there was only one question that played in his mind. This woman, this queen among beasts… he wondered what color her blood was?

All he had to do was sit back and wait until she came for him again. However, if she was to be worthy of fighting him, he would make sure that she earned it… she must fight her way through Ala Mhigo to get to him. He was not without reason though… he will give her time. The rest would be up to her to follow through with it. In the meantime, he ordered his men to strengthen their forces in Ala Mhigo.

When his mind returned to the matter at hand he turned to face the room. There were only two left there… Yotsuyu and the disgraced soldier, both of whom were still on their knees. The soldier had risked looking at him, but as soon as his eyes met Zenos’s, he quickly looked down to the floor.

Zenos just strolled on by, yet as he passed he made sure to grabs Yotsuyu by the hair and wrenched her head up so hard that she was almost pulled into a standing position. Yotsuyu gasped in pain as his hissed into her ear, “Do you understand why I appointed you to act in my stead? You, whose only accomplishment was to whisper the right words in the right ear?”

He pulled harder on her hair, causing her to silently whimper as he finished, “Because of your petty hatreds. They render you the perfect instrument to bleed your kinsmen of hope ─ to make an example of Doma, such as was ordered.”

He no longer cared if Doma fell to the rabble, yet he knew his father would gripe about it should it be taken from them. He knew that the rebels here would surely try to reclaim it when he left, but that was no longer his concern. He would simply blame Yotsuyu and her incompetence should they lose Doma. And besides, Yotsuyu had grown too arrogant lately. A little fear was good for her.

“Listen well,” he warned as he jerked her hair again, looking down at her with cold eyes. “If you yield Doma to the rebels, you will not be given another chance to beg forgiveness.”

He dropped her as she held back a whimper.

“Do your duty. Now,” he commanded as he headed to the door without looking back once. “Or die with the rest of them.”

He left them, his mind still focused on the two figures who have taken up his mind. As he left Doma Castle and boarded the airship, he still thought more about what was coming for him and he couldn’t hide the grin that was there. Apparently, it was causing his soldiers no small amount of unease, for a smile from the crown prince was cause of concern for them all.

“This Warrior of Light,” he said suddenly to one of the lowly soldiers, who jumped at his voice. “What is her name?”

Zenos’s hand was glazing over the hilt of this latest sword at his side as the soldier looked through a quick report that spoke about previous encounters with the Warrior of Light. “Here it is, Sir,” the soldier said quickly, running back up to him like a puppy who was expecting to rewarded for doing a good job. “From what we know of her, she doesn’t seem to have any family—not that we know of yet. But she has been causing no small amount of trouble for us for some time. In fact, it seems that we can assume that she doesn’t originally hale from Eorzea at all but that she comes from…?”

“ _Her name,_ you idiot,” Zenos growled back, enjoying seeing the man flinch at his words. “I am only interested in her name. And tell me, unless you wish to dye this blade an even darker shade of crimson…?”

He fingered his sword as the soldier gulped and stuttered out, “H-Her name i-i-is Claire Faye!”

“Claire Faye,” Zenos repeated with a grunt. “Hmph. Such a gentle name for a beast. But I shall remember it.”

He looked back to the front of the ship where the screen was showing him the wide, blue ocean stretched out in front of him. “Come for me, Claire.”


	11. Stars in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning the truth of Doma's heart, they continue on to the Azim Steppe to meet with Lord Hien, the heir to the Doman Throne. But while there, an upcoming battle will soon erupt upon the Steppe, and if we wish to take part in it, we must undertake the journey to become Warriors of the Steppe.

“Are you sure that you are well enough for this?” Alphinaud asked worriedly. “You could remain behind with us if you don’t feel up for another journey just yet?”

Claire shook her head reassuringly at him, silently letting him know that she was alright. “I’m sorry for upsetting you,” she told him. “I didn’t mean to but…?”

“But then why did you do it?” he pressed on. The two of them were currently sitting behind some flora a short distance away from Namai. As their comrades finished preparing for their journey to the Azim Steppe, Alphinaud had been able to bring Claire out here where they could talk in private about her recklessness. “Honestly when I first heard…? I was fair sure that my heart stopped.”

“I was worried for Yugiri,” she confessed softly. “If I let her go in alone, I feared that she would not return alive.”

“And you both just decided that the best thing to do was to try and kill Zenos?” he asked fretfully as he reached out and gripped her shoulders, forcing her to look him in the eye. “Could you not talk her down? You can charm almost anyone into anything! Surely there was something that you could have said? I admit that it served to relight the flames of liberation in the people but…?”

“I’m sorry,” she told him again quietly and her hand went back to her scar as she thought about how she was brought to her knees for a second time. “You are the last person that I wanted to worry. But… I recognized that look in her eyes. It was the same look that… Papalymo had before…? And Minfilia before she…?”

She didn’t go on, but she could tell that he understood. He knew that Yugiri was prepared to die for the sake of the people here. But still, he had seen her convince even the most unlikely person to stray from the wrong course, or encourage them into the right one. So he couldn’t believe that she would just stand back and agree to help Yugiri unless…?

His eyes then widened when he realized what why she didn’t talk Yugiri out of it.

“You wanted to fight him again?” he asked her quietly.

She looked down, not able to bring herself to look him in the eyes. Instead, she thought of Zenos and knew that it hadn’t been her imagination. When her friends arrived… before they put up the smoke screen and made their escape, she had seen Zenos look at her one last time. There had been something… unnerving the way that Zenos looked at on at her. This fascination with her that made her skin crawl… like that man—if he could really be called that—was some sort of wild animal who was stalking his wounded prey. Or as if…?

No, she had to be mistaken. There was no way that something like him could ever be capable of feeling any kind of emotion other than bloodlust.

Still, he was strong… that he was able to bring her to her knees a second time was proof of that. She knew that this revolution to free Doma and Ala Mhigo was never going to end… not so long as Zenos lived. Though she had been beaten twice, she could only continue to grow stronger. She didn’t know how… but she just knew that this battle was not going to end without one more showdown between the two of them.

“You realize that the only reason that you still live now is because he, for some reason, decided to let us escape?” he pressed on firmly and she nodded. She wrapped her arms around her legs as she looked on at the endless countryside before her, her eyes finding the Moon Gates and her insides boiled with anger at the thought of who laid beyond them.

She then felt Alphinaud wrap a hesitant arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards him. She rested her head against his shoulder, shutting her eyes for a moment as some of her anger seemed to fade. Lately, it felt like the only way that she could release those negative emotions was when she battled… and by the gods did it feel good to rush in and vent her own frustrations.

But she found that sitting here like this was almost as effective. She felt Alphinaud’s head rest against hers and she focused on how nice it was to be able to relax… feeling a warm wind hitting her skin and listening to his breathing from next to her seemed to bring a different kind of peace into her soul.

“I’m sorry for worrying you,” she said again and she felt his arm tighten.

“Just promise me that you warn me ahead of time before doing something like this again,” he said firmly. “If nothing else, it would have spared those poor people back at the House of the Fierce from being yelled at.”

“Ah, that must have been a sight,” she smiled back as she kept her eyes closed, feeling like she could drift off right then and there.

“I swear, they must have thought that it was the crime of the age with how I went on about it,” he informed her.

“Did you hear them say that?” she asked curiously.

“No,” he chuckled. “It was what Lyse said to me while we were waiting for news. Like she was any better, she destroyed a small army of striking dummies while we waited. But in hindsight, I understand why my sister made her stay behind. If she had seen Zenos, she would have charged in and the last thing we wanted to do was drag her away.”

“And perhaps yourself?” she asked as she opened her eyes again to look at him.

His fingers played around with her hair for a moment as he seemed to struggle to find an answer.

“I wanted to go,” he confessed at last, “But Alisaie made me stay behind too. She said that I needed to keep everything in the House of the Fierce from falling apart, but I know that she was worried that I may do something foolish if I went as well.”

“Would you have done?” she asked, “And does this mean that she knows?”

“Knows what? That we are…?” he began before his voice trailed away. “I don’t know. What do we call it? We aren’t together… yet at the same time we are. Does that make sense?”

“Given the circumstances, I would say yes,” Claire agreed. That was generally how she felt about this whole thing as well. There was a deep bond of love and trust the two of them shared. Perhaps they wished to see where it could possibly lead to from here, yet with their duty hanging over them, they couldn’t truly be together. So they have to find some way to compromise. They learned to treasure the few precious moments they could spend in each other’s company… though it wasn’t enough to make up for the pain of being apart.

“I probably would have attacked Zenos as well,” he confessed with a shrug. “Looking back, I understand why my sister made me stay back as well, even if I don’t like it. But are you sure that you aren’t in any pain? Alisaie said that you were hurt?”

“Its fine,” Claire confirmed. “Exhaustion mostly was what brought me to my knees like that.”

“Tataru mentioned to me that you still have scars from when Zenos attacked you back at the Reach?” he pressed her and she sighed.

“I asked her not to say anything about that,” she stated in irritation as her fingers felt the scar from beneath her clothes. “They are healing. I am hopeful that they will fade with time. But I fear… I fear that I still wasn’t a match for him. At first, it looked like I may have stood a chance but…?”

But after a few more minutes of silence they both ended up pulling away when they heard Lyse calling out to them from the distance. He slowly gazed back into her eyes before his lips pressed against hers in an unexpected, but all too welcomed kiss. It was short though, and when he pulled away, he whispered her name as he pressed his forehead against hers.

“Be careful out there,” he said quietly. “And I mean it this time. If you are in any trouble at all, please contact me so that I can at least be on hand should you need something.”

“Unfortunately, that isn’t how it usually works,” she reminded him gently, her lips tingling slightly from where his had touched. “We go where we are needed.”

“I don’t care,” he declared sharply. “No matter where you go, I want to be there to aid you. No matter how far… you, Yugiri, Lyse, and the others. I want you to remember that.”

She nodded just as they pulled away in time for Lyse to make her appearance.

“There you two are,” she said brightly at the sight of them. “What on earth are you two doing? We’re all ready to go!”

“Right, apologies,” Alphinaud said as they both stood up and followed her back to the entrance of the village where the others were waiting.

“Finished saying your goodbyes then?” Alisaie grinned mischievously.

“If you must know, I was just giving her a scolding for being so careless,” Alphinaud answered back as Claire shrugged in an unconcerned way. “Anyway, I believe that all is set to go? I suppose I will wish you all the best of luck then. And should you run into any trouble, please… contact us right away. We don’t want a repeat of last night?”

“Yes,” Yugiri agreed, looking down in embarrassment at the reminder of her irresponsibility. “We shall return as soon as we are reunited with Lord Hien. I am hopeful that it will not be too difficult. I have a good idea of where we can start, at the very least. It is a place known as Reunion, a sort of marketplace, ‘twas where I last saw Lord Hien and, with the grace of the kami, we may be able to find him there a second time.”

“That’s something,” Lyse said excitedly. “I can’t wait to meet this Lord Hien. What’s he like?”

“You’ll see soon enough,” Gosetsu smiled back, even more excited than Lyse was.

“But ah… just where is it that we’re going to again?” Lyse asked curiously. “This step place?”

“The Azim Steppe,” Yugiri informed them before she pointed northwards and added, “From here we will turn north until we arrive at a cave, through which we must pass in order to reach the Azim Steppe. Follow me, my friends. We have many malms to travel before we reach Reunion.”

“Wait! Don’t leave yet!”

The cry had come from Isse, of all people. He had come running up from the village, a small package in his hands as he skidded to a stop in front of them. His face was suddenly very red when he handed the bundle to her, who took it with polite confusion.

“Here, take these for the road. It’s simple fare, but it’s the least we can do for you, after what you did for us,” he said, rather nervously. “…It may be stupid and naive of me to say this, but I will.”

They all looked at him as he raised his head, a smile back there and a fire burning inside, so brightly, that he seemed to glow with confidence as he declared, “When you come back, we’ll finish what we started. We’ll beat the imperials and we’ll win our freedom! So…don’t keep us waiting too long!”

They all nodded and Lyse grinned as she punched her hands together and promised, “Oh, don’t you worry about that! Once we come back, we’ll kick those stupid imperials out of Doma once and for all!”

Isse grinned back before he ran off with a wave, heading back to the village with a new spring in his step as they looked to the bundle of wrapped in persimmon leaves.

“My!” Gosetsu said as Claire unwrapped it to reveal a wonderful smell and she saw that it was a sweet vinegared rice topped with salmon and pressed into a narrow rectangle. “Persimmon Leaf Sushi! Such a wondrous treat! The people of Namai were once known for their rice and their persimmons! Combined with fish caught fresh from the One River… this is bound to send one’s taste buds on a journey of enlightenment! My mouth fairly waters at the sight of it.”

Claire offered some for him, but he laughed as he shook his head.

“Nay, keep it, my friend,” he insisted sincerely. “You’ve earned it.”

Lyse and Yugiri both agreed with this, and Claire tucked it away, planning to have it for lunch.

The six of them journeyed together until they reached the valley where the entrance to the House of the Fierce was and they parted ways with Alphinaud and Alisaie. As they were heading off though, she couldn’t help but look back to see the twins retreating backs. Her feelings were torn at that moment, and more so when Alphinaud looked back and met her eyes. He only smiled and with a nod of his head, they turned at the same time and went on without a second glance back.

Yugiri led them back the way they came so that they were on the shores of Othard in the Ruby Sea once again. Lyse was asking why they were coming this way if they were to be heading north, but Yugiri pointed up the shore to where they would use this path to take them to the Azim Steppe. From what she had remembered, this was the quickest way to get to the Steppe, and they should reach it if they kept up this pace.

They ended up passing through Isari on their way, which the villagers were more than happy to see them again. But as they paused for just a moment to make sure that the villagers were well, Claire couldn’t help but notice how Yugiri strayed away from them.

Concerned, she excused herself from the group as she left Gosetsu and Lyse to speak with the others, and she followed after Yugiri’s footsteps in the sands.

Like she thought, Yugiri was standing at the base of the shore, stopping just as the waves lapped at her feet and ankles, before receding… as if it was trying to pull her back into the water.

“Forgive me,” Yugiri said when she looked to see who was there. “I just could not resist. The last time that I was here was…? Some time ago.”

Claire only smiled back sympathetically as she shrugged, silently letting her know that it was alright.

Yugiri seemed to understand and gave her a grateful smile before she turned her gaze back to the endless blue seas.

“’Tis a strange feeling,” she confessed. “When I was a child, the world felt so small and confided for me. My people retreated beneath the waves of the Ruby Sea so that they could be left in peace, and therefore my childhood was just that. Peaceful. But every day as the sun rose, I would gaze up from beneath the waves, learning to feel the warmth on my face and see what it was like. And finally, one day, I worked up the courage to do so. What I found was not at all what I expected.”

Claire gazed back at her, as Yugiri confessed, “It was both… more dangerous… and more wondrous than I had ever dared dream of.”

“Do you wish to return to the sea?” Claire asked wonderingly.

Yugiri seemed to take her time in answering as her eyes never left the water.

“To say that I didn’t long to return home and see my family again would be a lie,” she said quietly. “But if I never left, I never would have met with Lords Kaien and Hien… never would I have met with Gosetsu and many others…?”

She then gazed back at her and smiled a little wider as she added, “Nor you and the Scions.”

Claire smiled back as Yugiri chuckled to herself.

“Perhaps my brush with death has opened my eyes to things that I did not see before?” she questioned herself. “But I have made my choices, and I do not plan to go back on them. I just wish…?” She paused for a moment before her smile faded and she shut her eyes as she finished, “I just wish that I could see my mother and father again… just once more. Let them know that I was alright…?”

Claire looked to the waves and said softly, “I could go on your behalf? Just to make sure that all is well there?”

Yugiri gazed back in surprise, her eyes wide and began to tell her that she didn’t have to do such a thing, that they were short on time as it was. But Claire merely jerked her head back to their comrades, and they both knew that it might take a little time just to make sure that everything was alright here. And Lyse was even speaking to the few Confederacy members that were stationed in the village about contacting Alisaie and Alphinaud as they went over plans.

“I’ll make it quick,” she promised and before Yugiri could stop her, she dove into the water and felt the familiar sense of freedom that came with being able to move in the water.

She was only gone for a short time, but it felt much longer when she met with the Ruby Princess once more, and saw that her dearest friend remained in the clutches of a deep sleep. Hoping that the others didn’t mind, she spent her time with the princess, accompanying her around the Ruby Sea as they looked for a cure for her ailing friend.

Once they succeeded in awakening her from sleep, Claire said her goodbyes, but not before giving in and enjoying her Sushi… and it truly was delicious.

By the time that Lyse and Gosetsu had finished discussing things, they had come looking for Yugiri, and were just wondering where the Warrior of Light had disappeared off to. Before Yugiri could explain, Claire’s head broke the surface of the water and she began to paddle back towards them.

“Hey! There you are!” Lyse called with a wave. “A funny time to go swimming! We were just asking where you were!”

“Yes, our matters here have just concluded. The Confederacy will shortly be in contact with Alphinaud and the rest of the Liberation Front!” Gosetsu added. “Now that it’s over, we must continue onwards towards the Steppe!”

Claire merely continued swimming back until her feet touched the bottom and she walked up the rest of the way towards them.

“Well…?” Yugiri asked worriedly as Claire approached her.

“Everything there is fine,” she reassured her gently, “I did not run into your parents this time. But things are well there.”

Yugiri looked on before a smile came to her features and she let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank you,” Yugiri said to her gratefully and Claire shrugged back, not needing to say anything, but Yugiri understood. The two of them then turned together and began to walk up the beach, continuing on with their journey to the Steppe now that their little detour was over.

Gosetsu and Lyse both glanced at each other in confusion as they looked back to their friend’s retreating backs.

“Did… did we miss something?” Lyse asked as Gosetsu shrugged and they did the only thing they could do and followed after them.

The four of them crossed over the sandy beaches until they reached a cave set up in the side of the cliff, and passed underneath it for a time until they emerged upon a vast and endless wilderness. Plain upon plain of grass, with an endless blue sky above them and tall mountains in the far off distance of gray stone.

Before them stood a massive circular construction that looked a deal like a bowl, while smaller finger-like structures surrounding it. the stone was simple but each brick was carefully placed and she could tell that even from this distance that true masters had to have labored to build it so perfectly. There was also the outline figure of a Xaela emerging from the stone as if passing right through that drew her attention and she wondered how they could have worked something so perfectly.

There were long banners that connected this bowl-like building to the ground, with all matter of colors and styles. Someone had to have put those up, so they most certainly weren’t alone here? Lyse ran on ahead of them and was staring about like a child who was staring around a store full of toys.

“I give you the Azim Steppe, Claire,” Yugiri told her as they walked forward. “Though I should say that this is but one small portion of it. Despite the close proximity, Domans rarely venture this far north. Most find these lands and their people strange and foreign… Fortunately, those who frequent Reunion are more welcoming than most. Come ─ it is not much further.

They crossed the plains only for a short distance until they crossed into a small yet flourishing market. There were several structures built out of a stone, but most of them were small stalls and tents made up of wood and cloths that looked like they could have been folded up and carried home. The venders sold all manner of things from exotic dishes and ingredients to beautifully crafted fabrics with vibrant dyes, there was also elegant jewelry that were set with shining jewels with every color imaginable, small wooden toys, amour made of leather and furs, even books and tomes scattered about upon the tables as their vendors were trying to entice people to come forward.

Most of the vendors were dressed in similar furs and robes, but it looked that each of them had a cloak of a different color as they continued calling out to anyone who would listen to come to their stalls. When they caught sight of her and their small group, they definitely looked interested and some were even waving them over.

“This is certainly different,” Lyse said, her eyes bright as she gazed about with great interest.

“Welcome to Reunion, my friends,” Yugiri said, trying to keep her voice down as a handful of locals looked at them curiously, “Here is where we will begin our search for Lord Hien. When last I spoke with Lord Hien, he said he spent much time in these markets. I had hoped we might find him here today, but alas…”

“Hey, Yugiri, I’ve been meaning to ask ─ there are an awful lot of Xaela here, aren’t there?” Lyse asked, gazing at the vendors.

Yes, that was what Claire noticed as well. Practically all of the people in these markets were Xaela Au Ra.

“Oh, I assumed you knew,” Yugiri said before explaining, “The Azim Steppe has been home to the nomadic tribes of the Xaela since antiquity. More than fifty roam these lands, and though they do not constitute a nation, there is a hierarchy of sorts, determined through ritual combat.”

Truly? That was interesting. Claire wanted to learn more about this ritual combat of theirs, but Lyse was already looking puzzled.

“Funny… If they’re so busy fighting each other, you’d think the Empire would be able to march in and take the Steppe with ease,” Lyse said wonderingly. “I wonder why they haven’t…”

“Why indeed, Lyse? Why indeed…” Gosetsu asked as he stepped up behidn them, “Perhaps they see little value in it, especially given the fierce reputation of the Xaela warriors who would fight tooth and nail to oppose them.”

Then the warriors here must be fierce indeed. The Garleans were rarely the type of people who would back down from a chance to conquer something. And the Azim Steppe seemed to have been closer to the lands of Ilsabard than Doma was…? So why did they feel the need to go to Doma first and not even bother with the people here? They must truly fear the warriors of these lands indeed.

“These lands were not made for men,” Yugiri explained. “The soil is thin, and the weather unforgiving. The Xaela found ways to survive, it is true. But they are made of sterner stuff than most imperials ─ conscript or citizen.”

“Thanks for taking the time to explain,” Lyse said with a smile. “It sounds like I’ve got a lot to learn. Later, I mean. We’re meant to be looking for Hien!”

Well, it hopefully won’t be too difficult. After all, if most of the people in these lands were Xaela, surely the people would be able to tell them about seeing a single Doman.

“People from many tribes gather in Reunion to trade goods and information. I should be surprised if we cannot learn something of value here,” Yugiri said and glanced at Claire, adding, “Let us make our inquiries separately. Claire, why don’t you speak with some of the merchants here?”

Claire nodded as the others soon parted from each other as they each began their own inquires. She was finding it difficult to stay focused while looking at all the new sights and smells about her. She had to start somewhere though, and she approached a young woman dressed in grey robes and fur and asked her if she had seen a young Doman man around here.

“Buuz! Fresh buuz! Your choice of lamb or dzo! Guaranteed to satisfy! How many will you have, miss?” the woman, who introduced herself as Chambui, asked. “Eh? A Doman? Unless another Dazkar is keeping him in her yurt, he is not here.” She gave a snort of laughter before finishing, “More fool her if she took a Doman for a husband. But enough about Domans ─ let us speak of buuz instead! You cannot come to the Azim Steppe and not sample this most traditional of delicacies!”

Claire had no idea what a Dazkar was, but she went about to another stall, this time to a man who was dressed in light green and thick leather.

“What fortune you have to come hither at this time! Freshly slaughtered, every cut available on request. Organs too ─ hearts, livers, brains. Or a brace of blood sausages, if you desire only a snack!” he asked her before she began to question him. “A Doman? Poor meat they make, Domans─ I jest, I jest. Hmm…I did see a young Mol in the company of one some few days ago…”

A Mol? What did that mean?

The next couple of stalls that she went to weren’t as helpful, only trying to tempt her into buying some of their merchandise. She didn’t get any luck until she spoke with a man, dressed in silver, who called himself a Goro Horsemaster, and he was fawning over his mare.

“I have brought you a new brush, my beloved,” he cooed over the house as he ran a brush through the silky mane.

“So smooth and silky your mane shall be ─ the envy of every other man…Hm? Say again?” he asked as she questioned him. “You are seeking who? Ah, the Doman. I know of whom you speak. He comes and goes with a Mol girl. Though I could not describe her. I only know that she is Mol because I heard them talking as they passed.”

Again with this Mol? It seemed to her that this was the name of one of the wandering tribes that Yugiri mentioned. Deciding to try a different approach, she starting to ask them if they were Mol, and hope that she would find someone who could answer things for her.

The first woman that she approached was dressed in black and was standing next to a homemade cart, before looking surprised by the question.

“I am Ura, if you must know,” she answered back. “Come down from the mountains in the north. If there is nothing else…”

Well, at least she was onto something. At least, until the next woman she asked quickly grew angry when she mentioned the Mol.

“You take me for a Mol!?” the woman dressed in the brightest of yellow snapped in outrage at her question. “I am Oronir! Compare me not with ones so weak and lowly!”

This seemed to be growing more and more confusing the more she spoke to people. But being the stubborn sort that she was, she had no intension of giving up that easily. And good thing for her that she didn’t. For when she approached a girl, who was about her age—she had found the answer she had been looking for.

This girl was dressed in a long, pink robe like most of the others around here, but she had hair that was as pink as her own, and tied back with white ribbons while a short bow was settled upon her back. She was startled at the questions she asked.

“…Yes? I am Mol. My name is Cirina. May I help you?” Cirina asked and Claire sighed in relief and quickly introduced herself and explained that she and several others were here looking for a Doman who went by the name of Hien.

“Oh… Oh, I see. You are looking for Hien. In that case─” she began before the merchant interrupted.

“How urgent this business must be to leave our conversation unfinished!” the merchant, who was in blue, snapped. “The kinsai. Will you buy it? There is but one bundle left. If not, then─”

“I will, I will!” Cirina said hurriedly, looking back to the merchant before adding a little meekly, “Though I had not thought to pay so high a price…”

“It is a bargain for which you should be grateful,” the merchant retorted with a hint of annoyance in his voice. “If you lack the coin, then the fault is your own, and you will leave with nothing.”

“Please, I must have the kinsai!” Cirina pleaded imploringly. “The gods themselves requested it! We are bound to their will!”

Claire watched as the merchant seemed to take pity and was thinking it over.

“…Pay me the difference in whisperroot,” he said at last. “I will sell it to the next apothecary to pass through Reunion, and we will each feel fairly treated. But do not tarry. Should another come before you, coin in hand, I will not refuse him.”

“I understand,” Cirina said gratefully. “Thank you for this kindness!” She looked back to the warrior and said, “I am sorry, but we must speak of Hien later. I cannot leave Reunion without that kinsai…”

But Claire gestured to herself, taking Cirina by surprise as she asked, “You…you want to help me, is that it?”

She nodded and Cirina beamed.

“I do not know what to say… Thank you, Claire, thank you!” she said before she began to explain, “The lumbering ones we must fell wander the plains to the west of Reunion. If we each harvest two, then we should have enough whisperroot. Return here when you have finished. Good luck!”

Claire left her, leaving Reunion and straying out into the plains properly. She couldn’t help but be amazed by all that she saw on the vast plains, just calling out to her very soul to wander. What she wouldn’t give to be able to explore every inch of these lands and beyond? She quickly found these ‘lumbering ones’ which were massive tree-like creatures that lumbered upon their giant hands.

She pulled out the katana that she had received from Namai, and watched how this perfect blade shone from the sunlight above. She charged forward, bringing the fiends down with little problem, killing two of them in almost no time at all, and had pulled off the roots from its body until she had a neatly-tied bundle.

She tucked it safely at her side as she began making her way back to Reunion, her heart still aching with the thought of being able to explore more of these lands. She had to fight the urge of wanderlust as she returned to the stall to find Cirina already there waiting for her. She was looking around anxiously, and sighed in relief when she saw her approach.

“Welcome back, Claire. Have you brought the whisperroot?” Cirina asked before she handed her bundle, which caused Cirina to cry out joyfully at the sight of it. “Blessed is she who shows kindness to strangers, for with fortune does she ever ride.”

She then performed a small prayer before she looked back to the merchant and handed them over before asking, “Will this quantity suffice?”

“It shall,” the merchant answered agreeably as he took the bundles and looked over the quality with interest.

“The kinsai is yours,” he promised before handing back to her a much smaller sack, “The gods favor you more than you know, child. Udgan rarely have need of such herbs, and so my stock is limited. Had you come a day earlier or later, I would have none for you.”

“Perhaps the gods guided me here, as they guided Grandmother,” she said before looking back to the warrior. “As they guided this woman from the West…”

Claire raised her eyebrows at her, wondering how she knew that she had come from the West before she heard Lyse’s familiar voice calling out, “Hey!”

She and Cirina looked up to see that Lyse was standing with Gosetsu and Yugiri as she waved to get her attention.

“How goes the search?” she asked as they came up to her. “Any luck?”

Claire then introduced Cirina to them and that she may have an idea to where Hien was.

“Ho!” Gosetsu cried excitedly. “What fortune to meet a friend of the young master!”

“Well met, Cirina,” Yugiri said politely as she looked to her. “If you have an inkling as to the current whereabouts of Lord Hien, we should be most grateful for your assistance.”

She bowed to her, which took Cirina by surprise and embarrassment as she began, “Oh, please… It is I who should be grateful.”

“Hold! What is this!? I came first ─ you second!”

The cry had come from nearby and they all looked at once to find the source had come from two Auri men, one dressed in the same bright yellow robes from that Oronir that Claire spoke to earlier, and the other was dress in light leather which was dyed blue and decorated with beads and metal. Though they were standing face-to-face, they were both shouting as if from other sides of the markets.

“Know you to whom you speak?” the one in yellow demanded conceitedly. “All people of the Steppe should. Or have you fought so much that you have forgotten the face of your superiors?”

“Superiors!?” the blue demanded with a roar. “I spit on your superiority, little prince. Twisted and mad as sand devils, your kind are!”

“Those two don’t seem to like each other very much…” Lyse said quietly, yet was unable to tear her eyes away in case it broke into a fight.

“Those boys are of the Oronir and Dotharl. The two strongest tribes,” Cirina explained calmly and pointed to the impetuous warrior in yellow. “The Children of Azim are destined to rule. So they declare to all who will listen. Their word is law ─ for now. Grand, flamboyant fighters…but deadly. Very deadly. He prances as a horse, as do his brothers after their many recent victories.” She then turned her eyes to the one in blue and added, “The undying ones too are strong. Fearless and vicious, they often reigned in the past. Now, they are sorely tested.”

Claire looked back just as another Au Ra man stepped up, this one waring white and grey colors with a distinctive cloth mask to cover his mouth. To Claire’s surprise, the arguing pair backed down without complaint as this newcomer’s ruby-red eyes narrowed and he folded his arms much like a parent scolding two boys into behaving.

“Ah, the master of the markets. He is Qestir,” Cirina explained with relief. “To fight in Reunion is forbidden, and to break the peace is to be banished forever. This he says without words, for words are lies to the Qestir. They do not speak.”

“That’s…interesting,” Lyse said as she looked back at her with wide eyes. “And all these different tribes share the same lands, do they? No wonder it’s tense…”

“Hmph! I shall look for you on the field at the Naadam. Mark my words!” the Dotharl warrior barked as their eyes were drawn back to the pair. While it was clear neither of them were planning to cause trouble under the Qestir’s watch, but they were taking the time to try and get the last word in.

“Hah hah hah!” the Oronir retorted with a laugh. “As shall I! Mayhap I shall take eleven more Dotharl heads to make a dozen with yours. I look forward to the day.”

They both left without another word, with the Qestir watching until both boys were out of his sights.

“Their dispute will be settled at the ‘Naadam’?” Yugiri asked in confusion, looking back to Cirina once the excitement had died down.

“A great battle held on the final day of the Tsagaan Sar,” Cirina explained patiently. “During this time, all bonds of hierarchy are broken. All Xaela are equal and free to prepare for the fight. The tribe which triumphs in the Naadam rules until the next Tsagaan Sar. Which, in these lands, is now.”

So they chose their leaders through battle? Interesting way to look about it, but Claire found it a refreshing change compared to simply passing the throne onto the next in line. She was definitely curious about this Naadam, but she knew better than to look too much into it.

“Ah, so that is what they call the custom,” Yugiri said in understanding. “I presume your tribe will also be taking part?”

At those words, Cirina’s cheerful expression darkened and her eyes became suddenly downcast.

“Not all seek the Dawn Throne. Some are satisfied with their lot. Others, like the Qestir, have reason to remain neutral,” she described. “The Mol are lambs among wolves. Long were we content to remain apart and live quietly, but…” she cleared her throat and said in a more upbeat voice, “Never mind that! You seek Hien, yes? I know where he may be.”

But Claire could see how her eyes gave her away. There was worry and sorrow writ plainly there and she looked at her with concern. Yet, Cirina seemed reluctant to press the matter for she changed the subject and told them how she met Hien, how her grandmother had a vision from their gods that she was to go to the southern mountains. That was where she found Hien, badly injured and near death. She brought him back to her village where they treated his many wounds and nursed him back to health. After that, he chose to remain behind so that he could somehow repay them for their kindness.

She looked back to Claire and asked, “Excuse me. If I could see your map for a moment…” When Claire handed it over, Cirina made a quick mark on a ledge that was near the markets and finished, “Here ─ he has grown fond of this place. It affords him a view of the markets and the Steppe. I would accompany you, but I must return to our village to prepare my grandmother’s meal. Thank you again for your assistance!”

They thanked her as she left with a wave, heading north as they headed more to the east.

“Our long-awaited reunion is at hand! Come, my friends ─ let us go and greet our lord and master!” Yugiri said with a smile to the rest of them and they set off, exiting Reunion and travelling on foot only a short distance. They soon found a steep incline that led a ledge upon this grassy rise, that gave a beautiful view of the land below them… and there was a young man sitting there with his back to them.

“The kami are merciful!” Gosetsu cried out in relief. “My lord Hien, I see you are alive and well!”

The man, whom she could only assume to be Hien, didn’t even look back at them as he kept his eyes in front, so it was impossible to tell if he was surprised at all by their sudden appearance.

“Ah… You are come sooner than expected,” he said calmly, still not looking back. “So. My blade or my head. Which would you have of me?”

At the sound of his voice, Yugiri and Gosetsu both sank to their knees and Yugiri informed him, “The people of Yanxia remain loyal to Doma. I have seen the fire in their eyes ─ they are ready to rise up and fight. The time is ripe, my lord. Return with us, blade in hand, and lead Doma to freedom.”

Hien did not move for a moment as he let those words sink in.

“Naught less than liberty will suffice, then?” he asked finally. “A pity. It will prove far more difficult to deliver than my head. But if my people wish to pursue an impossible dream, then who am I to deny them?”

At last he stood up and turned to face them so that she could see his face. A rather tall Midlander Hyur with messing hair that was tied back in a topknot with red and orange ribbons and a beard that was trimmed to his jawline. He was also dressed in a yellow fur-trimmed kimono with misty mountain designs sewn into it and light armor underneath while a katana with an ornate design hung at his side. And after looking over him, Claire could see him as the son of the previous ruler of Doma… if nothing else, he certainly looked the part.

“Yugiri! Gosetsu!” he began before his eyes found Claire and Lyse and he faltered, “And…uh…?”

“The Scions of the Seventh Dawn, my lord ─ good and true friends who opened their hearts and homes to us when we fled to Eorzea,” Yugiri answered at once, and she then began going into detail about them that was causing Claire to blush, “Far across the sea they have journeyed to stand with us in the fight for Doman liberation ─ to oppose the Empire, as they have in the West, where they are lauded as heroes for their many deeds─”

Thankfully, Hien was still smiling as he said, “Say no more, Yugiri. Say no more.” His eyes found her own as he confessed, “I observed how you helped Cirina, to whom I am deeply indebted. For that, and for the aid you provided my people, you have my deepest gratitude.”

He bowed, taking them by surprise by his modesty. When he stood tall again, he looked her up and down as he decided, “There is no doubting your strength, nor your character. It would be my honor to fight by your side.”

He was a charmer. More subtle than Thancred was, but it was enough to cause a faint warmth across her cheeks once again. He then turned back to his retainers and asked, “So. What of Doma? Arise, my friends, and tell me of our home.”

So they explained everything that had happened. How after Yugiri fled Doma with as many of their people as their ship could carry, and how they met with the Scions in Eorzea, who gave them refuge. She assured him that their people there were well and had built for themselves a new life, which relived him greatly. Gosetsu then went into detail about how he had later gone to Eorzea himself to find Yugiri and they fought alongside with the Scions and the Alliance against the Empire before the two of them returned to the Far East, where they parted ways. It was after the mess in Kugane where he met with the Scions once again, much to his greatest surprise. That was when Claire decided to tell him of their own troubles in Gyr Albania, where she saw his eyes sadden.

“I know first-hand how cruel the Empire can be,” he said with a sigh, “Especially Zenos. His strength defies all reason, and I suppose I should thank the kami that not all of us were slaughtered by his hands.”

“That was when we realized that we were no match for the Empire,” Lyse added, “At least not right now, and not on our own. So we decided to come here to help you reclaim Doma’s freedom. We already are starting to see the people rising up! So this is proof that if we work together, then we can defeat the Empire.”

“Yes, Lyse, and full grateful I am for any support that you and yours can offer us,” Hien agreed kindly. “I look forward to the battles where we fight together for the freedom of, not just Doma, but all lands that are being suppressed by the shadow of the Empire.”

They told him of their ventures in the Ruby Sea, where Hien looked at concern to Gosetsu when he learned of his imprisonment and questioning from Yotsuyu.

“Fear not, my lord!” Gosetsu laughed. “I escaped that unpleasantness in one piece. And I’ll not have you fretting over me! It all worked out well in the end.”

He then told them how the Scions were able to gain cooperation with the Confederacy, where they freed the villagers and Isari from an unpleasant end before they had gone further in to Yanxia. That was where Yugiri had to tell him of Zenos’s unexpected arrival in Doma, and her plan to try and assassinate him. This news clearly shocked him to the core.

“You Yugiri?” Hien asked, and it looked like he was torn between laughing and astonishment. “After all the times you had to reason with me not to charge in without thinking?”

Yugiri looked down in embarrassment before muttering, “I know that that it was thoughtless of me. At the time though…?”

“No need to explain,” Hien chuckled. “I am only gladdened to see that you have escaped that encounter with your life. I am glad.”

Claire wasn’t sure, but she could have sworn that she saw that Yugiri was starting to blush this time from his words, though it was hard to tell with her. But Yugiri then cleared her throat and informed him of their people’s decision to stand against the Empire once more, no less than by standing against Zenos.

That was where they finished by wrapping of their decision to come to the Steppe to look for him, and the rest of their forces were waiting for them in the House of the Fierce with Alphinaud and Alisaie. Hien thought over what they were to do next before nodding.

“I have made my decision,” he decided firmly and looked to Yugiri, ordering, “Yugiri, I bid you return to Yanxia and take charge of our forces in preparation for my homecoming. As for our esteemed guests…” he added to Claire and Lyse, “I would ask that you remain here with me. I sense you will be a great help in the coming days.”

Yugiri blinked in surprise at his request before saying, “Your will is my command, my lord, but…how much longer do you intend to stay?”

“Oh,” he chuckled, “Only until I have won the contest. I mean to return at the head of a Xaela army.”

It only took a moment for the realization to sink in at what he was planning.

“You mean to participate in the Naadam?” Yugiri choked startled.

“Have you a better idea?” he asked calmly. “Consider how soundly we were defeated before. The imperials may have since grown weaker, but we are weaker still. ‘Twould be folly to challenge them without first supplementing our forces. So yes, I intend to win the Naadam and enlist the aid of every able-bodied Xaela I can! Furthermore, by championing the Mol in the contest, I can at last repay their kindness. Lest you forget, they saved me from certain death ─ and a man who suffers such debts to go unpaid is without honor and unfit to lead.”

Well, Claire had to admit, he made a lot of sense and the idea of bringing back an army with them would be something to see. Gosetsu seemed to agree as well for he was laughing good-naturedly at his words.

“Just so, just so,” he said before promising Yugiri, “Our lord has spoken, Yugiri. But take heart ─ I shall keep him safe… and should it come to it, bring him back by force.”

The funny thing was, he probably would if he had to.

“This is no laughing matter, Gosetsu,” Yugiri retorted, but she calmed down and said, “But if these are my orders… Very well.”

She then looked back to Claire and asked humbly, “Once more I place my faith in you. Pray look after them both.”

It seemed that their last battle together had strengthened her belief in her abilities as a Warrior of Light, even if she had lost that fight. Claire’s heart ached at that, but she nodded, silently promising to keep an eye on them both. Yugiri’s worries seemed to have been put aside at that before she jumped up and vanished in the style fitting a shinobi.

“Looks like it’s up to us, then…” Lyse said, getting Claire’s attention, “Though it does seem a bit risky. Isn’t Hien meant to be the next king of Doma or something?”

“So they say…though, in truth, I am but a pale reflection of my late father,” Hien confessed with a shrug. “All the more reason to entreat your assistance.”

Though his bearing was that of confidence, Claire couldn’t help but wonder just how much of that was a mask for their sake. After so long of wearing a mask of her own, she had learned to tell when someone was wearing one and here she was certain that he had one right now, but she could not see pass it.

“For ours is an impossible dream ─ to set in motion a revolution that will rattle the very firmament, and shake off the yoke of the most powerful empire in the world!” He looked back to Claire and said, “Claire Faye, was it? Once again, allow me to thank you for your many deeds in service to Doma. For twenty-five years did my father rule in name only. My rule ─ if one would deign to call it that ─ has been naught in comparison. That changes now. We have a purpose and a plan, and after we take to the battlefield together, we will have victory as well.”

She merely smiled back, knowing that talk was cheap. It was easy to sit here and talk about reclaiming Doma, but getting to that point will be harder than they could imagine.

It looked like he knew her unspoken words as well, for he gave her a rather shy smile himself as he declared, “But you are a practical woman. I can tell. Disinclined to trust in words when actions speak truer. I can relate… So ─ you too have heard of the Naadam.”

She nodded as he began to explain it in more detail, “ _‘The great battle for supremacy of the Steppe.’_ I learned of it during my stay with the Mol. To my knowledge no foreigners have ever triumphed, much less participated in a Naadam. But, lack of precedent notwithstanding, I should think we would have good standing to bid them march with us to Doma ─ should we win.”

“Will they even permit us to fight, my lord?” Gosetsu asked worriedly. “We belong to no tribe of the Steppe.”

Yes, it seemed to her that only members of a tribe were allowed to participate and they were part of no such tribe. It wasn’t like they could show up to the battleground and just start fighting with everyone. There must be a way to go about this?

“We are not without options, given what Cirina has told me,” Hien assured him, “You see, in accordance with the gods’ wishes, her people shall participate in the coming Naadam… …And when they take the field, I mean for us to fight alongside them as fellow warriors of the Mol. But we need not discuss this at length here. Come, let us head north to Mol Iloh, where Cirina and her people have made camp for this season.”

Together, the four of them began a long trek to the north and across the emerald green plains. Despite the dangerous creatures that roamed the lands, Claire couldn’t help but find her heart soothed to be in such a place. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but perhaps it was just the sheer openness, far from walls and the troubles of government and law. Here, she felt her own spirit seem to relax, a feeling that she relished.

Eventually, their walk took them across a small river, and up to a small hill where several large tents were set up, trimmed with a dark crimson color. There were several Mol walking about their makeshift home, some sitting upon elaborately decorated blankets, children were tending to a small heard of sheep, while others seemed to have been hard at work with daily tasks such as cooking or going over storage.

As they approached, they had to pass underneath the watch of a watchtower built from tall logs and tied together with strong ropes. She gazed up to see that there was another watchman observing them carefully as they stepped into the village proper.

“My friends, I give you Mol Iloh!” Hien said, gesturing around the tiny village. “The khanun of the tribe, Temulun, resides in the largest yurt. We should go and make our introductions.”

“The khanun?” Lyse questioned wonderingly.

“It means the head of the village,” Hien explained.

“Wait… I thought that their leader was chosen every year at the Naadam?” Lyse countered in confusion.

“Yes, that is known as the khagan,” Hien explained. “The khagan is the one who emerges triumphant during the Naadam and is often considered the strongest on the Steppe, and is regarded as such. Their word is law, as well as the tribe that they represent. The khanun, serve as the next line of authority after the khagan. Each tribe has their own khanun, who leads their people through the rest of the time.”

“Oh, I think I get it,” Lyse said thoughtfully. “That’s a… interesting way to do things, to say the least.”

“Yes,” Hien agreed. “The khanun here of the Mol is someone I am much indebted to. And if we wish to participate in the Naadam, we must seek her blessing.”

So, he lead them up through the small village where the Mol, all stopped what they were doing and watched with curiosity as they passed, heading to the largest yurt. Inside there were dark colors and almost no furniture, yet it was warm and gave off a welcoming feel as they looked to a throne-like chair set up at the far end where an elderly female Xaela sat and speaking with Cirina.

The elder turned her large, dark eyes to her and gave a warm smile as she said, “At last, the traveler comes…”

Strange… the way that she was looking at her… it was almost as if she had been expecting her presence all day. She wanted to ask, but that was when Hien and the others entered behind her.

“Temulun Khatun, Cirina, I am returned,” Hien said respectfully as Cirina looked up as well.

“Ah, you found each other!” Cirina said happily.

“Ours is the soil, Hien,” Temulun offered with a welcoming nod as she looked to her and the others. “The Doman’s and the Eorzeans’, too.”

“You know us?” Lyse asked in surprise.

“The gods know you, child…as do the stars in the heavens, which shone bright at your coming,” Temulun explained with another nod. Claire wasn’t sure what she meant by that, but perhaps Cirina noticed this and explained.

“The Mol hearken to the whispers of the elder gods, which guide us in our daily lives,” she informed them. “We know them through the udgan ─ like my grandmother.”

Her grandmother could communicate with their elder gods? That was fascinating and Claire wondered what that would be like, but Hien went on speaking.

“Khatun, I am come to beg a boon of you and yours. That I might liberate my homeland, I seek to rally the strength of the Steppe,” Hien stated with both confidence and clarity. “To that end, I wish to fight in the Naadam ─ as a warrior of the Mol. Will you grant me this honor?”

“To stand with the Mol is fruitless! Hien, do not do this!” Cirina stated at once in concern. “The gods may have willed that our tribe join in the Naadam, but…” She looked down, looking upset as she confessed, “There is no path to victory! We are weak and our numbers few. Even with your help, it would be impossible.”

Ah, so this explains her earlier ominous behavior when they asked if her tribe would take part in the Nadaam. Her heart went out to her, but knew not enough to fully understand what was happening nor how to help.

“I thank you for your concern, Cirina,” Hien answered back kindly. “But it is precisely because of the seeming hopelessness of your cause that we must needs cast our lot with you. Were we to join hands with a more favored tribe, our victory would inevitably be attributed to them. And no one would follow me to Doma.”

Cirina still looked troubled as she looked to her grandmother, like she was looking for support. But Temulun nodded back, as if to tell her that it was alright.

“‘Twas the gods’ will that we fight. Mayhap this too is their design,” Temulun said slowly, looking at them all through knowing eyes. “Hear me, then. As khatun of the Mol, I invite you all to join with us in the Naadam.”

Claire smiled, glad to hear that they had her blessing for this. But she had a feeling that this was the easy part. And it seemed she was right, for Temulun turned to her granddaughter and added, “Will you look after them?”

Cirina didn’t look happy about this, but she forced a smile and agreed.

“Come with me, friends. There is much I would show you,” she told them and they all headed to the exit. But as Claire was about to follow them, Temulun’s voice stopped her when she said, “You, wait. I would have words.”

Surprised, Claire looked back at her as Temulun gazed back, as if her eyes were staring straight into her very soul before saying, “A singular radiance. Shimmering. Like a jewel of the Dusk Mother, blinding in its brilliance.” Her eyes then shut as she added, “Stars flicker and flock to you. Before such gathered light, even the secrets of the gods may be laid bare.”

Temulun turned her gaze suddenly to where they could see Cirina and the others all discussing with each other. Claire looked at them as well when Temulun added softly, “Some are fated to rise in grace and glory. Others to falter and fade, though not from memory. Both will be your strength and salvation come the end.”

Claire looked back, tilting her head in confusion. Perhaps her bewilderment was plain on her face for Temulun smiled again, simply saying, “Cherish the stars and the light they bring you in the dark. For you are a traveler, are you not?”

Her words reminded her of what the Sylph elder said to her what felt so long ago…

_“Walking one is destined to walk a fate far crueler than this one can imagine.”_

What did this all mean? Why did others seem to know more about her than she did about herself? Just what was it that she was supposed to do? What were they expecting out of her?

“I’m not sure I understand,” Claire said at last, breaking her silence.

Temulun just smiled kindly.

“I suspect that deep down you may. But if not, then a time will come when you will,” she promised. “Darkness must always fall before the sun rises, my child.”

Claire was burning with questions, yet something told her that now wasn’t the time for it. Instead, she left her politely, meeting up with the others outside the yurt as they were already discussing the steps that needed to be made before they would officially become warriors of the Mol.

Yet… Temulun’s words continued to ring inside her head. And she suspected that they will remain even long after leaving the Steppe.

“…Thank you all for coming, and for offering to fight with us in the Naadam,” Cirina was just saying to them as she approached the group—none of them having noticed that she had stayed behind for a moment longer. “Though I still fear our chances grim, I am grateful for your assistance. To be recognized as warriors of the Mol, there is a trial you must overcome. But before we speak of such things, there is another, more pressing matter! My friends. I must warn you. The path upon which you embark is fraught with peril. You will journey unto the far reaches of the Steppe to confront a terrible foe, as did the warrior Bardam in days of yore. Three days he battled with the demon ere he returned to his people. So it is written, so must it be. Many who follow in his footsteps perish, lacking in strength of body and mind.”

They all waited expertly, wondering just what kind of trial that she was informing them of. What she was not expecting was for her to say, “Therefore… We must treat you to a great feast!”

Claire blinked and looked to the others, who were as taken aback by her words as she was. Cirina then frowned as she looked at them all with courteous puzzlement.

“Have…have I said something strange?” she asked innocently. “The hungry fox starves staring at the bull’s testicles, therefore warriors should be well fed on the eve of battle!”

Hien, who was the first to recover, grinned back good-naturedly as he agreed, “She does have a point. You have been keeping busy in my absence. A brief repast may be in order, lest we collapse of fatigue and malnourishment in the midst of our trial.”

To be honest, it did sound like a good idea to her. The leaf sushi she had earlier seemed a lifetime ago, and she felt an unusual emptiness inside her stomach as well.

“Yes, just so! However, it will take time to prepare,” Cirina informed them, and at that, they were all asking if there was anything that they could do to help her.

“Well, if you insist, I am sure that the others would be glad of your assistance,” Cirina said shyly. “Hmm… Would you go and speak with Dorbei, Lyse?”

Lyse gave her a thumbs up and left before even asking where she could find Dorbei. But Cirina looked to the rest of them and added, “As for you three ─ you can help me with another task. For today’s feast the gods decreed that we lure gulo gulo to slaughter with entrails. Perhaps you could be the ones to do this?”

“That your people look to the gods for guidance I understand, but in your daily meals! I say, your grandmother must be quite busy,” Gosetsu said startled.

“Some days more than others,” Cirina confirmed with a giggle. “But every night we come together around the cookfire.”

“Even babes must earn their keep on the Steppe,” Hien declared for their sake, “Give over the entrails, Cirina. We will bring you a bounty of meat!”

Cirina was more than happy to do so, and handed over several bags full of slippery and bloody entrails from some poor beast that had been slaughtered the day before.

So, the three of them headed out onto the Steppe once more, and were wondering just where to begin hunting for this gulo gulo.

“A word of advice,” Hien said suddenly, “Our quarry is wont to avoid the Xaela and their settlements, but is fond of flowing waters… Hmm. A thought occurs to me. How about we make a game of it, Claire?”

Claire tilted her head at him silently, wondering just what he meant here.

“I have six bags of entrails with which we may lure our gulo gulo. Three for you, and three for me,” he explained, his eyes sparkling a little with the idea of competition. “Whoever returns with the greater portion shall be declared the winner. What say you?”

Right now? Well, she didn’t see the harm in it. She nodded as Hien looked even more exciting as he declared that Gosetsu would stand by as a witness and went running off without another word. Gosetsu seemed intent to follow after Hien, but his master had said that he had been roaming these parts of the Steppe for a while now and knew just where to go. And that if he couldn’t handle a few gulo gulo on his own, then he never would have proposed a contest.

“As impatient as ever, I see,” Gosetsu shrugged as Hien ran out of their sights. “Well, no matter. His time here seems to have been a good experience. I am glad. You need not worry, my friend,” he added as he looked to her. “I will wait here for you both. Now then, go and good luck with your hunt!”

Claire shrugged in amusement as she headed off as well. Now, while Hien did have a much better lay of the land than she did, she was used to crossing over larger distances in shorter amounts of time. This was no challenge at all to her as she began to venture up further and further into cliffs, looking for places that were isolated and far from any Xaela settlements, or were close to water.

The more that she wandered, listening to the wind blow and the sound her boots made as she climbed up ever higher, the more struck she was by the sheer beauty and vast wilderness below her. Oh, how she longed for a chance to explore this entire land and the lands beyond?

She was so tempted to simply continue climbing… further upwards into these cliffs and never look back, simply to continue heading north until she ended up crossing around the world to the other side. So it was with a disappointed sigh when she found a steady stream of water in a small nook of the mountain where she set down one of her bags of entrails.

It didn’t take long for several slimy-looking creatures—that she could only assume to be gulo gulo—to appear. Forcing herself not to stray from her desire to continue exploring, she set to work, seeking out places where she would most likely find gulo gulo, being very picky about her locations, until she had used up all three sacks and made the long haul back to Gosetsu and Mol Iloh.

To her surprise, she saw that she was the first one back, for Gosetsu was standing there on his own and welcomed her back with open arms.

“Oh,” he said, “Have you used all your bait? In that case, let us see the fruits of your labor!”

He exclaimed loudly at the sight of how much she had managed to bring back, but before he could finish counting it out, Hien had returned with his own sack slumped over his shoulder.

“Ho! It would seem that, at the very least, you are the faster hunter,” he said cheerfully as he dropped the large sack at their feet. “But speed is not everything. For my part, I slew six gulo gulo!”

Claire hid the smile as Gosetsu counted out the meat in his bag and nodded.

“Aye, that you have, my lord. As for Claire…” Gosetsu said as he finished counting out hers. “The meat of eight gulo gulo did she bring! A fine day’s work, and undeniably the greater portion.”

They looked at each other as she smiled sweetly.

“Bah! A loss, is it?” he asked with a shake of his head. “And how confident I was in my chances.” But he looked at her with a kind of charming grin that reminded her a little of Thancred as he added, “Nevertheless, it is a testament to your skills as a hunter and a warrior. How fortunate I am to count one so talented among my allies!”

Well, he certainly was a charmer. No doubt about that.

“And with that, our game is concluded,” he said brightly, excited to see the look on Cirina’s face when she sees all the meat that they brought home for her. “Let us return to Mol Iloh forthwith ─ and let us have Claire present our meat to Cirina. Mayhap you are unfamiliar with traditional Xaela cuisine? Let not its appearance deceive you ─ it is quite hearty and nourishing. Were it not so, I doubt they could have nursed me back to health. Heh heh, you should have seen the state I was in…”

And he began to tell her about some of his many difficulties in trying to recover after being so heavily wounded. He told her how he managed to escape the enemy during the failed rebellion, but when he was finally able to get away, he was in the middle of a forest and had no idea where he was. By the time that Cirina had found him, his strength had left him and he had collapsed, and could only wait for death.

He didn’t remember too much after that, but that when he awoke, he was inside a yurt with Cirina tending to his wounds. He had remained with them for the next few weeks, his strength gradually returning and eventually becoming healthy enough to venture out onto the Steppe. However, with all the many tribes around here who were more than happy for a chance to cause a fight, he did his best not to stray too far, in fear that he accidently bring trouble to the Mol.

He owed them much, and he wanted to repay them somehow, and the idea of bringing victory to their people in the upcoming Naadam seemed to be the answer. As she listened, Claire couldn’t help but notice the dark shadows that crossed over Gosetsu’s face as he listened to Hien’s talk about how close he was to death.

Instead of pointing this out to both of them, she picked up the pace slightly so that they were able to find Cirina, who was preparing herbs and spices for the meal.

“You are returned, Claire. How was your hunt?” Cirina asked and as they handed over the many bags, her eyes widen with amazement.

“My word, this is impressive!” she gasped before laughing happily, “Or were you so hungry that you felt the need to kill so many? Well! I shall endeavor not to disappoint you all with my cooking! It will be a little while before the meal is ready. If you and Lyse wish to fill the time, perhaps you could assist Dorbei? He has many responsibilities, and would welcome your help. Nor would you regret making his acquaintance, for he is liked and respected by all. You may find him by the other yurt, taking stock of our supplies.”

Her eyes gazing over to Gosetsu and Hien, she had a feeling that mayhaps it would be best that she leave the two of them alone for the moment, to talk and catch up on everything that’s happened.

She agreed, and slipped away politely as she wandered to another one of the yurts. She found Dorbei with surprising ease as he began to take stock of their supplies.

“Ah,” he said, when he saw her appearing before him. “One of the newcomers. Welcome. I spoke with Lyse. I bade her help the children gather fuel for the cookfires. I trust it will be a good experience for all. For you too, perhaps. Seek them in the south, across the bridge.”

Excited to be able to venture out once more, she began to run across the grassy slopes, relishing the feeling of being able to move with such ease. She took a great leap as she felt the wind rushing through her hair, blowing behind her wildly and freely.

It was only with the slightest trace of disappointment that she had run into Lyse so suddenly.

Lyse was just finishing up folding up a sack with a hint of disgust on her face when she saw her at the top of the hill.

“Oh, Claire! Are you here to help too?” she called as she waved her over. When Claire nodded, Lyse looked deeply relieved as she said, “Great! So…I suppose Dorbei told you that the children and I are gathering ‘fuel’ for the fires, did he? It’ll need to be dried before they can burn it, of course. You, um…you do understand what we’re here for, right?”

Claire gazed down at the sack and sighed, understanding exactly what it was. She had assumed that they would be looking for wood, but that wasn’t the only thing that could start a fire, was it?

“Only, some people can be a bit squeamish about this sort of stuff. Then again, you’ve never minded getting your hands dirty, have you?” Lyse couldn’t help but laugh a little. “Anyway, we’re trying to get four piles each. Good luck! And keep an eye on the children while you’re at it, eh?”

Claire went on ahead and did what she was told, and despite what she had to collect for fuel, she did her job quite cheerfully. She soon was finding several piles from some of the creatures that roamed the land and occasionally coming across the children, who were all hard at work gathering dung.

The children were fascinated with her as they worked, and were soon clambering to ask questions about what life was like as an adventurer, the kind of places she had visited, and the battles that she took part in.

It wasn’t until much later did she finally return to Lyse.

“Well? Have you found your share yet?” Lyse asked as she looked at the sack. “Good work. I hope you took the time to talk to the children while you were at it.”

Claire nodded, having enjoyed listening to the children as they made a game of their chores. She had enjoyed it much more than she thought she would. Just then, all four of the children had come running up to them, having dragged a large sack with them and held it up proudly for them to see.

“Lyse! Lyse!” a boisterous Mol boy cried eagerly. “Look how much dung we have!”

“Wow, I’m impressed!” Lyse encouraged truthfully. “I thought we’d gathered a lot, but it looks like we’ll have to admit defeat!”

“Dorbei will be happy we found enough…” a willowy Mol girl added while another bright-eyed girl said, “Not just Dorbei! Now we can continue making cheese! Not that I was worried ─ it was easier when we were living near that forest, but dung works just as well as wood.”

“I heard the Mol move from place to place ─ that the gods tell you where to go. That must be hard on you all…” Lyse said sympathetically.

But her words seemed to confuse the children as they all looked at each other.

The boisterous boy asked bewildered, “Hard? I do not understand. Why is it hard? It is better for the animals to move ─ to have more food to eat and land to roam. To stay in one place is harder, no?”

Huh… what do you know? That made a lot of sense. She never really thought about it, but she found it to be rather… difficult to stay in one place for too long herself. Perhaps that was why she continued to walk this road? Because life would be so unbearably dull in comparison?

The reserved boy then went on to say, “…From the heavens comes the rain which nourishes the soil. From the soil comes the grass which nourishes the beast. From the beast comes the flesh which nourishes the Xaela. Ours is the soil of one and all.”

His friends all nodded and the girl with bright eyes added, “But you Westerners are like the Domans ─ you live in the same place. In villages. And all the villages in one place are part of a ‘nation,’ yes? Hien talks about nations sometimes. When he was injured, he spoke of Doma in his sleep, but I did not understand his words.”

Claire had a very good idea what those words may have been. She turned her gaze for a moment back in the direction of Mol Iloh, and wondered just what was going through Hien’s mind at that moment.

“Whenever I ask him about Doma, he just smiles and looks to the south…” the willowy girl added, looking sad, “It reminds me of my mother when she waits for my father to return from a long journey… But Hien will not wait any longer, will he? Because you came for him. To take him back…because his nation is more important…”

Lyse seemed unsure of how to answer them in a way that made sense.

“Um…I’m not sure how to answer this…” she began slowly. “A nation…is a place, I suppose. A place…and the people in it…and maybe the things, too… But more than that, it’s the history, the traditions, the words.”

And as soon as she started speaking, it was as if the words came easier and easier to her and soon she was finding herself saying, “The stories we tell ourselves and our children. Everything that came before and everything that comes after. The place we were born is part of who we are. We carry it with us, no matter where we go. Whoever…whatever we become, that part remains ─ that link to our fathers and their fathers before them… It’s…it’s not important to everyone, I suppose, and that’s fine. But it’s important to Hien. And to me.”

Claire smiled as she gazed at Lyse, knowing that she was thinking of Ala Mhigo, and perhaps she was starting to put the pieces together. Claire had a suspicion that Lyse was struggling within herself for some time… the problem was, Lyse wasn’t sure what it was that she should be confused about. But from the way that Lyse was speaking, it seemed that she was finally starting to realize what it was that she wanted.

“…Some call the Mol fools for listening to the elder gods, but it is our way,” the reserved boy said. “Our pride. Our…nation?”

“Something like that. It’s something precious that you and others share ─ and that no one can ever take from you,” Lyse decided, and Claire had a feeling that she was informing herself of that as much as the children. “But we can talk more about it later! It’s time to go home. Dorbei is waiting! I’ll stay with the children. Why not go and let Cirina know how we got on?”

At the suggestion, the children all left in single file, eager to show Dorbei their haul, while she and Lyse followed at a slightly slower pace.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Lyse asked suddenly when she noticed Claire’s eyes on her.

Claire merely turned away innocently, not speaking as Lyse was starting to pout a little at being ignored.

But she didn’t press it as they found their steps carrying them back to Mol Iloh. Lyse volunteered to take the bags to Dorbei, while she asked Cirina that they had finished. Claire was glad to do so as she went in search of Cirina, noticing that Hien and Gosetsu were surprisingly absent from the village.

“Welcome back, Claire. Did you speak with Dorbei?” Cirina said when Claire had tracked her down. Claire nodded to the question, informing her of all that they found. “Well, well! Then you will forgive me if I ask you to wash your hands. I shall pour you a cup of milk tea in the meantime.”

She was right… they stunk after that little venture. Thankfully, she was able to go and clean herself up and return in time for Cirina to finish making some tea made from some of the sheep’s milk. Claire was glad for a chance to be able to sit down and listen to Cirina discuss all about what life was like here on the Steppe as she began to boil the food down in a wonderfully smelling broth.

“The meal is almost ready, so we should summon Hien and Gosetsu…” Cirina said proudly just as the sun was going down.

Soon, she called Lyse and the boys near, and before they knew it, they were all seated around the fire and enjoying a rich broth full of meat and vegetables that seemed to breathe life into her weary limbs. All five of them were gathered there as they sat on the ground, and continuing to tell stories and laugh at the more light-hearted parts of the tales.

The sky was soon full of stars and Claire found herself gazing upwards as she continued to listen to Cirina speak more and more of the Steppe. As the night went on, Gosetsu and Hien found excuses to leave, leaving the three of them to enjoy the peace that the night had brought. However, Lyse—with exhaustion finally catching up to her—soon dozed off, her head leaning up against the stone behind her as her eyes shut.

Cirina looked on sympathetically before whispering to Claire, “She needed the rest. To come so far and carry so much…”

Cirina then looked back to the empty seats and added worryingly, “Hien and his friend, too. Strange that they should vanish so soon.”

“Hah! Haaagh!” Hein’s voice suddenly rang out through the air, sounding not too far off, followed by the sounds of swords clashing against each other. The two of them smiled at each other before Claire got up, deciding to go and check on them.

As she did though, she couldn’t help but cast her gaze upwards for just another moment longer to see the flicks of light sparkle in the night sky.

***Hien***

Left… Right… Duck down!

It felt good to be able to spar with Gosetsu again. Gosetsu had insisted that he test his skills, to ensure that he was well enough to be able to take part in their upcoming trial. They had been going at this for several long minutes and Gosetu was chuckling approvingly as he informed him, “Not troubled by your old wounds, I see.”

“Hm. Nor you by yours,” Hien said before frowning. He knew that it was only by the grace of the kami that he was still here with them in the world of the living. If not for Cirina and the other Mol, he was certain he would have died long ago and they wouldn’t be here now. He could only imagine the grief and fear that Gosetsu and the others felt when he ignored the call to retreat and battled on that day.

He had been feeling this guilt inside him for some time, and now that he was finally face to face with his old friend, he had to say it.

“I know I should have fled with the others after Father died, instead of blindly fighting on,” he confessed to him sadly, “It was reckless and foolish, and there was naught to be gained from it. Everything to lose, rather…”

“We know no path save the one we walk,” Gosetsu answered back in a surprisingly gentle voice, not sounding mad at him, “I myself am in no hurry to meet those who have gone before ─ not while I have still to make amends.”

Gosetsu… who had ever been like a second father to him. How he knew the words to bring succor to his heart.

“Well said,” Hein responded, a smile back on his face before he charged, his katana held high. Gosetsu blocked his attack and it was a stalemate for only a second before Hein was able to knock the blade back and get over Gosetsu’s guard and swing it upwards… stopping just short of Gosetsu’s neck.

He smirked as Goestsu froze, realizing that he had just lost this little bout. But he accepted it gracefully as he swung his blade about expertly.

“You are none the worse for your time in the wilderness,” Gosetsu laughed at the sight as he withdrew his own blade. “On the contrary, I would say you have improved.”

Hien sheathed his blade as he grinned proudly, but made sure to inform him, “Come now, your victories still far exceed mine. Or have you forgotten all the times you trounced me as a boy?”

Gosetsu smile soon became a frown and shut his eyes as he confessed, “I…feared I would not see you again.”

Hien smiled as he told him, this time reassuring him that he wasn’t angry or disappointed, “A life so fortuitously saved should be spent wisely. Without regret would I have traded it for our people’s amnesty, had it been their will.”

The idea of giving up his life after the Mol worked so hard to care for him seemed such a dishonor. But he was willing to do whatever it took for his people’s peace of mind. Even if it mean that he sacrifice it.

“Instead they have called for the sword, and so that is what I must be. Until this blade is broken, I can but carve a path forward,” before he realized something and pointed a finger at him accusingly as he demanded, “…Were you truly so concerned for my well-being? You never showed it when we used to spar.”

“How you cried when you lost,” Gosetsu thought back fondly. “And when your mother tried to comfort you. And when you inevitably came at me once more, swinging your wooden sword wildly… Mina’s little Master Shun. What a fine young man you’ve become!”

Hien felt his cheeks turn red at the name that he had long since left behind.

“A man should not be addressed by his childhood name. I’ve told you about that before!” he snapped before finally realizing that they were being watched. And he had been trying so hard to mimic her calm personality as well.

“Ah, the mask slips! And I was so close to cultivating a winning persona,” he said and he took Claire by surprise when she realized that she had been found out.

“There will be opportunity enough for putting on airs after you have returned in triumph to Doma,” Gosetsu said. “Now is the time to show our true character.”

Claire soon joined him and was looking at him with curiosity before ask, rather teasingly, “Shun, was it?”

Oh, of all thing things that she had to overhear.

“…Yes, yes, ’tis a name my parents gave me as a child ─ but I should like to think I have long since outgrown it!” he said good-naturedly. “But as you seem determined to bring it back into use, I believe a match is in order. If I win, you will be honor-bound to divulge one of your darkest secrets.”

She smiled at that and he saw her hand go to the katana she wore at her side.

“Gosetsu, how about you be the judge?” Hien asked with a grin.

Gosetsu laughed at that and nodded as he stood off to the side to watch. Claire gazed about them with mild confusion before Hien said, “Come, we shall show you how a duel between swordsmen takes place in the Far East. First we stand far apart like this.”

Claire nodded as she came to stand a few yalm away and he added, “Now, we bow.”

Both of them bowed at the same time to the other and then he drew his blade, which she had done as well. They stood there, waiting for Gosetsu to signal for them to start. Gosetsu smirked, as if he knew something that he did not as they waited. And he held up his hand for them to strike. Hien didn’t even have a chance to swing his blade down for his opponent moved with such speed that her blade was at his throat.

He blinked, startled, unable to move as she stood there with a rather smug expression on her face.

“By the kami…?” he croaked out as Gosetsu burst out laughing and declared her the victor. Claire lowered her katana as he staggered back. She had moved so fast that he didn’t even have a chance to comprehend what happened until it was too late.

“Truly… I felt fear the moment that I saw that blade,” he said. “You must tell me how you learned to use a katana with such ease.”

Claire suddenly turned hesitant but mumbled something about having met a samurai from Hingashi who took her in as a pupil. He could tell that he touched upon a sensitive topic, but he grinned as he said, more upbeat, “But my friend, if you can move with such skill and grace, then overcoming the trial will be as a breeze to you come the morrow!”

She merely shrugged as she informed him, “Perhaps another time will you learn one of my darkest secrets, Lord Hien.”

He laughed at that, realizing that she was right.

“Ah, yes… but my, I have to say that I am now burning to know just what kind of secrets someone like you has,” he said. “When this is over and free Doma from the grip of the Empire, I would like to invite you an official position here in Doma.”

She actually laughed at that.

“I am flattered,” she said. “But I fear that I will need to help Lyse free Ala Mhigo once we are finished here.”

“Oh, of course,” he sighed. “Lyse mentioned that before when we first met. I imagine just how difficult it must be for her. But I don’t suppose you would be willing to give us some lessons?”

Claire merely smiled back as she held up her blade once more, and he followed suit. Ready for a little more training.

*Morning*

The next couple hours after that were spent with her putting him through his paces. He had no idea who it was who taught her to use a katana, but whoever they were, they must have been a real master of the sword to have taught her so well.

By the time that Gosetsu called a halt to the training session, Hien was absolutely exhausted and had to hide the urge to limp back to the encampment before he collapsed on top of his bedroll—asleep as soon as his head touched down.

After what felt like a few hours, Gosetsu was calling them all awake just at daybreak. Hien’s muscles were throbbing and he winced as he forced his tired body upright. As he joined the others with Cirina, who was already ready for the day, he couldn’t help but feel the slight twinge of disappointment to see that Claire didn’t look to be the least bit tired after their training session.

Lyse, who was still yawning, but looked much more renewed than she had yesterday, was stretching out as she was telling them that she was ready to go.

“A new beginning lies beyond the horizon,” Gosetsu said as he joined with them. “We have but to seize it with our own two hands.”

Well said. So, he ignored his own tiredness as he turned to Cirina, who was asking them, “Was the food to your liking?”

They all agreed, for he could taste the effort that went into preparing it for them. This made her truly happy as he said, “Well, my friends! I for one am full of vim and vigor! I trust you feel the same?”

Good, everyone was good to go. He looked back to Cirina, now all business as he said, “Then what better time than now to undertake our trial, and become full-fledged warriors of the Mol!” He looked to Cirina and stated, “Now then, Cirina, if you would tell us of the trial we must undertake that we might participate in the Naadam.”

“Ah, yes!” she said with a grim nod, as if she had been hoping that they had forgotten about that. “As I mentioned before, to be recognized as warriors of the Steppe, one must follow in the footsteps of the legendary warrior Bardam. He embarked on a great pilgrimage, eschewing cart and horse, and walked for many malms until he came to a holy place, thereafter named Bardam’s Mettle. There, at the altar, as he did, you must pray. The altar lies deep within the breeding grounds of the yol. To complete your trial, you must tame one. Only then will your trial be complete.”

Hien was slowly starting to see what this was about. Before one could prove that they are ture Warriors of the Steppe, they must walk in the same footsteps as one of the greatest warriors the Steppe has ever seen. By following in Bardam’s wake, perhaps they could also rise to greatness while remembering the past.

“Fair enough,” Hien said. “And where is the entrance to Bardam’s Mettle?”

“You must journey far, far to the west ─ beyond Chakha Zoh, where lie the bones of a great and wise woman,” Cirina said as she turned and pointed to the west. “Beyond the ruins of Ceol Aen, hidden within the mountains is a narrow pass. Follow it, and you will come to Bardam’s Mettle.”

“Sounds to me like it’ll be a trial just getting to the trial…” Lyse couldn’t help but point out.

“More than you may know,” Cirina said forebodingly. “On the eve of the Naadam, many strive to improve their fortunes ─ some by abducting and enslaving the warriors of other tribes. Be ever mindful of your surroundings, lest you be taken as well.”

He watched as both of the women grew deadly serious expressions, but not a trace of fear in either. And he couldn’t help but pity the poor fools who try to ambush them; for they weren’t going to be finding some helpless maidens.

“Hah!” Hien couldn’t help but laugh. “What grim expressions you wear while nodding so powerfully! Warriors such as you are not like to fall en route to a mere rite of passage. We shall proceed with all due caution, yes, but let us not worry overmuch. We will overcome this trial, and the next, and the next, until we stand triumphant. That is all there is to it, no? With me, my friends! To the west! To Bardam’s Mettle!”

He went running off with Gosetsu right on his heels.

“Lord Hien! Shouldn’t we wait for the others?” Gosetsu called irritably after him. But after the beating he took last night, Hien couldn’t help but feel that he had something to prove. They would go on ahead of the girls and help to clear the way for them. The moment that he stepped out from Mol Iloh, he couldn’t shake the feeling that they were being watched.

They didn’t get too far, for when they were less than halfway across the Steppe, a group of Au Ra warriors appeared out of nowhere and attacked them. He wasn’t going to be stopped after coming this far though, and he quickly brought them down by the time that Gosetsu caught up with him. They continued on together until he was able to guess that they were halfway to their destination before they were ambushed once again.

Before Hien could call out a warning to them to leave them alone, they attacked, and he and Gosetsu barely had enough time to block them.

No sooner did they bring these guys down did the girl catch up, with their eyebrows raised at the sight of all the dead warriors around.

“Ah, there you are. As you can see, they left us little choice,” Hien said as he waved them over and noticed the blood at the helm of their clothes. “I gather you were forced to dispatch a few yourself?” Claire nodded and he sighed as he finished, “So it goes. A few less warriors to face in the Naadam, eh? Ceol Aen is not much further. That said, I should be surprised if our would-be masters do not try to subdue us one final time…”

They had almost made it to Ceol Aen when another group came charging at them, weapons drawn and all letting out battle cries. He got a chance to see the girls strike out against them. He prided himself on his skills as a warrior, but seeing how easily they dealt with their would-be kidnappers, he realized he had more to learn.

They’re stronger than they were letting on.

“Right. This must be the pass that leads to Bardam’s Mettle,” Hien said as he looked up the pathway. “They say no foreigners have overcome this trial, but, well, there is a first time for everything, no? Nothing left but to begin, then. To complete the trial, we must each pass through Bardam’s Mettle and tame a yol. How precisely we are to do this, I am not sure, but since countless warriors before us have succeeded, I imagine we’ll muddle through somehow… But enough talk! We have a Naadam to win!”

“Oh, right!” Lyse said as she handed a small wooden whistle each to him and Gosetsu, quickly explaining what Cirina said and he tucked it safely away, ready to go.

From what he understood, they were each to enter at separate times. So, he bid farewell to the others as he stepped up first. He followed the trail for a moment before it split into one of many different pathways. Cirina had warned him of this, that there were many different roads that they could take, but that they all led to the same ending. Which road they took was up to them.

After deciding for a bit, he chose one random path and began to follow it. He was immediately met with a long curved pathway of grass, with particularly built fences on either side among the boulders, and streams of rope with flags and banners attached every few feet. He began to follow it, but soon enough he was met upon some Halgai Shoots and even a canyon Dzo within the first few yalms he took.

He made his way slowly among the road as he killed every beast that he met until he reached the end where a stone visage stood, blocking his way. As he approached, several Wall of Bardam came to life to attack him.

The Dusk Visage eyes suddenly glowed a brilliant shade of blue suddenly spoke up, _“Thus spoke Nhaama: Hunters in whose veins flows moonlight, show me your mettle!”_

He remained calm, remembering what he had learned and dealt heavy enough blows against the walls to bring both of them down. As soon as they crumbled though, the light from the Visage faded as it spoke once more, _“Pass, blood of my blood, for you are of the Dusk and of the Steppe.”_

The Visage had falling over backward, revealing the continued road, which he ran down it, his katana still drawn so that he was prepared for the creatures that roamed there including the Shoots, Dzo, and even several enormous Gulo Gulo who were all determined to make a meal of him.

As he continued walking, the more that he left the grassy plains behind and headed deeper into the mountains. The ground becoming filled with cracks and gorges that could have easily swallowed him up… and he tried not to think of the bones that must litter the bottom. Eventually, he was able to make it to another Visage, which blocked the road.

He reached the Dawn Visage, where several more of its stone guardians came to life and made for him.

 _“Thus spoke Azim: Warriors in whose veins flows sunlight, show me your mettle!”_ the Dawn Visage demanded and the battle began before he was able to fell the three walls. The crimson light from the Visage faded as it fell over like the first and he heard the voice say again, _“Pass, blood of my blood, for you are of the Dawn and of the Steppe.”_

So far so good, but he had a feeling that he had only just done the easy part as he came upon a more open clearing and a large creature was there waiting for him.

A towering creature that he had heard to be known as a Galura was standing there, as if waiting for him. He had seen small creatures similar to it, but this beast had reached giant size. All around the clearing were several other creatures, such as sheep and rams that seemed content to remain in the shadows of the walls around them as he faced down the Galura. At first, it didn’t seem that difficult as he danced around its massive feet and got a few swings in. But the problem was that its hide was so thick that he may have been trying to use a bamboo sword to cut through it.

He jumped back, trying to think of a plan as the creature charged at him, and instinctively, he ducked behind a sheep as it charged.

The sheep survived the attack, but when Galura roared, the sheep cast a sleep spell that almost made him doze off as the rams began charging right at him. He was able to snap himslef out of it in time, but once he got back to his feet, he saw that all the creatures aside from Galura had fled. They made their escape by leaping across a small brook, retreating back to the Steppe. But the roar had caused several other sheep and rams to come charging in nearby… and he had a bad feeling that this wasn’t going to be easy.

But having an idea, he began to keep up the pace by patiently attacking before ducking behind the animals for protection and do his best to avoid getting trampled. Finally, he was able to swing his blade right through Galura’s skull and brought it down.

Panting hard, he turned to continue on the path by walking towards a wooden ramp… only to realize that there was nowhere to go. In front of him were countless banners and flags that were strung across the ravine that he stood before, and he was at a complete lost at where to go from here.

Just then, part of the old walkway he was standing on collapsed and he fell a short ways before landed hard on the stone below him. Wincing in pain, he limped on, biting down on his teeth to keep himself from yelling. He had left the fields behind him at this point and were now upon the stone of the mountains, with towering walls on either side of him. Staring directly above him were several giants carved from the stone and mountain face that were so life-like, that one could almost expect them to breathe.

That was when he saw that the first giant held its hands stone pillars that blocked his way and he was just coming close to examine it when the giant came to life—causing him to yell and step back—before the giant lifted one fist up.

When he had been young, his mouth used to play a game with him to help him improve his concentration. She would hide a ball under a group of cups and move them about and he would have to guess which one the ball was under.

Only now this time, there were several stone Dhara waiting for him once the giant lifted up one of the pillars. Hien had a difficult time attacking them with a sword for they were made of stone and so he had to find some creative ways to duck around their swaying arms and slashed deep in between the cracks.

As soon as he brought down all of the Dhara in front of him, the giant lifted up its other arm and moved the blockage along a narrow, stone bridge. Flying about the walkway were several eagles and buzzards, their talons glinting in the darkening light. He had to take great care to avoid getting slashed to shreds before he was allowed to move on.

When he reached the other side, that was where another giant was, but this time he was ready when it raised up one fist, revealing several more Dhara’s for him. Breathing hard and making sure to remain calm, he was able to take care of the threat before the second blockage was removed for him and a stone platform laid in front of him, where a massive giant—larger than the other two giants—was waiting for him.

Having a bad feeling about this, he stepped up to the platform before he heard the giant speak.

 _“Yea, you who would walk after Bardam! He who was strong as the earth, swift as a horse, brave as the thunder!”_ the giant called. _“You who would become Warrior of the Steppe! With death will you dance!”_

And so a deadly dance did begin. Hien couldn’t even get close enough to land a strike, but he quickly found out that this wasn’t just about a test of strength. This was proven when the first trial fell to him when the giant slammed the stone hammers together, creating another rock creature as it fell in crumbled pieces. Hien instinctively went for it, thinking that all he had to do was destroy it…

But the moment that he looked into its red eyes, he skidded to a stop and spun about to avid its gaze. He succeed in dodging its attack before the hammers met again right above his head, and this time glowing spears appeared around the area, casting pathways of destruction in a certain pattern. He stepped into a square that was free of light and managed to avoid the lances. Three times he was able to avoid it and then the giant spoke again.

_“The second trial is upon you…”_

He was truly beginning to see why the Warriors of the Steppe were so greatly feared and respected. If it is considered a requirement to face such beings, then they would have to be strong.

A glowing pillar appeared before him and he stood in it as he bore a blast. Another attack appeared in the form of a deadly circle of dark energy came after that before a barrage of stone boulders began to fall from the sky around him and forced him to run about in circles to avoid them.

 _“Two failures are yours to bear…”_ the giant warned, _“All well be held to account… all will know the end…”_

Hien soon learned what those words meant when he was hit twice by the falling stones. At once, shadowy chains appeared around him, lifting him off the ground and he was forced to struggle with all his might to try and free himself as the boulders continued to fall, this time four large ones falling all around him.

He could only assume that this was punishment for failing to perform the trial perfectly, and for a moment, he feared that he had failed about. But the giant had suddenly let him go and warned, _“The third trial is upon you… Be not afraid of falling stars…”_

It was a bit of a blur after that. The moving stone soldier in the center of the platform had created a kind of looming shadow and from the sky there was a meteor falling down upon him. Hien had to stare about him, trying to remain calm and think of a way to escape. But just then, the two stone hammers that the giant had slammed down on two of the boulders that had fallen before.

Two more stone soldiers appeared just as the glowing lances on the outside of the platform were back and he was stuck trying to avoid them. The stone warrior suddenly jumped and the impact caused him to lose his balance and he was pulled in to the center before he was forced to dodge attacks from both him and the two warriors. But somehow he was able to survive it with only cuts before a meteor was called down to the looming shadow. With no choice, he dodged and rolled, moving behind the remaining star shard and held on as the meteor landed and whipped out the stone golems.

To his greatest of relief, it seemed that this part of the trial was over.

 _“Yeah, you worthy successors of Bardam!”_ the giant called. _“Yours is the Steppe and everything in it!”_

When he cast his gaze upwards, to his amazement, the statue seemed to simply fade away from view, revealing another small walkway, showing where he was supposed to go. Shaking from exhaustion, Hien made his way towards the platform to see even more flags and banners in front of him. He looked down at the rushing river below and somehow knew what had to be done. Taking a deep breath, he jumped, hitting the icy-cold water and let it carry him downstream and over a waterfall before landing hard on the stone that led to a cave inside the wall.

Banged up and drained, he forced his body into the cave, cursing before he was forced to jump down once more to the ground and continue onwards. Inside were several strange moving contraptions and large blue butterflies that blocked his way. As he began fighting them, to his horror, the blocked passageway upon a small hill, moved to see a giant stone boulder rolling down towards him.

Thinking fast, Hien rolled able to avoid getting crushed before continuing on to face more of the butterflies only to have to dodge two more stone boulders. Thankfully, when he rounded the corner to face more of the moving mechanical combatants and blue butterflies, the boulders seemed to have run out. He had to be nearing the end by now?

He found himself by another blocked passage, only to open them to reveal more contraptions inside, which wasn’t too hard to bring down. But, at last, he reached the final doors and opened them up to see that in front of him was single stone platform rising up from a misty cave. There were more banners connecting all around the cave and surrounding the stone platform while there were spears and weapons standing proudly on either side of the doorway, leading to an old wooden staircase that connected to the platform.

As he approached and looked up to the caves around him, he could see the paintings of a blue that was so bright that they appeared to glow of all the creatures that could be found upon the Steppe.

That was when it appeared… the Yol…

It was a massive bird, with beautiful sleek, grey feathers and a flowing tail that fluttered about it like ribbons dancing in the wind. The powerful claws and beak slashed viciously at him as its piercing eyes glowed dangerously. This wasn’t going to be an easy fight.

And this was proven for its test was all about survival. It pushed him to his breaking point as he was forced to dodge its attacks, practically leaping about to avoid it. From its feathers it created silver spheres of light that fell to the platform around him and exploded, forcing him to run for cover. The Yol even called in back up from eagles, forcing him to slay them before he could go back to facing his foe—who continued to swoop down and attack.

What a creature the Yol was.

Just earning the right to be called a Warrior of the Steppe was a struggle for your life. But after keeping this up for what felt like hours, the Yol caused the entire cave to shake and crumble around him, he was finally able to defeat it and it went swooping upwards with a single cry.

He looked up into the beast’s eyes and they seemed to reach a kind of understanding before it left him where he was and silence was all that was left. Hien pulled out the whistle and nodded once, knowing that he had earned the beast’s approval and he would call upon it when the time was right.

There wasn’t much left here but to rejoin the others, and so… he left the cave, feeling stronger and more battered than ever before.


	12. Naadam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time as come for the Naadam to begin! Yet, will we still have the strength needed to win after meeting with the two biggest competitors? We will fight alongside the Mol for the Dawn Throne or die trying!

Hien hadn’t been walking long when he heard a familiar and welcomed voice calling out to him.

“Lord Hien!” Gosetsu’s voice cried and when Hien turned, he saw his old friend and teacher running to join him down the road. “Thank the kami that you are safe and well!” he said, “How did your trial go, my lord?!”

“As well as can be hoped for,” Hien answered tiredly as he held up his whistle, letting him know that he succeeded in taming his Yol and was ready to go. “And seeing you here shows me that you, too, have completed your trial.”

“Ay,” Gosetsu confirmed as he folded his arms. “Such a nightmare it was. Tis little wonder the tribes here on the Steppe are so strong if that is the minimum requirement to be allowed to fight. But we have succeeded. Now all that remains is to wait to join with our Mol allies to battle for the Dawn Throne. Come. Let us rejoin the others. They may have already completed their trials and are waiting for us.”

They quickly retraced their steps until they were at the entrance, and like Gosetsu had said, the two of them were the last to arrive. He wasn’t surprised, yet he still remained a little disappointed to see that Claire and Lyse had both made it out ahead of them, and judging from their stances, he suspected that they were waiting awhile.

“Mission accomplished! Everything still in one piece?” Lyse called energetically when she saw the two of them appear.

“More or less, aye,” Hien panted, wiping the sweat from his brow. “That mountainous monstrosity came as quite a surprise. Who knew that the Steppe held such secrets!”

“I see the two of you emerged similarly unscathed,” Gosetsu added, looking over the two of them, glad to see nary a scratch on either girl. “Well, then! By my reckoning, there is naught left to prevent us from taking part in the Naadam!”

Hien was all for heading back to Mol Iloh and informing Cirina—who was probably worrying over them by this point—that they were all in one piece. Yet, before he could suggest it, they heard footsteps and by the time that he turned around, he saw that there were at least a dozen Au Ri warriors there—appearing out of nowhere.

He felt his comrades all freeze up behind him, readying themselves for a fight, while he quickly scanned the crowd, seeing a mixture of swords and axes… and all dressed in bright yellow or vivid green. This wasn’t good. Not only were they outnumbered, he recognized these warriors to be of the Oronir… one of the strongest tribes on the Steppe.

One of the warriors stepped forward and barked, “You! Yea, you who have walked Bardam’s Mettle. Newborn warriors of the Steppe. Our khan demands an audience. You will come.”

“I remember those clothes,” he heard Lyse whisper behind him. “He’s Oronir, isn’t he? What should we do?”

“Ordinarily, I would politely decline. But this may be an opportunity to assess their strength, and we do have some time before the Naadam begins…” Hien whispered back. In all honesty, he did not like their chances, and it seemed that this group was intent to drag them back by force one way or another—in fact, judging from some of their expressions—they were hoping for it. Rather than risk anyone getting hurt, and hopeful they could learn something of importance, he decided, “If all goes to plan, they will be fighting for us soon enough.”

He glanced at Claire next to him and asked her, “What say you? Shall we go and greet our comrades-to-be?”

He wished that also had the stoic stance that she had. In all honestly, she was now looking like this was a mere rude interruption than a possibly dangerous encounter. He was glad to see that she agreed with his plan though, and felt much comforted by the sight of her nod.

“Whatever happens, we shouldn’t keep Cirina and the others waiting,” Lyse questioned them in a whisper. “Let’s be ready to make a swift exit, all right?”

Hien nodded back before he looked back to the Oronir tribesmen and said in a respectful tone, “We accept your khan’s generous invitation. Lead the way.”

And so they were led off, heading further south and away from Mol Iloh. He kept his guard up as the Oronir surrounded them on all sides, trying to prevent them from making a run for it. They must have felt confident in their abilities though, for they let them keep their weapons as they continued a long walk towards the very center of the Steppe, where the Dawn Throne was.

This was one of the few permanent structures that resided here on the Steppe, and could easily be seen from all over. Cirina had told him that it was often home to the tribe who emerged victorious during the Naadam, and was currently home to the Oronir. He had never strayed too close to it, for the last thing that he wanted was to cause any unnecessary trouble. But up till now, he was never given any difficulties from the Oronir or any of the other tribes.

But apparently becoming Warriors of the Steppe had changed things.

“Two banners…” Lyse whispered to them as they reached a long stone bridge at the foot of the bowl-like building that crossed the lake. “So it’s not just Oronir we’re dealing with…”

She was right. For while the bright yellow of the Oronir’s banner flew proudly, there was a second banner, one of the same shade of green that some of the warriors that walked beside them. Hien knew that there were at least fifty different tribes that roamed these lands, but he knew not which one it could be.

In either case, he knew that they had to play their game by their rules. So he made no complaint as they were led through the stone building and taken to the top, which was a flat plateau that overlooked the Steppe. Standing here, gazing out upon the fields, he could see for miles around, and was momentarily taken away by the beauty on all sides.

When they were led across the area, he saw that there were many Oronir all around them, either practicing battle techniques or with weapons, or even some sitting with each other as they played music and told stories.

There were many others who were hard at work with cooking or tending to their sheep, most of them in the Oronir yellow, but there were a handful of men Au Ra who were clad in green. Still, their numbers far greater than that of the Mol, and he could feel their many eyes on him and his comrades as they were marched off to a stone fortress in the center of this miniature town.

They walked through the doors and up the stairs to the building proper where they were brought to a throne-like chair made of wood, bones, and fur seated at the top of the room. Sitting there, was another Au Ra… a man who looked as powerful and deadly as any savage beast upon these plains.

“Most radiant brother Magnai. We have brought the ones you seek,” the warrior said respectfully with a slight bow.

Magnai nodded to him as the Oronir moved off to the side so that the rest of them were now standing right in front of them all. Magnai was clothed in the same style of clothes as his brothers and sisters Oronir only it was as black as his eyes, which were now scanning over them all with a critical eye before he finally said, “You conquered Bardam’s Mettle.”

It wasn’t a question, merely ratifying what he already knew.

“As warriors of the Mol, aye,” Hien confirmed for him politely, guessing who he was. “You are the khan here, yes? Why have you summoned us? Mayhap to propose a joint endeavor?”

“Nay, Doman. We shall not speak as equals,” Magnai snapped back with a self-important manner. “Born of the Sun are Oronir, and born of the earth are you. When I learned of trespassers, I bade my warriors take their measure. To flay them if they failed. But if by the grace of Azim they should survive their trials and emerge anointed, then bring them hither to pay tribute. Tribute, should it prove satisfactory, shall earn you the favor of the Sun. His beloved shall bask in His radiance, and their supplications be duly considered.”

“So you want us to bow down and serve you,” Lyse asked coldly from next to him. “What if we don’t feel like it?”

Hien glanced over at her and he could have sworn he saw Claire give her a disapproving look out of the corner of her eyes. But she did not say anything as Magnai raised his eyebrows at Lyse’s sudden rudeness.

“The defiant will suffer in shadow,” Magnai answered back coldly. “It would be an affront to the resplendent Azim Himself to refuse this generous offer when by rights you should be condemned. But, in lieu of tribute… Swear fealty to the Sun. Pledge to Him your body and soul. Promise to serve Him unto death, and you may know His glory. A generous offer granted to but few…though perchance this is too merciful.”

This didn’t look good. Just then, another Au Ra male, one of the few dressed in green, whispered something to Magnai. Magnai was gracious enough to fall silent as he let the man finish speaking to him.

“Hm. It seems our brothers of the Buduga want you,” Magnai said, confirming the name of the second tribe that lived here. “The men only,” he added with a cold look towards him and Gosetsu, “Like the Borlaaq and women ─ though you know them not either, I am sure. No matter. All you need know is that you will serve, one way or another.”

“That much does indeed seem plain,” Hien said, struggling to keep his tone respectful at this point and asked rather cynically, “However, as we are but newborn warriors who know little of your customs, we struggle to conceive of ways in which we might be of service to the most gracious and illustrious Sun.”

His words seemed to crossed some kind of line, for Magnai was now looked positively livid, his eyes darkening as he warned, “You make mock of us, Doman. Do not do so again.”

Perhaps now wasn’t the time to be pushing his luck. He silently resolved to take better care of his words, knowing that for the present, it was best that they humor the khan.

“You will be given a task,” Magnai decided. “It will be difficult. You will carry it out. When you have accepted this, you may ask me what it is.”

They stood their ground as he waited for them to make the first move. Claire, naturally, was the first to step forward. She held her head up high, her face betraying no emotion as she stared down Magnai.

“So you are the first to step forward. Hmm. Bold…or reckless,” Magnai declared as he looked her up and down. “The Naadam approaches, and the Oronir will reign supreme once more. Such is the will of Father Azim. Yet only fools think to triumph by the grace of the gods alone ─ and we are not fools. Your task will be to aid us in our preparations. Baatu will tell you the rest.”

He then gestured towards the impetuous warrior that had ‘insisted’ that they come here from before.

So, they all turned their attention to Baatu, who called, “Warriors of the Steppe! By the grace of our most radiant brother, you will not die this day, but instead be granted an opportunity to contribute to our cause.”

“Question!” Lyse asked suddenly, raising up her hand, “You keep calling Magnai your ‘most radiant brother.’ You’re not related or something, are you?”

“…All Oronir are descendants of Father Azim,” Baatu stated in annoyance at the question. “But if you mean to ask if our mothers are one and the same, then no. The most radiant is the elder brother to we younger ─ the strongest and most deserving of respect. No more interruptions! Your duties are as follows.” He then barked to Lyse, “You, the red woman. You will milk our beasts. To grow strong, one must be well fed, and we have great need of kumis and cheese.”

“…Is that it? I mean, I’m not happy about all this, but I suppose I can go along for now,” Lyse shrugged.

Perhaps it best she doesn’t complain. It could’ve be a lot worse. Claire seemed to realize this and he saw her give Lyse a hard poke in the back to get her to be quiet.

Baatu then looked to Gosetsu and said, “You, the one who lumbers as a mountain… Hm. An old warrior, I see. We have arms and armor in need of repair. Go and speak with our menders.”

Hien would have laughed at that. Gosetsu was a gentle giant, and while he knew how to use a katana with such deadly grace, those same hands were rather clumsy when it came to repairing with tiny tools and equipment.

Gosetsu frowned at this command as he stated, “I have no talent for delicate work, but if that is your wish, then so be it.”

Hopefully, he will find a way to be able to get through his tasks without too much trouble. But to help, Hien said a small prayer to the kami to guide Gosetsu’s hands in this endeavor.

Baatu then turned to him and said, “You, the insolent fool. As for you─”

But the Buduga warrior from before suddenly stepped in and answered, “This one carries the fire. The Buduga would take his measure. Seek my comrade outside tending to the stores. He will give you your task. You will know him by his cloth ─ unlike they of the yellow, we are of the green.”

Hien wasn’t so sure he liked this, for these Buduga warriors seemed to have some kind of interest in him. But he remained calm and polite as he answered, “I, for one, would welcome the opportunity to learn more of the Buduga and their ways. It would be an honor!”

Before he left, Baatu turned to Claire and commanded, “…We shall speak of your task outside. With me,”

With no questions, she followed after Baatu, and Hien felt a sudden nervousness in him at the sudden secretiveness of this. Still, he followed after the Buduga warrior, who introduced himself as Daidukul, and was now tasked with carrying heavy goods and sundries from the storehouses. He had no idea what this was for, but Daidukul and the other Buduga seemed to be judging him for his performance. Some were nodding in approval, while others watched on with more skeptical eyes.

As he was moving these objects, he almost ended up running into one of the elders, and wholeheartedly stopped to apologize to him, who introduced himself as Udutai. But Daidukul snapped at him to keep moving.

Hien did so without protest before he felt the urge to ask more about the Buduga tribe and why they allied themselves with the Oronir.

“The Buduga aren’t like other tribes,” Daidukul answered back. “Only men do we allow. Much like it is with the Borlaaq, who only allow women into their tribe. But they are able to create more of their members. We are few, and to ensure that our tribe survives, we must sometimes join together with other, larger tribes.”

“I see,” Hien panted slightly as he swung down a large sack of grains in a pile. “So, why must we give tribute? No one seemed bothered by our presence before?”

“That is because you were merely visitors of this land,” Daidukul answered back. “But now you are Warriors of the Steppe, you are part of these lands. Therefore, you must now obey our laws. So declared the khan.”

“I suppose that makes sense,” Hien agreed. “And that is why you are interested in me? Why not have my fellow male warrior follow your tests as well?”

“He is a strong warrior, but he is aged as well,” Daidukul informed him with a roll of his eyes. “You are young and in the prime of strength. And as you now know the women are of no use to us. Unless they were to die and return as a Dotharl men. Such things have been known to happen.”

“Ah, yes, I’ve heard of them, the Undying Ones,” Hien said, now definitely curious. “But surely you must respect them for conquering Bardam’s Mettle?”

“They are deserving of respect,” Daidukul admitted. “The woman in red was disrespectful though. And those who treat such manners with disrespect do not deserve any respect in return. The other one though, she alone impressed the khan. Not a word of disrespect nor a trace of fear. The Oronir are interested in her.”

“Hmm,” Hien said as he continued on to the rest of his work and as soon as he finished, he was allowed to return to speak with Magnai. He wasn’t the least bit surprised to see that Claire had returned ahead of him, and was now dripping wet.

“You are safe then?” he asked her and smiled as she nodded.

“I know not what yours was, but mine was surprisingly simple,” Hien informed her. “They bade me carry various goods and sundries from storehouse to storehouse. Alas, it was difficult to learn much with all the Buduga swarming around me…”

“…Am I to understand you have completed your tasks?” Magnai asked them and Claire nodded to him as he cocked his head in approval as he added, “You dove deep into the waters to harvest swordgrass? I see. That is well.”

“Most radiant brother Magnai, we have given you tribute, as demanded. Were we to beg leave to depart with our comrades, would you consent?” Hien felt the need to ask.

“We never intended to press you into our service, and tribute offered in good faith cannot be denied,” Magnai confessed as he observed them both. “To grant you naught in return would be an affront to Father Azim. However, the boon must be proportional to the supplications. What you ask far exceeds what you have earned.”

Hien thought that over, having already suspected that Magnai wasn’t going to let them go nearly so easily. He had gone over several things what he could say to him, yet he suddenly had an idea.

“…Then if we must remain here, would you at least permit us to learn more of your people and your ways?” he asked as he felt Claire’s eyes on him.

“Temulun Khatun taught me but a fraction, you see…” he added in explanation to her. “How this world born of the gods was to be their battlefield, their creations to fight in their stead. How Azim, Father of the Dawn, he who birthed the sun, and Nhaama, Mother of the Dusk, she who birthed the moon, made the Au Ra… Yet though these children warred for a time, eventually they laid down their arms and came to love one another. And so the gods bequeathed this world to their children, and ascended to the heavens whence they came. Those born of the Dawn Father were called the Raen, and those born of the Dusk Mother were called the Xaela. So it was and ever after.”

This was the story that he had been told by the Mol, and from what he had learned of the other tribes, it seemed that they all told a similar story, yet there were differences within them as well. This could be their only opportunity to learn about them and he didn’t wish to waste it.

He then turned back to Magnai and added, “But I say to you, Brother Magnai ─ how can this be? How can Oronir be the children of Azim, if they are Xaela born of Nhaama?”

“…You amuse me, Doman. How you wield your ignorance as a weapon,” Magnai said, and he truly did sound amused at how little he seemed to know. “Very well. I bid you speak with our elders and learn the truth of this world.”

So they both left him, heading back outside where he explained his reasons to Claire, “…I know what you’re thinking. And yes, I could probably have convinced him to let us go had I handled that differently. But then we would have learned naught for our troubles.”

“That’s not what I was thinking,” she countered, and before he could ask, he saw her eyes twinkle a little bit in delight, and he suspected that she was teasing him. He merely grinned back as he went on, “If there is one thing I know, it is that men of faith yearn to share it with others. And in learning more of their beliefs, we may learn more of other things ─ things which may prove useful in the Naadam. When I was carrying out my tasks, I met an elder ─ a storyteller ─ named Udutai. Mayhap he can be our teacher.”

She nodded, and he led her to where he last saw Udutai, and quickly made introductions.

“Hm? I can spare no time for you,” Udutai asked, looking haggard. “Other troubles demand my attention.”

“What troubles?” Hien asked in concern, “What ill fortune has befallen you?”

“Not me, but my lambs. Some few wandered far and have yet to return,” Udutai sighed. “Mayhap they will return to their mothers in time. Mayhap they will not. Mayhap you can help?”

“If we must, then we must. Let us be about it, Claire,” Hien said, knowing that they had nothing else to do but wait for their comrades to finish their tasks anyway. And besides, he was raised to always treat his elders with respect, so the two of them set about searching for the lambs. He had trouble tracking any of them down, but naturally, Claire returned with all of them in tow, following her like how ducklings would follow their mother around.

“Greetings,” Hien approached Udutai and added, “I trust all of our little explorers are safely accounted for?”

“That they are. My thanks to you, Doman,” Udutai said after doing a quick count of his lambs. “Now ─ you had questions for me?”

“Aye. I would know more of the Oronir ─ of their creation, and of Father Azim,” Hien said and Udutai nodded.

“As you wish. Come, let us sit,” he said and led them to one of the many blankets that laid near a tent, and the two of them sat down as they looked up to Udutai, who cleared his throat.

“Before we begin, tell me: what do you know of the Au Ra, and how they came to be?” Udutai asked.

Claire then answered him in a soft voice, “In the days before men, Azim and Nhaama waged a bitter war…”

Udutai nodded as he went on, “Yes, yes. A common tale, and one believed by many tribes. But what it does not mention is this: Azim and Nhaama were lovers. Oh, they fought in the beginning, as did their creations. That much is true. But when they saw how the Xaela and the Raen rose above their hatreds and joined hands in harmony, their hearts stirred, and the love their children shared became theirs as well. Alas, he was of the sun and she of the moon. Apart they must remain, lest day and night cease to be, and with them all creation.”

Well, this was truly an interesting take on the stories that he had heard before now. He had heard that Azim and Nhaama were the bitterest of enemies, but as so many tales go, beneath that hatred, was born of a pure love.

“With sadness in their hearts they returned to the heavens ─ he to the day, she to the night, destined to walk before and after, never to meet,” Udutai went on, “As time passed, Azim’s yearning for his beloved grew deeper still. Was there truly naught that could be done, he wondered. At last, he knew. _‘If the Father cannot be with the Mother, then he shall go amongst her children. Now and ever after’._ So it was that Azim took a fragment of his being and with it fashioned an avatar. Clad in scale of midnight, he descended, and sought out the Xaela. Yea, he was the first Oronir. We are of his flesh and his blood. We are the children of Azim, and it is our duty to watch over and keep the Xaela safe.”

“…I confess, I did not expect the tale of your people’s beginnings to be quite so romantic,” Hien stated. “Yet I must ask: if it is your duty to defend the Xaela, how can you go to war with them in the Naadam? Is that not a contradiction?”

“If a father disciplines his son, does that mean there is no love in his heart?” Udutai answered back simply. “Xaela are not wont to kneel. They must be made to ─ only then will they heed reason.”

Hien supposed he could understand that. Looking back, he knew that people such as his mother and even Gosetsu had punished him whenever he did something wrong, not because they enjoyed it, but because they wanted him to learn from his mistakes.

“I see… Such is the way of the Steppe,” Hien said in understanding. “Thank you, elder, for sharing with us your wisdom.”

“Eager to depart? Ere you go, you would do well to hear the end of my tale,” Udutai informed him and Hien settled back down as he finished, “When Nhaama looked down and saw the avatar of Azim, she knew him at once, and shed tears of love and longing. When they struck the earth, they rose anew, as a counterpart to the Oronir. Their fates entwined. So you see, for every son of Azim is a daughter of Nhaama for whom he must search. Even now.”

Ah, so that helps to clear matters up for him. He thanked Udutai for his words before he pulled Claire with him so that they could talk.

“Mayhap I am being overly optimistic, but I sense that these Oronir may prove loyal allies to Doma under the right circumstances,” he explained to her. “Their arrogance is rooted in the belief that they must act as caretakers of all Xaela. Therefore, if we can prove to them that we come as kindred spirits, seeking to defeat a common foe…”

He suddenly remembered where he was and cleared his throat, “But mayhap this is a discussion for after we win the Naadam. Come, let us return to Magnai.”

So they returned, and he was relieved to see that both Lyse and Gosetsu were there, having just completed their chores.

“Hmm…you shine with the light of newfound wisdom. Could it be that you have at last accepted the supremacy of the Sun?” Magnai asked the two of them as they entered and stood with their friends. They did not answer, by Magnai did not seem to expect one.

“No matter,” he decided, “You have each completed your tasks, and proven yourselves deserving of mercy. However, if it is freedom you desire, then there is one more thing you must do… A pity you will not pledge yourselves to the Sun. You might have proved useful in the coming Naadam. Nevertheless, I will permit you to return and fight for the Mol. Their cause is futile, with or without your assistance. However, you must first complete a final task, as was my decree. You will reconnoiter the encampment of the Dotharl.”

Hien blinked, surprised by such a demand. He knew not of their ways, but from what he knew of the Dotharl, they are deadly. He doubted that they were simply going to allow them to walk into their encampment and learn their secrets. He was about to question him about this task, but Magnai went on speaking.

“For this task, two will go, and two will remain,” he decided. “Should the two who embark upon this expedition choose to flee, or be captured or killed by the Dotharl, then the others will be taken as slaves and serve the Sun unto death.”

Oh, that sounded fair. Kami help them… please give him strength to keep his sharp tongue to himself.

“We’d better not fail then, eh?” Lyse gulped suddenly as she looked to the rest of them. “The question is, who should we send?”

“That is not for you to decide,” Magnai declared. “All of you have conquered Bardam’s Mettle and proven yourselves warriors of the Steppe. You should all be equally capable of carrying out this task, and therefore, you should have no objections.”

They all looked at each other, knowing that they really didn’t have a choice here in the matter. Hien doubted that they would do anything to the hostages so long as they behaved and did what they were told. The two who were chosen to remain here would be safe enough and will simply have to trust in the other two to see this task through safely.

“Brother Magnai,” Daidukul said suddenly. “A word. The Buduga require that a hostage be male, for if these ones fail, we cannot accept a woman as a slave.” He looked to Hien and said, “Therefore, we choose the firewalker. The one they call Hien.”

Hein fought back a sigh as he forced himself to nod in agreement.

“…So be it,” Magnai said reasonably. “I shall choose second.”

He clearly wasn’t interested in Gosetsu, as he stood up and turned his attention to the two women and observed them both.

“I doubt either of you are the moon I seek,” Magnai stated, looking into their eyes. “But stranger tales have been told—and men are of no use to me…”

“I don’t know what this ‘moon’ stuff is that he’s gone on about, but I don’t like the sound of it,” Lyse retorted coldly. “At all.”

“…No, of course not,” Magnai said and Hien actually felt a twinge of nervousness at the thought of Magnai suddenly deciding if one of these two were the Nhaama that he was searching for. Thankfully, Magnai certainly seemed to have high standards as he said, “The woman I seek is of the dusk—a gentle, ethereal maiden. A dancer in the morning mist.” He shut his eyes for a moment before saying, “You are warriors of the Steppe—fierce and brutal, conquerors of magicked stone and steel. Ethereal you are not.”

Claire raised her eyebrows at that, and answered in still a calm voice that was full of respect, but with a hint of humor, “You try ethereally chasing after lambs, when your boots are full of lake water.”

Hien had to hold back a laugh as Magnai smirked at the spark there.

“Ah… how well your tasks befitted you both. But since I must choose, I choose you,” he decided at last, with a look to Lyse. “You did well milking the sheep—they took a liking to you, I am told.”

Lyse shook her head bitterly as Hien nodded, knowing that they could relax. He was sure that their friends were more than capable of returning to them safely. All they had to do now was wait and he informed them, “Gosetsu and Claire, then. I had hoped to see these undying ones for myself, but it seems it was not meant to be.”

“Dotharl Khaa lies far to the south, where the grass turns to sand,” Magnai informed them with an imperial wave of his hand. “Return with valuable knowledge, and all will be free to rejoin the Mol. Now go.”

Hien wanted to tell them both to be careful, but he and Lyse were suddenly taken away from them before they had a chance. As he left, he heard Gosetsu’s booming voice behind him saying to Claire, “Have no fear, my friend. We shall see them freed soon enough. Let us quit this place and speak of our plans outside.”

He and Lyse were led to a room that was below the throne room, where there was a large cell. They willingly entered the cell and could only watch as the Oronir locked it and took the keys with him as he left them there to wait.

“What are their chances, do you think?” Lyse asked as she began to pace around the cell anxiously. “I mean, it’s not that I don’t trust them. But, we don’t know the first thing about these Dotharl people? What if they get into trouble?”

Hien took his seat on the floor as he took a few deep breaths.

“Do not worry,” he said firmly. “They have yet to let us down, have they not? We must be patient and trust they will return to us in time.”

***Gosetsu***

“‘Tis plain they hope we will never return. I shall enjoy disappointing them,” Gosetsu muttered as they left the Dawn Throne and spoke outside. He did not like the thought of leaving his master here, the thought bringing back many despairing memories of Lord Kaien being held prisoner by those Garlean dogs suddenly returning to him. His heart ached, and now he was questioning if this was the right decision.

But what choice did they have in the matter? But he made a vow that if his young Lord or Lyse were harmed before they returned, he would personally take Magnai’s head himself.

He put those thoughts out of his head as he overlooked his map, trying to figure out just where they were to go. The last thing they wanted was to end up straying into the settlement of some other tribe.

“According to my map, there is a colossal wreck to the south which should provide a vantage point from which to survey Dotharl Khaa from afar,” he decided at last. “Let us go and do just that.”

Claire nodded as they were allowed to leave the Dawn Throne and began to journey south together. This was the first time that the two of them had been alone, and he couldn’t help but find himself curious about this young warrior.

He had only known her for a short time, but Yugiri had spoken often of her deeds as they set sail from Eorzea to return to the Far East. She had gone into great details of how this woman aided them when she first arrived in Eorzea with so many of their displaced countrymen. She even went as far as to travel with them to ensure that the road would be safe for them to travel.

But later went into great details of the powerful god-like creatures that were summoned to their realm. How the first one that she saw was of a massive sea serpent, who was on the verge of calling up a tidal wave to wipe out a city. It seemed impossible at the time for him to believe such things, but after witnessing her fight, he was starting to believe in such things.

Still, it was awkward to walk along like this with someone so quiet. Felt a bit unnatural to him.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably before asking, “Nice weather, huh?”

Claire merely nodded as she kept her eyes forward.

By the kami… he hated too much silence.

“You know,” he began again, “It’s ok to talk a little more often?”

She turned her gaze to him. Those strange eyes made him feel that she was looking right through to his soul as she said, “Feel free to do so.”

Ok… that was probably the best he was going to get out of the situation and began to speak more of what Doma had been like before it fell to the Empire some twenty-five years past. At least she seemed interested in his words and listened politely as he spoke more and more, eventually realizing how nice it was to have someone who didn’t mind if he spoke too much or to loudly.

He spoke at great length for some time as they continued south, the emerald green grass beneath their feet soon replaced with white sands. They had managed to make it to the ruins of some temple built long ago and they climbed up to get a better look around.

They both began to look about, and though his eyes had undoubtable weakened in his age, they still worked well enough for him to spot tents a little to the west of where they stood. It seemed almost a given that they belonged to the Dotharl… now the only question was of how to enter? The last thing that he wanted to do was make it seem that they were launching an attack against them and they would have to fight off the entire tribe.

“I spy tents to the west ─ theirs, I presume,” he called to Claire as he approached her. “What do you see?”

Claire suddenly grew pale by the time he stood next to her and she pointed. He looked to see what she was looking at, and he spotted it at once… two men were at the mercy of several large creatures with thick, brown fur and long tusks… he believed to be called Manzasiri.

“Over there, look! Those men are in danger!” Gosetsu cried, as he realized that one of the men was no longer moving. “Gah! Too late for the one, perhaps, but there is yet time to save the other. Come! We cannot abandon him to his fate!”

They jumped down from the stone and began to run towards the creatures, drawing their katana in the process. Claire had already sprinted on ahead of him, reaching the Manzasiri far ahead of him. She stood between three of them and the wounded warrior behind her.

“These ones are mine! Go! Help the man!” Gosetsu called as he held his blade up and vowed that he would at least protect this man’s body as they struck.

They brought down the Manzasiri, and he watched with no small amount of satisfaction when the creatures hit the ground, limp and lifeless. Gosetsu sheathed his blade before casting a quick glance to the fallen warrior behind him. There was no life coming from him, confirming what he knew the moment he spotted his unresponsive body from afar.

Still, they did help one of them escape with his life, and he approached him as Claire knelt down at the warrior’s side as he was muttering, “I…I owe you my life.”

“Nay, friend, think nothing of it. I but wish we had come sooner…” Gosetsu sighed, taking solace in the fact that they had done their best. “I knew at once he was dead,” he added with another glance back to the dead man. “It will come as scant comfort, I fear, but I slew the beasts responsible.”

“Nay…” the wounded hunter muttered. “That is no way for a Dotharl to die.”

“What is this? Who are these outsiders?” demanded an angry voice and they look to see a white-haired Xaela woman marching towards them.

“Sadu Khatun! Forgive me. We were returning from our hunt when we were caught unawares by manzasiri,” the wounded hunter said at once when he spotted her, and Gosetsu presumed that this woman must be their leader. “These ones saved me, but Geser is…

The woman named Sadu understood at once when she looked to Geser’s body before looking up to the two of them and demanded, “Who are you? Why have you come? Not to cross the sands, that much is certain. I have heard tales of travelers in league with another tribe. Are you they? Who do you serve? Answer me.”

Claire glanced back at him as Gosetsu took a deep breath, knowing that they had to step warily. They may have saved one of her tribesmen, but he felt that may not be enough for her to feel open enough to tell him what their plans were for the Naadam.

“If I may begin to answer your questions before you ask more…we are friends of the Mol, and we are come to see the strength of the Dotharl for ourselves,” Gosetsu answered back, taking care of his words, and knew that it would be unwise to tell her they were here at the order of the Oronir.

“The Mol?” Sadu laughed at the thought. “The little lambs who wander to and fro at the behest of their gods? Bwahahaha! What fools you are to share the soil of such weaklings! Next you will tell me you wish to fight in the Naadam!”

They glared at her before she seemed to realize that this was no jest.

“Ah…so you do. Hah! That is unexpected…yet not unwelcome,” she said before grinning almost evilly, as if she was already planning ways to kill them. But she took this chance to introduce herself.

“I am Sadu. Khatun of the Dotharl,” she said, confirming that she was the leader of her tribe. “For your deeds, I grant you leave to walk among us. Come. Look on our glory and despair. We fear no tribe ─ least of all the Mol. Though, if you were of the Oronir, I would burn the flesh from your bones here and now.”

Gosetsu was suddenly grateful that he chose not to tell them of the Oronir. But Sadu suddenly looked back to the wounded hunter and barked sharply, “You can stand, yes? See to the corpse.”

“Y-Yes, Khatun!” he stuttered before she turned on her heel and headed back in the direction of the tents.

Gosetsu couldn’t help but feel a little angry with how unfeeling she spoke of her dead tribesman. Meanwhile, Claire was offering to help the wounded hunter, but he was having none of it as he shook his head.

“Thank you again, but I shall manage on my own,” he told her firmly, and with a great effort, he was able to find his way to his feet again. He staggered slightly, but he seemed to be gritting his teeth as he forced himself to walk over to his dead comrade.

Knowing it better to leave him to it, Gosetsu turned to Claire.

“So that is the leader of the Dotharl. Clearly not a woman to be crossed,” he muttered to her. “But how callously she spoke of her dead! ‘See to the corpse’? Surely this warrior deserves better than that…”

She shook her head, giving him a sharp look and he remembered the reason they were here to begin with.

“Forgive me, Claire, but I cannot in good conscience ignore the callous disregard that woman showed for her kinsman!” he told her. “We must seek her out at once! With me!”

She didn’t argue with him as she followed and they soon found themselves at a tiny oasis in this desert. There was a small pool of water where the tents were set up, resembling more of the Mol’s small tribe than the Oronir’s grand home. The warriors here were also few, but they to his trained eyes, he could see that they were strong, towering warriors that made their presence known. Even the youngest of children were training furiously, either with bows or practice swords, their eyes just as sharp as their Khatun.

Speaking of which, he soon spotted Sadu right at the outskirts of the village, speaking with a young woman.

“I know that it is sudden,” Sadu said, “But I fear it is the truth, Shar. Geser will soon be returned to the sands.”

“But… how?” the girl called Shar asked at once. “I saw him just this morning! How did he die?”

But Sadu was shaking her head as she answered, “How he died matters not. Geser was a great warrior. He will return to us in time.”

“Not soon enough, Khatun,” the woman answered back. “The Naadam is nearly upon us! Mayhap we should counsel restraint until after…”

But Gosetsu had stopped listening as he folded his arms, confusion now ringing through his mind. Return to them in time? What was she speaking of? She had just come out and told this young woman that someone she knew was no longer of this world. Yet, neither of them were looking nearly as upset as they should.

“I do not understand,” Gosetsu couldn’t help but speak out. “If Geser is dead, how should he ‘return’?”

His loud voice had carried and it got their attention, for Sadu and Shar were now looking at him.

“Silence,” Sadu snapped at him, her voice as vicious as a knife. “You come to spy on us knowing naught of our ways?”

“We know you are fearless,” Goestsu said awkwardly, knowing that they were right. “And that you are called the ‘undying ones’…”

“That is true,” Sadu proclaimed proudly. “None are braver than the Dotharl, for we do not fear death. With death a warrior must dance boldly. Fearlessly. For thus does his soul burn bright. Then, in death, his soul shines white ─ exalted. The flesh rots, but the soul endures. And ere the seasons have turned, so he shall return. When he is glimpsed in the eyes of a newborn, he is blessed with the same name that he may grow into a great warrior once more.”

It took only a minute for Gosetsu to realize what they were saying and let it sink in.

“You mean to tell me these newborn babes and fallen warriors are one and the same?” Gosetsu cried out, unable to hold back such a cry of something so impossible. “Madness!”

He regretted his words instantly. For as soon as they were out of his mouth, the looks of all within earshot were those of deepest disdain. They were enough to cause shivers to snake down his spine, fearing that they had just broke any chance they had of freeing the others.

“I gave you leave to observe. Not to insult our beliefs,” Sadu whispered quietly, the deadly whisper more dangerous than any shout or bark she had spoken with thus far. “Have care what you say. Otherwise, do as you will.”

With a warning glare she gave them before she went marching off, leaving the two of them there on the verge of the village. He sighed to himself, knowing that he had crossed some line. Even if he felt it to have been madness, he should have remembered that one way to make enemies quickly was to insult their beliefs.

They would be stepping on eggshells from this moment onwards. He turned back to Claire and muttered, “Such contempt as was in their eyes I have never known… But for the soul to live on as they say is not something I can so easily accept. Do they truly believe this? All of them? That in death there can be rebirth? …Retribution?”

Such a thought seemed impossible to him… and yet… an answer that he longed to find out.

But he shook his head, knowing that they had more important matters to deal with than to satisfy his own curiosity.

“…In any event, we came here in search of information,” he said. “We cannot leave without speaking with her people.”

Claire gave a stiff nod before reminding him, “Have care with what you say from now on.”

He sighed as he said humbly, “I know. I’m sorry for that. I did not mean to insult anyone. I promise to have better care over my tongue.”

They separated and he began wandering around Dotharl Khaa, and asking as many people as he could about their culture. But it was the same no matter who he spoke with. That they had died in the past and were eventually reborn. Their bodies were just empty husks, but their souls live on forever. Apparently those who had died fiercely in battle return in the body of a newborn… though they do so without any memories of their former lives. They must learn and relearn what it is like to be who they once were over and over. And he had thought that some of the few tribes he met already were strange enough… but this is taking it to another level. Another queer tribe, with still queerer customs.

The more that he heard, the more confused he seemed to grow. How could one truly believe that they can be given such second chances? That in death they will find peace and redemption? Such thoughts seemed so impossible, yet perhaps that was why they held such a hold over him. Rather than risk saying something else offensive to them, he spent much of the time observing the warriors. He didn’t need to see much however to know that these people were mighty indeed.

Their weapons were being sharpened and practiced with, and were polished to such a glint they seemed to sparkle. Despite their small size, they seemed to be just as talented warriors as the Oronir… if not an even greater threat?

He was glad when he spotted Claire approaching him and they retreated to the side of a tent to talk in private.

“Ah, Claire. You have completed your enquiries?” he asked and she told them what she heard, much of it what he had heard as well. “Aye, it is as she said. They believe with every fiber of their being that their bravest warriors will be reborn. As for me, I observed some of their warriors at practice. They are as formidable as the Oronir, perhaps more, and their weapons are their equal as well. Yet while they do not lack in skill and resources, ’tis plain to see that their numbers are inferior…”

Yes, everything that they had seen has been valuable to them, yet also common knowledge to the people of the Steppe. Magnai will not be pleased for that, will he? Unless he was just hoping that they be slaughtered by the Dotharl?

“This has been an educational experience, to say the least…” he told her, admitting what their problem was. “Yet everything we have learned is common knowledge to the people of the Steppe. ‘Twill not be enough to earn our comrades their freedom. Naught less than the Dotharl’s plans for the Naadam will suffice, I fear. Well, I have never been one for skulking about. I will go to Sadu and see what secrets I can prise from her lips!”

“She may not take our presence well,” Claire warned as they began to wander through the village, looking for Sadu.

“I am no fool,” he said, “I am aware of that. But still, it is a risk that we must take. I fear that our most radiant taskmaster will not be so accepting if we return without trying.”

They found Sadu quickly enough, and she didn’t look least bit surprised to see them there as she asked, “The spies return. And they have learned naught.”

“Mayhap so, but no longer!” Gosetsu answered back, tired of tip-toeing around. “Though you hide it well, I know you have devised some manner of cunning stratagem for the Naadam! Out with it, I say!”

“We are what you see, Doman. We are Dotharl,” Sadu answered back calmly, as if she honestly didn’t care if he believed her or not. “Others rely on tricks and traps. Subterfuge. Lies. We have need of naught but our own strength. We meet the enemy in battle and kill him. That is why I cared not what you did from the first. There is naught for you to learn. Tell your masters to meet us on the field, and make ready to ride with their ancestors.”

So she knew from the start, didn’t she? She knew who sent them and why. But she didn’t seem to care, despite the words she spit at the thought of the Oronir before.

Gosetsu gazed long and hard at her sharp eyes and realized that he believed her. There truly wasn’t anything here that he had seen to show signs of some other stratagem other than relying purely on their own strength.

“…Your confidence is plain, as is your strength,” he admitted slowly, but also realizing that there was one problem. “Yet you are not the most prosperous of tribes. The Mol you mock are few, but so too are you. Why?”

Surly such few in number would come up with something much more cunning when up against enemies that clearly outnumber them? Sadu, however, turned downcast at this statement.

“…Though a glorious death is to be celebrated, it is yet death,” she confessed before she cast her gaze upon her village and finished, “While we kill many, many are killed in turn. In the wake of our battles, the soil drinks deep of the blood of the fallen, their bodies piled high. Not all are born again. Only the bravest. Yet one cannot return unless there is a vessel to inherit the soul, and if warriors die ere they birth children, then that is that. Even the brave warrior who finds a vessel will for many years remain a shadow of his former self. It falls to his elders to endure until he is ready to accept his responsibilities. Ever will we meet our enemies in battle without fear. Such is our way, even when our numbers dwindle. If we die, so be it ─ but know that we fight to live, not to die. Dotharl train and make ready for the day ─ but they do not rush to meet it. Not until we have done our duty.”

Fighting to live… not to die…

Something about their words seemed to struck some kind of cord within his very being. It was because of that he was unable to find anything to say… thankfully, the wounded hunter from before had appeared and taken the attention off them for the moment.

“Sadu Khatun,” he said respectfully, already looking much better than he had been before with his wounds treated. “Geser’s body has been given to the sands.”

“Then our part is done. Rest, warrior,” she ordered. “The Naadam draws near, and you will need your strength.”

The warrior nodded and as he left, she turned back to the two of them and added, “If you intend to fight in the Naadam, you should return to the Mol and make ready. But know that when next we meet, you and yours will die. …Or you could fight for us and live. Think on it, travelers.”

Well, unlike the Oronir, they get right to the point however blunt it may be. Still, he felt that he rather serve them than those of their current taskmasters. Not that he was planning to do so any time soon.

“…We shall,” Gosetsu said. “But if you would permit me a final question ere we part…where is this place that Geser has been lain to rest? Though I knew him not, I was there at his end. I wish to say a few words.”

Sadu looked baffled by this as she asked, “Rites for the flesh? I have heard of this. Madness, I say, for his body is of the earth now. He will not hear you. But you may speak to the sands, if that is your will. They lie to the west. Make haste, for the gedan may already have caught his scent.”

Just like that? They threw his body out to be eaten by some beast without a second thought? But he held his tongue this time before he bowed to her. But when he looked to Claire, he added apologetically, “My apologies, Claire. This will take but a moment.”

He was heartened to see her nod in understanding as they left the village. At this point, the sun was low in the sky, and the stars were beginning to come out. It would be pitch dark soon, but this was something that he needed to see with his own eyes. Perhaps to confirm this strange feeling that was settling in his soul.

They didn’t have to walk far, for on the very edge of the mountains and the sands, there laid Geser’s body with a few curious gedan sniffing the body. Claire took care of them easily enough before they stood back to look at it for a moment.

Gosetsu shook his head at the sight of the body just lying there.

“Left for the vultures… It seems an insult to the man,” he muttered but after a moment of silence he added, “But the soul lives on, they say…these bodies no more than empty husks returning to the earth. Seen through those eyes, I suppose the sight is almost comforting.”

Comforting… perhaps.

He wasn’t sure what made him do it, but he slowly found his feet carrying him the few yalm across the sands until he was standing next to the body.

“Pardon me,” he said, knowing that he couldn’t hear him anymore, before he settled down on the sands, laying his own sword at his side.

Claire didn’t say anything as she let him sit there with his thoughts… he could feel her eyes on the back of his head, watching him.

He wasn’t sure what it was that made him speak out, but these thoughts were all jumbled about inside him, and the only way that he could make true sense of them all was to say them out loud. And he knew that she would listen, so he found himself speaking out loud.

“When first I heard the tales, I could not help but scoff. ‘Another queer tribe,’ I thought, ‘with still queerer customs.’ Yet having borne witness to their rites, I cannot deny there is a certain logic to it all,” he found himself confessing, not finding it queer to be speaking to a corpse or a silent warrior standing behind him. “A samurai will die for his lord without hesitation or regret. But this is not because he delights in such sacrifice. It is because he has faith that his death will serve a higher purpose. There is an awakening in that instant, when the heart sings and the blood burns, and his soul…his soul finds peace.”

As he spoke he felt his eyes close as he finally was beginning to understand this feeling that had taken root inside his own soul.

“There is comfort in that…” he said out loud, feeling as if some of the weight in his heart was being lifted off his shoulders with every word he spoke.

There were a few more minutes of silence before he heard Claire’s footsteps behind him, taking a few steps closer.

“What is it then?” she asked him quietly. “What weight to you carry on your shoulders?”

“I could ask you the same thing, my friend,” he asked her. “What is it that keeps you moving forward when you don’t know where to go?”

Claire was silent for a moment, he kept his eyes shut, not sure why this feeling of confusion was nestling inside his chest. But after a few moments of silence, Claire finally spoke an answer.

“If I do not aid others, who will?”

“You… you chose to help because you want to?” he asked slowly. “So that is your secret? That is your reason?”

“I suppose,” Claire told him simply. “Does that make sense to you?”

It did… in a strange way, it all made sense to him now. She doesn’t do what she does because others want her to. She does it because she wants to. She does what she believes to be right, no other reason. While he doubted that she was left without regrets, she had made her decisions and takes comfort in the fact that she did it for a brighter tomorrow. Such a thought brought him a strange peace as surly as the idea that through death there is redemption.

Mayhaps… mayhaps it is not too late for an old fool like him.

That was when a few more gedan appeared before them. They sniffed about eagerly before one of them charged ahead, straight at him with its fangs bared. But Gosetsu was on his feet in a flash and sliced the beast… killing it before it even hit the ground. As soon as he sheathed his blade, the others whimpered as they ran off, not looking to meet the same fate.

There was nothing more that could be done here. He did not know if what the Dotharl claimed was true, but he understood why they believed what they do. It helped him more than he could ever have dared hope for.

So when he turned back to Claire, the smile he gave her was genuine.

“Nay, we dare not permit ourselves that luxury, my friend, tempting though it may be. Not while our loved ones yet remain in chains!” Gosetsu said brightly to Claire and she was smiling back. “Well, then. We must all be on our way ─ even Geser. Let us return to the Dawn Throne, and pray that our tale is enough to satisfy our ‘most radiant’ taskmaster.”

She nodded in agreement, and together they began to head back the way they came, knowing that they would have a few stories to tell Lord Hien and Lyse when they freed them.

As they walked though, Gosetsu found the silence between them oddly comfortable now. He looked down at her as she kept her stride next to him and he understood something.

“You know, you are very different from Lord Hien…” he said slowly, “But at the same time, there are many similarities between the two of you. Mayhaps that is why I feel that with you around, things will be alright.”

Claire turned her gaze back to him in confusion.

“What do you mean?” she asked curiously, but he shook his head with a smile.

“Nay, forget it,” he told her. “Just stating that the two of you are very much alike. You have only known him for a short time, tis true… but in time, I believe that you both will start to see it as well. Still, there is much that he needs to learn. We will win the Naadam. Of that, I am confident. I know not why, but your presence here comforts me. This will be the easy part, however. Reclaiming Doma…? Well, anything can happen, can’t it?”

Claire did not answer as he kept his gaze forward.

“I will do whatever it takes to ensure that my Lord Hien survives,” he said in determination. “But promise me… promise me that no matter what happens, you will be there to offer a helping hand.”

Claire gazed at him with those same eyes that looked right into his soul. She didn’t say a word, but she nodded her head and he let out a breath he did not realize he had been holding.

“My thanks,” he said to her gratefully. “Just knowing that much… it brings me… more comfort than you know. No matter what happens, I know that my lord will have those he can rely upon during tough times.”

“And he’ll have you there,” Claire told him calmly. “He cares deeply for you as well.”

Gosetsu smiled sadly as he looked up to the Dawn Throne, which was steadily growing larger and larger as they approached.

“Saving the world… is for youngsters like you,” he told her with a laugh. “Make no mistake though, I will try my hardest to ensure that I make it through these next trials. I have much to do before I am gifted with the ultimate reward for those who lived and struggled through life. The sweet release of death. This old body will fade away, but my soul will live on… I am curious to see if it’s true. But in either case… from this moment on, I will be fighting to live… not to die. I am glad that I was able to rediscover that this day.”

He burst out laughing once more, feeling lighter with every passing moment before finishing, “Now, let us hurry, my friend! I am sure they are wondering what is taking us so long!”

And before he knew it, he broke into a run, feeling young again for just that one moment as Claire ran after him to catch up.

***Lyse* The Dawn Throne**

Lyse had been pacing up and down the cell for the better part of an hour, trying different parts of the cage to see if there was a weak point anywhere. But the bars were strong and didn’t so much as budge as she tried to kick at them.

After keeping this up for a time, she sighed, deciding that her brute strength wasn’t going to get them out of here.

“Well, if there is a way out, I can’t see it,” Lyse said at last, turning back to Hien, who remained calm and collected the whole time. “Shame we didn’t learn much before they locked us up…”

Hien chuckled as he muttered to himself, “‘Tis little wonder the Oronir won the last Naadam. These people leave naught to chance.”

Nothing to chance. These people were strong warriors who didn’t back down from any fight that was presented to them. That brought a question to the front of her mind that had been worrying her for some time.

Lyse suddenly felt nervous as her tongue struggled to find a way to form the right words.

“Hien…” she began and she almost felt her courage fade when he looked up at her. But after taking a deep breath, she went on, “I’ve had something on my mind for a while, and now… In Ala Mhigo, where I was born, I found it strange that for all the people who supported the Resistance, there were just as many who didn’t. But then we came to this part of the world, and met with the Confederacy and lots of ordinary Domans, and almost every single one of them seemed content to just put up with things, no matter how bad they got.”

These thoughts had baffled her from the very beginning, and she hoped that maybe someone like Hien would be able to help shed some light on this for her. Hien didn’t answer her as she just looked on as she struggled to put her feelings into words.

“They ─ they all had their reasons, of course, and it’s not like I don’t understand them, but… the thought of it made me so angry,” she told him, and she felt that these words of her weren’t putting how outrage she was about this whole situation. “After everything they’d been through, everything the Empire had done to them, how could they not rise up? How could they not fight back?”

That was the one thing that she could not understand. They were all willing to sit there and take it! Why? Could someone please explain it in a way that makes sense to her? She remembered Foldola and how she was brought up much in the same way that Hien was. Yet the two of them couldn’t be more different! So why?

Hien did not answer at first as he frowned—trying to come up with an answer that could satisfy her. At last he said simply, “…People are pragmatic creatures at heart.”

She looked at him, wondering just what it was that he meant by that. Hien didn’t look up at her as he continued speaking slowly, as if he was also trying to put the pieces together in a way that made sense to him as well as for her.

“They hold on to hope only until they taste true hardship. Then comes fear and regret,” he reasoned, “Safer not to dream, they conclude at last. For even should a day go by without some new disappointment, the next will only bring more of the same. And so they choose the more sensible option…”

Sensible… to sit back and be beaten? How is that sensible? But she was starting to see what he was talking about. There was only so much disappointment that a person could take… and it hurts to hope… to see hope crushed before your eyes again and again… and again…?

“They learn to abide the indignities and injustices, the pain and the shame ─ to accept them as normal. Such is the lot of most men,” Hien added calmly, “One cannot expect to spur them to action at a moment’s notice.”

She looked down, her eyes finally beginning to see… finally beginning to understand. It was so simple when he put it like that. She didn’t like it, but seeing it from that point of view, she was starting to realize that she may have been going about this the wrong way. But then, what was the right way?

“But…” Hien added suddenly, taking her by surprise, “if one who has known their pain can convince them to strive for something greater, and rekindle the fire in their hearts…then they will remember what they have lost. And they will rise.”

They will rise… if they can remember that life is so much better than what they have now, then they will want that to. She suddenly remembered Papalymo and she rested her hand against her neck where her false Circle of Knowing tattoos had once been.

“I had someone like that once. I didn’t know who I was or who I wanted to be, and…he risked his life to show me the way,” she said as she closed her eyes and thought back to her dear friend. She wondered what he would say if he were here? Probably bonk her on the head before telling her to wake up and get back to work, most likely. Just the thought caused her to smile.

“Then honor him by doing the same for others ─ with all your might and main!” Hien’s voice said as she opened her eyes, her heart suddenly feeling lighter than it had for a long time.

Hien leaned back as he folded his arms, informing her, “You know, when my homeland fell twenty-five years past, I was still in my mother’s womb. Never have I known a free Doma!” But his expression turned serious as he confessed, “But my father did, as did many of my fallen comrades. As do many of my people now.”

That sounded a lot like herself… she hadn’t even been five summers old when she had fled from Ala Mhigo with her big sister guiding her away. She could barely remember her father’s face… the place where she was born… she didn’t remember what it was like to live in a peaceful Ala Mhigo. But Yda remembered it. And she wanted to see that dream come true. But more than anything…?

“It may be no more than a dream to me, but if I do not chase it, then who will?” Hien asked and Lyse blinked in surprise.

Who will chase such dreams if we do not? Hien didn’t know anything about what it was like to really lead people to a brighter future. But he did it because he knew that someone had to do it, and he was willing to try.

Lyse beamed as she slowly walked over to sit next to him. She was silent for a moment before she told him, “…The way you carry it all. You’re just the same.”

“Hm?” he asked in confusion, “…As you?”

“Oh, no, not me! Definitely not me,” Lyse said quickly. No way could she handle carrying such a heavy burden even half as well as they could. It was a struggle just to be a member of the Scions, being part of a team and doing her part to make sure that the dawn’s light would survive to the next day. But to see someone stand strong against all that stood against them, the light never leaving their image as they continued walking forward? She could never do that.

“I meant the Warrior of Light,” she elaborated, “Out there, somewhere, doing what needs to be done…”

She shut her eyes for a moment as she thought of Papalymo, how disapproving he was as she begged to take Yda’s place.

“I won’t have you put me to shame any longer… I’m going to seize the future I want with my own two hands!” she vowed and at that moment, the Papalymo in her head finally smiled at her words.

She opened her eyes again with that faint smile on her face as she said, “I was still a little girl when Ala Mhigo fell under Garlean rule. And before that, it was under the rule of a mad king. I don’t remember what Ala Mhigo was like when the people were truly happy. But I remember Yda… my big sister… and my hero. She was always the one there for me when I needed her. I remember how much good she had done for the world… but when she died… I couldn’t accept it. I took up her mask and her name so that I could keep alive all the good that she had done.”

Hien didn’t answer as he looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

Lyse then looked back and smiled, “My friend Papalymo was always there for me after that. He helped to keep me grounded. He agreed to help me pretend to be someone I wasn’t, though I know that he never wanted that life for me. I didn’t want to become Yda… not really. But I still didn’t know who I was myself. And now… I wouldn’t ever get that chance to tell him that. He’s… he’s gone now as well.”

She turned her head away as she felt tears burning in her eyes again. “My big sister… and my best friend… they were always there when I needed them. But they aren’t now. I just wish that I had the chance to tell them everything. Tell them that I am struggling to figure out who I am.”

“Well, if you want to know the answer to that, then there is one question you must answer first,” Hien informed her. “You are Lyse. But… who is it that Lyse wants to be?”

Lyse paused at his words. She never thought of it like that before. She took her time in answering before the words came to her lips.

“I want… what I want to be… someone to stand beside her friends and comrades overlooking a free Ala Mhigo,” she declared, surprised by what she was saying, “Someone who helps others for no other reason than because it’s the right thing. I want… I want to be… Lyse Hext.”

He beamed at her as he reached over and gripped her hand tightly in his own.

“Then take up your name again,” he told her. “Your real name. And with pride. Were Yda and Papalymo here with you, I think that they would say the same thing.”

She looked back with a smile and nodded as she felt tears burning the corner of her eyes.

“Thank you for listening to me. It’s not always easy staying true to who you are, is it?” she asked suddenly as she looked back to the bars of their cage. “I always wondered how she was able to do it. Claire… before she became known as the Warrior of Light, she was just an ordinary person who went about helping people in need. No matter what happened, she always seemed to know who she was. That can’t have been easy. Yet she does it.”

Hien chuckled a little as he stated, “I think that it is simple though. She helps others for no other reason because she wants to. She can’t solve everyone’s problems, but she can lend a helping hand. And oftentimes, I believe that is all that matters.”

“She can be a friend,” Lyse said softly as she thought that over. “And that’s all she can do… but that is how she is able to remember who she is.”

“She is something else,” Hien nodded. “I was watching the other day as she helped Cirina. Has she always been like that?”

“For as long as I’ve known her,” Yda confirmed. “I met her after she joined the Scions. I didn’t really spend a lot of time with her. She was always travelling from place to place. I remember how Minfilia was close to her—the Scion’s former leader—” she added as Hien nodded in understanding. “Thinking back, I think she’s done more work in the time that she’s been in Eorzea than all of the Scions had in five years. The people look to her as their symbol of hope.”

“I can see that,” Hien laughed. “And here I thought that being the heir to Doma was pressure enough. I wish that I could sit down and have a drink with her as she told me some of her adventures. I have a feeling that I would be on the edge of my seat.”

“Yes,” Lyse agreed. “And you know something? I think that you two will get along famously! You two are just alike you know?”

Hien blinked in confusion at that. “I am flattered you think so,” he told her. “Though I’ve barely known her for more than a day. In fact, thinking about it now, I’ve barely heard her speak to me the entire time.”

“Oh, Alphinaud told me that she tends to quiet down when there are too many people,” Lyse explained. “But that doesn’t mean that she doesn’t like you. I’m telling you, I see that you two are very similar.”

“I fear that I don’t see it,” Hien shrugged, and for some reason he suddenly seemed nervous and she laughed. He didn’t see it yet. But he was a true leader of the people… their sword and shield… quiet and humble… but also strong and kind.

Yes, they were both very much alike. The thought suddenly brought her comfort as she waited impatiently for the others to return.

***Gosetsu***

At last, the two of them had reached the Dawn Throne, feeling that they had done their best with the task set before them and he hoped that would be enough for their blasted taskmaster.

“We can but tell Magnai the truth,” he whispered to her, “And if our most radiant brother is unsatisfied, it will be my pleasure to put an end to this charade.”

And he meant it. He was tired of running all of these tasks for such conceded ones such as them. They had done whatever was asked without complaint up till now, but if he refused to release their comrades after all this, then he was going to make them wish they had when he drew his blade.

For now, however, he was finding it surprisingly easy to keep everything bottled up as they appeared before the throne once more, with Baatu awaiting them.

“Welcome, travelers,” Baatu said at the sight of them. “The most radiant brother will hear your tale.”

“All that you have seen and heard. Your knowledge. I would have it,” Magnai said as they turned to look back at him. And so, they told them what they knew… or rather, what they all knew.

“…No secret stratagems, you say. That is well. I expected as much,” Magnai said after a brief moment of silence. “The Dotharl are not schemers. They live only for war ─ for the contest of strength and will. They are fierce, aye, and to face one is to court death.”

If they knew this from the start, then why make them go out there and confirm it for them? They knew the Dotharl better than they did, after all! But instead of saying this, he decided to pass on khatun Sadu’s words.

“ _‘Meet us on the field, and make ready to ride with your ancestors,_ ’” Gosetsu stated, “Such were the words of their khatun, Sadu.”

Magnai’s expression suddenly darkened at the name and Baatu looked nervous before he snapped at them, “Speak not that devil’s name in the presence of the most radiant!”

“You bade us tell you of the Dotharl, yet you will not hear the name of their leader?” Gosetsu asked, now confused to what he just said. ‘Twas not him who said those words, after all, he was just passing on the message.

“After the last Naadam, she gave great offense,” Baatu snarled in outrage, “The most radiant brother called to him the women of the Steppe, that he might look into their eyes and see if Nhaama looked back. But that gedan, that feral udgan! She spat curses and called forth flames! She scorched the soil and refused to present herself! Three days and nights had we fought to claim the Dawn Throne, and still she shows Brother Magnai such disrespect! Such defiance! By rights should she pay with her life!”

Well, to no offense to these people… but if this is how they had been treating the other tribes since they won the last Naadam, he could understand why she did so and admire her for her nerve. To his surprise though, it was Magnai who spoke up next.

“Speak not another word, Baatu, or you will pay with yours,” Magnai said and Baatu immediately fell silent. “Her words are air, as the Domans say,” Magnai added, “However, they are proof of your service to the Sun.”

And to his relief, Magnai turned to Baatu and ordered him to go and bring the others from their cells. Gosetsu felt the anxiety inside him fade when he saw Lord Hien and Lyse brought back into the hall, looking none the worse for wear.

“My lord, Lyse, you are unharmed?” Gosetsu asked at once as Lyse let out a happy cry and surprised Claire with a quick hug.

“Thanks to you and Claire,” Hien reassured him easily before looking to Magnai and asked, “We are free to return to Mol Iloh, I take it?”

“By your deeds have you proven yourselves to be warriors brave and true,” Magnai said. “You may return to the Mol and make ready for the Naadam…on one condition.”

Gosetsu fought the urge to yell but thankfully, Magnai’s condition was simple.

“To fight in the Naadam is to be bound by it,” Magnai stated with certainty, “Swear, here and now, to abide by the law of the Steppe. To accept the supreme authority of the khagan, whomsoever it may be.”

They agreed, and he even grinned at the four of them before they were at long last they were allowed to leave. They exited the Dawn Throne, meeting back outside to discuss what had happened to both sides.

It turned out that his lord and Lyse were treated fairly well, only being locked inside a cell as they waited for their return. The Oronir were kind enough to bring them some food as they waited, but other than that, they were left alone.

Thank the kami for small favors.

“In a way, being forced to stay behind may actually have been a good thing. I had a lot of time to think, and usually I don’t…” Lyse said to them with a chuckle. There was something different about her all of a sudden, though he couldn’t put his finger on what it was that had changed.

“Let us not be too quick to count our blessings,” he instead warned. “We must still win the Naadam.”

“Well done, my friends. I knew you would not fail,” Hien said, bringing them back to the matter at hand. “I should be glad to hear of your experiences with the Dotharl, but as time is of the essence, let us converse en route. Come, come ─ Cirina and the others are waiting!”

The two of them were much more interested in hearing about the Dotharl and what happened to them than talking about waiting in a cell. And so, Gosetsu told them of their khatun Sadu and her people. How they believe that should they die, they will one day return in the vessel of a newborn. Lord Hien actually laughed when he confessed how he yelled out that he had thought it madness when he first learned of it.

“Oh, my friend,” Lord Hien told him fondly. “Promise me that you won’t ever change. I only wish that I could have accompanied you. But what’s done is done.”

“They sound strong all right!” Lyse said as she thought it over. “Can you imagine being able to come back? Wow, wonder if it’s true?”

They had enjoyed their long discussion as they made their way back to Mol Iloh. As soon as he stepped into the village though, Gosetsu could feel it. There was… a tension in the air—an awareness of the coming storm. He turned his gaze to the Mol, who were either training or going over their weapons like the other tribes they had seen this day. A nervousness, aye, but a confidence as well. Faith, perchance…?

They were greeted by a worried Cirina, who jumped to her feet the moment she saw them enter the yurt.

“Thank the gods you are all right!” she cried and ran up to them. “When you failed to return, I feared the worst. But here you are, hale and whole! And you survived Bardam’s Mettle! Blessed are we to have you as allies. With your strength, we may have a chance…”

She wanted to know more to what took them so long, and so they told her of all that happened, how they were brought before Magnai and of the various tasks that they were given.

“Oh, forgive me!” Cirina cried, her eyes wide. “I had never thought… I should have known that…?”

But her grandmother Temulun, was shaking her head.

“No need to feel responsible, my child,” Temulun told her gently. “We all should have guessed that something like this would happen.”

“Indeed, not,” Hien agreed kindly. “You did warn us that there will be those who will try to capture us before we left, did you not? And it worked out in the end. We learned much while we were in their… care. And we returned in one piece. Let us focus more on the upcoming Naadam. I feel that there is much work to be done.”

Indeed, there was. The Naadam was to take place in just a couple days and they had to prepare for anything. The Mol were very hospitable towards them as they went to sleep that night and awoke early the next day. During that time, Lyse trained like a demon possessed as she would punch and kick at some homemade training dummies that she had dressed up, while he and lord Hien helped with training with many of the warriors, preparing them for whatever was coming for them. They had seen much of how the Oronir and Dotharl trained, and were able to give them advice on the best way to counter that.

Claire, however, he rarely saw during that time. She had set about the village and helped in her own way. The Mol soon turned to her for aid for all manner of tasks and requests, where she accepted them all without a word of conflict. She would then disappear for long periods of time upon the Steppe, only to return in triumphantly, much to the joy of their hosts.

He supposed that she preferred to face the wild creature on the Steppe and that was just her way of training. After a couple days of this, she soon was beginning to look more and more like she belonged here on the Steppe—especially when she returned one day, dressed in a very similar style of clothing as the Mol. How a person could go from a well-respected member of society to someone who was completely at home upon this wilderness was anyone’s guess. It was almost like she was able to switch between the two at a moment’s notice.

As a matter of fact, he even heard whisper from some of the younglings that they had witnessed Claire entering Bardam’s Mettle several more times to prepare for the Naadam. He had barely been able to stand that place once! But to think that she willingly walked into such a trial of her own free will, was something that he couldn’t wrap his mind around.

“Let her do what she wants,” lord Hien laughed when he told him of this surprisingly development. “For people, such as her, they are happiest when they have the freedom to do what they choose. If nothing else, she seems to have endeared herself to the Mol.”

That was true. The Mol had grown very fond of them all the longer they stayed, but to her especially. The children were often seen asking about her and when she would return so that they could talk to her. Several of them even claimed that they wanted to become adventurers as well and grow as strong as she was.

He was finding himself growing fond of these lands. However, as with all things in life, all good things must one day end. At last, their time preparing for the Naadam was almost over. Early one evening, Cirina had called them to meet before her grandmother to discuss an important matter.

“My friends. We are come to the final day of the Tsagaan Sar. To the Naadam,” Cirina said softly. “The battle will commence with the rising of the sun.”

So they had finally made it. All that they had worked for up to this point will be decided upon the morrow. He remembered what Baatu had said before, in that the last Naadam had been fought for over three days. He hoped that this one won’t last nearly as long… for they must soon return to Doma with or without an army behind them.

“The Gharl will scatter the soil, and the Steppe will be unbound,” Cirina went on. “A great ovoo will erupt from the earth and call for a new khagan. All will converge upon the light, and the warrior who claims it will win the day. Precious little time remains. Pray use it to prepare for the battle.”

He had heard about this from the other Mol and it was an interesting process. A tribe by the name of the Gharl, will scatter soil from a sacred urn, and thus a magical symbol will appear somewhere upon the Steppe. What will happen is that all who will be taking part in the Naadam will be able to spy the ovoo from malms away, and they must race towards it. They will be forced to fight against the other tribes as they get to the ovoo and only when one is able to bath fully in its sacred light will the ovoo disappear and a new khagan will be chosen. They must ensure that one among them will be the one to claim it for the Mol to win.

“Many of the young ones have never taken part in a Naadam,” added Temulun, and she turned her attention to Claire, who was ready to go. “They are nervous. Perhaps you might favor them with some few words? It would do much to ease their fears…”

As they all made their final preparations, they let her go and speak to them. It wasn’t long before the worried faces and hushed tones of the Mol soon turned into more confident expressions and battle cries were heard.

“What do you think she says to them to ignite such fire in their hearts?” Hien couldn’t help but ask Lyse as he sharpened his katana.

“I often wonder that,” Lyse laughed. “We just let her do… whatever it is that she does, and it usually works out.”

They were discussing strategy with Cirina and it was decided that she would be joining the four of them, and a few other Mol with the charge towards the ovoo and fight for it. The others will be devoting their efforts more into preventing the other tribes from interfering with them and aid where they could.

They had just finished when Claire returned and Temulun smiled.

“Already, I sense a change in the people. Their hearts soothed, their resolve strengthened. This we owe to you,” Temulun said kindly. “We are of the soil. The wind and the water. We are not conquerors. But we are yet the children of Nhaama ─ we are yet Xaela. We were made for battle ─ to kill and be killed. We delight not in such things, but let no man doubt that they are in our nature. Flesh, blood, bone ─ that which was given, we offer unto the gods as tribute. This day we embrace death. Ours and our enemies’. So too must you embrace this truth, for this is who we are. Who you are become, as warriors of the Steppe. May the gods guide you to victory.”

They all nodded in full agreement, knowing that the time had come. Either death… or victory.

“All that remains is to wait for daybreak!” Cirina said.

And so they waited. Lyse had fallen into a doze, but the rest of them remained awake, their eyes fixed on the horizon throughout the night. No one spoke much as they waited; the quiet growing more pronounced as the sky grew gradually lighter.

At last, when the sun was finally beginning to rise, casting the first rays of light across the plains, did they all stand together, standing at the very edge of Mol Iloh as they waited. Eventually, a beam of light erupted from the ground a fair distance away, and Gosetsu knew what it had to be.

“It begins, Grandmother,” Cirina said as she turned to her grandmother, who nodded, pointing to the light as they all prepared themselves for whatever was coming.

“I must say, it’s been a while…” Hien said. “Is everyone ready?”

Gosetsu laughed out, “A samurai is always ready. You shall remember this soon enough once I have taken to the field.”

“So we take on all comers, and then it’s off to Doma! I can’t wait!” Lyse cried out.

“Thank you, my friends,” Cirina said with a smile when she looked at them before gazing back to the light. “Upon the soil of one and all shall our deeds be inscribed… remember. To triumph in the Naadam, we must race from Mol Iloh towards the ovoo in the distance, while fending off attacks from other tribes. Once we arrive at the ovoo, one of us must claim it for the Mol. But be warned that the warriors of other tribes can do so as well, and only the first will be crowned khagan. Prevent your opponents from claiming the ovoo and endure their assault to win the Naadam for the Mol!

“Grant us favor, O Mother of the Dusk, and to victory guide the Mol!” Cirina cried as they mounted their Yol. Only the children and the elderly would be allowed to remain behind… the rest of them joined them on the backs of their own Yol, ready to go.

They decided that they would soar just above the ground, as to avoid an attack from the tribes in the air. And Cirina held up her hand as they took off, their forces breaking into two separate units… those who would fight off attacks from the air, and the rest of them to head towards the ovoo. He could only hope for the best.

***Hien***

“The ovoo lies to the south! I will lead the way!” Cirina declared and they followed after her. Hien kept his eyes focused on everything around them, ready for any ambush that would come their way.

“Forward! Forward!” Hien yelled but as soon as they reached the river, they were ambushed by Budugan, who charged ahead with their weapons held high and their faces full of wild fury.

“Warriors of the Mol!” a Budugan warrior yelled, “You will go no further!”

“That didn’t take long,” Hien cried out, as he dismounted, “Weapons!”

They clashed with the Budugan, though he knew of their ways of fighting better than most, having seen it close up back at the Dawn Throne. He and the Mol fought bravely while the others were weaving in and out of his sights. Gosetsu stood his ground, standing as a wall between the Budugan and the Mol behind him, Lyse was going hand to hand with a handful of others, taking them down sometimes with one blow, and Claire was the most vicious of all, taking on handfuls at a time and cutting them down like they were flies. They were a match for these guys, the problem was that there were just too many.

Gosetsu seemed to realize this as well for he suddenly shouted out, “I will deal with this rabble, my lord! Make for the ovoo!”

Hien didn’t wish to leave his old friend behind, but he knew that they couldn’t afford to waste any more time fighting these guys. He was sure that some of the tribes may be close to reaching the ovoo at this point, these guys were just a distraction.

“My thanks, Gosetsu!” Hien cried as they went on. “Forward, brothers and sisters!”

He ran on straight ahead, with Cirina, Claire, and Lyse with him as well as a handful of other Mol. Gosetsu would be able to handle things from that point and catch up when he could. Unable to call back their Yol in the middle of battle, they ran on the rest of the way on foot, and made it a fair distance before they were ambushed once again, this time by the Oronir.

“Out of my way!” Hien cried as they clashed.

These guys were much stronger and unlike the last group, they weren’t here as a distraction and thus weren’t interested in buying for time. They were here simply to fight and kill them. He was struggling to make any headway as the fighting happened all around him, making his head spin with all that was happening. Still, they were able to match them as their numbers were slowly dwelling down. Yet, not soon enough, they couldn’t stop now!

Eventually, it was Lyse who yelled out, “Gosetsu had the right idea! I’ll keep them busy ─ the rest of you, keep moving!”

“Thank you, Lyse!” Cirina cried, sticking a Oronir with an arrow in his leg and causing him to fall. She leapt right over him and led the way as she shouted behind her, “With me, Hien, Claire!”

He broke away from the fighting with Claire running at his side, her eyes shining brightly as she sprinted ahead, hardly slowing down the whole time as they caught up with Cirina, who was chanting under her breath, “We will prevail… We will prevail…”

And so they will. Hien was not going to be the one who returned to Mol Iloh and inform her grandmother that her granddaughter had fallen in the Naadam! They crossed over the remaining fields, the light from the ovoo brighter than ever from just over a hill. They were met with little resistance up until then, for when they climbed the hill, he could see that there was already battling going on.

“There it is!” Cirina cried, pointing to the ovoo, which remained unguarded. “The ovoo! We are not too late!”

“The fighting is most fierce!” Hien shouted as he spotted the green of the Budugan battling alongside the yellow of the Oronir while the few blues of the Dotharl were tearing anyone foolish enough to stand in their way in half. He shook his head, knowing that now wasn’t the time to panic. “No matter ─ charge!”

Thankfully, no one noticed the three of them just yet, for the focus was mostly on the Oronir and the Dotharl. He clashed with those closest to the ovoo as Claire managed to maneuver through most of the chaos and reached the circle, but as she tried to claim it, four or five Oroniri warriors finally noticed what was going on and jumped her. Unable to focus on the ovoo at the moment, she turned to challenge the warriors, fighting off all five of them at once until she brought them down like sacks of rocks.

“They falter! Now, Claire ─ claim the ovoo!” Hien shouted as she turned back to the ovoo. Yet as she bent down to claim it a second time, someone else appeared… creating a magick chain of energy and it wrapped around her body, pulling her forcefully from the ovoo.

He didn’t see who it was, but he recognized the voice immediately.

“What folly is this? Who dares to challenge the Sun?”

Hien turned in time to see Magnai had finally appeared, and he was the one pulling on the magick chain, and drew Claire in close, grinning with Baatu and Daidukul flanking him on either side. “You came, as I knew you would. For you too are a warrior of the Steppe. I salute you, traveler, and should be honored to face you alone…but the Dotharl thirst for blood and will suffer no duels.”

No sooner did he say that than a handful more of Dotharl warriors came charging in towards him. Magnai grinned even wider before looking back to Claire, as if promised a rare treat.

“Bear witness, Father Azim!” Magnai cried, raising his axe high and roaring out loudly so that they were all aware of his presence. “The soil shall drink deep of blood this day!”

Hien shook his head before he sighed, “The most radiant brother has arrived! A pity…”

He had to block the sword that came swinging at him as he remembered where he was. He would mourn their poor luck later.

“Rise, brothers of the Sun!” Magnai cried and in between his duels, he was able to watch Claire fight Magnai… and not just him, she was fighting with several other warriors at once… Dotharl, Oroniri, and Budugan all attempting to take her head. But to his amazement, she was not only holding her own against Magnai, she was cutting down the others who stepped in to try and kill her.

There was no other way to put it… she was terrifying. Thank the kami that she was on their side.

He did his best to try and keep up, but knew that he would have to do his part in simply keeping the other warriors at bay from getting close to the ovoo.

At one point, he heard Cirina shout out, “An opening! Defend me, my friends!”

He glanced back in time to see that she was right. She had run to the outskirts of the ovoo and had already bent down, her body drinking in the light as he tried to hold the line. But as soon as Magnai realized this, he left his battle with Claire—who was now fighting off at least seven at this point—and knocked Cirina back.

“Know your place!” he shouted out as Cirina rolled and hit the ground hard. “The battle has only begun, child! You will not deprive me of my pleasure!”

In panic, Hien charged over, standing right over her as he fought off the wave of warriors that were threatening to stampede over her. This wasn’t good… until Cirina was able to get back, there were only two of them fighting. That was when a Budugan warrior ran up, trying his luck to claim the ovoo. He cried out, wanting to run ahead, but feared leaving Cirina’s side as she wheezed for air.

Thankfully, Claire realized what was happening and abandoned her fight to charge in and tackled the warrior from the ovoo this time. From then on, Claire fought close to the ovoo, knocking back anyone who dared to come close, all the while focusing on beating down Magnai, who was starting to grow more agitated and frustrated the longer the battle went on.

Just then, they heard the sounds of cackling and he looked up to see a woman of the Dotharl come charging in, her long white hair flowing behind her as her eyes lit up in a wild savageness that would strike fear into the heart of even the strongest samurai.

There was only one person he could think of and he knew that Gosetsu’s description of her fearlessness did not do her justice. The leader of the Dotharl had arrived and she was ready for blood.

“Hearken to the chaos, brothers!” Sadu rallied her tribesmen behind her. And that was when she was taking on several of the Oronir at once, fighting with such ferocity that a couple froze in their tracks.

“Lo, the mad udgan comes!” Magnai stated, now panting slightly as Claire blocked his axe.

“Still alive, Claire?” Hien cried, running closer to get a good look once Cirina was able to get back onto her feet and was now raining arrows down upon their enemies.

“I’ve been worse,” Claire shouted back as she knocked back a Dotharl with her weapon, and ducking as Magnai swung at her again.

“Good! If we want to claim the ovoo, we’ll need to deal with those two first!” he declared. There was no other way around it. So long as Magnai and Sadu were here, this fight could go on for days.

He would leave her to finish off their ‘Most radiant brother’ and he was already trying to form a plan to get close to Sadu that wouldn’t end with him losing his head.

“My lord!” shouted out Gosetsu’s voice, and he looked back in time to see that Gosetsu, Lyse, and the other Mol warriors had finally caught up and jumped in to help.

“Forgive us our delay, my lord!” Gosetsu added as he charged in. “We were waylaid by several other tribes on our way here!”

“No need to apologize!” Hien yelled back as he swung about, hitting another warrior. “You arrived just in time!”

And good thing as well, for other warriors from other tribes were also catching up and chaos erupted around him. It was almost impossible to keep track of the others, but he was able to catch traces of what were happening to them, and he aided where he could.

“The day belongs to the Dotharl!” shouting a warrior’s voice and for a moment he feared that had failed. But when he turned to look, he had just seen Claire charge in and kicked the warriors away from the ovoo. She truly wasn’t letting anyone else near it, but with so many fighting her on either side, she wasn’t able to touch it either.

Before he could call out any orders to the others, Sadu had made her move, and to his shock, several stone obelisks appeared out of thin air.

“In death do our souls sing!” she screamed out, her staff was now pulsating with power as the stone statues created strings of energy connecting them to her. He didn’t know much in terms of magic, but he knew enough to know that this was going to end in a powerful blast if they allowed those statues to remain.

“I don’t like the looks of those giant stone thingies!” Lyse gulped. They were trying to get close to stop Sadu, but she was now glowing with power and were unable to deal any great damage. Claire, seemed to guess what she was doing though, for she targeted—not Sadu—but the stone obelisks. Once the stone crumbled, Sadu turned her gaze to her, and he knew that she had just made it personal.

“Hmph,” Sadu growled as she began bringing down fire at his friend, “How dare you.”

Now Claire was battling out both powerhouses on either side. With Magnai swinging an axe in front of her, and Sadu slinging spells behind her, all the while she was knocking any poor soul who dared to try and claim the ovoo down.

His amazement seemed to grow with every second when he saw that not only was she holding her own, she was steadily wearing both warriors down.

“Bow down before me!” Magnai cried as power erupted from his being, casting giant boulders up around them and increasing the defense of him and his men—and he was finally growing tired of dealing with her.

“Leave this one to me!” Sadu screamed out as both of them were no longer fighting for the ovoo, but instead for the honor of killing Claire. Sadu then cast a spell that caused spears of light to appear around them, forcing them to dance about to avoid it, remembering what he had learned during his trial of Bardam’s Mettle.

He was panting now, exhaustion starting to settle in as he blocked another attack. He wasn’t sure how much he could take of this… but when he heard the cry behind him, he couldn’t stop himself and look back to see that Claire had finished with Magnai…

“The sun cannot be extinguished!” he shouted, having been knocked down and was struggling for breath as he tried to get back up.

Hien’s eyes widen as he ran ahead to help Claire, but at this point, Sadu was still going on a rampage, this time summoning up even more stone statues, determined to bring down hell on them all. Claire had enough of this and targeted her directly, knowing that if she was allowed to finish her spell, then they were sure to lose.

Thankfully, with all her attention focused on drawing power from her statues, Sadu didn’t realize that Claire was right in front of her until it was too late.

“It’s not enough!” she shrieked as she fell to her knees, her spell fading, and with it most of the rampaging destruction.

“Well done, well done! Victory is within our reach!” Gosetsu cried when he noticed that the spells had stopped.

Knowing that she was their only chance now, he cut down another enemy before he ran up to stand close to the ovoo.

“The ovoo, Claire!” Hien yelled, blocking two foes who noticed what he was planning and ran in to try and stop it, “Claim it! Claim it now!”

The others soon saw this and joined him as they formed a kind of wall around the ovoo, knowing they had to hold out just long enough for Claire to finish, giving her time to step into the ovoo and for the light to fully finish bathing her.

“None shall pass!” Gosetsu declared firmly when several others charged at him and he dug his heels in.

“Gotta get through us first!” Lyse added, kicking another back.

At last, Claire and Cirina ran up to join them. Cirina turned around as Claire ran past, making it to the ovoo, as she rained down more arrows.

“Defend the ovoo!” Cirina cried, “Let none pass!”

Come on… just a little longer. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take though, his muscles shaking from the effort of trying to keep anyone from moving an inch closer. But their persistence paid off.

For at that moment, their charging forces suddenly stopped, everyone around them, either on the ground or still on the feet, who was still alive, were looking past them. Hien turned around at once to see that Claire had made it to the ovoo at long last and was standing inside it, the light sinking into her skin as the magical circle faded away. But she remained standing there tall as the reality of the situation sank in.

“The Steppe has spoken!?” Sadu whispered, having just gotten back to her feet, as everyone around her had stopped dead in their tracks and were staring. “Then the khagan is…”

“We have won…” Cirina gasped, having collapsed a second time, but her eyes were shining, unable to believe it. “The Mol have won! The Dawn Throne is ours!”

They had done it. After all that’s happened, they had won the Naadam… he felt light-headed from the news, but that couldn’t stop the grin that spread across his face.

“We did it…” Hien said joyfully, knowing that if she wasn’t there to take the brute of the forces, they never would have gotten this far. So he told her just what was on his mind.

“And you, my friend…you…you were magnificent,” he confessed, “Magnificent…and, uh…not a little terrifying.”

The others all seemed to feel the same way, all of them in awe… and slightly afraid of her as she was smiling back at them, having escaped without a scratch.

“What a strange tale this is become,” he heard Sadu muttering. “To think I suffered them to live…”

But all at once the warriors began to lay down their weapons, knowing that there was no reason to keep fighting.

Now that it was over, Hien wasn’t entirely sure of what it was that they were supposed to do now. But before he could go to Cirina, Magnai was speaking again, his eyes suddenly narrowing as he looked at something over their heads.

“On your guard, udgan,” Magnai warned, “The wind warns of men in iron.”

Men in iron…? Oh no…

He turned at once to see that he was right. Marching towards them was an entire squadron of Imperial soldiers with one of their weapons—what looked like a giant, mechanical spider—walking right behind them. He stared as the man in front, who was covered in nothing but thick armor, with only his head uncovered, burst out laughing at the sight of them there as Claire slowly stepped forward, standing ahead of the others.

“I thought I’d find you here, Eorzean! Dearest of all my enemies!” he said, taunting Claire. “Today’s the day I finally get to kill you! And then they’ll give me a shiny medal, and my choice of posting! Bloody perfect, it is! Well, go on, then! Kill her! Kill ’em all!”

Hien stepped up until he stood next to her.

“Dearest of all his enemies, eh?” Hien asked. “Congratulations.”

She shrugged gloomily as he turned to face the rest of the warriors on the Steppe, all of them wounded and many bloody. But still, he knew enough to know that their fire wasn’t going to fade easily as he shouted, “Hearken to me, honored warriors of the Steppe! Our enemies intrude upon this sacred ground! Have you yet the strength to oppose them!?”

They all looked on for a moment. It was Cirina who made the first move by forcing herself back to her feet. But it was Sadu who spoke first, grinning wildly and proclaiming proudly as her own people were also getting back up.

“You forget to whom you speak, Doman! We are the undying ones. We are Dotharl,” she loudly declared.

“If this be the will of the Mol and their khagan, so be it,” Magnai agreed, unexpectedly as well, “The Sun shall abide by the law of the Steppe.”

Everyone was now looking at Claire, who remained silent for another few seconds before she took a step forward, raising up her hands before her soft voice proclaimed loudly, “Warriors of the Steppe – with me!”

At the command, all of the warriors behind them, himself and their comrades included, drew their weapons as they charged ahead, with the Warrior of Light leading the way. He was starting to see why she had earned such a title.

“Drive the ironmen from our lands! The khagan wills it!” Cirina commanded as Claire faced their leader and the spider all at once while they dealt with the soldiers.

This time, the fighting was easy to tell. Anyone who wasn’t dressed in armor or Imperial uniform was an enemy, and the mighty warriors, who had been trying to kill each other up until now, were all fighting as one.

“Such fortuitous timing you have to face a Steppe united!” Hien laughed, knowing that if the Imperials had come any sooner, then they would have taken them all by surprise and have fired upon them all before they even realized what was going on.

“Now this is more like it! All the imperials I can punch!” Lyse grinned as she stood there, light emanating from her before she shouted. “Time to get serious!”

The green light that was cast from her settled into his body as he felt his strength growing and when he struck, it was harder than he normally did. He grinned when he realized that her spell helped to improve their damage and vulnerability.

“That’s the spirit!” Hien agreed as he passed by Gosetsu. “Let’s not let her put us to shame!”

“Never did the thought cross my mind, my lord!” Gosetsu laughed as he slashed across some poor Imperial and shouted, “This blow shall end you!”

And that it did, for the soldier was down in a flash. It seemed that he would have to step up if he did not wish to be outdone by his comrades.

“Mark well and learn!” Hien cried as he fought more as they kept coming at him and he thought more about his father and all those he had fought beside. He wasn’t going to die here… he wasn’t going to let their toils and sacrifices for him and for Doma be for nothing.

“For you father!” he vowed. “Let us be about it!”

“Hold fast, warriors of the Steppe!” Cirina added, sticking two at once with arrows. “We can defeat them!” At her words, the others around them began to fight even harder, and through the chaos, most of the soldiers had fallen, and the mechanical spider crumbled, falling to pieces as spoke burst from its back.

“Let naught be left in our wake!” Sadu demanded as she summoned her two stone guardians again and started casting another channeled spell.

“I don’t like the looks of those giant stone thingies!” the armored brute from before suddenly cried out. “Get rid of them ─ now!”

Now this was quite a change… instead of trying to stop Sadu’s spell, they needed to protect her as she was given time to finish.

“Aid the khatun!” Hien cried and soon everyone ran to try and block the imperials, “She must finish her spell!”

It was difficult to tell what was going on, but he did see Claire at one point running up and standing between the stones as she began taking on what looked like a dozen soldiers. She was struggling to hold them back, but aid came to them in another surprise.

“Oh, if I must…” Magnai’s voice commanded and he held up his hand, this time creating more of that same magick chain that he used before. But this time he bound the Imperials before grinning out, “The Sun claims these ironmen!”

This gave the others the strength they needed to protect the stones long enough for Sadu to finish casting. Once she did, she began to cackle as flares erupted and she brought down what felt like a meteor down on what was left of the Imperials.

“Bugger, bugger, bugger!” the armored yelled when he realized what was happening. They all stood their ground as the attack feel, one so strong that he was almost knocked out and he had to ram his sword into the ground to keep himself upright. Breathing hard, he looked up, having to blink a few times before his eyes were able to see clearly again.

Just about all the warriors of the Steppe were still standing there as they stood against the single lone Roegadyn soldier.

“But I had you, I had you!” he screamed, finally realizing that he was standing alone. Hien slowly climbed back to his feet as he stood with the other warriors of the Steppe, glaring down at the soldier. If he wanted to keep fighting on his own, then they would not disappoint him.

But it seemed that he had no intension of continuing to battle as he began to back away.

“Impossible! She was there for the taking! What do I have to do!?” he screamed before glaring up at Claire with such hatred and fear that Hien could feel it from here. “I need more men…more weapons…more power!”

And with a cry he turned and ran from them as fast as he could go. Hien followed him with his eyes as he slowly sheathed his blade, knowing that he was running back near the direction of Reunion. But from his direction, it was closer south… he was heading straight back to the entrance to Yanxia… back to his Imperial masters.

He then heard Lyse laugh before saying, “As if we’d lose to the likes of him! And we’re only gonna get stronger. Stronger and stronger until we’re strong enough to take back everything they stole!”

Well said.

It was all over for now.

So, he turned back to Cirina and smile, hiding how tired he was as he said, hoping that this would be enough to show just how grateful he was to her and her people for everything that they had done for him, “I have kept my promise, Cirina. They are yours to command.”

With the threat of the Imperials now over, they were all remembering just what happened, and which tribe it was that won the Naadam.

“Oh! Yes, of course!” Cirina stated before she turned to the others, looking especially nervous as she observed Sadu and Magnai—who were waiting for her to declare the Naadam over. But after taking a deep breath, Cirina spoke, not showing any fear as she declared, “Brothers and sisters of the Steppe! The Naadam is ended, and we Mol now claim the Dawn Throne. No demands shall we make of you save these: heed our comrades’ words, and honor the law of the Steppe!”

No one said anything as they thought over her words. Sadu and Magnai, especially, were observing the rest of them, wondering what was going on. They were looking to Claire, their new khagan, as if waiting for her to speak.

Hien looked to her as well, and she nodded back to him, letting him know that this was his chance to speak.

Silently thanking her, he stepped up and began to speak, hoping that they would heed his words.

“Before I fought for the Mol, I fought for my homeland ─ for Doma…” Hien began and he went into a brief explanation of everything that had happened. How his homeland had been taken over by the Imperials—the same men who had attacked them but moments ago—and the suffering that his people were forced to live with. He explained that they had tried to win back their freedom once before, but it ended in failure… if they were to be free, they would need aid. And who better than the mighty warriors of the Steppe?

Over the last few days, he had been going over in his head what he would say to them all should they win the Naadam. And he had chosen his words with the greatest of care. He had done his best, and all he could do now was to wait and hope.

It was Sadu who broke the silence once again.

“To Doma would you have us go, to fight your war and win your freedom?” Sadu asked as she looked at them all. And to his utter relief, she grinned as she agreed, “Very well. The battlefield matters not, nor else the enemy. In battle do our souls burn bright. And better the Mol’s law than that of the Sun.” She added this last part while looking directly at Magnai, grinning evilly as she said slowly just to make sure that he heard every word, “Arrogant and foolhardy were their pronouncements. Already you and yours show better sense.”

As if refusing to be outdone, Magnai said his piece as well.

“The Sun shall answer your call, Doman,” he declared. “Wild as the wind the udgan and her brood may be, but they will deliver you naught. We will deliver you your kingdom.”

The two looked at each other and Cirina seemed nervous that a fight would break out between them. But she turned to him as well and declared, “Weak and few as we are, the Mol will fight for Doma too. If you will have us.”

This had turned out better than he could have ever hoped for! They had done it… oh, after so much they had done it. He could only wish that Yugiri was here to see this.

It seemed though that he wasn’t the only one who was thinking that for Gosetsu was smiling as well before saying in a pleased way, “Well then! I believe naught remains but to return to Doma at the head of a Xaela army, my lord! I cannot wait to see the look on Yugiri’s face…”

“Nor I,” Hien agreed. “We shall depart as soon as our forces are assembled and rejoin our comrades. And then, my friends, we shall bring freedom to the people of Doma!”

It was over. Now all that was left to do was to escort the wounded and bury their dead in the traditions as was custom to each separate tribe. Hien and the others began to aid the wounded Mol warriors back to Mol Iloh… most of them suffering only minor injuries, but a few so badly wounded they were unable to walk.

But they managed to get them all back to their village in time, where the children and elderly were waiting for them, having been watching the battle from a distance and let out joyous cries when they saw them return. They handed their wounded over to them, who were all being treated right away. Cirina ran on ahead, heading back to the yurt so that she could inform her Grandmother of everything that happened.

While she did that, Gosetsu and Lyse continued to aid the wounded Moll, making sure that they were all being cared for and were reassured that they would make full recoveries with time.

This left Hien with Claire, and he turned back to look at her. She was calm now, and seemed content with how everything had ended… in fact, she was so relaxed, that you would struggle to believe that force of nature out there and this woman were one and the same. But those images remained in his mind, of how she stood there, taking on so many foes at once… including the two strongest warriors on the Steppe, and still managed not only to take them out but protect the ovoo… and eventually reclaiming it…?

Such words can’t describe the awe-inspiring scene.

But she quickly noticed that he was staring at her, and when he felt those eyes on him, he found himself speaking.

“Your imperial friend has truly impeccable timing. Had he come even a few moments earlier, he might actually have stood a chance,” Hien said to her. “In any event, that is two battles won in a single day. Which, by my reckoning, gives us twice the cause to celebrate! But first, I pray you grant me a moment to express my gratitude. Thanks to you, we are one step closer to freeing my homeland from the tyranny of the Empire. I am in your debt.”

He took her by surprise as he bowed.

“Don’t feel the need to do such a thing,” she began, but he shook his head, refusing to hear it.

“Of course…if all goes to plan, this is like to be but the first of many such debts,” he agreed. “Yet I promise to endure my insolvency with a smile, out of gratitude to the kami for seeing fit to send you hither.”

Was she turning red? How could she be so modest? He grinned at that before deciding, “Ah, but it would be rude of me to monopolize your attention. Doubtless there are others who would speak with you. Let us go and greet Temulun Khatun.”

She seemed grateful for the change of subject, but as they entered the yurt, they saw Cirina, who was speaking with Temulun Khatun with the largest smile he had ever seen on her face. When she heard them enter, Cirina turned to them.

“We won… we actually won!” she gasped, running forward to greet them before becoming meek once again and added, “I mean, you did. If it were not for you…”

Seeing that all this praise was making their friend uncomfortable, he quickly turned to Temulun and declared proudly, “Temulun Khatun! We are returned, and victorious!”

Temulun gave them a warm smile when she looked up, her eyes slightly red as she explained, “Welcome, warriors of the Steppe. It is an honor to receive you once more. We observed the battle from a distance, and marked the moment of your triumph. In that instant, I wept tears of joy. Not only did you bring us victory in the Naadam, but you ensured that every one of my kinsmen returned with their lives.”

Hien had been worried about that… he had feared the moment of returning here to inform them of how many of their own had died this day. But with this news… knowing that so many had returned alive… there was no greater feeling in all this world!

“Some were more gravely wounded than others, but none were lost to us,” Cirina beamed as well. “We could not have asked for anything more. If it is not too much of an imposition, would you be willing to go and speak with them? A simple gesture for those with whom you shared the battlefield.”

Why not? Hien wanted to reassure them all that they couldn’t have won this battle without their aid. They left and began to walk among the wounded. Most were already being cared for, having been bandaged and taken medicine to ease their pain.

He went about aiding them as he could, though his knowledge in healing and medicine was very limited.

“Some part of me still struggles to believe it, but we won! We defeated the Oronir and the Dotharl and won!” a diligent Mol warrior stated from next to him as he and Claire were seeing to some of the warriors who were still well enough to stand.

As soon as she appeared before them however, they crowded around Claire.

“When they appeared before us I was filled with such fear as I had never known,” one of them was suddenly saying to her. “But then I saw you charge with Cirina and the others, and before I knew it, I was running and shouting… I will carry the memory of that moment with me always. As well as the moment when you became one with the ovoo and were declared khagan! The victory pose you struck was a sight to behold! I say, would you be willing to show us again?”

At the suggestion, the others were all clamouring for the same thing, wanting to see her pose again. He watched with amusement as she gave in to their requests and gave them a victory pose, expertly slinging her weapon about. At the sight of it, the Mol warriors began to cheer.

“Aye, that’s the stuff of legends! That’s the khagan in all her splendor!”

“Praise be to the khagan, and to the gods for guiding her to us!”

“Glory to the khagan and her comrades! Forever and forever! A hundred years! The khagan!”

“You know…?” Hien said to her as they parted with the cheering crowd. “You can’t tell me that you didn’t enjoy that just a little?”

She looked away as they reentered the yurt, yet he could see her face glowing red and he luaghed. He wasn’t the only one, for the others soon joined them and they were laughing as well.

“I think they love you, Claire!” Lyse proclaimed with a grin, “They really, really love you!”

“Like the child and the father, the student and the master, all men need an ideal for which to strive,” Gosetsu added with a pat on the khagan’s shoulder.

She was such a puzzle. She was so embarrassed when they praised her when she should rightfully be boasting.

“It is good that they can delight in such simple things as the dramatic posing of a comrade,” Hien chuckled, realizing that maybe it was time they put this aside.

“Ah, Claire! I am told you gave the young warriors a fine show!” Cirina’s voice suddenly spoke up and she had reappeared, this time she was carrying a musical instrument that he had seen many of the tribes here use. “Grandmother and I have been discussing how we might best express our gratitude to you. Mere words did not seem sufficient.”

So, instead she passed to her the instrument, which Claire took with great surprise as Cirina explained, “This is a morin khurr ─ a traditional instrument of our people. The feats of our greatest heroes, like Bardam and Chakha, are preserved in song. Yours too will live on for years to come. Perhaps one day you might learn how to play it! But, even if not, you may look on the morin khurr and remember this time, this place. As we will when we hearken to the music.”

Claire seemed… strangely touched by this gesture and looked up with a smile almost as wide as Cirina as she promised, “I shall treasure it.”

Right, now that everything was taken care of, knowing that their Mol friends were alive and safe, and his debt to them finally repaid, it was time that he returned home.

“At the risk of sounding impatient, we have certain pressing obligations,” Hien said to Temulun. “It is time that we saw to them.”

“…You are right,” Temulun agreed, not seeming surprised that he was telling her that now was the time for him to return home. “To whom much is given, much is expected.”

“Nay, do not think yourselves so indebted to us,” Gosetsu reassured them. “Was it not you who gave us your blessing to participate in the Naadam ─ and you who saved my lord Hien from certain death? Doma is in your debt, and will ever be a friend to the Mol.”

“And we to you, Gosetsu!” Cirina beamed before she seemed to remember something. “A thought occurs to me. If you wish to return to Yanxia with all haste, the passage to the south of the Dusk Throne would offer the most direct route. The Dotharl sealed it with their magicks during the Doman rebellion, when more men in iron came from afar.”

Ah, this would be perfect! This should ensure their journey be much quicker.

“If ever there were a time to open the pass, it is now. We should journey to Dotharl Khaa,” Hien decided gratefully. “But before that, might we visit the Dawn Throne? I wish to speak with our most radiant brother.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Lyse asked nervously. “I know he agreed to fight for Doma, but I doubt he’ll be very happy to see us so soon after we beat him.”

“Nhaama made us for war, Lyse,” Cirina explained as if she had thought they would know this. “Ever since we came into this world, we have fought. In the Naadam, blood was shed, and lives were lost. Brown earth was stained crimson, and Xaela wept. But crimson is the dusk and the dawn. Death and rebirth. An ending to mark a new beginning. ‘We who are born are destined to die. As the seasons turn, we are born again.’ Thus spoke the first.”

When they looked on at her in confusion, she then grinned and winked as she finished, “So you see, we harbor no hatreds. The Naadam is the Naadam, and what comes after is what comes after!”

“If you say so…” Lyse said, though still looking a little edgy. “The Dawn Throne first, then?”

“Yes,” Cirina agreed. “And I shall accompany you!”

She turned to her Grandmother and promised that she would return as soon as possible, which she agreed, simply asking that she return safely. They left the yurt and quickly said their goodbyes to the rest of the Mol, who were quite sorry to see them go, but vowed that they would fly to their side when they are summoned.

They thanked them again and again, and he felt a slight twinge of regret to have to turn around and walk away. But the idea of returning home to Doma shone at the front of his mind with each step he took.

He was going home.

***The Dawn Throne***

They were mostly ignored when they returned to the Dawn Throne… yet Hien couldn’t help but notice how many of them were eyeing them apprehensively, as if waiting for them to make some demand. They kept calm though as they strolled in through to the Dawn Throne, where Magnai still sat upon the throne.

His eyes darkened when he saw them approach, and he was drumming his fingers upon the arm rests, and Hien suddenly felt that they were approaching a wild beast preparing to spring.

“Hmm,” Gosetsu said in worry, glancing about at the hall. “There are fewer here than I remember…”

When Hien looked around, he realized that he was right. While it wasn’t a much of a difference, the numbers in this room alone were greater than when he was last here. Baatu, for one, was missing.

“Just like that, eh?” Lyse asked him in a whisper. “Not that I expected them to put up a fight…”

“Let us hope we do not find our most radiant friend in a foul mood,” Hien stated.

“I found him quite intimidating before,” he heard Cirina whisper behind him, “But perhaps it will be easier this time.”

“Not so high and mighty now, is he?” Lyse whispered back before she fell silent once more when Claire poked her in the back. Reminding her that the last thing they wanted was to make enemies out of their new allies.

“The Sun is disinclined to entertain you at length,” Magnai stated suddenly, causing them all to look up. “Speak your purpose in coming.”

Lyse sighed as she muttered, “Humble as ever…”

“Should I be humble in the presence of inferiors? I am a child of Azim, and you are not. Your triumph in the Naadam does not raise you to such heights,” Magnai snapped back before he glanced at Claire, who was looking off to the left, to where Baatu was usually standing.

“Baatu will not be joining us. He was wounded in the Naadam,” Magnai answered her unspoken question. “…His hurts are grave, and he requires rest. But he will walk again in time. Though it is no business of yours. Such pity does not become a khagan. We are not allies, traveler ─ far from it. The Naadam will come again, and with it our rule. I say again, why have you come? To bid us surrender the Dawn Throne to the Mol?”

Cirina looked startled at the suggestion and quickly answered, “N-Nay. The Mol are beholden to the will of the gods, and they would not have us reside here. The Oronir and the Buduga may remain.”

Ah, perhaps that was the reason that the others outside looked at them with such suspicion. They had grown comfortable here, and would be loathed to leave. Well, hopefully, this will go a ways in showing their good will.

“We are for Yanxia, and wished to speak of your part in the coming war,” Hien stepped in for her.

“Ah, the Domans and the ironmen,” Magnai said in understanding. “I remember our pact. Sound the call and the Oronir will answer.”

“Full glad am I to hear it,” Hien said respectfully. “We have preparations to attend to, but will send for you soon.”

“The gods are kind!” Cirina said brightly. “I am sure the Oronir will prove a great boon in the days to come.”

But as she looked to Lyse and began happily talking to her, he noticed that Magnai was observing her with a strange look in his eyes. That was when he spoke…

“Of the dusk…a maiden gentle and ethereal. A dancer in the morning mist. And a warrior besides…” and all of a sudden, Magnai stood up and demanded of Cirina, “Look into my eyes, child! See you Azim? Are you my Nhaama!?”

Cirina seemed completely taken aback by this as Gosetsu and Lyse shared a similar bewildered look. Yet he and Claire both looked at each other, understanding at once what Magnai was suggesting.

“I…I know not of what you speak, Brother Magnai, but I am certain you are mistaken,” Cirina said. “Quite.”

Magnai gazed at her for a few more seconds before the sudden fire faded and he sat back down without another word. With a sigh of relief, he was only too happy to agree with Lyse when she offered for them to leave.

“What was that about?” Lyse asked with a frown as they left the Dawn Throne and were heading south. “You know, they mention that whole Azim and Nhaama while we were there earlier but I didn’t really understand it?”

“Now is probably not the best time to discuss this,” Hien coughed as he quickly asked Gosetsu just where Dotharl Khaa was located. They continued on south until they reached the sands, and Gosetsu was the one who pointed out the small settlement at the oasis. When they approached, he was able to get a good look at the Dotharl, who were all looking a bit worse for wear, but despite their few numbers, he was glad to see that so many had survived the Naadam.

“Ahh, Dotharl Khaa,” Hien said as he gazed about with curiosity. “Better late than never.”

“The dry wind from the desert reminds me of home…” Lyse sighed, breathing in deeply the suddenly dry air and he was suddenly wondering more about the lands where she had come from… this Ala Mhigo… he wondered if he would ever have a chance to visit it himself one day.

“As daunting as I found it to speak with Brother Magnai, it is nothing compared to the fear I feel at the thought of approaching Sadu Khatun…” Cirina whispered.

Indeed, from what he had seen of her already, she was an even greater force to be reckoned with than Magnai was. Gosetsu and Claire already seemed to know where she would be thought and led them to one of the larger tents, where a familiar figure was standing.

Sadu, who bore no more than a few cuts and scars from the battle, didn’t look the least bit surprised to see them there.

“Hmph,” she grunted when she saw them approach. “The khagan and her warriors.”

“Greetings, my lady,” Gosetsu said, with an air of great respect in his tone. “We come to you on our journey south, bound for Yanxia where our comrades await us. How fare you and yours in the wake of the Naadam?”

“Many were wounded. Some few to the death,” Sadu answered calmly. “…Resplendent were their souls in the chaos. It was a good battle ─ a good day to die. Soon we will greet them again. …And mayhap one who went before them also.”

She then looked over to a young woman standing off to the side. She was beaming wildly when she saw them, and even wider still when Sadu explained, “Geser’s seed has quickened in his lover. When the child is born, we shall see who waits behind its eyes. Already we must look to the next Naadam. We must grow strong of body and mind, and your war will help us do so. Say the word and we will fly to the field.”

“Of that I have no doubt,” Hien agreed, feeling that the Dotharl were in a league entirely their own and was honored to have them fight at his side. “For you are Dotharl.”

Sadu grinned proudly at the reminder.

“There is one more thing we would ask of you…” Cirina added humbly, “The magicks you used to seal the passage to the south. Will you unmake them?”

“If that be your wish,” Sadu answered with unconcern.

“When next we come together, it will be on a great battlefield against a common foe,” Gosetsu answered, “I trust you will fight with the same fervor you demonstrated during the Naadam.”

“Hah!” Sadu laughed at the very thought of him expecting anything else from her. “And you, ancient one, will be the demon I know you to be. Aught less would be a disappointment.”

Some sort of silent respect seemed to pass between the two of them, and any hostilities the two seemed to have had before had vanished in the wake of all that has happened.

“I daresay that woman has never known a single regret,” Gosetsu sighed with a backwards glance at Dotharl Khaa when they left the settlement. “I envy her.”

After making sure to thank Sadu and the others, they continued on southwards until Cirina pointed towards an opening in the cliff face that he was certain had not been there before.

“So this is it,” Hien asked with a sigh. “I will miss this place. Though my heart belongs to Doma, the Steppe and her people will always be dear to me.”

When they reclaimed Doma, he hoped that he would one day return to these lands and thank everyone in person for their aid in the upcoming rebellion. Though, he had a feeling that taking back Doma will be considered simple compared to rebuilding and ruling over it. It may be a long, long time before he set eyes on these lands again.

“Sadu Khatun has done her part. This passage will deliver you to Doma,” Cirina explained, looking back at them with a rather sad smile. “It is here we must part ways, until the day you call us to battle.”

“It won’t be long, I know, but…take care of yourself, Cirina,” Lyse said. “And tell your grandmother and the others again how much we appreciate everything they did for us.”

“I will,” Cirina promised. “Oh, I nearly forgot! I have another gift for you.”

That was when she pulled out something from a small sack at her side. She presented each of them with a long, crimson-red cloth, which they all took inquisitively.

“Oh, it’s a… a red, um…?” Lyse began slowly before unrolling hers and understanding what it was. “Wait, is this a banner of the Mol tribe?”

“It is not the most practical of gifts, but we nevertheless wished to present it to you,” Cirina explained proudly. “I do not fully understand what has befallen Doma, or your homeland, Lyse. But I do understand that you and yours have suffered terribly. The Mol place their faith in the gods, and in turn they shepherd us. They watch over and keep us. We pray they show you the same favor. As it was in the Naadam, blood will be shed, your lands engulfed in a storm of fire and steel. Yet as it did here, it shall mark a new beginning there. May you ever walk in crimson. For in crimson there is life. There is liberation.”

An ending to mark a new beginning. Wise words. And words that he would not forget. Hien gazed up at her once more, feeling his heart grow warm at her sweet face and said gratefully, “Thank you for your prayers, Cirina. We shall remember them.”

“Until we meet again!” Cirina said before she went running off. Pausing only a short time to wave back at them before she turned and began her long walk home.

They waved her off, and he was suddenly feeling missing her cheerful and upbeat self. He looked forward to seeing her and the others again.

“Let’s go,” Lyse said. “Everyone is waiting for us back at the House of the Fierce!”

“I wonder what Yugiri will have to say when we tell her of our adventures?” Gosetsu chuckled as they began to head towards the cave’s entrance.

“Right then,” Hien said to the rest of them, more ready than he could remember feeling in a long time. “To the House of the Fierce. With me, my friends!”


	13. The Die is Cast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twas the night before battle, and all through the House of the Fierce, there was much stirring! The Liberation Front is as ready as they'll ever be to try and reclaim Doma! But it was still going to be a long road before they see the end. Hopefully the heroes will have the strength to continue on.

“Truly, brother?” Alisaie teased as they overlooked the final stage of getting the aetheryte to spin again. “Just when did you become so useful to have around?”

“I’ve always been useful, dear sister,” he retorted back calmly. “You just chose not to admit to it.”

“Yes, but now you’re actually able to do the work instead of having someone else do it for you,” she pointed out. “When did that all happen?”

Truly, she wanted to know just when it was that her bookish brother had stopped with long and complicated talks and actually got down to work? The information he was able to come up with was both very helpful and… there was no other word for it… handy. In a time, that seemed so long ago, if she had been told that her brother would be like this today, she would have laughed.

“What? Why does that surprise you?” he demanded before he turned to another member of the Liberation Front and told him to contact the shinobi out in the field and to report back if they see anything strange.

“Just tell me,” she said, now truly interested. “Just when did your turn your mind from boring lectures and politics to such practical matters?”

Her brother seemed confused as to take that as a compliment or an insult. But he had decided to enlighten her as he said simply, “While I was in Ishgard, I had met a man who had taught me much and more of… ‘the road’, I suppose I should say. He helped me to think more on my feet and to be more practical. It has been some time since I had seen him, but should our paths chance to cross again, I don’t want to give the impression I’ve been idle.”

“Truly? Who is this man?” Alisaie asked in curiosity.

“You really want to know?” he asked, before he gestured her to come closer.

When she leaned her head in, he whispered into her ears, “I’m not telling you.”

“Why you…!” she snapped back as he grinned. “You do know that I could make myself an only child at any moment now!” she added, her hand fingering her rapier. “Don’t tempt me, brother mine.”

“Jesting was another matter he was very good at,” he sighed. “I can’t tell you how much of our journey was spent with him poking fun at me.” He paused for a moment before adding, “I hope that he is well.”

“Can’t you at least give me a name?” Alisaie asked wonderingly. “I mean… perhaps I know him…?”

“I would be surprised if you do,” he smiled. “He’s much more of a… lone wolf. But I will say this much about him. That I see him as something akin to… an older brother.”

“A brother?” she demanded aghast. “As if I need another brother to contend with! One is more than enough!”

“Awww, my heart bleeds for you,” he teased back. “I have a feeling that you would have liked him. You two are very similar, to be honest. Huh… perhaps that’s why I think of him like family. I have his miniature here with me.”

She stuck her tongue out at him childishly before Yugiri had appeared before their eyes, having been the one to test out if the aetheryte was indeed working properly again. At the sight of her, many of their fellows around let out cheers. So little has been going right for them since the failed liberation, that even something as small as this seemed to help raise their spirits.

“So, you have a role model now?” Alisaie asked, now more interested than teasing him at this point. “I do hope that I shall meet him in person. He must be someone special to have earned your attention.”

“Come now,” he smirked back, “Do not tell me that you have not had someone that you could aspire to rise up to be like?”

“My role model…?” she said slowly as she thought it over. Up till now, it had always been her grandfather… she had wanted to be just like him… and in a lot of ways, she liked to think that she was. But perhaps it was time it was ok to looking up to other candidates to look up to.

“That is none of your business,” she retorted before his hand suddenly went up to his ear.

“I see,” he said to whoever was on the other end of his linkpearl and she fell silent for a moment before he nodded. “Very well, I shall inform the others. We will be looking forward to your return, there is much to discuss.”

He lowered his hand and looked at her.

“That was Lyse,” he informed her and she blinked before remembering what Lady Yugiri had said when she returned without the others. That they were planning to remain on the Steppe until they were able to earn the aid of the Xaela warriors and return with an army.

“And?” she asked, hoping for the best.

“It seems that everything went well on the Azim Steppe,” he told her with a smile. “They are heading back here as we speak.”

“Just when we were finishing up our own plans and secured the aid of the Confederacy and the Kojin,” Alisaie nodded. “It seems that everything is going well for us so far. Let us hope that our good fortunes last.”

“Indeed,” he agreed. “Come… let us go and get ready to greet the others. We wouldn’t want for them to believe that we’ve been idle while they were away.”

***Hien***

Their small group bid their last farewells to the Azim Steppe before they moved into a long cave system. Thankfully, with the enchanted beacons guiding their way, they didn’t need to worry about getting lost as they made their journey south. Hien was very interested in learning more of their other comrades back at the House of the Fierce—these Alphinaud and Alisaie… he would be most interested in meeting them.

By the time that they emerged from the caves and walked back out into the open air, he could see that they were on the edge of Yanxia once again. How long had it been since he last set foot here? Moons at least. He gazed about, trying to make out where they were… he could see the Moon Gates in the distance, and what appeared to be Prism Lake just off in front of him… but that still told them little of…?

“I have not used this road before, but… Ah. I recognize this place,” Gosetsu said confidently after getting a good look around. “The House of the Fierce should lie somewhere to the south. I will go on ahead and inform the sentries of our master’s return.”

And before they could stop him, he went running on ahead of them, acting almost like a young child running off to play with his friends than a grizzled samurai on a mission to reclaim his homeland. Hien couldn’t help but chuckle as he led his new comrades down the hill and over the wooden walkways that passed over Prism Lake. Aside from some of the creatures lurking within the shallow waters attempting to attack once in awhile when they ventured too close, they met with little trouble before they arrived at the mountains which concealed the House of the Fierce.

“Here we are! I wonder if they all are gathered inside, waiting…perhaps expecting a speech or some such…” Hien said, feeling worried that they would. In all honesty, he hated public speaking. It was one thing to encourage friends to fight alongside him in battle but matters such as this? No… he would do better not to dwell on it.

“Well! No matter!” he said in a voice of what he hoped was confidence. “I shall have to do what I shall have to do!”

They quietly slipped inside another doorway, which led them downwards to the familiar House of the Fierce, where he spent much of his time leading up to the failed rebellion. The first thing that he saw, to his greatest of surprise, was the glowing aetheryte crystal that spun in the center of the room. He had not seen that in since before the days of rebellion where they were worried it would be used against them and destroyed.

He could hear voices off to the main meeting room and knew that was where his fellow countrymen must be gathered. He took a deep breath before he walked in with his head held up high. He could see many others gathered around, going over weapons and armor, or medicines and bandages in storage… and there were a pair of Elezen twins, with faces that were nearly identical, who were speaking with Yugiri on some matter.

“Brothers and sisters, pray forgive me my absence,” Hien called. “It has been far too long.”

“Lord Hien!” Yugiri said in joy at the sight of him. She quickly approached, only to kneel down low in front of him, saying with her head looking to the floor, “Gosetsu told us of your trials and tribulations on the Steppe. Would that I had been present to witness your victory, my lord.”

“Our victory, Yugiri,” Hien corrected, “Owed as much to each of my stalwart comrades as it did to me. Now, rise ─ I will not suffer this excess of formality any longer.”

He was never fond of the traditional bowing before him whenever he entered a room, and had tried on multiple occasions to cause his comrades to refrain from doing so in the future. Thankfully, she got up to her feet at his request before he looked to the twins, who had just joined them.

“Alphinaud and Alisaie Leveilleur, I presume?” he asked. While he had never seen them before, and therefore couldn’t be sure it was them… but Elezens were rare in Doma… and after hearing his comrades speak so highly of them, who else could they have been?

“I am told we owe you much,” he said politely. “It is a pleasure to meet you both.”

“The pleasure is ours, Lord Hien,” the boy that he took to be Alphinaud said just as politely, “Though we were born and raised a world apart, our values are one and the same: freedom, justice, liberty. Each of which Doma shall soon enjoy once more.”

Very gifted with words this one. A trait that he had always admired.

“Hopefully,” his twin, the girl Alisaie, added. “I understand you have brought an army?”

“Indeed,” Hien confirmed, taking a guess that she was someone who got right to the business at hand instead of dancing about. “The Xaela tribes of the Azim Steppe have pledged their military might to the cause.”

“Good,” Alisaie said in approval, as though he had impressed her. “We, meanwhile, have secured the support of the Confederacy, and a not insignificant number of your countrymen. The Blue Kojin, too, have expressed a willingness to join the fight ─ provided you agree to certain trade agreements following the liberation of Doma.”

“The shinobi will render what aid they can,” Yugiri added in though her tone turned a little bit sad as she added, “However, Sui-no-Sato refused to answer our call.”

“No matter,” Hien reassured her, having known her long enough to know that despite her words of love for Doma… she missed her home of Sui-no-Sato dearly. “What forces we have amassed far exceed my original expectations. You have my thanks.”

This had indeed surpassed all of his original hopes for new forces to join them this time around. Everyone was looking pleased with themselves at his words, but then Alphinaud frowned slightly and he knew that something else was up.

“You should know that Zenos departed Doma not long after you left to find Lord Hien,” Alphinaud told them all, “We know not the reason why, but it would seem he was eager to return to Gyr Abania.”

“What?” Lyse gasped in horror. “Have you heard anything from the Resistance? There hasn’t been another attack, has there?”

“Tataru assures me they are quite well. You need not worry,” Alphinaud reassured her quickly and she calmed down at the news that her friends back in Eorzea were well. “If anything, this turn of events would seem to be to our advantage.”

“But there the good news ends,” Alisaie finished for him. “Yotsuyu retains her position as acting viceroy, and we have reports that the garrison at Doma Castle is preparing for a massive operation… We suspect that the Empire’s attempt to eliminate you on the Steppe may have been a prelude to a larger effort to purge the remaining pockets of resistance within Doma.”

“The hour of reckoning is upon us,” Gosetsu sighed, voicing what they were all thinking.

So… if they were to strike back while their fortunes were good, they couldn’t afford to wait much longer. If the garrison at the castle were preparing to purge these lands of all that remains of the resistance, then they would have to strike now before they had a chance to finish.

“…Then victory will soon be ours!” Claire suddenly declared.

Hearing that and the confidence that emanated from her, was just what he needed at that moment as he burst out laughing.

“The khagan has spoken!” he said, gazing at her fondly and knew that if she fought as fiercely in this upcoming operation as she did on the Azim Steppe, then victory truly would be theirs. “And I for one am not inclined to argue. In this place, in this moment, I call upon you all! Twenty-five years of oppression, of tyranny, of shame ─ it ends with us! We will prevail!”

After that, they all began to greet each other properly and were going over more information of what they knew. It was difficult for him to try and keep it all straight, for so much was coming at him from all sides that he wished that he could write it all down just to remember. Thankfully, Yugiri was there with him and was easily able to help him put his thoughts in order of everything that was left that needed to be done.

He had been informed that Alphinaud had been working diligently on a plan of action for them to take for their upcoming battle, and had just finished it shortly before they arrived. He was very interested to hear what he had planned for him and gazed over, almost about call out to him until he saw that the young man was already in deep conversation with Claire.

Of course, he was the one doing all the talking as she listened, but Hien couldn’t help but wonder if he was the only one who saw the sparkle in Alphinaud’s eyes as he gazed up at her, as if he thought that the light shone from her.

Though, given everything that he had heard about her, and seeing her skills firsthand, it all made perfect sense.

But Alphinaud seemed to remember that now wasn’t the time to be catching up and cleared his throat as he got their attention. They all looked back to him as they gathered around, eagerly waiting to hear what was going to happen next.

“If all are in agreement, I will outline my plan to retake Doma Castle,” Alphinaud began before glancing over at Lyse, saying, “First, Lyse and the Doman irregulars will conduct a series of raids against imperial targets throughout the surrounding area, with the aim of drawing the garrison’s attention.”

Lyse nodded in agreement before he went on, “Shortly thereafter, our Xaela allies will launch a surprise attack on the castle’s airborne defenses. In this way, we will prevent the enemy’s airships from rendering support, and cut off one means of escape.”

Hien folded his arms and closed his eyes as he thought it all over, almost able to see it in his mind’s eye. By drawing the garrison’s attention onto these raids, they wouldn’t have time to react to their Xaela allies from flying in overhead and blocking their airships from being able to come to their aid.

“Alisaie and I, together with the shinobi, will exploit the ensuing chaos to infiltrate the Moon Gates and disable the magitek field generators,” Alphinaud’s voice added, as if from far away and Hien could see the image of the Moon Gates as well, and their barrier coming down.

“Once the barrier is down, we will be free to cross the One River and reach Doma Castle,” Alphinaud’s explanation continued. “It is at this point that we must turn to our Confederate and Kojin allies. They will commence to bombard the castle with cannon fire, while sailing west towards the Doman Enclave.

“Wait, the enclave?” Lyse interrupted as he could picture the Confederate ships sailing past while they headed west towards the Doman Enclave, where most of the people of Doma live. “Why would you want them to sail away from the castle?”

“Because the enclave is home to countless civilians,” he answered back patiently. “Once pressed, the imperials may well think to take them hostage, and I would fain forestall any such attempt. After we have secured the enclave, we may lay siege to Doma Castle directly.”

Ah, good… he had been afraid that something like that would happen with his people. The last thing he wished was for innocent people to get hurt. And with the Confederate ships surrounding the enclave, the Imperials would think twice before rushing in.

“The main strength of the Doman Liberation Front, under Lord Hien’s command, shall be committed to this endeavor, as will you and your redoubtable allies,” Alphinaud said, and somehow Hien knew that he was looking to Claire at that moment as the explanation finished up, “The rest is simple. We scour the castle for the viceroy, we find her, and we subdue her. Without their leader, what remains of the imperials’ morale will crumble, and they will surrender or attempt to flee. And Doma will be free.”

So simple and yet elegant, in a way… it seemed that he had covered all of their basics. It was still a risky plan, but he was putting all his faith into it succeeding… no matter what their plans would have been, they would still be dangerous. But here… if all went well, if the kami were kind… then they could all still come out of this alive.

“Your thoughts, Lord Hien?” Alphinaud’s voice suddenly asked in worry, “If any points were unclear or gave you cause for concern, I should be glad to go over them with you.”

He suddenly realized how he must have looked and shook his head as he smiled reassuringly.

“Nay, ’tis a fine plan. You have a talent for this, that much is plain,” he said as he opened his eyes. “We shall carry out Alphinaud’s plan to the letter. Time is of the essence, as you know, so let us each see to our respective preparations. Carry on!”

And that was when they all set immediately to work.

***Alisaie***

Her brother’s plan was fairly brilliant; she could admit to that much. Still, talking about it was one thing, and she was determined to make sure that her part would go off without a hitch. But rather than wait around to read documents or polish weapons, she decided that she would venture out and scout the area. From what they knew of the Empire, the fact that they have remained quiet up to this point seemed suspicious to her. And it wouldn’t hurt for her to at least check the area out.

As she was preparing for her little venture, she received a surprise in the form of Claire—whom she had assumed had gone back to Kugane to pick up some important documents regarding magiteck, which they would need to bring down the barrier. Yet, it seemed that she had returned earlier than she had first thought… or mayhaps she, herself, was taking longer to get to work than she thought.

Anyway, seeing her approaching like she was on a mission left little doubt in her mind to her had asked her to keep an eye on her.

“Alphinaud told you about my plans? And you wish to come with me? Well, far be it from me to refuse you,” Alisaie asked when she stopped in front of her. There was no need for her to even try to deny anything, and Claire merely shrugged, revealing all that she needed to know. Yet… Alisaie found she did not mind so much.

“If truth be told, I’m not entirely sure what I expect to find,” she confessed, “In the wake of your failed assassination attempt, and the imperials demonstrated uncharacteristic restraint. There were no public executions, and not a single village was put to the torch.”

Which was very out of character for them. Granted, she wanted to believe that not all Imperials were like that, and she was grateful that nothing had happened to the people here to pay for what happened before… but generally, from her experience, she found that they did try to stamp out any seeds of rebellion as quickly and as harshly as possible.

“But, as I mentioned earlier, our latest intelligence does suggest a purge is imminent. For all we know, they could be out in the field even as we speak, surveilling their targets and making plans,” she explained, and knowing Claire as well as she did, she doubted that she needed to try and convince her not to join her and merely added, “If so, we need to put a stop to it. Let us begin our search in the north.”

Yanixa was still a place she knew precious little about, having spent most of her time in the House of the Fierce. But she recognized this place from the many maps she studied up on, and knew its name as the Valley of the Fallen Rainbow. If nothing else, she had to admire the beautiful names that the people here have given everything.

She kept low with Claire, moving fast as they scouted the area. However, she didn’t see even a trace of a solider or magiteck machinery. Not that she was complaining… one less thing to worry about… but she still had a great unease in her mind at how calm everything was given that the attempt on Zenos’s life was mere days ago.

“All quiet…for now. Follow me to the next location,” Alisaie sighed at last, convinced that there was nothing around them. Still, it wouldn’t hurt for them to scout a little further. “No imperial patrols near our headquarters, then. Good. The last thing we need is a repeat of Rhalgr’s Reach. Even so, ‘twould be prudent to search a little longer.”

They both went off in different directions, promising to meet up again once they checked out certain spots. As she wandered, deciding to stick more to the road—almost daring someone to attack—she had to wonder more about the conversation she had with her brother just that morning.

She still had much to learn if she was determined not to let her brother beat her.

As she thought that, she heard the crack of a twig breaking and spun about as something enormous and covered in stripes barreled out of nowhere, fangs bared and claws raised, coming straight at her. She reacted completely on instinct, pulling her weapon out and striking as she jumped away, just narrowly avoiding the claws.

***A battle later***

Alisaie wiped the sweat from her brow as her heartrate returned to normal. She was just finishing cursing herself for not paying attention when she heard running footsteps. She looked back in time to see Claire sprinting up to greet her.

“Are you alright?” she asked and Alisaie nodded, reassuring her that she was fine.

“Not exactly the enemy I was worried about,” she sighed as she replaced her sword at her side, still cursing herself for not sensing the danger until it was almost too late. “…Damn it all. I can’t just leave the carcass lying in the middle of the road.”

Most of the villagers around here could not hope to slay something this big on their own… surely the Imperials would notice this and start flocking around. She couldn’t risk leaving it here and knew that she would have to get to work on dragging this heavy thing into the tall grass or something so that it was out of sight.

“You’ve gotten stronger,” Claire informed her and Alisaie froze at those words. She could feel blushing coming to her cheeks, and a part of her wondered just how sincere those words were. Sure… she was a lot stronger than when they first met… but she was hardly anything special.

“…Next to you, I feel like a child playing at swords and sorcery,” Alisaie confessed, knowing that she had a long way to go before she could hope to be that strong one day. “Though mayhap it suits me better than books.”

She gazed about, looking for an appropriate place she can drag this dead tiger so that it didn’t draw unwanted attention. As she searched, she added, “I owe much to a Miqo’te I met on my travels. He was a master of these techniques, and kindly agreed to teach me the fundamentals. But I never could warm to common rapiers. I vastly preferred using a blade of my own creation, despite the toll it took on me. Urianger’s gift was a godssend, to be honest.”

“Ah… you mean X’rhun Tia, right? A Red Mage?” Claire asked and Alisaie spun about with her eyes wide.

“You know him?” she asked quickly before noticing the weapon of choice that Claire had picked out today. She had an unusually ability to master just about any weapon that was placed in her hands, but it was the first time she had seen her with this particular weapon.

“This…?” Claire asked when she saw Alisaie look to the rapier at her side. “I picked it up while I was in Kugane earlier when I went to see Tataru.”

“No…” Alisaie said slowly as a grin spread across her face. “You’ve been studying with him as well?”

“He’s a very good teacher,” she confessed as she also began smiling. “I met him by accident one day. After he recognized me, he told me about how he had trained you and that you picked up the basics of Red Magic.”

“He did, did he?” she asked before laughing. “Oh, it’s been awhile since I last saw him. I first met him while I was still travelling around on my own. I had seen him defeat some beast out in the wilds… but after seeing his skills with both swordplay and magic…? I just knew that I had to learn. So I approached him and asked that he teach me.”

“He said that you were a fast learner,” Claire informed her.

“Just when it came to the basics,” Alisaie shrugged as she began to drag the heavy creature with her. Claire offered to help, but she shook her head. This was her mess to clean up after all. She would do it on her own. But she kept talking the whole time.

“But it was much harder than I thought it would be,” she confessed. “The magic part was simple to learn… but the rapier? That was much more difficult. Every single time I messed up, I got even more frustrated.”

Perhaps it was her quiet nature, but she found herself quite glad to vent some of the frustrations that she had during her training. That was when she suddenly had an idea.

“How about you?” she asked. When Claire looked up at her with confusion, she added, “You training me? It would be fun. Perhaps you can tell me more about your own training schedule.”

“It’s hardly a schedule,” Claire confessed.

“Well, what do you do when the Scions aren’t crowding you to do something?” Alisaie asked. She was sorry that she did. For after some pressing, Claire explained about her dungeon hopping while collecting tomestones with her fellow adventurers, her mission to aid the beast tribes and spread the idea of peace between them and mankind, as well as helping an orphanage in Idyllshire, or whenever she has time off, finding minor odd jobs to pass the time.

“I’m sorry I asked,” Alisaie said. “Tell me, when was the last time that you had any rest?”

Claire merely shrugged and Alisaie shook her head in amazement.

“I have no words,” she said, on the verge of laughing. “You truly are incredible. That does it, when this whole venture is over, I’m going to treat you to the best pastries in Limsa. I won’t take no for an answer.”

“Mmm,” Claire said. “That does sound nice.”

“Then it’s settled,” Alisaie nodded. “And when we’re there, you can tell me more about…?”

She fell silent, wondering if she should ask her more about her relationship with her brother. She didn’t want to make it sound like she didn’t approve! Quite the opposite! She already thought of her as a kind of older sister, and would love it if she was with her brother. But she wasn’t sure just what their stance was just yet.

“How is Tataru doing?” she asked instead, remembering that she had been in Kugane a short time ago.

“Doing well,” Claire answered. “She seems to be fitting in well, anyway. And is doing a good job keeping Hancock to behave.”

“Ah, she is a wonder,” Alisaie couldn’t help but laugh. “Do would I be right in assuming that you going there to pick up the package from Cid went smoothly?”

“Well…” she began and then she told her all about the mix-up of parcels and how they ended up receiving a package full of love letters by accident. Alisaie then began to laugh at the thought of what her brother would have said if he received the love letters instead of important documents.

“You know…?” she said slowly. “I think that he cares about you. Much more than you might think?”

“Does he?” Claire asked with a small smile. “I care about him as well. As well as you and the others?”

“Yes,” Alisaie said knowingly, wondering just how she should word this. She wanted Claire and her brother to get together already, but as far as she knows, he has yet to tell her how he felt.

“But… I want to know your feelings for him?” she asked slowly. “I don’t normally pry into a friend’s love life… but is there someone special waiting for you?”

This was probably the best time to find out.

Claire sure took her time in answering.

“Perhaps…” she said at last. “But…?”

“But…?” Alisaie pressed, having finally pushed the tiger off the road.

“No… that’s a story for another day,” Claire said and Alisaie frowned in disappointment. Well, the animal was dealt with so they could move back to their mission.

“Anyway, we’re falling behind. We should split up, and try to recoup some lost time,” Alisaie said, wiping the blood off her hands. “We’ve heard rumors of imperial soldiers skulking about disguised as villagers. One was supposedly spotted near the Ribbons, to the south of here. Go and see if there’s anything out of the ordinary.”

They split up once more as she let her thoughts drift more to some of the training regimen that she goes through. Nothing that she could ever hope to follow in this lifetime anyway.

From her position, she could see Claire down below in the valley. She watched from a distance as Claire confronted a man who looked to be a villager. They spoke for only a short time before a group of Imperials attacked her. As Claire was left to deal with the Imperials, she saw how the elder ran. Well, she wasn’t going to let that happen!

She quickly outran him and when she blocked his way, he tried to bowl her over before she rammed the hilt of her blade into his stomach, knocking him back with a blast of stone. By the time that she finished dealing with him, Claire had come up after dealing with the Imperials.

“I saw them attack you, while this one fled. Since you seemed to have everything in hand, I decided to capture him. An imperial, I presume?” Alisaie asked, still holding her weapon aloft as the haunted elder remained on his knees.

“I knew it would come to this… But at the hands of a Westerner? A Doman would at least know the rites…” the elder said in disgust, glaring up at Claire before spitting, “You think you understand, but you do not. She will burn it all before she surrenders. She will never kneel again. Nor should she…”

She? Who was he talking about? Yotsuyu? Just then, Claire staggered, her hand going up to her head as the elder lunged at her.

“Claire!” she screamed and jumped in to deal with him. He hit the ground dead as Claire remained standing, not having moved an inch the whole time, nor even noticed what just happened. Alisaie glared down at the old man before Claire seemed to awaken from her trance, her gaze confused when she spotted the dead man.

“That was a near thing,” she said as she put her sword away but was looking at Claire with concern. “What happened? We were talking, and then all of a sudden you were somewhere else. Did one of those soldiers hit you on the head or something?”

“It’s nothing,” Claire said quickly, looking away, looking deeply disturbed by something.

“Well, if you say so… We should go and tell the others what happened here,” she said as Claire looks at the Imperial soldier’s body. She didn’t know what it was, but at that moment, it was impossible to tell just what was going through her new big sister’s head.

***Hien***

Everything was proceeding along well… almost too well.

Alisaie had just informed him that they dealt with a handful of spies out in the field, and he only now learned that the people of Namai were now securing armor and weapons for the battle ahead. All in all, he was pleased with how well things were going.

When he looked to the door, he saw the warrior enter and wasn’t surprised to see her approach him.

“Hmm, let me guess: someone asked you to act as my protector?” he asked her with a chuckle. Like she didn’t have better things to do with her time? “Hah! To hear them mutter, one would think I intended to stride up to the castle gates on my own!”

Well, perhaps at one point he would have done something such as that. But he was wiser than he used to be.

“The truth, of course, is rather less dramatic. I had hoped to look on the castle one last time before the battle. Would you care to join me? You would be setting a lot of fretful minds at rest…” he asked her. He knew that the people were hesitant to let him out of their sights. For fear that he would not return… but he hoped that having a fabled hero such as herself at his side, it would relax them. And he was glad to see her nod.

“Very good! Then let us depart for Monzen at once,” he said and they left together. That was when he realized that this was the first time that the two of them had been alone together. It was very strange to see that warrior who fought so vailently on the Steppe now so calm and relaxed as they travelled through his homeland.

They eventually made it to the very outskirts of Mozen… or what remained of it.

“Monzen was home to many great and powerful families. Men of honor ─ samurai. Once…” Hien sighed as he cautiously spoked his head out from behind a building, watching the magic armor marching about. “Great swaths were razed, and people put to the sword. What little remains stands as a testament to what was…and what will never be again.”

“…Come. I would take a closer look,” he said almost absentmindedly as he crept closer, sticking to the shadows of the ruined buildings. He poked his head out from behind a ruin to get a good look.

“No sentries, at least of the living sort. Those shambling suits of armor have the run of the place. To think this was once a bustling street, so full of life…a river of people, with a current all its own… But even then, the imperials walked among us. Sometimes openly, sometimes discreetly, but we were always aware of their presence. And we…we were complicit,” Hien whispered. “He did what he had to do to preserve the peace. To keep our people safe. But at what cost…”

He finally remembered that he wasn’t alone and quickly turned to face Claire as he said quickly. “F-Forgive me, this is neither the time nor the place for such dark musings! Though they did serve to remind me of the barracks which once stood to the west of here…where there may yet be weapons our comrades could use. If you head down that street, past those makeshift barricades, you will come to the ruins. I will search elsewhere. Meet me at the water’s edge when you have finished.”

It was painful. Like an ache in his very soul, his very heart feeling as if it had been torn apart to look at this ruined city. Just why did things have to turn out this way? Utterly disheartened, he left Mozen and retreated to the water’s edge, just in sights of the castle.

He remained there as he waited for Claire to join him.

“Alas, I found naught of value,” he sighed when he heard her approach. “Did you?”

He turned to look at her just as she held up a katana, so rusted inside its scabbard that it was very difficult to pull out.

“Still sheathed in its scabbard…though even shielded from the elements, it will need to be cleaned and oiled─” Hien said as he examined it before recognizing the crest on the scabbard. “…I recognize the crest. It belonged to the son of a samurai I trained with when I was young. He never even had the chance to draw it…”

He then turned around to see the proud castle standing just on the other side of the river.

“There she is. Doma Castle. My home,” he said to her. “They let us keep her for a time, before gradually moving their forces across from Fluminis. Now her every court and corridor belongs to Yotsuyu. Though Father spent much of his time there, I did not. I may only have visited him there on half a dozen occasions, if that. I cannot remember. But I remember the view from the keep. Doma seemed much smaller from there. Like you could hold it in your hands. Well, Monzen at least. Doma is so much more than that.”

“And what is that?” Claire asked him kindly and he thought it over for a moment.

“There, beyond the Moon Gates, unto the shores of the Ruby Sea, and here, in the places that no man can see or touch or take from you…” he decided at last, not sure why he was telling her all this—perhaps he needed to tell someone?

“We carry her with us, wheresoever we go. Not the land or the soil…but the story,” he said, remembering his time spent in the Azim Steppe and of the Mol and their stories. They call no land their own, yet they have no difficulty in knowing who they were and were they belonged. “And what is life if not a story? The story of our journey from dawn to dusk, day after day after day. The story of our mothers and our fathers, our families and our friends, our peoples and our nations. I think a part of me understood that, when I looked out from the keep. Hien, son of Kaien. Another caretaker of the story of Doma.”

He smiled sadly while also feeling a surge of pride for his bloodline and of their duty as keepers of Doma.

“It’s a fine castle, truly, with an even finer view. But in the end… In…in the end…” he tried to go on, but he trailed off when he suddenly had an idea. It was a mad one, and he knew that many would object to it… but he knew that were his father still here, he would support it if it meant their people’s freedom!

“Kami strike me down, how could I be so blind!” he cried and he looked back to Claire, who looked on in polite confusion, as he said, “We must return to the House of the Fierce at once! I have had what can only be described as a revelation. Ours is an excellent plan, but not so excellent that it cannot be improved ─ and I know how. On second thought, Claire, I ask that you return to the House of the Fierce without me, and tell Alphinaud to call the others together for a meeting. It is imperative that the Kojin emissary be in attendance as well. I shall join you anon.”

“Of course,” she answered. “But… what are you planning?”

He just grinned until she got the hint that she would find out later. He watched her leave before he looked back to the keep.

“Father…” he whispered. “I know that what I plan may be considered a sin… but I hope that you understand. Doma… Doma is so much more than one building. It is the lives of our people. And if making this sacrifice is enough to secure their freedom, then it is a fair trade.”

He quickly left, teleporting back to the House of the Fierce, and just in time to see that everyone was already gathered around, waiting for him. Well almost everyone. He only had to wait a few more minutes before Alisaie returned with a Kojin in tow.

“May I present the Blue Kojin’s emissary,” Alisaie said with a bright smile.

“Greetings and well met, old friends! The elder sends his regards,” the Kojin said and it seemed that his friends were already acquainted with this Kojin for there were cries of recognition.

“Soroban!” Lyse called as she ran up to him. “It’s good to have you with us!”

After they exchanged pleasantries, they all turned back to Hien, who took a deep breath.

“If, uh, you might humor me…” Hien said and when he saw Alphinaud nod, he took a deep breath and looked to Soroban. “Thank you for coming, Soroban. Doubtless you have already been informed of our plans and the role we would have your people play. However, I seek your counsel as a Kojin of the Blue. Be it by spell or siegecraft, could your forces destroy the underwater foundations of Doma Castle’s outer wall?”

Soroban thought it over for a moment before saying slowly, “Hmm… Explosives, coupled with a few incantations… Yes, that might produce sufficient force. Such a thing could indeed be done.”

Perfect. Just what he wanted to hear.

“Then I wish to revise the plan,” Hien said to them all. “Instead of assisting the Confederacy in securing the enclave, I would have the Kojin advance upstream, beneath the water, and breach a segment of the outer wall. I mean to flood Doma Castle.”

The expressions he got were what he expected as they stared at him with shock at the suggestion.

“My lord, the castle is a sacred symbol ─ the very heart of our nation!” Gosetsu cried in dismay. “To destroy it is unthinkable, unconscionable ─ you cannot do this!”

“I can and I will if it improves our chances,” he said determinedly. He had thought long and hard about it, and he knew that this could only help their chances of emerging victorious. He knew that it would be dangerous and risky, but it could also help them save lives if they didn’t need to worry about a lengthy siege. “By flooding the castle we remove the better part of their forces from the field and force Yotsuyu to retreat to the highest levels of the keep. Tell me that is not a worthwhile trade.”

He could see that they all saw wisdom in this, but it still seemed that there were those who were still against the very principle of it.

“But, my lord…that castle was entrusted to you by your father, and his father before him. I say to you again: it is the heart of our nation,” Gosetsu tried to reason but Hien was shaking his head. He already made his peace with the idea of losing the castle. ‘Twas a small price to pay to see just one building ruined if they reclaimed the rest of Doma. What good were buildings if they could not be rebuilt over time?

“Stone walls do not a nation make, my friend. Her people do. And as long as we yet live, we can rebuild,” Hien reminded him surely. “So let us only think of this battle. Of victory here and now. For without that, we have no future.”

Besides, what good would keeping the castle intact so long as Yotsuyu and the Imperials were living there? He felt that the people rather see it destroyed than in the hands of their Garlean tormentors.

He could see the thoughtful expressions over everyone’s faces as they thought it through.

“I see that you are resolved, Lord Hien, and I would not presume to gainsay your decision,” Alphinaud said at last.

“I will inform the elder of your revised stratagem, and instruct our sappers to make ready,” Soroban promised, and already the plans were being made.

“Our preparations are all but complete. Once we receive word from our Kojin allies, we shall set our plans in motion. We shall fight, and we shall prevail,” Hien said and knew that the time had come. Hopefully, if the kami were good, they would soon be standing upon a free Doma.

***Yugiri***

It was a difficult decision and one she knew her master did not make lightly. Destroying Doma Castle was a harder decision for him to make than he was willing to say. However, she could also see the wisdom in this plan… for it would be forcing Yotsuyu and the Imperial troops to seek higher ground as well as cut off another means for escape.

It was a worthy sacrifice, even if it meant the destruction of the castle.

Once this was decided, she kept watch as they began making readjustments to their plans and were already plotting out the best places for where their troops were to be standing when the wall came down.

The Kojin were promising to have the explosives ready by morning, merely needing to know the exact location of where to plant them before setting them off. And they had just finished contacting their Confederate allies on their parts for this, and to be wary of the flooding as they sailed passed the castle.

Out of habit, Yugiri watched from the shadows, preparing to step in should they need aid.

She spotted how once everything seemed to be ready for dawn, many had retreated to bed early… while others worked so hard that they had fallen asleep where they sat… such as the case with Master Alphinaud and Mistress Alisaie… who had fallen asleep, side by side, and Alisaie’s head was using her brother’s shoulder as a pillow.

She smiled at this just as she spotted Lyse finally finishing practicing fighting off the mokujin before she decided that she had stayed up long enough. She had no sooner left the room than Claire had wandered in, not looking tired at all, but there seemed to be much on her mind.

“Ho, another restless soul,” she heard Lord Hien call out to her, “Come, come ─ raise a glass to freedom.”

Deciding merely to stand and listen, Yugiri leaned her back against the wall as she listened to Claire’s footsteps fade as she joined her master and Gosetsu.

“Mmm, good, good,” Gosetsu’s voice said approvingly, “I should be interested to know her thoughts on the matter!”

“That’s enough, Gosetsu,” Hien’s voice cut him off firmly, “You’ll not convince anyone with your drunken ramblings.”

Drunken? She almost couldn’t hold back the smile as she remembered how Gosetsu could handle his sake, unlike the young lord. But Lord Hien went on, with no trace of arguing this case any further, “We’ve talked about this. All of us. We are flooding the castle tomorrow, and that’s the end of it.”

“I know, I know! I accepted your decision, and I do not intend to go back on my word,” he grunted back, though she suspected that wasn’t going to stop him from trying to talk him out of it if he could.

“Nevertheless, as the battle draws near, I cannot help but recall our many travails, and it fair compels me to speak…” Gosetsu added as she heard a clinking sound of him setting his drink down. He was silent for a time before he finally went on, “In all my time serving as a leader of men, there are two failures which haunt me to this day. The first, our defeat at the hands of the Empire twenty-five years past, and the subsequent imprisonment of your father.”

Yugiri felt her eyes sadden and her heart ache for her friend… she had known that he had always admired Lord Kaien and thought of him as more than just his lord—but as his dear friend and comrade. Out of everyone, he had probably taken the news of their lord’s death the hardest… for he was filled with such grief and shame that she knew that he was already contemplating reaching for his blade.

“Long did I consider offering up my life in atonement, until Lord Kaien, allowed at last to receive visitors, called for me of all people…” he confessed, as if he couldn’t believe his own words. Yugiri was also reminded of the night of their lord’s death… Gosetsu had drunk so muck sake, that she feared that he was trying to drown himself in it. But that was when he confessed to her more of that day so long ago.

He told her that when he was informed that Lord Kaien, who was imprisoned inside his own castle by those Imperial curs, wished to speak with him… at first he had thought that his lord was to demand that he choose an honorable death at the end of a blade… but when he arrived and apologized over and over to Lord Kaien, his friend merely looked at him with sad eyes.

_“Do not fear for me,” Lord Kaien told him. “It is not my life or honor that matters any longer. But that of our people. I called you here for one task… one task that I will entrust to you and none other…”_

“For my unborn child,” the Gosetsu in the present said, and bringing her back as well, “For my dearest Shun ─ live!“” Gosetsu finished sadly before continuing on in a miserable tone, “My second failure, of course, was the betrayal of that selfsame command, when in the rebellion I failed to protect not only Lord Kaien, but Lord Hien too… That I yet live, having known such disgrace, is an affront to the kami themselves…”

Oh, Gosetsu…

She could have sworn that she felt her own heart breaking apart at the utter tone of defeat in his voice and she wiped at her eye, not knowing how to help him. But then, he went on, unable to keep the emotion out of his voice this time as he said, “Yet you…all of you…saw fit to grant this shameful creature, this failure, another chance…to serve a greater purpose…”

He was not a failure. Not in her eyes. He was a true friend and warrior who always put the needs of others before his own. Whatever else he might have been in the past, this was how she will always remember him as. She was so close to coming out and saying this when she heard him cry out, “Thank you…for pitying an old fool…”

“Now, now, it is far too soon for that. Save your tears for the morrow. You may be sure we will have ample cause to shed them, be they for joy or despair,” Hien’s voice said suddenly. “Bah! Even that sounds morose. We who yet walk the path should not think too much on the destination. When the hour arrives, we shall welcome what comes with open arms. He is right about one thing, though ─ we have you and yours to thank for this chance. All debts will be repaid. On that you have my word. But first, we must live past tomorrow, no?”

Tomorrow. Immediately, she felt both dread and elation at the thought that this would all be over tomorrow. Hopefully, she would live long enough to stand upon the soil of a free Doma with her dear comrades at her side.

That was when Hien suddenly called out to her, “If you’ve no intention of sleeping, Yugiri, you may as well join us.”

She felt herself freeze at his words and immediately stepped out, trying to stutter out an answer.

“Forgive me, my lord. I did not mean to, uh…” she had no idea what it was that she should say, but they didn’t look upset with her, so instead, she decided, “If that is your will…”

She bowed low before she saw them grin and move a little to make room for her at the makeshift table.

“Now that we have time to talk,” Hien said to her as she sat down between him and Claire. “There is something that I have been wanting to discuss with you since the Steppe.”

“Yes, my lord?” she asked wonderingly.

“I could not help but think back to all the times you told me not to be so reckless and let my emotions get the better of me,” Hien told her, “But then, when my back was turned… you and friend here decided to take on Zenos single-handily. When I heard that, by the kami, it was all I could do to thank the kami for delivering you from harm.”

“Ah, yes,” she nodded, going a little red at the memory of her behavior leading up to that moment, “Thinking back on it now, I realize how foolish was. Yet… at the time…?”

“Now, now, I understand,” Hien reassured her and didn’t sound angry as he passed her some more sake. “We should be thankful that you are with us now and in one piece. If nothing else, it had lit a fire inside our people. And we shall take care not to disappoint them tomorrow.”

She nodded as Gosetsu looked back to Claire and said, “Though I was a little surprise. Out of everyone here, the two of you seem to be the most level-headed and calm. When I saw you go out after Yugiri, I thought for sure that you were going to be the one to talk her out of this course.”

“I would be lying if I said that I agreed to it,” Claire answered honestly. “But… I wanted to make sure that Yugiri came out in one piece.”

“Which I am grateful for,” Yugiri confessed. “Had you not been there, I fear that I never would have made it out alive. I surely would have been dead by the time that the others realized my mistake.”

“And we would have been out one more loyal friend of Doma,” Hien finished for her. “Which would have been a great tragedy.”

Yugiri felt a slight blush creep across her cheeks at his words and could only find herself nodding.

They let the subject drop after that, and they had a few more rounds of laughter and stories as they forgot all about the battle that was coming up. Something which she was grateful for. They talked for a few more hours into the night, letting the boys continue to drink until they passed out right at the table. She was sure that they would have headaches in the morning… perhaps they should have taken their sake away from them before it reached this point.

Just at the thought, she realized that she should probably stop drinking as well before allowing anymore alcohol into her system as well. She would need all of her wits for tomorrow after all. She then set her cup down before she noticed that Claire hadn’t drunk anything at all.

“You do not wish for any?” she asked with a smile. “Though…” she added with a glance at the empty bottles in front of Gosetsu, “I fear that there may not be any left.”

Claire shook her head with a smile.

“I am fine,” she promised. “Though, I suppose we should also head to bed. We would hate to oversleep.”

“Of course,” Yugiri agreed, taking time to place blankets over Hien’s and Gosetsu’s shoulders as she got up. “We best conserve our energy. Though, I should tell you that there is not much room down here for everyone. I usually share my room with several other Shinobi… but many of them will be on watch for tonight. You can stay there if you wish?”

Claire nodded gratefully and followed her to a small room in this maze-like cavern. In honesty, her room was hardly considered a room… and more half storage. There were banners of Doma as well as maps of Yanxia hung about the walls with only the basics of furniture set here amidst the crates, storage cabinets, and weapon racks.

There were several straw set up, hardly better than the floor, but she was grateful for the blankets that laid neatly folded on top.

“Sorry, I know that it’s not very comfortable,” she said apologetically to Claire, but her friend had already claimed one of the mats as one of her own and was settling in.

“It’s no problem,” she promised, “I’m used to sleeping on the ground anyway. Better this than a soft mattress in a palace anyway.”

Yugiri smiled at that as she removed the most cumbersome of her armor and set her daggers on the floor next to her before she pulled the blanket around her. However, it wasn’t long before she began to twist and turn, rolling over as she tried to allow her mind to relax. Yet, the harder that she tried to sleep, the more agitated she seemed to become.

This kept up before her new roommate sensed that something was on her mind.

“What is wrong?”

Yugiri opened her eyes. After years of learning to lurk in the shadows, Yugiri could see the concerned expression on her friend’s face even in this darkness.

“I just… I don’t…” Yugiri began as before she knew what was happening, she felt as though a hand had reached out and was now squeezing her heart. “When… when they were talking about our failed attack on Zenos, it all just came back. And I realized something… that he was right about me. I’m not worthy.”

“Worthy of what?” Claire asked in concern as she sat up

“Of… of anything…” Yugiri whispered. “Of your support and that of my comrades…? I spent years learning the art of the shinobi… dedicated myself to growing stronger so that I could be strong enough to protect those I care about. But now…? I just feel so… weak.”

“How could you say something like that?” Claire asked and she saw how her friend pulled back her blanket up around her shoulders as she moved over to sit on her mat with her. “You don’t have to prove anything. To him least of all.”

She fell silent as she felt Claire wrap an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in for a half hug.

“Don’t listen to a word he says,” she told her in a gentle but firm voice. “He beat me, as well, remember? And this was not the first time, either.”

“Yes, I know of Rhaglar’s Reach,” Yugiri whispered. “And if you couldn’t stand a chance against him, what hope did I have? I wasn’t even able to scratch his armor.”

She closed her eyes as she buried her face into her arms, feeling such a powerful ache in her soul that it was almost too much to bear. “I had hoped to free the people… to reignite hope in their hearts. Instead… I almost got us both killed. I never would have found peace had I known that my recklessness had cost you your life as well.”

“You speak as though you think that I am someone special,” Claire sighed.

“You are! How could you not think otherwise?” Yugiri said, pulling back to look at the stoic expression that was etched there. “Even Zenos recognized your skills. I can only count my blessings that he would have let you live had our friends not come to our rescue, Warrior of Light.”

Claire turned her head to look her in the eye and somehow, Yugiri was able to understand the words that she did not say out loud.

“You think I am being too hard on myself?” she began slowly.

“I think that you need to think about your own life more often than you seem to do,” she sighed.

“I think about my life as much as you think of yours then,” Yugiri countered.

“Then you must think about it often,” Claire confessed as Yugiri gazed at her. “If you die… we’re the ones who must struggle on without you. I have lost many friends… please, don’t make me lose another.”

Yugiri’s eyes saddened as she rested her head against her friend’s shoulder, suddenly feeling the full weight of exhaustion hit her at once.

“You are not weak,” Claire finished. “Don’t you dare let what he said get to you.”

“How can I not think that way?” Yugiri asked, desperate for an answer. “I was struggling with just those guards while you fought him on your own.”

“But you still stood your ground,” Claire reminded her softly. “Even knowing that you were no match, you were determined to fight on even if it cost you your life. And you were doing it not just for the people of Doma… but to save Hien as well.”

Yugiri shut her eyes and pressed her face against her shoulder, still furious with herself.

“I couldn’t even scratch him,” she reminded her bitterly. “I was pathetic.”

“Enough,” Claire told her. “I know how strong he is… I have faced him twice already, and twice he could have killed me. Why he didn’t, I can’t be sure. But we will make him regret leaving us alive.”

That was true. They were still alive.

And when tomorrow came, they would take the first step in making Zenos wish he killed them when he had the chance. She remembered how Claire had been brought to her knees, but was still fighting back even as Zenos was heading towards Yugiri.

Their comrades stepped in at that moment, but before they put up the smoke screen and made their escape, she had seen Zenos look at the Warrior of Light one last time.

There had been something… unnerving the way that Zenos looked at her friend. It was as if he was some sort of wild beast who was stalking his wounded prey.

Still, he was strong… that he was able to bring the Warrior of Light to her knees a second time was proof of that. She knew that this revolution to free Doma and Ala Mhigo was never going to end… not so long as Zenos lived. As much as she hated to admit it, Claire was the only one who even had a fighting chance against him. Though she had been beaten twice, she could only continue to grow stronger. She didn’t know how… but she just knew that this battle was not going to end without one more showdown between the two of them. And this time, she had to wonder, just who would emerge victorious?

She felt Claire wrap the blanket around her shoulders as she drifted off, unable to fight off the lure of sleep any longer. She felt a strange kind of… comfort there however, knowing that her friend was nearby and would aid her in whatever way she could. She only wished to know if she, herself, would have enough strength to go on should the need arise.

Little did she know that there was someone else listening at the door and heard everything.

***Hien***

Hien had just woken up, deciding to head off to bed—yet as he was passing by the room he heard the bitter words from inside. He had been ready to knock and see if whoever was crying was well when he recognized Yugiri’s voice.

When he heard her words… heard the pain in her tone as she described how weak she felt, he closed his eyes, feeling his heart go out to his friend. He had wanted to go running in and defend his vessel from her own cruel words.

But his feet would not move as he listened to Claire put her mind at ease. Whatever else she may believe, she was far from the weakling that she seemed to think herself as.

And he was a better man because of her.

“You are strong, Yugiri,” he vowed softly, knowing that neither could hear him at this point. “Never doubt that.”

Despite his own tiredness, Hien found sleep difficult to come that night. Thoughts of everything he heard from his two most loyal vessels kept returning to him and their worry seemed only to increase his own. He was on the verge of knocking himself out, just so that he could get some sleep, but instead, he focused on the breathing exercises that Gosetsu taught him when he was young. To be calm and meditate to help calm your senses…and he practiced here, slowing his breathing as his mind became blank.

Before he knew it, he had awaken before the crack of dawn, and any tiredness halving left him during the night.

Making a mental note to thank Gosetsu for his lessons once more, he quickly got up and went back to the meeting hall, to where most of the rest of the Liberation Front were already up and preparing any last minute tasks before they set to work.

He quickly found Alphinaud, who was going over the documents that he would need to help him break down the magiteck barriers. He must have read them all so much at this point that he had them memorized.

Indeed, he confessed as much that he wasn’t going to leave until he could recite every word perfectly. While doing this, he was also managing their troops in the field, most of which were readying themselves as well.

He finished bidding farewell to Lyse, who was to meet with the villagers of Namai and other nearby villages and lead the attacks—the first part of their plan.

“She is a bit reckless,” Alphinaud told him, but I promise you that she will do whatever it takes to make sure as many of your people make it back home alive. She won’t let them get killed under her watch if she can help it.

“Of that, I have no doubt,” Hien agreed. “She is a force to be reckoned with. I know my people will be in good hands.”

“One less thing for you to worry about then,” Alphinaud addeid. “She will lead the attack at the castrum further south. The guard there is very limited, so that only improves their chances. It seems that most of their forces have been moved to Doma Castle. Which is ill news for us. Still, Lyse will manage, and hopefully this will draw the Imperial’s attention until the Kojin bring down the wall and flood the castle. I received word from them just a moment before you arrived. Their sappers are just about ready. They will wait for the Confederacy to start attacking as their signal.”

He then looked on seriously at him as he added, “It is crucial that you wait for that moment. You and the others must wait until Alisaie and I are able to bring down the barrier. Once you see that happen, then you know that you must be ready.”

“Which we then leave to the Kojin and the Confederacy to weaken the walls enough for us to charge in with the main force of the Liberation Front,” Hien nodded. “I remember. And you need not worry. I promise that I will follow your plan through to the letter. Just keep yourselves safe. I wish to be able to celebrate with all of you at my side once this is over.”

He took several calming breaths, still having a hard time believing that this was all happening so soon. He felt rather light-headed about this whole thing all of a sudden. As he glimpsed to the door, he saw the Warrior of Light had appeared, already dressed in light armor over a long robe, her rapier still hanging at her side as she joined them.

“There she is,” he said, having taken great care to make sure that he didn’t betray any emotion of what he had overheard before. “I trust you are none the worse for wear after last night.”

Claire merely shrugged, and if he hadn’t known better, he would have sworn that she had just gone to bed. It didn’t surprise him at all though that she was keeping the conversation that she shared with Yugiri a secret. He was grateful that Yugiri had someone that she felt that she could confine in when it became too much to bear.

“We received confirmation from the Kojin not long ago,” he instead informed her. “Their sappers stand at the ready and await our signal. Let us not keep them and the others waiting. Gather your things ─ we depart at once.”

“Alphinaud,” he added as he looked back at him and instructed, “Instruct Lyse and the others to move into position and launch their attack. Our scouts report no change in the imperials’ disposition, but I would leave nothing to chance. We must act quickly, lest we lose the element of surprise.”

“Understood. I will relay your orders to her and rejoin my unit,” Alphinaud agreed. “Gosetsu and Yugiri await the two of you at Monzen. Good luck, my friends. I will see you both again soon.”

Perhaps he had imagined it, but Hien could have sworn that the two of them were sharing quiet a meaningful look… as if there were many things that they both wanted to say to each other. But, they did what they were told without complaint, and he left with Claire in tow as they left the House of the Fierce, heading up north to where Gosetsu and Yugiri were awake and ready to fight.

They could only hope that it would end well for them.

***Later***

The suspense was slowly driving him mad as they waited for news. He waited with Gosetsu, Yugiri, and Claire on the very verge of Mozen while the attack was surely under way by now. Perhaps he could hear the sounds of fighting and gunfire in the distance, but he was no longer sure at this point. Finally though, they all received word from their linkpearls when Lyse’s familiar voice spoke up.

“ _This is Lyse. Imperial forces converging on our position. Looks like we’ve got their attention. We’ll be sure to keep them busy for as long as we can!”_

He beamed wildly at that before they heard a screeching cry from right overhead. He looked up at once to see that their Xaela allies had come flying in on a flock of Yols, already heading over the barrier.

The cannons on the castle wall had opened fire upon them and drones were then launched to try and repel their aerial assault. However, while their big, heavy machines could only lumber about in the air clumsily, the warriors of the Azim Steppe were quick and graceful… and deadly.

Even from this distance he could make out the imposing figure of their most radiant brother—who seemed to have recovered whatever confidence was lost when he lost his title of Khagan. He had leapt from his Yol, almost soaring through the sky himself as he heaved his mighty axe and split one of the drones on his way down.

Once he finished with it, he kicked off from the drone and landed back upon his Yol as the drone fell, crashing into a second one and the two blew up together as they crashed to the water below.

But it seemed that the Dotharl were not ones to be outdone, for Sadu came soaring in, standing straight up on her own Yol as she held her staff aloft. The drone that she faced exploded into a massive fireball before it even had the chance to fire at her—and he thought that he could hear her cackle on the wind.

He grinned as he fought back a chuckle, merely muttering to himself, “They seem to be enjoying themselves…”

“My lord!” Gosetsu suddenly cried, getting their attention. “The barrier!”

He was right. For no sooner did he glance up to the red gates did that blue barrier that blocked their way flicker and fade.

“That it should fall so soon!” Yugiri stated in wonder. “Truly, our allies seem determined to surpass one another!”

_“The magitek field is down. I repeat, the magitek field is down! Confederate vessels, you are clear to advance upon the enclave!”_ Alphinaud contacted them all through the linkpearls. Which was just what the Confederacy was waiting for. Their ships pulled out from their hiding places among the One River and immediately set sail, heading through the unprotected gates as they moved up the river and began firing upon the castle walls.

As the outer wall crumbled, the inner walls also began to break apart when they felt, rather than heard, the explosion take place below them. Water burst outwards and as he looked, he could see the water rising quickly throughout the inner parts of the castle.

“The wall is breached! The Kojin, too, will not be outdone!” Yugiri cried out once more as he grinned.

“Our allies have set the stage. Now we must take the castle,” Hien laughed. “With me!”

They ran, heading down the river bank, trying to get a good look at everything that was happening at once.

“Aye, there can be no doubt. The viceroy is trapped. And so comes our part,” Hien said, watching how the Imperials inside the walls were now trying to climb up higher to avoid the rising floodwaters. “Our Kojin allies will deliver us to our destination. To the western dock!”

They soon found their captain waiting for them, telling them to climb aboard as quickly as possible.

But now that the moment was here, Hien had another change of plans… though a minor one. He looked to Claire and said quickly, hoping that she could understand, “Claire. That we might improve our odds of success, we will divide into two parties upon arrival ─ one comprising you and your adventurer comrades, the other, Gosetsu, Yugiri, and myself. Each will enter the keep via a separate route, dispatching any imperial forces that attempt to bar their path. Even should one meet with misfortune, the other will reach Yotsuyu. Agreed?”

To his greatest of relief, she nodded and he clapped a hand on her shoulder with gratitude before stating, “Then let us be about it. For Doma!”

***Yotsuyu***

Yotsuyu was standing calmly at the top floor of the castle as she smoked her pipe, watching the fighting and smoke rising below her. She did not show any emotion at all as she watched blood splattering and water continuing to rise, threatening to drown out the fighters.

Soon though, she heard the door burst open and one of her Imperials ran in as he cried, “My lady, the riverside wall has been breached! The lower levels are already flooded, and the water is still rising!”

“So I gathered,” she sighed, knowing what their precious lordling was planning. “He would tear the whole thing down…all for the promise of freedom. A noble sacrifice…or the last desperate flailings of a fool.”

**_*Flashback*_ **

_She was breathing hard as she felt her scalp throb painfully from where Lord Zenos had hold of her hair before letting her fall to the floor. She remained on all fours as she heard him leave the room… the position bringing back so many dark memories for her. Of how she would often collapse in the fields after working all day with such little food. Her parents running out to scream for her to get up before she was punished._

_Those miserable years of how she was brutally beaten by her husband. How she would curl up into a ball on the ground and pray that she die then and there as she felt every punch… before she forced herself not to recall those hellish years at being at the mercy of the pleasure house._

_No… she would not go back to that._

_Not now… not ever again!_

_“A-Are you alright, my lady?” the brute asked from behind her. “That was uncalled for.”_

_Anger rose up inside her as those disgusting memories continued to play themselves over and over again inside her head. As he reached out a helping hand to her, her head jerked up and she swung about to smack him hard in the face with all her strength. Her strike was so hard that it knocked him off his feet and slammed him to the ground. She slowly stood up, her eyes focused in front of her, beating those dark memories down until she sealed them away in the back of her mind._

_Instead, she focused more on the cause of her recent suffering._

_That woman from the ambush earlier… the champion of the savages that Zenos had called her._

_Now she understood who those ‘thieves’ were that the Kojin were so worried about. That woman had done nothing but threaten everything that she worked so hard to build._

_“They say your Eorzean is helping the rebels,” she hissed to the brute behind her. Not even bothering to look back at his expression she ordered, “I want her dead. I want her friends dead. I want the heads of everyone she knows and loves mounted on the castle walls!”_

_Oh, she was already planning on where she would hang those mounted heads in the castle just as she said those words. And the precious warrior’s head would be mounted right at the castle’s entrance… or perhaps her own private chambers… just so that she could be reminded of her victory every day she woke up from her own hellish dreams of the past._

_The brute, who was looking as if he was about to receive all of his pathetic hopes and dreams at what he was hearing._

_“You mean…” he began slowly, “You mean I can finally go after her?”_

_She barely had to turn her head for him to see her wicked smile upon her lips, silently telling him that his wish was granted. He then grinned himself as he got to his feet, laughing as he declared joyfully, “I’ve been waiting for this chance! I promise you, my lady—she won’t escape this time! Not this time, oh no!”_

_For his sake, he better not let this woman escape alive._

_She was not going to sacrifice everything she worked so hard to obtain because of one person._

And yet… it wasn’t enough. For not even days after that vow, her brute of a bodyguard had returned in disgrace… having succeeding in finding, not only the warrior, but the crown prince of Doma himself, upon the Azim Steppe.

But instead of returning with their heads like he had promised…?

_“You had an entire legion behind you! All the weapons and firepower that you could have needed and still… still you return without her head?!” Yotsuyu demanded furiously as her brute remained on his knees._

_“I don’t know…” he confessed. “But they had the whole bloody Steppe of warriors behind them!”_

_“I don’t want to hear excuses!” she snarled back. “Your advanced, magiteck equipment and weapons… against a land full of bloodthirsty savages and you still failed to take her head?! Do you not know what will befall us all if she is allowed to go any further?”_

_“I tried…” he hissed back through gritted teeth before he raised his head and she saw his eyes blazing with fury. “I bloody tried! I don’t know what else to do! I want her dead just as badly as you do, my lady!”_

_“Not badly enough then,” she hissed furiously._

_“I have lost everything because of her!” he yelled. “My position… respect… I’m now the butt of everyone’s jokes in Garlemald! And then, when I lost to her again… Lord Zenos let me live. But my life is all I have left. I would give anything if I could see her dead at my feet!”_

_His words struck a chord with her as she leaned back and observed him. She recognized the anger blazing there all too well. The willingness to do anything… even if it meant selling her soul to see those who had caused her so much suffering… there was nothing she would not give to see all the pain that she had gone through inflicted on those who saw her as something beneath her._

_“Anything…?” she asked back, some of her anger fading away as she remembered Lord Aulus telling her of a new… experiment he had been yearning to test._

_“Tell me, brute…” she whispered so quietly that even she had to strain her ears to hear. “Just how far are you willing to go to kill her?”_

_“I told you,” he said furious with himself. “I’ll do anything.”_

_“Well then… if that is the case… I will give you one last chance,” she whispered to him. “Lord Aulus is here visiting and he was just telling me something interesting last night. They need… a volunteer for an experiment. Make no mistake, you blundering oaf. ‘Twas only through Lord Zenos’s curiosity for this experiment that you still live after failing, once again, to kill that one woman. However… if you truly wish for a chance to take her life…? Then…?”_

***End of Flashback***

Like she had thought… the oaf willingly went through with the experiment.

“Speaking of which, how fares my brute?” she asked the guard behind her dully, not truly caring about his answer.

“Th-The procedure was carried out as instructed by Lord Aulus,” he informed her shakily, as if frightened by the thought, “By all indications…it was a success.”

“Is that so?” she sighed. “Then he may yet be of some use. Devotees of vengeance should rightly pursue their cause unto the bitter end, don’t you think? Their hearts aflame with passion until the last few embers fizzle and fade, leaving naught but ash…”

Oh, the irony of it all. She knew that feeling all too well… and just how good it felt to know that vengeance got who they deserved in the end.

“The viceroy’s orders were clear. If Doma falls, none shall be spared his wrath,” she added before finally looking back to the guard and warned, “Tell the men to fight as if their lives depend on it. Because they do.”

She wasn’t speaking lightly here. she knew that if they failed to hold the castle and allowed Doma to be reclaimed… then the lives of all stationed here were as good as forfeited… either by the Domans who capture them, or by Lord Zenos himself.

“A-As you command, my lady!” the Imperial cried before he went running off, and thus leaving her alone with her dark thoughts.

“Again they come to make you kneel. To make you grovel and suffer,” she whispered to herself as the familiar flames of anger began to burn her insides. “But you have endured their worst and survived. You know their tricks. They will not find a flower simply waiting to be plucked…”

She was most certainly going to die this day if her men failed to hold them. But what was the point of continuing to live a life such as this one? She no longer cared if she lived or died… but if she could take them down with her… the prince of the nation she so loathed with her entire being… and that damnable warrior who started this whole mess…?

If she could take them down with her… then she could die with a smile.

***Hien***

It was chaos the whole run through the streets. He ran with Gosetsu and Yugiri at his side as they were forced to fight all manner of machine and warrior as they slowly worked their way upwards. The waters were rising ever higher and with the damage to the foundation having been dealt a crippling blow from the explosions, they were all in danger of being swept away.

Still, they dealt with the weapons and soldiers that were fighting as if their lives depended on stopping them. But they would not relent their attack as they raced ever higher. The blasts in the streets were probably the worst part, trying to go forward while explosions fell from about them and mechanical monstrosities blocked their every move. But eventually, through the blood, sweat and tears of fallen warriors, they had reached the castle proper.

Now it was a matter of trying to climb up and over the ruins of the once, proud castle. Most of their foes had already been dealt with at this point and it was just a straight run through. Leaving very little doubt in his mind who they had to thank for this.

“Seems our friend has reached here ahead of us!” he called to the others as they let Gosetsu charge at a fallen door, smashing it apart with a tackle.

“Aye! Looks like she has taken care of the worst for us! Let us hurry to meet with her!” Gosetsu yelled.

As they neared the top floor, he could hear a loud scream that sounded… it was… it didn’t… it didn’t sound… like it could have come from a man.

“EOOORZEAN… EOOORZEAAAN… COME OUT AND PLAY… DEAREST OF AAALL MY ENEMIES… I HAVE NEW TOYS TO SHOW YOU!”

Dearest of all his enemies…? His eyes widened as he knew who was up ahead and who she was facing. But as they ran up the destroyed stairs and burst into the room, what he saw wasn’t at all what he was expecting.

Claire was already there, standing against this final opponent before reaching Yotsuyu. But her foe wasn’t… he didn’t even know what he was. It had to be that armored brute who ambushed them upon the Steppe, but this creature was more machine than man.

He carried an enormous sword that buzzed and rows of deadly teeth shone as they looked ready to tear someone into pieces. There was an enormous pack on his back made of metal, and seemed to be connected to his chest as he lumbered forward, holding his weapon up high as he roared. But the most frightening part of him was his face… which was more that of a monster than that oafish expression he had before.

What have they done to him?

He was quickly knocked back down to the matter at hand as he ran up alongside Claire. He was half a mind to jump in to help her, but she nodded once, silently telling him that she would deal with him. They were to go on ahead of her.

He nodded back in understanding as he led Yugiri and Gosetsu passed the armored creature—who didn’t even bother trying to stop them, for his focused was all on Claire.

“What did they do to that man?!” Gosetsu cried as they burst through the doors and ran up the final flight of stairs. “Last we saw him, he was most certainly still a man? Though a cowardly one!”

“Perhaps some manner of magiteck built into his body?” Yugiri offered as they ran upwards. “It’s hard to say! But we must hurry!”

“Aye!” Hien panted, spotted the door above them. “Ready yourselves my friends! I doubt that she will go down that easily!”

They burst into the room, the topmost level of the castle, and stared about wildly. For a horrible moment, he was sure that Yotsuyu had escaped for he had thought it to be empty. At least, until he heard the disinterested sigh coming from outside.

Yotsuyu stood there, overlooking the area from the balcony that he, himself, had stood out and looked over all of Doma whenever he had come here. Yotsuyu was watching the fighting going on below her with her back to them.

“Yotsuyu!” he called, taking a step forward, his hands holding his sword tightly. This all seemed too easy.

“So… you have finally arrived,” she stated, as if he was late for an important meeting. “I was wondering if you would make it this far. You can’t find good help these days. But tell me. Just why did you come all this way here? I doubt it’s for a friendly chat?”

“We are here to retake Doma and her freedom,” Hien proclaimed proudly.

Yotsuyu snorted in laughter at that as she set her pipe down on the railing in front of her.

“Is that what this is about?” she asked, shaking her head, as if disappointed in him. “For Doma? You went through all of this for something as trivial as that? And here I thought you couldn’t be anymore pathetic.”

“Why you witch…?” Gosetsu snarled as he took a step forward, but Hien held him back.

“You are finished,” he said, his voice calm, “Your soldiers are defeated or fled, and the Warrior of Light is dealing with your last line of defense as we speak.”

“Because you were too weak to do so on your own?” Yotsuyu asked, still not looking back at him. “What does it matter? Take it if you want it so badly. This dead land with wild animals for people who don’t give a damn about anyone but themselves. I care not for any of it.”

At last, she turned on her heel and began to walk towards them, still calm, as if she were the one in control of everything happening here. Hien’s eyes narrowed as they flitted about the room, trying to detect any danger. He couldn’t sense anyone but them here… she was truly on her own. So how could she be so calm? Either she had ice in her blood… or she still had one last trick up her sleeve.

As she slowly came very closer, he hear a mighty crash from the floor below him, which broke his concentration for just a brief moment. But that was all that Yotsuyu needed.

The crash was enough to cause him to look back to the door, but he spun back immediately, seeing Yotsuyu pull a pistol from her sleeve. He charged in and struck at her arm just as she raised it up, pointing at him.

She didn’t give him the satisfaction of crying out as she was knocked to the ground, her pistol hitting the floor a second later and skidded just out of reach. She reached for it anyway, only to stop when Hien pointed his blade at her.

Seeing that she was now defenseless, she lowered her head, an act of submission. Yet he wasn’t going to fall for it.

He heard footsteps and a door bursting open behind him. He somehow knew it was the Warrior of Light without even feeling the need to turn and look. So she must have dealt with Yotsuyu’s final line of defense before racing up here to join them. Yet he kept all of his attention was on the woman at his feet. He griped his blade harder as he gazed down at her frozen form, his sword pointing at her heart. He was ready to do it… he knew it had to be done. He would finish her with his own hands and put an end to this. But before he did so, there was something that he needed to know. Why did she do this? How could she feel nothing for her own people?

“Have you aught to say for yourself? For what you have done to our people ─ your people?” he demanded. Whatever else she was, she was still a daughter of Doma. What could drive her to commit such atrocities towards her own people for so long? Just how hollow was her heart that made her like this?

Yotsuyu snorted at his question, not bothering to look up at him.

“My people, he says,” she hissed furiously. “The precious lordling beloved by all come to confront the wicked witch.” And then she began speaking, her voice firm and bitter, growing stronger and stronger with every sentence as she spit out her reasons for her hatred.

“My parents thought me no better. They worked me from dawn to dusk, like an ox or an ass or some other beast of burden,” she spat out furiously. “Until, that is, my brother spied a chance to transform the family fortunes. And so I was married to a vicious old drunk who beat me as he pleased, and when I pleaded for help, I was told to grin and bear it. For the family. For him. For everyone’s sake. They pretended not to notice, but they knew. They knew.”

Her tone calmed down for just a fraction of a second as she began speaking more to herself than to him.

“What did it matter? I was nothing to them ─ less than nothing! I wasn’t of their flesh, I wasn’t a fellow Doman, I wasn’t even a person. I might just as well have been dead!” she all but screamed. She raised her head slightly, still not looking him in the eye as a faint smile actually appeared there and she went in a rather empty way—as if she no longer cared, “And then my husband passed away one day. And so I was sold off yet again, to pay his debts. But this time, this time, I found a way to live for myself. To survive. As a spy for the Empire.”

She sighed almost lovingly at those memories and said more to herself in a sort of blissful unawareness of what was going on around them, “Oh, those were the days, when the scales first fell from my eyes. No longer would I be a slave to my parents or my husband or the pleasure house. I would be free…and receive due compensation…”

Hien didn’t react at all, nor did he speak as he listened to her story. He watched as she finally raised her head to look him in the eyes.

“That would be enough, I thought…until I saw a Doman in the road, beaten and broken, and my heart…my heart skipped a beat… Lying at my feet, groaning in agony, sobbing in despair. Powerless, helpless, hopeless!” she told him before she let out a licentious gasp of joy. “A vision forever seared into my soul…”

But the smile soon faded to be replaced with that bitter scowl and finished, “There was nothing I would not do to feel that joy again! To bend this cruel, twisted world to my whims! Now, having borne witness to my life’s work, have you aught to say to me?”

Hien just looked down at her, unable to answer that question. While he now understood everything, he could not think of anything that could justify what happened to her. How could one’s own parents treat their child such as that? How could his own people ignore someone’s suffering and pleads for help like nothing was happening?

But how could anything about that past be good if this was allowed to happen? Was this the Doma he wanted to bring back? Where people with hopes and dreams of their own were denied their free will and all but made into slaves? Meanwhile others around them went about their business, not seeing any shame in allowing such abuse to take place? Is that something he wanted? To give his people the right not to notice when something is happening right in front of them and not do anything?

No… even if this was allowed to happen in the past, he was going to make sure that nothing like that ever happened again. He would bring a brighter future to the children of these lands no matter the cost.

The castle suddenly began shaking, interrupting his thoughts, and he realized that the ceiling was cracking and chunks of masonry were starting to fall around them.

It seemed that the damage from the battle below, combined with the flood, was quickly taking its toll on the castle’s very structure. It wasn’t going to remain up for much longer at this rate.

Yotsuyu saw this as well and began to laugh.

“‘Twas kind of you to lend me your ear, my lord. But now it is time for us to conclude our little tête-à-tête with a final game of chance…” Yotsuyu chuckled. “Who shall stand, and who shall fall? Let the die be cast.”

It was Yugiri who figured it out first.

“This was her plan from the first ─ to bring the keep down on our heads!” she cried, distracting him for just another brief moment. But when she saw this, Yotsuyu lunged for her pistol and he watched, as if time was slowing down, as she pointed and fired right at him. But remaining calm, he swung his blade with all the force that he had left and sliced the bullet in half before he brought it down upon Yotsuyu… who crumbled like a broken doll.

But there was no joy… no sense of satisfaction. All he felt was a hollow sadness… pity for what the world had made of this woman.

“I will remember your words,” he promised as he sheathed his blade. And he would do so… he wanted to rebuilt Doma… but into something better. A place where his people would never know this kind of suffering again.

But there would be time for that after they got out. They had accomplished their goals and the day was won! All that was left to do was flee.

He spun about to his comrades and ordered, “We must flee! Order our forces to withdraw!”

They all agreed and began to run to the door, yet it seemed that they had stayed too long, for at that moment, the ceiling began to come down. The shaking was worse than ever before, and as he looked to the ceiling, he saw it break away and fall towards him. He felt himself freeze up, fear and shock clouding out all other thoughts as he shut his eyes, truly believing that this was the end.

There was a crash as light died… and yet he remained upright? How could that be? When he opened his eyes, he was surrounded with debris and the rubble from the cracking walls and the ceiling which had all but caved in on itself. However, he, Claire, and Yugiri were all untouched… having been safe in a little pocket of space where his head was just barely able to scratch the top of the ceiling.

That was when he discovered how they were protected. Gosetsu was standing there, holding up the remains of the ceiling, holding a massive chuck of it right above his head, keeping it from crushing the rest of them.

His limbs shook with the effort as he looked at them all, and when his eyes found his, he actually grinned and called, “Go, my lord…while you still can. I cannot hold this forever,” he panted with effort.

“No!” Yugiri screamed out, shaking her head furiously. “We will not leave you behind!”

Gosetsu was now glaring at her before he barked back, “Do your duty. Deliver Lord Hien and the others to safety. Now, forthwith! I shall manage on my own.”

The two of them looked ready to fight until the whole castle collapsed around them, yet they were spared that when everything began happening at once.

The sound of gunfire shot through the air and he watched as Gosetsu’s eyes widen in pain. It was then when he realized what happened when two more shots were fired and Gosetsu’s body reacted as if being punched. A fountain of blood burst out of his mouth as he almost fell over, but had regained his footing by slamming his feet upon the floor, forcing himself to stay upright.

“Gosetsu!” Yugiri screamed as he turned to the one person who could have fired those shots. Yotsuyu was still alive, the lower half of her body trapped underneath the rubble, but her upper half in this safe pocket of space with them. She had her pistol in her hands, pointing it right at Gosetsu, and he saw the weapon was smoking.

Yotsuyu was still pulling the trigger, yet had run out of bullets and only the clicking sound could be heard as she kept trying. She eventually dropped it though as she tried to force herself to get up… and when she raised her head, he could see the monster that she truly was in that moment.

“No…” she hissed, half of her face dipped in shadows while her eyes lit up with a madness of a feral beast, practically spitting out, “No one leaves… Not you or anyone else…”

The madness alone was terrifying that anyone could hold such rage, such contempt for her own people. But then, it seemed that the damage from the sword he dealt to her finally won. Her eyelids grew heavy and her head sank low, unable to move any longer.

But they had their attention on Gosetsu, who was now struggling to keep the weight above his head.

“…’Tis naught this old frame cannot bear!” Gosetsu gasped out to say. “Go now, all of you! The day is won! And the morrow beckons!”

“This isn’t over!” Claire finally called out, looking ready to take his place, but Gosetsu merely smiled back at her concern and slowly shook his head.

“Do not despair, my friend,” he said with his confidence never fading. “Never before have I felt so alive. My eyes unclouded, my purpose clear. This is right.”

“Gosetsu…” Hien choked as he closed his eyes. He knew that he was right… that there was nothing more they could do to help him without getting crushed. And it seemed to him that Gosetsu had no plans to leave now.

“You never failed us. Not once,” he said, his emotions welling up as he tried to tell him everything that he had ever wanted to say. “You served my father faithfully, and I am a better man for your guidance.”

Hien was fighting tears as he looked back up at the man who was a second father to him and made him a promise.

“And the Doma we build together shall be better for it too!” he vowed. “Be proud, my friend. Be proud.”

Gosetsu gave him a fierce look, pride shining there in those eyes he knew so well as he told him, “I am, Shun. “More than you know.”

Gosetsu then looked over all three of them with fondness in his gaze, which said all that he couldn’t do so now. And then he smiled as Cirina’s cries came from the balcony as she appeared to spirit them away.

Hien looked back to the women and nodded, silently telling them that now was their time to leave. Yugiri looked back to Gosetsu one last time with a wretched look… hating herself for leaving him like this, but they all fled together, leaving Gosetsu to watch them with relief.

As he watched them leave, he turned his head to where Yotsuyu was now sobbing, and he could have sworn he saw the tears hit the floor. It would soon be over for her misery as well.

“You cast the die,” he told her simply, ready for his rest to come, and smiled at the thought, “Gambling was never my vice.”

Outside the castle, Cirina had been waiting with a party of Yols for them, which they each mounted and joined her in the air just as the castle was shaking worse than ever.

“How merciful the gods that I should find you in time…” Cirina smiled before looking down at one of the Yol who did not have a rider. “Gosetsu!?” she gasped, realizing who was missing. “W-We must turn back now, before it is too late!”

She turned her Yol about, ready to head back, but at that point, several large explosions, no doubt from Yotsuyu’s plan to take them all down with her, set off and tore the castle apart from the inside. They could only watch as the smoke blew out of the walls and the entire structure crumbled like blocks that a child kicked over. The tower of the castle broke off completely before slowly tumbled into the water below… leaving whatever was left of the castle to slowly sink beneath the waves.

“Eyes forward, Cirina. That was his wish,” Hien told her, though his heart was breaking apart.

“…I will deliver you to safety. The others are waiting,” she said and they went back to Monzen to where Alphinaud, Alisaie, Lyse, and Soroban were all waiting for them. They let out cries of joy at the sight of them and Alphinaud looked ready to kiss Claire when he ran to her side as she dismounted. But the joy soon turned to sorrow when they realized that they were a comrade short.

Hien couldn’t find the courage to tell them what happened in the castle, but Claire took that burden off him and spoke miserably of Gosetsu’s choice.

“…I see. The occupation is ended, then. And the people must be informed of our victory,” Alphinaud said slowly, though clearly shaken by what he learned. Hien barely paid any attention, for he had not taken his eyes off the remains of the castle as Cirina cried behind him.

“But I will not simply give up Gosetsu for lost,” Alphinaud decided. “Before aught else, we must needs search the ruins.”

Hien knew that their hopes were faint, but he could not help but feel gratitude when Soroban offered to search.

He knew not how long he stood there. Only that he heard the others continue to talk behind him, whether it be Lyse trying to comfort Cirina, or Alisaie and Alphinaud trying to reason the chances of Gosetsu’s survival.

“Claire,” he heard Yugiri whisper behind him. “A word, if I may. My lord withdraws into himself, unable to turn his thoughts from the keep. He needs us now, more than ever…”

He was glad that they cared for him. But nothing they could say could ease the pain in his heart. The man he had come to see as a father was now gone. He knew this even as Soroban returned with grim news.

“…Nay, my lady,” he confessed grimly when Lyse asked if he found anything. “Naught remained of the keep for me to search. Undermined from below and shaken from above, the manner of its collapse was most unusual. If the floor beneath him gave way before the rest…it is not impossible that he could have been sent tumbling into the river. But the water is thick with silt and debris. Despite my best efforts, I could not find him. I am sorry.”

“…There is naught for which you should apologize,” Hien said as he finally turned back to look at them all. He forced a smile as he added, “Thank you, Soroban, for taking it upon yourself to search. The castle is in ruins, and the people are eager to learn the fate of their nation. We leave at once.”

“Are you sure, my lord?” Alphinaud asked and in all honesty, Hien knew not how to answer.

He shook his head but he still found his mouth saying the words that Gosetsu had said to him before. “The day is won, and the morrow beckons… It falls to us to greet it.”

The others still looked upset at this, but he found himself looking to Lyse, who had remained almost rooted to the spot. But as his eyes found hers, it was as if she could feel his thoughts and nodded.

“…I’m going down to the docks to see if I can’t get one of the Confederate ships to take us to the enclave,” she decided.

“Mayhap we should tell the others at the House of the Fierce to gather there?” Alisaie asked as the others were all making plans as well.

“Magnai and Sadu know naught of what happened in the castle,” Cirina said. “I will go and tell them.”

“They fought valiantly and with honor, Cirina. I pray you tell them that as well,” Hien said before he looked back to Claire. “You too, my friend, were instrumental in this triumph. I must insist that you be present when we bring these tidings to my people.”

Cirina went running off as they made it to the docks, all tired and still in so much pain after losing Gosetsu. It seemed almost an insult to see Tansui there, grinning from ear to ear.

“…You all look like shite,” Tansui said with a rather playful grin. “The captain thought you might need a ride to the enclave. Ready to come aboard?”

“Let’s go,” Claire said, holding things together.

“On you go, then. Sit wherever you like,” Tansui instructed as they piled in. “I don’t know what happened in there, but it’s over. You won. That’s cause enough for celebration ─ and those people you’re about to see need something to celebrate…”

They sailed off down the One River, and towards the remains of the enclave. On their way there, they learned that it had been damaged in the battle, but thankfully the Confederacy were able to spirit the people away in time before any harm could be dealt to them. There were some causalities, yet all of them seemed pretty pleased with the outcome.

Their captain would be waiting form them at the enclave, and they had just finished returning the people there. They would give their own people a moment to rest and heal up before they returned to the Ruby Sea… yet Captain Rasho wanted a word with them before they left.

They were looking among the damage with the burnt walls and falling buildings. Captain Rasho stood there at the top of the stairs and was smiling as they approached him.

“We brought everyone here,” Captain Rasho informed them. “You are the last to arrive.”

“I see,” Hien said gratefully. “Thank you. We owe the Confederacy a great debt…”

“I have waited twenty-five years for this moment,” Rasho countered with a wide grin. “You owe us naught.”

And with a rather sly smile he turned and left them, heading back to the sea with Tansui at his side. They watched them leave, before he turned his attention to the enclave and took a few uncertain steps upwards—towards the sounds of the crowd of people waiting for him.

There were more than he thought there would be, but as soon as they saw him they all turned to look and he heard their cries of joy and shock at the sight of him. Before he knew it, they all dropped to their knees and bowed so low that their heads were practically touching the ground.

Hien stood there, unsure of what to do when he heard Yugiri press him, “Some few words of encouragement would not go amiss, my lord.”

“Um… Right!” he choked, though he had no idea of what to do. “Uh, yes. O-Of course…”

“You’re their lord, remember,” Claire said playfully next to him. “Stand tall!”

Right… she was right. How hard could it be?

“Forgive me,” he said to her with an embarrassed smile. “This is rather more daunting than I had anticipated. But you are right, I must be strong. Wish me luck.”

He looked ahead to where his people still bowed and took a deep breath before he walked forward, remembering to keep his head held high.

He walked passed them all until he stood in front of a worn-out building. When he turned to look at his people, all of them had spun about on their knees, their head still bowed.

He looked around to the damage, getting a good view of it from where he stood. The smoke rising up into the air as arrows and ash were covering the earth, smashed walls and strong boards laid broken while fragments of bots were shattered with large pieces like blood in the glowing light. Only a few small fires remained to keep the people warm as large boulder-like pieces laid upon the ground, the remains of a once great nation.

Just looking at this mess and how long it would be before they were to rebuilt seemed so daunting.

“We are a sorry lot, are we not?” he sighed truthfully. “Tired, dirty, stinking of blood and sweat and ash. A people pushed to the point of breaking.”

He turned his head upwards as he looked to the Moon Gates and the remains of the barrier… it was almost too much to look at as he closed his eyes. The pain that he and so many had gone through the last 25 years played themselves in his head. Yet that blue sky remained.

“And yet we won,” he stated. “The perseverance to endure decades of oppression. The will to carry on the legacy of those we have lost. These were the bonds that held us together and gave us the strength to reclaim our home. After twenty-five hard years, the shadow of the Empire no longer darkens these lands, and we may at last look forward to the dawning of a new day. But, my friends, it will be a day of work.”

The people all began to stir at his words, and he wondered just what their answer would be. For he could not do this alone.

“So I ask you: have you yet the strength to stand?” he asked as the people all slowly began to raise their heads and looked about to the work that needed to be done. He then walked forward to a young boy, looking no more than ten summers old, who kept his head to the ground.

He thought of Yotsuyu and the suffering she had to go through and what turned her into what she was. He wasn’t going to let any child go through that again. He bent down low until the child looked up into his face and he finished, “To rise up with me once more, here and now, and begin to rebuild our homeland?”

Before he knew it, everyone else was on their feet as cheers began to erupt around him and he smiled. He knew that they would be just fine. It wasn’t going to be easy, and the road would be long and hard… but they would walk it together.

***Alphinaud***

“This will not end with Doma. We will see to that,” Alisaie’s voice asked right behind him as Yugiri ran forward to join her lord. “Right, Lyse?”

“Right!” Lyse said, sounding more upbeat that she had in a while. He turned with Claire to look at her as he smiled. Though this victory was hard won… they had won. Yet it wasn’t over yet. Now the time came to return to Eorzea.

“Indeed, this is but the beginning,” he promised them all. “The tide is turning, and it shall soon bear us back across the seas, and onward unto the next battlefield.”

Knowing that Lord Hien and Yugiri were in good hands, and had much work to go through, it was probably best that they leave now. Silently…

He and the girls all left them to get to work as they took a boat back out across the river. They returned to the other side of the river, to where Cirina was having a conversation with Soroban and the Confederacy were just finished seeing to the last of their wounded comrades before they returned to the Ruby Sea.

Alphinaud turned to Claire, worried for her health above all else.

“Are you quite certain you would not prefer to stay awhile longer?” he asked her, “There are sure to be festivities ─ at which you would be the guest of honor, like as not.”

He had wanted for her to take a moment’s reprieve before they began the voyage home. Unsurprisingly, though… Claire shook her head, reassuring them that she was well.

“Very well,” he smiled fondly. “There are other ways in which we might celebrate ─ by rejoining the fight for freedom in Gyr Abania, for one. Short though our time here has been, we have all come to regard this land and her people as our own, I think. But we have done that which we came here to do. Word of Doma’s liberation will soon spread throughout the Empire, and we must seize this opportunity to rekindle the fires of liberation in the West.”

“We dare not allow the imperials a moment’s respite, lest they march on Doma again. For the sake of all concerned, we should leave immediately,” Alisaie pointed out.

“Did I hear you right? You are leaving?” Cirina’s voice asked and he looked up to see her appearing with Soroban.

“I’m afraid so,” Lyse said sadly. “We’ve got our own battle to fight. What about you? Will you be heading back to the Steppe?”

“Yes,” Cirina confirmed. “The war here is ended, and there is no cause to remain. The Oronir and Dotharl have already withdrawn. I will follow them anon, but I wished to bid you farewell first.”

“The Blue, too, must return to their homes, but we will be back,” Soroban promised. “Doma has need of merchants and builders, and we are eager to offer our services!”

He was sure of that. These Kojin knew a good business opportunity when they saw it. Good thing that they were on their side.

“And just like that, our grand fellowship is broken?” Tansui asked, as he and captain Rasho appeared as well. “Without ceremony or pomp, you steal off into the dark? No matter. We have plenty to be getting on with. Places to be, people to rob, and so on. And the captain never was one for mingling.”

“I am a pirate,” Rasho said. “Give me a song at the tavern, and I will be happy. Hobnobbing with Lord Hien? Nay.”

“No taste for the finer things…” Tansui sighed in a long-suffering way. “In any event, we need not part ways here. If you are for Kugane, we would be happy to take you. Her waters have always been… fruitful.”

Well, if they were offering a free ride, who were they to refuse? They took him up on his offer as Lyse turned back to Cirina, who was bidding them her farewells.

“Thank you, Cirina,” Lyse said. “For everything.”

“May the kami speed you on your way! Until we meet again!” Soroban added with a wave of his hand and Cirina bowed happily. They watched them leave before they piled into a boat that Rasho had ready for them.

They took it back to their ship, which set sail at once and next thing he knew was that he was back in the Ruby Sea with the others. He watched as they sailed over the waters, wondering just what was going to become of this place next? Well, the Confederacy should be happy with the prospect of people returning and paying their Tithe. They would be just fine.

The journey was quicker than he would have liked. For it was just in the late afternoon that day did they see the docks of Kugane appear on the horizon. The Confederacy chose to remain this distance away, but Captain Rasho and Tansui were happy to accompany them to the docks in one of their boats.

When they reached the docks, they all jumped out and turned to their allies one more time.

“Have everything? Good,” Rasho said approvingly. “We will need to weigh anchor before the Sekiseigumi arrive. …From the bottom of my heart, I thank you for what you did. Give my regards to the Ul’dahn.”

“I informed Tataru of our coming. She and Hancock should be waiting for us in the Ruby Bazaar,” Alphinaud said, feeling tired and weary. But he couldn’t stop smiling.

“Then it is here we part ways. Best of luck to you and yours in your…piratical endeavors, I suppose,” Alisaie said to their pirate friends one more time, though it seemed that her disapproval of them wasn’t as great as it once was.

Tansui merely grinned back with a wink before he and Rasho got back into their boat. Of course it was a short and simple goodbye. But it was fitting as they waved them off, glad to have known them for the short time that they did.

As they began to head back through town, word had already spread that Doma was free. After 25 years, Doma had reclaimed their homeland and there were cries of celebration and many eager souls wishing to journey there.

It seemed that no matter where you were in the world, rich merchants looking for profit and opportunity were always the same.

Speaking of which…? They returned to the Ruby Bazaar, to where Tataru was there, arguing with Hancock as usual, before she looked over to see who it was who entered the doors.

“Welcome back, everyone, and congratulations on a job well done!” Tataru cried out joyfully when she saw them.

“It is a pleasure as ever to see your smiling face, Tataru,” Alphinaud said charmingly before adding to Hancock, “Less so yours, Hancock, though Rasho and I are sincerely grateful for your assistance.”

“The pleasure was all mine, Master Alphinaud. I assure you,” Hancock said, not the least bit insulted for the insult.

“Anyway, you will be glad to hear that I have already chartered passage for you back to Limsa Lominsa,” Tataru added firmly, already taking the steps that they needed to secure safe passage back to Eorzea. “The ship is to leave port this very day, but the captain has agreed to wait until the four of you have boarded.”

Well that was certainly kind of…? Wait…?

“The four of us? You mean to stay here in Kugane?” Alphinaud asked in surprise.

“Yes,” she answered with a firm nod of her head. “I gave it some thought, and I realized that even with Doma free, there’s still a need for a woman in the middle. Maybe even more than before, considering all the friends and alliances you made.”

That was true. They would need someone stationed here in Kugane to keep an eye on things here. Should the Imperials come back, they would need to warned and who better than someone who organized to keep track of everything?

“As I told her many times before, I would be more than willing to assist you─” Hancock began.

“And as I told you many times before, I am not about to let you worm your way into our affairs and exploit our connections for your personal gain!” Tataru snapped back, not listening to a word he said.

“Must you always presume the worst?” Hancock demanded in a wounded voice as Alphinaud smirked.

“So there you have it,” Tataru added, as if that settled things. “I will remain here for now. You needn’t worry ─ I’m a regular at the hostelry and a half dozen other local institutions. Everyone loves me! So go, go! Don’t let me keep you. Buy your supplies and souvenirs while you still can! When you’ve finished, make haste to the docks. Pier number two, to be precise. I’ll be waiting for you there!”

Well, it seemed that they no longer had a say in the matter, did they?

The better part of the afternoon was of letting the girls do their shopping. Tataru had already secured some supplies for them, but since they would be their last time in Kugane for the foreseeable future, they didn’t want to waste this chance for souvenirs. Claire had wandered off early on, saying that there was still a couple things she needed to get before she was finished with a special project that she had been working on.

They quickly found out what it was when they ran into her while Alphinaud was stuck lugging heavy parcels around with him. How they thought that all this was necessary, he didn’t know. But they found her near the marketboard, and she had changed from her old battle clothes which had most certainly seen better days and into something much more… Hingan style.

He knew precious little about fashion, choosing to leave matters as that to Tataru. But he knew enough to recognize the kind of clothes she was wearing. She was in a bright blue Ao Dai dress with beautifully stitched vines and blooming flowers along with a pure white Quan pants that looked like they were woven from silver. She was finishing up winding a flower into a Non La, or a straw hat, when they came upon her.

“Look at you,” Alisaie laughed. “Is this the project? Tataru would be proud.”

Indeed she would be. He couldn’t help but feel himself blush as she spun about in the new fabrics.

“It wasn’t easy, but I managed to get the materials and made them,” she answered. “I felt that it would have been a waste to come all this way without taking something back home with me. You like it?”

“W-What? Oh, um…?” he began, embarrassed.

“Wow! You look fantastic!” Lyse cried out when she saw her. “You’ve got to make something like that for me! Though, maybe after we free Ala Mhigo, or… you know?”

“I’ll make one for you for your next Nameday,” Claire offered and Lyse laughed happily at that.

“Well, you look ready to go,” Alisaie grinned. “We’re almost done. Just finishing up a few last minute things before we head to the docks.”

Claire nodded in agreement, having promised that she finished everything she needed and turned to leave.

“I’ll… join you until the end of the street,” Alphinaud suggested as he dropped the countless bags before taking her arm and whispering, “Anything to get away from carrying their bags.”

She smiled back as they left, leaving Alisaie to grin wildly at their retreating backs.

“Huh? Did I… did I miss something?” Lyse asked her in confusion, not sure why she would be smiling now all of a sudden.

“Oh no,” Alisaie said happily. “I’m sure that they’re just as eager as we are to return to Eorzea. Now then, let us hurry this up. We’ll have to carry our own bags until my dear brother returns.”

Meanwhile, Alphinaud was sighing grimly at the thought of all their belongings that were waiting for him.

“They’re gonna make me carry even more bags when I return, aren’t they?” Alphinaud asked her as she patted him consolingly on the shoulder.

“We left so suddenly that we didn’t have time to talk about anything,” he said softly. “I heard about what happened inside the castle.”

He felt her pause in mid-step for a minute before sighing and went off to the bridge, staring out at the ocean below her.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked as he stood next to her.

“No, not right now,” Claire said. “Perhaps… later?”

He nodded in understanding.

“I will always be here if you need someone to vent your feelings on,” he offered and he was glad to see the twitch on her mouth. “Do you always have to make me worry about you?” he asked her grimly as he felt her fingers lace with his own.

“Sorry,” she told him as she squeezed his hand. “I don’t mean to.”

“I know,” he sighed. “But you do have a talent for it, I must say. I suppose I should be happy that you’re alright. But…?”

“But…?”

He didn’t know what he was going to say. He wasn’t sure how to put his feelings into words. “I’ll tell you later,” he decided. What else was there to say? This wasn’t the time nor the place. He only wished that it wasn’t always like that.

They reached the end of the street to where the pier was right in sight and he told her softly, “We’ll be done soon. I promise. We can talk afterwards.”

She nodded as she stepped away, and he felt her hand leave his own rather reluctantly. Despite the gloves he was wearing, his hand felt so cold when she left like that. But he held onto the smile as he watched her head on ahead of them.

She did look good in those new clothes.

He could only hope that it wasn’t too obvious that he liked them.

***Later***

He felt that he was stuck someplace in time as he was forced to carry around such heavy bags with Lyse and his sister. Oh, how close was he to telling them what he really thought of all their ‘necessary’ purchases?

He was amazed he was able to hold it all in during the next hour before they felt that they were finished. When all was said and done, they met up at Pier #2, ready to head out. Claire was already waiting there, ready to go, and in her new dress, much to Tataru’s approval.

“Ah, there you are!” Tataru called with a friendly wave. “All packed and ready to go?”

“To the best of my knowledge, yes. Apologies for the wait,” he apologized. “The task of tying up loose ends invariably takes longer than one allows. Happily, however, all now seems to be in order.”

“Then there’s nothing left to do but to board the ship!” she finished for him happily. “Do try and enjoy the journey, won’t you? It may be your last chance to rest for a while!”

“That would depend on the good captain’s choice of route,” Alisaie told her.

“As ever, Tataru, I pray you take all due precautions while making your inquiries,” Alphinaud warned. “Better to avoid the local authorities altogether than risk a repeat of our Ishgardian episode.”

“And what sordid episode is this, pray tell?” Alisaie asked, eyeing him with great interest and he clammed up at once, stuttering out some half-hearted excuse.

Just then they heard a voice calling out, “You there! Hold that ship!”

They turned to see Hien and Yugiri, of all people, running up to meet with them.

“What are you two doing here? Shouldn’t you be in Doma?” Lyse asked in astonishment, voicing his unspoken thoughts.

“Shouldn’t you?” Hien asked once they skidded to a stop in front of them. “You left with nary a word! I half-wondered if I had done something to offend.”

But that was the point…? They had to worry about rebuilding their nation now. They had just wanted to make things as easy as possible for them.

“Upon learning that you had departed for Kugane, we immediately resolved to give chase,” Yugiri informed them, not sounding surprised by their disappearing act. “Our comrades can manage affairs in our absence, and it seemed the least we could do.”

“You mean you came all this way just to say good-bye?” Lyse asked with a smile.

“That too, aye, but there was something else I felt I had to say,” Hien said before he spoke out formally, “You helped us win our freedom, and for that I cannot thank you enough. Accordingly, after we have established an interim government and so forth, I think it only meet that we repay the favor by dispatching our own forces to Eorzea. If you would have us.”

“We harbored no expectations of such generous aid…and as there is no telling when the Empire might strike back at you, would it not be wiser to concentrate your resources on the defense of Doma?” Alphinaud asked, not sure if he should be grateful or worried over his choices.

“I had a mind to pursue a more aggressive defense,” Hien explained. “To wit, we will send forth shinobi to provinces far and wide to spread word of our victory, that we might inspire others to take up arms as we did. Even the Empire has its limits. If the Garleans cannot be certain where and when the next rebellion will take place, how can they commit another force to Doma? And besides…so long as this debt remains unpaid, how am I to face myself? And Gosetsu?”

Fair enough. That was very difficult for him to argue with.

“As you wish,” Alphinaud agreed with a smile. “I will relay your offer to the Eorzean Alliance.”

“All of Doma is counting on you to finish what we have started,” Hien added as he folded his arms and looked specifically at Lyse. “You have it in you, Lyse, to seize the future you want. Never forget.”

“I won’t, Hien ─ not your words or anything else,” Lyse promised, her eyes practically aglow as they looked at each other. “Everything that led us here, that will drive us forward ─ I’ll carry it with me, always. And that’s a promise.”

“I will hold you to that!” he laughed good-naturedly before he looked to Yugiri and offered, “Go with them to Eorzea. Tell their people of our triumph, and of our pledge to stand with them.”

That’s right. The Domans back in Mor Dhona. They should be made known to their homeland’s freedom. He could only imagine the looks on their faces when they learn of this.

“By your leave, I shall pave the way for our new alliance,” Yugiri said and bowed low to her master while Tataru was waving at the dock people.

“Hurry up, you lot!” Tataru cried. “The ship’s about to weigh anchor!”

“It seems our time is at an end,” Hien said. “Go well, my friends…and may we meet again beneath a western sky.”

They were all beginning to leave, but as they were, Claire stayed behind as she and Hien shared another long moment.

“Though this goes without saying… take care, my friend,” he said to her and Alphinaud saw her eyes warm and nodded as she turned to follow after them.

***Zenos* Back in the Palace of Ala Mhigo**

“I always knew that woman was unfit for command…”

“Aye. When you think of all the resources we poured into that hole. And for what?”

Why was he not surprised? He had returned to the Palace of Ala Mhigo not even for a fortnight before he received word that Doma had been reclaimed by their rabble. To be fair though… he suspected that this would happen the moment he left Doma.

Therefore, when an Imperial who had fled from the rebellion appeared before him, and gave his report, he couldn’t help but feel a surge of excitement when he learned of _who_ it was who led the attack.

The soldiers were all whispering to each other about how right they were about Doma, and the waste that it was they put all that effort into it only to lose it now. Zenos rolled his eyes as he got up from the throne, his hand reaching for his katana as he stepped before the lowly soldier… cutting him clean in half with a single stroke.

He had said it before. Cowards doesn’t have a place here among them.

His men were all gazing at him with fear, their bodies practically causing their metal armor to creak as they trembled—but he paid them no mind as his mind began to drift away.

All his life, he had everything he ever wanted handed to him on a silver plate, lined with gold. He was a proud member of the royal line… the heir to the throne. He hated that thought. That was why he found solace in battle… to be able to fight for what he wanted. To grow stronger… to earn what he wanted rather than for it to magically appear before him. But even that lost its appeal once he mastered all that his teachers had to teach him. For by that point, he kept winning and boredom was the only constant emotion he felt at that point.

However, ever since that day at the Reach… something had changed, though he was unable to discover what it was that caused it.

He had gone over the attack in his mind a dozen times already… and it was no different than any other battle he had participated in. As soon as he walked onto the field, the cowardly turned tail and ran, or those foolish enough to flirt with death came charging at him before he cut them down like the insects they were. Sure, he gave credit to that one girl in red… she certainly had courage charging at him with nothing but her fists as she aimed to kill him. Yet, in the end, he barely had to swing his blade about to send her flying. In the end, all of her idealism and her dreams of dealing out justice for her people weren’t enough to aid her as she was smashed into the ground like all the others before.

But then that other one…?

He looked down to the crimson blade in his hands and watched how the blood it was drenched in dripped to the floor, leaving a small puddle about his feet. The bloody blade somehow reminded him of that warrior… _of her_ …

That woman.

He had heard of her, of course. Heard the whispers in Garlemald of this demon in the guise of a mortal woman who seemed to haunt his men’s nightmares. She had become something like a specter for them to fear and curse, leaving them wondering just how many more of them she would kill.

This Warrior of Light, the Eikon-Slayer… or by one of the hundreds of other names he had heard her to be called. The savages of Eorzea had written songs and stories about her, believing that she was a true hero to them all. And yet, he had defeated her so easily that day.

He was disappointed in that moment. Yet… there was something else. She was able to predict where his attacks were to fall and she was most certainly no amateur in battle. Yet, he hadn’t seen anything that would cause his men to run in fear at hearing her name. It wasn’t until that moment she broke his blade did he realize that she was lacking strength… but had great potential. Even after his attack would have killed anyone else, she survived and was still giving him that hateful glare that caused his blood to quicken and a little stab of joy inside.

He had expected her to return home, licking her wounds and crying at defeat. But no, it turned out that she had been sharpening her claws since that day. When she attacked him back in Doma, he realized that she could be the Warrior that the stories claimed her to be… a true rival for him to fight with. She just needed a little time.

He grinned at that… to be able to feel that rush of adrenaline and the joy that could only be brought upon a battle of life-or-death. To be able to fight a warrior who was all but indestructible and deadly, to be pushed to such a point that he was backed into a corner with death looking him in the eye… that was what he longed for, nay, craved.

To see a deadly creature want nothing more than to bit down on his jugular and rip his throat out as his blood splattered on the ground. If he could ever come across such a beautiful monster—just the thought was enough to cause him such a feeling of joy in his otherwise empty life.

It was only a tragedy that she was still fighting for others. To blind herself to all that she could become because of the ridiculous notions of fighting for freedom.

He had wanted to kill that woman’s little shinobi friend that night just to try and push her to see that there was no point in fighting to protect anyone. For we all must go eventually, no sense in fearing death.

All he had to do now was wait a little longer. He raised his blood-stained blade and gazed at it as his own empty eyes gazed back from the reflected metal.

“The beast yet lives. Mayhap it is time I sharpen my claws,” he said as he looked at it, wondering just what she was doing right now. “I wonder, will you walk into my parlor once more…?”

She was a beast; that much was obvious. But was there more to her than he first hoped for? He would give her one last chance… he would face her once more and judge if she was the monster that he thought her to be. Then and only then would he know if she could be his… friend.


	14. Lessons in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentione's Day has returned to Eorzea and love is most certainly in the air! Now that the Scions are returning from Doma, with the season of love around the corner, will our young couple decide if now is the time to make their love known? Or are they still not ready for that?

**Bonus Chapter 12.5: Lessons in Love**

“By the gods… just what is going on here?” Alphinaud asked himself exasperatedly, after spending twenty minutes trying to push pass an unexpected crowd through the streets of Gridania. He had barely been home for a few days when he was suddenly faced with an unforeseen problem.

***Flashback***

_“Here we are, home at last. I must say, the journey passed more quickly than I had expected,” Alphinaud said as soon as they stepped back into the familiar port city of Limsa Lominsa. After being gone for so long, it was almost a culture shock to be back in the maritime city once again._

_“That would be due to the absence of otherworldly interference, I expect,” Alisaie offered with a familiar teasing grin and he felt himself go white at the thought of ghosts and specters._

_“I-I should be glad if we did not speak of that unpleasantness again!” he hissed at her furiously before remembering his place and cleared his throat. “But in spite of all that and more, we return better for the experience ─ and, more importantly, triumphant.”_

_“Indeed,” Yugiri added, who had a new spring in her step the whole journey here. “And with Doma freed of imperial oppression, it is only right that we turn our thoughts to the plight of Ala Mhigo.”_

_“Well, I’m all for that, obviously, but I think you should go and see the refugees at Revenant’s Toll before doing anything else,” Lyse offered. “They’ll be thrilled to hear what we’ve accomplished, and it’d sound best coming from you.”_

_That’s true. The Domans here should be made aware that their homeland is free, and perhaps start thinking about their choices to either remain here in Eorzea, or plan for a journey back home. Either way, he hoped that it all worked out for them._

_Yugiri looked touched by this suggestion and said humbly, “…Thank you. I shall do as you suggest.”_

_Just then, who would happen to show up, but the Admiral Merlwyb Bloefhiswyn appeared of all people._

_“I see I am not too late,” she said, taking them all by surprise when she stepped up to greet them._

_“Admiral!” Alphinaud gasped, having realized how much that he missed her and their other friends the moment he saw her. “What are you doing here?”_

_“The East Aldenard Trading Company informed me of your impending arrival,” she informed him with a smile. “I have tidings I thought best to share with you in person.”_

_“From Gyr Abania?” Lyse asked at once, her own happiness fading at once to give way to worry._

_“Aye,” Merlwyb confirmed with a nod. “The Alliance still holds the Wall, despite several imperial counterattacks. But we have been unable to press further into occupied territory.”_

_Well that was good to hear._

_“Commander Kemp and his men, meanwhile, have made great strides toward rebuilding their depleted ranks,” she added. “They have even taken it upon themselves to attempt some few operations…with mixed results, I am sorry to say. ‘Twas a complication arising from one such venture which moved me to seek you out. During a mission to transport wounded Resistance fighters to the Rising Stones, Krile Baldesion was taken prisoner.”_

_He gasped at this, feeling as if a block of ice had fallen into the pit of his stomach._

_“Krile?” he repeated in shock, “Do they know where she is being held?”_

_She shook her head and he felt his heart sink as she answered, “They do not. But your comrades were informed at once, and I am told Thancred is in Gyr Abania looking for her as we speak.”_

_“How could this have happened…? We must seek out Thancred without delay!” he demanded before realizing what Krile would say were she here. “Nay. Krile taught me better than that. It would be unwise to act without first acquiring a full understanding of the situation…”_

_He didn’t want to assume the worse. If she was captured, then there must have been a reason._

_“Thank you for informing us,” he said to her, trying to remain calm. “Tired though we may be, we must make haste to Castrum Oriens. Pray excuse us, Admiral, Lady Yugiri.”_

_They parted from the two of them, leaving the Admiral to return to working alongside the Alliance, and Yugiri to travel up to Mor Dhona. Though they had no time to rest from their voyage, they teleported to Castrum Oriens as quickly as they could… where they found Thancred waiting for them with Arenvald._

_“There you are!” Thancred called when they approached. “You have heard the news?”_

_“In broad strokes from Admiral Bloefhiswyn,” Alisaie said, also sounding upset about the revelation that one of their old teachers was now missing. “What happened?”_

_“Krile and a squadron of Resistance fighters were escorting Y’shtola and several other wounded to the Rising Stones for further treatment when they were ambushed by imperial forces,” Thancred sighed as Arenvald looked down in shame. “Arenvald and his men fought valiantly, but in the chaos─”_

_“I will make no excuses!” Arenvald interrupted, furious with himself, “We failed to protect her.”_

_“Do not be so hard on yourself,” Alisaie said soothingly, “You protected Y’shtola and the others, did you not? Tell us about the attack.”_

_“It was the Skulls,” Arenvald explained, his voice still full of self-loathing. “They knew a path across the Wall we hadn’t found. We thought we were safe once we reached the Black Shroud.” He sighed before finishing, “We weren’t expecting an ambush… During the fighting, I caught a glimpse of their leader’s memories. It was all planned.”_

_“The advantage of having a Walker in the field,” Alphinaud said._

_“I’m not as strong in the Echo as Claire is, of course,” Arenvald explained. “Half the time, it’s enough to knock me on my arse, like I’ve taken a dose of concentrated aether…”_

_Claire nodded in agreement and not for the first time, Alphinaud couldn’t help but find himself curious by this and wondered what it felt like to be able to see into the memories of others._

_“So you walked in Fordola’s memories,” Lyse pressed him. “What did you see?”_

_“A woman promised the world ─ education, training, citizenship ─ all that and more if she but sold her soul,” he spat bitterly. “A traitor to her people, a pretender to her masters…It was Zenos himself that gave the order. Told her to return with Krile Baldesion ─ alive.”_

_Well, that was one relief to know that she was taken alive. If the Skulls had given that order, there must have had a reason. All they had to do was figure out where she was being held and they could mount a rescue._

_“Our agents have been carefully monitoring imperial communications since the attack, but have yet to intercept any transmissions making reference to Krile or her current whereabouts,” Thancred finished dourly, as if knowing just what he was thinking._

_Still…_

_“If their orders were to bring Krile back alive, we can save her if we move quickly enough,” he said, determined to remain optimistic. He wasn’t going to give Krile up for dead if he could help it._

_“As you say, time is of the essence,” Thancred agreed. “Which is why I intend to slip past enemy lines and see what information I can uncover on my own. In the meantime, it is up to you and our allies to command the imperials’ undivided attention. Lots of shouting and explosions and so forth. Keep them distracted, and I will find her.”_

_Alphinaud nodded, knowing that this was their best option, if not their only one._

_“…Very well. I wish I could do more to aid you, but I understand,” he said. What else could they do? They had been away from Eorzea for some time now and need to figure out more of what was going on before planning anything else. And besides, Thancred was the best among them for spying and sneaking about. He only hoped that he was wise enough not to let himself get caught._

_“Commander Kemp is on his way to the castrum as we speak for a meeting with General Aldynn,” Thancred explained. “If you hurry, you could find him on the road, and discuss the situation beforehand.”_

_They agreed and he let Claire and Lyse go on ahead to track down Conrad and the others as he and his sister remained behind._

_“Do you think that we should just leave this matter solely to Thancred for now?” Alisaie asked him in worry. “I know he’s strong and that he can slip in and out of just about anywhere without being seen thanks to his years of avoiding his ex’s… but still…?”_

_“I know that it’s risky,” he sighed. “But right now, there is not much choice. We must do what we can to learn of where they are keeping Krile as soon as possible. And he is really our only hope of learning anything in the short time we have.”_

_She still looked worried, but she nodded in agreement as they waited for the others._

_Soon enough, Lyse had returned to tell them that Conrad and the others were on their way here. Claire would be escorting them just to make sure they arrive safely. When they did, they all went before Raubahn, who had arrived with Pipin at his side._

_“There you are ─ and there is Commander Kemp, I see,” he said approvingly, smiling warmly at the sight of them all. “I know you are eager to speak of our next move, but we would first hear more of your last. Tell us of your deeds in Doma.”_

_The others were all eager to hear of what happened, having only learned that Doma had been freed from their sources in the field, but knew precious little else of what happened to the people or the Scions. Alisaie took the time to explain everything that happened… from their little detour across a haunted sea, to tracking down Gosetsu in Kugane… which brought a pang of pain through his soul at the thought of their fallen friend. She then went on to explain in as much detail as she could about the Confederacy, the Kojin, and even to their newly summoned primal of Susano._

_The fact that a primal had been summoned half a world away and in such a manner shocked their allies to the core, but took solace in the thought that the Lord of Revel had been slain at their primal-slayer’s hands._

_Like he thought, Claire was most hesitant to tell them of the battle, but Alisaie decided to simply go on ahead to tell them more of their trip through Yanixa and of what the people were forced to live through there. What shocked them all was hearing of Claire and Yugiri’s plan to try and execute Zenos… only for it to go up in flames… but was strong enough to ignite the flames of rebellion in the people’s hearts._

_“Truly?” Raubahn asked, looking to Claire. “You both tried to assassinate the bastard on your own?”_

_“It was foolish in hindsight,” Claire shrugged. “I rather not talk about it. But no permanent harm done.”_

_After that, it was Lyse who explained more of what happened on the Azim Steppe, and how they met with Lord Hien… and their participation in the Naadam… where Claire emerged as the new Khagan… earning awe-struck looks from the rest of them. Alisaie then finished up by explaining more of their plan to retake Doma Castle, and defeating the Imperials… resulting in finally reclaiming the enclave and forcing the imperials out of Doma._

_Once she was finished, a kind of stunned silence was swept over them all._

_“…Such victories are rarely won without sacrifice,” Raubahn said at last in hushed tones. “But the prize is worth the price. Doma free, after all these years.”_

_“Blood hells…” Conrad said, looking like he wasn’t sure if he should laugh or not. “Flooding their own castle for a better chance at victory…We could learn a thing or two from that lad.”_

_“Our agents report a flurry of communications between Garlemald and Ala Mhigo in recent days. ‘Tis plain they are in the midst of deliberating their response to the Doman uprising,” Pipin added to them all, putting the pieces together._

_“Good,” Raubahn agreed. “Every imperial unit in occupied territory will be on the lookout for civil unrest. The fear of leaving critical locations undefended will make commanders think twice about committing their forces ─ giving us a chance to seize the initiative.”_

_True… this could be a possible new opening for them to strike while the iron was hot… so to speak._

_“We have a chance, aye ─ mayhap the last one we’re ever gonna get,” Conrad said, his voice dangerously close to wishing for it rather than hoping. “While we’ve done our best to rebuild the Resistance, the imperials have only increased their efforts to root out sympathizers. If we keep on playing for smaller prizes, it’s only a matter of time before they crush us again. And that we won’t come back from.”_

_After the blows they have taken up till now, he could understand. But they mustn’t give up on hope just yet. They still had a fighting chance… even with their small forces, they have proven that it’s not impossible to overthrow tyranny. They just needed to remain calm and plan this out accordingly, but swiftly. Only then can they even think of reclaiming Ala Mhigo._

_“A swift advance seems best for all concerned,” Pipin said. “Not least poor Mistress Krile.”_

_“Then let us waste no more time. The campaign for Ala Mhigan liberation begins now!” Raubahn decided before looking off into the distance to the tower that hung the Garlean’s banner high. “Our first objective will be to capture Castellum Velodyna. Take the bridge, and the whole of the Fringes will be ours. From there, we can push east towards the Peaks. I name this operation Rhalgr’s Beacon. For as Rhalgr once sent His star to guide our ancestors to these lands, so too shall it see us home! The success of this operation is paramount. So long as the Empire holds Castellum Velodyna, the main host cannot advance.”_

_Yes… that seemed a good place to start. It was a vital advantage point… and if they were able to take the bridge, then they would be free to cross over the Fringes with no trouble. After that, they could advance further East, across the Peaks… and if he remembered his Geography correctly, they would be right on the borders of the capital of Ala Mhigo._

_“Zenos knows this, which is why he has ordered Fordola and her men to see to the bridge’s defense,” Raubahn informed them._

_“So we’ll get to fight the Skulls again…” Lyse said, her eyes narrowing darkly at the thought of Fordola._

_“The Butcher is not to be underestimated. She is decisive, ruthless, and feared by foes and friends alike. But we have a plan to defeat her,” Raubahn reminded her firmly. “First, we send an Alliance force down the main road, signaling our intention to mount an all-out assault. The garrison will muster their forces and prepare for a protracted battle… However, they will soon find that we are ill prepared for their counterattack. Our men will begin to break ranks and flee.”_

_Alphinaud was starting to see where Raubahn was going with this. Before he could ask though, it was Conrad who broke it down for them._

_“I see…” Conrad said, “Show them your backs and give them a target too tempting not to pursue.”_

_“Aye, Fordola is too aggressive not to press the advantage. She will order her men to give chase,” Raubahn said. “We lure them as far as East End, where the commanders will rally their forces and attempt to hold their ground. If all goes to plan, we should be able to keep the greater part of their garrison occupied.”_

_In other words, he would use the Alliance force as bait to lure as many as possible from Velodyna, giving them a chance to try and claim the bridge. But even so… that would prove to be a lengthy battle, and surely the garrison would realize that they were tricked and return to the bridge’s defense?_

_“…Leaving my comrades and I to tackle the bridge’s remaining defenders. Very clever, I’m sure,” Conrad asked, also spotting this problem. “But what are we to do if the imperials smell a rat and return before we’ve taken the place?_

_“I don’t need you to take Velodyna, Commander Kemp,” Raubahn grinned suddenly. “All I need is for you to fly your flag from its tower.”_

_And he understood._

_Alphinaud could see what was happening now and cried out, “You mean to trick them into believing that the bridge has fallen!”_

_“Aye!” Raubahn grinned back. “We convince them Velodyna is lost, hit them hard with our reinforcements, and watch them go running for the hills. Then, when the dust has settled, we regroup at the castellum. What say you?”_

_“It’s a bold plan…but a good one. We’ll do it,” Conrad said at once._

_It was risky, but certainly their best hope of retaking Velodyna. And if they were behind it, then he would do his best to ensure that they succeed._

_“In that case, we shall support both the Resistance and the Alliance forces,” Alphinaud said before turning back to his fellow Scions and added, “Claire, Lyse, Arenvald ─ I ask that you accompany Commander Kemp. Alisaie and I will remain with the Flame General.”_

_“We will return to Rhalgr’s Reach and make our preparations. As soon as they are complete, we will join you in the field,” Conrad vowed. “Godsspeed!”_

***End of Flashback***

That had been a couple days ago. While eager to undertake this plan, they still had much to prepare for, and they would need a little more time. While they were preparing, he had decided to come out to check on the other city states and see how they fared in the Scion’s absence for the last few moons.

He met with the leaders of the other four City-States and was pleased to learn that everything was proceeding along well… no signs of primal summons or other Imperial advances in the rest of Eorzea… aside from occasional scuffles between their people and the beast tribes, they’ve all been living in a relatively nervous peace. There were still tensions, of course, but so far they have been pretty much sticking to their own lands and leaving the others alone for the time being.

That was good to hear. He would have hated to have learned that when the Beastmen learned that their primal-slayer wasn’t in Eorzea, they would jump at the chance to summon their gods once more and they would have had around a dozen or so primals to deal with.

Ishgard was still going through difficult times with so much changes happening, but things have quieted down and when he visited, he could see more of the rebuilding effort going into the city and there were many more smiles on the people than he could remember. Ser Aymeric was kept busy continuing to negotiate peace with the Dravanians, but he was more than happy to see him as they spoke lengthy of how things were going apace.

“All in all, while it has been far from easy, I am so far pleased with the results,” Ser Aymeric confessed, looking tired but was smiling. “Lucia has ever been a strong pillar of strength… as well as reminding me to rest and eat from time to time. And I occasionally hear from Estinien, whose willful spirit has survived intact.”

“Truly?” Alphinaud asked eagerly. “Do you know where he is now?”

“Hard to say,” Ser Aymeric confessed. “He has made a note to inform me that he rarely stays in the same place for long. But he seems to be enjoying his new adventurer-like lifestyle. There is no need to worry. I am sure that he will come home when he is ready.”

“I see,” Alphinaud said, feeling only a slight pang of disappointment, but not surprised by this news. “Well, when next you hear from him, pray pass along my regards.”

“I shall do so,” Ser Aymeric promised as Alphinaud left not long after that, planning to finish his trip around the cities by returning to Gridania and speak with the Elder Seedseer with matters there. She was pleased to see him well when he arrived and was fascinated by their tales of the Far East almost as much as Ser Aymeric had been.

He had learned that there were a handful of her people who were apprehensive of putting so much effort into freeing Ala Mhigo when there were clearly bitter feelings of the suffering caused from the Autumn War… the battle between Gridania and Ala Mhigo. Still that had been many years ago, and the people were, at the least, attempting to but that all aside for the greater good.

He had thanked her for her time and left the Lotus Stand, planning on heading back on foot the rest of the way through Gridania when he was almost stampeded over by a crowd of people.

They had come out of nowhere, and before he knew what was happening, he had found himself fighting his way through a sea of swooning young women and curious men who seemed to all be heading towards the amphitheatre. None of them took much notice of him, so focused on where they were going, and with so many people towering above, he was having a hard time trying to force his way out to see where he even was.

Eventually, he had to grit his teeth and march through, forcing himself passed them all with more than a little bit of shoving and poking, despite how polite he tried to be. It wasn’t pretty, but no one seemed to mind him. At last, he was able to breathe fresh air again when he forced himself through a pair of girls who were twittering away about their own sweethearts before he was able to look around and see where he was.

Heavens forfend… how could he be gone for only a short time and people just seemed to be acting like…?

That was when he finally noticed what it was that was the source of the excitement. He had unknowingly been carried off just outside the amphitheatre to where it was decorated with balloon hearts and beacons that cast flaming hearts into the sky above them. there were red and pink ribbons stretching all over as banners with even more hearts and wings hanging over just about everything as everyone stood there to admire what was happening.

Before he could fully register what was happening, he was ambushed by a young Elezen man, dressed all in red and white, who seemed to appear out of nowhere, and was now declaring brightly, “Hello! And good morning to you, young sir!”

Alphinaud jumped at the man’s jovial voice before he was handed him some piece of advertisement of the festival that was going on. “Would you be interested in participating in this year’s Valentione’s Day celebration?” the man asked him.

“Oh, I see,” Alphinaud said as he sighed in understanding, looking at the red hearts on the paper. “It’s Valentione’s Day… my… it seems I’ve been away from Eorzea longer than I thought. It’s hard to believe it’s that time of year already!”

“Of course, this is the time of year where you must express your love for those you care about!” the man cheered brightly. “I, myself, count my blessings every day that I get to spend with my beloved! Oh, such joy… tis no better feeling. This year we are holding a very special event known as the Affinity Test! If you have a special someone in your life, you can discover what fate has in store for you.”

“Oh, that… I mean…” Alphinaud began, his cheeks blushing as pink as the ribbons around him as the man laughed.

“Or if you still struggle with your emotions, this is the best time of year to fully express them,” he added with a wink. “All of House Valentione have come to the rest of Eorzea’s cities to spread and celebrate true love. Our Affinity Test is both enlightening and won’t cost you a gil! And afterwards, you can have your fortune red by our trained fortunetellers to see what the future has for you to be grateful for!”

“Oh, I see. Well, while I am flattered, I’m afraid that I simply don’t have time for…?” he tried to think of some excuse as he backed away, “What I m-mean… this isn’t what I usually… but I just don’t have anyone like that here and…?”

“Alphinaud?”

He knew that voice anywhere. Oh, of all the times for her to appear?

He turned about at once to see that Claire was walking towards him, dressed in the Ao Dai dress she crafted for herself while still in Kugane, only now it was dyed red in honor of Valentione’s Day.

“I thought that you were still in Gyr Albania,” she said in surprise as she came before him. “What are you doing here?”

“Claire…” he stuttered slightly.

“Ah, yes… are you two friends?” the Valentione’s Day advertiser asked happily. “Claire was just aiding us in the festivities. Just recently, thanks to her help, we have the Affinity Test ready for the public. How did your run of it go with your partner, by the way?”

“He was just a friend,” Claire smiled back at him. “And we ended up receiving a very low score. I think he only wanted the chocolate at the end.”

The advertiser laughed good-naturedly at that.

“Ah, well… that happens,” he said with a smile.

“Forgive me, but what is this test again?” Alphinaud couldn’t help but ask.

“Oh, well, as I was saying before, it was thought up of our own dear Lady Astrid,” the advertiser explained. “A way for couples to test their love and affinity for each other while having a fun time. It’s not just for couples though, even just friends can run through it and have themselves a good time. Even if you don’t have a special someone in your life, it is a good time of year to tell those who are close to us, just how much we care about them.”

“They asked me to test run it for them,” Claire explained quietly to him. “But you needed a partner and so I asked an adventuring friend of mine. You receive free chocolate at the end of it, where you can trade for prizes. When I offered, he couldn’t help but run right in. But we kept breaking the Affinity bonds and messed up on the cards.”

“But you still had a good time,” the advertiser reminded her. “And that’s all that matters! Say! Rather than just explain it, how about you take your friend here and run through it together?”

“What? Oh, I-I was,” Alphinaud stuttered. “No, I wasn’t planning anything like that. I was just checking things here in the rest of Eorzea before returning to Gyr Albania and…? We still have some time to prepare before we are ready to reclaim Ala Mhigo and I thought… some… air would do me some good?”

His voice trailed away pathetically as he began turning red for some strange reason. For some reason, worry began to twist his heart and he had forgotten why he was here. But then he realizes that Claire was looking to the advertising still in his hands and he quickly tried to shove it into his pocket.

“Nothing… it was just nothing! I was merely…?” he began nervously, his voice suddenly going higher and feeling red burning his face once again.

Claire laughed and looked to him as she asked, “Well?”

“Well… what?” he began slowly.

“I think she wants you to have some fun, my young friend!” the advertiser answered for him as if it was obvious. “Even I can see that you have been working hard for a very long time. Surely, you can relax for just an afternoon. And she seems willing to help you, if you are interested?”

Fun? But something like this? A test to see just how well suited you are to someone you care about? In all honesty, he was almost afraid of finding out that they were perfect for each other than he was of finding it if they were unsuited.

“There are three different outcomes. Unfavorable… Favorable… and Kindred Spirits,” the advertiser explained. “Kindred Spirits is the highest that you can go and you are all but certain to be soul mates… and even with favorable and unfavorable, that doesn’t mean that it’s hopeless… just that there will be some hard work involved before you can reach that point. But no matter what the case is, this whole event is set up to be for fun for all!”

Fun. Alphinaud didn’t think he heard of a more foreign word as he found his mouth saying, “I… yes. If you want…?”

He wasn’t into such things like this… but… if she wanted to go through a gaudy event for a good time, he would humor them.

And to be honest… a part of him was deeply curious to know what their Affinity for each other was.

Claire smiled and took his hand, leading him away from the advertiser, and to another House Valentione servant, who immediately led them to the East Shroud, where they were to run through the venue. The two of them were brought out onto a large gazebo-like area which was settled upon a mirror-smooth lake and surrounded by blossoming flowers on all sides. The scent from them was wonderful and he breathed in deeply as he looked below to see the flowered hedges just below him and realized that this was a maze… and while it didn’t look too difficult, it stretched out before them for a fair distance.

Just then, a Choir Moogle floated down to meet them in front of the gate in front of them and bounced about happily.

“Welcome to the Valentione’s Ceremony, kupo!” the Choir Moogle called. “Here, the pair of you will undertake two trials. By your performance, we will know your affinity for one another. Off you go, kupo!” he added when the gates opened. “The first trial awaits!”

“What did I get myself into?” Alphinaud asked as he was left with no choice but to follow Claire to the gate. But as soon as he stepped out, his feet touched a spinning, pink light that he didn’t notice until he was carried off on a small gust of wind away from Claire and taken to one of the two separate gates and planted down gently.

_The Trials of the Moon_

Those words were written on a small sign at the tiny gate and he was looking about curiously as he spotted Claire landing lightly at the opposite gate, and was now waiting patiently as the Moogle went on speaking from the platform they were just standing on.

“First up,” the Choir Moogle called, “Till Mog Do Us Part. The rule is simple: get through the maze, kupo. Just take care not to stray too far from one another, or your Affinity will weaken! You may begin, Kupo!”

Alphinaud soon learned what ‘Affinity’ was the moment the gate opened and he stepped inside. His body was bathed in a warm, golden glow of light that stretched out from him and to his partner; where they both single stream of light connecting them right at the middle, where the two energies were wrapped around each other like rings.

He could only pause a moment to admire how warm and brilliant it was before they had to start moving. The entire area were full of Moogle patrollers, who, every once in a while, cast a gust of wind that would stun anyone who remained too close. Their golden band grew stronger and stronger the closer they got to each other, but he noticed that when they were forced to move apart, it would stretch out until it was in danger of breaking. They broke it for only a few seconds before realizing what had happened and raced to get closer.

There were times where he had to wait for her to find the circle which opened up his gate, and then she would wait for him to find another circle to open her gate before she could advance. So, instead of just running about, they had to think things through carefully before giving the other time to catch up so that they could go on… for they could only move forward by helping the other.

He was just starting to get into the rhythm of it when they made it to a series of flowering fountains and he realized that they were already halfway through. He was having so much fun running about, that he didn’t realize just how quickly things were going for them, and before he knew it, they had passed through the fountains and reached the last section of the maze. It was the same as before, only here were more twists and turns, where it was difficult to keep themselves close enough without fear of their Affinity bond breaking.

The key was to use timing to be able to get them through. Often he would be forced to wait, while avoiding the attacking Moogles, until he was able to ensure she was able to get to the enchanting circle which opened his gate. Once she returned to as close as she could get, he was then allowed to search about through the twists and turns to find the circle on his side where he could open the gate for her.

Before he knew it, he felt his feet step out through the last flowering gate and they had found the end, which brought them to another magic circle in the center of the platform. They raced up to stand there together and as soon as both their feet stepped down it lit up.

The Choir Moogle, who had been watching from above, cheered at the sight of them arriving at the same time.

“You made it, kupo!” he cried happily as he floated downward to meet with them. And though it was hard to tell with all that fur, he could have sworn that he saw the Moogle smiling. “Well done getting through the first trial, kupo! I must say, that was some impressive teamwork!”

“I have to admit, I enjoyed that more than I thought,” Alphinaud said, panting slightly from all the running. “But… correct me, isn’t there another challenge waiting for us?”

The Moogle nodded as another gate opened up and added, “Onward, kupo! The second trial awaits!”

Right… so what was left for them to do? They ran up together through the gate and into another large gazebo-like area, which seemed rather plain in compared with the flowers behind them. But there was another Choir Moogle waiting for them.

“Next up, ‘Cards Beat as One’,” the Moogle told them excitedly. “Work together to find matching pairs of cards, kupo.”

Without warning, twelve giant cards appeared right out of nowhere, and with a quick count, he saw that there were twelve in all. Now he was very lost to what they were supposed to do. But as he watched the identical cards floating there for a moment before the Moogle explained, “Be warned: picking the wrong cards results in a penalty. Now then, since I’m such a kind Moogle, here’s a bit of help to get you started. I’m going to give you a little flash. Don’t tell anyone, alright, kupo?”

And just then, four of the twelve cards showed themselves… two from each side.

The two who revealed themselves in front of him were that of four chalices with red hearts and one of a beautiful angel. He quickly glanced back to Claire’s cards and saw that she was given a single chalice with a red heart, and another card which held two chalices.

“Have yourself a good eyeful before I put them away,” the Choir Moogle told them from behind them and Alphinaud made a quick mental not of where each card was before they flipped back.

“You may begin, kupo!” the Moogle finished and they went up to flip cards. After only a couple mistakes, they managed to find the correct pairs and got the Choir Moogle’s squeak of approval.

“That’s all the cards matched,” the Choir Moogle called. “Well done, kupo!”

“That was no trouble compared to memorizing how to shut down Magitek generators overnight,” Alphinaud couldn’t help but whisper to Claire and earned a light chuckle.

“That does it for the second trial, kupo!” the Moogle behind them squeaked up as it came fluttering up to them, “We’ve seen all that we need to see!”

And what did they see? They just worked together to get through a couple puzzles, he didn’t see how they could test someone’s Affinity for each other?

“And now, the moment you’ve bene waiting for…” the Moogle said. “How well did your bond hold up amid the trials? All shall be revealed, kupo!”

Alphinaud felt himself growing anxious once again for some apparent reason, though he knew not why that was. But at that moment, the floor below them lit up as light spread everywhere, bathing it all in a bright pink with hearts woven into each other. Flowers magically bloomed about them as they crept up the lampposts, lighted jewels fell about them as lacey fabrics sprung up and were hanging about them that reminded him of a bride’s veil.

“Kindred spirits!” the choir Moogle cried out joyfully. “Your affinity can be likened to a plump kupo nut... it makes you the envy of Moogles for malms around! That concludes the Valentione’s Ceremony. We look forward to hosting your again, kupo!”

Alphinaud’s jaw fell open. Shock, fear, amazement, and joy all seemed to rush in and were now fighting for dominance inside his heart. Both he and Claire shared a startled expression at this news. Sure, they worked well together, but kindred spirits? They hadn’t even spent that much time together at all recently.

“So… what now?” he asked her and she seemed to be just as taken aback by their results as he was. She seemed unsure of what to say. They walked out together, back in the familiar parts of the East Shroud, and deciding to head back to Gyr Albania and get back to work. But all in all, he was glad to be able to relax and have a distraction from the upcoming mission; even if it was for a short time.

“Ah… Claire…?” he began slowly and she paused to look back at him from the top of the hill that overlooked the road. “Listen… there’s something that I want to ask you. Do you… do you ever feel…?”

But as he approached, he didn’t notice how his foot had caught itself on an extended root. He was knocked right off his balance and tripped right into her as she reached out to catch him. However, his combined force actually knocking her backwards and before he knew it, they hit the ground and were rolling down the hill. He could feel the sticks and rocks digging into his back as he clung to her, and she wrapped her arms protectively as they rolled. He let out several cries of pain as he felt every bump on the painful ground before they hit a soft patch of grass right at the bottom of the hill.

They both laid there, breathing hard as he wished for the earth to stop spinning around him. He just clung onto his friend, feeling more like a fool for every second they laid there; before becoming aware of the softness of her body. But when he opened his eyes, he realized that his face was nuzzled right up dangerously close in her shirt. It was like an alarm went off in his head and he jerked upwards and turned away, his face burning once again.

“S-Sorry!” he cried in embarrassment.

She sat up as well, leaves and twigs now entangled in her hair and a smug of dirt on her cheek as she laughed, perhaps pumping so much adrenaline that she didn’t even realize that his face had been nuzzled against her chest.

“Are you alright?” he asked as she smiled, nodding back as she began to pick out the twigs from her hair.

That was when she was smiling even wider as she looked at him and he just realized that he was covered in dirt and his hair was looking like a dirty mess. Once he looked down at himself, he also began laughing and once it started, they couldn’t seem to bring themselves to stop.

“S-Sorry,” he said once he wiped to tears of laughter from his eyes and felt himself calming down. “That was my fault.”

He then noticed the tears in her dress and immediately began to apologize for those, but she merely waved it off, promising that the small tears weren’t anything that she couldn’t fix. But then she pointed out the papers that were suddenly lying scattered about and he gasped as he realized that the sketchbook he was still carrying throughout his voyage had falling and now the papers had flown everywhere. He insisted that she wait here for him as he went up the hill, stumbling slightly as he went to pick them up.

He had planned on leaving those behind, but he had been concerned that his sister would find it. Much like how she did back on the ship…?

***Flashback***

_It had only been a couple days since they sailed off from Doma, but already they were making fair progress across the ocean. The sun had been shining for days on end, and the captain of the ship was loudly proclaiming how kind the kami were for giving them such perfect weather._

_The rest of them were left to their own devices as they sailed further on, and he was taking a rare respite to himself below deck while the others were up enjoying the fresh salty air. He was just exhausted as he rested on his bunk—fully proud at their accomplishments so far—but dreading at how much farther that they had to go._

_He had spoken over his linkpearl to Urianger, asking him how things were continuing on apace there. His old friend was truly relieved to hear that they were all well and on their way back—and Alphinaud was glad to hear that so far things are going well. The Resistance was still working on rebuilding their ranks, and keeping their posts up at the Wall, and that he promised that they were doing their best to keep things under control._

_Yet, word had finally gotten out that the Warrior of Light and some of the Scions weren’t in Eorzea any longer and there was a feeling of dread in the air. Urianger was already reassuring the Alliance leaders that they were returning as they speak, and he was hopeful that once this news reached the people, then this uneasiness would fade._

_“I see,” Alphinaud said, shutting his eyes as he was close to drifting off. “Keep me in touch should anything happen. I can’t say for sure when we will return, only that we are making excellent time. If the weather and winds keep up, we should be there in less than a moon’s time. Perhaps we should have teleported back…?”_

_“Nay, Master Alphinaud,” Urianger countered soothingly. “Thou needith rest after such a hard-won victory. And we, ourselves, needith more time to prepare for our upcoming battle over the battle-worn lands of Gyr Albania. You have my word that we will contact you should something of grave import happen.”_

_“I appreciate it, my friend,” Alphinaud said, wondering if he sounded as tired as he felt as he let his hand fall to his side and rested his head against his pillow. He just laid there, letting his mind relax and waited for the splitting headache to pass over him._

_By the time that it did, he could see the glittering sunbeams through the portholes and wondered that it had to be just past afternoon at this time._

_Alphinaud sighed as he reached down to the foot of his bunk as he reached for his bag, pulling out a couple things that he brought with him. While Lyse and Alisaie had been ruthless with him carrying their things, he did take the time to buy a little something… though it wasn’t really something for him._

_One of the things he pulled out was his sketchbook, filled with all the pictures he had drawn while in the Far East, the other… was a hair corsage of pink cherry blossoms. He remembered simply passing by a random stall…? He didn’t know why he did it, but he bought it then and there and hid it in his bag before Lyse or Alisaie could notice it._

_But now, that he was alone for a change, he found himself pulling it out and looking at it. Laying onto his back, he held the corsage up to his eyes as he examined the petals, wondering just what it was about them that compelled him to buy them…?_

_At last, he could feel the pull of sleep take over him and he felt his eyes close as he set the corsage next to him. He listened to the waves hitting the ship and rocking of the deck below him had lulled him into a much needed sleep. Even for a moment, he was glad to be able to get out of his head and enjoy a sense of peace._

_He must have been out for a while though, for by the time that he did awaken, the light from the portholes had faded greatly, and he could see the darkening sky. At first, he wasn’t sure what it was that stirred him out of slumber… at least until he realized that Alisaie was in the room and was looking through a book on the floor._

_He rubbed his tired eyes as he slowly raised his head, saying his sister’s name._

_She looked up at him with a smirk as she said, “I was just coming down to check on you. And then I found this on the floor with these pages hanging out.”_

_That was when he realized that she was looking through his sketchbook._

_“Well,” Alisaie grinned at the sight of the pictures of the Warrior of Light that he had drawn, yet remained unsatisfied with. “Found your muse?”_

_He leapt out of bed and snatched the pictures back and shoved them back into the book, glaring at her for it._

_“That’s private,” he snapped back before shoving the book into his pocket._

_“Then you shouldn’t leave it lying about,” Alisaie reminded him. “I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t have done it. I thought that it was full of reports and information that you had been working on. But this brings up an important question. Have you two had any time to talk?”_

_“Why do you care so much?”_

_“We’ve been over this so many times now, I think that you’re just asking to annoy me,” Alisaie sighed irritably, “Come on. You like her. Why not tell her and start dating? Is it a crime to want to see my only brother get together with someone? It’s my job as a sister, you know?”_

_“My relationships are hardly your business,” he told her grimly. “And you better not have written home to tell father about any of this? I can only imagine how he would react?”_

_“Come on, even I wouldn’t do something that cruel,” Alisaie rolled her eyes at him. “I mean, sure, I would love to see him tell you off for once, but I would never go behind your back like that. Though it’s tempting sometimes.”_

_He sighed as he sat back down on his bunk. That was another thing that he had been worried about. He could only imagine what his father would say if he knew that his only son was in love with someone like Claire was. Not that his father wasn’t a good man, but he was very traditional as well as highborn. He would want to make sure that his children married well, and he feared that he would only approve of only another high-ranking individual from Sharlayan._

_“Forgive me for being nosy,” Alisaie stated as she sat at the foot of his bed and watched him, “But what is that?”_

_She pointed to the corsage and he groaned, realizing that he forgot to put that away._

_“So beautiful,” Alisaie said when she looked over it. “Now, do I happen to know the young lady you bought it for?”_

_He rubbed his eyes before saying sourly, “You know full well who it’s for. I just thought that she deserved a reward… however small… for all that we’ve gone through.”_

_“Oh, no doubt about that,” Alisaie agreed. “Tataru was telling me before we left that we should hold a great big party to celebrate. We could all use something like that. But I suppose that it’ll wait until after we take back Ala Mhigo.”_

_“I suppose,” he sighed as he looked at the corsage once more, as thoughts and fears drifted across his mind._

_“So… you can tell me,” Alisaie said, “Just where are you two standing with each other?”_

_He knew that she wasn’t going to go before giving her an answer and he thought it over. “I’ll tell you,” he said, “But only if you promise to keep this between us. Please, Alisaie. I don’t want you to go around and talking about this to everyone.”_

_Her eyes widen as she nodded and he told her about their stance with each other._

_“Oh, by the gods! I knew that you seemed a little too happy whenever she’s with you,” Alisaie actually giggled. “It’s about time!”_

_“Was it that obvious?” he sighed. “Seriously, you wouldn’t even have known how I felt about her if Urianger didn’t blurt it out to you. I still need to have a word with him for that.”_

_“Yes, you’re right, I can admit that,” Alisaie agreed. “But even if he hadn’t, I think that it was only going to be a matter of time. I think that everyone is well aware of your feelings for her, at the least. She’s a much harder person to figure out, after all. While you have at least attempted to keep this discrete, I wouldn’t call it a secret.”_

_He sighed as he ran a weary hand across his face and through his hair._

_“I am… so tired of this,” he whispered and his sister raised her eyebrows. “I’m so tired of trying to keep this hidden. Trying to find some kind of balance between our duty. I know we’re doing the best we can, given the circumstances. What other choices do we have? But…?”_

_“It’s not enough?” Alisaie asked as she sat beside him. “I can’t claim to know how you’re feeling, right now. But I think that I can understand that you’re tired of having to keep up this persona of ‘just friends’ to the rest of the world. So… why not stop it?”_

_“We’ve tried talking about it,” he sighed. “But the fact is that we both have duties to the rest of Eorzea, and the world as a whole. How could we possibly be a couple with all that is happening?”_

_“I don’t know, you’re supposed to be the smart one, so I think that you can figure it all out,” Alisaie offered, trying to cheer him up. “But why don’t you go and talk to her now? I can keep everyone up on deck busy for a little while. That should give you both time to be able to come to some kind of a compromise?”_

_“You would think that you would disapprove of your only brother with just anyone?” he asked her and she laughed._

_“I think that it’s the other way around,” she pointed out. “Come now, if she cares about you, then there must be something about you that she likes. She could do so much better than you, she’s way too good for you.”_

_“Thank you,” he muttered sardonically with a roll of his eyes as she clapped him on the shoulder._

_“I’m only jesting,” she promised. “I do think that it’s sweet. And I’m happy for you. Really, I am. But you two really need to talk this out. I know that you haven’t really had much time for it lately but…?”_

_“We do need to discuss this,” he agreed as he rolled onto his side. “I’m just not sure how best to go about this. Tell me something…? Do you think that father would approve of this?”_

_“Father?” she questioned. “Well, that’s hard to say. He sure was against us leaving home. The only reason he wasn’t able to stop us was because we’re of age and could make our own choices. But even if he doesn’t approve of your relationship, I don’t think that there is anything he can really do to stop you. Other than disown you, of course. But she could probably take care of you, so no need to worry.”_

_He threw his pillow at her and she ducked with a laugh._

_“In all seriousness though,” she added, “He may not approve at first… but then again, he hasn’t met her yet. I don’t know what it is, but there’s this mysterious charm about the Warrior of Light that people gather around her. I think that if she’s given the chance, she’ll win him over. He may even come to like her more than the two of us.”_

_“That is true,” he agreed as he thought it over. “I wonder how that will go?”_

_“Hopefully, he’ll be proud of some of our accomplishments since we left home,” she offered, “And he’ll realize that we made the right choices so far and won’t give you any hardship for it. But why are you asking about father? Are you planning on paying a trip back home in the near future?”_

_“No,” he confessed. “I was just thinking about him earlier and I wanted your opinion, I suppose. But you are right in that we and Claire need to have a talk about this before we go any further. Is she busy now?”_

_“Up on deck? No. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure that everyone stays up on deck for a while,” she promised. “I’ll send her down here for something. You two can talk later.”_

_He nodded, feeling a sudden surge of gratefulness, and perhaps a hint of relief, that he decided to come out and tell his sister his problems. Perhaps he needed her help more than he cared to admit. Still, he wasn’t going to tell her that as she happily went to the door._

_She was as good as her word, for it was only ten minutes later did he hear footsteps upon the creaky deck and when it next opened, he saw Claire enter, pausing only for a second when she spotted him._

_“Alisaie said that you had something you wanted to show me?” she asked and he rolled his eyes at his sister’s antics._

_“Something like that,” he said as he gestured her to come in. “I was hoping… we could talk?”_

_She tilted her head, something she did whenever she was curious and walked in. She took a seat on the bunk across from him as he stared out the porthole for a second, trying to find the best way to put this._

_She waited patiently as he finally said, “This feels like the first time we’ve been alone for weeks.”_

_“It probably has,” she told him. “The last time we talked like this was after… Zenos?”_

_“Right,” he nodded as he looked back to her, remembering the last time they had a proper chance to talk after her and Yugiri’s failed attempt at assassination. “You still feeling alright from that?”_

_She nodded as she waited for him to discuss what he wanted to speak of._

_“What… what do you want from this relationship?” he asked and she blinked at the question, as if she never really thought about it. “And don’t you dare try to counter me by asking what I want,” he added. “I want to know what it is that you want, for once. Just be honest. I know that you can’t be fully happy with this… arrangement of us having to keep everything secret. Though, judging from my sister’s reaction, I don’t suppose that it is much of a secret.”_

_“No,” Claire agreed. “I think that everyone already suspects, we just haven’t confirmed it for them.”_

_He sighed as he rubbed his eyes again before getting up and pacing around._

_“I’m not sure where we go from here,” he confessed. “That is why I want to know what you truly want? Do you think…? Do you think that it would be better for us to simply go back to being friends? Or…?”_

_“In truth?” she asked softly and he kept his back to her as he looked out the porthole at the darkening sky. “I do think that, in the best interests of Eorzea and the rest of the world… we should just be friends.”_

_He closed his eyes, feeling as if his heart was shattering apart. But then…?_

_“But… I do not want that either,” she confessed softly and he sighed in relief. So, she felt the same way. She believed that for the best of everyone, they should just be friends, comrades… but at the same time, she didn’t think that they could go back that way now that they know how the other felt._

_“I see,” he said slowly before looking back at her. She was hugging her arms as she looked to the floor, blushing furiously as he smiled peacefully. Slowly, he came to sit next to her on the bunk, just an arm’s length away as he decided to ask something else._

_“Tell me something,” he said to her, “When… how could you ever fall for someone like me?”_

_She looked up as he chuckled and added, “I mean, I didn’t even realize how I felt about you until it was practically spelled out for me. But I knew that I cared about you for a long time before that. Who wouldn’t? But what made you fall for me?”_

_She blushed a little more and slowly confessed, “When we first me. I thought that you were… a rather arrogant little lordling.”_

_He actually laughed and said, “Tell me something I didn’t already know. I know how I was back then and I am ashamed of my actions and… attitude, I suppose. But…? When did that change for you?”_

_She leaned back on the palms of her hands as she thought that over, and he wondered if she was deliberately making him wait._

_“I can’t say for sure,” she said at last. “I admit, that while I saw you as a friend in those days, you were very difficult to deal with. But, after we went to Ishgard, and I saw you starting to change. That was perhaps…?”_

_“I thought that it was something like that,” he nodded slowly. “But… when? At what point did you…?”_

_“Feel differently?” she finished, “I would say… the night that we all spent in the Churning Mists. When we were all talking around the fire… remember?”_

_He blinked as the memories came flooding back. The night before they went to Zenith to speak with Hraesvelgr? That far back?_

_“That long ago?” he asked quickly and she shrugged._

_“I only meant that was when I fully realized that you weren’t the same person I once knew,” she informed him. “That you had come a long way. When you were so open with all of us?”_

_He looked at her and smiled as he felt his hand reach for hers and said, “I’m glad to know that. And I hope that I don’t disappoint you. But…?”_

_“But you want to know when I realized I fully was in love?” she asked knowingly and he looked down awkwardly. “If I had to pick a moment? I would say… it was that day we spoke… after the… Nidhogg appeared at the conference? We returned to Camp Dragonhead?”_

_He remembered that. He had wanted to speak with her after seeing Nidhogg controlling Estinien’s body and warned that he would kill them all. He asked her to meet with him back at, what Lord Haurchefant once called it, The Falling Snows._

_He remembered how he brought in those mugs of hot chocolate before they talked… and realizing that he had someone there to support his choices, meant more to him than he could ever say._

_“Strange,” he whispered, “That was when I fully realized my feelings. I was speaking with Lord Edmont and he all but had to draw a picture for me to fully get it while the Grand Melee was taking place.”_

_“So that’s why you started acting differently around me,” she said in understanding. “I could tell that you wanted to talk about something, but something always happened.”_

_“I wish that I wasn’t so shy about it,” he sighed. “If I told you earlier? Then perhaps…?”_

_“To be fair, we were busy,” she offered and he grinned._

_“That is true,” he agreed. “But I suppose I was so worried that I would be rejected that I didn’t want to risk ruining our friendship. So I was left to pin for you from a distance.”_

_But that was when their smiles faded as the issue at hand came back to them. Just what were they?_

_“Perhaps we are still a bit naïve,” he suggested. “But we are getting off topic here. What is it that you want?”_

_“Me?” she asked slowly. “I’m tired.”_

_“Of what?”_

_“Of… everything,” she sighed. “I hate having to feel like I have to keep everything hidden.”_

_“Then on that note, our minds are as one,” he said as he leaned over and rested his head against her shoulder as he shut his eyes tiredly. “I’m not sure that we can really discuss this on board the ship where everyone can hear it. But… once we return and free Ala Mhigo… do you… do you want to try and… become more open about it?”_

_He felt her head turn and he knew she was looking at him._

_“You sure?” she asked and he nodded._

_“I think that we both need to try and take a new step rather than just stay where we are right now,” he confessed. “It would be nice to be able to do something together without worrying about war and if something could happen to one of us.”_

_“Doesn’t that counter everything we were worried about before, though?” she asked quietly._

_“I know,” he sighed. “But I’m not sure what is right anymore. I mean, I want us to be allowed to try for a relationship, but I’m not sure how we can do it without feeling like we’re putting everything at risk.”_

_But just then he felt her fingers under his chin and tilt his head up so that they could look at each other. No words were spoken here, only a silent kind of understanding that passed through them both and it was like he understood all of her emotions in that one brief moment._

_Perhaps it wasn’t time yet… but hopefully soon… soon it would be._

_He smiled as he laced his fingers with her own, losing himself in those kind eyes once again._

_“I feel that I should say something romantic… but I feel that I would just mess everything up,” he stated and she smiled wider as she planted a quick peek on his lips. When she pulled away, she pulled a rather crumpled piece of paper out and held it for him. He blinked in confusion and unfolded it to see that it was one of his drawings of her face and he choked._

_“H-How did you get this?!” he asked at once and she shrugged, merely informing him that Alisaie had given it to her and said that he had many other such pictures that she would like and then practically shoved her below deck._

_“Why…? Why do you torment me so, Alisaie?” he whispered, shaking his head as he got up and went over to his bunk to shove the picture into his sketchbook. That was when he saw the corsage and quickly hid it underneath his pillow, wanting to wait until the right moment to give it to her. But as he did that, Claire had appeared behind him and reached for the sketchbook._

_He didn’t realize that she was suddenly looking at the pictures with interest._

_“Oh, don’t feel the need to look!” he gasped at once, but she already had her hands on the pictures and brought them up before her eyes. She looked over the sheets of paper absent-mindedly, but she quickly realized that they were not battle plans or anything related to war. They were drawings of friends that they had met both here and back in Eorzea. She found the leaders of the Grand Companies and the Scions… she could see a picture that he had done of Lyse with Papalymo… though Lyse was without her mask in this one as well. There was another page where she found Thancred and how he used to look with his shorter hair—as well as one of Y’sthola when her hair was slightly longer and her eyes weren’t the blank orbs that they knew today._

_She passed over more familiar faces, smiling at them all as memories continued to rush at her. That was when she paused at one particular face…?_

_She paused as she ran her fingers over the ink, feeling tears burn at her eyes._

_“Haurchefant…” she sighed sadly, recognizing the face that looked back._

_“Ah, yes,” Alphinaud said slowly. “It was a habit I developed when I was young… whenever I was worried, I would draw. I remember how many pictures I did when… when grandfather left for Eorzea. I had wanted to go with him, but Alisaie and I were so young at the time.”_

_“That must have been hard for you,” she said softly as he saw her finger trace the image of their dear friend with a finger in a sad way._

_“I find it easier to occupy my mind when I have something to do,” he told her and she looked up sadly and he recognized that look all too well._

_“You miss him as well,” he said. He wasn’t asking, he was merely confirming what he already knew._

_“Every day,” she confessed grimly as she looked to the perfect smile that their old friend used to give to them whenever they needed it most. “I still struggle to believe that he is gone sometimes. Him… and Ysayle? So many others…?”_

_“Yes,” he said grimly. “I… I remember how I wanted to see my grandfather’s face again. I… I first started drawing because I wanted to see him again. I yearned for it. So I… I drew it myself.”_

_He then showed her another picture of how his grandfather looked. At least, the grandfather that had been returned to his true self after being freed from his control at Bahamut’s hands. The kind smile, the warm eyes, the infinite loving look on his face as he looked at him in Alisaie…?_

_He flipped through the small book with her as they looked back at all their old friends and realize just how much time had passed for them all. At one point, he looked up at her, watching her look at the book with a pensive look on her face. Before he knew it, he took her by surprise when he placed his hand against the side of her face and gently turned her head to look at her. He studied her face, every detail, trying to figure out just why he was having so much trouble when it came to drawing her._

_“What is it?” she asked quietly._

_“I think… I figured something out that had been bothering me,” he said slowly as he continued looking over her features once more. “But I need to test it. May I… may I draw you?”_

_She blinked in surprise before tilting her head in confusion._

_“Please? It won’t take long,” he told her._

_She merely nodded as he took the sheets of paper back and turned to a blank page. He then gently placed his hand under her chin and tilted her head up to an angle where it caught the sunlight from the window—half of her face held in light, while the other half was cloaked in the shadows of the dark ship… but he quietly began to sketch her._

_For some time there was nothing but silence between them as he scratched at the paper. Studying her face, and focused solely on his drawing where the only sounds were of him scratching on the paper and her own shallow breaths as she remained perfectly still._

_He focused himself on studying her features… feeling a little self-conscious as he felt those eyes focused on him. But he was determined to figure out just why he had so much trouble when it came to putting her face to paper._

_“What was the problem?” she asked suddenly, taking him by surprise._

_“Apologies,” he muttered. “I’m almost done… give me a few more minutes and I will see.”_

_So she remained sitting there, calmly, patiently, as he continued working. Finally, when he had used up all of his pencil, he laid it down and looked at the picture he just completed in his hands._

_“I see…” he said at last as she leaned over to look at it. “So that was the problem.”_

_“It’s amazing…” Claire said, sounding deeply impressed as she took it from his hands and looked at it. “It looks almost like its breathing, it’s so lifelike! But…?”_

_She tilted her head as she looked to the picture once more and he could tell that she saw a problem as well._

_“It’s just… it looks too good…” she said slowly and he looked down in embarrassment._

_“Yeah,” he said. “That’s why it never looked right.”_

_She looked up as he took his drawing back._

_“When I tried to draw you, it was too perfect,” he confessed slowly as he looked at his drawing. “But… you aren’t perfect. That was why I was never satisfied.”_

_“Does that bother you?” she asked._

_“No… no, it really doesn’t,” he said honestly as he gazed at her face. Many see her as this indestructible being; this perfect being among everyone else in Eorzea. But slowly and surely, he was starting to see that she was far from that… she was a person just like anyone else._

_“I get you,” he said softly. “Everyone thinks your perfect but you’re not. And you have to put up that image all the time. Perhaps that’s why it was hard for me? Because I used to see you as that and that’s how I drew you. But why I never liked it. Because you aren’t perfect… but that’s what I like about you.”_

_She observed him for a time before she reached over and surprised him by embracing him tightly._

_“C-Claire?” he asked slowly as she drew back, but not before planting a grateful kiss on his cheek._

_“Thank you,” was all that she said and he had his hand to his cheek where he could feel a strange warmth flowing through him where her lips had touched._

_“You’re welcome,” he said back to her, finding himself lost in her eyes. If there had to be one thing perfect about her… it had to be those eyes and how easily he found himself lost in them._

_“By the way… w_ _hat were you saying before?” she asked and he blinked, dispelling the hold her eyes held over him. He groaned at the reminder as he looked down to his hands that still held the book tightly._

_“I just… I felt that we hardly had any time to spend together at all,” he confessed slowly. “I mean… the last time that we had a chance to even talk like this was before you all left for the Azim Steppe. And I guess… I just miss how much time we used to spend together.”_

_“So what did you have in mind?” she asked._

_He coughed a little before muttering, “There… there is a café in Kugane where they sell amazing deserts and…?”_

_“Would that count as a date?” she asked slowly and he turned pink again._

_“I… well, no but… I had no intension of that… just… well, if you wanted to think of it like that then…?” he stuttered, feeling more stupid by the second._

_She laughed once more before smiling warmly._

_“I’d like that,” she said and he looked up, unable to believe what he just heard._

_“But… we’re going to have to wait until Ala Mhigo’s free,” she reminded him. “So… you have to promise me that you’ll survive long enough to take me there.”_

_“Deal…” he promised. “But so long as you swear to me the same thing.”_

***End of Flashback***

Once he finished gathering drawings that he had made during his journey across the sea, he shoved them all messily into his bag… but that was when his hand brushed against something and he froze as he remembered what it was.

He pulled out the small corsage and looked at it for a few seconds before glancing back at Claire, who already had a needle and thread and was working on repairing the tears by the time that he returned.

“Again, I’m so sorry,” he said. “I swear… I can’t tell you how many times I’ve tripped in these woods with all these roots. I don’t know how the people here can walk without worrying about it.”

“They’re just used to it, I guess?” she asked as he sat back down next to her as he began shoving the pictures back into his book. As he did so though, he felt his hand brush against the corsage once more and took a deep breath.

“I have something for you,” he said slowly and he held out the pink cherry blossom hairpiece and tucked it into her hair before she froze at the gesture. He raised his eyebrows in worry, wondering if she didn’t like it, but she was staring at him as if she was just putting two and two together.

“It was you?” she asked and he blinked in confusion as she began laughing.

“It was during a Starlight Celebration…?” she began slowly. “It seemed so long ago now. But I dreamt that someone was in my room and left a bouquet of roses for me. When I woke up, there were the flowers waiting for me. And I made one of them into a corsage. It didn’t hit me until now but…?”

Her eyes were shining as she said, “They came from you, didn’t they?”

Memories of that day came back and he was now as red as a tomato as he tried to stutter an excuse but she was shaking her head, laughing with a great smile on her face and he suddenly found that he wasn’t so embarrassed if it made her so happy.

“It looks good on you,” was all he could say and she laughed. He just smiled even wider, feeling so happy himself at that moment that he felt that he could take on the world. Giving in to that familiar urge, he took those soft lips with his own, drinking in deeply like a man who had dying of thirst.

When they pulled back, he whispered, “Happy Valentione’s Day…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Here is my gift to you all! :)


	15. The Lady of Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The march to reclaim Ala Mhigo is underway. Yet with every challenge they overcome, another rises in it's stead. With a victory finally sealed for the Resistance, it comes with a price... another primal has been summoned. And it falls to the Warrior of Light to slay the Lady of Bliss.

*WOL*

She and Alphinaud spent an entire afternoon together in the forest that day before they headed back to Gyr Albania, realizing that they were needed elsewhere. She had been forced to part with him after they crossed over the Wall. It was not something that either of them wanted to do at the moment, but they knew that they had to return to their respective places and find time to spend together at a later date.

After promising him she would be fine to cross over the Fringes on her own, she left him, feeling herself grow sadder with every step that she took. As she wandered, she couldn’t help but let her mind wonder to these new developments. She had never expected such a thing as falling in love happening to her.

And now of all times?

She wasn’t sure what it was that she should do. A part of her was saying that it was wrong, that she should be focusing her energies into more important problems. But the greater half… the one closest to her heart, was now screaming the opposite. Why did she have to feel so torn up at the idea?

As much as she wanted to, she wasn’t sure it would be allowed for her to find time for a relationship. She shook her head, refusing to be distracted for now. She would worry about it later on, and then make a choice that they both could live with.

She returned to the Reach in no time at all, greatly impressed with how things were rebuilt in her absence. She remembered the last time that she had been here… back when Zenos had attacked it….? The fire… smoke and ash…? The blood?

Just thinking about that bastard was enough to cause her blood to boil and made her sick to her stomach.

It still took a few days for them all to prepare for this new plan… both with training recruits and managing their weapons to be gathered and accounted for before Conrad worked up the courage to call out to them all that they would attack on the morrow and that they should rest.

Claire just stared up at the roof of the tent, her thoughts racing with each other as she waited for everyone to ready themselves for the upcoming operation. Many had insisted that she get some rest so that she would be ready, but sleep wouldn’t come.

She sighed as she finally gave up on the idea of sleep and swung her legs off the cot. She would make sure to check her amour and sharpen her blade, deciding that she would spend the little time that they had left preparing rather than lying there.

She had just fitted on her gauntlets and was considering that she should put her helmet on now when she felt the blossomed hairpiece in her hair and regretfully had to take it out, not wishing for anything to happen to it.

She wondered how Alphinaud was doing right now?

She tucked it safely away into the sack at her side, not wishing to be parted from it right now. With her heart feeling heavy, she exited the tent, only to be greeted by a cloudy night. It was still quite late and she knew that she still had plenty of time to kill before the attack began. But, she may as well look and see if there was any work that needed to be done.

She set off, looking for Conrad, when she saw that she wasn’t the only one who had been having trouble sleeping. M’naago, Lyse, and Arenvald were all near the meeting table, waiting for Conrad as well.

“Hey, you sure you should be up now?” Arenvald asked in surprise as he saw her approach. “I mean, you should be resting right now and…?”

She shook her head, letting him know that she had rested enough. She disliked being worried over; and besides, she needed something to do. Perhaps the others knew this and let it go, deciding that they would let her do what she wanted.

“I can’t tell you how long I’ve been waiting for this!” M’naago told her excitedly. “It’s going to be grand!”

“Conrad wasn’t kidding when he said they’d made a lot of progress while we were away…” Lyse said approvingly as she gazed about. “We’re almost ready now!”

Well, at least she was in a good mood. They would need it in the days to come.

Conrad soon appeared, and he looked startled to see them all gathered around the table, but he didn’t look reproachful as he called them all forward.

“In case you haven’t noticed, the flag flying above Velodyna is bloody massive,” Conrad said as they lined up in front of him, ready for any orders. “It’d take a dozen men to change it, and far too long besides. But there’s no need for all that ─ right, M’naago?”

“Not so long as I have my griffin and a satchel of glamour prisms, no!” M’naago countered surely, having already taken up the important role of flying overhead and casting the glamours to change the flag with the Imperials focused on the rest of them.

Conrad nodded approvingly before looking to Arenvald and added, “Arenvald, you’re in charge of the runners between us and the Alliance. No linkpearls.”

Arenvald nodded in agreement, giving him a thumbs up as Conrad then turned to Lyse saying, “Lyse, I want you to look in on the squadrons ─ make sure they’ve got everything they need. Everybody clear?”

The three of them all cried out, “Aye, sir!”

Conrad nodded again, dismissing them, “All forces are to depart for Castellum Corvi when ready. That will be all.”

Claire had just figured that she would have to wait around for the attack to happen when Conrad suddenly asked, “Claire, stay with me a moment, if you would.”

She was surprised by this sudden request and wondered what it was about as the others left, getting ready as well.

“There’s a few men I’d like you to look in on personally,” he said to her earnestly. And when she tilted her head in confusion, he elaborated, “Each of them has lost people, and I can tell that it weighs on their hearts… There have been a lot of new faces since last you were here, so it’s best if I just tell you where to look. One’s an officer you’ll find in the Barber, another’s an older fellow who likes to pass the time on the shore of Starfall. The last is a fiery young lad from Little Ala Mhigo, who I’m told trains by himself by the river to the Fringes. You’ll know them when you see them. Come and find me when you’ve finished.”

Claire shrugged, not sure why he felt the need to ask her of this, but saw no harm in it as she nodded, leaving to look around. The first one she found was right near Starfall, and she actually recognized him as one of the swarthy Resistance Fighters she met when she first arrived at the Reach.

He saw her as she approached and he actually laughed joyously when she did.

“I say, if it isn’t the lass who helped me find the Ward I misplaced!” he laughed with a big grin. “Ah, but there I go again treating you as an equal! It wasn’t till after you’d gone that one of my comrades pulled me aside and told me it was only the bleedin’ hero of Eorzea who’d taken time out of his busy day to help me!”

Claire only smiled back, not minding at all. It was actually a refreshing change to help someone who hadn’t known who she was before, and she had been quite glad to lend him some aid at the time. She told him this, but he only laughed again good-naturedly.

“Well, what is done is done,” he said proudly, “But know that I will fight with every onze of my strength in this coming battle, and the next and the next! Mayhap that will serve to repay the favor. Fare you well!”

She felt warmth spread through her as she beamed at him and left, heading off in search of the next person. She soon found him near the entrance of the Reach, where he was doing squats and chanting to himself about staying calm before the battle.

She almost ended up sneaking up on him, taking him by surprised, but he recognized her at once.

“…Claire, am I right?” he asked, somewhat in awe. “I doubt you remember me, but I’ll never forget you ─ saved my life in Little Ala Mhigo, you did.”

Wow… that felt like several lifetimes ago. She was a little ashamed to admit that she didn’t recognize him, with only young Wilred clearly standing out in her mind that day. But she gave him another kind smile as he grinned nervously back.

“Wilred and the rest of us had got it into our heads that if we had enough crystals, we could summon Rhalgr like the Amalj’aa summoned their god,” he told her regretfully. “Thankfully, you put a stop to it. Ever hear about what happened to Wilred? Joined the Braves when they came calling, only to turn up dead one day. Never found out how or why, but I reckon it doesn’t matter. Dead’s dead, after all.”

Claire felt herself sadden at the reminder. She couldn’t be sure, but she had a feeling that it had been Ilberd who had been responsible for that tragedy. After orchestrating the slaughter at the Wall, it wasn’t far-fetched to believe that he would do such a thing. Perhaps he tried to charm Wilred into his way of thinking… to aid him in the betrayal of the Scions… and even planning on summoning a primal to attack the Empire.

But, of course, Wilred would already be aware of what something like that would cost and would have refused. Perhaps even threatened to go to the Scions and warn them what Ilberd was planning… it would not surprise her in the least if Ilberd would go to such lengths to protect his plan.

“But at least he died doing what he thought was right,” the hot-bloodied youth went on, knocking her out of her thoughts. “And maybe that’s the best folks like us can hope for, eh? Not that I’m in any hurry, mind!”

“You better not,” Claire told him kindly. “We need people like you to help rebuild Ala Mhigo when it’s over.”

He gave her the biggest grin yet and nodded.

“Don’t you worry, miss!” he told her, “I’ll go as far as I can! And that way, when I do finally go, I’ll be able to tell Wilred about the new Ala Mhigo! And that his sacrifice wasn’t in vain!”

She wished him the best of luck as she went about her way, wandering closer to the markets and was searching for the officer that she was supposed to speak to. After wandering for a few minutes, she spotted a tall man, dressed in the Brigade Officer uniform, and knew that he had to be the one.

She walked up to greet him and he gasped at the sight of her, crying out a little loudly, “Wait, I know you! Lieutenant Faye! It is an honor to meet you!”

Realizing that he was starting to make a scene, he coughed and cleared his throat before going on in a little calmer tone, “I was living hand to mouth in Ul’dah, but decided to enlist in the Flames after I heard tales of your derring-do. And now, as fate would have it, I’ve been sent here to join in the fight for my homeland’s liberation.”

Truly? She knew not what to say. All she had ever wanted to do was aid those who needed help and make her way in the world as an adventurer—having never thought that she would inspire others in such a way. She was feeling uncomfortable about this, but she smiled at him as well as he was now bouncing off the balls of his feet with excitement.

“Ah, but this is no time to talk,” he decided as he held up his hand in farewell, “I’ve got to prepare for the operation! Take care, Lieutenant! We’ll give those imperial whoresons what for!”

She nodded, not ever having need say a word as he went running off, already going on about how he was ready to take on everyone in his way. She couldn’t help but feel a new spring in her step as she returned to Conrad, wondering if this was what he had wanted?

When she arrived, she found Conrad was looking over several scrolls of paper by the time she returned and he looked up as he set them down.

“You’ve had a word with the men I mentioned, then?” he asked and she nodded, suddenly glad that she had decided to indulge the request. Perhaps she had been the one who needed it more than the men did.

“As I’m sure you noticed, they’ve another thing in common aside from tragedy: you’ve touched each of their lives in one way or another,” Conrad informed her gently. “But that’s not the reason I wanted you to speak with them.”

Then why? She was about to ask, but he went on speaking, a sad air hanging about him as he explained.

“A man who’s lived in Gyr Abania his entire life, who bore witness to the realities of the occupation for twenty unbroken years…” Conrad explained slowly, “A man who fled Ala Mhigo in search of a new life, who swore to serve another nation, only for fate to conspire to send him back here… A youth born on foreign soil, who never knew his parents’ homeland, yet nevertheless felt kinship with our cause… Three men, three stories, three reasons. Yet all belong to the Resistance. In growing larger, we’ve grown more diverse, and while there is good in that, there’s also the potential for strife and discord. It’d take a special sort to lead such men to Ala Mhigo, don’t you think?”

Claire was starting to see where this was going. Conrad was worried for the future of the Resistance… and of his own role in it should something happen. He was already getting on in years, and these next few battles were bound to be the hardest yet.

It was something that she knew all too well… no one could keep fighting forever.

“Someone like Lyse, you mean?” she said, hoping that she wasn’t wrong in guessing where his line of thinking was going.

“I see we’re of one mind,” he said to her, his eyes twinkling when he saw that she had guessed correctly, “She’ll have to make the decision for herself, of course. You’ve traveled with her. Been by her side when she’s had to make hard choices. You’ve seen her at her worst and her best. If you think she’s got it in her, then she does.”

He then looked at her long and hard before he smiled and made just one wish… not an order… but a simple request…

“Look after her, Claire. She’s our future, and my hope.”

She knew not what he expected out of her, but she knew that there was only one thing that she could do. She could only smile back and nodded, silently promising that she would do just that. This seemed to put his mind at ease as his eyes shone gratefully.

“I trust I needn’t say that this conversation is just between you and me?” he asked.

She nodded again and he said, “Good lass. Right, then ─ we’d best head to Castellum Corvi. Or what remains of it, rather.”

The others already had things well in hand and Conrad only needed to give his men a few orders before he accompanied her across the Fringes, choosing to stick to the dark road. The sun would be up in a few hours and another battle would begin when it did. Yet, they still had a lot to prepare for before then. In fact, Conrad was telling her that she shouldn’t be surprised if the attack didn’t happen until long after the sun was in the sky.

She remained silent as he spent most of the walk speaking over his linkpearl with Raubahn, who was getting everyone into position.

Just as they were nearing the meeting point, he finally lowered his hand from his ear and sighed, “The General has everything well in hand. He promises that he’ll let us know when they strike. We simply have to wait for Arenvald to give us the signal.”

Claire nodded as they walked on in silence for a few more minutes.

“I feel that they wanted you to come with me to ensure that I make it there in one piece,” he chuckled suddenly. “I apologize for that, but if it puts the minds of my men at ease, then I thank you for it.”

“It is no trouble,” Claire told him calmly. “I was heading this way myself. You can tell them that you accompanied me, if you like.”

He chuckled again before Claire thought over a question that she had been wondering about and felt the need to ask, “Do you feel that something will happen to you?”

She couldn’t help but feel that Conrad was planning for things should the unforeseen happen and he die before this was over. Almost like he was preparing his own Will.

He did not answer for a moment before he said grimly, “You are a smart girl, and are no stranger to battle. You must already know the answer. I have been fighting for nearly twenty years now, and I am nowhere near as strong as I was in my prime. No matter what happens, I wish to know that everything is covered should something happen to me this day or any other day. That is all.”

She could see that. And she opened her mouth to ask something else, but he went on with an unexpected revelation.

“You know,” Conrad said as they walked, “A part of me had wanted you to join and become the leader should anything happen to me.”

Claire almost stopped at that, staring at him but he chortled and added, “I know… I know. You need not worry, it was only a passing thought. I know that you would have been a fine choice, and the Resistance would have been more than happy to have you led them. But that’s not fair to you, lass. Especially since that would mean tying you down here to Gyr Albania when the rest of the world needs you just as much.”

She lowered her head at the thought and perhaps Conrad sensed this as she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

“I can’t begin to imagine the burdens you must carry on your shoulders,” he told her kindly. “And I apologize if I said anything you didn’t like. I know that it was a lot to ask, but like I said, it was just a passing fancy. Besides, knowing that you will be there to support Lyse is enough to put my mind at ease. She still has a long way to go, of course. But… what do you think?”

He was asking her opinion on his choice to want Lyse to take over his role one day and she thought it over as she tried to find the right thing to say.

“Hard to say,” Claire said slowly, “She’s… impulsive. Rash… and always ready for a fight. But if you were to ask me if her heart is in the right place…?”

“Aye,” he chuckled back. “There is no doubt about that in my mind either. In many ways she is just like her sister Yda. Always trying to look on the bright side, always ready to lend a steadying hand even if you never asked for it… and itching for a fight? She would have been a fine leader. I can see why Lyse had wanted to pretend to be her. But… if you were to ask me, there is something truly special in Lyse as well… something that Yda did not have. While she has a lot to learn, I am confident that she will be able to lead our people to victory… to a new future. With a little helping hand, of course.”

Claire looked ahead to where she saw many Resistance fighters gathered, and there in front were M’naago and Lyse, ready to go and waving them over.

“She’ll be fine,” Claire said firmly.

“I know she will be. But still, thank you for indulging an old man,” he told her. “It means a lot to know that should I die before the end, I will know that the Resistance… and my people… will be in good hands. You may have your own hands full with keeping her out of trouble… but… I know that you will take good care of her and Ala Mhigo. Thank you.”

Claire opened her mouth, about to remind him that he still had much to do, and that he shouldn’t be thinking about dying yet anyway, but he just grinned back, looking younger than she could remember seeing him as he waved back at the others, preparing for the battle that was going to take place.

For the rest of the night, and well into the morning, they were all making the last minute preparations. They were safe enough behind these boulders, out of sight of the tower and having all arrived under the cover of darkness, so they had little to fear of being seen.

Conrad continued speaking with General Raubahn and the other branches of the Resistance out in the field, making sure that everything was lining up just as they planned. The others found ways to keep themselves busy as they waited.

M’naago was tending to a large griffin when she approached her.

“Her name is Obda,” she explained to Claire as she continued petting Obda’s feathery head. “We’ve known each other since we were small. We’ll be going on this mission together…”

Claire nodded to that, telling her to be careful out there. As soon as the Imperials saw her flying towards them, they would try to fire her out of the sky.

“Aye, that’s true,” M’naago told her, “But don’t worry. I have a feeling that all eyes will be on you when you step out onto the bridge. Make sure to give them a show they won’t forget.”

Claire only smirked back as she stepped up to Arenvald, who had spent a few minutes talking to himself.

“I’ll prove to them that I wasn’t a mistake…” Arenvald was muttering. “…That I wasn’t a mistake.”

“Who said that you were a mistake?” she asked and he jumped at her soft voice, spinning about to look at her and turning red.

“Ah, n-nothing, Miss Claire,” he said jerky and she shook her head, telling him to call her by her name only and he seemed to turn even redder at that.

“Right, ah… Claire,” he said a little awkwardly. “Don’t pay me any mind. Just going over the plan again. Anyway, I should get going. I need to pass on the message when it’s time. So, I’ll ah… I’ll see you soon. Just hold tight here.”

Claire nodded and said, “Before you go? Should you see Alphinaud and Alisaie, tell them not to do anything reckless.”

“Right! Don’t worry about me,” he told her firmly. “I’ll make sure that both of them hear it.”

He gave her a thumbs up before he went running off, sticking to the shadows of the boulders, making sure to stay out of sight of the tower as she found Lyse, doing squats with the hot-blooded youth as she chanted to herself, “I said it then, and I’ll say it again: I won’t let it all be for nothing…”

Lyse was more than keen to get started and Claire let her be before she glanced back at Conrad, who had finished his last discussion with the linkpearl as he had his face set.

“Everything is nearly ready,” he told her. “I informed them that Arenvald is making his way towards them and that he’s ready to run back when they give the word. We’ll lead the way while the other units launch their own separate attacks. Remember that we need to hold out until M’naago sees to the flag. Got your gear in order? Any moment now…”

She nodded, reaching behind her head to feel the greatsword slung onto her back, ready to go.

And so they waited… and waited… not sure when or how the battle would happen. But surely they would be engaged with the imperials by now? It was an agonizing wait before they finally spotted smoke starting to billow up in the direction of East End.

“It’s begun, then,” Conrad said when he saw the smoke and she could have sworn she heard the sounds of battle in the distance.

“Good,” M’naago said darkly, still tending to Obda, not looking at anyone else. “It’s the waiting that drives me mad. Standing around, knowing what’s to come. I’ll never get used to it.”

“Calm down, Naago,” Lyse said, who was surpassingly calm, as Obda stretched her wings fretfully, “You’re making her nervous.”

When Naago looked up, Lyse added, with a new confidence that Claire hadn’t seen there since they had won the battle at Doma Castle, “We’ve come this far, haven’t we? We just need to make it the rest of the way!”

“Right!” M’naago said as, at that moment, Arenvald was running up towards them from around another rock formation. As soon as he saw them, he gave them all another big thumbs-up, signaling that most of the Imperials were leaving the bridge unguarded and that so far that everything was going according to plan.

“Looks like the bastards went for the bait,” Conrad said as he looked back at them all and began to give out orders. “The bridge is ours for the taking! Now remember, M’naago: I want you to make for the tower as soon as you see an opening and get that flag flying. We’ll see to the fighting.”

“I won’t let you down, sir!” she stated as she saluted, a fierce determination set in her face as she mounted her griffin, ready to go.

“Come, then!” Conrad said. “Rhalgr’s star shall burn bright this day!”

They all cheered at that as M’naago took off into the air, taking care to keep out of range of the tower until she saw an opening, while the rest of them charged, straight into another battle.

“Quickly now!” Conrad ordered as he pulled out his scepter, “We’ve got to reach Velodyna before General Aldynn and his men are overwhelmed!”

“Scouts, dead ahead! If they see us, they’ll warn the others!” Lyse yelled, pointing ahead where a small band of soldiers and Legion Predators were waiting for them, not seeing them right away.

“Not if we kill them first!” Arenvald called as he drew his sword and soon the fight turned vicious. Claire held up her own two-handed sword, determined to take on all that she could as they stampeded towards here. She was the first to jump in with Arenvald and Lyse close behind as they fought in front of the magic-casters—leaving the handful of Ananta with them focused on healing behind the lines or slinging out magical balls of fire.

With so much practice in fighting magitek armor back at Doma, she had little problem in finding the weaknesses of the Predators and was able to slash through the armor enough times to drive her blade straight through and send them crashing to the ground.

The others took care of the Imperials, who had fallen where they stood, not seeing what hit them. Even though they were outnumbered, they had the element of surprise on their side. Once they had taken out this group, they continued onwards.

“That’s the last of ’em! Let’s keep moving!” Arenvald said as they ran closer to the edge of the cliff and the bridge was fully in sights.

“No sign of sentries,” Conrad added as he stared around cautiously, before nodding approvingly, “General Aldynn must have his hands full.”

They better hurry then. While she did not doubt the Bull’s strength, the more time they spent here, the more lives that they were risking back in East End… hoping that they were able to hold their own for now, they ran passed the boulders, in clear sight of the towers. Under different circumstances, they would be worried about being fired out from the tower… but with so few on hand, even if the Imperials saw them coming, they couldn’t do anything about it.

They ran straight up the front entrance of the bridge where they were face with just a tiny fraction of a legion.

“Then let’s seize the bridge and be done with it!” Arenvald said as he pointed his sword at them. “They left a token force behind. Nothing we can’t handle!”

They charged ahead, leaving the Imperials on hand stunned at what was happening.

“Fire at will!” one of the Imperials shouted out, “Kill every last one of the savages!”

Savages… could they not think of another word to call them? She was getting real sick of being referred to as a wild animal. But perhaps, that word was appropriate in this case as she charged at the imperial shouting out commands and cutting him down.

Just then she noticed that there were several artillery cannons stationed at the gate and Lyse gasped at the sight.

“Cannons!” she screamed, trying to run forward but found her way blocked. “They could use those to fire on Naago!”

So they would have to take out those cannons first? Well, that would be easier said than done since they were now under attack. With no choice, Claire chose to deal with the machines first, deciding to move so that she was right next to the cannons while she was being fired out. Like M’naago had predicted, as soon as the imperials saw her, they began to rain down death on her, wanting to be given a chance to try and take her head.

This was tough to keep track of, but nothing like it had been back at the Naadam and she had half a dozen of warriors on all sides while trying to claim the ovoo. This was just like that, only here she was trying to destroy the cannons instead of knock anyone away from them.

She remained calm as she chose to focus on the Imperials first, for they were easy to deal with than the giant machines of yalm-thick armor. She danced about, making sure to get a few hits in the cannons as she stood her ground and took the attacks that they had to dish out, enjoying seeing her own darkness as a Dark Knight strike at the armor and cause them to crash about in a smoking pile of twisted metal.

Once she had them off her, she turned her full attention to the easy part of destroying the cannons.

In fact, it was almost _too easy_ to finish destroying the cannons.

“That’s the last of the cannons! It should be safe for Naago now!” Lyse cheered as the few Imperials who remained upright were taken down.

But the worst part was yet to come, for another suddenly appeared from inside the tower and Claire turned her attention to Fordola, who almost seemed to knock the air of victory from the Resistance as soon as she and the rest of her Skulls appeared.

“Think you’re clever with all your little tricks? Think again! None of you are leaving here alive!” Fordola shouted as she glared at her.

Claire narrowed her eyes, seeing that Fordola was aware of their plan to lure their troops away from the tower. But she was still hopeful that they would fall for their trick once Naago did her part. Her own job was to keep them distracted long enough for them to change the flag.

Fordola turned her full attention onto her as the Skulls ran at the other—it seemed that she had jumped to the top of Fordola’s ‘hate’ list at the moment. So she turned to her, making this a one-on-one fight.

“You may have survived the Reach, hero, but this time you won’t be so lucky,” she taunted as their blades rang against each other.

“Don’t make it sound like it was _your_ victory,” Claire whispered back. “If I recall… it was your master who did all the fighting while his dogs ran for it.”

That certainly got her angry and soon their blows had turned malicious. She could admit that Fordola was no amateur when it came to battle, at the very least.

“This bridge belongs to the Empire! I am not about to give it up!” Fordola declared with a shout. “Hero or not, you’ll die just like all the rest!”

Just then, she summoned several small magitek that took the form of large bugs and Claire saw where this was going.

“This is MY BRIDGE! You are NOT taking this from me!” Fordola screamed.

Claire frowned at the sight of her attacks, recognizing them at once. It seemed that she learned a lot from Regula van Hydrus for she faced many of them when she battled him at Azys Lla. Fordola created several pools of explosive energy around them before drawing her blade at the air until glittering forms of X-shaped slash appeared and charged. The problem for her was that since Claire had faced all of these attacks before, she knew just what she needed to do to avoid them.

“Why don’t you just stand still?!” Fordola demanded as she moved out of the way as one of her X-shaped slashed went flying past her.

“I thought it obvious,” Claire answered back as she moved back calmly to avoid the pools of corrosive energy from the magitek. “If I didn’t move, it would hurt. I rather avoid that.”

“I’ll cut you down then!” Fordola threated and soon more weapons appeared as the explosive pools covered more of their battlefield. She was growing increasingly angry as she watched Claire dodged the attacks from the weapons and moved closer to the circle of their battlefield to avoid the pools.

This went on and on for a time as the battle took place around them. All she focused on was Fordola, knowing that she had to keep her busy until the fag was changed. Surely M’naago was there by now and working on it?

She dodged another flying attack before she ducked down and got underneath Fordola’s range and struck her in the chest, finally bringing her down to her knees.

Claire stood tall, knowing that she had won just as Fordola was panting hard as she was pushed back and Lyse charged up to stand with her—having dealt with her own fights.

“Gods damn you!” Fordola spit, looking ready to keep going.

“No more running,” Lyse snarled, holding up her fists. “No more hiding. Let’s finish this!”

Yet, before they could start again, the sounds of a horn sounded overhead, causing them all to look up.

“Look! The flag!” Lyse shouted and it was true. While there were griffins flying about the tower, there was M’naago standing near the top and was blowing the horn… with the glamour in place so that the symbol of the Ala Mhigan Resistance flew there in place of the Garlean’s banner.

Everyone on the bridge was staring up at it, some with amazement, others with shock… but Conrad’s voice sounded over them all.

“The bridge is ours! Ala Mhigo, Ala Mhigo, Ala Mhigo!” he cheered and soon the rest of the Resistance began to cheer as well—their weapons held high as they let out victory cries, causing the few Imperials that were still left, to turn and run. They and the Skulls broke their formation and ran for it… well, all but one of them did anyway.

“Stand your ground!” Fordola shouted at them, but when it became clear that no one was listening, she gritted her teeth and hissed back at the rest of them, “It’s not over yet!”

She then threw a small, black ball at her feet—not realizing that it was a smoke bomb until it was too late.

“Damn it!” Lyse coughed angrily as she charged ahead, but there was no point for Fordola had already made good her escape.

“Let them go, Lyse!’ Conrad commanded, causing her to stop in her tracks. “We’ve done what we came here to do. That’s enough for now.”

Lyse paused at that, looking upset at the order, but she must see that there was no point now. Claire looked back up to the flag meanwhile, hoping that Alphinaud, Raubahn, and the others could see it as well.

It took a moment for them to let it all sink in that they had won and the bridge—and the Fringes—were theirs.

“…I suppose,” Lyse said with a smile, looking up to the flag. “It’s our first victory, isn’t it? And that has to be worth something.”

“You are so hard to please,” Claire informed her and when she turned around to look at her, Lyse was grinning now. And without warning, the cheers erupted again as they all began to celebrate. Lyse surprised Claire by running straight at her and flung her arms around her neck with a fierce hug, almost knocking her down. Claire was startled at this, but she soon returned the hug until Lyse pulled away, still smiling as she waved up above them where M’naago was coming in for a landing.

She touched down and leapt off her griffin’s back, panting hard from blowing the horn for so long.

“For a moment there, I didn’t think I could do it… but then I did!” she said proudly, still panting, but soon she and Lyse were hugging this time, laughing at the thought that they had won their first real big victory.

Claire looked to the rest of their allies, having suffered a handful of causalities, but most of them were still up and ready to keep going.

“We fought, brothers and sisters!” Conrad called to them all, “Today is a day that will be remembered for generations to come!”

“It’s a shame Fordola got away, but we did what we came here to do,” Lyse spoke up as she looked to him, “I have to remind myself it’s just the first step…but it’s a big one. We’re going to take it back…all of it ─ one ilm at a time if we have to!”

“There’s still a chance that some imperials are holed up inside the castellum. We’ll need to search it top to bottom to be sure it’s safe,” Conrad reminded them, going back to being serious. “In the meantime, I want you to rendezvous with the main host.”

He looked to Claire and added, “Keep your weapons at the ready ─ there’s a chance you might come face-to-face with soldiers on the run en route. On second thought,” he added, “it might be prudent for you to do a preemptive sweep of the region for soldiers that have gone to ground. We shouldn’t afford them any time to regroup and launch a counterattack. When you’ve judged your work to be done, report to General Aldynn in Bittermill.”

Claire nodded and left without another word, making sure to do a thorough sweep of the area as she heading up northwest of the bridge. She did end up coming across a few Imperials on her way—though they weren’t much of a threat. They did attack her as soon as they saw her—as if thinking that they could save themselves by taking her head. She took no joy in ending them as she continued onwards through East End, looking about as she made it to Bittermill.

To her relief, she found Raubahn there with his men caring for their lost or wounded. He looked to be good health, and he grinned at the sight of her walking towards him. Alphinaud and Alisaie, who were tending to some other wounded soldiers, both glanced up with smiles as well as they came up to see if she was alright.

“Lieutenant. All’s well at the bridge?” Raubahn asked at once and she nodded, quickly explaining what happened there.

“The Bull of Ala Mhigo has done it again,” Alphinaud added with a hint of laughter, “His assessment of Fordola’s response was without error.”

Truly… he was able to guess what would happen almost perfectly. Though she supposed that they should have expected as much from the General of the Immortal Flames.

“It’s a good thing M’naago got the flag flying when she did,” Alisaie told her, “Any longer and those imperials might have had us at their mercy…”

“Good, good. The fighting has died down here too, as you can see,” Raubahn said as he looked about at his men. “Pipin left but a moment ago with a contingent of troops to occupy Velodyna. If and when the imperials return, they’ll find us dug in behind their own walls.”

“I could not have hoped for a better outcome, General,” Alphinaud said as he looked up at him. “Splendidly done.”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. It’ll take more than one castellum to turn the tide,” Raubahn countered, “My men and I will deal with the remaining enemy forces. Scions, I bid you return to Commander Kemp and his men.”

“Delight not overmuch in victory ─ not when there are battles left to fight…” Alphinaud understood as he joined with Claire, leaving with Alisaie. “Our work here is finished. Our Resistance allies are waiting.”

Alphinaud and Alisaie took the time to tell her all about the battle while they pressed her for details of what happened at the bridge during their walk back. This time there was less to worry about being ambushed by Imperials or Magitek—already this land was feeling freer than it had been in two decades.

“Now that we have taken control of Velodyna, there’s nothing stopping us from marching east towards the Peaks,” Alisaie stated with a grin as they reached the bridge and began to walk up the slope to where the rest of their people were still celebrating but also at work for the next step.

“From a stone bridge to a massive fortress…” Alphinaud sighed as he looked up at it. “Garlean engineering never ceases to impress.”

“Truly?” Alisaie asked him. “I find it hideous, if you ask me. All these slabs of metal… such eyesores.”

Lyse, who was waiting for them, wave them over to her with Conrad at her side—who seemed surprised to see them back so soon.

“Back so soon? I suppose the General and his men had matters well in hand,” Conrad asked as they approached and he explained, “The vice marshal and his men showed up not long after you left. If the gods are good, there’ll be no one left to fight… I know you’re not one for waiting, but if you’ll bear with us─”

Just then a resistance guard ran up to them even before Conrad could finish speaking.

“Commander Kemp! Marshal Tarupin reports that their sweep of the castellum’s interior has been completed!” he said hurriedly.

“So it’s finally over, eh? Pray extend to him my deepest thanks,” Conrad said with a sigh of relief and Claire nodded approvingly, glad for a chance to rest even if it would be short-lived. At least for today, they didn’t have to worry about even more fighting.

“It’s official, then. Castellum Velodyna is well and truly ours,” Alisaie said as she looked around. “Mayhap this calls for─ Wait, where is M’naago?”

Claire realized that she was right and looked around for their friend, who seemed to have disappeared.

“She took her bird and flew off towards the Peering Stones ─ the village of the M tribe, where she was born,” Conrad explained, pointing southwards. “I doubt that the imperials who fled Velodyna had a mind to give them trouble on their way back east, but she was nevertheless worried, so I gave her leave to go and see that her people were safe.”

“Though I pray you are right, ‘twould be best if M’naago were not alone if she should encounter the enemy,” Alphinaud offered at once, worry in his face.

“Agreed!” Lyse said at once. “Let’s all go to the Peering Stones and make sure that everything is all right.”

Claire also agreed, feeling concern for M’naago and the rest of her people. Claire personally thought that the Imperials who fled would be more focused on getting out of the Fringes instead of getting into any unnecessary fights. At least that was what she gathered from the few that she found during her sweep of the area. If nothing else, she wanted to make sure that Naago had everything under control before offering to help.

“If that is your wish, then I’ve no objection,” Conrad offered agreeably. “Just let the guard know when you wish to cross.”

So they set off across the bridge and to the other side of the Fringes, examining the tall canyon walls and cracked ground. Claire had no idea where they were, but Lyse seemed to know her way around these parts and she pointed to an area on the top of a nearby cliffs.

She explained that the M tribe were pretty much left alone, for the Imperials liked having them here between them and the Ananta villages who lived in these parts of the Fringes. She had only been here a few times before, but assured them that it wasn’t far off. She led them off the road until they were at the foot of the cliffs and Claire could swear that she could see traces of an aetheryte crystal right above their heads.

“The path to the village is through a tunnel just east of here,” Lyse said, “Follow me!”

“…But of course,” Alphinaud said in an impressed voice. “Tiring though it may be to come and go from the clifftop, it is easily defended and affords an excellent view of the surrounding area.”

They cross through the tunnel and travelled upwards until they came out onto a small landing, shaded by the cliff but have a view of the land below them and of the tower. So this was the home of the M tribe… and she looked about to see the many hunters hard at work, others working over the fires, and she was right to see that there was an aetheryte crystal set up near the edge of the ledge.

M’naago was standing there near the entrance of the village, as if she had been waiting for them, and smiled as they approached.

“Ah, you’ve come. Welcome, friends, to my village,” M’naago said proudly. “My home.”

Alphinaud looked around at the small tents and villagers, who all seemed to be well and in one piece before he asked in concern, “How fare your people?”

While her smile didn’t fade, he could see the worry rise in her eyes at the question.

“Good, all things considered,” she answered, as if determined to find some good in whatever unforeseen trouble had had arisen all of a sudden. “Better than the Ananta, at any rate…” she finished, “They’ve sent an emissary. I’ll take you to her.”

So something had happened to the Ananta? Why did she have a bad feeling about this? Still, they all agreed and allowed her to lead them to a small, more secluded area in the village where a single Ananta was waiting for them. She balanced perfectly on her tail as she kept her gaze off to the north, as if her mind were somewhere else.

She heard them approach and turned about as they neared her and she gave a slight bow as they greeted her.

“We’re here to help,” Lyse offered seriously. “Will you tell us what happened?”

“Aye,” the Vira Battlemaid answered with a bow of the head. “It began with a quarrel between the imperials and the Qalyana.”

“The Qalyana are another Ananta tribe ─ the strongest and the most influential,” M’naago answered for them. “Unlike the Vira, they want no part of our troubles. They swore fealty to the Empire and were content to remain within their borders.”

This didn’t surprise her. Claire had been working with Beast Tribes for years and knew that there were always at least two types… the peaceful ones who wished to live in peace, and the ones tempered by gods who were—more often than not—violent. The Vira were willingly working with the Resistance and were allies, but it seems that the Qalyana were the ones who they needed to keep a close watch on.

“Jussst ssso,” the Battlemaid said darkly, “The Qalyana forsssook their pride and the fight, and yielded to Garlemald long ago. But then a new commander was sssent to hold the black bridge. She demanded the Qalyana sssurrender a hossstage, thisss Butcher.”

“Fordola,” Lyse said in anger. “It doesn’t make sense, though… The Vira are the ones working with the Resistance. Why would she threaten the Qalyana?”

Most likely they couldn’t tell the difference between their allies and their enemies. And like she thought, the Battlemaid answered grimly, “Because she is ignorant, like all imperials. She knows not the difference between Qalyana and Vira, nor does she care to learn.”

“I see,” Alphinaud said in understanding. “All Fordola knew for sure was that the Resistance would come from the west. She reasoned, therefore, that if the Ananta on the east bank turned their coats, she would be trapped. I take it the Qalyana had no choice but to oblige her.”

“No, they did not,” the Battlemaid informed them. “The imperials left with the Qalyana broodmother’s own daughter, Anamika. Long days and nightsss she looked out on the black bridge, weeping for her child. Until you came. The broodmother knew at once which way the winds would blow. She and her warriors met with the fleeing imperials in the road and demanded that her daughter be returned.”

“Bad idea…” Lyse answered as she folded her arms. “Fordola’s not the kind to take threats lying down.”

“You know her well,” the Battlemaid informed her softly. “The Butcher turned her blade to Anamika and bade the Qalyana move aside. But the broodmother would not yield.”

Claire shook her head, knowing that this could never end well. She understood the broodmother’s thoughts… but the Skulls weren’t the type who would surrender their hostage on the Qalyana’s terms.

“I know where this is going…” Alisaie said with dread as the Battlemaid looked away, like she was in terrible pain.

“The Qalyana sssurrounded the imperials, one of whom, whether out of fear or ssstupidity, cut the child down. There was naught that could be done,” she sighed miserably.

“What madness…” Alisaie sighed, her own face in pain at the news of what just happened.

“The true madnesss was yet to come. For in her dessspair, the Qalyana broodmother cried out for her daughter to be ressstored to life. She bessseeched Sri Lakshmi’s intercession,” the Battlemaid informed them.

Claire blinked at this, startled that she had come out and revealed the great situation that had just happened. Not only were they struggling to retake Ala Mhigo… they had a new primal to deal with? Alphinaud clearly felt the same way as he gasped, “She summoned a primal, then and there?”

“That she did, if only for an inssstant. Bereft of courage and honor, the broodmother sssought sssolace in her faith. The imperials fled in terror at the sssight of the goddesss, abandoning these lands to the Ananta…” the Battlemaid finished grimly, “Now the Qalyana bid usss make pilgrimage, to pay proper ressspectsss. Yet though we Vira revere Sri Lakshmi as the holiessst of the holy, we will not prossstrate ourssselves before Her.”

“And so you turned to us,” Alisaie finished for her and the Battlemaid nodded.

“Aye,” she answered with a hiss. “All who have fought with the Resissstance have heard tell of the warrior. The eikon-ssslayer.”

They looked to Claire, who felt her cheeks turning red, and looked at them all, unsure of what it was that she could say at this moment.

“I believe we have heard enough. Inconvenient though the timing may be, if a primal has indeed been summoned, we can scarce afford to ignore it,” Alphinaud said as he took control and became suddenly business-like. “We must needs discuss how best to resolve this situation.”

As if they didn’t have enough to deal with. But she remained silent as the Battlemaid nodded in relief, already letting them work on a plan. Claire remained silent as she watched the Battlemaid and Alphinaud discuss the situation by explaining where their home was and where this new primal—this Sri Lakshmi—was now.

She explained that the Vira have made their home only a short distance away from here, their village of Vira Nilya, where her sisters and their own broodmother were now. The Qalyana where more to the north of their village—Djanan Qhat and fawning over the birth of their goddess.

Alphinaud frowned a little as he thought over their best course of action, but upon learning that the Vira weren’t far from here, he looked back to Claire, who recognized the look of desolation in his eyes, and felt her own heart ache at the sight of it.

“Ahem,” he cleared his throat, as if fearing that she would be angry with him. “At the risk of sounding hopelessly naive…there may yet be a way to avoid a violent confrontation.”

She did not answer him, knowing that there was little chance of this ending peacefully, but appreciated his thoughts of sparing her having to fight once more.

“In the past, I fear I have been rather too willing to accept that we have no other recourse than to risk our lives ─ or rather your life ─ to address these threats,” he explained execrably. “Yet the primals we have faced thus far have demonstrated a variety of temperaments and objectives. Ravana may delight in battle, but Ramuh would sooner keep to the forests with his children.”

He then turned back to the Battlemaid and asked, “Ere we decide to challenge Sri Lakshmi, it would seem wise to learn more of her nature from those who summoned her unto this world.”

If not else, they would receive more information and come up with some sort of plan, and it would postpone her having to fight another battle so suddenly. She felt that he was thinking that it was the least he would be able to do for her. But she didn’t bring herself to hope as the Battlemaid nodded agreeably.

“If that is your will, then ssso be it. To the north will you find our village,” she told them. “Sssarisha shall unfold all.”

“We shall leave at once,” Alisaie said before looking back to M’naago and asked, “M’naago, can you inform our comrades at the bridge of what happened?”

“Of course,” M’naago answered with a salute to them. “Be safe, my friends.”

They bid their farewells after explaining to her to inform the others to be on guard should anything happen. She promised that she would take care of everything here and that they should focus only on the task at hand, and that if they needed aid, she would make sure that help came for them.

The rest of them followed after the Battlemaid, who slithered across hard ground as she guided them from the Peering Stones and through this new part of the Fringes. Alphinaud passed the time trying to learn more about the Ananta as they walked; where she explained that the Ananta were all a tribe of entirely of women beastmen, and that they were greatly gifted with magic and of war. In fact, many of them were friends with the Resistance, and were happy to lend their aid to their fight to protect their home, but their sisters in the Qalyana preferred to live in isolation, far from mankind—whom they called Striders.

The Ananta—by nature—did not like the idea of shedding blood unnecessarily, and would prefer to end battles peacefully with words rather than violence. Up till now, they never had any qualms with their sisters of the Qalyana, but they did not like how they were suddenly rising up like this. They had every right to be concerned, especially when Alphinaud explained more of the ‘costs’ that this primal would demand in kind.

“Ssso this being isn’t truly Sri Lakshmi? But rather an impossster?” she asked slowly.

“Exactly so,” Alphinaud confirmed with a nod. “I admit that we don’t know everything about primals, especially with one whom we only know of the name. But all who are touched by a primal—with the exception of those who have the Echo—become their obedient servants more or less. Should you or any of the other Vira even approach her, her influence will end up doing the same to you.”

“Ha,” she said darkly. “Then all the more reason why we mussst find a way to put a ssstop to this madnessss.”

“Agreed,” Alisaie said, who had remained strangely silent for a time. “Hopefully, we can find a way by learning more about this Lakshmi… maybe even of a weakness.”

The Battlemaid led them through more of the rocky terrain until they ended up coming across a makeshift gate where another Ananta stood guard. She bowed as she let them all through and they entered the village proper. Claire stared about, having been in many Beast Tribes villages before, and it was as different as she expected it to be.

“Welcome to Vira Nilya,” their guide told them.

The stones had all been carved smooth, with dangling jewels cast between them, glittering brightly as many Ananta lurked about the village. They watched them curiously as they checked weapons or worked with beautiful jewel work that she knew that even the richest in Ul’dah would be enamored to purchase. The cloths were of the brightest shade of violet that she could imagine, having been made into rugs and even furniture crafted so delicately that they were all works of art in and of itself.

Their guide led them upwards until they were brought before their leader, their ‘Broodmother’, who appeared to be resting comfortably, but with a hint of worry in her face. When they saw her, they greeted her respectfully as she looked up.

“…We do not often receive guestsss. What is the purpossse of your visit?” Sarisha said pleasantly.

“Greetings and well met,” Alphinaud greeted, and she was glad to see that he was calm. “We are the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, and we come seeking Sarisha of the Vira. You are she, are you not?”

When she nodded, he went on, “You have petitioned us for aid and succor, and we intend to provide them, but we would first learn more of Sri Lakshmi, that we might better understand the nature of the threat she poses to you.”

“A sssimple requessst, and one which I shall gladly oblige,” Sarisha answered him only to happily. “In the beginning was Sri Lakshmi. We were created in Her image ─ daughters blesssed with Her beauty. Her breath became ours; Her ssserenity our sssolace. There is naught She would not give.”

So far, she sounded like it may be possible to reason with her. But that doesn’t guarantee it, for she remembered Ramuh, and how she had to prove herself to him first before she was forced to destroy him.

“Hm,” Alphinaud said thoughtfully, thinking it over, “‘Twas the Qalyana broodmother’s desire to bring about her daughter’s resurrection which first called forth Sri Lakshmi from the aether. That being the case, I rather doubt the goddess will be spoiling for a fight.”

“That would depend,” Alisaie offered, reminding him with a sad air. “The primal’s motives will have been colored by the summoner’s state of mind ─ namely, that of a grieving mother who had just borne witness to her daughter’s murder. Though she apparently craved a miracle, she may also have harbored thoughts of vengeance. Moreover, the Qalyana’s conception of Sri Lakshmi may differ from that of the Vira.”

“Thisss is true,” Sarisha agreed suddenly. “The Vira and the Qalyana do indeed regard the Lady of Blisss in different ways. To the Vira, Sri Lakshmi embodies freedom. She would not sssuffer Her daughters to be bound to another’s will. And ssso we ssstand with the Resissstance againssst the Empire, and give our lives for the cause. To the Qalyana, however, She embodies transsscendental beauty, which they ssstrive to create through their craft. To shape cryssstal is lesss art and more ritual ─ a sssacred duty wherein each tribute is imbued with a fragment of the sssoul. The imperials do not interfere with thisss holy work, and ssso the Qalyana were content to turn inward and ignore our plight.”

At least until the Skulls have earned their ire by taking a hostage and then slewing her right in front of her mother’s eyes. They would not forgive this one. And she understood why they feel this way. They seek only for the power to protect themselves and their daughters—and so they turned to their god for succor.

“…Until reality asserted itself, and they summoned a primal. A fever dream to soothe their aching hearts,” Alisaie spoke up.

“But surely they can see that it won’t do any good! The imperials will still rule these lands. Nothing will change!” Lyse asked quickly.

“The Ananta will,” Alisaie countered, reminding her of what was already happening. “The Qalyana bade the Vira make pilgrimage to ‘pay proper respects,’ remember? Those who do not wish to partake of their primal’s bliss will be made to do so.”

And then Lakshmi would only grow stronger and the fighting that would erupt from this would be on a far worst scale than the fighting they were doing now. Yet it seemed very unlikely that the Qalyana would listen to reason—especially after seeing how cruel that they ‘Striders’ can be. If they don’t slay their goddess then she would end up sucking this land dry… but if they do, then they would earn the ire of all Ananta as well.

This was not going to be easy to deal with.

“Not while we’re around they won’t!” Lyse said firmly.

“Though our beliefsss are not the sssame, we are ssstill kin to the Qalyana. Will you help them to sssee reason?” Sarisha asked imploringly as she turned her gaze to her own.

Claire didn’t want to lie to them. She knew not how this could end without killing another primal and forcing the Qalyana to face the harsh reality that they were in. Nor did she like the idea of telling the Vira that she may be forced to slay their ‘goddess’. Still, she was glad to see that they, at least, understood that it was necessary for them all to put an end to Sri Lakshmi before anyone else was hurt.

“You can count on us,” she said gently.

A strange peace seemed to pass over Sarisha’s face as she nodded and told her, “Then we shall, for without you we may be powerlesss to ssstop them.”

Again…? Again they trusted her. Trusted that she would do the right thing and settle their problems. Why do they count on her such? She was just one person and she was far from perfect. Yet the way that they seemed to relax whenever she promised to help, seemed to be enough for them to believe that everything would be alright.

Why was that?

“If we do not act quickly, more lives will be lost, more families torn apart…more children made to suffer,” Alisaie spoke up suddenly, drawing them back to the matter at hand.

“Then it’s settled ─ we’re going to find that primal and put an end to this!” Lyse agreed as she punched her fists together.

Sarisha offered, “My sssister Vajra will guide you to Djanan Qhat…and I shall pray for your successs.”

The Vira were more than willing to aid them in whatever way they could, promising to guide them to where they needed to without complaint. But it seemed that she was not the only one who had much on her mind. For Alphinaud and Alisaie both seemed lost in their own memories. And it all became clear to what they were thinking of when she heard Alisaie said firmly, “We need to go. I won’t be late again. Not like in Limsa.”

Ah, that was what it was. She remembered how Titan had been summoned before by the anguish of little Ga Bu when he learned of his parents fate. Her heart went out to that little Kobold and she hoped that the Maelstrom was taking good care of their young friend.

Lyse, who had no idea of what happened beneath O’Ghomoro, was saying to her, “I’m not sure why Alisaie’s so eager to face this primal all of a sudden, but you won’t hear me complaining!”

“Quiet. Not now,” Claire scolded her softly, and Lyse was taken back slightly by that as she strolled a few yalms away to stand with Alphinaud who was contacting Urianger, quickly telling him about these new developments and that he would be in touch soon enough.

“Urianger was warning us to be careful,” he said as she approached. “He’ll make sure that the others are aware of what’s happening. I also heard from M’naago a few minutes ago. She informed us that she let Raubahn and Conrad know of this. They will remain where they are positioned for now and will wait for further news before trying anything. They wish us the best of luck… though, I think that it was really to _you_ they wished their best. After all… how many does this make now? I fare lost count.”

Claire sighed at that as he looked sadly up at her.

“I am sorry,” he told her. “I have not yet given up hope that we may be able to end this without having to risk your life again but…?”

“It is alright,” she told him. “I do not blame you for this.”

“I feel that I should be doing something more,” he told her as he looked back to his sister’s dour mood and sighed again before reminding her, “I am reminded of the tragedy we bore witness to beneath O’Ghomoro, when poor Ga Bu cried out in despair and rage, and Titan came forth in answer…”

He shook his head, that memory also hunting him as well.

“While I do not condemn the Qalyana broodmother for summoning a primal… I cannot bring myself to blame her entirely for her actions either,” he added, “After seeing her own daughter cut down before her? I can’t begin to imagine the anguish—the pain—that she must have been in that moment. Perhaps she knows that her daughter is gone from this world… but is too afraid to face that reality.”

“It all happened so suddenly,” Claire reminded him.

“Right,” he agreed, “So it is to be expected. She must be hoping that Lakshmi will be able to bring her daughter back for her. But not even a primal can do such a thing, can they?”

He looked down, but she understood his feelings in that moment as she felt her hand reach for his. He seemed grateful for the touch and he laced his fingers with her own as he gazed back into her eyes warmly.

But after hearing someone clear their throat behind him, they let go, turning back to Alisaie, who—for once—did not seem in a mood to tease her brother.

“If we are ready, let us get going,” she pointed out and they nodded, knowing that they had spent enough time here already.

They turned back to the Ananta, who waited at the broodmother’s side.

“Well met, Ssscions. I am Vajra. She who shines bright and unbroken,” Vajra introduced herself with a bow. “I ssstand ready. We leave upon your command.”

“Very well,” Alphinaud said. “I believe that we have all that we can learn from here, little though that may be. We cannot risk wasting anymore time. Guide us through the quickest road that you can.”

She nodded and turned about on her tail, leading them towards a back entrance, and through another gate. They continued on North and aside from some Gagana, they had no creatures attacking them as they heading up a steep hill.

“I expected more resistance,” Alisaie said at one point, her weapon at hand, “Let us pray our luck holds…”

“It would be in our best interest to avoid any confrontation unless absolutely necessary,” Alphinaud scolded back, “The primal and the crystals are our primary objectives.”

“Leave this to us,” Lyse said before looking back to Claire and added quickly, “We should follow their lead and let them do any fighting for now. You’ll need your strength when the time comes.”

Claire shrugged, agreeing to what she wanted, but suspected that she would be forced to help them once they were surrounded on all sides by angry Ananta anyway.

“Djanan Qhat. The path leads to an entrance above,” Vajra explained to them once they reached another gate. “Within is an aetheryte. You must use it to enter.”

“Understood,” Alphinaud said. “With me, everyone!”

They thanked Vajra, telling her to turn back before she was discovered, and they ran upwards, choosing to merely use speed to get past everything in their way and hoped they could outrun them. It was confusing to make their way up the steep slopes, trying to duck into tunnels and to avoid any Ananta and giant marids who were walking about, ready to stomp them flat. Still, they were able to slip on through with minimal trouble until they reached a secluded area, where a sparkling crystal was waiting for them.

“Everyone ready?” Alphinaud asked, and they nodded simultaneously before reaching out to touch it, taking them deeper into the earth. The teleportation was over in a blink of an eye and when she gazed about, they were standing in a large cavern, full of decorated pieces of worship. She saw more carved stones Ananta style furnishings before she spotted the problem at the other end of the room. She and Alphinaud ducked down behind a stone pillar, while Lyse and Alisaie did the same opposite them, gazing out at what was happening.

The primal hovered slightly above the ground and out of all the ones she had faced so far, she had to be one of the most gorgeous. She took on the form of a woman of great beauty, with long brown hair that flowed down her back. She was draped in flowing robes and silks, decorated with golden chains and jewels as a great golden crown floated behind her head like the rising sun. There were also long tassels tied behind her in a large knot before floating on either side of her connecting a pair crystals in the form of golden lotus flowers. She floated serenely above a large platform set up for her as a group of Ananta were focused on a much younger Ananta right below the goddess. The largest Ananta, dressed in cloth of the brightest blue, and an elaborated crown upon her head seemed to be examining the girl before looking up at the goddess, speaking in a lost and confused way.

“Why, Missstresss… Why does my Anamika ssslumber ssstill?” she asked and Claire realized that this was the broodmother, and this was her slain daughter. She squinted her eyes to try and see past her at the girl.

She kept herself balanced up on her tail like the others, and though she could see her breathing, clearly alive… there was something… not right. The eyes that the girl had reminded her of glass eyes that she had seen on dolls. Like she wasn’t even in there.

Claire closed her eyes and looked away as Lakshmi answered her, “Look thee on her face, sssupplicant. Thy prayer hath been anssswered. Flesh sssundered hath been made whole. Blood ssspilt runneth through her veins. Breath ssstolen filleth her breassst.”

“But she hears not her mother’s words, nor sssees her mother’s face!” the broodmother tried to explain, “She…she is sssilent…and empty…”

But Lakshmi did not seem to be touched by the broodmother’s plight as she answered peacefully, “Only the vesssel may be remade. Not so the flame which flickered within. Her soul hath been scattered to the four winds.”

The very thing that the broodmother loved the most about her dear Anamika was forever beyond her grasp. Her daughter was gone and nothing she did could change that, this was just the harsh reality settling in. Claire felt a terrible pain in her chest, as if her soul was being torn, but knew that there was nothing that could be done.

And it seemed that she wasn’t the only one, for Alisaie stood up and ran out from her pillar and stood strong as she demanded loudly, getting everyone’s attention, “Now do you see her promises for what they are!?”

“Alisaie! Have you gone mad!?” Alphinaud yelled in panic as they stared at her.

“Mayhap I have! But I refuse to stand by and watch yet another tragedy unfold!” she yelled back at him as the broodmother spun about furiously and with a hint of fear.

“Who intrudes upon thisss sssacred ground!?” she hissed loudly. “Imperials thirsssting for blood!?”

“No!” Alisaie yelled quickly, looking back as she tried to reason, “We come not to shed blood but to save you from the false god who would lead you astray!”

She took a deep breath before she said to the broodmother with sorrow in her voice, “I understand how you feel, I do. You loved her with all your heart, but when the moment came, you still couldn’t save her. The anguish, the anger…I know it only too well. But I also know where this path leads! To embrace a primal is to condemn yourself to an endless cycle of despair. You will never know peace!”

She would know… Claire was sure of this as she slowly got to her feet, ready to run out and defend her should it turn dark. She was probably thinking about her grandfather and of little Ga Bu again… knowing the pain of missing someone dear to her and being unable to save them.

“A worm-eaten heart may find peace and ssserenity in ssservice,” Lakshmi answered almost in a dream-like state, her voice like the sweetest of music, “In beauty and grace. Thisss hath ever been my promissse. Naught elssse.”

“You tempt them with visions of things that can never be, and leave them bereft and wanting!” Alisaie yelled at the primal before looking back to the Ananta, informing them, “No illusion, however sweet, can change the fact that your daughter is gone. Remember her as she was! Do not suffer this piteous shade to tarnish her memory!”

Knowing that there was no point in remaining hidden any longer, the group of them ran out from their hiding places to join Alisaie, standing together as they also began to try and reason with them.

“For every prayer that primal ‘answers,’ it’ll demand payment in kind,” Lyse asked of them. “Do you have any idea how many more Ananta will die to feed its hunger for crystals!?”

“They would have thee sssuffer man’s ssspite and live in fear,” Lakshmi asked calmly. “Far better to dwell in my beauteousss dream than endure ssso ugly a reality.

“She’s wrong!” Lyse yelled back to the Ananta, who were all now looking confused. “We hate the Empire as much as you! If you’d just listen─”

But it seemed that Lakshmi had grown tired of this.

“Poor, misssguided children,” she sighed with another hiss. “I would ssspare you the tormentsss of thisss cruel and misshapen world. Come, basssk in my radiance. Let it fill your heartsss and free you from your burdens.”

When she began to glow brightly, Claire realized what she was planning when she created several balls of blue fire, flinging them at them. Lyse was smart enough to run and dive for cover as Alisaie froze until Alphinaud charged in, tackling her to the ground and out of harm’s way as the fire burned about them.

But then Lakshmi began to glow even brighter with a powerful blue light washed out of her like waves lapping on a shore. Having been waiting for this, Claire ran in as the others stared up in terror. She positioned herself right in front of them all, holding up her hand to bear the full blunt of her attack, shielding them from Lakshmi’s attempts to claim her friends as her own. She could feel the power hit against her barrier around them, protecting them from the attack as they remained on the ground, not daring to move risk breaking her concentration.

The Ananta in front of them weren’t as lucky though as the blue energy engulfed them, blazing about them like the fire as they held their hands up as if desperate to touch their goddess.

Lakshmi glared down at her when her attack faded and realized that she wasn’t going to be able to claim her that easily. Claire told her friends behind her to take cover, which they did—though Alphinaud had to drag his sister with him—as they ducked behind a pillar.

Claire glared back up, daring Lakshmi to make the first move. But after a few tense seconds, Lakshmi turned her nose up at her, as if she wasn’t worth the trouble.

“Abide in misery then, fools. The Ananta are more deserving of my blesssing…” she hissed. “Leave these lands and my Dreamers be. I will not warn you a second time.”

She then retreated, probably going even deeper into this place as the new ‘Dreamers’ began to slither their way out of the room, leaving them as if they had suddenly forgotten that they were there. Claire let them go however, knowing that they weren’t the biggest threat right now.

Once it was just the four of them left in the room, her friends cautiously came out from behind the pillars, looking around in confusion.

Claire wasn’t surprised. She suspected that Lakshmi felt threatened at the thought that there was someone here who was immune to her charms and did not wish to deal with it. Lakshmi was probably hoping that they leave of their own free will rather than risk a fight herself, even though she seemed confident that it would end in her victory for she was dealing with a handful of mortals.

She looked back to Alphinaud and the others, asking, “Are you all alright?”

They all nodded, letting her know that they were safe and sane of mind, and also furious at how useless that they were at that moment.

“Ugh…” Lyse hissed, sounding like an Ananta herself at that moment, “Is there really no way we can fight alongside you without being turned into one of her Dreamers?”

It seemed unlikely. She rather not take the chance and bring them with her in case she couldn’t protect them a second time like that.

“I knew things were not going to end well the moment she stepped out of hiding…” Alphinaud sighed, rubbing the back of his head as he looked to his sister, who was glaring ahead to the place where Lakshmi had been only moments before.

“I know, I know,” Alisaie sighed when Claire glanced at her, as if expecting to be told off by her as well, “It was stupid and foolish but…but I had to try, Claire. I had to.” She said this part to her specifically, “I had to try…and I failed. So you have to fight. There is no other way.”

But Claire shook her head with a smile, understanding why she did it and was glad that she had wanted to give the Qalyana a choice before it was too late.

“Never stop trying,” she said kindly and the words seemed to have been enough to calm her down.

“It means a lot to hear you say that. It does,” Alisaie told her honestly. “But it doesn’t make it any easier to have to ask you to face that…that thing.”

Claire didn’t react at all, having known that it would end like this from the beginning, but Alisaie didn’t seem to want to accept this without a fight.

“We can but do that which is within our power,” she decided at last, “Lyse, Alphinaud, and I will go and seize their crystal stores. This will not happen again. And you… When it is finished…we will be waiting for you.”

Claire nodded, promising that she would return as soon as she was finished. Though she knew next to nothing about this primal, or how to defeat her, she had been in worst situations than this before. At least she was better prepared for this than the fight with Susano—who appeared with no warning at all.

“We came too late for Ga Bu,” Alisaie offered, “But perhaps, this time, when the primal is no more…”

Claire wanted to believe that as well. Perhaps, the Dreamers would one day awaken from their dream and be allowed to live in peace. But they would cross that bridge when they got there.

“Claire…?” Alphinaud said as he stepped up with her as she stood in front of the door where the Qalyana had disappeared to, knowing that it was her own way in to find Lakshmi.

Claire looked back at him, recognizing the agonizing anger in his face as he stared up at her.

Alisaie looked between the two of them before she had a hint of an understanding smile and turned to Lyse.

“Right,” she said quickly, “Let’s go. Let’s go and find those crystals. We probably have a lot to carry out of here and not a lot of time.”

“R-Right,” Lyse said, being knocked out of her thoughts. “Hey Alphinaud! Let’s get going!”

“He’s so slow we better go on ahead,” Alisaie said, grabbing Lyse by her hand and dragging her with her, leaving the two behind her. “But you two better hurry up! We don’t have time!”

But the two barely paid her any attention as they kept their eyes on each other. Claire slowly placed her hand gently upon the side of Alphinaud’s face, smiling when he closed his eyes at her touch. He then raised his hand up to hold it tightly there.

“If it becomes too dangerous, promise me that you will return?” he asked and she nodded as she looked into those deep eyes of blue when he opened them again.

“It’ll be alright,” she said.

“But we don’t know what her powers are, or what she’s capable of? She has a whole group of followers there with her as well,” he reminded her. “You can’t fight them all off at once.”

She lowered her hand from his face as she retold him, “There isn’t another choice right now. You better go and help your sister and Lyse. You need to focus on getting out of here. Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.”

He nodded but didn’t move right away as he kept looking at her.

“Little Ladies Day is almost here,” he added suddenly and she blinked, wondering what that had to do with anything before he elaborated embarrassingly, “I still have to do something special for you, so you better come back. We’d… _I’d_ … be lost without you.”

She stared at him before they lean in for a deeper kiss than the ones that they usually shared and whispered, “I promise.”

She felt her hand slip from his own a little regretfully as she turned away, heading deeper into the primal’s den. She couldn’t bring herself to look back, knowing that he would be there and she didn’t think that she would be able to bring herself to leave him if she looked at his face.

She took a deep breath and descended deeper into this underground cavern, trying to find her way about here.

This snake hole was almost deserted. The Qalyana she met, turned and fled at the sight of her, not bothering to stop her—believing that she was walking to her own death when she found their goddess.

Claire was glad for this as she kept walking, one hand on her sword at all times, silently warning any who were watching from the shadows that she was ready for them and she wasn’t afraid to cut them down if they tried anything. She wasn’t sure how long she spent looking, but at last, she ended up coming out to a light at the end of this tunnel and she could almost sense the primal lurking beyond. She took a deep breath and went running towards it, wondering what would be waiting for her.

She broke through the entrance and she was met with thin air, falling a fair distance before spotting the platform beneath her. She hit it hard, but remained upright as she looked about this cavern and this beautifully elaborated platform of glass of countless colors and jewels that stretched out before her like the opening petals of a lotus flower. There was an air of peace here as she looked to the towers of purple silks, hung with more jewels and precious metals with several torches of blue flames and flower petals fluttering about her head.

But there she was, whom she dubbed the Lady of Bliss, hovering there at the other end of the platform, waiting for her, with two of her Dreamers having just received another dose of power before they turned ready to fight.

“Decriers! Defilers!” Lakshmi cried as the Dreamers charged with their blades held high.

Claire closed her eyes for a moment, bracing herself, before she ran ahead, her sword already drawn as she readied herself for the worst of it.

“Open your heartsss to me!” Lakshmi called as Claire dodged an attack from one Dreamer and began fighting off the other at the same time, feeling no thrill at the thought of killing these lost souls. But what choice was there?

She said a small prayer for them as she cut down one and turned her attention back to Lakshmi, who kept a barrier as she narrowed her eyes at the fight before her. That was when many small orbs began to appear about them and the second Dreamer reached for one of them—absorbing it into her very body.

Claire wasn’t sure what this was about, but she could feel the Echo guiding her through the fight like it usually did and she somehow knew that she needed to claim an orb for herself. She stepped next to the little ball of light and allowed it flow into her body before she turned back to the second Dreamer.

“Who are you to wake them from the dream…?” Lakshmi demanded once she brought the second Ananta down and finally spun about, raising her blade at the primal, glad to see that she finally dropped her barrier and readied herself to fight now.

“A sssliver of grace I bequeath to you…” she hissed and Claire understood that this orb was trying to claim her as one of her own Dreamers—yet it was not doing what Lakshmi had wanted it to for she could not claim her.

Thanks to the Echo though, Claire knew that this weapon could be used against her as well.

Lakshmi created the image of another lotus flower of light appeared over her head and Claire took a heavy hit as she stood her ground, not letting Lakshmi see how much it hurt. Instead, she charged, ready to keep going until another Lakshmi began taking damage. Realizing that she wasn’t going to fall that easily, she created a second barrier around her and she moved away until she was hovering off the platform and out of Claire’s reach.

“Ressst your weary sssouls in my bosom…” Lakshmi hissed.

Somehow knowing what she was doing, she tapped into the power of the orb she took before and cast a kind of shield over her, protecting her as Lakshmi grew to giant size, much like how Susano did in their fight back at the Ruby Sea.

“Partake of my life and my love…” Lakshmi hissed as she towered over her, and cast her charms. Claire suddenly felt herself becoming seduced and she felt herself urge to dance as she reached up to touched Lakshmi. She saw how she grinned triumphantly and she decided to let the primal believe that she finally ‘charmed’ her as one of her servants as she held her hands over her body and began to gather light.

Claire remained calm though, knowing her new veil would protect her from the worst of the attack and watched as Lakshmi’s attack hardly did any damage to her. Having used up a great deal of power, Lakshmi shrank back down to normal size, confident that she had won… at least until she saw that Claire had her blade once again.

She then hissed furiously as she called, “I shall free you from your hate!”

Claire only smirked as she ran ahead, knowing that Lakshmi didn’t have time to put up another barrier to stop her this time.

***Lyse***

“There!” Lyse panted after hauling out another large crate, moving them out in the open and away from the village. “That should be the last one!”

“We’ll find out in a minute,” Alisaie said, holding up her rapier and was standing guard over them, waiting for more Ananta to come at them. After they left Claire, they immediately began searching around the village for the crystals, and like they thought, there were many crates full to the brim with crystals.

Alisaie was the first to run in and fought off a whole host of Ananta as they went to work moving the crystals. She was so angry that she went a little overboard in fighting—while she avoiding killing if she could help it, many of them slithered away badly injured.

Lyse made a mental note never to make her angry if she could help it.

As she made sure to move their cargo out into the open, having Alphinaud call M’naago to send in a pair of griffins to carry them out of here, planning on giving them to the Resistance. She had just finished tying the last crate onto the griffin’s back when Alphinaud came running out with his carbunckle at his side.

He panted slightly when he reached them, doubled over, completely winded before he looked up.

“I just did a last sweep of the area,” he gasped once he caught his breath. “I’m certain that we got them all. All we must do now is wait for Claire to join us.”

“She’s still in there?” Lyse asked.

“You remember how long it took for her to fight against Susano, right?” Alisaie asked. “This isn’t like dealing with a few wild animals. We can’t expect her to finish that fight quickly.”

“I know that,” Lyse snapped back, “But she’s alone now! She’s gonna need help to get out of there! I’m going back!”

“And what do you mean to do?” Alisaie demanded. “I understand your frustration, believe me. Long have I wished that I had the same strength as she does… but I don’t. None of us have the Echo. But if we go charging in there without thinking, we’ll be more of hindrance than aid to her!”

“I know that!” Lyse yelled as she ordered the griffins to return home. “And I’m not going to mess things up for her in fighting the primal! But once she’s done, she’s gonna need help to get out, won’t she? She’ll be surrounded by a bunch of angry Ananta!”

Alisaie looked ready to stop her by force, but to their great surprise, Alphinaud held up his arm to stop his sister. He closed his eyes tightly as if struggling within himself before looking back at her.

“Alright, go,” he said in a deadly serious voice, “But remember, your job is to make sure that both you and Claire get out of there alive. Don’t go picking unnecessary fights. Once she beats the primal, you help her get out and return here. Nothing else.”

Lyse nodded, not completely happy, but understanding as she promised, “I promise. I won’t cause trouble. And I’ll get her out even if I have to drag her.”

Alisaie sighed, but it was clear that she was also worried.

“Fine, but make it quick,” she said sharply. “No heroic last stands, you hear me? Otherwise you’ll have to answer to my blade!”

Lyse smiled before saying, “Thanks for understanding. Don’t worry! I’ll be back soon!”

She then turned and went running back off into the village, retracing her steps until she back in the same cavern from before where they first saw Lakshmi. She went through the pathway that she saw the Ananta take before and wondered just how the battle was going so far.

She ran down the tunnel, panting hard as she looked straight ahead, wondering just what she was going to find once she reached the end. She didn’t want to believe that their Warrior of Light would be bested by a primal after all this… especially seeing how well she stood against Susano just mere moments after he was summoned.

She could hear Papalymo’s voice in her head, telling her not to be such an impatient fool, but she shook her head hard.

“Sorry Papalymo,” she muttered. “But I’m tired of standing on the sidelines. This time, I’m going to fight if I can help it. We can’t just leave it to one person to fight our battles for us.”

She knew that they relied too much on Claire’s strength when times get tough. She had already fought so much on their behalf… and while Lyse may not be an Archon like her sister was… she knew that they can’t keep running to her whenever there’s a problem.

She promised herself that she was going to seize the future she wanted with her own hands. And she was going to prove that it wasn’t just empty words.

Just then she heard a beautiful voice echoing from behind the tunnel.

“There is no place for you within our dream…”

“Lakshmi!” she gasped as she ran even harder, panting now as she spotted the bright light at the end of the tunnel and put her head down as she charged in. she almost ended up running right off the edge of a cliff in the cavern and had to bite back the startled scream as she grabbed onto the ledge, dangling off by just her fingertips.

With a grunt, she pulled herself back up and looked back to the wide cavern to see what was happening. Directly below her was a fancy platform that looked like it was made from the richest of jewels… and that was when she saw Claire standing upon it, battling with the primal.

She moved so that she was in a safe place to lean over the ledge without fear of falling and watched on in awe as Lakshmi moved to the center of the platform and began casting a spell—causing a dozen or so orbs of light to appear about her.

Claire reached out a hand and absorbed one of the orbs of light into her body before Lakshmi finished casting. Lyse had no idea what that was about, but while she wanted to yell down to her, she knew better than to distract her at a time like this.

Just as Lakshmi’s body was exploding with energy, Claire used the orb gathered and created a bubble of light about her. The blast from the primal sent her back, but the shield lasted long enough to protect her from the worst of it before she charged back.

“Sssurrender to blisss…” Lakshmi said as she cast another spell.

“Wow,” Lyse whispered, realizing that she had never seen her friend fight a primal before. She had seen her fight plenty of times, of course, but never through such circumstances. She remembered how fearless she was during the Naadam, and how she took on Fordola just earlier that day…? But here was a true battle of strength… a battle where she was putting it all on the line…?

She remembered the words that Hien used before and she knew that he was right.

She was magnificent… and terrifying.

Over and over she fought Lakshmi while spells rained down upon her. Moving with such elegance that it was almost like a dance about the platform, something that even the most graceful of dancers would envy. But she hit with the force of a charging bull whenever she struck a blow.

She had always known that fighting a primal was never easy, but seeing it like this, she fully began to appreciate just how much she went through to keep them from trouble.

“My grace, my beauty, my everything… is yours…” Lakshmi told her, like she thought that she could still win Claire over. But Claire didn’t listen as they were repeating the same moves over and over until, at last, she was able to run her blade straight through Lakshmi’s chest.

And this time, the blow was heavy enough that she wasn’t even able to scream. Her body was engulfed in light as she slowly floated upwards and then shattered into aether, thousands of twinkling lights before they disappeared.

“Wow,” Lyse said again as she watched the light of the aether fade away. And as Claire sheathed her massive blade onto her back, she took a running jump and fell down so that she joined her on the platform, knowing that it was safe enough for her to do so.

“You did it again. You saved them,” she said as Claire looked back, surprised to see her there. Lyse just gave a friendly wave, letting her know that it was her as she offered, “I just wish I could’ve been more help…”

Claire smiled back tiredly, which caused Lyse’s heart ached at the sight before looking down. “So…it looks like the Ananta did have a mountain of crystals after all. Like every other tribe. Gods, we’re all such slaves to our weaknesses…”

When was this going to end? The more they fought, the more challenges rose up to meet them. The more that desperate souls turned to the gods for succor. She was beginning to wonder if they were doing more harm than good.

“You!”

They scream had come from behind her and she turned back to see the broodmother there with her daughter—or rather the empty shell of her daughter.

“You ssslew our Missstresss!” the broodmother screamed out in horror, apparently having seen the whole thing from a safe distance. “She was our hope, our sssalvation! Is there no end to your cruelty!?”

“Listen to me, please!” Lyse cried back, looking her firmly in the eye. “I know that you’re only trying to protect yourselves because you feel frightened and alone… But that’s how we all feel, don’t you see?”

She knew that they would not listen, but she wanted them to at least see that they did this because they knew that there was no alternative. If they allowed Lakshmi to remain, everyone, including the Ananta, would suffer far worse than what they were going through now.

“If we could just turn to each other for help instead of the gods, I’m sure we could find a way to live in peace!” she pleaded for them to listen, wondering just what it was going to take for them to all start getting along. She suddenly remembered how the Ananta viewed crystals and asked, “Your crystals are important to you, aren’t they? Reflections of your souls, right? Well, you shouldn’t have to sacrifice something so precious to a primal…”

“Who are you to quessstion our choice?” the broodmother demanded in outrage. “You who fight without fear? We wish only to live in peace, and if thisss be the price we mussst pay, then ssso be it!”

Lyse didn’t answer at first as her eyes turned to Anamika, who remained silent… and was still staring ahead like a puppet before shaking her head.

“I know there’s nothing I can say to convince you,” Lyse said at last. “But I hope that one day you look back and see we only ever wanted the same thing.”

The broodmother looked to her daughter once more and Lyse saw a flash of pain appear on her face before she glared back at the pair of them and barked, “Begone, damn you! Ssspare me your hollow words and leave me to mourn.”

“I’ll go…but it doesn’t mean I’m giving up,” Lyse said with her eyes closed, not sure what it was that she could do to bring an end to the pain. “Gyr Abania is our home too, and one way or another, we’re going to have to learn to live together.”

The broodmother continued glaring at her as Lyse looked back to Claire and added, “Come on. Alphinaud and Alisaie are waiting.”

Lyse made sure to lead the way, planning to fight back should the broodmother attack as they passed her. She was only half surprised though when the broodmother remained still, letting them go without a word. The other Qalyana seemed too stunned to do anything else as they climbed back up the side of the wall to the tunnel and left the cavern.

They gave them wide berth, as if terrified that they would be struck down by the sword that ended their Mistress’s life. Things were silent as they exited from the underground and were back out in the fresh air—sundown already here.

They left the village, meeting the twins and Vajra, just outside the gates. As soon as he saw her, Alphinaud came running up to them with Alisaie on his heels.

“You’ve finished, then,” Alisaie said. “Good, I’m glad it’s over.”

Alphinaud was very pale as he looked over her, as if checking for injuries and was now questioning if she was well. Claire smiled back and promised that she was in one piece, and was now asking how they were.

“We had to use force to secure the crystals,” Alphinaud told her. “Alisaie… was not gentle.”

That was an understatement. The Ananta weren’t handing over the crystals without a fight, forcing Alisaie to beat them half to death before they retreated.

“I wish we could have left on better terms,” Lyse sighed tiredly, rubbing her eyes, “But that was never going to happen. It could be a problem if they get their hands on any more crystals though… Never mind. We’ll deal with that when the time comes.”

What else could they do but that?

Still, the primal is slain and they have the crystals so they won’t be able to resummon their goddess for the foreseeable future anyway. With the Fringes now theirs again, she was confident that they would be left alone for the time being. Hopefully, the time would give them a chance to think everything over and see that the people of Gyr Albania truly wanted the same thing as them.

“You have done us a great ssservice this day. Long shall my sssisters sssing the praises of the eikon-ssslayer,” Vajra said as she slithered up to her and took her hand in her own scaly ones. “Let usss bear word to them of Sri Lakshmi’s passsing. Come, friends ─ to Vira Nilya.”

They were asking questions as they walked back, but Claire seemed tired—or at the least—not in the mood to talk right then but Lyse, who had seen parts of the battle was more than happy to tell them what she saw. She spared no details as she discussed the battle, but Claire didn’t stop her even though it was clear that she wasn’t in the mood.

The trek back to Vira Nilya was uneventful, leaving time for Alphinaud to communicate to Urianger, M’naago, and several others that Lakshmi was taken care of, but they would have to keep an eye on the Qalyana from now on.

“If only I had your power,” Alisaie said to Claire as they neared the gate. “The things I would do…”

“Don’t say that,” Claire told her in a tired, but still gentle voice—still looking after them even though she was the one they were all worried about. “You’ve grown much stronger, yourself.”

“I still feel like a little kid swinging around a stick compared to you though,” Alisaie countered grimly.

Really? After all the fighting she did, she felt that way? Lyse wanted to point this out to her, but perhaps thinking that it was safer to tread on other ground, Alphinaud changed the subject.

“Had the Qalyana’s beliefs been closer to those of the Vira, this crisis could have surely been avoided…” he stated.

“I just hope we won’t have to deal with any more primals before we march on Ala Mhigo,” Lyse sighed.

“Knowing our luck, it wouldn’t surprise me,” Alisaie shrugged. “But let us just hope that it’s just my pessimism talking. Let us reassure the rest of the Vira that they are safe now.”

They reentered the village, and it seemed that they had already received news that the deed was done. The entire atmosphere was much lighter—happier—though seeing tem returned alive, perhaps that was the cause of it. They were brought back before Sarisha, with Vajra pushing Claire in the back as she moved her forward.

“’Twas your victory,” she informed her, “‘Tis only meet that you be the one to tell my sister.”

Claire could only nod as she turned back to Sarisha and explained what became of Lakshmi.

“Ahh… The winds whissspered of your successs…and your eyes confirm their tessstimony,” Sarisha sighed peacefully once she finished discussing what happened. “The Lady of Blisss no longer holds our Qalyana sssisters in Her thrall. For thisss we thank you.”

“Claire did the deed,” Alisaie reminded them all. “We were but witnesses to her heroism.”

Lyse looked down, feeling a terrible ache in her soul at the thought that watching was really all they could do.

“However, I fear this is only the beginning, for there is no cure for that which drives the desperate to beseech the gods for salvation,” Alisaie went on, “Should they wish to use their crystals to summon Sri Lakshmi again, naught can be done to stop them.”

“We ignore our sssisters’ plight at our peril,” Sarisha agreed whole-heartedly. “Thisss we know. We shall endeavor to show them another path ssso that the day you ssspeak of never comes.”

“We’re all in this together ─ Ala Mhigans and Ananta. We understand that,” Lyse informed her at once. “Hopefully, in time, they will too.”

“You and yours will ever be friends of the Vira. On that you have my word,” Sarisha promised with another smile.

Soon enough, they decided that they best return to the Peering Stones and show their friends that they were safe and sound. They thanked Sarisha for her understanding before they began the walk back the way they came. They returned to the slope and climbed up to find that M’naago was still there waiting for them, but she wasn’t alone either—Pipin and Conrad were there discussing things with her.

When they heard them approach, they looked up to see who it was and their smiles were wide enough to be seen even in the growing darkness.

“The hero returns, together with her stalwart comrades-in-arms,” Conrad exclaimed joyfully. “Glad to hear you managed to deal with the Ananta’s primal before it could cause us any more grief. Gods know we have enough to worry about.”

“Welcome back!” M’naago cried, grinning from ear to ear. “Conrad and Marshal Tarupin came to render aid ─ but I hear that won’t be necessary…”

“It won’t. Sri Lakshmi’s gone. Ah, but I should probably start at the beginning…” Lyse said before she told them everything that happened. How the Skulls killed the broodmother’s daughter and in her despair, she called upon Lakshmi, forcing them to go in to deal with it. She made sure to inform them of the help that the Vira had given them and the actions of the Qalyana before finishing up by telling them more of the battle she had seen with Claire.

“Incredible. I don’t know what to say… If you hadn’t been there to stop her, who knows where it would’ve ended,” M’naago cried.

“You’ve saved a lot of lives, Claire. Take pride in that,” Conrad told her as she blushed red. Really? There is such a thing as being too modest, you know?

“It must be said that this is something of an unprecedented situation,” Pipin added, his smile fading slightly as he thought over the situation. “Previous summonings were, to my knowledge, planned well in advance by a tribe as a whole.”

“Indeed,” Alphinaud agreed, his own cheerfulness fading away to tiredness. “There are several aspects of this incident which bear further investigation. In any event, the Qalyana’s supply of crystals must remain limited for the foreseeable future, and ambient aether levels closely observed.”

“Understood,” Pipin agreed. “The Alliance will consult with the Resistance and the Vira on how best to enforce said restrictions.”

“Thank you, Vice Marshal,” Alphinaud offered before pressing news from their end, “To other matters, then. What news of the imperials?”

“None ─ which itself is troubling,” Pipin answered with a slight frown. “It seems as though the Skulls and the remainder of the garrison have fully withdrawn into the Peaks. We’ve seen neither hide nor hair of them since Velodyna. Regardless of their reasons, our path is clear. Father has decided that it is time to advance east.”

“Finally!” Lyse said, ready to go right away, but Pipin shook his head at her.

“…He was also most emphatic that you be spared further duties for the present,” he told her firmly, “You are to rest.”

What? But they should be there helping them! She was about to tell him this but he added, “It would not do for the Warrior of Light to collapse from exhaustion during the march. We may not be as strong or as quick as her, but we are soldiers nonetheless. We can deal with the imperials.”

She paused, knowing that he was right. Sure, she was still willing to fight, but her friends had been pushed pretty far already—not to mention that Claire just finished off another primal. At the least, they deserved a good night’s sleep and she shouldn’t take that away from them because she was acting impatiently.

“Aye,” Conrad agreed with Pipin as she calmed down. “You’ve earned this respite, so enjoy it. And the same goes for you, M’naago. You’ve been away from your family too long ─ don’t deny it.”

M’naago looked surprised by that, but she nodded gratefully, saying, “…As you say, sir. Thank you. We’ll make the most of our time here.”

Conrad clapped a hand on her shoulder as he and Pipin left them, promising to pass on news to Raubahn and everyone else that they were well. Their only orders now were to rest for the night and that they would join them as soon as they have a proper foothold in the Peaks.

“I know how you feel,” she heard Alisaie say to Claire. “I’ve never taken kindly to people telling me to rest.”

Wait? Claire still wanted to go and fight too? Just where did she get her energy from?

“Much will hinge on whether we can capture or destroy Specula Imperatoris,” she also heard Alphinaud muttered to himself. “Though the facility was unassailable from the north, it is very much vulnerable to attack from the south.”

She wanted to ask him what he thought of their chances, but M’naago seemed determined that they look on the bright side of things and celebrate their recent victories.

“Heh heh, looks like it’s up to me and mine to give you lot a proper welcome,” M’naago chuckled happily. “My mother prepared a special meal for this occasion, and I have it on good authority that hers is the finest cooking this side of the Velodyna!”

That sounded good and they followed her inwards to meet with her family. Her father M’rahz Nunh… who was also the Nunh of the M tribe, her mother M’hahtoa who had just finished setting up a spread, and her younger sister who watched on with wonder as they joined them.

“Honored guests, I pray you partake of our humble offerings as we give thanks for your many valiant deeds,” M’rahz Nunh told them warmly, his arms stretched out in welcome, as if they were old friends he hadn’t seen in years.

“Thank you, sir, for this warm welcome. We are honored to break bread with you and your family,” Alphinaud told them all with a bright smile and soon they were all sitting about the fire and were enjoying themselves.

M’naago hadn’t been lying about her mother’s cooking either… it was delicious! She actually envied Naago being able to enjoy this food while growing up. But the more she ate, the more she began to think about the past to the family she once had here in Ala Mhigo.

Eventually, she noticed that their Warrior of Light had wandered off.

“Claire?” she asked, looking around, seeing that she truly had disappeared.

“I think she grows uncomfortable being around too many people,” Alphinaud told her knowingly, as Alisaie was telling their hosts about the Far East. “Don’t worry, I’m sure that she’s close by. Probably looking for a place quiet to think.”

“You think?” Lyse asked as she got up. “Well, I’m gonna go and check on her real quick, just to make sure.”

She left the group and began to wander about the small village. But she saw that Alphinaud had been right almost as soon as she was out of earshot of the others. Claire was standing upon the ledge and was gazing up at the sky, where the only sound was of a gentle breeze in her ear. Lyse found herself sanding right beside her as Claire looked down to see who had joined her.

“She wasn’t kidding when she said her mother could cook,” Lyse said cheerfully as she also looked up to the sky. She was wondering why she would want time to herself when they were all having such a good time at the fire… but once she was here in the quiet, gazing up at the stars, she found herself oddly at peace as well.

But the more she looked, the more that memories were continuing to rise up inside her until she couldn’t hold back any longer. Perhaps she just needed to get some of this off her chest, and she knew that Claire wasn’t the type to make a big deal out of it.

“You know, seeing her with her family…I can’t help thinking of my own,” she began slowly, unable to bring herself to look at her friend—and instead, focused on the stars. “How my father would come home from a hunt with dinner on his shoulder, and Yda would prepare it with herbs and spices… Our mother died when I was little, so she did most of the cooking… We didn’t have much, but we had each other. And that was enough for me.”

She wasn’t even five summers old at the time. The memories were often clouded and faint, like trying to remember a dream she had many nights ago. Her gaze turned from the stars to her own feet as she looked downwards, not sure why she was confessing more of her past.

“But they wouldn’t let us have even that. Theodoric, Gaius…” she sighed, “Of course Father and Yda had to fight. I would have too, if I’d been older. But they didn’t have to die…”

Claire didn’t answer, but she felt that she had to keep going, to rid herself of some of the confusion that festered within her heart.

She then looked back up and asked, wondering just who she expected to answer her, “It never ends, does it? They call us beasts…and they treat us like them. They push and they push and they…until someone pushes back. Until someone takes up arms or…or summons a god. A false god.”

And yet, they refer to them as savages. Just because they don’t want to see their home covered with disgusting metal fortresses, or don’t have stupid third eyes on their heads, the Garleans see them as inferior. Why?

She then looked back to Claire and asked, “If the Twelve are watching us, what are they thinking? What are they thinking when they see the strong hurt the weak? When people fight and die, and nothing gets better, and it just goes on and on and on…”

Claire gazed back with those large green eyes as she seemed to ponder an answer.

“You’d have to ask them,” Claire told her tenderly.

So not even she knew the answer? Lyse actually found that oddly… reassuring.

“…I don’t think the gods listen to people like me,” Lyse informed her with a grin. She then stretched out, feeling as though a weight was lifted off her heart before saying to her gratefully, “Thanks for listening. I know I was just rambling…but I feel better somehow. Who knows what the answers are ─ or if there even are any. Either way, life goes on, and we’ve got to…go with it.”

Claire just smiled at the awkwardness in her voice, feeling her tongue become oddly tangled before Lyse laughed.

“Sorry, that sounded better in my head. I must be getting tired,” she offered. Time to turn in, I think.”

She was about to leave but paused before looking back and held up her hand in farewell, “Tomorrow’s another day, eh? Let’s see what it brings. Sleep well, Claire.”

Claire held up her hand to bid her a good night as well before looking back up to the sky.

Lyse returned to her seat by the campfire, where everyone else but the twins had already begun to turn in. She reassured the others that Claire was fine and that she was going to turn in for the night.

“Yeah, we’re lucky to have her. I can see why you like her so much Alphy,” Lyse said and at that, Alphinaud spat out his drink and began coughing violently.

“W-What?!” he cried out, his eyes wide and his face growing pink and growing pinker when Lyse began laughing.

“I’m kidding! I’m kidding!” she laughed as she waved her hands about his face. “I was just remembering about something before. Alisaie, Y’shtola, and Krile were all going on and on about how you had feelings for someone. I know, it was a low blow. But the set up was just too good to miss.”

He glared at her before huffing irritably, looking away with his cheeks still red.

“Awww, isn’t that sweet?” Alisaie cooed from next to them.

“Not a word,” he all but growled at her and soon both of them were laughing.

“Seriously though,” Lyse said, “Who is this girl you have feelings for? I’m sure that she must have missed you while we were away from Eorzea. Can’t I at least have a name?”

“Not now,” he said, sounding more irritated. “Me and her had a long talk a short time ago and came to a decision. But that’s none of your business. Ask me again, and I’ll start prying into your love life… or lack-thereof.”

“Hey!” Lyse shot back as Alisaie laughed, waving them off as she also headed off to bed. Lyse went to sleep that night, not sure if she had said something she really shouldn’t have?


	16. Heavens Weep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having just reclaimed the Fringes and defeating Lakshmi, the Alliance is on a roll! Now the time has come to reclaim the Peaks and move onto the Lochs to officially reclaim Ala Mhigo. Yet, just as victory is in their sights... the Imperials show just how far they're willing to go to win. Including causing the very heavens to weep in sorry at the sight.

**Chapter 14: Heavens Weep**

Morning came and soon they were up and about to leave. While they all enjoyed their brief moment of reprieve, it was time that they returned to join the rest of the Resistance. M’naago’s parents were a little upset to see her go; and Alphinaud watched how they gave her great big hugs, and made her promise to be careful. They made sure to also remind her that while fighting for your home was noble, but there was no greater pain than learning that your child was gone. M’naago hugged them both back just as fiercely as she promised that she would return to them once this was over.

“So if your mother’s food is so good, why are you such a terrible cook?” Lyse was asking M’naago as they said began the walk down the side of the cliff-face. “Honestly, you’ve should have had her to teach you the basics while we were here.”

“Because I’ve got other skills!” M’naago shot back with a roll of her eyes, “In case you’ve forgotten, I’m one of the finest hunters this tribe has ever seen! And anyway, I don’t remember you being a master culinarian!”

“I resent that! I can cook up a mean dodo if you let me!” Lyse retorted.

“Yeah, one so mean that it’ll kill you if you eat it,” M’naago finished for her.

Alphinaud chuckled as he walked alongside Claire and his sister, following after the bickering pair. Alisaie was just finishing telling Claire, “…How long has it been since I last saw my father? Maybe Alphinaud and I should plan a trip to Sharlayan. When all of this is over. I mean.”

That did sound nice. The last time that he had seen his own father was the day they left Sharlayan, where he had tried again and again to convince them against going. He wondered how his father was doing right now? Now that he thought of it, it might be a good time for them to return and show him just how much they learned since leaving home?

“There is something to be said for a home-cooked meal, is there not?” Alphinaud asked as Claire looked to him. “We must cherish these moments, fleeting as they are. The fight will always be there, waiting for us to return… I trust you are well rested and refreshed, yes?”

She nodded, reassuring him that she was well and he went on, “Then let us return to the front. The greater part of the Alliance forces should have advanced into the Peaks by now, but I expect we will pass many of our comrades on the road east. There is a checkpoint along the way, as I recall, but we will need only to identify ourselves to the soldiers in order to pass.”

“Sounds good to me,” Alisaie said before calling to the others and yelled, “M’naago! Lyse! We’re heading east!”

After a little more bickering with the two, they were happy to show them to the pass that would take them to the southern edges of the Peaks. They didn’t meet with anyone else in the road as they walked on, and aside from the random monster attack, there were no further signs of Imperials or Skulls—proving that they had officially been pushed out of the Fringes. Lyse was almost walking with a skip when he pointed it out.

Soon enough, they spotted the Alliance Recruit of the Immortal Flames standing in front of the gate.

“Scions! A pleasure to have you with us again,” the Recruit called respectfully when he saw them approach. “You’ll be happy to hear we’ve taken Ala Ghiri, and have already begun fortifying it as our new base of operations in the Peaks. Give a shout to the lads as you pass, eh?”

They thanked him and went on through to the Peaks, which he found himself gazing about in great fascination—having never been here before. There were much higher mountains in the Fringes, like towering blocks rising up above upon the warm cliffs, catching the glare from the morning sun. They were standing upon the edge of a cliff as well and he could see the surrounding area, including the deep gorge that lay between them and the lands to the north, and the impressive three towers standing off in the distance that seemed to loom over them.

This place was to be the last line of defense between them and the capital of Ala Mhigo. Making it this far was the easy part though… this he knew.

“My village—the one we visited with Meffrid—is far to the north,” Lyse said to Claire and was pointing out to where Alphinaud thought that he could see the forms of some kind of a settlement. He was just thinking that he would like to see her home one day as she added, “There’s no easy way to get to it from here, though…”

“The imperials sure do like their towers, don’t they?” Alisaie asked, changing the subject as she pointed to the three towers above them.

“As you can see, this part of the Peaks is much higher than the northern reaches, hence why the imperials built Specula Imperatoris where they did,” M’naago began to inform them and was pointing out certain landmarks for them. “See those three towers to the east? That’s her. Sits right on the edge of a cliff, so attacking from the north is a fool’s errand. From the south, on the other hand, she’s no different from any other imperial installation. You see now why Velodyna was so important, eh? Right, then. Come along ─ they’re waiting for us in Ala Ghiri.”

So they walked along the road, passing more rocks and dead trees, heading southeast until he saw the settlement of Ala Ghiri… built of strong walls and a curvature of a crystal circling the very top of the rooftops, which truly stood out against all the rock about them.

M’naago led them to the entrance before turning back, beaming widely and held open her arms widely.

“Here we are,” she declared proudly. “The new base of operations for the Alliance and the Resistance!”

No sooner did they begin to look around when another ally appeared.

“Ah, there you are!” Raubahn’s voice called and they looked up in surprise to see how the Flame General had come out through the front entrance to greet them.

“Greetings, General,” Alphinaud replied with a smile, “I see you have been quite busy in our absence.”

But he couldn’t help but find it strange. As far as he could tell, there were hardly any scratches on the walls around them, nor any traces of smoke in the air. Even the General, who was already covered with scars, didn’t seem to be any worse for wear after claiming Ala Ghiri.”

“Less than you may imagine. The imperials fled at our coming, and we took the village without a fight,” Raubahn informed them. “Your timing is impeccable. We were about to discuss our strategy to seize Specula Imperatoris.”

Ah, so that was it. But then… they have almost won over the Peaks with barely a fight? What was going on? This did not bold well. Instead of saying any of this though, he merely agreed, “Though we are fresh from the road, we should be glad to attend.”

“Good,” Raubahn nodded back and gestured them inside. “Take a moment to gather yourselves, and join us when you are ready.”

“So that’s why the village was unharmed…” Alisaie whispered to him as Raubahn went back through the gate and they all looked at each other.

“Rather cowardly of them,” Alphinaud said slowly. “Uncharacteristically so…”

He was glad to see that the others found this suspicious as well.

“I don’t know why the imperials would abandon Ala Ghiri without a fight,” Lyse said, with a frown, “But I’m glad they did.”

Claire remained silent as she gazed about the village with a critical eye, as if she was expecting trouble to pop up at any moment. He understood her feelings all too well. Garleans weren’t the types to give in without a fight. They didn’t just surrender with no good reason… especially after having claimed this village and the Peaks as their own for twenty years. Why would they just decide to hand it over without a fight?

They kept quiet though as they walked to the center square, to where Pipin, Conrad, and several others were gathered around another war table. Raubahn walked around to join them and looked to the Scions for a moment before clearing his throat.

“That everyone? Then let us begin,” Raubahn said. “Ala Ghiri is ours, and for a mercy we took it without losing a single man. But we dare not grow complacent ─ Specula Imperatoris will not be so easily won.”

“If I may, General ─ should we not pause to consider the imperials’ motivations?” Alphinaud questioned slowly, unable to rid himself of this uncharacteristic behavior. “For Zenos to surrender a fortified settlement of strategic importance without so much as firing a shot is…inexplicable.”

While he had only seen the man once during the attack at the Reach, he did not seem the type who would hand over such a settlement without reason. There was something else happening, lurking in the shadows and watching them, he was sure of it, though he couldn’t pick what it was that he was missing.

“We searched the village and found no traps or other signs of sabotage. Suspicious though it may be, I will not refuse this gift from our enemy,” Raubahn informed, though he did look slightly anxious as well at this turn of events. “The path to Ala Mhigo is through the east ─ through Specula Imperatoris, and Castrum Abania. It bears repeating, however, that the latter is home to a massive cannon with unparalleled range and destructive power.”

“Which means that we will need to strike Specula Imperatoris quickly, both to limit their ability to locate our forces in the field, and to utilize the installation as a shield against attack, as they would doubtless not risk damaging the towers,” Pipin finished explaining for him.

“I see…” Alphinaud stated slowly, seeing where they were going with this. The Specula Imperatoris was the largest danger they were facing at the moment. So long as the Garleans were there, they could easy plan to open fire on them at any moment. “Then we have no choice but to accept what we have been given.”

“Aye, that’s the way of it,” Conrad nodded firmly. “I’ve no doubt that Zenos has got something planned, but we’ll just have to deal with it when the time comes.”

So, their best bet would be to strike now and claim the castrum for their own before Zenos sets his plan in motion. Yet still… he didn’t like it at all.

“To the assault, then,” Raubahn stated when no one else made any objections. “The main host will commence a direct assault on Specula Imperatoris. During this time, I would hold the Scions in reserve at Ala Ghiri to deal with any imperial forces that may be dispatched in response.”

“Understood,” Alphinaud agreed, knowing that they were to be on standby.

“Wait a minute! We should be fighting with you and the Resistance!” Lyse interrupted immediately and was looking at them with wide eyes. “I understand you don’t want to rely too much on Claire after what she’s been through,” she added quickly, “but at least let the rest of us do our part!”

That was true as well. Claire may put on a brave face, but he worried that her battle with Lakshmi may have taken more of a toll on her than she was letting on. If nothing else though, he wanted to keep her and his sister away from the fighting if at all possible.

Lyse was looking at Claire, like she was hoping that she would give her blessing to let her go. Claire seemed to understand as she gave a small smile and merely said, “…Don’t do anything too reckless, all right?”

“I won’t,” she promised with a nod, glad to see that she understood, “I promise I’ll do what Conrad says.”

Well, she would need someone to keep an eye on her either way. So Alphinaud then offered up, “…Mayhap it would be best if I accompanied you. Alisaie can stay with Claire.”

Alisaie raised her eyebrows as she glanced at him, but to his relief and surprise she agreed, merely telling him, “Oh, go if you must. The two of us can take care of ourselves.”

Sounded like a plan, and he could at least take comfort in the fact that two of the most important people in his life would be safe for the time being. It was like a terrible burden in his mind were lifted at the thought.

“You have your orders. Dismissed!” Raubahn ordered.

***Meanwhile, in the Royal Palace in Ala Mhigo***

_Father…_

_She swore that she would make them pay… make them think twice before throwing their stones at him and those she cared about._

_But even after all that she had went though, all that she had done, she was still looked down upon by everyone else around her._

_“Ah, the savage returns. And with her tail firmly between her legs. Beaten by beastmen, I hear.”_

_“‘Twas a shameful display, by all accounts. She may have curried the viceroy’s favor with her bold promises, but in the end, she’s just another plodding bungler like the rest of her kind.”_

_“Strange, you would think him a better judge of character. Then again, I hear she’s not averse to a more physical mode of persuasion.”_

_“Hah, I thought she rose through the ranks rather quickly. But no longer. If only she had been content with her lot, she might have lived to see the morrow.”_

_She gritted her teeth as she felt the pain in her skull build and then shrink back down before rising up again. Her memories of just yesterday were playing themselves over and over again. After she was forced to give up that damn bridge and return to Zenos in defeat, the whispers followed her every movement._

_Like they have any right to talk. She was out there fighting alongside her men while those commanders hid themselves away here and watched from a distance. She wasn’t like them. She was never going to be like them. She was going to make them respect her no matter what she had to do._

_At least… she was going to._

_After she entered the throne room and dropped to one knee at Zenos’s feet, she thought for sure that she was going to die by his hands for her failure. She wasn’t going to fight it though. She wasn’t going to give any of those scum the satisfaction. If nothing else, she was going to make sure that her own men escaped punishment for her mistakes. She only hoped that her death would be enough to spare them._

_“Fordola rem Lupis, commander of the Crania Lupi, reporting as ordered,” she had said to him as she felt his cold eyes upon her. Those empty… emotionless eyes that held only disinterest whenever she had come to the throne room. The only times she could ever recall having seen any form of life in them were when the idea of battle came up._

_But these days there seemed to be something different… as if his mind were occupied with something else. He would constantly be running his fingers along the katana that was as crimson as blood, and seemed to be gazing off towards the west with a rather impatient stance about him. But she knew better than to ask._

_Yet now, she was having a hard time focusing on giving her report as she felt those eyes on her._

_“…Why do you tremble so?” Zenos asked her calmly. “Could it be that the Empire’s Butcher is afraid? That she who walks with death is terrified of her own?”_

_“I am terrified of dying having achieved naught,” she answered truthfully, glad to hear that her own voice was calm despite the fear. “Gladly would I give my life to win a great victory on the battlefield, had I but the strength.”_

_“Alas, you do not. Indeed, you are weak,” Zenos said to her and she heard him rise from his throne and slowly come towards her as he said, “And born of this weakness is a blind fervor. A raging inferno which threatens to consume not only you, but everyone around you.”_

_His words sparked a deep anger in her, but she feared lashing out as she kept her head down, merely forced to agree with his words, for she knew that he was right._

_“You were defeated by the Resistance on several occasions. You misjudged the Ananta and spurred them into summoning an eikon,” he reminded her, her actions having been shoved back into her face as she suddenly saw his armored feet in her vision and knew that he was standing right over her. “Have you anything to say?” he finished asking her with almost a purr in his voice._

_“I do not, my lord,” she answered back, unable to keep the slight tremble out of her voice, “My failures are my own. I am prepared to accept your judgment.”_

_“And that is very admirable. However, I’ve had enough of this dumb show,” he sighed, as if being told a story he heard a million times before. “Give voice to that hunger I see in your eyes, or I will pluck them from your head.”_

_And before she knew it, she felt his cold, armored hand under her chin and jerked her head up so that she had no choice but to look into those eyes that chilled her to the bone. They were looking at her with mild interest now, waiting for her answer._

_“I… I want…” she began jerkily, not sure of what she should say. Yet, as she looked at those eyes, she could feel her own anger and resentments rising up and before she knew it she was yelling at him, “I want to make them pay! All of them! Everyone who ever mocked or looked down on me ─ I want the power to make them pay!”_

_Her voice caught in her throat, fearing that she had spoken out of line. But he didn’t seem upset with her… on the contrary… he seemed… rather impressed with her resolve._

_“…Hm,” he said. “Very well. Then I shall give you a chance. A chance to transcend your mortal limits. Assuming, that is, you are prepared to wager your life for such power.”_

_“Transcend, my lord…?” she asked, not sure she understood what he was suggesting. “I came here prepared to die. Tell me what I must do.”_

_That was when Zenos held up his hand to signal someone out of sight… that was when she noticed a man in a caster’s robe and engineer’s monocle walk out from behind the throne. Lord Aulus…?_

“My…my head…” Fordola groaned as the memories faded there and she felt herself starting to come around.

Her mind was so foggy that she was having a hard time trying to clear her thoughts and see where she was. She remembered sitting up, her hand up to her head as the pounding remained terrible… the bright lights from the machines around her not helping to ease the pain.

“Let us see…” Zenos’s voice said and she looked to her side to see him coming towards here as her memories of the events leading up to this moment were brought back to her. “So…she lives. Impressive…or merely lucky. Though that too may prove a useful trait.”

“My lord…what have you done to me…?” Fordola asked as she looked around. This wide room full of countless graves and machines in the very heart of the palace of Ala Mhigo glared about her as she laid on a table at the very top of a pile of pod-like machines that were humming softly below her.

Lord Aulus came before her as well, looking at her with a new interest as he began to fully explain what they just did to her.

“Though we Garleans are intellectually and physiologically superior in almost all respects, we lack the hereditary traits required for the reliable manipulation of aether ─ hence our unique inability to wield magicks,” Aulus mal Asina answered calmly and with a smile—as if anything he was saying had something to do with her.

“This deficiency, for want of a better word, saw us subjected to decades of oppression by the lesser races, and we were eventually driven to seek shelter in the cold northern reaches of Ilsabard,” Lord Aulus went on explaining, “Fortunately, said region was replete with vast deposits of ceruleum, which proved instrumental in the development of magitek:  a revolutionary technology conceived to compensate for our disadvantage. It was with magitek that we grew strong ─ that our nation became an empire. Yet ultimately, this was an extrinsic solution to an intrinsic problem. What I wanted was not a crude device to be used in lieu of magic. Through modification of the Garlean genome, I argued that it might be possible to enhance a subject’s ability to manipulate aether, effectively empowering them to wield magicks.”

He then looked to Zenos and added with gratitude, “Alas, my theories were met with consternation in the imperial court. Only Lord Zenos, with commendable foresight and wisdom, deigned to support my research.”

“…You gave me this treatment?” Fordola asked, believing she understood what he was saying, before reminding them, “But I’m not Garlean.”

“Ala Mhigan, through and through,” Zenos agreed with a nod. “What you have been granted is far greater than mere magic. Before that lesser light, it is as a second sun.”

That was when Lord Aulus then looked back to him and informed him, “I am informed that Ala Ghiri was recently occupied by the Resistance, and that an attack on Specula Imperatoris is considered imminent. This could provide an ideal opportunity to test her performance in the field.”

“Your…Skulls, was it?” Zenos asked and she looked back to him at once, knowing that she had to get back to her men as soon as possible to aid them. “They have joined the garrison at the watchtower?”

“…Yes, my lord,” Fordola said without any hesitation, “By your leave, I would rendezvous with them and lead a counterattack against the insurgents.”

“No,” he ordered firmly, taking her by surprise. “Even were you to leave now, you would not arrive in time. There is another duty I would entrust to you…”

“What is that, my lord?” she asked nervously, suddenly noticing the strange sparkle that appeared there for a moment… a flash of red?

“I simply want you to deliver a message to someone,” he said as a smile spread slowly across his lips that reminded her of a wolf who had just spotted his wounded prey. “Or rather… and invitation. There is someone among that rabble whom I am greatly interested in and I want to invite her to the hunt.”

She stared with wide eyes as he leaned in and whispered what it was that he wanted her to do… neither of them noticing the lone figure watching them from far above the room.

***Warrior of Light***

Claire was leaving the village with Alisaie to keep watch over the castrum a fair distance away.

“So full of fire and eager, weren’t they? Well, I wouldn’t worry too much. They’re strong and they have each other,” Alisaie was just telling her, “At least he spared me the trouble of having to speak up. I wasn’t about to let Lyse go alone…”

Ah, that Lyse… almost as big a handful as Alisaie was. Claire couldn’t help but smile slightly at that thought as Alisaie went on, “We have a fair bit of ground to cover, so we should split up. If you come across any imperial soldiers, you know what to do. Oh, and so you know ─ I sent word to Arenvald’s squadron. They are already searching other nearby areas, so we have allies in the event we encounter anything beyond our means.”

So that was how she spent her afternoon. Claire went about her business as usual, with the only exciting thing happening was chasing a few Imperials out of hiding before rejoining with Alisaie, who seemed to be anxiously testing out her linkpearl, a couple dead Imperials lying at her feet. It looked like she was busy while on the way here.

“Ah, give me a moment, Claire,” Alisaie said quickly when she spotted her while she continued fiddling around with it.

“Say that again, if you would…” she said in a louder voice, as if having a hard time hearing them, “Hmm. No, maintain your distance for now.”

She waited for another minute before nodding, replying, “…Understood. Keep me apprised of any developments.” She then lowered her hand and gazed up at her before she explained, “That was Arenvald. The pair that was spying on us in the Fringes has followed us here… What about you, Claire? Any trouble?”

Claire shrugged and calmly informed her of the few spies watching them from the bushes before Alisaie sighed tiredly, replying, “…And there I was thinking we might be due for some peace and quiet. Glad to hear you dealt with them. I hope the assault on Specula Imperatoris is going well…”

Yet… no sooner did they begin to relax did something happen. With a booming sound that could easily cause deafness in a man, they both turned their attention to the fortress before them. She had thought that it had been the fighting that caused it… but then she saw the explosion take place at one of the three towers above them. With a huge explosion the watched in horror as the watchtower began to shake violently and rubble began to fall from it as fire and smoke licked the top of the tower. It broke apart like a twig in a strong breeze as it erupted into a massive fireball and slowly began to break apart and collapsed onto the fighting below.

It was like watching something from a dream… it happened so suddenly that it didn’t seem real. The two of them could only stare in horror, their mouths having fallen over as they watched the tower fall and lay there in a smoking rubble below them.

“By the Twelve, did you see that!? The main tower just collapsed!” Alisaie cried, staring at her with her eyes full of terror, “You heard it too, didn’t you? It must have been the cannon at Castrum Abania. But that was an imperial installation, and their troops were still─”

Claire could only stare ahead of her as she heard Alisaie trying again and again to contact someone with her linkpearl.

“Dammit, no one’s responding!” she cried out furiously after several minutes of silence, “I don’t know if the shell is being jammed or… We have to go right now! They need our help! This way! There’s no time to lose!”

They ran together towards the watchtower, not even bothering to fight the creatures that went after them. They were running so fast that they were able to outrun them all, focused only on getting to the tower and to their friends and allies still trapped inside. They didn’t stop until they reached the gate, both panting for air as Alisaie was staring about wildly.

“It’s worse than it looks─ H-He probably wasn’t even─” she heard her whispering to herself, “Pull yourself together. The gate. This is our way inside. We need to find my brother. Right…now.”

They forced the gate open and were faced with a sight of horror. There were bodies strewn all over, the remains of magitek also lying about in shattered pieces as the chunks of the broken tower continued burning about them. There were still many of their own forces still up and in one piece, either helping those too wounded to move or mourning over the sight of their departed brothers and sisters.

After moving on through the sea of death and devastation, they spotted Raubahn there with Pipin, giving out orders and trying to delegate who should do what. The two of them went running up to them, and she saw their faces break into relief when they saw them there.

“I’m glad you’re here, Lieutenant. In case it isn’t obvious, the imperials fired on us. On Specula Imperatoris,” Raubahn said to her before his tone becoming bitter, “I didn’t think they had it in them. To kill their own men just to kill us! Gods damn them all!”

“Where is my brother?” Alisaie demanded at once. “Tell me where he is! I want to see him!”

“He was in the tower when it was struck,” Pipin answered for his father and Claire felt as if her heart was breaking apart—like a dagger right into her breast with those nine little words. Was this how he felt whenever she went running off into danger? Just the thought of what she ended up putting him through was worse than any physical wounds she ever received. She just hoped with all her heart that he and the others were safe.

“But that need not mean anything,” Pipin went on, trying to calm Alisaie down. “Our forces are still evacuating, and many remain unaccounted for.”

“Alisaie? Alisaie, listen,” Raubahn said bracingly as she looked ready to go running off. “There are soldiers wounded and dying all around us ─ soldiers with families, just like you and me. They need our help. Do you understand?”

Alisaie looked torn at that. While she clearly wanted to search through every pile of rubble for her brother, she knew that he was right and it took a minute for her to remember that. She took several steadying breaths and gazed at her, like she was the only thing that was keeping her calm.

“…He’s right,” Alisaie said. “I’ll take the north, you take the east.”

“We’ll find him,” Claire told her as Alisaie wiped furiously at her eyes before they went running off.

She went among the wreckage, pulling out anyone she could find, but was also keeping a close eye out for a smaller figure with snow-white hair. It may have been that one thought that kept her moving as she shoved over heavy boulders and twisted metal to find as many people alive as she could. The first was a wounded Serpent Soldier who could barely walk.

“Thank you,” the wounded Serpent Soldier said gratefully as she pulled him out and healed his wound as best as she could. “I think…I think I can manage on my own…”

She waited until she saw him go limping off before she went further and found a hurt Flame Soldier, who was spitting out a mouthful of blood. After healing him to the best of her abilities, he muttered, “For a moment there, I thought I was bound for Thal’s great hall. Ye gods, what were the imperials thinking…”

She passed him off to another, who helped him walk out of the wreckage just as she spotted another of the wounded, this time a Storm Soldier.

“Just…give me a moment to let the world stop spinning, would you?” the woman asked as she got her up on her feet, not too badly injured, insisting on moving out on her own. “…There. Ala Ghiri’s not far. I’ll make it. I’ll make it…”

Still no signs of Alphinaud, Lyse, or anyone else she knew and she felt her fears growing before she spotted a wounded Temple Knight. She had feared him dead with how lifeless he seemed, at least until she heard the slight moan.

She jumped down by his side and rolled him onto his back as she worked on healing the wound in his chest, suddenly grateful she had decided to switch to one of her staffs before leaving Ala Ghiri. At once, the man’s breathing eased up and his bleeding stopped to a point that he could sit up.

“Ugh… Everything hurts. I think I was struck by debris from the tower…” he said before looking up at her face, and she saw how his eyes widen in surprise. “Wait, I know you!” he gasped out, “Claire Faye! Ward of House Fortemps!”

Claire blinked in confusion as he added, “We fought together on the Steps of Faith. You saved my life back then…and now…”

“Easy,” she said as she helped him up to his feet. Shaky… but she felt sure that he would make it home alive this day.

Once he was steady on his feet, he looked at her again and whispered, “I can walk. Thank you. A thousand times, thank you…”

She gave him a slight smile before she heard a familiar voice suddenly crying out on the verge of panic, “Conrad! Conrad, can you hear me!? Naago, put him down over there!”

Claire looked up in the direction of the shout, recognizing Lyse’s voice immediately. She left the knight as she ran off, and to her greatest relief, she saw Lyse and M’naago there, both of them carrying Conrad between them with Alphinaud right behind.

As soon as he looked up and saw her racing towards them, he met her halfway with a quick hug.

“Claire! Full glad am I to see you!” he cried, his face pressed up against her shoulder before he quickly drew away, “Wait—where is my sister?”

“She’s safe,” Claire reassured him and she saw him sigh with relief before she looked down to realize that M’naago was crying.

“O mighty Rhalgr, O noble Azeyma, I beg of you—do not take him from us!” she prayed as Lyse knelt down by Conrad’s side, whose eyes were now so badly burned that he couldn’t open them.

“Conrad! Conrad! Speak to me!” Lyse cried as Claire looked back to Alphinaud for an explanation.

“It…it was all so sudden. Conrad had just convinced the last few Skulls to surrender, when…when we heard the bang, and…and everything started to shake…” he said shakily and they pulled away as he went on in a weak voice, “We carried the survivors to safety, but Conrad is… We have done what we can for him. All that remains is to pray.”

She knew not what to say as she looked down at Conrad, who was suddenly beginning to groan and Lyse had gasped out his name as he turned his head in her direction.

“Is…is that you, Lyse? Can’t…can’t see a damn thing…” he coughed weakly. “Well, that’s that, then. Time’s up.”

“What are you talking about!?” Lyse demanded. “You’ll be on your feet before you know it!”

Claire closed her eyes for a moment, knowing that they all knew what was happening. Even their healing abilities wouldn’t be enough to save him. And it seemed that Conrad was well aware of this fact…

“It’s all right, Lyse,” Conrad wheezed, his voice growing weaker with ever second. “I’ve lived long enough. But listen… I want…I want you to lead the Resistance in my stead.”

But Lyse wasn’t having any of this as she shook her head furiously, now screaming out, “Don’t say another word! You’ll recover ─ we’ll recover! We’ll bring freedom to Ala Mhigo together! We’re not going to stop here!”

“No…no, you won’t,” he agreed. “Everything we’ve built, everyone we’ve brought together…I know you’ll show them the way… You’ve got it in you, Lyse. Not because you’re Curtis’s daughter, or Yda’s sister, but because…because you’re you. Because you’re you…”

Claire knew not what she could do. Which was the worst part… knowing that there was nothing more she could do. She looked at Lyse’s tear-filled eyes and suddenly she was taken back to atop the Vault as she held onto the hand of someone dear to her as he died.

“Conrad…” Lyse whispered.

“Lead them to victory. To freedom,” he whispered so faintly that she almost didn’t hear him… and as he drew his last breath, his head rolled to the side and he became still once more as both Lyse and M’naago started to cry… with Lyse only able to promise Conrad that she would lead them.

Suddenly, both M’naago and Lyse were crying as she and Alphinaud could only stare down at what just happened. Perhaps it was shock that kept them rooted to the spot… or more likely sorrow… she no longer knew for both of them had a grip over her heart.

She then realized he was shaking where he stood.

“We could have killed them. We could have walked away…” she heard him whisper before his voice was suddenly filled with anger, “But instead we tried to convince them to lay down their arms. We tried to seek a peaceful resolution. We showed them mercy, and this was their response. Fire and blood! This was their answer! Such crimes cannot go unpunished. They must not! Gods as my witness, there will be a reckoning!”

“Alphinaud…” she whispered back and as soon as he turned to look at her she saw the rage blazing there for a moment before it seemed to vanish as he looked at her face.

He paused for a moment before his shoulders slumped and he shook his head.

“…Forgive me. Now is not the time for vows of vengeance. We must remain calm and rational and in control,” he whispered softly, “The imperials have demonstrated a willingness to fire on their own. So long as we remain here, we are in danger. We three will see to Commander Kemp’s body. Find my sister and return to Ala Ghiri.”

“Are you…?” she began but she paused, suspecting that now wasn’t the time. She remembered how he had given her space when she needed it most and only nodded, promising that she would see him later.

She gazed at him sadly for another moment before she turned without another look back.

She was glad to find Alisaie so quickly, near the opposite side of the castrum, so that she could tell her what she found. She was helping soldiers from the Maelstrom and Serpents Nest getting back to their feet as she approached them.

“There, that should suffice for now. Go on and join the others,” she said as the two thanked her for her help and left. When she noticed her there she quickly turned to her with wide eyes and gasped out, “…Tell me you’ve found Alphinaud. Tell me he is all right.”

Claire calmly told her what just happened, both with reassuring her that her brother, Lyse, and M’naago were all alive and in one piece, but also of how Conrad wasn’t so fortunate.

Alisaie seemed torn between relief and sadness at this news.

“Oh, thank the Twelve! I don’t know what I would have done…” she began before coughing and went on in a sadder tone, “Though, saying that, what will the Resistance do without Commander Kemp? Sorry ─ not here, not now. We should return to Ala Ghiri. Keep an eye out for any wounded who need our help on the way.”

Claire agreed, but still finding herself turning back in the direction of the others… wondering if there had been something, anything, she could have said or done to help?

Knowing that she was needed here though, she left the castrum, helping along the wounded as they limped their way back to Ala Ghiri. As she passed by a stone building though, she heard a cry and she ran forward instinctively—thinking it was another Garlean attack.

Well, she was half right. She saw a pair of Resistance Fighters there, looking upon a wounded man. The thing was, he wasn’t one of theirs… he was an Imperial. One whom wasn’t going to live much longer at this rate. She hesitated for only a moment before she reached out a healing hand and closed the wound in his stomach until his breathing eased up.

The man gazed up at her through the eye sockets of his helmet with confusion as she lowered her hand slowly

“…It wasn’t long ago I was trying to kill you and yours. I half expected you were about to slit my throat,” he wheezed as he looked at her, before looking back down to the ground, muttering, “To hells with this. I should be back home in Ilsabard, instead of taking fire from my so-called comrades.”

He didn’t put up a fight as the two Resistance Fighters promised that they would keep an eye on him. She left them, wandering back down the road and assisting others who were having trouble.

“…Thanks, friend,” another Resistance Fighter panted as she passed, “Bloody tourniquet came loose and I was having trouble getting it back on. I should be fine the rest of the way.”

With a grunt of pain and gritted teeth, he forced himself to his feet and staggered onwards. But it wasn’t long before she passed by another wounded Fighter.

“Oh, oh, bless you, kind─ Wait, is that you, Claire?” Claire blinked as they went on, “I didn’t recognize you at first. Been feeling a bit dizzy. Must’ve lost a lot of blood. I…I can keep going. I can keep going…

Claire didn’t even have time to get a look at who he was as he left, and she was suddenly feeling more alone than she ever thought possible. Thankfully, that seemed to have been the last of the wounded for she didn’t see anyone else as she reached the entrance to Ala Ghiri and was reunited with the others.

She was glad to see that Alphinaud’s eyes had returned to their usual state of calm when he approached her in worry.

“Claire,” he said softly as looked into her eyes apologetically—probably feeling bad for his earlier behavior. “We have given over Commander Kemp’s remains for safekeeping. Later ─ I have no idea when ─ rites must needs be performed… For now, however, we must carry on. We must press forward. We must not give in to despair…”

She felt his hand grip hers tightly for just a brief moment, as if he was trying to find some form of strength by doing so. She offered what she could by squeezing his hand back gently, silently letting him know that she was here.

“All Alliance and Resistance units have now withdrawn from Specula Imperatoris. It is time we spoke with General Aldynn,” he decided and she nodded as she followed after him and the others into the village. They found Raubahn soon enough, he was by the war table once more and seemed to be in a terrible state of anguish.

Yet when he realized that he wasn’t alone, he seemed to build up a wall between them and the feelings that were clearly tormenting him.

“…These deaths weigh heavy on my soul. Commander Kemp’s most of all,” he sighed while they all looked down, the mass of the dead weighting them all down like stones. But Raubahn took a deep breath before going on bravely, “He was a wise leader. He was a patriot. But above all else, he was a good man who will be sorely missed. One of many lost this day. I ask for a moment’s silence to pray for the souls of the departed. We have suffered a grievous defeat. But we can not and will not renounce this cause. The die has been cast. Hold tight to this grief, this anger, and let it drive you forward. Let it be your strength and your shield when next you face the enemy.”

“It will carry us far, General. Of that I have no doubt,” Alphinaud said suddenly. “Ere we take another step towards Ala Mhigo, however, we must first address the question of how to deal with Castrum Abania’s cannon. If the imperials are willing to employ the weapon without thought for their own soldiers’ safety, we may struggle to approach them.”

That was true. So long as they held the power over that cannon, there is still a chance that they could fire upon them again. She didn’t know what they would do if that were to happen again.

“A frontal assault is out of the question,” Alisaie pointed out for them all. “We’d lose countless men before we even reached the walls.”

“Would we?” Pipin surprisingly asked with a thoughtful gaze in his eyes. “Recall that the imperials could have obliterated our forces had they kept firing, but neglected to do so. They had no strategic reason to cease fire, which begs the question: why did they?”

Claire raised her eyebrow as she thought it over. Perhaps they had thought that only one shot would be enough? It certainly seemed that way with how easily the tower went down. But the more that she thought about it, the more that she began to wonder just what their reason for doing so was. It was clear that they didn’t care if their own soldiers were inside with them, so why did they only fire once when they could have done more harm?

“…You suspect they were unable to fire the cannon again,” Alphinaud asked slowly. “Mayhap due to a malfunction?”

“Or one of their officers found his conscience after the first barrage. Or a heretofore unknown Resistance faction chose that moment to disable it,” Pipin shrugged off. “There are many possibilities, but the fact remains that they stopped when logic dictated they continue.”

“Then I’ll just have to go and see for myself if the cannon is still operational,” Lyse offered suddenly, causing M’naago’s head spun about to stare at her wildly.

“Are you mad?” she barked at her, looking ready to give her a good punch if she had to. “Conrad put you in charge of the Resistance! We can’t risk losing another commander so soon!”

Lyse turned back to her, and Claire half-expected her to argue. But to her surprise, she replied calmly, “I know how you feel, Naago, I do. But I need you to understand… It wasn’t long after Papalymo and I arrived at Rhalgr’s Reach that Conrad first asked me to join the Resistance. And then he kept on asking. Every time I said no, I told myself it was because of the Scions. But even then, I knew deep down that it was an excuse. That I was still afraid of following my heart, because I couldn’t be sure if it was for me or for Yda.”

Lyse then looked up to the sky with a faint smile on her face.

“But then I met someone, on the other side of the world, who had struggled with the same worries. And as we traveled and fought together I saw him grow and become the leader his people needed him to be. And now it’s my turn to do the same,” Lyse said with a resolve that Claire couldn’t remember seeing there before. “There’s not a lot of us left, and of the ones that are, many are still wounded. We have to make do with what we’ve got, and I’m the best-qualified. It’s as simple as that. But don’t worry, Naago. I’ll come back. I promise.”

The two looked at each other and they seemed to come to a silent agreement. Claire watched on, and she felt a tiny, proud smile form as she watched how M’naago stared at her and Lyse grinned back. Even Raubahn was grinning at her words before he turned back to Claire and asked, “While I acknowledge Commander Hext’s right to carry out this mission, I see no reason why she should do so alone. Lieutenant, would you go with her?”

Claire nodded as she answered, “Would’ve done it even if you hadn’t asked, sir.”

Her words seemed to have been enough to set his fears aside and he nodded before finishing, “Then it is settled. We will await your return.”

“…Sorry to drag you into this, Claire,” Lyse said apologetically. “It may not be the decision Conrad would’ve made…but I’m not Conrad. I never will be. I don’t know what kind of leader he was hoping for, but right now, all I can do is be myself… If you don’t mind, I’d rather not wait around and have people try to talk me out of it.”

Fair enough. Besides, she needed something to do before they could decide on their next course of action and this seemed to be the best way to go about it.

“Let’s get moving,” Lyse ordered. “I know a good vantage point overlooking the castrum. Nyunkrepf’s Hope ─ the ship stranded on the rocks to the east of here. It shouldn’t take us long to get there. Oh, but there might be some ancient golems guarding it. Or that might just be an old wives’ tale. Either way, it’s worth the risk.”

Oh, that’s just great… maybe it was a good thing that she was coming along. Well, someone had to keep Lyse out of trouble, right? For Conrad’s sake.

“Lyse…Commander…” M’naago corrected before clearing her throat and finished simply, “I pray you proceed with all due caution. Do not hesitate to call upon us if needed.”

They left them, finding themselves upon the outskirts of the village, and Lyse was pointing out the cliff in the distance where the curved ship stood atop it.

“To reach the ship, we’ll have to scale the cliff face. I’ll get some climbing gear and meet you there, all right?” Lyse told her and ran back inside the walls before Claire headed off to cliff on her own. She knew very little of the history of this region, but she suspected that the ship was one of the leftover shadow of the Sixth Umbral Era… the great flood at the end of the War of the Magi. But to think that the flood waters were so high that they could carry a ship all the way up there?

She soon reached the foot of the cliff, and was just wondering if she could climb up there on her own when a stone golem came lumbering out from the rocks at her feet. Lyse arrived just as she finished her brief scuffle with it.

“Sorry to keep you waiting! I see you’ve met the golems,” she said before noticing the piles of rocks around them and guessed what must have happened. “Looks like the old stories were true, eh? In a way, I’m glad…”

Claire raised her eyebrows at that comment, wanting to ask what she meant, but Lyse merely handed her some rope and said, “Right, then. Time to climb!”

Claire was able to get to the top with little effort and had to wait before Lyse—who insisted on doing it on her own—could climb up beside her.

“Whew! That took a bit more out of me than I expected…” Lyse panted hard, wiping the sweat from her brow before she looked up at the ship with wide eyes and gasped, “And here she is. Nyunkrepf’s Hope.”

They slowly approached it and she wondered, once again, just how high the waves of the great flood must have been to have brought the ship all the way up here?

“The ark that one man made to save countless others from the flood during the Sixth Umbral Era,” Lyse was telling her. “It’s comforting to think that there have always been people who cared this much about their fellow man ─ who accomplished such great feats that people couldn’t help thinking they must be made up. But the proof’s right here, isn’t it?”

Claire had to admit… it was beautiful—graceful and elegant, engraved with enchantments of protection as the bow and bottom of the ship seemed to be bathed in an aetheral orange light. This had to have been done by a master craftsman and someone truly skilled in the magical arts to have crafted something like this.

Lyse then looked back at her and added, “I don’t just mean the ship, you know. I mean you.”

Claire gazed back at her with confusion as Lyse noticed this and explained, “Long before anyone started calling you a hero, you were there for those in need. You did things for people when you didn’t have to ─ sometimes even when they didn’t want you to. It can’t have been easy, staying true to yourself. But we’re all better for it. Me included.”

Truly? She never really thought about it. When she first came to these lands, the only thing that she thought of before was simply trying to make a living. To earn money and experience as she slowly worked her way up to venturing outside the safety of the city-states and explore more of the world around. When she grew strong enough to be able to survive in the wilds on her own, she continued helping people simply for the sake of it.

She wasn’t sure why she wanted to help people so much… only that she knew was life was difficult, and if she could help them, even a little, then she would. And that brought a smile to her face to think that she could make a difference by doing something so small.

Still, her words meant a lot and she smiled back at Lyse who was looking a little anxious for a moment before confessing, “I’ll never be a leader like Conrad. Or Hien. Or my father… But I can be a friend to you all, and I can fight by your side. I can be me…and that’ll just have to be enough, eh?”

That was all that they were expecting from her. That was all that they needed to know. She smiled even wider and nodded before she saw the worry in Lyse’s eyes fade and she looked truly happy at that moment. And that was always enough for her to want to help someone.

They walked to the other side of the ship, where they could get a better look at the destroyed tower and at the cannon at the fortress a distance away.

“Strange to think back on it,” Lyse said sadly as they looked at the ruins of the now abandoned fortress. “If we’d been standing in different places, or if the shell had struck the tower differently, it would’ve been me instead of Conrad. Or maybe both of us. What kind of monster murders their own…?”

Claire drew up next to her and thought of Zenos, feeling anger burn her insides at the thought. She knew that the order had to have come from him. She didn’t have any proof or anything else to go off it… but she just somehow knew that he had to have given the command.

And what’s worse… she had a bad feeling that it wasn’t even about the battle. It was like… he did it to get their attention… or mayhaps even… _her_ attention.

A shiver went up her spin at the thought before she realized Lyse was speaking again.

“Uh… is that smoke from Castrum Abania?” she asked and when Claire looked to the castrum in the distance, she realized that she was right. A steady pillar of smoke was drifting up from above the walls of steel and Lyse gasped in realization.

“Wait—it’s coming from the cannon!” she cried out, “I can’t tell what happened from here, but I can tell that it won’t be giving us any trouble in the immediate future.” She turned back to her and said, “This is our chance, Claire—to avenge Conrad and all the others who died in the tower, friend and foe. To take Castrum Abania and bring the bastards who gave the order to fire to justice!” She punched her hands together before adding, “It won’t be easy after the losses we took, but I know everyone’s champing at the bit to strike back. With the right plan, I’m certain we can do it!”

Claire nodded in agreement as they went running off, having to tell the others about this. They used the ropes to swing back down to the ground in no time at all and sprinted the rest of the way back to Ala Ghiri, hoping that they could make it back in time to use this new information.

They others were all standing around the war table and discussing plans to return the ones they lost today to their respective homelands when they came running up.

“You are returned. I only hope you bring good news,” Raubahn said, looking up to see them skid to a stop in front of him.

Lyse barely drew breath as she told them what they had seen. How they spotted the smoke from Castrum Abania and about the cannon and the reason they didn’t fire again was because it looked like it had been disabled.

“Then we must attack Castrum Abania at once!” Alphinaud stated immediately.

But not everyone was looking as eager as he was; Raubahn was frowning heavily at this.

“Hm,” Raubahn mused, “It could still be a trick. But if it isn’t, we may not get a better opportunity.”

“Bluntly, General, if it is a trick, it is an utterly baffling stratagem,” Alphinaud pointed out. “Had the imperials wished to wipe us out, they could simply have kept firing.”

“Be that as it may, we need not risk everything to seize it. I say we dispatch a small contingent to infiltrate the castrum and secure control of the weapon,” Pipin offered in compromise. “If the enemy is preoccupied with repairs, we may be able to take them unawares. If, on the other hand, it is indeed a trick, our token force will prove an elusive target ─ and we will at least know the cannon is operational.”

That seemed fair enough… though Claire was having a sneaking suspicion to whom they were about to ask.

“Either way, it seems well worth the risk,” Alphinaud said, surprising her by making the suggestion. “But how are we to infiltrate the castrum?”

“…In anticipation of a day such as this, men and women under my command have labored long to cultivate a network of informants throughout Gyr Abania ─ including Radiata,” Pipin offered. “Radiata is home to many who hold menial positions at Castrum Abania and other nearby installations. With the aid of our allies there, I believe we can secure a route into the fortress.”

“The Resistance will handle this,” Lyse offered up at once. “You may have recruited these informants, but they’ll be just as happy working with fellow Ala Mhigans. And at the end of the day, it’s our land ─ our responsibility. Let us do right by Conrad.”

“I should be glad to accompany her, General ─ as would Alisaie and Claire, I am sure,” Alphinaud added.

He was lucky she liked him. Otherwise she would be put out for him offering such a thing without asking. It seemed that he realized this fact and she saw how his ears turned pink and he looked at her apologetically before Raubahn agreed.

“Well then,” Raubahn stated. “If you are all in agreement, I see no reason to refuse you. We will make ready to march on Castrum Abania. Go, and may Rhalgr watch over and keep you.”

Lyse was already speaking to M’naago about this as Alphinaud slowly approached her, as if he were a puppy who knew that he had misbehaved.

“My apologies for speaking on your behalf,” he mumbled to her meekly, “It would seem my sister’s forthright manner is rubbing off on me… I confess, my decision to volunteer was not wholly motived by concern for Lyse, nor less Ala Mhigo.”

“Then what?” she asked calmly.

“…Castrum Abania is the largest imperial facility in the Peaks, you see, and so the likelihood that Krile is being held captive there is quite high…” he explained, imploring that she understand his eagerness. “Dealing with that cannon remains our main objective, of course, but if there is even a chance that Krile might be rescued in the process, I would never forgive myself if I did not take it.”

She didn’t need him to finish though. She gently put her hand under his chin and forced him to look up into her eyes as she smiled back lovingly and he smiled back, not realizing how his sister was looking at them with a rather smug look.

“So, to review: we are to travel to Radiata, where we will meet with a contact recruited by Marshal Tarupin’s agents,” he said to the rest of them, getting their attention. “I took the liberty of reviewing intelligence reports while Claire and Lyse were away, so the settlement is not wholly unfamiliar to me… As the vice marshal indicated, the vast majority of the populace is employed as menial labor in either Specula Imperatoris or Castrum Abania. Perhaps as a result of this, the Resistance has long struggled to make inroads there.”

“Aye, you have the right of it,” M’naago agreed darkly. “They got a better deal than most Ala Mhigans ─ feeding off what scraps the imperials gave ’em. Damned if I know how Marshal Tarupin’s agents got one of them to turn his coat.”

She was worried that this was some kind of trick… that they will hand them over to the enemy by trusting them. She had to agree with that, for she had experienced that more than once and wasn’t eager to go through it again if she could help it.

“I understand your disdain, I do. But I also understand their desire to look after their families by any means necessary…” Alphinaud sighed. “Our contact is a Roegadyn woman. She will ask us a question. After we answer with ‘courage,’ she will know us as friends.”

“’Courage’, right!” Lyse chirped up. “Put together a squadron, Naago. We’ll need them soon.”

Well, at least Lyse was starting to get the hang of being a leader. Good… they were going to need if they were go make it out of this mess alive.

“With me, my friends ─ and be ready for anything,” Alphinaud said.

After settling their affairs in Ala Ghiri, they left the village and journeyed up to the northeast and to the tiny set of stone ruins. Unlike Ala Ghiri, this settlement—if you can even call it that—had not seen many kind days. There were crumbling buildings and crates set up with hardly any shelter set up for anyone as the people seemed to have had the very life sucked out of them.

After a couple skirmishes with the Imperials on their way here, they were met with little trouble as they were looking about.

“Looks like it’s safe to enter. I don’t see any imperials…” Lyse said as she scanned the area. “Hmm… I don’t see smoke above Castrum Abania anymore. Do you think they fixed the cannon already…?”

That could be possible—give the size of the cannon and the amount of smoke. But the Imperials were fast workers and knew how to work magitek, so it wasn’t unthinkable. Deciding not to wait around and find out, they split up and began looking about for their informant. It wasn’t easy, since most of the people seemed less than eager to speak with her. Thankfully, her luck changed when she met with a young Hellsguard woman, who was carrying an axe on her back.

She seemed the most likely to have an idea of who was in the village or not, not the mention she looked like she wasn’t afraid to get into trouble with the Garleans if she had to.

“…Ain’t seen you around before. Takes a certain kind of woman to walk into a place like this uninvited,” the young Hellsguard asked with her eyebrows raised.

“One with _courage_ , I suppose,” Claire offered back and she knew that she struck gold the moment she saw the woman’s eyes lit up at that.

**_“_** …Courage, you say? Well, that’s in short supply these days. Better to keep your head down and go along to survive,” the young Hellsguard answered back with a genuine warning mixed in there as well. “Call me a coward too, if you like, ’cause I’ll not speak on it more ─ at least not here. Outside Radiata, behind those barricades over yonder, on the other hand…”

Claire understood at once as the Hellsguard winked and went wandering off almost as soon as Lyse came running up to her.

“Hey. Was that who I think it was?” Lyse asked, when Claire nodded, explaining that they were to meet her outside the barricades. Lyse grinned back, promising to join her once she brought the twins, and Claire went on ahead of her. She met with the Hellsguard and waited as the other three came running out, making sure to step behind the barricade with them and out of sights of the castrum and the introductions were made.

“We are the Scions of the Seventh Dawn. Friends of Marshal Tarupin,” Alphinaud explained to her.

“Name’s Stark. Stark Woad. The rest you know, or we wouldn’t be here,” Stark Woad replied before jerking her thumb back in the direction of the castrum and finished, “This is about Specula Imperatoris and the cannon, isn’t it?”

“Just so,” Alphinaud said all business-like. “Can you tell us what happened?”

“Aye,” she nodded and explained with her own voice dripping with curiosity the whole time. “I overheard soldiers talking while working in the mess. The ceruleum pipeline fueling the cannon was destroyed by an unidentified male insurgent, they said.”

“One man single-handedly disabled the cannon?” Alphinaud gasped in shock. “That beggars belief!”

Not truly. Claire had seen plenty of destruction to know that one person can bring in a lot of damage if they knew what they were doing. Estinien, alone, could probably have taken out that cannon with one jump.

“Nevertheless, that’s what they said. It took a while, but they’ve finally put the fires out, and the engineers have been working day and night to repair it,” Stark Woad informed them with a shrug. “Wish I could tell you more, but the incident had everyone jumping at shadows and afraid to say much more. To make matters worse, the Ala Mhigan help have been sent home indefinitely.”

Huh… they wouldn’t do that. Forcing the Ala Mhigans to work for them for free labor doesn’t surprise her, of course… but there was no way that they would let them go home that easily. Not unless…?

“So the cannon could already be fully operational…” Lyse said with dread as Stark Woad nodded in her direction. “We need to sneak inside Castrum Abania to ensure the cannon is no longer a threat to our troops. Can you help us?”

“Aye, that much I can do,” Stark Woad offered. “I’ve pieced together a map of the interior over the years, and I know for a fact that there are multiple points of entry.”

She then pulled out a scrap of paper and began to point out the different points of entry that they could use to sneak in. Alphinaud took it and was scanning over it with a critical eye before he seemed to commit it to memory.

“Impressive…” Alphinaud praised her before looking to the others. “If we split into several groups, that may improve our odds of reaching the fire control center. We may be few in number, but I have faith that we can see this through! We have that for which we came. All that remains is to make our preparations.”

He turned first to her and said, “Claire ─ you and your ever-dependable allies will enter the castrum with my sister and I by way of the ventilation ducts leading to the hangars. From there, you will proceed into weapons research and unleash bloody mayhem.”

Well, that sounded fun. Though she didn’t appreciate the fact that she was mainly being used as a distraction, she appreciated the fact that she didn’t have to waste energy by sneaking around and spying.

“At the same time, Alisaie and I will create a diversion elsewhere, and in the ensuing confusion, Lyse and her unit will attempt to reach the fire control center undetected,” Alphinaud said as the others all nodded in agreement to his suggestions. “If all goes to plan, our three parties will subsequently converge on this location, and together we will secure the cannon before finally notifying the Alliance that they are clear to attack.”

“Sounds simple enough,” Lyse said agreeably. “I’ll go and brief Naago on the details.”

She reached up and began to fiddle around with her linkpearl before Stark Woad spoke up again.

“The rest of you come with me,” Stark Woad said. “We’ll need to deal with the magitek patrols before you can infiltrate the castrum.”

The rest of the journey to right outside the castrum was uneventful… aside from the few patrols that were lurking about, they reached a sort of drainage system where they could slip inside. They hid behind some boulders as Stark Woad glanced about cautiously.

“Almost there, friends,” Stark Woad informed them. “Your point of entry is just around the bend up ahead. The last patrol should be here any moment. Once you’ve dealt with them, we’ll be clear to advance…assuming they keep to their usual schedule. Might be prudent to stand watch for a moment after, just in case.”

But they were short on time and Claire was tired of waiting. Perhaps Lyse was starting to rub off on her? Still, she was light on her feet as she snuck in closer, waiting until she spotted the patrol coming around the corner.

They didn’t even know what hit them until all that was left was a pile of smoke and twisted metal.

“By Rhalgr, I knew you lot were good, but I never expected you to defeat them so swiftly…” Stark Woad said in awe as she, Alphinaud, and Alisaie came out of their hiding places and were admiring her handiwork.

“Claire is the finest warrior I know, and I should like to think we have learned something from our time in her company…” Alphinaud informed her before giving Claire a loving smile that made her cheeks feel warm. “Now ─ where is the entrance to the ducts?”

“Right behind you,” Stark Woad said as she pointed to the metal where they found a rather dirty way inside. “I’ve mapped the branches, so you should have no trouble reaching the hangars or any number of other places.”

“Understood. Thank you again for your invaluable assistance,” Alphinaud said to her before addressing the situation. “As discussed, Claire, we shall divide into two groups and proceed via separate routes into the castrum. Remember that our objective is to cause as much chaos as possible to draw the imperials away from Lyse and her men.”

“If there’s nothing else, I’ll return to the Resistance forces and show them to their entrance. May Rhalgr guide you to victory!” Stark Woad said and she clasped their hands briefly before she went running off.

“This is your last chance to make your preparations, Claire,” Alphinaud told her. “When you and yours are ready, we shall begin.”

The two of them shared a long glance before they silently went running off, hoping that everything would be well.

Claire wasn’t sure just what she was expecting, but she was oddly disappointed in the metal ramps and walkways that were waiting for her. She managed to slip inside the castrum with little problems and kept moving upwards, really having only one way she could go. She was horrified by some of the… the… she wasn’t even sure what it was that she was supposed to call them but… monstrosities.

She could only fight and keep running, trying to find her way through this labyrinth of machines that made her feel like she was being held inside a prison. She didn’t want to think about the weapons that the Garleans have been at work on, or of what else could be lurking for them here.

All she was aware of was that when she had reached the foot of the command tower, there was a fleshy, muscular creature there waiting for her. She couldn’t help but feel pity for the poor thing as it lumbered about painfully as it swiped at her and was forced to take all manner of chemicals by its Imperial masters to make it even more violent.

Perhaps it was a mercy when she finally cast her spell and brought it down with a mighty crash.

“Are you all right!?” Alisaie asked as they came running up with her brother. Claire looked back calmly as she noticed the… creature… she supposed? Lying at her feet… still sparking and twitching as she looked on.

“Ah…I think that answers my question,” she said with a smirk, glad that they were spared having to fight this monstrosity. “We have accomplished our objectives as well.”

Everything was ready to go. Hopefully, they will find Lyse’s group with little problem and take the tower before they let this chance slip by.

“Lyse’s unit should be advancing upon the fire control center in the command tower. Let us join them,” Alphinaud spoke up, and the three of them bolted for the tower’s door.

“Hey, how are we supposed to know where the control room is?” Alisaie asked.

“By my guess? I would say somewhere close to the top of the tower!” Alphinaud added. “They would need to be able to see where they’re firing with the cannon after all! Hopefully, we won’t need to fight too much, but something tells me that they aren’t going to go down peacefully.”

They began to climb a long flight of stairs, the lifts having been damaged—either by when the cannon had been sabotaged or from the harm that the rest of them had caused—and continued upwards, hoping that the rest of their group were safe.

It seems their prayers were answered, for just as they neared the top of the tower, they saw Lyse arriving with a handful of Resistance Fighters behind her.

“Lyse! Thank the Twelve you’re all right,” Alphinaud cried with relief at the sight of her.

“And you!” Lyse cried back before pointing to the door. “There’s the control center. Let’s hit them hard and fast. Ready?”

She didn’t even need to finish explaining, they all but kicked the door down and were suddenly standing in a wide room full of control panels and wide windows that had the perfect view of the valley below them. But standing there waiting for them… was none other than Fordola.

As many of the Imperials jumped to their feet and backed away at the sight of them standing there, Fordola stood calmly as she watched them enter.

Claire had to admit that she didn’t expect her to be here. She was not the type who would take to hiding themselves up in a tower while letting others fight her battles for her. But as Fordola looked back at her, she could almost sense that there was something vastly different about her?

Lyse, however, seemed too stunned for words as she stared at Fordola… and then, her shock turned to anger and then fury as she slowly walked forward.

“It was you, wasn’t it…?” she asked softly before she yelled out, demanding an answer, “Wasn’t it?”

Fordola took a moment to answer as her hand went up to her head, as if something had hurt her and she shut her eyes.

“Aye,” she barked back, “I gave the order to fire.”

“It was over!” Lyse yelled. “The Skulls had surrendered! No one else had to die! And you killed them! Your own people! Your own comrades!”

“You’re right. I killed them. Ansfrid, Hrudolf, Emelin, all the rest ─ trained and fought with every last one of them. Good soldiers to a man,” Fordola yelled back at her, and this time, Claire could hear the regret laced in with her words and she tilted her head slightly as Fordola finished, “I gave the order that led to their deaths…and I knew exactly what I was doing.”

“But why!?” Lyse demanded, her hands now shaking fists as she yelled at her, “Why would you do that!?”

“They died so that Ala Mhigans could live free. That was all we ever wanted,” Fordola answered back harshly, lowering her hand and gazing back at her with fierce eyes. “We made a promise that we would do whatever it took so that one day…one day the imperials would learn to accept us. But everything comes at a price. And if you haven’t got the means to pay, then you pay with blood. Service guarantees citizenship, but citizenship guarantees naught. It’s not enough to do your part, oh no. You have to run faster, fight harder, kill more and more and more ─ and only then will you be equal. That’s just how it is out here in the provinces. You buy your freedom with blood ─ there is no other way!”

Claire just looked on with pity in her eyes and Lyse was shaking worse than ever.

“Shut up! Shut your mouth! You don’t get to talk about freedom! You killed your own! They trusted you and you killed them!” Lyse screamed out, “Murderer! Butcher! Traitor!”

Claire wasn’t sure what happened next. Only that she saw a glint of red in Fordola’s eyes as she dodge Lyse, almost effortlessly, when she tried to kick her. And again… and again… each time that Lyse tried to strike at her, Fordola was able to move just enough to miss it each time.

She gritted her teeth, but soon they were surrounded by imperials, and she had to stand her ground with the others as the fighting broke out.

Meanwhile, Alisaie ran out from behind Claire, trying to help, but Fordola was too fast Claire’s eyes widened in horror as Fordola dodged Alisaie’s attack with a speed that she did not have before when they fought at the bridge… and avoided Lyse’s strike. Then, with a graceful jump, she was able to land right behind Alisaie—who didn’t realize this until it was too late.

When Claire glanced up after bringing down about four imperials at once, she was able to watch as Fordola drew her blade and struck at Alisaie. Blood burst from their friend’s mouth as she landed hard on the ground and didn’t move.

Almost rooted to the spot, Claire was unable to do anything but stare at what happened as Fordola panted slightly as she got up.

“I know what you can do,” she grinned with a wide grin spreading across her face. “I’ve already seen it.”

Alphinaud didn’t notice what happened at first until he brought down another Imperial and saw that his sister was on the ground.

“Alisaie!” he screamed out, rushing to her side and tending to her wounds as she coughed up blood.

Claire moved so that she stationed herself between them and Fordola, furious with herself for not able to stop that, but determined to make sure that she doesn’t get a second shot at either of them. As she and Fordola glared at each other, it seemed she finally realized that she was outnumbered here.

“Even so, the odds are against me…” she heard Fordola whisper before she threw something at her feet. Claire missed what it was until it was too late, for the smoke bomb erupted just like it had done back at the bridge and she heard running footsteps and the sounds of glass breaking and knew that she must have escaped.

“Coward!” she heard Lyse cough. “Get back here!”

The smoke cleared up and they saw that there was a hole smashed right through the window and the two of them ran straight towards it—event though they knew that there was no way they could hope to catch her now…

They looked out over the edge and saw that Fordola had appeared there, hanging onto another small flying piece of magitek machine. She clung to it as she looked at them both for a moment before Claire saw her eyes find her own.

“Hero!” she called to Claire. “Lord Zenos invites you to join him for the royal hunt, to be hosted at the palace.” She then looked to Lyse and added, “You may bring your horde, if you like. All are welcome.”

And without another word, she spun about in the air and flew off, leaving them there to deal with the damage… and for the first time Claire felt fear… true fear. But not what was waiting for her at the palace… but rather of Zenos’s ever-growing fixation with her.

 


	17. The Lady In Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Major Feels this chapter!  
> No other words to say. Just some sisterly bonding with the Warrior of Light and Lyse... and a touching moment with Alphinaud!

Alphinaud was breathing hard as he worked furiously to try and tend to his sister’s wound. Lyse had run over to see for herself how bad it was and she could see that Alisaie’s shoulder and side was drenched in blood. She was having a hard time trying to breathe as she stared down at her, terrified that she may never hear one of Alisaie’s remarks as she teased her brother, or told her off for doing something stupid…?

Oh, gods… please, no. Not now. Not again…?

She held her breath the entire time as she watched Alphinaud do his best to remain calm and let the healing magicks settle in. After a couple minutes he seemed to feel it was safe enough for him to remove his hand and looked up at Claire, asking, “She’ll be all right, but we’ll need to carry her. Will you help me?”

And when he saw her nod, he thanked her gratefully before looking back to Lyse and said, “Lyse, I leave matters here in your hands.

“Uh, right…” Lyse answered awkwardly. In truth, hearing that Alisaie was alive and was expected to be ok was enough to make her want to break down then and there. She wanted to go with them to make sure that Alisaie was going to be ok, but she had to remember that she was the new Commander of the Resistance and she had duties as well. She trusted her friends and so she was sure that she was going to be ok; they would make sure of it.

So, she stood back and watched as Claire bent down and pulled Alisaie into a sitting position before pulling her uninjured arm over her shoulders and pulled her onto her back. She then stood up to her full height as she carried Alisaie piggy-back, with Alphinaud supervising the whole way out of the control room and down the stairs.

Lyse started to give orders for her men to find anything useful for them, and to search for Krile or any other prisoners that may be here. They did end up finding a handful of people who were being forced to work here, and even a few captured Resistance Fighters, but that was the extend of it for the time being.

Once she felt that everything was well in hand here, Lyse left the castrum as she rejoined the others outside, trying to find out about Alisaie. She contacted Alphinaud through the linkpearl, who told her that they will be in Radiata for the moment so she could receive proper treatment. He would stay with her for the time being, and that she should report anything she found to Raubahn—he would contact her if anything happened.

She soon regrouped with Claire, who was speaking to several of the Resistance Fighters, and was also hearing back for news.

“Well, we did it. Castrum Abania belongs to us now…” Lyse said to her bracingly. “Naago and her people took Alisaie to Radiata to receive treatment. Alphinaud tells me she’ll make a full recovery… I know I should be happy. We won, and with minimal casualties.”

Yet… she didn’t know what it was, but something about this whole victory seemed hollow to her. She wasn’t sure what it was, but she just felt like a defeat in a way. Perhaps it was because they let Fordola escape when she wanted to see her punished for her actions. How many had died today because of her orders? Just thinking about it was enough to want to break something.

“But somehow…it feels empty,” she sighed, not realizing that she spoke those words out loud. She then looked back up to Claire and offered, “We should report to General Aldynn. Krile wasn’t here, but who knows, maybe one of Raubahn’s men found something which could lead us to her. Can’t hurt to ask, anyway.”

They soon reunited with the General, who was having his own men scouring the area for any threats, or treating those few wounded.

“Lieutenant, Commander Hext. Fine work you did today,” Raubahn said when they stepped up towards him. “After Specula Imperatoris, we needed a resounding victory like this. Thanks to you, Rhalgr’s star yet burns bright.”

“I’m glad, I really am,” Lyse informed him, before explaining what happened, “But you should know that Alisaie was injured in the fighting…”

“…Regrettable, but I am pleased to hear that she will make a full recovery. Fordola’s parting words, on the other hand, ring less favorably in my ears,” Raubahn said with a frown. “But if Zenos wishes to invite us to his so-called “royal hunt,” then this bull would fain accept!” But then he was suddenly frowning a little at her expression and she wondered what was showing on her face as he asked her, “…What troubles you, Lyse?”

“O-Oh, it’s nothing really, just that…we’re almost to the end, but we’ve still got to save Krile and do so much more…” Lyse explained.

“We’ll find her soon enough. Pipin has his best men scouring the castrum’s archives as we speak,” Raubahn promised. But when Lyse still looked worried, he added, “…Listen, Lyse. It will take time for us to fully occupy the castrum and prepare to advance into the Lochs. While we wait, there is something I would like to show you. Both of you. After all, this may be the last chance we have to catch our breath before the final push.”

Wondering what this was all about, she nodded, not seeing the problem with it. That was when Raubahn gave the orders to one of his officers to keep watch here and that he would return soon. He didn’t speak much the whole way south. In fact, he didn’t speak at all. Between him and Claire’s silence, she suddenly felt that she may as well be by herself.

It was not a pleasant feeling.

But Raubahn soon turned across a road that took them into a small ravine, where she was surprised to see a tiny village set up here. Now, she had seen small villages before, but this had to be one of the smallest that she had ever seen. There were barely any structures, those few that weren’t rotting and crumbled to pieces anyway, were looking sad and dark. The people here were very thin as they worked on the sad crops they had set up here and there while the wind seemed to echo about the empty buildings.

Raubahn explained that this place’s name was Coldhearth, and she wondered why he felt the need to bring them here?

“Even after all these years, it’s still the same…” Raubahn was saying as he looked up to one of the few stone houses here. It was shabby and small, hardly large enough for one person to live in, but the way that Raubahn was gazing at it made her wonder if this was some place important.

“Ah, but I’m getting ahead of myself,” the General suddenly said, as if thinking that he was being rude and turned back to face them both, “You deserve a proper welcome. Lieutenant, Lyse ─ I brought you both here for a reason… I wanted to show you this house. My house.”

His house? Wait, so this was…?

She looked back up to the small house and realization dawned at her just where the infamous, legendary Bull of Ala Mhigo first started off in.

“You mean…this is where you grew up?” Lyse asked.

“Aye,” he chuckled fondly. “Not much to look at, is it? Same could be said of the village. It was damn near impossible to live off the land, barren as it was ─ which is why so many of us traded our plowshares for swords. Swords and uniforms, mind. We became military men. Tensions were rising between Ala Mhigo and the Empire, and there was always a need for more soldiers to watch the border. ‘Twas only a matter of time before the first skirmishes broke out. It is a frightening thing to face magitek armor for the first time.”

Wow, to hear General Raubahn confess to something being frightening was almost as startling as coming face-to-face with a primal. It was so strange that they built up these powerful people as legends in so many ways, only to come to the realization that they started off just like anyone else did, huh?

“But after a lot of trial and error, I found ways to bring them down. After a few victories, people even said I had a knack for it,” Raubahn stated, “And then one day they hit us. Hard. I was wounded and sent home to recover. Back here…”

Claire remained silent next to her, though oddly tense. Lyse didn’t pay too much attention to that though as she turned her gaze to three words that were painted on the side of Raubahn’s house. They were faded from the years so they were barely legible. But as she looked harder, she could make out what it said:

_Liberty or Death_

“Conrad chose you as his successor, Lyse, and I will not gainsay his decision,” Raubahn stated to her seriously as he looked back down at her, drawing himself up to his full height. “I have but one question to ask.”

A question? What did he want to know? She wasn’t very good with being put on the spot like this, but she stood her ground and waited.

“Liberty or death,” he said at last, “Those were Curtis’s words, and his creed. Will you swear by your father’s creed before your comrades and the gods?”

Liberty or death… she had heard those words before, as if from a dream. She could almost recall the words being spoken to her and her sister while she was still young and her father was with them. She had thought about liberty and freeing her homeland for as long as she could remember, and was prepared to die for it if that was what it took.

But there seemed to be something specific that Raubahn was asking for.

She thought it over, trying to think about what those words meant to her.

“Liberty or death… That’s all you can hope for in war,” she said at last. “Father understood that…and you want to know if I do too.”

She wasn’t the kind of leader that her father or Yda were, but that was ok. She came to accept that and she was now going to do things as she thought was right. She may stumble and fall along the way, but it won’t be from lack of trying.

“I swear to you, here and now: I will fight until the end, be it liberty or be it death,” she said at last, her head held up high with pride, “But the freedom we win must be for every Ala Mhigan ─ even ones like Fordola, though they may hate us, and the Ananta, though they may fear us. We’ll fight and we’ll talk and we’ll find a way to make it work for all of us. Compared to all that, retaking our home will seem like the easy part.”

“Hmm,” Raubahn said slowly and she wondered if he thought that there was something wrong with her conviction. But she could see that there were the traces of a similar pride in his face as he looked into her eyes.

“A good oath,” he decided, “Then there is naught else to say. You are indeed your father’s daughter…”

Warmth spread throughout her body as she approached the wall, staring at the words written there and thought more about her father. She wished that she could remember him more. She wished that she could have the chance to tell him so many things about herself and all that had happened. To tell him and Yda that they were almost there. They would soon be freeing their homeland and that their sacrifices weren’t in vain.

As she stared at the words, she soon noticed that Raubahn was speaking to Claire, not aware that she was listening in.

“Even a blind man could see that Lyse wasn’t herself. Not that I don’t understand,” Raubahn was telling Claire quietly, not realizing that his words were being heard. “To be thrust into a position of authority under such circumstances ─ to be made responsible for the lives of so many… It isn’t easy. And when you see your friend get cut down before your eyes, it only gets harder. I’ll wager she thought Alisaie was dead for a moment back there. ‘Tis one thing to risk your life for a cause. But to risk that of another is a burden no soldier is ever truly ready to shoulder. The fear, the guilt ─ it weighs on her. And that’s good. It will make her a better commander. But first she needs to learn to carry it. To not let it break her. To remember that some causes are worth fighting for.”

Some things worth fighting for.

He certainly seemed to understand how she felt about this whole situation, didn’t he? She never asked to become a leader, and the idea that she was now responsible for the Resistance here scared her half to death. Not only that, when she saw Alisaie lying there in a pool of blood… she feared that she had lost one of her closest friends.

If she had to lose anyone else…? She didn’t think that she could ever forgive herself. After all, none of them would be here if not for her. They came here for the sake of helping her and seeing her dream of a free Ala Mhigo come true.

It was painful, and difficult. And at times, she hated herself for allowing this to happen. She wasn’t going to let it happen again if she could help it though.

“Liberty or death,” Raubahn said as he turned to look at the words as well. “Her father’s words gave me strength once. Mayhap they’ll do the same for her now. Right, then. I think I’ve said enough. The two of you can head back. I mean to stay a bit longer…”

Lyse left with Claire as they let him stand there, gazing up at the house with a faraway look in his eyes. They walked on for about a malm, not really speaking until they were out of the sight of the village before Lyse decided to break the silence—hating not talking.

“…I understand. He’s been away for a long time, and he probably wants to be alone for a while,” Lyse said to her, remembering how she felt when she was able to return to the place where she had been born and how overwhelming it felt. Especially when you think back to how much that she had changed from the last time that she stepped foot there.

“Let’s head back to Radiata,” she offered before stopping suddenly, feeling a strange shiver going up her spine. “Wait…” she asked, “Am I the only one who feels like I’m being watched?”

“It’s not just you,” Claire replied to her, also pausing and calmly looking off to the north out of the corner of her eyes.

“I don’t know if it’s imperials or bandits, but I know there’s more than one of them,” Lyse said, already ready to spring into action, a part of her wanting to vent some of her frustration to what happened to Alisaie on something. “Let’s split up. You head northwest, and I’ll head northeast. Maybe I’m wrong, but I don’t think so…”

She went running off without waiting for an answer, trying to figure out where the source of her unease was coming from. But as she was in spitting distance of Radiata, she suddenly saw something moving from the shadows of a bush and stopped. When she turned her head, she spotted a pair of eyes watching her from the hedge.

“Who’s there?!” Lyse demanded, her fists already held up, “Come on out and face me already!”

“Seven hells, she’s seen us!” she heard someone shout.

“Sod it ─ dead’s as good as alive to the imperials!” another cry came.

And to her surprise, there were a pair of Ala Mhigans—looking even younger than her—and they came charging at her, swinging about wildly rusted weapons. She reacted on impulse and knocked them down to the ground, broken and spitting up blood, but she did hope that they would live.

But as she examined them, she realized something… they sure didn’t look like recruits to her, in fact, they barely looked like they knew how to even use their weapons. That explains why they were swinging blades around as if they were clubs but…?

“Lyse?” Claire’s voice called and she looked up to see that her friend was coming towards her. She could see the look on her face and knew what had to have happened.

“They attacked you too, didn’t they? I…I had no choice…” Lyse asked as she looked helplessly to the bloody men on the ground. “They’re Ala Mhigan ─ not even conscripts, by the look of them. Barely adults. In fact, some of their faces look familiar…” That was when she realized where she had seen them before. How stupid was she for not figuring it out sooner?! She had spoken with them herself back at Radiata when they were looking for Stark Woad!

“Wait, I remember. They’re from Radiata! They must have seen us when we were looking for Stark!” she moaned out, “They probably thought the imperials would reward them if they captured or killed ─”

And then with a startled gasp, she remembered who else was there right now.

“Oh gods… Alisaie and Alphinaud could be in danger too!” she all but screamed, the truth hitting her all at once. And with Alisaie in such a state, they sure weren’t going to have a hard time killing her!

“We have to get back to Radiata and find Naago!” she yelled, but they two of them were already off running back to the north before she even finished speaking, hoping that they weren’t about to lose anyone else today. It felt like a lifetime before they were able to see the village come into view—already full of excited cries of joy at the news of the beating that the Garleans took.

But they ignored them all, trying to find someone they knew—hoping that they could warn them before it was too late. At last, she spotted M’naago standing off to the side, and waving them over.

“What’s all this about? You two look ready for a fight,” M’naago asked curiously as the two of them skidded to a stop in front of her.

“We were ambushed by villagers outside of Radiata, and thought they might try to attack you too,” Lyse answered back quickly, looking over her, as if fearing that she may have missed some injury in her haste, “Are you all right?”

“Aye, we’re fine,” M’naago reassured them in surprise. “The twins are at Stark’s. Alisaie was asleep, last I checked. I’m sorry, did you say you were ambushed by villagers? Not soldiers? Did they not see what we just did to Castrum Abania? Godsdamned fools!”

“Lyse, Claire. We overheard you talking…”

They looked back to see that Alphinaud was there with Stark Woad, coming over to see what the yelling and Naago’s cursing was all about

“The ones that attacked you,” Stark Woad questioned them, “They were young? Less than twenty summers?”

Wait, so did she expect this? When they confirmed this, Stark Woad didn’t look the least surprised and sighed bitterly.

“Aye, I thought so,” she informed them with a shake of her head, “It’s always the young ones ─ the ones who have only ever known the occupation. They’re the ones you’ve got to look out for. See, the only decent work to be found in Radiata is for the imperials, and everyone knows it. Children grow up knowing it. They have it pounded into their skulls that the best they can hope for is to serve an imperial officer.”

“Bloody fools!” M’naago spat. “After everything they’ve seen us accomplish! They ought to be begging to fight for the Resistance, not against us!”

But Stark Woad was shaking her head harder at Naago’s anger before declaring, “They’ve been living in the shadow of a castrum their whole lives. A few victories won’t change that. Aye, you get some who can’t wait to spit in a soldier’s eye, but they get beaten for their trouble, or worse…”

“Even so…” M’naago said slowly, still frowning heavily.

“…And the ones that don’t fight back but refuse to beg, well, they just starve. Beat the dog that bites his master’s hand, and ignore the dog that refuses to do his bidding, see?” Stark Woad explained with a grim sigh. “In the end, the ones that learn to abide are the ones that survive. Now, you may say that’s all about to change, and I believe you. Many here do. But a young man or woman who grew up only knowing what he knows has got every reason to doubt. Remember that. Do what you have to, if it comes to it, but remember that.”

This was no way to live. It was just a miserable death sentence in Lyse’s eyes. Anger boiled over at the thought of how many people were ruined this way.

“The sooner we liberate Ala Mhigo and bring an end to the occupation, the better,” Alphinaud stated at once, voicing her own thoughts, “Only then can we show these youths that things do not have to be this way.”

“…Only then will they know what it means to live free,” Lyse agreed, knowing that it was going to be a long road ahead of them, but they had to start somewhere. “We’re going to build a new home for ourselves. Together. A better home than they’ve ever known.”

But first had to retake their home before they could think of going that far.

“I’ve been thinking,” she said, wanting to make sure that Alisaie was given the best care they could give her, “If Alisaie needs more time to heal, maybe we should move her to Rhalgr’s Reach. She can receive much better care there, after all. Our infirmary is probably the best place for her, short of sending her to Gridania.”

“Indeed,” Alphinaud agreed shortly with no argument. “And given what Mistress Woad has told us, I would rather she did not remain here.”

Good point. She was safer away from here.

“Then it’s settled,” Lyse said. “Naago, go and see about getting us a carriage and an escort. Alphinaud, you should get your sister ready for the journey. Claire, would you mind going on ahead and telling Orella that we’re on our way? I want a bed waiting for Alisaie when she arrives. Thanks.”

Claire nodded and soon left, heading west while Lyse decided that she wanted to and check in on Alisaie in person. She would serve as a bodyguard until the carriage arrived.

“You know? I think you’re starting to settle into the role of leader very well,” Alphinaud informed her and Lyse blushed, realizing that she had been ordering her friends around.

“Don’t worry,” he chuckled as he clapped her on the shoulder when he saw the worried expression on her face, “We’re glad to see it. Just keep at it.”

“Ah… right,” Lyse said as she joined him in checking on Alisaie. She was still sleeping when they arrived and was bone white. Lyse couldn’t help but feel that this was all her fault. But she knew better than to voice it, for the others would surely try to tell her otherwise. She remained quiet as they carefully carried Alisaie to the carriage and walked alongside it back to the Reach.

To her relief, she saw that Alisaie had started waking up when they arrived at the gates and were told that a bed was already prepared for her. Naturally, Alisaie tried to insist on walking there herself, but she could barely sit up on her own. In the end, she reluctantly allowed them to carry her, but she sure didn’t make it easy for them, complaining about how embarrassing it was and that when she could walk again, she was going to hunt down Fordola herself.

After hearing all that, Lyse wasn’t sure she wanted to laugh or cry in relief. She was going to be just fine… thank the gods.

She watched from a distance with a sad smile as she watched the twins bickered with each other, with one of them being impatient and rather unwilling patient, while the other was almost scolding her into trying to behave. The scene was so nostalgic to her that she couldn’t help but smile as she watched on.

For a moment she could almost see her and Papalymo in those exact places.

“They’re good together…when they’re not at each other’s throats. I miss that feeling…” Lyse said to herself before realizing that Claire had appeared next to her, taking her by surprise. But as soon as she noticed this, she suddenly had an idea and asked nervously, “Claire ─ I have a favor to ask. Would you mind waiting outside for me? I won’t be a moment.”

If Claire seemed surprised by the request, she didn’t show it. Instead, she nodded and left as Lyse went back into the barracks that had served as her room during her time here. She reached for a small chest that she kept underneath her bunk and pulled it out, looking at the coating of dust from not being touched for so long. With a deep sigh she opened it up to see the beautiful red fabric… the only other thing that she had left of her sister apart from the mask.

She carefully pulled out the outfit and sat on the bed as she ran her hand over the frills and golden pieces. Neither she nor her sister brought much with them when they were forced to flee Ala Mhigo and walk all those malms across strange and scary lands until they reached Sharlayan. She had been wearing these exact same clothes as they were forced to walk.

After she first learned of Yda’s death, Lyse locked it away. Even though she had taken on her sister’s identity, she just couldn’t bring herself to even look at this dress. This was, without a doubt, Yda’s favorite outfit and she had never passed up an opportunity to wear it. She remembered how beautiful Yda was whenever she wore it, and while it wasn’t something that Lyse would normally wear, she remembered hoping that she would one day look just as pretty in it as her sister did.

She had never worn it though, feeling that she just didn’t deserve to.

But this time… this time she wanted to make sure that Yda was a part of this final battle even if she still didn’t feel ready for it. And since she couldn’t be here in person, she would make sure that her sister would be here in spirit. So, with a brave face, she striped down and pulled the fabric on. It was lighter than she had thought and she felt that she could run all day in it—it fit like a glove.

Once she was dressed, she took another deep breath before facing the outside world again.

Claire was there, as always, waiting for her to join her. And when she heard her footsteps, she turned to look and she saw how her eyes widen in surprise when she saw Lyse there. Yeah, she knew that she must look very different now, she only hoped that it didn’t look too bad on her.

“Sorry to have kept you waiting…” she said before twirling about, marveling at how free she suddenly felt. Again, not something that she would usually want to wear, but she almost wished that she had tried it on before with how amazing she felt.

“Well, what do you think?” she asked her, “I know it’s a bit old-fashioned…but in a traditional sort of way. Yda wore it whenever she could…” She then realized what she said and added quickly, “Not that I’m pretending to be her or anything! Not again. It’s just…if this is the last battle we fight to free Ala Mhigo, then she ought to be a part of it.”

Understanding appeared in Claire’s eyes as she took a long look at her.

“It suits you,” she finally said and Lyse felt herself glowing with pride and embarrassment at those words.

“It’s nice of you to say so. Aaand a bit embarrassing. But mostly nice,” Lyse laughed at her before clearing her throat and explaining, “Anyway, the real reason I asked you here was to sneak in a warm-up before the final battle. There’s this place I know where monks used to spar as part of their training. Care to join me?”

“Where?” Claire asked but Lyse just grinned as she took her hand and pulled her along with her.

“You’ll see!” she chirped up and soon they were running straight towards the foot of the statue of the Destroyer and she began to climb. Claire soon realized where they were going and began to follow after her. This was much easier to climb than that cliff had been before—Lyse was able to get foot and handholds easily enough and she swung her way up as the dark sky grew ever lighter with every second.

By the time that they both pulled themselves up to the very palm of the Destroyer, the sun was almost up once more. Lyse took the time to look around, to stare about the Reach and to the lands beyond—thinking more and more about all that they had done and had left to do.

“I found out about this place by accident,” she told Claire, knowing that she was listening, “And I always wanted to have a battle up here, but never found anyone who wanted to climb up here with me. I’m glad that I have a chance to do it, even if it’s just once. And more than anything, I’m glad that it’s you.”

She turned back to face Claire, who stood on the back part of the palm and stood there waiting for her.

“Right,” Lyse said as she moved to a battle position. “Don’t you hold back, you hear!? We may be friends, but that doesn’t mean that I’m gonna go easy on you! Be an insult if I did!”

Claire suddenly smirked back as she moved right, and made a similar battle stance, deciding to fight with her own fists as well.

“Think you can keep up?” Claire asked her.

“Oooh, someone’s feeling cocky today,” Lyse grinned as they stood there, neither one moving as they waited.

The sun was almost up at that point and it was like some sort of unspoken agreement between the two of them to wait until the first rays of light touched them before they began. Lyse was breathing hard as she stared back at her friend, wondering just what was going to be waiting for her.

She had fought at her side countless time before, but this was the first time that they had ever faced off and she couldn’t help but feel a little bit intimidated. Good friend or not, this was another living, breathing legend she was facing. In a one-on-one battle to the death, there was little doubt in her mind who would come out of this the victor.

She could only thank the gods that they were on the same side.

Wait, what was she doing? Now is not the time to worry. This was just a warm-up… for fun. Nothing more. She needed to focus on putting up a fight and not make it so easy for her to win. She grinned, feeling excitement pumping through her veins.

They waited for about another minute before the first light touched them and they charged at the other, almost flying through the air as they collided.

***Later***

Lyse was already tired as Claire spun about and went coming straight back at her again, her fists ready to go another round. Damn, what was with her? It was like punching a brick wall—nay—something stronger than a brick wall because she could normally break those. Here, nothing budged and her hands were hurting.

“Ok, so, you know how to throw a good punch,” Lyse grinned at her as she moved sideways again to try and make herself less of a target. Claire just smiled back silently and Lyse could feel herself feeling a bit of nostalgia going through her at the sight. She shut her eyes for a moment as memories that she had been trying to keep buried for years started to reface.

“You know… I think that she would have liked you a lot,” Lyse said suddenly.

Claire seemed surprised by her words and tilted her head in confusion when Lyse opened her eyes again and explained, “Yda, I mean. She was a lot like you. Strong… and kind. I knew that I could always count on her. We used to spar like this all the time, see? She could throw out a good punch too and was the one who taught me how to defend myself. She was always so busy, but she made sure to take me out every day and we would spar for a little while. But I could never beat her though. Not once. I always got impatient whenever things didn’t go right and that messed me up… she was always able to get under my defenses when I lost my temper. She would just stand there with a grin as she watched me go charging in at her. I… I learned a lot from her.”

“It sounds like you both were very close,” Claire stated and Lyse nodded.

“Understatement of the era. She was more than just my sister… she was my hero,” she confessed softly. “Whenever things got tough, I always looked to her and it was like she would somehow magically make things better. After Ala Mhigo fell, she took me and fled as far as we could go. I… I don’t really remember my father’s face that clearly. But I remember Yda’s… how scared she was. But she didn’t want me to know that. She would drag me for malms and malms, and when I was too tired to walk, she would carry me on her back until I woke up and she put me down to walk even more. I remember wondering if we were trying to flee to the end of the world. But we eventually arrived at the edges of Sharlayan. It was there that Yda’s strength finally gave out and she collapsed out of exhaustion. That was when Master Louisoix found us and nursed us back to health. It was also where… where we met Papalymo.”

Claire didn’t say anything as she patiently let her tell her story. Lyse was grateful for this for she couldn’t ever remember telling anyone else about her past—at least not with so many details. It had been weighing upon her for some time and, all of a sudden, she felt as though it would suddenly come crashing down around her if she didn’t someone.

“The two of them grew close, and I remember how much I liked hanging around Papalymo even when he was hard on me,” Lyse confessed. “He was a good friend to us both. When Yda grew strong enough to become an archon and got her tattoos, she was so proud… and I was so proud of her. I… I wanted to be an archon too. But… to become one, you need to spend hours and hours studying. And… well, I’m sure you know by now that I’m not the most studious of students.”

Claire smiled kindly back at the confession as Lyse laughed.

“But that was ok,” she went on. “I remember the days that the three of us would spend together. How much I wanted to help them achieve their goals. When Yda told Papalymo her dream of someday freeing Ala Mhigo, he promised he would do whatever he could to help her. And… they were the perfect partners. At least… until that day…?”

Lyse shut her eyes again as she fought the wave of grief that welled up inside her. Her big sister was always the strong one. Fearless and intelligent… she was the very image of a hero in her eyes. So when Yda told her that she would be helping the fight in Ala Mhigo, Lyse believed in her with all her heart. And when she learned that Papalymo would be there to help her, it only helped put her fears to rest. Surely the two of them would be alright on their own?

But when Papalymo returned to her, carrying her sister’s mask… she knew what it meant. He didn’t need to say anything. His face said it all and her entire world came crashing down around her.

Lyse’s body suddenly moved so that she was no longer in an attacking stance and kept her eyes tightly shut, her entire body trembling.

“She said… she said that she would be back soon and not to worry about her,” she whispered, her voice cracking a little as tears were threatening to break free. “And I believed that she would come back. Because, she never broke a promise to me. But when she died, I knew that nothing was ever going to be the same. But still… I couldn’t bear the thought of having Yda gone from this world. So I… I took up her mask and her name so that I could keep even a part of her alive. I begged Papalymo to help me. He wasn’t happy about it. ‘You are Lyse, not Yda. She wouldn’t like it if Lyse died that day instead of her’. He said that to me over and over again. But I think that he felt that if it would one day help me figure out who I was, he would play along for the time being. He even was the one who cast the glamor on my neck that held the archon tattoos.”

She reached up to her neck, knowing that it was bare now.

That was all that she had left of him… she couldn’t help but wonder if he somehow had it planned out for her.

“So… I lost everyone,” she went on, her voice now breaking down more than ever and she was screwing up her face to prevent the tears from falling as her throat closed up. “My father… Master Louisoix… Monebryda… and the two most important people in my life. I know… I know that they lived their lives as they felt was right. But… but…”

She was struggling to hold it all inside and knew that she wouldn’t be able to hold it back for much longer. Just then, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see Claire standing right in front of her. She wasn’t looking at her judgingly or piteously… there was a warm kindness and accepting shine from her eyes.

Silently, she then pulled her into her arms and hugged her tightly.

It was finally too much for Lyse as tears clouded her eyes until she couldn’t see straight anymore. She hugged her back as she buried her face in her friend’s shoulder and cried long and hard. The last time that she cried this hard was after Yda’s death and it had been Papalymo who had been there to comfort her. She had always tried to be strong… to hold back any form of sadness because she didn’t want anyone to pity her or to feel weak. But right now, there wasn’t anyone else around and she needed this.

“I just want my sister…” she croaked out, letting out all the feelings that were desperate to escape. “I wish she was here…”

Claire just shushed gently and rubbed her back in a soothing way as she let Lyse cry her heart out. She didn’t say a word for a time as let Lyse muttered all sorts of words to how she felt about the hardships in her life, and how she wished that she could change it. It wasn’t until Lyse started taking deep, steadying breaths and her tears flowed to a stop did she finally break her silence.

“I know that I never met Yda,” Claire said as she drew back and looked at her in the face. “But I know that if she and the others were here… they would be so proud of how far you came.”

Lyse’s eyes were red and sore as she rubbed at them, seeing how soaked she had gotten her friend’s shirt and feeling embarrassed once again.

“You believe that?” she asked slowly and she nodded without any hesitation.

“I know I am,” Claire told her with another smile, “And you know, you haven’t lost everyone. Not yet. We’re still here with you.”

Lyse stared at her before a watery smile stretched across her face.

“I know that. But it means a lot to hear you say it anyway. I just… I miss having a big sister around to show me what’s right and wrong,” Lyse confessed. “I know that you’re not my sister, and I’m not asking you to be that. But it almost feels like I have one again whenever you’re around. So… I hope you don’t mind if I… treat you like one? Once and awhile?”

“Whenever you need me, I’ll be here for you,” Claire reassured her. “As a certain someone keeps telling me, you don’t need to do everything on your own.”

She laughed a little and sniffled a little, feeling so light now that she was half certain that if she jumped she would be able to fly.

“Thank you,” she said, “For putting up with me. I know I’m a pain, and I can’t begin to imagine just how much I’m putting on you, but words can’t describe how much it means.”

“Then, let me finish beating you before joining the others,” Claire said as she moved back, holding her hands up to throw another punch. Lyse was startled by that for only a moment before she started laughing again.

“Right,” she grinned, “And when I beat you, then I’ll have something to brag about!”

She didn’t win that fight, of course… but it was the most fun she ever had losing.

By the time that the sun was high in the sky did she finally have to admit that she was outmatched here and collapsed in exhaustion upon the Fist of the Destroyer and call it off. But she was smiling the whole way as they descended, both of them enjoying themselves for the first time in who knows how long.

“And you’re still raring to go, aren’t you?” Lyse laughed as they climbed down. “Where do you get all this energy from? But good for us, huh? Those Garleans won’t know what hit them at this rate! I swear, I feel that we can take on anything together! And I’m not afraid to go out there and die to prove my point.”

“Dying is easy, soldier. Living is harder,” Claire told her.

“You know, that sounds like something my father would have said,” Lyse smiled.

“He did,” Claire said. “I saw it.”

“What?” Lyse asked in confusion, almost letting go of the rock face in surprise. Claire merely glanced back up at her as she continued climbing down and explained, “When we spoke with Raubahn yesterday, I had a vision of the Echo. Raubahn was there, outside that house… and he was speaking with Curtis.”

“You saw my father?” Lyse asked, her eyes wide.

Claire nodded and explained to her how it had been her father who had written those words on the wall. He had been trying to ignite the fires of hope and rebellion in the people, reminding them that living under the mad king’s rule was not living but a slow death. His words served to inspire so many people, and she could tell that Raubahn was no different.

“Wow,” Lyse said softly in wonder. “I wish that I had the Echo as well… I would have given anything to have seen that.”

“You are a lot like him,” Claire informed her, “He would be proud of you. Him and Yda both. Because we are all proud of you. But you aren’t him. I don’t want you thinking that you need to be.”

Lyse could feel tears again, but they were different, they were happy ones. When they touched down to the ground, she gave Claire the biggest grin she could and hugged her again.

“Thank you,” she said again. “For everything. I promise I won’t waste what I learned here. I’m not going to pretend to be someone else anymore. I’ll be me… and that’s the best that I can do. Oh, but look at me, we have a battle to win!”

“Maybe you should see to getting those bruises checked out?” Claire offered.

Lyse almost forgot about that as she looked down to see that she was now sporting several new bruises from their fight and looked over her with surprise. “And yet you escaped without a scratch,” she sighed fondly as Claire looked back with a mischievous look in her eyes.

Claire only shrugged as Lyse said, “Be honest. Just how easy was it for you?”

“I’ve had tougher fights,” Claire said slowly, “But they weren’t nearly as fun.”

“Well, when this is over, we will spare again,” Lyse told her, using the same words that she used to use with Yda whenever she lost to her, “And I will kick your arse then.”

Claire just smiled back as Lyse stretched out and added, “Maybe we got a little carried away… But you have to admit that was fun,” she said. “Thank you, Claire. You’re the best kind of friend ─ the kind that’s not afraid to knock some sense into you.”

The best kind of friend you could ever ask for. Someone who is willing to lend you a shoulder to cry on when you need it, but also will give you a good clot in the head when they _really_ need it.

“Now that Alisaie’s settled in, it’s time we rejoined the fight. Though, actually…maybe you and Alphinaud should go on ahead without me,” Lyse corrected, knowing that she had to think of her other duties before anything else right now. “I need to talk strategy with the officers, and that might take a while…”

Lyse stood there and watched as Claire left her, feeling happy again. No, more than happy. Elated. Ever since she had lost her home and her family, she thought only of what she lost. But now, she felt that she was ready to move forward and be the kind of person that she wanted to be… because she now realized just how lucky she was to have so many wonderful friends at her side.

She really shouldn’t complain about anything, right?

She had it pretty damn good.

***Alphinaud***

After checking over his sister one last time, he felt that she was in safe enough hands for him not to worry. Yet, he couldn’t help but fret, making her promise for the third time not to come after them until she was fit to walk. She was resisting him, of course, but he suspected that it was really out of habit to do the opposite of what he wanted than to actually give chase.

Claire helped to put an end to any form of bickering between them when she arrived, her presence somehow enough to shame them into behaving.

“Ah, there you are. What was it that Lyse wanted of you?” he asked and that was when she simply told them about Lyse’s new optimistic outlook and their sparing match right above their heads.

He began to laugh before informing her, “A sparring match on the Destroyer’s very palm? I would have liked to have seen that. But she is right ─ we have lingered here long enough. I am ready to depart when you are.”

“Take care, you two. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t,” Alisaie added as she looked up, a bit of color back in her face.

“And you had better not rise from that bed until you are given express permission to do so,” he told her. “Urianger will be paying you a visit soon, and he is already worried enough as it is.”

He could have sworn he heard her grumble to what she thought about his ‘orders’ before he looked back to Claire and asked, “We have a long road ahead of us. Lead the way, Claire.”

It had been a long walk after that, having left the Reach, and accompanying many Resistance Fighters and Alliance soldiers along the march towards Ala Mhigo. Even though it was still the afternoon, they knew that it would be evening by the time they arrived, and he wasn’t surprised to see the darkening sky when they arrived.

They came to rest in Ala Gannha, and spent a large marority of the rest of the day aiding others wherever they could. They were officially at Ala Mhigo’s doorstep and ready to go in at a moment’s notice. Right now, the Garleans were holding themselves up in the city itself, so they still needed a little time to figure out how to get in. in the meanwhile, they were helping to unload supplies and prepare for a fight.

While there, they had run into Marshal Pipin once again, who greeted them, and immediately asked him how his sister was.

“Her rapier wit remains undulled ─ for better or for worse,” he replied, while still upset that she had been hurt, he couldn’t deny that he was relieved that she wouldn’t be taking part in this upcoming mission. “Have there been any developments in our absence?”

“I am proud to say that Castrum Abania is now wholly under our control. At present, we are taking stock of the enemy’s supplies and redistributing them amongst our men,” Pipin informed them. “Also, while sifting through the officers’ documents, we learned that a unit of Skulls under Fordola’s command passed through the castrum en route to the capital…with a single prisoner in their custody.”

A single prisoner? Why would they go through so much trouble to try and keep this hidden unless…?

“Krile!” Alphinaud gasped. “It has to be her!”

“In all likelihood, yes. You will be glad to hear that the tunnel leading to the Lochs has been secured by our soldiers and is now safe for travel,” Pipin said. “And one final piece of good news: reinforcements from all four Alliance nations have arrived and joined the main host, which has established a new base of operations within the Lochs. Commander Hext should be arriving soon, yes? When she does, we will call a meeting to discuss the final stage of Rhalgr’s Beacon.”

They would strike in the morning, and thus were all ordered to get some sleep. The Scions were all given rooms in the small outpost, though they were hardly the size of cupboards in this case, barely enough room for the bed.

But Alphinaud was grateful that there was one here at all as he turned in for the night… yet, for the longest time he just stared up at the dark ceiling, trying to doze off, but was having a difficult time trying to do so.

Tomorrow was going to be it… he just knew it. Once they secured the citizen district in the city itself, all that would be left was the royal palace… and the beast that lurked inside it. Alphinaud was honestly a little surprised that Zenos hadn’t made an appearance yet. From what he had seen of him, he was the kind of man who relished in the idea of battle. Though, thinking about it now, he supposed that it worked in their favor that he hadn’t appeared yet… but what was his plan here?

First, he was the one who ordered that Fordola fired upon them and killed many of his own men… he highly doubt that Fordola did that part on her own without a direct order from him… and then the so-called ‘invitation’ to the palace.

It was like he couldn’t have cared less that they took Doma… and he didn’t seem to be the least bit concerned about the possibility of retaking Ala Mhigo. While he was still staying at the House of the Fierce, he had heard many stories about the crown prince from the few who survived the first up-rising and how powerful he was. Not only that, but apparently he was also a master strategist and combined with his obvious power, he was almost able to single-handily put a stop to the rebellion before.

So for someone like that to just lock themselves up in the palace and wait for them to come to him…? He just didn’t understand why he was thinking this way.

Yet, he also heard that he cared little for his job of governing the two provinces and only battles for the thrill of it and to collect swords from his enemies.

Was this simply proving that? That he no longer cared about if they retook these provinces? Was he that confident in his abilities that he had no doubts as to who would win? Or was there something else here?

And what as with that invitation anyway? He wasn’t focused too much at it at the time because he was paying more attention to his sister’s injuries… but… there was very little doubt that it was directed towards the Warrior of Light.

_“Hero! Lord Zenos invites you to join him for the royal hunt, to be hosted at the palace. You may bring your horde, if you like. All are welcome.”_

There was no doubt in his mind that Zenos wanted that message passed to Claire, not caring who else came so long as she was there herself. Why was that?

That was when he thought back to the conversation that he had with Lady Yugiri back at the House of the Fierce. He was helping to repair the Aetheryte crystal in the House of the Fierce by the time that she reappeared, having just returned from the Azim Steppe.

_*Flashback*_

_“I promise you that they are all doing well,” Yugiri reassured him as she sat down in the main meeting room with a few rolls of bandages on the table in front of her, “I am certain that Lord Hien will be in good hands with them. Hopefully, they will return in a few more days.”_

_“That is good to hear,” Alphinaud sighed in relief, “I was concerned when I saw that you returned alone. I hope that their endeavor in the upcoming Naadam proves fruitful.”_

_That was when he saw her remove the armor covering her arms and he saw the bandages wrapped tightly and he frowned in concern._

_“Are you sure you are feeling well, Yugiri?” Alphinaud asked as he watched Yugiri change the bandages. “I know you said that you were up for the journey, but you went running off with the others without giving yourself a chance to properly rest, after all…?”_

_“I will live, Master Alphinaud,” she nodded. “Thanks to the ministrations that I received, I am doing well. I will be fighting fit again by the time that my lord and the others return. I won’t let this be a handicap for me.”_

_“Then allow me,” he said and he pulled out his grimoire and helped to speed the healing process along for her. He saw her sigh in gratitude as any pain she may have had left her. He smiled, feeling a tiny surge of pride at how well his healing skills have evolved lately._

_“I’ve been working on healing spells,” he informed her as he watched some of the scars on her forearm fade, “After what happened at the Reach…? Well, it seemed like a good idea. I’ve even begun working on a new type of carbuncle to summon into battle… it’s still a little bit away from being ready, of course but…?”_

_He was suddenly finding it awkward to talk while he worked on healing. It was odd because he normally had no problem doing such a thing, but just thinking back to the slaughter at the Reach was enough to somber the mood. He was sorry that he brought it up._

_Thankfully, Lady Yugiri understood his silence and she gave him a very kind look._

_“I am sorry for the horrors that you had witnessed that day,” she told him quietly. “I know that I wasn’t there, but I don’t need to imagine how devastating that it must have been. My heart goes out to Lyse most of all.”_

_“She is still struggling with moving forward,” Alphinaud confessed, “But she is doing well… all things considered, at the least.”_

_He paused for another moment, letting the silence stand before he asked slowly, “How is Claire doing? Is she well?”_

_“Yes, as far as I know,” Yugiri nodded, “I don’t think she was too badly wounded from Zenos. More like pushed to exhaustion.”_

_She then frowned at the thought and said bitterly, “And if she had trouble with him, I can’t believe that I thought that I would even have stood a chance.”_

_“If you don’t mind me asking,” Alphinaud said as he looked up at her, curiosity getting the better of him, “But… just what were you thinking?”_

_She sighed again as she shook her head and confessed, “I was thinking of how I could put a stop to all the suffering that I’ve seen since returning to Doma just by killing one monster. Doma is not my home by birth, but I have come to love both the land and its people. And so, seeing how broken that the people were…? I don’t know… it made me furious. I was willing to do whatever it took to bring hope back to them. Even if it meant my life. Only now do I see just how badly I had over-estimated my abilities. He barely batted an eye against me.”_

_“I had seen him myself only once before,” Alphinaud informed her. “When he invaded the Reach back in Eorzea. To be honest, he was a terrifying sight to behold. Anyone who wishes to stand up against him must have nerves of steel to do so. I admire you for that. And though it didn’t end as **you** had hoped, it ended as well as **we** could have hoped.”_

_“Indeed. And I also believe that she saved my life,” Yugiri whispered softly. “Had she not been there, he would have killed me in a heartbeat and left my body there to be found by the others. But she stood against him long enough for you all to arrive. And for that, I am grateful. I am only sorry that I dragged her into my foolish mistake.”_

_“Now, now… you are both alive and safe,” he said in a voice of forced optimism. “We should give thanks for that. If nothing else, it did serve to return hope in the hearts of the people. So there is some good from it after all. Don’t worry. As soon as they return, we can focus on reclaiming Doma Castle and reclaiming peace for this land. So save your strength for then. We will be needing you.”_

_She nodded firmly and the silence stretched on for another few minutes before he looked back up into her face, and finding himself yearning to ask a question that he had been wondering about for a while._

_“What was it like?” he couldn’t help but ask in a whisper as he finished healing what he could and leaned back in his seat to observe her, “To face him, I mean?”_

_Yugiri slowly readjusted her gauntlets and took the time to find an answer._

_“In truth…? It wasn’t like I was fighting against a normal person… more like… I was up against something akin to a god… or a primal, I suppose?” she began. “No matter what I did, I may have been hitting him with a stick rather than sharpened blades. In that moment… I felt his strength when he blocked my attack… I knew… I knew that I didn’t stand a chance… but I was too stubborn to run.”_

_“And, of course, Claire wasn’t going to leave you there on your own,” he nodded in understanding before looking down at his folded hands in his lap as he thought it over. “I used to think that she was unstoppable. Only recently do I see that she is as mortal as the rest of us. In a way, I am glad for that… for I feel that I got to know a little more about her. But… I don’t know…?”_

_In a way it made him more fearful for her. Up until that moment, he always felt that a tiny part of him believed that she would return to him from battle. That there was some part of him that still believed that she was invincible. But now he realized just how wrong he was. Despite all of her strength and skill, she was still very much mortal. And that made him fear for her safety more than ever._

_“I can imagine the turmoil inside you,” Yugiri told him kindly. “You are very close with her, are you not?”_

_He looked up and felt a faint blush in his ears again and she smiled before whispering, “I saw the way that you looked at her. Don’t worry, I won’t ask about it, for it is none of my business. Whether you are merely close friends or not, is your business.”_

_Alphinaud thought that over for a few seconds before muttering softly, “I’m not sure where we stand just yet. But you are right in that she is very dear to me. And I can’t help but worry. When I think of her being at the mercy of that monster…?”_

_He trailed off, unable to finish as he felt his blood actually boil at the thought of her being forced to bow to someone like Zenos. Yet, as he looked at Yugiri, he could see the worry there and asked, “What is it?”_

_“I don’t know,” she confessed, “But I feel that I should tell you… that Zenos seems to have an… unnatural fixation upon our friend.”_

_His eyes widen in surprise before asking quickly, “What do you mean by ‘fixation’?”_

_“Perhaps I am overthinking it,” she said, “But she was able to stand against him for quite a while… I slipped in and out of consciousness during the battle so I can’t vouch for much. But when I awoke, she was knocked to the ground and he was standing over her. For one horrible moment, I feared that she would pay the ultimate price for my recklessness. But the battle caused a part of his armor to break off.”_

_“And that is…?” Alphinaud said slowly, not sure what the problem was but she was shaking her head again._

_“The point is that no one… no one has ever been able to even scratch his armor! Let alone break it off!” she informed him. “Even if it was just a tiny piece, it stopped him in his tracks and he took of his helm so that he could look at her. That was when he said that he would let her live… for the sole purpose of fighting her again when she was stronger.”_

_Alphinaud stared at her as she leaned back in her chair, still looking loss in her head at the memories. “I don’t know what else I can say about it,” she finished slowly, “Nor do I claim to know what is going on inside that man’s head… but… but there is some kind of change in him at that moment. He is a monster; I am well aware of that fact for I have seen it in person… but still… he made my skin crawl with how he looked at her… like… like some kind of beast who had found wounded prey. Almost like he wished to devour her.”_

_*End of Flashback*_

The way that Lady Yugiri had described their encounter with the crown prince caused shivers to go down his spine. His thoughts continued to torment him as a terrible sickness in the pit of his stomach began to emerge as he contemplated just what it was that Zenos wanted from her. He could almost deal with the idea that it was simply an urge to kill her, for that was what they were expecting and they would do all they could to protect her from him. But this seemed to be something far… more.

He knew now the reason he spoke to Lady Yugiri about Zenos was because he wanted a second opinion on his own thoughts. Seeing the look on her face and hearing the anxious tone in her voice spelled it out for him like nothing else had… that there was something… disturbing about the prince’s interest in the Warrior of Light.

He wasn’t the only one who was concerned with such thoughts, for he could see the way that Claire’s face darkened whenever Zenos’s name was mentioned. He had no idea just what kind of thoughts were going inside her head right now, and a part of him feared just what it was that she was thinking about when it came to Zenos… but he knew her well enough to know that she wanted a chance to settle the score and beat him.

She had faced gods and monsters, delve deep into dungeons and crossed across the heavens themselves, put an end to a 1000 year war and stayed off the hands of certain death countless times… so what kind of strength did Zenos have that would enable him to beat her twice now?

Yet now, thinking that there may be other motives that he had planned for her made him burn with such an unholy rage made him yearn for the chance to tear Zenos Yae Galvus apart with his own hands.

He rolled over onto his side and stared at the sole window in the room as he stewed over his thoughts about everything else that happened. About all the lives that were lost so far, including Conrad, and how his sister was confined to a sickbed. He thought of all the pain and suffering that he had seen recently and he hugged himself tightly as he felt fear and pain echo within his soul at the thought of all that had happened in the last few days.

What did they have to keep putting themselves through all of this?

Why must people insist on fighting each other? He didn’t understand it, nor could he ever see why some would relish in the idea of battle.

That was when he heard a soft knock on the door.

He wanted to just continue to lay there and pretend to be asleep, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to be left alone with his dark thoughts any longer.

“Come in,” he called, but kept his back to the door as he heard it open and saw light appear on the wall. He recognized the shape of the person as the door shut behind him, leaving them in the dark once more.

“What is it, Claire?” he asked and he could have sworn that he heard her sigh.

“That’s no fair, normally, I sneak up on you,” she said.

“I guess I just know you better by now,” he said, still with his back to her as her familiar scent of something floral and of lands from far away filled the room. He remained still as he felt her sitting down on the end of the bed with him and he asked, “Do you need anything?”

“I just wanted to check on you,” she told him softly, “I was worried.”

He jerked his head up a little at that and asked in surprise, “Worried?”

“Of course I was,” Claire informed him. “When me and Alisaie stood there and watched the tower fall? We feared the worst. And now you’ve been acting distant again. I understand why with all that has happened, but I just wanted to see you and ask if you were going to be ok?”

He finally rolled over to look at her through the dark.

“In truth, I’m not sure,” he said softly. “But, were you really afraid for me?”

“What do you think?” she asked with a slight chip in her voice, as if she couldn’t believe that he would ever ask something like that, “You believe that I don’t worry about you? That you feel that you deserve less concern for your well-being than I do?”

“I-I didn’t mean it like that,” he stuttered as he sat up to gaze at her, the soft glow of starlight was the only light that they had, he saw how the stars from the window were now reflected in her eyes and the very shadows of her face as he added, “But I don’t want you to worry about me.”

She chuckled softly, which confused him as she explained, “This sounds familiar.”

He could feel a grin spreading across his face as he also chuckled and nodded.

“Yeah,” he agreed, “Normally, it’s the other way around. But truly, I will survive. Though… shaken up. And of course… what happened to Conrad and so many others?”

She didn’t say anything, but he knew her well enough to guess just how she looked right now. But how strange was it for the tables to have turned and to know that she had been fearing for his safety and well-being? To have been the one in terrible danger while she was watching from a distance?

“I guess now you know just how much it hurts for me to know that you’re off saving the world and I’m somewhere safe,” he stated.

She was silent for a moment and he realized only now how that sounded—like he was blaming her for her dangerous stunts. He felt her weight leave the bed as she got to her feet and heard her say rather briskly, “Well, I’ll leave you then if you rather…?”

“No, wait, I’m sorry,” he said quickly, cursing himself for letting his words leave him without the proper care. “I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant…”

“I know,” she cut him off quietly, “I know what you meant. But it’s not like I want to rush off into danger all the time. At least… I don’t think I do.”

He cocked his head at her words.

“What do you mean by that?” he asked and he received a tired sigh in reply.

“Just something that Zenos said that got to me,” she said, “It’s nothing. Forget it.”

She sighed as she stood, turning to leave, but he instinctively reached out and took her hand as she turned back as he found himself unsure of how to put into words what he wanted.

“Please… don’t go yet… will you stay…? Just for the night?” he mumbled, glad for the dark hiding his blush before stuttering out, “I-I mean, I just… I don’t… want to be alone, right. Stay? For a little longer? I’m scared.”

He wanted to just curl up under the bed and just be left there until he was forgotten about for that line. In fact, he was on the verge of telling her to forget it, that he didn’t know what made him say that, and that she should go before he said something else foolish.

But to his surprise, he could feel her hands take hold of his own and she slowly sat back down on the edge of the bed. No words were spoken between them as they sat there like that—feeling as if they were treading on thin ice all of a sudden. He leaned a little closer to her and he could feel her breath on his face again as he tried to find something else to say. It was so strange, given all they had done, they were both completely clueless how to speak to the other. He wanted to do something to help her, to comfort her and tell her not to worry about fighting anymore.

“Please listen,” he said quietly as he held her hands, and he felt the callous and blisters, yet as they held his own he doubted that they would have harmed even a fragile soap bubble with how gentle they were. “I didn’t mean what I said before. It’s just that now I have a better understanding of how dangerous it is for you, always having to go out there and protect us? It’s a terrifying idea and I don’t know how you do it.”

“It’s not easy for me either,” she informed him softly.

“I know,” he confessed as he wrapped both of his hands around hers a little tighter, “And I hate that. But at the same time, I feel… like it was a good thing for you to feel how frightening it is for me. And it was good for me to see just how much you risk for us every single day. I hate being stuck behind, feeling that there’s nothing I could do while something dangerous happens. After what happened when the tower fell and we watched Conrad die along? I—I lost it. I wanted revenge. I wanted to make the people who did this pay. And yet, you have faced much worse and are always so calm, so in control of yourself. You never would have vented like that.”

He looked down, feeling as if he were a child all over again. But then, he felt one hand leave his and her fingers under his chin as they gently raised his head a little higher so that he could see the stars reflected in her eyes again.

“Do you remember how I was after the events at the Vault?” she asked him quietly, “After what happened to Lord Haurchefant?”

He nodded as the memory of that day reappeared in his mind.

“That was the first time I ever saw your tears,” he said softly and he saw her nod back.

“I wanted revenge to,” she confessed, “I simply didn’t voice it. I often wonder if I should. And that’s not the first time. I wanted to make the people who hurt me pay. Like the night in Ul’dah? At the feast? I wanted to make them pay for forcing us to run like that. You would be surprised at some of the thoughts that plague my mind. Though, I hope you never learn to see into it. I’m sure you don’t need any more nightmares.”

That was a scary thought. He had no idea what her nightmares were like, and he wasn’t sure that he wanted to know.

“There have been plenty of times I wanted revenge,” she added when he didn’t say anything, “It’s only natural. I just learned that vengeance isn’t the answer.”

“I know,” he confessed, “And I understand. Whenever I hear of revenge, I think of beings such as Nidhogg and Estinien, how they were driven to such extremes for the sake of revenge. Yet… while I know that it’s not the answer, I can’t help but sympathize with them, nevertheless.”

That was when he reached up and cupped her face with a hand as he added softly, “You are always looking to the future and making sure that the sacrifices of our friends are always repaid.”

“Repaid? That’s not how it feels,” she told him. “I don’t want others to have to make such sacrifices. Lord Haurchefant and Ysayle gave up their lives to protect me? Minfilia chose to go to another world for the sake of so many others? Papalymo used all of his strength to give us time? Gosetsu was crushed to make sure we escaped a collapsing castle? These sacrifices weigh upon my soul.”

He could feel her shaking a little bit and he felt guilt rising up inside him.

“Then please,” he begged softly, his other hand tightening its hold over hers, “Please… let me help you carry it. Let me be there for you. Let me protect you from time to time. That is all I want.”

His heart was hammering against his ribs as he nervously waited for an answer, unsure of what to say should she refuse.

“I don’t know how,” she finally answered back, her voice in hardly more than a whispered croak. “I don’t know… how to.”

If she didn’t know how then they were both lost. For he didn’t know how to help her either. He then wrapped his arms around her body and held her tightly, burying his face into her shirt as he breathed in her familiar scent and let his furious tears fall. He wanted to help her. He wanted to protect her and everyone else that he cared about. The problem was that he didn’t know how to either. He hated it. He hated all of it.

Yet this was all that he could do right now.

He held her tightly as he felt her face press down on the top of her head and her own tears also begin to fall.

He pulled away for a moment, looking at her in the dim light before leaning in again, knowing that this was something that meant something to both of them. Even for a few brief seconds, it was as if they could forget the problems of the world whenever they shared something so small as a kiss. This time he risked a little more as he parted his lips slightly and explored her mouth curiously. He felt her gasp in surprise but soon calmed down as he tasted how sweet she was.

No… not sweet… that wasn’t it.

He couldn’t put words what it tasted like at that moment. It was… sweet… yet fresh and intoxicating all rolled into one word. He only wish he knew just what that word was.

Both of their lives were scary and confusing, risking their lives every day… yet this was as bold as they could dare themselves to go. Too afraid to take any steps forward for fear of the other being taken away from them. He didn’t want to keep living like that.

He wanted to go forward with her.

His mind couldn’t help but have an image of them leaving the horrors of war behind them and going someplace far away where they wouldn’t have to fight ever again. It was such a wonderful thought—if it would remain but a dream. He wanted to remain here in Eorzea and he knew that she could never turn her back on her duties either.

Yet it wasn’t fair.

Not one bit of this was fair.

Eventually, they pulled away and he pressed his forehead against hers as he whispered to her, “Zenos is after you.”

She didn’t respond to that, not that he expected her to, for this was a fact that he knew they both were aware of.

“Why?” he asked her, “Do you know why?”

“I’m afraid to ask,” she confessed, “All I know is that he wishes to fight me again.”

He frowned was he screwed up his eyes, his breathing hitching slightly as he whispered, “Before this is over… before we can fully retake Ala Mhigo, we will have to face him. You know this. Yet, there is only one among us who even has a chance.”

Again she remained silent, but he could feel her breathing harder as he fought the urge to cry openly like a baby. He felt that the Scions were carrying around so much weight that it was a struggle now; but if this was how he felt, he couldn’t imagine just how heavy she must be feeling it.

He pressed his lips against her cheeks and kissed the tears away. There was only silence as they could feel the other’s pain, unsure of what to do or how to help ease it except simply being there.

After a time, the late hour combined with the exhaustion from all that happened that day had begun to settle in. He knew that it was proper for her to go back to her own room, but after all this, he didn’t want to be alone. He couldn’t bear the thought of her leaving again so soon. It was awkward at first as she laid down on one side of the bed, with him moving back as far as he could go so that she would be given a fair amount of space between them.

“I’m sorry for this,” he whispered to her, but he saw a flash of white and knew that she was smiling again.

“Don’t be,” she said as she reached for the space between them and took his hand once more.

After laying in the dark silence for a few minutes, he felt himself starting to drift off. Perhaps it was due to the exhaustion he felt, but he found himself bold enough to ask one last question.

“Just curious,” he began, “Why do you put up with me?”

He was worried there when she didn’t answer for a moment. But then he felt her move a little closer and her lips found his own briefly.

“Let us say that I don’t think I could ever get tired of your kisses,” she confessed before pulling back, both of them feeling a little more comfortable with this distance, but still kept her hand with his. They laid there like that for only a short time before he could hear her soft breaths and knew that she had fallen asleep.

He felt the faint twitches of a smile tug at his mouth as he wondered what was to come for tomorrow. He wasn’t going to lie and say he was confident in their chances. He couldn’t help but feel nervous about this whole situation, but when he felt her hand grip his own, he felt most of his anxiety fade as he finally allowed his eyes to shut and he drifted off to sleep.


	18. The Resonant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time to retake Ala Mhigo has come. Only one thing is standing between them and that are the walls surrounding the city. Their mission now is to break it down and find the man who is so clearly wishing to be found.

_Alphinaud wasn’t sure where he was—only that he was someplace very dark and cold. He was staring about, trying to figure out what was going on. But as he began to move about, slowly the image appeared and he realized that he was standing upon a shoreline, the waves lapping up against his feet on the sands as he tried to figure out where he had seen this place before._

_Somewhere in Doma, perhaps? He couldn’t recall._

_He was about to try calling out when he heard someone speak his name._

_“Alphinaud?” asked a soft voice that he knew anywhere. He spun about to see that Claire was standing a short distance away from him in the ocean, the water past her knees as it was receding, as if hoping to drag her with it into the sea._

_“Claire?” he asked in confusion, starting to come closer, worried when he saw the sad expression upon her face as she gazed back at him._

_“Please,” she asked quietly, “Help me…”_

_“Help… you?” he repeated, not sure he heard her right. “What do you mean? How can I help you?”_

_She didn’t answer as she closed her eyes, and he felt his worry grow. He was about to call to her again when he heard something else. A chuckle that was as cold as ice and sent a wave of shivers down his spine._

_Out of nowhere, someone stepped out from the pressing darkness._

_An impossibly tall man, dressed head to foot in thick, black armor, and wearing a pale white mask with two horns. He knew who it was at once…_

_Zenos…_

_Alphinaud tried to call out a warning, but Claire still didn’t move as Zenos stepped up behind her, and then held a katana at her throat._

_“No! Don’t you dare!” he yelled, but then Zenos moved back and fell into the water, pulling Claire along with him._

_Alphinaud didn’t stop to think as he went running in after them, diving straight into the sea. As soon as his head went below the surface though, he found that his body no longer obeyed him. He was frozen and was sinking fast in the water as the darkness was almost pitch black._

_Just then, he could see a faint blue light shining directly below him, almost like a single star in a night sky. He gazed down, screwing up his eyes to try and make out what it was. Claire was cast in this beautiful light… with the darkness coming directly behind her… from Zenos. He still held onto her as they sank, his weapon still held up to her throat._

_Why couldn’t he move? Why couldn’t he help? What was wrong with him._

_And then, like a whisper in the back of his mind, he heard it play, almost like a line from a play:_

_“Look ye where the sun doth rise,_

_See crimson embers, dark’ning skies…_

_Look ye where the sun doth fall,_

_See azure lost amidst the squall.”_

_Zenos raised the blade, and though Alphinaud tried to scream, his body refused to answer him. All he knew was that he saw the blade fall._

And the last thing he saw before his eyes snapped open was blood. Alphinaud sat upright in bed, breathing hard as he muffled his own scream.

For a horrible moment he feared that he was still trapped in the dark, but then he could see the faint light from lanterns having been lit from outside his window that someone had lit sometime during the night. He was safe… he wasn’t trapped underwater and…?

He looked down next to him, and let out a sigh of relief when he saw that Claire was still sleeping besides him, an arm’s length away, save for the hand that he was still tightly holding onto. He wiped some of the sweat from his brow, his other hand trembling slightly as he took several calming breaths.

A dream… it was just a dream.

But gods… why did it have to feel so real?

He looked back outside to see that the sky hadn’t been as dark as it once was, with the faintest hues of purple mixed in, and he knew that he couldn’t have been sleeping for long. Once his breathing and heart returned to normal he slowly began to digest what he just dreamt of.

Being trapped underwater with him losing someone so dear to him was a perfect manifestation of his worst fears right now.

His fear for this upcoming battle was worse than he thought. For he understood what it meant, that he would be powerless to protect her. She was the light in the dark. And right now, the greatest darkness looming over them was from Zenos. Zenos had set his eyes on the Warrior of Light and seemed determined to extinguish that light.

As for the words that he heard? Alisaie mentioned them to him during their journey to Doma, how Urianger had given them that warning before they left Limsa.

The sun rises in the east, and they travelled to the east… both to Doma and to Ala Mhigo, that much was clear to him. The crimson embers and dark skies must be referring to the war on both fronts. Both the battle to retake Doma, and the struggle they are now facing.

The sun doth fall… that must be talking about the west. The clear blue skies from the peace that they worked so hard to bring now seem a distant memory with all the battle going on. It all made sense to him when he thought it over… yet he couldn’t help but wonder if there was something else hidden in the words? Or was he overthinking everything?

He didn’t know anymore.

Instead, he just kept his gaze upon Claire, feeling peace radiate his very soul as he reached over with his other hand and softly traced his fingers through a few strands of hair. He just sat like that for a short time as he gazed down at her serene expression—as though dreaming pleasant things.

Still… what a horrible nightmare. With the knowledge that his sister not able to fight in the upcoming battle had taken a great deal of stress off his shoulders; his greatest concern right now was what was going to happen to Claire. He meant with what he told her before, knowing that this battle won’t end without confronting Zenos. And she was the only one who even stood a chance.

He didn’t doubt her strength or her courage, never. She's the perfect picture of the stoic, calm hero in these uncertain times. But he couldn’t help but feel true fear with the reminder that Zenos had already beaten her twice now.

The battle won’t end without the death of one of these two powerful warriors.

And whoever lost would mean almost certain defeat for the side that they fight for.

He knew that he couldn’t protect her from this foe, nor stop her from marching into that palace to face a demon clad in flesh. But he wasn’t going to let Zenos take her without a fight either.

If he had it his way, he would wish that she was back at the Reach and away from anymore fighting. He wanted her to live… to be happy… even if he couldn’t be there with her. He wasn’t going to lie to himself and believe that he would walk away with any certainty. He knew that the odds of him escaping alive wasn’t guaranteed, but he didn’t want to imagine being anywhere else.

He leaned over and placed a kiss upon her forehead.

“I love you,” he whispered softly before lying back down and curling up at her side, daring himself to move a little bit closer.

At least he was here with her for now, and that would have to be enough.

Little did he know that Claire’s eyes opened just after he drifted back off to sleep, and she looking at him sadly through the darkness. She then moved her other arm so that she wrapped it around him and pulled him a little bit closer in a protecting embrace, just a hair away from her own body, and he seemed to sigh in comfort at her touch. She gently tucks the blanket around him before she smiled back and buried her face into his hair, also drifting back to sleep again.

***Sunrise***

Alphinaud wasn’t sure what it was that awoke him that next morning. Either the sunlight pouring onto his face from the window, or the sounds of birds chirping. He only squeezed his eyes even tighter as he burrowed his face into his pillow, unwilling to wake up. He felt so comfortable where he was that the idea of awakening and dispelling this peace was more than he could take.

He felt warmth and a protective embrace as he could hear a slight thumping against his ear. A heartbeat, perhaps? One that was not his own? His mind was in such a fog that he couldn’t remember, only thinking of the rhythm that kept him in a state between sleeping and waking, marveling at the soothing sound.

He nuzzled his face against his pillow and he could have sworn that he heard a slight choked noise. That noise seems to grow distressed when he burrowed his face even deeper, not even thinking about what was happening around him.

“Alphinaud?” asked a voice, and hearing that caused his eyes to immediately open and he realized that he had been nuzzling the hollow of Claire’s neck. He jumped back as if he had been hit by a lightning bolt, banging his head on the wall, only adding to his utter embarrassment. Claire was now sitting up as he rubbed his sore head and bruised pride before she began to laugh without any restraint.

He wanted to crawl under his bed and never come out as she slowly managed to regain control of herself.

“That was certainly something different,” she told him as he groaned out, truly having no excuse for what he had been doing.

“Would you believe me if I told you that I was dreaming?” he asked.

“Maybe,” she confessed, and he felt her fingertips under his chin as she softly forced him to look up at her. “That is certainly one way to wake up though. I never thought that you were the type to snuggle.”

He groaned out again as she chuckled, pressing her lips against his forehead.

“Do not fret,” she told him, “Though… what were you dreaming about, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Just how comfortable he was? He had no idea anymore.

“Sorry,” he mumbled instead and she shook her head, not looking angry.

“I don’t know if I should feel flattered or not,” she told him quietly. “Once again, we seem torn between what we are feeling?”

Oh, he knew how he felt about her. Yet at the same time, he didn’t. They really didn’t have the slightest idea of what they were doing, did they? Or what they were supposed to be doing. Why couldn’t they have taught a few classes at the Studium on relationships? Just what was the guidelines for this? Especially when the one you cared so deeply about was forced to save the world?

“I would like to find out with you,” he told her. “When this whole thing is over, I mean? Hopefully, we will have some spare time to try and figure it out? Together?”

Claire gazed back and she smiled before saying, “I would like that.”

She slowly sat up as she gazed over at him with those eyes that made him feel like she was looking directly into his soul.

“You alright?” she asked him.

“Hmm? Y-Yeah, I’m fine,” he lied. “Just a bad dream during the night. I’ll live.”

She was still looking at him, and he somehow knew that she didn’t believe what he said. He sighed as he told her about how he dreamt of Zenos… though he made sure to leave out the parts of the dream that had her in them.

“Zenos,” she said quietly, her eyes turning sad, but fiercely determined at the same time.

“This is going to be the day,” he told her quietly. “The last battle, hopefully. One of you will walk away from the battlefield alive, while the other will most likely perish.”

She didn’t answer him as she looked away, her gaze to the wall opposite them.

“Are you afraid?” she asked quietly as he sighed and rolled onto his back so that he could look up at the ceiling.

“Maybe,” he said, “But strangely, it’s not for myself that I fear for. I’m afraid for all of our friends. Our allies and those we have fought with.”

There was something in their silence that had been spoken between them at that moment that made him uneasy.

“I’m not going to try and talk you out of it because we both know that it’s not going to work,” he sighed, “But all the same, promise me that you will be careful. Even if you can’t beat him, so long as you can make it home alive, that is enough for me.”

“You expect me to lose?” she asked lightly, arching an eyebrow.

“No,” he said, “What I love the most about you is that you aren’t perfect. You have flaws. But that also makes me worry, because I know that you aren’t infallible. Zenos isn’t like any opponent that we’ve ever met before. And so who knows what’s going to happen out there? Just… just promise me that when you do face him, you will try everything in your power to survive.”

It will be dangerous, no doubt. But that was all that he wanted from her. To know that she will make it home alive.

Claire rubbed her tired face before she swung her feet out of bed, and she was sitting on the edge, as though dreading getting up.

“I don’t know what is waiting for us,” she told him, “But… I will try. I have no plans to die here.”

That was the best that they could hope for. Maybe he was overthinking it. Perhaps it was time to stop acting like the love-sick maiden about to see her beloved set off to war. Speaking of which…?

He moved closer and they pressed their foreheads together in a loving way as he took her hand. Why did he find it difficult to display such emotion in front of other people?

She pulled back and looked like she was going to say something, but before she could get the words out, there was a knock at the door and then Lyse stuck her head into the room. Both of them jumped at the sight of her there, but as she looked to him and then over to her, any surprise she had seemed to fade.

“Oh, good,” she said brightly, “You’re here to get our sleepy-head up. Come on! Everyone’s getting ready for the last stretch! Today’s not the day to sleep in you know!”

She then closed the door, leaving the two of them in silence for a few minutes.

“She still hasn’t figured it out yet?” Alphinaud asked her and Claire shook her head in amusement. Honestly, it felt like everyone else in the world had picked up on their feelings. He wasn’t sure if he should be happy or worried that she hadn’t.

“I think she’s as clueless when it comes to love as we are,” Claire confessed.

Love… mayhaps she was right. What did he know about such a thing anyway? He knew that he cared deeply for her, enough for him to want to be here by her side. Was that enough? It was warm and comforting, much like a warm blanket that was wrapped around him on a cold Coerthan night, yet as refreshing as a cool breeze upon Ul’dah’s desert sands.

Yep… he was most certainly in love if he was thinking of poetry.

“We should go,” he said grimly as he reached over to his grimoire sitting on the windowsill.

“Wait,” Claire said and he paused as she closed her eyes. She then shook her head with an incredulous smile, prompting him to ask her what was so funny as he rolled over to the side of the bed and was fishing out his boots from underneath.

“She’s talking to Alisaie,” she informed him, “Over the linkpearl.”

“You can hear her from here?” he asked disbelievingly as he pulled on his boots.

She nodded and informed him, “And she’s telling her that she went into your room to wake you up to see that I was already here.”

He felt his entire body freeze at those words.

“Gods,” he whispered, knowing that he would have to speak with Alisaie before they left, “Why?”

She laughed as she also got up. “We’re supposed to be meeting with Pipin later,” she reminded him.

“I’ll see you there after a word with my sister,” he promised and he all but pushed her out of the room before he reached to his ear and waited for his linkpearl to contact her.

“Alisaie?” he asked.

_“You dog,”_ she told him in a tone that told him that she was clearly amused, _“You know, you were always known as responsible one. But you do know that any respectable man would not jump into bed with a lady if they were not planning to wed.”_

“It’s not like that!” he shot back, “I assure you, that nothing happened. She was just in my room when Lyse came in.

_“Then why are you so defensive about it?”_ she asked with enjoyment in her voice.

“Nothing happened,” he snapped back, ignoring some stares as a few Resistance Fighters walked passed the room where he left the door open. “Nothing happened,” he repeated in a quieter voice. “I just wanted to make sure that you understood that. So whatever you think happened last night, you can put it out of your thoughts.”

_“Oh, I know that,”_ she sighed on the other end, _“But you paint such an easy target on yourself, how could I resist? Seriously though, how much longer can you put up with just this? Why are you so embarrassed about it? I think many out there would kill for a chance to be with the Warrior of Light. Gods know why she chooses to be with you?”_

“Must you speak so cruelly to me?” he demanded hotly, “Speak plainly, what is it that you are expecting out of us?”

_“For starters, I want you both to stop feeling like you need to hide everything,”_ she informed him, _“Off the top of my head for what I would like to see? I don’t expect a big cathedral Bonding Ceremony, but if you insist, I suppose I could suffer through it…?”_

“Enough,” he interrupted, “It’s complicated. How many times must I say it? We could die out there this day. You remember that, yes?”

_“Then why not throw caution to the wind and just put a ring on her finger then?”_ Alisaie asked her and he knew that she was grinning now.

“Fine,” he said coldly, “But should that day ever come, know that you are not invited.”

For a moment, he believed that he may have won, for all he could hear was stunned silence on the other end. But then…?

_“Well, should that day ever come, I believe I will still go,”_ she said smugly, _“I could easily slip inside the cathedral, disguised as you, and speak with my new sister in the process. That would be a sight.”_

“I hate you sometimes,” he sighed, giving up.

_“No, you don’t,”_ she answered. _“Anyway, I doubt that something happened. But it was worth it just hearing your voice. All jests aside, I’m still being a good girl and resting, as per your orders. But know this, if you get killed out there today, I will kill you. Just a piece of advice. And you better bring Krile back in one piece! Or I really will kick your arse!”_

“I don’t plan on giving you the satisfaction,” he told her before hanging up and running a tired hand through his hair. What did he do to deserve this?

He left after that, tracking down Claire and Pipin at the castrum, who were both ready to go.

Lyse soon joined them and he was rather taken aback by her new clothes. Yet, there was something about them that seemed to suit her as she marched confidently up to them.

“Sorry for keeping you all waiting!” Lyse said, punching her hands together and ready to go.

“An Ala Mhigan folk dress? How very fitting. And well-fitting, I might add,” Alphinaud complimented.

“I wanted to do something for Yda. And myself,” Lyse said proudly before looking at Claire happily, who smiled and nodded back—as if sharing a secret that only they knew about.

“This is it,” Alphinaud said, fear still inside him at what could end up happening, but he was as prepared as he was ever going to be. “The last push. We’re coming, Krile…”

They stepped over the threshold across the castrum, and when they stepped out into onto the shores of the Lochs, he knew that they had finally made it.

For right in front of them was the capital of Gyr Albania—Ala Mhigo. He was having a hard time trying to describe the feeling he had when he finally laid eyes on the legendary city. It was made of stone, much like Ul’dah, yet there were powerful towers that stretched up high to the sky, with large canyon walls of red surrounding them upon the shores of a lake that was as white as snow. He couldn’t help but step forward and be amazed by everything about them, wondering just how long it had been since anyone else had been this far.

“It’s beautiful here,” Claire said as she stepped up with him, also staring about as well.

“And we will soon be looking at it when it’s free from oppression,” he nodded. “That will be a sight worth seeing, indeed.”

It seemed that their forces had been busy the night before. They had already moved in at Porta Praetoria, tents were set up, supplies and weapons were ready to go, they even had cannons unloaded and loaded to the teeth, just aching to be fired.

They joined Raubahn at the war table, but he wasn’t alone, for Ser Aymeric and Lucia were already there along with Kan-E-Senna and the Admiral, all of them looking ready for a fight. Once they were all gathered here, Raubahn took a moment to look over them all with a strange look that Alphinaud couldn’t name.

“Ere we begin, I would say to you, as a proud son of Ala Mhigo, that I am grateful to each and every one of you for your part in this endeavor,” Raubahn said to them all with a gratefulness in his tone that none of them could miss. Alphinaud didn’t even need to look around him to know that everyone was smiling at those words—especially when he saw the rather embarrassed smile on the Flame General’s face before turning serious again.

“Now, to the heart of the matter,” he went on, “The enemy appears content to remain within the city walls and await the inevitable siege. Open conflict has been sporadic thus far. Whether Zenos is biding his time until reinforcements arrive or attempting to bait us into a trap, none can say. We know better than to trust his word.”

Again, all of this seemed very strange to him. Why would a man, who was considered to be a military genius suddenly take to locking himself up in his tower and wait for them to come to him? He was struggling to fathom a sort of plan he had for them all; instead there was only one thing that could call to mind why he would be doing this.

He wanted the Warrior of Light to come to him.

Just the thought of what that monster wanted from her was enough to fill him with loathing. But he hid it as he forced himself to listen to what was being said.

“Regardless, we can ill afford to present Garlemald with a chance to ready her legions,” Pipin said. “It would be in our best interests to press for a swift resolution.”

“A long siege wouldn’t be good for the people in the city either,” Lyse reminded them with concern. “If food becomes scarce, you know who’ll starve first.”

That was true. Not only that though, Alphinaud doubted that their forces could last against a long siege either. Their best hopes were to end this battle as quickly as possible. If they could just get into the city proper, then they could storm the palace. This whole thing could end quickly if they could do that. But with those walls around the city, he wasn’t sure if there was a way that they could get in without a long battle.

“Just so,” Raubahn agreed. “Therefore, I propose we commit our forces to an all-out assault. What say you?”

It seemed that they were all of one mind, for they were all nodding in full agreement.

“‘Twould seem we are of one mind. Then let us proceed to the how of it,” Raubahn stated before looking over to Kan-E-Senna first and explained, “The Immortal Flames will form the vanguard, supported by the archers and the conjurers of the Order of the Twin Adder, under the Elder Seedseer’s command.”

The Elder Seedseer nodded in agreement to this before Raubahn looked to Ser Aymeric and the Admiral.

“Once the main host has cleared a path to the walls, we will bring forward the artillery of the Maelstrom and the Temple Knights,” he finished, “I would have your cannons pound the gates, and punch a hole right through the middle of their defenses!”

It certainly seemed a good plan on paper. But they had no idea how thick those doors were and so getting inside may not be so simple. The Admiral didn’t seem to be worried though as a smirk appeared on her face and Ser Aymeric nodded firmly in agreement to what was being said.

“What about the Resistance?” Lyse asked once he finished explaining.

“Your part will be to occupy the residential district and keep civilians out of harm’s way,” Raubahn answered, already having thought that over, “The people are more like to trust their own.”

“Of course!” Lyse cried eagerly, “You can count on us!”

“Remember that there is a second entrance to the city proper there. If all goes to plan, we will have secured two points of entry,” Raubahn warned. “Once both objectives are complete, we press on into the city, surround the palace, and hunt down Zenos.”

Hunt down Zenos. Those truly sound like dangerous words. Especially since he knew who would be the one forced to do the hunting… and Zenos was already expecting them.

“As for the Scions, you will be held in reserve as an irregular unit until we have more intelligence on your captured comrade,” Raubahn finished up as he looked to him and Claire, explaining, “Krile’s rescue will be your primary concern, but I daresay we’ll find a use for you once her freedom has been secured.”

“Thank you, General,” Alphinaud told them gratefully, “I pray we find her quickly.”

That was all that they could do. If they could figure out where she was being kept…? But in this huge city, he wasn’t sure where to even start.

He left with Claire, only walking a few yalms as he began trying to figure out where to go from here.

“The stage is set, and the players are assembled. Eorzea has come at last to drive the invaders from her lands,” Alphinaud muttered to himself, “What would Grandfather say if he were with us here today…?”

“I think he’d be proud of you,” said that familiar quiet voice and he paused, realizing that he had spoken out loud. He smiled at her just as Lyse joined them, ready to discuss what to do next.

“For all our other accomplishments, Krile remains in the hands of our enemy, and I find myself wondering if we ─ if I could have done more,” he couldn’t help but sigh, “Though we know now that she was taken to the city, we have found nothing which might tell us where she is being held.”

“You know, you could just ask me,” called a rather upbeat voice and they looked up to see that Thancred was strolling towards them, looking rather smug about something.

“Thancred!” Alphinaud gasped, startled, “What have you learned?”

“I shall spare you the particulars of my infiltration and simply state that I have seen her with my own eyes. She is being held within the residential district south of the city proper,” Thancred informed them with great certainty, “I tracked her to the ruins of an old temple of the Fist of Rhalgr, within which the imperials have constructed a research facility…”

“A research facility? What manner of research?” Alphinaud questioned, overjoyed at the thought that Krile was alive and just within arms’ reach of them.

“Why…methods to imbue Garleans with the power to manipulate aether. In pursuit of which goal, their scientists have, I am sorry to report, performed many questionable experiments ─ on living subjects,” Thancred confessed as he folded his arms.

“What?!” Alphinaud gasped, horror inside him at the thought of what this could mean.

“Calm down, Alphinaud,” Lyse told him. “We’ve already been tasked with securing the Ala Mhigan Quarter. This just gives us a reason to do it faster.”

“I entered and exited the facility by stowing aboard imperial transports, but that method is not suitable for a larger force,” Thancred admitted with a frown. “And it goes without saying that a direct assault on the rather substantial main gates would be ill-advised.”

That was true. But if they could just get into the city itself, Thancred could lead them to wherever it was that she was being kept. But that still left them with the one fact of how to get in?

“I think I might know someone who can help,” M’naago’s voice suddenly interrupted and she had joined them, continuing, “One of my men. He had an idea about how to get into the city ─ Actually, it might be best if I let him explain it himself.”

She left them for only a brief moment before bringing a young man, dressed in the colors of the Resistance. This man looked a little bit nervous for some reason as he looked over them all before clearing his voice.

“It’s been a while,” he said carefully. “I’ll not take offense if you don’t remember. Might even be glad of it.”

Alphinaud wondered what that was about, but it seemed that Lyse recognized him as she asked, “…Ala Gannha, am I right?”

“Aye,” he half chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, “Wiscar’s the name. I was raised in the Peaks, but my mum grew up in the city. Er… anyroad, I reckon we can get inside the Ala Mhigan Quarter by way of Loch Seld.”

The Loch? How was diving underwater going to help them get into the city? It would be one thing if it was a lake full of clean water—for surely there was bound to be channels into the city proper. But this Loch was full of salt, completely undrinkable.

“What? How?” Lyse demanded, also seeing this problem.

“It was a story my mum told us which made me think of it,” Wiscar explained, “She was always going on about what life was like when she was a girl, see…how they used to have to boil the water from the well before they could drink it, since it was full of salt─”.

“They were drawing saltwater from the lochs!” Lyse cried out, her eyes flashing brightly, “Which means that there must be an underwater tunnel or something.”

Of course! Why didn’t he think of that? The salt could be pulled from the Loch and that was a lot of how Ala Mhigo made their fortune—by selling this White Gold.

“Aye, that’s it,” Wiscar agreed. “But it won’t be as simple as going for a swim. The well was closed, see. Apparently, Theodoric decided one day he wanted to control the water supply and forbade water trading. So even if you come up through it, you’ll find yourself on the wrong side of a locked gate. At the time, my grandfather, being an enterprising sort, befriended a guard and lifted the key from his belt. He made a copy and carried on selling water until the imperials invaded, and he ended up working at the Saltery…”

“In short, we need your grandfather’s key. Assuming he still has it,” Thancred finished for him.

“I’m certain he does,” Wiscar said confidently, “And I can take you to him. But it’ll be dangerous.”

“Don’t you worry about that. We’re used to dangerous,” Lyse reassured him cheerfully before looking to M’naago and said, “Naago and Arenvald will assemble a squadron while the rest of us go and get that key. Let’s not waste any more time, then, shall we?”

It sounded like they were coming up with a plan here. If they could get the key, then they could slip into the city easily and then open the gates for their forces. Killing two birds with one stone, more or less. He nodded in agreement, excited to be a part of this.

“My mum said Grandad kept the key with him at all times as a lucky charm. If he hasn’t got it, then, well…” Wiscar began.

“Then we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it,” Lyse reassured him before looking at Claire, who had remained quiet the whole time, and asked, “Ready, Claire? We may have to deal with a few imperial patrols, or worse…”

Claire nodded, and when he saw her grin, he just knew that they were going to be ok. All they needed to do now was find the key, to what would hopefully be, their key to victory.

***Warrior of Light***

Now that they had a goal and a plan in store, everyone’s spirits seemed to rise. Wiscar told them that his grandfather should be at the Saltery; the only problem was getting there without being spotted. After informing the General of what they would be doing, Wiscar began to lead them away from the safety of the camp and across the red and dry lands. He had warned them that much of the area was like a labyrinth, for it was very difficult trying to navigate across with all the twists and turns and red walls that surrounded them. But if they could reach the Loch, they should have a much easier time moving about.

“The Saltery’s not far. Follow me!” Wiscar said and they slowly down a steep slope. Aside from some minor creatures that roamed the area, they reached the shores of the Lochs with little trouble—not having seen an Imperial in sight. But as they reached a series of worn-down and abandoned buildings, Claire had a bad feeling that they weren’t going to find anyone in this place… at least, not alive.

“We’re here, but…this isn’t right,” Wiscar frowned in concern as he looked around, “Where is everyone?”

“Word of the Alliance’s advance has surely reached their ears. Mayhap they sought refuge elsewhere?” Alphinaud offered calmly, trying to keep him from panicking, “We should search the buildings for clues.”

So they split up and began to look about for something that could tell them what happened here. Claire didn’t want to think about what would happen if they discovered that all who lived here had been killed… for Wiscar’s sake, if nothing else.

At first it didn’t look promising. Such as the crumbling masonry that had been laid here undisturbed for some time, or stacks of lumber that looked like they had been left here for years. But when she traveled deeper into the ruins, she found pots filled to the brim with salt from the Lochs and a barrel that had been recently filled with fish packed in salt. From what she could tell from the freshness of the fish, was that someone had been here less than a week ago. Two days at the very least.

That was when something caught her attention and she looked up to see something flashing red. She didn’t stop to think, rushing over to investigate—not thinking about what it was until she touched it. She realized too late that it was a magitek device, and as soon as her hand grazed it, it sprang to life and began to flash about brightly and emitting a shrill sound.

“All right, which one of you triggered the obvious trap!?” Thancred demanded as several magitek weapons seemed to spring up from the ground and were dashing straight towards them. She wanted to tell him to shut up, but she already had to ram her punch right through the weaker parts of the machine to stop it from moving.

“On your guard! Magitek drones approaching!” Alphinaud cried out when he realized what was going on and more drones appeared.

“Mayhap…half a dozen?” Thancred called, looking over their heads as he began to count, “Claire ─ keep Wiscar alive, would you?”

Good idea. Wiscar was still rather fresh to battle anyway, and she went running off to find him, only to discover that he was surrounded by three or four more drones.

“Seven hells! I could do with some help here!” Wiscar cried before she charged in and began to throw out punches and kicks. After going through the hell of opening up all 14 Chakra’s she sure didn’t have any trouble dealing with the drones, and left them in sparking masses of metal.

Once the others rejoined them, panting hard at what just happened, Thancred was looking at them all suspiciously and asked, “So who set it off?”

“No idea,” she said, maybe a little too quickly, and she knew that Alphinaud was looking at her from the corner of her eyes. She ignored that however as Thancred shook his head.

“Doesn’t matter,” he decided, “Now then, where were we? Ah, yes, looking for clues as to the whereabouts of our erstwhile water merchant and his key…”

“We’ve been looking, but it doesn’t seem like there’s anything around here that could tell us anything,” Lyse said with a worried frown.

“Look, they’ve got to be somewhere nearby!” Wiscar countered firmly, “They probably didn’t want to get caught up in the fighting and left. We’ve just got to figure out where to.”

“We’ve been trying,” Alphinaud said, trying to keep things calm, “But I fear that a lengthy search may not be the best course of action. Not unless we split up. But we can’t risk that happening without one of us being ambushed and with us being unable to rush to their aid.”

Claire shook her head, already tired of the bickering, before she saw something among the wreckage. It had apparently been kicked up during all the fighting and she went over to investigate, ready to keep her hand steady should it prove to be another trap. But as she moved a few wooden planks, she realized that it was actually a tattered book…

She pulled it out and began look at the first page, discovering that it was full of handwritten notes and dates… a diary. She stood up and began to flip through the pages, most of them describing the treatment of the workers here and anger at the Garleans, before flipping to the last page and found their answers.

“They’re at the Sali Monastery!” she called to them, cutting their arguing short. They looked up in surprise before she showed them the diary, revealing that it belonged to a laborer, and that the last entry mentioned a plan to take shelter in the Sali Monastery to escape the fighting.

“The Sali Monastery! That’s to the south. I’ll lead the way!” Wiscar cried and made to run off before Lyse ordered him to stop.

“Not after that ambush you won’t! It’s too dangerous!” she called back, causing him to halt in his tracks. She then looked over to Claire and added, “Claire, we’ll follow you. Keep your eyes peeled for more magitek!”

That surprised her, since she had no idea where she was supposed to be heading. But she nodded, deciding to keep close to the shores of the Loch and just continue south. She hoped that Wiscar really did know his way around here. But as they began to move, Alphinaud leaned in and whispered to her, “Be honest though, that was you who set off that trap, wasn’t it?”

“No one’s perfect,” she countered, going a little red and he grinned at her in a way that made her heart skip a beat. “Mention that to anyone though, and I’ll be happy to talk to your sister about you crying last night.”

He looked at her in horror before she winked and went running off, leading them south, but she could have sworn that she heard him laugh after her. She tried to focus on the job at hand, cautiously leading them around the shores to avoid any danger. They passed over the salty water, which was so thick with salt that she almost felt certain she could walk on top of it.

There were no shortages of Garlean patrols and magitek lurking about either, but they were a safe distance away. So long as they didn’t pass the shoreline, she was confident that they wouldn’t notice them. She cautiously led them along the shores and knew how to avoid the larger creations, in plan daylight, and they had made it around the Loch with little trouble.

“Lady Yugiri would be proud,” Lyse said to her with a grin, “To think that we have a shinobi on our team here!”

“Hey, I’m not so bad at sneaking about!” Thancred complained.

“Sure, sure,” Lyse said as she gave him a pat on the head like he was a pet who wanted attention.

After passing over the white sands they made it to the other side of the Loch and up a steep hill. That was when they saw something standing guard at the entrance at a stone gate and Wiscar cursed at what it was.

It was as if the Garleans had taken a wild gorilla and had equipped it with so much armor that there were more machine than flesh underneath there. Just like what they had done to a lot of other of their other creations. But this one was now raging against a pair of bright blue strains of energy that connected it to a pair of smaller machines, like shackles.

“The monastery is just past that gate,” Wisar explained, “Keep going!”

“Hm, Something tall, dark and imperial appears to be blocking the entrance,” Thancred began doubtfully, and Claire could appreciate his concern, she wasn’t sure that they could all sneak past that thing unnoticed.

“Godsdammit!” Wiscar cursed again, looking wildly around the area but coming up with nothing, “I don’t think there’s a way round…”

“Then we’ll just have to go through him!” Lyse stated obviously, and looked ready to go charging in before Alphinaud, held up a hand to stop her before he pointed to the two generators that were attached to the creature.

“Look!” Alphinaud cried, “I think those two devices are shield generators!”

“I will keep the machine occupied,” Thancred declared, his daggers already in hand, and leading the charge, “Claire, be a good lass and destroy the generators before it rips my head off.”

She thought that she may have been better suited to fight it while he destroyed the generators—but if he wanted to try and pick up his wounded pride, who was she to stop him? So while he got the creature’s attention, she went about and punched holes right through the machines, easily able to cause them to malfunction. No sooner did they go down did they see that the creature was feeling their attacks a lot more.

“‘Tis done!” Alphinaud panted, ducking as he avoided getting smashed by a fist. “See how it falters! Belabor the brute!”

That wasn’t the least bit hard at that point. In a way, she preferred to think of putting the poor thing out of its misery when they brought it down as quickly as possible. After Lyse wiped the sweat from her brow, she was looking more upbeat with every victory—however small—they achieved.

“He won’t be getting up after that! Now, let’s find our man!” Lyse declared as they ran passed the gate and into more ruins. This place looked to be in even worse shape than the Saltery did… and just as empty.

“This is it!” Wiscar gasped, “This is the monastery. They have to be around here somewhere…”

There was nothing about them but some broken stones and shattered pieces of furniture. For a terrible moment, Claire was certain that they were too late. But that was when Wiscar saw some kind of boarded up flight of stairs in the floor. He went running over to it, knelt down and began to cry out, “Watt! Watt! It’s me, Wiscar! Your grandson!”

There was silence for only half a second before a voice called back, “Wisar? By Rhalgr, is that really you?”

Claire sighed in relief when she saw the door open up and an elderly man, dressed in a dark green cloak, stumbled up the stairs, blinking in surprise at what was waiting for him. With a big grin, he gave his grandson fierce hug, clapping him proudly on the shoulder as he looked him up and down.

“…Oh, it’s good to see you alive and well, lad!” Watt beamed before looking over at the rest of them with polite confusion as he asked, “But who are these other ones?”

“The Resistance, Grandad,” Wiscar explained, “My, er…my comrades-in-arms.”

And he quickly informed him why they were here and what they were planning to do. His grandfather remained quiet the whole time and when Wiscar finished, Watt began to laugh.

“She told you all about me thumbing my nose at the Mad King, did she?” he laughed, “Heh. Daft sods never caught me neither… It wasn’t much, but it was my way of rebelling against his rule. Glad to see you’ve got higher aspirations. Here ─ make our family proud.”

And with a proud grin, he pulled out a small key that was hanging on a thick cord around his neck and placed it in his grandson’s hands, who looked back at them with wide eyes.

“I will, I swear!” Wiscar cried surely, “Rhalgr as my witness!”

“The revolutionary spirit runs in the family, I see,” Thancred smirked approvingly.

“I was worried when he wasn’t at the Saltery. But we found him in the end,” Lyse said happily, clear joy in her face to see that this had a happy outcome so far. “Now that we’ve got the key, it’s time to find that underwater tunnel! We’ll need to dive into the lochs and look for a tunnel leading beneath the residential district. That should be no problem for Claire and me, thanks to the Kojin’s blessing, but for the rest of you…”

“I will have you know that I can hold my breath for ten minutes!” Thancred snapped at her in irritation.

“…Hm,” Alphinaud paused as he thought long and hard about this, “I think it best that I support M’naago and Arenvald’s unit.”

“Oh, right,” Lyse said, glancing at him, “You can’t swim.”

“I am aware of that, thank you!” he snapped at her this time, “But it is neither here nor there, given that I lack both the Kojin’s blessing and Thancred’s preternatural lung capacity!”

“Right, right. Of course. I didn’t mean anything by it. Nothing at all,” Lyse said quickly, looking like she may be close to stepping on some toes here. Instead, she cleared her throat and went on, “So ─ Claire, Thancred, and me. Let’s head to the water’s edge. Alphinaud and Wiscar can rejoin the others and wait outside the gates for us to let them in.”

They all agreed to this, and handed over the key to them before Wiscar gave a salute, promising that he would be leading the charge. When he went running out, Claire could hear him muttering to himself, “I’ll make him proud. I’ll make them all proud.”

Watt watched on fondly before sighing, “If I were ten years younger… But I’m not. Look after my grandson.”

“We will do just that,” Alphinaud promised. “I’m sorry to have to put you through this, but I think it best that you remain here and hidden for a little longer. The fighting will be breaking out very soon, and…?”

“No need to explain,” Watt interrupted in understanding. “I’ll be leaving the fighting to you young folk. I’ll be praying for your victory. Now go out there and fight! For Ala Mhigo!”

“I like him,” Lyse said as they left, having split up with Wiscar and Alphinaud, and were making their way back down towards the Loch, “We need more people like them around, don’t you think?”

“We’ll give them that chance once the fighting’s all over,” Thancred said firmly as the sun kept drifting in and out from the dark clouds above them, rain threatening to fall at any moment. They ran back to the shores of the Loch and met at the water’s edge. This wasn’t going to be pleasant… there was a lot more salt here than the ocean, and it was going to be pretty painful to her.

Still, they all readied themselves as Thancred was already practicing breathing, preparing to fill up his lungs.

“Just asking, where did you learn to hold your breath for that long?” Lyse asked curiously.

“You would be surprised what skills an urchin can pick up in a city of pirates,” Thancred told her, stretching out, “A knack for selling fine leather waistcoats being one…”

Claire wasn’t sure she even wanted to know what he meant by that, but she was as ready as she was going to be. They had about ten minutes to figure out where the tunnel would be before Thancred ran out of air, but she had a feeling that it was going to be harder than they thought, especially since they had no idea how deep they were to go.

“This looks like as good a place as any…” Lyse said as she stretched out, about to do a running start.

“Ere you dive into the briny deep─” called a familiar voice and that was when Urianger seemed to step out of thin air and was walking towards them as solemn as he usually was.

“Urianger!” Lyse cried out in surprise, “What are you doing here?”

“Master Alphinaud informed me of your plan, and thus did I hasten to your side,” Urianger explained when he came to a stop besides them, “When Mistress Alisaie unfolded to me the tale of her defeat, I was much intrigued by the apparent ease with which Fordola, a theretofore unexceptional warrior, defied my lady’s every attempt to do her harm. After some few days of deliberation, I subsequently contrived what I believe to be a solution to the problem of her preternatural prescience. ‘Twas in hopes of furnishing you with the fruits of my labors that I came.”

He then held out a familiar item that took them all by surprise.

“Wait, isn’t that Moenbryda’s─” Lyse asked, startled by the sight of it.

“Her aetheric siphon formed the basis for my design,” Urianger told them sadly, looking at the device. “Should my hypothesis prove correct, you need but activate it in her presence. To say more would endanger the plan, for ignorance is your shield.”

She didn’t like the sounds of that. What was she supposed to think after saying something like that? But, as she looked at his face, she could see the worry there and that he generally wished to help. She didn’t understand why he was acting like this, but she would take a chance. It wouldn’t hurt to take it along with them, anyway.

She silently took it and tucked it safely into her belt before giving him a stoic nod, which he seemed to appreciate. Claire wasn’t fooled. She knew that there was still a lot of guilt inside him for his part in setting her up against the Warriors of Darkness. While she was less than thrilled at the idea of him going behind their backs with a plan that could have gotten her killed… she understood why he felt that he had to do what he did.

“It was…Moenbryda’s time,” Urianger told her, not quite looking into her eyes, “It is not yours, my friends. May you ever walk in the light of the Crystal…and return.”

“We will ─ for you and for her,” Lyse said firmly, “Right! I’m going in. Follow me!”

And without another word, she turned and ran, diving straight into the water and sinking below the surface. She and Thancred looked at each other before he grinned back and shrugged.

“As ever a gentleman of a refined soul, ladies’ first,” he said and she went diving straight in as well.

It was as harsh as she expected. The water was so thick with salt that she could barely see anything. But as she began to dive down, she could see that it was, indeed, much deeper than they thought. There was an entire underwater city right below them, the red stone having turned white after centuries of being under here, the salt having eaten away much of the stone. She delved down deeper, finding herself captivated by this entire world, wanting to explore every inch of this place. Passing over buildings and underneath arches before passing through a few windows even to try and find some kind of tunnel.

She then realized that the tunnel must be held in the cliff somewhere, so she began to swim her way over to the rocks, knowing that the city must be in this direction. After searching for a time, she spotted a flash of red just below her and saw that Lyse was watching Thancred swim through a large hole in the wall.

Claire went downwards, catching Lyse’s attention when she looked up, finding it hard that she had such difficulties in trying to find the entrance when it was so large.

“The tunnel leads east,” Lyse explained, “Thancred’s already gone ahead. Let’s not keep him waiting!”

Right, he must be almost out of time at this point, and who knows if the door still worked after all this time?

They went down the tunnel, which went on for a short distance until they reached bars, having been corroded after all these years. That was when she felt the light of a lantern just above her and she looked up to see that a door had been forced open recently. With a smile, they swam up and their heads broke the surface into a tall room with a spiraling flight of stairs that circled up and around them.

They pulled themselves out of the water and went running up the stairs to where Thancred was waiting for them, spitting out a mouthful of salty water as his breathing returned to normal. They were in some sort of warehouse, surrounded by dozens of crates, right next to a door that would led them out to the Ala Mhigan quarter.

“That tunnel was much longer than anticipated,” Thancred said, once he finished coughing, “I would rather not make the trip again, if it’s all the same to you.”

“Whew! That was fun!” Lyse said.

“Yes, yes,” Thancred said, suddenly sounding short-tempered, “Tremendous fun. Who needs a beastman’s blessing anyway?”

“I still can’t believe you managed to hold your breath the entire time. It felt like we were down there for hours!” Lyse said to him brightly, who was now looking torn between annoyance and pride. Lyse then squeezed out some water from the hem of her clothes, where it could threaten to make it harder for her to fight, she said, “Anyway, it’s time we let our friends in. Once we head up these stairs, we’ll need to make our way to the main gates, which are…somewhere to the west of here?”

“Forgive me for stating the obvious, but it bears repeating that until we open the gates, we three are on our own,” Thancred pointed out as he counted out the three of them to her, “‘Twould be in our best interest to avoid guards and easily startled smallfolk.”

“Obviously,” Lyse retorted, “But once our guests have arrived, we’ll be free to head towards the research facility where Krile’s being held as loudly as we like. Since you’ve been here before, will you lead the way?”

“Of course. But I will move quickly, so see that you do not fall behind,” Thancred said, his daggers drawn again as he went and was able to slip them between the door and break the lock.

“Ladies’ first,” he said after he looked cautiously outside to see that they were alone, and held the door open for them. The girls looked at each other and shrugged.

“Nothing left to say, then,” Lyse said to her, “Let’s get to it! All set, Claire?”

They slipped outside, with just a light drizzle of rain beginning to fall at this point. But that worked in their favor by hopefully making it a little harder to be noticed. Thancred led the way down an alley when he stopped them.

“Wait! Patrol,” he hissed, his held out to keep them from going any further, “Let them pass…”

Claire looked over his shoulder and saw a few Imperial Soldiers marching by with a magitek guard with them. They remained where they were, not daring to say a word until they had left them and had made it around the corner.

“All clear,” Thancred said as he slipped out, “With me!”

They snuck out into the street properly and stuck to the shadows, trying to avoid the few patrols that went by. That was when Thancred spotted a sentry just up ahead, leaving it impossible for them to slip pass without being seen.

“Sentry! Get to cover! I will deal with him…” he said and the two of them slip behind a wall as he snuck up and knocked the poor man out. He stealth right over and the guard didn’t even see what hit him as he crumbled and was dragged out of sight of the street, left behind a few crates and out of the way.

“And none were the wiser… Let us press on,” Thancred said and they continued on, not running into anyone else until they were at the foot of the gate.

“Here we are… Ah, one more sentry,” Thancred pointed out when they saw another guard yawning at his post, “Give me a moment.”

The guard was already half asleep by the time that Thancred appeared, ramming the handle of his dagger into the man’s stomach and knocking him out before he hit the floor.

“Pleasant dreams…” she heard Thancred whisper.

“Well, that was easy,” Lyse couldn’t help but smirk as they followed after them.

“Claire, look for a lever or a winch! We will guard the rear!” Thancred called, his weapons still drawn as he was looking around. Everything was quiet as the two of them stood guard, waiting for her to do the honors of opening the door and allowing their forces in.

It sure didn’t take her long to find the gate lever, and she pulled it hard, where she could hear locking mechanics from the massive gate right in front of them.

“Hells open, heavens weep…” Thancred called over his linkpearl, using a code to signal to Alphinaud that they were ready to go, “Alphinaud, can you hear me? The gates are open!”

No sooner did he say that did the gates open up and Alphinaud stood there with a small army of Resistance Fighters right behind them.

“Our friends are ready and eager to engage the imperials!” Alphinaud replied, grinning from ear to ear when he saw the three of them standing there.

“Then let us leave them to it and head for the facility!” Thancred yelled as battle cries were echoing all over. He led the way with the three of them following as the Resistance were crying out for liberty or death.

“Remember the Reach!” a Resistance Fighter yelled, “Remember the towers! Attack!”

The Ala Mhigan forces were pouring in through the opened gate like a dam had burst and there was no stopping them. The let them do what they wanted as they focused on sticking after Thancred, who was leading them through the chaos.

“Insurgents!?” a soldier shouted when he saw them, “Here!? Sound the alarum!”

“We don’t have time for this!” Lyse yelled, “Put them down!”

It wasn’t difficult, but it sure was annoying having to put them down. Really? They had an entire army of furious Ala Mhigans, and they chose to come after their group of four to deal with?

“Hold on, Krile…” Alphinaud panted, bringing her back to the matter at hand, “We’re coming…”

“The Resonatorium is just ahead!” Thancred yelled, leading them up another flight of stairs to where the former Temple of Rhalgar used to be.

“They know we’re coming,” Alphinaud warned, “Make ready, my friends!”

They forced the gates open and ran inside the long corridor, readying themselves for a fight. When they came bursting into the room at the end of the hall, she was startled to see where they were. They stood upon a large platform at the foot of what had once been an altar of worship, which now held around a dozen or so pod-shaped machines, with flickering lights flashing over their heads. Meanwhile, all around the room were, what looked to be, countless graves.

She stared around, trying to find some kind of trace of Krile, but instead, she spotted someone else quite unexpected. Fordola was striding into the middle of the room with a few troops at her side, and her right eye glowing red with a strange geometric pattern as she glared at them.

“I reckoned you lot would come, but I didn’t think you’d have the nerve to break the bloody doors down!” she shouted, “Makes no difference to me, though ─ time to die!”

That was when she began to charge up with an unearthly light, and Claire went to the Aetheric Siphon, ready to use it and see what Urianger had planned.

“I can read your every move!” Fordola warned as she charged against Claire while her soldiers went to the other.

Claire couldn’t stop the slight sneer that came to her face as Fordola went right at her.

“So can I,” she answered back calmly and ducked down to avoid the blow. This clearly took Fordola by surprise as Claire threw back her fist and punched her hard, knocking her back a few feet from her.

“Use the siphon, Claire! Use it now!” Alphinaud shouted and Claire raised up the siphon to see what would happen. All at once, a bright light burst out from the siphon and struck at Fordola, who, to their surprise, was brought down to her knees, holding a hand to her head.

“Seven hells, my head…” Fordola hollered, “The pain!”

“It’s working! Strike now, while she’s weak!” Thancred shouted, but Fordola got back to her feet, suddenly casting their entire battlefield in a strange light. This battle went back and forth like this for a time, with neither of them back down, though Fordola was getting angrier with every blow that missed.

She was clearly infuriating Fordola without even trying simply by remaining so calm. It seemed that Fordola had just realized that she was right. While it seemed that Fordola may somehow be able to see her attacks, she was yet inexperienced with this new power. Claire could see tiny glimpses into the future about what her opponent is planning, and while it appears that she could do the same, the fact was they were both looping into a fight that both of them were able to predict. While she could see her moves, Claire could read hers just as easily… meaning that this was now a fight between the two of them out of pure skill and nothing more.

And just because she could see the attack she was planning on using, the fact was that Claire was fast enough that it didn’t matter… it was still hitting her. She is strong—in her own way—but she didn’t know how to truly use her new ‘gift’ in battle yet. Meanwhile, Claire still had plenty of practice in fighting with the Echo and didn’t need to constantly rely upon it to deal a heavy blow.

“You’ll pay for this,” Fordola snarled back and the fighting went on between them. It was just the two of them dodging and striking back. Fordola was quickly realizing that she wasn’t going to be nearly as easy to beat as she did with Alisaie—and she hit a lot harder.

“Out of my way!” she shrieked as Claire moved back and punched the blade back with a fist.

“Dammit, she won’t stay down!” Lyse yelled and Claire sighed, feeling that she could fight her on her own without it, but relented anyway, “Use the siphon again!”

“Graaagh!” Fordola growled, falling over for a second time, “You’ll…you’ll pay for that…”

“Keep at it!” Alphinaud yelled, “We almost have her!”

But that was when several more soldiers came running in when they realized what was going on.

“Enemy sighted, engaged with the commander! With me!” a soldier yelled.

“Thancred!” Alphinaud shouted, as he ran passed them to keep them out of the way, “Help me hold off those soldiers!

“Understood!” Thancred called as he followed, leaving her and Lyse behind to deal with the few remaining soldiers and the ever struggling Fordola, as he added, “We leave the pilus in your capable hands!”

Fordola chuckled at that before hissing, “So it’s to be the two of you after all… If only you knew the power!”

On and on it went, with Claire keeping calm as she was gradually wearing her down. With Lyse struggling with the few remaining soldiers, she stepped in and had to help her finish her fight with them before both turned to Fordola together.

“Let’s finish this!” Lyse said. “Still got that siphon, Claire!? Then use it!”

It just felt like cheating to her. But she did what she was told, and once more Fordola stumbled. She was no quitter, that much Claire could admit to and Lyse was demanding to know just how much more she could take. That was when she began to power up with an ability of her own as Claire worked on distracting her.

Once she had powered up enough, she was bathed in so much energy that it was exploding out of her. She had seen this attack before… Final Heaven. And a readying blow that would surely be enough to take her out. So, with a little disappointment, she leapt back and let Lyse charge in.

“Everything you’ve got and more, you stupid cow!” Fordola yelled, and Lyse dashed passed—with Fordola taking the full blunt of her attack. Finally, it was too much for her and she crumbled, finally too tired to go on.

Alphinaud and Thancred rejoined her as Fordola stumbled backwards, away from them, her arm so heavy that she couldn’t lift her blade anymore to them.

“No… Not after everything… I cannot lose… I will not!” Fordola said stubbornly, refusing to admit defeat.

“Oh, but you will. Without your tricks, you’re nothing!” Lyse told her before ranting, her fist shaking in fury, “Conrad, Meffrid, your own comrades! I should kill you here and now for what you did! But there’s no place for that kind of justice here. Not in my Ala Mhigo.”

Claire watched her for a moment before looking back to Fordola who sneered at her words, like she couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“Oh, how very bloody noble of you!” she spat, “You’ll pardon me my sins, will you? After you and your “freedom fighters” come and tear down everything we’ve worked so hard to build!? We were fighting for our people’s freedom!”

With one last attempt, she charged at Lyse, who dodged it and gave her a roundhouse kick with everything she had left and it was finally enough to knock her down to the ground, too winded to even move at that point.

“You’re slaves to a tyrant! There’s no freedom in that!” Lyse screamed at her.

Perhaps, but should they really blame her for what she turned out to be? Claire felt that there was much more to this story than Fordola was willing to admit. But Alphinaud had his attention on one of the metal containers at the foot of the altar.

“Now, my friend!” Alphinaud shouted and the two of them ran forward to it. It only took Claire a few clicks of the controls to figure out how to open it. It slowly raised itself upright, and when it opened, there was a bright light… and Krile fell out of it.

“Krile!” Alphinaud said worriedly and moved in to catch her. She seemed completely dazed, but definitely alive as she opened tired eyes.

“Alphinaud…?” she croaked, having to blink a few times before she was able to make out his face. When she turned to look at where she was, when she spotted Claire’s face she whispered, “…I knew you’d come.”

Claire was oddly touched by that statement, but wasn’t given a chance to say anything.

“Touching as this moment is, it will have to wait. We should rejoin the main force at once,” Thancred reminded them all, staring around like he was expecting more soldiers to charge in at any moment. Not wanting to give them that chance he shouted out, “Lyse!”

When she looked past to see her, she saw that Lyse had Fordola pinned and was tying her arms behind her back.

“I’m taking her back with us. Alive,” Lyse stated firmly—with no signs of wanting to argue about it, “She’s going to answer for what she’s done.”

But Fordola just laughed at her words before snarling out, “Listen to you, talking like you’ve already won. Zenos is going to tear you apart. He commands a power echoing that of the eikons.”

Claire blinked at those words, taken aback by what she said. But it was Lyse who demanded, “What are you talking about?”

“The hunt, you stupid cow ─ I’m talking about the hunt!” Fordola yelled, sounding close to ranting herself, “He said you’d come. And here you are, his willing prey. You and your friends are dead ─ just like mine. And all our misery, all our sacrifice…it was all for naught!”

Claire looked to Lyse, who had her fist raise—clearly contemplating just finishing her off here and now. Yet, after taking a deep breath, she shook her head.

“…No,” she stated, “You’re gonna live long enough to see us win our freedom. I promise you that.”

Good. As pleasant as the idea of revenge may have sounded, she did not wish for her to seek it out. She looked back to Fordola… whom all the fighting seemed to have drained out of her when she realized that her words weren’t going to taunt Lyse like she hoped.

“May I live a thousand years…” was all that she heard Fordola hiss.

“Interrogations can wait,” Thancred stated impatiently, “Let us be off!”

After that moment, Alphinaud helped carry Krile out until her head cleared enough her to insist that she walk out. He compromised by setting her down once they were outside in the open air, and the rain seemed to help wake her up.

Meanwhile, Fordola allowed herself to be dragged off by Lyse and Thancred. But when Lyse insisted on being the one to take her to the rest of the Alliance so that they could begin questioning her, she seemed to find a spark of rebellion left inside her. This time she directed at Claire though.

“You think that Zenos cares about the Alliance?” Fordola warned as she was being dragged off, with Lyse having a tight hold over her. “Pah! Don’t make me laugh! He could slaughter you all without even trying! The only reason you got this far is because he allowed you! You hear that hero?! Once you’re out of the picture then your army is done for! He set this whole thing up for you! He wants you! HE WANTS YOU!”

The four of them just stood there and watched as Lyse dragged her away, only falling silent once they were out of sight. Claire didn’t say a word as she stared ahead, letting what she said wash over her for a time… just… wondering.

She had a suspicion that the reason that the others were talking was because they wanted a change of subject.

“Saved once more by Urianger’s ingenuity,” Thancred stated a little awkwardly, “I look forward to learning why it was imperative that we remain ignorant of the device’s precise function.”

Meanwhile Alphinaud was still fretting over Krile, who was reassuring him that she well—considering the circumstances.

“They used medicines to keep me in a torpor for much of the time,” Krile explained, “I… I fear I am still recovering from their effects. But I will be fine. I will.”

Once she turned to thank Thancred for his part in this, and Alphinaud turned to her.

“Are you alright,” he asked worriedly.

She nodded, though she wasn’t sure how she should feel about this. If Fordola was right—and she saw no reason why she would lie right now—then Zenos truly did allow them to come this close to retaking Ala Mhigo all for the sake of coming after her? But again she had to ask the question of why? What did he expect from her?

As if guessing what she was thinking, Alphinaud cleared his voice.

“What a relief to have finally found her! Though our greatest challenge yet lies ahead of us, on the eve of this final battle, I find myself overcome with joy…” Alphinaud said, trying to change the subject, though the worry was still clear in his eyes.

“We could not have saved her without everyone’s help,” he went on determined to remain upbeat, “Thancred, Lyse, Urianger ─ and of course, you. But yes, there is still much and more to be done. I should be very interested to learn the meaning of Fordola’s ominous words, for one… Lyse has gone to deliver Fordola into the custody of the Alliance, leaving M’naago and her men to hold the residential district and stand ready. Once the Alliance has breached the main gates and commenced their assault, the Resistance forces will push through the entrance here and join the fray.”

“In that case, I will remain here,” Thancred offered, “My search for Krile took me into the city proper, and my familiarity with their defenses may prove useful to the Resistance.”

“Understood,” Alphinaud replied gratefully, “I shall instruct Arenvald and his unit to render support as well. They were tasked with securing the aetheryte, as I recall. With me, Claire.”

He led them away, walking through the many new streets and alleys as they searched for their allies. There were a few signs from the fight that broke out, but all in all, it seems that they retook the district with little effort.

They tracked down Arenvald with his friends with him as they were discussing the battle that just happened. As soon as he saw the three of them approach, he gasped out in surprise, but was soon smiling in relief.

“Gods, Krile… It’s so good to see you,” Arenvald said quickly—guilt laced with his words, “I feared the worst…”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Krile reassured him kindly, not showing signs of pain or anger at him, “You saved me ─ all of you. Thank you.”

It was a nice sight to see. Especially, since they were now at the finishing stretch. With the residential district now under their control, all that was left was the main part of the city and the palace itself. She looked up at the palace, feeling an odd sense of cold going through her at the thought of Zenos so close by. Was she imagining it or could she see those cold eyes looking down from a window or the shadows of the building?

She wasn’t sure that she wanted to know.

She knocked herself back down to earth as Alphinaud was explaining to Arenvald and the others what happened to them and what they were to do now.

“We will be departing shortly for Porta Praetoria to rejoin the main host,” Alphinaud informed them, “Arenvald, I would have your unit remain here with Thancred, that you might support the Resistance troops in the coming battle.”

“Understood!” Arenvald repeated, giving his chest a confident pound, “We won’t let you down.”

“…I trust you will refrain from doing anything I would not. We are both far too young to die,” Alphinaud reminded him.

“Right, right—” Arenvald said almost in distraction, “No noble sacrifices! Got it!”

Hopefully, they remember that. They will need them once Ala Mhigo is free.

“Claire, Krile ─ let us be off, then,” Alphinaud said to them once they were done here and they headed off together, back to Porta Praetoria. They moved slowly since Krile was not recovered enough to move too fast; nor was she able to teleport since she wasn’t linked to the aetheryte waiting for them. But she seemed to appreciate the chance to get her body moving again and question them about their journey to Doma and what they had been up to all this time.

Alphinaud was more than happy to explain their journey in the Far East and everything that happened after they returned—which she listened with ever growing impressment. Claire didn’t answer as she just couldn’t shake the feeling that there were eyes watching her every moment from the palace behind her.

She gave her head a shake, trying to knock some sense into her. What was wrong with her? Why was she becoming so paranoid? He wasn’t even a real man, he was a monster that looked like one. But still… he got under her skin.

What did he want with her?

“My friend?” Alphinaud’s voice asked and she was taken aback when she felt his comforting hand on her arm, “Are you alright?”

She nodded as she absent-mindedly reached over to grip his hand for a moment as her thoughts swirled about her with a series of confusion and anxiety.

“I’m fine,” she lied.

She wasn’t fine, of course. Was she afraid? No. she wanted to break down those gates and go running inside to take Zenos down. That hasn’t changed. So why was she feeling so uncertain all of a sudden?

Krile was looking from one to the other, a rather sly smile appearing on her mouth as she seemed to be guessing what was going on here. They were lucky that they were at the borders of the camp by this point, Krile didn’t question them as they stepped back into Porta Praetoria.

They found the Flame General in deep discussion with his soldiers by the time that they arrived.

“Ah, the heroes of the hour!” Raubahn laughed when they approached the war table, “Not content with securing the residential district, you gifted me an imperial commander. What are you after, a medal?”

“The work is its own reward, General,” Alphinaud replied with a smile, as if they had done a simple matter for him, “I must say, however, that Fordola’s claims were not a little disturbing. What manner of power could Zenos have acquired that might equal an eikon?”

That was what she wanted to know. Just what was it that Zenos claimed to have that he didn’t seem concerned with losing all but the palace left in Gyr Albania?

“Might she speak of our missing Omega?” Raubahn offered slowly.

Silence fell as they let that news sink in. Thinking about it now, it seemed almost astonishing that they hadn’t thought of that before. Now that she thought about it, she had all but forgotten about Omega in the wake of all that had been happening.

“Very possibly,” Alphinaud said, his eyes narrowed worriedly, “The Empire’s fondness for comparable Allagan technologies is exceedingly well-documented. Have we made any progress with our own investigation?”

“None,” Raubahn sighed, almost embarrassed that he didn’t have any other answer to give, “The search goes on in earnest, but Cid has thus far found nothing of note. Mayhap the Garleans beat us to it. If they were working desperately to repair the machine, that might explain their decision to remain within their walls…”

No sooner did they let that all wash over them than Lyse approached with a grim look.

“Ah, Lyse,” Alphinaud said to her, “I trust you surrendered Fordola into custody without incident. We were just discussing the pilus’s claims.”

“About Zenos and his newfound powers?” Lyse asked with a shrug, “She hasn’t said a word on the subject since we rescued Krile ─ even when the interrogator asked nicely.”

Krile, who had remained quiet until that moment, got their attention when she next spoke.

“Mayhap I can offer some insight into her claims ─ or at least into the facility and the experiments they conducted during my time there,” she offered. “Though my memories of the period are somewhat muddled, there are a few things I remember with painful clarity.”

They all looked down at her as she kept her head held up high, not flinching at the painful memories of whatever she had gone through without complaint.

“Thancred told us only that Fordola had undergone some…manner of treatment…” Alphinaud informed her.

“Yes…” she answered back, “It is a place wholly dedicated to the creation of enhanced beings whom they refer to as ‘the Resonant.’ As I understand it, the process aims to imbue a test subject with the qualities of an individual with demonstrated magical aptitude. This entails… This entails the m-mechanical extraction and transfusion of some manner of…primordial essence.”

The last part she almost stuttered out, clearly revealing how disturbed she was about this whole thing.

“So that’s how Fordola improved so fast,” Lyse gasped out. “I knew there had to be something. She wasn’t half as strong or quick to predict my attacks when we first met.” She then frowned heavily and added, “If it weren’t for Urianger’s siphon thingy, I really don’t think we’d have beaten her…”

Claire couldn’t help but feel slightly insulted that she thought that they couldn’t handle her in that new state. But it seemed that Urianger—who had snuck up behind her—seemed to think along the same thing in that he merely wanted to make things easier for them.

“My humble scheme asked far more in the execution than it required in the conception, I do assure thee,” Urianger told her.

“Oh, you have got to stop doing that,” Lyse moaned, startled at his sudden appearance.

Urianger didn’t stop to apologize as he gazed about them all with his usual solemnness before he spoke his own theory as to what was going on.

“In calling upon Lady Alisaie after her defeat, I was most intrigued to learn of the apparent effortlessness with which Fordola countered her attacks,” Urianger informed them slowly, trying to find the best way to put his words, “‘Twas as if she knew the blade’s destination ere its journey began. A most impressive feat under any circumstances, but an almost miraculous one when considered in the context of Fordola’s unfamiliarity with my lady’s arts. How then could she so perfectly predict an unknown opponent’s every move? After much deliberation, I surmised that Fordola may be possessed of a preternatural ability to divine meaning from the fluctuations of an individual’s aether, and to instinctively react. To employ a metaphor, one might say that she was attuned to the whispers of my lady Alisaie’s soul.”

That sounded familiar. Almost as if she had…?

Alphinaud eyes widened in shock as he realized what this sounded like and cried, “Wait! Have you not just described a manifestation of the Echo?”

That certainly didn’t surprise her. Thinking back to her battle, Claire couldn’t help but have recalled her own fight against the Warriors of Darkness. Other users of the Echo. The battles—while with different people—felt very similar. In fact, she had already guessed that there was something involving the Echo here. But to think that the Garleans had discovered a way to actually give someone the Echo through artificial means?

“I had no conclusive proof,” Urianger admitted quickly, “The available anecdotal evidence suggested only that Fordola was uncommonly sensitive to aetheric fluctuations, and ’twas this which led me to develop my stratagem. I would fashion a device with the capacity to generate a massive disruption in the surrounding aether. If, as I suspected, Fordola’s senses were indeed questing for the most minor of oscillations, the shock of exposure to a more amplitudinous aetheric waveform would be akin to a debilitating bout of aether sickness.”

Ah, that explained it. The siphon simply overloaded her senses and made it difficult for her to concentrate on fighting. Claire had already made a note to keep an eye on Urianger… it sounded like he had a plan specifically to fight someone with the Echo in mind. She would need to learn how to fight should someone ever use a similar strategy on her.

“How…ingenious,” Alphinaud said thoughtfully, “I note that the success of your plan hinged on your device’s wielder remaining ignorant of its purpose, lest Fordola divine your intent.”

“Indeed so, Master Alphinaud,” Urianger nodded, pleased that he had seen through that, “All things considered, ’twas a most fortuitous outcome.”

“That’s putting it mildly,” Krile said, and she sounded upset, “In any event, if Urianger is correct, that would mean these Resonant have been granted the power of the Echo via artificial means. A sobering thought to say the least ─ and one which makes me wonder what else Zenos has in store.”

Well, if he also allowed himself to be used as an experiment for the Echo, it does explain more about his unusual strength. So… artificial or not, she was up against someone who had the Echo. This wasn’t going to be easy.

“Whatever the viceroy’s newfound powers, I know of none better equipped to face him,” Raubahn stated as he looked to Claire with a fierce kind of pride that a father would usually show to a daughter, “And face him you must. For there is now but one path forward, and it leads straight to Ala Mhigo.”

“And it’s not as if we came unprepared. We’ve got all our friends and allies fighting for the same thing. Honestly, right now, I feel like we could take on anyone and win. And I mean anyone!” Lyse said eagerly, looking over at Claire as well, as if hoping for support.

She shouldn’t become cocky though. Even if their odds weren’t hopeless, they were far from winning this fight.

“Nevertheless, let us proceed with all due caution,” she reminded her calmly, quietly reminding her not to let herself become over-confident.

“Well, no one’s saying we shouldn’t be cautious! …Though maybe I was getting a bit carried away,” Lyse admitted slowly, and Claire was glad to see that she seemed to understand the meaning behind her words. Lyse then cleared her throat and stated, “Right ─ I’d best get back to the residential district. Thancred and the Resistance forces are waiting.”

She turned and left them, and that was enough to remind them all of where they stood now and what they need to be doing next.

“It is time we joined the main host,” Alphinaud agreed before adding to Krile, “Krile, in light of your recent ordeal…might I suggest that you remain with the rear guard for now?”

“Oh, if you insist…just this once,” she agreed with a sigh and slight smile.

One less person to worry about then. That was good to see. Alphinaud nodded gratefully to her before looking to Raubahn and asked, “If I may, General ─ is there aught Claire and I can do to assist with final preparations?”

“I’m glad you asked,” Raubahn said, and he was looking mainly at Claire at this, “Pipin informed me moments ago that all forces are in position and that we are ready to commence the assault. Naught remains but to notify the Alliance commanders. If you’ve no objections, I should be glad to have you do the honors, Lieutenant.”

Her? Why would he want her to do that? She couldn’t see the reason behind this until he explained, “You were instrumental to the success of Operation Archon. You helped bring an end to the Dragonsong War. You are a hero to the people and a symbol of hope. Some might judge it an empty gesture, or worse a waste of your talents, but I know it would mean much to everyone here.”

Of course, she should have guessed it. While she was glad to speak to the others again, she couldn’t help but feel greatly embarrassed about how they seemed to view her in this certain light. They all knew that she had lost to Zenos before as well… yet they seem sure that she won’t let them down when she hunted down Zenos.

Could she live with herself if she let them down again?

But she hid any nervousness she had and nodded, choosing to keep it all bottled up inside as she first found Ser Aymeric, who was standing with Lucia and a couple knights upon one of the turrets that overlooked the area. As soon as they saw her, the two knights applauded her, causing Ser Aymeric and Lucia to look back and beam when their eyes met.

“Hah!” Ser Aymeric beamed, when she informed him that their forces were ready, “That you should be the one to bring me word. By the Fury, it is good to see you, my friend. You, who stood with us in our direst hour, will ever be an inspiration to my countrymen ─ and to me. Though Ishgard’s debt can never be repaid, it is my hope that our deeds this day shall go some small way to redressing the balance.”

More praise and inspiration they claimed that she inspired? Why do they do that? She never asked for them to praise her or treat her like some grand hero. She didn’t like it all. While grateful for his words, she somehow felt separated from them and everyone else.

“Zenos has never cared a whit for politics. He lives for war and war alone. Kill him, or he will kill you,” Lucia warned, stepping forward and gave her a quick hug and slight smile when she was there.

“I’ll remember,” she told them both, not realizing just how much she missed the northern snow-covered mountains of Ishgard until that moment. It felt like a lifetime ago when she last stepped foot in that city of cold, grey stone.

She would have to go back and visit once their work here was done. Assuming that she made it back alive, that is.

She thanked them both and grasped their hands before leaving to find the others. She spotted Kan-E-Senna next, who was standing with some of her Keepers, as well as the Admiral and a handful of Maelstrom soldiers.

“The Elder Seedseer saw fit to grant me mercy at Carteneau,” one of her Keepers of the Entwined Serpents seemed to mutter to himself, not aware that she was there, “Perhaps, if the opportunity allows, we may offer the same to my former comrades… but if not, then so be it.”

Claire pretended not to notice as the Elder Seedseer gave her usual kind look for her before she bowed respectfully.

“All is ready?” she asked in that gentle voice that seemed to put those who heard it all at ease, “Very well. Though many will fall in the coming battle, how many more shall know liberty for their sacrifice. There is a time for peace, and a time for war. Even the Matron understands this. We who have received of Hers and the elementals’ blessings go now to stand for Eorzea and her children.”

Well said.

More so than the Serpent and Maelstrom soldiers who were also applauding her as she approached the Admiral, who was deep in conversation with Storm Marshal Slafyrsyn.

“Tis rare these days that I am granted leave to take the field. Mayhap I should have brought my mask,” he just finished saying.

“Ha! That would have been a sight to see,” the Admiral confessed, “But you don’t need a chunk of metal to get everyone’s attention on the battlefield Storm Marshal.”

When the two looked down to see her standing there, they both began grinning, already guessing what she was there for.

“It’s time, then,” Merlwyb said, “Though this is not my theater of choice, we will play our part. Our cannons care not either way. That battery has sunk enough ships to fill a fleet. ‘Tis not like to be bested by a gate.”

At least they didn’t seem interested in treating her like some grand hero, which Claire was glad for. She wasn’t sure how much more of that she could take at the moment. Bottling up her feelings though, she returned to Raubahn, arriving in time to see that he was discussing with his officers that their forces were ready to go.

“It is done, then?” Raubahn asked as she appeared before them. When she nodded he said humbly, “Thank you, Lieutenant…for humoring an old bull. Naught left to do but the deed itself. Right, then. I must go to my men. I shall be leading the first charge through the breach.”

Alphinaud, who was looking over his grimoire, also nodded, simply informing her, “Then we shall head to the front.”

“Pipin has command of our artillery outside the gate. He’ll not be hard to find. Ah, but before you go, I have a final favor to ask,” Raubahn added, before he reached underneath the table and pulled out a large crate. “Give this to my son. He will understand.”

Surprised, Claire took the long create and felt the weight of it. It was very heavy, and she suspected that Alphinaud probably wouldn’t even be able to carry it on his own. She was able to hook it across her back, and tied it there, wondering just what it was that Raubahn wanted to give to Pipin that was so heavy.

They left, with everyone at the camp cheering them on—or rather—her on.

She did her best not to let anyone see how upset she was by all this. Now wasn’t the time to let something like this get to her. Still, in all honesty, she never felt less like a hero than at that moment.

***Alphinaud***

Claire was bothered by something. Though she did an outstanding job of hiding it, he knew her well enough to know that she seemed distracted. He hoped that she would be alright. But rather than press the matter, he instead began to tell her more about their plan. They would break down the front doors and start off with taking back the main part of the city.

It was like she was distracted from her thoughts the more that he talked and he spoke with as much detail as he could as they crossed over the Lochs once again and reached the flight of stairs and bridges that would take them straight into the very heart of the city.

Other than a few Salt Dhruva waiting for them along the stairs, they had no problems reaching this far. They spotted Pipin near the gates, speaking over his Linkpearl until they stopped in front of him.

“Lieutenant, Alphinaud,” Pipin said respectfully, looking glad to see them there. But when he noticed the crate that she was carrying, he asked what it was.

“Something from your father,” Claire informed him as she let the crate fall from her back and she passed it over to him. With bewilderment, Pipin opened it up… where they could all see what was inside. A sword that he had seen many times before, one that as almost as large as Pipin was himself—was glinting brightly in the light.

“By the Twelve, this is…this is Tizona!” Pipin gasped as he picked it up, staring at it with wide eyes.

“The Bull of Ala Mhigo’s legendary sword, forged from two cursed blades…” Alphinaud said in understanding.

Pipin seemed so stunned at that moment that words seemed to fail him. But after taking a steadying breath he told them with no small amount of wonder, “This sword is a symbol of everything my father fought to achieve. A weapon claimed on the bloodsands, and with it fortune and glory. Its flames consume the unworthy, but by fire was he reborn. “

Of course… one of the twin blades that Raubahn had been well known for wielding. But with a missing arm, he would never be able to wield them both again. What a fitting thing to bequest to his son.

“That he should bequeath it to me now…to carry on his legacy…” Pipin said firmly, a new fire blazing in his eyes, “Well, I shall endeavor to deserve it. But I’ll be damned if this is his final battle!”

He then placed it proudly on his back, and stood as if he had grown several feet.

“Once we begin, there will be no respite until it’s over. Are you ready, my friends?” he asked them, authority ringing in his voice. And when they nodded, he said, “Very well. Brace yourselves. This should be quite a specta─”

Before he could finish though, a Flame Messenger sprinting out of nowhere, almost tripping over his feet as he gasped out a warning.

“Vice Marshal! Vice Marshal! Imperial unit approaching from the north!” the Flame Private said urgently.

“Aiming to destroy our artillery, are they?” Pipin asked at once, “How many?”

“Total numbers unconfirmed,” the private informed, “At least one squadron. But sir ─ they’re wolfmen!”

Alphinaud blinked as he and Claire stared at each other, understanding at once what these ‘wolfmen’ were and why they were here.

“Ferae Domitae,” Pipin stated with a shake of his head, “Bloody hells, that’s all we need. Call up the Bloodsworn. Tell them to make ready─”

“Marshal Tarupin, wait!” Alphinaud gasped quickly, hoping that he could stop this before they acted rashly, “These ‘wolfmen’ of whom you speak hail from Doma. They were coerced into fighting for the Empire ─ spirited away to a foreign land and told that if they disobeyed, the lives of their kin would be forfeit.”

He doubted that these Lupin were eager to fight with them—especially fighting halfway across the world. He knew that they were powerful warriors though, so of course, the Imperials would never tell them that their homeland had already been freed from their control. If he had to guess, they were threatened to keep fighting for them if they wished to protect their loved ones back in the Far East.

“But their homeland has been liberated. They have no reason to continue serving their imperial masters!” he explained, “Ere you engage them in battle, I beseech you: grant us a moment to go and attempt to convince them to lay down their arms!”

Claire nodded in full agreement as Pipin thought it over.

“I am loath to gift our enemy more time to prepare…” Pipin confessed, “But if there is a chance that this conflict might be avoided, I suppose we must take it.” He then nodded and said with faith, “Go then ─ but be quick.”

With relief, Alphinaud thanked him as he took Claire by the hand and led her up the stairs and off in the direction that they were supposed to be coming from. All they could do now was wait… and hope that they would be willing to listen.

“You do know that they are more likely to think we are lying,” Claire reminded him.

“Yes,” he agreed, “But this is the right thing to do. We will wait here for the Lupin to arrive. Steel yourself, my friend. Though I hope to resolve this without resorting to violence, it would seem wise to prepare for the worst…”

It sure didn’t take them long to wait.

For soon, an entire squadron of wolfmen appeared before them, raising towards the stairs with their weapons drawn. Yet, it seemed that they were taken aback by just the two of them standing there waiting. They stopped dead and were looking around, as if expecting an ambush. The largest of the Lupin though strove forward, glaring fiercely at them.

“You!” the head Lupin barked at the sight of them, “Clear the road!”

“Honorable warriors of Doma!” Alphinaud began, glad to hear how composed he sounded, “My name is Alphinaud Leveilleur, and I come before you with news of great import─”

“Silence, boy!” the wolfman yelled angrily, “You stand upon a battlefield. Begone, or be cut down!”

“Doma is free!” Alphinaud went on quickly, “Lord Hien has returned and driven Yotsuyu and the imperials from your lands! We were there ─ we helped him! There is no need for you to fight for Zenos!”

He could see the surprise in many of the Lupins faces as they stared at him. Their leader though… his words only seemed to anger him as his eyes narrowed.

“Lord Hien is dead, and you are a liar!” the leader roared out, “What could a boy such as you do against magitek? Throw stones and spit curses!? Invoke my lord’s name again at your peril. We will suffer no falsehoods!”

“I speak only the truth!” Alphinaud begged, knowing that unless they could convince this one Lupin, then they weren’t going to get anywhere, “Put up your weapons, I beg of you! Let us speak as friends and not shed blood in vain!”

“If your claims were true, we would gladly sheathe our blades and embrace as brothers,” the wolfman admitted, “But since they must surely be false, we would be traitors to accept! Our lives and those of our loved ones, forfeit!”

He pointed his blade at them and they were suddenly surrounded by half the pack. He turned his gaze to Claire, and they shared a nod, knowing that there was no other way out of this.

“Words are air,” the leader said, “You will prove the truth of your tale on the battlefield, or die in dishonor! If you die this day, then we shall know you for liars!”

“Truly…?” Alphinaud asked as they were attacked from all sides, and they were now in the chaos of fur and teeth, “Must we fight to prove that we need not fight!?”

Alphinaud took one half of the Lupin while Claire focused on the other half, and he summoned out his carbuncle, dealing damage over time while Claire had already brought down two of them. They were bringing them down quickly enough, but made sure not to kill them while their fellows watched from the back.

Once they had been taken down, the other Lupin were slowly falling back as their leader watched with a critical eye.

“You are no strangers to battle, that much is plain…” the leader began before he drew his own blade, signaling for his fellows to get back as he faced them all head-on, “I am the White. I am Hakuro! And I will be your opponent! Have at you! Until I am satisfied, we shall fight on! Give me your all!”

“On your guard!” Alphinaud warned Claire, “His strength far exceeds that of his brethren!”

That was true, for he was using ice attacks to freeze the field. He had a very difficult time trying to guess where his attacks would fall—but luckily for him, Claire knew exactly where to stand as she moved about with the grace of a dancer. Hakuro then used some kind of magic to summon several dragon heads of pure aether around him, which then went flying around their battlefield.

“You can’t hide from the moonlight,” he warned her, seemingly impressed by how easily she could dodge his attacks. And when she struck back at his katana, he actually laughed.

“Hah! You have faced a samurai of Doma before! But I may yet surprise you…” he laughed at her before she moved back to avoid him from slicing her stomach open, “Is that all you can muster, Eorzeans!? Hold naught back!”

“Such ferocity…! If he does not relent, we shall be forced to kill him!” Alphinaud panted, wishing that they didn’t waste their energy here when they will be needing it once they break through the walls. That was when he decided that now was the time to try it out.

While he was helping the Doman Liberation Front back at the House of the Fierce, he had studied up on a few scrolls that spoke about powerful wards and protection spells. Which had inspired him to come up with a way to protect those he cared about.

Now was the time for him to step up and show what he had learned!

“…So be it,” he cried out, “Moonstone Carbuncle! Come! Stand within the carbuncle’s wards! They will grant you strength!”

His Obsidian Carbuncle faded from sight as a brand new one, one that glowed as brightly as the moon appeared in its place. It stood with him as the ground around it were bathed in its light, and he could feel his strength and stamina grow just by being near it.

“Stand within the carbuncle’s wards!” he called to her, who looked surprised by this new Carbuncle, “They will grant you strength!”

She ran straight to him, standing in the light with him as she turned back to face Hakuro. He could see that his gift was helping her greatly, for she found with renewed energy, her attacks more powerful as they were at each other’s throats as his light seemed to cause her to glow.

This continued on from both sides for so long that he feared that she would kill him. But finally, Hakuro dropped to his knees, his energy spent; and he held up a hand in surrender.

“Enough. You are every bit the warriors you claim to be,” Hakuro panted, more inclined to listen. The other Lupin were staring in shock at the sight of their leader on his knees as he and Claire moved back cautiously, putting their weapons away.

The White was able to stand again, looking at them with new respect

“You fought with honor and restraint,” he told them both, “You could have killed my men, and perhaps even me…but you did not. For this, I thank you. Warriors brave and true. I pray you tell us of the battle for Doma’s liberation.”

With him willing to listen, the other Lupin were now gazing at them with hope in their eyes at the idea that their homeland was finally free.

“We should be glad to do so…” Alphinaud said and quickly explained all that happened in Doma. The White didn’t interrupt them once as he listened and when he finished, he seemed almost overcome with joy.

“…Lord Hien, returned! Such joy this news brings us,” Hakuro stated, but then his joy turned to sorrow when he said mournfully, “But for Lord Gosetsu to perish in the keep’s collapse…to be taken from us by such treachery… There is no justice…”

The thought of their fallen friend was enough to cause pain to ring through Alphinaud’s soul.

“Eyes forward, Hakuro,” Claire told him quietly, “He wished for no better death.”

That was true. The Gosetsu that they knew wouldn’t have wished for another way to go. Those words also seemed to have been enough for Hakuro to fully believe everything that they said.

**_“_** You knew him well,” Hakuro said, “Aye, he would not suffer us to mourn with so much undone. And so we will not. Duty comes before all. All Lupin shall know of Doma’s liberation, and of your part in it. When you breach the gates, we shall turn on the imperials as one. With fang and claw shall we rip open the throats of our masters. This the White swears.”

Thank goodness. The last thing that he would have wanted was for them to die before knowing the truth. And with these powerful warriors on their side, it would only help to improve their chances of taking back Ala Mhigo once and for all.

“Thank you,” Alphinaud said gratefully, “When our war is ended, I am certain that your lord will help us to return you all to Doma.”

Hakuro looked over them both before stating, “Such a curious thing, destiny, to see us meet with friends of Lord Hien in this distant corner of the world. But we shall not keep you ─ your day is not yet done.”

He then turned and retreated with his pack right behind him, leaving as friends, and Alphinaud sighed once more in relief.

“I dream of a day when people accept my words as truth without demanding that I prove them through feats of strength,” Alphinaud whispered to her, breathing hard but still feeling his Moonstone Carbuncle’s power still flowing through him, “But come, we must away.”

“Where did you learn that new spell?” Claire asked curiously as they ran back the way they came. “I’ve never seen a Carbuncle like that one. Did you create it?”

“Aye, more or less,” he said firmly, deciding that maybe now wasn’t the time to inform her that the reason he created it was so that he could learn to protect her for a change.


	19. Stormblood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment has come.  
> The Warrior of Light vs. Zenos Yae Glavus  
> Only one would walk away from this battle. Yet, jsut what kidn of thoughts would be running through these two powerful warriors be having at this moment?   
> Two souls... who couldn't be more different from each other...  
> Yet more alike than anyone would like to admit.

The time had finally come.

The two of them had returned to the front lines to where they had just finished preparing to break down the front doors. Claire walked up the stairs with Alphinaud, spotting her five Thaumaturge teachers standing upon a separate turret, their staffs at hand, and ready to begin casting.

“Come,” Alphinaud said, getting her attention, “let us not keep our comrades waiting. We have a nation to liberate!”

They found Pipin at the foot of the final stairs that led up to the doors, standing with Ser Aymeric and Lucia, who had finished having their cannons positioned and ready to fire.

“Ah, you are returned,” Pipin said as they stepped forward, “Were your negotiations with the wolfmen successful?”

“The one they call the White was receptive to our words once we told him of Doma’s liberation,” Alphinaud explained coolly, “They withdrew behind the walls to inform their brethren. If the gods are good, no blood shall be shed between our peoples this day.”

Well, the Alliance didn’t have to worry about it anyway. She had a feeling that the Lupin were going to be more focused on tearing their Garlean masters apart.

“Hear, hear. Now…I think it’s time we did something about those gates,” Pipin said before looking back to the gates and reaching his hand up to his Linkpearl and commanded, “Thaumaturges, forward!”

She turned her attention to the five Thaumaturge brothers again and watched as Pipin commanded, “Give me hellfire! Give me Ifrit’s bloody inferno!”

The five Lalafell combined their powers as they sent small balls of fire up into the air, all of them merging together to creature one massive fireball. That was when the fire began to rain down upon the front door, the metal glowing red hot in seconds.

“Now give me a Coerthan winter! Enough ice and snow to bury a behemoth!” Pipin yelled. Upon a second turret, more Thaumaturges repeated the movement by combing their attacks of ice into a second sphere above their heads. The glowing sphere of frost then began to rain down frozen shards, clashing with the heat from the door as the metal groaned under the combined force.

“All cannons, fire at will! Let no man say we neglected to knock!” Pipin finished loudly.

They were all clearly waiting for that, for members of the Temple Knights and the Maelstrom began to fire without mercy. The barrage of cannonballs were on the verge of breaking down the gate, but before the bombardment could finish, flying drones from over the wall came soaring overhead, firing upon the Thaumaturges and disrupting their spells.

Afterwards, the drones turned their attention to the cannoneers, firing upon them and forcing them away from the cannons.

“Damn that armor!” Pipin cursed, “We nearly had it!”

Damn was right. What were they to do now? Claire was in half a mind in calling forth one of her flying mounts and taking to the sky when…?

With a screech of a wild bird, a Yol of all things, dove out from the clouds and went flying to one of the drones. She wasn’t able to get a clear view at first, but she realized that someone was riding upon the bird’s back… and they slashed at the machine with a single stroke before the drone was sliced apart and went crashing into the stone wall.

“Is that─?” Alphinaud gasped, realizing the same thing as a familiar figure stood up upon his Yol’s back and was looking down at them.

“Bear witness, my Eorzean brothers and sisters!” Hien called, “Doma is come to pay her debts!”

“Lord Hien!” Alphinaud cried in amazement as the rest of their allies were staring up in shock at what just happened.

“We will deal with the flying machines! Forward, my friends!” Lord Hien cried, his blade held up high, with a sudden flock of Shinobi riding upon Yol’s behind him, “For freedom and justice!”

Claire grinned when she saw Yugiri upon one of the Yol’s, already dancing through the air as she drew the attention of the drones onto her and off what was going on below. She had no idea where they came from or when they got here, but she wasn’t complaining.

She looked back to Pipin, who seemed to have knocked himself out of his stunned state and began to order, “You heard the man! All cannons, resume firing!”

At the command, the cannoneers returned to their posts and continued to rain down cannonballs against the weakened door. The shaking was enough to cause the walls to shake as the dust cleared and though the gate hadn’t been completely blow away, they had caved in and the path inside the main part of the city had been opened.

“We’re through!” Alphinaud cried, “The way is clear!”

Claire smiled up at the forces above their heads once more, giving a silent thanks for their air, knowing that this was the final battle for freedom.

“Impeccable timing, those Domans! Come, comrades! The enemy’s gate is down! Forward!” Pipin commanded as General Raubahn appeared and looked on with fierce pride in his face, “The battle for Ala Mhigo is at hand! All forces have been ordered to advance into the city proper! I trust your unit of elite adventurers is ready, Lieutenant? Excellent! Your objective is to make haste for the castle and kill Zenos yae Galvus! Any questions?”

She shook her head and he laughed out, “Of course not! Now, go and get the bastard!”

That was when she felt Raubahn’s massive hand on her shoulder and when she looked up to him he added seriously, “If you find Zenos, you kill him. No hesitation. Others may be taken prisoner, but not him. Not under any circumstances.”

Oh, she had no intension of letting him walk away from their fight. She had trained and grown stronger for this one purpose. She was going to find Zenos and she was going to take him down… or die trying. She nodded as she felt his hand grip her shoulder a little tightly before he marched on, ready to lead the way.

She then looked to Alphinaud and they knew what had to be done… not that it made leaving him any easier.

“Lead the way, Claire!” Alphinaud told her, “I will be right behind you. Together, we will make Zenos pay for everything he has done!”

They looked hard at each other as Pipin and Raubahn led way inside, taking their troops through the door first, and leaving the rest of them to follow behind. She then nodded to Alphinaud, and turned, running forward with the others and leaving him behind… hoping that he would be safe this day.

As soon as she broke through the gates, she saw the Garleans storming out of the palace and into the streets while cannons fired from the rooftops. Raubahn led the charge with Pipin at his side as she stayed back and watched for a moment. This was part of the plan… they would hold them off and do their best to clear the way for her.

So, after waiting for one full minute… she took a deep breath before she ran forward, ready to give it her all. She barely had time to look around as she ran, vaguely aware that she was in some kind of marketplace that had tents lined up on either side of her and full of various items. She ignored them as she ran along the road, soon encountering a force to stop her.

“It’s her!” a soldier yelled, recognizing her right away, “The eikon slayer!”

Gods, how she hated that name.

She was more than able to bring them down before continuing on, spotting Lyse and Thancred fighting on the other side of a metal barricade at the other end of the street.

“Liberty or death!” Lyse screamed as she kicked a random Garlean to the ground.

“This is going to be a long day,” Thancred added with the air of a man who could think of a million things he would rather be doing than wasting his time here.

Knowing that they could handle themselves, Claire continued up a flight of stairs, fighting more as she went, she could see the Admiral battling it out by firing upon any foolish enough to cross her, and her Maelstrom soldiers swearing such colorful language that it was a wonder that the Imperials didn’t run from them. She fought on the other side of the barricade until she cleared it of opponents and another Maelstrom solider threw a bomb and blew apart a hole for her to run through. She made her way down an alley where she spotted the Elder Seedseer hard at work healing her Serpents at the other end.

It was hard for her to ignore them all as she was forced to keep on running ahead when all she wanted to do was back and help them fight.

She was about to run down another street when the Echo warned her that something was coming. She stood back just as a pair of magitek machines, with wheels for legs charged down the street, almost running her over. After taking care of them, she continued until she met with another metal barrier—unable to find a way through.

Not that she had much time to wonder though, for more soldiers were climbing over the top to get to her. This was truly becoming frustrating… it seemed that regardless of how many that the others were holding back for her, there were still too many to count.

But she slew them as she considered if she would have to climb up and risk the spikes at the top when a Shinobi appeared out of a smoke cloud upon a ledge a short distance away.

“Scorpion round the bend remember to attack when the tail is up,” he yelled and then threw a bomb at the block for her and she jumped back as the metal was destroyed. She wanted to cry out a thanks to him, but he had already vanished at that point.

She ran up another flight of stairs and that was when she found her first real obstacle in the form of a mechanical scorpion. So… that was what the Shinobi meant.

Position was all that mattered here as she fought with it while avoiding the guns being fired and the lasers from the tail. It left piles of burn fire that attacked her if she remained still, as well a mixture of different kinds of attacks that left her hardly any room to move about in.

Still, she remembered to wait until the tail had been raised up for her to get underneath it and strike hard at the weaker metal on the belly… eventually hitting the sweet spot and damaging the core enough that it broke down and folded in on itself.

Panting now, she wiped her brow as Ser Aymeric and Lucia ran up with a host of knights behind them, vowing to lend her their aid. They ran together through the next part, finally into the palace properly, where Ser Aymeric led his knights to off the side and began to battle more forces, doing their best to clear the way for her. They were able to keep most of them off her, but there were still plenty to go around, which she was able to handle with, albeit difficult.

She ran down more stairs until she was standing before what looked like a large podium for a fountain, a statue of a griffin with a sword standing over her. But no sooner did she step up did a pack of vicious Garlean bull dogs charged at her.

She took no pleasure in putting those dogs down, but better them than her other allies.

There were so many foes blocking her way that she didn’t bother to keep track of them all as she cut them down. By the time she ran up another flight of stairs, a magitek giant appeared this time just as another knight was fighting off a soldier who had been firing down upon her with cannonballs.

As soon as the Garlean saw her, he yelled, “Kill her! Kill the bastard!”

But the knight wouldn’t have it as he declared his loyalty by screaming out, “Ishard remembers, Warrior of Light!”

The knight took down his foe as she dealt with the others, leaving the knight to get to the cannon.

“Allow me to clear the way!” he called, and with a great swing, he was able to get the cannon to turn about, pointing it at a locked gate before opening fire. Once the gate was shattered apart, he gave her a salute and she recognized him as the knight she had seen before when the towers collasped.

“Go, honored hero, Go!” he cried.

She gave a smile to him as she went on ahead, ducking inside, wondering just how far she would have to run when she discovered someone else was waiting for her. This time it was a man dressed in a white lab coat, not unlike those she had seen alchemists wear, and also riding in what looked like a cross between a comfortable chair and a magitek vehicle.

What was this about? He sure didn’t look like a fighter to her. But as she stepped up, ready to knock that magitek out of the air, she heard him state, “Recording subject’s performance…” He then pressed a few buttons and knobs upon his mobile seat before turning to face her, using the vehicle to try and deal damage.

Like she thought, he was no fighter, and it wasn’t hard for her to avoid the blasts that were fired.

But just as she was starting to think that she had him beat, it was when something very strange happened.

“I shall have to share these findings…” he said and moved to the center of the room and electrical charges began to rise up around him. Suddenly, she was pulled forward, as though someone had lassoed her and pulled her to the center with him.

“Initiate soul extraction,” he said and before she knew it, she was shoved backwards… yet at the same time she wasn’t.

She didn’t understand at all what was going on until she looked and stared in horror to see herself laying on the ground at his feet. For a horrible moment, she feared that she had been killed… but she could still feel a heart beating inside her chest and breathe in her body even though she was no longer attached to it.

Wait, no… she was… she was connected to her body with a golden stand of light. She had to follow it back… that was her only option. No sooner did she realize this did more magitek claws appeared, and slowly began hovering their way towards here. She wasn’t sure if they could do damage to her in this state, but she wasn’t going to wait to find out.

She knew one thing, she had to get back to her body.

So she slowly began to make her way back, trying to avoid the claws.

But it she was struggling just to move forward, feeling as though her spirit was weighed down by stones. Meanwhile, tiny bug-like drones appeared then and even in this state, she knew where they would fire and had to try and avoid them. She wasn’t going to fall like this and surely not to him… not before she took out Zenos.

Slowly, but surely, through sheer grit and determination, she was able to get back to her body.

“The soul rebels?” the scientist cried in shock as she used the light that connected her to her body and her eyes opened and felt anger rising.

She landed back upon her feet and went straight for the claws that still hovered around her. The scientist didn’t seem to notice though as he was observing his screens on the magitek of whatever data he was getting here.

“My word, this data…” he went on in a rant, not even away that she was right in front of him. She was so angry at this point, she took great pleasure in taking him down.

She left him there inside his crumbling machine, wondering just what that was about as he continued to cry out behind her, “Impossible… incredible!”

Well, if that was what he wanted to think of her, go right ahead. She had more important things to be worried about.

Up more stairs until she came across a guarded laserfields and being rained down on by Garleans. She was forced to deal with them before destroying both magitek generators to drop the lasers and make it through without being sliced apart. At the end of another hall, she spotted Raubahn and Pipin battling it out with their Flames at their side… and up another flight of stairs, she saw Alphinaud—panting for air as he stood his ground with more Flames.

So close… yet she knew that she couldn’t stop to help… even though her heart was crying for her to do so. She only said a prayer that he wouldn’t be taken from her as she ducked down another hall, looking for more stairs.

More and more machines and Garleans continued to block her way, but she knew that she had to be close to the end. She was already pretty high up in the palace at this point and there weren’t many more places to hide. Not that she expected him to.

Knowing Zenos, he would be waiting for her at the highest point… most likely… wherever the Throne was. Oh, she could just picture that bastard sitting upon the throne with that smug grin as he waited for them. Well, she was going to make him regret ever letting them get this far.

No sooner did she decide this than another unit of Garleans threw themselves at her, and she knew that she had to be going the right way if they were this determined to keep her from going any further. She ran down another corridor to where she saw Yugiri and Hien at the other end of a grand hallway.

“Doma is come!” Hien yelled as he held off two Garleans at once, “Out of my way!”

“Down with you!” she heard Yugiri shout, fighting at her lord’s side.

Claire was panting hard now as she stared around, searching for more stairs… coming upon a second laserfield and destroyed the generators before she came to a massive door that was being blocked by two more magitek giants. This had to be it. There was no other place that he could be hiding.

And she dashed forward, making sure to drop those giants as quickly as she could, leaving them as smoldering piles of metal. She was breathing hard—but not from exhaustion—but with the thought that she had finally reached the end. She looked to the doors, feeling all trace of fear fade away, knowing who was directly behind it.

This was it.

Just one more battle left to fight and Ala Mhigo would finally be free. She knew that the others behind her were capable of handling the stragglers on their own and that they would do their best to make sure that no one would come after her after this point.

This would ensure that the two of them were to be left alone to finish this.

She stared hard at the doors, wondering if she was ready. Ever since the attack at the Reach, she had devoted herself to growing stronger so that she could face him on even footing. Just thinking about that day was enough to infuriate her. But she knew that she had the potential to beat him, especially after facing him for a second time in Doma.

She could beat him.

She had to.

So, with a deep breath, she held her head up high and felt all trace of fear fade as soon as she pushed the heavy doors open. The first thing she saw was that she had made it to a grand, long hallway of stone. It was spotless here and perfect with magnificent statues that were so detailed that the griffins and lions looked as if they could spring to life at any moment.

But her eyes were drawn to the end of the room where a throne of stone awaited. The Garlean banner flew behind it, as the man, who was dozing upon the throne opened his eyes. She walked in fearlessly as the doors closed behind her and he stood up, slowly beginning to march towards her as well until they met at the middle of the hall.

No words were spoken between them as the sheath at Zenos’s side spun wildly, and when it stopped, he drew a blade of bright crimson… the same one she had seen back in Doma. It was like seeing an old scar when her eyes gazed upon it. Speaking of scars…?

She reached up to her shoulder and chest to where she could still feel the sting of his blow that once tried to take her life. Zenos noticed this movement and he smirked, recognizing his own handiwork.

They observed each other for only a moment before she stepped forward.

“Like a moth to the flame…” he purred, speaking at last, “But why else would you come, if not for this?”

She ignored him as she charged in and the battle began.

“Let us begin,” he smirked. “Rend!”

He was suddenly bathed in green energy as they went toe to toe with each other. She saw what was coming right away, and stepped close enough to ram her fist right at him before the energy took on a form of a great wind that blew her back. She dug her heels in to stop herself before she went flying back at him.

“Kill,” he said again as they went back and forth.

Her mind remained calm and clear as she avoided his attacks and he avoided hers for the most part. No mistake in that they were both dealing damage to the other, but they were able to keep going, almost testing the other one at this point.

This time when he readied another attack, the energy was an electric blue and she backed away to avoid the attack. Good thing that she did too, for had she been any closer, she would have paid a heavy price. But immediately afterwards, his energy turned a blood red, releasing a stream of energy at her that she had no hope to avoid, so she took it head on.

This continued back and forth for a time before his power seemed to be growing more and more excited. His bored expression was soon replaced with eagerness as they traded blows and his grew stronger as time went on.

“Let this moment last forever,” he said as he created more copies of himself. She had to move out of the way of their streams of attacks, forced to fight him directly in the middle of the room and up close and personal with no room for either to move until the attacks died down.

He seemed focused on keeping her close to him as his power caused the floor below them to crack and spark. And then he began to laugh as he jumped back and his powers quickly grew fiercer. His copies were also proving to be a problem, tying themselves to her as she was forced to wait for the right moment to move before their attacks hit.

“Show me your all!” he cried out as he created a dark shield appeared around him. She couldn’t get through as he began to power up. He took all three of his katana from his sheathe and threw them up into the air, leaving him undefended but still protected inside his barrier. With his body bathing in this aura, he then began to levitate off the ground, sitting cross-legged in the air as he gathered all of his strength together. That was when she realized that the attacks he had been using up to this point were partially stored inside his swords.

In other words, she had to interrupt their power before he could use them against her.

She did her best to weaken them before he could finish whatever attack he had planned, and she was relieved to see them becoming dull just before he could finish.

She could do this. She could see that at this point. And he saw it as well.

“Yes, YES! Just so!” he laughed, “Have you the strength?”

And so he cut his spell off early and cried out, “The power… to transcend…”

She gritted her teeth and stood where she was as she took that attack with everything she had and while it burned, she remained on her feet, and he began laughing out even harder at the sight of her.

“How glorious the violence within you…”

He wanted violence? Oh, she would show him violence. She wasn’t going to let him win, in fact, after the last two times that he had beaten her, she was almost disappointed in him at this point.

And so, without giving him an inch, she finally was able to force him back. He was so surprised that he almost fell over, having to dig his blade into the floor to keep himself upright. But when he looked back at her, he was smiling and then jumped back to the throne.

She glared back, taking a warning step, ready to finish him off.

But then… he started to laugh, his eyes closed as she ran forward and his chuckle erupted into a full case of hysterics.

“Ahahahahahaha! Yes, yes!” he applauded, “Such ferocity, such tenacity!”

“What is so funny?” she demanded in outrage.

“I am loath to recall how disappointed I was when first we fought…but finally, finally, after bathing in the blood and offal of your enemies, finally you prove yourself worthy prey for the hunt!” he told her, staring at her with a new look in his cold eyes that seemed to transform him somehow. His grin didn’t do anything to make him look more normal… on the contrary… they seemed to make his features grow more monstrous than ever.

“It fills you even now, doesn’t it?” he asked, “The hunger. To bite down on my jugular, to feel the warmth fill your mouth and run over even as you drink deep. Good, good! This is the beast I have longed to face!”

She glared back, not having a clue what he was talking about. If he meant her urge to kill him? Sure, she wanted to beat his head in. But why was he wasting time standing there talking about it when a war was going on around them?

“As you sharpened your claws, I too sought newfound strength!” he said before glancing around the room and adding with distain, “But this is no place for a final contest. Come! The heavens shall bear witness to our dance!”

He turned around, but she saw how he looked back with a rather tender look that she didn’t like. Without another word he disappeared into the back, around the throne where she gave chase.

***Zenos***

She had come as he knew she would.

He knew that she would return to challenge him since he saw her in Doma. All he had to do was wait and his patience was rewarded. While they wasted their time fighting his subordinates, he would give her the ultimate test and see just how far she would go to fight him.

He wasn’t surprised to see that she made it to the Throne Room in one piece… yet he was surprised to see just how strong she had grown in just a few short weeks. Truly astonishing.

And oh, it was beauty in motion to see her fight.

There were no words to express what he felt at that moment. He simply couldn’t take his eyes off her movements, precise and deadly as a falcon… yet carrying with her the elegance you would expect of a royal yet also with poise of a dancer. Quiet… darkly beautiful and deadly… shining quietly as the moon in the cold, dark sky at midnight or like the shadows of thorns on a rose.

Up until that moment, his life had no meaning outside the battlefield. Yet even that lost its appeal after a few years. His days were dull and purposeless… his nights just silent and empty. But now…?

Now…?

He led her from the throne and to a place that the King of Ruin had built for his beloved wife before he had her executed. The same king who went to great lengths to ensure her happiness before his paranoia took hold… well, he would show the Warrior a creature unlike any other.

He stepped out into the open air, thick with the flowers scent and gunfire and smoke from the battle before. However, they were so high up though that he doubted that they would be able to hear anything happening anyway. He waited patiently, listening to the running water from the fountains and the slight buzz of the ‘cage’ for his pet… just aching to be released from its prison.

The doors were then flung open and she appeared.

But as soon as she stepped out and saw what was waiting for her, he saw how her eyes widen with shock and she stopped dead in her tracks, focused entirely on the creature that was imprisoned in the field of lightning. It would have been the prefect opportunity for him to strike her before she could react… but where was the fun in that?

“Welcome to the Royal Menagerie,” he said welcomingly, getting her attention. Once she remembered where she was, her collected calm was back and any signs of fear removed as if she wiped her face clean. Instead, she walked proudly, strong stance and facing forward… the picture of a hero.

“The King of Ruin built this place for his foreign queen. He kept it filled with familiar creatures from her homeland,” he explained, before letting tediousness slip into his voice as he confessed, “They bored me all.”

He then looked back to the prize behind him.

Shinyru… a creature with the form of a massive black dragon with a crystalline body, bat-like wings and impossibly long tail was confined to a small space and held by powerful generators to keep it from moving. The beast was still breathing as it laid trapped in its suspended sleep, unable to move or die, all the while its hatred for the Empire growing.

For the first time, he had been impressed with his men for successfully locating the creature and bringing it here for him. He had spent most of his days up here, staring at it, marveling at something that only mankind could create.

And it now seemed that the Menagerie held the only two creatures that were worth his time.

“This fine specimen, on the other hand, is simply…divine,” when he looked back, she was standing right within striking distance and he asked, “Your fates are entwined, are they not, eikon-slayer? This dragon, this…embodiment of unbridled despair, born of a desperate man’s burning hatred for the Empire… How raw the raging tempest that churns within its breast. No myth made manifest this, but…a being of pure violence.”

He then began to laugh at the irony of all this.

“Hah hah, mayhap you are the true architect of our design,” he said when he turned back to look at her, “You who fought the very soul of vengeance to the edge and watched him fall; you who let slip the Allagan hound to drive this eikon into my arms!”

Her glare grew with every word he spoke, though he noticed that she didn’t counter him. Surely, she must know that he was merely speaking the truth.

“Oh… my,” he whispered, his heart skipping a beat at the hatred in those green eyes, “Oh… My. Have I said too much? Forgive me, this…sensation is wholly unfamiliar to me.”

He had no idea what it was that he was feeling at that moment, only that his entire body was tingling and he felt a rush… like he was walking in the air for some reason. Rather than say any of this, he observed her, wanting to know just what was going through her mind right now.

“A question, then ─ and I should like very much for you to speak from the heart,” he purred to her, “If I were to stand aside, what would you do to this eikon?”

She seemed to contemplate her answer, yet to his disappointment, she simply folded her arms and remained silent. Oh, for the first time, someone had denied him something that he wanted. But he wasn’t angered… on the contrary… it only caused his rapture on her to grow.

“Hm. You will not indulge me even with a simple reply, then?” he said thoughtfully, “No. You think only of the fight to come. How alike we are.”

They were, weren’t they? For he was the same way. He was hailed as a hero and unstoppable warrior in his own homeland… while his men would whisper tales of fear and nightmares of the monster that the Alliance held upon a leash.

The only real difference between them is that while she seems content to remain on that leash, he had broken free of his long ago.

“A pity,” he then sighed, feeling like it was nothing short of a tragedy that she did not realize this herself. Yet, it wasn’t her fault… she was ignorant to what she could become and he doubted that those pathetic insects that she called friends would want her to start thinking with a mind of her own, for fear of them losing their hold on her. “There is another alternative. Or there would be…had you only mastered your abilities.”

She gazed back, and for the first time he saw a flicker of confusion.

“I speak of the Echo, of course,” he clarified for her, “Does it merely render you immune to eikonic influence? Or is it rather that your influence is far greater than theirs? Granted, these implications are of no moment to a savage, who thinks only of killing the beast before him… But when I read van Baelsar’s reports, I immediately saw the boundless potential of the Echo. I saw how it could be instrumental in binding an eikon to one’s will. Hence my research and the Resonant ─ and oh so much more!”

He saw that he now had her full attention and so he went on, truly glad that he had someone worthy to share his thoughts with.

“All eikons must be exterminated, without exception. Such was the imperial mandate issued by my great-grandfather after he saw firsthand the destruction wrought by one such being. They are a blight upon this star, he felt, and so he began his great and just crusade,” he said, as if reciting facts from a history book, before he barked out in laughter, “Pah! ‘Twas not justice which spurred his campaign, but fear! Fear of the eikons, fear of their power. Cowardice made them march forth to battle. Pathetic!”

They truly were. His so-called people were all about bragging about how superior they were to the savages of other lands. Well, the sad thing was that they were no different. In many ways, they were worse… hiding in their fortresses of steel instead of fighting head-on for what they wanted. However worthless the people of other lands were, at least they weren’t afraid to rush onto the battlefield instead of letting others fight their battles for them.

Not that it matters in the end.

He then grinned as he proclaimed, “Man should fight for the joy of it. To live, to eat, to breed ─ lesser beasts snap and howl at one another for this. Only man has the wisdom and the clarity to embrace violence for its own sake.”

This is just what they were. What every single person born of mankind was in essence… it was their nature… hardly better than beasts. In many ways, even more savage. Though, why shouldn’t they be? We only receive one life… why not live it?

“For we who are born into this merciless, meaningless world, have but one candle of life to burn,” he sighed before gazing back at her, “I know you understand this. You and I are one and the same. Together, we could while away the quiet hours, as friend and confidant…if you will accept me.”

She arched an eyebrow at him as he gazed back. He knew that such a thing could never happen, in all honesty, yet he couldn’t deny that he was drawn to the idea.

“I deny you,” she said and shook her head in disgust at the very thought of what he suggested.

He knew she would say that… yet that only fed his curiosity.

“Heh heh…and yet, in doing so, you prove me right,” he reminded her, hoping that she would see that he was right, “We are warriors. ‘Twas plain from the first how this would end. You live for these moments ─ when all hangs in the balance…when the difference between life and death is but a single stroke.”

Perhaps he was just imagining it, however, he was sure that when he said that, he saw the realization in her eyes. Though, if it was there, it faded quickly to be replaced with a fierce determination that sent a tiny thrill through his body.

He then pointed his sword at her and yelled, “I live for them too! This is who we are, my friend! This is all we are! Ala Mhigo and Doma and Garlemald be damned!”

Nothing else in this world mattered. Why fight when it would all be gone someday anyway? He lived for war and this could be ultimate battle! Yet, she seemed to have heard enough and she took a step forward.

He just grinned before he sliced upwards, cutting through the main generator that held the dragon inside its prison. Like he thought… take out that one, and the other smaller ones that surrounded the dragon broke apart and the cage faded.

Shinryu remained where it was, hovering in a frozen state… but then the eyes began to glow as it awoke. He could hear the clinking of scales as it reared back, its mouth opening wide as its teeth grew and roared, unleashing a bright blue flame upon them both. The energy didn’t hurt either of them, but the action was enough to take her by surprise and she instinctively protected herself as he allowed the energy to wash over him.

“We tower above the gods! You by your gift, I by my might!” he screamed out as he allowed his eyes to resonate with the new power that was now coursing through his veins. She then stood tall, not backing down in the least and he laughed, not expecting anything else.

“And before the Resonant the gods shall be made to kneel!” he cried as he began to glow, his power exploding out of him before he felt his feet leave the ground. He levitated upwards right into Shinryu and used his new powers to bind the dragon to him. He could feel the dragon fight against it, but his will easily overpowered it as he allowed himself to merge into it.

His body was there… and then it wasn’t… as if he simply faded into nothing but pure aether and was absorbed by the beast. Only… his will proved to be more powerful and he gained control instead of the lust for blood that was all that was going through the creature’s mind. As he settled into his new body, he saw the memories of the man who had been used to create this divine creature. A pathetic worm who was once an ordinary citizen of Ala Mhigo before it fell to the Empire. For the next two decades he dedicated himself to fighting the Empire for his homeland, resorting to all manner of actions to ensure it. Yet… it wasn’t enough.

So, when he was offered to join the Crystal Braves he took it… planning to use this to his advantage. He made deals with those with coin and sold his soul in exchange for betraying those that trusted him and led many to their deaths just for this chance to destroy the Empire.

The only thing that he was confused by was the memories of the Warrior mixed in as well. Memories of her off the field of war… with expressions that he did not recognize or understand. But the final memory of this man and the Warrior flashed in his mind as he stood upon the platform and fell to his death.

Zenos opened his new eyes and gazed down to see the Warrior of Light—Claire Faye—standing below him. Never had she looked so tiny, but she still stood tall in such a way that it was as if she was looking at him from eye level.

Very well, he would leave the fate of this land to her.

But if she wanted it so badly, she would have to first defeat him. And if not… then the lives of those fighting below her would pay the price.

More memories and emotions of hatred rushed into him from the man who called forth this creation entered his mind. What delightful irony of what his wish had done… if only he knew that his hatred for the Empire would be used in such a way?

_“An ending to mark a new beginning!”_ he said, using the words that man once spoke of before he took off, testing out his new form. He would be ready when she came to face him. He had waited his entire life for a worthy opponent… he could wait a few moments longer.

Power was coursing through is veins as he flew about the palace, his own energy sparking and igniting about him as he smashed apart several parts of the fortress. He could hear the screams of terror and shock from below and knew that the fighting had stopped for a moment… all attention on him. He laughed out at the fear that must surely be happening below him… and then he saw her. She was running along one of the bridges on the outside of the palace, looking for him. Good thing she didn’t have to look very hard now.

He roared out, getting her attention, and waited until she had made it to a platform at the end of the bridge before smashing right through the bridge behind her. She wasn’t going to run, nor would he allow any of her allies to come to her aid.

No, it would be a fight between the two of them… on this spot… the spot where the future of Ala Mhigo would be decided once and for all.

He took one last swoop around the platform before he reared up, facing her for the final time and roared—eager to see what she would do now.

He would let her make the first move. Tis only fair to see if she was brave enough. And it would seem that she was… for she then went and punched him hard in head, causing him to roar and swipe at her with powerful claws that would have torn down the platform. One downside to this new form was that while it made him more powerful than he ever had been… he wasn’t as fast as he was used to, and she was able to dance upon is claws.

“The power of the gods are mine to command!” he roared and brought forth a tidal wave to try and knock her off the stage. It didn’t surprise him when she sensed this coming and stood at one edge of the platform and ride out the wave before she went back to face him.

Alright, how about this one then?

He then called upon a burst of energy upon her, several of them one after another as pools of water appeared at her feet. He then caused the floor of stone beneath her to burn as he commanded the earth to slash at her.

Again she avoided it as he brought hellfire down mere seconds later. But she used the water pools around her against him, able to stand in them to reduce the damage she took.

How about lightning then?

Oh, clever girl… she jumped out of the water just a fraction of a moment before she was struck with a bolt.

It would seem he may have to use something a little extra… special…

He flapped his massive black wings and soared backwards, readying himself for his largest attack yet. But to keep her entertained while he prepared, he called down several small dragons so she need not grow bored. Just so many possibilities he was capable of now that it was a struggle to decide what to do next.

As he was charging up his wings, she had taken down his first wave of dragons.

Well, he would have to fix that, wouldn’t he?

He then called down a second wave… and then a third… which she dealt with over again.

She spun about to face him, ready to continue as his attack was unleashed. He let out a devastating attack of power that caused the ground to tremble far beneath them. He could have sworn that he heard the devastated cries of the people below, but he ignored those insects. This was all that mattered… this one battle, this moment… the two of them towered upon all others.

And she proved that once again as she dug her heels into the stone platform and held on, refusing to be blown off.

Such marvelous spirit! And how rude of him for thinking that this simple battleground was a fitting place for them to dance? No, he had something far more impressive in mind now that he knew what she was capable of.

_“The heavens are too small a field for our dance,”_ he cried out in joy, _“Let us transcend this mortal coil!”_

And then he used his power to bind her with chains of pure energy—deciding to give her one last chance to prove that she is all that he hoped that she would be. She had only a brief moment of time to escape those bonds… if not… she would die. He watched as the chains appeared, wrapping tightly around her and levitated her off the ground.

He swooped around, giving her a fair amount of time as he soared around, twisting and turning before diving down and below the thick cloud of aether that had risen up around them.

He then went bolting upwards, and rammed against the platform, shattering it to pieces as he went soaring straight through without bothering to stop. He then felt something small and warm clinging upon his scales and he was sure that his new mouth curled into a smile. He enjoyed the feeling of her touch as she held on tightly upon his back and he took her beyond the heavens… beyond a place that has ever been seen by the eyes of mere mortals.

Yet, can either of them be considered ‘mortal’ any longer?

There was light and darkness about them, like they stood at the borders of such realms—and mayhaps they were. Islands of crystal sparkled about them as a platform awaited them, as if this place had been chosen just for this moment. He flew upside down, making sure that she let go and fell directly below and onto the stage for their battle. But before she could even get back to her feet, he readied another attack, this one covering almost the entire platform.

He charged ahead, with her barely avoiding him as she ducked out of the way and to a corner of the stage where he had missed.

_“This day we shall write a new legend, my friend!”_ he cried in delight, _“This battle shall echo in eternity!”_

Long would they sing of this moment—a battle that be told until the end of time! Though none will ever know exactly how it happened. But that was the furthest thing from his mind at the moment, for he could not keep his eyes off her as he flung his tail upon the platform to try and flatten her, instead, she turned around and attacked it, and it hurt.

He felt pain!

True pain!

But the attack had done its damage to the platform, for large cracks appeared in the crystal. He tried it again, and the same thing happened to the crystal at the other end. He would destroy the platforms then… one by one. He would leave the one in the middle for her, but his curiosity of how she would adapt to a continuing shrinking battlefield was too strong to ignore.

He then froze the battlefield, but she remained where she was and refused to move even as she was struck hard as he destroyed a section of the platform shattered and fell away from them. More attacks and lightning were rained down upon her, it was a marvel to watch her take it until the ice melted and she was able to move out of the way.

He used more chains to bind her, which she broke free of, her anger growing stronger as he unleashed a powerful attack of light this time. His soul was all but singing at this point as he moved down and ducked underneath the platform. He would destroy a random part and see if he could get her after this.

He shattered another piece… but no blood was spilt nor a body fell… he had missed her it would seem. He then swooped upwards and tried to charge over the platform again, but once more she avoided it.

He returned to his location at the side as he created a massive wind to bring her towards him… almost desperate for her touch to ensure that this was no dream. He brought down more lightning and created massive shards of ice to try and impale her. She always went for his tail whenever he used it to slam down on the stage to break it apart—leaving very little room for her to maneuver on. At the rate he was going, all but the gray platform would remain but that was fine for him.

He just focused on more and more elements to see if he could trip her up, whether that be the water of a rushing wave or a frozen battlefield, or raining down fire… she seemed to always be aware of what was coming. Of course she would though, she had much experience it would seem when it came to such attacks and he felt a little regretful that he wasn’t taking her by surprise. So, he began to rely more on energy bolts from his wings, just to keep her on her toes.

He could see it so clearly now. She was a being who thrived best under such life-threatening circumstances… how this creature could have come from the weak little thing he first met, he didn’t know, but he was grateful that she had proven him wrong.

And what beauty she was.

He was so enamored with her every move that he barely paid any attention to the pain growing in his body, or how tired he was becoming. It wasn’t until that final moment when he spent all of his strength did she leap up and rammed her fist right through his chest did the damage become too much.

He let out a roar as pain that he never experienced before in his life erupted from him.

His body, now struggling to hold onto its form flew upwards, desperate to hold itself together. But through the haze of pain and protesting muscles he felt himself fading as spots of pain clouded his vision and fire surged through is veins.

No… not now… this fight… was supposed to last forever…?

At last, he could no longer hold onto his form and he felt fury with his body for failing him now. He slowly began to tumble backwards, leaving the heavens behind and the platform where she still stood.

How long he fell, he would never know. Only that it felt like it lasted for years… the scales and power he once held were melting off him like snow on a hot day until the wind rushing passed his face and through his air as his body slowly returned to its former form.

He just continued to fall until pain tore through him so suddenly that he could not even cry out. He must have hit the ground for he was no longer moving and laid upon something surprisingly soft. He tried to move, but his body would not obey as he felt blood dripping out of him and pool underneath.

He did not even try to move at first, so dazed at that point that he was having a hard time trying to focus. He just concentrated on the blood that was rushing through his veins and his rapid heartbeat… his eyes having been rolled into the back of his head from sheer bliss at the battle he just emerged from.

Feeling more alive than he could ever remember feeling.

He wasn’t sure how long he laid there, only that eventually he came to smell the flowers directly beneath him and he was aware that he must have fallen straight down and was back in the Royal Menagerie.

He didn’t care though, still not concerned with moving until he felt _her_ presence once again, and he knew that she had reappeared.

Just as his eyes had rolled back, he heard running footsteps coming towards them and a female’s voice crying out, “Are you all right!?”

That voice wasn’t directed at him, and knew that it must have belonged to one of those pathetic worms that stormed Ala Mhigo. So… if even they made it here, that must mean that the battle was over. His men, as useless as they were, did serve their purpose in keeping them from making it here and interfering with the battle, were all either dead or taken hostage.

The war over Ala Mhigo was over and they had lost completely.

Yet, he found that he didn’t care in the least.

He got what he had wanted.

“Zenos!” the girl’s shouted out furiously.

Knowing that he didn’t have much time left, he finally raised his head, able to drag himself to his knees as he reached for his sword. But no sooner did he grip the handle did the sudden movement cause all the damage inside him to burst out. Blood flew from him mouth and he could feel it dripping down his chin as he forced himself to his feet.

The Warrior was still there, of course, looking battered and bruised from the fight, but still remained standing—alive and well, looking ready to continue if she had to. Of course she was… he didn’t expect anything else after such a marvelous display.

Standing on either side of her were two others. A woman with long, blonde hair that was dressed all in red, and an Elezen, hardly more than a boy, decked in blue—standing almost like guards on either side of the Warrior.

Please, as if they could try and protect anything on their own without someone there to fight their battles for them.

As for himself…?

The battle had taken its toll—he could hardly move on his own. He should have felt disgust and disinterest at that moment, yet all he could feel was excitement and he laughed at his own helplessness.

“Hah…hah…hah…” he wheezed out, admiring at how heavy his body felt… was this what they called exhaustion? Such a strange sensation. “The hunter has indeed become the hunted,” he finished.

He looked up to the sky as he could recall the battle with such clarity. Marveling at how perfect it was… their every step and blow… ‘Twas a battle that shook the very heavens and caused gods to tremble with fear. It was of such a feeling that he didn’t mind that he had lost that battle. For this was the first time that he was able to battle at his full strength and beyond… and someone had answered the call to challenge him.

“And yet…there is only joy. Transcendent joy that I have never known,” he confessed, “How invigorating, how…pure, this feeling.”

“Is that what this was all about?” the worthless little girl shouted at him, and he had almost forgotten that she was there as the battle continued to play out in his mind, “All the meaningless death and destruction? So you could feel something!?”

Zenos sighed as he looked down, speaking to her as if to a child asking a stupid question, “Meaningless? Men die that others may live. Those who survive are stronger for it.”

That was all that he was trained and raised for. To fight and kill… these were the only things that he knew how to do, and such, the only things in this life that were worth doing.

“Not that you could ever understand,” he added in pure bliss, “To have stood upon this great stage of fools…to have played my part to perfection…”

_‘Oh, thank you…’_ he thought to himself, _‘thank you, my dear Warrior for this feeling…’_

“Oh, this…this moment…let it be enshrined in eternity,” he begged out, hoping that he would be able to carry that feeling and never forget, “My heart…beating out of time… So clear, so vivid, so real… So real.”

Time seemed to slow down in that moment when he raised his katana and could feel the cold blade against his neck. He barely paid any attention to the brat in blue shouting something at him or the weakling in red who went charging to try and stop him. He did not know what it was that she hoped to achieve… she was about to get what she wanted from him from the very beginning.

She wasn’t worth his time anyway, and he ignored the shouts from the pitiful child, feeling a surge of loathing at how he hovered protectively near the Warrior, as if ready to throw himself in front of her if he had to.

Zenos eyes went directly towards the one person who had been able to deliver the battle that he so longed for. The only person who was considered worthy in his eyes. He held no regrets, no grudges… for that was the nature of the hunt. Sometimes it was the hunter… other times it was the beast that got the better of you. And this beast surely earned her right to live after walking into his trap and ripping out his throat. He would just make it official.

He never once cared what anyone else ever thought of him. Whether they think of him as a shining prince or an evil, rabid monster… he couldn’t care less. He was an unrivaled tactician and a warrior that was without equal—up until this point anyway. But instead of being surrounded by powerful warriors, he was trapped in a world that was inhabited by glass insects that he could crush under his heel.

All he ever wanted was to experience what that feeling would be like to face a true rival. To be pushed to a point that his life was on the line and he knew not if he would make it out alive… that was what he dreamt of. Not to be bored out of his mind with so many weal soldiers all fighting for his attention like dogs.

This warrior before him… this beast… he had felt a connection to her from the first. He knew not what it was that stayed his hand that day at Rhaglar’s Reach… but it wasn’t out of pity or of mercy that he spared her life that day. He called her weak, for she was. She was stronger than the rest of the rabble around them, he could admit that, but she was hardly what he would consider to be a hero. He thought he had his answer… she was merely a glorified sellsword who was in all truth, a pitiful, whimpering creature.

But, when he had been forced to return to Doma and confronted her a second time, she had indeed grown stronger. Not nearly enough that he had been hoping for, of course, but stronger nonetheless. He had brought her to her knees a second time… and just as before he paused before he dealt the killing blow.

When he looked down at those green eyes… filled with anger and a loathing for him… he felt his heart, or whatever was left of it, skip a beat.

When he had removed his helm, he saw how those eyes looked directly into his own and he knew… he knew in that moment that her hatred for him was indeed what caused her to be one who was worthy to fight him. Not completely though… not yet… she could still grow much stronger. And so he spared her life a second time… knowing that she would come after him once again and he would be waiting to see what she would be capable of when that moment came.

She did not disappoint. Not only that, but she defeated him while he had the powers of an eikon on his side. In the Hall of the Griffin, she had actually forced him backwards and he knew that his first real enemy had finally come for his head.

He then led her up to the rooftop to where he spoke with her.

He admitted that he was curious. He wanted to know more about her, who she was, just what kind of thoughts were going on inside her head. Just what kind of beast was she? He was glad that he found his answer.

But he would not give these rabble the satisfaction of seeing him imprisoned and executed… even if they were capable of such thing. If this was to be his final moment, he would go out on his terms… not theirs.

His one regret… that he would not live long enough to see just what she could become. Someone who had fully embraced the idea of violence as he had… and became such a beautiful beast. Eorzea had no idea just what they had in their hands… and he knew that the Alliance held her on a leash, though she was not aware of it.

And if she was this deadly when she was shackled down, what would she grow to become if she were set free?

It was for this reason that he spoke his last words to her and her alone.

He looked into those eyes who were wide with both alarm and shock at what he was about to do. He merely smiled, wishing that those eyes be the last thing he ever saw.

So beautiful… so deadly…

“Farewell, my first friend,” he said to her sincerely, “My enemy…”

There was a glint of steel… and then red was splattered upon the blooming flowers beneath his feet. But Zenos was no longer able to see it.

***Lyse***

It all happened so fast that she had no words to describe the horror that she felt. She just stared down at the body, his blood being soaked up by the flowers that seemed to mock her. What was wrong? They did it… he was dead. He couldn’t hurt anyone else ever again and they won the battle. So then… why did she feel this way? Why did she feel that they lost?

There were more voices behind her, but she barely noticed them as she just stared down at this monster, not sure what she should be feeling at that moment.

“Where is he?” Raubahn’s voice asked.

“He’s dead,” Alphinaud answered him, “By his own hand.”

“Then justice has been done,” Raubahn said with relief in his tone.

Justice? No… no… that wasn’t it. She had wanted to see him pay for what he had done… to suffer the same way that he had caused so many others to suffer. But instead… instead of pain or regret there had been nothing but acceptance in his face! Like a man at peace. How could that be fair?

“No…” she countered, her entire body shaking, furious that he had outwitted them in the end anyway, “There’s no justice in that… in that rabid animal’s end.”

There was silence as they all looked down at the peaceful expression upon Zenos’s face, a smile still etched there like he had achieved everything that a man could ever hope for in life. She hated it. She wanted to smash that face in where he lay so that he wouldn’t be mocking them any longer.

“Liberty or death,” Alphinaud’s voice said softly, “That so many should be forced to take up this creed to defeat such madness…”

“We won,” Raubahn said firmly, “Forget him. The living have need of us now.”

“Stand tall, Lyse!” Hien’s voice cut in, “Now is the time to raise a cheer for all who fought for freedom! A cheer loud enough to carry to the highest heavens!”

He was right. She knew that. Regardless of how she felt, the fact was that they were free. This beast wouldn’t touch them ever again. She should take solace in that.

“… You’re right,” Lyse said before looking back to her new ‘sister’, fully appreciating what had to have happened here. When they saw Shinryu appear, they all thought for sure that hell was about to rain down upon them. When she looked out of the palace windows and saw the primal focused on a single platform in the sky before flying straight upwards… she knew that there was only one reason why it would be there.

“Thank you,” she said, not able to find any other words to say, “Without you… Well…you know. So let’s do it together. For Ala Mhigo!”

They were all smiling and soon they were all raising their voices in celebration when Arenvald ran in with more of their allies. Judging from the stunned looks of disbelief on their faces, they couldn’t believe that they had walked away from this battle alive and Zenos was dead. They had to let everyone know though, and he blew the horn, causing their allies from below to raise a cheer, knowing that the fight was officially over.

Their allies then lined up, saluting them as they walked down the line, where Thancred and Yugiri were waiting for them, smiling and she walked up to stare at them both fondly, glad that they were all alive as well. She couldn’t have hoped for a better outcome. She and her friends—no, family—were all still alive and with her. And her homeland was finally… finally free.

And they weren’t the only ones. The rest of their friends were all there as well, the Alliance and Resistance… all of them together.

They then went to the ledge that overlooked the city to where the rest were and they sang. She held her hand up to the skies, the flag being raised and one of the Doman’s Yol fluttered about to the song. It was over.

_‘In crimson it began, and in crimson it ended. And then…and then we were free,’_ Lyse thought to herself as she walked about their camp afterwards, tending to the wounded and fallen. _‘But what is freedom, really? We may be free to live, to love, to grow old. To have dreams and desires, and to strive for them.’_

But there was more to it than that. This she learned from her journey and from everyone around her.

_‘But in the end, we’re defined by the legacy our forefathers bequeath to us,’_ she thought to herself as Claire told them everything that happened on the rooftop against Zenos _. ‘Even Zenos was once a baby in the cradle, innocent and pure. He was made into a creature that lived only for death, not born one. Twenty years of Imperial rule have left Ala Mhigo torn and bleeding. It won’t be easy to heal a generation’s worth of wounds, to bridge the gap.’_

She then looked up to the skies, thinking about Yda and Papalymo… their faces in her mind’s eye before she smiled. Making a promise right then and there.

_‘But I won’t give up, Papalymo. I won’t,’_ she thought, _“Because I remember the price of freedom. I remember the smoke and the blood. I remember the screams…and the silence. And I’ll do whatever it takes to honor their sacrifice. To build a home for us all. I promise you. This is the end. The end of the imperial province of Ala Mhigo, and the rebirth of Ala Mhigo the free nation. Long may she endure.”_

She just looked up at Claire—who was standing at the top of some stairs. At that moment, with her looking down at her, standing apart from them, it was like she was some kind of otherworldly being in the heavens that the rest of them could only try to catch up to.

That was probably how most of the world saw her. But not to her… to her she was… a sister.

Lyse raced up the stairs to join her, beaming widely before giving her a big hug, taking her aback.

“We did it. We liberated Ala Mhigo. I don’t know what to say… I don’t even know how to feel about it all…” Lyse said to her. “Relief, I suppose. Pride…and hope, too. We did it, Father. Yda. Papalymo. Conrad, Meffrid… Minfilia… We really did it…”

She then pulled back, still smiling as she added, “Hey, don’t feel like you have to stand here listening to me mumble. Everyone else will want to talk to you.”

Claire blinked as Lyse laughed and gave her a push, “You beat him, after all. You’re the real hero of this story. So run along and take your plaudits!”

Lyse watched her go, feeling a little bit sad as she did so as she slowly came to the realization that this may be the last time that they fight together… at least, for a while. No one could ever replace Yda, and she would never want that. But the Warrior of Light was as good as her sister in her eyes. In spirit if not in blood. That was why what she was going to do next would be so difficult for her.

But she knew that she had to do it.

***Warrior of Light***

Exhaustion echoed throughout her body as she forced herself to go and see the others, just to make sure that everything was alright. Sure enough though, as soon as they saw her, they began to sing her praises, making her wish that she could fade from view.

“Can you believe it? We won! We beat the bastards! Ala Mhigo! Ala Mhigo!” M’naago was shouting out to the heavens when she approached her, “Heh heh… Sorry, got a bit carried away there, didn’t I? It’s hard not to, you know? We owe it to the friends we buried to shout and scream and cheer with all our hearts. I want them to know it wasn’t for nothing ─ that it’s finally over, and they can rest in peace. You…you hear that lads?”

And her words were quickly being overpowered by sniffling before crying, “We’ll be all right! We’ll…we’ll be… Oh bugger, not again… I’m so…I’m so bleedin’ happy, I could cry!”

She couldn’t even continue with her sniffling clouding out her words. Claire had no idea if it was happiness or sorrow that she felt… perhaps both. She merely gave her a comforting pat on the shoulder before she went onwards, tracking down Raubahn, who was staring off at the city in the distance with a stoic look.

When he and Pipin saw her standing there, they both beamed as they turned to face her respectfully.

“The hero of the hour! I suppose we’ll have to add “liberator” to your titles,” Raubahn stated with a grin, “With their commander fallen, the remainder of the XIIth chose to surrender to our forces. After twenty long years, it’s official: the occupation is ended. But now the hard work starts. Though the people have had their fill of kings, there is no clear consensus on what sort of government they would prefer instead.”

True. Ala Mhigo had a long road ahead of itself before they could rebuild. But hopefully, the people wouldn’t need to walk it alone. They would face that together.

“Indeed, Father,” Pipin agreed, “Momentous as this achievement may be, the road which lies before us is no less uncertain than the one we have walked.”

“Aye, aye,” Raubahn said, “Yet if we can overcome two decades of oppression, I’ve no doubt we can find a way forward. Thank you, Lieutenant, for helping to make this dream a reality.”

She only did a small part. Why make it sound like she single-handedly won this battle? She did her best to hide her discomfort as she grinned, looking around once more for Alphinaud, hoping that he was alright.

There were truly no shortage of praise as she walked through, trying to find the others, and soon she was forced to duck down some walls to avoid it, accidently running into Hien, Yugiri, and even Hakuro, who was greeting his Lord with nothing short of respectful joy.

“For you to best Zenos, even after he had harnessed the power of a primal, is a testament to your ever-growing strength,” Yugiri said as she hugged her tightly, which Claire was only too glad to return, having missed her greatly.

“Not bitter to have had your vengeance stolen from you by another?” Hien laughed at her as Yugiri pulled away.

“There is some small regret, perhaps, but that is outweighed by the satisfaction I find in his death,” Yugiri confessed, before smiling back at her and said humbly, “I commend you, Claire.”

“As should we all,” Hien agreed with a proud nod, “Zenos was a monster and a tyrant ─ the man who killed my father and countless other of my countrymen. The world is a better place without him in it. I should also praise Master Alphinaud for his foresight and restraint,” he added as he grinned up at Hakuro, “Had he not intervened, I might never have had the pleasure of being reunited with Hakuro and his Lupin brothers!”

“‘Twas a timely intervention, aye,” Hakuro laughed at that happily, “Full glad am I not to have been burdened with the guilt of killing my lord Hien’s most trusted allies.”

Oh? If memory served her right, he had been the one on his knees at the end. She kept silent about that as they all shared a good laugh, promising that they would aid Hakuro to return home with his brothers with all haste.

Claire left them as they discussed their plans and she finally tracked down Alphinaud, who also embraced her the moment he laid eyes on her. She accepted this only too willing, holding him tightly as he spoke.

“After all we have been through, I really should know better than to worry, but ─ as ever ─ the relief I felt upon finding you hale and whole in the Royal Menagerie well-nigh reduced me to tears…” he confessed as he leaned back and gazed up at her with those loving eyes.

“I’m sorry for worrying you,” she told him as he stared back, as if unable to look away.

“The Warrior of Light, victorious again…” he said and she sighed at that—which he noticed right away and added apologetically, “Hm. I should be surprised if some small part of you had not come to resent the title and the responsibilities which accompany it. You must forgive us if we call you ‘hero’ when you accomplish heroic feats…”

She gazed down at him, finding it strange that he knew how she felt… as if he could someone sense what she was feeling. Yet perhaps he could by this point.

“But as the Warrior of Light goes, so goes the world. You should take pride in the good you have done, and in the good you have inspired others to do,” he reminded her gently, “You are a natural born leader of men, Claire. All these people weren’t just following their commanders ─ they were following you. And you led them to victory. To freedom! …Alas, not everyone could see the journey through to its end. But history shall remember them, and the glorious future they made possible.”

He gave her a sympathetic look, which she took with a grain of salt. He was only speaking the truth to her, even though she rather not hear it. But she nodded as they spoke quietly to the other, knowing that this was all that they could do. They must grin and bear it for the sake of those around them, but they would speak more later.

Speaking of which…?

She pulled back, promising to find him later as she returned to Lyse, who jumped at seeing her back so quickly. Lyse was acting differently. And she had a feeling that it wasn’t just because of their victory. There was something else that weighed heavily upon her mind.

“Finished your rounds? Great. In that case, I’d like you to come with me. Back to Rhalgr’s Reach,” she said and when Claire tilted her head, she added, “Not for a rematch or anything, sadly. I want to call all the Scions together. I’ll explain later.”

Claire soon found out what it was that Lyse had wanted to say when they met back at the Reach. Before all the others arrived, Lyse spoke with her at the water’s edge, finding it difficult to express just what she was feeling at that moment.

Lyse cleared her throat before speaking, “I…I don’t even know where to begin… We’ve been through a lot together, haven’t we? I can’t thank you enough. There’s something I need to say to you all. That is, if you have a moment…?”

Yes, but what was it that she needed to say to all of them?

Though, if she really thought about it, it was probably obvious what she wanted to speak about. She didn’t get a chance to ask her about it though as the others began to arrive in groups. Alphinaud was the first to arrive with Thancred and Krile. Urianger appeared soon afterwards with Y’shtola—who was almost fully recovered from her injuries at that point—and Alisaie, who was limping her way over from her bed. Once they were all together, Lyse looked over them all with fondness before she spoke again.

“Good, you’re all here. Good, good…” she said, “‘Thank you’ doesn’t really suffice, does it? I’m grateful…truly grateful, from the bottom of my heart. But I know you didn’t fight so hard just to hear me or anyone else say that. You fought because you wanted to help ─ because you believed it was right. Because you’re Scions. Now, I’m obviously a Scion, but as Conrad left me in charge of things here, I also have responsibilities to Ala Mhigo…”

Claire could see where this was going and what this would mean for them all as Lyse’s eyes turned sad. This was clearly a hard choice for her, but she knew that this was the best option for her now. She knew who she was and were she truly belonged now.

Though, after having her around so often in the last couple moons… it was a bittersweet moment.

“When I put it like that, though…I realized I couldn’t even pretend to be impartial anymore. So it seemed best to make it official,” Lyse sighed at last before raising her head and speaking with certainty, “As long as I serve Ala Mhigo, I can’t be a Scion. It might be selfish and shortsighted…but that’s my decision.”

No one spoke for a time as they looked at her. It was eventually broken when Y’shtola shook her head and slumped her shoulders before barking out in irritation—sound much more like Master Matoya than her usual calm self, “Am I to understand that you summoned us all ─ some of us still nursing wounds ─ to hear this?”

Lyse stepped back nervously and stuttered out, “Oh! I-I…I didn─ Um…”

But then Y’shtola started laughing and said in a teasing voice, “Forgive me, Lyse! ‘Twas but a jest.”

Seems her near-death experience hasn’t robbed her of her unique sense of humor.

But Y’shtola walked forward until she stood right in front of her, finishing up brightly, “But this I say with the utmost sincerity: Scion or no, we are comrades. Now and ever after.”

She then looked back to the rest of them and asked, “Is that not so?”

Not a single person shook their heads. They all knew what they could see from the beginning. That Ala Mhigo was Lyse’s home and it was where she was meant to be. While she treasured being with the Scions, this was the path that was chosen for her. And she found out about it on her own… with a little help from them.

Y’shtola then looked back to Lyse and reminded her, “There you have it. Come what may, you may count on us in your hour of need. We shall never refuse you.”

It seemed that it was finally too much for Lyse to take in at that moment. Her eyes were filling up with tears as she looked all around her at them.

“Y’shtola… Oh gods, I swore I wouldn’t cry…” she whimpered, but they were happy tears. They all drew in closer as they said their goodbyes, promising that they would see her again soon, and to be careful.

And they left soon afterwards.

Urianger took Krile and Y’shtola back to the Rising Stones before he would return to the Waking Sands, and Alisaie had to limp back off to her bed here at the Reach so that she could be given a chance to fully recover. Thancred disappeared after that, but they knew that they would find him again soon enough, and Claire had gone with Lyse back to Ala Mhigo while Alphinaud promised to return there after he checked on his sister.

All these things happened so suddenly that it was no wonder that they played themselves over in her mind.

But as the night went on and her weariness took hold… those memories were soon drowned out by other ones… darker ones. By a enemy who didn’t seem quite so willing to let her go.

_"I know you understand this." Zenos all but cooed as he gave her that look that sent chills through her soul. "You and I are one and the same,” he then added, delighting the look of shock and disagreement that she immediately gave him. How could they possibly be anything alike?_

_The image was then replaced with those terrible eyes…_

_"You live for these moments, when all hangs in the balance,” he informed her, still with that hungry longing that made her fearful. “When the difference between life and death is but a single stroke."_

_Those words caused her to freeze for that moment as a cold horror filled her insides. What if he spoke the truth? But she had no time to question it, for Zenos held his blade aloft, pointing it directly at her as he declared, "I live for them too. This is who we are my friend! This is all we are! Ala Mhigo and Doma and Garlemald be damned!"_

_He cried those words out as if it were a secret he could no longer keep them to himself and had to share it with someone. His pale blue eyes were alight with a wild madness that seemed to burst with lightning as he grinned so wildly it was a wonder that his grin did not stretch across his head._

_"Together... Together, we could while away the quiet hours.... As friends and confidant, if you will accept me."_

_Why? Why would he ask such a thing? What did he want from her?_

_“Farewell, my first friend. My enemy…”_

With a gasp, Claire’s eyes snapped open and she was sitting up in bed, covered in sweat. She blinked as she looked around her in confusion, wondering just where she was and how she got here—taken aback by the unfamiliar surroundings. She was in a beautifully decorated room, one worthy of royalty with the finest of silks and beautifully elaborated furnishings that would shame even the wealthiest of nobles.

But when her eyes found the flag of Ala Mhigo hanging proudly on the wall, her breathing slowly returned to normal as she remembered what happened.

The battle was over, but the wounded had to be tended to and the dead honored. The alliance was now using the royal palace of Ala Mhigo to house the Resistance and all those who were too injured to return to their respective homelands; as well as a morgue to ready the rites to be performed to honor the dead.

As far as they knew, there was no one left to take the throne of Ala Mhigo… with the King of Ruin having all but destroyed his own bloodline—that they all knew of anyway—there wasn’t anyone who would have any right to the throne… at least, not willing to come out and admit it. But that no longer mattered. The people were finished with kings and monarchy in general. What kind of government that would be chosen for Ala Mhigo was still being debated, but the Resistance had taken over the role of keeping things under control until a proper leader was chosen.

The anthem was sung, word had spread all over Eorzea that Ala Mhigo was finally free. People were already sending supplies to aid the people while countless refugees were packing up and swarming to return to their homeland. There was no shortage of work that needed to be done.

Claire looked to the large window in the room that revealed a starry night sky and the perfect view of the city below. She could tell that it was very late, for the celebrations that have been going on from the citizens had died down at the last.

She, herself, had suffered minor injuries in her battle with Zenos, and there were many who were insistent that she be the first to be treated. She had refused at first, informing them that she wasn’t as badly injured as they seemed to believe. But they insisted on giving her a room of her own for her to rest.

This particular room had once been the sleeping courters for the queen of Ala Mhigo. The Resistance thought it appropriate… for the queen had been much beloved by her people, having done everything in her power to protect her people, before she had also ended up being sacrificed by the Mad King. Claire had even been lent a beautifully embroidered night dress for the evening, and she tugged at the collar, almost able to feel the wealth that she was wearing.

Now, while she was grateful that they thought so highly of her, she did not feel right wearing such things. She would give it back to them in the morning for there was no way that she could stand wearing such a thing again.

She had preferred to have returned to her home in the Lavender Beds so that she could rest in the relative peace and quiet… but seeing how petrified that Alphinaud had been for her health had caused her to stay… for his sake. He would remain behind in the Reach to inform his sister of everything that had happened before coming back to Ala Mhigo to speak with them… he seemed to fear that if he let her out of his sights before she healed, she would run off again on another adventure.

To be fair… she probably would.

Rather than dwell on that, she rested her chin upon her knees as she wrapped her arms around her legs, thinking more about the dream…

It sent her mind down a spiral of troubling thoughts.

Was it true? Did she come to enjoy those moments of violence? She couldn’t remember ever feeling such a way. But nor could she think of a moment she refused a chance to do battle with a strong opponent. When she first came to Eorzea, she was merely searching for a way to make a living—she never once aspired to become a Warrior of Light. But the more that she helped people, the more that was expected out of her. Soon her deeds drew the attention of the Scions, who invited her to join them. She did so simply out of a wish to help others… and that led to her first assignment…

Which led to her defeating Ifrit.

Since then she had been asked to complete one seemingly impossible task after another.

At last, she concluded she could no longer sit there and sleep. She got up and pulled back the silken blankets that felt foreign to her calloused hands after having spent so much of her life outside sleeping in the wilds.

Her bare feet hit the floor as she stood, the gown flowing around her like waves of the ocean as she left the room, wandering through the halls. There were a few guards who were on duty, and they stood at the ready when she emerged. She half wondered if they were set up here to stop her from pushing herself, so she faded from view, a trick that she had learned while studying the ways of the Shinobi and was easily able to slip passed them unnoticed. The only downside was that she had to move slowly to prevent them from noticing her—but she mentally promised that she would return to her room before the sun rose as to not raise alarm.

She went to the roof and after the smoke and ash that had covered most of the sky during the war had dispelled, it revealed the fully open sky and she stood there beneath the glistening crescent moon and starlight—which were so bright this evening.

Zenos’s body had already been removed and disposed of, perhaps left for the vultures of the desert. She knew not, nor did she wish to learn its fate as she walked across the rooftop. It was truly a beautiful place, and she could tell that the one who had this made had given it a lot of thought. That was when she remembered Zenos mentioning that the King of Ruin had this place built for his queen where he kept foreign creatures from her homeland to comfort her. She wondered what kind of strange creatures had once been here before Zenos had… disposed of them.

The water from the fountains rushed gently and a gentle breeze swept through, carrying the lingering smell of smoke and ash, reminding her what they had won, and what was lost in the process.

She finally stopped when she stood at the place where Zenos stood… where he cooed over Shinyru and she could even see the remains of Omega’s technology that had been used to keep the beast bound. She ignored the broken pieces though as she reached for what was next to it… a flower.

She picked it before standing up straight and watched as the dew drops glistened in the heavenly light of the moon, Zenos’s words ringing in her ears once again. The memory of how he gazed at her when he spoke on this very spot…?

It was almost as if he…?

She shook her head hard. No, that was ridiculous. That the thought that such a beast was even capable of feelings… much less anything for her?

And yet? And yet those last words that were addressed to her, and her alone, made her wonder. He had called her his first ‘friend’ as well as his enemy. That was a side to him that she never thought him capable of.

She recalled the words that Estinien had said after he had woken from his ordeal. How even though he knew that Nidhogg was gone, he felt no joy at his passing for he felt that the two of them were so alike.

Mayhap she felt the same way? She felt no true joy at the knowledge of Zenos’s death even though she knew that it was for the best. Though she had grown stronger than ever before, and that she was sure to make a full recovery from this battle, she could not help but slowly come to the realization that the two of them were as much alike as they were different.

She saw a side of Zenos that was manipulated from birth to become the monster that he was. And it seemed that he could only find a kindred spirit in someone who could best him.

She… pitied him.

She could find no other way to explain it, but the fact was that she felt pity for this monster.

When she opened her hand, the wind took the flower away from her and she watched as the petals broke free and let the wind carry them elsewhere. She envied that little flower at that moment.

Estinien had been able to relinquish his title as the Azure Dragoon, and at that moment she felt a longing to give up her own title… the Warrior of Light and all the burdens that she must carry with that name.

Just at that moment, she heard the doors behind her suddenly burst open and she spun about immediately, half thinking that it was another attack. She was startled to see Alphinaud, of all people, practically tripping over himself as he rushed through the door. His usual calm demeanor was filled with worry and confusion, but as soon as she entered his field of vision his worries seemed to melt away with relief.

“There you are! When I saw that you weren’t in your room, I feared that…” but suddenly his voice trailed away as he continued looking at her.

That was when she realized that she was outside in a nightgown at the moment and turned a deep shade of scarlet, which may or may not have been hidden by the moonlight.

He continued to stare at her as if he couldn’t speak as he slowly approached her.

“I informed Alisaie of everything that is happening earlier,” he told her awkwardly as he slowly approached. “She’s recovering well, her most serious wound right now is to her pride. She wished she could have been here. I arrived not moments ago and I wished to check you were still resting before I retired to my own room. But when I checked…?”

“Ah, I’m sorry,” she said to him, rather touched that she was the first thing that he had thought of when he returned, “I did not mean to worry you. I had a nightmare and I needed to clear my head.”

He came to stand with her as they looked up at the sky together, standing in silence for a moment. She knew that he was looking at her again, but she didn’t say anything as he seemed torn between asking her something.

“Are you going to be alright?” he finally asked.

She wanted to quietly nod, like she usually did, but instead, she found her answer coming out before she could fully register, “My mind is troubled…”

“I thought that it might be,” Alphinaud said as she felt him take her hand and squeezed it comfortingly. “I can’t imagine just how hard this must be for you. But… at the end of the day. I suppose we couldn’t have asked for a better outcome. All of us made it through alive and Ala Mhigo is free. I will count my blessings where we stand.”

She nodded. She was happy, of course she was. So… why did she find it hard to express that feeling? Why did it feel so much easier for her to succumb to loneliness and unhappy thoughts?

"I may not have a healer's touch, my friend, but please, allow me to offer you my company, if nothing else,” he said carefully, “But, if you rather remain alone…?”

She shook her head, dispelling any such notions. She wanted to be alone, yet at the same time, she could not bear what other thoughts would come to her mind.

“What’s wrong?” he asked her quietly as she remained even more silent than usual.

She turned her head to look down at him before asking the problem that was plaguing her mind.

“Do you… do you think… I’m like Zenos?” she asked.

He stared at her in shock as she told him all that Zenos had said to her. How he kept marveling at how ‘alike’ they truly were. When she finished, he turned to face her full on and said firmly, “You’re nothing like him.”

He said this with so much certainty that she almost believed him at that moment.

“Even if what you say is true and you love battle…” Alphinaud went on, “You would never have done the things that he had done. You have the kindest heart of anyone I ever met. He… couldn’t feel anything outside of battle. So don’t you dare think too much about it.”

That was sweet… even if she didn’t believe it.

But she found herself able to smile again for that moment.

“That’s right. Do not fret so,” he pleaded, his hand reaching up to place up her cheek. “Please, let me take care of you… just this once?”

That gentle wind was back as she leaned her head down, pressing their foreheads together as she nodded and closed her eyes.

They didn’t bother speaking for a time as they laid down in the flowers, looking heavensward and admired the stars… neither one wishing to return to their rooms inside all this stone. They continued lying on their backs as they looked to the sky… and she couldn’t help but smirk at the thought of her gown covered with dirt and dewdrops.

“Alphinaud?” she asked, resting her head on his outstretched arm, feeling herself starting to drift off, “You’ll always be here to keep me grounded, won’t you?”

They both looked at the other before he smiled back and promised, “Yeah, I’ll always be here when you need me. Just as I know that you will always be here for me when I mess up.”

That was enough to calm whatever worry that was turning inside her and she curled up at his side, finally drifting off to sleep, not caring if they were found out like this. Alphinaud remained awake for only a little longer as he thought more about what she told him.

Who can say what the future will hold for them all? Ala Mhigo and Doma may be free now, but the real hard work is about to begin. And they were bound to face some kind of repercussions from the Imperials sooner or later for this act of defiance.

And then there were Zenos’s words.

The power to bend a primal’s will?

Was that the true power of the Echo? Just what was it exactly?

And what about Claire? What else was she truly capable of? How could someone go from losing to a monster twice… but not only able to stand against them, but with that person merging with a primal?

Yet when he looked back at her face, he smiled warmly as he rolled over ever so slightly so that he they were facing each other. He was taking great care not to disturb her as she slept on his arm and he moved his other hand up so that he stroked her hair, his forehead touching with hers again as he realized that they have come so far but still have much to go.

But for now, he would thank the gods and count his blessings that they were here right now. They would probably talk more about this another day. He wanted to ask more questions, but with all that has happened, perhaps now wasn’t the best time—especially if she wasn’t completely ready to discuss it.

He would be there though, when she was ready.

He shut his eyes as he drifted off to sleep, with nothing but gratitude ringing in his mind… and his heart so full of love that it was a wonder that it didn’t spill out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Awww, so sweet at the end, huh? You’ll have to forgive me, I just love writing moments like that. Just simple but meaningful exchanges. This is true love to me. Someone who cares about you and wishes to be by your side while they do the same for you. Having a story about a couple getting into bed after knowing each other for a short time doesn’t interest me. And so for those few who have been wondering about when they’re going to take it to the next level? Your idea of a next level and mine are probably going to be very different. It took Alphinaud an entire story just to realize how he feels and profess his love. A wedding isn’t going to be happening anytime soon.
> 
> That said… at last, Stormblood is over. For now. 4.3 is right around the corner and we still have two other patches to catch up on. I will begin working on ‘The Legend Returns’, but I think I’ll be taking a short break from this story until we know more of what’s coming for us. Depending on what new revelations will be shown in ‘Under the Moonlight’, I may change my ideas to something even better. But I wanted to get this chapter out as soon as I could. I had written the battle between the Warrior of Light and Zenos since I first started this story and I just couldn’t wait to get it shown to you all. I tried to make it sound like it was borderline romance like making similarities between Zenos and the King of Ruin and his queen. But I also think it was clearly obsession rather than true love like what Claire shares with Alphinaud. I just figured that if there was anything that Zenos would consider to be ‘beautiful’ it would be the Warrior of Light after his defeat. But who knows just what is going on inside his head? Especially now that we know that he’s not as dead as we once thought.
> 
> Well, that’s it for now. I hope you enjoyed it and will be looking forward to future chapters.)


	20. Bonus: Our Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the war for Ala Mhigo now officially over, our heroes have found the time to rest and actually enjoy life. But there are always two sides to a person... sometimes even more than that.

Y’shtola settled back in her chair with Alisaie as she poured herself a cup of tea, the wonderful scents of the desert platter reaching her nose and making her mouth water.

“I must say how surprised I was when you insisted that we all take a day off from our duties just for sweets,” she causally told Alisaie, who was now having trouble deciding which out of their platter of cookies she should eat first.

“I promised Lyse that I would,” Alisaie reminded her, finally picking out one with powdered sugar all over it. “Just a girl’s day out for us. I think that we’ve all earned it, don’t you?”

“Well, mayhaps _you_ have,” Y’shtola declared as she set the teapot down, “I feel that I haven’t done much lately.”

“You were recovering from a life-threatening injury,” Alisaie stated firmly, “If anyone deserves a chance to have some fun, it’s you. Now stop complaining and enjoy yourself. Everything’s on me today.”

In truth, Y’shtola didn’t feel like she had done anything to deserve being pampered today, but she couldn’t deny just how nice this was. Only recently had she even been allowed to leave her sickbed—but only by swearing to her sister that she wouldn’t do anything strenuous until her body finished recovering. Good thing that sitting in a restaurant and enjoying sweets didn’t seem to count as ‘strenuous’. Still, it was a great surprise when Alisaie walked up to her just the other day and invited her to join her and a few others at the Bismarck in Limsa.

But rather than complain, she closed her eyes, savoring the flavor and warmth of the tea as they celebrated Ala Mhigo’s new freedom.

So now here they were, sitting on the deck with the most beautiful view of the Rhotano, with the sky so blue that it was hard to tell where it and the ocean touched. Alisaie watched her stretch out in her seat as she gazed upon a rich vanilla tart that was full of jam and berries, enjoying the warm sea breeze. Just as Alisaie stuffed another cookie into her mouth, Lyse came running up from the lower decks to greet them.

“Sorry I’m late!” she cried out breathless, as if she had run all the way here from the Reach—and knowing her, she may have just done so.

Y’shtola merely waved back, informing her, "Yours was the longer journey. And we started without you."

Lyse flopped into a chair, having changed out of her beautiful Ala Mhigan folk dress and back into the clothes that Tataru had worked so hard to make for her. This had been the first time that they had seen her since the day that she informed them that she would be leaving the Scions and remain in Gyr Abania. She seemed as eager as a child on their nameday, and had already placed an order with a waitress for more sweets by the time that Y’shtola finished another sip of tea.

“Gods, it’s good to see you!” Lyse said before realizing that it was just the two of them there and asked, “Is this all of us?”

"Krile regrettably cannot attend," Y'shtola explained, remembering how Krile had been looking into rumors of a mysterious island appearing in the Far East. "She is in the midst of an important survey and said that she would content herself with a delivery. As for the Warrior of Light..."

Alisaie, who had swallowed another cookie, picked up where she left off, and sounded disappointed as she said, "Oh, she's doubtless engaged in some heroic endeavor or other. She knows the time and place, though, and gave me no reason to believe she wouldn't come."

Lyse looked both amused and disappointed at that before stating, "The more things change, eh? She never could stay still for long."

Alisaie just frowned as she leaned forward on the table, resting her cheek in her hand as she looked at her tray of cookies again and vented bitterly, “Isn't that the truth! If she's not cheating death with her fellow adventurers, you can be sure she's off helping the beast tribes, or collecting tomestones, or regaling the children of Idyllshire with the tales of her exploits, or delivering something to someone. Honestly, I don't think she sleeps."

There has been talk about that. Some people say that she’s too perfect to be born of man, and though Alisaie knows that is far from true, it was still amusing to listen to. But in all honesty, it wasn’t any of their business to know what she’s up to in her free time. Still, one would think that she would take the time to rest and relax for a chance?

Nonplussed by her sudden flash of emotion, Y'shtola and Lyse glanced at one another before bursting out laughing. Alisaie glared at them, her face a picture of indignation.

"Forgive us," said Y'shtola with a twinkle in her eye. "We are but impressed by how closely you follow your hero's every act."

"What's that supposed to ─ I simply asked her what manner of training she undertakes! For all the good it did me ─ none of it is anything I can reasonably emulate."

"Well, I for one wholeheartedly approve of your choice of role model," said Lyse, nodding sagely.

"You too, Lyse?” Alisaie demanded, “Hmph. If you want to talk about an interesting choice of role model, you should look no further than my brother."

Bringing her fork to bear on her tart, Alisaie proceeded to recount her time in Yanxia... and how her brother seemed to have found someone he considers to be an elder brother. Just the thought of this was enough to send a shiver down her spine. While Lyse's party traveled to the Azim Steppe in search of Lord Hien, she and Alphinaud had remained at the House of the Fierce. During that time, her bookish brother had helped to solve the Liberation Front's frequent shortages with a brand of wisdom that could only be described as useful.

"When I asked what had prompted him to turn his mind to practical matters, he told me he had met a man who taught him much and more of 'the road,' and that he did not wish to seem idle should their paths chance to cross again. Naturally, he wouldn't say who this mystery man was ─ only that he saw him as a brother. As if I needed another brother to contend with..." Alisaie punctuated the statement by plunging her fork into her tart.

Lyse received the tale of Alphinaud's change with earnest interest, while Y'shtola, having an inkling as to this object of admiration, could only smile wryly.

The waitress appeared with Lyse's drink, a glass of lemonade made with honey lemons from Othard, where the taste made her eyes light up.

"So, how fare you, Lyse? Has the rebuilding effort begun in earnest?" Y'shtola's question snapped Lyse back to reality, and she lowered both gaze and glass.

"...Sort of,” Lyse confessed a little sadly, “There's no end to the problems, and they're not the kind I can punch. Thinking was always Papalymo's department. I mean, I'm doing my best, but...well, things rarely go to plan." Absently, she ran a finger over the droplets on her glass. "I still catch myself wondering, what would Father do? What would Yda say? Why am I not like them? And I end up making myself depressed." Hearing her own words, Lyse tutted, and fixed Y'shtola with a determined stare. "But I won't give up. Not after everything it took to get this far."

Letting out a sigh, Alisaie placed a second slice of tart on Lyse's plate.

"But I haven't finished the─" Lyse began.

"You need to keep up your strength," Y'shtola declared, in a tone that brooked no argument. "We all know that working hard makes you hungry. As does being serious. As does thinking in circles."

Lyse's shoulders slumped at those words and asked, "Gods, I'm not that bad...am I?"

Y'shtola settled the matter by serving her another slice of cake and added, “Should you doubt yourself, do not hesitate to lean on those around you. Upon us. You have more than the memories of your family to call upon, Lyse. Remember that."

Lyse thought that over again before smiling and nodded in gratitude. While attending to the contents of her well-populated plate, Lyse reported on the recent happenings in her life.

"I've made a new friend," she added, through a mouthful of tart. "A boy about my age, who used to be in the Resistance. He...mmm...knows everything there is to know about Ala Mhigan politics and history ─ all the stuff I'm hopeless with, basically. It's...mmm...actually thanks to him that I had time to come here today. He helped me dig up some old records on a mine I'd been searching for." She paused mid-chew, eyebrows furrowed. "But he has this queer habit of looking straight past me. I thought he might have a lazy eye at first, but no ─ he just won't meet my gaze. I don't know what to make of it."

"I expect he's daunted," Alisaie reasoned lightly, "And small wonder. You're a hero."

Y'shtola rolled her eyes, unable to believe just how obvious this was. Strangely that she may be the one who can no longer see the same way that they do, they seemed to be the ones who were woefully blind.

"Children, children...must I spell it out?” she asked with a shake of her head, “The boy is smitten with you."

Lyse greeted this revelation with a shower of crumbs, and no small amount of coughing. Alisaie was laughing as she hammered Lyse on the back until she was able to look up and coughed out, “You’re joking!”

"Yes. I am famed for my sense of humor," Y'shtola agreed, her face stony. “But were that not the case, you might entertain the thought. Unless, of course, your heart is already spoken for? The handsome young lord of Doma was of a similar age, was he not?"

"What, H-Hien!? No! I don't─ I mean, I admire him and all, but so do lots of people. And I might know someone who admires him especially."

Lyse's gaze floated off into the distance along with her thoughts. She said no more on the subject, and the others did not pry. As if to signal the end of her report, she gave her lemonade a hearty stir before narrowing her eyes at Y'shtola.

"What about you, Y'shtola? What do you think of, uh..." Lyse asked, trying to change the subject but was having a hard time thinking of someone, "Thancred, maybe? Or...one of the others?"

Y’shtola only smiled mysteriously at that before honestly confessing, “I can honestly say that they have never crossed my mind. If you must know, however..."

“However, what?” Alisaie asked curiously.

“Hmm? Oh, I was just thinking about something my sister said,” Y’shtola confessed. “Y’mhitra paid me a visit while I was recovering from my brush with death. She came to scold me for being so reckless. She told me that maybe it was time that I found someone else… and I said to her…?”

She paused for the effect while the other two leaned in, waiting to hear what she had to say, before she smiled.

"Nay,” she decided, “Mayhap it is better that I keep my own counsel."

Lyse and Alisaie fell back with a groan and set about grumbling. Ignoring them, Y'shtola reached for the teapot. Her hand stopped short as her ears discerned familiar footfalls.

"'Twould seem our gathering is finally complete,” she smiled and all three of them looked up to see that their Warrior of Light had graced them with her presence. She was speaking with a couple cooks, who had led her out onto the floor where she spotted them.

"So, shall we order more of everything?" Y’shtola asked as they waved her over.

“Of course!” Lyse cheered out as she waved happily, jumping up and giving Claire a quick hug before dragging her back to the table. “So, what have you been doing?”

“Nothing much,” Claire answered calmly as she sat down and began to look over a menu, “I was helping a performing theater troop find their missing playwright by going to Garlean-invested territory, run through ancient ruins infested with strange and powerful creatures and discover that the lands of Ivalice may not be a fairy tale.”

The other three of them looked at each other as she continued looking over the menu as if she had just told them that she had gone fishing the other day.

“The sad thing is, I can never tell if she’s kidding or not,” Alisaie whispered into Y’shtola’s ear, who smirked back.

“Sometimes, I think that it’s better if we don’t ask too many questions,” she whispered back.

“Seriously, where were you?” Lyse asked, not sure if she should take what she said seriously.

Claire just gave her a rather amused look on her face, like she knew that they would never believe her before stating, “I’m sorry I arrived so late. Have I missed much?”

“Oh, nothing too interesting,” Y’shtola said, enjoying another cup of tea, “Just questioning each other’s love lives. Lyse was telling us about a certain young man who seems smitten with her. Or there is the matter of Lord Hien…?”

“Shut up!” Lyse demanded, her face glowing red, “Nothing’s happening! I haven’t even spoken to him since he and Yugiri went back to Doma.”

“Funny, I thought I heard tell of you sending letters to him?” Y’shtola pointed out.

“I just want to keep in touch with them! Is that a crime?” Lyse asked, her face now very red, “Besides, I told you that I think I know someone else who admires him in such a way.”

“Cirina?” Claire asked, raising her head.

“Yes, you saw how sweet she was when we were at the Steppe, right?” Lyse asked, clinging to the change of subject tightly.

And so, much of the time passed about the journey to the Far East. Having been confined to the Rising Stones for several weeks, Y’shtola seemed to be on the verge of jealously about being able to visit such lands. But just hearing about it seemed to cheer her up greatly, and she even confessed that she would have to pay a visit there someday just to see if they spoke the truth.

Their conversations died a little after that as they ordered more food, and were beginning to wonder if the poor kitchens were going to be running out of everything sweet by the time that they were done.

Speaking of sweet…?

“So, Claire,” Y’shtola asked after a few minutes of silence and she had picked another fruit tart for her plate, “Before we had gotten side-tracked with our talk of the Far East, we were speaking about budding relationships. How is your relationship going along these days?”

Lyse’s head jerked up at that and Claire seemed to freeze at that, a faint pink hue decorating her cheeks as she said simply, “He’s doing well. I haven’t seen him much lately with all that has happened.”

“Aw, well, I know that someone has been acting a little heart-broken with your absence,” Alisaie smirked at her, resting her chin in her hands as she observed her. “I have a feeling that he may be pining for his beloved to return to him. You should pay him a visit.”

“Whoa! Wait a minute!” Lyse gasped out, her eyes wide as she stared at Claire as if she had never seen her before, “You mean you’re in a secret romance with someone? When did this happen?”

“I’d hardly call it secret,” Alisaie stated brightly, eager to talk as Claire remained posed as she enjoyed her own drink, “But yes, I am curious to hear how things are.”

“It’s fine,” Claire answered calmly, “We’re in… a comfortable place, I suppose. Well, giving the circumstances. Like I said, we haven’t spoken for almost a fortnight.”

“Shame,” Alisaie frowned again, wondering just how long it was going to take for these two to get some sense. “I thought there was something about him promising to take you to a tea shop in Kugane when this was over? I’ll have to have a word with him.”

“How do you know about that?” Claire asked in surprised, the red staining her cheeks now.

“Oh, I didn’t know until now, it was just a guess,” Alisaie grinned back.

“I can’t believe this!” Lyse cried out in frustration. “Does everyone else know but me?!”

“My dear Lyse,” Y’shtola laughed, “I believe just about everyone with eyes could have seen it.” She then looked to Claire and added, “You have attempted to keep it discreet, but it’s hardly a secret. We all see the way you both look at each other.”

“Oh, I knew that much,” Claire chuckled, her cheeks a bright pink color. “I suppose it wouldn’t matter then if we came out with it?”

“No, you should still do it,” Alisaie all but demanded, “Come now, after all that’s happened, you, of all people, should be able to find some happiness.”

“Who is it?” Lyse whined out. “I can’t believe that the other Scions are starting to find love. First Alphinaud’s in a relationship, and now this? How can I not know about this? Who is it? Can I meet them?”

The other girls seemed to have been fighting the urge to laugh out and she was now growing more frustrated with every snigger they had.

“What’s wrong? Am I missing something here? What’s so funny?” Lyse asked in confusion.

“Nothing,” Alisaie grinned, “Just that… well, let’s just say that the person she’s with is not who you would expect her to choose. I mean…?”

“I never expected it either,” Claire confessed, “But we grew close in Ishgard. That’s all I can say.”

“Ishgard? So he’s from Ishgard?” Lyse asked at once.

“Well, here’s a hint. He’s not from Ishgard, but he is an Elezen,” Alisaie teased out, “A bit short though, something that he still likes to complain about. Ah, but you know that he will grow to be taller than you someday? I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all,” Claire smirked back, “I have a feeling he’ll grow to be quite handsome. Right now, he’s a bit more… cute.”

Alisaie raised her eyebrows at her as she smiled back innocently. Cute? Did she mean that she also looked cute because they were twins?

“Oh, can you bring him to the Reach and let me meet him?” Lyse begged, wanting to know more.

“I don’t think that’s in the cards,” Claire said with a wink. “What with our full schedules…?”

“Plus, he can be a bit of a stubborn idiot,” Alisaie sighed out, “I had hoped that after all that’s happened, he would stop being so afraid of being a little more public. I mean, marching off to war? He’ll do that with no problem. But confessing his feelings for another…?”

“Oh, come on, Alisaie, tell me who it is,” Lyse begged, “He’s not from Ishgard, but he’s an Elezen and he helped fight for Ala Mhigo? Is he in a big, strong adventurer then?”

“Nope,” Alisaie grinned, “Quite the opposite, I’m afraid. Guess again, though I have a feeling that you’re never gonna guess.”

“Now, now, be nice,” Y’shtola scolded lightly. “I suppose it’s none of our business, so long as both are happy?”

She added this last part to Claire and looked in her direction.

She took her time in answering, spinning her drink around with a straw, before taking an agonizingly long sip.

“Given the circumstances, I suppose so,” she confessed at last.

“But…?” Alisaie asked as the other two seemed to lean in closer.

“These deserts are so good,” Claire said as she picked up a pastry, “I have to ask for the recipe so that I can make them myself.”

“Don’t change the subject!” Lyse cried out as Alisaie groaned and Y’shtola chuckled.

“If you want to know… I treasure the moments I do get to spend together with him,” Claire confessed, “Unfortunately…?”

She trailed off and the others could easily hear the note of sorrow in her voice and they looked at each other worriedly.

“Unfortunately, what?” Lyse asked as Claire turned her gaze out to the bright blue ocean… looking off in the direction with a faraway look in her eyes.

“Unfortunately, life tends to overburden us,” Y’shtola finished for her quietly. When she didn’t respond, Y’shtola sighed as well. “No, I don’t suppose that it is easy. Given both of your responsibilities… as well as you being the Warrior of Light. It must be difficult. But know this, I have faith that you both will find a way to make it work out. We are here for you if you need any help. It’s the least we can offer you.”

“Yeah, and if he ever says or does anything to hurt you, know that I will personally teach him a lesson he won’t ever forget,” Alisaie promised.

“One would think that it would be the other way around,” Claire added as she looked back to her with a knowing grin.

Lyse looked from her to Alisaie with confusion as Alisaie laughed. Sure, Alphinaud was her brother and she wouldn’t want to see him get hurt. But, in all honesty, if something were to happen to these two, she would likely blame him for the break up. She understood why the two of them felt the way that they did. But she wanted it to work out so badly for them both. Besides, who wouldn’t want the Warrior of Light for an in-law?

“Well, no matter which path you choose to walk, know that we wish you both happiness,” Y’shtola told her.

“Come on, can’t I at least get a name? Why are you all so mean?” Lyse whined.

“But you already met him,” Y’shtola informed her, “So there would be little point in introducing him to you. In all honesty, I’m more amazed you haven’t seen it yet?”

“What?!” Lyse cried out as she began wracking her brains over this. “I met him already?”

“You truly don’t know…?” Alisaie began but Y’shtola held up a hand and interrupted, “No, wait… let’s see how long it takes for her to figure it out.”

Lyse was already trying to piece things together, not really paying attention to what they were saying. Ok, so the two of them got close while they were in Ishgard? And he was an Elezen whom Lyse had met before. Well, if he had helped fight in the battle for Ala Mhigo… but there weren’t many Elezens in the Resistance. None that she really knew anyway. And if he wasn’t some random adventurer…? Was it possible that he was someone from the Alliance? Someone from the Adder’s Nest, maybe? Or even… the Scions?

“Can’t I have another hint?” she whined out as the others seemed to be having trouble keeping their laughter to themselves.

“Lyse… you’re smarter than that,” Y’shtola told her, “Please don’t make us spell it out for you. You don’t mind, do you?” she then added to Claire, who seemed more entertained than anything as she shook her head.

Lyse continued thinking for a moment before gasping, her eyes wide.

“Did you figure it out?” Alisaie asked.

“You can’t mean… not Urianger?!” Lyse cried out.

All three girls shared startled expressions with each other before they burst out laughing. No matter what happened, none of them could see the Warrior of Light getting together with such a stick in the mud.

***The Waking Sands***

Urianger was just flipping through a tome, looking for a particular passage, when he let out a violent sneeze. He coughed a little as he looked about, half-wondering if he could feel his ears burning… along with the strangest sensation that he was being talked about.

***The Bismarck***

It was late in the afternoon before the girls had eaten themselves full and could no longer find any excuse to sit there other than to enjoy their company. But Claire had already looked to the sky to see the sun was starting to sink and stood up.

“Forgive me,” she said, “I had a wonderful time, but I have an important appointment to head off to.”

“Awww, already?” Alisaie asked gloomily, “We were just having fun.”

“Next time, I’ll invite you all over to my place in the Lavender Beds,” Claire promised, “And I’ll make a full Doman-style meal for you.”

“Oh, that sounds good!” Lyse smacked her lips at the thought. “Ok, it’s another promise then! We’ll hold you to that!”

“Is this appointment anything serious?” Y’shtola asked curiously.

“No, nothing like that,” Claire smiled back, “Just that I had a promise with someone and I need to go and keep it.”

“In that case, be careful out there,” Alisaie waved, “But have enough fun for us both! It might be awhile before I can go out on another adventure myself. So don’t hold anything back!”

“If you need anything, you know where to find us,” Y’shtola added with a smile and Claire was off in seconds.

“Lucky…” Alisaie sighed fondly, wishing that she could go out and have another adventure herself. But, in all honesty, she wasn’t even completely recovered enough to be having a day out like this. But after Alphinaud decided to take a break out from his duties at the Reach today, she couldn’t resist taking the chance to have some fun without her brother constantly worrying over her.

“Well, I guess that there’s not much reason for us to remain here either,” Y’shtola sighed, putting her napkin on the table and getting up as well, “But we should do this again soon. I’m looking forward to the idea of a meal from Doma.”

“It’s surprisingly good,” Lyse said as she also jumped up, “And it’s not all about raw fish if you can believe it. I was worried when I first saw the fish and rice… but I really liked it.”

They exchanged a few hugs before they left, with Y’shtola heading back to the Rising Stones, and Lyse journeyed with Alisaie back to the Reach.

“Where is your brother anyway?” Lyse asked suddenly as they teleported back to the aetheryte in the middle of the Reach. “I would have thought that he would put up a fuss with you leaving?”

“He said that he had an appointment with someone after visiting Ul’dah,” Alisaie began before pausing at the thought and wondered where he was and who this appointment was with. With a sudden smirk as she had a suspicion in her mind she laughed.

“What is it?” Lyse asked and Alisaie shook her head.

“Oh, nothing,” she grinned, “I just think that this ‘appointment’ that Claire has may be a little bit different than I thought.”

“You mean she went to go see this guy of hers?” Lyse gasped out in disappointment, “Oh, we could have gone with her and seen it! Why didn’t we think to ask to where she was going?!”

“You still haven’t guess who it is?” Alisaie laughed, “You’re smart, Lyse. But how can you be so dense?”

“You sure it’s not Urianger?” Lyse asked slowly.

“We are absolutely sure,” Alisaie promised. “In all honesty, I don’t think that having the two quietest members of the Scions get together is a good thing. I think that she needs someone a little more… talkative, don’t you?”

When Lyse was still looking frustrated, Alisaie sighed and asked, “Think… who do you know who has been travelling with the Warrior of Light since they went to Ishgard together? Who among us has a secret appointment today, apart from Claire, which was lined up at the same time?”

“Well, you just said that Alphinaud did but…?” Lyse froze as she finally put two and two together.

“No…” she said before she grinned, “You’re kidding me.”

Alisaie just burst out laughing, not caring how many around them were now looking at her strangely.

***Alphinaud***

Alphinaud had just arrived along the shores of Eastern La Noseca in the late afternoon, after having visited Ul’dah and checking on how everything in the Immortal Flames was progressing. Marshal Pipin had things well in hand in his father’s absence and things were slowly returning to normal. After a meeting with the Admiral, he travelled all the way to Bloodshore, just outside Costa del Sol… and was walking along the shore, looking for someone.

He had taken off his boots so that he could feel the warm sand between his toes as he stretched out—feeling a little nervous about this. He knew that they had agreed to meet here, but now that he was here, he was feeling anxious again. The white, foamy waves lapped up on the sand—which was as fine as flour—washed over his feet as he looked around and sure enough… there she was.

She was a few yalms away, sitting on a large piece of driftwood as she gazed out at the ocean while the cries of a few seagulls broke the silence as they swooped low over the water. She glanced up at his footsteps and beamed as he always did as he sat down right next to her and together they watched the sunset.

"So how was your day?" she asked, turning her full attention onto him, her eyes bright. "Did anything happen?"

“Nothing big,” he confessed, “Most of the Alliance has returned to their respective cities and things are Ala Mhigo is still discussing what kind of government they should have from now on. No need for you to feel like you need to be worried.”

He paused for a moment before asking, “How was my sister?”

“She looked well,” Claire informed him, “And she ate enough cookies to choke a primal, in fact. She should be back at the Reach right about now.”

He chuckled at that and nodded, stating, “She always did have a fondness for cookies. I remember when we were young when she and Grandfather made a batch together. They didn’t turn out very good, but Grandfather pretended that they were delicious.”

They laughed together as ease washed over him and the sea breeze swept past him… where he could smell hints of fruit and vanilla on her skin while her hair fluttered around her face.

"So tell me," he said as he watched her hand brushed away hair, gently tucking it behind her ear, “You really think that you can teach me to swim?”

“You’ve got to get over this fear of yours unless we try,” Claire told him, “If we were at the Ruby Sea, I could have asked the Kojin to give you a blessing to help you breathe… but that won’t do you much good if you’re still too afraid to go near the water.”

He blushed as she chuckled gently, pressing her head against his shoulder.

“I thought it would be better to practice here first…” she said. “Once you overcome this fear, you won’t have to worry about something happening out at sea.”

“Ah… right,” he said slowly. He knew that she was right. He had to get over this fear of his… and after winning back Ala Mhigo, the idea of him afraid of drowning was almost hysterical. Not that it meant that he didn’t want to postpone the moment of taking the plunge though, so he began to ask her all sorts of questions about the meeting she had earlier and just what she had been up to for the last fortnight.

Her eyes were shrewd and he knew that she wasn’t fooled in what he was trying to do. But she indulged him by talking about the grand adventures she had been having. From travelling to the ruins of Dalmasca’s sands and discovering that the lost lands of Ivalice may have once existed… before discussing more about her investigation with Cid and Nero into the depths of Omega.

He felt chills going up his spine as she told him about the creatures she had been up against recently and he could not bear the thought of interrupting. They talked for so long, that the sun had long since went down and the whole world was cast in moonlight. A thousand stars in the sky, like shimmering sequins clung onto velvet while a large luminescent white moon was pinned right in the middle, shining on them as if it was a spotlight.

When they ran out of things to talk about, they looked up to see the moon there, both of them a little surprised to see that it was there, not realizing just how much time had passed.

"That's a very beautiful moon," she commented suddenly, peering up at the sky and tucking a strand of her rebellious pink hair behind her ear again.

"Yes," Alphinaud agreed, glancing at the slivery ball. Before looking back to her and suddenly he spoke, not realizing what he said until it came out of his mouth, "You look different.”

"In a good way, or a bad way?" she questioned as she turned her head to him.

"I’m not sure," Alphinaud added, not sure just what it was that was different about her. She frowned at him before she stood up and let the gentle breeze lick her face with moisture and the sweetness of salt.

He looked up to the sky and saw the stars puncturing the darkness with their illuminations. The clouds were dark, separated as the moon shown upon the foaming mouth, rolling over the shore.

“Well, I guess that it’s a little too late to be going swimming now,” he said as he got up from the driftwood, and planned on heading back to check on his sister. “I’m sorry about our plans not going like expected today but maybe we could plan for another day and…?”

But she stood in front of him, taking him by surprise as she observed him.

“Do you think that I will allow you drown here?” she asked him.

“No,” he said with certainty. “I know that you would never allow me to come to harm if you can help it. But… you see, my Grandsire had tried teaching me before and well… it didn’t turn out to be so…”

But before he could say another word, she grabbed him by waist. One day, he knew that he would grow to tower over her. But until that day came, she was easily able to pick him up and drag him over to the water and dive in.

He cried out in shock as the cold water washed over him, bedraggling his clothes and weighing him down. He felt himself freeze up and unable to move before he felt her arms around him and pulled him up so that their heads were above the water. He took shaky breaths in as he heard her laughing behind him, and he spun his head around to glare at her.

"Why in the seventh hell did you do that to me?" he demanded, choking a bit on the water.

“You were the one who had said that you wanted to break this fear of not being to swim,” she reminded him, “And you made me promise not to let you leave this beach until you got the basics down. Remember?”

He hated himself for ever saying that.

Instead, he retorted by flinging a chunk of seaweed at her head, causing her to let go of him and he sunk, flailing about desperately before he felt her arms pull him back up.

Still, she wasn’t going to let him leave that easily and so he decided that he would allow the learning to begin. After the first shock of the water, he held on tightly to her as she took him away from shore… but just far enough so that his toes could barely touch the bottom.

She then began the lesson by showing him how to keep his head above the water without holding onto anything, reminding him to keep his arms stretched out and his feet kicking. He felt like a tiny child who was just learning to walk and he could only thank the Twelve that his sister wasn’t around to watch this.

He quickly grew tired, but his teacher was relentless. She wasn’t going to let him quit until she was sure that he got it. Determined not to disappoint, he took in everything she had to say as he practiced, growing a little more comfortable the longer they kept at it. Finally, just as he felt every muscle in his body was screaming in protest, he let go of her and was able to remain floating there on his own without support.

He saw her grin as she took his hand and ordered him to take a big lungful of air before she pulled him down and he let her show him the world that he had heard so much about. The moonlight shone about them in the water, lighting everything up so that he could see everything so clearly.

He looked to her smiling face, her clothes and pink hair waving about her face. His heart started to beat a little faster as he took her hand and they dove down deeper. They spotted the fish darting away from them as they explored the coral reefs that sparkled like jewels in the low light.

He couldn't help but be struck by the wonder of this world underwater and wondered just what else he could possibly see. This shallow beach was one thing, but he thought of the Ruby Sea and all the other seas out there. Though… maybe it was a bit too early to think of taking such a big step… especially since he needed to come up for air every few minutes.

They swam on for what felt like hours—until they were both worn out and she took them back up and to the shore. While he was gasping for air, they allowed the waves to gently carry them back to the shore, making them both feel weightless for brief moments before it went away, leaving them even more exhausted than before.

They rested upon the shores and watched the waves walking up while they let themselves start to dry out. They didn’t speak much, but he didn’t need to as he leaned his head against her shoulder, simply enjoying her presence near him. but as he watched the waves, he could not help but think of the water from the shallow pools back at the Reach… and what happened to him while he was there mere days ago.

“You seem quiet,” she stated and he blinked, not realizing that his expression was revealing how troubled he felt. He paused for a moment before saying, “I know we promised to talk after… after we won Ala Mhigo. But I feel that we haven’t had a chance to do so. Even earlier… I suppose I was afraid of what would happen if I asked about it. But, something happened recently that I have to know… know more to how you feel about all this.”

She didn’t answer as he admitted, “I met someone a few days ago. Someone, I believe, you know quite well.”

She tilted her head in polite curiosity as he sighed.

“I met a young boy… named… Myste,” he said and when he looked up into her face, she stared at him in shock. That was when he told her about what happened back at the Reach.

_*Flashback*_

_After his sister half yelled at him to leave her alone for a time, he ventured out into the Reach on his own. Lyse was busy these days with M’naago and the other functions of the Resistance, all trying to come to some kind of agreement for the new government of Ala Mhigo. Lyse decided to hear them all out before making any major decisions, which he understood, but warned her that it would take a long time if she chose to do it that way._

_She had accepted this, determined to find a way that they all be heard. As of right now, he hadn’t had much to do, and was enjoying his rare chance to rest._

_That was when he spotted something a little unusual. A young elezen boy was standing at the altar to Rhalgar. He stood out a bit like a sore thumb in this area, wearing a long robe and his long silver hair that flowed down his back… and Alphinaud found him staring at him for several long minutes. He wasn’t sure what it was, but there was something eerily familiar about this boy, though he was fairly certain he had never seen him before._

_Curiosity getting the better of him, he approached him._

_“Excuse me?” he called and the boy jumped slightly as he turned around to look at him. The boy looked very young, and had rather delicate features… silvery-blue hair that reached his waist and the brightest of blue eyes. Despite all that thought, there was a sad and grim look about him as Alphinaud approached him._

_“Forgive me for disturbing you,” he said, “It’s just that you don’t see to many Elezen around here.”_

_“You’re one,” the boy pointed out and Alphinaud smiled at that._

_“Yes, I suppose that’s true,” he confessed. “But that’s rare around these parts. Forgive me, but have we met before?”_

_“Maybe,” the boy said as he looked at him hard with those piercing blue eyes. “I know who you are at least. But I don’t think that you would know me. My name is Myste.”_

_An unusual name._

_“I see,” he said, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Myste. Are you from Ala Mhigo?”_

_“No,” he answered simply. “Merely… visiting.” He looked sadly at the altar and told him, “I was with someone just yesterday. We found a dying man out in the Fringes and wanted to help him. But he was already at death’s door… so, we promised him that we would come here and pray for him. That was his dying wish… but he died before we could get this far. My… friend… has left, but she should be back here soon. I was just… thinking.”_

_“I see, I’m sorry to hear that,” Alphinaud said, his heart going out to this young child. “That would be hard to see. But, you still came here to see that his final wish had come true… in a way.”_

_“Perhaps,” Myste said with a nod. “There is not much else that could be done though. Memories cannot outlive the dead.”_

_Alphinaud wasn’t sure what he meant about that and frowned at those words._

_“You still made it here for him. I’m sure that he appreciated it” he reassured him._

_“How could he?” Myste asked softly. “He was gone… no longer can he see or hear us. What good is praying to those who vanish into the swirling abyss?”_

_Alphinaud opened his mouth, about to speak, but Myste turned back to him._

_“Is there someone you wish to see again?” he asked and Alphinaud was taken aback by the question. Of course… many dear friends… and family. His Grandfather’s kind face flashing in his mind’s eye._

_“Ah, yes, many in fact, but there’s not much that can be done about that,” Alphinaud told him softly. “Hopefully, they are at peace now. And we should allow that. There is nothing more we can do for them. This, I learned the hard way.”_

_“I wish to do something about it,” Myste said firmly, “To make a world where we would not have to lose those we love. Maybe… maybe then we can earn forgiveness?”_

_“What do you need to be forgiven for?” Alphinaud asked in surprise._

_But Myste shook his head as he looked at him._

_“Never mind. I suppose this will be goodbye though,” he said suddenly, “My… friends will surely be coming for me if I stay here for much longer. I best be going.”_

_“Alright,” Alphinaud said, though still a little bothered by what the boy said._

_But it was what he said next that shook him to the core. The boy was just heading down the long pathway from the altar before turning back to face him. This time, the smile he had on his face seemed true as he looked at him with a strange look in his eyes._

_“Take good care of Claire,” he said with a smile. “You know that she loves you.”_

_Alphinaud eyes widen at those words before Myste went running off._

_“W-WAIT!” he shouted as Myste went running out of his sight. How could he have possibly known about that? He was used to the other Scions—most of them anyway—teasing him about his feelings. But how could this complete stranger possibly know about all of this? Not sure why he did it, he went running off after him, wanting to get some answers._

_He exited the Reach and was in the Peaks… certain that he saw Myste go in this direction. He searched about, finding a hard time trying to figure out how that child could disappear so swiftly and silently. He was just beginning to wonder if he dreamt it up and was in half a mind to simply return to the Reach on his own when he saw someone go running out of the ruins._

_He recognized that figure anyway._

_He tried calling out to Claire, but if she heard him, she ignored him, only heading down a worn path, as if she knew exactly where she needed to be. He didn’t like the manner of which she ran, as if she knew that there was danger waiting for her along that path._

_He followed after her._

_He watched from the shadows of the stones and greenery as he was able to keep up… eventually ducking behind some bushes to watch what was going on. He stared in shock at what he was witnessing. Claire was standing amidst a battlefield with another dressed head to foot in thick, black armor while Myste stood at the center while another warrior dressed in spiked armor stood guard over a young girl, who appeared to be out cold on the ground._

_But what drew his attention were the two foes that Claire and her armored companion were battling with. He didn’t know how any of this was possible… nor why they would be here. But there was no mistaking who they were._

_The Warrior of Darkness? And one of the knights of the Heavens Ward? Just what was happening here?_

_He didn’t understand at all what was happening here. He wanted to run out and put a stop to all the fighting, but it seemed that the two had matters well in hand. Once they brought down the knight, they turned their full attention back to the Warrior of Darkness._

_He watched from the brush, wondering just what was going on. But finally, he watched as the Warrior of Darkness collapsed into a massive amount of aether and darkness on the ground before Claire went charging in at Myste. For one horrible second, he thought that she was to impel Myste at the end of her massive blade, but instead she went for the abyss of darkness that hung around him._

_The battle seemed to have been too much for Myste and he fell to his knees once the abyss had been cut. Alphinaud had been about to go running out to speak with them when he froze at what was happening next. Myste was bathed in an unearthly blue light and twinkling aether began to flow out of him like stars._

_It was like he was… disappearing?_

_That was when he realized that Myste was crying. He was on his knees and tears were falling fast from his eyes as he croaked out, “Forgive me, forgive me… I ask, I beg, I pray, but it never comes…”_

_He sounded so lost and broken at that moment that Alphinaud felt his heart ache at the sight of it. At that moment, Claire swung her blade onto her back and the figure next to her set her own greatsword into the ground. There was no anger from either of them as they watched Myste continue to cry where he sat._

_“Again they go to join the multitude in the black oblivion of the abyss…” he could hear Myste said mournfully, his grief so thick that Alphinaud could feel it from here. The armored warrior slowly began to step forward and he stared as he saw her also starting to disappear in the same manner that Myste was._

_When she was right in front of him Msyte looked up at her as she spoke._

_“Such is our lot,” she said, and though it was slight muffled thanks to the helm she wore, that voice that came from it…? It couldn’t be…?_

_“Such is the fate of all who are born—to suffer and to die,” the armored figure went on before she looked upwards, “Do not seek forgiveness, for it will not ease the burden. It weighs as it should.”_

_Myste looked confused at her words and asked, “But what of the lost!? Do they not deserve to live again?”_

_Of course they do. But what’s done is done, they cannot change that._

_The armored woman was silent as Myste looked desperately up at her—as if both were trying to figure out an answer that would comfort the suffering boy._

_“They do,” said a sudden voice and he looked past them to see the young girl off at the side, the other knight lying next to her as he looked to the fading knight like he couldn’t believe what he was seeing._

_“In our hearts and our souls and our memories,” the girl said as she got to her feet at last. She looked sad but went on, “No one likes having to say good-bye. But it’s… it’s a part of life. That’s what makes the time we share together so precious…”_

_More precious…?_

_Aye, that was true. He learned to cherish every waking moment that he spent with his comrades for he never knew what could happen next. He thought of all their friends that they had lost so far and he ached at the thought of never being able to see them again. There was nothing that could be done to fix that, to heal those wounds, but they could live on so long as there are those who remember them._

_The more the girl spoke, the more she seemed to believe her own words until she said with complete conviction, “You can’t obsess over the mistakes of the past, or you’ll lose sight of the future. Of the people still with us, who need us more than ever.”_

_The ones who need us more than ever?_

_The Dark Knight—he knew not what else to call him—at the girl’s side also rose up to his feet. He was holding onto his wounded arm, but he stood tall as he spoke this time, “The greatest strength is born of the flame in the abyss…”_

_The words were cryptic, but they seemed to have some sort of meaning for Myste. He didn’t say a word, but he looked up at Claire, who was also silent for a moment longer. There was no anger or resentment there at all though, there was a familiar kindness and understanding as she looked at Myste—like she knew everything that was going on inside his head._

_“We may never be alright,” Claire said softly, “But we owe it to them to keep going. I think… I finally remembered that I had to love myself. That I need to forgive myself.”_

_Myste looked down, but it seemed as though the words had finally gotten through to him._

_“Listen to my words,” the other Dark Knight added gently, “Listen to our heartbeat. Listen… I forgive you. I forgive you. I forgive you.”_

_Our heartbeat… what was going on? Was he… was Myste…?_

_At that moment, Myste nodded and raised his head, his eyes red from the tears. There was still a deep sorrow in his face but there was also a new relief there as well._

_“Thank you,” he said sincerely. “That is… that is all I ever wanted…”_

_The Dark Knight nodded encouragingly and Claire just looked on with that same kind look as Myste stood up. The boy looked nervous, like he had been caught misbehaving and was wondering if it would be alright to go home and face his angry family._

_“So… this is it,” he said. “One last parting. One final farewell… after a fashion.”_

_He closed his eyes, knowing that there was nothing else to be done but return where he was supposed to be. They didn’t hate him, nor were they even angry with him, and he seemed to draw comfort from that._

_“In your darkest hour, in the blackest night... think of me, and I will be with you,” he said before he opened his eyes again, and this time he was smiling. “Always. For where else could I go? Who else could I love but you?"_

_With a new peace there on his face he and the Dark Knight both just looked at Claire, who still stood there smiling back at them, knowing something that Alphinaud did not. The two of them then began to approach her, continuing to dissolve into aether with every step. Claire didn’t react at all as they passed by her, continuing fading away… and then, in a mixture of blue aether and darkness they were gone, leaving nothing behind._

_*End of Flashback_

Once he finished telling her everything that happened, she looked back up to the sky in understanding.

“I had no idea that you had seen all of that. To answer your questions thought… I don’t know how to describe what happened,” she confessed slowly. “Soul crystals are strange things. It’s difficult for me to put into words because I can’t say for sure myself. But… I think that Myste… is my… guilt.”

“Your guilt?” he repeated in confusion and she nodded.

“You have read my journal before? Then you already know about Fray,” she reminded him softly. “The Dark Knight you saw fading away along with Myste? That was Fray.”

“Fray…?” Alphinaud repeated before his eyes widened and he remembered. A while ago, when he first visited her home, he had read a few pages from her journal about meeting a woman named Fray… a Dark Knight who had become her dark half. So that armored warrior he saw fighting with her…? That was Fray?

“Fray… became the embodiment of my darker side,” she explained softly, “The side that gets angry at having to help everyone. Who is tired of everyone relying on me to solve these problems and save the world. But Myste, is something else. I think that he embodies the doubts I have after killing so many but still holds the love I feel for others.”

“So Myste… was a part of you?” he asked in amazement.

She put her hand over hear heart and slowly nodded.

“I’ve taken a lot of lives,” she reminded him softly. “I think that all the death… it was getting to me. I realize now that I can’t fix everything.”

“But you had no choice to fight those people,” he reminded her. “The Heavens Ward and the Warriors of Darkness, and all the others? They were trying to kill you! The Warriors of Darkness had already given their own lives so you couldn’t have killed them! I can’t begin to count how many people that you ended up saving during your time here in Eorzea!”

“But just as many are dead,” she reminded him. “Regardless of my reasons for do so, murder is still a sin. Yet, I know that in taking one life, I can save thousand others. There's no honor or glory, but someone's gotta do it... after all, to walk this path is to suffer. To sacrifice. Justice demands no less. But they all had families. Hopes… and dreams… and I was the one who had to put an end to them. I cannot fix the pain of those left behind.”

She was silent for a moment before she looked at him again and answered, “Myste appeared before me when I was at Fortemps Manor. My soul crystal split in two… and then he just appeared.”

She sighed as she looked back up to the starry sky and confessed, “I think that what Myste truly was… was the embodiment of my guilt… and my… empathy for others. His actions and motivations were from me, and that was what caused my crystal to snap. I can’t say for sure how Soul Crystals work, but somehow my feelings grew so strong that my Survivor’s Guilt took on a form, and wanted to do something to help heal the friends and family of those whose lives I took.”

“But why would Myste attack you like that?” he asked in bafflement.

“His argument was where was my comeuppance?” she answered. “When do I face justice for all the lives I have taken?”

She looked out into the distance once again as she said, “The Weapon of Light… both Myste and Fray have called me that. Yet, they are both a part of me. Fray is my anger and frustration of all the burdens I bear. And Myste is the regret for all the deaths that I have seen, caused, or could not prevent. Despite the justifications, I have killed and ruined many lives in the process. Many may consider me to be a monster. Maybe Zenos was right about me?”

SLAP!

He wasn’t sure what made him do it. But hearing her call herself a monster, hearing her agree with what Zenos had said, had caused fury to rise up inside him and he slapped her hard across the face.

Her eyes were wide as she looked back to him—who was now shaking with anger. She was now sporting a red mark on her face as he breathed hard.

“Never say that again,” he warned and tears were forming in his eyes. “Please, please… don’t ever say that again! I can’t bear it if you do! You’re not a monster! I’ve seen real monsters and you aren’t anything like that! You are a survivor! You’re a hero! Even at your worst, you are doing what you have to do!”

He buried his face into her shirt was he fought the tears, hating how she was comparing herself over and over to Zenos.

“Why?” he demanded, “Why would you say something like that?”

She merely wrapped her arms around him gently.

“Myste was unable to forgive himself for the lives that we took,” she answered softly. “My own guilt would have spurned us onwards towards and endless quest of atonement. But now I understand. I needed to forgive him… I needed to forgive myself. And when I saw Myste on the ground and crying how all he ever wanted was forgiveness, I knew that was all that he… that _we_ ever wanted.”

“And you took him back?” he asked.

“Because he is me,” she answered with a nod. “If I could not bring myself to ever forsake my darker half, then of course I would never forsake him. He is a fool, but he and I are one and the same. Someone who wanted to make amends for crimes and make this cruel, twisted world a better place, even if it seems futile.”

“It sounds to me that your greatest enemy is yourself,” he reasoned.

“I fear that may be true,” she nodded, “But what can I say? I love them both. I forgive them both. And you...”

She smiled as she put her hand up to her cheek and he turned red as he looked down at his feet. But he thought more of the two figures he had seen… Fray and Myste. Both of them were part of her personality that she worked so hard to keep locked away. The tall figure in dark armor was her anger, her resentment and her dearest wish to leave behind the life as the Warrior of Light. A tall, powerful warrior… that was fitting. But Myste…? She put on a brave mask and was able to fool them all most of the time, but he knew that deep down she suffered more than anyone else.

“There are days, it’s harder than others,” she confessed. “Looking back, I only ever killed if I was left with no choice. It’s not like, it’s not like I like killing. I love battling against a strong foe, but not to the death. The ones I killed, I did so because they left me no choice. I know this… but… I know that one day I will have to face up to all the lives that I took.”

“It’s true that you have taken a lot of lives, and I know that there must be a lot of people who suffer for it,” he said, “But think of all the lives that you have saved? All the people whose lives you made better! You don’t hold grudges, you always forgive everyone else for their sins. After everything that you have gone through… do you not see what an amazing person you are? Mayhap… mayhap what you really needed was to hear those words from yourself? Fray was the one who said ‘I forgive you’.”

Claire nodded and she smiled a little as she informed him, “You’re right. And you know something else? When I went back to Fortemps Manor… I ran into Lord Edmont there. And… he said that I always remain in his family’s thoughts. He even said that he wished that I would remain in Ishgard, but…?”

“But he knows that your destiny leads you elsewhere, for you are still a hero,” he finished, “You are still a good person. You always have been. Even after all the pain and death, you are still changing lives for the better. He considers you family, and I know that Emmanelain and Artiorel see you as a sister. So, don’t ever think that you are beyond forgiveness.”

She leaned her head against his shoulder, looking so tired at that moment, and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders tightly. He then reached up and touched the cheek that he struck, but he did so very gently, feeling remorse at how he lost his temper.

“Still, when you told me what Myste truly was… you said before that Fray took on a form that was your twin? I would figure that another part of you… would look… you know… more like you,” he said suddenly. “But Myste didn’t look at all like you.”

“I have a theory about that,” she offered. “Because out of all the deaths that weigh upon my soul, there are two who weigh more than most.”

Alphinaud blinked before he realized just why Myste seemed so familiar to him.

“You speak of Lord Haurchefant and Ysayle?” he asked in shock. But the more that he thought about it, the more it made sense.

She closed her eyes with a faint smile. “I can’t ever be sure, but I think that his appearance is a combination of them both… both dear friends who sacrificed their lives for me. And… I regret that I wasn’t able to save them.”

“And the fact that he was a child…?” he asked slowly.

“I think… that he also represented my innocence lost and I regret that as well,” she suggested. “I’m not sure. I don’t think that Myste chose that form of his own free will. But in the end, it doesn’t matter. I know who I am and I know that a day will come when I have to face up for my actions. But for right now… I’m able to move forward. Because… I think… I think that I finally learned to love myself again.”

Alphinaud wasn’t sure what he could say to that, but instead of struggling to find a way, he leaned in and rested his head against her chest, listening to her heartbeat. She wrapped her arms around him as he finally realized why she had looked so different to him earlier but he couldn’t put it into words.

She was free from a small piece of the heavy burden she had been forced to bear for a long, long time. She had forgiven herself for all that has happened. Or at the least, he felt that she was on the road to such a thing.

“Maybe we should leave now?” she asked quietly but he was shaking his head.

“I don’t mind,” he told her as they gazed back out at the ocean, “Let’s stay here like this for a little longer.”

His answer seemed to have made her happy as she tightened her hug on him and he found the tides, which once would have sent a shiver of fear through him, were oddly soothing now. It’s so strange that out of everyone in the world, she was the one person that she found nearly impossible to forgive.


	21. Arenvald’s Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What better way to celebrate the liberation of two nations than to go on a dangerous treasure hunt? The Warrior of Light is given an adventure she can't refuse! Travel down to the ruins of a drowned city and explore it for a treasure beyond their wildest dreams! Meanwhile, it seems that shadows are beginning to shimmer beneath this bright new day. Shadows so dark that the ruins of Skalla seem bright in comparison.

_“Is that everyone?!” Alphinaud asked, wiping the sweat from his brow with shaking hands as the last few Imperials fell to the floor. The Flames that he had been fighting alongside with had gone running on ahead to secure the rest of the palace while he went running up another flight of stairs looking for Claire._

_He passed by Raubahn, who had caught up to Lord Hien, Yugiri, and the rest of the Domans—helping them to fight off the last few stragglers as Alphinaud reached a point where he could go no higher. The only thing left were the crumbled remains of some magitek armor laying in pieces about a pair of massive stone doors._

_He placed his hands on the door, trying to get it to open before he felt the familiar trace of an aether pushing him back out. Whatever was happening beyond this point… someone didn’t want him to interfere._

_“Alphinaud!”_

_He looked back to see that Lyse was running towards him, covered in blood and sweat, but still looking ready to fight as she joined him._

_“Lyse!” he cried back, “Full glad I am to see you well! What of the others?!”_

_“As far as I know, everyone’s alright,” Lyse panted, “They’re securing the rest of the city. Those few Imperials who aren’t dead have surrendered and are being taken into the Alliance’s care until something can be decided about them. But we’re almost there! All that’s left is to deal with Zenos!”_

_She then looked up to the stone doors and gasped out, “Those got to be the doors to the throne room! That must have been when Zenos is!”_

_“Lyse, wait!” Alphinaud warned, but Lyse already charged at the door, only to be thrown backwards by the surge of aether that blocked their way._

_Lyse cursed under her breath as she glared at the door and Alphinaud ran over to help her back up._

_“I fear that Claire is already battling with Zenos,” he said as she wiped a trace of blood from her mouth._

_“I figured that much,” Lyse grumbled, “Hien said to me that he saw Claire come up this way a while ago. I guess I hoped that I could make it in time to help.”_

_But they couldn’t. Zenos seemed determined to keep anyone else out of this while he dealt with the Warrior of Light. They could only stare at the door, feeling fear in the pits of their stomachs at the battle that their friend was up against. Always, they had faith that she would return to them alive… but she was up against a foe who had beaten her twice before. They could not honestly say how this would go._

_“All of Zenos’s men have already fallen,” Lyse said as she began breathing hard, shaking slightly. “The palace is as good as ours! If Zenos loses… then Ala Mhigo… then Ala Mhigo will finally be free.”_

_“Lyse, do you know of any other way to get into the throne room?” Alphinaud asked quickly, not planning on waiting around if he could help it. “Is there nothing else we can do to help?”_

_But she shook her head in a lost way, not having any ideas and he was the one who cursed this time. However, before he could think of something drastic, he heard it… a distinctive roar that seemed to shake the very foundations of the palace. The roar was so great that they about fell over, having to cover their ears in pain._

_“What the bloody hells was that?!” Lyse cried out, true fear written all over her face as Alphinaud felt himself go bone white. He remembered, what felt like a lifetime ago, when he was on board the Enterprise when they went on their Skyfishing trip… he could remember hearing Bismarck’s roars and how their little airship felt like it was going to be shook apart… and this was too similar for it to be anything else._

_“No…” he croaked as he looked around for the nearest window and flew to it, “It can’t be!”_

_“It can’t be what?!” Lyse yelled as she joined him, also looking out._

_But he didn’t dare answer as he realized that he was right. Gods… why did he have to be right about this?_

_“What is that?!” Lyse screamed out in terror._

_A massive dragon, with wings that seemed to cover the sky, a long tail that was layered in thick, crystalline scales… it’s entire body enveloped in a dark green glow…?_

_“Shinryu!” Alphinaud gasped, knowing that it couldn’t possibly be any other creature. He could only watch as the primal soared over the palace and the city itself… causing screams of panic and confusion right below them. But Shinryu didn’t seem too interested with what was going on below as it tilted upwards and soared, almost gracefully, along the stone walkways that connected the roof to many other platforms above them. At one point, he watched as it went crashing right through one of the walkways before coming to hover above one large stone platform._

_“I guess he wasn’t kidding when Fordola said that he had the powers of an Eikon on his side,” Lyse gulped as Alphinaud kept his eyes on where the primal was… watching how it began slashing out with its claws and wings._

_“How much do you want to bet that she’s up there…?” Lyse asked and Alphinaud covered his eyes with his hands in horror. For that terrible second, he thought for sure that they had sent the Warrior of Light off to her death._

_Why? It was bad enough that she was fighting against Zenos, they had to throw a primal into the mix as well? What was the point?!_

_“Wait… does this mean that Zenos is beaten?” Lyse asked quickly as Shinryu brought down bolts of lightning upon the platform._

_“I don’t know, nor do I care at the moment!” Alphinaud yelled back as Shinryu moved back, away from the platform, but still close enough to keep it in its sights. “Wait, is that…?!”_

_“I think he’s powering up!” Lyse yelled out, her own eyes wide in fear as Shinryu’s wings were bathed in pure power. Upon the platform, it looked like miniature meteors were falling down upon it, and then there were a horde of small winged dragons flocking about._

_But the winged creatures quickly died down before Shinryu unleashed a devastating power that caused the two of them to duck down beneath the wall. The blast was enough that dust shook from the ceiling and the tremors were enough to make one think that they were in the middle of an earthquake._

_That was when he heard it…_

_“THE HEAVENS ARE TOO SMALL A FIELD FOR OUR DANCE! LET US TRANSCEND THIS MORTAL COIL!”_

_“No!” Lyse cried as she looked up, already halfway out the window as she stared wildly about. “That was… that was Zenos’s voice?!”_

_“It was?!” Alphinaud yelled as he jumped up as well. “But… how is that…?”_

_Wait… he remembered Ysayle and the archbishop and what they had done to grow more powerful. No… it couldn’t be… could Zenos have…? Did he really…?_

_There was a flash of green light upon the platform and he looked back at once to see that the primal was now soaring about it, high above them, to sinking down below the thick clouds of aether. He could hear even more screams of terror from below, and for a moment, he feared that the Warrior of Light had fallen and that Shinyru had turned its attention to gaining more followers. Just then…?_

_With an almighty CRASH the primal came soaring straight upwards, crashing it’s head through the platform as it continued flying straight up, heading into the heavens without bothering to stop. The sky above them had turned as dark as night as currents of aether began to mix with Shinyru’s power, charging off dangerously as Alphinaud watched the tip of Shinyru’s tail disappear._

_“Wait! What happened?! Is she…?!” Lyse screamed out, now leaning out so far that she was close to falling out the window and he had to pull her back._

_“THIS DAY WE SHALL WRITE A NEW LEGEND, MY FRIEND! THIS BATTLE SHALL ECHO IN ETERNITY!”_

_“No! She’s not dead!” Alphinaud cried, realizing where she must be. “She’s still fighting!”_

_But that was all they knew for sure. From below, all he could tell for sure was that she was fighting Shinyru in the very heavens themselves. He was vaguely aware of his hands digging into the stone below him as he watched the flashing of power and lightning surge between the clouds as more roars were sounded off._

_Once in a while, massive boulders would fall through the clouds and crash below them upon the palace’s many towers. More roars could be heard, and Alphinaud did not think he could exaggerate believing that they could be heard all the way back in Doma with how loud they were._

_“She’s gonna make it, I know she is!” Lyse yelled out determinedly, after what felt like hours of agonizing waiting. “Come on! She’s not called a Primal Slayer for nothing! This is her specialty!”_

_Alphinaud didn’t dare bring himself to speak as he kept his eyes to the heavens, praying to every single god individually, hoping that everything would be alright._

_Perhaps the gods have heard him after all… for after what felt like days, the surge of aether slowly began to fade, along with the distinctive roars. The sky soon cleared up, revealing a bloody sunset and he sucked in a lungful of air that he didn’t realize he needed._

_“Look!” Lyse cried, and he looked to see that she was pointing to the doors to the throne room. The aether that had blocked them had vanished and she went charging forward to kick them open._

_“The way’s clear! Let’s go!” she yelled and she ran forward, with him right on her heels._

_He didn’t pay any attention to the empty throne as Lyse quickly discovered the passageway behind it and they raced down it, leading out to the rooftop._

_And never… in his life… did he feel more relieved than when he broke out onto the very rooftop and saw her standing there waiting for them. He barely paid any notice of Zenos on the ground and coughing up blood…_

_All he could think of was… ‘Thank you, gods. Thank you…’_

_*End of Flashback_ *

“And so that was how the battle went?” Alisaie asked when he paused for breath.

“Indeed it was,” Alphinaud nodded, “I can scarcely tell you how horrified we were when we saw Shinryu, of all beings, appear from out of nowhere. Claire told us how Zenos was bragging about how Garleans had managed to find it after it was entrapped by Omega’s bindings. Apparently, this was the trump card that Zenos had stored up in the Royal Menagerie and he was showing it off to her before unleashing it.”

“And he actually found a way to fuse together with it?” Alisaie asked in wonder.

“We know it’s possible to summon a primal by using one’s own body for a vessel,” Alphinaud reminded her, “But to have merged together with one in such a manner? If it wasn’t for her eye witness to it, I would struggle to believe it.”

“To think that she had to fight the combined strength of Zenos and a primal at once?” Alisaie asked in awe. “Full glad I am that she is on our side. I saw her just the other day in Limsa, and you would never guess that she emerged from such a battle after a mere few weeks.”

“Agreed,” Alphinaud said, smiling a little. “You could have told me where you went, you know?”

“I suspected that you would try to stop me,” she retorted knowingly. “I didn’t do anything I shouldn’t have. I went out with my friends… we had tea and sweets. But what about this ‘appointment’ of yours?”

“I assure you that it wasn’t at all what you think it is,” Alphinaud told her. “Nothing happened.”

“So you did meet with her later?” Alisaie poked at with another wide grin, “You certainly returned back to my sickbed rather late. It was near the dawning hours by the time that you arrived at the Reach again.”

“It was a long journey,” he retorted.

“Why not use the aetheryte to travel here quickly, then?” she pressed on, “What were you two doing?”

He opened his mouth—possibly to tell her to mind her own business—when he heard someone calling out his name. He looked up to see Arenvald, of all people, skidding to a stop in front of him, looking like he had run here from the other side of the Reach.

“Arenvald?” Alphinaud asked in great surprise. “What brings you here? Is aught amiss?”

“Huh? Oh, no, nothing like that,” Arenvald panted, “No, I was here looking for you. Listen, I was hoping that you would be up for a little adventure with me.”

Alphinaud raised his eyebrows at that as Arenvald quickly told him about going on an adventure into a possible dangerous unknown for something that may or may not exist.

“I see,” Alphinaud said, noticing how vague that Arenvald was about this adventure. “Well, as exciting as it sounds, I’m not sure if now is the best time to be leaving for any great lengths of time. What with all the unrest in Ala Mhigo…?”

“Rest assure, we won’t be leaving Gyr Abania,” Arevnald reassured him. “I mean, if we do, that would be a great surprise. But I’m sure that it’s here.”

“What exactly is it that you are referring to, Arenvald?” Alphinaud pressed him curiously. “I can’t say for sure unless I know what is going on.”

“Oh, why are you bothering with him?” Alisaie asked flapping her hand like she was swatting a fly, “I don’t know why you would want such a stick in the mud like him to come with you. Though, now that I think of it, it will get him to leave me alone for a time. I like that plan. Why don’t you go, dear brother?”

“Oh please, Alphinaud,” Arenvald pleaded, “It won’t just be the two of us either. I invited the Warrior of Light as well! She’s waiting by the aetheryte for us. Come on!”

Alisaie was smirking at him, he just knew it, but he kept his focus on Arenvald.

“Really? Well, that’s all the more reason you should go, isn’t it, Alphinaud?” she asked, “I’m sure that they would appreciate the company. Even if journeying with you is as dull as one of Urianger’s tomes.”

***The Waking Sands***

Urianger was just brewing himself a cup of tea when he let out another violent sneeze. Again? He found himself sneezing an awful lot these days.

“I pray that I am not close to befalling some dreadful malady,” he muttered to himself as he added some honey to his tea.

***The Reach***

Alphinaud glared at his sister before she added, “I don’t see why you would hesitate at all. If it were me, I would jump at a chance for a little fun. But you’re going to leave me behind on bedrest, as you are won’t to do. But if you rather, I can be more than happy to go along in your stead.”

“I never said that I didn’t want to go,” he retorted back before folding his arms and looked back to Arenvald. “Well, in light of all that has happened, how can I ignore such an exciting proposal, now can I?”

Arenvald cheered at that as Alphinaud looked back to his sister and added, “I’ll be gone for a short amount of time, but while I’m away, please… please, sister. Don’t try to do anything you shouldn’t. You’re still recovering.”

“I was well enough to travel to Limsa on my own,” she pointed out.

“Yes, but you’ve been wincing the entire time that you got back,” he pointed out and he saw her put a hand to her ribs at those words. “I know that it must still hurt. So, I will not ask this again. Please, for my sake, just stay here and rest so that you can recover safely. That is all I want.”

She huffed, but she nodded, and he knew the only reason she was agreeing with him was because she was still in a lot of pain.

“Very well,” she sighed, “But only if you promise to regale me with a good story about this ‘adventure’ of yours. I swear, I will not stand by and listen to another lecture about the politics that we should be looking for a rebuilding nation.”

Alphinaud gave a mock bow to his sister before joining Arenvald, who happily led him across the Reach, and to the sheltered area near the entrance. Claire was already there, waiting for them, and her eyes lit up when she saw them.

Alphinaud beamed at the sight of her, his heart soaring whenever he saw that smile, and couldn’t help but return it.

“Greetings, Claire,” he said to her, “’Twould seem we are to accompany Arenvald on some manner of escapade. Have you any idea what we’ve gotten ourselves into?”

Claire shook her head as Arenvald cleared his throat.

“Allow me to explain,” he began, “It’ll be something of a history lesson, but I’ll try to be brief. No snoring, if you please. Now, the events I would speak of occurred before the occupation ─ back when Ala Mhigo was still a monarchy, and Theodoric sat the throne.”

“A uniquely brutal despot, by all accounts,” Alphinaud said when he looked to him, folding his arms, and recalling the books he had read about the King of Ruin. They said that his rule was the last and bloodiest in Ala Mhigo’s history; rivalling even the hardships the Garleans brought upon its people.

“That he was,” Arenvald agreed before going on, “The King of Ruin suffered no rivals, real or imagined, and his dispute with the monks of the Fist ended with Rhalgr’s Reach being burned to the ground.”

Yes, he knew about that as well. And Alphinaud looked up to the statue of Rhalgr above them… to where he remembered reading that the Monk’s main temple was at the top. The King made sure that none were spared in the massacre, and the Monk’s order had but been destroyed.

“In the latter years of his rule, he was seized by the unshakable belief that unseen forces were conspiring to steal his crown,” Arenvald went on explaining, “And so he ordered that every soul with a claim to the throne be executed ─ including his own family. The wealth of the poor sods he put to death became the property of the king, and it’s said that these royal treasures were hoarded somewhere in the palace. Thus was born the legend of the ‘mad king’s trove’.”

“Ah,” Alphinaud said in understanding, seeing the path that Arenvald was treading and what this ‘adventure’ of theirs was all about. “I believe I see the direction our adventure is to take. I assume you have a mind to unearth this hidden bounty?”

“You assume correctly!” Arenvald said with a big grin, glad to see he caught on so quickly.

“And would I also be correct in assuming that this legend is widely known?” Alphinaud asked, finding it unlikely that such a tale would be a secret, “Others must surely have gone in search of your prize, tempting as it seems.”

“Well, of course we won’t be the first to make the attempt. Following Ala Mhigo’s liberation, more than a few eager soldiers turned the palace upside down in hopes of claiming an easy fortune,” Arenvald admitted, “But even after scouring every room from dawn till dusk, they uncovered not a single coin. Their gold-lust drained away as quickly as it had come, and the legend of the mad king’s trove remains simply that ─ a legend.”

“But I see you have no intention of letting the story end there,” Alphinaud guessed, also finding himself smiling.

“What self-respecting adventurer would!? Imagine: the three of us, delving into a decades-old mystery!” Arenvald laughed as he punched his fists together, “Tell me the thought doesn’t set your heart to racing!”

Alphinaud looked to Claire—and like he thought—she was also grinning and he was already feeling excitement pumping through his veins.

“The news of Doma and Ala Mhigo’s liberation has kindled the flames of revolution in every corner of the Empire,” Alphinaud stated, wondering where they should start their search, “I hear the imperial province of Dalmasca has already risen up in rebellion…”

With so much uprisings happening, it seemed unlikely that the Garleans would be marching to retake anything for awhile. Which was good news for them, for he doubted that their forces would stand a chance in their states. But he doubted that this peace would last for long. This could be their only chance to have some fun… for the foreseeable future anyway.

“…Which means the Garleans must surely have their hands full,” he then added slowly to his friends, deciding that now may not be the best time to bring this up. “What better time than now to indulge in such a diversion? Tell us, Arenvald ─ have we any clues as to where we might begin our search?”

“Well, judging by how the other treasure hunters fared, nosing about the palace isn’t like to get us anywhere, so…we’ll probably need to, uh…ask around,” Arenvald trailed off.

“Would that be another way of saying ‘no’?” Alphinaud asked.

“Well…” Arenvald chuckled uncomfortably, “Heh heh heh! Yes.”

Looks like they had their work cut out for them. Then again, if this was supposed to be easy, someone would have found the treasure a long time ago.

“I see,” Alphinaud said slowly, “In that case, I shall pay a visit to the Allied archivists and request access to the records seized from the imperials. The Garleans are meticulous about such things. If they uncovered the trove during their occupation, the event is certain to have been recorded.”

If nothing else, it was sure to give them a place to start.

“In the meantime, the two of you can track down those who worked as palace servants and officials in Theodoric’s day,” Alphinaud added to the pair of them, knowing that they would need as much information as they could find, and the archivists were unlikely to have much information about rumors. “Given that they would have been at least twenty at the time, you will be looking for people who have seen forty summers or more,” he finished up, “Anything they can tell you about the king and his bloody deeds may prove useful, so be sure to listen well. Arenvald, pray try your luck in the Fringes and the Peaks whilst Claire makes the rounds in the Ala Mhigan Quarter.”

“Hah!” Arenvald laughed out excitedly, “And there I was thinking I was the party leader. Not that I mind, of course!” he added quickly, “Let’s be about it, eh? We can meet afterwards at Gylbarde’s Gate!”

Alphinaud waved them off as he went to the Allied archivists, where he took a look over all the records that he could find on the mad king and any sort of treasure. From what he found, he discovered that during the King of Ruin’s rein, that not only did he claim all of his fallen family member’s possession, he had also taxed the poor people to within an inch of their lives. They had been forced to surrender much of their belongings until it felt that there wasn’t a gil left in the entire nation.

A massive fortune that seemingly vanished shortly before the King’s death.

So, it would seem that at least part of Arenvald tale was at least plausible.

But other than that, he found very little else in terms of evidence. He supposed that it was possible that it was found and someone rewrote such a discovery for selfish gain… yet if there was as much as it was suggested here, he found it unlikely that such a vast fortune could have been hidden.

Right now there were only two possibilities. That the treasure didn’t exist… or the Imperials had overlooked it.

About a bell later, he returned to the Ala Mhigan quarter, having tracked down Arenvald, and told that he had found out precious little that they didn’t already know. That the Mad King used to hold public executions and anyone who was suspected of conspiring against the crown was executed in brutal manners. Apparently, it got to the point that the only time that Theodoric would leave the palace was to attend the executions… until he grew so paranoid that he dared not take a step out of the palace, seeing assassins in every shadow.

He waited until Claire had returned and joined with them before he went any further.

“Since we’re all here, why don’t we share what we’ve learned?” Arenvald asked them both excitedly.

“Allow me to begin, then,” Alphinaud said as he cleared his throat, “As promised, I scoured the imperial records for any mention of fantastic treasures…and found precisely none. It is just possible, I suppose, that a corrupt official deliberately hid the fact of the trove’s discovery, hoping to enrich himself ─ but I find it rather unlikely that so valuable a find would stay secret for long. I conclude that our prize either does not exist, or that the imperials somehow overlooked it. But what of you, Claire? Were your investigations any more fruitful?”

She nodded and told them about the elder scribe she had met.

“He said that in his last days the king’s methods for killing his own kin had grown even more grisly,” she explained quietly. “Apparently that only a few knew of what he had done. He had ordered a court thaumaturge to curse the few remaining members of the royal family by transforming them into fiends before casting them into the darkness below the palace.”

“…Turned into monsters?” Alphinaud gasped in horror at the thought of such a fate, “And what could he mean by this ‘darkness beneath the palace,’ I wonder…”

“I met an old man in Ala Ghiri who spoke of the palace’s subterranean prison, but he said naught of cursed abominations!” Arenvald cried out with wide eyes.

“The imperial archives were also silent on the subject of fiends inside the palace grounds,” Alphinaud added, frowning as he tried to be calm and rational about this.

“Could this scribe fellow have been spinning her a yarn, do you think?” Arenvald asked, suddenly doubtful, “Did you believe him, Claire?”

“His fear seemed genuine,” Claire answered back quietly.

Well, Alphinaud always did trust her judgement. If the man seemed that afraid of this, there is a good chance that he spoke the truth. But…?

“If he was afraid, that does lend credence to the tale ─ though I’m not sure how that helps us in our search,” Arenvald sighed.

But that was when something stirred in the back of Alphinaud’s memory. Something that he had read a long time ago when he was studying up on the history of Ala Mhigo. And that was when the answer seemed to be staring at them in the face.

“Do not be so hasty ─ Ernold’s anecdote may very well have told us where the trove is hidden,” Alphinaud stated at once, but he turned his attention back to Arenvald and asked, “But ere I share my theory, there is a matter I would clarify. Arenvald, you spoke of lighthearted adventure, but I sense a deeper motive for this expedition. Why are you so intent on finding this treasure?”

He didn’t mean to pry. He knew that it wasn’t his place. But he highly doubted that Arenvald had asked them to search for this treasure just for personal gain.

“…It wasn’t all pretense, I swear it,” Arenvald said, but his expression grew stony before admitting, “But…you’re right.” His eyes darkened and there was an air of anger in his voice as he confessed, “My father was in the imperial army, a man of Garlean blood. I trust you know what I mean when I say that my Ala Mhigan mother did not welcome my arrival?”

Alphinaud nodded in understanding—not daring to voice it out loud. He had heard many of the horror stories of how some Garlean soldiers took interest in beautiful women. And judging from Arenvald’s expression, this was not a story that he wanted to hear the entirety of.

“As I grew, she would check my brow over and over, convinced that a spot on my skin was an emerging third eye ─ like the kind you see in pureblood Garleans. My mother did not care for this taunting reminder of my heritage, and took up a knife…” Arenvald went on, his hand going up to touch his forehead and Alphinaud did his best not to stare or look piteous.

“War paint serves to cover the scar,” Arenvald added as he lowered his hand, “In the end, she turned me out into the street, and I was left to haunt the alleyways of Ala Mhigo, a feral child who got what he needed through begging, cunning, or worse. The best I can say about the years that followed is that I survived. But I hated the animal I’d become. Eventually, I left the city behind me, and joined a group of refugees bound for the other side of the Wall. It was then that I turned to adventuring, and that road led me into the company of the Scions. I tell you this so that you understand I know all too well what poverty and hunger can do to a person. I drew steel on ordinary folk for a measly crust of bread. With Theodoric’s gold, I could spare my countrymen the shame of living like that.”

It all made perfect sense.

Arenvald wasn’t doing this for personal gain. He wanted to spare anyone else from suffering like he had done in his youth. Alphinaud looked at him with a new sense of respect and admiration as he smiled and nodded.

“Thank you, Arenvald, and I apologize ─ that cannot have been pleasant to recall,” Alphinaud said apologetically, but making sure that his respect wasn’t hidden as he added, “But I felt it best to be clear in our intentions.”

He then looked back to Claire and asked, “Well, Claire? Are you content to surrender the treasure to Arenvald’s noble cause, and claim the thrill of adventure as your reward?”

Of course she didn’t mind, she beamed back and nodded as he found himself matching… wishing to reach out and take her hand at that moment. “Then I should be glad to tell you my theory on the resting place of the mad king’s trove…if you are minded to hear it?”

They waited as he opened his mouth… but then had a burst of inspiration.

“…Actually, mayhap it would be better if we first adjourned to a more suitable location,” Alphinaud countered.

“…In case a rival treasure hunter overhears our plans, you mean?” Arenvald asked, “Good thinking!”

“That…was not exactly the reason, but ’tis certainly a valid concern,” Alphinaud stated in surprise as he looked back to him, “Let us reconvene on the southern edge of Loch Seld.”

Rather than explain his reason, Alphinaud led them to the shores of the salty lake and looked down at the murky waters—remembering how Lyse, Thancred, and Claire all described the ruins they had seen below.

“Forgive me,” he said to them as he looked hard at the water, “‘Twas not my intention to draw out proceedings. I simply wished to have the loch in sight while I explained things.”

They waited as he cleared his throat and began telling them, “Prior to the great flood of the Sixth Umbral Calamity, the salt lakes you see before you were yet dry ravines. And this, believe it or not, was the site of the ancient city of Skalla, which rose and fell during the Fifth Astral Era. From what we know of the period, the city was already deserted by the time the waters began to rise, having been all but destroyed by war. Yet its ruins remain to this day at the bottom of Loch Seld.”

He knew that the odds were very much in their favor in this case. The modern day city of Ala Mhigo was built right over ruins of the ancient city of Skalla and if there had to be any place that reached down beneath the place he would wager that meant the ruins themselves.

He then looked back to them and confessed, “It is my belief that the ‘darkness beneath the palace’ mentioned by Theodoric’s former scribe was not a reference to the prison, but to a place still further below: the ruins of Skalla. I further surmise that the mad king’s unfortunate kinsmen were cast down there not simply out of a desire to punish them, but to discourage exploration. Theodoric wanted to keep the ruins secure…”

He could think of no other explanation. And it made perfect sense… for who would ever think to search the ruins below them for treasure? Aside from a band of danger-seeking adventurers, that is?

“Prior to the great flood of the Sixth Umbral Calamity, the salt lakes you see before you were yet dry ravine,” he went on, “And this, believe it or not, was the site of the ancient city of Skalla, which rose and fell during the Fifth Astral Era.”

“Wait…” Arenvald stuttered, realizing where he was going with this. “You’re saying…they were meant to guard the mad king’s trove!”

“Precisely,” Alphinaud said with a grin, “And since we know the court thaumaturge was involved, we can safely assume that any entrance into the old city will have been magically concealed.”

“…Which would explain how a legion of imperial soldiers and the gods know how many Ala Mhigans never found a trace of the trove,” Arenvald gasped, a wide grin unfurling on his face.

“We, however, have certain advantages which they did not enjoy,” Alphinaud finished, before looking to Claire, whom he knew would be more than able to search the loch for them, and asked, “Claire ─ would you be so good as to swim down to the bottom of the loch and search for an underwater route into the ruins? While you do that, Arenvald and I will seek out an ensorcelled portal within the palace.”

She nodded as Arenvald gave her an awkward wave and she went deeper into the water until she was up to her knees and dove straight in.

“Hey…?” Arenvald called worriedly but Alphinaud held up his hand, explaining that she would be just fine on her own.

“Honestly, she will be more annoyed with us if we worried,” he answered knowingly. “There shouldn’t be any danger down there for her… for the time being. Let us do our part and head back to the palace.”

They did just that. They returned to the city and were granted permission to set foot inside the palace… but it was only after they walked in through the grand doors did the pair of them realize just how big the palace was.

Finding a door may not be so simple.

“Now then… if you were a king who went mad, where would you go to throw in your enemies into as close as to Hell as possible?” Arenvald asked curiously as he looked about the hallways.

“Well, I can’t say for sure, but I do have an idea,” Alphinaud stated before leading the way down through the rest of the palace. It was only a guess where they could start. But if it were him and he had a taste for blood, he would have wanted to watch the carnage unfold while in a place of safety while also doing this secretly, where the other servants wouldn’t be aware of what was going on.

From what he had learned of the last king of Ala Mhigo’s rule… was that near the end of his rein, he had grown so paranoid that he rarely ventured outside the palace… So, there was a reasonable chance that The King of Ruin oversaw these ‘executions’ from someplace where no one would notice that its prisoners were disappearing. The prison below the palace… where it was just above the ruins of Skalla.

When he suggested this to Arenvald, he saw his eyes widen with realization.

“Yeah! Yeah that makes sense! Good thinking! Boy, am I ever glad that I asked the both of you for help! Without it, I’d be wandering around like an idiot!” he laughed.

Alphinaud smiled back before saying, “Don’t be so hard on yourself. ‘Twas you who had such selfless goals in mind the entire time. A good way to give back to the people of Ala Mhigo and help them along the road to recovery. You have much to be proud for.”

They soon reached traveled down to the lowest part of the palace that they could go, full of cold cells and chains that sent chills up his spin. Ignoring it as best as he could, Alphinaud began searching about, trying to sense any trace of a magical ward.

“So, ah… what is it that we’re supposed to be looking for?” Arenvald asked curiously as he looked around the dark and dank prison cells that had housed who knows how many poor souls over the years. “I know a little bit of magic… but only minor healing spells.”

“Most never would notice it,” Alphinaud agreed, “But I was raised and trained in such magicks. The Studium back in Sharlayan would never have accepted me if I couldn’t sense a secret ensorcelled portal. If we can find it here, then all we need to do is remove the wards around it, and the opening will be clear. Just give me a moment…?”

He then began to wander about dungeon, stretching his senses, feeling about for anything that felt like the faintest traces of magicks. He doubted that the palace had seen much of magicks for the last twenty years, what with the Garleans having taken over… but the wards should still be around here somewh…?

He paused as he stepped right up to a section of the wall—at the very back end of the prison. He felt something there… just the faintest trace… like… like a whisper on the wind, but he was sure that he felt it.

“What is it, Alphinaud?” Arenvald asked curiously, noticing that he paused.

“Here,” Alphinaud said and looked back at him with a grin. “It’s weak, and the thaumaturge who hid it must have been a talented one… but I knew I could find it.”

He then reached out and plucked at the magic that tied the wards together and pulled it… like pulling a string and watching it unravel. Almost instantly, a large doorway appeared before them where, just seconds before, had been nothing but stone wall.

Arenvald gasped behind him as Alphinaud grinned, reaching up to his linkpearl and said, “Claire ─ it’s Alphinaud. We have searched the prison beneath the palace, and found a door concealed by enchantments. Have you aught to report?”

“ _Yes_ ,” she answered, her voice sounding strange to his ears… but then again, she was most likely still underwater. “ _I found what looks like a tunnel just below the cliffs. It looks like I can get through here._ ”

“…And you believe it leads into the ruins?” he asked happily, “Excellent. Then I propose we proceed from our respective entry points and look to meet somewhere in the middle.”

“Oh, come on, you two ─ we might as well make it a race!” Arenvald laughed, having heard everything, and was now grinning like a child whose nameday had come early. “Victory goes to the first adventurer to find the treasure! Godsspeed!”

Alphinaud rolled his eyes as he lowered his hand and began to descend the stairs that led to the rest of the ruins below.

“You do know that we don’t stand a chance here?” he asked him, the further down they went. “Even if you have experience running through dungeons, running through dangerous, monster-filled dungeons is how she makes her living.”

“Hey, it’s a little extra fun!” Arenvald chortled, “Besides, I really do think that we stand a chance here! We just gotta move fast and…”

But he didn’t get a chance to finish for the stairs had suddenly stopped and he had to grab hold of the walls on either side of him to keep himself from tumbling straight off.

Alphinaud stared downwards into a vast, deep and dark pit, trying to find even the tiniest trace of light. But all he could see was just pitch blackness. As dark as a stormy night sky.

“I guess that this is where they felt that it was safe to dump their victims,” Alphinaud frowned as he looked around at eye level and finding that the stairs truly did end here. “They wanted to make sure that they were left in the ruins, but had no way of making it back up here.”

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Arenvald cried, excitement back now that the shock was over. He then jumped down, leaving Alphinaud taken aback by that. But he followed suit, and—to his relief—found light waiting from them from the use of enchanted torches. But as he looked around, he found an entire underground city… which reminded him a little of the Kobolds home of O'Ghomoro… but there was no doubt in his mind that these were the ruins of Skalla and the ancestral of Ala Mhigo. Strong, stone walls surrounding them that wasn’t unlike the city that was right above their heads. The only thing he hadn’t counted on was that it was full of tunnels and hallways that seemed to cross over each other in all directions.

In all honesty, he had no idea where to go from here.

“By the Twelve,” Alphinaud panted as he jumped down a section of crumbling stone, being splashed by the cold water as he spotted Arenvald getting back to his feet, “I knew that the palace was expansive, but I never would have guessed that we were standing above a labyrinth on this scale!”

“Yeah! Just thinking about exploring this place gets my blood going!” Arenvald laughed as he looked eagerly about. “And I’ll be damned if the treasure isn’t here somewhere! Come on! We best be going if we want to beat the Warrior of Light!”

Alphinaud seriously doubted that they stood a chance, but he was eager for a challenge. He summoned out his Moonstone Carbuncle to help light the way down these dark corridors and they set off together to explore. The light hit the pools of water that they crossed over, making them glow with an eerie light while their footsteps were the only things that could be heard over the dripping sounds.

They walked on a little deeper into this cavern and Alphinaud was thinking to himself that they were going to lose this race solely over how much they will have to look over before even reaching that far when something burst out of the pools.

Alphinaud let out a startled yelp before he quickly felt his hand fly to his side and opening his grimoire while he let his carbuncle defend him. That was how it went for much of the time. They would slay one sort of horrible creature before moving on for a short distance before being attacked again. And not just some any creatures… but beings that he had never seen before… creatures that did not look like they were a part of this world.

There were also series of strange magical ruins upon the ground that when he stepped on, he felt his body shift and he took on a form of one of these horrible monsters. The only good use was that they were able to use these forms to levitate over deep chasms to the other side. But the first time that they discovered this, it was the shock of a lifetime… and he was relieved when the pair of them turned back after less than a minute.

“What the hells just happened to us?!” Arenvald gasped as he checked over his body, making sure that it was back to normal.

“If I had to guess,” Alphinaud panted, feeling his heart slowly return to normal after the shock, “That those were put in place by the same thaumaturges who trapped the King’s victims down here. There was always a chance that their curses could fade with enough time. I’m guessing that those were set up to ensure that they remain cursed.”

“But… we were only cursed for a few seconds there,” Arenvald pointed out in confusion.

“Because that was only a tiny piece of the curse,” Alphinaud reasoned, “These are just set up to ensure that the full effects on those who had been turned would remain as monsters. I doubt that we need to worry about permanently looking that way so long as we don’t remain near those runes for long.”

“Good to know,” Arenvald said in relief. “Now then, let us keep moving on… but be careful… I think that there might be something around that corner up ahead.”

Alphinaud was glad that Arenvald was with him. His cheerful attitude was contagious, and he felt a little safer with his blade at their side. They fought more creatures as they continued deeper, the monsters seemingly appearing from the water or the darkness.

“You know, I can’t believe how good it feels to be back running through dungeons again,” Arenvald laughed as he wiped the blood off his sword, “It’s been ages since I last had the time to do so. A dark and seemingly endless dungeon… full of monsters that are waiting to rip your head off… not sure what you’ll find at the end… and the promise of treasure waiting for you! No better way to feel alive, if you ask me.”

“It does make one fully appreciate what adventurers go through on a daily basis,” Alphinaud admitted, “I hope that Claire is faring well.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about her,” Arenvald said confidently, “I’m sure that this feels like nothing for her. She’s probably having a blast!”

But at the mention of her name, Arenvald seemed nervous all of a sudden, and was playing about with one of his gauntlets… as if it was no longer fitting right.

“Hey…” he then spoke up slowly, “I was thinking… no, wait… yes. What I meant to say was that I would like your opinion on something.”

“Of course,” Alphinaud said as he glanced down a random corridor, thinking that this would be the safest way… only to find the deep pit in the floor that would surely led to their deaths, and deciding that they would stick to this path instead.

“Well, I was just thinking that I would ask the Warrior of Light out,” Arenvald confessed and Alphinaud felt his entire body freeze in shock at those words before he felt something boiling inside so fiercely that it felt like his insides were scorched. He reacted so quickly that he banged his head on a low ceiling and let out a curse as he rubbed his aching skull.

“W-What…? Could you repeat that, please?” Alphinaud asked. He knew what he said, but he needed a few more seconds to let that sink in.

“Y-Yeah,” Arenvald went on, starting to turn red. “I’ve been thinking about it, and I was wondering if you think that I stand a chance?”

“For what?” Alphinaud said, feeling dread inside the pit of his stomach.

“You know,” Arenvald sighed, clearly not liking where this was going, “Of being able to get together with her. She and I aren’t that far different in ages… and I’m not bad looking… I mean, I know she could do a lot better than me. But…? It’s not like she’s seeing anyone else, is there?”

That took him by surprise. Alphinaud had gotten used to the other Scions and their friends poking fun at him for his ‘secret’ relationship with the Warrior of Light. But he hadn’t thought that it was secret to the rest of the world… not anymore anyway.

“Ah… well…” he stuttered out, wondering just what it was that he should say. “I’m not sure why you felt the need to ask me this.”

“Well, you two seem close,” Arenvald pointed out. “You spend a lot of time together from what I’ve seen and are really good friends. I figured that if there was anyone who would know what she would say, you would. So, what’s your answer?”

“I… I don’t…?” he began, and he was almost relieved when another monster came charging out of the dark at them. At least, until he was forced to duck to prevent his head from being ripped off.

“What is that thing?” Arenvald yelled before he charged ahead, his sword held high.

He had no idea… nor did he want to know. Alphinaud yelled out in terror before he snapped back to the matter at hand. He had come too far to give up and start to panic because of some monsters.

No matter how terrifying they were.

“Boy, who would have thought that we would have been seeing critters like ‘em, right?” Arenvald asked as he sheathed his blade.

“I can honestly say that it wasn’t at the top of my ‘to-do’ list when I woke up this morning,” Alphinaud nodded, feeling tense. They continued downwards, passing by more deserted corridors and even parts of iron bars like cell doors. He couldn’t help but wonder if they had wandered into some kind of a prison?

He did his best not to think of that… especially after passing by the remains of skeletons.

“What’s that?” Arenvald asked as he paused, taking Alphinaud off guard. He was about to ask what was wrong when he heard something… rather… felt the eyes of something watching them.

He drew his grimoire once again, ready to fight back… when suddenly there was an odd vibration in the stone beneath his feet. It was as if something large was dragging its body along the ground and the sheer weight of it was enough for them to feel it.

Alphinaud gulped hard, feeling sick at the thought of what else was down here.

Even Arenvald seemed shaken as he drew his blade again, and this time he held his shield up, ready to block whatever came at them.

They moved slower, the darkness almost suffocating as they turned a corner… and that was when they discovered just what it was that was lurking out of sight. A monster of gargantuan size—dwarfing all over creatures down here—loomed overhead. It had a thick, black fur with eyes that glowed red in the dark, as well as crimson runes covering its body. A pair of great, black wings burst forth from its shoulders—making it look larger than it was as knife-long fangs burst from its mouth—dripping with saliva and its breath stunk of decay as it turned its attention towards them.

With a battle cry, Arenvald charged, his sword high, but as he rammed his blade into the beast’s hide, it all but bounced off it. The monster roared at him, swiping its massive claws at him, which Arenvald used his shield to block… but the impact was enough to send him crashing to the ground.

“Carbuncle!” Alphinaud cried as he ordered the creature to latch onto the monster’s head and hold on. The beast, clearly didn’t like having this tiny pest scratching its face and was trying to claw it off as Alphinaud flew to Arenvald’s side, who was coughing. Winded, but otherwise in one piece.

“What’s wrong?!” Alphinaud cried out as he pulled him to his feet, the carbuncle still latched onto the creature’s horned head.

“Its hide’s too thick!” Arenvald yelled back. “I can’t cut through it!”

Alphinaud cursed to himself before calling for them to retreat. The two turned and ran back the way they came, letting the beast to try and scrap off the glowing carbuncle.

“Hurry!” Alphinaud shouted as they ducked down another corridor, “As soon as I move too far away from the carbuncle, it’ll fade!”

No sooner did those words come from his mouth did the beast let out a furious roar and the pounding of footfalls told him that the creature was right behind them. They had no idea just where they were going at this point because everything looked the same in his fear-filled mind. It seemed more likely that they were just running about in circles than actually getting anywhere—all the while, the monster was still right behind them. Alphinaud could swear that he felt its hot breath on the back of his neck as he spotted a few bent back bars inside one of the cell-like rooms. Without thinking, he grabbed Arenvald’s arm and pulled him through the hole; while easy for him to get through with his small frame, it was much harder for Arenvald, whose bulky armor almost prevented him from getting through. He could hear the armor scrape against the metal as the beast lunged at them, forcing them to move back as its clawed paw went after them. Thankfully, the rest of the creature was too large to fit through as they continued running, hearing its furious roars slowly fade behind them.

They kept moving until they reached an empty corridor and they slumped down against the wall—panting for air and digesting what just happened.

“Well, that’s something you don’t see every day,” Arenvald stated as they looked at the other.

They let out shaky laughter, but kept their voices down so that they didn’t need to worry about drawing the creature back towards them. But it seemed that they were alone this time around and decided to catch their breath for a short time before deciding where they should go from here.

“We have to be close to where the treasure is by now,” Arenvald stated. “I mean, the mad king must have had a way to be able to bring the treasure back up if he needed it, right?”

“Possibly,” Alphinaud agreed slowly, “But I suspect that these creatures were also cursed to obey the thaumaturge who cursed them. It’s only a speculation, of course, without having a chance to observe such a curse… not that I would want to. But I think that you are correct. We must be nearing the treasure… especially with such a guard in the way.”

“How much do you think’ll be there?” Arenvald asked curiously, his eyes lit up at the thought.

“If there is even half as much as I imagine it, then more than enough to help the Ala Mhigan people,” Alphinaud reassured him as he took out a piece of paper and began to draw the finishing sketches of the map he had been making mental notes on. “I’ve been taking note of the way to get out once we find it. We’ll be able to use this as a map once we’re ready to leave.”

“Good thinking! I didn’t even think of how we’re gonna get out,” Arenvald said thoughtfully. “I’m glad that I asked you both to join me! Remind me to ask you to come the next time I decide to go on a treasure hunt!”

They laughed again, glad to be able to rest after all the running they had done. But once their chuckles died down, the silence was back, and Alphinaud felt that there was something else on Arenvald’s mind.

Sometimes he hated being right.

“Nice scream,” Arevnald poked fun at him as Alphinaud glared back at him through the dark, half wondering if he should just leave him to wander down here on his own.

“So, about what I was asking you earlier?” Arenvald asked him and Alphinaud shook his head, dreading that he was bringing it up again.

“Ah, yes,” he said carefully, wondering how he should say this. “While I’m sure that she would be flattered. I’m not sure how well it would work out.”

“Really? Why?” Arenvald asked in surprise.

“Because… she’s already seeing someone,” Alphinaud mumbled, and kept only a little bit ahead of Arenvald so that he could hide his burning red cheeks.

“She is?!” Arenvald asked, completely taken aback. “Wow, you learn something new every day. Bah, just my luck though. I should have guessed as much. So, what’s this guy like? Is it serious? Has anything happened?”

“Yes… no… sort of,” Alphinaud stuttered, not sure of what he would call what their relationship was, “I really don’t think that they have a label for it yet. I know that they both care for the other greatly. But… neither of them seem to know where to go from where they are right now.”

“I see,” Arenvald sighed before thinking it over some more, “But… if nothing else is happening between them, perhaps I could still try? You know, they’re still discussing the kind of new government for Ala Mhigo, so that’s going to take everyone’s attention for a while. So, maybe I could still try to ask her once it’s over?”

Alphinaud wasn’t sure how he should feel for that, he was just about to confess that he was the one who was with Claire when he felt the stones beneath him start to shake. There was a distinctive roar just below them that caused the weakened structure to tremble… and before he could comprehend what was about to happen, the floor gave way from below.

With a terrified cry he tumbled downwards with Arenvald—thankfully reaching their landing with a relatively short distance. Still, the distance was enough for him to unable to land properly and pain was shooting up his spine as he landed hard on his backside. Meanwhile, Arenvald was lying flat on his face next to him, moaning slightly.

“Oh Bugger it,” he heard Arenvald hissed under his breath as Alphinaud stood up, his legs numb and shaking as he watched as the dust and some leftover debris clattered down around them.

“Are you alright?” he asked worriedly as the other spit out a mouthful of dust, pushing himself up as well.

“Aye, aye. Everything’s still attached,” Arenvald let out a forced chuckle before getting up. Just as the dust began to settle around them they heard a slight snicker and they looked up at once to see that Claire was waiting for them with a bright smile that seemed to light up the entire room.

“Ah… It seems both our paths led here, very good,” Alphinaud said in relief to see her well. Why had he been suddenly so worried for he well-being when he knew full well that she had been through much worse in more dire situations? Perhaps it had been the combination of strange creatures and dark passageways that led to who knows where had taken a greater toll on him than he wanted to admit.

He had come over to the platform that she stood on and she reached out a hand to help pull him up with her. He felt her pull him upright like she was merely pulling up a sack of popotoes before he came to stand with her; barely paying attention to the gold and jewels that they were currently standing in.

“We spent altogether too much time fleeing fiends horrid and numerous. How fared you?” Alphinaud focused his attention on Claire first, wanting to make sure that she was in one piece before focusing on the treasure.

She smiled a little wider that made it feel like the sun had come out from behind the clouds before explaining her own journey through this place. Apparently, she had gone through a series of traps and creatures just to make it into the ruins themselves… and yet she still beat them here. And it seemed that the roar of the creature she just described was the same one that tried to kill them before was what brought them crashing through the ceiling like that. So as far as they were all aware of… they had cleared the way of all of the Mad King’s cursed kin. Meaning that it would be safe for others to venture down here and collect the treasure without their help.

Arenvald had jumped up onto the platform with them, managing it easily despite his heavy armor and weapons, staring around at the treasure that filled the room.

“Much the same then. ‘Twould appear this place is yet inhabited by King Theodric’s kin, or what’s left of them,” Alphinaud said once she was done with her explanation, “The work of terrible magicks, I fear.”

While it was terrible what had befallen them, he supposed that this was for the best. At least, they could be allowed to rest in peace instead of haunting these halls for all of time while guarding a treasure that the king no longer had use for.

“Terrible, aye. But their misfortune is our… fortune?” Arenvald offered, gesturing to what lay around them.

“Quite…” Alphinaud said, finally getting a good look around him. He had been prepared for being disappointed, but there was far more than even his wildest imagination could have come up with. There were chests that were overflowing with golden coins, jewelry with gems the size of dodo eggs, golden figurines of lions and griffins sparkled in the low light, golden vases with various designs, crates of the finest of silks and robes… and an enormous painting of a man with wild purple hair that seemed to stand on end.

“By the Twelve, there is even more than I imagined,” he whispered in awe. It looked like there was enough to give a tiny portion to every person in Ala Mhigo! More than enough to help the nation get back on its feet!

“Oh, I can’t wait to see the look on Lyse’s face!” Arenvald cried, beaming wider than ever before, “Thanks for believing in me you two!”

They shared a few more laughs with each other before leaving the drowned city. They were able to carve a back out through the way they took to get down. They found themselves back out in the Ala Mhigan quarters and the bright sunlight burned their eyes when they exited the dark corridors that laid malms below it. They would have to find a way to seal up all the entrances to that place to ensure that the people don’t accidently find their way down there.

Then again, considering how long it took for them to get down there, mayhaps they needn’t worry over much.

“Arenvald and I forged ahead at the fastest pace we could manage, but I was not surprised to find you waiting for us,” Alphinaud said to her, glad to be back in the open air again and away from the smell of mold and rot, “I suppose it serves us right for challenging the Warrior of Light. Next time, we should agree on some manner of handicap…”

“I could go in blindfolded and my hands bound if that helps give you a chance?” she offered with a shrewd grin.

“That’s just cruel,” he retorted as she grinned even wider.

“Ah, we may have lost, Alphinaud ─ but think of what we found!” Arenvald reminded him with a clap him on the shoulder.

“Quite,” Alphinaud nodded scrupulously, “I am still reeling at the sight of that mountain of riches…”

“What, like how you reeled at the sight of that floating specter, you mean?” Arenvald laughed before looking to Claire and added, “You should have heard him scream, Claire!”

“M-Must we dwell on such momentary lapses!?” he demanded in humiliation, wanting to duel him here for that, “We found the mad king’s trove, and that is all that matters!”

“All jesting aside, we must tell people the good news,” Arenvald grinned, “And I think Lyse should be the first.”

“Seconded,” Alphinaud declared, his face still red, “There is to be a meeting of representatives from across Ala Mhigo, so she is sure to be in the city. Shall we seek her out?”

With a glare at Arenvald, who smiled back cockily, they began to search the streets for Lyse. They found her quickly enough, already speaking with another Resistance member, before she saw them approach. She gazed at their faces with curiosity, clearly noticing their smug expressions.

“Oh?” Lyse asked, “You three look pleased with yourselves. What’ve you been up to?”

“I’m glad you asked, Lyse. And I’m pretty sure you’re going to like the answer…” Arenvald said, and he was the one who told her—in great detail—about their adventure in the ruins of Skalla. Lyse listened quietly the whole time… though he suspected that it was out of shock of where this was leading up to.

“You’re joking…” Lyse gasped, “The mad king’s trove!? I thought it was a myth!”

“So did plenty of people,” Arenvald agreed, “But they didn’t have Claire and Alphinaud in their party. The credit for finding it should really go to them. As for what to do with it all…I vote that it go towards alleviating the suffering of Ala Mhigo’s poor.”

Despite his enjoyment of poking fun at him, Alphinaud had to admit that Arenvald was truly a humble man with a good heart. He was full glad to count him as a friend, and he nodded in full approval to his suggestion.

“Gods…” Lyse whispered at the mere thought of so much treasure and riches buried just below their feet, “If there’s as much as you say…”

“Arenvald did not exaggerate, I assure you,” Alphinaud added in as he pulled out the paper that he used to make a map of their way out of the ruins, “We could not hope to carry even a fraction of it out on our own. I have taken the liberty of sketching out a rough map of the ruins ─ if you will assemble a squad of your most trusted freedom fighters, they should be able to follow the route to where the treasure lies.”

“Understood,” Lyse agreed immediately, “I’ll make sure every coin is accounted for, and that goes for the spending of it as well!”

“Thank you,” Arenvald said, “Oh, there is one other thing: when the times comes to draw up a plan for distributing the spoils, I would ask that you consult Alphinaud. I don’t have a head for details. I’m not…educated. I see that simply handing out sacks of gil won’t solve everything, but I couldn’t rightly tell you what to do instead.”

“Oh, I know the feeling!” Lyse agreed, “I’d welcome any advice you could give us, Alphinaud.”

Surprised, but nevertheless pleased that they would look to him, he nodded and promised, “Of course. I shall be at your disposal.”

But before he was able to begin coming up with plans as to how best to distribute the money, another member of the Resistance came running up with an anxious expression.

“Commander!” he cried, “We’ve got a problem!”

“Deep breaths,” Lyse said, her good mood fading when she saw him, “Tell me what’s happened.”

“A mob’s gathered outside headquarters, and they’ve started making demands. You’d best come and see for yourself!” the Resistance member cried before running off. The four of them looked at each other, startled at this, but all began to follow, wondering just what was going on now.

They ran straight through, heading to the building where the Resistance was now using as their new HQ while in the city. At the front entrance, M’naago was doing her best to hold off a group of several dozen angry Ala Mhigans.

“Step back, all of you!” M’naago yelled in warning.

“Like hells we will! We know who you’ve got in there!” he heard one of the scream out in fury.

“We’re not leaving till you hand her over!”

“Bring her out! Bring her out!”

They skidded to a stop, completely at a lost to what caused such anger.

“What’s going on!?” Lyse demanded as M’naago ran over to them.

“Someone let slip about Fordola…” she informed them in a whisper, but her voice was still loud enough for a few to hear her.

“It’s true then!” a man with tattoos on his face demanded, “The bitch really is in there! I knew it! I bloody knew it! We demand vengeance! Bring her out! Today we butcher the Butcher!”

Understanding rush through his brain when he heard that. These people, probably most who lost friends and family from the Skulls, were out for revenge. With two decades of anger built up inside them, they wanted to find some way to vent it… and when they heard of Fordola…?

“Butcher the…?” Lyse gasped, her eyes wide with shock that they would suggest such a thing, “Come on, you don’t mean that. We’d be no better than the imperials! If you’d all just calm down─”

But no one was willing to listen to her.

“Calm down!?” another resident cried with grief ringing out loudly in her voice, “That monster and her thrice-damned Skulls dragged my man from our home and beat him to death in the street!”

“Aye! And my dad!” a man screamed, “That bitch has spilt enough blood to fill a loch!

“We all know her crimes!” the tattooed troublemaker from before demanded, “She’s a traitor and a murderer! How many of your Resistance friends have died at her hands, eh? And here you are protecting her!”

It looked like things were going to result in a fight if things didn’t calm down. He was already contemplating using some kind of shield or healing spell should violence break out. But thankfully another familiar voice sounded up over the crowd’s cries.

“So that’s what all the fuss is about…”

General Raubahn appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, and was looking on at the crowd calmly, silently demanding attention from where he stood.

“Hearken to me, brothers and sisters of Ala Mhigo!” he cried, getting their attention. The people turned to face him, and Alphinaud saw how their faces lit up with shock and awe at the sight of the Bull of Ala Mhigo standing there. Their angry rants faded to silence as Raubahn looked over them all.

“My friends ─ you are not alone in your anger, your grief, your despair, for it is mine as well!” Raubahn cried out, using that same calm but commanding tone that he used whenever he was encouraging his men to battle onwards, “That gnawing pain in your breast…it is enough to bring an old bull to his knees. But I ask you, brothers and sisters, to think not only of the family and friends who were cut down before your very eyes, but to think also of the ones who were abducted ─ the ones who may yet live! Where were they taken? What became of them? These questions demand answers!”

At his words, Alphinaud looked back to the mob and he could almost see their anger fade as they realized that he was speaking the truth.

“I share your thirst for justice,” Raubahn confessed, “For vengeance. But we will gain only fleeting satisfaction if we give in to our base appetites ─ we will never know the truth!”

At that, the people were now filled with a new kind of emotion. Shame. They knew he was right, and they were allowing themselves to act like blood-thirsty animals when they should be focusing more on what was important. Once he saw that, Alphinaud let out a relieved sigh, glad to see that everything was going to end peacefully.

“Now is the time that we, the people of Ala Mhigo, must decide what manner of nation we will build for ourselves, and for generations yet unborn,” Raubahn went on, holding up his one hand, “When they look to our example, will they see a people who held fast to their principles, or one who cast them aside when tried? I say to you, it is our responsibility to give these prisoners a fair trial, that they might answer to all of Ala Mhigo! The Garleans called us savages, and I’ll be damned if we prove them right!”

There was stunned silence for a moment before the crowd began to applaud Raubahn’s impassioned speech, and a new kind of understanding shone on their faces. Well… most of them. There were still a handful who were looking bitter at this, such as the man with the tattoos from before who was so set on killing Fordola.

“I know you’re right, I do, but…I can’t…” Alphinaud heard him whisper. But he wasn’t the only one, for Raubahn seemed to have heard him as well and walked up to him. The man was slight taken aback by his presence, but when he saw Raubahn’s kind look, the man looked down in acceptance while the crowd dispersed.

That ended well. Alphinaud didn’t want to think about how easily that could have ended badly. For them and the crowd.

“My thanks, Raubahn,” Lyse said once the last few stragglers of the crowd returned to their homes, “Listening to their anger, I could feel myself being swept away…”

“‘Tis a difficult tide to stem,” Raubahn agreed sympathetically, “‘Twas that same rage which brought us to our feet, and carried us to victory. But now the war is over, all the unspent fury is being channeled into vengeance.”

Alphinaud could see that, he suspected as much. But now wasn’t the time for them to be focusing on revenge. They must find a way to help the people channel all that fury into more productive means such as rebuilding their lives.

“Aye, and it’s not just here ─ we’ve reports of mobs forming all over,” M’naago confessed as well, “They’ve been targeting folk known to have cooperated with the Garleans. It starts with insults most often, then someone picks up a stone… Some industrious souls even thought to seek out the graves of Zenos and his officers. It was…grim.”

Ah yes… he remembered hearing about that. Apparently, the Alliance had buried Zenos’s remains somewhere in the Fringes—and he supposed some may have tried to find it so that they could destroy whatever remains of the former Viceroy. Not that it would do them much good to destroy a dead body.

Lyse folded her arms at this news and was shaking her head.

“I want to build a country where everyone, regardless of race or origin, can live side by side in peace,” she said angrily, “But maybe the time isn’t right. Maybe people just aren’t ready… But that doesn’t mean I’m not going to try. The representatives will be here soon, and I’ll be damned if I’m going to give up before I’ve even begun.”

“Who are these representatives exactly?” Arenvald asked curiously.

“Oh, village elders, refugee leaders and the like. It wouldn’t be right for us to dictate the nation’s future on our own, so we’ve planned a summit of sorts,” Lyse answered back, “We’ve even invited the Ananta and the Qiqirn to participate.”

Ah, good. It seems that they have covered all their grounds. Now it would seem that all citizens in Gyr Abania would be given a chance to make their voices heard. He wondered just what kind of government would be best suited for this recovering nation?

“Ala Mhigo stands at a crossroads, and this meeting will decide which path it takes,” Raubahn nodded, “The matter of Fordola’s sentence cannot be suffered to disrupt proceedings.”

“Then let’s execute her and be done with it. She herself asked to be put to death,” M’naago stated coldly, taking them all by surprise.

“Naago!” Lyse scolded, “I already explained why we wouldn’t do that! Sending her to the gallows might satisfy people right now, but where would it end? Should we round up everyone who collaborated? And everyone who didn’t resist? There would be no one left! And we’d be no better than Theodoric and Zenos!”

She lowered her head as they all began to think this over. Alphinaud was sure that they were all thinking along the same things that he was.

But is that truly the right thing to do? Should those who supported the Garleans be made to pay some kind of price? Surely the people seem to think so. And if they weren’t careful, they could end up easily going down another dark road such as these last two crazed leaders. They couldn’t leave the fate of this nation to just one person… monarchy in this country must be put to an end and focus most on the people and what they need the most. But just what did they need? No one seemed to have an answer to that… not even the people.

“Begging your pardon, but…might I be allowed to speak with Fordola?” Arenvald asked, surprising them all by the request, “Only, I caught a glimpse of her past. A moment of it, anyway ─ during the fight. She’s done terrible things, aye…unforgivable things… But…in some ways, she’s a victim of the circumstances in which she was born. And that’s something I can understand…”

Alphinaud raised his eyebrows at that, wondering what he saw that made him think that way? He remembered when he told them that he had vision when the Skulls attached him… that was when Krile was taken from them. But what was this vision that made him question this? He wanted to ask, but he wasn’t sure how willing that Arenvald was to reveal anything.

Lyse thought it over before nodding, saying to them, “All right. Speak with the prison guard when you’re ready, and I’ll come and join you. I want to talk to her too.”

“I’ll return to my other duties, then ─ we’ve barely begun to investigate the facility where they gave Fordola her powers,” Raubahn informed them, “Be fairly warned, friends: she will test you. Don’t let your emotions color your judgment when she does.”

They nodded to Raubahn as he left, leaving the rest of them to speak with the prison guard and passing through. Lyse led them down the hallway, heading down to the basement level to where there were a few cells set up. Most of them were held with Garlean soldiers that were captured during the battle of Ala Mhigo—awaiting their trials. But Lyse led them over to one in particular, where there were two guards on watch.

They nodded to them before unlocking the cell, allowing them to enter. Fordola was in dirty, worn clothes when they entered, sitting on her bed and staring at the floor. She didn’t bother to look up at them at first until they had all entered and she felt their eyes on her.

“Well, well, well… So many visitors,” Fordola asked as she slowly looked up at them all with a dead look in her eyes and dry smile, “Come to have a good laugh, have you? Or do you mean to put me out of my misery? To finish what you started? It’s about bloody time.”

“That’s not why we’re here, no,” Lyse said seriously, “Do you remember what I said? How I promised you you’d live long enough to see us win our freedom? Well, I meant it. And not to mock you, either.”

“You’re wasting your time,” Fordola snapped, looking down at the floor again, “All of this is pointless. There’s no reason to keep me alive, and you know it! I killed your men ─ I killed my men! And you know what my only regret is? That I didn’t kill you when I had the chance!”

Alphinaud felt anger and annoyance inside him at her cold tone. But it seemed that he wasn’t the only one who didn’t believe her words.

“That’s a lie, and you know it!” Arenvald snapped, voicing what Alphinaud was sure that they were all thinking, “You think we can’t tell what you’re trying to do? That we’re blind? You’re a fool, but you’re not stupid. You’re ruthless. Relentless. You’d give up anything and everything to get what you want. You didn’t come this far, climbing over the bodies of your own brothers and sisters, just to piss it all away! I see you, Fordola! I see you for what you are!”

Alphinaud suddenly felt Claire stagger slightly next to him and he looked to her in worry when he saw her giving her head a little shake… a sad look in her eyes. He was about to ask what was wrong when Arenvald went on speaking, not noticing anything.

“So, you mean to play the part one last time, eh?” Arenvald demanded, “The unrepentant traitor, whose death will serve to unite the people?”

“Shut up,” Fordola warned, just shaking her head and still refusing to look up at him.

“You had every chance to kill yourself,” Arenvald went on relentlessly. “Fashion a noose from your clothes, wait for the guards to leave you alone long enough to slip it over your neck─”

But her anger suddenly surged to such a point that Fordola stood up, glaring at him fiercely as she yelled, “I said shut up!”

“But then it would all have been for nothing, wouldn’t it?” Arenvald claimed, not even pausing to take a breath, “Whatever it takes. That’s what you said.”

Whatever it took? Was he talking about the vision he had? Once more he felt that he was missing something important here. He wasn’t the only one, for Lyse was also looking a little lost to what he meant… in fact, the only other person who didn’t look surprised was Claire… who was looking straight at Fordola.

Fordola glared at him before she suddenly turned her glare over at Claire, also noticing that look on her face. And it seemed that Fordola figured out the reason for that.

“…Been in my head, have you? Had a little peek at my past?” she demanded furiously at her.

The Echo again? Alphinaud looked to Claire, wondering what she meant, but Claire didn’t look away—not saying a word. Though that seemed to only cause Forola’s outrage to grow.

“And what, a few stolen memories tell you everything you need to know, do they?” she demanded, as if expecting some kind of answer from her where she said that she understood her pain, “Don’t you dare patronize me! You don’t know a godsdamned thing about the life I’ve led! The bastards that killed him, the bastards that let it happen ─ my father deserved better! I swore I’d do whatever it took to make them pay!”

Alphinaud had about enough of not understanding and was about to ask what this vision was, but then, he saw Fordola’s eyes flash red and she cried out in pain as she staggered back.

“Wait…” Claire commanded as he and Lyse stepped forward, ready to fight if she tried anything. Claire didn’t look the least bit surprised by what was going on and stood her ground as they waited. Fordola’s hand was up to her head, as if she suddenly had a splitting headache and her breathing grew sharp.

That was when Alphinaud realized he had seen similar motions from Claire whenever the Echo strike at her. They all waited… wondering what Fordola was seeing now.

It was over in less than a minute before Fordola’s head snapped up and she spun about to stare at Claire again. But there was something different in the way she was looking at her this time. She no longer held any anger or resentment… her eyes were wide as she stared at her with shock written all over… and perhaps… fear?

“You…y-you…” she finally was able to speak in a choked whisper, “All that power…all that pain… It’s too much… Too much for anyone!”

Claire’s eyes narrowed only slightly, still silent, at that as Alphinaud looked to her in concern. He looked back and forth between the two women, not sure what they meant. But Fordola was shaking her head, still staring at her without any anger and only confusion and fear.

“The things they’ve done to you,” she went on with a hushed voice, “The lies, the betrayal, the endless fighting…yet there you stand, unbroken. How…? Why…?”

The last two words were spoken in a desperate plea to understand… that much Alphinaud could understand. They were all looking at the Warrior of Light, who remained composed as she observed her, wondering how to give her an answer.

“You know why,” she finally answered in a way that clearly said that Fordola should understand, “You saw.”

Alphinaud’s eyes widened in realization as he understood what happened. Claire had just witnessed some fragment of Fordola’s past… and Fordola had seen something of hers all in the span of a few minutes. There was something empathetic in both of their faces as the two observed the other.

At last, Fordola just shut her eyes and looked away again, as if unable to bear the thought of looking at her anymore.

“Damn you…” she said, but it was without all the spite it had been with before, “Damn you all…”

Alphinaud could tell that they weren’t going to be getting anything else out of her. Something that Lyse seemed to realize as well.

“You still have time, Fordola,” Lyse said, “Think about how you want to spend it.” Fordola didn’t answer, but she didn’t seem to be expecting one as Lyse told the rest of them, “Let’s go.”

No one else said a word as they exited the cell, leaving Fordola alone in the dark. As they were heading back to the outside, they were pressing Claire for what she saw. She didn’t answer for a moment but she grimly explained what made Fordola the way she was. How her parents supported the Garleans and gained citizenship. But that only brought the anger of the Ala Mhigan people on them. One day, their anger grew so great that they beat her father to death with stones while he tried to protect her… while the Garleans watched it happen.

He stared at her as she also explained how she saw how Fordola swore she would earn their respect.

“But fighting was all she knew how to do,” Claire finished, “The Garleans thought of her as a savage for being Ala Mhigan… but her own people of Ala Mhigo saw her as a traitor. That was all she ever knew. So is it any surprise that was what she became?”

They were quiet for a time as they tried to figure out wat to say about that.

“I don’t know that we solved anything exactly, but we’ve given Fordola something to think about at least,” Lyse said.

“Aye…” Arenvald said as he glanced back at the door with a heavy frown and his forehead wrinkled in thought, “And I’ve found something new to think about too.” He looked to Claire and told her, “I don’t know about you, Claire, but the visions only come to me every now and then. From the way Fordola kept wincing, though, I get the feeling she’s having them almost all the time. That’s a lot of bad memories to deal with…Hmmm… I wonder… Could there be some fundamental difference between one who is born with the Echo and one who has been artificially imbued with it?”

“It seems that way,” Claire said simply, not speaking anymore on the subject.

The fact that they could create an artificial Echo was still something that boggled Alphinaud’s mind. As far as he knew, the Echo was a gift that was bestowed from the Mother Crystal onto her chosen. He wasn’t sure of what to think any more about that until Lyse suggested, “Well, the Immortal Flames have been scouring that research facility ever since the liberation. There’s a chance they might have some answers for us. General Aldynn’s there overseeing the investigation. Let’s go and pay him a visit, shall we?”

That seemed like a good idea, perhaps they had found something by now that could shed some light on the situation. So, they returned to the temple, which was now dubbed the Resonatorium, and entered.

Alphinaud did not miss being in this place, and just looking around made him extremely uneasy as he looked at all the cold metal and magitek that beeped and lit up. Raubahn was standing in the middle of the room, discussion something with one of his Immortal Flames, and he looked up at them as they approached.

“What news?” Raubahn asked, “You spoke with Fordola, I take it?”

“Yes,” Lyse confirmed, “As expected, she didn’t say very much, but it wasn’t a total waste of time. Arenvald noticed something odd about her. He thinks she might be having visions almost constantly, which is not how the Echo normally works. Have you found anything here which might explain why it’s so different for her?”

“Hmph,” Raubahn said as he thought that news over before acknowledging, “We’ve been hard-pressed just to organize the research materials, let alone study them. To be frank, I’d welcome the Scions’ expert assistance, if you have time to lend a hand.”

Alphinaud began looking around, doing his best not to focus on how many bodies were scattered about them as he observed the devices and the scrolls that were set up on tables. He could only thank the gods that he had the fortune to attend the Studium and learn what many of these complicated notes said.

Though none of what he read was good.

He rejoined Raubahn and the others, who contributed what they found out.

“I know little and less of science, so any light you can shed on this facility’s operations would be much appreciated,” Raubahn said, once they were all together, “Claire, shall we start with you?”

She grimly told them what she observed and what she recently learned. All around them were bodies… every one of the victims having been used for these ‘experiments’ and the cause of death was just as disturbing as it was horrifying. Hardly any of them had any injuries… instead, they all died from being drained dry of aether. A miserable and painful way to go.

Not only that, the Ironworks had been analyzing the devices, including the metal containers that they found Krile inside. The pod-like devices were created for the purpose of draining said aether of the one inside it. The one that they found Krile in, was different from the others however in that this was fitted with sensors to measure aetheric wave forms.

“Taken in combination with the testimonies of Krile and Thancred, I do begin to see exactly what the imperials were attempting here,” Alphinaud said, putting the pieces together and finding this all the more disturbing the more he heard of it, “The enhancement procedure entailed infusing a single candidate with aether siphoned from a multitude of ‘supply subjects.’ As for the ‘master subject’ ─ in this case, Krile ─ the patterns of her aetheric activity would provide the model upon which they would artificially engineer the candidate’s aura.”

“…In other words, they were trying to recreate Krile’s Echo?” Lyse asked with a frown and he nodded to confirm his thoughts.

“I believe so ─ which would explain our prisoner’s present state,” Alphinaud said, trying to look at the bodies around him, “Krile is possessed of an unrivaled ability to hear the whispers of the soul, and it seems probable that the procedure engendered the same acute sensitivity in Fordola.”

“The soldiers who guard Fordola…many of them lost friends and family to the Skulls,” Lyse added thoughtfully, “And there’s a sentry at her door, night and day. If she can’t help sensing their thoughts and seeing their past─”

“But you don’t just see their past ─ you live it,” Arenvald explained, “All the emotions; all the pain. Imagine what it’d do to you. You’d never be the same again.”

Ah, that explains it much more to him now. He never experienced the effects of the Echo, and had always wondered what it was like. From what he had seen of Claire though, it wasn’t a pleasant experiences. This explains much… not least of all why Arenvald and Claire both seem to understand Fordola’s thoughts.

“Indeed,” Alphinaud said as he also thought of Ysayle, feeling a familiar pang of sadness just by mentioning her name, “As you may recall, Ysayle was completely transformed by a single glimpse of Hraesvelgr’s past. Fordola has been forced to experience the agony of those whose lives she destroyed. The guilt must be unbearable.”

Still… how was her version of the Echo so much more… active than one who was blessed with it? What is it that controls the Echo? Why is it that they do not have any control over it and the visions just come to them? No one ever seemed to be able to answer that question and not even when he had asked Claire on occasion about it was she able to give an answer. She had no control over it… the visions would just come to her… seemingly at random… yet always the visions that she needs to see.

But with Fordola… the way that she kept flinching…? Those had to be signs that she was seeing something. He could recall the moment that they entered the tower before Fordola wounded his sister… he saw her hand going up to her head in pain… and immediately afterwards she was aware of Alisaie’s style of combat. She had to have had some kind of vision then. He was sure of it.

Yet, there was an unmistakable change in her now. A drastic change from the moment that they entered her cell to leaving. And it had to do with whatever she had seen from Claire’s memories. Whatever she saw… nearly brought her to her knees.

If Arenvald was correct and you not just witness ones past… but their emotions and pain…?

“That explains her request to be executed…” Lyse said in understanding, interrupting his thought process.

“Sounds to me like a kind of justice,” Raubahn stated with a grim kind of satisfaction, “Regardless, she can suffer on for now. We have more pressing matters to consider. If the results of these experiments have been relayed back to Garlemald, there will be naught to stop the Empire from repeating the trick. They could give the Echo to anyone ─ to an entire legion.”

The idea of facing an entire legion of people with the Echo was terrifying. Just thinking back to the first time he fought against those with the Echo—the Warriors of Darkness—were unbelievably powerful.

Still, perhaps it wasn’t as simple as they thought though. Alphinaud’s eyes glanced back over the remains of those who suffered from the ‘experiments’ and wondered just how much had to be sacrificed in order to give one such powers? Not only that, they would have to have someone gifted with the Echo to begin with… and if they were forced to see the memories of others so often…? He doubted that many would be able to retain their will to fight.

It was a double-edged sword.

“We must be ready,” Raubahn went on, “We must learn all we can of these godsforsaken procedures ─ and Fordola remains our best source of information. She’ll not be getting her wish. Not yet.”

“Right…” Lyse nodded, and they were all in agreement. As cruel as it was, they needed Fordola to tell them as much as she could. Anything at all could help shed some light on their enemy and help them protect the lands that they worked so hard to keep safe.

“Keep faith, lass,” Raubahn reminded Lyse, “If you’re to convince others to follow you, you must believe what you’re telling them. People will respond to passion ─ but not if it’s feigned.”

“I understand,” Lyse said, her eyes glowing with determination, “Thank you, General. We should leave the Flames to it. Let’s go.”

They thanked Raubahn, and promised that they would be in contact with him again shortly before they left. As they exited the doors, glad to be back in the open air, he heard Lyse sigh next to him.

“I go looking for answers about the Echo, and end up getting schooled by Raubahn,” Lyse said out loud as they exited to the street again, “Yet more evidence that I don’t know what I’m doing. It’s no wonder people listen to him and not me.”

Was she still comparing herself to others? He thought that they had gotten past that point after all they went through. Still, he remained calm as he reminded her, “General Aldynn is a veteran of countless campaigns, Lyse. You cannot compare yourself to a commander of his experience.”

“I know,” Lyse sighed back, shaking her head, “But I also know that I couldn’t have convinced that mob to give up and go home. It makes me realize how much we rely on his authority…and how much I still have to learn.”

He supposed that was true. It was a lot of responsibility that Lyse was under these days, and she wouldn’t want to rely on Raubahn to help her all the time. Still, this was a bad habit of hers… constantly comparing herself to others and wondering what they would do. He wished that there was something that he could say to help her realize that wasn’t the answer to her problems.

“I wonder what he’ll do when everything here is settled… I mean, it’s his homeland,” Arenvald asked, changing the subject, “After going to the trouble of winning it back, might he not want to stay?”

“‘Tis a quandary which countless refugees now face: to continue the life they built in Ul’dah, or start again in the land of their birth…” Alphinaud said, already having wondered about that. In all honestly, he expected Raubahn to return to Ul’dah. He was the General of the Immortal Flames after all… and he didn’t see him wanting to leave the Sultana’s side…? Yet he suspected that there is a part of the Flame General wishing to remain here in Ala Mhigo.

“Claire!” someone cried, “A moment!”

They turned to the sound of the voice, and saw Flame Marshal Pipin there. His appearance took them all aback as he approached them with a serious air about him.

“I am newly returned from Ul’dah, with a message from the sultana,” he said, addressing Claire alone, “Her Grace desires an audience with you. She understands that you have responsibilities here, but asks that you visit the palace at your earliest convenience. Well, I must away and attend to other business. Until next time, my friends!”

He saluted, leaving them as quickly as he had come.

“An audience with the sultana!” Alphinaud said in surprise, “Depending on the nature of her consultation, this might be the perfect opportunity to inquire about the General’s future plans.”

“Yes, we’d all like to know about those, Alphinaud ─ but not everyone’s as comfortable interrogating royalty as you,” Lyse pointed out, “Take no notice of him, Claire.”

She smiled and nodded back, and he could tell that she was already in mind to leave and see what the Sultana wanted. Hopefully, this meeting will turn out better than their last one…? Just thinking about the feast was enough bring him back down a trail of dark memories that panged his soul.

“Well, the question of how to put the mad king’s treasures to good use shows no sign of answering itself,” Alphinaud said, determined to find something to keep himself busy for the time being, “Shall we be about it, Arenvald?”

“I am at your beck and call!” Arenvald beamed excitedly, already looking forward to returning back to the treasure chamber.

“…And I should be getting back to my own tasks,” Lyse added, “I’ll organize a squad to head down into the ruins, and then start preparing for the big meeting…” She then looked to Claire and added, “Oh, send Nanamo my regards, Claire!”

“And ours too, if you please,” Alphinaud added, silently hoping that everything will be alright this time around, “We shall see you on your return.”

Claire nodded, and left with a slight wave of her hand. It wasn’t until after she was out of his sights did he remember the conversation that he had with Arenvald before…?

He would have to ask her out before Arenvald is given the chance.

He left with the others, wondering how best to approach this idea—not paying much attention to the cold blue eyes that were watching from the shadows of the buildings around them… never once taking their eyes off Claire as she left the city. The figure ran his hand over the hilt of his katana as he watched her retreating back… as if fighting the urge to draw his sword.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (And so 4.3 has finally come out! I had planned on finishing this chapter before the release date, but I’m glad that I did wait. For I was given a few new ideas! To be honest, I did not see that ending coming… but I loved it. Now if only Square Enix would stop making the Warrior of Light a spectator here! The Warrior is supposed to be the star! The main character! So why is it that we feel like we’re just there watching the game? Please, Square Enix, focus a little more on our character and give us some good storyline. I wasn’t too impressed with it until we were near the end with Alphinaud.)


	22. A Sultana’s Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has their place in the world. A place where they belong and call home. Adventurers don't truly have such a place like that, perhaps wandering until they find it. But what do you do if you're heart belongs to two different nations? One where you were born and one that you worked hard to create your own? A day will come where you must choose... but which one would you pick?

_“You may go,” she had said to Muriel in the late evening, who just smiled and nodded, leaving with the bottle of wine that would set into motion the events that were to follow._

At the time though, Nanamo didn’t know anything about it as she watched her Lady-in-Waiting leave. For at that moment, she had called the Warrior of Light into the room to discuss a matter most important.

_“You must be curious as to the reason for this private audience,” she had said._

Nanamo sighed sadly as she opened her eyes, sitting in the exact same place at the same table she did the night of the feast. The only difference was that she was sitting there alone and the noticeable absence of any wine.

She rubbed her face tiredly, wondering how things could have gone so wrong so quickly? No sooner did she come to believe that everything would be alright… did everything go horribly wrong. After she had learned what Teledji Adeledji was plotting behind their backs, she had started believing that if left under her weak leadership then the only hope that Ul’dah had left was if she stepped down from the throne. She had wanted to create an Ul’dah where all of her people—both the wealthy and the poor—can live together in happiness and prosper.

Only now did she understand just how severely she messed up.

She wanted to believe that a strong leader like Raubahn and his Immortal Flames could hold back the tides of chaos while this changed happened. Yet, she also knew that even someone like Raubahn would struggle to keep his footing in such times.

But if the people saw the Warrior of Light standing with him and supporting him, then they would also gather behind them. This was what she wanted to believe.

She knew that the Admiral and the Elder Seedseer would be there to support him as well, but this was the one person she knew she could count on without having to put into consideration the loyalty for any single nation.

Speaking with her would have been her last task as the sultana before she stepped down from the throne. And when she saw her agreed to it, much of her dread faded because she started to see hope for a brighter future.

And then she took a sip from that accursed goblet.

Nanamo sighed as she sat in her private chambers, reliving the conversation before that fateful moment. Perhaps paranoia had sunk in, but she had made sure not to touch any food for this meeting, not wishing to have some kind of repeat of the incident.

While she doubted it would happen, she wasn’t willing to take any kind of chances this time around as she waited for her guest to arrive. She hadn’t expected an answer quite so soon, but she was pleasantly surprised when she received word from her new Lady-in-Waiting, that Bartholomew ha just let the Warrior of Light inside.

With so much happening in Ala Mhigo, she had assumed that it would take some time before being able to find a chance to come speak with her. Nonetheless, it was with a smile that she rose from her chair and greeted Claire warmly when she was allowed into the room… much as how she did that night.

It almost felt like no time had passed between now and that moment as she took a seat opposite her… the very same one that she sat in once before. They both observed the other for a moment before Nanamo asked her how everything was going in Ala Mhigo.

Claire was more than happy to tell her of the progress made, but was sure to tell her that while Ala Mhigo was free, they were still struggling to get back to their feet. Nanamo frowned at that, knowing that something had to be done about it.

“I thank you for answering my summons in these most interesting times. You have been busy,” she said.

Claire smiled back calmly, obviously waiting to hear what this was about.

“The liberation of Ala Mhigo will have far-reaching consequences, and there is a matter upon which I would seek your counsel,” Nanamo went on, falling silent for a moment, knowing that she had to stay strong for what she had to say. So, by taking a deep breath, she went on, “I speak of Raubahn, and his future.”

Claire didn’t seem surprised by this as she looked on with those observing eyes.

“All know the tale of his rise from penniless refugee to member of the Syndicate, and General of the Immortal Flames…” Nanamo reminded her, “Yet though he has come to call Ul’dah home, it will never be his homeland. He is a son of Ala Mhigo.”

Claire nodded in agreement as Nanamo then confessed sadly, “And now that she is free, I thought it only a matter of time before he sought my leave to return to her. Indeed, I had resigned myself to his loss.”

She had been prepared for it. Expecting it even… so when he had returned to her for a brief time, and expressed his intent to return to Ul’dah once his job in Ala Mhigo was finished, she could not deny that she was shocked to hear it.

Nanamo turned her gaze to the tabletop, finding it easier to speak as she did so, and admitted, “Suffice it to say, I was…greatly surprised to hear him speak so lightly of handing over the reins in Ala Mhigo, and retaking his place at my side.”

She would be lying to state that she wasn’t happy when she first heard that, elated even. But when she looked at him, she could see the anguish in his eyes at the thought of leaving Ala Mhigo once more. Just like that, all of her happiness faded only to be replaced by a surge of guilt and shame. After all that he has done for her over the years, she knew that she could not live with herself if she had him remain at her side because of selfishness. If he truly wished to return to Ul’dah and stay here as her advisor, she would not hesitate in the slightest. But…?

She looked back up and added, “I will welcome him with open arms, of course ─ he is my most trusted advisor…and my dearest friend. But I have known the man a long time, and beneath that steely gaze, I spied a flicker of doubt.”

Again, Claire remained silent as Nanamo told her all this. It seemed that she knew how important this was for her to get these words off her chest and was allowing her the chance to find them. Nanamo closed her eyes as she stated, “Whether Raubahn chooses to remain in Ul’dah or return to Ala Mhigo, I only wish that he do so with a heart unburdened by guilt or regret. Yet how can he freely make such a choice knowing how much I depend on him?”

That was what troubled her the most. She couldn’t allow this to continue. For once, she wanted to see him follow his heart and be free to live his life. And this would be the way to repay him for all his kindness over the years. She would show him that the time has come for her to rule on her own. She would take what he had taught her to heart and prove to him that he needn’t worry about her anymore.

With a steadying breath, she looked back up to Claire and stated firmly, “It is past time that I learned to discharge my duties as a sultana alone. I must go forth and see my realm with my own eyes, and hear the wind with my own ears.”

Claire looked back at her with surprise as Nanamo smiled and finally told her the reason she had summoned her here.

“Might I have your company for a brief adventure?” she asked and Claire, who seemed taken aback for a moment, smiled and nodded in agreement. Thank the Twelve for that. She needed to leave this palace and see more of the outside world and understand the difficulties that plague them. She couldn’t very well do it being sheltered up in a palace of stone, and she needed the advice of someone who had seen so much of the world already. Besides, with her at her side, she would feel safe with being able to venture out of Ul’dah and more into the lands of Thanalan.

“Wonderful,” she said brightly, “Allow me a moment to change into something a touch less conspicuous, and I will join you outside.”

Claire left after that, promising to meet her at the Quicksand before Nanamo went over to her closet, pulling out her simple pink robe and turban. She was hardly more than a child when she had decided that she wanted to go out and explore the city. But surrounded by servants and guards at all times, constantly reminding her how unsafe it was, she found it very difficult. They were always telling her that if it were known that the sultana was out and about the city, she would be in danger.

That was when she had the idea that if she couldn’t leave the palace as the sultana, then she would leave as a merchant’s daughter. She dressed plainly enough that no one looked twice at her, and if she spoke to anyone, her mannerisms were turned to the fact that she was a born into a wealthy household… just with no one knowing how high the house was.

Once she took on the name of Lady Lilira, she slipped outside using a few hidden passageways, leaving under the guise of simply resting in her chambers for a time. She soon found herself out in the hot sunshine and dry air before heading down the streets that she wished that she could explore more often than she dared risk.

It was busy this day, and the streets were filled with Ul’dans and adventurers both—enjoying their shopping or meeting with their friends. How she wished that she could have been born an honest merchant’s daughter instead…?

But that’s not what brought her out here this day. She had work to do.

She took a shortcut that Papashan once showed her to get to the Quicksand, where Claire was already waiting for her. She smiled at the sight of her leaning up against the wall for her to join her, and Nanamo beamed proudly back.

“What do you think of ‘Lilira, the merchant’s daughter’?” she asked her, showing her clothes, “This is the disguise I don when I wish to leave the palace and observe my subjects unnoticed. Ordinarily, Papashan would accompany me, but for this particular outing I need an advisor ─ not a minder. And that is why I requested your company.”

“I am flattered, Your Grace,” Claire answered back, speaking for the first time, “But… I am merely and adventurer. Over matters of politics, I fear that Alphinaud would be better suited.”

That was true, and she had thought about that. But that wasn’t why she needed her here.

“Over the course of your many adventures, you have met people from all walks of life, in every corner of Eorzea, and I would make use of your worldly experience,” she answered back simply. She was an adventurer who had travelled all over Eorzea, so if there was anyone here who would know the situation of the state of the world and how the people lived, it would be her. Besides, she had come to deeply enjoy her quiet company.

She had given this little outing a lot of thought and nodded as she said, “Now, let us be on our way. Our first destination is Stonesthrow, just beyond the Gate of Nald.”

Stonesthrow was one of the places just outside the city where it was filled with refugee camps. While most refugees were Ala Mhigan, and though Ala Mhigo was now free, many were faced with the thought of what they should do now. It was going to cost a small fortune just to make it back across the sands to get to Gridania and then over to Ala Mhigo. Many of them were unfit to travel, whether that be due to illness, had young children, or even too elderly to travel far, not as many had managed to leave as one would have thought. Sure, there were a great number of people who packed up and walked as soon as they received news that their homeland was free… but many others either chose to linger where they are now, or were unable to return home.

She had only been here a couple times before, and each time she stepped out here, her heart grew heavy with guilt and regret.

“Look upon this procession of tattered tents…These refugees camp in squalor, at the mercy of the elements and Thanalan’s predators both,” she sighed at the sight of it, her heart aching painfully of the tents that were hardly more than rags, and the rusted pots and pans being left outside to the elements. “The city’s mighty walls offer safety, but the streets overflow with people as it is. And unless blessed by the hand of Nald Himself, no refugee could ever hope to afford a dwelling in Ul’dah. Twenty years have passed since the fall of Ala Mhigo and five since the Calamity, yet the plight of the poor has grown more desperate, not less. As sultana, the blame falls upon me.”

“Your hands have been tied, Your Grace,” Claire told her quietly behind her.

She was kind. Mayhaps too kind. She knew that her own authority was severely limited because of the Syndicate and was unable to make any true change so long as she needed their permission for the most part. Such as the case with the Doman refugees who had come here seeking asylum.

Her hands had been bound… which is why she needed to find a way to cut those bounds and act on her own.

“Yes, my authority is limited,” she admitted, “And that is an obstacle I must work to overcome…”

She wasn’t entirely sure how to do that just yet, but she had to keep moving on. She looked back to Claire and asked, “Shall we press on? I would follow the road to the Unholy Heir.”

Claire nodded and soon the pair of them left the city behind as they ventured out further into Thanalan’s sun. In all honesty, Nanamo felt a little exposed being out here like this, but she felt safe with Claire’s presence so close by. It seemed that the creatures around here took notice of her as well, and presently stayed away from them. In fact, Nanamo had the impression that if she chose to walk right into a pack of wild creatures, they wouldn’t dare attack her so long as the Warrior of Light was here. Which was a great comfort to her.

Her travelling companion, however, was as silent as she usually was, walking along the road without nary a concern as she seemed to enjoy a hot breeze upon her face. Her hands were calloused and covered with faint scars from the battles that she had been in over these last few months, yet as she reached up over a low-hanging branch of a tree, her fingers brushed over the leaves so lightly that it was as if a butterfly had come to land upon the vegetation.

Claire didn’t even seem aware of her action though, just staring on ahead, with a rather distant look in her eyes as if she was lost in her thoughts.

“What do you think about during your travels?” Nanamo couldn’t help but ask curiously, bringing Claire out of her reflection.

“Hmm?” she asked, “Oh, usually where my travels will take me next and what adventure is waiting at the end?”

“Like what?” Nanamo asked in interest.

“Recently, I’ve been helping a couple beast tribes,” Claire informed her, and then began to tell her all about the Kojin in the Far East. Nanamo could only stare on in awe at the thought of living inside a giant bubble at the bottom of the ocean—which fascinated her just as much at the thought of a race of talking turtles.

She also told her a strange tale in that of a bumbling inspector she had recently come across in the nation of Kugane—pretending to be a statue of all things! Nanamo couldn’t help but laugh at the idea of his assistant wanting to resort to throwing bombs to help ‘wake him up’ were her words. She found herself wanting to listen to everything she could about the Far East. Such as the Ruby Sea where the Kojin lived… a part of the ocean with waters so clear that they turned a bright shade of scarlet during sunset… a vast plains that were full of powerful Xaela warriors, with mountains in the background that looked like they were going to cover the sky… and to say nothing of the bamboo forests of Yanixa, with mountains that stood straight up like the strongest of Ishgard’s towers with a touch of mists surrounding them…?

She found herself so drawn into this world, listening in like a child to a bedtime story, that she didn’t notice when they were on the outskirts of the Unholy Heir, standing near a tree just east of Black Brush Station.

Nanamo didn’t come to this part often, even with her few outskirts out of the palace.

“It was here, in this wholly unremarkable place, that my mother and father met their doom. I was but a child at the time,” she sighed as she looked down at the muddy water below them. She had been just a little girl when it happened… about five or six summers old at the time. Now, after nearly two decades, she found it difficult to remember her parents faces. It was easier to recall how happy she was when she was with them… the feelings of being loved and held by her mother and father—and she often wondered if they were watching over her, even now?

“My parents were returning from an inspection of our interests in eastern Thanalan when an untimely rockslide crushed their carriage,” she sighed sadly as she looked down at her reflection. “To this day, it is not certain if the incident was simple misfortune or an expertly planned assassination.”

In all honestly, she wanted to believe that it had been just an accident. That it was just a force of nature that took her beloved parents away from her and that no one could be so heartless to have committed such a murder.

But she knew better by now. And she also was aware that there was a good chance that it had been the Monetarists who had plotted this… leaving a young child to take the throne. The perfect puppet.

“Raubahn once offered to re-open the investigation and bring me the truth he assumed I must surely crave,” she went on, “But I refused. Even if my parents’ deaths were orchestrated by the Monetarists, we could only have brought their hirelings to justice. The true villains ─ those who plotted to put me on the throne as a biddable puppet ─ were ever beyond our reach. Thus did I plan to strip the merchants of their power and place our nation in the hands of its citizens…quite unaware of the consequences my actions would have for you and yours…”

Pain went through her once again at the memory. It wasn’t that she didn’t love her parents and wanted to know the truth. But what would be the point now? She knew that even if she had proof, the Monetarists were beyond her touch. All they would have to do was pin the blame upon those they hired to do the job and they would remain free.

Perhaps it was just easier to believe that it was an accident?

“I shudder to think how many goodly souls paid the price of my naivety…” she said mournfully before anger rose inside her at how easily she had been manipulated. She was sure that it would have been easy for them to have controlled her while still a child, but she had come a long way since then… and it was about time that she proved it.

“But I am no longer a child reciting words with witless obedience, and I will not be used as a pawn in the Monetarists’ damnable games!” she yelled out furiously before blinking… remembering who was standing with her. She quickly looked back to Claire and added in embarrassment, “Forgive me my outburst. You are one of the few people to whom I feel I can speak my mind.”

She wasn’t sure why that was. Perhaps it was just the fact that she was just there and willing to listen to her woes without judging. Raubahn had confided in her that he found it very difficult keeping quiet when he was around the Warrior of Light. There was something so soothing about her presence that he found it so easy to talk with her about problems and woes that he didn’t think he could reveal to most.

It seemed that she was just the same. For Raubahn, Papashan, and Pipin were really the only ones that she had ever let see that more… rebellious side out until now.

“Come,” she said, changing the subject, “Let us return to Ul’dah and visit the Coliseum.”

She wasn’t sure just what her line of thinking was when she had decided upon this particular path. Only that she had it planned out in her mind since she decided upon this course. She needed to take a good look at the past if she wanted to better understand her own future. And of course, that included the place where she would come to meet with Raubahn.

She led Claire back to Ul’dah, taking a route that she had taken many times before until they stood up upon the stands where they could see a battle going on between two gladiators.

“The last time I was here was during the Ul Cup,” she reflected when the two watched the battle unfold. “When I told Raubahn of the battle, his response was that he wished he could have seen it. He still talks about the battle that the two of you had during the Grand Melee, and he yearns to fight with you once again. I must say, ‘twas a battle I shall never forget.”

“It was truly one I shall not soon forget either,” Claire agreed with a nod.

“I had no idea of where the tides of battle would turn that day,” Nanamo confessed with a smile, “I am so used to Raubahn standing tall and victorious that I have to admit that I was rather conflicted on to who I wanted to see win. Then I reminded myself that it was just a duel between friends. And that was what made me enjoy the battle so much. Unlike back then…?”

She sighed and shut her eyes for a moment.

“From the moment I became sultana, I found myself thrust into an endless parade of document signing and ceremonies,” she acknowledged to Claire as she looked down at the sands below them, “For years, I simply signed where I was told to sign, and sat where I was told to sit, blissfully oblivious to what any of it meant. Yet one good thing did come from that ignominious chapter in my life. For it was during an ‘official’ visit to the Coliseum that I first met Raubahn.”

Who would have thought that things would play out as they did? Thinking back, she couldn’t help but wonder if there was some hand of fate involved here. Had she not come to the Coliseum that particular day, then Raubahn wouldn’t be here… would never have become the second father that she so desperately needed.

“What happened?” Claire’s voice asked from next to her.

“The match I had been invited to attend was not at all what I expected,” she answered back, remembering the surge of outrage when she saw what was happening before her. She was aware that there were betting pools and cheating going on all the time, but to think that they had made it so apparent?

“They had pitted the Bull of Ala Mhigo against some dozen or so rival gladiators…” she said with an angry shake of her head, “Blinkered though I was, I would not stand for so obvious an injustice, and demanded to see a fair fight, one man against another. And my royal wish was duly granted. It was not until later that I learned of the gambling ring which had arranged for Raubahn to die on the sands that day. Regardless, my intervention meant that Raubahn had but a single opponent to dispatch ─ which he duly did. And when he knelt before me to receive the winner’s purse, he swore that he would one day offer me his blade in service.”

The greatest wish she could have asked for. She had only been nine summers old at the time when she first saw him. She knew little of the workings of the Coliseum, but even at that age, she knew that it was not fair for a single man to fight against a dozen others! So she put a stop to the match before it even began, speaking out for the first time on her own and taking her guards and advisors by surprise as she demanded that she see a one on one fight before giving the ones in charge of the battle a proper scolding for allowing such a thing to happen.

Raubahn easily defeated his opponent and she can still remember the look of gratitude in his eyes as he looked up at her, promising that he would repay the favor one day.

And indeed he had, more times than she could ever count.

“Surrounded as I was by liars and manipulators, I confess I dismissed it as a pleasant piece of theater,” she added as she looked back at Claire, “But as you know, Raubahn is a man of his word. Though it took him another five years of fighting on the bloodsands, he amassed a fortune so great as to buy not only his freedom but a seat on the Syndicate. And then I had my blade.”

She had made a habit during those next five years to pay a visit to the Coliseum, just to see Raubahn. He always had a kind word to say to her, and even then, gave her advice that she treasured greatly. During then, the two of them became friends, and it was a truly joyous occasion when he stood there, ready to face his final battle on the bloodsands.

She remembered his final battle upon those sands, one in which he was hailed as a victor, holding up his helm to the wild cheering of the crowds with a grin on his face; having finally secured his freedom. But she had already known that he would win before the battle even began and had gone down to meet with him in person.

“Your Grace, you mustn’t!” poor Marcechamp cried as she avoided his attempts to catch her, “The danger is too great! Please, Your Grace, come back! I beg of you!”

She evaded him and her guard as he tripped over his own feet.

“It seems you’re the one who needs looking after, Marcechamp!” she laughed, jumping upon the back of the fallen gladiator as he was trying to get up and launched herself into Raubahn’s arms, who dropped his helm in surprise to catch her.

**“** Your Grace!” he gasped, “I have kept the promise made.”

“So you have,” she agreed as he put her down. She then turned to face the crowd as she began to call out to them all, “And, in turn, so too shall I keep mine. With your winnings, you have become one of the six most wealthy souls in all Ul’dah. And so, as tradition dictates, Raubahn Aldynn… …You have earned yourself a seat on the Syndicate! May your new station garner you still greater glories!”

Ever formal, Raubahn then drew his blade and knelt down with it in his hands as he vowed, “I am honored, Your Grace and vow to serve with every fiber of my being, from this day till my last.”

Joy was all she felt when she jumped back into his arms and he raised her up on his shoulder as he cried out triumphantly, “Long live the sultana! And long live Ul’dah!”

Since that day, he had always been there by her side, always the first one to support her and comfort her when she needed the most.

“Words cannot well express what that man means to me,” Nanamo sighed, knowing that soon that time will come to an end and she would have to say goodbye to him for the present. But still, it was because he meant so much to her that she wanted him to be happy. He had more than earned it. And it wasn’t like she would be completely alone.

“There are others who care deeply for my well-being, of course ─ Papashan’s love for me is as that of a grandsire for his grandchild,” she said, almost trying to remind herself of that, “But upon matters of governance, I cannot turn to bodyguards and maidservants for counsel. Raubahn, with the authority of his Syndicate position, was the first sword I could wield. His was the only edge which could cut the strings that bound me…”

She had to show him and everyone else that she could do this on her own. Even if she were to demand that Raubahn follow his heart, he would not wish to leave if he felt that she wasn’t yet ready. Especially after what happened at the feast…? He had been more vigil than ever before.

“We must make haste,” she stated firmly, “My absence will not go unnoticed by the Sultansworn for long, and there are other places I would visit. To the Arzanath Ossuary.”

If Claire was curious about the reason that she was insisting on coming to these places, she kept silent as they made their way through the crowded streets to the Ossuary. But this was a place of comfort for Nanamo, and always made sure to come here, to thank the Twelve for all that they had left to be grateful for.

So it was when they entered this sanctuary did she kneel at the altar for a time, thanking Thal for his blessing and to watch over her people… and to continue to give her strength that she explained why this meant so much to her.

She remembered the fear of that day…?

“When the Calamity threatened, Raubahn led the Alliance forces into battle on the plains of Carteneau. And I remained here,” she said as she looked to the statue. “I prayed with all my heart that Archon Louisoix would have the power to rouse the Twelve. Since that day, I have made a custom of visiting this shrine during each of my little excursions. Here, I seek the blessing of Thal, reflect upon my choices, and ask myself if I am fulfilling my duties as sultana.”

She looked to Claire and answered, “You are rightly celebrated as a champion because you have led the line in a hundred battles for the good of Eorzea. In much the same way, I believe the measure of a monarch lies in how she leads her people in times of adversity.”

Even to this day, she could remember her feelings leading up to the events of the Calamity.

She remembered how she watched from her private terrace as Raubahn led the Immortal Flames out of Ul’dah and the feeling of sick fear in her stomach that it could be the last time she ever saw him. She could recall the crowds cheer for them as they left… but she could only stare on at Raubahn’s retreating back and remember the tears that fell from her eyes as she fought to keep herself from openly weeping.

She had fallen into a fearful and deep depression after that day. She was weak, she had always knew that. Whenever a situation arose, her first thoughts were wishing that Raubahn was there with her and wondering what he would do. Of course she knew that his place was at Carteneau, fighting to protect them all… but still, she couldn’t help but have such selfish thoughts.

Pipin Tarupin had been left behind to support her—though she knew that Raubahn would deny it if she were to ask—but because Raubahn did not yet wish for his son to face the very real chance of dying on the battlefield that day. Though she knew Pipin well enough to know that he would rather have joined his adopted father that day at Carteneau, she admitted that having him near was a comfort. He is a dear friend… but she could not help but wish that it had been Raubahn who had stayed behind.

As the days went by, she came to realize that all she could do was pray for their safety and return. For a brighter future for them all. So, she had done so. The night of the battle, she had come here to the Ossuary to pray for Raubahn, her men, her people, for all of Ul’dah and Eorzea. She knelt before the altar for hours after that, never once relenting in her prayer until Dalamud began to fall apart. She could still remember the terrified screams coming from outside as she felt the presence of the divine when the image of Thal began to glow.

The rioting and looting began to sweep through the city right after that. She knew that she had to do something to stop it and give those brave Immortal Flames a home to come back to. Pipin had wanted to escort her back to the palace, but she would not have it. She refused to hide while her people were suffering and scared. She could remember how the previous Priest of the Order of Nald’thal threated to incinerate any foolish to come to the Ossuary and she screamed at him for that. Pipin joined her with Papashan and five brothers—Lalafellian thaumaturges of the guild—who answered her call. Only seven of them, but they were enough to help her race through the smoke and rubble of the streets, calling out to her beloved citizens to listen.

And by some miracle, her words had reached them. They heard her and the madness faded almost immediately as reason returned and they were able to begin organizing relief efforts. In the following months and years after that fateful day, she slowly came to the realization that she wasn’t as helpless as she first thought.

She may be a puppet, but she is still a sultana… and she must learn to cut the strings without relying on Raubahn forever.

She looked down at the floor as she felt strength return to her that she hadn’t felt since the day of the Calamity.

“If I am to be sultana worthy of the name,” she said, “I cannot turn a blind eye to the troubles facing Ul’dah.”

She looked back at Claire and said, “I have chosen my path, Claire. With Ala Mhigo now freed from imperial chains, I finally see a way to aid the refugees. Already, many displaced Ala Mhigans seek to begin the long trek home. And as you well know, our artisans’ school shall be waiting to accept any who wish to learn new trades.”

It was a side project that she had been working on. One day when she had visited a refugee camp with Papashan, she was overcome with shame at how they were forced to live. She had struggled to find a way to help, and that was when she was struck with inspiration in the form of creating a school for goldsmiths. Thus, giving them a chance to learn a new trade and one day be able to contribute to their homelands.

And as such, such a school would need a capable mistress and teacher.

She had been ever so surprised to learn that when she went to Master Marcel for his opinion, not only did he fully support this endeavor, he even had the perfect goldsmith in mind.

“Realistically, however, it will take years for such training to yield tangible benefits,” she then added, knowing that the artisan’s school was a good start, but they would have to strive for more if they were to aid those who needed it most. “But we do not have years. These people will need shelter and employment if they are to survive, and this time the Ul’dahn treasury shall provide! Precisely where and how to allocate the necessary funds is, of course, another question…”

“Why not seek the advice of one who employs refugees?” Claire suggested.

That was a good point, she hadn’t considered that idea. Who better than one who employs refugees to ask for how best to help them? And she had the perfect person in mind to ask.

“A wise suggestion,” she agreed, truly glad to have her along for her input. “Mayhap a visit to the Gold Saucer is in order. Its proprietor is a member of the Syndicate, and he is one of the few who pay refugees a fair wage. I wonder, are you acquainted with Godbert Manderville?”

“More than I can say,” Claire said with a shrug and rather amused smile. Something that Nanamo returned, understanding completely. Lord Godbert was a good and kind man… if a little bit… strange.

“Then I need not explain his eccentric nature,” she said with a giggle, “Let us make our way to the landing, and I will see that word is sent to the Gold Saucer. Godbert should be only too glad to receive us.”

Nanamo returned to the palace for only a brief moment, finding Papashan, who had started to grow concern for her sudden disappearance, and informing him of what she was doing. At first, he was disappointed in her for leaving the palace without him accompanying her, but when he learned of who she was with, much of his anxiety seemed to fade.

“But the Gold Saucer, Your Grace?” he questioned as she told him of where she was going next.

“I assure you that it isn’t for fun,” she answered back, “But to meet with Lord Godbert. I wish for his opinion on an important matter. And I feel that it would be for the best to meet him in person. You need not worry for my safety. Claire will be with me every step of the way, and I feel that no harm will come to me in a place such as the Gold Saucer.”

Papashan sighed, not looking happy, but he agreed.

“Very well, Your Grace,” he said, “I will send word on ahead to Lord Godbert to be expecting you. But pray, promise me that you will not stray from the Warrior of Light’s side. Knowing that she is with you is a terrible burden off my mind. Just promise to return safe and hale, and I will be satisfied.”

Nanamo smiled and vowed that she would, and thanked him for his understanding before she quickly slipped back out before joining Claire at the airship dock, feeling a touch nervous mixed in with her delight.

“I have ridden aboard a public airship before, but this shall be my first visit to the Gold Saucer. I must confess to some excitement!” she said happily as they paid for their tickets and walked onboard. She was used to looking over her city from the palace, but even that seemed like she wasn’t seeing anything at all compared to soaring overhead.

Watching the living jewel below her shrink, but sparkled in the bright sunlight as they sped away, over the malms of golden sands and clear-blue sky. She could not have asked for a more beautiful day! She only wished that she could enjoy it more.

She suddenly felt Claire’s eyes upon her and she looked up and told her, “I will not lie. I greatly envy you adventurers. Being able to go whosesoever you desire and see so many wondrous places. How I wish that I could do the same.”

“It must be hard for you,” Claire offered and Nanamo immediately felt shame at her answer.

Hard for her? ‘Twas the Warrior of Light who was the one whom was forced to fight for them all on a daily basis. The responsibilities she must carry far outweigh her own, and here she was whining like an adolescent!

She shook her head.

“Forgive me,” she sighed, “I did not mean to sound so… childish. It seems that I can’t help but speak my mind when you are around. Pray, pay me no mind.”

All in all, she is quite lucky and had no right to complain. She merely went back to enjoying her view over Thanalan as she watched the glowing cactar appear on the horizon.

Nanamo wasn’t sure what she had been expecting when they disembarked, but when she saw the bright colors and flashing lights, the vibrant decorations that could make even the Starlight trees at the palace look pale in comparison…?

She could see why people would be drawn to this place. It was the perfect place to come and be able to ignore the hardships of the world.

“I had heard descriptions of its splendor, yet I never dreamed it would be so bright and inviting…” she said before remembering the reason that she was here.

“Oh?” Claire asked in amusement as she jumped and shook her head quickly, “N-No! I couldn’t possibly─!” Claire just looked on with a rather smug grin before Nanamo cleared her throat and went on with dignity, “We did not come here to fritter away the royal coin! Godbert will be expecting us. Come, let us head directly to the lounge and ignore these…these…gaudy temptations!”

“As you wish, Your Grace,” Claire said as she wandered off.

She couldn’t tell if she was teasing her or not. That was irritating.

Still, Claire certainly seemed to know her way around here, and offered that they wait at a place known as the Manderville Lounge. She led her off to the Wonder Square West, before climbing up a flight of stairs to a comfortable setting place.

Nanamo could not help but watch in wonder at the sparkling lights and cheerful music as the vivid colors held her captive, unable to look away while they waited. She continued to admire everything until Godbert Manderville arrived, dressed in a fine suit and not a hair out of place.

“My apologies, Your Grace, I have kept you waiting!” he said respectfully as he bowed low.

“No apologies are necessary, Godbert,” she said kindly, “My request was sudden, and you were kind to make yourself available at such short notice.”

“When my son’s good friend and the sultana herself come calling, there is no more important engagement!” he smiled and chortled good-naturedly as he took a seat at the table. He then looked to Claire and asked, “Speaking of which, tell me Claire, how is my son? Have you seen Hildy these days?”

“I ran into him not too long ago,” Claire confessed, “He’s most certainly causing trouble in the Far East.”

“Truly? My, you must tell me more when you get a chance,” he laughed before looking back to Nanamo. When he turned his gaze to her, Nanamo cleared her throat, having chosen her words with care.

“As to the purpose of my visit, I would have your thoughts on how the crown might best aid the refugees residing in Thanalan,” she explained to him, hopeful that he would have a solution for her, “You are aware, I am sure, that many of Ala Mhigo’s displaced sons and daughters long to return to their newly liberated homeland. And you are also aware of how they will suffer without shelter and work to sustain them. I would use our nation’s wealth to spare them that suffering. What advice have you for me on the matter of how it might best be distributed?”

Godbert seemed surprised by this and lowered his head in thought before he gave his answer.

“…The unusual circumstances of our meeting, and Your Grace’s choice of companion, would suggest to me a desire for an honest and unvarnished opinion. I shall give you one,” Godbert said before shaking his head. His answer was not what she was expecting at all.

He looked at her and said with a firm and serious voice, “My advice to you is: ‘Stop.’ Taxing Ul’dah’s wealth to save Ala Mhigan refugees is a terrible, terrible idea.”

That shocked her to the core and she felt her jaw fall open.

“You oppose my proposition?” she demanded, heat rising to her face.

“Most emphatically,” he admitted with a nod, “I agree with Your Grace that the refugees must have housing and employment, but what profit is there for Ul’dah in this arrangement?”

“Profit?” she demanded, now sure that she had him all wrong. “After all you have done for Gyr Abania’s displaced, I thought you the very last person to seek to benefit from their misfortune!”

“Forgive me, Your Grace, but you appear to laboring under a misapprehension,” Godbert said, keeping his voice calm as he explained his line of reasoning. “It is a fine endeavor to support one’s fellow man. I fear, however, that your stance is one born of pity ─ your intent is to ‘save’ the refugees, is it not?”

All at once, her anger faded as she blinked and looked down as she listened more.

“For all our potential, we are indolent creatures by nature,” Godbert went on, “If unconditional charity is all we know, then we begin to rely upon it ─ to expect it. And then we must consider Ul’dah’s own poor and downtrodden. Should they hear of you spending the nation’s coin ─ not to improve their lot, but to nurture the distant citizens of Ala Mhigo ─ it is unlikely they will applaud your generosity. Surely it is not Your Grace’s intention to foster new resentments, but to spread good will?”

Of course that wasn’t her intent at all! Yet, when she heard him put it like that, she realized that he was completely right. Her own citizens were having difficulties of their own. She thought that she would have kept that in mind. Some months ago, she remembered how there were growing tensions between the citizens of Ul’dah with the refugees—with the refugees believing that they have been treated unfairly—while the citizens of Ul’dah believed that they were spending their coin on helping those who gave nothing back.

If she simply gave and expected nothing in return, then that would only worsen the situation. But… what was it she should do?

“Indeed,” Nanamo said, her anger fading as she realized that he was speaking the truth. She had wanted his honest opinion and she ended up receiving much more than she thought she would. She would have to give this all careful consideration before committing to any idea.

She looked back up and said with a forced smile, “…Then any support I pledge to the refugees must promote self-sufficiency, whilst also serving the interests of the people of Ul’dah.”

“Exactly so!” Godbert smiled again with a nod, “Such an arrangement will create a far more equitable relationship with the returning Ala Mhigans, even as it generates the revenue required to win the approval of your subjects.”

“You have given me much to ponder, Master Manderville,” Nanamo said gratefully, wondering if she should make it a habit to speak with him more regularly that she does. “I thank you for your candor.”

They parted on good terms, with Godbert bowing low to both her and to Claire before he took his leave.

“Profit…” Nanamo said as she watched him go, “The thought never even crossed my mind. But standing about lamenting my naivety will not do anyone any good. I shall consider my lesson learned, and press on.”

Nanamo stepped down from her seat as she continued going over in her mind her original plan and realized just the deep flaws in it. She was sure that she could still find a way to help, but in all honesty, she had very little experience in terms of business. Mayhaps she should consider looking more into such matters?

“Claire ─ are you perchance acquainted with any successful merchants?” she asked her suddenly, “If my attempt at philanthropy is obliged to reap a profit, it would seem wise to consult someone with a knack for business.”

Claire thought it over for a moment before saying, “I had met someone recently who may be able to lend his advice. I met him in Kugane… his name is Hancock and he is an agent of the East Aldenard Trading Company.”

“Hm… Ordinarily, I would not trust any agent of the East Aldenard Trading Company,” Nanamo frowned at the thought, “but if you hold this Hancock fellow in high esteem, I am content to be led by you.”

She found Claire to be a very good judge of character, and though he sounded shifty, it wouldn’t hurt them to speak with him at the least?

“You may repay my faith by journeying to distant Kugane and speaking with him on my behalf,” she requested rather forlorn, “Eager though I am to visit those shores, I have not the leisure for a lengthy sea voyage. Now, assuming you will travel as adventurers are wont to do, I shall await your report by the aetheryte in Ul’dah. A fair journey to you, Claire ─ and a swift one, if you please.”

Claire nodded and left, teleporting away in but an instant. Nanamo made to follow… but decided to go down to the aetheryte crystal in the center of the Saucer… just in case.

She teleported herself back to Ul’dah with a rather mischievous grin before appearing suddenly back in the city of stone. She then sat back and waited, knowing that it shouldn’t be too long before the Warrior of Light returned.

Though… if she had to be truthful with herself, she wondered why Claire chose to help her at all.

Mayhap she found it strange, but still, a part of her found it hard to believe that the Warrior of Light would wish to help her after all that had happened. Her order was all but destroyed because of her naivety, after all. Not that she was aware of it at first…?

She had only found it strange that she had been asleep for so long, unable to recall how she got there to begin with when she had been speaking with the Warrior of Light mere moments before? The last thing that she remembered before she collapsed was seeing her friend’s face full of worry as she stood from her chair. The next thing she knew was that she was awakening in her chambers with Raubahn kneeling at her side with a look of the utmost relief in his face as he told her that it was a new day in Thanalan.

She had been startled to learn that it had been dreaming for over a month, but she did not learn of anything that happened during her strange slumber until three days after she awoke. When she pressed Papashan for news of what happened, he reluctantly informed her of the events that followed.

This whole plot was to frame the Scions for her apparent ‘murder’—forcing them to flee as most of the Scions had disappeared in an attempt to ensure the Warrior of Light escape… as well as costing Raubahn his arm when he was pushed into a furious rage… having cut down Teledji Adeledji where he stood before Ilberd faced him.

She remembered how furious she was and demanded that Lolorito be brought to her for judgement. Ironically, it was Papashan who told her to calm down and allow Lolorito to explain himself before rushing in.

So, taking his advice, she called the Syndicate together to hear for herself the reasons behind his action. It was there that Lolorito had told her that she had underestimated the dangers facing Ul’dah. She had decided to give him a chance to explain himself and she would allow it… but she had resist the urge to strangle that swine for that smug smile or condescending voice.

Sadly, he had come fully prepared to answer every question that they had. He spoke at great, and very convincing, length of the threat that a new emperor of Garlemald had for them. With someone new at the helm, it would only be a matter of time before the Garleans decided to resume their march to take over Eorzea, and to destabilized Ul’dah’s government now was reckless to say the least.

But more than that, ‘twas Teledji Adeledji who first learned of her plans and was determined to put a stop to it. He was the one behind the original plot for her death… and Lolorito merely took advantage of it. When she demanded to know why he followed through with it to begin with, he explained that Teledji’s corruption spread far and wide, and that it was vital for them to maintain this illusion of her death so that they could expose all who supported him so that they could uproot it from the source.

_But the worst part was when Lolorito smirked at her and stated, "Had you deigned to consult with the Syndicate on the matter of your abdication, then perhaps such extreme measures could have been avoided. At the very least, Your Grace might have sought the advice of the General before making such a momentous and far-reaching decision."_

He might as well have thrown a dagger into her heart for she knew that he was right. She had kept her plans hidden from Raubahn because she knew he would attempt to dissuade her from this course.

She had wanted to give her people a government that they deserved. One where everyone would be able to aid all of them… not just to the wealthy. She had hoped that Raubahn, who had always been supported by the populace since his days as a Coliseum champion, would be looked to for leadership in this new republic.

Instead… Raubahn was imprisoned and only a few members escaped the banquet that night and were forced to take shelter in Ishgard. The Scions had slowly begun to regroup as time went on, but there are still members who are either dead or missing. All because she had set into motion a series of events that brought them so much pain and suffering when they owe them so much.

The Scions had rebuilt for the most part, and much good has been done since then, such as the end of the Dragonsong War and the liberations of both Doma and Ala Mhigo. But that doesn’t change the fact of how much they all suffered because of her foolishness.

And for what?

According to Lolorito, Teledji planned on accusing the Warrior of Light of murder because he hated how they interfered in his Carteneau Reclamation Bill.

That was when she also learned that Ilberd had planned out Raubahn’s death on his own, all the while trying to secure weapons and funding to support transforming Ala Mhigan refugees into an army that could retake Ala Mhigo. The only thing stopping this plan of his was because of Raubahn’s story, of how he rose from a gladiator to a position on the Syndicate, which had given hope for many of the displaced and downtrodden. Ilberd believed that if Raubahn died, that would somehow encourage more of his countrymen to want to retake Ala Mhigo instead.

And to top it off, Lolorito had given her a contract, which would confer ownership of all of Teledji Adeledji’s assets as well as half of his own personal wealth to the crown.

That had finally broken Raubahn’s patience by yelling that he was hoping to bury his sins under a mountain of coin.

_"My dear General, is not the sacrifice of coin the most fitting means for a merchant to express his contrition? You will note that there are no stipulations or constraints on how Her Grace might spend this fortune. Build a monument to the Scions, ease the suffering of the refugees—the possibilities are endless," Lolorito beamed benignly. "I would humbly suggest, however, that some thought be spared for the looming imperial invasion."_

After the meeting ended, she retired to her private quarters, reflecting on Lolorito’s words and her own choices. She couldn’t forgive him for what he had done… but she had no right to try and belittle the man when her own actions were far from innocent.

Unable to stand there with her thoughts, she had called for Raubahn where they could talk.

She had handed him the contract, to which she don her signature as she told him, “I despise that man.”

“As do I,” he answered simply as she sighed.

And yet the truth was that she despised herself even more. If she had just confided in Raubahn her plan from the beginning, to be able to talk it out… this would never have happened.

Yet, despite all that. She had to learn from this mistake. She had to step up and do what she could and find a new path forward. She still believed that Ul’dah was better off without the Syndicate, and hoped that one day she would be able to change all that. But for now… she realized that it was just too soon. With war still looming over the horizon, it was too great a change.

Until the day came when this fighting with Garlamald was over for good, they must reframe from any lasting changes.

She was so lost in thought that she almost didn’t notice that the Warrior of Light had reappeared in front of her. She was knocked out of her memories as she came towards here and she smiled warmly.

“Welcome back, Claire,” she said, “Did your merchant friend have any useful advice to share?”

Claire nodded and then told her what happened. When she finished, Nanamo was horrified at what she was suggesting.

“…With Lolorito!? And you agreed to this!? I am well aware of his standing in the field of business. But I had hoped to keep the Monetarists at arm’s length, and him in particular…” she said quickly, shaking her head, but Claire gave her a stern look—not unlike the kind that Raubahn gave her when he knew that she as acting immaturely. Nanamo took a deep breath to calm down. No, this was actually a good thing, wasn’t it? She had been doing her best to avoid Lolorito ever since that day in the Fragrance Chamber when he explained his reasons for continuing on with her so-called ‘murder’ plot.

But she also knew that she would have to face Lolorito again sooner or later. Better now when she had support than in the future when she would have no choice. Here though, she was going to make sure that she was the one in control.

“…Nay,” she sighed, “I cannot live in fear of the man. I must learn how to treat with him if I am to rule Ul’dah effectively.”

She wanted to become a true sultana, then she would have to learn to face him without fear.

“Very well!” she said in determination, deciding to conduct this meeting in a place where she would feel safe, but also discreet and remembered that the Scions former Headquarters stood mostly empty these days, “I will meet with Lolorito. Let us go on ahead to the Waking Sands, and prepare for his coming.”

With the meeting already set in motion, she walked along the long road towards Vesper Bay with Claire, actually practicing her speech with her as they did.

One thing that Claire was similar with Lolorito was that it was difficult to guess just what she was thinking. That was when she had a sudden burst of inspiration. She had gone to one of the stalls as they passed by Horizon and bought herself something… a little something that would… hopefully, bring some amusement to this game.

Claire gave her some advice on how to deal with stubborn people. Show no fear but that you are also willing to compromise, speak clearly, and above all… never lose your temper. Apparently, Nanamo had learned the secret to how the Warrior of Light was able to treat with just about anyone. She took everything she had gratefully as they arrived at Vesper Bay late that afternoon.

Her eyes were quickly drawn to the gaudy statue that stood in the square.

That’s right…

Lolorito all but owned this section of Thanalan.

To think that he would have a statue built in image of himself though? She sighed again, knowing that she would soon have to deal with the real one. But she couldn’t help but think that it would be easier to negotiate a deal with the statue.

Claire led her inside a building right next to the docks. It was small and warm, but carried a sense of… loneliness within the walls. As though the building itself was missing the times when it had been full of people.

“So this is where the Scions first congregated… I have heard many tales, but never had occasion to visit,” Nanamo said, looking around, feeling strangely honored to have visited here. She then steadied her nerves as she stated firmly, “To work, then. The hour of the meeting draws near, and I would gather my thoughts. Pray see to it that we have the appointed room to ourselves.”

The only person who was there was Urianger, who bowed humbly when they entered. He was very gracious as he offered them inside with tea, and when they told him of what they were doing, he was more than welcoming as he showed them to a room off to the side that seemed to have acted as storage.

He had offered that they use the solar for their meeting, but she insisted on this room. Not as glamourous as Lolorito was used to and she was not going to give him the chance to think that he was the one in charge this time.

She retreated to a quiet corner of the room—behind some crates—when she pulled out her purchase from Horizon. It was a simple mask… not unlike the kind that Lolorito almost always wore. To wear such headgear when speaking to the sultana was considered to be disrespectful, but they had allowed it for he claimed to have sensitive eyes. Though, seeing how he sat there without any hint of discomfort, confirmed that he had been lying and it was merely his way of challenging her rule.

Let us see how he likes it.

She fit it snugly over her head when she heard a door open up and footsteps echoed around them.

“A personal summons from the Scions ─ this must be important business indeed,” called a rather smug voice, “Though if it concerns anything so underhand as an assassination, I fear I can be of little help.”

Nanamo watched from her hiding place as she watched Lolorito walk in, not even bothering with a guard, as he smirked. Claire remained stern but polite as she nodded and gestured for him to take a seat at one of the tables.

How she envied such calmness.

Nanamo took a deep breath before she finally walked out where they could see her. Lolorito did not say a word as he watched her come towards them and take a seat directly opposite of him.

She remained silent for a moment as he seemed to observe her.

“Hm hm hm hm,” he chuckled at last, “You have made your point. ‘Tis indeed unsettling to find oneself seated across from an impassive mask.”

He then removed his own mask so that she could see his golden eyes looking back, with amusement shining in them.

“There,” he said, “Would this better please Your Grace? Or should I address you as ‘Lady Lilira,’ hmm?”

She smiled as she removed her own mask, suspecting that it would be the last time that she wear such a thing.

“Nay, the deception has served its purpose,” she said politely, “I am glad to see you found amusement in my little jest, Lord Lolorito, but shall we proceed to the business at hand?”

“By all means,” he said in interest, “I must say, I am most eager to hear your proposal.”

Claire took a seat at the table as well as she watched. Nanamo looked back to her stoic expression and drew inspiration from it before she went on discussing her thoughts to him. She had given it careful thought since her meeting with Lord Godbert and knew that this plan of hers had to make sure that all parties involved would benefit.

“Simply put, I would aid the refugees camped in Thanalan in their efforts to return to Ala Mhigo,” she began, “The reparations you paid in the wake of your earlier misdemeanors will be used to fund the endeavor ─ together with the fortune seized from the late Teledji Adeledji’s estate.”

He looked on curiously as she added, “But this plan is not intended to benefit the displaced alone. I would make of this an investment which shall enrich Ul’dah and Ala Mhigo both. And who better to consult on matters of profit than the wealthiest man in all of Thanalan? I beseech you, then, Lord Lolorito…share with us your mercantile wisdom.”

“Ah heh heh… ‘Twould seem Your Grace has matured beyond acts of earnest yet misplaced charity,” he said with a chuckle, leaning in closer eagerly to hear just what she had in mind, “Pray tell me more…”

So she did. She would aid the refugees who wished to return to Ala Mhigo and even help them set the foundation of a new industry in Gyr Abania. However, in exchange for this, Ul’dah would be replayed with coin… which could then be used to help improve the lives of the poor in the city itself.

Lolorito sat respectfully, not making a sound as she talked, only asking a question when she paused for breath. When she had finished he nodded in understanding.

“To summarize: in return for facilitating the repatriation of refugees, and assisting in the establishment of new industry in Ala Mhigo, you ask that a proportion of all subsequent profits be promised to Ul’dah,” he summed up for her perfectly, “I am impressed, Your Grace. ‘Tis an elegant solution ─ albeit one lacking certain crucial details, specifically which industry and where.”

Ah, yes. That was the part of her plan that she was having the most difficulties in deciding upon. She knew very little of the lands of Gyr Abania, and so had no idea in what kind of industries could thrive there.

“How swiftly you identify the weakness in my plan, just as I knew you would,” she said before looking at Claire.

“Your travels have taken you across the length and breadth of Gyr Abania, and you know the land far better than I,” Nanamo said to her, wanting to hear her opinion, “Which of the settlements you visited would best provide a home for our refugees? Which has the greatest potential to flourish, given the appropriate investment?”

If there was anyone here who would have a solution for this problem, it would surely be her. After all, she had traveled all over the lands of the east and would know what kind of land it would be better than either of them.

Claire thought it over for a moment before finally saying, “There are three settlements that come to mind. Ala Gannha, Ala Ghiri, and The Saltery. I had thought of Ala Gannha at first but I don’t believe that would be best for this endeavor…?”

“Yes, a quarry town certainly does carry the potential for profit ─ at least, it would do, were it situated anywhere near a lucrative market,” Lolorito said at the mention of Ala Gannha, “It would cost more to transport the materials than they are worth. In my humble opinion.”

“Nor do I believe that Ala Ghiri would serve… for the time being,” Claire added as Lolorito nodded in agreement.

“Yes, if a stable trade route can be established between Ul’dah and Ala Mhigo, then Ala Ghiri would once more become an important waypoint,” he said, “But while such growth would greatly benefit its current residents, I am afraid it could sustain little beyond that…”

“Which is why I believe that the Saltery is our best option,” Claire finished.

“Ah, yes—that desolate little village on the shore of Loch Seld. I know the Saltery and its products well,” Lolorito agreed at that as he closed his eyes, “The imperial invasion brought an end to their more widespread distribution, much to the dismay of many a wealthy gourmand. Myself included. Salt has ever been a transformative ingredient. And in this instance, I daresay it could transform a modicum of effort into a mountain of gil.”

They couldn’t ask for anything better. While no culinarian herself, she knew that salt was vital in preparing meals and bringing out flavor. Such a product was sure to pay off, and very quickly.

“The local citizens will need to be consulted, of course, but I trust the East Aldenard Trading Company can be relied upon to provide its assistance in negotiating a mutually beneficial arrangement,” Nanamo said, making it plain that she did not just want to see Lolorito benefit from this.

“Naturally, Your Grace,” Lolorito said silkily, “I shall dispatch representatives well-versed in the extraction of this ‘white gold,’ and wring every last onze of profit from its production. The loch’s bounty will contribute to Ala Mhigo’s enrichment, whilst easing the burden on the Bull’s aching shoulders ─ just as Your Grace desired.”

If she had to speak the truth, she still had doubts. She did not trust Lolorito in the slightest. But…? She wanted to believe that this was her first step in becoming a true sultana… one worthy to lead Ul’dah to a brighter future. She still dreamed of the day when she could tear down the Syndicate and allow her people to become a true republic… but that day was still far off.

For now, she was happy with this conclusion.

“A deal is struck, then!” Nanamo said smiling, feeling a surge of pride as they finished discussing the final details of this arrangement. When Lolorito left, he seemed very satisfied with this as he even bowed low to both of them before placing his mask back on. Leaving with an air of smugness around him and she let out the sigh of relief she had been holding in all that time.

“I fear it will be many years before I feel comfortable taking part in such negotiations,” Nanamo said tiredly, “But I shall not complain. We have piqued Lolorito’s interest and secured his invaluable expertise. Thank you, Claire. I could not have done it without you.”

“Perhaps you could,” Claire smiled back, “I don’t feel like I did much.”

But Nanamo shook her head at that and said, “You have always served as inspiration… for both Raubahn and myself. You need to think more highly of yourself, for the realm is truly a better place with you in it.”

She looked back to the door that Lolorito just left and declared, “Our course is decided. I shall return to the palace and have my ministers begin work on implementing the particulars of the plan.”

Now was the time that she grow up and take command. She then asked Claire for one last favor, that if she was to head back to Ala Mhigo, as she was sure she would, then that she convey the details of what happened here to Commander Hext and inform them of what was happening.

Claire agreed, and even offered to accompany Nanamo back to the palace, which she politely refused. Papashan was on his way here with a carriage, sounding greatly comforted to hear that she was safe and was ready to return home.

“I shall remain here for a little longer,” she informed her, promising that she would return to the palace as soon as Papashan came to collect her. She didn’t want to impose upon Claire’s good will any longer and watched as she left.

It would be far from easy, but she had helped to lay the new groundwork for an endeavor that would help both nations. She could not wait to see just what would grow from this moment.

In fact, she was so cheerful, that she could only smile as Papashan scolded her for being so reckless all the way back to Ul’dah.

***WOL***

It looked like things were going well. Ala Mhigo was still a long way off from becoming a true nation again, but it looked like with a little help from Ul’dah, that dream would arrive sooner than later. Claire soon found herself back in the Ala Mhigan Quarter, tracking down Lyse who was discussing how to put the treasure to good use with Alphinaud, Wiscar, and Arenvald when she appeared.

“Claire! You’re back!” Lyse said happily, waving her over, “What did Nanamo ─ Oh! Sorry… Are you allowed to talk about your audience with the sultana?” she asked quickly.

She nodded and explained what happened, telling her about Nanamo plans to help the refugees and of Raubahn’s decision to return to Ul’dah. She could see the surprise in Alphinaud’s face as she told them about her meeting with Lolorito, and how they should be expecting someone from the East Aldenard Trading Company shortly.

“So…Raubahn says he’s going to return to Ul’dah…but she isn’t sure he wants to,” Lyse said slowly, “Hmph. Tell us something we don’t know… But I’m pleased to hear she’s committed to helping our refugees come home.”

“And this plan to revitalize the Saltery does make a lot of sense,” Alphinaud added in interest, “Quite how you convinced her to seek Lolorito’s help is another question. After all that has happened, he is the very last person I would expect her to turn to for advice.”

In truth, Claire felt the same. She would be very surprised to learn that Lolorito had nothing but good intentions in this industry, but…?

“But on a more practical note,” Alphinaud said, looking to Lyse and adding, “Lyse, assuming the interim government elects to accept Ul’dah’s proposal, I have one caveat I should like you to include in the bargain. Ala Mhigo must be permitted to cover a portion of the investment. We have a fortune at our disposal, after all, and allowing Ul’dah to provide the entirety of the capital will afford Lolorito too much control.”

“Honestly, Alphinaud ─ it’s like Kugane never happened,” Lyse said with a laugh, “What exactly does a ruthless profiteer have to do to earn your trust?”

Actually, Claire agreed with him. Primals she could deal with… but dangerous businessmen? She would prefer to keep herself out if it if she could help it.

Alphinaud folded his arms and gave her a rather sour look as Lyse grinned mischievously and said, “But yes, you do make a good point. First things first, though, we need to discuss this proposal with the Saltery’s residents.”

She looked to Wiscar and said, “Wiscar ─ how do you fancy explaining the sultana’s plan to your grandfather? I’d like to hear what Watt thinks of the idea before agreeing to anything.”

“Right away, Commander,” Wiscar said eagerly, giving Claire a quick look as he added, “Would you mind coming along, Claire? I might need you to fill in the details.”

“Then I shall come as well,” Alphinaud added, suddenly eager, “Should Watt wish to discuss figures, my knowledge of the nation’s finances may prove useful.”

Once everything was decided, Lyse left with Arenvald while Claire joined Wiscar and Alphinaud out of the city and heading back down to the Loch. Who would have thought that this salty water would be the key they needed to help rebuild Ala Mhigo?

Wiscar was so happy that he was all but skipping down the way, heading towards the Saltery, where a handful of people were already going through the empty buildings, looking for anything useful. They cheered at the sight of them as they made their way through the ruins to find Watt, who was delegating chores between everyone.

When he heard his grandson’s voice calling out to him, he beamed and welcomed them sincerely after giving Wiscar a proud hug.

“What manner of mischief brings you young ‘uns to old Watt this time, eh?” Watt asked with a rather childish eagerness.

“They want to rebuild the Saltery, Grandad!” Wiscar cried out before they could explain anything, his excitement so great that he couldn’t keep it contained any longer. He then cleared his throat and added in a slightly more mature tone, “Claire, tell him about the deal!”

Claire chuckled fondly at his enthusiasm before she explained to Watt about the Sultana’s goal of building lasting friendships with their nations. Watt only listened with increasing astonishment with every second; and when she finished, he was so shocked that he looked as if he could be knocked over with a feather.

“Well bugger me…” Watt gasped, “We’ve never had the coin or the hands to put the place back to how it was ─ but it sounds like that’s about to change! …There’s just one small wrinkle in your plan: it doesn’t account for all the nasties queuing up to eat anyone who goes near the shore. The king used to send soldiers to cull the buggers, but the imperials weren’t about to help the likes of us.”

That was true. She didn’t tend to venture around these parts with all the monsters lurking about; they were a hassle at the best of times. They would have to look for ways to keep the populace under control if they wanted people to live here.

“Don’t worry, Grandad ─ we’ll take care of all that,” Wiscar promised immediately, “Commander Hext has been talking about starting up regular patrols, and I’m sure she’d assign me to the loch if I asked.”

“I’d appreciate that, Wiscar, my lad, truly I would,” Watt told him with a grin, “So, does this mean you’ve gotten better with that blade of yours?”

“I’ve been training, aye…but mostly to kill imperials,” Wiscar admitted somewhat awkwardly before he had some inspiration and looked to Claire, asking, “You’ve some experience hunting monsters, don’t you, Claire? Think you could cast an eye over a few of the local beasties and teach me how to deal with ’em?”

She saw no harm in that. She nodded and he was so eager that he couldn’t help but cry out, “Let’s not waste any time, then! I’ll see you by the loch!”

She laughed good-naturedly as Alphinaud promised that he would stay here and look over everything that the Saltery would need. She gave him a friendly wave as she followed Wiscar down to near the water’s edge—where he was already looking around for something to fight.

“Right then, Claire,” Wiscar said to her, “I’ve got a spyglass here you can use to take a closer look at these pests. Once you’ve got their measure, you can tell me what to do, and we’ll see how well I get on!”

She nodded in understanding before she began to look around the area. There were a handful of creatures that lurked about these parts—two in particular. Ah, and in no time at all, she spotted one of them. A yabby looked like a cross with spider and scorpion having grown to giant proportions—with a shell that was as thick as any armor.

She looked over the creature from a distance with a critical eye before she lowered the spyglass. A yabby’s entire body is covered by that hard carapace… _almost_ its entire body anyway. The only part that wasn’t protected was the underside of the head, and if you struck at it from the right angle, you could easily stab a blade right through it.

“Ah, looks like you’ve found a yabby,” Wiscar said when she pointed it out to him, “They say hitting their shell’s like smacking a rock. Any suggestions?”

“Aim for the soft underside of the head!” she instructed, motioning with the exact angle that he would need to deal a killing blow.

“Vulnerable under the head, are they?” he asked nervously, “R-Right then! Wish me luck!”

She watched from a distance as Wiscar ran out to face the yabby—with her hand on her own weapon should things end badly. But she didn’t need to worry. With her instruction, he was able to avoid both the pincers and the tail as he rammed the blade straight upwards and striking through its jaw and into its head.

He seemed stunned when the creature roared out in pain and dropped to the ground in that one blow.

Claire calmly walked out to join him as Wiscar poked at the dead yabby with the tip of his sword—as if afraid that it would get back up to fight.

“Nice one,” she told him and he looked back at her with his astonishment giving way to a new confidence.

“Thanks, Claire,” he said proudly, “I did just as you told me and the wavekin went down like a sack of popotoes! Let’s find something else! I think I can handle the yabbies now, so we should try something different. What else is out there…?”

Claire smiled as she gave another sweep of the area with the spyglass. At first she had trouble finding anything… at least until she spotted what looked like a melting head emerge from the ground made of sand.

A phoebads. These creatures were a lot harder to deal with, because their bodies were made of anything from sand to mud. Not only that, but their hands were very powerful, able to crush a normal person in its grip. But she could sense its weakness right away.

When she lowered the spyglass, Wiscar asked her what she found and she pointed out their next target before he groaned at the sight of it.

“Ugh…a phoebad,” Wiscar moaned in dread, “How do I defeat one of those?”

“Go for the core within its brow,” she told him, explaining how inside its head was a crystallized core where she could almost feel the powerful pulsating from. Destroy the core, and it should simply return to harmless sand.

“Inside its head, is it?” Wiscar asked before nodding in understanding, “I’ll try to stab it right between the eyes, then!”

She watched calmly as he went charging ahead, getting the phoebad’s attention.

It was over very quickly.

Wiscar had difficulties trying to avoid its giant hands, but once he was close enough, he went straight between the beast’s eyes where the effect was instantaneous.

She approached him once more as he watched the sand melt away to join the rest of the beach until you couldn’t tell which parts had been trying to kill him mere moments before. She clapped her hands together in applause as he panted, more out of surprise than actual tiredness.

“It’s not easy…fighting with the liberator of Ala Mhigo watching your every…move,” he said in embarrassment, but was still looking pleased with himself, “But I got the job done. Thanks for the advice, Claire! I feel a lot better prepared for my patrols now. Anyroad, we should head back to the Saltery before Grandad starts to worry I’ve been snipped into pieces and fed to a yabby’s hatchlings.”

They walked back to the Saltery together, with him passing the time asking her more questions on various types of monsters that could be found in this area and how best to deal with them. She was happy to explain more about how to deal with them, informing him that every beast has a weak point—the only tricky part was to find out where that weakness was. She was able to tell on sight a monster’s weakness only because she had so much experience. So, she promised that with enough time and practice, he would be able to do the same.

When they returned to the Saltery, Watt greeted them, wanting to hear what happened. Wiscar proudly told them what happened and that he was willing to share what he learned with the others. They shouldn’t have any problem in keeping the shoreline cleared from here on.

“Good lad,” Watt said approvingly, clapping Wiscar on the shoulder. “A fine young man you’ve become, Wiscar. A fine young man, indeed. Too often of late, I hear tales of folk over in the city, drunk on victory and hungry for revenge, their heads stuck firmly in the past. But we need to set our sights on the future ─ on things which’ll improve our lot. Things like getting the Saltery ready to welcome our long-lost countrymen.”

“It seems Wiscar has the Saltery’s security well in hand,” Alphinaud added as he looked to her, “I, meanwhile, have discussed the next steps with Master Watt, and completed my inspection of the site. With a little work, the vacant buildings here could be made into very presentable dwellings.”

Everything was going well, and it felt that they were heading down the right track. But no sooner did she think that did a Flame Messenger come running up to them from seemingly out of nowhere.

“Message from General Aldynn!” the Flame scout cried as he saluted them, “Apologies for the interruption, miss, but the General would speak with you at your earliest convenience!”

What was this? Did something else happen? She felt dread appear and any kind of cheerfulness she had was quickly rushing out as if someone had pulled a plug.

“Do not feel obliged to wait around on my account,” Alphinaud told her seriously, “I will remain here to hammer out the finer details with Watt, and act as an intermediary with our business partners in Ul’dah. You should go.”

“General Aldynn asked that you wait for him by the main gate in the Ala Mhigan Quarter,” Flame Scout said respectfully, “My apologies again, miss! Fare you well!”

“I’m sure that it’s not serious,” Alphinaud said, but he looked as anxious as she felt. She had to fight the urge to take his hand at that moment as she forced a smile on her face again.

“I’m sure too,” she said simply as she left him, promising that she would tell him what happened. But as she returned to the city, some of her dread had faded as she reasoned with herself that if it was something truly serious, then Raubahn would have called more than just her, wouldn’t he? Perhaps he learned of what Nanamo had done and wished to question her on how she was?

She shouldn’t make light of the progress they made in the last day. They had found the Mad King’s treasure, which will go to easing the pain of the citizens of Ala Mhigo and now a new industry was being brought back to life. And to top it off, the people were starting to take charge of their futures. She was confident that Wiscar will be able to defend the Saltery and teach others to do the same.

Who knows? A time may come that Eorzea no longer needs a Warrior of Light. Mayhaps she would finally be free to be a simple adventurer again…?

But as she looked to the stars, she could not help but remember words spoken to her not too long ago.

_‘Cherish the stars and the light they bring you in the dark. For you are a traveler… are you not?’_

***Raubahn***

“That was the third mob in the last hour,” Raubahn said tiredly as he walked side-by-side with Pipin through the streets of the Ala Mhigan Quarter. “I understand their anger, I do, but they must remember that we have to focus on the future, rather than the past.”

“Father… don’t you think that it would be best for you to remain just a little longer?” Pipin asked worriedly, “The people here look up to you. If you were to stay, then…?”

Here they go again. Pipin had been trying, unsuccessfully, to convince him to stay here in Ala Mhigo for the past few days. He had offered that he would be able to take over the role as the new General of the Immortal Flames and would serve as Nanamo’s advisor in his stead.

Raubahn gazed back down at Pipin’s doubtful face and felt a smile tug at his mouth.

He reminisced when he first met him as a young lad… just barely thirteen summers old at the coliseum. Raubahn had managed to escape Ala Mhigo when the Garleans had invaded. He had forced himself to run as far and as fast as he could, having planned on returning as soon as he had recovered from his wounds.

Somehow, he managed to travel through the trees of the Twelveswood and found himself just upon the borders of Thanalan when the Brass Blades captured him. Suspected as being a spy for the Empire, he found himself dragged off to die upon the Bloodsands.

But… he had made himself a promise. He would not die in a place like that if he could help it. He would live and breathe the air again as a free man. There had only been one time that plan had changed.

Pipin had already been at the coliseum for a year when the two of them had met, when the boy had been assigned as his attendant, to help him get ready before his fights. The first time that he saw Pipin, he knew that his life was sure to end tragically… especially when he learned of the boy’s age.

Pipin had just been shy of twelve years at the time he was sold off to the coliseum by his own father—who had been a gambler and a drunkard who decided to sell his own son off just to repay a debt.

The life of a gladiator was a harsh one.

Hours in the practice yard with a merciless drillmaster who wasn’t shy of using a whip to get their charges to fight. Most younglings don’t live long enough to reach adulthood in that place. That had been one of the first things he changed after he used his mountain of prize money to by the coliseum… making it so that children would be forbidden to fight in a place like that.

So, it was after that he began putting aside his winnings to buy the boy his freedom. He had kept this secret from him until moons later when he had finally earned enough gil. During that time, he had grown closer to the boy as they shared their pasts—which he found strangely similar to his own. He had started seeing more of himself in this boy in his stubborn and almost bull-like nature. So, it was with no small amount of triumph and satisfaction when he finally held the final sack of gil that he needed.

_"Here it is! I have the final payment in my hand!" he cried out joyfully as he strode back into the antechamber._

_“Never was a prize more well-deserved!" Pipin exclaimed, beaming before a sad frown appeared on his face._

_"Why are you frowning, lad?" Raubahn asked, confused. "You’re free."_

_Pipin looked up at him, startled at the statement, clearly not understanding before Raubahn explained with some exasperation, "I'm saying you needn’t risk your life anymore. Most young gladiators never get to be old. Pit two against each other, and both are apt to end up dead. I would spare you that fate."_

That was when Pipin finally understood that he had been setting aside his winnings for his sake. To pay off his father’s debt and release him from his contract. That was when Pipin fell to his knees and wept when he realized that he was finally free.

Raubahn would never forget how the small boy then leapt up and hugged him—though his tiny arms couldn’t even fit around his waist as he cried. Raubahn only smiled as he patted him gently on the head, and wished him the best of luck out there.

He had never expected to see him again, but no more than a bell later did the boy return to him.

_"Pipin, lad? I thought you'd be long gone by now,” he said as the boy appeared at the door to his cell, his head down to the floor… like he was afraid of something._

_After taking a deep breath, Pipin looked up at him and declared with a voice that was clear and unwavering as the fire burning in his eyes, "I wish to continue my training as a gladiator. I am grateful for all you have done for me, but I will never truly be free until I have the strength to free myself."_

That was when he told him about his father and his fear that he would be sold off once again if he would be allowed to return to him. And seeing how easily the man had done so a first time, it wouldn’t have surprised Raubahn if he did it again… to an even worse place. Pipin then said that he decided that he rather learn at the feet of a man that he truly admired and respected than live in fear.

Raubahn was shocked to hear all of this as Pipin looked down again, as if afraid that he had spoken out of turn. But Raubahn patted him on the head once more until he looked back up. He gave him a fierce grin as he figured out what to do. Pipin’s father had signed a contract when he handed over his son to the Bloodsands, meaning that he transferred all his rights and obligations as the boy’s legal guardian. All he had to do was buy it from Pipin’s former owner and went through the formal adoption proceedings.

After that, they lived together where he had done his best to raise and teach Pipin everything he knew about life—despite the fact that he spent most of his time locked in his cell. But one thing he would not allow was for Pipin to fight on the sands. Perhaps he had become a touch over-protective in those days, but he didn’t wish to see his son die upon those gods-damned sands if he could help it. Instead, he promised him that when he reached of age, he would be allowed to do what he chose.

It would be over five years later would he have earned enough to win his own freedom and took his seat by Nanamo’s side. Where he watched Pipin leave for a time to serve as a mercenary before the threat of the Empire began to rise once again and he formed the Immortal Flames. Pipin returned and he watched with pride as he rose up through the ranks to become an official officer of the Flames.

Nor would he ever forget the words that Pipin said to him as they charged into Ala Mhigo, with him carrying Tizona.

_"You risked much and more to see me thrive, Father," Pipin had said, "And I will see that your wager pays off!"_

A fine, young man he had become. And were things different, he wouldn’t hesitate to go through with Pipin’s suggestion. He knew that the Immortal Flames would be well in hand, and he would be free to remain here and rebuild his beloved homeland.

But…?

“Enough, Pipin,” he said to him firmly. “We’ve talked about this before. Come. We have kept her waiting long enough.”

Pipin let the matter drop, but Raubahn could tell that he was not happy about it.

It couldn’t be helped though. He had sworn an oath that day on the sands to remain at Nanamo’s side, and never had he been one to go back on his vows. This was the right thing to do.

And that was also why he needed the Warrior of Light’s support now more than ever. For without someone here to encourage him, he could not confidently say that he would have the strength to return to Ul’dah.

Neither he nor Pipin spoke nary a word as they entered the Ala Mhigan Quarter and began looking for her. They found her soon enough, a blade hanging at her hip and her eyes fixed upon the heavens with a distant look on her face. He briefly wondered just what was going through her mind as she gazed at the stars before she sensed their presence and looked back towards them as they approached her.

“Apologies for the wait,” Raubahn said to her courteously, “People are screaming for the Butcher’s blood again. No sooner have we broken up one mob than another forms. Thankfully, all have been amenable to reason…thus far.”

Aye, tis a blessing that the people hadn’t gone so far down the road of hatred that they were blind to aught else around them. Still, he worried how that would change the way that things are. They still didn’t have a fully-formed function government to speak of yet, and so it fell to the Resistance to do their best to keep things under control.

“But it is no concern of yours,” he added, “We must speak of the men Arenvald and his comrades apprehended in the Peaks.”

Claire raised an eyebrow at this as Pipin spoke up.

“By their uniforms, the captives were first judged to be imperial troops…but after further investigation, their true identities came to light,” he informed them before saying with a hint of distain in his voice, “I daresay you remember Yuyuhase and Laurentius ─ the fugitives who conspired with Captain Ilberd in the Crystal Braves’ betrayal.”

Claire’s eyes widened in surprise at that, clearly remembering them as well.

“Aye, well…it would seem they followed him all the way to the Wall,” Pipin informed her bitterly, “It was they who orchestrated the slaughter of the Resistance fighters prior to the Griffin’s infernal ritual.”

“They still live? I thought that they long since fled after the Crystal Braves fell apart,” she said.

Aye, that was what he had expected as well. Most of the traitorous Crystal Braves had gone into hiding, starting over with new identities most likely. He did not expect to come across this pair again… unfortunately for the two of them, he recognized them thanks to his imprisonment when Ilberd was determined to put an end to his life. Twas the two of them and Ilberd who had escorted him from his cell and brought him to that dungeon to be killed before the Scions had appeared to save him.

“Were it in your hands, how would you punish these men?” Raubahn asked her, knowing that she and hers had suffered gravely because of them.

She seemed surprised that he asked her opinion, but she thought it over for a moment.

“I want to say that their lives should be forfeit,” she said at last, “But… execution is not the answer.”

“You would spare these animals?” he asked incredulously, not sure if he heard her right, “Yours is a more merciful brand of justice than mine.”

He knew little of Yuyuhase, other than the fact that he was almost as greedy as Lolorito. As for Laurentius? He had learned that he had been a former supporter of the Garleans. It had been Claire who exposed him and he allowed himself to be handed over to the Wood Wailers where he served his time. He had hoped that his time in prison would have caused him to want to make good on his life… what a waste.

“In any event, I thank you for your honesty,” he said at last, “When the time comes for the Alliance to pass judgment, I’ll see that your opinion is heard.”

Still, he supposed that was what he admired most about her. Her strength none withstanding, he knew of no other who held such compassion for their fellow man. It was that kindness that won the respect and admiration of the entire Alliance.

And he wasn’t the only one who valued her opinion. All of the Alliance thought highly of her and took her thoughts into account—when she offered to share them, at least. It was very difficult to guess what was going on inside her mind, much like right now. He was no stranger to her benevolent nature, but to think that she would be willing to spare those who had caused so much death? He had to wonder if there should be a limit to such kindness.

“Well, that concludes our business here, but there is more I would say,” he said to her, “Walk with me.”

She nodded as she followed after them, silent as ever as he led them to a place that he used to visit in his youth. He was born outside the city itself, but he enjoyed coming to the city whenever he could. He had discovered this place when he was still just a child, and he could still recall the awe that it inspired in him when he looked out over this beautiful city while beneath a star-filled sky… much like tonight.

This place was upon a tower of the wall that surrounded the main part of the city, and he led the two of them to this spot so that they could see how far they have come… and how much farther was left to go.

The three of them gazed up at the heavens together for a few minutes, no one speaking a word as their minds wandered.

“I bear a share of the blame for Ilberd’s atrocities,” Raubahn finally broke the silence, and was addressing Claire—speaking some of the guilt that he had been carrying inside him for some time. “Had I openly supported the cause of Ala Mhigan liberation, he might not have felt driven to do what he did… Things could have been different, and I’m sorry they aren’t.”

But she shook her head with a kind smile. Not looking the least bit upset with him.

“We do not blame you for what happened at the Wall,” she reminded him.

He knew that. But still, it was with much comfort to hear her say that. She had a gift for being able to tell him the words that he needed to hear.

“But even after all that has happened, my homeland is free,” he sighed, “With the Scions and the Alliance at their side, my countrymen have reclaimed what many thought lost forever. Under her new leadership, I have every confidence that Ala Mhigo will emerge from the shadow of the Empire and rise once more to greatness.”

It was all that he could have asked for. His countrymen and homeland were free at long last… and they were beginning to take their first steps to a brighter future. He only wished that he could walk it with them.

He looked to the sky and sighed, “Which means my work here is done. Soon, I will return to Ul’dah, and take my place at the sultana’s side.”

“Father…” Pipin sighed at his words.

Raubahn didn’t want to get into another discussion about this with him as he ignored his son’s words and turned back to Claire.

“I’ll not deny there’s a part of me that wants to stay…” he confessed, knowing that she would see through any lie that he tried to come up with. And that was true, were things different, he wouldn’t mind living out the remainder of his days here in the land of his birth and working with his countrymen to rebuild Ala Mhigo into the great nation it once was… nay, something even greater.

He then grinned and declared, “The same part that contemplated renouncing my rank and joining you as a wandering sellsword.”

That seemed to amuse her as she chuckled with a bright shine to her eyes. Aye, her story had served as a great inspiration to him and so many others. He couldn’t help but dream of a chance to be able to roam this land freely and aid those in need.

But his grin faded as he finished, “But I pledged my blade to Nanamo. And I will not betray that oath.”

She merely looked on with that piercing gaze… as if she could see something that he couldn’t. Like she knew something about this plan of his. Before he could ask, Pipin asked, “Is this truly what you want, Father?”

“It is,” Raubahn said as he looked down at him, “Ever has my sword been hers to command, and ever shall it remain.”

He owed his life to Nanamo. Since that day upon the bloodsands when she stood up for him and ordered that he fight a fair fight… he had resigned that he would die that day, but fate had different plans in store. Since then, he had done whatever he could to repay that compassion that she had shown him and grew to care for her. Indeed, much like how Pipin was as dear to him as his own son… Nanamo was as if a daughter to him, and he feared what would happen to her should she be made to stand alone.

Pipin looked down to the ground, finally looking ready to accept this, as Raubahn looked back to Claire and thanked her, “Thank you for lending an ear. When all the rest are clamoring for me to stay, I trust you’ll send me on my way.”

As for Claire, she only nodded back, wondering if she should tell him of what happened earlier. That choice was no longer his to make however. This was in Nanamo’s hands. In the end, she decided that it would be for the best if Nanamo to tell him these words, for it would mean more to both of them if they were to have this talk.

She knew how much that Raubahn meant to Nanamo… but she knew that that not only was it Raubahn’s wish to stay, it was what was best for him. The only problem was that the sultana was as stubborn as her adopted father, so neither of them was going to back down easily.

This was a choice that the two of them must make on their own. Which brought up another important question… why they felt that it was important to tell her all their concerns when the person that they needed to discuss was the one they should be confessing to?

She could only support them and hope that they come to figure out just where they were supposed to be.

She just wished that she knew her own heart that easily.


	23. A Blissful Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the summit has arrived and now the future of Ala Mhigo is about to be decided upon. Yet, just as things continue as planned... a rather... unexpected visitor has arrived. And is determined to make her opinions known

The three of them remained up on that roof for the better part of the night, enjoying the sky and speaking about little things that came up. Both Raubahn and Pipin wanted to hear more stories about her time in the Far East, and even of the other battles she had been in—such as primals and Nidhogg.

Indeed, they seemed to be enjoying themselves so much that they didn’t pay much attention to when the stars began to disappear and the morning was fast approaching.

“We must needs get going,” Raubahn sighed, when he finally noticed the lightening sky, and he led the way down, “This is the day of the summit and we must needs be on hand, for we will decide Ala Mhigo’s future.”

“What are your thoughts on the matter, Father?” Pipin asked him curiously.

“In all honesty? We have no further need of a monarchy,” Raubahn commented as he thought it over. “I believe that the time has come for a true republic. Deciding how best to handle that though? We must needs hear from everyone before making any permanent decisions.”

“In other words, this is going to be a long day,” Pipin groaned.

“It would not surprise me if the summit stretches on for several days, Pipin,” Raubahn told him seriously, “Everyone will be given a chance to speak. I am certain that there will be compromises and disagreements. But I am hopeful that everyone will find common ground for the sake of Gyr Abania.”

He suddenly looked over to her and asked, “What are your thoughts on the matter, my friend?”

Claire was taken aback by the request and shook her head, not sure of what to answer.

“I fear that Alphinaud will have a much clearer idea on such matters than I do,” she answered. In truth, she found diplomacy to be a dull affair and understood Alisaie’s strong dislike about it. “Nor do I see why my opinion should count… for I am not a citizen of Gyr Abania.”

Raubahn chuckled at that.

“You are welcomed everywhere,” he reminded her, “And as far as the people are concerned, this is another home for you, should you wish it. We all respect your decisions and opinions. Never doubt that.”

At last, they descended the stairs and returned to Ala Mhigan Quarter just as Arenvald spotted them and were running up.

“That took longer than I intended, but at least you know where I stand,” Raubahn said to her as the first hours of the morning were beginning to show and dark shadows were stretching out across the land from the first rays of light. “Now that’s settled…Arenvald ─ what news?”

Arenvald greeted them all respectfully before clearing his throat.

“We may have a problem, sir,” Arenvald told them hurriedly, “A group of Ananta has arrived at the main gates. And I don’t mean the Vira. These are Qalyana ─ the ones that summoned the primal.”

Claire blinked at that, memories of her involvement with the Qalyana suddenly flooding back as well as the nature of their last… meeting.

“They’re insisting they be allowed to attend the council,” Arenvald finished, “Lyse is trying to reason with them, but she may need help…”

Truly? After all that the Qalyana have lost, she found it to be strange that they would be willing to meet with Striders such as them? She was sure that there was still a lot of anger and grief… especially since the Broodmother lost her daughter to them.

“Hmm…” Pipin said thoughtfully, “An invitation was extended to all of the native beast tribes…but we assumed the Qalyana would refuse it out of hand.”

“We had best go and see for ourselves. Pipin, take command of our forces and be ready for battle,” Raubahn said, taking charge and Pipin saluted at that before he turned his gaze to her and added, “Claire ─ you’ve dealt with these Qalyana before. I’d have you at my side.”

Raubahn then raced ahead with her on his heels. The good thing was that Raubahn seemed to have every street and ally memorized and was easily able to lead her through a series of shortcuts in order to reach the long series of staircases that led up to the main entrance to the palace. When they arrived, they found Lyse there with one of the Captains of the Resistance, standing up against a handful of Qalyana Ananta.

Though there were no visible signs of anger or an urge to fight… there was a tense atmosphere about the area as Lyse tried to keep calm.

“Claire! Raubahn!” Lyse cried out in relief when she saw them, “Gods, it’s good to see you…”

Claire looked to the Ananta, who looked back at her with narrowed eyes. She recognized a couple of them… including the one out in front with the elaborated crown upon her head. The Broodmother.

As soon as she saw her, Claire could clearly see the suppressed rage in her eyes as she glared at her.

“Ah!” she hissed, clearly recognizing her as well, “The ssslayer has come. We have not forgotten how you sssinned againssst the Lady of Blisss…but we did not come here to shed blood. You claim to ssseek harmony with all who call Gyr Abania home. If thisss is truly your wish, you will welcome usss as envoys of the Ananta!”

Lyse was still looking nervous about allowing them inside and seemed to struggle to figure out how best to handle this.

“It is our wish, and you are welcome. But we cannot condone the summoning of primals,” Lyse said carefully, “If you want to enter the palace, I must ask that you first surrender any crystal jewelry. You have my word that it will all be returned to you when the meeting is over.”

The Broodmother thought it over before shaking her head.

“…We will do as you asssk ─ but you will not have our weapons,” she stated firmly, “We are not ssso foolish as to place ourssselves entirely at the mercy of our tormentors…”

Claire understood that… but she still found it to bring a sense of unease about her.

“I reckon that’s the closest we’re going to get to a compromise,” the Resistance Captain offered slowly to Lyse, “And we will have people standing guard…”

“Aye,” Raubahn agreed after thinking that over, “Let them keep their swords.”

“Then we have an agreement,” The Broodmother said as the Ananta slowly began to remove their many pieces of crystal jewelry, “Lead the way to your meeting chamber.”

Claire remained silent as she watched them slither past her. But that feeling of unease and dread did not leave her. On the contrary… it only seemed to grow when they were out of her sights.

It seemed that she wasn’t the only one who felt this way, for Raubahn was frowning heavily as he watched the party leave.

“Why do I have the feeling we’ve welcomed a viper into our midst…?” she heard Raubahn whisper to himself as he looked to her, “This Qalyana elder’s intentions seem at odds with all we know of her tribe. What think you, Claire?”

Claire looked up to the palace as she thought it over. Truthfully, she wanted to believe that they had pure intensions… yet she couldn’t help but feel that there was something lurking beneath the surface that brought this sense of foreboding dread.

Finally, she decided and said, “The enthralled cannot be trusted.”

“Aye, it is said that once a creature has fallen under the sway of a primal, there is no salvation,” Raubahn agreed, “And I strongly doubt the Qalyana have suddenly broken free of Lakshmi’s will. Whatever the truth, I would take no chances. The guard must be strengthened ─ ideally with people who know a thing or two about primals. Can we rely on the Scions?”

Claire nodded, prepared to become a guard if she had to. Though she would like to think that she wasn’t needed, she couldn’t shake the feeling that something terrible was on its way.

“I’ll round up our comrades, and send them to the Ala Mhigan Quarter,” Arenvald stated, “You can go on ahead if you like, Claire.”

Claire nodded, glad to be doing something as Raubahn thanked them, promising that he would see them in the palace. It was decided that he would follow the Qalyana inside and she and the other Scions would enter through the rear entrance. Since there were still bound to be tense feelings with the Qalyana seeing the one who slew their goddess, perhaps it was for the best that they avoid each other for the time being.

Claire returned to the Ala Mhigan Quarter and was about to enter through the rear entrance than when Arenvald showed up with Alphinaud, Y’shtola, and Thancred in tow.

“Claire!” Arenvald called with a friendly wave, “I’ve brought reinforcements.”

The others greeted her when they approached and Alphinaud said, “Arenvald told me of the arrival of our unexpected guests, and I agreed that it would be prudent to call upon Y’shtola and Thancred as well.”

“One can never be too careful when dealing with the enthralled,” Y’shtola agreed somberly.

“I am not familiar with the Qalyana tribe myself, but Alisaie’s report suggested that they shunned contact with other races,” Thancred added with a frown, “Despised it, in fact. Even compared to other Ananta.”

“Indeed,” Alphinaud nodded, “This apparent reversal in attitude is most curious. No one expected a response to our invitation, much less an envoy, and I imagine Lyse was forced to make some rather hasty arrangements in order to accommodate them.”

Perhaps they should have given a little more thought to what would happen if the Qalyana did accept after all.

“Speaking of which, how should we deploy ourselves?” Arenvald asked worriedly.

“If the meeting is to be held in the throne room, ‘twould seem wise to have eyes both inside and outside the palace,” Y’shtola stated calmly.

“Y’shtola and I can stand guard without,” Thancred offered with a nod of his head, “That leaves the three of you to keep watch over proceedings in the throne room itself.”

“Understood,” Alphinaud agreed to that, “We should join General Aldynn inside, then.”

They left, heading up the stairs to the entrance, soon finding their way up to the Throne Room, to where the meeting was to take place. This place looked just as she had seen it last—with the only difference was that the throne was now standing there empty. The three of them waited there as the guard until nearly an hour later when Lyse entered the Hall of the Griffin with a large crowd including representatives from what looked like every single village here in Gyr Abania—including men and beastmen.

A few she recognized like Raganfried from Ala Gannah and Vajra of the Vira Ananta had gathered here and were looking about in interest. Once everyone was inside the room, Lyse took a deep breath as she turned to face them all.

“Thank you all for coming,” Lyse said, her voice strong, “I am Lyse Hext, and I speak for the Resistance. Among you are village elders, refugee leaders; envoys from the Ananta and the Qiqirn. You’ve come from every corner of Gyr Abania to help decide the future of Ala Mhigo. But before that, I want to ask you a question. What was the first thing you noticed when you came in?”

The others were all looking around, wondering if this was some kind of test. But Lyse turned her head to look back to the throne and answered, “For me, it was that empty throne. It has no one to sit on it now. No viceroy. No king.” She looked back to them all and asked, “Would any of you like to take their place?”

All at once, they all shook their heads.

“Or should someone else sit there?” Lyse asked.

Again, they refused, none of them having any doubts about this. They had no further need for a king, nor did they desire it.

“Then let’s sit here, in a circle,” Lyse finished with a smile and her arms open in welcome, “As equals. And, I hope, as friends.”

Together, they all sat on the floor in a circle and they each began to take turns telling them about their woes, their concerns, and their opinions. As they talked, Alphinaud leaned in and whispered into her ear, “Expertly done. Lyse has removed monarchy as a choice early in the game, and positioned them to consider a joint government. All things considered, I would say events have got off to a fine start…”

Yes, it seemed that Lyse was finally beginning to step up as a true leader instead of looking to others for what they would do. She was glad to see that.

She and the others were content to stand there, watching and listening as they each took turns discussing what it was that they believed was best. When the idea of a Republic should be installed, many of them seemed to agree to this, but then came the idea of how best to have it and the concerns and downsides that such a government would have—which led to another series of discussions.

This continued on for several house as each leader took discussed what they thought. Raganfried was just finishing speaking about the state of Ala Gannha and what needed to be done there, as well as what they were willing to do for the people of Gyr Abania. But they had been most ferment in believing that for them, the people should choose what is to become Ala Mhigo instead of leaving the choice to just a few selected individuals.

“…and that is Ala Gannha’s stance on the matter,” Raganfried finished at last and Lyse nodded.

“Thank you, Raganfrid,” Lyse said comfortably with a nod, before looking to the Broodmother. “Another vote in favor. Next, let’s hear from Shanti of the Qalyana. Tell us, how do your people feel about the idea of a republic…?”

Shanti got up, balancing on her tail as she slowly slithered to the center of the circle and they waited patiently to hear her words.

Claire sensed something was wrong almost the moment that she moved.

“The Ananta wish only that those who dwell within Gyr Abania devote themssselves to our faith…” Shanti said with a hiss and then she raised her head up to the heavens a she cried out, “You shall all worship Sri Lakshmi!”

That was when she held her hands and was bathed in a bright glow. At the sight of it, the people around them all jumped to their feet as fear and confusion began to sink in.

“Lady of Bliss!” she cried, “Grace usss once more with your beauteousss visage!”

Claire ran forward just as a sparkling light from the pools that surrounded the throne began to rise up—realizing too late that there were crystals hidden beneath the surface. But no sooner did she jump in did the light coalesces in one spot just in front of the empty throne and the beautiful vision of Lakshmi, the Lady of Bliss appearing before them in a mass of bright light.

“This can’t be happening…” Lyse cried as screams of panic erupted, everyone running to the door to get out, “No crystals were allowed through the door!”

“We can worry about the how of it later!” Alphinaud cried, his weapon drawn as he stood in front of them, trying to act as a shield to the people running behind them. “We need to evacuate these people right now, or the primal will make thralls of them all!”

Arenvald drew Claire’s attention and when she looked to him, they shared a nod, knowing that they were the only ones who could fight without fear here.

“It’s up to us!” Arenvald said.

Meanwhile, Raubahn, who came charging in like an angry bull, went straight to Shanti and with a single stroke, he brought her down, putting an end to her own misery and her dream as Lakshmi turned her gaze towards him and the fleeing people. Claire ran in and took her Enthrall spell head on. The power washed over her like water hitting a strong boulder out at sea before it was deflected away, leaving everyone behind her untouched.

Raubahn began to shepherd the people towards the door, but no sooner did they reach it did it burst open and more Qalyana appeared with their weapons drawn. Sadly, they weren’t the only ones, for there were also Ala Mhigan guards standing there, their eyes glazed over as they stood against them and Raubahn cursed.

“Godsdammit!” Raubahn shouted, “The guards were already turned! Fools!”

The guards and Qalyana move to attack one of the representatives and Lyse moved to stop them as Alphinaud summons his Moonstone Carbuncle.

“No, you don’t!” Lyse warned, knocking one of the enthralled down, leaving the others untouched.

“The Qalyana would see us all enthralled,” Raubahn yelled, slashing at another guard.

“Then they’re going to be sorely disappointed,” Lyse stated as Claire and Arenvald covered their backs, facing Lakshmi, “We have the Warrior of Light and Arenvald to shield us.”

Easy for her to say… she wasn’t the one doing the fighting and defending at one.

“Aye, but they can’t well defend your guests and attack the primal, can they?” Raubahn demanded, unknowingly voicing what she was thinking, “We’re stuck on the back foot.”

Lyse seemed to realize that he was right and was looking around quickly, realizing that they while they could take out the guard, they may not be able to do it in time.

“Uh… All right,” Lyse yelled nervously, “I think I have an idea. Keep these people safe, General! I’ll be back as soon as I can!”

She then ran forward, dodging an attack as she vaulted over a spear-wielding enthralled guard, doing a graceful flip right over his head and bolts through the doors as Raubahn cut the same guard down.

He then held his blade up warningly to the rest before declaring, “Come, then! Who will be next to die on my steel!?”

Claire would leave fighting for a way out to him and Alphinaud as she turned back to Lakshmi, who was looking down directly at her, perhaps remembering her face. Claire blocked out all traces of fear and panic as she felt her body move lightly, swinging her blade elegantly as she stood there—refusing to move.

“How do we fight her without leaving our allies wide open?” Arenvald yelled, where she could hear the panic in his tone, “We can’t stay on the back foot forever…”

She glanced over at him out of the corner of her eyes, remaining silent but calm and he seemed to take comfort from this.

“…No, dammit, if I think like that we’ve already lost,” he panted as he gulped down, “I have the Warrior of Light at my side! W-We can do this! Isn’t that right, Claire!?”

She nodded, but deep down she knew that it wasn’t going to be easy. They couldn’t waste their energy fighting her at the moment. They had to just block her enthralled spheres of aether just long enough for the others to clear a way and get everyone out. Once they were out, then they could focus on a fight.

“Leaders of Gyr Abania…Accept my love. Worship my light!” Lakshmi said as the two of them faced off against her at one end of the room. Lakshmi then held up her hands and from them created a couple balls of either that were slowly floating towards the crowd.

“She means to enthrall everyone…We have to stop her!” Arenvald yelled, not sure of what to do until she ran up to one of the spheres and took the hit once more. He blinked in understanding before charging ahead and taking the second one.

“They’ve done a fine job of blocking our retreat…” she heard Alphinaud cry at the other end of the room as more cries of fear came from the crowd.

“We must break through! Forget the primal and focus on the foe before you!” Raubahn yelled at him as Lakshmi seemed to be observing them curiously. Suddenly, three balls of light appeared and that was when Claire knew that Lakshmi was toying with them as they dealt with the three aether orbs this time.

“Why…? I offer you peace and ssserenity…” Lakshmi asked as she fired down upon them with more attacks this time around, “Sssurrender yourselves to me…”

“And give up the freedom we’ve worked so hard to win?” Arenvald asked, “Not likely!”

Don’t waste your energy talking to a primal. They won’t listen. Lakshmi then created lotus blooms above the floor where Claire knew they would land powerful hits. Immediately afterwards, more aether balls were conjured up and so not only did they have to avoid getting hit by the attack, they had to do so while absorbing the blasts.

“Do not your mortal bodies tire?” Lakshmi asked dreamily, “Far better to dwell in dream.”

“We’ll keep our eyes open, thanks very much!” Arenvald yelled back and this time more orbs appeared… too many for Claire to bother wasting time counting. This continued on for a time before Lakshmi seemed to be growing irritated with their efforts.

“I shall free you from your hate,” Lakshmi said soothingly as she created so many that she knew that they weren’t going to make it in time.

“There are too many…We can’t stop them all!” Arenvald yelled, “Damn it all… It’s only a matter of time before we miss one…”

And it seemed the Lady of Bliss knew that as well, for she smiled and unleashed a huge barrage of the aether spheres, too many for them to intercept and they watched in horror as they soared over their heads and headed straight for the crowd. That was when someone came bursting in through the doors, knocking people aside as she made it to the very back of the line and Claire saw a flash of red before a brilliant shield appeared and intercepted every sphere and protected everyone there.

When the light died down, Claire felt her eyes widen slightly as she saw none other than Fordola standing there with her blade in hand and Lyse running in right behind her.

“Her!?” Arenvald gasped in a state of stunned shock.

“What of it?” Fordola barked in annoyance at him, never taking her eyes of Lakshmi, “Do you want to kill this thing or not?”

“Why?” Lakshmi asked as all three of them faced off against her now, “Why do you deny my blessing!? You who defy me shall ressst in death!”

“They brought you into this world over a mistake I made…And I’ll be damned if I let you taunt me with it!” Fordola yelled back.

They ran forward and all three feeling that now was the time to draw her full attention onto them and away from everyone else. More lotus’s appeared above their heads and they had to separate before they came together to take a full hit together and spreading minimal damage over them. Lakshmi then disappeared for a moment before Raubahn fought let out a furious roar and he unleashed all the power he had left to cut down the remaining guards and Qalyana in front of them and finally clearing the way.

Yet, before the people could leave, Lakshmi had appeared again, this time floating above her fallen dreamers and blocked their way.

“You cannot flee my radiance. You will all be my dreamers,” Lakshmi said as more screams of terror erupted from the people and they were backing away.

That was when both Arenvald and Fordola pin Lakshmi in place, using their powers of the Echo to bind her where she was. But the problem was that this used up a lot of power in a short amount of time and Claire knew she couldn’t risk it just yet. She gathered up her own strength as Arenvald cried, “We’ll lock her down as best we can. The rest of you need to run!”

The people sure didn’t need to be told twice and they bolted around her, running straight to the door. Alphinaud stood there as he helped the people out.

“Quickly now, while the primal is─…Lyse!?” Alphinaud gasped when he realized that Lyse was standing where she was and was glaring at Lakshmi.

“I can’t,” Lyse said firmly, “I can’t run away from this. They need us!”

“…Then we stand and fight together,” Raubahn agreed with a nod, his blade still drawn and came to stand with her, his eyes focusing on the primal as well before calling back, “Alphinaud, the envoys are in your care!”

“Surely you do not mean to…” he said, but he must have realized that he would be wasting his breath and valuable time. “Very well. I shall see our guests to safety.”

Once the last of the guests was through, he left with them, his weapon still drawn as he yelled out orders for them to remain calm and that he would be leading them to safety.

Claire couldn’t help but sigh in relief, knowing that they had one less thing to worry about.

But that still left two more.

Lyse and Raubahn had chosen to remain with them and one false move could cost them everything. The binding spell that Fordola and Arenvald had finally given out at that moment and Claire ran forward to draw all the attention of the primal onto herself.

She wasn’t able to really pay much attention to anything else as she began dancing, dodging, and slashing about wildly but she could hear the others shouting.

“Why are you two staying!?” Fordola’s voice demanded, “She still has more than enough strength to addle you both!”

“You need more than three to best a primal!” Lyse yelled back angrily, “And if we let you fall here, then who’ll be left to stop her?”

“Pitiful, misssguided children,” Lakshmi sighed at the arguing, before holding up her hands once more, “Lay down your weapons, lay down your heads…”

Claire then felt her body leave the floor and her vision was filled with more of the lotus symbols. Lakshmi was using her powers to bind them in a similar fashion that they used on her.

“Wha ─ I can’t move!” Arenvald cried, panicking as he thrashed about his bonds, his toes kicking desperately to touch the floor. “She’s going after Lyse and Raubahn!”

This was true, around a dozen more aether orbs appeared and were floating their way towards them. And if they hit then they could say goodbye to their friends and be left with empty shells who would surely attack them. Claire felt a surge of anger rush through her as she bowed her head, flexed her arms, and mightily strained against her bonds. She felt the magick binding her start to pull apart. Within seconds the chains were broken, and she lunged forward.

She then stood in front of them both and took the hits over and over until Fordola and Arenvald were able to break loose of their bonds and led a helping hand. It took a few more seconds before Raubahn and Lyse were finally able to break free as well and they hit the ground running.

“My thanks, Claire!” Raubahn yelled, ready to go again, “I’ll make sure my steel is worth the effort!”

“Again and again you refuse my gift…Do not your sssouls weigh heavy?” Lakshmi asked, and this time she sounded confused by their actions as she began to glow with power.

“She’s building up to something big! Come close to me, all of you!” Fordola yelled, getting their attention. Claire didn’t even think twice about it as she ran to her side to be Fordola was able to create another shield where it withstood the room-wide attack, causing the shield to crack and tremble.

The shield protected them… but this time, it seems that the effort cost her.

“Nice work, Fordola!” Arenvald yelled, before seeing her fall to her knees, “…Are you all right, though?”

“This…” Fordola gasped, “…This is nothing!”

Claire stood in front of Fordola and shielded her as best as she could by holding Lakshmi’s attack before Fordola was able to climb back to her feet.

“Ugh, it’s one thing after another…” Lyse yelled as she threw out a dozen punches and kicks in the span of a few seconds, “We have to fight as one!”

“Why do you cling to your misery?” Lakshmi asked her, gracefully dodging Lyse’s strikes. Finding a place to stand was almost impossible when she caused more attacks to fall about them like meteors. But this time, they could see that Lakshmi was growing more and more frustrated with them.

“She’s starting to weaken! Don’t give up!” Lyse yelled.

“Behold…my divine brilliance!” Lakshmi cried and she was bathed in strong light once more, to where Claire recognized another powerful attack.

“What in the─?” Fordola yelled out before holding out her arms again, “Her power’s out of control! I’ll shield us, but you’ll have to finish her off!”

They all ran to her shield as Lakshmi begins to blast the room repeatedly with a series of blast that caused the walls to shake. Fordola’s shield was holding against them… but barely…

“…Quickly! I can’t hold her off forever!” Fordola yelled, her own voice cracking with the strain, “…Kill her! You need to kill her now!”

Lyse had enough of this and she gathered up her strength to deal the attack.

“Hold on, Fordola…We end this now!” Lyse declared, her arms glowing with all that she had left, “For Ala Mhigo!”

Claire recognized this as the same attack she used against Fordola once before and she leapt back, deciding to let her finish the job for her. She watched as Lyse unleased her most powerful attack Final Heaven, and struck against her with a blast of aether combined with her punch. Finally, the attack was enough to bring Lakshmi down. She collapsed, her body twisting as she rose up into the air as she sparkled and vanished into aether.

She watched as the others panted for air; with Arenvald was on his knees and puffed harder than ever as Lakshmi faded.

“We…we did it!” Arevald gasped, his voice full of disbelief, “We beat her!”

Claire stood there calmly before sheathing her blade and looked back to Fordola in surprise to see her there. Now that the danger was over, she found this an unexpected revelation that she had come here to help. When the two of them shared eye contact, Claire felt that acquainted pain filling her head and everything faded around her.

_*Echo*_

_She was leaning up against the wall, her thoughts drifting to the idea of death once again. For a relief, she was left alone for the time being. She heard some of her guards leave, rushing off to who-knows-where and she vaguely wondered just what it was that was so important that they would abandon their posts._

_Should she just end it all?_

_She was tempted to do so. She couldn’t live like this any longer. But she wasn’t sure what it was that was right anymore. She had grown up, believing that only through fighting and through bloodshed could she get anywhere. That was what the world had shown her. That was what she thought to be their only options. Her parents did what they thought was right to try and protect her against the Garleans by supporting them… only for their own people to kill her father in cold blood._

_Even after that moment, they held no remorse. No regret for what they did. That they robbed a young girl of a father who she loved. And those Imperial bastards just looked down at her… treating her no different than some wild beast without a thought in her head._

_She hated them all._

_Her anger had grown to such a point that she didn’t care if she lived or died anymore. Over time, she found others who felt how she did… who had suffered like she had. They all talked it over many times in how they could improve their lives and they all came to one conclusion._

_To take respect by force._

_But now…? Now after all her pain and misery… she had nothing left. Nothing but this terrible power that Zenos had given her. She can’t rest… she wants to just put an end to it all. That was what was for the best._

_So why did the memories that she witness inside the Warrior of Light’s head continue to haunt her? Nightmares just as bad, if not worse, than what she had gone through on her own? Why? Why couldn’t she get those images out of her mind?_

_Before she was able to come up with an answer, she heard the door to her cell suddenly creak open. She didn’t care enough to look up at who it was this time. She found that eye contact helped for the visions to come and tried to avoid it if she could._

_She kept her eyes on the stone floor; but to her surprise, she heard the clatter of metal and a curved blade came sliding into view and at her feet._

_She finally looked up to see the girl in red standing there before. Lyse._

_“…What is this?” Fordola asked suspiciously._

_Lyse glared at her, as if fighting within herself for a moment before taking a deep breath._

_“…I’m only going to say this once,” Lyse said, leaving no room for arguing and quickly explained, “The Ananta just summoned their primal in the throne room.”_

_Truly? In that case, she had a good idea to what this eikon was. She remembered her own stupidity when she indirectly caused those snakes to summon it when they fled the black bridge._

_“My friends are fighting her, but they need help,” Lyse went on quickly, “They need someone with the Echo, and by the gods, I wish I had it. But I don’t. I told you before that you still had time, but things have changed.”_

_Fordola could see where this was going now._

_“I need your answer now,” Lyse said to her, “You can end it like Zenos…or you can fight for Ala Mhigo. Your choice.”_

_Her choice? Since when did she have a choice? But then again, everything that happened up until now… had it always been her choice? What about when her father was killed? That was those bastards choice to kill him and their choice to stand there and not do anything to stop it._

_But then again, it was always her choice to fight wasn’t it?_

_She had given it a lot of thought to the Warrior of Light and her choices. She saw that sometimes the only choices that were in life were terrible ones. But the Warrior choose the one that she felt that she could live with. Because she wanted to do the right thing._

_Fordola knew that the people would never forgive her. But that wasn’t the point of this. She didn’t care what they thought of her any longer. Might as well do something good here… for the reason this primal was here was because of her choices. So now she was choosing to do something about it._

_She looked at her as Lyse waited impatiently for an answer. Finally, she took the handle of the sword and stood straight up._

_Fine then. It’s time that she end it_

_*Echo Ends*_

Claire returned to reality and she found her eyes looking directly into Fordola’s once more, who narrowed very slightly. She knew. She knew that she looked into her past again, and had a fair guess to what it was she saw.

The two looked long and hard at each other as the others watched, not sure what was going on. Claire ignored them even as she heard Alphinaud return with the Ala Mhigan leaders, several of them gasping at the sight of Fordola there.

“Seven hells… It’s her…the Butcher!” Raganfrid’s voice said in a carrying whisper.

They all looked back to see the assembled leaders staring at Fordola with a mixture of anger, shock and fear. Fordola stared right back before Claire saw her clutch her head in pain as she saw more memories. Claire didn’t say anything as she watched until Fordola gave her head a shake and came back to reality… and she could see the pain and sorrow written all over her face at what she saw. She then held up the sword so that they could all see it before she let it fall with a clatter to her feet.

“It’s done,” Fordola said harshly, “Take me back to my cell.”

She then walked right out, not paying attention to anything else as she was flanked on either side by guards, taking her away.

“You are not forgiven,” Ragafrid said as she passed them and Fordola paused and looked back at him as he looked up and said, sounding older than ever, “Not you. You I will never forgive.”

Fordola put on a stony face as she turned away and began to walk on. But to everyone’s surprise, Raganfrid finished, “But I will thank you.”

That was enough to cause Fordola to stop again as he sighed.

“For standing against a primal and saving us from servitude ─ you have my thanks,” he said to her honestly.

Claire felt a small smile appear on her face as she watched Fordola leave, willingly returning to her cell to await whatever their judgement would be. Fordola was not redeemed or forgiven. But she was on the road to finding the answers that she longed for.

“Well fought, Claire. Arenvald,” Lyse panted, wiping the sweat from her forehead, her hand shaking slightly, “That was a near thing.”

“Aye, our stand against the Qalyana would have been brief indeed had you not volunteered for guard duty,” Raubahn said, as they all looked at each other, “We’d be enthralled as surely as our sentries were. They must have planned this far in advance…”

“Security was my responsibility, and I know how dangerous primals can be. I should have ─ Gah!” Lyse moaned out, “It’s my fault. My stupid mistake.”

“Nay, lass, we were all caught unawares,” Raubahn said, clapping her on the shoulder, “We will take this as a lesson, and watch our own more carefully in future. You can be sure that the lackeys who smuggled the crystals into the throne room weren’t the only thralls in our ranks. The soldier who first spoke up in favor of the Qalyana keeping their weapons springs to mind…”

“A primal’s servant is betrayed by his aura,” Y’shtola said, and Claire was taken aback, not having noticed that she had been there until that moment, though reasoned that Alphinaud must have led the others until they found the rest of their guard. “If you mean to conduct an investigation, I can identify any others acting under Sri Lakshmi’s influence.”

“Thanks, Y’shtola,” Lyse said gratefully, “We’d appreciate the help.”

And that was how it was decided. After a few minutes of discussing Fordola’s involvement and Lyse’s reasoning for going to get her, they decided was to get the representatives back into the throne room. They were all shaken, but they seemed ready to continue on and finish what they started. With the danger passed, Raubahn offered for her to leave and get some rest.

Claire decided to head out to the Royal Menagerie and remained there even as the sun went down. She didn’t know what was being discussed inside, but she decided that she would remain close-by… just in case.

But she felt that there was no longer any reason to worry and she found her mind drifting off as she looked towards the sky… watching the clouds drift about the sky even long after the sun set once more and the stars came out. She just kept her eyes upon the stars… lost in thought.

“A fine spot to contemplate the heavens…”

She looked up to see that Raubahn had found her and had come out to join her with a tired—but pleased—smile on his face.

“The meeting is over,” he informed her, “The envoys have chosen to instate a government modeled on Ishgard’s House of Commons ─ a ruling body of representatives elected by the people.”

So, Ala Mhigo had finally taken its first real step. Everything was going well, and soon she would likely find herself heading off to somewhere new to fight another battle. That was what was expected out of her anyway.

“‘Tis a fair decision, and one which signals the end of my part in all this,” Raubahn sighed as he looked to the sky as well, “But I would gaze upon Gyr Abania’s stars one last time before I leave…”

She smiled at him before she turned and left, deciding that he needed a moment alone.

Or… maybe not.

No sooner had she reached the door, she spotted a familiar face walking out to join them. Nanamo was here, venturing from Ul’dah and was watching Raubahn’s back with a faraway look in her eyes. Claire paused for a moment in front of her and they shared a silent understanding.

They both knew why she was here and what she was about to do. Claire just smiled back with encouragement as Nanamo seemed to gather strength from that, glad to see that she knew she was doing the right thing. She then watched as Nanamo took a deep breath and walked passed her, ready to speak with Raubahn.

Claire watched her for a moment before she turned and left—leaving them to discuss with each other in private.

But seeing the two of them there, she couldn’t help but contemplate her own future.

The biggest problem with her was that… she knew not what it was that she wanted.

A day would surely—hopefully—come when the Warrior of Light was no longer needed. What then would become of her when that moment came? Would she even survive to see such a day? She had never given much thought to her own future… not for a long time anyway. She first came to Eorzea seeing only to see new lands, meet new people, and learn a living for herself. Those were really the only thoughts that she had at the time. But after helping people and earning a reputation… she ended up drawing the attention of the Scions. Which led her to this point in her life.

She had been thinking about this more and more since her time with Raubahn and Nanamo and what they wanted.

She knew that Raubahn wished to remain here in his homeland, but felt that his duty was to Ul’dah. Nanamo wanted Raubahn to remain there with her, but she cared about him too much to allow herself to be that selfish.

She knew what the final decision would be with the two of them. They had already come to that choice long before this moment.

But as for herself…? She wants… well, she didn’t know what she wanted. She knew that this was something that only she can decided, but what would become of her if she no longer needed to fight? She remembered how the last time she stood upon this place and Zenos’s words as he told her just how alike they were. How they lived for battle.

Was that true? Or… was it possible that she didn’t want to fight anymore?

Deep down she knew that a day would come that she would have to make a choice. Which would she choose… her duty… or what her heart already suspected that she wanted?

***Raubahn***

He could stare up at these stars for all time if he could. He would have to commit this sight to memory before he would be on his way back to Ul’dah. There would be no need to worry any longer. His countrymen were going to be fine without him. This was the best decision for them all. And he would remain in close contact with them just to be sure and most certainly be making trips here from time to time.

So why did he still feel this way?

There would be no need to worry. He would think it over on his way back to Ul’dah.

But as he finally readied himself to tear his gaze from the heavens he heard footsteps behind him.

“Forget something?” he asked, thinking that Claire had come back for some reason. There was no answer, not that he expected her to do so. But when he turned to look, to his greatest surprise, it wasn’t the Warrior of Light… but Nanamo who was standing there before him.

“Your Grace!?” he gasped, startled at her sudden appearance and quickly dropped to his knees as he stuttered out, “I─ There was no word…”

Did she mention to him that she would be paying a visit to Ala Mhigo? In light of all that has happened here the last few days he couldn’t recall. But Nanamo didn’t say anything to him for a moment as she gazed back with a steely gaze that he recognized at once to know that she has something weighing heavily upon her mind.

She took a deep breath before she said with her small voice strong, “Raubahn Aldynn. You are hereby dismissed as General of the Immortal Flames, and relieved of your seat on the Syndicate.”

He jaw dropped open at what he just heard.

“But, Your Grace…” he said, more astonished than angry with her.

“Raubahn, I am no longer a child!” she stated firmly before a smile spread on her face and she added, “Stay here, in your homeland. Work with your brethren. Rebuild Ala Mhigo!”

She meant to return to Ul’dah alone. No, he couldn’t do that! Not after all that’s happened! He almost lost her once before and he would be damned if he allowed something like that to happen again.

“You desire to stand alone ─ I understand,” he said slowly, trying to calmly get her to see sense, “But remember what happened…”

He had always been very careful about reminding her about her experience of being made into a pawn by Lolorito’s scheme. He knew that it was a sensitive topic and the guilt that she felt must far overshadow his own. And like he thought, he could see the hurt shine in her eyes for a brief pause, but it wasn’t enough to stop her.

“I remember full well the consequences of my naivety!” she scolded, “And thus did I consult at length with a most trusted advisor ere I embarked upon this course!”

To think that she would refuse to confine in him once again? That commit caused a sudden heat to rise to his face and he demanded, “A most trusted advisor!? And what of me? Am I no longer deserving of your confidence?”

“What trust can there be between us when you withhold the truth from me!?” she all but cried out and he paused as he saw tears beginning to form in her sweet eyes. “Did you think me oblivious to the anguish in your eyes when you spoke of returning to Ul’dah!?” she demanded, tears continuing to twinkle there as she fought to keep them in, “For years and years, we have trusted one another, yet now you refuse to confess your heart’s desire!?”

So she did see it.

He had thought that he had hid his own desire to remain here in Ala Mhigo well enough that she wouldn’t worry. But it seemed that he underestimated her observation of his true feelings.

“I swore an oath to you that day on the sands,” he began carefully, “I pledged my sword─”

Nanamo wiped her tears before she said, her voice a little more steady, “And it has served me well. But in Pipin you have forged a new sword, as sharp and deadly as the blade you bequeathed him. I will show you a sultana who can wield every weapon at her disposal ─ including Lolorito and his Monetarist cronies!” She then smiled—not a forced one either—a true smile as she ordered, “So follow your heart…please. You are home. You are free.”

Free…

A word that seemed to ring in his soul. She was freeing him from his oaths… his burdens… his responsibilities… she was now allowing him to start over with a fresh slate and to do what he wanted. Words could never describe just what he felt at that moment.

“Nanamo, I…” he began, but for the first time he found he was unable to find anything to say and looked down as he began to weep. Both of sorrow and of joy… he was full of both emotions to such a point he wasn’t sure what else to feel as tears fell from his eyes.

She then approached and knelt down so that she could see his face, and he could see her own eyes still sparkling with tears. He could see how hard this was for her, but she was still smiling with happiness for him.

“Smile for me, Raubahn,” she commanded gently, “I would have this parting be a joyous one.”

This was hard for them both. But he knew that he couldn’t protect her forever and seeing her now… he began to realizes that maybe she was finally ready to stand on her own. He would still serve as an advisor and he would be ready to rush to her side should she need it. But he knew that this was right. They were both ready for this.

“Thank you, Your Grace,” he said at last, “It has been an honor to serve you and Ul’dah.”

“Tomorrow you will serve Ala Mhigo, and fight for the good of all Eorzea. Am I understood?” she asked and he lowered his head.

“Yes, Your Grace…” he said.

They both looked back to the skies together as he lifted her onto his one-remaining arm one more time, looking on at the beauty of the horizon that seemed to stretch out forever. How many times have the two of them looked out over Ul’dah together? This was the first time that did so in Ala Mhigo… his home.

“If you ever need me,” he told her quietly, “I will come. I will be there for you no matter what.”

She nodded, already knowing that, and leaned in to wrap her tiny arms around his neck and hugged him tightly—like she had done when she was still a young child.

“I know you will be,” she said with a muffled voice. “But I promise you that one day… I will make you proud.”

He just held her tightly, neither one wanting to let go at that moment as he told her truthfully, “You already have.”

***WOL***

Claire was aware of how this meeting would end, but she kept it to herself as she found Alphinaud, Lyse, and the others discussing things together just at the palace steps—having discussed whath happened in the fight and the outcome of the summit.

“Thanks for shielding us from Lakshmi, you two,” Lyse said as she looked to her and Arenvald gratefully, “If you hadn’t been there, the rest of us would be worshipping her by now.”

Arenvald smiled back, blushing slightly as he said, “You’re kind to include me, Lyse, but we both know who did most of the work. I could scarce keep track of the battle, let alone land a telling blow. No shame in admitting it.”

He then looked over at Claire and added, “The Warrior of Light has put far better men than me in the shade.”

She smiled back, while out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Alphinaud’s jaw fall open slightly, as if he just remembered something important when he saw the two of them together.

“Ahem,” Alphinaud cleared his throat, doing so in such a way that she knew that he wished to change the subject for some reason. “Did I mention that I encountered the sultana in the palace? It would seem Her Grace has come to Gyr Abania to oversee the final stages of her relocation project.  She was in search of General Aldynn, and I directed her to the rooftop garden. I do hope he was still there…”

Claire was about to inform him that she had left them to discuss this when…?

“Are you in the habit of gossiping about the affairs of royalty, Master Leveilleur?” Nanamo asked they looked up to see that she was there with her and Pipin standing on either side of Raubahn, who held a new kind of peace in his eyes as he approached them.

Claire smiled, understanding at once what they were about to say.

“Certainly not, Your Grace!” Alphinaud said, taken aback by her sudden appearance, “I was merely informing my companions─”

But Nanamo held up a hand with a friendly wave.

“Be at ease, Alphinaud. ‘Twas only a jest,” Nanamo said brightly before looking up to Raubahn and informing them, “But I must yield the floor to Raubahn. He has an important announcement to make.”

They all looked up to him, and for the first time since she met him, he seemed unsure of what to say as he cleared his throat.

“As of yesternight, I have been relieved of my post in the Immortal Flames and the Syndicate both…” Raubahn stated causally, in a tone that you would think was not important. To most… they would be falling over with stunned disbelief at such a statement, but here he was, as if telling them what he had for dinner that night.

Silence went around them as she watched with amusement as the news slowly sank in. Indeed, for some like Arenvald and Alphinaud, their mouths had fallen open and they both stepped back in shock.

“…I shall be assuming my father’s duties,” Pipin said with a rather apprehensive smile, “And may I say that Tizona has never felt heavier upon my back.”

“‘Twould seem I am in need of employment,” Raubahn said lightly, “Mayhap one of my old acquaintances can introduce me to a mercenary company or some such…?”

Claire had to fight to hold back a laugh.

“You may be getting on in years, Father, but you’d struggle to find a band of sellswords who wouldn’t snap your hand off ─ your…remaining hand,” Pipin said teasingly as Nanamo couldn’t hold back her own giggles.

“Yes, the Bull of Ala Mhigo need not be put out to pasture just yet…” she said before she broke down laughing, sounding happier than she had in a long time.

“Your Grace has developed a wicked edge to her humor,” Raubahn said with a fond shake of his head and a grin as he scolded them both, “And you, Pipin, would do well not to laugh when the future may hold the same for you!”

What a touching family moment in her eyes. One would think he was a father to two mischievous children.

“So…does this mean you’re staying?” Lyse asked as she came forward.

“Aye,” Raubahn agreed, “That seems to be the way of it. I would be glad to aid you in rebuilding our nation. If you’ll have me.”

“If’ he says!” she laughed, “Welcome home, Raubahn.”

And they shook their hands—everything having been decided and a whole new exciting future was waiting for them.

That was when Alphinaud looked to her.

“Well, that was unexpected…though you seem distinctly unsurprised,” he said to her, “Either you are more astute than I give you credit for…or I am losing my touch.”

“Why do you sound so surprised?” she asked, her eyebrows raised as he grinned back teasingly.

“In any event, one thing is certain: Ala Mhigo will rejoice at the homecoming of her dearest son,” he said.

One less thing to worry about.

“I think it’s about time I headed back to Rhalgr’s Reach,” Lyse said happily, “What’s next for all of you?”

“Alisaie will be eager to hear of recent events, so I shall join you, if you’ve no objections,” Alphinaud said.

“I’d welcome the company!” Lyse said happily, “Claire, why don’t you come along to the Reach as well once you’ve said your farewells to Nanamo and the others.”

Claire nodded as she waved them off and turned back to Nanamo and the others, who were already discussing living arrangements. Raubahn would be remaining behind in the city for the time being, and he was already coming up with plans for the Resistance, to turn them into the first true army for Ala Mhigo and law keepers. During their time up on the roof, Nanamo had informed him about her plans to aid the refugees and citizens of Ul’dah… meaning that much discussion between the two would be following in the upcoming days.

“You don’t need to worry,” Pipin told her, “Father and I will be returning to Ul’dah with Her Grace. But only until the proper procedures are over. Father will be handing control of the Immortal Flames to me, so he has business to tie up in Ul’dah for a few days before returning.”

“Aye,” Raubahn agreed, “As well as to give Lolorito and the others a few choice words. Just because they won’t be seeing me as often, doesn’t mean that I won’t be keeping an eye on their activities.”

He grinned widely as he added, “And I want to thank you for having walked this path with Her Grace. I will be speaking with Alphinaud on a proper contract, but I believe that reviving the Saltery will go a long way to rebuilding Ala Mhigo. Thanks in no small part to you both.”

Claire chuckled and said, “I was just there as her bodyguard. I did not do much.”

“And once again, you show us that astonishing humility,” Nanamo sighed. “Knowing you were with me helped me realize that I was making the correct choices. Don’t you worry about me though. I will grow stronger and be a true Sultana… a worthy one to rule Ul’dah.”

There was no doubt in her mind and Claire nodded to her, silently encouraging her to continue on forward.

She bid farewell to them, about to leave, but felt Raubahn’s hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see the gratitude in his face.

“Thank you,” he said again. “For everything. Not only was it by your hand that my homeland was freed from a tyrant… but you helped to plant the seeds for true change and a bright future. Words can never express just how grateful I am to all that you have done. And I wish to thank you for guiding Nanamo when I was not there. I can think of only a small handful to whom I would entrust her safety to. And one day… I hope that I can return the favor.”

Claire smiled back as he clapped her shoulder tightly before turning back to Pipin and Nanamo, already discussing that they had a lot to do and little time to see it through. Claire watched them happily for a moment before she headed off alone.

Home… that sounded so nice right now.

But she couldn’t help but wonder. What was home to her?

She found it easy enough to distract her mind from such thoughts when she returned to the Reach, to where she found Lyse telling M’naago what happened at the palace and Alisaie listening to Alphinaud with growing irritation.

“Well, here we are again!” Lyse said happily when she stepped forward.

“Alphinaud has regaled me with a thrilling tale of hidden treasure troves, mid-meeting betrayals, unlikely alliances, and joyous homecomings,” Alisaie said grimly, sounding completely put out, “It would seem I missed… everything.”

“I was patrolling the palace grounds with Thancred and Y’shtola when we heard the report of a primal in the throne room,” M’naago said with wide eyes, “I honestly doubted my own ears. As others have said, we were lucky to have our Echo-blessed champions nearby this time, but we’ll need to keep a closer eye on the Qalyana…”

“You can say that again,” Lyse said, sounding tired, “This whole episode has reminded me just how far apart our kinds still are. It looks like centuries of fear and mistrust really can’t be washed away in a day. But someone has to make an effort at reconciliation if these conflicts are ever going to end. Naturally, a lot of people are crying out for vengeance, but I’ve been doing my best to calm things down. Violent reprisals will only lead to more summonings.”

“Indeed,” Alphinaud said with a frown—returning to the same, old problem they’ve had since day one, “Violence will ever beget violence ─ as the Empire has learned to its cost in recent times.”

“In any case, summoning Lakshmi was the broodmother’s doing, and whoever replaces her might not be so keen on the idea,” Lyse added, “We’ll just have to watch and wait. Which isn’t to say we won’t be putting the safety of our allies in the Vira and M tribes first. I plan to have Resistance scouts keep track of the Qalyana’s movements at all times.”

“My parents will be relieved to hear that,” M’naago said with relief, “What are your plans for the rest of the Resistance army, out of interest? Are we to prepare for imperial counterattacks?”

“That would be a question for the Resistance’s newest recruit ─ a military commander with far more experience than me!” Lyse grinned and M’naago’s jaw almost hit the ground at that.

“What?” M’naago asked, “The Bull of Ala Mhigo!?”

“We call it an army, but the Resistance is really a collection of smaller, independent groups,” Lyse said to them all, “And when Conrad passed his command on to me, that authority only extended to the freedom fighters based in Rhalgr’s Reach. He just happened to be serving as the Resistance spokesman at the time, and needed someone to take over the role while everything was in disarray. But that time has passed. When I speak with the other leaders about reforming the army under the new government, I’ll be nominating Raubahn as the overall commander of our forces. He has more experience than the rest of us put together, and we stand to learn a lot from him.”

It sounded like the perfect plan and she doubted that anyone will have any complaints about this. Raubahn was more than up to the task at hand, and they could rest easier, knowing that the defense of Gyr Abania couldn’t be in better hands—er… one hand.

“Indeed,” Alphinaud said, “He is in all respects the ideal choice. Assuming he accepts the post, Ala Mhigo will have added a formidable weapon to its arsenal. And given the progress of Nanamo’s resettlement initiative, I see great cause for hope. The seeds which we so carefully sowed have begun to quicken, my friends.”

“I like that,” Lyse nodded at the thought, “We tend to our promises, and watch as Ala Mhigo blooms.”

With everything said and done, Lyse told them that now was the time for them to go and do what they wanted—feeling guilty that she had kept them from their other tasks for this long. Claire waved them off, eager to see just what else she could find out there when she returned to her travels. Alisaie gave her a bright smile and a wave before returning to her sick bed, though discussing loudly about why she felt that she didn’t need to be resting anymore, before Claire turned to Alphinaud.

“You will be remaining here?” she asked him.

“Ah, yes, for the time being, anyway,” Alphinaud nodded. “A lot needs to be done, after all. And well, we will see how things go for the time being. You will be returning to your travels then?”

“Yes,” she said, “Here and there. Going where I will be needed most. So, ah…”

She suddenly found herself unsure of what to say and Alphinaud cleared his throat nervously.

“Well,” she said, “I’ll be in contact soon. If you need me… you will know how to find me.”

She turned around, wondering where best she should go now when Alphinaud reached out and took her by the hand and forced her to look back.

“Claire?!” he gasped, his cheeks red despite the darkness around them. “I… well… have you talked with Arenvald lately?”

“Huh? No, not since the aftermath of Lakshmi’s summoning,” she answered. “Why?”

“Good, good…” he muttered before realizing that he was holding her arm and quickly let go as he cleared his throat once more. “W-What I mean is. I heard on good sources—in other words, Tataru—that there is a teahouse in Kugane that serves some of the best tea you are ever likely to find.”

“Yes…” Claire said slowly and he looked down at his feet in embarrassment.

“What I mean is, do you want to go with me to see if it’s true?” he mumbled. “Just… you and me…? I know it’s a long way to Kugane. But…?”

He paused when she gently placed her fingers under his chin and tilted his head up to look him in the eyes. She only beamed widely at him and answered, “I would love to. Just you and me.”

She only felt a happiness surge through him as she saw the relief spread across his face. He took her hands with his own and brought them up to his lips adoringly before whispering, “Be safe out there. And have fun for a change.”

Little did either of them know, was that unfriendly eyes were watching them. A shadowy figure was watching from somewhere high up, cold blue eyes watching the Warrior’s every move since she returned to the Reach with an almost hungry look in them while his hand stroke the hilt of a katana at his hip.

He watched with a frown as the two shared a moment alone. It made him sick to see this Warrior acting like some love-sick maiden the moment the boy took her hands. He hated that… he much rather see her on the field of battle… for he could still feel the stirring heat from her spells—to the strength of her steel… her eyes so full of anger and hatred…!

He watched as she left the boy behind, heading back to the entrance of the Reach and to parts unknown; while the boy was heading off after his twin. A part of him was tempted to strike the boy down as he walked. From this angle and this height… no one would ever know what had happened.

In fact, he was so tempted by this idea that his blade was already half-drawn before he decided against it.

No, not right now. He needed to be more careful. After all, where would the fun be in cutting down a foe without them knowing he was behind it? If he was to cut anyone down, he wanted it to be in front of the Warrior… to see that rage once more.

He could recall with perfect clarity the wild and untamable fury that she was capable of. The way that she commanded such a powerful stance on the field of battle. Oh, what he wouldn’t give to wrap his hands around her throat and watch as she fought. How could she fail to see just what she was capable of becoming? If she were to only cut her ties to these savages and to this land? Let go of ideas of love and happiness… cut her ties to the people here who held her on such a short leash?

He wanted someone worthy to fight. If she wouldn’t play with him, he’d would give her a reason to do so. Whether she wanted to or not.

He only grinned to himself with a chuckle.

Meanwhile, Claire, who had just reached the exit, felt a cold chill going up her spine and paused to look back wildly. She looked around, trying to find the source of her sudden unease… but she couldn’t see anything but shadows lurking through the darkness.

***Kugane***

A new dawn is beginning to rise over Ala Mhigo.

But now a shadow is appearing over the lands of Doma.

A familiar gray-haired Roegadayn was sulking on a bench just outside a small teahouse near the docks in Kugane. He was dressed in a brown kimono of cheap cloth, lamenting the absence of weight at his side where his blade used to be. Never before had he felt so exposed… naked even.

“I do give thanks to the kami that my makeshift raft withstood the fury of the seas…” Gosetsu sighed, letting the kami know that he was truly grateful to them for their mercy, but was now struggling to figure out their reason for allowing him to continue on as he had.

“But there their generosity ended. Without coins in our pockets for new attire, we are doomed to look like so much jetsam,” he sighed, “O, woe betide the poor man in a city of rich merchants…”

They barely had any money with them, but he hoped that it would be enough to pay the Tithe and take them across the Ruby Sea. He was hopeful that if the Confederacy were to see him, they would be understanding… but his traveling companion?

No sooner did he think that did some dango enter his field of vision and he looked up to see a sweet, smiling face looking at him—holding out the treat for him to take.

“These dango are delicious!” she said happily, “Will you have one?”

“Hm!?” he asked in exasperation, “More sweetbreads!? I surrendered my blade to secure what few coins we have!”

She gave him a puzzled look, not understanding his reaction before deciding that he just didn’t want it. She sat down on the bench next to him and began to eat her treat as he watched.

“Bah! ‘Tis like talking to a child…” he said in annoyance, not understanding how he ended up in this position, “Why fate saddled me with this burden I shall never know…but I am alive, and I must return to my master’s side!”

He wasn’t a learned man… but he understood that much. His place was at his Lord Hien’s side. He would focus on the present and see them safely across the Ruby Sea. If they could make it that far, he was certain that they could walk the rest of the way to Doma.

He stood up, knowing that the hardest part would be just securing passage. Perhaps they would find one who would be kind enough to take them across the sea so long as they paid their part for the Tithe? It wasn’t impossible… but what about…?

His companion was happily eating her way through the Dango and he sighed again, knowing that this wasn’t going to be easy. While here in Kugane, he found it less likely that they would recognize his her, once they reached Doma, that was not going to be easy. Still, he was hopeful that one with a heart could be understanding enough.

But if that need fail, he would swim if he had to!

“Come, Tsuyu,” he commanded, “We shall find a ship to carry us across the Ruby Sea!”

She looked at him in surprise before she got up and scurried after him, her treats still in hand.

***Fordola***

She honestly did not know why she had done it.

It had been a few days since she helped slay that blasted primal and willingly returned to her cell. But ever since then, Lyse had come to pay her a visit every day.

She would enter her cell and discuss things with her, mostly about Ala Mhigo and some of the changes that were being made. She never stayed for too long, but long enough for Fordola to grow to… mayhaps not _enjoy_ her company, but she at least got accustomed to it. A welcomed relief to simply sitting here in the dark with nothing else to do.

Fordola rarely spoke though, not really bothering to bring herself to say a word as Lyse continued on talking with her.

But there was something that finally caused her to break her silence. Apparently, the Warrior of Light would soon be leaving Gyr Abania and was heading back to the Far East. Lyse let that slip through after a long hour of talking and Fordola looked up at that news. Just as Lyse was beginning to leave, she found herself compelled to speak.

“Wait,” she said suddenly, and hearing her voice was enough to cause Lyse to pause and look back at her in surprise.

“What is it?” Lyse asked as Fordola found the words awkward on her tongue.

“I… I have a request,” she finally said, not looking up from the floor but attempting to be polite. “The Warrior of Light… you said that she would be leaving here soon?”

“Ah, yes. She and a few other Scions will be heading for Doma,” Lyse stated slowly, “Apparently, we received word from some friends in the East and they were asked to help investigate. They should be leaving later today. Why?”

Fordola wondered if she should just forget about it, but there was something nagging at the back of her mind that she couldn’t get rid of. Besides, it wasn’t like she had anything to lose by asking, right?

“I want… I want to speak with her before she goes,” Fordola said slowly. “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking lately. And there is something that I want to ask her. I want a private meeting with her. If that… if that is alright?”

She let her voice trailed off as Lyse seemed startled by this sudden request.

“Well, I don’t know what to say. I mean, I’ll contact her,” Lyse said after a moment of silence. “I can’t promise you anything. But what do you want to talk to her about?”

“I wanted to ask her a question that I haven’t been able to clear out of my head,” Fordola said firmly. “It’s fine if you don’t want to do it. I don’t know why I even asked.”

Lyse left after that. But it was just a few hours later did she return… this time with the Warrior of Light in tow.

Fordola barely glanced up as the cell opened and she saw Lyse there, showing the Warrior of Light inside—looking as stoic as ever before.

“Keep an eye on her,” she heard Lyse whisper to her before she shut the door, leaving the two of them alone in the dark room.

The Warrior of Light stood there, merely looking down as they both remained silent. Fordola sighed, knowing that the silent treatment wasn’t going to work with her.

She then raised her head and looked her full in the face before muttering, “Thank you for coming.”

Words of gratitude sounded strange on her tongue, but she knew that she had to at least attempt to be civil if she was to get her answers.

“Listen,” she began, “That day when… when you were all here. You had a peek inside my head and saw some memories, right?”

The Warrior of Light nodded and Fordola sighed as she asked, “If you don’t mind. What did you see?”

The Warrior was silent for another few seconds, observing her with a piercing gaze as she tilted her head, as if curious about her own curiosity. She finally answered honestly, “I saw you as a child… the day your father was killed. And then later on… when you and your friends decided to join the Imperials.”

Fordola looked away bitterly at the thought of her comrades sent a wave of pain through her soul.

“And you want to tell me that revenge isn’t the answer?” she asked darkly.

To her surprise, the Warrior of Light shook her head.

“No, I understand why you did what you did, even if I cannot condone it,” she answered back. “Believe me, there have been more than one situations I wanted to do the same. But that is not why you called me here. What is it you wanted to know?”

Well, she was a clever one, wasn’t she?

“Fine,” she said. She had given much thought to what she would say if she had a chance to speak with her again, and so she had chosen these words with great care.

“Listen. I can’t say that I know how your mind or anything else about you works. No matter how hard I tried, I kept thinking of what I saw when I was in your mind,” she confessed. “As I’m sure you know by now, I see into the past a lot more than you do. I can’t control it. It’s hard… painful even. And what I saw up till now, I didn’t like. Mostly memories of things that I did with the Skulls. But what I saw when I looked at you…?”

“What did you see?” she interrupted curiously.

“Bunch of stuff…” Fordola confessed as she rubbed the back of her neck. “You vs. the Black Wolf… what he said about you. Having the strength to rule and all that. To the betrayal of those you thought as allies in Ul’dah. How they framed you for murder and you were force to flee. That knight who gave his life for you… to risking your own life to save a friend from the pits of revenge… and then saving Doma… to confronting Zenos. His words… the emptiness in those eyes…? I knew from the start that there was something not right about him. But even he saw you as something special.”

“That is not something to be proud of,” the Warrior of Light said as she sat down on the floor to join her, taking Fordola by surprise. “He was a monster.”

“Yeah, but the two of you stand on a completely different power level than the rest of us, don’t you?” Fordola asked as she looked back at her. “Looking back, I could see that I should count my lucky stars that you didn’t crush me like you did him.”

The Warrior remained quiet for another long moment as she waited. Fordola shut her eyes as the question that she had been yearning to ask rose from her lips.

“But even then… after all that, you still keep moving forward,” she finally asked. “What I want to know is… Why?”

“Why?” the Warrior asked quietly, “You know why I do it. Don’t ask questions you know the answer to. What is it that you really want to ask me?”

Fordola supposed that she could see passed it all.

“Fine. This is what I want to know. Seeing all that through your eyes… it felt like I was drowning in a sea of pain and sorrow,” she said at last. “A pain so great that it would shatter most. Just a fragment of the pain that you bore shook me to the core. But you kept moving forward. Because you know it’s the right thing to do.”

Again, the Warrior remained quiet as Fordola asked, “How have you forgiven yourself?”

The Warrior blinked at the question before she looked away, not as if annoyed by her though… she seemed to be searching for an answer. Eventually, a faint smile appeared at the corners of her mouth as she slowly reached a hand up to her cheek, as if feeling a surge of pain there for a reason.

“Perhaps someone gave me a good slap when I needed it?” she asked and Fordola wasn’t sure if she was talking to her or not. But then the Warrior lowered her hand as she closed her eyes.

“It’s never easy,” she said at last. “After all… the path I walk is paved with suffering and sacrifice. Not only for myself… but for those I have come to care about. But I think… you need to remember that it’s not about forgiving yourself just one day…. I have to forgive myself… every day.”

“But how…?” Fordola asked, desperate for an answer. “Many consider me to be no different than Zenos.”

“No… you’re not,” the Warrior said as she shook her head. “If anyone here is more like him… it is me.”

Fordola looked up in surprise as she opened her eyes.

“Compared to what?” she asked, “I’ve met you both. You couldn’t be more different from each other. Sure, you’re power levels are in a league of their own… but personality wise… I don’t see it.”

“It means a lot to hear you say that. But… as much as I hate to say it… he and I are more alike than I would like to admit it… perhaps more than I ever want to think about it,” the Warrior confessed. “But this pain weighs as it should. I need to learn to accept that even as I continue on. I owe it to those who have sacrificed to see me this far. Even when it hurts, I go for their sakes… and to try not to lose anyone else like that.”

“It’s that simple?” Fordola asked, not sure if she should believe her or not.

The Warrior shook her head.

“But that is my choice,” she answered gently, “It’s my… compromise, I suppose. It’s really… all that I can do. Because, I don’t want to be like Zenos. I don’t want to be some weapon. I don’t want to see the world as he saw it. Does that make sense?”

Fordola looked back down as she let the words sink in.

“Does it ever get easier?” she asked.

“Over time…? No,” the Warrior confessed, “But you learn to bear it. Don’t try to seek forgiveness. It is an insult to those who have come before. For the pain weighs as it should. But if it means anything… I want you to know that I have already forgiven you for what you have done. Perhaps… that will make it easier for you to find a way to forgive yourself?”

Fordola felt her eyes burn at those words and she rubbed her eyes hard.

“I never asked for your forgiveness,” she hissed.

“But I think that you do want it,” the Warrior told her with a hint of another smile. “Know this. I don’t see you as a monster.”

“Then what do you see?” Fordola demanded, feeling anger rise once more.

The Warrior observed her for another long moment before answering, “A scared girl… who loved her father more than anything. And was made to do those bad things because that was all she knew how to do.”

Fordola didn’t know how to even begin to answer that. Instead, she curled up against the wall, her face buried into her knees as she breathed hard, trying to keep herself from breaking down completely. They both remained still like that for a long time afterwards.

Neither spoke another word… even as Fordola heard the door to her cell open and Lyse had returned.

“Hey,” she said to the Warrior, who got back to her feet, “The others are waiting for you. They’re getting ready to leave the Reach and they want to speak to us before they do.”

Fordola moved so that she could look at them both, finding the bright light from the hall painful to her eyes as Lyse asked the Warrior, “Is everything here alright? You ready?”

The Warrior of Light nodded and turned, heading to the door. But before she did, Fordola found her voice again.

“I see what you meant… even if I’m not sure I fully understand it,” she said before the Warrior was out of earshot. “I don’t think I could do it the way that you do. I don’t envy anyone who has to carry it. But… I admire the way you do. Even if you don’t wish it.”

The Warrior of Light—Claire—looked back to her as Lyse looked taken aback by those words and was looking between them questioningly, wondering what she was talking about. But the Warrior of Light nodded her head softly before she left… leaving Fordola to continue to think about her words even long after Lyse closed the door after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (OMG, when I was writing that farewell between Raubahn and Nanamo, I actually got a little teary eyed!)


	24. Bonus Chapter 21: The Legend Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... what would you do if you were on a date with a living legend?  
> Talk about the future of course. Or at least... what hope you could have with having one.

What was he doing here?

What was he thinking planning something like this?

He knew that this _was_ what he wanted, but he couldn’t help but feel foolish waiting here in Kugane for her to arrive. While the two of them weren’t strangers to spending time alone together… this may have been the first time that they ever decided to make the first step to making it… official? He supposed? He didn’t know how else to describe it.

Alphinaud had given his sister the excuse that he would be paying a trip away from the Reach that day and that he would be teleporting back some time later that evening. He didn’t really say what it was for, but she didn’t make a big deal about it—seemingly assuming that it was going to be some meeting with one of the other City State leaders.

He didn’t confirm or deny anything as he left. Now here he was, waiting just outside a small teashop waiting for his partner to appear.

And appear she did; as silent as a shadow, yet brighter than the sun. She was dressed in a new outfit that she clearly got while here in Kugane—he believed it to be Taoist's gown, and she was also wearing a large brim hat that hung low on her face. It seemed that she didn’t want to take any chances of being recognized today and being interrupted.

He didn’t think they had too much to worry, however. While she was well known in Doma and the lands beyond, it didn’t seem that her face was as well known here in Kugane. At least, he hoped not.

He greeted her and they sat at one of the benches before ordering their tea and sweets.

“These are known as Hanami dango,” he explained, showing her the bright treat of different colored dumplings, “They’re especially popular when the cherry blossoms are in full bloom and the three colors represent the flowers. See? Hanami means ‘seeing flowers’.”

She chuckled as she took one of them.

“You learned a lot while you were here,” she complimented.

“Well, I had to,” he shrugged good-naturedly. “I needed to do my part and learn as much as I could. While I was still at the Ruby Bazaar, I learned a few useful tips for whenever conducting business. It’s for this that I worked for an air-tight contract for the people at the Saltry. I doubt even Lolorito would be able to find a loophole for it.”

“Impressive,” she smiled as she took a bite out of the sweet dumplings.

And after that, it turned into long conversations—though he did most of the talking—about whatever popped into their minds. He thoroughly enjoyed it when she told him about the two ‘ghosts’ who were haunting the Gold Saucer… only turning out to be a pair of moogles and one of them asked her to help with his proposal idea.

“Really? And he kept asking for advice from you during their… date?” he asked, unable to stop smiling as she laughed.

“Don’t know why he would since we’re such a confusing mess with…” she paused and cleared her throat, but he got the message very clearly. Since they were both such a confusing mess with their own… which was a fair question.

“Still, it doesn’t answer the question, does it?” he asked her. “He asked her to marry him and instead they are staying at the Gold Saucer for a while longer? Is that a yes or no?”

She shrugged, not sure how to answer that, and they both laughed, neither of them surprised to hear that this kind of logic makes sense to a Moogle.

They spent the entire morning on that bench, continuing to order more sweets as they talked. He couldn’t remember laughing as much as he had all that day. But as it went on and they filled up on tea and dango, he noticed how tired that Claire seemed to be this day.

“You ok?” he asked worriedly when he paused in his story of his adventure through the Ruins of Skalla with Arenvald.

“Yes,” she said and before he knew it, she was resting her head against his shoulder, looking so tired at that moment that he could not bear the thought of disturbing her from sleep. He looked over her pale face and tired expression, unable to do anything to help… feeling like there was a punch in his gut. He wanted to say something, anything, but what could he say? They both knew that there was nothing that either of them could say that could fix it.

“Claire… I…?” but he suddenly realized that he didn’t have a clue what to say and shut up, feeling stupid.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, arching an eyebrow at his sudden silence. He suddenly wanted to touch her hand and pulled off his glove as he took it. It felt cold in his palms and he looked back at her in concern.

“I’m fine,” she reassured him. “There’s no need to worry about me.”

“Too late for that,” he pressed on. “If you weren’t feeling well, we didn’t have to go out here today…?”

“No, I’m just… feeling tired all of a sudden,” she said, a faint smile on her face. She then pressed her head a little bit harder against his shoulder, her wide-brimmed hat becoming lopsided at the movement and he felt his entire body warm at the sight. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, rubbing her arm in a comforting way to try and warm her up.

That was when he heard giggling and he looked up to see a couple Hingan women in the middle of their shopping. They had paused a short distance away and were giggling behind their hands as they looked over at the pair of them.

“Isn’t that the sweetest thing?” he heard her whisper to her friend.

“Such an adorable couple,” her friend agreed, “See how she’s sleeping on his shoulder?”

He felt a blush come to his face, but when he glanced down at her peaceful expression, he found he did not mind.

“I’m not sleeping,” she told him, clearly hearing those words. “I’m just resting for a moment. I’m sorry.”

“It’s no problem,” he reassured her. “You must be so tired lately. There is nothing to be afraid of for today. We don’t need to worry about the end of the world.”

“A day will come that we will have to face it,” she said quietly, almost as if she were afraid to say it. “You know that if we keep going on the way we are…?”

“Please don’t say it,” he begged.

“But we need to talk about it,” she pressed on, “Make no mistake… I want to go on like this. These days together… but I fear that is not in our future. And deep down, I think that you know it.”

He did know that. But that didn’t mean that he wanted it like that. Nor did he want to bring himself to talk about such subjects. Just this once, he wanted to be a normal person with a pretty girl. Just for today…?

“Can we… talk about it another time?” he begged quietly. “Just… not now. Please? Let us just enjoy today.”

After a moment, she nodded, her head still pressed against him and he felt himself smile as he let her rest there. Not realizing that a pair of bright, excited eyes was watching him from the distance.

Tataru, who had made a habit to come to her favorite teashop at least once every few days to gather gossip while she enjoyed the best tea she ever had. She had just crossed over the large red bridge and the teashop came into her sights before she spotted the familiar pair sitting there. She was surprised to see the two there and was about to call out to greet them when she saw Claire lean in towards him and rest at his side. At the motion, she watched in astonishment as he wrapped his arm around hers in such a tender way that that it was like he was touching the most delicate of glass.

She immediately understood what was happening before she turned around and ran straight back to the office, her hand going up to her linkpearl to talk to Alisaie.

The two remained there on that bench for almost an hour, merely enjoying each other’s presence before they got up, deciding that it was time for a change of scenery. They left the teashop and spent the better part of the day exploring the shops and stalls that were scattered throughout Kugane. It was really more of window shopping than anything, for apart from some of the traditional food stalls they shared, neither of them seemed interested in buying anything.

But by the afternoon, he was starting to see that she was growing a little bit bored of the shops—something that he shared. Still, he did not want this day to be full of any worries or threats and was having a hard time trying to figure out just what they should do.

He had never been in a position like this before and he suddenly thought of the story of the moogle at the Gold Saucer and suddenly envied him for being able to ask for advice. But, it seemed that he was given a chance to be able to do just that when the two of them came across the owner of a small clothing stall call out to her. Apparently, they were friends, and Claire once served as a sort personal weaver for an acquaintance for the owner of this shop and he was more than eager to tell her all that has happened since her help.

That was when he had an idea and Alphinaud politely excused himself as the two talked—half of him not believing that he was doing this—and waited until the two were in deep conversation before he slipped across the street before reaching to his linkpearl.

He would just casually talk to his sister and see if he could not pick her brain for any inspiration.

_“I had a feeling that you would be contacting me,”_ his sister’s smug voice filled his ear. _“I have to say though, you called a lot sooner than I thought you would.”_

“Sister, I have to talk to you about… wait… you knew I was going to call?” he asked suspiciously. “I told you that I was just leaving the Reach today for…?”

_“Yeah, yeah,”_ she interrupted impatiently, _“You were heading off on business. All the way in Kugane?”_

He felt himself freeze at those words and hissed quietly, trying to figure out when he let this slip, “How do you know?”

He heard her laugh as she informed him teasingly, _“I found out just a half a bell ago. Apparently, Tataru was heading down to her favorite teashop for a snack when she spotted you there with our favorite hyur. And… as she put it… ‘have heard ballads of love pale in comparison?”_

He was going to have a word with Tataru about this.

“Please tell me that she hasn’t told everyone?” he hissed through gritted teeth.

_“Well, she called me up and told me all about it in agonizing details,_ ” she confessed.

“Just you…?” he questioned and she seemed to be enjoying tormenting him.

_“Ah… you see, Lyse was also here when I was talking to her, and she couldn’t help but overhear…? And pretty much told the rest of the Scions after that,”_ Alisaie finished and he groaned out, knowing that he was going to hear about this for sure when he returned.

“Why does it feel that everyone in this organization has such big mouths?” he demanded in a heated whisper.

_“Just good entertainment for us and bad luck for you, I suppose,”_ Alisaie said with a laugh, _“But that’s not important. Tell me, is this truly a date? It’s about bloody time.”_

“No, no, it’s not like that! It’s not a… well, we haven’t really figured out what to call it… it’s more like…” he began before he sighed and shook his head. If the others knew about this then there was no point in denying it. “Fine,” he snapped, “I guess if you want to look at it like that. It’s a date. There, are you happy?”

_“Not really,”_ she sighed, a hint of disappointment in her voice mixed in with the smugness, _“To tell you the truth, I had a bet with Y’shtola on how soon you two would get to actual courting. Looks like I owe her now. But… Lyse owes me now…? I guess I can live with that.”_

“You were placing bets on us?” he growled at her.

_“Yep,”_ she confessed without a hint of remorse. _“Now, can you blame us? Especially with how lovey-dovey you two are when you’re together? Oh, don’t worry. I know how important it is for you two to feel that you have at least a measure of secrecy about this and so I made sure that Lyse only told the other Scions. So the entire Reach doesn’t know about it… not yet.”_

“And I would appreciate it if it remains that way,” Alphinaud said darkly. “This is a dangerous game you are playing dear sister.”

_“Speaking of sisters, how is your date with my future sister-in-law going along?”_ she asked eagerly.

“She’s not your… why would you…?” he began, completely taken aback here. “You are thinking rather far into the future, don’t you think?”

_“Oh, come on, don’t tell me that you are spending your time talking to me instead of wooing her, are you?”_ she demanded.

“She’s busy at the moment so let’s keep this talk short,” he said as he looked back to the stall to where she was still listening to the shop keeper give a lengthy talk to some of the new fashions he was now selling at the shop.

_“Wait, I get it,”_ she said with a gleeful laugh, _“You don’t know what to do now, do you?”_

“No,” he lied.

_“Then why else would you be calling me?”_ she asked with a grin in her voice. _“Look, I’ll make it short and sweet. She’s not a normal type of girl, so impressing her isn’t going to be easy. But she’s not the type who would appreciate big, elaborate things either. Keep it simple you idiot.”_

“You know, one day, you are going to fall for someone and when you do, I will be there paying you back tenfold for all the amusement you find here,” he threatened.

_“Right,”_ Alisaie laughed, _“First I will have to find one crazy enough to want to get together with me. But we are talking about your relationship now. I’m sure that after all she does on a daily basis, she will get bored easily. Try to find something that you both can do together.”_

“And what would you suggest?” he asked, his voice sounding like he couldn’t care less what she thought, but in truth, he was deeply interested in what she was saying.

_“Oh, I don’t know. For example, didn’t you two have fun going on a treasure hunt?”_ she asked him and he paused as he thought it over. That was true. But this was a day that he didn’t want either of them to be worrying about fighting. It was supposed to be a day to relax.

_“How about asking her what her opinion is of a good time? Why don’t you ask her what she wants to do?”_ Alisaie offered.

“You know as well as I do that she doesn’t tell people what she wants,” he whispered back, glancing over his shoulder to where she was chuckling at the shopkeeper. “Knowing her, she would want to run out and help someone.”

_“Well, if that is what she wants, then make her happy,”_ Alisaie said and he knew that she was grinning. _“Just do something that she would appreciate the time it took for you to think it up.”_

“What? Something I came up with off the top of my head?” he questioned as he felt his stomach drop when he saw that she was now waving goodbye to the shop keep.

_“She doesn’t need to know that,”_ Alisaie offered. _“Oh, if you want, I could ask the others and see what they…?”_

Why did he call her to begin with?

“I have to go,” he said quickly and lowered his hand as Claire finished talking and came up to see him.

“Is something the matter?” she asked and he shook his head with a forced smile, hoping that he wasn’t making it too obvious.

“Nothing,” he said as his mind was now working in overtime to figure out what to do next.

“You know…?” he began carefully, when he spotted a stall had some fish being sold and he was hit with some inspiration. “You explored the Ruby Sea for a fair amount of time, did you not?”

She tilted her head in surprise at the question and nodded before he cleared his throat. “Well, if you don’t mind me asking, how about you show me around there?” he asked.

“Seriously?” she asked, “I would have thought that you be afraid to go through there?”

“I’ve been practicing your lessons,” he reassured her, his ears turning pink at the reminder that he wasn’t a very good swimmer, “So if I fall overboard… I can keep myself afloat. Just long enough for you to fish me back out.”

She laughed at that, and he was glad to see that amused twinkle in her eyes and she agreed in the end. It was only afterwards when the two of them were heading to the docks did he realize that he was possibly about to make a fool of himself in front of her again.

Despite his earlier bravo, he was still greatly uneasy around such a large pool of water. But she certainly seemed brighter when they were back in the open air and not confided to a single place. She truly did love open areas like this, didn’t she?

So, he beat down any nerves or fears he had, not wanting to see her good mood spoiled.

He let her show her all around the Ruby Sea. Taking the time to sail across the waves—the sun was out with barely a cloud in the sky—reminding them that this was the perfect day for sailing. She showed him all the little islands—taking care to avoid the Isle of Zekke where the Red Kojin were living—and instead brought him to the Isle of Isari first. She kept her hat bowed low over her face so that she wouldn’t be recognized as they walked along the shores before she took him across a stretch of water… where he clumsily made his way through the water.

He felt better knowing that she was right beside him though he was both proud of himself that she didn’t have to rescue him from drowning. It would have been a terrible ending to the day if he had to if he didn’t come out of the water.

They then passed over the Confederacy camp, to where most gave her a friendly wave, not really paying too much attention to them.

“Good thing about pirates is that most don’t care about such titles,” Claire told him. “They don’t seem to care much who I am or where I’m from. It’s why I like to visit them.”

Well, he was glad that she seemed to enjoy it. But he didn’t like how many of the men they passed looked at her with great interest. He honestly couldn’t help but feel a little… awkward walking there with her. Like, it seemed very strange that the two of them were there together.

Something that had plagued his thoughts late at night.

He never had much experience when it came with romance. He had a habit of drawing when he was back at the Studium to impress a few girls… but it was just for attention. He could see that now. And sure, he had a few girls who caught his eye, but those little crushes never lasted long.

This was the first one that he ever pursued… and it was with the Warrior of Light.

Well, no one could say he had bad taste.

But still, why would someone like her chose to spend her time with someone like him? She undoubtedly had countless admirers who would be better suited, would she not? Someone braver… stronger…? He knew that he may be harsh on himself, but he could not help but feel this way. He had tried before to ignore those feelings, deciding that the fate of the realm was more important than any confusing doubts that he had about what he wanted.

He worked hard to see that wars were ended and the dawn’s light survived.

And it only caused him to fall even deeper in love.

“This way!” Claire said, knocking him out of his thoughts and taking his hand as she pulled him towards the water, saying that she wanted to show him the home of the Blue Kojin. He followed her right across the sea to reach the Isle of Bekko before she showed him the tunnel… leading to… he couldn’t believe it but… a giant bubble on the ocean floor.

He could not take his eyes off anything as she showed him the entire underwater world of coral and flowering plantlife. He never once dreamt that being underwater could be so beautiful… having always subconsciously dreamt of it being dark and cold. They remained below the sea until the early evening and the sunbeams that shone through the water slowly darkened. Alphinaud enjoyed his time with the Kojin greatly, fascinated by everything around him.

He should have known that things would take a drastic turn just then.

He wasn’t paying much attention to when he was examining some of the mantas rays that seemed to hover about the village. He was trying not to get too close to the creature as he admired it… only for the creature to suddenly blow bubbles at him and took him aback so much that he stumbled and went falling backwards. Claire—who was nearby—and was petting a separate mantas, looked up in time to see him go tumbling backwards and through one of the weaker parts of the bubble and into the ocean.

As soon as he hit the water, he instinctively froze up before he cursed himself for being so stupid and was floundering, trying hard not to panic as he thrashed about in the water. But at once, he felt a hand grab his wrist and he spun about—his cursed imagination thinking of some kind of monster… only to see Claire there.

Her eyes were wide with concern as she held his hand, and just by looking at her was he able to find the strength to calm down… even as his lungs were burning for air. She then pulled him upwards with her, leading the way back up to the surface and just as he felt that his lungs were about to burst… his head broke the surface and he sucked in lungful’s of air greedily.

“Alphinaud! Are you alright?” Claire gasped as she treaded water with him.

Rather than answer, he flung his arms around her neck, almost dragging them both back down into the water again. Thankfully, she was a strong swimmer and was able to keep them both above the water as she held him back tightly. They remained like that even as the sun went down and he slowly began to calm down and remind himself that he was alright… he was safe and sound.

“Remind me not to go near those mantas again,” he whispered to her as he pulled back in her arms and looked at her face.

At those words they realized just how ridiculous it sounded and they began to laugh.

And once they started laughing, he found it almost impossible to stop. They paddled their way back to the shore where they collapsed onto the sandy beach, staring up at the starry sky. It seemed so strange to look at stars that were not their own in Eorzea… almost like he was seeing them for the first time.

When was the last time he really was able to sit there and enjoy the beauty of the world that their creators worked so hard to make for them? He wished that he paid closer attention… that he didn’t take advantage of it.

Funny that his brush with almost drowning would led him to appreciate everything a little more, huh? But after he apologized for what happened, and he felt his heart rate calm down, he began to go back to some of the darker thoughts that had been playing in his mind since that morning. He turned his head as he laid on the beach and watched Claire staring up at the sky with that peaceful expression.

In so many ways, she hasn’t changed a bit from that kind-hearted girl he first met. Always worrying about him and everyone else. Almost like she’s a wish maker and granting wishes was what she lived for. That thought suddenly made him sad and the emptiness inside his heart soon filled with guilt as he sat up and looked down to his feet as he watched the water lap at his heels.

“Alphinaud?” her voice asked when she noticed his dour silence.

“Why do you love someone like me?” he asked her suddenly. He heard her also sitting up with him, but he didn’t need to look up to know the kind of expression she had at that moment.

“Seriously,” he went on, “Why did you fall for someone like me? When we first met… I’m embarrassed to recall it… I was an arrogant little lordling who thought he knew everything. Rarely did I ever consider your feelings or what I was putting you through? I can’t count how many times that I risked your life. Not mine… but yours and countless others. So then… why?”

And the more he thought about it, the more he grew to hate himself for his actions. The lower he felt… the more…?

But before his thoughts could continue with their self-loathing, he felt her hands upon his cheeks and her gently pulling his head around to look back into her kind face. This was the biggest issue he felt when it came to her.

He felt like he had used her. And he did.

Any honorable man would have turned away and deny himself the happiness he didn‘t deserve. But the truth was that he was too selfish to allow that to happen. He feels drowned by the feelings that he has for her… but she was always the one comforting and protecting him. And he didn’t want to be protected any longer.

“Why would you say something like that?” she asked him and he sighed as he took her hands off his face and held them.

“I used your talents for my own selfish goals and ambitions,” he reminded her, “You do what I ask again and again without complaint. You grant each one of my wishes along with everyone else’s. Yet, what have I done in return? You give me everything and I can’t give you anything.”

But she was shaking her head.

“That’s not true,” she told him. “You don’t give yourself enough credit. It’s true that in those days… I was often annoyed with you. But I always believed that your heart was in the right place. And if I had the skills that were needed to make a difference, why shouldn’t we use them? But you changed since then. You are the first one to ever see past the shields I put up. To care enough to see the woman behind that mask. When I’m with you, I’m not the Warrior of Light. I truly have come to believe that you have come to care about me and not the mask I put up in front of everyone else.”

That was true. While he admired the Warrior of Light and trusted her with his life… that wasn’t what made his heart beat faster whenever he saw her. It wasn’t the Warrior of Light, the champion of Eorzea and now Doma, that he wanted to spend all his time with. It was the person who looked at him with gentle and warm eyes… the kind and loving smiles that he so treasured.

But something still felt wrong. Like he was missing something… leaving just an empty space inside him. What could he do to help her?

“If that’s how you feel…” he said slowly, “There is something that I wish that I can have from you that I can’t remember seeing for a long time. I have felt guilty about it for a long time. Your forgiveness.”

He looked at her and she was staring at him as she told him, “There is nothing to…”

“I know you say that,” he sighed. “But still… I never felt right about it. No matter how I look at it, I still feel guilt. I wish…” he reached up and traced her face with his hands. “I wish I could see you smile more often.”

“I do,” she smiled but he wasn’t fooled by this one.

“No,” he whispered back. “Don’t think that you can fool me. Not one of those stoic smiles that you give to everyone so that they don’t worry about you. I mean a true smile. A happy one. When was the last time you were truly happy?”

She paused and shut her eyes.

“A long time,” she confessed and he felt his heart ache at the answer before pressing his forehead against hers. “But…” she added slowly as she opened her eyes so that he could stare into those green orbs. “That’s not counting the times I spend with you. I won’t deny that it’s difficult. And I can’t remember the last time that I was able to do something that I wanted to without helping someone else. I can’t remember what it was like to be selfish. And there are days that I hate it. I want to be allowed to think selfishly once in a while. I hate the burdens that come with being a Warrior of Light.”

She sighed as she drew her head back and they could look at each other properly.

“But when I’m with you, even if it’s for a short time, I can forget it,” she said honestly, “I can forget all the bad time and focus only on my own happiness. Those are precious gifts that you give me. Gifts that I wouldn’t trade for anything.”

“How? You would think that my face would bring back all those bad memories?” he pointed out.

“I see more of the happier times,” she confessed. “But I fear what mine will remind you of later on?”

He tilted his head, not sure what she meant as she sighed.

“I tried to talk about it with you earlier. We keep avoiding it,” she said, “But we are going to have to talk about it sooner or later. What will become of me later on? What of the next threat to the world? I will be expected to go off and fight. But sooner or later, a day will come when my luck will run out or my strength will falter. What then? What is to become of us?”

That was a subject that they had been avoiding for a long time. Truth was, it was a talk he never wanted to have because it scared him for he knew that she was right. They made it this far, but who knows what will be waiting for them around the corner? Their challenges seemed to just keep growing and their problems growing more severe. Such as the case with the primals and how new ones seem to be appearing every day and how their battles grew more extreme. In the last few weeks, they had Susano, Lakshmi and Shinyru… the strongest primals they have discovered yet. And none of them were truly summoned… at least, not intentionally. The exception being Shinyru, but even then, it was just a form that Ilberd created from his hatred of the Empire.

Sooner or later… she will be pushed to a point that she will not return. And that scared him more than any god or demon that this world had to create.

“I don’t know,” he confessed, “It frightens me when you put it like that. But I know that if the choice would be made, you would do what you think is right. Even if it means sacrificing your own happiness and future for the sake of others. That’s always been something I admired about you… but also what infuriated me as well. It’s like you think that your own life isn’t important. That it doesn’t matter.”

She looked down as he sighed again and tightened his hold on her hands and said firmly, “And I will say it no matter how many times it takes until you understand it. You are important. Not just as a Warrior of Light. But to so many other people as Claire Faye. We want you to be happy too.”

The problem was… would they be allowed to be?

“Alphinaud,” she began before he looked back at her.

“Tell me,” he ordered, “For once in your life, speak your mind and tell me what you want. And don’t just smile and nod. That isn’t going to work on me this time.”

She looked on sadly as he asked, bringing her hands up to his lips again—kissing every callous and scar he felt, “Please, tell me. What is it that you want?”

“What do I want…?” she repeated almost mechanically. “I… I don’t know. Hardly anyone… has ever asked me that before. I don’t know how to answer.”

Hearing that confession was the most tragic thing he ever heard.

“I just feel that…” she went on slowly as he felt her fingers lace together with his own, “That if you remain with me… you will be the one to suffer. My future is filled with uncertainty. And I don’t want you to fall because of me.”

“Claire…” he breathed out sadly.

He didn’t know how he should feel about that. On one hand, he felt his heart skip a beat when he heard how much she cared for him, but he was also starting to feel anger boil when she still did not answer his question.

He lowered her hands from his lips, finding it so sappy right now how he couldn’t help but admire her once again. Yet… she still felt so cold to him right now and he had a horrible image of what she would look like when that day came that her duties finally cost her life. He pictured her placed into a casket… as cold and pale as death with no breath rising from her breast?

He shook at that, sucking in a large lungful of air when he pulled away from her skin, suddenly feeling that he was trapped underwater again.

“What is it… that you want?” she asked him this time as he shut his eyes.

In all honesty?

All he wanted right now was to make her happy—so why did he still harbor fears and doubts?

For the millionth time he wondered just where they stood with each other. They were both clearly attached to the other and found it so easy to talk. But… most couples would not be fearing for the future with such intensity, would they? He felt that they were stumbling around in a dark place, trying to find a way forward, but the burdens of the world were weighing down upon them… dangerously close to crushing them.

Was it possible that their relationship wasn’t healthy? Would it even be allowed?

She was waiting for an answer and he was just sitting there… as lost as she was.

“What do I want?” he asked before finding his heart speaking for him, “I want… I just want to be… with you.” He looked back at her and said, “I miss your smile. I wish that you would do it more often.”

Tears twinkled in her eyes as she looked down, suddenly looking weary. He wasn’t sure if it was appropriate at this moment but he leaned in, pressing his forehead against hers once more and he felt her respond in kind as she traced his long ears in a way that she knew that embarrassed him. Their lips met… yet, it was feather soft and only remained for a second… more of a soft caress than a true kiss.

But one that spoke of all their fears and their confused feelings.

“What would we do should something happen to one of us?” she asked him. “Let us start there. If something were to happen to me, what would that do to you?”

He had tried very hard not to think about that.

“It would break me,” he told her but she shook her head.

“No,” she told him, “I don’t want you to feel guilt or despair should I not make it back alive. I want you to swear to me that you will keep going no matter how painful it is.”

“And just forget about you?” he demanded, his anger growing, “What if something were to happen to me? Would you just forget about me? Not that I see why you would torment yourself. There are many others out there who…?”

“And you say that I’m the one who doesn’t see myself as someone important,” she interrupted, and she sounded angry too. “You think that we would just forget you and find someone else?”

“I think about my safety about as much as you seem to think about yours,” he countered back. “I want you to live!”

“We need to talk about this. I can’t stop now,” she whispered as she leaned her head against his shoulder, like how she did earlier that day, “But one day… most likely by battle… I will…?”

He looked away. He knew that she spoke the truth. To have fallen in love with the Warrior of Light, on top of everything else? It was cruelty on a grand scale.

“But I don’t want to just give up,” he whispered back, “So what…? Just accept that we are both trapped where we are? And that there’s nothing else we can do to change it?”

She looked down at his questions and shook his head angrily.

“I can’t stand that thought,” he said. “I don’t want to accept that. And after all this? I don’t think I could.”

“Then what do we do?” she asked him, and he knew that she honestly had no better answer to give. She was just as lost as he was.

“So… I will have to fight harder,” he decided upon, “I’ll work harder and study everything that there is to know. Because you are worth it. It’s not fair that you are the only one who shouldn’t get a happy ending!”

“And you wasting your life because of me?” she asked, her tone starting to grow angry as she raised her head again, her eyes narrowed.

“Wasting my life? Why would I be wasting my life? I want to spend it with you!” he blurted out before realizing what he just said.

She stared at him, her face now glowing so red that she almost glowed—and he knew that his face was probably much worse.

They sat in silence for a long time as they found no way to break the awkward silence around them.

“W-What I meant…” he stuttered out, “Is that… I don’t want to imagine a future that you aren’t a part of. I will have to grow stronger if I want a better one. I don’t care how many hours it takes me to be chained to a desk and reading until my head explodes. I know that I will never be the warrior like you will be. But I can be a diplomat. And I will talk to whoever it takes before we can find a way to bring a lasting peace to this world.”

That seemed to be the only way that they could free her from her burdens. To find a way to bring peace to this Star and put an end to the fighting. If he could find a way to do just that, then he will do it. No matter what it takes, he will find a way to end the fighting in his own way. It was all that he could do.

He hugged her close to him as he buried his face into the nook of her neck.

“I love you,” he told her sincerely, “I truly do. And I want to be there with you.”

He felt her arms wrap around him and her face pressed down at the top of his head. He was smaller than her for now… but he knew that soon enough he would shoot up and tower over her… maybe when that came, he would be able to hold her in his arms and protect her rather than the other way around.

“Right now… under these stars…? I believe you,” she said as she laced her hands together with his own.

They next laid down upon the sands and looked to the sky, not saying anything else as they listened to the waves lap upon the shores. He never thought that the sounds of water would be enough to bring him ease.

He made to get up, but she tightened her grip on his hand.

“Please,” she begged quietly. “Let’s stay here a little longer. Let me believe that… just for tonight… I have no titles. I’m just a regular girl who had a date with a boy.”

She was a living legend and soon she will be forced to return to her duties. But for now… they savored this moment. He felt his face blush, but he was smiling as he laid back down in the sand next to her, his hand never letting go of hers as they enjoyed the silence.

Her hand was warm again.

All in all… could have been a worst first date.

 


	25. Tidings From the East

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things seem to be proceeding well in Ala Mhigo. But this rare peaceful moment was never meant to last for long for a message just arrived from Doma... along with the faint hope that a friend is still alive somehow!

“How about…?”

“No.”

“Did you…?”

“No.”

“Why won’t…?”

“Sister,” Alphinaud cut in, “How many times must I tell you? It’s none of your business!”

Alphinaud had been back at the Reach for only a couple days, but not a moment had gone by that Alisaie wasn’t pressing him for details about how his ‘date’ went. She was persistent… he could give her that much.

“How can I not?” Alisaie asked with a laugh. “You finally decided to take a big step forward and you don’t want to share anything that happened? Come on… what was it? Dinner? Romantic candlelight? A long moonlight stroll at the beach? What did you two do? I swear, I have to urge to hit you over the head right now.”

Nothing really happened. The two of them spent the better part of the night on the shores of the Isle of Bekko, enjoying the rare moment of peace and quiet. All in all, he felt that it went very well. Despite their argument during it all, he was glad to see that she could spare a little time away from her duties and be allowed to rest after so many moons of fighting.

The sad thing was that it was probably going to be the last time they rest for a while. Things were never quiet for long… even when there wasn’t a new problem arising that didn’t involve the fate of the world… she was constantly wandering and busy with so many other tasks that it was downright unfair. And he had a bad feeling lurking in the back of his mind that something big was coming for them—he just didn’t know what.

He had to find a way to put an end to this fighting… for her sake if nothing else.

But he just didn’t know how to go about it.

Especially when everything he tried to come up with usually resulted in him daydreaming about her face once again and feeling himself blush at the thought.

Unfortunately, this time, his sister saw the blush staining his cheeks.

“By the Gods… she’s got you wrapped around her little finger, doesn’t she?” Alisaie grinned.

“Listen,” he sighed, “We are at a stage when…?”

“Stage? You two haven’t taken a step forward since you told her how you felt about her,” Alisaie groaned out. “Can you blame me for being irritated? Don’t think me foolish. I understand why you feel the way that you do. But it’s like you are resisting the urge to be happy because even with your feelings known they were still mostly at the same place that they had been before.”

He turned away from her and found the perfect way to shut her up by pulling out some of the reports that the Resistance had been keeping. She hated anything to do with politics and he happily read them out as she told him to just shut up.

But in all honesty, he was fascinated by what he learned here and of the recent changes that have been made in Gyr Abania in the recent days.

The council had decided that the Resistance would be transformed into the new army and with Raubahn at the head of it. When it was confirmed that Raubahn to be remaining in Ala Mhigo, the people rejoiced at such a thought. Lyse would remain at Rhalgar’s Reach and lead the forces stationed here in the Fringes… as well as keeping a close eye on the Qalyana… whom are under a new leader after Shanti had been cut down.

It would seem that the Qalyana had appointed Shanti’s soulless daughter as their new leader… which made them basically leaderless at the moment. Still, they had retreated into their lands and were keeping far away from them all. So he was hopeful that they should have a little bit of quiet from them… for the time being.

It seemed that everything was well in hand here and he was looking forward to speaking with Lyse about some of the suggestions that he had when he heard his linkpearl buzzing in his ear.

He answered it, only to be greeted with surprise to hear Tataru’s voice.

“Tataru?” he questioned, his sister falling silent as she watched.

_“Alphinaud? Listen, I don’t have time to explain, but you need to get over here to Kugane as soon as you can,”_ she told him.

He raised his eyebrows as he set the reports aside and half rose from his chair. “To Kugane? What is it?” he questioned, “Is everything alright there?”

_“I’m fine and everything’s still standing,”_ Tataru told him impatiently, _“I just need you to come here right away. Oh, and bring Claire too. I think we might need her.”_

“Ah… yes, o-of course,” he said, “But what is this about?”

_“It’s important!”_ Tataru said again hurriedly, _“Hancock has some new information that I think that you will find most interesting. So hurry up and get your butts back here to the Ruby Bazaar!”_

It was after that she hung up, and he felt like he was missing something important as he looked to his sister—any trace of teasing having left as she examined his face.

“What is happening?” she questioned immediately.

“That was Tataru,” he informed her. “Apparently there is some kind of trouble in Kugane and she is urgently telling us to return.”

“What kind of trouble?” Alisaie demanded, sitting upright in bed.

“She didn’t say,” he stated, “Apparently they found out some kind of information that we need to hear.”

“Well then,” she said, swinging her legs out of bed and getting up, “Let’s go!”

“What? You can’t leave now!” he retorted as she glared at him.

“I’ve been confined to this godsforsaken bed for weeks now!” she hissed, “I’ll be damned if I miss out on another adventure because you’re being overly-protective!”

“Excuse me for wanting to see that my only sister is recovering,” he retorted.

“And how am I to regain my strength if I’m stuck lying around?” she demanded. “I’ve more than recovered enough! And I will be going with you, so you can deal with it.”

She then collected her weapon from her bedside and strolled right out of the Infirmary as he followed and they argued some more. To be fair, he knew that Alisaie had recovered enough that she didn’t need some nursemaid to watch her every movement. He knew that this would be good for her… not that he was ever going to admit to it.

They had a slight change of subject when they heard a few soldiers going by, mentioning that they had seen the Warrior of Light entering the Reach mere moments ago, they knew where she would be.

“You know?” Alisaie asked, “She has the most perfect timing I’ve ever seen. It’s like she’s always around just when you need her. Almost frightening?”

Yeah, it truly was. But he was grateful for it. They went up the hill to where the main tent was, and found that she was standing there speaking with Lyse and M’naago. It seemed that she had just come by to see how everything was going and was getting ready to leave.

“Claire, there you are!” Alphinaud called, getting her attention, and they all looked back to see them arrive.

“Alphinaud, Alisaie! Is everything all right?” Lyse asked in surprise as Alphinaud did a quick scan over her, just to make sure that she was still hale and healthy. While still looking fatigued, she seems that she had some rest since they parted ways. She smiled warmly at the sight of him there, and he found it difficult not to return it. He only stopped when he heard Alisaie speaking.

“We’ve received word from Tataru," Alisaie explained, reminding him that they had important matters to deal with right now. “Hancock has apparently acquired information of great interest and urgency. More than that she didn’t say ─ only that we should come to Kugane right away.”

“I had a mind for the two of us to set forth together, but Alisaie is determined to make it a party of three,” Alphinaud stated as he looked up at Claire.

“Oh, I’m sure you would like that,” he could have sworn he heard Alisaie hiss under her breath as she folded her arms. But rather than come out and say that, she instead reminded him, “As I’ve told you more than a dozen times, Brother, my wounds are quite healed, and I would benefit from some fresh air. Besides, you may well need an extra pair of hands.”

She wanted to get a rise out of him, but he knew that if he were to try and talk her out of it, they would just be wasting time. Besides, he knew that she was right. He would just have to keep a close watch on her.

“Worry not, Sister, I have quite given up trying to convince you,” he said to her, “Whether we be two or three, we should depart as soon as possible.” He looked to Claire and added, “You will be joining us, I trust?”

She nodded before Lyse made a slight noise and they looked to her to see the rather rueful smile she had.

“Huh,” Lyse said with a small wave, “I was about to say I’d come too, but I’ll just have to settle for cheering you on from afar. Good luck with…whatever it turns out to be!”

“Thank you, Lyse,” Alphinaud said, understanding that she wasn’t likely to be allowed to leave Ala Mhigo any time soon, “Rest assured, should this business prove to be of even tangential concern to Ala Mhigo, we shall inform you without delay. Let us be off, then. Hancock and Tataru await us at the Ruby Bazaar offices.”

They soon began to get ready to leave. They had to take the time to clear up the information with the other Scions and informing the city-states where they will be should something happen. After about an hour, had just finished packing… at least until Lyse reappeared with a surprising request.

“Ah, Claire?” Lyse suddenly called and she paused to look back.

“Before you go, if you have time, why don’t you go speak with Fordola?” Lyse suggested and Claire dropped her bag as she looked on at her with surprise.

Lyse sighed before confessing, “I don’t know what it’s about, but I went to speak with her a little bit ago, you know? To try and talk to her… get through to her, maybe? But she said that she wanted to speak to you. It was the first time she said a word since she helped us to fight off Lakshmi.”

“Why?” Claire asked and Lyse shrugged.

“She just said that she wanted to speak with you before you go,” Lyse said. “She said that she has a question that she wants you to answer.”

Claire looked to the two of them, and they reassured her that they would be alright on their own and that they would meet her in Kugane. Claire nodded and followed after Lyse, heading back to Ala Mhigo—leaving the two of them to get ready to head off back to the Far East. Leaving took longer than they first thought, and despite her earlier bravo, it was clear that Alisaie seemed to still hurt.

One good thing about the threat of an emergency was that she had forgotten to make fun of him about his… sorta-relationship. By the time that they left the Reach, teleporting right back to Kugane, it seemed to have taken a toll on his sister. She had to sit down and rest for a few minutes, having been shaken up by the long teleport. He sat with her as she caught her breath, wincing slightly from pain before she masked it and got back to her feet.

It seemed that it took them longer than they first thought for n sooner did they reach the Ruby Bazaar Offices, Claire had caught up to them with a thoughtful expression on her face as she approached. He wanted to ask about it, but there would be time for that later on. They waved her over and entered together, where he was greeted with a slight surprise in the form of both Yugiri and Soroban standing there with Hancock and Tataru… all of them clearly waiting for them.

“My friends!” Hancock called happily at the sight of them, as if an old comrade who hadn’t seen them for years, “Thank you for coming at such short notice!”

“We were told the matter was urgent. I take it Yugiri and Soroban are also involved?” Alisaie asked, determined not to let her recovery slow her down any more than it has done up until that point.

“Ah, my presence here is but a happy coincidence,” Soroban confessed with a friendly wave, “I am come on separate business ─ which can wait.”

“My apologies,” Yugiri said with a bow to him when he looked at her, seemingly with concern in that scaly face of his. Though… it was hard to tell with Kojin how they felt. She seemed to appreciate the gesture though before she looked back to Hancock and said, all business-like, “Master Hancock ─ pray tell our friends exactly what you told me.”

“Of course, of course,” Hancock said agreeably, before addressing the entire room. “Some few days ago, a large detachment of soldiers was seen arriving at the Garlean embassy.”

A large detachment of soldiers? He supposed he shouldn’t be surprised to hear that there would still be a Garlean embassy stationed here in Kugane. But still, he highly doubted that they would wish to cause any unnecessary trouble after all that has happened. He had been hoping that things between them and the Garleans would remain quiet for a little longer before they would have to face them again. But it was what Hancock said that really got his attention.

“This seemed to me most unusual, as no personages of note are due to visit for a matter of months,” Hancock informed them, “So I made a few inquiries, whereupon I learned of a most curious rumor. Apparently, the soldiers were dispatched to Kugane to investigate recent sightings of a certain individual. The late acting imperial viceroy of Doma ─ Yotsuyu!”

They stared at him and Alphinaud took a step back as his jaw fell open.

“I beg your pardon!?” he asked, just making sure he heard him right. While he had not met the acting viceroy of Doma, he had been informed that she had been killed inside Doma Castle during the rebellion. And after seeing the keep collapse like that? There wasn’t much left of it… he found it hard to believe that anyone could have survived it.

“I, too, am loath to believe it,” Yugiri confessed as she looked down, “I saw the keep come down on top of her. We all did.”

She looked to Claire for support, who nodded in agreement, both having been the only ones apart from Hien who escaped the keep alive that day.

“I would not presume to question your eyewitness accounts, nor am I one to take rumors at face value,” Hancock reassured them calmly, “The fact is, the Garleans have no knowledge of what took place at Doma Castle ─ they may well be chasing after a woman who merely resembles Yotsuyu.”

That did seem more likely. But there was still the fact that they were putting a lot of effort into a rumor. The Garleans must have had some kind of proof that it was her, surely?

Hancock had paused before admitting, “But a woman who resembles Yotsuyu in the company of a grizzled Roegadyn samurai? I daresay that thickens the plot.”

“…Gosetsu? He’s alive!?” Alisaie gasped as they all stared at him, unable to believe what they heard.

“While I’ve no conclusive proof, I thought that such a possibility warranted your attention,” Hancock finished with a shrug.

Well, he was right about that.

“Have you informed Lord Hien?” Alisaie asked Yugiri, who nodded back, an unreadable look in her face as Alisaie added, “Well, I think we’d all like to believe the old bear survived.”

Yugiri looked down at his words and he was half certain that she would break down… either in joy or in grief. But when she spoke, it was in a voice that remained strong.

“Indeed,” Yugiri agreed, “While I dare not give myself wholly to hope, I will not deny that I have prayed for such a miracle ever since that fateful day.” She looked up where they could see the hope clearly there despite her words, and said, “But regardless of my personal feelings, if the Empire has seen fit to pursue these rumors so vigorously, we can scarce afford to ignore them.”

That was true. While they had no proof yet that these two were the real Gosetsu and Yotsuyu… but if there was even the slightest chance that their friend could still be alive… they owed it to him to at least try and find out the truth.

Yugiri closed her eyes for a moment before humbly asking, “I am bound by duty to ascertain the truth of the matter. Will you join me in this quest?”

She had her eyes focused mostly on Claire as she said that and Alphinaud couldn’t help but feel that familiar ache inside him at the thought of how she was being looked too for hope once again. While he understood that feeling all too well… having been guilty of such things in the past many times… it was… it was just… painful to think of how much they relayed upon her now. Perhaps without even realizing it.

“Aye,” Claire reassured her gently, “We’ll find Gosetsu together.”

Those words seemed to have been enough to put any fears that Yugiri had to rest and she smiled back.

“Thank you,” she said gratefully, “If Gosetsu yet lives, he will need our help if he is to avoid capture.”

“Gosetsu is a dear friend, and we cannot abandon him to the mercy of the Empire,” Alphinaud agreed, knowing what they had to do… if only they had a place to start looking though. Rather than admit to that, he said determining, “Our course is clear.”

Not a single person objected, but even with this new optimism that a friend may still live… Alphinaud couldn’t help but wonder. Even if it was possible that Gosetsu had survived… why not try to get in contact with them? He had been to the Ruby Bazaar before and surly Hancock would have recognized him? And why would he be with Yotsuyu of all people?

Just what was going on here?

“Hancock, is there aught else you can tell us?” knowing that they needed as much information that they could get.

“Alas not ─ but I have taken the liberty of employing one of the finest informants money can buy,” Hancock reassured him, having already guessed what would be needed here. “You shall have the latest intelligence on the Garleans’ movements and more besides.”

He grinned rather smugly before clearing his throat and informed them, “The informant awaits your pleasure in the back streets of Sanjo Hanamachi. From its shining facade to its dark underbelly, few know Kugane as intimately as he.”

This sounded promising… but also a little foreboding. He wasn’t sure if he should be grateful or not. And he wasn’t the only one who seemed to feel that way.

“ _‘One of the finest informants money can buy’_ …” Alisaie repeated skeptically, “Why do I have a bad feeling about this?”

“Permit me to assist you in your quest, my friends,” Soroban offered suddenly. “The sooner your business is concluded, the sooner we may speak of mine! Should your search take you away from Kugane, my boat is at your disposal. I shall see that she is ready to sail.”

He couldn’t help but notice that he looked over at Claire as he said that and Alphinaud couldn’t help but fear that this ‘business’ had something to do with him asking Claire for a favor. Still, he remained quiet, not wishing to jump to conclusions and focused on what they needed to do right now. They weren’t sure who they were going to meet, and they had to be prepared for anything.

“I’ll give Soroban a hand,” Tataru offered, “If he’s providing us a ship, the least we can do is supply the provisions. We’ll be at the pier if you need us.”

“A welcome offer and an excellent plan,” Alphinaud said to her with a smile, “Without further ado, then, let us seek out this informant in Sanjo Hanamachi.”

They all left with Hancock bowing them out and split up as soon as they were out the doors. Soroban took Tataru with him as they headed off towards the docks and the rest of them headed towards the Sanjo Hanamachi, going to the place where Hancock had marked on the map for them.

“You should consider getting a new one,” Alisaie pointed out to Claire as she tucked her map away. He had to admit, she had a good point… that one was so old and worn… full of tears and marks from precious quests that she had done that it was hard to make anything out.

Claire didn’t seem to mind though as she carefully folded it back up and tucked it away, waiting patiently as if they hadn’t said a word.

He made a mental note to get her a new one… just so that she had it in case of emergency. Though… truth be told, she probably had the entire Far East memorized by now and didn’t even need one.

“This should be the place. Now we wait and see who comes,” Alisaie said, and he couldn’t help but notice that her eyes seemed to be looking downwards, as if expecting someone small to come walking up to them.

He soon found out the reason for that.

“I-It has been a while, my friends,” called a squeaky voice. “Yes, yes, a long while indeed.”

They looked up to see a familiar face poking his head out from around a corner of the building before he shuffled his feet over towards them. The Namazu who tried to sell them out to Garleans once before… Gyodo.

“You again,” Claire stated, not looking surprised, as Alisaie sighed.

“I knew it,” his sister stated as she folded her arms and warned, “Gyodo ─ any funny business, and you know what will happen, I trust?”

That threat seemed to be enough for Gyodo to have violent flashbacks of his last encounter with them and he flinched horribly at her commanding voice.

“No, no!” Gyodo said quickly as he approached them, “No funny business! Only loyal service and the finest-quality information! O-Of course…such quality does not come cheap…”

He raised his eyebrows at that as Alisaie was looking deeply annoyed.

“…No. But then Hancock already paid you,” she retorted harshly, “Honestly, you must think we were born yesterday. I’ve half a mind to call Lyse.”

That got his attention and he let out a muffled scream—clearly remembering how he was kicked around by Lyse before. Alphinaud wasn’t sure what Gyodo was hoping to do… if he wanted them to question his trustworthiness, he sure was succeeding.

“No, no! No Lyse, I beg you! No boots!” Gyodo cried out in panic, “I will tell you everything I know ─ free of charge! The Empire searches for Yotsuyu. High and low, far and wide. Come to enlist my help, they did, promising rich rewards for decisive information.”

“And have you decisive information?” Alphinaud said, deciding on a calmer approach, deciding not to reduce to threatening the little beastman with Lyse unless he gave them no other options. And if he needed persuading, he was sure his sister was more than capable of reminding him, “Were the two individuals sighted here indeed Gosetsu and Yotsuyu?”

“Alas, see them with my own eyes, I did not,” Gyodo admitted, much to Alphinaud’s disappointment, “But the imperials are confident. Yes, yes, very confident indeed. Look at the size of their contingent!”

Well, that much seemed true. Like he thought before, he doubted that the Garleans would have dispatched such a large force on a mere rumor. He supposed that this only helped their claim but…? But he just wished that they had more proof to go off of.

“But here is something they do not know…” Gyodo added suddenly, “A rumor which you will find most interesting, I think. They say an elderly Roegadyn samurai appeared on Kogane Dori with a beauteous maiden, and sold his katana to a pawnbroker. ‘Twas no common katana either, but one of surpassing craftsmanship.”

They stared at him.

“Well, that is interesting ─ assuming it’s true,” Alisaie said slowly, “Did you corroborate the rumor with the pawnbroker in question?”

“Ah, er…no,” Gyodo admitted, suddenly becoming timid again, “Regrettably, I do not have a working relationship with the master of Shofuku Shichiten…”

“Now why would that be, I wonder,” Alisaie said doubtfully, “If I didn’t know better, I’d think he’d lent you money…”

She seemed to have hit the nail on the head with that one and Gyodo let out a squeak of fear.

“Ahem!” Gyodo cleared his throat, “H-He will help you, I am certain! While you speak with him, I will make contact with my Garlean connections and learn what I can of their progress.”

They all looked at each other, wondering what to do now.

“A glimpse of the blade is all I need to be sure,” Yugiri declared, but she looked to Claire and added, “But is it wise to let the Namazu out of our sight?”

Alphinaud didn’t think so. If he was going to meet with a Garlena connection, it would be all too easy for him to slip up and mention that they were here. It seemed that Claire thought the same thing and shook her head.

“No,” she decided, “He’ll betray us.”

“No, no!” Gyodo cried fearfully, “No more betrayals! No more boots! To divide our forces is simply more efficient!”

That was a good point. If it did turn out to be Gosetsu, the sooner they tracked him down, the better. But still…?

“He’s right,” Alisaie decided, “Given the urgency, we would do well to split up. And so I will go with our friend here. Nothing improves efficiency like a little supervision.”

That seemed fair enough to him. And so long as she kept to the shadows and didn’t try to intervene, he didn’t think that she would be in any danger.

“You ─  But ─  Er…yes,” Gyodo began before wisely decided, “Yes, yes. We will go together. And there will be no boots!”

Poor Gyodo… it seemed that his past interactions with them have given him a mortal fear of boots. Still, if it kept him out of trouble, he supposed that it was a small sacrifice for the greater good. Hopefully, after today, they would be out of his hair for good… figuratively speaking since he had no hair.

“Let’s be about it, then,” Alisaie said before adding to the rest of them, “Good luck with the katana. Shall we reconvene at the pier later on? Fragrant as the Ruby Bazaar offices are, I prefer the fresh air.”

They agreed and watched as the two of them leave.

“Think she’ll be alright?” Claire asked as they left.

“I believe Alisaie has her task well in hand,” Alphinaud said, though making sure to watch until the two were out of sights. “Shall we seek out the pawnbroker?”

They retraced their steps, following the road all the way back to the markets and began to look around, asking every shop keeper they found about the sword. While many of them sold katana… none of them were the ones that they were looking for. After a while though, he decided that they would go find Claire—knowing how talented she was when it came to finding lost things.

He soon found Yugiri and began to push through the crowd, trying to find their friend… and discovered her at the end of the street and speaking to a pawnbroker. He had just set a katana on display for her as she looked over it.

“Dare I hope you have found our pawnbroker?” Alphinaud asked her as they approached and she nodded silently at them, which caused him to grin.

“Excellent work, Claire,” he said as he looked to the display and asked Yugiri, “And that is the katana?”

It certainly looked a great deal like Gosetsu’s. The well-ornamented and elaborated detail throughout the sheath and to the handle all looked like how he remembered it. He wasn’t an expert in such weapons though, so he looked to Yugiri, who got close to examine it from tip to tip.

After a moment she nodded and declared, “There can be no doubt. It is Gosetsu’s blade.”

So this was the proof they needed. Gosetsu was still alive… and he must have been desperate indeed to have willingly sold it.

“The craftsmanship is exquisite, is it not?” the pawnbroker asked eagerly, “And you will be pleased to know that the pledge has just expired. I should be glad to sell it to you…assuming you have the coin. This is no ordinary weapon, you understand, and it is priced accordingly. But if you are serious, I suggest you act quickly, as several noted collectors have already expressed an interest.”

So… if they left it now… it would most likely be gone before they got back. Yugiri looked torn at this as she thought it all over.

“The blade represents conclusive proof of Gosetsu’s survival,” she discussed with herself, “I suppose this could be considered a necessary cost in securing his safe return…Yet it is not a decision I can make alone ─ least of all when our nation has scarce begun to rebuild.”

Yes, he doubted very much that Doma had much coin to spend these days… they would need every coin they had go into the rebuilding effort.

“I’ll pay,” Claire offered kindly, but Yugiri looked back at her at once.

“Nay, my friend,” Yugiri said, “Grateful though I am for the offer, I cannot ask this of you. It is enough to know that Gosetsu is alive and well.”

“Yugiri wait,” Alphinaud offered, “The Scions will buy the katana. Pray consider it a gift.”

Again, she looked startled at the offer and shook her head.

“M-Master Alphinaud, your kindness is touching, truly,” Yugiri said, and he was having a hard time trying to figure out why she was having such a hard time accepting this. “Yet, in matters of coin, would Mistress Tataru not expect to be consulted?”

“Come now,” Alphinaud offered, not seeing this as something for her to feel so awkward about. How expensive could a single katana be, after all? Many of the ones he passed on his way here weren’t unreasonable after all, and he was sure that this was a meaningful enough reason for Tataru to understand.

Besides… the fact that Gosetsu felt the need to surrender his weapon spoke of a great plight. He must be in a great amount of trouble if he felt compelled to sell it.

“Our friend would never have relinquished his blade were the need not great,” he pointed out, knowing that they were wasting time just by standing there discussing this, “And are we not bound by honor to help a friend in need? I say we are ─ and I am sure Tataru will wholeheartedly agree.”

“It’s settled, then!” the master of Shofuku Shichiten cried happily, not having any problems in letting them buy the sword, “You have made a wise choice, my friend ─ such pieces are few and far between! Now, if you would be so good as to come this way, I shall prepare the necessary papers.”

Alphinaud took the papers and began to sign for it without even looking at the prices while Yugiri took the sword reverently in her hands, her eyes looking a little watery as she held it like it was a precious treasure. Which, he reminded himself, it was. For they now knew that a friend they once thought was lost forever was still out there.

Once he finished signing the paperwork, the master bowed gratefully to them before Yugiri wrapped the sword up and placed it upon her back.

“If I may ask, sir, after he visited your establishment, do you perchance know where the old samurai went?” she questioned, “He is our friend, and we would return his weapon to him.”

“A friend of yours, you say? I see,” the master said in surprise, “Well then, I suppose there can be no harm in telling you. No sooner had I provided him with the requested sum than his pretty young companion began clamoring for dango. I duly recommended those served at the Umineko Teahouse, and thither did they set off.”

Alphinaud wondered if his ears were working correctly when he heard that. Dango? Really?

“…Clamoring for dango? Can these truly be the same people?” he asked, feeling like the rug was pulled out from underneath him, “It makes no sense.”

“Some manner of code, perhaps,” Yugiri offered slowly, “But it avails us naught to speculate. Let us go to this teahouse and see if we can pick up their trail.”

Oh, he knew where the Teahouse was… he was there just a couple days ago… and he had to admit that their dango was truly delicious. He led the way across the city, finding the busy little teahouse happily serving customers by the time they arrived and questioned her.

“But of course I remember! How could I forget a pair like that?” the shop owner admitted as she thought it over, “The most beautiful girl you’ll ever see, scoffing down dango as if her life depended on it while the old samurai looked on. Not quite what he expected, I’ll wager! Far be it from me to gossip about my customers, but he was planning to spirit her away across the Ruby Sea ─ out of the reach of her family, no doubt.”

Alphinaud did his best not to cough out in laughter at that as the shop owner finished, “When the girl had finally had her fill, they set off in the direction of the Shiokaze Hostelry, presumably to find someone discreet with a boat.”

So, they were heading across the Ruby Sea then? Then that could only mean one thing.

“So Gosetsu makes for Doma,” Yugiri said firmly. “But this woman who travels with him… The more I hear about her, the more I wonder if she can truly be Yotsuyu.”

Alphinaud looked over to Claire to see that she was nodding in agreement. Something about this was very strange.

“While doubts remain over the identity of Gosetsu’s traveling companion, for now we can but follow the trail,” Yugiri added with a shake of her head, returning back to the important matter at hand. If they could just find Gosetsu, then they were sure to get all the answers they needed. “Come, let us away to the pier, and make ready to sail. With luck, Alisaie will already have joined Master Soroban and Mistress Tataru there.”

They quickly left the teashop, running straight out towards the docks to where Soroban was already there with his boat. Next to him were Tataru—who was in deep conversation with Alisaie—but they all looked up when they saw the three of them returning.

“Excellent timing, my friends,” Soroban said with a wave of his scaly hand, “Mistress Alisaie arrived mere moments ago.”

“All went well at my end,” Alisaie added at once, “Gyodo met with an imperial officer and wheedled his way to some new information. It seems the troops who recently arrived in Kugane came directly from Garlemald. The imperials based here have been kept in the dark. And that’s not all. A contingent of the aforementioned troops are preparing for deployment to the Ruby Sea. If I didn’t know better, I’d say they’d picked up Gosetsu’s trail.”

So, it seemed that everything was lining up. Still, they were a little behind the Imperials at this point if a contingent of soldiers were ready to depart to the Ruby Sea. He hoped that since they had been able to avoid being capture so far, their luck would hold out… at least long enough for them to track them down.

“Then your information matches ours,” Alphinaud said, “We are quite certain that Gosetsu seeks to cross to the mainland.”

They quickly explained how they found the sword and Yugiri confirmed it was, indeed, Gosetsu’s and after purchasing it, they discovered that the two were bound for the Ruby Sea. But before he could offer them any other information, Tataru’s eyes grew sharp and she interrupted.

“I’m sorry—did I hear that right?” Tataru demanded, “You used Scion funds to buy Gosetsu’s katana… at the asking price?”

“Aye, well, we were in some haste, and it seemed a worthwhile gesture,” Alphinaud explained quickly as he pulled out the bill and rest of the paperwork for her to look over. “Speaking of which, here is the contract of sale. Pray see that the man is paid.”

Tataru looked over it before he saw her eyes widen in horror.

“Thal’s…beard,” she hissed, “You agreed to this? Give me strength…” She seemed to be fighting within herself to keep herself from swearing. But after a long-suffering sigh, she said, “Well, it’s not like the search can wait. You’d best be on your way.”

But she made sure to glare at him and demanded, “But Alphinaud ─ we need to talk. I want you to come straight to the offices as soon as you get back. Promise me.”

“Oh?” he questioned with his eyebrows raised, “Very well. I shall call upon you as soon as I return.”

“First, let us go to the Ruby Price,” Soroban said, seemingly uncomfortable all of a sudden as he led them to the boat, “If Gosetsu has already set sail, the sentries there are sure to have seen him.”

Tataru waved them off, but he couldn’t help but notice how she was glaring at him the whole time. He couldn’t understand why, and was saying to Claire as they boarded the boat, “Tataru seemed rather vexed, did she not? Ever the melodramatist. I am sure our finances can stretch to a single sword.”

To his surprise though, Claire didn’t look the least bit happy with him either and he actually saw her roll her eyes at him.

“Oh, so much to learn,” she said, and for some reason, he got the feeling that she was annoyed with him all of a sudden.

“Remind me to explain the value of such gestures when we next see her,” Alphinaud said as he cleared his throat, not liking this uncomfortable silence between them. In fact, it would seem that Alisaie was also glaring at him… he could feel her eyes on the back of his head, and now he was really starting to wish that they were on board a larger vessels so that he could escape those eyes.

“Ah, but I digress,” he said, glad to see that the small outpost had come into view, “We have work to do.”

Once they docked at the outpost, Alphinaud jumped out, but as he held out a hand to Claire for her to take, she ignored it as she climbed up next to him. He was now growing irritated at everyone’s attitude towards him but he knew that he couldn’t let that get in the way at the moment. He had just suggested that they learn what they could from the sentries on if they had seen Gosetsu when…?

An enormous boom came out from over the water and they looked up at once. It sounded like cannonfire… and it was soon accompanied by even more explosions and the distant cries of fighting was breaking out not too far from here. They then saw the smoke rising up from the direction of the Confederacy camp and they ran to one of the guards on duty, demanding to know what was going on.

“Travelers, are you?” the guard asked as he looked back at them, “You may wish to postpone your plans. The Garleans have launched an attack on the Confederacy. We have no reason to believe they’ll turn their attention here, but for your own safety I suggest you return to Kugane.”

He turned back to the other guards, giving orders as the rest of them ran to the edge to get a good look. They could see more smoke rising into the sky and the smell of fire and gunpowder was upon the wind as they watched a massive airship dropping what looked to be more magitek armor down upon the camp.

“The Garleans bear no love for the Confederacy, but with Doma lost to them, why would they attack?” Yugiri asked in bewilderment before pausing as the answer came to her effortlessly, “Unless…”

“Unless Yotsuyu is on that island,” Alphinaud finished for her as Alisaie strode past him, her eyes forward.

“Even if she isn’t, our allies are under attack, and they need our help,” she said firmly. Huh… and to think that there was a time that his sister couldn’t stand the idea of helping out pirates?

“We will help them, while you remain with Soroban,” Alphinaud warned her, when she glared at him he added, “Arguing will only delay us. Is that clear?”

He knew his sister was far from weak, but he didn’t wish for her to fight just yet when she wasn’t fully recovered. And he knew that she wasn’t likely to put up much of a fight since they were so short on time. She certainly looked ready to argue, but when he saw her eyes drift back towards the battle, he knew that he had won.

“Fine,” she growled out furiously with a shake of her head, “But you haven’t heard the last of this.”

If that was the worst he could expect out of this fight, he would be most grateful. Instead of saying that, he turned back to Soroban, already coming up with a plan as he said to him, “Soroban ─ we may need to make a swift exit. See that the boat is ready to sail at a moment’s notice.”

“It shall be done!” Soroban promised, his hand held up, and was already heading back to his boat.

Right… that was settled… his sister would remain behind and safe and they had a quick means of escape if they need to. He faced the water, smacking his fist into his hand before Alisaie asked, “What, and you’re going to swim there, are you?”

He truly hated her sharp tongue sometimes.

He looked back to her and said, “‘Tis the quickest way. And you may rest assured I’ve been practicing!”

He looked behind her to Claire and they shared eye contact as he remembered her lessons well. Besides… it wasn’t a long swim either. He only hoped that he didn’t slow them down. He turned about and with a scream, he went running straight to the edge and dove in.

While the water didn’t terrify him as it once did, he still struggled to keep his head above the waves as he maladroitly swam towards the island in front of him. Alphinaud heard two splashes behind him and knew that Claire and Yugiri had joined him as they began to make for the battle. He was relieved that he managed to make it there without drowning and washed up upon the shore, finding it hard at first to get to his feet.

Alphinaud was coughing and sputtering for air before he let out a gasp, “I did it!”

“No time to rest, Master Alphinaud!” Yugiri called as they ran in to fight the Garleans and help the pirates along the shoreline. “Our allies are sorely pressed!”

He coughed out a lungful of saltwater before he reconvened to his feet and charged behind the two women, determined to aid wherever he could. The nearest pirate near them was the one who went by the name of Tansui—the second in command—and he waved them over.

“Well, look who it is. I won’t say no to the help, but I’m not best pleased that we need it,” he yelled at the three of them. Their first opponents weren’t just the soldiers, but several mechanical rearguards who were stumbling around clumsily and seemed to get stuck in the soft sands beneath them. Claire was already at the heart of it, swinging her blade about and cutting through the metal as easily as if she was cutting paper. Yugiri was along the edge of the battle, dashing here and there, striking where you would least expect it, and oftentimes before her opponents even realized that they were in danger. He merely stood there as he casting healing spells to his allies, casting poisonous attacks upon his foes, as well as summoning out his Moonstone Carbuncle to aid in support.

But their actions were enough to cause the pirates to rally behind them as they fought viciously to take down the guards—who were the biggest threats. Once the soldiers were taken care of, it was all a matter of fighting the machines until they were broken beyond repair and were sent crashing to the ground.

“You’re here for the old man, yes?” Tansui asked, “He’s at the top. You’d best hurry.”

At his words, they made a mad dash for the rickety stairs that took them up the top of the cliff to where they could hear more shouts and fighting above. As soon as they reached the top, they found more Garleans waiting for them… fighting the pirates as they flocked in to kick them out of their territory… there were explosions and blood was splattered on the ground with the burnt-out spots to where the damage was most obvious.

But they ran right through it all, looking for the one they were so desperate to see… and at last, they found him. Right there, was none other than Gosetsu… dressed in a brown kinmono and a rather battered katana in his hand as he knelt on one knee, struggling to get back to his feet.

In front of him was a band of Imperials with magitek armor units flanking them on either side… facing down Gosetsu while a woman cowered behind him.

“Gosetsu!” Yugiri cried, they ran in front of him, trying to shield him from the attackers.

“Damn it! We took too long,” the Imperial yelled, realizing that they had some new foes to contend with, “Change of plan ─ eliminate hostiles! All forces ─ attack! Focus on the enemy! We’ll see to Lady Yotsuyu when they’re dead!”

“Come, let us even the odds!” Alphinaud yelled as he summoned his Moonstone Carbuncle once again and moved with the others. With Gosetsu right behind them, they charged ahead as the Imperials summoned several more armored magitek reinforcements.

“That they should still have magitek armor in reserve…” Yugiri said, all but dancing about the attacks before slashing viciously with her daggers at a weak part of the armor, “Steel yourselves!”

Easier said than done. It felt like bombs were falling about them and he was having a hard time trying to keep his balance as he moved about. Another thing that was difficult was that he needed to stay in one place for him to work his magicks and chant spells… it was hard to do so if he had to dodge every few minutes.

“Bah, we have no time for this!” the Imperial yelled, frustrated with their lack of progress.

“Watch out!” Tansui’s voice yelled as he ran in to help and the rearguard they were fighting was sparking dangerously, “He means to blow it up!”

What?! Oh, like they didn’t have enough problems. Still, they were able to ride out the explosion, taking minimal damage as more reinforcements answered the Imperial’s commands.

“Two of them…” Yugiri said as two more rearguards appeared out of nowhere and were bearing down on them, “We shall need a strategy. Claire, draw the armor this way!”

Claire was happy to do so, and the rearguards followed after her, leading them to a little bit more open space to where their allies were able to attack from all sides and bring them down before they were able to spark and explode as well. But no sooner did they bring it down did the largest piece of magitek yet came rolling in. A Hexadrone that was built like a tank and was rolling over the ground with such force that it was leaving tracks in the stone beneath them.

“Have care!” Alphinaud yelled at the sight of it, “We know not what we face! Back! All of you!”

But the Hexadrone seemed to summon up more bomb-like magitek pieces that flocked around Claire as a laser from the airship above them came down upon her. He cried out in panic, trying to make it over to her, but not only did she take the hit from the laser, she was able to jump out of harm’s way of the explosions.

“Mist and shade ─ take form and go forth!” Yugiri called as she stood back and gathered up her mudra for an attack.

“There are too many…” Alphinaud panted as four more rearguards appeared, before deciding that he wasn’t going to let this go on any longer and began to gather all of his aether together.

“Draw them to me ─ I shall finish this!” he vowed to them all, not willing to let this fighting go on any longer and risk everyone’s lives.

“Claire, my shadows and I shall tend to half,” Yugiri called to her as Claire took on two of the rearguards, “The rest is yours!”

Both of them had two rearguards, and they were now fighting back to back as they drew the four together, waiting for Alphinaud to finish his spell…

He only hoped he didn’t disappoint them.

Alphinaud stored up all of his power, ready to unleash everything he had left.

“All right ─ brace yourselves!” Alphinaud warned to his friends and they bolted out of the way as a staff of pure aether appeared in his hand and he held it up as he cried, “Stars above…rain destruction upon mine enemies!”

And his power was enough to bring down the meteor upon them… not yet strong enough to destroy them outright… but it did weaken them to a point that it was easy to break down their armor and destroy the cores before they blew up and did any more harm.

It was over… they were alive and their foes were either dead, destroyed, or had fled. Once they caught their breaths, they all turned back to Gosetsu, who was struggling to get back to his feet; and ran to him with elation in their faces. He was sure he wasn’t the only one grinning from ear to ear as they reunited with him.

“Gosetsu! Thank the heavens!” Yugiri gasped joyfully, looking like she was ready to fling her arms around his neck in a hug.

“Yugiri, my friends…” Gosetsu said happily as he looked up, looking at them all with a fondness in his eyes, “The kami were kind to guide your steps this way.”

Alas, their happiness was short-lived. At that moment, Tansui was walking up to them, looking well and relatively unscathed… but angry.

“It’s over. The imperials are retreating. I suppose we have you to thank for that,” he said before he shot a glare over at Gosetsu and added bitterly, “But they would never have come here were it not for her. I had a bad feeling the moment your samurai friend arrived with that woman in tow.”

That’s right. They all looked to the woman still hiding behind Gosetsu, who was looking startled and took a few steps back at the glares she was receiving. Just then, to everyone’s surprise, Gosetsu looked back at her and said kindly, “Do not be afraid, Tsuyu. These people are my friends.”

“Friends?” she repeated in confusion, as if she had never heard of such a word. She then looked over them all, and Alphinaud realized that she wasn’t showing any signs of recognition… surely she would be showing anger… defiance? Shouldn’t she? But instead, she merely took a few steps back and stood there quietly, much like how a young child would when they were told to be quiet while the grown-ups talked.

“Forgive me, but at the risk of souring the mood, I believe you owe us an explanation,” Alphinaud said, wanting some answers to what was going on here, “You may start by telling us what happened at Doma Castle.”

“Of course. I’ll not begrudge you that,” Gosetsu said, sounding tired as he explained, “As you know, we were trapped inside the keep when it collapsed. But even as the roof crumbled above us, so too did the floor below. We were swept out into the One River, where we would surely have drowned had a stout wooden door not chanced to float by, offering us a raft of sorts. Exhausted, we drifted out to sea, at the mercy of the tides…which saw fit to dispense us on a desert island.”

Hearing it like that, he could almost see it happening in his mind’s eye. He was told about how Gosetsu had single-handedly held up the collapsing ceiling for them… giving the others time to escape even as Yotsuyu fired bullets into him. But as soon as they managed to make it out of the castle, the rest of it caved in… but he could see the two falling through the crumbling floor as the castle continued to flood with water.

“She was with you the entire time?” Alphinaud questioned.

“Aye,” he confirmed, “‘Twas her kimono which saved her from Hien’s blade, believe it or not. Some Garlean witchcraft in the weave. But it offered precious little protection against the fall. Though she survived, she awoke bereft of all her memories, and speaking like a child.”

Alphinaud stared at him before looking back to Yotsuyu, who merely watched on sadly. She had forgotten…? Everything?

“A trick, surely?” Yugiri retorted darkly.

“That was my first thought, aye,” Gosetsu confessed as Yotsuyu looked down to the ground as he added, “And I contemplated cutting her down and being done with it. Contemplated it long and hard…” He looked back to Yotsuyu and sighed, “Yet the kami saw fit to deliver us from certain death. ‘Twas their will that we survive. Both of us. Together. And together we shall go before our master. He shall be the one to judge.”

“Judge what…?” Yugiri asked, not understanding what he was trying to say. To be honest, Alphinaud was having a hard time figuring out his reasoning as well. What if this was a trick? Taking her back with them could serve to invite danger into their very mist. He remembered how they had allowed Lakshmi’s followers right into the palace back in Ala Mhigo… he was not keen to welcome another viper.

“She’s your prisoner, old man,” Tansui said in annoyance, “Do with her as you will. Call her ‘Tsuyu’ or whatever else tickles your fancy.”

“‘Twas a name given out of necessity whilst on the road,” Gosetsu snarled back, “Nothing more.”

“As you say,” Tansui said doubtfully, “But remember this: our people suffered much at that woman’s hands. When the time comes, I trust you won’t let emotion blind you to what needs to be done.”

That was true. Yotsuyu had no shortage of people who hated her. Even if she had lost her memory, that didn’t erase the crimes that she had done. Alphinaud opened his mouth, about to reassure Tansui that they wouldn’t allow such a thing to happen, but Gosetsu beat him to it.

“You have my word,” Gosetsu promised.

Tansui still didn’t look happy about this, but he let them go after that. The rest of them decided that they should move on… for the last thing they wanted was for Yotsuyu to be spotted here. And if he knew Alisaie as well as he thought he did… she was surely waiting for them with the boat down near the pier.

And, of course, they went down to the docks to find her waiting there impatiently with Soroban… who was looking surprisingly woebegone. As soon as she saw them, she ran up, demanding to know what happened. They quickly explained to her everything that Gosetsu told them, as well as what happened in the battle—meanwhile, Gosetsu seemed to be explaining to Yotsuyu why they were going with these people.

Once he was done, Alisaie glanced up at him and smiled, “Gosetsu! Thank the gods you’re safe! It was all I could do to watch the battle from afar!”

“And it was all I could do to restrain her,” Soroban added with a slight huff and puff, as if he had been trying to carry around a large weight and was only now allowed to let go.

“Can you blame me for worrying?” Alisaie demanded, frightening him, “Strong as Claire is, anything could happen in the chaos. …But enough about me. We need to talk about her.”

They all looked back to Yotsuyu, who was looking unnerved by the way they were staring at her.

“Um… Greetings?” she asked as Alisaie glared at her.

“They tell me you’ve lost your memory ─ and that’s fine,” Alisaie warned, “But I want you to know something: I won’t be taking my eyes off you. Not for a moment.”

Yotsuyu did not seem to like being treated like that and went straight up to Gosetsu and asked, “These people are strange. Are you sure they’re your friends?”

Well, as convincing as this ‘act’ was, it sure wasn’t earning her any admirers.

“I am,” he reassured her, “They may behave…strangely, but I trust them with my life. You have naught to fear.”

And to Alphinaud’s surprise, his words seemed to be enough to calm her as she nodded and said, “All right, if you say so.”

All the while, he noticed how Yugiri was watching the two with cold eyes, shaking her head, and not the least bit happy about any of this.

“R-Right!” Alphinaud called, feeling the tension between them all so heavily that you could cut through it with a knife. “‘Tis past time we set sail! I for one would not keep Lord Hien waiting without due cause.”

“Aye, and the longer we tarry, the more we risk inviting trouble,” Soroban said at once, “Lest you forget, the Red Kojin bear no love for Yotsuyu either. I shall deliver you to familiar shores, near Isari but out of the villagers’ sight.”

No one said anything to each other as they set sail and began to make their way across the remainder of the Ruby Sea… coming to a small stretch of land just outside Isari. Alphinaud had heard of some of the treatment that Yotsuyu had given to the villagers here and if they were to catch sight of her there…?

He didn’t want to think about it.

“Here is where we part ways, my friends. I pray the remainder of your journey passes uneventfully,” Soroban said as he jumped off his ship and was waving them off. But before he left, he turned to Claire and added, “Claire, when you are not otherwise occupied, I would speak with you about my next business venture. It promises to be extremely lucrative, and I do not say so lightly. After the prodigious sum spent acquiring a certain sword, it would present a fine opportunity to refill the Scions’ coffers and restore the smile to Mistress Tataru’s face!”

So this ‘business’ he had been talking about did have something to do with Claire. Still, why were they all acting like they were in debt or something? Alphinaud shook his head though at his mention of Tataru’s earlier behavior.

“Oh, come along ─ Tataru was overreacting,” Alphinaud said with minor irascibility, “How much could a single katana possibly cost?”

Alright, now he knew that he was missing something here as he saw that many of them were shaking their heads and Claire was now looking like she was expecting something bad coming. He opened his mouth, about to ask, but it was his sister who answered.

“Far more than you think, plainly,” Alisaie said with a roll of her eyes, “A blade like Gosetsu’s is worth a fortune. Enough to buy a house and furnish it. Which you would know had you bothered to check the price.”

That much? Why would that be? Suddenly understanding Tataru’s anger at him, he gulped, knowing that he had made a big mistake.

“What? I-I had no idea…” he looked to Claire, “Th-This business venture of Soroban’s ─ you will give it fair hearing, I trust? He has been good to us, after all! As for me, I…I think I shall look into drawing upon my personal funds…”

Claire seemed annoyed with him now and he didn’t blame her. Once again, it would seem that his mistakes were costing her.

“Well, in that case,” she said, turning her back to him and focusing on Soroban. “What is this business venture you have?”

“You would know more of my venture? Excellent!” Soroban cried out happily as he reached to a small sack tied to his belt and pulled out a rather worn out piece of parchment and handed it to her. “I should be glad to tell you all I know. Though perhaps it would be easier to let our anonymous client speak for his or herself. Here, their missive.”

She took it and began to look over it while the others were beginning to wonder if it would be wise to cross over the rest of Yanxia to make it to the House of the Fierce right now—or wait a little longer to be on the safe side.

He focused mostly on Claire though as she read out:

_“For the Ruby Sea and all who call her home, we seek the aid of the warrior who laid low the Lord of the Revel. But first, we bid her make haste to Hells’ Lid and quell the oni that dwell in its deepest depths. Should she succeed in this test, we shall speak of the true endeavor and consummate reward.”_

“Strange proposal,” she said as she handed the paper back to Soroban, who nodded.

“A strange proposal, aye, though it must be noted that they knew both of your deeds and of our part in them,” Soroban agreed, “The Red have no love of trickery, so I doubt it a trap of theirs. And should this client have honest intentions, then for the sake of these waters, it may behoove us to engage them further. As for their test…?”

He then pulled out an elaborated dagger that was woven with silver and jewels in the handle.

“Enclosed with the missive was a magicked dagger, along with instructions as to how it may be used to open a hidden passage into the depths of Hells’ Lid,” Soroban explained, “I should mention that this dagger is old and exceedingly valuable. That our client was willing to entrust it to us without a guarantee of our cooperation bespeaks considerable wealth ─ and more importantly, considerable reward. If you are willing to undertake their trial, I shall journey to Hells’ Lid and prepare to open the path. Ah ─ but given the financial incentive, I think it for the best if I went and fetched Mistress Tataru. Wait for us there, then?”

“Yes, I’m sure she will be thrilled to hear it, enough to make her forget most of her anger at Alphinaud,” Claire agreed as Alphinaud flinched and Soroban went back to his ship, immediately turning the sail around and heading back to Kugane.

Claire waved him off before Yugiri approached and whispered to them that given the recent threat of the Garleans in the area, they felt that it would be for the best to wait a little longer before heading straight into Yanxia and risk being followed. They would wait and rest for a few hours… should the coast remain clear then they could continue on the rest of the way.

Claire nodded in agreement and told her that she was to keep an eye on everyone until she got back. Perhaps it was out of similar guilt out of the Scions now being out so much money for the sword that she didn’t try to stop Claire going out.

“Be safe out there,” Yugiri reminded her, “We will wait here for your return.”

She turned around, heading back to Gosetsu and the others, her eyes never leaving Yotsuyu for long… as if she was expecting her to turn around and attack them at any moment. He looked back to Claire who was heading back towards the water and he asked, rather stupidly, “You’re going to swim there?”

“It’s not that far,” Claire shrugged, not looking back at him. “Though, I suppose that someone has to try and put Tataru back into her good graces.”

“Claire…” he began, “I didn’t mean for…?”

“What is it?” she said and he knew he had messed up big time here and he flinched as if she struck him.

“Oh, you really are angry with me, aren’t you?” he asked and she still kept her back to him.

“More annoyed,” she confessed, not wanting to look at him. “Oh, so much you have to learn. I was almost forgetting that you are the son of a wealthy family, weren’t you?”

That much was true. His parents never tried to spoil him, but he and his sister always had everything that they needed. He really didn’t know the value of coin did he? At the least, he should have checked the price of the sword before making such an offer.

“You offered to pay for it as well,” he pointed out and she sighed as she looked back at him.

“Because it was my money I was spending,” she reminded him. “I’m no stranger to how expensive such weapons are. I’ve actually made a small fortune in forging katana and selling on the market. I worked hard for it and so I could do what I wanted with it.”

That, only made him feel worse. The point she was silently telling him was that it wasn’t someone else’s money that she was spending.

She looked back and just gave him a smile and said, “I’m glad that you cared enough for such a gesture. It’s just that you didn’t really put it all into consideration, did you? And how you brushed off Tataru like that…?”

“I’m… I’m sorry…” he replied, looking down at his feet, feeling worse by the moment and planned to make it up to her and Tataru somehow.

Claire just shrugged and said, “Keep an eye on everyone. Hopefully, I’ll be back soon.”

She then continued walking out into the water until she was swimming… and then she dove under the water and out of his sights.

“Forgive me,” he whispered to himself, knowing that she couldn’t hear him anymore. He had wanted to prove that he had changed… but it seemed that he was still partly a spoiled lordling. He thought back to the person he was before… that smug little boy who took advantage of everyone around him…? He shook his head, not wanting to return to that.

He looked out to the water once again and thought more to the one who was swimming off to who-knows-what. She had no real gain from this… yet she held no qualms or hesitation… she just went off believing that she was making the right choice.

Yet despite how she reassured him that she wasn’t angry… she must be so angry with him.

“I feel that I must apologize,” said a voice and he jumped to realize that Gosetsu had joined him.

“Gosetsu?” he questioned as the old samurai shook his head.

“I used the tree upon our deserted island and some passing driftwood to make a raft,” he explained. “It held up… barely. I thank the kami for allowing us to sail back to Kugane in one piece. But once there, we had nothing and I was left with no choice but to sell the one object of value that I had. I swear, I had no idea that you would discover my survival so soon. All this was over my katana?”

“Don’t think like that,” Alphinaud reassured him. “You are a friend and it was the least that we could do. But… forgive me, why did you not try to seek us out earlier? You could have gone to the Ruby Bazaar and informed…?”

That was when he looked back to Yotsuyu, who was now collecting shells along the coastline… with both Yugiri and Alisaie watching her every move like a hawk.

“You did not wish to be spotted?” he guessed and Gosetsu sighed.

“Perhaps it is foolish,” he confessed, “But… I want to believe that there was a reason for this. I meant what I said that I thought long and hard about simply cutting her down once we washed ashore that island. But…?”

“No, I understand why you didn’t,” Alphinaud nodded. “It was the right thing to do.” He looked to Yotsuyu again and watched as she examined the shells with a child-like wonder… as if she had never seen as shell before in her life and asked him, “Do you truly believe that she has lost her memory? Or is this an act?”

“In all honesty, I cannot say,” Gosetsu confessed as he looked back. “After all that she has been through, it wouldn’t surprise me to learn that she had been lying this whole time. But…?”

“Its all very convincing,” Alphinaud agreed dully. He supposed that it made sense. Still though… if she was lying, why would she willing follow Gosetsu all the way to Doma when she knew that she was bound to be recognized? She was hated here… and thinking back to how the people of Ala Mhigo were so thirsty for blood that they wanted to execute Fordola… he was certain that the Doman people would be just as… eager for her execution. If nothing else, he would have thought that she would try and escape Gosetsu the moment they returned to Kugane where she would be less likely of being discovered. Or return with the Imperials the moment they found her here?

He didn’t know what to think. But he would keep an eye on her and watch to see what would happen. He turned his gaze back to the ocean again and wondered what she thought about this whole thing.

“You alright, lad?” Gosetsu asked him. “I’ve seen her in battle plenty of times. I’m sure she will be fine. It won’t be long before she returns to us.”

“I know that,” Alphinaud nodded. “And perhaps it would be good if she spends a little time away from me. I think that she’s… mad at me.”

“Is she?” he asked in surprise, “She sure doesn’t seem so?”

“Oh, it’s very difficult to tell her emotions,” Alphinaud confessed, “But I’ve been with her long enough to at least have reasonable guesses to how she’s feeling. I don’t know how else I can describe it. Still. It seems that I have pushed my… financial problems onto her. Hopefully, this little venture can solve everything… and I will find a way to apologize to her and Tataru later.”

“I wouldn’t worry too much,” Gosetsu said kindly. “I am sure that she’s already forgiven you. If not, then I swear that I will find a way to repay every coin myself! ‘Tis my fault after all.”

“After all that you have done, it’s the least we could do,” Alphinaud said firmly. “No, I will find a way out of this myself. Somehow…?”

He thought it over for a moment before looking back up at him and asked, “Back there… that day at Doma Castle. You were willing to die to protect Hien and the others, weren’t you?”

“I had not expected to survive, if that is what you mean,” Gosetsu admitted. “I believe I did so out of mere force of habit. But yes. If my death was what allowed my lord Hien and the others to get out, then by all means. I was prepared to meet the kami at that moment. Why they thought spare us, I cannot say.”

“Yes, but… do you ever regret walking this path?” Alphinaud asked him hurriedly. This was something that he desperately needed to know. Was it possible that one could have such a duty but still live a life of happiness? He knew Claire well enough to know that she wasn’t truly happy with her life at this point. Despite how much she may deny it, he knew that this wasn’t what she wanted. But, whenever she was in a place where she _was_ happy, she felt guilty… that she felt that she was putting her needs above that of others.

They hadn’t really been able to discuss their greatest fear at this point. The fact that they were both aware that Claire could meet her end at any moment. It may not have happened yet, but at some point he was all but certain that a day will come when they send her out on a mission that she will not return from.

What then?

What would become of them when that moment comes?

He would certainly never recover.

He wanted her in his life, but he was terrified that if he allowed their relationship to go forward… it would only end in heartbreak. And when that moment came… he did not think that he would be strong enough to handle the pain.

“I am not certain I understand what you mean,” Gosetsu said with a frown.

“It’s just that… well… I don’t…?” Alphinaud stuttered before falling silent and sat down on the beach in frustration.

Gosetsu may not understand what he meant, but he seemed to realize that Alphinaud’s emotions were all a turmoil inside him so he sat on the sands next to him as he waited. He didn’t press him for information as Alphinaud struggled to figure out how to put this.

“If you…” he began, “Found someone you wanted to be with… but had all these responsibilities, these duties… responsibilities that could end your life at any moment. How could you make it work? To carry out your sense of duty but to also find time for happiness and… love?”

Gosetsu frowned as he thought that question over.

“It would certainly be difficult… painful even,” he admitted. “But… just because you know that such a thing could very easily end in a devastating way… do you really believe that it’s not worth fighting for in the first place?”

“No, that’s not it!” he countered quickly, “She is worth it. She’s always been and I…?”

He suddenly realized that he was blabbering and he stopped, pulling his legs up until he had his face against his knees as he sat there, trying not to die of humiliation.

“So, ‘tis you who has special feelings for her?” Gosetsu smiled when he saw Alphinaud merely nod. “And does she, have feelings for you?”

“Yes,” he said with his voice muffled as he spoke without raising his head. “But… we… we’re stuck… we’ve been stuck in the same place for a long time now. We both want to try and make it work. But… how can we when we know that her duties carry her so far away? And what will become of us when the day comes that she is not able to return? I don’t know… I don’t know how I would…?”

He wasn’t sure why he was confessing all this to Gosetsu. Perhaps, he just needed the advice of someone older and wiser… someone who walked a similar path and could give him insight to what they should do. Gosetsu had always seemed to put duty before him… did he have any regrets?

Alphinaud needed to know. He needed something to build off of.

He finally risked a glance and poked his head up just a little to see the frown on Gosetsu’s face as he thought over his words.

“I can sympathize with the pain you are in,” he confessed softly. “Believe me… I do understand. And I truly wish I know the right thing to say to comfort you. But I know not how to put it in a way that you will accept. May you… may you give me some time to think it over? I want to give you an answer that I know you will be satisfied with.”

Alphinaud nodded. He would wait and hear what Gosetsu’s answer was before he made any real decisions. Instead, he just focused on the water and wondering how she was doing out there so far. He wondered if the gods were growing tired of his prayers for them to see her safely home to him… but if they were, he was grateful that they answered his prayers every time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Don’t worry, she won’t be mad at him for long. I already came up with a good way that he was going to repay her later on ;)


	26. An Auspicious Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a little detour, the Warrior of Light decides to see just what this 'venture' of Soroban's was. She quickly discovered that there was much more to this little venture than simply earning money for the Scions... that the fate of the Ruby Sea, nay the Far East, was in terrible danger and that she may be the only one who could help save it. And the first step to accomplishing this was to meet with the Four Lords.

_“I see what you meant… even if I’m not sure I fully understand it. I don’t think I could do it the way that you do. I don’t envy anyone who has to carry it. But… I admire the way you do. Even if you don’t wish it.”_

In truth, her talk with Fordola had given her much to think about as well. Especially, her parting words. It was easy to play the part of some emotionless hero… but the more she thought about it, the more she really began to wonder… just who was Claire Faye anymore? Just whose face was it that truly lay beneath that stoic mask?

She wasn’t sure anymore.

Was it possible that she was still the same person she had been before she became a Warrior of Light? No, that wasn’t it. She wasn’t the same… but then… who was she? Who was she without that title anymore?

These thoughts drifted about her mind as she swam through the water, suddenly thinking that maybe it would be better if she just called forth a mount and flew the rest of the way there. She didn’t like being left alone with her thoughts. But then again, she knew that she would have to face up to them sooner or later and she began to examine them in detail during her long swim.

She found it difficult to remember just how she was before she arrived in Eorzea that day so long ago. What was it that she had wanted? Was there even a real reason that she came to Eorzea to become an adventurer? She didn’t know… she couldn’t remember.

It was almost like all those feelings and the novice adventurer she was had gotten buried underneath this new identity?

Alphinaud had asked her before what it was that she wanted… but the reason she couldn’t answer him was because she wasn’t sure. She honestly couldn’t give him an answer for she didn’t know any more than he did.

If she could only remember what it was that she had lost… just her reasons for first becoming an adventurer… she was sure that she could come up with an answer that made sense to her. She chose to swim this way to get her thoughts in order… but she feared that unless she went over her journey from the very beginning… she wouldn’t be able to get anywhere.

Unfortunately, before she could really get her thoughts in order, she arrived at the meeting place and she had to pull herself out of the water. That swim was a lot shorter than she thought… her perhaps she was so lost inside her head that she didn’t realize anything else until just now. She began to wander about the rocky island, looking over her map for the exact place that she was supposed to meet with the others.

Once she found it—right above a pool of magma—she first wondered if she had come to the wrong location. She sure couldn’t see what it was that she was supposed to do.

That was when she heard footsteps crunching across the rocky ground and looked up to see that Soroban had just returned with Tataru at his side.

“Hope you haven’t been waiting long, Claire!” Tataru said as they joined her with a little wave.

“My apologies for the delay,” Soroban said apologetically and explained, “I thought it best to explain everything to Mistress Tataru on the way.”

“Honestly, all he had to say was that he’d found a way to make up for Alphinaud’s obscene expenditures,” Tataru said with an annoyed shake of her head, “No matter how reckless or dangerous the scheme, if it balances the ledger, I’m all for it!”

Claire wasn’t sure if she should laugh or roll her eyes at that. She had a sneaking suspicion that it was going to be easy for Tataru to say that.

“So there’s a bunch of monsters living beneath us? What kind of place is this?” Tataru asked Soroban, not noticing the thoughts that drifted across Claire’s mind.

“Well…according to ancient legend, Hells’ Lid is where the hero Tenzen defeated a host of oni,” Soroban explained.

Claire tilted her head in confusion. Tenzen? Who was that?

“Oni were foul, evil beings that tormented the peoples of the Ruby Sea, and this island was home to many, until Tenzen, together with the Four Lords, drove the oni into the sea,” Soroban said, misreading the confusion on her face, “For his heroic deeds, Tenzen was showered with riches. He then journeyed deep into the mountains, far from the realms of men, and lived in solitude with his companions, happily ever after…”

Sounds like a happy ending to her… but still, there was something off about this story. She just wasn’t sure what part of it was.

“And now Claire’s being asked to drive the oni away again?” Tataru questioned and Claire wondered just what a bunch of oni looked like.

“You misunderstand,” Soroban stated quickly, “What I told you was a faerie tale. To the best of my knowledge, no one has ever seen an oni. If anything, many assume the tale refers to ancestors of the Kojin.”

“So what you’re saying is that you’ve got no idea what’s waiting for us down below,” Tataru gulped at the thought and gave a little wave to Claire before she scampered away. “In that case, I’ll leave this to the experts! If you need me, I’ll be hiding behind that rock over there.”

At least she didn’t need to worry about Tataru being in harm’s way during this venture. But it seemed that she wasn’t the only one who had interests in escaping the call of duty.

“By experts I presume she means you and your adventuring companions?” Soroban asked her, “I do hope you were not counting on me to join you in the fight…”

She nodded, not surprised by this as Soroban turned towards the rock and magma before them. She then watched, impressed, as he held up the knife and a hole in the magma opened up for them. It was as if someone pulled a plug and the magma slowly slipped downwards until only a shaft remained in the rock… leading down into a dark pit.

No sense in waiting then. With a sigh, she jumped down, heading straight into what looked like the pits of hell.

She fell for a long ways, but she was able to safely reach the bottom of a stone bridge and followed along a long tunnel before eventually coming out into a large cave that was full of jagged rocks and lava that flowed like rivers below them. The heat here was nearly unbearable and she wiped the sweat away from her brow as she walked along the long, winding pathway, intent to see this through to the end. As she walked on, she spotted at the far end of the cavern the magma through a kind of waterfall with the rocks forming a terrifying face and wondered if it was because of that did give rise to the story of oni.

She didn’t have time to ponder though, for she was quickly attacked by what looked like crab-like creatures that seemed to be dripping with magma before she was allowed to continue on. She soon reached the end to this stone bridge and looked over the edge to the magma below. At first, it looked like there was nowhere to go… but no sooner did she think that did some stone fall off the edge of the platform and down into the lava. But as she watched it, she saw how the magma melted away to reveal some kind of road.

Without even thinking about it, she jumped down, landing lightly on her feet as several creatures came bursting through the walls of lava to get to her. She recognized them as demon walls… only made of lava as they swiped at her. The only way she could get out of this mess was to kill all four of them… which she promptly did and was relieved when one of the walls melted away to reveal the rest of the road. She walked on, fighting more creatures who came out of the lava to get to her as well as another lava demon wall at the end of the road.

At last, the heat died down as she was able to find a small opening in the wall and slipped on through it. She walked in to reach another open space that was of a stone platform in the middle of a lake of lava. She wasn’t alone though, for a horrible creature towered over her—as if waiting for her to appear. Its face like a furnace as it breathed fire and its eyes glowed red… waving a club around dangerously.

She was more than able to step up to it and challenge the creature to a battle.

The largest problem was when she had to find a way to avoid it’s club as its weapons were tossed up and down to crack the ground… that was when it walked about with its mouth wide open and magma fell about, leaving a trail of fire in its wake.

Once it spit up enough fire, it would return to its weapons and swing them dangerously, almost knocking her off the platform and into the lava below.

Like with most battles she fought, it was all about timing… being able to recognize when the foe would strike and know when to back away. She found out that whenever it threw its weapons and roared was when it would spit up fire and she was able to stay ahead of its destruction. In the end, she was able to find the weak point in its mouth and rammed her blade right through it to find the core and put a stop to it once and for all.

Once it was dead, she was able to cross through into another tunnel—one that was much darker and cooler as she escaped the lake of fire. There were still little rivers and cascades of molten rock in the walls around her, but she seemed to have left the danger of being burned alive behind.

As she continued down the road, she found something quite surprising… it was a small white ferret. It scratched its head before it looked up at her in surprise.

“How did you get down here?” she asked it kindly before it went running off down the road and she followed after it… right into a horde of giant snails that left trails of ooze and burning acid behind them. She lost sight of the ferret for a time after she killed those slugs and continued down the pathway… finding secret passages closed behind rocks and larger creatures waiting the further in she went.

It wasn’t until she entered another cavern with a large stone platform that was similar to the first… only it was surrounded by cool walls that seemed to glitter in the dark light and sitting upon a pool of water.

The ferret was there but as soon as it saw her it jumped up and with a gust of smoke appeared a long dragon-like creature. She blinked, not seeing that coming, but she walked in as the dragon flew upwards.

She had plenty of experience fighting with dragons… she could handle this.

What surprised her was that the ferret-dragon spoke… laughing about her almost like it was taunting her: _“Let’s see if you find me now!”_

She moved back as the ferret-dragon created miniature tornados—which spun about and hit her with wind as sharp as knives. They were dangerous, but nothing compared to Garuda’s tempest so she was able to find a way to avoid them while the ferret-dragon would swoop in in a zig-zag formation and she felt the slight burn as it passed her.

_“If it’s a fight you want, it’s a fight you’ll get!”_ the dragon told her.

So stop flying around and face her then. In her growing irritation, she was able to give it a nasty slash with her katana, causing it to shriek and fell to the ground easily enough. She was now panting hard… already growing tired of this as she continued onwards… not seeing the dragon turn back into a ferret and scampered away.

She went further in until she spotted another hole in the ground that would take her even deeper. When she jumped down to the bottom… she was taken aback by what awaited her here. She was standing in the largest cavern yet… but she was now standing upon man-made bridges that connected to several tiny islands upon a lake that glittered like stars. It was beautiful down here and she had to admire it even as more monsters, that were patrolling the path, noticed her presence.

They weren’t too hard to deal with as she crossed over the bridges, reaching the end which stood what looked to be some kind of temple.

She tilted her head curiously as she went closer, wondering just what this was about. She was sure that she was near the end by this point and that whoever sent that message had to be nearby…? At least she hoped so.

As she came closer to the temple though, she realized that there was some kind of barrier over the entrance… which only faded when the last of the creatures she fought till that point had dropped.

Feeling suspicious… she stepped up the stairs, wondering what would be waiting for her next as she sensed something very powerful and dangerous inside this temple. The aura that she felt caused her to pause in mid-step… there were two powerful auras. One of which seemed slightly calmer than the other… while the other… she didn’t even know what it was she felt from that one.

All she knew was that the two lion-like creatures appeared out of lightning and wind in front of her and charged at her weren’t the cause of this presence. No… as dangerous as they were, they weren’t the ones who were the cause of this uneasy feeling in her heart.

She had to take note of where she stood when dealing with these guards, for these beasts were slashing at her with claws large enough to cut her in half if she wasn’t careful. But once she took one down, the other soon followed and the second barrier at the end disappeared. She approached it to see some kind of stone at the top of a shrine.

But she soon discovered the source of one of the two auras… the calmer one… came from. For from above something came dropping down and caused the stone floor beneath her to shake. She had to dig her heels in to keep herself from falling over as the creature… was in the form of an enormous turtle. This turtle towered above her as it carried curved staff in one of its scaly hands and it’s face… both old and withered with a long beard and pointed ears, gazed down at her through ancient eyes.

The size wasn’t the only thing that got her attention as she looked over the armor-like scales to the spiked shell as he raised staff into the air where it glowed brightly and the platform beneath his feet shifted. Suddenly, the pattern of seven platforms appeared and rose up… forming a kind of shell pattern on the ground with the creature at the center.

She stepped up to face him, and he limped forward upon his staff as he met her halfway and they began to fight.

_“Waters to strip flesh from bone!”_ the aged turtle yelled and a giant drop of water fell down upon her, soaking her to the skin in one move.

Gasping for air, she moved back as he went on, _“Waters to burst drag below!”_

She realized that these were all spells that he was chanting… and suddenly a geyser of water rose up from under her feet and nearly knocked her down. He was strong… but she wasn’t the type to give up that easily.

_“Come, blessed waters, to frolic and flow!”_ the turtle cried. And that was when arrow-like image began to glow upon the stone platform. She recognized them at once as part of a spell and she understood what was coming… able to step onto the platforms that were ‘safe’ and avoid the flowing torrent of water.

This was not how she expected to spend her day.

The giant turtle—however—seemed amused by her actions and how she was catching onto his tricks. They kept this up for a time before she watched him move to the center platform where he held up his staff.

_“It would seem a more stringent test is in order!”_ he called and a barrier appeared around him. Water pushed her away from the shield as he added with his spell continuing to chant: _“Overcome the gate or be consumed by my waters!”_

She knew that she shouldn’t be wasting time guarding herself for she recognized what he was doing. He was trying to gather up enough energy inside that shield to unleash a devastating attack. If she was to have any chance of surviving it, she had to break through his shield and interrupt the spell before he finished.

She ran up and began to slash at the wall, taking care to avoid the platforms that revealed where danger was coming and moved back to stand on safer platforms to avoid the attacks. Soon enough, she brought the barrier down and the turtle was taken aback by that.

_“You were warned, warrior!”_ her foe cried, _“Survive if you can!”_

Because she broke through his barrier so quickly, he was forced to unleash his power prematurely and she was able to ride out the waves of his attack with minimal harm to herself. It seemed that this action was enough to impress the giant turtle as the battle went on and on.

They repeated the tricks, with her able to avoid the worst of his attacks until, at last, she was able to knock him back. She watched how he struggled to remain on his feet and leaned upon his staff as his body trembled before he slowly fell backwards, dropping the staff and was laying almost comically upon his back… and then with a burst of smoke… he vanished. She blinked… not sure what just happened until she saw the tiny turtle flapping about helplessly upon its back.

Breathing hard, she sheathed her blade as she slowly began to approach it, wondering just what happened when the ground shook beneath her once again. She had to crouch down just as the field changed and the floor changed to how it was before with titled stone… not revealing any trace of damage or battle.

Once the shaking stopped and all was quiet, she slowly got back up, breathing hard as the salty smell of the water about her became calm and she stepped forward. She looked back to the cute turtle flopping about with curiosity, not sure what she was supposed to do at this point.

Just then she heard footsteps and looked back in time to see that Soroban and Tataru had appeared… seemingly having followed the trail she carved through for them once they felt that it was safe enough to venture down. They joined either side of her as they looked at the tiny thing still flopping about helplessly.

“…Perhaps we should turn him right-side up?” Soroban offered slowly after a moment of silence.

At that, Tataru walked forward, hardly any bigger than the turtle as she put her hands under its shell and with a great heave, caused it to flip upwards and land on its front.

She looked on with a slight smile as the turtle shook its head with mild surprise to be back up. But at that moment, a host of creatures suddenly appeared out of nowhere. And not just some giant monsters… first came out a small dog with a scarf around its neck… then came out a tiny fox… followed by a fat cat rolling in. Followed by the white ferret from before… a small pig and a red panda sniffing about curiously.

They were surrounded on all sides by these cute creatures as the little turtle floated up into the air.

_“Ohoho! A marvelous performance, truly marvelous ─ but then you did best the Lord of the Revel…”_ the little turtle said in a booming voice that didn’t suit its tiny body.

“By the kami!” Soroban cried in shock, “A talking turtle!”

Claire couldn’t stop herself from staring at him. Really? Did he just say that?

“I…I don’t even know where to begin with that one…” Tataru whispered to her, which she nodded in agreement.

_“I trust you will forgive me for my deception ─ ’tis something of a Far Eastern tradition, the testing of strength and so forth,”_ the turtle informed them and they looked back, _“A bit rote, perhaps, but anyway! Welcome to Reisen Temple.  I am Genbu, guardian of this sacred place, and leader of our little collective.”_

“Genbu!?” Soroban gasped in shock, “The selfsame Genbu of the Tale of Tenzen? One of the Four Lords?”

Tenzen again? One of the Four Lords? So this was one of the beings who fought with Tenzen to drive the oni out of these caves?

“Under normal circumstances I would assume you named for the legendary being, but clearly this is anything but normal,” Soroban stated in awe, “Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would meet a talking turtle…”

Seriously? Did he not see his reflection?

_“Ho, but every one of us here can speak your tongue! Is it truly so surprising?”_ Genbu asked, _“After all, we each have lived more than a thousand years.”_

All of them? Claire look back to the innocent-looking creatures… but as she looked into their eyes, she suddenly comprehended that while they appeared to be normal… she could see the light shining inside them… light that bespoke of great age and wisdom.

“I-I knew turtles were long-lived, but I had no idea that was even possible…” Tataru gasped.

_“In this wondrous land of ours, it is said that a beast which lives a thousand years attains a measure of divinity,”_ Genbu explained as the other animals looked on curiously, _“This temple is a place where such auspices may gather. But take not my word for it ─ speak with my comrades and learn their tales. We will talk of the endeavor after.”_

“We may as well do what he says,” Tataru whispered to her, “Besides, who knows what valuable secrets some thousand-year-old animals may know?”

Again… this was not how she expected to spend her day when she woke up this morning. But she would roll with it… after all… she supposed she had stranger days.

_“Please, converse with the others,”_ Genbu encouraged, _“We can speak of the endeavor once you have a greater understanding of who we are.”_

Claire began by going to speak with the little red panda… who happily introduced him to her as Nue.

_“If you ever need someone to call lightning down upon your foes and whatnot, I’m your auspice,”_ he squeaked up at her, _“‘Course, some faerie tales would have you believe I’m something altogether different. A monkey’s face, a lion’s legs, a snake for a tail ─ ridiculous, am I right? Not as bad as that horse with the head and body of a rabbit, to be fair, but still…”_

Much of the creatures—these auspices—were similar to people that she had spoken with. In fact, she could have sworn she was speaking to people to how they carried on. For the most part.

When she stepped towards the white ferret from earlier, named Kamaitachi, he snapped, _“Hey! That hurt! You didn’t have to give it everything you had in that fight, you know. I only just went through the change, so it’s not like I was gonna slow you down that much…”_

“Well, you did try to attack me,” Claire pointed out as Kamaitachi sighed as he scratched his head.

_“Well, I suppose you didn’t know it was all for show…and I was probably really intimidating…”_ he said, _“Oh, right ─ you were asking about the collective, weren’t you? Let’s see…Genbu’s the oldest of us ─ oldest in the Far East, too, I think. One of the Four Lords, so as you can imagine he’s much more powerful than regular ol’ auspices like me. Ah, but you probably knew all that already…”_

The same was pretty much said when she introduced herself to the fox, Kudagitsune.

_“A friend of mine, Tamamo-no-Gozen, once called this place home. Possessed of nine tails, her power far eclipsed my own,”_ she said, _“But one day she left to live amongst man. What became of her, I wonder…”_

Just then… the image of a giant foxhound with multiple tails appeared in her mind’s eye and Claire felt oddly nervous. She believed she may have seen this Tamamo-no-Gozen before… but it may be better not to speak of that little… meeting right now. Instead, she turned her attention to the dog with the scarf, who happily greeted her with a bark.

_“Inugami is my name,”_ the dog spoke, _“Men speak it in hushed tones, mistakenly believing me to be a vengeful spirit that murders indiscriminately. There was a time when I killed men by the hundreds, but that was in retribution for the countless creatures they themselves mercilessly slaughtered. It was most deliberate.”_

She really hoped that he was joking… because she just wanted to pick him up and give him a hug. He was so cute. Rather than risk his anger though, she went to speak with the cat, who was laying upon the ground and looked up at her regally when she approached.

_“Judging from the way you and that woman are gawping,”_ the cat, whose name she learned to be Senri said, _“I’m guessing you’re not from around here?”_

“No,” Claire confessed. “And I confess, I’m a little lost to what is happening here.”

_“Don’t know how it is in your homeland, but here, if an animal manages to survive a hundred years, it begins to get ideas,”_ Senri said with a purr, _“Delusions of grandeur. Some small power, sure, but nothing much to speak of. Survive ten times that and you become a full-fledged auspice, though. Speech! Magicks!”_

Ok, now she was starting to see what was happening here. There was something special about the lands here where it is possible for animals to live to such an old age. And the older they get, the more powerful they become… becoming like… gods almost.

“It’s quite the change, believe me, which is why we call it…the change,” Sentri finished before seeing the look of amusement on her face and added, _“What? I never said it was something clever. Anyway! Point is, don’t let our appearances fool you. I could kill you five times before you hit the ground. But I won’t, on account of me being civil. For now.”_

These creatures sure weren’t shy about letting her know who was boss around here. She would humor them though, not wishing to cause any kind of problems for anyone until she got a better idea to what that this whole meeting was about. She doubted very much that Genbu and the others had this entire thing planned on a whim?

As Claire continued to walk around, looking at everything about this temple, she found her eyes soon drawn to the shrine where the stone boulder stood with sutras wrapped around it. Curious, she began to approach it… suddenly discover the source of the second aura that she felt earlier. But as she stepped onto the first step, the little lion dog at the foot of the shrine looked up at her and barked out, _“You will go no further!”_

The lion dog creature—named Komainu—then explained, _“The reason should be plain ─ beyond lies the prison of Koryu. Were you to damage the wards, he would break free, and all would fall to ruin.”_

Alright… so… avoid this part of the temple and avoid waking up something bad. She could live with that, and meekly backed away, returning to speak with Genbu with Soroban and Tataru at her side.

_“Now that you have a greater understanding of who we are, I shall tell you of the rather thorny predicament we now face,”_ Genbu explained before she could even open her mouth, and he sounded much graver than before as he informed them, _“The divinity of we auspices manifests in myriad ways. For example, I possess clairvoyance. And with my preternatural power have I seen a vision of the Ruby Sea ─ of Yanxia, of Hingashi ─ subsumed by roaring flames.”_

The news that a turtle had the power to see the future startled her almost as much as his revelation that the Far East was to be destroyed. They stared at him in shock as he sighed, _“This is no distant future, I fear, and if we are to avert it, we must needs enlist the assistance of an exemplary warrior ─ one such as he who faced the Lord of the Revel and lived.”_

“What should we do? What should we do!?” Tataru gasped and began to flap her hands about in panic.

_“Fear not, little one, for I have a plan,”_ Genbu reassured her with a kind chuckle, _“But to understand it, you must first understand the duality which lies at the heart of we auspices. The aramitama ─ the primal rage ─ and the nigimitama ─ the boundless calm. These elemental forces comprise the soul of an auspice, and it is only when they are in balance that we are truly ourselves. Alas, over great spans of time, or when caught in the midst of tumultuous events, this balance may be disrupted, and the soul may be divided. An auspice overcome by the aramitama is a wild, feral thing, all the more dangerous for their divinity. Calamity and catastrophe invariably follow ─ tremors and floods which destroy men’s works.”_

She thought that she was beginning to understand. Basically… the balances of light and dark… calm and rage… were at war within an auspice. Because they began life as mere animals, they were much more attune to their… wild instincts. And as time went on, rage could take them over, and in the end they become monsters.

“Auspices can bring about these natural disasters? How frightening…” Soroban whispered at the thought.

_“Perhaps, but you must remember that there are auspices who delight in aiding the peoples of these lands ─ auspices who may have even wreaked havoc in the past,”_ Genbu reminded him, _“Recall you the tale of Tenzen and the Four Lords?”_

“The one Soroban told us before? About a samurai and the auspices who drove the oni from this island into the sea?” Tataru answered curiously.

_“Just so,”_ Genbu confirmed with a nod of his head, _“Yet I fear his accounting of events is not quite accurate, for it was not oni we and Tenzen cast out from this place, but an auspice.”_

He then turned his tiny head around to the rock that was enshrined behind them. To where Claire could still feel the aura of something… not quite right.

_“An auspice with the power to move heaven and earth ─ Koryu,”_ Genbu explained, “Wholly consumed by the aramitama, he stoked the flames in this island’s heart until it very nearly erupted in a fiery maelstrom.”

Truly? Then the magma-filled island became what it was due to Koryu? Just the thought left her feeling a little light-heated… especially considering how long ago that it must have been after Koryu was imprisoned here that the magma continued to flow.

_“Tenzen led us in battle against our mad brother, and together we sealed him in this temple,”_ Gengu said, sounding truly said at this point _, “But as the truth of the tale fades from memory, so too do our wards weaken, I fear. Should Koryu break free, he may well finish what he began, and ensure my vision of flames comes to pass.”_

“So…long story short,” Tataru asked slowly before looking up to her, “you want Claire to give this Koryu what for when he wakes up?”

Claire had to fight the urge to sigh, but to her surprise, Genbu snapped back at her, _“I should think not! Her accomplishments notwithstanding, it would be foolish for any mortal to face Koryu without proper assistance. To wit, that of the Four Lords!”_

So that was the cause of this meeting. They wanted her to join forces with him and the other Lords and deal with Koryu together. But there seemed more to this tale than she first thought, and she found out right away that she was right as Genbu explained, _“Regrettably, I am not the young auspice I once was. And to make matters worse, my three compeers have nearly succumbed to the aramitama.”_

“Kami forefend!” Soroban cried in terror, “Three of the Four Lords have gone mad!? The Ruby Sea is doomed!”

_“Nearly succumbed! Nearly!”_ Genbu reminded them loudly, _“Alas, in marshaling their strength to retain control, they are unable to commit their powers to the preservation of the wards holding Koryu in his prison.”_

And there we have it. The real reason that she was asked to come down here… had her strength tested… him explaining the dangers that awaited them in the not-so-distant future…? It was all for this.

Genbu looked towards her and finished, _“And now that you have a full and complete understanding of the situation, we may at last discuss your part in all this, warrior. I would have you and your comrades face mine in battle and quell their raging aramitama. What say you?”_

In all honesty, she wasn’t sure she wanted to fight again so soon after spending so much time fighting her way through here. Not to mention her friends were likely waiting for her right now… but…? If there truly was as much danger as Genbu warned—and she saw no reason why he would lie to her after all this…?

_“Very well,”_ she said with a nod, punching her fists together, _“If that is the only way.”_

She would just have to make quick work of these Four Lords.

At her answer, Genbu laughed. _“You are an intriguing one, aren’t you?”_ he asked in happiness, _“We are grateful for your assistance. Let us brook no further delay and introduce you to another of the Four Lords. I informed Byakko of your arrival when you first entered our domain. He should be returning any moment now. Come, come!”_

They followed him as he drifted off to the side of the temple to where another auspice had just made his appearance. Unlike the other tiny auspices around them… this one was much larger… in the form of a great horned, white tiger. Fur as white as snow… with dark stripes covered his body as claws that were the size of kitchen knives, fangs as white as pearls and as deadly as daggers… and great golden eyes that glowed in this dark temple.

_“Old friend,”_ Byakko growled with a hint of despair when he saw Genbu approach him, _“The day of reckoning draws nigh.”_

_“The wards will fail, and Koryu will break free,”_ Genbu agreed with a nod of his tiny head, _“Before he does, you must quell the raging aramitama in your soul. This warrior will help ─ doubt not her strength, for she has danced with Susano himself.”_

Claire couldn’t help but feel a little… intimidated as Byakko looked over her. It was just those golden eyes that seemed to look right into her mind that took her aback. But she stood there tall as Byakko looked her up and down.

_“A bold, audacious claim…yet if Genbu believes it true…”_ the tiger growled before nodding, _“Aye, the more I look at you, the more of him I see… A similar presence, perchance. A light.”_

Him? Was he speaking of Tenzen? The more she heard of him, the more curious she grew. Before she could ask however, Byakko nodded and agreed, _“Very well. I will bow to my brother’s judgment.”_

_“Wonderful!”_ Genbu cried eagerly as he floated over to Byakko, _“Then without further ado, I shall bid my comrade relax and surrender to the aramitama ─”_

“Wh-What!? Here? Now!?” Tataru cried in worry, already looking for the nearest rock to hide behind, “Won’t he go on a murderous rampage!?”

_“Why yes, that’s rather the point,”_ Genbu said, as if wondering why she would feel the need to ask, _“He will be reduced to the feral beast. And then it will be…Claire, was it?”_ he questioned as he looked over to her and when she nodded, Genbu finished, _“Claire’s turn to do battle with my brother and help him quell the fury within!”_

“But if all it takes to quell the aramitama is battle, then why did you not do the same for Koryu?” Soroban questioned, not looking forward to the idea of a fight breaking out right now either, “Why seal him away?”

_“Because it was too late,”_ Genbu stated with a sad shake of his head, _“As I said, Koryu was wholly consumed by the aramitama. Naught remained of the nigimitama. All that he was…was forever lost to us.”_

_“The effort I expend to hold back the fury I will instead use to safeguard the calm,”_ Byakko confirmed, _“It is then you must act. But know that if you fail, it will only hasten my fall. My soul is in your keeping, Claire. Do you understand?”_

She nodded. She understood the risks that were involved. But it seemed that Byakko was in a great deal of pain to her. Though he may hid it well, she could see the way that he walked… the way he held his head… it was hurting him and he was struggling to keep himself from slipping away. Holding his aramitama at bay and keeping these wards up to seal Koryu was just too much for him.

She wanted to help him.

_“Then let us quit this place,”_ Byakko said, _“Genbu may not mind the chaos, but if I am to wager my everything, I prefer to do so in the land of my birth. To look on those familiar wilds with eyes that may soon belong to another…”_

He then turned about and began to walk away, his claws leaving little sounds upon the stone like raindrops as Claire looked to the others. Genbu floated over to her this time and explained, _“When you return to the island, look for Furi. He will guide you back here.”_

Well, he at the very least certainly seemed confident that she would return victorious and in one piece.

“Given the circumstances, perhaps it is best that we stay here,” Soroban asked nervously as Tataru nodded at his side, “Would that be acceptable?”

_“Ohoho!”_ Genbu laughed, _“Soroban, was it? Be at ease. I have a task for you and your excitable urchin. Follow me!”_

Taken aback and curious, Soroban followed after Genbu as Tataru glared after them.

“…Did that tiny talking turtle just insult me?” Tataru asked before she let out a puff of aggravation. But she calmed down as she looked up to Claire, worry shining in her eyes as she told her, “You be careful out there, Claire. I know that you can take care of yourself just fine and everything… but still… be careful.”

Claire nodded before she patted her gently on the head, silently letting her know that she would be safe. Rather than waste time walking though, she decided to teleport… appearing just inside the village of Namai. The villagers took no notice of her at first, and she quickly left before she was recognized. Once she was outside the village, she called forth one of her many flying mounts and took to the skies…

She didn’t need to be told where to go… she could sense Byakko’s presence nearby… to the far north. So, she took off flying, dipping down low over the One River and went through the Moon Gates until she reached the Glittering Basin. Byakko’s own powerful aura grew stronger the closer she got… and when she had reached the furthest point that she could go, she brought her mount in to land and dismounted.

After waving her faithful bird off, she began to look around this forest of bamboo… and there he was.

_“…We are here,”_ Byakko sighed as she approached him. He gazed at her for a moment before lumbering past to overlook the area. He then went on telling her, _“My earliest memories are not pleasant. From birth I was shunned by man and beast alike, for my snow white fur marked me a harbinger of doom. Cast out and hunted, I struggled to survive. But I endured. I grew older and wiser, and one day, I resolved to protect this place and those that call it home, for in spite of everything, it was mine as well. In time they came to see me as a guardian instead of a demon.”_

Claire stared at him as he told his story… feeling her heart beat a little faster at the thought.

That story… it sounded like… her own?

Despite all that she suffered and went through… she grew stronger and wiser. She survived and resolved to protect this star that she had come to see home. And was seen as a guardian to some… and a demon to others.

A strange warmth took root in her heart as Byakko told his story. And when he lowered his head, confessing miserably, _“And yet, for all I have done to rise above the beast within, I may fall to madness and become the sum of their fears…”_

Terrified of becoming the monster that you know you were capable of becoming? This was also a feeling that she knew too well. Zenos’s wild grinning face appeared in her mind’s eye as he laughed… telling her how alike they were. She shook her head hard, dispelling that image as she forced a smile and walked up so that she stood beside Byakko.

“Have faith,” she told him soothingly, “You will not fall.”

She had no doubts in her mind about that. He could overcome this… he would… and she would help him to see this. For he was no monster. He was a protector. And that was all that mattered.

_“Such confidence from one so young!”_ Byakko said with a roar of laughter, and when he looked at her, he seemed to sense the same feeling that she felt… that they were kindred spirits. _“But as age in of itself does not confer wisdom, nor does youth go hand in hand with hubris. I warn you: for centuries has my aramitama grown and festered. Hold nothing back, for I will not. Warrior! The time has come for you and yours to make ready. May the kami grant you strength to save my soul!”_

So… they were to begin. She only hoped that she wouldn’t fail him. She followed him as he led her to a sort of clearing in the middle of all this bamboo forest, a place far enough away that they need not fear anyone else getting hurt. Claire stood at one end of the battlefield as Byakko stepped up.

_“It begins,”_ he roared out, _“Receive of me my fury child of man and quell it!”_

He then leapt into the air, spinning about as he hovered in midair as his entire body was encased in black and red energy. She watched as the savageness in his eyes grew even more palpable as his body melted away. She watched in ever-growing amazement as, through this chaos, rose a new form… a new entity with a powerfully built body with fur covering his body and a mane of snow-white hair flowing from the back of his head while a tail wrapped around him. But the most frightening part of him was his right arm… which was of a tiger’s head, its eyes as golden as the being’s ‘man’ face.

She stepped forward just as he roared out, “There is no turning back!”

No… there was no turning back. Not for either of them. And so their battle began. His arm slashed at her as he stomped down, like how one would stop on a bug, causing the earth to shake with every footfall.

_“Roar! Writhe! Rage!”_ he shrieked in pain. And he fully embraced the violence within him as he created dark spears of energy to spiral out of his body. Trying to avoid that was even harder when the tiger’s arm opened its mouth and more power came shooting out like a cannon, forcing her to roll out of the way and to safety.

_“Twofold is my wrath, twice-cursed my foes!”_ Byakko roared out.

That she believed for she was forced to fight against two different versions of him at once. That was when his arm grew out and retook the form of a full tiger. She dodged the blasts that shot out of the tiger’s mouth while ducking from his claws and fangs as he roared out, only having a tiny fraction of his sanity still inside him. But the longer that this went, the more he saw that he would have to try harder to deal with her.

_“All creation trembles before my might!”_ and he leapt up into the air to retake his terrifying ‘man-like’ form. _“Behold! Fury given form!”_

And with his power, he came crashing down to the battlefield. Wind picked up into a mighty tempest and before she knew what was happening, she was carried away in the middle of this tornado. She lost sight of the ground as she tossed about, flying higher and higher into the very eye of this storm. Meanwhile, Byakko flying about her and she fully realized that she was in the sky… among the clouds before she began falling back down to the ground.

_“My wrath is a ceaseless torrent!”_

He didn’t need to tell her… she could feel it. His pain, his rage… so much agony that he had kept locked up inside him for so long that he couldn’t hold back any longer. Well, it would seem that she would have to unleash her full potential if she wished to counter it. She spun about as she fell downwards through the eye of the storm where Byakko watched her. He then created more balls of explosive energy around them and they began to rise up towards her. She narrowed her eyes as she began to twist and move about in the air, free to be able to dodge even as they soared past her. Once she dodged the last ball, she drifted back to the very center as Byakko rose up and slashed about her.

But because she had moved in close enough, his tail was able to miss her and he went soaring downwards again to try it once more. They kept that pattern up for a time before he seemed to have enough.

_“No more games!”_ he roared and when he flew back up and past her, she felt as if lightning coursed through her and her entire body was stunned to such a point that she lost control of her focused decent. She was flailing about, her body tumbling hard to the ground and she was completely winded, struggling to get off her knees. But as she forced her aching body upwards, she saw Byakko once again… flying about the mostly destroyed battlefield.

She managed to find her footing just in time as he turned about in the air and glared down at her—his bright yellow eyes had turned to that of the deepest shade of red.

_“To ashes with you!”_ he roared as his mouth opened and she braced herself as he unleashed his full power. The blast was enough that it felt like her entire body was in danger of being torn apart by those claws. She gritted her teeth and dug her heels into the ground, refusing to be knocked over as she rode out the worst of it. When it was over, she gasped for air and staggered slightly, but remained upright as Byakko stared down at her.

_“Impressive,”_ he said as she still stood, _“Very well, I shall bring all to bear!”_

She moved back and then forward as he came charging down at her for a second time. But this battle did something for her that she hadn’t felt for the longest of time… there was a fire that ignited within her chest and her power and confidence began to swell up so much that it was like an eruption of strength and she let out a wild laugh as moved out of the way of those snapping maws.

_“Lightning, sear!”_

And he called lightning down upon her, which she danced away from, unable to stop smiling as the battle grew more ferocious.

_“Tempest, surge!”_

And the ground was full of electrical energy, forcing her to move in close to avoid being shocked as Byakko was laughing wildly, as if also enjoying himself.

_“Steel yourself!”_ Byakko warned as he leapt at her, _“You’re mine!”_

This went on for a long time… neither of them backing down or gaining an equal footing in the battle. All she knew was that there was this wonderful feeling of freedom rising within her as she dodged and dealt back as much damage as he was letting out… and it seemed he felt the same.

_“You are stronger than I dared to hope,”_ he said as he swiped at her with that tiger’s mouth, which she ducked in time.

Sadly, all good things much eventually come to an end, and Byakko was growing tired… tired enough for her to finally get in under his defenses, passing underneath the tiger’s mouth, and finally made it straight to his chest where she dealt the final bit of damage… enough to finally knock him backwards.

His entire body growled and shook as he rose into the air and melted away to nothing but a single ball of bright light. She watched… panting hard and dripping in sweat as she watched the orb hang there… fearful that she may have gone too far… but to her greatest relief, when the light came back down, Byakko had retaken his form of the beautiful, white tiger. He was also panting hard for air as he laid there… seemingly unable to get back to his feet.

Exhausted, but unable to stop smiling, she limped over to him, collapsing at his side and placing her hand upon his massive head… and she could swear that he was smiling back at her.

_“Though my body aches… I no longer fear for my soul,”_ he whispered, _“My thanks to you… such serenity… such peace…”_

And then they both began to laugh… feeling so light at that moment, she felt that she could stretch her arms out and fly herself.

They sat and laughed like that for a long time… but eventually the joyful feeling faded away as they caught their breath… feeling the full aches and pains in their bodies from the battle. She sat there with Byakko until he was able to climb back to his feet and they left the sight of their battle.

_“Get on,”_ he told her, moving his head back a little so that she could climb onto his back, _“I shall bear you from this place. ‘Tis the least I can offer.”_

She nodded, grateful, and swung herself up and onto his back, gripping the thick, fluffy fur in front of him before he began to run. She let out a startled, but excited laugh as he began to leap as lightly as if gravity held no effect on him. He moved as if the wind, faster than any of her mounts had ever moved before… actually leaping across the water like how one would skip a stone and she suddenly realized how Byakko could have gotten from the Ruby Sea all the way here without swimming.

Sadly, their ride was over almost as soon as it began and she was suddenly outside the bamboo forest to where she and Byakko spoke before the battle. She climbed down from his back as he turned to face her.

_“You are indeed the warrior they say. Not unlike him, in many respects…”_ he told her tiredly, and she knew that he was speaking of Tenzen again, _“‘Twas in another era that we first met, him and I. Long, long before the kingdom of Doma… I told you before of my past ─ of how I was shunned by man and beast alike for the snow white fur that marked me as a harbinger of doom. Bereft of family and friendship, of home, I wandered the mountains in search of a place to call my own. There I would accept my fate and await the inevitable.”_

Again she understood that feeling all too well. Perhaps part of the reason she became an adventurer was because she truly had no place to call her own. She wandered the land, though she wasn’t sure just what it was that she was looking for.

_“But death did not come, for I was unlike my brothers in more respects than my fur. With every century I grew stronger and stranger. Monstrous,”_ Byakko went on, _“In turn, what few creatures dared traverse my domain withdrew further and further. Never had I been so alone…”_

He was surprised when she reached out and petted his head, smiling sadly for him. He seemed to enjoy her gentle touch and she grinned when she heard him purr.

_“And then one day I awoke to find a man standing before me,”_ he went on telling her. _“Bewildered, I rose and bared my fangs as I roared in rage. ‘Begone, or I shall rend you asunder and feast on your flesh! What fool has the temerity to approach me thus!?’”_

“And what happened?” she asked, but had a sneaking suspicion of what happened.

_“But the man did not flee,”_ he informed her, _“Rather, he stood his ground and said, ‘This fool is named Tenzen, and ever since he was a child he spoke the language of beasts.’”_

She paused in her petting when she suddenly understood much more than she thought that she did.

_“Then you know full well what you stand to lose,’”_ Byakko was telling her and she could almost see it in her mind’s eye. A young man… dressed in the similar fashion of a wandering samurai, a katana upon his hip and a bright grin upon his face as he faced the white tiger, _“‘Return to your people or die!’ But Tenzen threw back his head and laughed! ‘They would kill me if I dared! For fear of my talents, I was banished! A harbinger of doom, they called me!’”_

Speaker of beasts? Harbinger of doom…? No, she recognized this at once. Tenzen was no harbinger of doom. She only smiled sadly as she felt a sudden connection to Tenzen in a way she could not explain.

_“In that instant, all my anger drained away. Tenzen’s words had struck at the heart of me. Here was a fellow outcast, cursed by his kin for his very nature,”_ Byakko sighed as he pulled his head back from her hand and went on fondly, _“That night, as I listened to his snoring, I realized I had found in this man a kindred spirit… Soon after we embarked on a journey together.”_

“Such a nice story,” she told him.

_“In the days that followed we met other solitary souls and aided them as we had aided each other…”_ he added, _“…But those are tales for another time. I doubt very much you are willing to stand here in silence while I recount my every adventure with Tenzen. Come, let us return to the temple. Genbu is doubtless eager to learn the outcome of our battle.”_

She had almost forgotten about all of that and nodded tiredly, suddenly feeling a weariness in her own body. Rather than walk all the way back, she watched Byakko go on ahead of her before she teleported herself back to Kugane and took another ship out to the outpost. It was certainly much faster… and before she knew it, she was standing back outside the entrance… to where a small auspice was waiting for her to join him.

He jumped happily at the sight of her and led her inside, taking a shortcut through most of the Hell’s Lid and straight back to the temple, to where everyone was already gathered.

Byakko was already there waiting for her, and he seemed to be resting in peaceful content as he watched her approach.

_“Far too long has it been since I had the opportunity to unleash my full potential,”_ Byakko said to her gratefully. _“Stakes notwithstanding, it was a pleasure, warrior.”_

She smiled back as she patted his head again, telling him that she was glad to have done it and grateful that he was of one mind again. Truly, she meant every word. When she looked back up, she saw that Genbu came drifting over to greet her.

_“Well done, Claire, well done!”_ Genbu said happily, most likely able to guess what happened, _“You have done my friend a great kindness ─ one we shall not soon forget.”_

That was when she heard the huffing and puffing behind him and looked to see Soroban doing a ritual prayer and Tataru was telling him off.

“I’m not sure what’s going on and I’m afraid to ask…” she said slowly as she watched the two.

_“Ohoho, you needn’t be so concerned,”_ Genbu laughed kindly, _“You know well the power of the Kojin’s incantations, yes? I have but asked Soroban to undergo a little training that he might assist us with the maintenance of the wards. He has demonstrated a remarkable aptitude thus far, in fact!”_

Ah, that explains it. Soroban, however, didn’t seem to be taking to it nearly as well as one would think, for he was now breathing as hard as she and Byakko were after their battle as he asked, “How…how much longer must I continue…?”

“Concentrate!” Tataru snapped, as if she couldn’t believe that he dared to talk, “Less chatting more chanting!”

_“What youthful energy!”_ Genbu chuckled at the sight and Tataru walked up to him, _“It has been far too long since we had the pleasure of such company. Not since Tenzen, I imagine.”_

“I’ve been meaning to ask,” Tataru asked, “What sort of man was Tenzen? We only just learned the stories, and you’ve already said they were half wrong.”

_“Curious, are you? Very good, very good,”_ Genbu asked her, observing her with interest, “ _Far too many people have no interest in the past… What to say, what to say… Well, for one, Tenzen was blessed with the selfsame power Claire possesses ─ the Echo, I believe it is sometimes called?”_

So she was right. It all made sense… that he was such a strong warrior and could understand the language of beasts? Not to mention the way that the Lords talked about him with such reverence… she suspected that there was much more to him than met the eye. She suddenly wished she had a chance to meet with Tenzen herself… she wondered if she could also find in him… a kindred spirit?

_“Alas, as you probably know from personal experience, such individuals are often regarded with suspicion, if not outright fear,”_ Genbu added and Claire understood that feeling all too well. _“Nevertheless, Tenzen was a generous soul who was ever eager to aid his fellow man. Indeed, he died as he lived ─ fighting for the sake of those he loved. You see, when he faced Koryu, we Four Lords were still quite young and weak ─ not even auspices, in truth ─ and we could but look on helplessly as the two dragged one another to the brink of death.”_

Byakko lowered his head as Genbu spoke with a terrible sadness in his voice as Claire could see where this story was going to end.

_“With the last of his strength, Tenzen imprisoned the mortally wounded Koryu,”_ Genbu finished, _“He then bequeathed to us a sacred treasure: a crystal which shone with an otherworldly light.”_

A crystal of light? Claire reached her hand up to her chest, feeling the power of the crystals that she carried with her everywhere pulsated with power at that moment.

_“Oft have I wondered if this crystal was the source of the powers we would grow to possess. Would we have become the Four Lords without it? In my heart, I think not,”_ Byakko whispered grimly, _“We built this temple to strengthen the wards and safeguard the Ruby Sea in Tenzen’s stead. His legacy would be ours, and so it has been to this day.”_

His legacy… though long gone from this world, there were others who carried on in his stead. For some reason… that thought brought much comfort to her heart, though she wasn’t entirely sure why that was.

_“And so it will continue to be ─ but only if we can rely upon you to quell the aramitama of our comrades! That can wait, though. Byakko needs his rest, and so do you, Claire,”_ Genbu said, turning his attention back to her, and she was knocked out of her troubled thoughts.

“In that case, it’d probably be for the best if I went back to Kugane,” Tataru offered brightly, “There’s no telling what mischief that man’ll get up to in my absence…”

She gave Claire a friendly wave and a smile as she marched off.

“I too should take my leave. Doubtless I am needed in Tamamizu…” Soroban offered, who had walked over during the story and listened to Tenzen’s tale, before Genbu laughed at his obvious suggestion.

_“Ohoho, you’re not going anywhere! Your training is far from finished, my friend!”_ he said.

“But…But I…can’t possibly refuse the request of the Four Lords, can I…” Soroban sighed, knowing that there was naught else he could do at that moment, He then looked to Claire and said with the barest hint of a whimper, “I hate to impose upon you, Claire, but perhaps you can go to Tamamizu in my stead? It may be some time before I am permitted to return home…”

She nodded kindly to him as he added, “I should be most grateful if you were to tell the elder of my plight—Er, that is to say, this great… honor… which has been bestowed upon me by the Four Lords…” he corrected awkwardly.

Once that was all settled, Claire bid farewell to the temple and everyone in it. Genbu told her that she had done more than enough for one day and that both she and Byakko need their rest. She was glad to hear that, and made to leave before Byakko came over to her once more and nuzzled his fluffy face against hers.

_“Peace reigns in my heart once more,”_ Byakko sighed happily, _“Such tranquility, such serenity…”_

She smiled back, wrapping her arms around his massive neck and gave him a hug, promising she would visit again in the near future.

She then teleported back to Tamamizu, to where she went before the Elder Bunchin and explained everything that happened.

“So Soroban will be staying with Genbu for a time?” Bunchin asked, “How wonderful to hear! I have no doubt he will make the most of his most blessed opportunity. Oh, I have another missive for you. ‘Twas delivered personally by an unusual cat ─ an auspice, I presume?”

Claire took it in surprise and could see a familiar handwriting, leading her to wonder just how a turtle could have such elegant script:

_You are welcome to come and go from the temple as you like. Furi will remain at his post above ground. You need only seek him out._

“I should be glad if you take him up on his invitation and look in on Soroban every now and then,” Bunchin said to her, “After all, he is in essence our representative there!”

“I will,” she said, “I should be getting back to my friends… they’ll be wondering where I am by now.”

She bowed low to him before she went back out into the water, taking her time to spin and flip in the water, enjoying the sudden freedom of being able to move wherever she wanted. She then went breaking above the surface and feeling the sting of saltwater in her lungs as she breathed in deeply, feeling the sunshine on her face.

She floated in the sea for a time, drifting until she was upon her back and staring up at the sky as she remembered.

That’s right… that was the reason she first came here, wasn’t it? The reason she first became an adventurer was because she yearned for something new… for some fun… she had forgotten what it was like to be able to enjoy herself. For she got so caught up in all these battles that she had lost sight of who she was as a person.

So much like Byakko…

All he wanted to do was protect the land that he had grown to love but feared what he could become if he allowed it.

And if fighting was how he could protect what was important to him… then so be it. He was a warrior and he lived for battle… but that didn’t mean that he was a monster. He did what he felt was right for the sake of all that he loved. And he wasn’t afraid to let them know just how much he cared… or when he needed help.

With a laugh that she hadn’t had in a long time, she turned upright and began to swim back to Isari, knowing that she kept her friends waiting for long enough. It was with a new spring in her step as she reached the shore and began to wade out of the water and step onto the sandy beach.

The first thing she saw were the others—all still waiting patiently for her to return to them. Gosetsu was keeping an eye on Yotsuyu as she seemed to be building a sand castle with some shells she found, while Yugiri and Alisaie watched from the shade of the boulders surrounding the coast. Both of them were speaking in low whispers as they watched Yotsuyu like hawks… as if daring her to make a break for it.

As for Alphinaud, she could see that he was nearest to her… tossing stones into the water as he waited with a worried air about. When he heard her slosh her way towards him, he looked up and saw his face light up with both relief and guilt when she approached.

“There you are,” he told her. “You won’t believe what just came by! I swear I saw a large, horned white tiger come running through here. But the others didn’t believe when I told them. Mostly because we see nowhere it could have gone. But…?”

She could tell that he was trying to find something to break this silence… as if afraid he would be told off if he wasn’t careful.

But any feelings of annoyance she may have had with him were long gone so there was no need for him to worry. She smiled fondly as he went on speaking, muttering all sorts of apologizes and promises to make up for whatever she went through. But if not for his spending, she may not have met Byakko and the others… she may never have found this measure of peace herself. So, rather than listening to him go on, she chuckled as she leaned in and placed her lips over his own to silence him.

He was so taken aback by this action that he froze, but he quickly returned it… slowly and reverently, as if afraid that he never would have been able to kiss her again. Behind him, Alisaie turned her gaze from Yotsuyu and looked up to see the couple there and blinked in astonishment. Her jaw fell open at the sight before she watched the pair pull away and were speaking quietly to each other.

With the others focused on Yotsuyu… they didn’t notice that their friend was back yet… but that sure didn’t stop the grin spreading across her mouth as she watched the two continue to speak to the other.

“Not that I’m complaining,” Alphinaud whispered a little breathless, “But… what was that for?”

“I just missed you,” she smiled and she went walking past him as she hummed to herself, leaving him to watch her go.

“Hey, you’re still really mad at me, aren’t you?” he asked hesitantly.

Claire paused for a moment.

“Maybe…?” she said a little teasingly, “But… a thing happened. I wouldn’t worry too much about it.”

He blinked as she looked back with a big smile and a laugh at his stupefied expression.

“Come,” she said, “It’s safe for us to cross over into Yanxia now. Trust me, I know.”

She turned back to the others, who just noticed that she was there and waved her over. Claire knew that Alphinaud still had much to learn… but she still loved him. So there wasn’t much else she could do about that, was there?


	27. Storm on the Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Gosetsu safe and sound, we return to the House of the Fierce where Hien is overjoyed to be reunited with his oldest friend. The only question is what to do with Yotsuyu... at least, that used to be their only problem. Now a messenger has arrived from the Empire with words of peace. But it this offer too good to refuse? Or too good to be true?

To say she was happy about this would be a lie.

Yugiri had already sent word ahead of them, requesting that Lord Hien meet them at the House of the Fierce, where she felt that they didn’t need to worry of being spotted with Yotsuyu in their company. After that, she went on ahead of the rest of the group and scout the way. Though Claire had returned, seemingly confident that it was safe to cross Yanxia, she nevertheless kept her eyes and senses open as she crept along and stuck to the shadows.

But thankfully it would seem Yugiri’s worry was unplaced. Aside from a villager from Namai crossing the path from time to time, there didn’t seem to be anyone else around them for miles.

She knew that the others were in good hands and could handle any fiends they came across, so she wasn’t worried about them catching up… but…?

She couldn’t get those images out of her head… how Yotsuyu had caused so much suffering towards the people of Doma… how she had tried to kill them all that day at the keep? And yet Gosetsu was willing to protect her?

Nothing good of this could come of it. This had to be some kind of trick she was using against them… as a former courtesan, Yotsuyu knew how to act and play up people’s weaknesses. It wouldn’t put it pass her to discover that she was just playing the part of a helpless maiden with the mind of a child.

After all, what else could she do? She wasn’t a warrior. Having always been surrounded by guards during her reign as the acting viceroy. So it wasn’t as if she could do much harm to them… but still…? Perhaps she was merely hoping to get into their confidence until they let down their guard and she could use this against them? Or more likely use her skills to spy on them. Perhaps it was her plan to find some kind of information she could sell towards her former Garlean masters in exchange for her former station?

She wouldn’t have been surprised at all if that was the case.

Yet…?

There was still something in the back of her mind that would not let go about the flaw in this plan. Even if she were faking it… why did she agree to come back to Doma when she was hated and despised? She wouldn’t want to risk being seen by the same people she once oppressed.

And then there was Gosetsu… he wasn’t the type of man who could fall pray so easily to such an act. It was an extraordinary one, that much she could admit, but why not use her chances to escape Gosetsu as soon as they returned to Kugane? With her beauty, she could start over there… ah, perhaps she feared her former masters? The Garleans didn’t seem to care who they had to kill to get to her and it wouldn’t surprise her in the least if they wished her dead as well. Perhaps she wished to take her chances in Doma than return to Garlemald?

Yugiri sighed, not sure what it was that she was supposed to do here.

In the end, all she could accept was that she would not let Yotsuyu out of her sights. They would observe her and see if she speaks true… just one slip-up though… that was all that she needed. Once Yotsuyu revealed her true nature, she would strike… she would not allow that woman to harm anyone else she cared about.

Before Yugiri realized it, the others had joined her just outside Namai and she greeted them, trying to hid the conflicted emotions that were racing around inside her head.

“All is well?” Yugiri asked Claire, who nodded and she forced a smile, “Good. The others are hiding nearby. Let us proceed ─ quietly, if you please.”

So, Yugiri led the others through the wilderness of Yanixa until they reached the opening that brought them to the House of the Fierce. Normally, she would be afraid of bringing someone who could easily reveal the location to their enemies. But there was hardly any need for the House any longer but as storage these days. And Yugiri promised that she would not let up her diligence. Just one misstep was all that she would need to put an end to Yotsuyu.

When they entered, they found Lord Hien in the main meeting hall, his back to the door when they entered. None of them spoke as they watched Gosetsu approach, dropping to his knee in a respectful bow.

“My lord Hien. I am returned,” Gosetsu said looking at the floor.

Hien did not speak a word for a moment and Yugiri could guess that the shock of discovering that his oldest friend was, indeed, still alive and well.

“Save your tears for the morrow. For we who yet walk the path should not think too much on the destination,” Hien said without turning around. Though his voice was calm, she could sense the feelings that were lurking beneath the surface and she fought a smile—a true smile this time—as he went on, “When the hour arrives, we shall welcome what comes with open arms. And welcome it you did, even as the keep fell down around us. At that moment, in your smile, I spied a shred of hope. One which I have clung to ever since.”

Still, not a single one of them spoke before Hien uncrossed his arms and finally turns around with a smile on his face and relief in his eyes and looked ready to fling his arms around Gosetsu in a hug.

“Gosetsu,” he said, joy in his voice, “Full glad am I to see you alive and well.”

Hearing the tone was enough for Gosetsu to raise his head, a proud smile on his face as he asked with a chuckle, “We have played this scene before, have we not? Though this time our roles are reversed.”

“That they are. Meaning you know how I feel,” Hein agreed with a laugh, “Wholly at a loss for words. Welcome back, old friend!”

Yugiri felt as if her heart was swelling at the touching scene. Though she knew that they never came out and admitted it, she knew that Lord Hien thought of Gosetsu as a second father… a man who all but raised him to who he was this day. The thought that he had lost him that day the Keep fell had been the most painful thing she had ever witnessed… not just for herself… but because she knew how much he meant to her lord.

Hien then knelt down so that he could look Gosetsu in the face, his own beaming grin never fading as he told him, “Now then, though we rejoice at your return, it seems you have brought with you certain… complications.”

The happiness only faded slightly when she saw how his eyes drifted over to Yotsuyu, who remained quiet in the background as she watched.

Hien glanced back at Gosetsu and told him, “Rise, my friend. Tell me everything.”

And Gosetsu was happy to do so. When he rose to his feet, he told him everything that they went through since they last parted ways. How they survived the collapse of Doma Castle and were swept out by the One River to a deserted island. How Gosetsu used some passing driftwood and tied them together with rags and seaweed before setting off. Their ship ended up sinking, but it had lasted long enough to bear them back to Kugane where he was forced to sell his sword for coin and they immediately set their course to return to Doma. But were unfortunately discovered by the Garleans at that point.

Hien’s smile slowly faded to one of a look of grave concern when he heard of the attack on the Confederacy. After listening to the whole story leading up to being reunited in the Ruby Sea, Yugiri could see just how troubled he was about this entire outcome.

“The Empire is bold indeed to send a token force to engage the Confederacy,” Hien said at last.

“As acting viceroy, Yotsuyu would have been privy to imperial secrets,” Yugiri reminded him, wondering what it was that they were to do with her. So long as she remained with them, the Garleans would surely try again to come after her and she added, “The Garleans will not soon give up the chase.”

“Nay,” Hien said in agreement, “It will end with her capture…or her death.”

He then looked over to Yotsuyu, as if asking her just what it was she hoped to achieve. But to their surprise, she gave him a sweet smile and asked him, “Are you a friend too?”

Her answer took him completely aback, and he just stood there until Gosetsu quietly explained to him, “She claims to have lost her memory, though I know not if she speaks true. I brought her here that you might decide her fate.”

“Lost her memory, you say…” Hien repeated as he looked at her in new interest, “Regardless, the people have not forgotten. Her face yet haunts their dreams. She cannot roam free. We will hold her here for a time.” He truly seemed at a lost as to what to do here, but then looked over to Yugiri—probably to give them time to figure this problem out—and added to her, “Place her in Jifuya’s care, with the express instruction that she is not to be seen.”

“Yes, my lord,” Yugiri agreed with a nod before she beckoned to Yotsuyu, “Come.”

At her sharp tone, Yotsuyu froze where she stood.

“N-No, I don’t want to,” she said to her and at her tone, Yugiri felt her anger flare up and was already reaching for her dagger before realizing that the tone was not out of spite… but out of fright. For she was now looking immediately to Gosetsu and cried out fearfully, “Don’t let her take me away!”

Yugiri managed to regain control of herself as Gosetsu looked down at Yotsuyu with a kind expression.

“It’s all right, Tsuyu,” Gosetsu said soothingly, “I will come with you. Be a good girl and listen to Yugiri.”

At once, all of Yotsuyu’s fear faded and she smiled back with a nod. Yugiri did not trust herself to speak as she led the two of them away, with Yotsuyu happily trotted along after Gosetsu. But before they were out of the room, her sharp hearing picked up Lord Hien’s perplexed words.

“From a hound at his throat to a puppy at his heel… If this is an act, it is a remarkable performance.”

That was true.

She remained silent until she led her to a small chamber, telling her to wait in here for a time. Yotsuyu didn’t seem to mind as she looked at the many boxes that were full of clothes and foods that were being prepared to be taken back to the Enclave. She was already admiring the clothing with curiosity before they left her to her own devices and quietly shut the door behind her.

“Gosetsu,” she said turning back to look at him, “Pray, be honest with me. Do you truly believe this? Do you not think that it is an act?”

“I have not let my guard around her,” Gosetsu promised, “And I do find it too convenient with all that has happened. Yet… I find it hard to believe that she is lying about it. I have kept a close watch on her since we washed ashore that island… not once has she ever acted any different. If she is acting… she is very dedicated.”

They both looked to the closed door once more as they thought about what will become of its occupant.

“The people will not accept this,” Yugiri reminded him with a whisper. “Too much has been done for them to forgive her. They hate her almost as much as they hate the Empire?”

“I am well aware of that,” Gosetsu agreed, “And make no mistake, I have no reason to believe that she could ever be forgiven for what she has done. I will follow whatever Lord Hien decides for her. But I truly believe that bringing her here was the best decision.”

Yugiri frowned, but she nodded, knowing that he had his reason for believing this. But with the attack at the Ruby Sea still fresh in her mind, she could not help but remember that the Empire was not likely to let this go. They will continue to come after her… and they would all surely be in danger simply by having her nearby.

She sighed, knowing that they would discuss this later. For now, she made to find Captain Jifuya and have him keep an eye on Yotsuyu for them. However, when she and Gosetsu went to his post… to their astonishment they found him missing.

When they asked what happened to him, they were told that he left the House a short while after they arrived. Taken aback and worried, they assigned another to keep watch over Yotsuyu before they returned to the others… who were all discussing plans together.

“Forgive me, my lord, but Captain Jifuya is nowhere to be found,” Yugiri said urgently.

“Oh?” Hien asked in surprise as he folded his arms again, “He was here when I arrived.”

“For now, we have taken Yotsuyu to a private chamber and assigned another to watch over her, my lord,” Gosetsu reassured him, “But I find it passing strange that the captain should leave his post with nary a word.”

A little too strange. If nothing else, he should have at least informed them that he was leaving and found another to take his post for the time being. But why leave without notifying them? This whole thing bold ill to her.

“That does seem most unusual,” Alphinaud said with a frown, “If you mean to look for the man, we would be happy to assist you.”

Claire and Alisaie nodded in agreement before rising from her seat, looking ready to go.

“We should be glad of the help,” Yugiri said, hoping that she was worrying over nothing. “While I search without, mayhap you could ask our soldiers here if they know anything.”

“I will join you,” Hien told them and she looked sharply back at him.

“With respect, my lord, you should remain here,” Yugiri informed him immedately, “Should the Empire move against us, you will be better able to coordinate our response.”

She knew that she shouldn’t be talking back as she did, but she couldn’t help but feel protective over the young lord at the moment. She did not wish for the Empire to take this opportunity to try and attack him when the threat was still around. Still, she was having a hard time trying to figure out Jifuya’s role in this that he would risk leaving right now.

She almost expected to be told off for her worries, but it seemed that Lord Hien could see the reason in this and let out a rather hallow laugh and said, “And there I was thinking I was in charge… But you have the right of it. Go on, then. I will mind the House.”

Grateful to him for listening, she set off at once. From what she knew, he had left through the northern entrance and headed out towards the Glittering Basin… and according to some of the others, he apparently seemed ill at ease about something and it was enough to cause him to walk straight out without looking back.

She had no reason to believe that it was anything suspicious. She had known him ever since he first joined the Liberation Front and he had always believed so strongly in the freedom of Doma. She could not believe that there was something dark upon the horizon from him.

As she searched about, she was surprised when Gosetsu caught up with her.

“Gosetsu?” she asked.

“I spoke with the Sentry,” he answered, “Apparently having seen the captain leave through this way. Have you found him yet?”

“No trace,” she replied and shook her head, “He certainly seemed to cover his tracks well enough, but he could not have gotten too far. But is this right, Gosetsu? Should you not be resting? You have been through so much…?”

“Don’t worry about me, Shadow Walker,” he told her, “I’m not some swaddled babe who needs to be coddled every second of the day. ‘Tis true that my reflexes are much slower than before, it is nothing that I cannot handle.”

Yugiri frowned at him, finding it hard to believe. She didn’t give it much thought earlier with the joy of seeing him again and the shock of seeing Yotsuyu with him… but given everything he went through, she found it hard that he was well enough to be up for something like this. She wanted to insist that he turn around and return to the House where he could rest when they heard a frightened, yet familiar, voice crying out, “By the kami! You’re Lord Hien’s ─ ”

At the cry, they turned and ran towards the sounds, and that was when they spotted what was going on. Claire had wandered outside as well, and it seemed that she had found Jifuya cowering behind one of the gates. At the sight of her, one would think that he was looking at some sort of specter that was out to get him rather than a friend and ally.

“L-Leave me! Leave me, I beg of you!” he cried to her, as she watched on with that passive expression that Yugiri had come to admire, “Say nothing of this! I was never here!”

The two of them quickly caught up, and Jifuya’s expression became even more frightened as she called to him, “There you are.”

“Lady Yugiri. Lord Gosetsu,” Jifuya gasped quickly, “Forgive me my abrupt disappearance.”

“You have your reasons, I am sure,” Gosetsu said kindly, “Will you not share them?”

It seemed that Jifuya was willing to do just about anything else than that. And this was most out of character for him… the Jifuya that she knew had always been a man with unwavering determination… so whatever has him frightened here must have truly been terrible.

“I was…I was her master,” Jifuya finally confessed miserably, “When she was yet a courtesan.”

As soon as he said ‘courtesan’ Yugiri knew who he was speaking of.

“By the kami…” Gosetsu groaned out in understanding as Jifuya looked down in shame.

“She…worked in my establishment,” he then began to confess, “Her father was a regular client of mine. One day, quite without preamble, he offered to sell her to me. ‘She may be no maiden,’ he said, ‘but she has some use left in her.’”

Jifuya’s sudden departure all made sense to Yugiri now and she could almost see it in her mind’s eye. A cold, distant father bringing a younger version of Yotsuyu to Jifuya’s door and selling her off like she was some beast of burden.

“He sold her short. When first I beheld her, I was struck by her beauty,” Jifuya added guiltily, shaking his head and she knew that he was well-aware of what he had been doing in those days, “And yet, behind her eyes, there was… an emptiness. ‘Twas as if she had given up on life. She seemed more a doll than a woman.”

Now Yugiri had no problem picturing… she could imagine that gaze all too clearly for she had seen it herself several times. That cold, bottomless gaze… as if those eyes were the doors to a chasm of cold, unmelting ice that never ended.

“It was no profession for her, but I knew she would be popular. And so it proved,” Jifuya went on and she was brought out of her thoughts as she listened to the rest of his story, “Men flocked to drown themselves in that cold, bottomless gaze. The rest you know. She became an imperial informant, and for her loyal service won the office of acting viceroy.”

“…While you came to serve the Liberation Front,” Gosetsu finished for him.

“‘Tis said that the atrocities Yotsuyu committed were driven by vengeance,” Jifuya confirmed in shame, “If so, I bear part of the blame for creating the monster she became. Joining the Front was meant to be my atonement.” He shook his head before looking back up at them and whispered, fear ringing out in every part of his body, “But the truth is… The truth is, I am a coward whose only thought was to escape her wrath. Then as now.”

Silence fell over them all as they digested all that they had learned, and wondered what to do about it now.

“…I see,” Gosetsu said, “Then I shall recommend that you be assigned to a new post.” He looked to Yugiri and asked, “I trust you have no objections, Yugiri?”

“None, it would not do to leave Yotsuyu in his care,” Yugiri agreed, knowing that it would be best that Yotsuyu not see the captain again if they could help it. Even if she wasn’t faking it, the sight of him may help to jog her memories and she believed that it would be for the best that they do whatever it took to keep things peaceful for the time being.

At this suggestion, a look of enormous relief passed over Jifuya’s face and he bowed low, telling them, “I am in your debt.”

After that, Gosetsu led him away, heading back to the House, where neither of them made so much as a sound of protest. But still… Yugiri watched them go… not sure what it was that troubled her so much so. While she agreed with Gosetsu’s decision, there was something… different about him. Was it truly to protect Jifuya? Or perhaps Yotsuyu?

“Who is it that you seek to protect, Gosetsu?” Yugiri asked quietly, not realizing until too late that she had asked it out loud. Claire was giving her a questioning look and for a moment, Yugiri wanted to tell her of her worries but…?

“Idle musings,” she told her, “Pray pay me no mind.”

She had trusted Gosetsu for years. And she knew that he would never do anything if he thought that it would put the rest of them in danger. She was certain that he had his reasons for his recent actions and she would support him in whatever way she could. Besides, it wasn’t fair for her to keep pushing all of her concerns onto others. She would have to learn to bear them on her own.

“Forgive me, now is not the time for brooding,” she said to her friend, forcing another smile, “Come, let us rejoin the others.”

If Claire found her answer apprehensive, she remained quiet and nodded as the two of them stepped back to the House, both of them suddenly feeling tired after such a long day. Indeed, without them even realizing it, it was nearly dark now and exhaustion from these days’ events was quickly taking a toll on her.

Indeed, she was so tired at that moment that she was having a hard time trying to keep her eyes open and it was with no small amount of relief when she returned to the House of the Fierce, hopeful she would get a few bells of sleep.

But it seemed that was not meant to be.

Lord Hien greeted them with Alisaie and Alphinaud by his side, having already been informed by Gosetsu what happened. He spoke to her and Claire about what they were to do with Yotsuyu. It seemed that he was torn about a solution for them… but that was not what alarmed her.

“While you were out searching for Jifuya, we received word from our shinobi allies: an imperial airship has been sighted over Doman soil,” Hien added, and she felt as if a cold jolt went through her body. Her first thoughts were that they were about to be invaded once again by the Garleans and she felt her fingers twitch—as if they longed to feel the weight of her daggers once more.

“Our visitors’ objective remains unclear,” Hien informed them both seriously, and she knew him well enough to detect the anxiety in his tone, “It may be another attempt to recover Yotsuyu…or a prelude to invasion. Either way, the craft reportedly advances at speed, and appears bound for Castrum Fluminis. I mean to go there and ascertain their intent. If we ride out in force, it will only end one way, so we shall keep our numbers to a minimum. Yugiri, Claire ─ can I count on you?”

“Yes, my lord,” Yugiri said at once and Claire nodded at her side. They had to be prepared for the worst. In all honesty, she knew that they weren’t in any way, shape, or form to be able to fight off another invasion… but she wasn’t going to stand by and allow the Garleans to march in and retake Doma.

“Alisaie and I would fain play our part as well,” Alphinaud offered, “We will not stand idly by while a common foe threatens the lands of our friends and allies.”

“We would be glad of the help,” Hien responded gratefully, “You are acquainted with Hakuro, I believe? Then I bid you seek him out and assist in maintaining order in the enclave. When the people see an imperial airship, they are liable to panic. I would have you reassure them, and, should it come to it, aid in their evacuation.”

“Very well,” Alphinaud agreed with a nod, “We shall depart at once. Do take care.”

He quickly left with Alisaie as Gosetsu stepped up, looking ready for his orders as well and asked, “What of me, my lord?”

“The Empire may well be after Yotsuyu,” Hien answered back, “You are to remain here and guard her until my return.”

“…As you wish,” Gosetsu agreed, “Pray stay close to Claire and Yugiri.”

Yugiri was a little taken aback by how easily Gosetsu agreed. The Gosetsu she knew would never have allowed Lord Hien to go out there on his own… she was expecting him to put up a fight on to be allowed to accompany them.

She wasn’t the only one who was surprised by this, for Hien watched Gosetsu leave his presence with a rather staggered expression.

“Well, well… Guard duty and not a breath of protest. Now I have seen it all,” she heard Lord Hien whisper to himself before looking to the girls and added, “To Castrum Fluminis, then. Let us find out what the Empire’s game is.”

All lateness of the hour was now forgotten as the three of them left the House, taking a quiet route to the southern parts of Yanxia, able to arrive just outside Catrum Fluminis… which has remained abandoned since the rebellion—save for a few vicious beasts that had been left behind—and they climbed up to the top of a small hill that overlooked the area.

Hien was scanning the area critically, but after a few minutes, he concluded, “The area is secure. Whatever our visitors’ purpose, they plainly believe they can achieve it alone. The craft should come into view at any moment. Let us await them inside the castrum.”

Before Yugiri could give a suggestion, she spotted the Imperial airship a fair distance away, approaching through the clouds… but even in this darkness, she could see the thick plume of smoke rising up from the midsection… as if someone had lit a small bonfire.

“A smoke signal…?” Hien questioned, without tearing his eyes away from the sky, “Thoughts, Yugiri?”

Yugiri was surprised by the smoke as well, but for a very different reason. She explained to him, “In former times, such signals were used to announce the coming of an emissary of peace ─ in Doma, at least.” After all that they suffered through over the years… she found it hard to believe that the Empire suddenly had a chance of heart.

“But could that truly be their intent?” she asked, speaking more to the Kami and hoped that they could somehow answer her.

“Who can say?” Hien said, never looking away as Yugiri looked at him in surprise and he folded his arms. “Whatever they want, we cannot simply blast them out of the sky ─ not when they were so gracious as to honor one of our cherished traditions. I would not have it said that we Domans want for propriety.”

“Then I shall go and reconnoiter,” Yugiri offered, ready to go in and observe the area… though she realized that it may be difficult to do so if they were up in the sky like that.

Hien, seemed to have another idea however, for he finally looked back at her and told her, “Nay, that won’t be necessary. We will meet them openly. I would welcome this student of Doman history in person, whomsoever he or she may be…”

Yugiri frowned at this, unease settling in her very bones, but she nodded.

“As you wish, my lord,” she told him carefully, “I shall arrange for a signal of our own to be fired in answer.”

She left Lord Hien in Claire’s hands as she left briefly to communicate to one of her fellow shinobi in the field to send up another smoke single in response. She returned in less than an hour at the meeting place… outside the abandoned castrum and near the edge of the One River… and it was here she recognized as nearly the same place she once stood when she was speaking to Claire about some of the worries that weighed upon her soul.

Claire seemed to know this as well, for she gave her a reassuring smile… much like she did that day… which helped to put some of her unease to rest. She nodded, taking encouragement from her presence as they waited. Soon enough, a smaller magitek aircraft left the larger airship and was slowly making its way down towards them.

The shuttle soon comes to land above the water and they watched as three Imperials climbed out of it. From what she could see, only one of them was a Garlean… at least from what she could tell from the Third Eye upon his forehead. He was a young man who looked to be in his late twenties to thirties and was dressed in dark armor… he also processed of dark hair with a pair of glasses perched upon his nose as he looked at them with curious but rather friendly eyes.

The next guard stood at the far right and he was an Elezen dressed in similar armor as the Garlean… but her eyes were drawn to the shorter man in the middle, who appeared to be their leader. He was fairly young and wearing white armor trimmed with red and gold, he also had dark eyes and straight black hair as he observed them all with an air of polite curiosity.

“Well!” the man said, “That we should be received by the lord of Doma himself!”

“I but afford an emissary of peace the courtesy he is due,” Hien responded warily, “Welcome to Doma, my lord…?”

“Ah, where are my manners? I am Asahi sas Brutus, ambassador plenipotentiary of Garlemald,” Asahi said with a polite bow, and Yugiri’s eyes widen in recognition of the name.

“He is heir to the Naeuri clan…and Yotsuyu’s stepbrother,” Yugiri whispered softly to the other two, and she knew that Claire was looking at her with surprise at this information. However, it seemed that Asahi heard her words.

“It seems I need not introduce myself ─ not in the presence of the famed Yugiri Mistwalker. Your skills as a shinobi are known far and wide, my lady,” Asahi said to her respectfully before looking back to Hien. “It is true ─ the former acting viceroy is my sister. Yet, bonds of kinship aside, we have precious little in common. As will soon become plain, I come not to sow strife, but to end it.”

Yugiri cocked an eyebrow at that, finding it very doubtful as Asahi cleared his throat and explained, “I am of the Populares, a collective which represents the interests of the common man. Long have we labored to bring about reform to the Empire’s provincial policy. Happily for us, our master acknowledges the need for change. Indeed, His Radiance, Emperor Varis zos Galvus personally sanctioned this mission, granting me the authority to speak with his voice. To negotiate peace with Doma.”

Yugiri’s eyes narrowed at him at the gall to even speak such things. After all these years of near slavery and oppression? Now they speak of peace?! She felt her outrage grow as Lord Hien said warily, “Well then, we have much to discuss. Will you accompany me to my hall?”

In all honesty, she wished that he told her to cut them down where they stood, but she held back such feelings of anger as Asahi gladly accepted his offer. Hien then looked to her and calmly informed her that he and Claire would escort them towards the enclave and that she was to go on ahead of them so that she could see the ferries are ready.

“And to warn the others of what is coming,” he added in a whisper so quietly that there was no way that anyone other than her could have heard them. She nodded in agreement, glancing over at Claire, giving her a silent nod and plea for her to keep Lord Hien safe for her while she was not around.

Feeling uneasy, but confident that Claire would be more than enough to protect him, she left, all but wondering how the others will respond when she informs them of what is happening.

***Claire***

Claire remained quiet the whole trip back through Yanxia, making sure to keep the three within her sights at all times. Still, if they were looking for a fight, they were hiding it well. They seemed perfectly calm and at ease the further along that they walked—simply trusting in them not to do anything such as attacking them.

She didn’t dare speak about this to Hien, but she could tell from the look in his eyes that he didn’t like this anymore than she did. She could see how he glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes, as if he also felt the urge to discuss the danger in allowing them to follow.

Still, nothing happened to anyone as they slowly made their way down towards the docks, to where Yugiri was already waiting there for them and the boatman looking rightly concerned about all of this.

“Lord Hien and I will accompany the imperial delegation on the first ferry,” Yugiri added to her in a whisper, “When you are ready, speak with the boatman and join us on the other side.”

Claire sighed, not the least bit surprised by this before Yugiri added, “Least you misunderstand… I would rather have you near. But the boat is too small for all of us and we need to keep this little visit quiet from the people… for now at least.”

“And you fear I will attach too much attention?” she asked, speaking for the first time in a while.

“Lord Hien is already attaching attention,” she muttered, “I don’t like this anymore than you do. But we will sneak them in for the time being and discuss this at the manor. I doubt that they will be able to try anything while we are there. Still, I know that it’s a lot to ask, but would you mind joining us? I will feel more at ease for your presence.”

Claire nodded and Yugiri gave her a grateful smile as she went on ahead with Hien and their… ‘guests’.

She stood back and watched them sail off, her mind plagued with worry. There was something about this entire situation that seemed to ring false with her… like a whisper in her gut telling her that these people could not be trusted.

She would have to remain on hand, ready to defend them if something were to happen. She could handle whatever they had to throw at her; it wasn’t like she was fighting against him again. At the thought of him though, she shivered slightly, knowing that she could not blame the sudden gust of wind for that. She could almost swear that she felt his eyes upon her once again. But that was impossible.

She shook her head, determined to remain calm. Zenos was dead… she reminded herself that a dozen or so times already, she had seen his body with her own eyes. There was no doubt that he was gone.

So why did it feel like he was here haunting her?

From time to time, she could almost swear that she felt those eyes upon her… watching her from the shadows. Such as when she was saying farewell to Alphinaud in the Reach that day…? As she was leaving, she could have sworn that she felt his presence there… just behind her?

Did the scars that he leave behind cut so deep that she was starting to doubt everything? She could almost feel him… like they were connected somehow? The thought made her skin crawl but at the same time she had a hard time trying to figure out just what it was. She wiped at her brow when she suddenly realized her hand was shaking slightly and she immediately clenched it into a fist to cause it to stop.

Why was she tormenting herself like this? Just what was it about that… beast… that caused this kind of reaction? She felt anger boil under her skin just thinking about it and quickly shoved it away. No sense in worrying about a dead man. She needed to get her mind back on the problem at hand. And, to her relief, she spotted the boatman making his way back across the river towards her.

***Enclave***

The journey to get here by boat had been all but silent, which she was grateful for. Listening to the water flowing beneath the boat was enough to put her mind at ease for a moment. But as soon as she stepped into the Enclave, she was honestly shocked to see the change.

Not just shocked, but also impressed by the amount of work that had been done in such a short amount of time, and she only wished that she had time to look around the area. There was still much work that needed to be done, of course, most of the buildings were just empty shells and there were hardly any real standing structures. But most of the battle scars this place had were gone and most of the debris had been swept away… there was even a sparkling new aetheryte crystal spinning in the center of the town. All in all, she was pleased with how far they had come.

One of the few buildings that was fully completed was a greatly decorated manor that seemed to stand near the heart of the enclave… and it was there that she found Hien waiting for her.

“There you are, Claire,” Hien said in relief when he saw her approach the manor, “So, first things first: what do you think of the enclave? I must say, I’m quite proud of what my countrymen have accomplished in the time. We even have an aetheryte now, courtesy of the Onishishu. Be sure and attune to it, would you? Once it has the Warrior of Light’s seal of approval, people might actually start using the thing.”

She smiled at that, feeling a bit of enjoyment from his light jesting before his face returned to that of one of grave concern.

“But on to the matter at hand: the ambassador and his retinue are at my hall, taking their ease ahead of the negotiations,” he informed her, dropping his tone so that the few passerby’s don’t end up overhearing. “I want you there when the talking starts.”

Claire tilted her head in slight surprise at this turn of events. She was not one for negotiation, and she personally felt that having Alphinaud there would be a much better choice. She, much like Alisaie, had very little love for such long discussions about governments and diplomacy.

But it seemed that Hien had other means for having her here and explained, “It will serve to send a message to the Empire that Eorzea and Doma stand united. I am not normally one for hollow posturing, but in this game of nations, such gestures carry weight. Oh, and should you feel uneasy about speaking for the Scions, Alphinaud and Alisaie will also be there. You need only eat, drink, and look imposing. Say you’ll come.”

Well, if that was the case, she supposed that a few hours out of her day weren’t going to kill her. Still, she couldn’t help but feel that she was standing out in such a place. She nodded in agreement and she could all but feel the relief from Hien as he smiled.

“I knew I could count on you,” he told her. There was still a little bit of time before she would have to join them and he told her to join them when she was ready. She didn’t spend much time looking around the Enclave before she felt as ready as she would ever be and stepped up to the doorman Kienkan, who let her in.

When she was allowed in, she was greeted by the others and took her seat among them. Hien sat at the head… much like how one would take the head of a dinner table, with Yugiri at his left, followed by Hakuro and the guard that they spoke too briefly back in the Ruby Sea before the attack with the Confederacy. Meanwhile, she sat with Alphinaud and Alisaie opposite them… and she couldn’t help but wonder if there was a reason why Hien asked for her take a seat directly to his right.

Asahi and the other two soon appeared in the hall and sat directly opposite of Hien, making themselves comfortable before anyone spoke.

“On behalf of my delegation, I offer you my humblest thanks,” Asahi said graciously, “Never did I imagine that I would meet the gallant and noble lord of Doma himself, nor be welcomed into his magnificent hall.”

“You’ll forgive me if we forgo the pleasantries,” Hien said as he held up his hand, not interested in any praise or compliments at this point. “You say you are come to negotiate peace. Unless I am mistaken, such negotiations are typically conducted between sovereign nations. I was not aware that the Emperor had recognized Doma’s sovereignty.”

That much was true. In her experience, most soldiers were taught that if you weren’t a pure-blooded Garlean, you were looked down upon. And, with a nation, such as Doma… were seen as nothing more than a wild land with savage inferiors. She wondered just what changed for them to even consider trying to make peace.

“His Radiance has yet to do so, that much is true,” Asahi admitted slowly, “Know, however, that he has expressed willingness to cede Doma to her ancestral masters and treat with her as a friend.”

Claire knew that she wasn’t the only one who wasn’t happy about this. She watched out Hien and Yugiri exchanged dubious expressions with each other before looking back at him. When no one spoke, Asahi went on speaking.

“Since the days of Emperor Solus, the Empire has aggressively expanded its territory. While you may not agree with our founding father’s policy of expansion, I believe there is room for discussion on the matter of his lifelong goal ─ to rid the world of eikons,” he explained, shaking his head before going on as if reading from a book, “Eikons are a blight upon this star. They cannot be suffered to exist. This you know as well as we. In his wisdom, Emperor Varis wishes to explore the possibility of an alliance to combat this common threat. On the condition that Doma renounces summoning and pledges to police the Kojin’s practice of it, His Radiance would extend the hand of friendship.”

Claire had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. Did he just say that? What the Garleans seem to fail to grasp is that it is their oppression of others that caused them to resort to summoning in the first place. Do they not see that the harder they try to hold onto other nations in an iron-tight grip, the more desperate they become?

“Doma has never shown any appetite for summoning,” Hien reminded him, “And it should go without saying that we will address any threat to our people, eikon or otherwise. With regard to the Kojin, I must stress that they only resorted to summoning under extreme provocation. When the Ruby Sea was at peace, and their sacred relics safe, they looked not to their kami for protection. Yet even now there are certain parties who would destabilize the region with ill-conceived military forays. Unless they alter their course, we cannot hope to be rid of eikons.”

She was glad that he pointed this out to them… for it seems that the Garleans just don’t seem to understand it unless it is spoken plainly.

Asahi didn’t seem to be surprised by this argument and actually nodded in agreement.

“…Quite,” Asahi agreed, looking to the three of them, “I can but apologize. In seeking to eliminate eikons, the Empire creates them. ‘Tis an irony among ironies. One with which the people of Eorzea are well-acquainted, I am told.”

“Indeed, many summonings are the result of persecution, the weak being driven to call upon the divine for deliverance from the strong,” Alphinaud suddenly spoke up and her mind immediately drifted towards Lakshmi and the other primals she had faced so far, “So it was in Ala Mhigo ─ the bitter fruit of Garlean oppression.”

“A tragic state of affairs,” Asahi agreed with a sad air, “If we are to put an end to summoning once and for all, it shall not be through might, but harmony. Yet we continue to repeat our mistakes, oblivious to the lessons of history.”

He looked back to Hien and added, “My comrades and I would change all that. We Populares have campaigned long and hard for a shift in imperial policy, and at last the Emperor has seen fit to lend us an ear.” He lowered his head and sighed, “Alas, there is a faction within Garlemald that would obstruct our every attempt at reform. A collection of pure-blooded Garleans who seek to consolidate their own supremacy: the Optimates. Lest you wonder, theirs was the hand that loosed our forces on the Confederacy. ‘Twas a regrettable incident, one that flies in the face of everything we believe, and I swear to do all in my power to prevent a reoccurrence.”

“That would be most welcome,” Hien said carefully, “But if I may speak plain ─ if the Empire itself is not of one mind, how can we be certain that any peace we negotiate will be honored?”

It would be easy for them to accept and be willing to try for peace… but she found it all a little too convenient for her liking. She couldn’t help but wonder just what was happening inside the walls of the Empire for them to be coming here and reaching out to other nations. She could almost feel a dark shadow was lurking in the edges of the room—as if waiting for a chance to creep in.

“I cannot blame you for doubting us,” Asahi said, “Indeed, I should find it strange if you did not. And so, in the name of building trust, I would like to make a proposal: a prisoner exchange.”

“Hm…” was all of Hien’s answer as he folded his arms—but she could tell that Asahi had gotten his full attention.

“Under Garlean rule, no few Domans were conscripted into the imperial army. We would repatriate them in return for those of ours you captured in the recent conflict,” Asahi reminded him, “Naturally, any exchange would include the acting viceroy.”

“Yotsuyu?” Hien repeated almost a little too fast, “What makes you think we have her?”

This time, it was Asahi who called him out and reminded him, “Forgive me, my lord. Was it not your wish to speak plain? Let us not play games.”

At least he didn’t dance around the subject. She could appreciate that much. She looked between the two, wondering who would win over this little mind game. She still did not know enough about these Optimates or Populares—nor just what it was that they were hoping to achieve. But the idea of being able to return all those prisoners who were forced to join the Imperial Army was as if bait on a hook… something that was difficult to refuse.

But was it possible that all of this was set up just for a chance to get to Yotsuyu? Just what was it that she knew that they would go to such lengths? Whatever it was, it seemed to be enough that they would unleash a small army in the Ruby Sea just for a chance to bring her back. And what would they do if they discover that she no longer even remembers who she was?

“I desire only to work to our mutual benefit,” Asahi said, “The Optimates tried ─ and failed ─ to take my sister by force. I would succeed by peaceable means, thereby strengthening my party’s hand. ‘Twould be a lie to say I would not also be glad of my sister’s safe return.”

Again, that sounded suspicious to her. From the Yotsuyu that she met before in the Keep before it collapsed, she took the time to curse her brother and parents. And that was when she remembered seeing the memory—the peek into Yotsuyu’s past and how she was treated. She was passed over to a life of misery and suffering just so that her stepo-brother could get ahead in life. She didn’t like this one bit.

“A fellow plain-speaker,” Hien said carefully after a moment’s of silence, “How refreshing. Very well. Your proposal has merit, but I will need time to consider it.”

“Of course, my lord,” Asahi said agreeably, sounding truly happy that he wasn’t refused outright, “May we remain in Doma until you have come to a decision?”

Hien thought it over before deciding, “You shall be our honored guests.” He then looked over to Yugiri and added, “Yugiri, I leave the ambassador and his retinue in your care. See that they are well looked after.”

Yugiri nodded in full understanding and got to her feet.

“You have our gratitude, Lord Hien,” Asahi said as they also got up, “We shall look forward to your answer.”

Asahi bowed once more before he and his guards followed Yugiri out of the room, leaving the rest of them to look at the door even long after it shut and their footsteps died away.

“Well, that was…unexpected,” Hien said tiredly as he also got to his feet.

“You can say that again,” Alisaie said, speaking for the first time since they first entered the Hall, “I still don’t know quite what to make of it all. But on the surface, a prisoner exchange does seem a good way to begin. The question is, can they be trusted?”

In all honesty, Claire thought that the offer too good to refuse… but also too good to be true. She wasn’t sure just what it was that bothered her the most… the fact that the Empire seemed to be at war within itself, or how prepared Asahi seemed for their questions.

“Hm,” Hien sighed, “They had naught to gain by divulging the details of their internal divisions. As it stands, we have no reason to doubt them. But the ambassador’s mention of Yotsuyu left me ill at ease. It made his grand talk of peace seem uncannily like a lengthy preamble.”

“You think this might all be a ruse to facilitate her retrieval?” Alphinaud asked him grimly, and she could tell that same possibility crossed his mind at least once.

“Perhaps,” Hien confessed, “Though I cannot fathom why they would go to such lengths. Yotsuyu may have been the acting viceroy, but she is not Garlean, nor even highborn. Her value must presumably lie in what she knows… …Which brings us to the little matter of her memory loss. In her present condition, she would not yield any worthwhile intelligence. Nor is she worth much as a bargaining piece.”

Still, it seemed unlikely that they would let her go. Even if they believe them that Yotsuyu no longer has her memory, she doubted very much that they would allow her to leave free for the slim chance that her memory may one day come back.

“Alphinaud, you are well acquainted with the Empire’s methods,” Hien said suddenly, “I would have your thoughts on this matter.”

“My knowledge is at your disposal, Lord Hien,” Alphinaud said, “While the ambassador’s proposal is appealing in principle, it would be remiss of us not to give it due scrutiny.”

“Indeed,” Hien said, “Though it seems to me I have little choice but to accept regardless. With so many of our brothers and sisters languishing in imperial camps, I cannot well turn my back on a chance to secure their repatriation. Only the kami know when I will be afforded another.”

Claire was fighting the urge to groan out at the thought of being made to sit and listen to such lengthy discussions once again, but it seemed that Hien was sympathetic towards them. He looked to her and Alisaie with a smile and added, “…But ere we continue, shall we excuse these two? I fear what follows will bore them to tears.”

“I was just about show myself out as it happens,” Alisaie added rather briskly and added with the air of a high-born lady, “Come on, Claire ─ let’s leave Alphinaud to dispense his copious knowledge.”

Alphinaud watched her go with a shake of his head before she heard him whisper, “Someone is still sore from being made to watch at Sakazuki…”

Claire couldn’t help but smile at that, knowing how true that was. She could have sworn that she heard Alisaie whisper all manner of angry curses at her brother for being made to wait behind while they rushed off. She chose not to say that as he looked back to her, a rather tender look in his eyes… if somewhat apologetic as he requested, “Go on and keep Alisaie company. We are safe enough for now.”

She nodded in agreement, pausing for a moment in wanting to take his hand, but thought better of it. They would have time to talk later. As she headed to the door, she thought more about the self-realization that she recently learned thanks to her resent adventure with the Four Lords. She had much upon her mind and she wished for a chance to be able to speak with him properly about it.

With Asahi around though, she felt that it would be safest for them to keep quiet about this until after they have left.

As soon as she stepped outside, back in the fresh air with a brilliant crescent moon shining from overhead, she suddenly felt much better.

She tracked down Alisaie quickly enough, who was also gazing up at the moon with a faraway look in her eyes before she looked back to her with a slight grin.

“A chance to relax at last. I know when I’m out of my depth, Claire,” Alisaie said to her, “Though no weapons are drawn, a negotiation is no less a battle, and the stakes can be every bit as high. One misplaced word and people could die. It takes someone with a cool head, and I’ll be the first to admit that’s not me. So we’re left with the eternal question…What to do while they prattle on?”

 


	28. His Forgotten Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance for peace? It seems too good to be true. It will prove good to keep an eye on the guests as our heroes try to pinpoint the obvious betrayal waiting for them. Yet, the question is, just what happens when you realize that you've made a deal with the devil?

After having left Hien’s manor, Claire was outside in the crisp air with Alisaie as they discussed what they should do with their free time while the others discussed politics. Or rather, Claire was listening as Alisaie discussed it.

“All right, for want of a better suggestion, what say you to a brief tour of the newly liberated Doma?” Alisaie finally offered after a few minutes of awkward silence, “I’d be interested to hear how the people are faring in their own words, and it’s not as if we’ll be missed here.”

To be honest, that did sound fun and Claire wasn’t interested in being made to wait around here with nothing to do. But as she nodded, Alisaie looked over her shoulder and added, “…Or will we?”

Claire looked to see where she was looking at, and to her disbelief, Asahi and Yugiri were coming towards them. Yugiri was wearing a rather guilty expression while Asahi was now wearing a rather large katana at his side that she knew he didn’t have before.

“Claire,” Yugiri called to her, “A moment, if you would.”

“Ah, Yugiri,” Alisaie asked as they both turned to look at her, “And…Asahi, was it? You have some business with Claire?”

“Business?” Asahi repeated politely, “No. Pleasure, my lady. I merely wished to exchange a few words with the famed slayer of gods and champion of Eorzea. It is truly an honor.”

Claire didn’t answer him as she felt his rather piercing eyes upon her. She wasn’t sure what it was, but there was something in that gaze that send a slight shiver down her spin that she didn’t like. Still, there was no trace of mockery or distain in his voice, so she gave him a polite nod in return.

“Such heartfelt admiration,” Alisaie said doubtfully, every word carrying the weight of mistrust, “One could almost forget that you’re an envoy of the Empire.”

“Oh?” he questioned back, “Is that so strange? We may have stood on opposing sides in the past, but I see no contradiction in lauding the woman who would do battle with our common enemy.” He looked back to Claire and added, “And lest you forget, this is my homeland. It would be remiss of me not to at least thank her for containing the threat posed by the Kojin’s vile eikon. Now, if I may continue ─ as we speak, Lord Hien deliberates over my proposal, and I would take this time to see the land I once called home.”

This took both her and Alisaie by surprise as he finished, “Though Lady Yugiri is certain to be a jovial escort, the excursion would be all the more enjoyable for your company ─ and safer besides.”

Yugiri looked far from jovial at that, and Claire could see the silent plea in her eyes as she turned her gaze towards her—where Claire guessed right away why they came here looking for her.

“…The ambassador has the right of it,” Yugiri said, sounding truly apologetic for making another request, “He is not like to come to harm with you at his side. Will you join us?”

More like she didn’t want to be left alone with him. Claire’s first instinct was to courteously refuse… but she also knew better than to do anything that could cause unnecessary trouble for them. The last thing she wanted to do was cause any chance for a peaceful resolution between Doma and the Empire to fail simply through rudeness.

Despite the misgivings in her heart, she nodded and answered, “It would be my pleasure.”

If nothing else, she could keep a close watch on Asahi.

“In that case, I will join you as well,” Alisaie offered, who seemed to be thinking along the same lines as she was. “There is naught else to do until Lord Hien has reached his decision, and I can think of no finer way to learn more about the current state of Doma.”

Claire knew that it was just a convenient excuse for her to come along. She knew her well enough to know that she didn’t trust Asahi any more than she did and she was going to judge him herself.

“It’s settled, then,” Asahi said cheerfully, who was either unware or ignoring the distrust in all three women’s eyes. “The four of us shall make a brief excursion through Yanxia.  Might we start at the town of Monzen? I would see what has become of Doma Castle.”

“Very well. If you will follow me,” Yugiri said and she guided them out of the Enclave and back to the river.

“Hey,” Alisaie whispered to Claire as they dragged a little bit behind the other two, “What do you think about this guy? Do you think that he’s sincere?”

“He certainly is a good actor if he’s not,” Claire admitted. She was not a diplomat. In battle, she knew that she was in her element and wasn’t afraid to run in and fight off an army if she had to. However, she knew enough to know that Doma wasn’t anywhere near self-sufficient yet and the peopler were struggling just to feed themselves.

In all honesty, she felt that with Doma struggling so greatly, if the Empire truly desired to try and retake it, Doma wouldn’t be able to hold out for long. After twenty-five years of oppression, she found it just a little too convenient that only now someone would show up and speak words of peace.

Asahi was lying here about something, that much she was sure of… but at which part was the thing that she was struggling the most to try and figure out. Still, it wasn’t like she could beat the truth out of him… this was all that they could do for the time being.

She remained on her best behavior as they crossed the One River and travelled further to the East towards the remains of Monzen. At the sight of it, Asahi let out a cry of shock and despair when he saw the burnt remains.

“Nay… Can this truly be Monzen, home to the cream of Doma’s samurai?” Asahi asked aghast, “I had heard that Yotsuyu intended to send some few of our automatons here, but only by way of warning. It should not have come to this… Indeed, her savagery served only to incense the people and spur them to rise up in protest. It was folly to think such methods of governance could ever prove effective.”

And yet, the Empire continued to use even worse methods to bring the people to heel. She knew not why he was so surprised by this, for surely he would know of the Empire’s cruelty. Yet, was it possible that there were those in the Empire who were unware of just how far things were being carried out? She knew precious little of the lands within Ilsabard and she felt her curiosity being peeked at such a thought.

Asahi sighed out grimly and added, “The sooner we can begin to make amends for this senseless destruction the better. Securing supplies and support for the reconstruction effort should not prove difficult ─ once our nations are formally at peace, of course.”

“…Yes, of course,” Yugiri said carefully, “If you would have a better view of what remains of the castle, we must proceed through the ruins.”

The four of them then turned and began to take a longer road that took them out of the risk of being targeted by the walking automatons and walked around the remains of Monzen as Asahi asked Yugiri what they were to do with these ruins.

“At present, we are focusing our efforts into rebuilding the Enclave and building up relations with the other nearby villages who escaped a similar fate,” Yugiri confessed. “Namai being one of them. It is our hope that we will be able to clear out the creatures here and rebuild Monzen one day, but that is a day far off into the future.”

“Fair enough, fair enough,” Asahi nodded. “Like I said before, we shall be happy to provide all manner of support and supplies to make up for—ah… precious misunderstandings.”

“Misunderstandings?” Claire heard Alisaie mutter darkly under her breath. “From what I learned, Yanxia was once rich in many minerals, ores, and plantlife before the invasion. The Empire stole most of it and sold it off to their capital while the people were forced to work with little to nothing. Of course he would want to give back supplies since they probably belong to Doma anyway.”

Claire did not want to sound like a Garlean-hater, but she had to agree with what Alisaie said. Still, she remained silent even as they reached the broken bridge that led to the remains of Doma Castle. Looking up at the mostly crushed building surrounded that laid half-sunk in the river, she couldn’t help but think how lucky they were that they had been able to escape that crumbling building with their lives.

“It is a travesty. A travesty. I remember the keep being so beautiful,” Asahi said with an air of great anguish, “In the light of the setting sun, one would swear it was aflame…”

Well, that she could agree with. She remembered how she once stood here with Hien as he looked over the castle… it truly had been a work of art alone and she felt guilt inside her heart for her role in how it fell.

“It is indeed a doleful spectacle,” Yugiri confirmed, “Mayhap we will rebuild it one day…when we have finished helping our people to rebuild their lives.”

For now, Doma was inflicted with deep scars and wounds and would need much time to recover. Yet, she was hopeful that once Doma was on the road to recovery, she would be able to stand in that castle once more and look over the land with her own two eyes. She remembered how Hien once said to her that he felt that he could hold Doma within his hands simply by looking at it from the view at the top.

She would like to see that view… one day.

“Spoken like a true Popularis,” Asahi told her, making it difficult to sound like it was supposed to be a compliment or not. Still, he did not seem to mean any ill by it as he added, “The needs of the people must of course come first. Speaking of whom, would you be opposed to my seeing how they live firsthand? The village of Namai is but a short journey from here, if I’m not mistaken.”

“By river, yes,” Yugiri confirmed, “If you will follow me, I will ready our boat.”

She led them away from the destroyed keep, but Claire couldn’t help but look back at the remains… wondering just how many more places she would be forced to leave behind in ruins the further along this path she walked. Along with the realization that she may never get a chance to see them rise up again.

Not in this lifetime, at least.

She sighed and cast it out of her mind as she walked back with the others, returning to their boat at the shore and sat beside Alisaie and opposite Asahi as Yugiri commanded the oar before they were sailing along the One River. It was quiet now, and she let her hand out of the boat and felt the water over her fingers as she dipped them in. It felt cold upon her skin but she enjoyed it greatly as they were carried along the canal.

“It truly is a beautiful place,” Asahi spoke up, and it seemed that he was speaking to her, for when she looked up to see he was looking directly at her. “Even with the scars of war still clear, it heartens me to know that the land is still strong. I can still see the beauty that clings so powerfully. And it also heartens me to know that the fabled hero is more than just an unfeeling killer.”

Claire’s eyes narrowed as Alisaie folded her arms next to her as Asahi let out a chuckle and held up his hands.

“Please, do not take anything by what I said,” he told them, “It is just that you should hear some of the stories that are told about you in Garlemald. One would think that some of our strongest warriors check under their beds in fright before going to sleep. You have become something like a boogeyman for our soldiers.”

“I suppose that makes sense,” Alisaie said, anger just buried below her calm demeanor, “But an unfeeling killer?”

“Well,” Asahi shrugged, “One cannot helps but wonders that someone who has taken as many lives as you have, my friend, would be able to feel something after all that.”

Her eyes narrowed as she turned her attention away, deciding not to say anything. Alisaie, on the other hand, did not seem to appreciate what he was implying and Claire could swear that she heard her growl, as if fighting the urge to strike him.

They remained quiet the rest of the trip across the river and through the Moon Gates until they came to a stop at the southern part of Yanxia and climbed out. They weren’t too far from Namai and were just getting ready to begin the trek when they heard a terrified shout:

“Get back! I’m warning you!”

At once, they all jerked their heads up to the sound. But it was Asahi who cried out, “Someone’s in trouble!”

Before they could stop him, he went running off in the direction of the yell, forcing the rest of them to follow in his wake. She sprinted on further, leaving Yugiri and Alisaie behind and almost ended up catching up to him when she saw what the cause of the distress was.

Standing upon the road was Azami, who was cowering and crying while Isse stood in front of her protectively as a group of Red Kojin were bearing down upon them. Just as she registered what was going on, Asahi charged up so that he stood between the Kojin and the two Domans, drawing his katana and narrowed his eyes as he kept the Kojin in his sights.

“Are you all right?” Asahi asked the two behind him, who were looking at him with astonishment.

“Aye…” Isse confirmed, his arms now holding Azami close as she ran up to guard the two of them, leaving Yugiri and Alisaie to catch up and formed a kind of shield around the two.

“What do they want with you?” Yugiri questioned them calmly, her daggers in her hands, and her eyes narrowed at the sight of the Kojin now glaring at them for standing in their way.

“Yugiri?” Isse gasped at their luck that someone came to their aid, “And you lot, too!? I ─ I don’t know. We were returning from the enclave when they came at us.”

There would be time to ask questions later. Claire had seen this enough times to know how this was going to end. Especially when the largest Kojin, wearing a large mask over his scaly head, slashed at the air with his staff threateningly. They weren’t going to let them go without a fight.

“It seems they won’t go quietly,” Alisaie stated, also guessing that there was no other way out of this mess than to fight.

“And neither will we,” Asahi added determinedly as the Kojin captain held up his staff and commanded to his brothers, “Kill them all!”

The Red Kojin charged as the others came to meet with them. Claire remained behind to guard Isse and Azami, but she was still the one holding her own against most of the Kojin—who seemed to have recognized her as the one who killed Susano. At least, that was the impression she got when they screamed at the sight of her and cursed her.

Azami began crying as her brother turned around wrapped his arms around her like a shield, “Don’t worry Azami. I won’t let them hurt you.”

“I will not let you harm these innocents!” Asahi declared, taking Claire by surprise as she began to weave in and out of the many powerful punches and blades that the Kojin were throwing out. They were large and strong, but they seemed to have little skill in actual fighting so she wasn’t the least bit taken aback by it. However, there were still a lot of them, and she had to make sure that their attention was directly upon her and away from Isse and Azami.

“I grow tired of these games,” the captain shouted out, but she could hear the nervousness in his voice when he saw that they were holding their own against his fellows, “Where are our reinforcements!?”

“All this for two children?” Alisaie panted, and Claire suspected that despite her insistence that her injuries were healed, she was struggling to keep up with everyone after being bedridden for so long, “What do they even want with them!?”

Again, that was something they could ask at another time. They had to remain focused on the fight for now and then wonder about that once they were safe.

“They mean to overwhelm us. See to their reinforcements,” Asahi cried, realizing that more Kojin were suddenly running towards them, “Quickly!”

“Now!” the Kojin captain shouted, “Aim for the younglings!”

“Stand in front of them!” Asahi commanded as he dashed in, ready to take on several more Kojin as he acted as the second guard for the other two, “We’ll bear the brunt of it!”

“If they would call for reinforcements, then so shall we!” Yugiri called, “Quickly! Protect the children!”

She than began to chant, and before the Kojin realized what she was doing, she called in her doubles to help hold off the tide of violence that were threatening to overwhelm them. Claire blocked that all out as she focused her mind upon her task, able to think clearly, see the entire range of battle in her sights as she danced about, able to move from the fighting battles with ease as she held back the Kojin from getting too close to Isse and his sister. She barely paid any attention to the others, even when she heard them shouting out over the dim.

It was a straightforward battle, and she was able to bring down most of the Kojin on her own even despite how they kept calling in reinforcements several times… in the end, they weren’t enough and once they had brought down enough of them, she was able to do battle with the captain… who had no choice but to fight without his minions backing him up.

“I must say, my lady,” Asahi said as he passed by, taking another blow with his blade, “You truly are a marvel to watch.”

She ignored him as she felt a surge of annoyance coming from who knows where and rammed her blade right through the Kojin’s captain’s thick hide, bringing him down.

Breathing hard, she wiped a thin beat of sweat from her brow just as Asahi brought the last Kojin down and sheathed his blade.

“That seems to be the last of them,” Asahi panted, sounding tired before he turned around and went back to Isse and Azami. After looking over them both, he spotted how Azami was still shaking and hiding behind Isse, and he did something that took her aback in that he actually bent down and spoke directly to her.

“You have nothing to fear, child,” Asahi told her, “You are safe now.”

Hearing the kindness in his voice actually caused Claire to wonder if she judged him too harshly up till now. Azami, for one, seemed to take comfort from this and slowly stepped out from behind her brother, observing their dead attackers with wide eyes.

“Thank you, sir…” Azami whispered softly to him and Claire actually felt a small smile upon her lips at that.

Isse, who was very pale, but began to smile nervously, looked directly to her and said, “You saved us again.” Claire opened her mouth, about to inform him that wasn’t true, when he went on, “Thank you. If you’re ever passing by our village, look us up. You’ll always be welcome.”

She wanted to say something to that, but found her voice oddly choked up at his sincere words and instead, just gave him a kind smile, which he returned. They stood and watched as the two left, heading back up the road to the direction of Namai and she felt a sigh of relief pass her lips as she watched them go.

“Thank goodness we arrived when we did,” Asahi said suddenly, breaking the silence.

“Indeed,” Alisaie agreed thoughtfully, with the danger now over, she began to wonder just what this was all about and added, “But what could have prompted the Red Kojin to stray so far from the Ruby Sea?”

Claire glance down at the Kojin and felt a frown appear as well. This was very strange… normally she would suspect that this was all about gathering victims to offer up as sacrifices for their gods. But the Kojin didn’t need such things, did they? They had other means of summoning… in fact, she remembered that they summoned Susano quite on accident the first time. Surely they would have little wonder to how such summonings worked?

“I presume these are the sellswords hired by Yotsuyu?” Asahi asked as he examined the corpses, “If so, the answer is simple: desperation. Bereft of imperial employment, they seek other means to line their coinpurses. Another sad legacy of the Empire’s mismanagement.”

Kidnapping? It seemed strange to her when she thought about it. Just what good would they have for kidnapping people? Selling them off into the slave trade? That seemed the most likely reason. Still, why come all the way here for people? There were plenty back in the Ruby Sea? Such as from the village of Isari, or from passing ships who paid the Tithe. Surely there was no need to venture this far?

“The Empire to which you have sworn allegiance,” Yugiri reminded him as she folded her arms.

“Must you always be so pointed?” Asahi questioned her tiredly, “If we are to bring about lasting change, we must look beyond narrow allegiances. You have every right to doubt me, but in time I hope you will come to see that we share a common goal. You and yours have fought fiercely to change the Empire from without, but if we are to end the cycle of conflict, the Empire must change from within. Am I wrong?”

That, she could understand. It didn’t matter how many times they stood against the Empire, for unless they could see just how meaningless that it was for them to be constantly trading blows for no reason, then this cycle was never going to end.

“Not about that,” she sighed, hating to admit that he was right, “True reform can only come from within.”

She had seen it happen many times, of course. If a person truly desired to change, they had the ability to do so. She wanted to see that change and the Empire to reach out their hands in friendship and peace. But with all that has happened, they were asking a great deal for them to trust them… especially when the Empire had a long history of betrayal.

“I knew you would understand,” Asahi said as he graced her with a smile, “You have witnessed such change firsthand, after all, during your time in Ishgard.”

She raised her eyebrows at him, surprised that he knew that much. While well-aware that tales of her deeds had spread, he seemed to know an awful lot about her, including her struggles in Ishgard. She didn’t like it.

“Dear me…” Asahi went on, as if he was just remembering another pressing engagement, “I had hoped to convey my views on our nations’ shared hopes under more peaceable circumstances. Yet this regrettable little interlude did afford me a chance to see the famed hero of Eorzea in action, and few imperial soldiers can say that. At least, few who lived to tell the tale.”

She wasn’t the type to be taken in by a few sweet words and compliments, merely observing him as he dusted off his clothes as he added, “Well, after that little ordeal, I believe it may be time for us to return to the enclave.”

“Return, my lord?” Alisaie questioned in surprise, “But what of Namai? You seemed so eager to observe the villagers going about their daily lives.”

“To be frank, I still am,” Asahi confessed, finally turning his gaze away from her and towards Alisaie, “But I rather doubt the good people of Namai would take kindly to the sight of a man in imperial uniform with blood still dripping from his blade. Even in your company, my presence would only prove a distraction.”

If he felt that way, why suggest that they come to Namai in the first place? He could easily wipe the blood from his blade and they could go on like they planned. Why is he suddenly worried that he would not be welcomed when they already arrived?

“Fret not, however,” Asahi added, “Thanks to the three of you, I have seen a great deal more than I otherwise would. And with any luck, Lord Hien will have finished considering my proposal by the time we return.”

Claire wanted to point out the flaws of his logic, but more eager than she cared to admit to being rid of this, she agreed to return to the Enclave, glad that their little venture was over. And it wasn’t just her either, she could see the relief in her comrades faces at the suggestion of returning.

Feeling tired, they returned to the docks and took the boat back the way that they came and Claire looked up to the sky as a light breeze swept over them. The sky was growing lighter, having turned from black to one of a lighter shade of violet. Morning was quickly approaching, and by the time that they felt the boat gently bump against the stone docks at the foot of the Enclave, the stars had already begun to flick out one by one.

As they climbed out, listening to the sounds of the Doman citizens having been up all night, hard at work with whatever projects they had, echoing about them. Yugiri led them until they were just outside the manor and she turned back to Claire.

“Thank you again for agreeing to join me. If not for your aid, the Kojin may well have overwhelmed us,” Yugiri said to her in a quiet tone, so that Asahi didn’t overhear them, “Pray go on ahead. Lord Hien is expecting you. I will remain without and keep watch over our guest.”

Claire nodded and gave her a gracious smile, which Yugiri seemed too happy to return before she left with Asahi, probably to bring him back to his guard and reassure them that all was well.

The two of them watched them go before Alisaie said, sounding tired, “Well, we had best not keep him waiting.”

“Are you well, by the way?” Claire asked her. “You seemed to be struggling back there?”

“What? How dare you!” Alisaie said with her head held up high. “I’ve never felt better.”

Claire only smiled back, recognizing that look all too well. That same stubbornness that she came to love so greatly was in her brother as well and she knew that she was lying.

“We should make time to do something,” Claire offered, “Just the two of us.”

Alisaie was startled by the suggestion and turned back to her as she questioned, “Really?”

Claire nodded and added, “Since our little outing was ruined earlier. It may be fun if we have something to do later. You can tell me all manner of embarrassing stories about Alphinaud, if you like?”

At that, Alisaie started to laugh.

“Oh, I would love that!” she said, “Alright, you have a deal. It would be good for me to spend some time around someone who isn’t going to be worrying over me every second of the day. Besides, it’s been too long since it’s just been the two of us doing something fun together. You are on. But first, let’s head back and see what they had come up with.”

Claire nodded, looking forward to another day of enjoyment, and having Alisaie here would be an interesting change.

At least until Alisaie added, “And it would be an excellent chance for me to spend some time with my future sister.”

Claire paused at that as she looked back as Alisaie gave her a knowing grin.

“I saw you kiss my brother earlier,” she confessed with a grin, “That was rather bold of you to do so with us all there?”

Claire was suddenly reminded of how she walked right out of the ocean and kissed Alphinaud upon the shores of Isari and she let out an embarrassed chuckle and felt a slight burn across her cheeks.

“What’s this? Are you blushing?” Alisaie gasped excitedly, “I did not think that was possible!”

“Be quiet,” Claire smiled back with a wave as she stepped up to the manor, leaving Alisaie to follow with a big grin.

At first glance, it appeared that nothing had changed since they first left. Alphinaud was still there with the others as they spoke in hush voices. When the two of them entered, they turned their attention towards them, and she was satisfyingly surprised to see that there was an air of sudden cheerfulness there. It seemed that their discussions may have been more successful than they thought.

“Welcome back, my friend,” Hien said, greeting her like a member of the family, “Yugiri tells me you accompanied her and Asahi on a tour of Yanxia. I had hoped you might take the opportunity to recover from your exertions at Sakazuki… But I gather your time was well spent. Until the ambassador affords Yugiri a chance to make a full report, however, I must rely on you to supply the details. So please ─ tell us how it all unfolded.”

Alisaie seemed guarded about what happened, so Claire did that for her, calmly explaining their little adventure out into Yanxia, and everything leading up to the attack by the Red Kojin.

“The Red Kojin? Here?” Alphinaud questioned worriedly when she finished before he looked over to Hien, asking at once, “Have there been any other such incidents since the liberation?”

“Only one, that I am aware of,” Hien stated truthfully, “If they are planning some new venture here in Yanxia, we will need to increase patrols. In any event, I am indebted to you for fighting them off. But tell me ─ and don’t be modest ─ was Asahi truly the first to leap to the youngsters’ aid?”

“He was,” Alisaie spoke up at last, “I was quick to doubt him when we first met, but his desire to save them seemed quite genuine. It’s possible he truly believes what he’s saying.”

That seemed to comfort Hien, but his gaze turned back to Claire, doubt still there before he asked her, “In the time I’ve known you, you have always been an excellent judge of character. What do you make of the ambassador?”

Claire felt a little embarrassed that he thought so highly of her, but that still left her struggling to come up with an answer. In all honesty, she wanted to believe that Asahi was a good man… he had yet to give her any real reason to believe otherwise. Yet…?

“I still don’t think he can be trusted,” she confessed. She felt guilty for saying such things, but she had learned to survive by trusting her instincts and right now they were all but screaming at her that there was something very wrong here. The Empire suddenly approaching with a hand of peace? Asahi’s sudden change of mind about Namai? That uneasy feeling that there was some sort of lie sprinkled through his words? The way those eyes seemed to be staring intently at her whenever his gaze found hers?

In all honesty, she could not claim that she trusted him yet. She only hoped that he would prove her wrong.

Hien nodded, and it seemed that she wasn’t the only one who still had doubts about Asahi’s intentions, and that made her feel a little better.

“Then the question of what his true intention may be remains,” he said, “Regardless of his aim, I am resigned to playing his game. For now, at least.”

“Well, forswearing summoning should be simple enough, considering you never dabbled in it in the first place ─ which just leaves the somewhat thornier question of how to police the Red Kojin,” Alisaie questioned dubiously as the idea of being able to keep watch over the Red Kojin in addition to rebuilding the Enclave.

But it seemed that they already thought of a solution to that as well.

“It was with that very question in mind that I sought Alphinaud’s counsel,” Hien added graciously, “Thanks to his knowledge of the eikons and the rituals used to invoke them, I believe we’ve identified a workable solution.”

Truly? Claire was deeply interested in this.

“As you will recall, Susano was summoned forth using the power of relics locked away in the Kojin’s treasure vault on the Isle of Zekki,” Alphinaud explained, a faint note of pride allowed to slip through, “Though said relics remain there to this day, it is all but certain that the act of summoning exhausted their stores of aether making subsequent summonings impossible. Assuming that is the case, preventing the primal’s return rests on denying the Red Kojin the means to amass new stores of aether, either via the acquisition of crystals or the relics they are wont to collect.”

“For this, I plan to enlist the aid of our friends the Blue Kojin,” Hien added, “Since Doma’s liberation, we have forged closer bonds with Bunchin and his people, and with their support, I am quite confident we can keep the Red from obtaining what they require to call upon this Susano.”

Well, that solved part of their problem. Prisoner exchange or no, the idea that they may not have to worry about the Lord of Revel again for the immediate future was enough to bring a sense of relief to her.

“And what of the prisoners?” Alisaie questioned.

“They will be exchanged as agreed, and I will give full credit to Asahi for the success of the transaction,” Hien explained, “If there is aught we can do to help the Populares garner favor, I mean to see it done. But first, I have some unfinished business to attend to. Would you all come with me?”

“Yes, of course, but…what manner of business?” Alisaie questioned, surprised by the sudden change of subject.

“A past mistake which I would see put right,” Hien said, his good mood fading almost as if one had wiped it blank and she felt a sudden sense of foreboding in the pit of her stomach as he finished, “One which has weighed heavy on my mind…”

He led them from the hall, heading further into the manor where the only sounds were of their footsteps upon the wood and the sweet smell of incense burning from some nearby burners that she enjoyed. Hien was silent the whole time as he led them through a long hallway to a spare room. When he opened it, Claire only saw a handful of furniture—but the few that were there were beautifully designed and fit for the home of a young lord.

But what drew her gaze was seeing both Gosetsu and Yotsuyu sitting upon the floor, with the latter happily eating some dango and not really paying attention to the rest of them. They looked to her first in surprise before looking up to Hien, who gazed back with a grim look.

“I had her brought here in secret while the three of you kept our guest company,” Hien informed them quietly. He then shocked them all when he drew his blade and pointed it at Yotsuyu’s neck, scaring her into dropping her dango and looked up with wide eyes as he glared coldly down at her.

“The world has not been kind to you, it is true,” he admitted slowly, “But that does not excuse your sins. You should be at the bottom of the river.”

Was he going to execute her? Right here and now? Claire opened her mouth, about to object, already coming up with the excuse that Asahi may take this as an answer if they killed her. No matter what their relationship was, they were still siblings. But more than that, Claire could see the fear in Yotsuyu’s eyes as she stared up at Hien and she was acting instinctively.

“Yet here you are, the living, breathing proof of my failure. A failure for which I would now make amends,” Hien growled out, not betraying a hint of mercy there.

“What did I do? I don’t remember,” Yotsuyu asked with a squeak, scared and confused, “Was it really so terrible? Tell me, please! What did I do!?”

Hearing her words there… Claire fully came to accept that she was telling the truth. She was telling the truth in that she didn’t understand why she was in this position. She doubted that anyone could stick to their story after having a blade at their throat… not only that, she could hear the true sincerity in her words. Something that her brother seemed to lack.

Claire reached out a hand, ready to stop Hien, but it was Gosetsu, who was looking at the floor with his hands curled up into fists upon his lap, who spoke up.

“You speak of sins, my lord, but at whose feet do those sins lie?” Gosetsu asked, and they all looked to him, whose face was clouded over with a great air of sadness as he went on, only vaguely, “With the soldiers who committed the crimes, or those who commanded them to do so?”

That was the age-old question, was it not? Did the soldiers deserve to be punished for their sins simply because they carried out their orders like they were supposed to? Or did the blame lie wholly upon those who ordered them to do so. She would not lie in that she wondered that very same question many times during her time spent on the battlefield.

But when he gave his own belief to this difficult riddle, she felt herself freeze at his words.

“With both, I would say, for all have a conscience, and all must choose,” he said as he looked over to Yotsuyu, who trembled where she sat upon her mat, “But with no memory of who she is or what she has done, what sin remains to be cleansed?”

All have a conscience, and all must choose.

If that was true, then did she always have a choice? What about those who came at her with murder in their eyes? Those whom she knew were going to kill her if she didn’t fight back? Didn’t they have a choice not to fight? What of those who were forced to commit such crimes only to be left standing while listening to the dying screams echoing over and over inside their minds?

For every time she closed her eyes at night, she could hear those same screams crying out… see their eyes glaring accusingly at her. She reached up to her chest and felt her heart as if the hands of all that she had killed reach out and squeeze it… as if hoping to take revenge for their lives having been cut short. But was she truly the one at fault? Was it theirs for charging in when they knew that they would most likely die? Or was it those who ordered them to give their lives for their own purposes?

She didn’t know anymore.

She just wasn’t sure what was right any longer.

Hien, meanwhile, turned his gaze back to Gosetsu and asked calmly, “You ask that I show mercy?”

“I ask why the heavens saw fit to deny me my rest,” Gosetsu said carefully, looking back to the floor, silently asking for Hien to think it over for himself rather than giving him an answer, “Why Yotsuyu was spared not only death but the bitter memories of her life.”

Hien gazed long and hard at him before he understood the answer that Gosetsu was reluctant to say, “You truly think it the will of the kami…”

Claire looked over at Gosetsu, and she couldn’t ever remember seeing him look as tired and sad than he did at that moment. She couldn’t help but wonder just what kind of guilt and pain was going through him at that moment for him to have such a melancholy gaze in those eyes.

Hien didn’t respond to that at first as he looked over him. But then, to her relief, she watched as he slowly sheathed his blade, the ringing steel falling silent the second that it was back in its place, leaving Yotsuyu to continue gazing up at him with scared eyes before lowering her head as if afraid of misbehaving as he folded his arms, speaking directly to Gosetsu this time.

“If so, her life is not mine to take. It is yours to safeguard,” he decided upon at last. He turned to look back at Yotsuyu and added, “Come the hour of the exchange, if her memories have not returned, she may remain here in Doma to live out her days as Tsuyu. But if they do, the Garleans shall have their viceroy. Though the people will protest, they will come to accept my decision when they have been reunited with their loved ones.”

Claire sighed in relief as Gosetsu closed his eyes in understanding and said gratefully, “Thank you, my lord.”

She wasn’t sure if she believed in something like the Will of the Kami… but in either case, whether it was their will or not, she felt that they made the right choice. She felt that if they killed Tsuyu here without warning… such a death would give her more nightmares.

“Now, then,” Hien said, “I believe we have kept our guest waiting long enough.”

They left Gosetsu to continue looking after Tsuyu as the rest of them followed Hien out of the room. But as they left, with the twins walking on ahead of them, Hien held back as he turned to her.

“Did Gosetsu not seem strange to you? His sympathy for Yotsuyu apart, I mean,” he asked her.

Of course he would notice it. Yes, there was something very strange with how Gosetsu was acting at that moment. She did not know him nearly as long as Hien had, but the Gosetsu she first met, and the one that she knew now, were different people. She supposed that it was to be expected with all that had happened. But it seemed to her that there was some part of Gosetsu that seemed… almost to be missing. Like there was something that weighed heavily upon his heart and he did not wish to share it with the rest of them.

She suspected it when she saw him on his knees back on the Ruby Sea, but it was Hien who came out and said it.

“I know his powers of endurance only too well, but after all he has suffered, even he should not be on his feet,” he stated, “He puts on a brave face for our sakes, but it would not surprise me if he lacked the strength to raise his blade.”

That seemed the most likely situation to her. Especially with the wounds he received back when the Keep collapsed and all that he suffered through up till this point. Whether it was something permanent or not was something she did not know. But in either case… while she felt saddened at the news that Gosetsu may no longer be able to fight… she could not help but feel slightly… envious of him as well.

“…Though I suppose if he and Yotsuyu are to enjoy a life of peace and quiet, he will have little use for it,” Hien decided, “It falls to us to shape that future. One in which he need never again set foot on the battlefield.”

He then gave her a smile, which she returned, glad to see that he was satisfied with the outcome. After all the pain that they had been through, she felt glad to hear that they had a chance to enjoy the rest of their lives in peace. She only hoped that they would be allowed the chance.

They returned to the meeting hall and sat back in their places before Hien ordered a serving girl to bring in their guests. She quickly returned with Asahi and his guards, who settled themselves upon the floor in front of them as they did earlier and waited patiently for Hien to give them his answer.

“My apologies,” Hien stated, “Our deliberations took longer than expected.”

“Think nothing of it,” Asahi told him, “The time afforded me the opportunity to go on a rather rousing excursion through Yanxia. You have reached a decision, then?”

Hien nodded before speaking in a way that reminded her of Alphinaud and she wondered just how much advice that the young lord took from him during their time away.

“We are willing to cooperate with you in combating the eikon threat, and also in the exchange of prisoners,” Hien said carefully before adding, “Assuming you accept our conditions, of course.”

Asahi cocked an eyebrows as Hien explained, “As you know, your sister is in our care. Due to certain complications, however, we are hesitant to release her into your custody.”

“Complications?” Asahi repeated slowly.

“She was inside Doma Castle when it collapsed,” Hien informed him at last, “Though she survived, she remembers nothing of her past life ─ not even her name. To clarify, she is in our care not as a prisoner, but as a vulnerable citizen of Doma.”

Claire observed Asahi’s expression at those words. There was certainly surprise and disappointment written there—as was to be expected… but also a hint of something that she wasn’t sure to make of… annoyance?

“Are you saying you refuse to release her?” Asahi asked them with a slightly sharp edge to his otherwise calm tone.

“Not at all,” Hien reassured him, “If her memory returns before the appointed hour.”

“And if not, what exactly…?” Asahi pressed on, “You will accommodate her here in Doma?”

“Well, I sincerely doubt she will be of any great strategic value to the Empire,” Hien informed him with a shrug, “She spends her days daydreaming of dango.”

“Dango…?” Asahi repeated in surprise before shaking his head and lowering it as he sighed, “…How dreadful.”

Maybe she had misunderstood the look before, he seemed genuinely upset by this news. But he quickly regained his composure as he looked back up.

“Very well. In light of our recent…misstep in Sakazuki, it seems only fair that I show you the same understanding you have shown us,” Asahi decided upon, “…Though I do have one, small request. Regardless of Yotsuyu’s value to the Empire, she is yet my sister. Before I leave, might you permit me to speak with her in private?”

Probably to make sure that they were speaking the truth to him. But she saw no reason why they should refuse him… it was just that she feared that by seeing his face may cause… some of the more unpleasant memories to resurface if she was left alone with him too long.

But Hien nodded in understanding and told him with a smile, “Of course. Perhaps you could even bring her a plate of dango. She would be most pleased.” He looked to Yugiri and added, “Yugiri will see you to her chambers.”

Yugiri agreed and rose to her feet, walking around to Asahi—who also stood up and bowed to Hien—before he followed after her from the room. They all waited in silence for them to return… and soon enough, Gosetsu joined them in the hall, having explained that Yugiri was standing outside the room as a guard for them.

No one said a word for quite a long while after that as they waited.

“Forgive me, my lord, but…has he not been gone overlong?” Gosetsu spoke up anxiously at one point, “Perhaps I should ─”

“Calm yourself, Gosetsu. I understand your concern, but we have to wait,” Hien told him, “He deserves that much.”

But they didn’t need to worry about waiting for much longer. Yugiri soon reappeared with Asahi and Tsuyu right behind her.

“I am sorry to have kept you all waiting. Thank you for your understanding,” Asahi said gratefully, “Long did I dream of this reunion, but never did I imagine it would be so joyless. A part of me hoped your stories of her condition were just that. But alas, it is as you say.”

“Tsuyu… Do you remember anything of this man? Anything at all?” Gosetsu suddenly asked her.

“I… No,” Tsuyu said slowly before shaking her head innocently.

“I am a stranger to her. That much was clear to me from a single look,” Asahi confirmed, “I leave her in your care.”

“As you wish,” Hien said, with the matter put to rest.

“Now, if you will excuse me, my superiors are long overdue a report. They will be elated to hear of our agreement, of that I have no doubt,” Asahi said, now sounding a little more upbeat, “As for the exchange itself, once I have obtained the relevant permissions, I will arrange for your people to be relieved of their various duties, and sent here to Yanxia. This will take time, of course…”

“Of course,” Hien agreed with a nod, having already been expecting this, “You may rest assured your soldiers will be well cared for until your return. We will also begin taking steps to better counter the threat of the Kojin and their eikon. Before you take your leave ─ there is one other matter… I am informed it was you who took the lead in rescuing two young Domans from a band of Kojin sellswords. I have not yet had the time to thank you properly.”

“Please, there is no need to thank me,” Asahi said with a grin, “I only did what anyone would do under the circumstances. Fortunately, I was in good company at the time.”

Claire could not help but notice how his eyes drifted towards her at that moment, but before she could think too much about it, he finished, “The blight of the Red Kojin is of the Empire’s making. Were it not for our transgressions, those children would not have needed saving. The people of Doma have suffered enough, my lord. And I promise to do all in my power to spare them further pain, be it at the hands of the Kojin, or indeed the Empire.”

Claire ran a finger over the scar upon her chest as she remembered the same kind of pain that he spoke of. She wasn’t sure what to think of Asahi… he seemed genuine enough and she wanted nothing more than to believe that he was honest. Yet… what was that unease she felt? There was something in his words that was a lie but which part?

“I pray the Emperor will see things as you do,” Hien said graciously, knocking her out of her thoughts, “There may yet be hope for us all.”

And with that, their meeting had officially ended. Asahi bowed to them once more before saying to Tsuyu, “Until we meet again.”

Asahi was escorted out of the hall with his guards before Hien ordered Gosetsu to watch over Tsuyu while the rest of them were to see Asahi out. Gosetsu agreed without complaint, further causing Claire to believe that his wounds would not allow him to fight any longer, before he left the room with Tsuyu.

The rest of them left with Hien, heading back towards the place where they first met just outside Catrum Fluminis, where the ambassador’s airship was still waiting for them.

“I wish you a safe journey,” Hien said to him kindly as they met at the water’s edge, just like how they did before.

“This has been a most enjoyable visit. I look forward to our next meeting,” Asahi said before turning his attention to the Garlean on his right and added, “Maxima, would you take the others and see that all is ready for our departure?”

Asahi’s guards both saluted as they left, heading back towards the shuttle and ready to get it ready to go while Asahi turned back towards them.

“I simply cannot leave without first giving thanks to the Warrior of Light for accompanying me through Yanxia,” Asahi said and he looked over to her. She agreed and came towards him as the others focused on the shuttle with curiosity when she stood in front of him. Asahi drew her aside and she saw how his head was lowered… before she realized that he was checking to make sure that Hien and the others weren’t listening in. that was when he slowly raised his head to her and she blinked when she saw that the pleasant expression he held up until now melted away so that it was replaced with a face that was twisted with rage.

“Mark me, savior of the savages,” he warned with such savagery in his voice that he wished for her a painful death, “There will be a reckoning.”

Her mouth fell open before the familiar pain wracked her skull and she closed her eyes tightly as the Echo took her on another journey.

_She was suddenly crouched down behind some boulders and ruined buildings as she tried to catch her breath. Anger and fear raging inside her as she wondered just why she was ordered to come here. What were these savage people thinking? Surely they were aware that against the might of the Empire, they stood no chance? She felt a deep cut in her side burn as her companion panted for air next to her before the sounds of footsteps caused her head to jerk up._

_Standing there was a samurai of the Liberation Front, along with a group of other fighters standing right behind him._

_“You’ve nowhere left to run, traitor!” the samurai yelled at them._

_“Ignorant savages,” her voice cried out, but someone else’s voice spoke instead of her own, fear sinking in as she came to believe that she was truly going to die at this moment, “Killing us will avail you naught. For every imperial you cut down, a thousand more will come. Abandon this foolish endeavor and surrender. You may yet serve our righteous cause.”_

_But those words only caused a flash of fury to surge in the Domans eyes as they drew their weapons._

_“How dare you speak of righteousness! You who forsook kith and kin to serve conquerors!” the samurai yelled in outrage, “Be glad I grant you this mercy.”_

_The samurai moved in, ready to cut him down, but as she looked away, awaiting the pain of death to come…?_

_“AHHHHH!”_

_The scream caused her head to jerk up and she stared as a great burst of wind and power came soaring in and knocked the Domans down. Breathing hard she looked to see where it had come from, and that was when a tall, imposing figure appeared through the dust. A man of the Empire, dressed in the finest of armor, marching forward with a stride that seemed to command that all around him turn their gaze to him._

_His movements were so powerful and graceful that she could not help but stare at him in awe, causing her heart to beat out of time. She actually trembled at what she saw as the Liberation Front got back to their feet._

_“Reinforcements? …No ─ just one,” the samurai yelled, “Cut him down!”_

_The soldier barely even spared them a glance as he single-handedly killed all the Doman samurai and shinobi with a single stroke… the bodies hitting the ground long after they were dead and remained still. Her eyes widened as she turned her gaze back to this seemingly perfect warrior toss his gunblade aside and strolled through the carnage, heading towards the same blade that the samurai held mere moments before._

_Slowly, she got back to her feet and staggered closer to him as he pulled the katana from out of the ground and admired it._

_“Thank you. Thank you, sir!” she panted once more with a voice that was not her own._

_“This one is… promising,” the warrior said, barely glancing at her as he handled the blade with ease before asking her in a disinterested way, “Who remains to offer us resistance?”_

_“A…a host of rebels led by Lord Kaien hold the enclave across the river,” she spoke immediately, wanting to be of service._

_“Lord Kaien,” the dark warrior repeated slowly._

_“The king of ─ th-the former king of Doma, sir,” she explained, “They say he is one of the greatest swordsmen alive.”_

_She watched as he slowly turned and began to head down the road, heading towards the enclave and she distinctively heard him whisper as he passed, “Is that what they say?”_

_He spoke with a slight chuckle, as if he was fascinated by such a claim and wished to see it for himself._

_She felt him pass her, barely coming up to his waist as he passed and she could only watch on with her heart continuing to beat with a similar kind of fascination._

_“Who… was that…?” she whispered before her wounded comrade gazed at her with shock in his voice that she did not already know._

_“Surely you jest?” the wounded Imperial questioned, holding his broken arm, “That was Zenos yae Galvus, Legatus of the XIIth ─ the crown bloody prince! I’d heard he was strong, but that…that was frightening.”_

_Zenos? The name forever sealed upon her heart as she looked back, watching him leave them behind and blood began to race through her veins as she whispered in reverence, “That was… Lord Zenos…?”_

With a great deal of pain and effort, Claire forced herself to come back to reality when she felt Asahi’s feelings for Zenos slip through. Just the thought that she was made to experience such feelings for someone like Zenos was enough to make her sick to her stomach.

She shook her head hard as she opened her eyes, only to find herself back in the present, with Asahi still snarling furiously at her.

“Everything you are ─ your power, even your face ─ it vexes me,” he spat, still speaking quietly so that the others could not hear him.

For that brief moment, she understood his current feelings perfectly. For seeing that memory… experiencing his feelings towards one who was more monster than man…? To cause her to believe, even for a moment, that he truly did care about his own people and homeland, only for him to reveal his true colors caused such a fury to rise up within her that it threatened to explode out of her like the Hell’s Lid. Her anger so great that she had to clench her hands tightly to keep herself from striking at him for his stupidity for choosing to follow after someone like Zenos.

But he could see her anger and his expression return to that of smooth pleasantness, only now she could see how false it was, and it only made her fury grow.

“Go on,” he taunted with a hushed whisper, daring to come closer to her, “Lash out like the beast you are. At an emissary. And jeopardize the newfound peace between Doma and the Empire.”

If he was trying to taunt her into striking and ruining the promise of peace, he was sorely mistaken. She was angry, but she could control her temper and held back, no matter how strong the urge was. He believed her to be a savage? What did that make someone like him, then? She merely glared back, and felt a sudden surge of pleasure when she saw the frustration in his face when he realized that she wasn’t taking his bait.

“My lord was destined to lead us unto a glorious new age. Your light is nothing to his radiance,” he spat and she was visited by an urge to inform him that this ‘glorious new age’ included him becoming a primal and willing to destroy everything for his own entertainment. She doubted that he would be saying such things if he had seen his ‘masters’ true intentions.

“I will cherish this moment ─ lock it away within my heart ─ until the day we meet again,” Asahi warned before he finally drew away, leaving without a backwards glance. Claire remained where she stood as she watched him enter the shuttle and return to the airship. The others seemed to be in a good mood, but it was for a very different kind of enjoyment she got when she watched the large airship slowly turnabout in the air and leave, heading through the clouds even as the early hours of dawn began to creep over the mountains.

She looked down, continuing to think about his words as she felt a bitter disappointment inside her for believing that he could be trusted, even for a moment.

“You look troubled, my friend,” Hien’s voice said and she looked up to see them all looking at her, “Was it something he said?”

She hated to be the one to do this, but they needed to know. So, she quietly explained the threat that he had made to her, as well as the vision that she just had about him all but worshiping Zenos. They stared in horror, realizing, too-late, that they may have made a big mistake in making a deal with someone like that.

“Of all the memories to witness,” Alisaie gasped.

“I had my doubts about him, but I would never have guessed he was a disciple of Zenos,” Yugiri said in horror, turning back to Hien and adding with urgency, “My lord ─”

“Calm yourself, Yugiri,” Hien said, his expression having not changed the entire time that Claire spoke, and so it was hard to guess just what it was that he was feeling at that moment, “I set no store by him or his enlightened brethren. But if by treating with them there is even the faintest hope we might secure the return of our conscripted brothers and sisters, I must play this game. After the way I risked their lives in the rebellion, I owe them that much.”

“My lord, you bear no blame for their fate,” Yugiri said sadly.

“If not blame then responsibility,” he countered with self-anger slipping through, “They were prisoners and still I chose to fight, knowing they could be executed in retaliation. But now we have a chance to bring them home. If it means bargaining with a monster, so be it.”

That is, assuming, that they intended to follow through with their end of the bargain. Now that they knew the truth, as well as his hatred for her, she doubted that this ‘meeting of peace’ will end in any other way than by violence.

“My lord…” Yugiri sighed and looked down, clearly not happy about this, but unable to find any way to counter that argument.

“Besides, I think he likes me,” he pointed out, “Which is more than some can say.”

Did he really just say that? She rolled her eyes, silently thinking to herself that it was easy for him to say such things since those threats weren’t directed towards him. But it was clear to her now that Asahi held no love or loyalty towards his own homeland. Meaning that he was very much at risk here as well as his people.

“It makes no sense,” Alisaie stated suddenly, getting their attention, “Why would he bother keeping up the pretense for so long, only to drop it right before the very end?”

“Perhaps he no longer thought it necessary, having secured Doma’s cooperation in the prisoner exchange,” Alphinaud suggested, and she found his gaze meeting hers with anxiety clearly there.

“If he truly is a disciple of Zenos, ’tis possible emotions simply got the better of him,” Hien also added suddenly, “Remaining calm around the man who slew his lord will have taken its toll.”

That would explain much, as well as the feeling of unease she picked up whenever she felt his eyes upon her.

“Whatever the explanation, now is not the time for hasty reprisals. We shall proceed as planned,” Hien decided, “The Red Kojin must be placed under surveillance and the Garlean prisoners made ready for the exchange…But you need not concern yourself with the details. Leave the affairs of Doma to us. When the hour of the exchange draws near, we will call for you.”

“I should certainly hope so,” Alphinaud said, his voice suddenly business, “Whatever the Empire’s true intent, we would be on hand to play our part, either to defend Doma, or to help usher in a lasting peace. I had thought we might use this time to return to Eorzea, but given the volatility of the situation, mayhap it would be best if we remained in Kugane.”

“Agreed,” Alisaie agreed, “Between Yotsuyu’s amnesia and Asahi’s dubious agenda, I’d say we have ample reason to remain in the neighborhood. If anything should happen ─ anything at all ─ you must send for us at once.”

“Oh, I will,” Hien promised, “On that you have my word. Charting a path through this sea of troubles promises to be difficult enough. I am not so proud as to attempt the feat alone.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (And so we are at the end of 4.2… at long last. And we just recently received our first bit of news for the patch of 4.4! I’ll be trying my best to make sure that I’m caught up by that point, but I hope that you don’t mind another bonus chapter. As is with tradition, I do add in a special chapter at the end of all patches, and I have something very special planned for the next chapter. Prepare for another sweet moment between our little lovebirds and just what it is that they talk about. It should be up in a few days and hope you will look forward to it.)


	29. Rise of a New Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danger ever in their future while carnage is left behind in their wake. It's too much, too much for anyone to bear. The Warrior of Light's burdens seem to grow with every passing moment and she must find the strength to stand on her own with it. The burden weighs as it should, but that doesn't make it any lighter. But with so little pillars to lean against, how does she find the strength? She opens up and shares her fears with her own beloved as they discuss a future in which they could share together.

**Chapter 26: Rise of a New Sun**

“You are sure you are feeling well enough?” Alphinaud asked Gosetsu in worry as he watched the man throw back his head and drink down another cup of Sake.

“There is no need to worry over me,” Gosetsu reassured him gruffly. “I only wish I could have been there to keep an eye on him. To think that such a character was near you, Lord Hien?”

“Yes,” Hien frowned as he swirled his own drink around in his cup, not really paying much attention to the liquid inside. After learning about Asahi’s true nature, they all decided that remaining in Doma would be the wisest course of action, but with so much that has happened during the previous day, Hien insisted that the Scions rest in his manor before they make the trip back to Kugane. Alisaie and Claire had disappeared for most morning and well into the afternoon, both with troubled expressions, only to return to the manor when the weather turned foul.

Rain had poured down hard through most of the afternoon and so when Claire finally returned, she was soaked through to the skin, where Hien all but ordered her to retire to one of the spare rooms and change before she caught a chill. Alphinaud had been worried sick for her when he watched her leave without a single word of protest. Almost about to follow after her, but decided against it—thinking that she wished to be left alone for the time being.

Alisaie had returned shortly after that, breathing hard and panting, explaining that she was out blowing off steam and practicing so that her strength would return quickly.

“Rest assure, brother,” she said to him, “I am well. Better than well, I believe that I am now fully recovered from my injuries. I just needed a chance to vent some of my anger. Be thankful that you weren’t nearby.”

She then strolled off to her own room with a slightly new spring in her step after that. Alphinaud was glad to hear that her spirits and health have improved, but he could not help but noticed the anxiety in her eyes as she spoke. He knew her well enough to know that she wanted to be ready for whatever Asahi was planning for them, but feared it would not be enough.

The question of what it was that he was planning was something that he spent most of the day discussing with Hien and Gosetsu. They were sitting upon the floor in the hall as they spoke about every possible danger that they could be in.

“He’s had all of us fooled,” Hein sighed, “But what I don’t understand is why would he reveal his true nature at that moment? I do believe that being so close to the Warrior of Light was too much for him but…?”

“Aye, that is a good possibility,” Gosetsu nodded grimly. “Believe me, it is hard to keep your composure when you are around those who you feel have wronged you. She is the one who put an end to the crown prince after all…? So he would bear a grudge against her if she spoke the truth about the vision she had—which I find astonishing that anyone could see a piece of another’s past? Still, I don’t see what he hoped to obtain by threatening her just at the moment they came to an agreement with the prisoner exchange.”

“Perhaps that was the point?” Alphinaud offered, “He already got what he wanted… more or less.”

They sat in silence for a time as they let it sink in, the only sounds were of the clinking of cups or the rain pattering against the roof—though judging by the sound, it seem to be lightening up by this point.

“I don’t like this,” Gosetsu spoke up as his frowned deepen. He looked to Hien, who noticed his anxious gaze and sighed.

“You think that he has some other motive?” Hien questioned dully. “I believe I told you that if it was truly my life that he was after, he had ample opportunities to try and take it. Nay, I don’t think that I’m the target.”

“Alisaie told me more about how he helped rush to the defense of several villagers of Namai,” Alphinaud went on, “Almost… conveniently so…”

“You think that was planned as well?” Gosetsu questioned at once.

“If not, then I think that the timing was all the more remarkable,” Alphinaud offered as he rested his chin against his knuckles tiredly—feeling that they were just going over everything again by this point. “I believe that may have been some kind of ruse for him to gain our favor.”

“But that is merely taking us around in a circle once more,” Hien frowned heavily. “The question hasn’t changed. What is it that he hopes to gain?”

“I fear that this has something to do with our mutual friend…” Gosetsu said slowly getting their attention.

“W-What makes you think that?” Alphinaud asked in worry and Gosetsu shook his head.

“Mayhaps I am overthinking it,” he confessed, “But I cannot help but feel that his anger is targeted towards our warrior friend for some reason. ‘Tis her that he made that threat after all.”

“You think that he seeks revenge on Claire for what happened to Zenos?” Hien asked and Alphinaud felt his hands curl into fists.

“I don’t know,” he sighed. “According to Yugiri, he was a talented enough warrior… but he must know that he stands little chance against her strength. Perhaps this is all part of a plan to lure us into a false sense of security?”

Hien thought it over before saying, “You think that he doesn’t mean to honor our deal? To hand over the conscripts?”

“It is possible that he could be planning some sort of sabotage and blame it on us,” Alphinaud offered, “Perhaps he wishes to make an example out of us. Assuming that he is right in suggesting that the mind of the Empire is not one as it once was… this could be a way to make them believe that we… savages, cannot be trusted?”

“Restore the fires of war in their hearts and retake the lands that we worked so hard to wrestle control from?” Gosetsu finished up for him.

“The Empire has suffered a heavy blow,” Hien agreed, “Loosing both Doma and Ala Mhigo in a short amount of time… not to mention rebellion also starting to rise up in other nations under their rule? Still, I would think that they would rather embrace peace rather than risk more fighting. At the rate that things are proceeding, they would do well to reach out their hands in friendship than make more enemies.”

“Perhaps things are not as well off in Garlemald as they would have us believe?” Gosetsu suggested. “Perhaps they fear that we may march towards the Empire as well and destroy them once and for all?”

“If they believe that, then they have grown paranoid indeed,” Hien said with a shake of his head, “We have no interest in conquering any lands. Nay, we wished only to free our people. But we have no true army… the few numbers that we have that weren’t killed in our two rebellions are struggling to rebuild their lives. We have a crumbling nation, tiny forces that we would be kind to count as an army, and a barely functioning government. We are in no shape for war. Make no mistake, in terms of resources, attack force, numbers, weapons… not to mention a home field advantage… they are a far better army than we are. Doma is still far from what it once was and is barely able to feed its own citizen’s mouths.”

“But not if we join forces with those other oppressed nations,” Gosetsu pointed out. “While I agree that Doma is in no shape to be fighting back now, you cannot tell me that a time will not come where we are asked to join forces with other nations in order to free their lands?”

“Even still, I doubt that they would be willing to spill blood again so soon after such losses,” Hien frowned before falling silent.

“If they are truly afraid of us joining forces with other nations in order to overthrow them… I suppose it is possible,” Alphinaud stated slowly. “But if that is truly their concern, the way that I see it, they have two choices. Either pull in all of their forces from across Isabard and strengthen their defenses of the capital and risk losing control of everything they gained so far… or to try and fight off any possible threat from where they are positioned with whatever weapons and soldiers they have on standby.”

“I almost wish that we didn’t learn of Asahi’s true nature,” Hien sighed as he ran a tired hand through his hair. “But still, we must be prepared for some form of treachery. I meant what I said before… in that we must find a way to see our people home to their loved ones. But we must be prepared for the worst.”

This was something that they all agreed on. However, with the lateness of the hour weighing upon them all, they all felt the call of slumber and they rose from the hall. Hien bade them both a goodnight, promising that he would see them off in the morning, before he turned and went back to his room.

Alphinaud was about to do the same, thinking longingly of his own futon waiting for him in the room when…?

“Alphinaud… wait,” Gosetsu said suddenly and Alphinaud turned back towards him as the old samurai gave him a very serious look. “Before you go, I wish to give you an answer to a question you asked me before.”

Alphinaud blinked before he remembered their conversation at the shoreline not even two days ago. He slowly turned his whole body around to look at him as Gosetsu set his jaw.

“Go on,” he said, noting how nervous he sounded at that moment.

“Ever since you first asked me about duty, I have given it a lot of thought,” Gosetsu said carefully as he folded his arms. “Thought about it long and hard before I was able to find an answer that I deemed worthy. Before I tell you though, I have to ask. You wondered if I had regrets about the way I lived my life. You also asked that you wanted to know if it was possible for one to fulfill their duty but still find time for happiness in their own lives. Is that not so?”

Alphinaud looked around the room, just making sure they were alone as he took a couple steps towards him. He sighed heavily as he nodded and said, “I know that if she were given the choice, she would not hesitate for a moment in giving her life for another… for the sake of this star. But… after all this time… she’s… she’s slowly destroying herself, Gosetsu. I fear for her… I truly fear what will happen to her if she keeps going along this path. I don’t want her to continue to suffer like this. Yet… it’s not like either of us can stop at this point?”

That was the wort part. Every step she took seemed to cause her more pain than the last, every tear she sheds… she had to shed in silence while forcing herself to smile. Still, she bore every scar as she kept moving forward even as the burdens were starting to bleed through into her irrepressible soul. There was a part of her struggling to break free… there had to be a way out of this cruel circle… but he didn’t know what it was.

All of these mistakes were gathering like storm clouds… and it felt that they will soon rain down on them.

He needed to do something… anything to weather this storm… but what?

“Then there is one simple question you must answer if you wish to know where to go from here,” Gosetsu said to him wisely, “Tell me… you love her, do you not?”

“Yes,” nodded at once, not denying his feelings even as he felt his face growing red at the acknowledgement and Gosetsu smiled.

“And she, too, cares deeply for you?” he asked again and once more, Alphinaud nodded.

“Then I wish you both nothing but happiness,” Gosetsu told him with another grin as he tilted back his head and swallowed the remainder of the Sake. The way he said that… you would think that all their problems were solved with those words and Alphinaud’s head jerked up at the simple answer.

“Wait, that’s it? Just like that?” he questioned.

“Aye,” Gosetsu nodded. “I know that it’s hard to believe. But there will be a day… either on the battlefield or off it… that you two will be forced to part ways. I know that you fear for her safety and wellbeing. I also know that you are afraid of what will happen to you should she not return home alive one day. But that doesn’t mean that it’s an excuse.”

“But I…?” Alphinaud began, but Gosetsu was shaking his head.

“Perhaps you don’t want to take the advice of an old man, but just listen,” he cut him off gruffly. “You said so before that she was worth it. Did you not? Then enough of this behavior. You aren’t going to find a girl like that in another thousand years! Take your chances and show her that she deserves to be happy. That is what is best.”

“I know that!” Alphinaud cried out, “Believe me, nothing would make me happier but…?”

“Boy, you are hearing me but you aren’t listening,” he grunted with annoyance, “You are young, and so you will find it hard to believe, but death will come for us all eventually. All lovers are eventually parted by death… should it be a long separation or not. But I believe that we will all be reunited once we join them in death. But until then, give her happy memories. Make the time that you spend together meaningful. That way it is not regret that she will take with her in death. That way you do not live the rest of your life wondering what it could have been like. And if others out there claim that it’s not right, then show them that they are wrong. That is my answer. And I stand by it. If you love her as much as you claim you do, then you will see the reason in this.”

Alphinaud looked down. In his heart, he knew that Gosetsu was right… but still… why did he still feel so afraid? So uncertain and anxious? Was it that he was just too scared to really want to be in a relationship where he knew that it would most likely end in heartbreak?

“But like I said before, I know that if she were given a choice, she would choose her duty over any love she held for me,” he said, not fully aware that he had said that out loud.

“Oftentimes, I find that the two are not so different,” Gosetsu said and Alphinaud looked up at his worn face as the old samurai explained, “I followed through with my duty all these years for the sake of the love I felt. The love I felt for Lord Kaien and for Lord Hien… the love I have for my countrymen and for Doma. All I did, I did because I wanted a future for them—even if I couldn’t be a part of it. And I suspect that she grins and bears it is because of the same reason. She loves… and as such… she sacrifices for those she loves. Especially you. She wants you to live and be happy… even if she knows that it may not be with her. That is the real meaning of duty.”

Was it? Was it really that simple?

Apparently, his apprehension was still there in his face for Gosetsu sighed and looked out of a nearby window at the courtyard where the rain had mostly stopped at this point.

“Don’t make the same mistakes that I did, boy,” he said gruffly and Alphinaud blinked, taking an unusually long time for him to realize what he meant.

“You had someone?” Alphinaud asked in surprise.

Gosetsu did not answer at first, and Alphinaud feared that he may have overstepped with this question.

“I did… once…” Gosetsu confessed sadly. “I had a family… once. I lost them when those Imperial dogs invaded our home. ‘Tis a tragedy that I will never fully recover from. The thoughts of them are never far from me. And if I could, I would go back and change things so that they would have survived. But there is nothing else I can do for them. I threw myself into my duty so that I could spare others from suffering as I have.” As Alphinaud watched him, he saw the sad smile appear there and his eyes seemed to twinkle a little as he became lost in whatever happy thoughts he had.

“But if I am to treasure any memories…” he confessed, “the days that I spent with them were the happiest of my life and I wouldn’t trade them for anything.”

Alphinaud felt his heart ache in painful familiarity as Gosetsu looked back to him.

“You are a young man who is in love,” Gosetsu reminded him as his serious face melted into a very kind one. “No one will judge you for that. If nothing else, you may be the envy of the world for winning over the heart of such an individual!”

Alphinaud let out a rather startled laugh before frowning again.

“And what will become of us?” he asked, wishing that he had a better answer to give. “What if duty takes her away from me? What would happen then?”

“At least you will know that you tried. It is never easy to choose between your sense of duty and your heart. But that’s what duty is, boy,” he said, “Doing what you know is frightening or hard… all for the sake of someone you care about.”

Sacrificing and putting their needs before your own. That is the mean of duty… to love one so much that your own safety and well-being means little so long as they are safe. But just because one had such a duty over their head… didn’t mean that they didn’t deserve to be happy either.

“I understand,” Alphinaud said slowly. “I will speak to her about this. But with this new possible threat in Asahi…? Perhaps it would be better to wait until after the prisoner exchange?”

“Don’t wait too long now. Tell her how you feel,” Gosetsu said to him, “She is the best thing you have. And mark my words, you will never find anyone better.” He paused once more as he thought over another thought and finished, “If there is anything that you can do for her… then there is one thing that I suggest that you do your best to protect.”

“What is that?” Alphinaud asked slowly.

“Her happiness,” he answered back softly, “The same happiness that… the rest of us all seem to… neglect as of late. You are the only one, it would seem, that tries to care for it.”

Alphinaud smiled sadly at those words… yet… it suddenly felt as if his heart weighed a little lighter. He bowed to Gosetsu, silently thanking him for his sage wisdom before he turned and walked off through the quiet manor. He had much to think about and if he had to be truthful with himself, he still had doubts. But… he also could see the wisdom in Gosetsu’s words.

Gosetsu watched him leave with that same smile before he decided to go and check on Tsuyu. When he saw that she was in her chambers and was fast asleep, he was about to head to his own room and resume slumber. Yet as he walked, he couldn’t help but feel a great deal of sympathy towards the young lovebirds. While he meant every word he said to Alphinaud, he knew that it was to be a very long and difficult road for them both.

Still, so long as they understood the kind of future that they wanted, he had faith that they would get there eventually.

His own future was what confused him.

Meanwhile, Alphinaud took his time wandering the halls of the manor as he came up with a plan of action. He would tell her what he thought as soon as the exchange was over and they were given time to rest.

Speaking of which…?

He almost ended up walking right passed it… but he found himself just outside a certain room that Lord Hien had insisted on giving to the person occupying his thoughts. He hadn’t seen her since she first retired earlier that evening, and he couldn’t help but feel the urge to speak with her.

But right now?

Alphinaud had never stepped into the Warrior of Light’s quarters without her permission… most certainly not while she was asleep. She usually kept to herself and he respected her privacy too much to want to disturb her. But he couldn’t seem to bring himself to leave her alone after what was revealed today.

She never liked to show her emotions around others, but he knew that she felt them more than anyone else did and he somehow could sense that what was revealed to them today had disturbed her greatly. He couldn’t bear the thought of her being in pain and locking it all up inside so that they couldn’t see it. So with a deep breath, he approached the sliding door and cleared his throat.

“Claire?” he called, not too loudly, in case she was sleeping.

When no one answered, he risked opening the door a crack and peering inside. He saw her wet robes having been discarded in a corner of the room and she had changed into a pair of light linens. She was now laying curled up on a futon, her back towards him as the torch from the hallway cast a narrow stream of light over her form while feeble beams from the crescent moon that peaked out from behind the fading storm clouds outside her window cast her shadows.

She didn’t answer him; didn’t even look at him. Perhaps he was thinking too much about this and worrying over nothing. Yet somehow he knew that she wasn’t asleep and that feeling was so strong that he found himself stepping into the room and sliding the door shut behind him. He approached her bedside and knelt down next to the futon.

“Are you alright, my friend?” he asked, and he wasn’t surprised when she answered.

“Yes,” she said to him quietly, not even turning her head to see who it was.

When she didn’t say anything else, he paused for a moment before asking, “Do wish to be alone for now?”

He was met with silence for a long moment before he saw her shake her head.

He paused again, trying to think of how best to approach this. Finally, he moved closer—and when she didn’t move he felt that it would be safe for him to move under the covers besides her. There was still plenty of space between them as he laid there, trying to figure out what he should say now. In the end, he decided merely to offer her any silent support and to wait to see what troubled her so greatly.

“What do you think he is planning?” she asked after a long time of silence between them, her back still to him.

“Asahi?” Alphinaud questioned, turning his head on his pillow to look at her, “I honestly don’t know. I mean, if he was planning to kill us, he had his chance before? I fear that this plan has something to do during this exchange. But I know not what it could be.”

When she didn’t answer him, he reached over to brush his fingers against her shoulder. At his touch though she finally moved and he feared she would pull away… but instead, she rolled over so that he could see her face and he was taken aback to see the unshed tears shining there. He almost ended up sitting bolt-upright in shock at this… was she laying here in the dark all on her own and was crying herself to sleep? Just the thought was enough to cause his heart to ache painfully and he was mentally kicking himself for letting her go off on her own to begin with.

“I wanted to believe that he was a good person,” she whispered to him quietly. “But if I had only listened to my instincts, I should have been able to see from the start what he was. I’m making the same mistakes again.”

"No," Alphinaud gasped, pulling off his gloves and reaching over and pulling her completely into his embrace, clinging tightly as he ran his fingers through her hair in an effort to soothe her. "No. There is nothing wrong with that. You wanted to give him a chance and that is good. We were the ones who decided to go through with this exchange, not you."

"But I…?" she clung at his shirt, and Alphinaud couldn’t tell which of them was the one shaking at that point.

“I know,” he said softly, “I know. But now that we know what his true nature is, we can prepare for whatever he’s got planned. It’s not going to be easy, but we will make it through it, you’ll see.”

He pulled back to see her face again and he could just see the amount of stress in her eyes. The burdens she was carrying had suddenly grown to such a point that they were reaching their breaking point and he knew not how to help her.

“Just when I was beginning to have hope for a brighter future…?” she whispered and that was when she told him everything that happened when she parted ways with them earlier… how she met with the Four Lords after running through the Hell’s Lid before meeting with Genbu and Byakko… her battle with Byakko and how it opened up her eyes to a new possibility.

“For a long time now, I was wondering just who I was when there weren’t any primals or disasters to prevent,” she whispered to him as he cupped her face in his hands. “Just who was I and what I wanted? I felt that if I could just figure out who I was… then… I could figure out just what it was that I wanted. And… if it was possible if I could share it with you.”

He looked on, trying to recover from the shock of learning of the battle she had with a god-like being such as Byakko. That was when she raised her head slightly as she looked straight at him with those piercing eyes that seemed to be staring into his very heart… the light from the crescent moon cast half of her face in light… leaving the other half in shadows.

“Alphinaud?” she questioned, “I have a question for you… and I wish for you to answer me honestly. Who am I to you? When you look at me… who do you see?”

“You asked me that question before,” he reminded her quietly, remembering their time in Ishgard.

She just looked on, not saying anything as she waited. She wasn’t going to let this go without him giving her an answer. That was a question that he had been wondering about as well. But looking into her eyes this night, he found himself speaking from the heart.

“You are a savior to the realm,” he reminded her softly, “But more than that, you are still a person. One that means the world to me.”

He reached out to hold her again, but to his surprise, she pulled back.

“Claire?” he questioned as they were suddenly an arm’s length away from the other. She just looked on sadly at him as he tried to grasp what it was he said that upset her so.

“What is it?” he asked anxiously.

“In truth?” she whispered, “A part of me was always afraid that you only cared about me because you’ve only seen certain sides to me.”

Certain sides? What did she mean by that?

“I’m afraid that if you were ever allowed to see all of me…” she went on, “You would run away screaming. When Asahi threatened me… I felt… I felt this terrible urge to kill him. It rose up inside me and it took everything I had to hold it back. That is when I remembered that my darker side… it’s… it’s frightening. I… I can’t show it to you now, but you need to understand. That there is a side to me that is… a monster.”

“I’ve seen you fight,” he pointed out, but she shook her head.

“You’ve only seen fragments of it,” she whispered. “Raining blood… dancing black… I’ve met with my dark side… more than once. And she… she is terrifying.”

“No, you aren’t,” he said firmly, “Not to me.”

He pulled her closer to him, and he was glad that, this time, she allowed him to do so. He reached up to touch her face and whispered back, “Please, tell me what it is that _you_ want? Tell me, and I will do everything in my power to see that wish granted.”

She was silent as she closed her eyes at his gentle touch.

“Right now…” she began slowly, “There is only one thing that I want. I want to hear you say it again. Please? Tell me that you love me… like you did the first time?”

She opened her eyes and looked right back at him as he stared back at her. He then felt a smile grace his lips as he cupped her face in his hands.

“I love you,” he whispered, putting all the sincerity and love he could into that. “I love you with all my heart.”

She just looked at him as he sighed, whispering softly so that his breath ghost over her skin, “I know that you are used to protecting us, but in times like this… let me be the one to protect you. Even if it’s just when we are alone like this… let me help you.”

He wasn’t able to think of anything else he could say at that moment as he let her think it over. She paused as she squeezed his hands… looking so lost at that moment that it broke his heart.

“Alright. Just this once…” she whispered and she melted completely into his arms, pressing her face against his chest as she cried. Softly… quietly… not making a sound… but he knew that she was crying in pain. He just held her, stroking her hair and rubbing her back as he held on tightly and whispered soothing words.

It was all that he could do… but he would do it all night if he had to. Truth be told—he felt a bit guilty about thinking about it—but he did not mind the thought of holding her in his arms all through the night.

It was at this moment that he fully understood Gosetsu’s words. There was a future for them both to be in it… it wasn’t going to be easy… there would be much pain and heartache for them both… but it was a path that was entirely worth it… for she was worth it.

After a time, her tears stopped flowing and she was resting against him taking deep, weary breaths. When she felt him touch her face, she looked up, her eyes bloodshot and exhausted as he wiped the tearstains from her cheeks with a tenderness he didn’t know he possessed.

“That’s right,” he whispered back with a shadow of a smile, “No more tears… he is not worth it.”

When he brushed the tears away, he focused on the softness of her cheek as he became lost in her eyes once more as they resembled a sea of stars to him all of a sudden.

“My dearest,” he found his mouth whispering to her and he finally earned a true smile from her.

“Is that your name for me now?” she questioned in a whisper.

“You don’t like it when I call you that?” he questioned, feeling he may have crossed some sort of line, but was relieved when he saw her shaking her head.

“No,” she smiled, shutting her eyes, “I don’t mind… Alphy.”

He grinned back at the ridiculous nickname that Tataru had given him before asking, "It’s getting late. If you want, I can go… but… do you want me to stay?"

For a moment, there was only silence before he heard a whisper so softly that it was as if it was carried in from the breeze of the open window.

“Yes. Just until I fall asleep… please?”

“Of course…” he breathed out.

He moved slightly, still keeping her in his arms as they found a more comfortable position before he leaned in with a soft kiss upon her forehead and pulled the covers up… almost like a shield from the horrors that the rest of the world had in store for them. They remained like that for a time as he traced his fingers along her face as if trying to commit every part of her features—every detail—to memory… and he felt her own fingers tracing his long ears… sending goosebumps down his back at her touch and flushing from the attention she was giving him.

After a time, she rested her head against his chest once more and shut her eyes as he rested his cheek at the top of her head, one arm wrapped around her in a protective embrace while the other held her hand. He could feel sleep slowly sinking in and his eyelids were growing heavy. He slowly began to run his fingers through her hair once more, feeling how the silken locks slipped across his palm like water.

“What are you thinking?” he asked her when he heard her sigh sadly.

“I cannot help but fear that this is all part of a trap,” she whispered back to him. “That… _he_ has something to do with this.”

He didn’t need to ask her to know who she meant by ‘he’.

“But Zenos is dead,” he reminded her. “I was there, I saw the body. He can’t hurt you or anyone else again.”

“I know,” she whispered back tiredly. “I can’t explain it… it’s like a whisper in the back of my mind… a feeling in my gut. I know that it’s crazy… but I sometimes feel as if his eyes are still watching me.”

Alphinaud merely kissed her forehead again… slowly and lovingly in hopes that he could somehow help chase such thoughts from her mind.

“Even if that is true… I won’t give him that chance. You are dear to me,” he told her, tightening his old ever so slightly, “And I swear, I won’t let him hurt you if I can help it. Him or Asahi.”

He would find a way to put an end to this. Somehow. If they could just end this fighting with the Imperials then that would solve most of their problems, would it not? An end to a decades long war with them… find a way to live in peace… resulting in less primal summonings and battles…?

He wanted to believe that.

That would be his duty… to Eorzea… and to her.

He soon heard her breaths slow and deep and knew that she was drifting off as well. He was also aware that it wouldn’t be seen as ‘proper’ for him to be caught in such a compromising position in the morning… oh, he could just imagine the teasing from his sister right at the top of his head. But at that moment, listening to her content breaths… he couldn’t bring himself to care what anyone else though.

He would talk to her more after the exchange… how he knew that it would be risky for them both… but that he would take that risk with her. They still had their duties… that couldn’t change… but he would find a way to free her from this terrible fate that seemed to be waiting for her along the horizon. He would find a way to save her… somehow.

Why? Why couldn’t Hydaelyn show enough mercy to grant him the Echo as well so that she didn’t need to fight alone? The more that the rest of the world turned to her and rely upon her to protect them, the more she suffered. While she may have come to accept this to be her fate, she had so little to lean on for herself that it was a marvel that she could stand at all.

So long as the world needed her he knew that she would keep fighting… his hand paused for a moment as her silken tassels slipped between his fingers.

But he was still hopelessly in love with her. So there wasn’t anything he could do to change that. He would be by her side… and that was all that he wanted.

“Don’t stop,” she whispered, her eyes still closed.

“You’re awake?” he asked as her breathing remained normal. Was she talking in her sleep? Well, he did say he would stay until she was asleep. So he would remain a little longer… just to make sure.

“You must stop doing that,” he chuckled and he could have sworn that she was smiling, but he found he wasn’t angry as his hand continued to lace their way through her curls before he took her hand that he still held and kissed her fingertips until his own eyes grew heavy.

“Forgive me,” she whispered back so softly, and through his exhausted mind, he couldn’t help but ponder if he was dreaming it, “It’s just… usually I feel so… ugly. Like a monster with blood soaked through her clothes… but when I’m with you…?”

“What do you feel then?” he asked softly as he finally lost the fight to sleep shut his own eyes. But not before he felt her lips press deeply against his once more and her answer that made him smile even wider.

“Beautiful,” she whispered back before she nestled against his chest once more and finally allowed herself to rest.

At one point during the night, the door slowly slid opened again, just a crack for Yugiri and Alisaie to poke their heads in—where they spotted the two fast asleep, peaceful and content while they held each other in a loving embrace with identical smiles as if they were dreaming of pleasant things.

Yugiri smiled at the sight as Alisaie grinned and poked her in the side.

“See?” she whispered back as they pulled their heads out of the room, “What’d I tell you? When he wasn’t in his room, I could think of no other place he would be. Now do you believe me when I told you I saw them kissing?”

“Best to let them sleep, then. They need it,” Yugiri whispered as she shut the door quietly and they tip-toed away from the door in silence as to not risk awakening them.

“They’re almost sickeningly sweet together,” Alisaie informed her once they felt that they were a safe enough distance away as to not wake the lovebirds. “Like a cookie that has far too much sugar in it that it hurts? But gods… I can’t stop smiling at the thought.”

“I am happy for them both,” Yugiri told her with a warm chuckle, unable to keep the grin off her own face. “It’s never easy finding someone to love you in such a way.”

“Yeah,” Alisaie sighed. “I know that they’re both too young to be thinking of it, but can you imagine if they were bonded together? I can only imagine what father would say if he learned that his only son wished to be with what he would call an uneducated Hyur instead of a learned scholar back home.” She grinned evilly as she added, “Just thinking about the look on his face…?”

“You don’t think he would approve?” Yugiri asked in surprise.

“I know he had his heart set on the two of us being with high ranking officials of Sharlayan,” she sighed back. “I bet he thought that our time in Eorzea would be brief… just a whim and that we would return home after getting a good look at the realm. He’s so old fashioned—not that either I or my brother really care about tradition or things like that…? But still…?”

“Ah, you fear that he would object to their… relationship?” Yugiri asked slowly, trying to find another word for she wasn’t sure what else to call it.

“To be honest, I don’t know what it is that those two have,” Alisaie shrugged as they returned to the room that Hien had given her sat down to share some tea with Yugiri before they retired for the evening. “They are together… but at the same time they aren’t. Does that make sense?”

“In this sense, I can understand,” Yugiri nodded as she joined her on the floor. “They obviously care greatly for the other. But they are fearful that bond could be used against them one day. They don’t want to take any real step forward for fear of an uncertain future.”

Alisaie thought that over with a frown.

“When you put it like that… I guess that I shouldn’t be so annoyed with them,” she admitted as Yugiri began to pour the tea and the sweet scent of the tealeaves filled her nose, “But it’s hard. It’s obvious that they’re happy together, right? But it’s like they feel that they don’t have the right to be. So they feel like they have to hide it. Not that they’ve done a good job of that.”

“You aren’t going to be teasing them about this in the morning, are you?” Yugiri asked with her eyebrows raised as she poured some tea into some cups and passed one to Alisaie.

“Well, I want to, but Claire’s hard to tease,” Alisaie confessed. “I swear, just being in her presence is enough to shame just about anyone into behaving. My brother on the other hand…? He makes it too easy. So easy that it’s almost no fun teasing him. I recently started a betting pool with the other Scions. You wish to place one?”

“I would hardly be a friend if I bet on their relationship behind their backs,” Yugiri pointed out, but there was a twinkle in her eyes and Alisaie beamed at her that she would be joining in the betting pool soon enough when she asked, “What kind of bets are you talking about?”

“Oh, just last week, Tataru and I had a bet on how much longer it would be before they became an official couple,” she laughed out. “Maybe not the best thing to betting your money on… but it passed the time while I was stuck at the Reach while they were on a treasure hunt in Ala Mhigo.”

“What was Tataru’s bet?” Yugiri asked curiously as she began to enjoy this conversation.

“She was betting on it being really soon,” she laughed out. “And… to be honest, I won’t be upset for losing that bet if they did get together much sooner than I planned. Yes, well… it’s something to look forward to. I bet Tataru a moon’s supply of pastries if she’s right.”

“Well, if that’s the case… I’ll wager a few moons before they feel ready to make such an announcement public?” Yugiri offered, “And I’ll put up a moon’s supply of dango.”

“Ooh, I love that,” Alisaie grinned, “I’ll make a note of that.”

“All jesting aside, we shouldn’t try to push them into something that they aren’t comfortable with,” Yugiri said, “These things take time. We must support them as they find their own way. They both probably have a lot on their minds.”

“You certainly sound like you know a lot about it,” Alisaie said before remembering something that Lyse said to her not too long ago when they were sharing sweets in Limsa. Y’shtola had just pointed out that Lyse may have a secret admirer and was teasing her about if her heart was already spoken for. For the young lord of Doma.

_"What, H-Hien!? No! I don't─ I mean, I admire him and all, but so do lots of people. And I might know someone who admires him especially."_

She wondered… she had assumed that she was talking about Cirina… but… was it possible that she may have also been talking about…?

“You know,” Alisaie added, “I never asked, but… what about your love life? Do you have someone special in your life?”

There was no doubt in her mind when she saw the faint blush in Yugiri’s face—almost concealed by the scales, but not hidden completely.

“W-What? No,” she said a little too quickly as she took a sip of tea. “I know not why you would even ask me such a question.”

Alisaie only watched with a rather smug smile as Yugiri looked so uncomfortable at that point. It was so sad that everyone around her seemed to be finding love these days and she had yet to find someone special. Not that she begrudged them… she was single and loving it for the moment.

But she was just wondering if she should start a betting pool with Hien… who would be more likely to win over his heart? Yugiri or Cirina? She could probably make a few good bets here?

“Well, I wish you the best of luck,” she grinned as Yugiri spluttered on her tea at those words.

“Don’t misunderstand me,” she said firmly, “I am Lord Hien’s protector. Nothing more than that. It is my duty to keep him from harm’s way and I will do it. It would not be… appropriate to have any sort of… relationship that you are suggesting.”

“I have no doubts about that,” Alisaie reassured her. “But… funny thing is that I don’t recall ever mentioning Lord Hien?”

Yugiri’s face was now as red as a tomato as Alisaie started laughing, knowing that she had her there.

***Morning***

Claire snuggled up underneath warmth of her blanket, feeling the first rays of the sun shining down on her face and she buried her face into her pillow, unwilling to awaken from the peaceful sleep she was in the middle of. But the soft chirps of the birds were hard to ignore and she slowly had to force her eyes open.

That was when she raised her head to realize that she wasn’t alone, the beam of sunlight lighting up the bed where she could see Alphinaud’s face illuminated. She was taken aback until she remembered their talk from the night before and she relaxed as she admired his face. His pale face resembled porcelain and she watched how the snow white of his hair seemed to melt into the morning light, leaving ripples of shining strands that seemed to shimmer from the sunbeams. She found herself drawn to the scene as she reached up a hand and felt her fingers touch the soft locks.

She smiled a little more as the hair slipped across her fingers as she could recall how dark her thoughts have been the night before, only to be replaced by a feeling of warm and a loving embrace that she didn’t want to wake up from. She couldn’t help but be thankful for this quiet respite she had been granted.

If only she didn’t need to get up from this moment.

The call of duty would soon call her away once more and she never loathed it as much as she did at that moment. It feels that whenever one battle was over, she was dragged out onto another battlefield to fight over and over. She didn’t understand if the Echo was a gift or it was made only for war. What did she do to have been given this curse in the disguise of a blessing? The reason for her tears the night before were all due to the uncertainty she felt about her own future and the dreams that were invading her mind.

At night she could hear their dying screams echoing inside her head while the accusing glares of those who had fallen turned to look at her, reaching out as if trying to drag her into the mountain of corpses that she had created.

And then there was Asahi. She was no closer to figuring out what his plans were than she was before and it was tormenting her. Not as much as the sick feeling she had in her gut as she recalled her vision of the Echo and how she felt as he did at that moment. Just the thought of feeling such admiration for Zenos made her shiver in disgust and sick with herself. But it seemed that her slight shiver was enough to cause Alphinaud to stir for he hugged her tighter to him and buried his face into the crook of her neck, causing her to blush.

She never took him for someone who liked to cuddle.

She gently reached up to trace his face and her movements caused his eyes to open. As soon as he saw her there, he seemed to remember what happened as well and she smiled when she saw that endearing red cross his porcelain skin.

“S-Sorry,” he said as he let go and sat up, causing her to feel disappointment when he drew away from her.

She merely smiled as she pushed herself up into a sitting position and brushed her long hair out of her face, knowing that they had to get ready for the day whether they wanted to or not.

“You feeling better?” he asked her quietly.

“Yes,” she said, only half-lying. She still had many doubts and fears, but she felt much better than she did the evening before. “I’m only sorry that I made you worry.”

“No, I’m glad that I could be of help to you,” he reassured her, “Really. You are always there for me, after all. To know that I could offer you comfort when you need it… and that you are comfortable enough around me to display that… it… well it… I’m happy for it, is all that I wish to say.”

They sat in silence for a short time, letting what was said pass over them both. She was expecting that they would let the matter drop for now and not speak about it again… so that was why she was surprised when she felt his hands upon her cheeks as he turned her head over to look at him.

“What is it?” she asked when she noticed the sad look in those blue eyes.

“Just… thinking,” he said slowly. “I wish to talk to you properly about… where we are to go from here.”

She did not say a word as he seemed to struggle to find the right words to convey what was troubling him. Eventually, he made an awkward attempt by explaining, “We aren’t sure where we are right now or where we are going. We just seem… to be standing still…”

That was true. Ever since that night where he told her how he felt, they felt like they took a step forward, only to take another step back. She did care about him and wanted to take that step forward, but they just felt like they were going around in circles.

“I wanted to talk to you about what it is that we should do about this,” he went on. “I know that we have promised before to do such a thing, but…?”

“We had other things on our minds,” she finished for him kindly and he chuckled a little.

“It’s no excuse,” he said with a nod. “But… I feel that we must make the time to find out just where it is that we should go from this point on. We need to sit down and really talk about what kind of future that we want… whether it be together or… not. We must figure out just what it is that we want before we do anything else. For I fear that staying like this isn’t healthy… for either of us.”

She nodded, fully agreeing with what he said as he looked back to her eyes and added, “In light of Asahi and the prisoner exchange, I feel that its best we stay quiet about this a little longer. Just until it’s over with. But after that, we will have that discussion. Is that alright with you?”

She didn’t want to wait that long, but she saw the reason in it. The last thing that she wanted to do was risk giving Asahi any reason to want to come after them and if he learned her feelings for Alphinaud?

She nodded, deciding to trust in his judgement. She willingly gave him her heart, so long as he didn’t mind it having been so broken and used, she would support him in whatever he decided.

“I just try so hard to fix it myself, but it only seems more broken than before,” she sighed tiredly.

“Maybe you try too hard?” he suggested, thinking that she was talking about something else than her heart. But when she gazed back into that understanding gaze, her eyes taken in by those startling eyes of the deepest shade of azure blue—feeling a blush tint her cheeks in the process—she wondered if he did realize what she meant.

She smiled at his sweet words as he chuckled in embarrassment and added, “We’ll find a way out. I just want you to promise me that you will survive until the end.”

She nodded again and that seemed to be enough for him.

“Come,” he said, finally rising from the covers, “Let us start today with the rise of a new sun in the sky and find a better future for Doma.”

The trip back through the Ruby Sea and to Kugane went about as well as can be expected.

Everyone seemed tired from yesterday’s events, and so no one was really in the mood to talk as they retraced their steeps until they returned to the Ruby Bazaar—though she noticed that Alisaie seemed both tired and in a cheerful mood the entire trip.

As soon as they entered their temporary headquarters, Hancock was there to greet them with Tataru at his side.

“…My,” Hancock chuckled at the sight of their worn faces, “It seems you’re all in quite the predicament. Well, should we receive any urgent missives from Doma, rest assured you will be the first to know of it.”

“Yes, of course,” Tataru added, sounding sympathetic towards them, “We’re pursuing a number of ventures to replenish our coffers, but I suppose that all can wait if any urgent news should come through the office.”

“Ah… Ahem. About that…” Alphinaud cleared his throat as he remembered his previous… business actions. “I wish to apologize, Tataru. It was reckless of me to make such a purchase without first consulting you. You may be certain, however, that I mean to reimburse the Scions, even if it means drawing upon my personal funds.”

“That’s very thoughtful of you, but I’m sure it won’t come to that.  If Soroban’s business proposition is as promising as it sounds, Claire should have no difficulty wiping the red from our ledger,” Tataru said with a rather wicked grin and Claire had to fight the urge to sigh.

It seemed that one of them was still feeling guilty as Alphinaud turned back to her.

“Forgive me, Claire. It would seem I have unwittingly heaped my financial troubles upon you. I swear I will pay you back,” he said to her as she raised her eyebrows at him, “Though I fear I will struggle to cobble together anything of monetary value, knowledge I can gather in abundance. To start, I plan to investigate the divisions forming within the Empire. Mayhap Riol and his associates have heard something on the subject… Regardless, the more we know about the politics of Garlemald, the better our chances of predicting the imperials’ next move, which might yield you an advantage on the day of the prisoner exchange. Knowing what we do of Asahi’s apparent resentment towards you, I cannot say what he hopes to gain from it. But if there is even the faintest chance that a lasting peace could be forged between Doma and the Empire, what choice have we but to try? Lord Hien had the right of it Asahi may very well be a monster, but we must play his game. For now.”

She nodded, telling them that she would be back to check in on them soon enough and to contact her if they needed help. She bent down to give Tataru a brief hug goodbye just as Hancock excused himself to make some tea for them. She then turned to Alisaie and hugged her as well as she said, “Keep an eye on things for me.”

“I always do,” Alisaie smiled back before she watched with rather observant eyes as Claire turned back to Alphinaud and hugged him too. She was rather reluctant to pull away, but with a hint of mischievousness appearing in her mind, she gave Alphinaud a quick kiss on his cheek.

She heard the girls gasp behind her as she pulled away, smiling brightly at him as he merely stared back in a rather dazed way as he reached a hand up to touch the cheek she kissed.

“I’ll see you soon,” she promised before she turned and left the room, leaving the three to stand there, almost in awe.

“Looks like you may have to pay up on your end of our bet, Alisaie,” Tataru said Alisaie.

“Right, that is… wait… what’s this about a bet?” Alphinaud demanded, spinning around to look at the two as they burst out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! Didn't expect another chapter so soon, did ya? Well, I had a burst of inspiration a while ago and wrote this chapter out and it was ready to go. I just couldn't wait any longer! I felt that the two needed this little moment. And sadly, it looks like the last moment they will get to share before Alphinaud leaves. Or is it? There are going to be four more chapters including a special bonus chapter waiting for us before I'm finally caught up to the current storyline so I'm hoping that you are looking forward to it. It may be longer than usual before the next chapter comes out, but I hope that this sweet one will hold you over until then.


	30. Gosetsu and Tsuyu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time for the exchange is almost here, and with it the first step towards a peaceful future. Yet, nothing is going as planned. Tsuyu has disappeared and Asahi is up to something. The only question is... what is it that he wants?

Things seemed to be progressing as well as could be expected.

Alphinaud and remained in Kugane with his sister for the last week, keeping an eye on everything happening in town. He was making sure to take notes and keep everything progressing as smoothly as he could. His ears were constantly open for even the tiniest hint of danger approaching them.

And he was also making sure that he didn’t order so much as a glass of water without looking at the price. After learning about the full prices of the sword, he made a mental promise that he would pay back the Scions every single gil. Though he suspected that this was going to be held over his head for a long, long time.

He did his best to start working twice as hard to make himself useful. But with everything so calm, almost suspiciously so, he was having a hard time trying to keep himself busy.

It was with great relief when Claire returned to check up on them and see how they were doing after a while.

“Ah, Claire, impeccable timing,” Alphinaud said when he greeted her at the door—doing his best to not look back at the others—whom he was sure they were all grinning when they saw him greet her.

“We have just received a letter from Lord Hien,” he went on determinedly, trying to keep to the important matter at hand. “He writes that the Domans are coordinating their efforts with the Blue Kojin to maintain a constant watch over the Red. By staying on the lookout for signs of crystal hoarding and the like, they mean to nip any summoning attempts in the bud, thereby satisfying the conditions for peace set down by the ambassador.”

If nothing else, they wouldn’t have to worry about Susano being summoned again in the nearby future. Though, if truth be told, he still wasn’t sure how educated the Red where when it came to summoning since the first time was by accident. Still, this was one less thing for them to worry about; something for which he was grateful for.

“For the Garleans’ part, the Populares have sent word that a vessel bearing Doman conscripts is soon to arrive in Yanxia,” he finished up, “‘Twould seem that the prisoner exchange is to proceed as planned. Lord Hien requests your presence, and I share his view that you should be on hand at this critical juncture.”

Once more, it seemed that Hien felt that everything would be safer with having the Warrior of Light around. While he understood those feelings, he still felt greatly uneasy. Asahi had made a point of threatening her when last they were together and he feared that by having her nearby would only be putting her at unnecessary risk.

Yet, for now, if she seemed worried, she hid it from him before she nodded in understanding.

“According to the letter, Yotsuyu’s memory has yet to return, so it looks like she’ll be living out the rest of her days in Doma—assuming the ambassador means to honor the agreement, of course,” Alisaie added, and he knew her well enough to know that she still seemed doubtful about Yotsuyu. “Before we get to that, however, I think it would be wise to assess her condition one last time. If the Domans have missed any change in her metal state, however slight, it would be better if Asahi weren’t the one to spot it.”

“Agreed,” Alphinaud approved, knowing that that they couldn’t afford to overlook anything right now, “Let us make straightway for the enclave, then, Lord Hien will be waiting.”

He then added to Tataru and asked, “I trust you will cope in our absence, Tataru?”

“Don’t worry about me—I’ll be fine!” she reassured him, though he could see the slight line of worry hanging about her features, “Just be sure to come back safely!”

They reassured her that they would be back as soon as possible, and they left together, heading back the fast way by simply teleporting straight back to the enclave. It seemed that a little progress had been made here since they last visited, and he was truly interested to see the future changes once the conscripts were allowed to return home. Something to keep them all going along with this plan… no matter how risky it was.

They were welcomed inside the manor where Hien was waiting for them. He looked tired and rather haggard—as if this stress was starting to get to him as well. Alphinaud couldn’t blame him. Not only was he struggling to help his people to get back on their feet, rebuilding the enclave, reaching out to other nearby villages with aid, and this added amount of fear and concern with the upcoming exchange…?

No wonder he would be so tired.

When he said them enter though, some of that weariness faded as he beaded, opening his arms wide in welcome.

“Ah, I see my letter reached you across the Ruby Sea!” Hien said warmly as he greeted them, “Thank you for coming so swiftly.” But his fond smile faded to one of concern as he added softly, “Though I wrote at some length on the subject of the forthcoming exchange, there was one other matter I neglected to mention… it concerns Gosetsu. As you may have observed, he returned from his ordeal rather the worse for wear, and despite his best efforts to conceal his condition—or perhaps because of them—he recently collapsed.”

They were shocked at this turn of events and Alphinaud couldn’t help but lament their ill luck.

“Good gods!” Alphinaud cried, “Is he all right?”

“Confined to bed and grumbling without cease but he has shown signs of recovery,” Hien reassured him, “He made me promise not to tell you, lest you worry unduly. Which was all very well when you weren’t here. Now that you are, however, I think it high time he received some visitors. Might you spare him a moment? Yotsuyu has scarcely left his side, and I imagine you are curious to see what has become of her as well.”

Truly? That would be interesting to see, as well as the perfect opportunity to check on her… current condition. They thanked Hien as he informed them where Gosetsu’s room was, and they went down the hallway to check. When they reached it and opened the door, they got a surprise to find Gosetsu sitting up on his futon with Yotsuyu at his side, holding a spoon of food on it and Gosetsu with his mouth wide open… it looked like they walked in as she was trying to get him to eat.

As soon as he saw the rest of them though, Alphinaud could see the red in his face and he snapped his mouth shut.

“Please, Tsuyu,” he said, and he actually sounded embarrassed, “I am not so frail that I cannot feed myself.”

Tsuyu lowered the spoon as the rest of them entered, and Gosetsu loudly groaned, “Ah, I grow weary of the taste of gruel…”

“You don’t like it?” Tsuyu asked before giving him a sweet smile and offered, “Can I fetch you something else?”

“Aye. Wine!” he griped off-handedly. “Or if that is not ‘wholesome’ enough—I don’t know… a sweet persimmon from Namai? I enjoyed them in my youth.”

“A persimmon,” Tsuyu repeated slowly.

He seemed to remember the rest of them there for he looked up and added kindly to her, “Nay, pay me no mind—I am full. Besides, we have guests.”

Tsuyu nodded as she took the bowl out of the room on a small tray, leaving them to talk. Alphinaud walked in with the girls behind him as Gosetsu looked to them.

“I hope we are not interrupting your meal,” Alisaie said, “We had heard you were confined to bed, and thought you might welcome some visitors.”

“Confined to—a gross exaggeration!” he barked back, offended that they would even say such a thing. “A trifle drained from y exertions, perhaps. But with a little rest, I shall be fighting fit again in no time!”

Well, if nothing else, Alphinaud was glad to see that his fighting spirit remained unchanged despite all that he suffered through as of late. While it may seem small, it was a great relief for him to see that he was doing so well.

Just then, Tsuyu came back into the room and said brightly to Gosetsu “Take off your clothes.”

Alphinaud choked slightly at that while his sister stared at the two of them with wide eyes and asked, “Gosetsu is this how you’ve been spending your time?”

“My lady,” he said quickly, “I assure you, this is not—”

“Off with them,” Tsuyu repeated innocently, “We need to wash you—you stink.”

Understanding washing over him, Alphinaud began to laugh, unable to hold back his amusement any longer.

Once that was taken care of, the rest of them drew up close to the futon as they sat on the floor. Gosetsu pulled the top of his kimono off his shoulders as Tsuyu went behind him and began to wash his back. They talked a little more about the development of the enclave and of the upcoming exchange while Gosetsu stated that he wanted to be there even if he had to drag himself out of bed.

At one point, Tsuyu paused and began to examine his back.

“What are all these scars?” Tsuyu asked curiously. “There are so many of them.”

All at once, Alphinaud felt tension in the air as he remembered what the others had told him about what happened at the enclave. How Yotsuyu repeatedly shot Gosetsu in the back while he heroically tried to hold up the ceiling for them to escape. Of course bullets were going to leave scars.

Gosetsu paused and said sadly, “A life of battle will leave its mark upon a man…”

Alphinaud glanced over at Tsuyu again and observed her… he watched as she paused and pulled away from Gostsu, shaking her head slightly as if she had a sudden headache.

Gosetsu noticed this and looked back as he asked in concern, “Is something wrong, Tsuyu?”

She didn’t answer for a few seconds before insisting, “It’s nothing, I’m fine.”

She then went back to tending to Gosetsu’s back—where Alphinaud could see how kind his eyes had turned… at least until he remembered the rest of them were in the room and he barked out, “Bah, leave me be, woman! I will not be fused over like some newborn babe!”

The others laughed as she looked on fondly, even Tsuyu was smiling—knowing that his bark was far worse than his bite. The three of them then decided to leave Gosetsu in Tsuyu’s hands as they left them, still chuckling, as they returned to Hien, who grinned when he saw their smiles.

“They make a convincing pair, do they not?” he asked them, “On first acquaintance, I would think him a doting grandsire and her a model grandchild.”

“Indeed,” Alphinaud agreed, “Had someone told me a year ago that I would live to bear witness to such a scene, I would have declared them mad? That aside, I am relieved to see Gosetsu has lost none of his spirit.”

“But what a turn of events…” Alisaie added with a shrug, “I mean, for her to suddenly be watching over him. You couldn’t make it up. Although I suppose Gosetsu is an old man. With the way he charges through life, it can be easy to forget…”

“Aye, he has resisted decrepitude with the same defiance he has shone the enemies of Doma,” Hien said sadly. “But no matter how adamant his will, no man can carry on forever. He has pushed himself beyond the limits of endurance too many times—even if his health returns, the fact remains: he will never again be the warrior he once was. He has given his all for liege and land, and we will ask no more.”

During their many letters back and forth, Hien had mentioned this to him in passing; how Gosetsu seemed to lack the strength to be able to fight as he once did. But it was a painful blow nonetheless. While he doubted that Gosetsu was defenseless at this point, he will never be able to step onto the battlefield as the strong warrior that they came to know. Perhaps that was why he was putting on such a strong air for them… he did not wish them to worry about him.

“And what of his nurse?” Alisaie asked suddenly, “If Yotsuyu is feigning that—well, she certainly has me fooled.”

“This is no pretense,” said a familiar voice, causing them to turn around to see that Yugiri had appeared silently out of the shadows.

“Yugiri,” Alisaie said in surprise as their shinobi friend approached, “Out of all of us, I would think you the hardest to convince. So… what makes you so sure?”

“I have been spying on Yotsuyu from the shadows—waiting for the misstep that would betray her charade for what it was,” she confessed, “But her mask has never slipped. Not once. She has remained in character from the first. One evening I watched her as she sat in her chambers, unguarded and alone… she had taken the dishes from the cupboard and was pretending to prepare dinner right there on the tatami. A child’s game.”

Alphinaud was surprised to hear that, but found it strangely endearing as well. So, it would truly seem that she had gained the mind of a child. These thoughts were only confirmed when Yugiri folded her arms and finished, “Even the wariest shinobi would not go to such lengths. I can but conclude that her mind is truly broken.”

“…Well, that’s good enough for me—and everyone else,” Alisaie said with a note of finality, “I would hazard.”

One less thing to worry about then.

“Aye, the matter is settled,” Hien agreed, “Yotsuyu will become ‘Tsuyu’ and begin a new life here in Doma. Before that can happen, however, we will need to present her to the ambassador one last time, to prove that her memory is truly gone. But I would not risk parading her in front of our returning conscripts. Her presence at the exchange would only stir up mutinous thoughts.”

“Understandably,” Alisaie said with a frown and an edge of worry, “She’s as good as fastened the chains around their necks.”

“Aye—which is why I mean to conclude this business with Tsuyu first, out of the sight of my countrymen,” Hien had decided, “Will you help me?”

“We are at your service,” Alphinaud spoke up at once, “There is no higher purpose than to pursuit of peace.”

“My thanks,” Hien sighed in relief, “The Garleans are on their way, and we must prepare to welcome the ambassador. We will meet you at the docks with Tsuyu. The skiff will take us to our meeting with the ambassador. We will join you at the docks once preparations have been made.”

They all agreed and promised that they would be waiting there for them. As they left though, he could see the concern in Yugiri’s face and he asked her how she was feeling about all of this before they stepped out.

“Even after weeks of surveillance, it was difficult for me to accept Yotsuyu’s condition was genuine…” Yugiri said to them softly, “But not as difficult as accepting Gosetus’s affection for her.”

She then shook her head and all but ushered them out the door, promising that she would be just fine. But he had to admit that she had her reasons for worry. After all, it was hard to forget everything that Yotsuyu had done… and just seeing her was probably enough to bring back all those feelings of anger and resentment.

It was also strange how protective Gosetsu had become of Yotsuyu after all that has happened. While she may have lost her memories, Gosetsu still held onto his, and he had been tortured and harmed by this same woman before. Either he was far kinder than anyone had ever believed, or he maybe he just chose to try and forget those memories as well.

“Can you imagine Yotsuyu playing with bowls on the floor?” Alisaie asked as they crossed out into the bright sunshine once more and he felt much better when he felt the fresh air, “I don’t know that we can think of her as the same person anymore…”

Claire nodded thoughtfully next to her as they passed by the building in process and he was fasniated to see how well the clean-up was going. He was even wondering if they could lend their aid here and help with the rebuilding effort himself. Though he knew precious little about crafting, maybe it was a good chance for him to learn of such skills?

They reached the docks and waited patiently for Hien to return with Tsuyu, feeling more optimistic than they had for a while.

Too bad that feeling didn’t last long.

It wasn’t long before they spotted Hien sprinting over towards them and Alphinaud felt as if a weight had dropped into his stomach when he saw the panicked look there.

“My friends!” he gasped as he skidded to a stop in front of them, looking like he had run here straight from the manor, “Have you seen Tsuyu? She is nowhere to be found!”

Alphinaud felt an odd choking feeling in his throat at this news and he cried out, “What? But the Garleans will be landing in a matter of moments!”

No… this could not be happening. Why now?

“If she’s fled…” Alisaie began with her eyes hardening and a chip in her voice, “Could it mean her memories have returned?”

“I know not,” Hien said shamefully, unable to give any other answer. “Yugiri is scouring the streets as we speak, but it is possible Tsuyu has left the enclave altogether.”

If she had, then she certainly left fairly quickly and in a short amount of time. They saw her mere moments ago with Gosetsu, after all. How could she have suddenly regained her…? But then he remembered how she seemed to become lost in her thoughts when she was tending to the scars on Gosetsu’s back. Was it possible seeing those same scars that she had given him were enough to trigger those memories?

As he thought about it, Hien ran over to the skiff captain in charge of ferrying people across the river and he heard him as, “Captain—a word. Did you perchance carry a fair-skinned woman across the river?”

“A fair-skinned woman, my lord?” the man repeated, sounding nervous that he was addressing Doma’s young lord, “I… I do not rightly know… I think—Y-Yes! Yes, my lord! Now that you mention it, there was a lady among the passengers whom I do not recall having seen before. Her face was hidden by the brim of her hat, but I remember taking her hand to help her onto the boat. White as new-fallen snow, it was…” that was when the man’s voice grew higher and more nervous as he questioned, “was she someone important, my lord? Have I done something wrong?”

“Wrong?” Hien repeated, just realizing that he was dangerously close to revealing who that woman was and quickly said, “No. No, I was merely hoping to catch our guest before she departed. Be at ease, Captain.”

The captain bowed in relief to know he wasn’t in trouble as Hien returned to their side.

“’Twould seem that Tsuyu has crossed the river,” he summed up for them, “Kami help me… no good can come of this.”

What were they going to do? Tsuyu was essential in their negations and for her to disappear now? Right before the exchange? If they didn’t find her soon, then they could pretty much forget ever seeing those conscripts again.

“Without Tsuyu, I cannot see how the prisoner exchange—or indeed the peace process at large—can proceed,” Alphinaud said worriedly, “We have to find her, and soon.”

“Her memory must have returned,” Alisaie said firmly, “Why else would she run?”

That seemed to be the case, though he was having trouble believing that she could have regained it so suddenly and without reason. Either way, they had to track her down before she was spotted by anyone else.

“It seems Tsuyu has gone unrecognized thus far, but kami help us if someone catches a clear view of her face,” Hien said, and Alphinaud could see him biting his lip anxiously, “I must find her before that happens. The responsibility for her disappearance—for all of this—lies with me. But I would ask for your aid nonetheless.”

Of course they would help. After all, as Scions, that was what they did. Alphinaud remained calm as he promised Hien that they were at his service and that they had to begin their search by crossing the river.

“You go on ahead,” Alisaie interrupted, “Someone should let Yugiri know what we’ve learned. I’ll join you on the other side.”

They could always use Yugiri’s help, she seemed to know the land better than anyone. They agreed and watched as she took off, heading back towards the manor before Hien spoke again.

“We have no way of knowing where Tsuyu is headed, so we had best divide our forces,” he decided, “I will take Kusakari and its surrounds: Alphinaud, if you would take the road to Castrum Fluminis?” Alphinaud nodded as Hien looked to Claire and added, “Claire—forgive me, but could I ask you to interrogate the residents of Yuzuka Manor? One of the Namazu may well have seen our quarry. If everyone is in agreement, let us board the skiff, and hope the kami smile upon our efforts!”

Claire nodded in understanding as they all began to board the boat, quickly casting off and heading up the river.

Alphinaud was nervous about all of this, feeling a great knot of anxiety inside him just thinking about it all. He suddenly felt Claire’s hand in his own and he looked over at her as she gazed back in his eyes.

“Are you alright?” she whispered to him.

Alphinaud looked up to see that Hien was scanning the land as they drew closer to the docks just outside the Moon Gates, searching for any signs of Yotsuyu and wasn’t paying them much attention. He then gripped her hand back tightly as he whispered back, “This couldn’t have happened at a worse time.”

But he forced a smile as they passed by the docks on the side of the river. He would drop Claire off here while they took the boat further upstream and closer to Castrum. Hien had already jumped out of the boat as soon as he felt it bump against the shore and was running towards Kusakari as Claire let go of his hand.

“Be careful,” he said worriedly when he felt her hand leave his and she smiled back reassuringly.

“I’ll be fine,” she promised, “You just stay safe for me.”

She then jumped up to the docks and began to sprint away from them when he felt the boat leaving her behind and continuing onwards.

***WOL***

Claire took off running the moment that she touched the opposite side of the river. She sprinted the entire way down the worn-down road, simply outrunning any monsters that she encountered as she scanned the landscape for Tsuyu. She found it strange that Tsuyu would suddenly regain her memory without warning, but she was having a hard time trying to think of what over reason Tsuyu would have had by leaving without a word.

She probably sprinted the entire way to the manor, a place that she had passed by several times before during her ventures in Yanxia, though not one she travelled too often.

The manor had belonged to some rich Lord before the invasion took place, it would seem, and since then, a tribe of Namazu have made it their own. While she had nothing against the little creatures, she found them to be one of the stranger Beast Tribes she had seen yet.

“Welcome to Yuzuka Manor,” the Namazu named Gyosan said happily when she walked in and questioned him, “Yes, yes, if there is anything you care to know, you need only—Hm? A pale-skinned woman? I have seen no such traveler. I am sorry to say. Most sorry. Scaly-skinned Namazu, on the other hand, we have in abundance!”

Of that, there was no doubt. Still, with so many Namazu, she was hoping that at least one of them had seen her. She began to ask about, seeing if any of them were able to give her any answers as to where she could start looking when…?

“…Unusually pale skin? Yes, yes!” another Namazu named Gyoku said, “I saw this woman on the way back from my fishing trip.”

“Excellent,” Claire said in relief, “Tell me, do you know where she was heading to?”

“She had just cross the shallows east of here, and was heading in a northeasterly direction… for the most part,” he answered back, “Her steps did not seem certain, if you hurry, you might still catch her.”

Claire thanked him humbly before she turned and began to run off, heading back in the direction of the North. The Namazu certainly did seem uncertain of the exact direction, so she simply headed off and hoped that she would be able to pick up on Tsuyu’s trail before long. But she had very little luck the further north that she went, not even able to find tracks.

However, as she looked around, she slowly began to realize that she was nearing Namai village. But why would Tsuyu be heading here? Surely she would know that the people here were likely to recognize her if she…?

_“You don’t like it? Can I fetch you something else?”_

_“Aye. Wine! Or if that is not ‘wholesome’ enough—I don’t know… a sweet persimmon from Namai? I enjoyed them in my youth.”_

“A persimmon,” Claire paused as understanding finally hit her. She began to run even faster as she put the pieces together. Tsuyu’s memories hadn’t returned… she was going to Namai to fetch a persimmon for Gosetsu! She was kicking herself for not realizing this sooner.

Not that it does her any good… if she was right, the villagers were sure to recognize her and she could see this ending in any other way than in bloodshed. Eventually, as she reached the outskirts of Namai, she spotted something. While she couldn’t find Yotsuyu, she did spot a familiar-looking wide-brimmed hat lying on the ground…

She ran down the path bent down to examine it, realizing that this was the exact same hat that she had seen Yotsuyu wearing the day they tracked her and Gosetsu down in the Ruby Sea. It looked like the strap had broken off and left here since there was no other use for it.

She turned her gaze up again, seeing just how close that she was to Namai.

“Claire!”

She turned around just as Hien came running up with Yugiri right at his side. She was a little surprised to see the two of them having come this far, and it seemed that he sensed her confusion for Hien informed her, “Before you ask, our search of Kusakari and its surroundings has yielded exactly naught—save this chance reunion with you, I suppose.”

“Mistress Alisaie has gone to assist her brother at the castrum,” Yugiri added, “It was she who informed me of the situation. I joined Lord Hien here shortly thereafter.”

“How did you fare at Yuzuka Manor?” Hien then pressed her for information, “Any sign of our missing guest?”

She nodded and explained how she ran into the Namazu who had seen her and she followed the trail here. She then showed them the hat that she had been wearing and added that she was most likely heading towards Namai.

“…Towards Namai?” Hien gasped. “By the kami! If the villagers recognize her, it will not end well. We must hurry. Yugiri and I will check the paddies; the village square is yours!”

Once again, they split up and she ran towards the village, staring around desperately… and to her horror she spotted her walking straight up towards the square. Claire was just on the verge of charging in there… but it seemed that she arrived too late. The villagers had just taken notice of her and she could see their faces growing white the moment that they saw her.

“Greetings,” she heard Tsuyu began, “Might I have one of y—” but they went running off. “Wait!” she cried, “Please! …I only wanted a persimmon.”

She then went closer to another set of people, only for them to scream and backed away as if they were up against a fearsome voidscent.

“Kami save us!” Claire heard a frightened villager cried out, “Her spirit has returned!”

Claire had no idea what to do at this point. They had already seen her and a crowd was already beginning to gather just as Tsuyu began to back away.

“She’s back from the dead to seek her revenge!” a panicked villager cried.

Claire braced herself to run in there and come up with something to say to calm them all down. Thankfully, Hien and Yugiri both caught up to her, having heard the shouts—no doubt. She and Hien looked to each other and they shared a look of understanding… to do whatever it took to keep things from getting out of hand. They ran in just as she spotted Isse and his sister among the ever-growing mob.

“It can’t be!” Isse gasped in horror as he stared at her with wide eyes, “She couldn’t have survived!”

His shock soon melted away to be replaced with hatred and fury… looking like he was close to launching himself and throttling her.

Tsuyu backed off from him, looking both scared and confused as they ran forward to prevent it from resulting in violence.

“What did I…” she could hear Tsuyu whisper in confusion, “Wh-What did I do?”

“As if you don’t know!” Isse yelled out furiously at her.

“Good people of Namai—be at ease, I pray you!” Hien yelled as the three of them dashed in, positioning themselves between Tsuyu and the furious villagers, “You have naught to fear!”

Seeing their Lord there was enough to shock everyone even more during what they thought to be a normal day.

“My lord, forgive me but—what is that monster doing here?” Isse demanded, the first to recover from this shock, “They told us she was dead!”

“I too was surprised to learn of her survival,” Hien admitted to them all, “More even than you, I would hazard. ‘Twas I who cut her down. I who left her to her fate.”

Claire glanced over at Tsuyu from the corner of her eyes and saw the fear and confusion mix together at what he was saying.

Hien then folded his arms and said, “But it would seem the kami had other plans. By some miracles, both she and Gosetsu were spared when the keep collapsed—though Yotsuyu’s preservation came at the cost of her memory.”

“You’re saying she’s forgotten?” Isse demanded in outrage while the other villagers let out similar shouts of fury, “Forgotten everything she’s done!?”

“Lies! Lies, my lord!” someone else cried out, “She would say anything to escape punishment!”

“What does it matter!?” another frightened villager shrieked and Claire was suddenly reminded of the blood-thirsty crowd back in Ala Mhigo who had wanted to kill Fordola with their own hands, “We have not forgotten her crimes! And we demand justice! I beg of you, Lord Hien, draw your blade and rid us of this canker!”

Tsuyu then backed away, understanding slowly beginning to appear on her face, her entire body trembling.

“What I saw then, then,” she heard Tsuyu whisper before she gripped her head in pain, “It’s all true.”

Claire glanced at her in concern before Tsuyu fell to her knees in as low a bow as she could give and cried out, “I’m sorry! I’m so, so sorry…”

If the people were shocked before, it was nothing compared to now. That one act was enough to cause them all to stare at her with their mouths open wide and their anger even faded away for a moment as they contemplated her words.

Isse, however, just glared at her trembling form and screamed out, “You’re ‘sorry’!? And what, we’re supposed to forgive you?”

Claire was biting her lower lip, trying to figure out what she should say or do to prevent this from ending in bloodshed. Before she could jump in though, Azami slowly left her brother’s side and went straight towards Tsuyu, who’s head remained bowed. Claire was worried, but she quickly realized that there was no need… rather than anger, Azami was looking down at Tsuyu with a sad expression.

“Here, there’s no need to cry,” the little girl said before she pulled a persimmon out from a pocket of her kimono and held it out to her. Tsuyu cautiously looked up, and when she spotted the persimmon, she took it with wide eyes.

“Can’t you see how scared she is?” Azami asked as Tsuyu stared fresh fruit in her hands, “How can you be scared of her? She’s not the same.”

Claire felt herself smile at the sight, a sigh of relief leaving her. All at once, it was as if the fear among them disused and the other villagers seemed to see this as truth as well. She looked to Hien, wondering what he would do, and she could see similar relief in his eyes as well.

“Until such time as her memories return, this woman shall be known as ‘Tsuyu’ and be treated as a citizen of Doma,” Hien informed them all, “I will, however, see that she is watched at all times. Rest assured that there will be no more unannounced visits to the village. As your lord, I ask that you leave her fate in my hands, and suffer her to live. For now.”

It was all that they could hope for. They would have to find some other way to deal with Tsuyu after the prisoner exchange… discover a way that everyone could live with but not have to kill Tsuyu in the process.

Azami looked back to her brother and asked, “Please, Isse…”

Claire looked to Isse, who seemed conflicted for a moment before he walked straight to Azami.

“All right,” he said slowly, as if struggling within himself for the right thing to do, “I’ll keep my peace. As long as you’re happy. That’s all that matters.”

Again, relief spread throughout Claire’s body at the answer.

She was starting to think that adults could learn a thing or two from children. Isse forced a smile while Azami beamed back and patted her on the head. After seeing such a sweet exchange, the others seemed to calm down and left them one by one when they took Tsuyu with them.

The rest of them thanked the villagers for their understanding as they guided Tsuyu out of the village.

“I don’t know why everyone is so angry,” Tsuyu said to her as she looked at the persimmon, “But I got the fruit Gosetsu wanted, I hope he likes it…”

“All of this over a persimmon…” Yugiri sighed next to her. “I failed to consider how she might endanger herself. Knowing she has the mind of a child, I should have continued my vigilance—not release it.”

“At least everything seems to be willing to leave the matter to Hien for the time being. Perhaps they should think of finding another place for Tsuyu down the road?

The four of them left the village, and she could see the weary look in Hien’s face… as though he was already exhausted from the day’s events.

“That… would have been better avoided. But at least it did not end in bloodshed,” he muttered to her once they were on the edges of the village and Tsuyu was tucking the fruit safely away. Hien glanced at her, her face still showing no signs of the person she once was and added, “And judging by Tsuyu’s reaction, she remains oblivious to the events of her former life. This was no escape attempt.”

Claire then quickly told Hien of the conversation she witnessed earlier when Gosetsu told her that he would like a persimmon from Namai. She guessed that Tsuyu came all this way simply to get the fruit for him.

“Ha!” Hien let out a rather hysterical laugh, “And they say fruit is good for the health… I do hope Gosetsu finds the taste to his liking.”

“Now Yotsuyu,” Yugiri scolded as they left the village behind and continued along the path they took that would guide their steps towards the castrum, “You should have told us what you were planning.”

“But Gosetsu wanted a persimmon,” Tsuyu said innocently, “I wanted to get one for him.”

“Nevertheless, you had us worried,” Hien told her crossly. “You saw the trouble back there, right? Don’t do it again.”

Tsuyu lowered her head and muttered, “I’m sorry.”

Claire sighed as she put a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s alright,” she said, “But next time you want to go out, you need to tell us. We’ll work something out, ok? It’s dangerous out here. You want to be a good girl for Gosetsu, right?”

Tsuyu nodded and Claire noticed that she seemed to stick closer to her, a hint of healthy fear for both Hien and Yugiri still there.

“Where are we going?” Tsuyu asked when she realized that they were heading away from the direction of the enclave. “Aren’t we going back?”

“We will,” Hien said, “But first we need to go and speak with Asahi. Whatever happens there, will determine your future.”

The two walked on ahead of them, trusting Claire to keep close to Tsuyu, who stayed close to her side the further along they went. Tsuyu then looked to Claire and asked, “My future?”

“Remember?” Claire asked kindly, “We promised Asahi that you will go back with him if you get your memory back. But since it doesn’t look like it, you should be allowed to stay here in Doma. But we need to go meet with him just to make sure. Are you alright with that?”

Tsuyu nodded and said, “He said… we were friends before. I would like to see him again. But I would like to stay here in Doma. I hope that’s ok.”

Claire felt herself smile at her childish nature, almost unable to believe that this girl was the same one that tried to kill them all before.

“I’m sure it will be just fine,” Claire reassured him, “We just need you to be honest and tell them that you still don’t remember anything. Think you can do that?”

Tsuyu smiled back and nodded as she tucked the fruit away and asked, “And after that, we can go back to Gosetsu and give him his fruit?”

“Yes,” Claire promised, “And if you are a good girl, I’ll bring you a plat of dango. How does that sound?”

At the sound of her favorite treat, Tsuyu’s eyes lit up and she beamed brightly before she took Claire’s hand, taking Claire by surprise.

“I like you,” Tsuyu said happily, “You’re nice, like Gosetsu is. I don’t understand why those other people are so scared of me.”

Claire merely forced another smile and said, “Hopefully, things will continue to be better. Now, let us catch up to the others.”

They finished the rest of their trip through Yanxia until they reached the outside of the castrum—where Claire could see the Imperial airship in the distance. It seems that their honored ‘guests’ have arrived ahead of them. Just thinking about seeing that smug look on Asahi’s face was enough to cause anger to boil in her veins, though she did her best to hide it as they met up with the twins and explained what happened.

While not happy, they accepted that Tsuyu’s memory remained as it had been before and agreed to enter together.

“It seems our imperial guests have already arrived,” Hien said when he spotted the ship. “’Tis time to meet with the ambassador…”

Alphinaud walked next to her and she heard him whisper out of the corner of his mouth, “You going to be alright? I mean…? With Asahi here?”

“Don’t worry,” Claire said calmly, “I’ll be on my best behavior. If there’s going to be any fighting… I won’t start it. But I’ll make sure to end it.”

“So long as we have an understanding,” he said with a slight grin, “Reguardless of what happens here, we have to be on the alert of whatever kind of treachtery he could be capable of.”

Claire frowned, but not at Alphinaud, at the thought of just what it could be that Aashi wants. She wasn’t sure what it was that he was planning, but his threat continued to echo inside her head.

From the sounds of things the only thing that he really wanted… was her death.

The six of them walked close together as they entered the castrum, spotting Asahi and his guards right away. It had been a time since they left, but just looking at him was enough to cause flames of anger to boil in the pit of her stomach. She walked in with her head held up high though, determined to show him up even if it killed her.

The three turned to face them when they heard them approach and met them halfway. No one spoke for a moment until Asahi stepped forward, holding onto polite smile.

“What a pleasure it is to see you once more, Lord Hien,” he said to Hien pleasantly before his eyes drifted over to Tsuyu, “Not to mention my dear sister.”

It seemed that Claire wasn’t the only one who disliked that look in his face, for nervousness passed over Tsuyu’s face as she took a step back.

“A pleasure to see you too, Ambassador,” Hien replied, determined to keep everything calm and under control, “Forgive us our late arrival. You have our people aboard the airship?”

Both he and Asahi glanced towards the floating airship as he spoke.

“Exactly as agreed,” Asahi reassured them, “We would leave you in no doubt as to the purity of our intentions. I daresay it was the selfsame spirit of cooperation which prompted you to bring Yotsuyu here today.”

“Indeed,” Hien answered, “Before excluding her from the exchange, I thought it only fair that you see her condition for yourself. Physically, she is in fine health, but her mind is unchanged.”

A rather smug look appeared over Asahi’s face that Claire did not like one bit and felt her eyes narrowed as he looked over Tsuyu.

“So I see,” he said. “But all need not necessarily be lost in anticipation of this tragic turn of events, I took the liberty of inviting some special guests.”

He then held up his hands and one of the guards reached up to his linkpearl at the silent command. Claire couldn’t hear what they were saying, but soon enough, two figures appeared from behind them.

An elderly couple that she had never seen before… no… wait… she had seen the woman once before in a memory of the Echo. Yotsuyu’s adopted mother. Her eyes then went to the man beside her and realized that he had to be Tsuyu’s adopted father as well. Anxiously, Claire looked to Tsuyu, who stared at both of them fearfully.

“Ah,” Asahi’s father said in a rather awkward tone, “Yotsuyu! You look… well.”

Tsuyu didn’t answer them as she took a step back, trembling slightly… and that was when she winced in pain, grabbing her head and almost falling to her knees. Anger serged through Claire furiously as she glared at Asahi, knowing what he was trying to do. It took everything she had not to pull her bow out and shot him in the face.

“Of all the people…” Hien muttered to himself, and she could tell that he sounded very angry.

“Is something wrong, dear sister?” Asahi asked, wearing what he clearly thought was a sympathetic smile—but looking more like a leer to her. “These are our beloved parents. Does not the sight of them bring back sweet childhood memories?”

Did he honestly think that they weren’t aware of what he was trying to do? He was trying to force Yotsuyu’s memories to return and she felt her eyes narrow when she saw Tsuyu’s entire body shake and she let out a startled scream before falling to her knees. The persimmon she got earlier fell from her pocket while a small mirror hit the ground with a clang and went rolling a short distance away.

She made to step in before Tsuyu raised her head slightly.

“…Gosetsu,” she whispered, her eyes on the fruit. “I have to take this to Gosetsu…”

Timidly, she picked it up and held it against her chest tightly, as if it was the only thing that was keeping her steady, before she was able to climb back to her feet.

Claire glanced at Asahi, who was looking a little disgruntled at this.

“Hmph,” Asahi grunted, “It would seem my little surprise was not sufficient.”

But it seemed that Hien had enough of this as well, for he was glaring fiercely at Asahi, who finally noticed.

“You needn’t glare at me so, Lord Hien—I merely did what any loving son would do for his family,” he answered back, “Lest you doubt, I am content to leave the acting viceroy in your care. Pray treat her as you would any daughter of Doma.”

But Claire didn’t have to look at her friends to know their expressions. Not a single one of them believed his words and were now growing angry with his tactics. Asahi seemed to sense that he had overstayed his welcome, but he made sure to walk over and pick up the mirror, pausing only to come in close to Tsuyu, who remained frozen.

Claire watched as he leaned in, and she heard him whisper into his stepsister’s ear, “Do not grow too fond of this place, dear sister. You will come back to us ere long.”

Claire’s eyes narrowed even more as Tsuyu, not saying a word, slowly turned around and walked back towards the rest of them—her destination clear—as she headed towards the gates. Yugiri and Hien then shared a look and he nodded to her, signaling that she was to keep watch over her; which she agreed silently, turning and following Tsuyu as they left them.

“We continue with the exchange as planned, then,” Hien went on, his eyes hard as he looked back to Asahi.

“Very good,” Asahi replied, his tone back to pleasant. “The structure across the river serve our needs. We shall await you there with the conscripts if you would bring your captives…?”

“Agreed,” Hien muttered briskly, any trace of pleasantry now gone, “Until then, Ambassador.”

Asahi was polite enough to bow to the rest of them before he left with his guards, leaving the rest of them to follow after Yugiri and Tsuyu. None of them spoke until they were outside the castrum, where Hien let out a grunt of anger.

“I knew better than to trust Asahi, but that was a dirty trick,” Hien muttered darkly before looking back to the rest of them, “Still, unpleasant as it was, we have at least put the matter of Tsuyu’s future to rest. I have sent her back to the enclave with Yugiri to give Gosetsu his precious persimmon.”

He walked off, yet as the three of them made to follow, Alisaie spoke up warily, “You have that look, Alphinaud. What is it?”

Claire looked in time to see the look of uneasy on Alphinaud’s face and felt a sense of foreboding before his head jerked up at the question.

“Oh, nothing of consequence, most like…” he said, “We can discuss it upon our return.”

He didn’t say another word to either of them as they all followed after Hien, glad to be able to return to the enclave and prepare for the exchange tomorrow. By the time their boat bumped into the docks at the enclave, it was already growing late, and they were all thinking of retiring to bed early after such a busy day.

“I suppose ‘Tsuyu’ is to become an official Doman citizen,” Alisaie said once they were settled back in the safety of the manor. “But what then? Will they keep her hidden here forever? Or might she one day be allowed to walk amongst her countrymen?”

Claire had been wondering about that as well. It wasn’t like they could keep her locked up here in the manor for the rest of her life… and the rest of the people of Doma may not take too kindly to her living here. Was it out of the question that they take her somewhere else to live? Perhaps Kugane? But if she had the mind of a child, she would need to live with someone who would be able to take care of her. She wasn’t sure what it was that they were supposed to do.

“…So, it would seem there will be one less prisoner at the exchange,” Alphinaud said, “I only hope Yotsuyu’s presence here will not present further problems.”

“We should pay a visit to Gosetsu,” Hien suggested, “And reassure him about Tsuyu’s fate. He will want to know that the Empire has finally relinquished its claim on her.”

Since none of them could think of anything else, they agreed, accompanying him to the back of the manor, just as they did early that morning.

“Gosetsu, are you awake?” Hien called when they were outside the door.

“My lord!” Gosetsu called back, “Come in, come in…”

They entered to find him sitting up in bed and they all took their seats on the floor next to him. He was looking greatly troubled about something… but before any of them could ask, he started speaking.

“When Tsuyu returned, her eyes were red from weeping,” he told them, “She spoke not a word—simply sat and peeled some fruit she brought for me.” He then looked to the empty dishes next to him and added, “She then claimed weariness and retired to her chamber. Tell me, what happened to upset her so?”

“The ambassador arranged a surprise reunion with her foster parents,” Hien confessed, “A misguided attempt to restore Yotsuyu to her senses.” He lowered his head and added, “It was plain their presence caused her great distress, but she seemed otherwise unaffected.”

“Yotsuyu was mistreated as a child, was she not?” Alisaie asked, both her voice and her expression sad, “It was a cruel trick to use her tormentors like that, knowing the pain it could cause.”

Claire felt as if there was a great weight being pressed on her heart. As an adventurer… one can never really feel comfortable in one place for too long. As such, they don’t truly have a place that they could call home. Even before becoming an adventurer… Claire could no longer remember ever feeling as if she belonged anywhere.

Which made her question… was it better to have a home where you suffered in… or to not have one at all?

“Hmph,” Gosetsu grunted once they let that news sink in. He then summed up what she thought that they all felt at that moment, “I like this Asahi less and less…”

“Be that as it may, he has agreed to allow Yotsuyu to remain with us in Doma,” Hien reassured him. “Our primary concern now is to hand over the prisoners without incident, and bring our people safely home.”

Silence fell over them all, knowing that they had upheld all of their terms of the agreement. Yet… why did they feel like they had lost something in the process?

“There was one other detail at the meeting which caught my attention,” Alphinaud interrupted and they looked to him as he added, “I assume you all noticed the rather suspect crates within the castrum? The imperils were quick to retrieve them afterwards, but I wonder…”

Claire, who had been more focused on Asahi, blinked in surprise as she realized that he was right. Those crates weren’t there the last time that she visited the castrum, at least to her memory.

Alphinaud had trailed off, but Alisaie picked up and finished for him, “Out with it, brother. You fear they might contain bombs or war machines?”

“If the ambassador wanted me dead, he has ample opportunity,” Hien stated firmly, “No, assassination is not his intent, but we should be on our guard for other acts of treachery.”

Claire frowned as she thought that all over. This was true. If those truly were bombs or war machines, they could have unleashed them at any time. Still, she had a bad feeling about these crates… feeling that whatever it was that the Imperails were planning for them… it had something to do with whatever is inside them.

Before they could really discuss this, however, the door behind them suddenly opened and a maidservant had appeared. She dropped to her knees and cried out, “My lord! Forgive me, but the lady Yotsuyu—she’s gone!”

“Gone!?” Gosetsu barked.

“I beg your pardons, my lords,” the girl whimpered, her head down, “I was certain she had fallen asleep…”

The rest of them all looked at each other, knowing that this sudden turn of events couldn’t be good for any of them.

“No, no the responsibility is mine,” Hien answered, reassuring her that he didn’t blame her at all, “’Twas I who gave her a room instead of a cell. She may simply have wandered outside. We will organize search parties.”

Claire sighed when he looked right back at her and asked, “Might I call upon your assistance?”

She might as well. Better than sitting here and waste time worrying. She nodded and got to her feet, already heading to the door.

Claire dashed outside into the crisp, night air and began to scan the area for any signs of Tsuyu. After she promised that she wouldn’t wander off again? Something was wrong this time… she didn’t know what it was, but she just knew that there was something terribly wrong.

She needed to find her as soon as possible and find out what was going on. Yet, that was easier said than done for she was having a hard time trying to find anything here though, with it already having grown late.

She entered more of the construction zone, slowing down to a stop to look for any kind of clues, when she heard a weak voice—but still loud enough for her to hear—“Help… Help…”

She reacted by instinct, her head jerking around to the empty courtyard to where most of the rebuilding was taking place and dashed over. As soon as she entered, she spotted two figures lying on the ground… thinking that there may have been some kind of accident, she ran over to help…?

When she approached the one closest to her, however, she recognized the woman at once as Asahi’s mother… and she was already dead. There was a gapping hole in her back, thick with blood—signalling that she had been stabbed, and Claire closed her eyes at the sight.

But that was also when she heard a whimper and looked to see the feeble stirrings of the second person lying yalms away… she didn’t need to guess as to who it was. She stepped over and looked down at him to see the blood on his clothes and dripping from his mouth.

She crouched down and reached over to look over the wound. But after getting a good look at it, she shook her head sadly, knowing that that there was nothing she could do.

“Help… help me…” he croaked.

But as she tried to offer words of comfort she felt it once more… that familiar pain in her head and she shut her eyes in agony as she took a trip into the past.

*Echo*

_Why was she here? Why did he protect her? HE should have just left her to die at the bottom of the river! She couldn’t stand it! She had to get out of here before the guilt threatened to consume her. She was running through the empty streets in the dead of night, all nearby workers having retired for the night and she was able to run without fear of being spotted. But as she ran, she could feel the tears stinging her eyes and her heart now aching so badly that it felt like it was about to burst with misery._

_She ran as far as she could before breathing became painful and she came a stop in the middle of the construction, panting for air._

_But the guilt remained… making her feel like the lowest of beings for daring to accept such kindness._

_“If only I hadn’t remembered,” she whispered to herself before she pulled a small knife from her sleeve, a knife that she took from the kitchen before she escaped the manor. She looked at her reflection in the cold steel as she prepared herself to do what should have been done before._

_“He should hate me,” she whispered to herself. She couldn’t understand why anyone would have gone to such lengths for her… no one ever had before, after all. She was a monster… a cold, unfeeling monster. How could he have forgotten all of that?_

_She was an evil woman who was as ruthless, cruel, brutal and misanthropic as it was as possible to be. She was devoid of all moral or ethical feelings for that was just how she was created. She had committed countless acts of such cruelty towards him and the other people of Doma._

_So then… why?_

_She then flicked the knife up, pressing it against her neck where she could feel the cold sharpness just lightly pressed against her throat. She was going to put an end to all of this once and for all._

_“But I will not suffer his kindness,” she said softly, “Not after what I did to him.”_

_Her hands still but she still felt fear grip her for what she was about to do. She looked up at the night sky and felt the tears cloud her vision as she closed her eyes as the memories of her torturing him filled her head and she had to fight back the cry of anguish. She remembered how she questioned him back in Isari before she fired upon him in the collapsing keep… where he now bore those scars on his back._

_She would make up for what she did right now._

_She took several steady breaths, savoring each one. But just as she was about to slice her own throat open she heard a cry and her nerve leave as she spun about._

_“Who’s there?”_

_She quickly hid the knife behind her as she felt her body freeze in terror at the sight of her adopted parents standing there. Where did they come from? Of all the people that it had to be… why did she have to see them before she died?_

_Her mother gasped at the sight of her, and said in disgust, “…OH, it’s you. What are you doing out here in the dark?”_

_She backed away, fear rising up inside her as they came closer and she felt the need to curl up and cry. Much like how she did when she was a child and they abused her… forcing her to work from dawn to dusk before they would toss her into her small room and leave her to curl up underneath a ragged blanket as she cried._

_“This is the enclave, is it?” her father said with an air of disappointment in his voice as he looked around at the barely standing buildings, “When the soldiers dragged us back to Doman, you were the last person I expected to see.”_

_“You’re the bane of our existence, Yotsuyu,” her mother barked and she flinched horribly, much like how every time her mother would yell at her for every little thing that went wrong with their lives. “A font of misery!” she went on, “You couldn’t even do us the simple courtesy of dying, could you! Oh no, you had to live and taint us with the same of your failure! We had a perfect life in the capital! And now they’re making us wallow in this muddy ruin like common swine! I don’t deserve this!”_

_She was shaking as she bit back the retort that if they would leave her alone, she would be happy to put an end to her misery once and for all._

_“Now, now, dear, that’ll do,” her father said soothingly to her, “There seems little point in berating the girl when she scarcely remembers her own name. Our time would be better spent contemplating how we’re to survive this unhappy predicament.”_

_He then walked over and looked over her as she looked to her feet, having been hit many times for simply looking up. But it was what he said next that caused her to pause in her meek behavior…_

_“You’ve kept your looks at least. I suspect you’d fetch a handsome price with the right buyer,” he said. “Maybe enough to get us to Kugane and start a new business…”_

_Those words… he had used similar words to her before. After she was forced into an miserable marriage with a man who beat her until she was black and blue and choked her to a point that she passed out… how she pleaded for someone, anyone to help her… they told her to just bear it. And when her husband passed, her father dragged her to Kugane where he sold her off to the pleasure house._

_How he said that her looks were all that was all she was good for._

_Anger rose up inside her as a hatred so strong burned and singed her insides. She turned away from them as she began to laugh… not a happy one… but she cackled at the cruel irony of her situation. In fact, her laugh rose so loud and hysterical that she could see the startled surprise on their faces._

_But she didn’t care._

_She had enough._

_She was not that same little girl that they could smack and tell her that she was worthless. She was not some meek child that they sold off into a life of pain and misery. No, she was done. Gone were those days that she had been forced to follow every single one of their rules._

_“Ah, my beloved parents. No sooner do I wake form the gentle slumber than the world returns in all its cruelty,” she sighed, with only a trace of sadness that she must now leave sweet Tsuyu behind, “Yes, this is how it always was. How it was meant to be.”_

_She then looked back to see that her parents were looking at her with confusion now. Oh, if they were surprised by her reaction here… she couldn’t wait to see what they looked like in a moment._

_She had the knife after all. And if she was to regain her memories now… maybe this was for the reason? Either way… it was time that they paid for what they did to her. And if the world was determined to see her as a monster then…?_

_“Very well,” she said, “If I cannot escape my nature, then I shall embrace it.”_

_She then revealed the knife to them, and she relished in seeing the fear in their faces, how their eyes widened in horror when she turned to face them._

_“To the very depths I have sunk, my soul steeped in spite and rotten to the core,” she whispered, feeling something other than fear or anger now, though she couldn’t describe just what it was she felt at that moment. “The self-righteous hide behind ‘justice,’ but I need no such mask. Father. Mother. Was it not you who made me into this monster? Who taught me the truth of this miserable world?”_

_After all, everything that she was… she was because that was how they made her to be. She was a burden to them, something that they made clear to her every single day of her life. She was an unwanted child, whom they only used to get ahead in the world. They didn't care about her one bit, and that was fine about her, for that just made her hatred of them even easier to justify for what she was about to do._

_“For years I knew naught but the taste of pain and humiliation, but the time has come to savor my vengeance against Doma,” she whispered, reminding them of what they put her through for most of her life, “Against all my enemies.” She looked up and seeing their faces caused such a rage to fill her heart that she couldn’t contain it any longer and she screamed, “And it begins… with you!”_

_She charged ahead, heading for her father first, remembering how he had sold her off—not just once but twice—both times into a life where she was treated like less than a person and more like an animal._

_“Yotsuyu…?” he gasped as she rammed her knife into his stomach._

_He spit out a mouthful of blood and she felt it hit her face as he fell, her blade now dripping with warm blood. Oh, how good that felt. She felt a wild smile appear on her face as he hit the ground with a muffled gasp of pain before she turned her to her mother._

_Her mother… no… she was no mother to her… just someone to do her chores when she couldn’t be bothered and thrown abuse at._

_The sad woman went dead white and turned, trying to run for it as she screamed, but like a wild beast, she charged ahead and rammed her knife into her back. If anything, this kill was just as sweet as the first and she smiled as she fell to the ground… dead._

_She stood there, breathing hard as she stared at the blood dripping about from the cold steel. At least now they didn’t have to worry about wallowing in the muck here anymore did they? It wasn’t her fault… they deserved it. It was all their fault! They were the ones who made her like this! So it had to be their fault!_

_That was when she heard the sound of clapping and spun about to see the one person she hated more than any other standing there in the shadows of a stone building. Asahi was grinning as he coolly walked out to greet her._

_“Well done, dear sister,” he said, using the title of ‘sister’ like whenever he wanted something from her, “Did I not say you would come back to us?”_

_She looked down, realization suddenly washing through her as she realized that happened. Despite how good it felt to finally have her revenge on these excuses for parents, she hated herself for not realizing the truth sooner. Her parents suddenly finding her out here in the dark all alone? Of course he brought them here for this._

_“Brother dearest,” she hissed, “What a surprise.” She glared at him as he approached and she added, “You always were a cold-blooded little worm. I doubt you thought twice about sending our parents to their deaths.”_

_“Your dagger yet drips with their blood and you presume to judge me?” he asked good-naturedly._

_Perhaps that was true. She remembered how manipulative he was while they were growing up… how he could play his parents as easily as a musical instrument and get his way. She was never able to show them just how vile he truly was and they came to believe that he could do no wrong… especially after he granted them the ‘perfect’ life up in the capital._

_“To be frank, I didn’t think you had the strength to slay them so cleanly. A single thrust each…” he informed her, not looking the least bit upset to have just witnessed his parents murdered, “I’m impressed! But surely you can’t be satisfied with murdering a pair of doddering elders. You yearn for a deeper vengeance… and the power to see it through.”_

_She could give him that… for there was one out there whom she yearned to see dead. Her eyes narrowed as she pretended to offer a listening ear… she cared not for Doma any longer. Nor did she care for the Empire… no… there was only one whom she yearned to see dead._

_And when she looked to the mirror he handed out to her, she knew that she would get her wish if she pretended a little longer. She would not suffer Gosetsu’s kindness… she had no plans to live for much longer… but for the chance to see that smug look wiped off her dear ‘brother’s face… that was too good to pass up._

Claire’s eyes snapped open as she came back to reality when she heard Asahi’s father gasp for air. She looked down at him, remembering Yotsuyu’s fear and hatred of him and merely watched.

_*Echo Ends*_

“Please…” he croaked out, “I don’t want to die…”

It was too late. His hand dropped to his side and he breathed no more as Claire shook her head with a mixture of pity and disgust.

“Any sign of her?” called Hien’s voice and she heard him approach, not bothering to look at him as she felt him staring down at the bodies. “What happened here?” he demanded as she stood up and she grimly told him everything she had seen. From Yotsuyu’s memory returning and to attempt at suicide… until she was interrupted by her parents… whom were sent to die by Asahi.

He stared at her, looking green at what she said, before he turned white.

“I knew what would happen if she recovered, and still I did nothing,” he said grimly, “…You say she left with her brother?”

She nodded and answered, “Where they went after that, I can’t say. But I doubt they are here in the enclave any longer.”

“Whatever he wants with her, he was willing to pay for it with is parents’ lives…” Hien said as he looked sadly at the two bodies, “but this is neither the time nor the place. We must gather the others.”

She agreed and they returned to the manor. When he entered, he had his guards go and recover the Naeuris’ remains, telling them they will be given a cremation. The least that could be done.

But Claire was having trouble trying to decide who was right here. She had felt Yotsuyu’s feelings of fear and anger… seen how terribly she had been treated by those who dared call themselves parents. If truth be told… she did not blame Yotsuyu for giving into the desire to kill them. She felt upset and hurt that she would just run off like that and even anger for what she was putting Gosetsu through…

But more than anything… she felt… pity for Yotsuyu.

She couldn’t bring herself to inform the others of this as Hien quickly explained to Yugiri, Alphinaud, and Alisaie of what they just found out.

“So, my friends… that which we feared has come to pass,” he said once he finished telling them about Yotsuyu’s flight. “Yotsuyu has regained her memory and returned to the imperial fold. It is, by any measure, a cruel twist, not least for Gosetsu…”

He paused there, his voice fading away as he held a look of unmistakable sadness for Gosetsu, but went on bravely, “but one which does not invalidate our agreement. According to the terms of the contract, we were bound to surrender Yotsuyu into the Garleans’ hands should her condition improve prior to the hour of the exchange. By that reckoning, all is… if not as it should be, then… as it must be.”

Claire looked to the others and she saw that none of them were looking particularly happy about this recent string of events. Yet, what else could be done about it?

“This I can accept,” Hien added, “Given his recent conduct, and his apparent admiration for Zenos, it is plan he cannot be trust. And that is to say nothing of the unexplained containers he insists on bringing to our meetings. Whatever the ambassador is planning, I think it unlikely our negotiations will end peacefully.”

No, Claire would be greatly surprised if everything went according to plan and they were able to go in peace. She was sure that they were planning to do something to them, but had no idea what it could be. Nor what Yotsuyu had to do with any of this. Maybe it was possible that they came here just for the sake of getting their hands on Yotsuyu and whatever knowledge she had and that this entire ‘exchange’ was staged?

Whatever it was, Asahi was willing to sacrifice his parents for it. So it couldn’t be good.

She brought herself back to the matter at hand when Hien explained that they need to focus on the conscripts, for bringing them home was their first concern. As such, in light of these recent events, he wanted to have an escape route planned out should the worst happens.

“A wise precaution,” Alphinaud agreed. “If the main structure of Castrum Fluminis is to be the stage for the exchange, then I believe a thorough inspection is in order…”

“The citadel has stood empty ever since the imperil withdrawal—while we took steps to ensure that it could not be defended by an occupying force, it is entirely possible that the ambassador has arranged things there to his advantage,” Yugiri informed them all, “I will slip inside, and make certain we have an unobstructed exit.”

“Pray allow me to join you,” Alphinaud offered, “I have some experience of imperial facilities. And should matters take a turn for the worse, I would hope to be of at least some use…”

Claire had little doubt that they could come up with an escape route for them… but she suddenly realized that even if they could get out of the castrum in one piece, they still had to cross the river. It seemed that she wasn’t the only one who was thinking along those lines, for Hien continued.

“We will need a ship to ferry to conscripts back to the enclave,” Hien added thoughtfully, “Even with every skiff we have, it would take several trips to evacuate everyone. A Conferate sekibune, on the other hand, would require only a single run, and leave us far less vulnerable on the water. Assuming, of course, Rasho can be convinced to part with one.”

“Might I take the lead on this?” Alisaie asked at once. “I’ve had dealings with Rasho and his pirates before.” She then looked to Claire and added, “And I won’t be alone, will I, Claire?”

“You can count on me,” she said, looking forward to speaking with the Conferates again.

“Much appreciated,” Alisaie grinned, “I quite fancy parleying with pirates again. It’s just a shame Lyse won’t be there to reprise her role.”

“Hm! I am certain you would make a persuasive pair,” Hien actually chuckled, the first smile he had since this morning when they first arrived at the manor, “But I think I will accompany you to these negotiations all the same.”

“My lord, the ruler of Doma should not be seen consorting with common brigands…” Yugiri began worriedly before he cut her off.

“Come not, Yugiri—they stood with us against the Empire,” he reminded her, “If we would ask their aid once more, we must treat with them as equals. My presence shall serve to demonstrate our sincerity.”

Claire knew that it was really out of concern for her lord that she spoke out against that, not that the fact that Rasho and the others were pirates. Still, Yugiri was looking properly abashed and sighed in agreement, “…Indeed, my lord. Pray forgive me presumption. By your leave, Master Alphinaud and I shall be about our task.”

Alphinaud paused for a moment to share a meaningful look at her while he passed, and Claire knew him well enough to know that he wanted to tell her to be careful. She merely smiled back and nodded, where he understood her message and a calmness appeared in his eyes as he and Yugiri left.

“And we should be on our way to Onokoro,” Hien said excitedly, “Time is short, and Rasho may take some convincing.”


	31. The Primary Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time for the exchange is here. But with fears on what Asahi is planning it does hurt to be prepared. The Warrior of Light and her friends are as ready as they ever will be... but they are unknowingly walking right into a trap. The moon is out and is now threatening to cast the land of Doma into an everlasting night.

The three of them left the enclave and began the long walk throughout Yanxia, eager to return to the Ruby Sea and secure themselves a vessel.

“I had been wanting to thank the Confederacy for their help in Doma’s liberation as well,” Hien stated at one point as they made their way through the misty forests, ducking down underneath low hanging branches.

“You believe that they will be willing to help us that easily?” Claire asked him calmly, knowing how fickle that pirates could be.

“Well, not exactly,” Hien confessed with a rather mischievous air about him, “But you need not worry about that, my friend. I have a plan in mind.”

She was curious, but didn’t ask what this plan of his was as they slowly stepped down a sandy hill and reached the shores of the Ruby Sea. Crossing the waves was easy after that; in fact, they made it to the Confederacy’s camp in no time at all. They were greeted with only a few suspicious glances, but were left alone for the most part as they climbed the wooden steps and platforms to where they found Rasho in conversation with Tansui.

If he was startled to see them, he didn’t show it as they approached.

“Now there is a face I did not expect to see,” Captain Rasho stated as he turned his sharp gaze to Hien, not needing an introduction. “What brings the noble lord of Doma into the company of bilge rats such as we?”

“If you’ve come to offer Doman chains in place of Garlean ones, then I’m afraid you’ve wasted a trip,” Tansui added suddenly, carrying with him the air of a man ready for an fight.

Hien, however, just laughed at his words before he reassured him, “And what fine subjects you would make! With your fleet at our disposal, our restoration efforts would be hastened tenfold.” But the laughter faded as quickly as it had come before he spoke in a much graver tone, “But let us speak seriously. I stand before you not to demand your fealty, but to request your aid once more.”

And without prompting, he began to explain what was going on. The two Confederates remained silent as he briefly explained their concern over Imperial treachery and humbly requested their aid in loaning them a ship.

“Mayhap you are confused,” Rasho said with a shake of his head once he was finished, “Doma’s liberation was but a means to an end. We aided you only to save ourselves. Now we have no such incentive. We have sworn no oath to you, and will not coming running like hounds at their master’s whistle.”

“And I would not presume to treat you thus,” Hien reassured them calmly. “I come to petition your cooperation as an ally of equal standing.”

“Equal standing, you say?” Tansui asked with his eyebrows raised, “Seems a bit lopsided to me. Where’s the profit for us in all of this?”

“Profit!” Alisaie snapped, which Claire had foreseen, “Must you always think in such shortsighted terms? Have you ever heard of doing the right thing?”

“Have you ever heard of pirates, little miss?” Tansui countered impatiently, “You’ll find we’re simple souls: you pay our tithe, you sail in peace; deny us our due and we take it by force. We’ll pull you out of the water if we see you drowning, but we are not in the business of doing something for nothing.”

Aye, Claire could not blame them for not wanting to cause unnecessary trouble for them and their fellow comrades. While they may be pirates, she knew that they weren’t bad people. And Rasho was understandably concerned about putting the lives of his men up if they weren’t going to be given something in return. She doubted that many would wish to follow him if he willingly risked their lives for seemingly nothing.

Hien glanced at Alisaie, who was gritting her teeth and glaring at Rasho.

“Calm yourself, Mistress Alisaie,” Hien reminded her, “We did not come here to moralize. We come here to talk. And there is more to be said.” He looked back to Rasho and added, “According to records recovered after the liberation, relatives of your Doman-born brethren were among those conscripted into the imperial army. And as you may be aware, we recently negotiated the return of said conscripts. Many, alas, will arrive to find no families waiting for them, no homes to grant them shelter. I would ask that you offer them a place in the Confederacy. You would not be rescuing strangers, but welcoming brothers and sisters into your ranks. And has not the Confederacy been in need of new recruits…?”

Ah, that was very clever of him. That was sure to interest them, and sure enough, when Claire glanced back—she saw the two looking at each other at this new development.

“You seem well-informed of our affairs, Lord Hien,” Rasho informed him, his face betraying no emotion.

“The losses we suffered at the Garleans’ hands are no secret,” Tansui admitted slowly, “But since we drove them out of Doma, the Ruby Sea has come alive with traders and travelers. So many vessels to tax, so few pirates to tax them. We could do with some more hands on deck, and doubly so if they’re familiar with the inner workings of the Empire.”

Rasho closed his eyes as he thought it over. Claire could almost hear the gears going inside his head at this surprising arrangement. They would supply them with a ship for the exchange, and be rewarded with any and all who wish to join them. This worked out well for all of them, if he would agree to it.

After another minute of quiet contemplation, he finally looked up.

“Very well,” Rasho agreed and she smiled as he said, “The Confederacy agrees to your request. You will have your ship. …But before that, you must do something for me.”

She rolled her eyes, only surprised at herself for not seeing this coming.

“The vessel I have in mind was damaged during your battle with the Empire,” Rasho informed them, “Though we have mended her, she has yet to be declared seaworthy. She is sound enough down below, but when you load her up with conscripts and the waterline rises… those upper planks had best be free of cracks. Assuming you want your people to stay dry, you will do me the favor of swimming around the hull to check for weaknesses. That is, if Doman lords are not averse to getting their robes wet?”

“Not this Doman lord!” Hien reassured them with a laugh. “If we each inspect a third of the ship, it shall be done in trice.”

“That is the spirit,” Rasho said, and she wasn’t sure if she imagined it, but it seemed that he was a little more pleased than he should be at the thought of a young lord jumping into the sea to help a band of pirates. “The ship is moored at Quickscape Pier. Our apprentice shipwright will be on deck to hear your report. Look for a lad named Ihanashi.”

They thanked him for his cooperation and the three of them turned away from him.

“And I thought I had a knack for parleying with pirates…” Alisaie sighed, sounding both disappointed with herself and impressed with how well Hien handled all that. “For the record, my previous attempt was an unmitigated success, and yes, I should have quit while I was ahead.”

Hien laughed as they left, heading back down the stairs to get to the other side of their little island. As they left, Claire’s sharp hearing picked up a little on what Rasho and Tansui were saying.

“Well, well,” she heard Tansui speak up. “I’d thought the rumors exaggerated, but the young lord lives up to his reputation…”

She smiled in spite of herself as they continued their way down to the docks. It was easy enough to find the ship was stationed there and waiting for them. At first glance, it appeared to be seaworthy and ready to go. But, since they had already promised Rasho, all three of them jumped in for a closer inspection. The sun was hot that day and the water was cool enough that it was very comfortable upon her tired body to drift there in the surf for a time.

Sadly, she had to postpone that longing as she turned back to work on the ship. She began her inspection at the hull, not finding anything to worry about there. She inspected every inch she could find and it all looked to be in fine working order… at least until she paused near the front of the ship. At first glance, she almost missed it… but after looking a little closer, she spotted what appeared to be a crack in a plank.

She wasn’t a shipwright, so she could not say for sure if this was a serious enough problem, but she felt it best to inform them of this to be safe. Once she finished the rest of her inspection and was satisfied, she pulled herself out of the water and walked up to the deck of the ship, to where another Confederate pirate was waiting.

“…Ihanashi?” he repeated when she questioned him, “Aye, I’m the shipwright—er, apprentice shipwright. Did you find anything that might need attention?”

“The section I inspected seemed solid enough,” Alisaie stated, suddenly coming up next to her.

Claire then told them about the crack she had found and he nodded in understanding.

“…On the port side, near the bow, you say?” Ihanashi questioned. “All right, I’ll have a look and see what I can do.”

Just as that was said, Hien appeared, having just resurfaced himself and was wringing out the sleeve of his kimono as he greeted them—taking the boy by surprise.

“My apologies,” Hien declared, “I seem to have lagged behind. I could float in that gentle sea all day… Otherwise, I am happy to report no visible cracking or holes in my section of the hull.”

“You—Y-You’re Lord Hien!” Ihanashi gasped before quickly bowing, “The captain sent you to inspect the hull? Kami have mercy… Forgive us this discourtesy, my lord!”

Hien shook his head kindly as he laughed. “’Tis quite all right,” he reassured him, “In fact, I rather enjoyed it. I take it you are of Doma?”

“Y-Yes, my lord,” Ihanashi gasped, looking nervous at the thought of being addressed by the young lord of Doma, “The imperials took my father away after the uprising, and I had nowhere else to turn. The Confederacy became my family.” He lowered his head and added, “But someone told me they’re releasing the conscripts now. Maybe my father will be among them. Not that I can go back—there’s no leaving once you’ve joined…”

Claire felt her heart reaching out to this boy and she was about to open her mouth to offer some words of encouragement when Rasho’s rough voice interrupted them.

“How fares our lady?” Captain Rasho called as he joined them on deck, “Is she seaworthy?”

“Captain!” Ihanashi gasped, just as nervous speaking with him as he had been to Hien, “W-We’ve found a small crack in the port side, but I’ll have it fixed before you know it!”

Without another word, he turned and ran straight off the deck as they watched them. Rasho looked torn between sighing and laughing at that before he turned to Hien.

“I see you have met the boy,” Rasho said with his arms folded. “Did he tell you his story? He babbles when he is nervous. Should his father be among the conscripts, as he hopes, I mean to give him the choice to leave this life. If he so chooses, I expect you to see they are provided for.”

Claire was a little surprised to hear that. She had spent some time with the Confederacy after all, and they all had made a point of telling her that joining the Confederacy was a life-long commitment. Even though the Confederacy was about to receive many new members, she was still surprised to hear that he was willing to allow Ihanashi to leave so easily.

“I have heard that those who join the Confederacy forswear all ties with kin and homeland,” Hien pointed out, “Is that oath so easily put aside?”

“If I allow it,” Rasho said reasonably, “…I see in him the lad I was twenty-five years ago. You say the words, you mean them, but the yearning for home still lingers.” He sighed and added, “My family is long dead, and I know this life is my lot. But he has scare dipped his toes with us. If there is a life for him in Doma, he should have the chance to live it.”

Ah, that made sense and she felt her respect for Rasho rise. She couldn’t help but wonder just how tough it must have been for him. Did he love his life as a pirate? Or was there still a part of him that wished to leave it all behind? She couldn’t help but ponder such thoughts though they were none of her business.

“Well said,” Hien complimented, “The Empire’s conquest has uprooted many and more. Be it in Yaxia or out on the Ruby Sea, we have a duty to ensure that Ihanashi and others like him are free to dwell they desire.”

“Then the matter is settled,” Rasho said with a note of finality and clapped his hands together with excitement, “I will make preparations to cast off.”

He left to get the arrangements ready, but promised that the ship would be ready in a few bells time. Leaving Hien to look to the rest of them.

“Well, my friends, it seems we have our ship,” he told them, gesturing for them to follow, “Let us return to the enclave.”

They decided to teleport back straight into the Enclave, eager to get everything underway. When they stepped back into the manor, they were all pleasantly surprised to see that Alphinaud and Yugiri had beaten them back and were waiting to give them a report on all that happened.

“It seems Yugiri and Alphinaud completed their task before us,” Hien told her as they all gathered to check on everyone’s progress. “They have been waiting.”

Claire stepped around him to greet Alphinaud, who beamed at the sight of her.

“The castrum was deserted,” Alphinaud informed her through a whisper. “Quite deserted. ‘Twas a simple matter to plot the surest path out. H-Hence our swiftness.”

“Are you alright?” she asked him worriedly, noticing the slight stutter in his words. If she didn’t know better, she could have sworn that he was hiding something from her, though she could not think of what it could be.

“We found the castrum tower unoccupied,” Yugiri explained to both Hien and Alisaie at that moment, “And betraying no signs of recent activity. Only shadows and echoes awaited us there. Alphinaud seemed oddly reluctant to linger, but I saw naught to concern us.”

Ah, that was when she has a sneaking suspicion and she asked her beloved quietly, “Were you frightened?”

“What? Don’t be a-absurd,” he hissed back as she only smiled playfully back at him. “Fine,” he grunted quietly, “It was full of shadows and echoes, like Yugiri said and it was creepy. Don’t you dare tell my sister that, however.”

“Of course not,” she reassured him as she leaned down and kissed him upon his forehead, which caused him to sigh in a content way, as if all his fears were soothed. With the others distracted at the moment, it went quite unnoticed… leaving Alphinaud to look back to her.

“When this is over, I hope we can have that talk?” he asked her. “Just the two of us. We can figure out just where we want to go from here.”

She nodded in agreement to that and whispered back, “Something to look forward to.”

In truth, she had been waiting for a chance to be able to talk to him again. As she looked down at his bright blue eyes, she felt a blush tint her cheeks as she remembered the night that he held and comforted her.

She knew that she had made her choice long ago… she knew what she was getting into when she took up the mantle of the Warrior of Light. Yet, it felt these days that she had been pushed too and beyond her breaking point. Mentally… physically… and especially emotionally… it was becoming almost too much to bear. After all, it was bad enough to be just the Warrior of Light… people were now thinking of her as this powerful liberator of nations and champion to the world in general.

She didn’t realize until that night just how badly she needed to cry. She was still having trouble accepting the darker parts of her own soul and it was painful to think of it. She had tried her best to be strong… yet when she felt his arms around her… holding her and whispering such sweet words to comfort her…? She normally felt so ugly and dirty from her many battles and all the lives that she had taken… but the way he looked at her… as if she was the only thing that mattered in this world… she felt so beautiful at that moment that she couldn’t help but allowed some of her pain to leak through the strong shields that she put up around her.

At that moment, it felt so good to allow another to be strong for her.

In fact, the urge to kiss him again was so strong that she almost threw caution to the wind and took his lips right then and there. At least, until she heard Yugiri’s words finishing explaining everything to Hien.

“We scouted the structure and determined the swiftest path to safety,” Yugiri informed her lord. “In the event of hostilities, we will lead the conscripts outside with all possible haste.”

“From there, the Confederacy has pledged a ship to ferry us across the One River,” Hien finished for her, smiling at the thought of having a plan in place should the worse happen, “Now we have but to attend the exchange, and pray to the kami these precautions were unnecessary.”

Still, there was an air of unease about them all at the thought of having to return to Asahi and the others. She hoped that she wasn’t the only one who felt that way—she would be pleased if she never had to deal with Asahi again if she could help it.

Most unwillingly, Claire drew away from Alphinaud. And, as if he somehow sensed how close she had been to kissing him, looked a little dejected when her hands left his own.

“While we were putting our contingency plans in place I left Hakuro in charge of organizing transport for the imperial prisoners,” Hien added when he turned to discuss the next step with her. “He will see they arrive at the appointed hour, leaving us free to rendezvous with our Confederate allies. Come, they await us on the riverbank not far from the castrum.”

They all made haste to the river, the people of Doma applauding gratefully as they passed through the Enclave, knowing that they were soon to be reunited with their loved ones. Hien paused for only a moment to reassure them that they will return in one piece, and that their own jobs were to be ready to give their lost countrymen a warm welcome when they did.

With the Enclave behind them, they sailed down the river, heading towards the meeting point with Captain Rasho before they were to make their way to the castrum. They didn’t have to wait long, the Confederacy sailed in just before the time of the exchange.

“Would that we had some hint as to the ambassador’s intentions…” Alphinaud sighed next to her and she was surprised when she felt his hand find her own and squeezed it tightly for a moment. She looked back and smiled reassuring at him as she returned the gesture, which brought a smile to his face and he finished, “Had we not prepared for the worst, I should be wary of going through with this at all.”

“No matter what Asahi throws at us, we cannot let that monster have his way,” Alisaie muttered quietly, not noticing the sweet exchange between the two lovebirds behind her.

When they reached the water’s edge, they unwillingly let go of each other’s hands as they readied themselves for this next meeting. Hien sighed at the sight of the tower and when he felt her step up behind him, he told her, “The tower rather spoils the view across the river, does it not?” When she didn’t answer, he added, “I conceded, we might perhaps have chosen a less ominous place to conduct the exchange…”

“Is everyone ready?” Claire asked the others, who were standing off to the side.

“My only concern is the safe return of our people,” Yugiri stated with a nod, “That is what my lord wishes, and that is what shall be done.”

“Do not worry about the ship,” Rasho informed her when she looked at him. “It will be where it needs to be. And with Tansui at the helm.”

Ah, well that was a relief to hear. A quick escape was there waiting for them, something wish she was grateful for. How many times had they have to go to a place where being attack was all but certain and they had to figure out a way to get out on their own? Hopefully, this will be one less thing to worry about.

The Confederate skipper than asked, “Your party is assembled, then?”

“Aye, and ready for what lies ahead, I trust,” Hien said, and though he did a good job of hiding it, Claire thought she could sense the barest trace of worry in his voice, “Lest there be any confusion, though… The tower across the water is to be the scene of the exchange—that, and whatever else Asahi has planned. But regardless of the ambassador’s intentions, we will bring our people home.” He then looked over at Yugiri and added, “Yugiri—you are to evacuate the conscripts at the first sign of trouble.”

“Yes, my lord,” Yugiri vowed.

“We, meanwhile, shall cover their escape, and lend what support we can,” Alphinaud added.

“Your ship awaits you at the castrum’s loading docks,” Rasho promised for them, “She will see you safely home.”

“Then all stand ready to lay their part,” Hien said, and they all felt that they were as ready as they would ever be, “Come! Let us be about it!”

After crossing the river, they left Alisaie and Rasho at the docks while the four of them continued upwards and reached the foot of the castrum to follow a series of stairs and moving platforms to make it near the top. Alphinaud was already familiar with the route and was able to lead them on until they eventually came to a spot where there were no more stairs and they entered a large room. As soon as they stepped into it, a door at the other end opened and Asahi came out with his two guards.

Squaring her shoulders, she and the others walked up with their heads held high, meeting the Imperials halfway. Hopefully, this would be the last time that they would be forced to meet with Asahi… yet no sooner did she think that did she spot the many crates waiting for them out of the corner of her eye and her feeling of dread increased at the sight of them.

The two groups looked at each other from opposite sides of the large castrum before reaching the foot of some stairs that led up to a platform. The atmosphere between them was unlike the previous two times… whereas there had been an uneasy distrust from them both before… was now one waiting for treachery to happen at any second.

Now that they were aware of Asahi’s true nature, there was no need to pretend to think that he had good intentions from this moment on.

“At last, the hour has come,” Asahi said, his tone light and friendly—yet with a trace of that usual smugness that made her want to break his jaw. “The conclusion to these negotiations will mark a new beginning for Doma and the Empire—a first step on the road to peaceful coexistence!”

“Indeed,” Hien said, though he was not smiling, wanting to get this meeting over as soon as possible, “We are ready to proceed with the exchange when you are.”

But Claire watched as Hien turned his head to the crates that were set off to the side and he cleared his throat as he asked, “Forgive my curiosity, Ambassador, but is there a purpose to these containers you bring with you?”

“Oh, the supply crates?” Asahi questioned lightly, “They are filled with materials we hoped might be of use in Doma’s restoration. I meant to gift them to you at our last meeting, but we had so much else to discuss…”

“How very generous,” Hien stated, and Claire was glad to hear that he didn’t trust his words any more than she had, “I confess, I had not expected such compassion, welcome though it is. …But then I was also surprised by the news that one of our captives had delivered herself into your custody ahead of time—a minor discrepancy I shall overlook in the spirit of the occasion.”

“Are you perhaps referring to me, Lord Hien?”

That voice drew everyone’s attention to the platform right above them to where a woman was walking regally before them. Yotsuyu, standing there in her elegant kimono and a pipe back in her hands as she observed them through cold eyes. It was as if any trace of the sweet Tsuyu that they knew before was now forever gone and the sight brought Claire a deep sense of sadness.

“Yotsuyu,” Hien muttered.

“Orphan of the Naeuri,” Yotsuyu sighed, “Widow of Sashihal… and acting viceroy of Doma! You and your people are mine to govern; mine to punish!”

“Well, well,” Hien sighed, barely batting an eye at her threat, “It would seem your shattered mind is mended. As per our agreement with the ambassador, you are free to return with him to the Empire. Your authority as acting viceroy, however, is no longer recognized here.”

Yotsuyu took a long puff upon her pipe and breathed out a mouthful of smoke before she began to laugh. A cold, almost hysterical laugh as if she knew something that they did not and it sent chills up Claire’s spine.

“My position is not for you to decide, little lordling,” she laughed, a hint of madness in her cold eyes. “All who resist the rule of the Empire must be purged. Such was the order given to me by lord Zenos himself!” They braced themselves as she spread her arms open wide, “I will reign here in this putrid, pestilent swamp until the last of you has been broken!”

And from her kimono, she pulled out the small circular mirror that Claire had seen before and she held it high above her head.

“This land shall know no dawn,” she cried, seemingly speaking to the mirror, “I will spew forth the darkness and drown all in eternal night. And high above you I shall shine uncaring, cold and distant as the moon!”

Claire recognized what was happening almost as soon as she heard those words. She almost didn’t need to look back when she heard the loud unlocking noise behind her to see that all the crates had opened to reveal countless blue crystals. She turned back to Asahi, who was smirking evilly, a small remote in his hands, and she knew that he had been the one who had revealed the crystals.

Meanwhile, the mirror that Yotsuyu held was glowing brightly as the aether began to pour out of the crystals and flew upwards towards her.

“What has she done!?” Hien gasped, not understanding what was happening.

“Oh, gods…” Alphinaud gasped from behind them and she moved slightly so that she was standing directly in front of him, shielding him from Yotsuyu’s gaze, “This is a summoning!”

The aether flew about the former acting viceroy like stars as she was slowly lifted into the air, the mirror continuing to shine before a darkness began to spew out of it, engulfing Yotsuyu. That was when Claire saw the image of a bright, full moon in the night sky shining within her mind’s eye and knew what was coming. She only felt dread when she saw that shining moon eclipsed until it was all but darkness… and then the light spilled out from behind the dark moon as a figure appeared.

The form of a young beautiful woman, which resembled her former mortal self, appeared before them. The skin of the left half of her body was as white as a porcelain doll, while the other half was so dark that it was as if she had been dipped in the richest of ink. The same could be said for her hair as it grew longer and almost acted as a cape as it floated behind her, while what looked like a pair of long, rabbit ears-like ornaments appeared from the top of her head. Her dress flowed about her in waves while the flower ornaments she wore in her hair seemed to have attached to the dress and grew out so that it looked like she had pale spider lilies hanging about her. She held a large, golden fan in her left hand, while holding a long, elaborated smoking pipe in the other as she floated in front of the image of the full moon, bathing her in an ethereal glow. But the most frightening part of her entire appearance were her eyes… her irises were now glowing with a bright shade of azure blue as they turned their gaze down towards them… full of the same emptiness that was the sole trace of her former mortality.

Claire’s full attention was upon this new primal, barely paying noticing anything else happening around them. She did hear Asahi yelling to his men, “A Doman citizen has called forth an eikon in direct violation of our primary agreement. The negotiations have failed. Abandoned the captives, and make preparations to withdraw.”

So that was their plan from the beginning. They set this up to purposely make them look like any traces of peace were futile. Claire shook her head angrily, wanting nothing more than to spin around and cut Asahi down where he stood for this.

“But, Ambassador…” she heard Maxima’s stunned voice try to protest.

“Disobey me, Pilus, and you disobey the Emperor,” Asahi yelled, sounding close to throwing a child-size tantrum. “Make preparations to withdraw—now!”

There was silence as she heard Maxima stutter, “…As you command.”

She heard their footsteps and knew that they were running for it. Good, the last thing she needed was anyone else here to get in the way. Meanwhile, Hien, who had never come face-to-face with a primal before—could only stare up at it in shock and horror at what he was seeing. The power that he felt from this creature who—until mere moments ago—had been a mortal woman.

He seemed too stunned for words as both she and Yugiri ran to stand in front of him, ready to defend him should he be unable to move.

“My lord!” Yugiri cried imploringly, her blades still drawn, “You must fall back!”

“You ask me to run!?” Hien demanded in outrage, finally snapping out of his shock

“A strategic withdrawal!” Claire offered, trying to be tactful that there wasn’t much more that he could do at the moment. It seemed, however, that he saw through this as he turned his gaze back towards her.

“Spare my pride, would you?” he asked, fully aware that he would be more of a hindrance than help in this case. He then sighed and acknowledged, “I know this foe is beyond me. The field is yours!”

Claire was relieved for this. She had been fearful that they would insist on staying and fighting like Lyse and the others did back at the palace in Ala Mhigo. While she appreciated the help, she could not deny that she was glad that she had one less thing to worry about.

Hien turned to Yugiri and yelled, “We will withdraw… but not without our countrymen. I want every soul accounted for. Every soul!”

“My lord!” Yugiri cried out in understanding and they both ran for it, fleeing with Alphinaud right on their heels, ready to put their plan into action.

Claire trusted them to be able to get out fine without her aid as she turned her full attention onto this new primal, wondering what was to happen now. Yotsuyu—or whoever she was now—merely watched the others escape with little concern before she turned her gaze back down to Claire.

_“I knew you would not flee,”_ she said with a hoarse purr in her voice, _“I see now the strength which flows from that baleful light of yours.”_

She then tilted her head slightly as she observed her, almost like how a child would look at an object with curiosity before she spoke again, _“But I am become Tsukuyomi, goddess of the moon and divinity of night. What power can compare to such celestial majesty!? I shall plunge all I despise into darkness! And within that black abyss, even your light shall flicker and fail.”_

Claire held up her weapon as she took a step forward, locking any emotions she felt deep down and out of the way. She had to become unfeeling—now more than ever—if she was to escape this battle alive. It seemed that Tsukuyomi knew this as well for she slowly moved back to the center of the platform, which was to act as their battleground.

_“Come, let us cast the stalks and look upon the fate of Doma,”_ Tsukuyomi told her. _“I see a future in which the sun sets on this wretched land once and for all!”_

And from her aether, the image of a crescent moon appeared behind her, glowing brightly and ready for battle. Claire beat down any trace of fear or hesitation away as she slowly began to climb the stairs towards her. Neither of them took their eyes off the other as she came to stand upon the platform, ready. She watched as Tsukuyomi cast her fan about her and Claire felt a wind pick up—probably to try and intimidate her, before she puffed on the long pipe in her hands. She blew out a thick patch of smoke in her direction, to which Claire could feel the traces of aether mixed in with it.

Tsukuyomi then let out a loud shriek, ready to fight as Claire charged ahead.

_“Oh… it’s going to be a long night,”_ Tsukuyomi sighed as they met in midair.

***Hien***

He had been expecting trouble, but this was beyond anything he had ever thought possible. He had been told of the power that primals wielded… but until that moment, he never really gave it too much consideration. He should have known… you think he would have known better to underestimate that kind of power after seeing just a taste of it back in Ala Mhigo when Shinyru appeared in the sky.

But that display that they witnessed was more frightening than any battle that he had ever taken part in. He wanted to stay and help to fight with his friend, yet the truth was—and he was ashamed to admit it—he had been frozen by fear at that moment.

Yet, with the thought that his people were in danger inside the castrum, he was determined to get them all away and to safety. He ran through the hallways with Alphinaud and Yugiri, searching for where the conscripts were behind held.

_‘You’re almost there!’_ Alisaie’s voice echoed in his ear through the linkpearl that he was given before entering the castrum. _‘I saw the Imperials leading the conscripts to one of the lower levels! I believe that they are being held in cells.’_

“Not to worry then,” Alphinaud panted, his grimoire in his hands and his carbuncle running beside them, “I have experience with magiteck. I’m certain I can get those cells open!”

_‘We already cleared the way for you,’_ Alisaie informed them. _‘Captain Rasho is here with the ship, they’ll be ready to leave as soon as everyone is on board!’_

“Fine work, all of you!” Hien told them all gratefully. “We’ll be out with the conscripts as soon as we can.”

_‘Can you at least tell me what happened in there?’_ Alisaie questioned, _‘Did they try to attack you, or…?’_

“We can explain everything to you as soon as we get everyone out,” Yugiri promised, “Though I have a feeling that you won’t be happy about it.”

They continued running until they reached one of the lowest parts of the castrum, and they heard the sounds of voices within. There were a few guards standing outside, which were already fleeing by the time that they arrived—having been told to abandon their posts and return to the airship when they received word that an Eikon had just been summoned in their mists. They barely noticed the three of them running past them.

It was an enormous chamber, filled with many closet-sized cells to where each one held a handful of people, dressed in Imperial garb, and waiting to be told their fates. The cells held no doors, rather there were lasers that crisscrossed in front of them like a glowing spider’s web, preventing them from escaping.

“My friends!” Hien called at the sight of his people, relief to see that they were all safe and alive.

At the sound of his voice, the people all turned, and when they saw who he was, their eyes lit up with joy and smiles appeared on their faces as they jumped to their feet.

“It’s Lord Hien!”

“My lord!”

“It’s really him! We really are going home!”

“My friends and countrymen!” Hien called to them all, unable to block the smile on his own face, “As pleased as I am to see you all hale and healthy, I fear that we are short on time!”

He did not wish to tell them just what the emergency was, so instead he added, “I fear that our exchange is in danger of falling apart! But I swear that I will not leave any of you to your fate! But we must move quickly!”

Alphinaud flew to a nearby control panel before crying out, “Here! I found out how to unlock the cells!”

“Excellent work, my friend!” Hien beamed back before turning back to his countrymen and called out loudly, “Everyone! We are here to guide you to safety! We have a ship waiting for you outside. Follow Yugiri, she will be able to lead you through the castrum. Please remain calm and follow in an orderly fashion, but swiftly as well! We shall bring up the rear and ensure that none follow! Is this everyone?!”

“Everyone is here, my lord!” one of them yelled.

Alphinaud pressed a few more buttons, but the cell doors then opened and the people flooded out. But thanks to Hien’s calm words, they were able to organize themselves into a straight line and followed after Yugiri, who led the way through the halls. There was fear and confusion in his people’s faces, but they kept their heads down and trusted in their rescuers as the promise of home and freedom was now within their reach.

Thankfully, they met with very little resistance, and were more than capable of dealing with the few stray magitek machines that waited for them. Soon enough, they arrived at an exit, and were out in the open air once more.

“Everyone! Make your way down to the river’s edge! The ship is ready to leave as soon as you all board!” Yugiri called to them all as she turned around and gestured for them all to pass, pointing to the ship that was anchored below.

With cries of relief and joy, the people bolted straight for the ship as the three of them remained behind and continued to see that everyone had made it out.

“My lord, are you safe?” Yugiri called as the last few conscripts ran passed them and she approached him.

“Aye, I’m fine,” he reassured her, “Better than before. As shameful as I am to admit to it, I was so frightened by the arrival of our new… primal, I could not move. I suppose I should thank you for bringing me back to the matter at hand.”

“I understand completely, my lord,” Yugiri told him. “I felt much the same way the first time that I witnessed a summoning in Eorzea. Which made it all the more astonishing to think that there is anyone who can stand against such a force.”

At her words, the three of them turned back to the castrum, knowing that their friend was still inside. Hien, who had been so focused on the conscripts, hadn’t given it much thought, but now with his people safe, he felt something new settling into his stomach. Worry and fear for his friend, who was most likely fighting for her life at this very moment.

“I fear that I may have taken our friend’s skills for granted,” Hien panted, “Once this is over, remind me to extend to her an offer for an official position at the Enclave.”

“Sorry,” called another voice, “But you’ll have to fight Eorzea for her. I don’t think that they’ll give her up without a fight. Nor the Scions for that matter.”

Hien looked back to see that Alisaie was running towards them, with Gosetsu right on her heels.

“Oh, I’m aware of that,” Hien laughed as he ran after the rest of the conscripts. “But the invitation will be indefinite. Perhaps when there will be a more permanent solution to the primal threat, she may be willing to take up my offer. But, Gosetsu! How did you…?”

“You did not expect me to be laying around in bed this entire time, my lord!” Gosetsu called as he and Alisaie caught up to them. “What is happening?”

“I would like to know that as well,” Alisaie said, looking around, “Where’s Claire?”

Hien looked back to Yugiri with worry before quickly summed up what happened mere moments ago.

“Yotsuyu became a primal?!” Alisaie gasped out.

“It seemed that this was their plan from the very beginning,” Hien nodded grimly, seeing the look of anguish in Gosetsu’s eyes at such a thought, “Claire stayed behind to fight her while we found the conscripts. I know not what is going on but…?”

“I’m going back in there,” Alphinaud stated, drawing their attention as they looked to him. Up until that moment, he had been silent, his eyes focused on the castrum. “You all head back with the conscripts, I’ll go in after her.”

“What? On your own?” Alisaie snapped, “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Well, what do you want me to do?” Alphinaud demanded, anger lining his otherwise calm voice. “I will not run and abandon her.”

“No one is suggesting that you do,” Alisaie said, “We’re all worried about her, but if we rush in before…”

“I don’t care! I’m done with running and hiding and leaving her to fight for us!” Alphinaud interrupted. “I’m sick of being told that all I can do is run and leave everything to her! I’ve put up with it until now because I didn’t have a choice. But I’m through with this! I’m going back in and dragging her out if I have to!”

“And what will you do if you run in only to get tempered?” Alisaie demanded.

“I’m not leaving here without her!” Alphinaud yelled furiously and he turned around, making ready to head back into the castrum on his own.

“Wait! I shall go with you!” Hien promised, taking them by surprise. “I fear that this is partially my fault! I mean to find a way to make up for it.”

“My lord,” Yugiri began in worry before he turned back to her.

“Did you not hear my order from before?” he asked, “I said that I wanted every soul saved! And I meant _every_ soul! Let no man say that I will willingly leave behind a friend to whom we owe so much.”

“None ever will,” Yugiri said with fierce determination, “I merely meant to tell you that I shall accompany you!”

“And I shall, as well,” Gosetsu vowed. “Injury or not, it would be shameful to abandoned a friend!”

“Then what are we waiting for?” Alisaie yelled, who—despite her worry for her brother—never intended to leave here without the Warrior of Light. “I already told Rasho to set sail as soon as the last conscript is on board. We’ll find our own way back. Is that everyone?”

“Yes, we are certain of it,” Hien nodded. “Well, now that is out of the way, let us go!”

And they all turned around, running straight back into the castrum, unaware that the fate of two people having already been decided upon.


	32. Under the Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The light of the moon grows dark as the battle goes on. But with the threat of an old foe returning and shadows lurking beneath the surface, waiting for the perfect moment to strike, our heroes have a lot to worry about. And what of the Warrior of Light's fears that her beloved may not return to her?

_“Worm!”_ Tsukuyomi cried as she slashed at her with her fan.

“Stop this,” Claire tried to call out to her as she dodged the fan and moved about the platform as she avoided her attacks. “There’s no need to do this!”

But she wasn’t entirely sure that Tsukuyomi could even hear her.

_“A courtesan has her tricks!”_ Tsukuyomi stated as she moved her body elegantly out of the way of Claire’s sword. She then threw her fan into the air, where it separated into a dozen or so other fans, leaving behind trails of glittering gold streaks of aether. Claire watched as they slowly fell like leaves until they formed a perfect circle around the platform and spun about in an innocent way that she didn’t like at all.

_“Let’s share the torment, shall we…?”_ Tsukuyomi asked. Claire was baffled as to what to do now as she watched the fans spin continue to spin in that perfect circle. But thanks to the Echo, she could foresee pain coming quickly. For each fan was as if a ticking bomb about to go off, and it would set of a chain of devastating attacks after Tsukuyomi cast her own spell around her feet. The problem was that there was nowhere to stand where she wouldn’t be receive the damage

_“Your end is near,”_ she said as Claire ran to the last fan that dropped and stood near that one as she waited. Timing was key here.

Tsukuyomi let lose a powerful wave of aether about her that she barely avoided while the fans spun about with razor-sharp edges that would normally slice one to ribbons. Thankfully, they attacked one at a time, which left her just enough time to move out of harm’s way since she stood near the last fan to have dropped. She just felt the edge of the blade of the last fan slicing through the back of her clothes—but the attacked missed her skin by a hair.

_“Just a puff or two before we go on!”_ Tsukuyomi said, not sounding impressed, and she puffed on her slender pipe once more. She then blew out a cluster of smoke and watched as if flew to one side of the platform before turning around and blowing out another cluster at the opposite end.

_“Enough of that,”_ she then purred out as the smoke hazes began to grow, _“I wouldn’t want the pain to grow familiar.”_

And that was when Claire realized that the clouds were slowly being drawn towards each other like some invisible force was pulling them together.

_“Beg for mercy,”_ she said as Claire ran in to try and dispel the hazes, not entirely sure what would happen if the two touched; but suspected that they couldn’t be good. And about Tsukuyomi’s feet sprang the image of flowers as the attacks kept coming.

_“Your death will be all the sweeter,”_ Tsukuyomi sighed, _“Struggle all you wish—I encourage it.”_

For a moment, she could see the ghostly image of spider lilies blossoming around her, and it felt like her entire body was hit by some enormous beast, threating to trample her.

_“Why does it fade away…?”_ Tsukuyomi’s voice questioned as her body began to thrash about in the air. The aether from the lilies had turned black and red and were flooding out of her as everything was engulfed in darkness.

_“…Ah,”_ Tsukuyomi then sighed and this time there was sadness in what she said, _“I understand. It feeds on my spite. On my suffering…”_

Claire had no idea what she meant by that, at least until the darkness around her faded. She was still standing upon a platform, but she was now surrounded by thick clouds of red aether that seemed to be pulsating with a power that was emanating hatred and loathing.

She turned back to the center of the platform where, to her astonishment, Yotsuyu had reappeared in her mortal form… at least, mostly.

“Come forth, shades of the dead!” Yotsuyu cried out from where she sat upon the ground, “Curse my name! Strike my body! Fill my soul with blackest malice!”

And that was when the shadowy form of people began to emerge from the aether around them. When Claire saw the wraithlike forms of Yotsuyu’s foster mother and father appeared before her with swords in their hands, she was beginning to understand.

_“Worthless excuse for a daughter,”_ her father said as he ran straight at Yotsuyu with a wild swing in his sword, mirrored by his wife, _“You’re nothing but trouble!”_

_“A font of misery, that’s what you are!”_ her mother added.

Claire ran in and blocked their attacks, protecting Yotsuyu from their blows.

“Yes, my dearest parents,” Yotsuyu sighed, as if she wasn’t even aware that someone was here protecting her, “I was the bane of your existence unto the very end!”

Claire glared back at the two furiously as the memory that she witnessed before back in the enclave came back to her. How they showed no remorse for how they treated Yotsuyu and the monster they forced her to become in the end? Willing to sell her off like they had done before without even thinking of the harm that they brought to her.

“You were the ones who created her the way she is,” she said to them, though she knew that there was no point in trying to talk to them, “Do you feel nothing for the harm you had done?”

The two didn’t even register that they heard her as their faces—alive with malice—continued to try to force their way through. Claire forced them both back and cut them down where they stood, feeling sick that they would even have the gall to call themselves parents after all that they had done.

But no sooner did they go down than did several more take their places—in the form of Domans and Imperials alike.

_“Naeuri’s cursed orphan!”_

_“Your fall from grace is love overdue, savage!”_

Claire had to block them on both sides as they charged in, yelling out curses and insults.

_“Widow of Sashihai… Witch of Doma!”_

_“Artful wiles won’t save you now!”_

If this is all that Yotsuyu has ever known, was it really such a surprise that she turned out the way she did. She knew that there was no excuse for the crimes that she committed, yet at the same time, she found that she couldn’t bring herself to hate the woman who had known nothing but pain and suffering for her entire life.

Once these ghosts that haunted her were dealt with, another specter appeared, and this one, she was more than happy to face. For the ghostly form of Asahi appeared from the darkest patch of red aether yet.

_“Fight like your life depends on it, dear sister,”_ he called with his echoing voice, _“You wouldn’t want to disappoint me…”_

“If it isn’t the cold-blooded little worm,” Yotsuyu sighed as he ran at her with his blade drawn, “Always crawling through my rotten heart.”

Her rotten heart…

Her heart…

That was when Claire understood where they were… or at least what this manifestation was. This was an image of what was inside Yotsuyu’s heart. A powerful aether with a life all its own, but full of anger and despair over the shadows of her miserable life. Full of only the people who have hurt her. And by bringing these shadows down, she was freeing her heart of the hatred she felt for them. At least she hoped that was the case.

Though, she could not lie and say she didn’t enjoy taking Asahi down, even if he wasn’t real.

_“This cannot be! I should have been the one!”_ he cried as he fell at her feet with no small amount of satisfaction.

But then another voice spoke up from behind her. One that sent shivers down her spine as the voice seemed to purr into her ear, _“Your pitiful fortunes can bring you no lower…”_

She felt as if cold settled into her heart as she slowly turned on the spot to see him there. The shadowy, spectral form of Zenos was walking towards them, his blade drawn, and the cold smile upon his face that haunted her dreams.

Perhaps it was shock of seeing his form again after all this time that caused her to remain rooted to the spot. But before she could snap herself out of it, Zenos stuck his blade into the ground and she was knocked back and winded.

“You have come to deliver my judgement for my failure?” Yotsuyu asked in despair as Zenos turned his gaze towards her and Claire struggled for breath, “Cut me down, then. Surely it is a simple task!”

The specter of Zenos held up his blade, ready to strike at her as he said in that purring voice that made her skin crawl, _“Begone.”_

As Claire was able to get back to her feet, ready to rush in and help, she saw a streak of blue light from somewhere besides her, and the image of Gosetsu appeared in front of Yotsuyu and forced the phantom Zenos back.

Unlike all the other ghosts she had seen up till now, this one was not attacking, but rather defending Yotsuyu. Bathed in a calming, brilliant blue light that seemed to cast all who stood near him in a protective warmth.

_“Stay behind me, Tsuyu!”_ he cried, causing Yotsuyu to raise her head where Claire saw her eyes widen with shock at seeing him there protecting her. Zenos ran in and tried to bring his katana down upon him and slice him in half as Gosetsu blocked it, using himself as a shield to defend her.

“Why…?” Yotsuyu asked as Claire ran in to help. “You have no place here…”

Maybe not, but Claire just couldn’t seem to stop herself as she stood in and battled Zenos while Gosetsu held him off. With his attention focused on Gosetsu, the phantom Zenos didn’t even look at her as she was able to weaken him to such a point that he stepped back—leaving himself open to Gosetsu.

Gosetsu then rush in with a speed that didn’t seem possible with his large, lumbering size, and dealt the final bow against the ghost of Zenos.

_“You must survive, Tsuyu!”_ Gosetsu said, sheathing his blade, _“The kami spared us, and we cannot repay that boon in death!”_

_“Savor your hollow victory…”_ Zenos smirked, fading from sight, along with Gosetsu.

Claire looked back to Yotsuyu, who remained on the ground, shaking her head with despair.

“Perhaps… But it is too late for me. There can be no redemption,” Yotsuyu sighed softly, but with such a thick defeat in her words, Claire knew that she couldn’t stop at this point. Nay, she had all but given up on life and no longer wished to continue on… either as Tsuyu or Yotsuyu.

And that was why when she rose back into the air as spider lilies grew about her, bathing her body in aether, which couldn’t end well. There was nothing else that could be done for her and perhaps, like with Nidhogg, the kindest thing that she could do for her was to put her out of her misery.

_“A nightbloom shall flower here upon the site of my demise…”_ Tsukuyomi reappeared as the clouds of aether appeared in the form of some sort of garden. They were standing upon a stone platform with simple but circular designs engraved upon it; while the fence around them held torches. The platform, itself, seemed to be set upon what looked to be a pound while autumn trees that were as red as rubies flourished around them and underneath a bright, blood-red moon.

Was Tsukuyomi creating this image in her mind’s eye and thus using her own powers to form it? An illusion for the battle? Or was it possible that they were still within her mind?

Either way, she didn’t have time to think about it as the primal turned back to face her.

_“In darkness blooms the spider lily…”_ she purred out as the fight resumed. _“From mortal husk I rise anew! Suffused with night, I shall prevail!”_

The entire platform glowed until one half was of white and the other half dark—much like Tsukuyomi’s current appearance which represented the two sides of the moon. And since it covered the entire platform, there was nowhere Claire could stand that she could be free of it and so when she felt the image of the moon appear in her mind, she knew that she couldn’t stand there. That was when she realized that she could switch back and forth between the two sides, never allowing one to grow too strong.

_“Beg for mercy,”_ Tsukuyomi hissed warningly as fire continued to rain down upon Claire every time she switched to different sides of the arena. This was far from easy, but so long as she could keep switching back and forth between the different sides of the moon, she was sure that her body wouldn’t be forced to absorb too much of the corrosive aether.

_“In moonlight’s chill, shine petals pale…”_ Tsukuyomi sighed before a large attack engulfed the entire platform, erasing the image of the moon as petals danced around them. Claire only received minor damage from that as she turned about and held her hands aloft as Tsukuyomi realized that she figured out her tricks.

Not that it was going to stop her. She then let out a shriek as she summoned up more fans as they flew about the platform and screamed, _“Suffused with night, I shall prevail!”_

And so, she was forced to deal with both the fans and the moon underneath her feet again. She really wasn’t playing around anymore. And when the primal created two more smoke hazes after she had been forced to dodge fans, Claire wanted to scream in aggravation.

_“In sunless gloom, black tendrils trail…”_ Tsukuyomi sighed out as she unleashed another blast of aether, which she bore the full attack. Seeing how her enemy still stood before her, Tsukuyomi began to look at her with something very different from the smug confidence she held before.

_“No,”_ she said, _“No… Not yet. Not. Yet.”_

She eclipsed the field with darkness and Claire knew that she was finally reaching down deep for power—having been pushed to her breaking point.

_“This is far from over!”_ she cried as she forced them away from her, _“My bloodied hands have much left to accomplish!”_

Her fan and pipe disappeared from her hands as she conjured up a pair of twin blades, shining as brightly as the moon.

_“I’ll grind you under my heel!”_ she shrieked as she swiped at her with the glowing swords before bring down columns of power to crush her.

Claire was forced to take it all as she felt as if her very bones were aflame with the rage mixed in with the aether.

“If that is how you feel, direct all your hatred at me, and see if you can strike me down,” she told her as she moved about the arena. Tsukuyomi was now bearing all that she had left against her. Using a combination of the spinning fans with the smoke hazes along with her aether-based attacks in her blades, she was ready to go all the way. Claire was hard-pressed, for she could hardly find a space for her to even stand longer than a few seconds before she was force to move away; which made trying to land a blow difficult to say the least.

Yet the longer she kept it up, the more aether was being drained out of Tsukuyomi. That, combined with the injuries she was bearing from the many strikes that Claire dealt to her, was becoming almost impossible for either to keep up.

At last, she moved down and then brought her blade swinging upwards, getting underneath the swinging blades and dealt the blow she needed.

_“Am I sunk to my lowest then…?”_ she heard Tsukuyomi question as she shrieked in pain in pain before the image of the garden underneath that blood moon faded and they had reappeared in the castrum. Tsukuyomi—or rather Yotsuyu—had reappeared. Her kimono was suddenly dyed of a glittering white and black while trimmed with gold while her hair shone like freshly fallen snow.

Claire could only watch with sadness as she slowly fell and hit the ground hard, surrounded by the glowing petals of the spider lily. She laid there face-down, still glittering with aether as it faded about her and Claire was breathing hard—suddenly exhausted from her battle.

Yotsuyu was also panting for air as Claire slowly approached, wondering if there was hope for the poor girl.

But as she moved, she heard a gunshot and felt something fly past her and hit Yotsuyu so that she was knocked onto her back with a gasp of pain. Claire’s jaw fell open before she turned her head and felt loathing rising up when she saw him there.

Asahi had returned to the corridor and held a gun within his hands and that smirk on his face as he climbed the stairs towards her. He stood next to her while he gazed at his fallen sister and fired once more, her body flopping helplessly from the bullets.

Claire glared at him in suppressed outrage as he smirked even wider and removed his weapon from her sight.

“You really must learn to finish the job,” he told her as he walked past.

“Why?” Claire asked through gritted teeth, fighting the urge to cut this swine down where he stood for what he did.

He merely shrugged at her, as if he had thought the answer obvious.

“’Tis true that a gaudy mirror and a handful of crystals make for a feeble summoning, but even the weakest eikon is a god of sorts,” he answered back calmly, “A threat that must be put down.”

She could only continue to glare at him as he strolled away, approaching where his stepsister’s body laid.

“My, my, such hostility!” he said, speaking with a very different tone than before, “These beings are the sworn enemies of the Empire—I merely did my duty as an imperial officer.” He turned around with a madness blazing in his eyes as he demanded, “Will you surrender to anger, then? Slay an anointed emissary to avenge a fallen foe?”

She felt her hands clench tightly as she had to beat down that urge to cut his tongue out for his cruel words.

“You cannot, of course,” he went on in hushed tones, his arms open wide as he waved them about when she could not answer him, “To do so would burn the bridges we have labored so hard to build!” But then his head jerked up as if remembering something and added with an air of mock surprise, “Ah, but I’m forgetting they’re already ash! This Doman woman has seen to that! The Empire cannot ally itself with any nation that refuses to renounce summoning. I believe I was most clear on that point!”

He then began to cackle at all of this, his body almost flopping about in amusement; which only angered her even more.

Well, if that was the case, then why not finish him off here? If his plans were to make Garlemald think twice about peace, he already made sure that had happened, hadn’t he? If he was that determined to cause another war between them, why not just finish him off before anything else happens? Oh, she was aware of the consequences of such an action. She knew that she would have hell to pay later on, but at that moment, listening to him laugh, she couldn’t have cared less.

She felt her hands clench even tighter as she began to walk forward, her mind of reason and her instincts of violence now at odds with each other… wondering to which she would give in and listen to.

Asahi suddenly slumped over into a kind of half-bow for a second before he found his voice again.

“It should have been mine,” he hissed and she paused in her walk, wondering just what this lune was talking about now.

“The power he bestowed upon her… I should have been the one to govern Doma!” he went on, sounding like a child who had been cheated out of a treat that he had been promised, “I would have repaid his faith!”

He spun about wildly and declared, “No one alive loves him more than I!”

_‘What a sad man you are,’_ she thought to herself as fury overtook him.

“Instead, this harlot betrayed his trust!” he roared and kicked Yotsuyu hard in the ribs. “Useless… piece of… filth! Worthless whore!”

Over and over he kicked her before he finally stood on top of her. Claire made to move in but as she felt her hand reach up to her sword, she stopped dead at what she saw happening. She didn’t even realize it was being done until it was too late. The two swords of aether that Tsukuyomi had dropped from their battle suddenly rose up and impaled Asahi from behind.

As for Asahi, he didn’t even realize that was happening around him for his attention was all focused on screaming at Yotsuyu.

But Yotsuyu was still alive and used his disgust of her as a distraction so that she could manipulate the two swords to hit him just the right way.

At last, Asahi was unable to say anything as he slowly rose into the air while Yotsuyu looked up at him.

“Thank you, dear brother…” she wheezed weakly, her voice no longer holding that of a god’s, “For this precious gift. Vengeance.”

She slowly held up her hand, still holding onto her fast fading powers, but still having enough strength left to keep him hung in midair by the blades like a piece of meat.

“These people… our people… they ignore the corruption which festers beneath the surface,” Yotsuyu wheezed out and Claire watched on—listening to every word that she said. “Cast aside that which is dirty and broken. Speak not of things which would disrupt their dreary little lives.”

Yotsuyu paused here as she looked at Asahi hovering there as she finished, “Like you, Asahi… always pretending not to see. You were the first… the first I swore to kill.”

Again, Asahi was in too much pain to speak. Claire could see how his body was twitching and he spit up blood, which fell down upon Yotsuyu.

“Ahhh… such bliss,” she heard the former acting viceroy sigh idyllically, “I had thought my hunger insatiable… but now… now I am satisfied.”

She then curled her hand into a fist and he rose ever higher.

“You should feel honored, dear brother,” she whispered, her voice growing ever weaker by the moment, “I saved the last of my strength just… for you…”

Claire could only watch on, not bothering to say or do anything to stop what was happening as Yotsuyu’s powers finally faded. Her arm fell to her side lifelessly and the swords inside Asahi exploded with power, leaving deep wounds as he fell to the ground like a sack of popotoes.

Not knowing why she did it, Claire ran froward, reaching Yotsuyu’s side.

***Yotsuyu***

Such a peace she could not ever recalling filled her entire being. There was still anger there… still pain and misery… but what had once been as a blazing pang… was now reduced to a dull ache. Who would have guessed that one person’s death would be enough to bring such serenity to her? No wonder she was never satisfied with how many people she killed or tortured… it was never the one she wished to see suffer.

Looking back now, she could understand why. Her stepbrother had always been the favorite because he was their own… not some adopted orphan. They wanted to get ahead in life… to be taken care of and live in luxury instead of living in this dunghill known as Doma. They hoped that their son would achieve such a position that they would be able to do just that…

And they used her to get him that far. First they would give her all of his chores and made her work from dawn till dusk while they doted on him. Whenever he would make a mistake or break something, he would blame it all on her, which of course, they would believe even when they knew he was lying. Perhaps that was where he groomed his talent for lying and manipulating others.

But when she was barely of age, they forced her to marry an abusive drunk just so that they could send their precious son off to receive a proper education. For years she had been forced to suffer under the cruelty of her husband, whom did whatever he pleased with her. There would be nights that she was beaten so badly that she would black out… wishing for death… only to wake up the next morning battered and broken.

She pleaded for help to everyone around her… but they ignored her pleas and told her to suffer for the sake of family. For family? A family who had treated her no different than a beast of burden her entire life?

That was when the seeds of hatred took root in her heart.

After her husband had died, her father didn’t even bat an eye as he sold her off to the pleasure houses for a fair amount of coin to finally leave Doma behind. But this was where she spotted an opportunity to leave that life behind. She became a spy and worked her charms to gather vital information. Many saw this as a betrayal of her homeland, which it was, though she felt no remorse for it.

After all, it was her foster family and her late husband who made her life a living hell. As far as she was concerned, there was nothing worth saving of her own countrymen who left her to rot. It wasn’t until the night she met Lord Zenos did everything change.

She had tried everything she could, but he was not like any man she had ever seen before. Even late into the night and she poured him cup after cup of the finest wines she could find, it may as well have been water for all the good it did.

It was when he looked at her with those cold eyes that seemed to bore into the very depths of her soul as he said to her in warning, “I am weary of empty chatter. Tell me instead how such a face came to hide such bitterness. The tale may serve to amuse me."

She knew not what spell he had cast over her, but before she knew it, she found herself speaking the honest truth: "The briefest stay in Doma will tell you all you need to know, my lord. Yanxia is a dunghill."

That got his attention and so he then asked of her, "Ah, there you are. It intrigues me to see a woman struggle with such rage, when tradition dictates that she appear meek."

Just those words were enough cause her own hatred for her people to rise up inside her until her words came spilling out. She went on for a time about the weak and disgusting people of Doma and mayhaps continued all throughout the night had he not risen to his feet.

Assassins came for them at that moment… having planned for her to die as well and claim that the crown prince of Garlemald killed in the arms of a Doman courtesan. She had been sure she would die that night… but Lord Zenos couldn’t have looked less interested in them even as they bore naked steel against him.

Before she knew what was happening, Lord Zenos rose like a vengeful angel… and with a single stroke had cut the entire band of assassins with a single stroke. It wasn’t until he asked her why she was smiling did she realize that she was covered in the assassins blood… yet still… she was smiling.

She had realized that should this strength be brought to bear upon Doma, then her wretched nation would finally meet the end that it should have had long ago. And so she spied for him… where she was able to wring the information that Garlemald needed to finally squash the wretched resistance and their first rebellion. After Lord Zenos defeated Kaien in combat, the rebellion crumbled and those who survived either fled Doma were made to heel under her foot.

For reward for her service to him, she was named the acting viceroy in Zenos’s stead.

The power was hers to taunt, torment, and torture every miserable soul who huddled in her hated domain.

Yet no matter how hard she tried, there was still an emptiness in her soul that no amount of torturing could cure her of. Sure, seeing Domans broken at her feet helped to ease that pain, but there was still something missing that prevented her from truly savoring life. As if she was sitting at a grand feast, yet none of the food she was tempted with was enough to satisfy her.

At least, until this moment when she understood why.

There was one soul that she wished to see suffer—and at last, she had seen her wish granted.

And such a feeling of peace it brought to her when she saw Asahi’s eyes widen with pain and shock… such a glorious sensation when she felt his blood upon her hands and knowing that he would soon pay for all the misery he brought to her.

It was with this that she could accept her death with a smile.

There was nothing left here in this world for her. This she knew, and she accepted it. As she waited for death to fully claim her, she could sense someone watching over her and she forced her eyes open to see who it was. Darkness was clouding her blurred vision and she saw who was looking down at her.

Ironic… that the last sight she would ever have would be of _her_. The Warrior who had ruined everything for her.

Still, even as her powers as a eikon were fading—and her along with them—she could still see seemed to be shrouded in a veil so bright that she may as well have been looking at the halo of some celestial being.

She could not see it before when she looked at her through her mortal eyes… but now that light was so bright that she was astonished that she, or any other mortal, could ever have missed it. But that wasn’t what drew her attention. Rather it was that sorrowful face as she looked down at her… a face that was encased with that felt like it was as if some divine, warm sunlight upon her skin.

Why would she be admiring her anyway? ‘Twas of her that she was stripped of all her power and all she worked to gain! It was by her hands that Doma was freed from the Empire and she was reduced to this!

And yet…?

She remembered how she had always shown her kindness and patience while she was still Tsuyu. She never looked at her with hatred… the few words she granted her were always kind and the Warrior once brought her some extra dango when no one was watching.

So then… why? Why did she and Gosetsu show her such compassion when she knew that she didn’t deserve it? Her expression was that confused her more than anything else.

“What’s the matter?” she asked her as her vision only continued to darken, “The witch of Doma will soon be dead.”

The warrior was silent for a moment as she just looked down. No signs of anger or hate… just… sadness.

“Tsuyu deserved a kinder fate,” she told her gently. Her words spoken like a bittersweet goodbye and it was enough to cause Yotsuyu to smile at. She wasn’t sure if she had been expecting an answer at all from this silent warrior… whom only seemed to speak when asked a question.

But there was something in her voice. As if she was truly mourning her. No, wait… her own soul was ever beyond saving, she was mourning Tsuyu. But there was no hope for her for she knew that the warm light of salvation was forever beyond her reach… no, she was meant to belong in the dark. The only light that she deserved was from the moon… cold and distant. Now she will greet this darkness like the sweetest of lovers.

Perhaps… if she had met kind people like this Warrior much sooner? If Gosetsu had found her years ago? Maybe she wouldn’t be here right now. But this was the place that her story was meant to end, she could see that; nor was she afraid. The Warrior’s face was the last thing she saw as her eyes finally closed and she remembered all of the kindness that Gosetsu had showed her. While he was gruff and impatient, he only was ever caring to her and she could still hear the sound of his booming voice and loud laughter that brought an even wider smile to her face.

But she answered the Warrior truthfully.

“Her happiness was never to be… Not in this world,” she croaked out.

Tsuyu’s happiness was real… but it was never meant to be. Not in this world… her life was over before she even had a chance to begin. In that moment, she felt a stab of sorrow and grief for that poor girl and wondered what would have happened to her should she never have been allowed to awaken from that gentle slumber.

The last thing that she thought of was of the last time she saw Gosetsu and how she peeled a simple piece of fruit for him. She didn’t say anything as she watched him eat and he thanked her for the trouble that it must have put her through to get it.

“I wonder… was the fruit as sweet… as he remembered…?” she asked, not realizing that she spoke out loud at that moment.

She didn’t know where she was going, but it couldn’t be worse than this plane of existence. So when she, at last, felt the remainder of her life fade, she looked down at her body as she floated away; feeling the true taste of freedom for the first time in her life.

***WOL***

It was with a heavy feeling in her heart as she watched Yotsuyu’s soul rise from her body, leaving an empty shell behind as it returned to its original state. But she took a hint of comfort in knowing that Yotsuyu was finally free from the chains that bound her to this world. Despite all that she had done… was it wrong that she felt sympathy for this poor girl whose life was over before it even had a chance to begin?

She did not want to think of Tsuyu as evil… this was how the world made her. Looking back, she wanted to believe that had fate been kinder to her, she may have grown up to be a kind and generous soul such as Tsuyu truly was.

There was nothing that she could do however. It was over.

“Lord Zenos…”

Claire turned around to see that Asahi was still clinging to life… but with the blood that was dribbling down his mouth, she knew that it was not to last much longer.

He was slowly reaching out a hand to her, as if hoping that he could somehow drag her to the realm of death with him. In all honesty, she felt a surge of satisfaction as she watched him slowly dying at her feet… at least until that familiar pain of the Echo returned and she closed her eyes as she stepped back into the past.

***Echo***

_She was standing outside of a large, metal door, feeling the waves of nervousness rolling inside her at the thought of the man behind that door. It would seem that she had finally worked hard enough to have been summoned to her Lord’s chambers to speak with him directly. She did her best to remain calm even though her stomach was churning with nerves at the thought of having won the attention of the crown prince himself._

_Her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest as her fingers were nearly trembling with excitement before she worked up the courage to approach the door. As soon as she grew near to it, it opened wide and she stepped into her Lord’s private chambers._

_The man, himself, stood with his back to her as he gazed out of the window. But she could see his long strawberry-blond hair falling about his shoulders and how they seemed to shimmer in the weak light from the bulbs overhead._

_“Lord Zenos,” she said in a voice that was not her own as she slowly walked in and knelt before him as she finished, “I am at your disposal.”_

_Lord Zenos turned to look at her and she could see him in all of his glory. A powerfully built man who towered over her—carrying with him the grace and dignity fitting one of his position. Yet today, he was dressed—not in his usual armor—but an infirmary frock with a coat draped over his shoulders. His wounds were slow to heal, but she was so relieved to see that his recovery was going as well as could be expected._

_As her Lord looked down his nose at her, she looked to see the bandage that was wrapped tightly around his neck and thought of the violent creature who had done that. To think that the champion of those savages would dare to slit her own Lord’s throat?_

_“Asahi,” Lord Zenos spoke with a very hoarse voice, returning her to the matter at hand, “You were born of Doma, yes?”_

_“Yes, my lord!” she gasped, feeling a little giddy at the thought that he would remember someone as low as her, “I am honored that you would remember me. How may I serve?”_

_“You are hereby appointed ambassador plenipotentiary, and empowered to speak with the voice of the Emperor,” Zenos stated calmly and coldly, leaving no room for argument, “Return to your native land of Doma, and announce your intention to sue for peace.”_

_She looked up in surprise, startled to hear such a thing from her own Lord’s mouth._

_“…For peace?” she repeated, afraid she may have heard wrong._

_“Once negotiations are underway, you are to locate the acting viceroy,” Zenos warned and she blinked, startled to hear of this._

_“She lives?” she repeated in stunned shock, having been informed that her stepsister was killed when the savages of Doma reclaimed their homeland. But realizing that she was speaking out of turn she added quickly, “That is to say—I will, my lord.”_

_“When you have found her, you will initiate a ritual to call forth an eikon,” he went on, shocking her to the core, “I will instruct you in the necessary steps. Yotsuyu’s faith is unreliable. But as a child raised to believe in the kami, she will serve as a vessel for one of the Kojin’s gods. She need only wish it to be so.”_

_Lord Zenos’ movements were so powerful in even such a simple action that she could not help but stare in awe. She watched as he pulled out a small mirror from his coat and approached. She stood to take it from him and looked down at her own reflection in confusion._

_“The power will seem a gift, but the eikon’s essence will consume her,” he warned her, “She will be no more than a husk, a slave to whim and desire.”_

_In other words, if they were to go through this, then Yotsuyu was as good as lost to them. Not that he cared about her. He could still feel the jealously burning inside his chest at the thought of that filth—that whore sister and how she had been granted the authority to rule Doma in her Lord’s stead! How dare she? How dare she?!_

_“My lord,” she said, beating those feelings down as she looked up into the face that she admired so dearly, “Ever since the day you saw fit to save my miserable life, I have dreamed of repaying your benevolence. Upon my honor, I swear to devote myself wholly to your service. All that you command will be done, no matter the cost.” She hesitated, fearing the ignorance of not understanding just what it was that he wished to do here._

_“B-But… I fear the subtleties of your plan yet elude me,” she croaked out shakily, “From the reports I have heard, the champion who aids the Doman resistance would make short work of a single eikon.”_

_Ah yes, to think of that same so-called champion who dared to attack her Lord was enough to infuriate her. She was sure to be at those future meetings when she returned to Doma… how could she be expected to sit there and speak to her when just thinking of her name is enough to cause him to want to howl with fury?_

_Lord Zenos, however, merely lowered his head and shut his eyes, as if he was tired of explaining things to a simpleton._

_“The eikon is merely a message,” he explained simply, “The pacifist teachings of the Populares spread through the city like a plague, and I would remind the people of the threat we face.” He looked back with a smile that made her heart beat out of time and finished, “you will be my chosen agent—the hand which tolls the warning bell. The salvation of this world will not be won through the signing of treaties.”_

_She wanted to pinch herself just to make sure she wasn’t dreaming right now. How long she had waited to hear him say such a thing!_

_“Your chosen agent!?” she gasped in joy, unable to believe what she had just heard. She then saluted, vowing to him wholeheartedly, “I will not fail you, my lord!”_

***End of Echo***

It was at that moment the powers of the Echo faded and her eyes snapped open, feeling sick to her stomach for both the feelings she felt while she was looking from Asahi’s eyes… as well as realizing the full gravity of the situation they were in.

Breathing hard, she stared down at Asahi, but was never given a chance to ask. As if he understood what it was she had just seen, she saw how a smirk appeared on his dying lips—his hand still stretched out to her as if hoping to strangle her.

“My… My master… Lord Zenos… He will come…” he wheezed out weakly, “For you…”

He then laughed as if the joke had been on her the entire time before he fell back onto the cold floor… dead.

Breathing hard, she stared down at the pitiful figure, feeling sick as she recalled the admiration and love she had temporary felt for Zenos while she was inside his memories.

“You have prevailed, I see!” cried out Hien’s voice and she looked back in time to see that he had reappeared with Yugiri, the twins, and—to her surprise—Gosetsu. They ran up to her, looking relieved to see her safe and well… at least until Gosetsu looked passed her and spotted Yotsuyu’s body lying there. She could only watch the shocked expression on his face as he slowly approached, as if not believing his own eyes, and stared down at her still form.

Claire did not dare speak as she watched him move, the air of a man who was too afraid to learn the truth of what was going on, but knew he had to face it. He dropped down to his knees next to her, must having just realized that her body no longer drew breath.

“She is gone,” he whispered, still staring down at her. Claire felt her heart crack at the defeated, heart-broken tone he used before he cried, “Wherefore did the kami spare us only to inflict this pain…?”

He then bowed his head low as he began to cry, not able to hold back his tears. The rest of them could only watch, feeling that they were intruding upon something private, as Yugiri rushed forward, placing a comforting hand on her friend’s shoulder. Gosetsu did not speak to her or anyone else as he slowly gathered up Yotsuyu’s body, promising to take it back to the manor and leave a proper burial for her. He promised Hien that he would have it all taken care of for him and that there was no need to worry about it.

But they all feared that was too late. They didn’t dare try to stop him tough, knowing that this meant too much to their friend to stop him

“Very well,” Hien told him gently. “Know that you will have our full support. We will join you later. Take your time returning home.”

Gosetsu bowed his head in gratitude before he left with Yotsuyu’s body and they watched on sadly as he left the room.

“Claire,” Alphinaud asked, looking down to Asahi’s own body and went on, “Please tell us what happened?”

Claire looked back, feeling torn and punched in the gut for all that had happened this day. She wasn’t sure she wanted to let them know the hard truth, but…?

She explained about the battle she had with Yotsuyu… or rather Tsukuyomi and of her defeat. How Asahi had entered, continuing to mock her and even attacked the dying Yotsuyu before she used the last of her strength to finish him off before she died.

She wasn’t even able to get to the part of the vision when Hien spoke up.

“Death shall not want for company this day,” Hien sighed, “You spared us a worse disaster, but I fear our fledgling peace with the Empire was beyond saving.”

She looked down sadly, unable to stop feeling that this entire nightmare was her responsibility. While she knew what the others would say… that this wasn’t her fault, she could not help but believe that if she had chosen to do things differently if she only realized what was happening sooner…?

“Lord Hien!”

The sound of that voice was enough to knock her out of her dark thoughts and they all looked up in time to see that Maxima was coming towards them.

“Maxima, is it not?” Hien asked as he folded his arms, looking at him with great distrust, “I assumed you long fled.”

Maxima looked only a little nervous to be standing before them, but stated honestly, “I entertain thoughts of escape even now.”

At least he was honest… which was a welcomed relief from all the lies that they were forced to bear lately.

“But our negotiations have yet to reach a satisfying conclusion,” Maxima went on, “The ambassador insisted that the summoning spelled an end to our mission here, but it seemed to me there was more to the tale.”

“I saw a vision of Asahi’s past…” Claire informed them all, hating herself for having to give them all such bad news, “Zenos was behind this plot.”

And she quickly told them of the vision she had seen of Asahi’s conversation with the man, who appeared to be none other than Zenos, before coming here on their ‘mission of peace’ only to plan this summoning from the very beginning.

Maxima seemed more stunned at the nature of how she had witnessed this conversation and said with respectful interest, “I have heard tell of this power you wield. And in your vision, you witnessed Lord Zenos giving these orders?”

“But how can that be?” Hien asked, looking from her to Maxima, “Zenos is dead. He took his own life after the battle in Ala Mhigo. I saw his body with my own eyes!”

“Forgive me, but Lord Zenos is very much alive—he granted our party an audience prior to our departure,” Maxima informed them carefully, “That he was gravely wounded is certain, but his recovery appeared to be proceeding apace.”

She had been afraid of that. But none of this was adding up. She had seen him slit his own throat back in Ala Mhigo… there was no way that a man could have survived… yet, the memory she just saw had to have happened recently. And Maxima had no reason to lie to them, did he? He looked as surprised as the rest of them at this revelation.

“I am afraid I share Lord Hien’s confusion,” Alphinaud said, “The man’s death was confirmed and his remains interred. These are matters of public record.”

What was going on? How could someone be brought back from the dead? The man in the memory looked just like him, and that was his voice that she heard… yet at the same time… there was something off about him. Could it be possible that they were dealing with some kind of a clone? A copy of Zenos? But then, what about the bandages she had seen him wearing?

“…Hmmm,” Maxima said as he observed each of their faces, “I have no doubt you believe what you say. But what then is the explanation? That an imposter has infiltrated the innermost circle of the imperial court? The idea is inconceivable, absurd… but worthy of investigation nonetheless. Our movement can ill afford to have a highly placed pretender undermining our efforts.”

“Your efforts may yet bear fruit,” Hien offered encouragingly, who—like her—seemed to like Maxima’s sincerity, “Tell me, what is to become of our prisoner exchange? Though we have already taken custody of our conscripts, we have yet to release your imperial comrades. Do you still intend to collect them?”

Maxima looked taken aback to be addressed on this matter.

“Ah, yes, as the late ambassador’s second-in-command, it falls to me to speak on the Empire’s behalf,” he said awkwardly before clearing his throat, thinking it over. While he seemed to be uneasy with making the decision, he only needed a brief few seconds to decide, “And I am happy to confirm our intent to proceed according to the original agreement.”

“Then let us be about it,” Hien said, and she could have sworn that she saw the faint twitch in his mouth for a smile, “’Twould be a pity to abandon such a promising beginning.”

“Indeed,” Maxima agreed with a nod, “You have my thanks, Lord Hien. As soon as our people are secure aboard our airship, we shall depart straightway for Garlemald.”

“Tread lightly, Pilus,” Hien warned, “I sense treachery awaits you there.”

It seemed that all would end as well as they could have hoped. The exchange continued, and both sides were rewarded with their own people about to be brought safely home. And with Asahi now dead, they had one less thing to worry about.

However, with this threat of Zenos may having returned from the dead… she could not help but feel a powerful ache of unease inside her chest. It was as if she was fighting hard not to be sick at the thought and the worry was so thick in her stomach that it was as if her very insides were tied with knots.

But none of that could compare to what happened next.

Alphinaud approached offered, “Might I accompany you to the capital?”

For one moment, she was certain that Alphinaud had finally lost his mind. How could he even suggest such a thing? He was sure to be captured and interrogated the moment he stepped into those lands!

“Alphinaud!” Alisaie gasped, voicing what they were all thinking, “Have you gone mad!?”

Alphinaud didn’t even look at her, keeping his eyes focused on Maxima as he said, “Imposter or no, if Zenos was instructing Asahi on the finer points of ritual summoning, then experience tells us there is an Ascians waiting in the wings.”

Well, yes, that much was to be expected; but what did he hope to achieve by going there on his own?

Alphinaud finally looked back to his sister and added, “Without our knowledge and expertise, our new friends will be hard-pressed to contend with a foe for whom death is but a minor inconvenience. They need our help.”

There was silence as they tried to grasp what was being said here. Claire wanted to shake her head and yell at him not to be so foolish for even thinking of such a thought. She made to speak up when Maxima stated with gratitude, “Were you indeed willing to share your knowledge of this enemy, we would not shun your counsel.”

“You truly mean to do this?” Hien asked, true worry in his voice, “In full knowledge of the danger?”

Claire made to try and speak again, but when Alphinaud turned to face them and she saw the look in his eyes, she felt her voice die in her throat. Seeing that fierce determination there—knowing full well of the dangers that were awaiting him but still determined to try—she knew that look all too well. After all, how many times did she have that exact same look blazing in her eyes whenever she was about to rush off into danger?

“I have seen the Warrior of Light risk her life on countless occasions,” he reminded them, “Next to her, I am scare more than a distraction on the battlefield.” He paused as he looked over at her, who gazed back, not sure if he was aware that her heart breaking apart.

“But in the meeting room or the audience chamber, there I can make a difference,” he reasoned with them all, imploring that they understand, “I can strike bargains, forge ties, and change minds. And where better to do these things than in the home of our old enemy?”

No, she wanted to tell him that it wasn’t true at all. He was not a distraction on the battlefield and was strong in his own way. She wanted to rush to him and hold him, beg him not to leave when she needed him so desperately next to her and know that he was safe. This was not a feeling that she was familiar with nor did she like it.

But gazing at those blue eyes at that moment she knew how much this meant to him. She knew him well enough to know that this was something that he felt he had to do. There was no real logic or reason behind this decision—this much she knew—but it was something that his heart was telling him to do.

So… feeling as if this was going against her very soul… she forced a smile on her face and said, “I believe in you, Alphinaud.”

She had gone into battle enough times to know what was he was feeling at that moment. And she hoped that those words would be enough to console him and encourage him to return home to her. He looked back at her and she could see the love shining in his eyes for her at those words.

It hurt… it hurt more than she could ever admit to. And however much she desired to go with him, she knew that it would just be putting them both in danger.

“’Tis not for me to stop you—but I would have you consider an alternative arrangement,” Hien offered, “Rather than braving the Empire as a simple traveler, go forth as an emissary of Doma. Such a position should offer you some measure of protection.”

Hopefully, that would be enough to keep him safe. But oh, why was her heart breaking? Why did she suddenly want to scream and shout and yell at him for being an idiot for even suggesting it? Yet, how selfish was that of her to think? Of all the times she must have put him in a similar position and force him to remain behind as she went off into danger?

Why? Why did he feel he had to do this?

But she did know why. She knew exactly why… or at the least, suspected the reason for it.

She had been hoping that Alisaie would be able to talk some sense into him. But when he looked to her, she looked away before muttering darkly, “Go then. You’ve obviously made up your mind. Just try not to do anything reckless, all right?”

“I shall be on my best behavior,” he promised, “Farewell, my friends.”

He looked over them all with that same determination in his eyes. But when his eyes found hers, she could see the flicker of hesitation. She wanted nothing more to run to him and kiss him into changing his mind, but with Maxima standing right there… it would not be wise. While he seemed to be an good person—at least compared to Asahi—they knew precious little about him. They had no idea if he could be trusted.

In either case, she feared that if he was able to learn of her feelings for Alphinaud, they would use him as bait. Possibly to try and lure her into going after him.

Though that did not make this any harder. Perhaps she was just imagining it, but it seemed that Alphinaud wanted to rush at her and embrace her as well, but he was well-aware of the dangers that even something as simple as a touch goodbye could be dangerous.

But he smiled at her and she returned it, trying to convey all she felt in that one smile before he finally turned and left them without a glance back.

Claire did not speak as she watched him follow after Maxima—wishing that she could threaten him into looking after Alphinaud for her—and wished that she was going in his stead.

“Ah, Alphinaud… you impulsive fool,” she heard Alisaie sigh next to her before feeling the younger girl’s hand touch her wrist, “I thought about trying to talk him out of it, but I know what I would say if the roles were reversed. Stubbornness is something of a family trait.”

But Claire did not look back at her even long after Alphinaud vanished behind those steel doors.

She did not look around at any of them for some time, even as she heard Alisaie—probably out of a desire to distract her more than anything else—asked if Gosetsu was going to be alright.

“Gosetsu dragged himself here from his sickbed, only to be greeted by the sight of Yotsuyu’s corpse,” Yugiri said, her head down, “I had not the words to comfort him…”

“I knew Asahi was planning some manner of treachery, but a summoning…?” Hien muttered as Claire finally forced herself to look back to them. He then looked back to her and added gratefully, “Thank the kami you were here, my friend. None of us would have escaped Yotsuyu’s vengeance had you not intervened. She was a pawn, aye, but she still had a choice, and she chose to submit to the ambassador’s plan. ‘Tis little wonder Gosetsu departed in silence.”

“I gather he left the same way he came: alone aboard a rowing boat,” Yugiri informed them with sorrow in her eyes, “As for the conscripts, most made it to the sekibune before the battle began in earnest, but the vessel yet waits on the riverbank for those who did not flee in time.”

“Then I suggest we put this doleful place behind us, and make for the enclave together,” Hien said with an air of exhaustion, “’Twould be a shame to miss the joyous reunion!”

That sounded like a wonderful thought… but she could to pretend that she was feeling joyful at this moment. Nor was she in the mood to celebrate with all of this and the thought of Alphinaud boarding an airship and heading off to Garlemald.

They left the castrum, glad to be back out in the open air as they returned to the enclave. They were all acting very gingerly around her, as if afraid that they would push her beyond her strength. She didn’t like how they were treating her as though she was fragile at the moment. Far from it… she wanted to rush off and kill another primal. In the state that she was in, she wanted to take on three at once.

She didn’t say another word though as they sailed back to the enclave, where the Confederacy let them disembark. Captain Rasho already had a few willing volunteers who would be coming back with them, but told them that anyone else who wished to come were to be sent their way. Hien thanked him for his aid as they watched the vessel sail away from the docks and they led the other conscripts back to where their families were waiting for them.

At the sight of them, they all ran to each other, many happy tears and hugs all around as they were all finally brought home. The sight was enough to cause a tiny smile from Claire. But her heart ached at the thought of how her beloved was now away from her.

“How often have I imagined this moment…” Hien breathed out with an unsung happiness before looking to her and adding, “Thank you for helping it come to pass.”

She didn’t do much. All she knew how to do was fight anymore; and so this was the least she could do. But she was glad to hear his words nonetheless.

She turned back to watch the happy families talk for a short time before they all turned as one to the four of them, surprising them all when they all bowed low, showing them their gratitude.

The four of them looked at each other, a little hesitant, but they returned the bow, with Hien smiling the whole time as the people began to return their homes. They had a lot of work ahead of them, and ready to catch up for lost time.

“What joy it brings upon my heart to see this,” Hien went on softly to her. “Again, I must thank you.”

“I didn’t do much,” she confessed and she heard him sigh as she turned her head to look at him.

“As modest as ever, I see,” he sighed, “And that, my friend, is where you are wrong. We would never have reached this point without you there with us. Speaking of which, I fear I neglected to ask, but I must know, how are you feeling? Are you well? You must be exhausted after your battle?”

“A little tired,” she confessed softly, “But I am well, you don’t need to worry about me.”

“In that case, you must stay the night,” Hien stated without leaving room for arguing. “I must insist! ‘Tis the least I can offer a weary friend. Oh, and while we are on the subject, I have to ask if you would be willing to accept a post here in Doma?”

She blinked at the offer before she began to chuckle.

“I know not if you are being serious or joking, Lord Hien,” she said and he grinned back.

“A little of both, my friend,” he said with a slight tease, “And for you, I insist that you call me just Hien. But enough of that, let us return to the manor, we have much to discuss.”

But as they were ready to go, they were joined by another familiar voice that seemed a little forced in its cheerfulness.

“Ah, there you are.”

Turning back they saw that it was Gosetsu walking towards them, back in the clothes that befitted a samurai and his blade at his hip… but what drew their attention the most was his head. He had shaven it bald.

“Gosetsu, your hair!” Alisaie questioned in surprise.

“My friend…” Yugiri gasped, sounding more stunned than anything else, “What have you done…?”

Gosetsu looked a little embarrassed as they stared at his bald head as he forced a smile. He seemed to struggle within himself for a moment before confessing in a quiet voice that almost didn’t sound like himself, “An old man who cannot raise his blade has no place in the service of a young lord. Thus did I decide to devote my remaining days to pilgrimage.”

Claire’s eyes widen at that as she realized what was happening.

“I will walk this land, offering prayers of repose for all the souls who left this life in suffering,” Gosetsu finished, with no uncertainty left in him at this choice.

There was silence from all of them as they let this news sink in.

“…All of them?” Hien finally asked, not questioning him, in fact… he seemed almost like he had been expecting this decision.

Claire was deeply saddened at the thought of seeing another friend go, especially after they only recently gotten Gosetsu back. But she didn’t need to try to understand why he had chosen this road for himself. He could not fight anymore and so he felt that Doma no longer needed his services. He would leave and find a new purpose for himself.

In fact, she was almost envious of his decision.

While she felt sadness, she was also happy that he seemed to be on the road to finding a sense of peace that she suspected that he had been missing for some time. Of course she understood.

She gave him a smile, a true smile this time, and told him kindly, “Safe travels, Gosetsu.”

He then burst out laughing at her words and said cheerfully, “A fulsome farewell makes for an enjoyable journey!” They looked long and hard at the other, and he seemed to be thankful that she, at least, understood why he chose to do this.

“Scarcely have we said our good-byes to Alphinaud, and you leave us too,” Hien said, and though he looked trouble, he seemed to be forcing himself to remain upbeat for his friend’s sake. “Ah, but ‘tis well that my companions find their own way forward. I must endeavor to do the same.”

“I have faith that you will find the best path for Doma without me, my lord,” Gosetsu said to him confidently, not having any hint of worry or hesitation inside him that Hien would be able to guide Doma to a bright future, “Pray forgive me this last act of selfishness, and grant me your blessing.”

“You have earned it! A thousand times over!” Hien said at once before he glanced back at his people, who were all still in the middle of their joyful reunion and added, “Go in peace, my friend. I shall make of Doma a land where children laugh and none need live in fear.”

Claire watched as the two of them observed their fellow Domans from a distance for a moment, taking comfort in seeing their joyful expressions to be with their loved ones once again.

“There is no better way to honor those who went before…” Gosetsu sighed and Claire wondered if he mean to say that out loud to them. Either way, he looked back over each and every one of them with fondness. Alisaie… Yugiri… Hien… and his gaze turned to hers last and the longest. She understood what he wanted to say.

He was leaving, but he felt that it was safe to do so because his Lord Hien was in good hands. He was silently asking that she support his young Lord in any way that she could and she smiled back, letting him known that she wouldn’t let Doma fall again.

And he seemed to understand her message for when he spoke again, it was in his usual loud voice.

“And with that I take my leave!” he boomed out before he gave them one last bow and left. It was a gloomy sight to watch their friend leave, but they knew that he would be back to see them one day.

“Ah, Gosetsu…” she heard Hien sigh again, “Fair journey to you, my friend. A bittersweet occasion… but there is yet ample cause to be grateful.” He looked back to her and Alisaie and added, “Pray join us in the Kienkan. I would thank you properly.”

“It will be far too quiet without Gosetsu around,” Alisaie sighed as they walked back to the manor, ready for a little rest after all that had happened this day, “I wonder if we’ll ever see him again… Oh, speaking of reunions, have you spoken with Ihanashi? It turns out his father was among the returning conscripts.”

Ah, that was good to hear. The boy had found that he still had family in this world and would be starting over with him. She couldn’t help but smile, glad for some good news after all this tragedy and nasty surprises. She wished them both the best of luck.

“It will be hard without Gosetsu around,” Claire stated and she heard Yugiri sigh a little unhappily at that.

“Gosetsu relinquished his duties with a grace befitting a samurai lord,” Yugiri said, turning her head to look at her, “I only hope that I can fill the void which he has left behind.”

“You’ll be just fine,” Claire said as Hien held the door open for them and they entered the quiet manor before he turned back to face them.

“With all of that out of the way, Doma should be able to look forward to a period of relative calm,” Alisaie informed the two of them, “As for us… well, we have an intriguing story to tell everyone back at the Rising Stones.”

Hien smiled and nodded at that thought, knowing that while he had a lot of work ahead for him, he was willing to undertake this road.

“Our brothers and sisters are returned to us, and the dream of Doma’s restoration is that much closer to being realized,” Hien said to them both, looking at them with a fond twinkle in his eyes, “It is a day that we will live long in memory, and one that would never have dawned without the courageous actions of the Scions. On behalf of Doma and her people, we give you our deepest thanks.”

And Claire was embarrassed when the two of them bowed low to her and Alisaie, silently showing them how grateful they were to their actions.

“Lest you think me complacent, I assure you, I have not forgotten the dark cloud on the horizon,” he added, raising his head, “That Zenos lives is a source of grave concern—mayhap the gravest—yet there is little to be done but wait for Alphinaud to send world. Until then, I plan to devote myself to fulfilling the promise I made to Gosetsu, by building a nation in which none need live in fear.”

“It won’t be an easy road to take,” Claire told him, “You are certain you can handle it?”

He sighed as he closed his eyes.

“I confess, I miss him already,” he confessed to her softly, “But the thought that he has at last found peace goes some way to softening the blow.” He paused for a moment before asking her, “I wonder, did you ever stop to ask yourself why he showed Yotusyu such kindness?”

Claire raised an eyebrows at the question. Gosetsu, despite his gruff exterior, had always been a kind person. Did he really need a reason to want to help someone?

“I believe the answer lies in past tragedy—specifically, the death of his wife and daughter during the invasion,” Hien said, causing her eyes to widen with shock. Gosetsu had a wife and daughter? She had no idea. She had half-expected Alphinaud to speak up and ask questions to that—only to remember that he wasn’t here right now and she felt a spasm at his absence.

“Though he hid it well, they were never far from his thoughts, and in Yotsuyu’s childlike mien, I believe he saw not a fallen tyrant, but the little girl who was lost to him,” Hien sighed as he opened his eyes and looked directly at her with a fond look as he finished, “After the loss of his family, Gosetsu devoted himself wholly to the service of his country. He suffered any hardship, strove beyond the limits of endurance without hesitation or complaint. Though Tsuyu could never truly replace his daughter, I had hoped that with her at his side, he might live out the remainder of his days in relative contentment…”

Yugiri lowered her head at this confession.

“Would that the kami had been so minded,” she sighed sadly, “Even now, I labor to discern any meaning in Yotsuyu’s fate. To deliver her from certain death, with no memory of her sins, only to leave her at the mercy of her stepbrother? Can that truly have been their will?”

Claire frowned as well, trying to make sense of it. Was it possible that the kami wished to give her a second chance but her hatred was too great? But then her thoughts strayed over to Asahi and wondered if that was the purpose? To deal out her revenge at long last? To make sure that he couldn’t hurt anyone else… and maybe to open up the way for Alphinaud to go to Garlemald?

Could that be it?

Hien folded his arms and thought this over thoughtfully for a moment.

“That I cannot tell you,” he said simply, “The will of the kami is not for us to know. But what I do know is that for a brief moment, a girl known as ‘Tsuyu’ lived among us…” He then raised his head and finished, “…And that she brought with her a whisper of respite for a grieving heart.”

Perhaps that was the best that they could hope for at this point in time. Claire gave a tiny smile and nodded, knowing that it was all that they could do.

“Doma owes you a great debt, my friend,” Hien told her as he greeted her early that next morning and shook her hand in farewell—learning a little more of Eorzean’s traditions, “Thanks to you, we have everything we need to prosper. You and Alisaie must promise to visit us again soon. And Alphinaud, too, when he returns from the Empire. Know that my thoughts go with him…”

She tried hard not to think about the dangerous land that Alphinaud was heading off into, but she nodded gratefully at his words. In truth, she must have prayed to each of the Twelve last night before she finally went off to bed. She had a feeling that she may have to make that a habit until she saw him again.

Which would hopefully be soon.

“However far his pilgrimage my take him, we have not seen the last of Gosetsu,” Yugiri informed her soothingly, “Of that I am certain.”

Oh, of that, she had no doubts. He was just taking a journey for now and she was certain that his steps would guide him back here one day.

“You take care of yourselves,” she told them, promising that she would stop in to visit with them.

They turned and left the manor, walking on in silence for a moment before Alisaie was able to speak…

“I think it’s time we were going, don’t you?” Alisaie asked her, “We’ve done all we can here, and we have a lot to report. But before we head back to the Rising Stones, let’s call in at Rhalgr’s Reach. We should be the ones to tell Lyse about Zenos. After everything we went through together, we owe her that.”

Claire nodded in agreement as they cast the teleport spell and allowed themselves to be carried away from the lands of Doma and return to Eorzea.

When Claire next opened her eyes, she was standing in the middle of the Reach with Alisaie at her side. It looked just as she had last seen it… with the members of the Ala Mhigan Resistance now using this place as a sort of training grounds for their new army as well as a base of operations for what remained of the Resistance.

They didn’t have to walk far to find Lyse—locating her at her usual haunt at the war table and speaking with M’naago.

“Claire!” Lyse cried happily at the sight of them approaching the table, “Alisaie! You’re back!” she paused as she looked around them and asked curiously, “…Hm? No Alphinaud?”

Hearing Alphinaud’s name was painful to Claire’s own ears. But she hid her worry as Alisaie said, with a little forced cheer, “It’s good to see you, Lyse. As for my headstrong brother, he’s off on what will almost certainly turn out to be an once-in-a-lifetime trip to Garlemald.”

She couldn’t have found an easier way to break the news to her? If nothing else, that sure got their attention and their jaws dropped open in shock as Alisaie finished, “It’s a long story, but… we have evidence that Zenos might still be alive.”

“What?!” Lyse cried in absolute horror before a faint smile appeared and she tried to laugh, “But that’s—if this is a joke—Gods, this had better be a joke!”

She wished that it was. Claire told them what she had seen in the vision, but Lyse didn’t look like she believed a word of any of it.

“Look—I know what I saw, all right?” she told them all firmly, “We all saw it. And here you are saying he’s alive and well and living the high life back in Garlemald?!”

Claire could see where she was coming from. Zenos as good as cut off his head, so was it any wonder that they were skeptical in believing that he had miraculously returned?

“I know how ludicrous this sounds,” Alisaie said, trying to keep her voice calm and level-headed, “I’m still having difficultly believing it myself. But while I might doubt the word of an imperial envoy, I’m inclined to trust Claire’s. She saw the crown prince through the Echo—in a meeting that could only have taken place in the recent past.”

The looked to her as she sighed, forced to confirm it by answering, “Zenos is alive.”

“No, it must have been—I don’t know—some kind of… really convincing imposter,” Lyse said fiercely, refusing to believe it, “Zenos is dead. He had a great big hole in his neck! We buried him!”

“Aye, and someone went to the trouble of desecrating the bastard’s grave, remember?” M’naago reminded her, having been silent the entire time that they were speaking.

“Thal’s gilded… halls,” piped up another familiar voice, “Whatever are you talking about?”

Thancred, of all people, appeared seemingly out of thin air, and was walking brightly over to them.

“Thancred!” Lyse cried in surprise, “What brings you to the Reach?”

“Alphinaud had me lending a hand at the Saltery—keeping an eye on the rebuilding work and son on—just until operations were up and running,” he informed them casually, “And now that they are, I thought I might look in on you before wending my wearing way back to Headquarters.” But his cheerful, happy-go-lucky attitude faded to a more serious frown as he looked over them all and asked, “Forgive me if I misheard, but is there some suggestion the late crown prince could have… gotten better? If so, might I suggest a quick look inside his coffin as our first order of business?”

“Eurgh,” Lyse grunted, knowing that there was no need to deny anything that was said, “As much as I hated the man, I doesn’t feel right defiling his grave. But if it will put this rumor to rest, I suppose we have to. And when there are no curious eyes about, if we can manage it.”

It seemed as good a place as any to start off with. If the man she saw in the memory was just an imposter, the body was sure to still be in its grave. And while she normally wouldn’t think to disrupt someone’s place of rest, the idea of a corpse frightened her much less than the idea that he may be walking around again.

Now that she thought about it, however, she realized that she did not know where Zenos had been buried. Thankfully, M’naago was able to tell them that they dumped his body in an unmarked grave that was set apart from the others at Bloodhowe in the Lochs. They did this so that they wouldn’t have to worry about upsetting the locals that their former tyrant was laid to rest within spitting distance of them.

“Then it shouldn’t be too hard to find,” Lyse said before ordered, “Naago, you’re in charge until I get back.”

M’naago nodded as she saw them off, leaving the rest of them to begin the trek across the Reach and through the Peaks towards the Lochs. As they walked, they told them all that had happened in Doma… from discovering Gosetsu to Alphinaud going with Maxima and the others.

Lyse was overjoyed to hear that Gosetsu was alive and said that she hoped for a chance to see him again soon. But they were both horrified to hear of how Yotsuyu had become a primal.

“Tsukuyomi?” Thancred repeated slowly, “You know, I think I heard tales of her. The goddess of the moon and the sovereign over the realm of night?”

“How do you know that?” Alisaie asked in surprise.

“Aw, ‘tis a curse of the bard in my blood,” he sighed, and Claire suspected that he may have used the image of Tsukuyomi to describe many a fair maiden in his day. “The point though is that she was able to use the mirror to take on such a form, correct?”

“Yes,” Alisaie said, “Apparently that mirror was a part of a sacred artifact of the Kojin and she somehow used it as a channel to summon the aether of those crystals to her and take on the form of a primal.”

“That’s a lot like what happened when we broke into the Red Kojin’s vault!” Lyse pointed out. “So even objects can summon up a primal if there’s enough crystals?”

“I think it’s a little more complicated than that,” Alisaie said soothingly. “Not that it helps us. Just one problem after another are just piling up.”

“And to think that Alphinaud wanted to go back with them?” Lyse asked, “I thought that he was supposed to be smart! Even I know how stupidly dangerous that would be! What he was thinking, I’ll never know but…?”

Thancred nudged her hard in the side to shut her up.

“Ow! What was that fo…?” but before she could finish her question, he silently jerked his head over at Claire and Alisaie. Both of them were looking devastated at this fact and Lyse immediately fell silent.

“All we can do is pray for him,” Alisaie gulped down, determined to stay strong. “Please… let us finish this up. We are almost there, right?”

Glad for a change of subject, Lyse nodded, explaining more about what they did with all those who died during the invasion. All their friends and allies who gave their lives were either returned home to their families or buried in a special burial site to those who didn’t have any other family. As for their enemies, they were also buried out in a wing of the Lochs, many of them having been given unmarked graves.

Aside from several people who came out to defile the graves before a proper government was decided upon for Ala Mhigo, that wing of the burial site had been left alone. She led them just outside the city and up a steep walkway to where they could make out the shapes of tombstones.

“Most of the graves are grouped together, but they managed to find a lonely spot for Zenos, didn’t they…” Alisaie said as they approached. Thancred, meanwhile, was trying to cheer them up even as the sky darkened and rain was starting to fall about them.

“My money is on writhing snakes,” he said with a smile as he tried to guess what would come crawling out of the tomb if they opened it, “Possibly spiders. Let’s prize it open and see what comes out.”

“This is it…” Lyse said as she led them to a large tomb set off to the side, “Gods, he’d better be in there. Someone scrawled all over the stone a while ago, but I had it scrubbed off, and thought no more about it…”

“So no one thought to check if the coffin was still occupied?” Thancred asked curiously as they looked over the bare stone, showing a few scratches upon it—but otherwise did not seem out of the ordinary, “Well then, we are presented with but one course of action. And we had best be sure we are not observed in the doing of it. Shall we begin?”

Claire and Thancred placed their hands upon the stone and with several mighty heaves, they managed to push it back and let it drop off to the side for them to look inside. Well, the good news was that no spiders or snakes came slithering out to attack them; but, sadly, that was the only good news they had.

“Oh dear,” Thancred said in a surprisingly calm voice, “We seem to be missing a corpse.”

There was no doubt… the grave was completely empty. There were faint traces of what looked like a large body had once laid here, but other than that, there were no grisly remains of a carcass.

“Well it must be somewhere,” Alisaie pointed out before adding slowly, “I only hope it isn’t walking around…”

“How can this be?” Lyse demanded, “There was a body! We all saw it! It’s not like it could have climbed out of his grave and walked away…” she paused and looked over at them all as she asked, “Could he?”

“Normally, I would say no, but…?” Thancred stated helplessly, looking back into the grave with no other words of encouragement to offer.

Little did they know that they were being watched from a fair distance away. A figure was watching them from a cliff, just out of sights. He observed them with a smug smile upon his face before his eyes trailed over the Warrior of Light to where, perhaps, just the tiniest traces of longing shone there. But he seemed content with merely observing their actions and seeing the dumbfounded expressions upon their faces at the empty grave.

He left without another glance back as the group continued to discuss what this could possibly mean.

“If there’s no corpse, then… are we to conclude the rumors are true?” Lyse asked anxiously.

“Not necessarily,” Thancred declared slowly, “We might still be dealing with a doppelganger of some kind. An agent could have been sent to dispose of the body in a bid to lend credence to the tale of Zenos’s resurrection. More and more, however, I find myself siding with Alphinaud’s theory of Ascian possession. Speaking from experience, I can tell you they have no qualms about taking a living host, let alone a dead one…”

“You’re saying an Ascian is walking around in Zenos’s body?” Lye gasped in horror.

To be honest, Claire much preferred that option to the one of having Zenos returning from the grave. At least it was something that they could deal with, and it certainly seemed to be the most likely. At least from the memory that she saw before and how ‘Zenos’ was encouraging Asahi to the idea of summoning.

“It seems a distinct possibility,” Thancred nodded, “Once I have put this grave back the way we found it, I shall pay a visit to the people responsible for inferring the crown prince. Before leaping to any conclusions, I want to know for sure if a body was ever buried here… and how certain we are that Zenos was properly dead.”

That was a smart idea… however Claire was already guessing what they would hear. That they put the body in this grave and it was sealed up. Apart from those who desecrated the gravesite before, she would be willing to guess that none of them had come near it since it was buried.

“If he wasn’t, that was some trick,” Lyse said with a shake of her head. “He as good as cut his own head off. Anyway, Raubahn needs to hear about this. If you find anything out, send word to me at Rhalgr’s Reach.”

She quickly left; but Claire could see the shake in her body as she ran off. She was deeply disturb about this new development… afraid even. Not that she could blame her. The idea of Zenos, even an imposter one, walking among them once more was a horrible image to digest.

Alisaie sighed next to her.

“I don’t know why I’m surprised—with matters settling down in Doma, we were due another crisis,” she said, looking to Claire sadly. “Shall we make for the Rising Stones, then? It’s past time we shared these developments with the others.”

Claire nodded and the two of them headed off together, deciding to take the long way back so that they could have some time to figure this whole nightmare out.

As they walked though, she felt Alisaie reach out and grab her arm. Claire was startled by this, but only a little. When she looked down at the girl’s face—so like her brother’s—she gave a small smile of understanding. She then wrapped a comforting arm around Alisaie’s shoulders as they walked back together, wondering what was going to be waiting for them beyond the horizon.

***Ala Mhigo***

He sat within the broken castrum, where piles of magitek had been stored since the last battle, and if he listened carefully, it was possible to hear the slight hum of some of the machines, still fully operational in the rest of the castrum. For the time being, this empty place was being used as a storage facility to much of the broken pieces until it was decided what to do with them.

He had been there for the last few hours as he knelt at the foot of the drone, checking the damage. Not ideal, but it shouldn’t be difficult to get it airborne once again. He began rewiring it and dismantling the pieces that were no longer of any use before scraping other parts from the other magitek around him.

He was so focused on his task that he barely paid any attention to the weakling who had just entered behind him.

“Hm? What are you doing fiddling with that thing?” the voice demanded.

Still, he ignored him as he just finished putting the final wires together, looking forward to leaving this boring place behind him.

“I asked you a question, soldier!” the voice barked as he heard him march over to him and he sighed, finally getting up. He had been content to letting this worm leave here alive if he just let him be. But he just had to make a fuss, didn’t he?

He turned to face the Roegadyn solider, watching how his eyes widen in fear when he saw his hand go to the katana at his side. Again, not as fine as the blades that he was used to wielding, but it should serve his purpose.

“What are you—Have you lost your mind!?” the soldier yelled, taking a step back.

But he just had to take a step forward, slashing out with a single stroke and the man crumbled at his feet.

“…I have lost many things,” he said, his voice sounding strange to his ears as he addressed the lifeless body, “But my mind is yet my own.”

To think that his time in this world was not yet over. He had been prepared to leave this world on his own terms… only to be dragged back from the brink.

“There upon the stage I stood, prepared to take my final bow, only to find that the finale was but an intermission…” he said as he gazed off into the distance.

“Shall I use this chance to repent for my sins?” he asked himself, knowing that most would have used this golden opportunity to start over again with a new life. “Embrace goodness and mediocrity?”

Just the thought was enough to make him feel sick to his stomach. How could anyone willingly embrace such a tedious life?

“Nay, I think not,” he told himself, “While the one I yearn to face yet lives, the hunt must go on.”

He did not care about anything any longer. There was only one thing that his mind could focus on. And no matter how hard he tried, he could not erase it from his memories. He then smiled to himself at the thought of the Warrior.

He could not get her face out of his mind…

He could not forget those eyes… those eyes and the burning in them that were filled with a savage wildness and strength that was more radiant than the sun itself.

He wanted to see them again. Wanted to see them glow once more… and if failing that… see the life fade from them. He grinned at the thought, knowing that time will come… soon.

His precious beast.

Even now, he could almost feel the battle still ringing in his bones. Could feel the strength she held as she stood against him. He felt his heart skip a beat at the feeling of her touch as she fought him… the pain that echoed through his body when she dealt the finishing blow.

Never had he seen something so beautiful in that moment than those eyes. The way she moved, perfect in every form and as precise and deadly as a bird of prey on the hunt… as elegant and graceful as any dancer… the power that shone in her very skin… so quiet and darkly beautiful… shining as quietly as the moon in the cold, distant sky in winter…?

Such beauty he longed to see again.

Eorzea had no idea what it was that it held… and if she were allowed to break free from the shackles that held her down… how strong could she grow? He wanted to see that… he yearned to face her once more.

He laid low in the Reach for a time, merely keeping an eye on the Scions until he saw an opportunity. The few times he had seen the Warrior strolling through the Reach, acting like a messenger girl, was enough to make his blood boil. And to see such a monster acting like a love-sick maiden when she was with that boy? It took everything he had to restrain himself from cutting that little boy down at that moment.

She was as if a siren singing him to come closer even though he knew that it likely meant his doom. The promise of another battle was almost too much for him to refuse. But when he saw that same warrior look at that boy… he felt rage ripple through him as something snapped. While he reveled in that face that was full of rage and hatred… seeing that gentle smile, the way her eyes lit up as she looked at the boy…?

It was an expression he had never seen on the woman’s face and… he wanted that too. He wanted the Warrior to look at him the same way she looked at that boy before he snuffed out her life once and for all.

When he saw her and the rest of that rabble gather around his grave, he knew that they had finally begun figuring things out.

Still, he doubted that they could ever have expected _this_ to happen… for him to be in a body that was no longer his own… while the true body was being used as a puppet somewhere else? No one could ever have seen that coming and he would use that to his advantage.

While he maintained much of the strength that he once wielded, this body was still foreign to him and he lamented that he wasn’t as strong as he once was. But when he had seen the eikon slayer standing so close…? It was all he took to prevent himself from giving into his desire to fight her.

After all, she was not easy prey. He had to be patient. Only when the time was right would he hunt down his only friend, his dearest enemy.

They lived for danger… for battle. For the times they must flirt with death by walking the line where just one false move could end it all. He could not stop thinking of their last encounter in which that moment of pure joy is still engrained upon his heart. No other can match her strength and skill… she was the only one worthy of his time. It was only fitting, for she haunts his mind… torments his every waking moment.

Still, he feared that this glorious feeling will fade with time.

He must be allowed to experience it once again.

“To hell with Doma, Ala Mhigo, and Garlemald,” he said to himself as he finally climbed aboard the magitek drone and it took to the skies. Even if they discover the body he left behind, they would never know the truth until it was far too late.

They wanted this miserable land so badly? They can keep it. He was above such petty spats. There was only one other who deserved respect.

And he would not rest until he was granted the chance to see those eyes once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (At long last I caught up to the game! What a road that was to get this far! So yes, we have just completed 3.3 and the upcoming patch of 3.4 should be coming out some time next month! Oh, I can’t wait to see what’s in store for us. But if you’re afraid that we won’t be getting anymore chapters until then, don’t you worry about a thing. I do have one more chapter planned out. A very special bonus chapter that will wrap everything up for us for Stormblood up until now! It should be out soon and I hope that you’ll be looking forward to it!)


	33. Emissary of the Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two hearts intertwined... yet miles apart. Their thoughts go with them... but it will only be a matter of time before they are able to resist the urge to return to the other's side. The only question is... will they survive that long?

Neither she nor Claire said a word to the other as they returned to the Rising Stones together, pleasantly surprised to find that Y’shtola was already there. She looked up when she heard them enter and waved so that she could greet the pair properly.

“Alisaie, Claire,” Y’shtola said warmly when they approached, “’Tis good to see you safe and well. What news have you from the East?”

They were both dreading this part—hating to have to explain everything again—merely had to grit her teeth and told her everything that happened from their journey in the Far East to discovering the empty grave.

Y’shtola, calm as ever, betrayed no emotion as she listened to their tale… yet Alisaie could have sworn that she saw the mi’qote’s blank eyes grow disturbed at what she was listening to.

“…Disturbing developments indeed,” she said slowly as she was left to digest this news before giving her opinion, “Given all that we know, I too would conclude that an Ascian now inhabits Zenos’s body. A doppelganger might fool the crown prince’s subordinates, but Claire? Nay, Alphinaud had the right of it.” She looked back to Claire at the mention of the vision she had before she sighed, “Would that his wisdom extended to the question of his own safety. Capable though he has become, he ventures alone into the enemy’s stronghold—and the shadowy web of the Paragons, like as not.”

Alisaie’s heart ached so much with worry that it was painful. At that moment she wanted to both scream and throw up… right after she punched her brother for causing all this worry.

“When it comes to making rash decisions, I’m hardly in a position to criticize, but…” she confessed, knowing that she had always been the more reckless out of the pair of them. Yet…? She looked down and added with a mumble, “I’m worried. I just wish there was something I could do for him besides pray.”

This was very different. Alphinaud was going straight into the heart of the most powerful and dangerous empire in the world. They who have been enemies for so long, with little to no idea to what he would find there, and to top it off… he was going alone! If she or even Claire were allowed to go with him she wouldn’t be so afraid for his safety.

“Alphinaud will have need of all his wits if he is to survive his visit to Garlemald,” Y’shtold told them, being bluntly honest at the situation that her brother found himself in, “We know precious little about life in the imperial capital.”

So he was going in almost completely blind. Sure, she wanted to trust Maxima to keep an eye on him and the idea that Alphinaud being named an emissary of Doma helped somewhat… but as soon as he crossed over those borders, he was all but on his own. And that idea scared her more than anything else.

“It’s been an eventful few days, hasn’t it,” Alisaie sighed, suddenly exhausted to the bone. “But I suppose all we can do now is wait for word from Alphinaud.” She huffed to herself and finished, “I don’t recall the last time I had nothing pressing to be getting on with… we should probably make the most of it. Shall I put on some tea?”

“Tea would be lovely,” Y’shtola said kindly, “You may regale me of the tale of your adventures in the Far East—and of your encounter with this new primal especially.”

“I’ll put the kettle on, then,” Alisaie stated, already looking around for cups. “That table looks free if you’d like to take a seat.”

Neither of them said a word as she went behind the counter and began to look for the kettle. She knew that she was just offering to make tea just so that she could keep her hands busy. But she was grateful that the others seemed to understand and left her alone for the time being. Claire decided to go into more details about the last few weeks while Y’shtola listened and Alisaie tracked down the kettle and began to heat up the water before deciding to retrieve some snacks as well.

By the time that she ran out of things to do at the counter, she brought the tray over just in time for Claire to finish explaining more about Tsukuyomi. As well as a surprising bit of information over what happened last night.

“You spoke with Alphinaud over the linkpearl before you lost contact with him?” Alisaie asked Claire in surprise.

Claire nodded softly before answering, “It was last night… just after we returned to the enclave. I was worried and he contacted me. We did not talk for long… he just wanted to reassure me that he was doing well. I’ve been trying since then, but…?”

“What did he say?” Alisaie asked urgently, blinking when she saw Claire turning slightly red in the face at the question.

“Judging from her reaction, most likely him professing his love for her,” Y’shtola stated. While she had said it in a calm way, there was no denying the slight tease in her voice as she looked at her.

“Maybe,” Claire said as she poured the tea, taking them by surprise at the answer.

Alisaie looked at her long and hard before she finally felt a small smile appear. It was the first time she smiled since Alphinaud left and she was oddly grateful for it as she asked, “You truly do love him, don’t you?”

To be honest, she had been wondering just what kind of person would be able to fall in love with a person like her brother. He had always been a bit of a know-it-all politician who talked far too much. At least, he had been before they arrived in these lands. She could remember the day that the two of them parted ways and how it would be moons before their paths would cross again. To be honest, he had changed so much that she barely recognized him… and it wasn’t the clothes that she was talking about either.

Still, despite the changes that he went though, she couldn’t help but continue to wonder just what it was that drew these two together. She could understand why her brother would fall for someone like Claire. She was incredible… a hero that was both kind and selfless. But you would think that someone like the Warrior of Light would have had many suitors fighting for her attention so… what made her chose someone like her brother?

The two of them pressed her for more information about her feelings, but Claire remained silent, not bothering to say anything. She respected Claire enough to recognize she was not in the mood to talk, but for once she wasn’t wearing her stoic mask and Alisaie could see the worry etched there in her features.

*Warrior of Light*

“…Interesting,” Y’shtola said after several long minutes of silence, and she was returning to the idea of the primals, “So this Tsukuyomi was summoned in much the same manner as Susano—via the medium of a sacred relic.”

“That’s right,” Alisaie said, who sounded to be glad to be talking about doing something productive again, “They believe their gods—or kami—reside in physical objects.”

Y’shtola frowned a little as she thought this over.

“Given the danger they represent, it may behoove us to begin a catalog of such relics,” she suggested. “But if we are to contain the threat, we will require a better understanding of the summoning method itself. I believe I shall pay a visit to Doma, and learn what I can on the subject.”

“A fine idea,” Alisaie agreed with her, “And I know for a fact that our friends in Doma would be grateful for any information which could help to prevent further summoning in the region. I will pen you a letter of introduction—Lord Hien will wish to welcome our resident expert on aetherology.”

This was good; for with work, she was happy. Claire would be able to find a way to distract herself from her worry, and the idea of even something as creating a catalog of ancient objects that could have the power to summon primals sounded appealing to her.

“Greetings!” called Thancred’s voice and they looked up just in time for him to enter through the doors, looking tired, but there was something forced in his smile as he approached them and asked, “Could it be that I’m in time for tea?”

“It certainly looks that way,” Alisaie said, pouring him a cup, “Come on—sit down and tell us how your investigations went.”

He took the only remaining seat and took a long sip of tea before he felt ready to tell them what he learned.

“After you left, I went about questioning Bloodhowe’s grave keepers,” he explained and she was glad to see that fake smile he wore faded away, “They all told much the same story: once Lyse and her officers had confirmed Zenos dead, his corpse was interred under strict supervision. There seemed little reason to doubt their testimony on that point, but when I mentioned the defacement of Zenos’s grave, accounts grew rather more vague.”

Why would that be? Just what was written over that grave anyway? Lyse had said something about it being some random writing or something, but could it be that there was something a little more… sinister about it?

Thancred’s face then grew serious as he then confessed, “None reported having seen any suspicious persons in the vicinity, and all assumed the act to have been perpetrated by a vengeful Ala Mhigan. Crucially, however, I was able to confirm that when offending scrawl was removed, as per Lyse’s instruction, no one involved thought to check the contents of the coffin.”

Of course not. Who would expect a corpse to be missing underneath that heavy stone?

“By that stage, ‘tis like that the corpse was already missing,” Thancred said, summing up his investigation, “Assuming Zenos has not, in fact, risen from the dead, we are left with two possibilities: either the body was disposed of to lend credence to the claims of an extremely committed imposter, or an Ascian has taken up residence within it.”

To be honest, she had suspected something like that. The Zenos she had seen in her vision did not seem like the same man that she had fought before. Not only was he instructing Asahi in how to summon a primal, but he seemed to disagree with the idea that there were those inside the walls of Garlemald who wished to put an end to the fighting. And the reason why most summonings were happening was because of the Garlean threat. If that were to suddenly stop… then most of the summonings would as well.

And yet…?

“If Asahi was as fervent a devotee as you believe, he would not have been fooled by an impersonation, however committed,” Y’shtola said, interrupting Claire’s bitter thoughts. “We must assume that we are dealing with an Ascian, and proceed accordingly.”

“Agreed,” Thancred nodded, “The question is, how many more such monsters are waiting for Alphinaud in Garelmald?”

Once more, they were reminded of the fact that one of them was now heading off into dangerous territory… one where none of them would be able to help should something happen.

“Their presence was his chief reason for going,” Alisaie said, though it sounded to her like she was trying to convince herself of that more than them, “He understood the risks. I only hope he did not underestimate the extent of the infestation…”

Claire shut her eyes, trying not to think of him, but instead focus on something else. She then turned her attention back to last night, shortly after she retired to her room back at the enclave.

_*Flashback*_

_Claire could not rest that night. Despite the exhaustion she felt over her battle with Tsukuyomi and all the stress she had been under for days; she was restless. She could not just lie here in the dark with nothing to do… yet she did have an idea._

_She slowly left her futon and escaped the manor through the window, touching down upon the ground that was bathed in moonlight._

_It would be a perfect time to do this._

_She went around the area until she found what she was looking for—gathering up a bouquet of red spider lilies that were growing at the water’s edge—before she ventured out of the enclave and out across the river… choosing to walk along the water’s edge until she found a suitable place. She walked out as far as she could go into the river, stopping at a point just before the water came up to her waist and stood there, gazing at the moon’s reflection in the water’s surface for some time as she thought over everything that she had seen in the last few days._

_Regardless of what became of her… a girl named Tsuyu had once lived in this very enclave. And it was to that girl that she was mourning for._

_She didn’t say a word as she stood on that spot that overlooked the river and offered up her prayers to the poor, unfortunate girl that was twisted to become what she was. She let the flowers fall from her hands and drop into the water, the same river that once almost claimed two lives, and watched as the petals floated down the stream._

_“She did like spider lilies, now that I think of it?” said a familiar voice and Claire raised her head sadly, not bothering to turn around. She stood there quietly as the grizzled samurai came to stand beside her and the two of them watched the flower petals being carried away down the river sadly._

_“During our journey back from the Ruby Sea, she always grew excited when we passed by flowers,” Gosetsu stated, waiting until the petals were out of their sights before speaking. He then realized where they were standing and he added, “I’m sorry… was I interrupting you? I was out gazing at the moon when I saw you wandering about on your own.”_

_Claire shook her head before telling him, “No. I just needed to think. I’m sorry… I wanted to help her but…?”_

_She heard Gosetsu let out a sad sigh before they let the silence remain as they looked at the moon’s reflection._

_“You did what you had to do,” he told her at last, “Even I know that. There was nothing else that could be done. I knew of what would happen should Tsuyu regain her memories. I even thought to myself that it may be kinder just to cut her down and make it quick before she was cursed with such bitter thoughts again. Yet, I could not do it.”_

_Claire finally looked back up to Goestsu and smiled a little when she saw how his head shone a little underneath the moonlight. Noticing the smile, he reached up and ran his hand a little ruefully over the close shave._

_“Yes, in case you were wondering, when a samurai choses to cut their hair, it is a symbol that they are abandoning their role as a vassal and choosing to start anew with a simple life,” he chuckled. “It will take some time to get used to it.”_

_“Do you regret it?” Claire asked him._

_Gosetsu thought it over as he turned his gaze back to the moon, and Claire knew that he understood that she was not asking about him simply leaving his post._

_“I’m… not sure how much you know,” he said softly, “What with that power of yours to see into the past and all… but I did have a family before the Imperials invaded.”_

_Claire did not say anything as she looked at him as he shut his eyes._

_“We lived peaceful lives,” he went on. “I was in service to a great and kind lord who truly loved his people. And I was proud to serve as his vassal. I was happy. Truly, I had everything a man could ever hope to want. But then… before I knew it, I lost it all. And so… to try and ensure that others did not suffer as I had… I dedicated my life to serving others.”_

_He opened his eyes and gazed back at her as he confessed, “After Lord Kaien was forced to kneel to those Imperial dogs for the sake of our people… I vowed to him that I would ensure that his sacrifice would not be for nothing. I vowed to protect Lord Hien with every fiber of my being. And along the way, I watched him grow from a young boy who would swing his little sword wildly, to a brave, strong man. Truly, I could not be more proud of him than if he were my own.”_

_Claire continued to remain silent as she gazed at him before Gosetsu sighed again and looked back up to the heavens where she could see the moon reflected in his eyes._

_“Yet… never did my thoughts ever leave me on the family that I had lost,” he confessed. “If I could… I would go back to that dreadful day and hold them in my arms. Even if I could only see them, but for a moment… I would say the things that I always wished I could say. Just let them know how important they were to me.”_

_“And Tsuyu reminded you of the little girl you had lost?” Claire asked him softly as he sighed again with the air of a man who carried a heavy burden._

_“You know about that, then?” he asked. “Aye… I had a daughter… once. Had she have lived… she would have been Tsuyu’s age now that I think of it. You know… every I celebrate her nameday. Though I know there is no point… I could never forget. As for Tsuyu… well, most would say that I am a sentimental old fool… and mayhaps I ame. Yet with her childlike personality, I could not help but be reminded of my own daughter. It… comforted me in some strange way. I know that it makes little sense but…?”_

_“No, I understand,” Claire reassured him as she looked back to the moon as well. “She did not deserve the fate that she was given.”_

_“Even now, I struggle to understand why the kami sought to spare us death that day if they were only to deliver onto her an even crueler fate,” Gosetsu stated, lowering his head again as he let his fingers brush over the surface of the water. “At least… until I think of young Master Alphinaud’s decision to go to Garlemald. And I wonder… if to set you Scions upon that road… was the reason.”_

_Claire did not answer him, her heart aching painfully at the thought. Her hands suddenly found their way to her chest and she held them there, praying silently to both the Twelve and to the kami to ensure that he would still be safe._

_“He truly does love you,” he told her, noticing her tense frame after a minute of allowing the crickets to chirp their songs and for the gentle rush of the waves to wash around them. “Of that, there is no doubt in my mind. He wants to be with you. Yet, a part of him seems to fear what would happen to him if he were to tell you how he felt only to have the cruel battlefield tear you away from him. He once asked me such a question. And long did I labor to give him an answer.”_

_“What did you tell him?” she asked, realizing she needed a similar answer right now._

_“That if he loved her… truly loved you, he would make every second he spent with you count,” he said. “I learned the hard way that we cannot outrun death forever. Soon, even my luck will run out. Not that I am complaining though I feel that there is still much for me to do before I am allowed to rest. But you are still young. And no one will begrudge a beautiful, young woman wishing to be with her beloved.”_

_Claire sighed this time, wanting to simply fall back into the river and let it carry her away from here. Carry her away from battle and all traces of worry. To let it bear her to a new land where no one knew her and she wouldn’t have to face these fears about her future any longer. A place where she didn’t have to fight ever again._

_Sadly, she wasn’t sure that such a place even existed anymore. Not for her, anyway._

_“He’s doing this to protect me, isn’t he?” she asked him quietly. “That is why he left.”_

_Gosetsu didn’t say a word, but there was no need for him to, for she knew that he already suspected it._

_“Knowing that, how can I live with that on my shoulders if something were to happen to him?” she asked. “He’s countless malms away from me now. I cannot help him. What do I do?”_

_She suddenly felt Gosetsu’s hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see the kind expression in his face._

_“Just pray for him,” he said softly. “Know that no matter how far he goes, his thoughts are always with you. I cannot say what will happen to him out there, but know that if there is a way back to you… he will find it. And if not… I know that no force on this earth will stop you from giving chase if you must.”_

_*End of Flashback*_

Claire opened her eyes as she looked down at the teacup in her hands, watching it literally turning cold. She and Gosetsu stood there upon that shore for some time as they enjoyed each other’s company. Hardly speaking a word, but after a while, Gosetsu stated that the hour was growing late, and the others back at the enclave would be worried if they awoke to find her missing. She agreed in the end… but not because she truly wished it.

_“You know,” Gosetsu said to her as they finally returned to land, “I never had a chance to say this, but you are a wonder. Not only on the battlefield, but that you take the time to listen to the worries and fears of others. I’m honored that you felt open with me enough to speak how you felt.”_

His words lingered though and she couldn’t help but feel a little better at how by allowing herself to show her emotions. Even if it was just for a moment, she felt that she had needed that talk.

It brought her comfort that he may will return to them in time.

She just wondered how he fared now.

_*Alphinaud*_

Alphinaud, you fool, just what were you thinking?

His head was shouting at him for the hundredth time as he wandered the steel corridors of this moving ship. Even so, even though he felt that he had made a huge mistake, he had to admire the engineering that must have gone into it to build such a craft like this one. It seemed almost inconceivable that something that might as well be a moving fortress be able to fly at all. Still, his thoughts were becoming louder and louder with every second he spent here.

He understood the risks involved and that he may as well have been signing his own death warrant by suggesting that he leave with Maxima and the others. Yet… no matter how many times he tried to go over the argument in his head that led to his decision to leave, he found his reasons growing feebler with every retelling.

All but for one thought, which brought him back to the conversation he had just last night… just as they were crossing over the lands that belonged to the Azim Steppe.

Alphinaud sighed as he continued through the halls of steel until he was able to find his way to the control room at the front of the ship. It felt like he was stuck on board a moving prison with the lack of windows here… but maybe that was the point? As he entered the room, he could see Maxima overseeing everything and occasionally giving out orders to his men.

“Master Alphinaud,” he said slightly surprised when he came to stand next to him, “We are making good speed towards our destination. Is aught amiss?”

“Nay, ‘tis just…” Alphinaud began carefully, “I can see naught from my cabin, and was curious to know the land over which we flew.”

“Ah,” Maxima stated in understanding, “I am afraid our military craft are built with little thought for such niceties. I am happy to indulge your curiosity, however. We are presently passing over the Burn on the western edge of Othard. Even with the benefit of a porthole, your gaze would have been greeted with naught but malms upon malms of lifeless earth.”

“I have read something of the Burn,” he said thoughtfully, casting his mind back to maps that he had seen of the region. After passing over the Azim Steppe, they would eventually be taken to a section of land that was now known as the Burn. Not much else could he remember about it, except for it was once a verdant region teeming with flora and fauna, repeated summonings saw it bled of aether and reduced to a barren desert. If there was any life remaining here, he could only imagine that any beastly denizens were uncommonly savage as they fight for what little aether remained.

“It was described as a desolate wasteland, bled dry of every last drop of aether…” Alphinaud finished softly.

“Aye,” Maxima confirmed with a nod. “It is believed that a succession of eikon summonings was responsible. When Emperor Solus first came to Othard and beheld this blight, he is said to have reeled at the scale of the devastation. He declared eikons a threat to our very star’s existence, and issued an Empire-wide decree ordering the eradication of all such entities.”

That he could understand. But what he continued to struggle with was the Empire’s solution to solving it. By bringing other nations to hell underneath them and increasing the feeling of hopelessness in the beast tribes? Did they truly not see the harm they were doing?

Before his thoughts count continue down their dark road, there was a violent tremble to the floor beneath his feet and he almost ended up falling over. He gasped as he struggled to remain upright, wondering what just happened.

Maxima, who had almost fallen over as well, cried out to his men, “Report!”

“We’re under attack, sir!” the pilot shouted back, “Magitek armor—no visible designation.”

“Magitek!?” Alphinaud repeated, startled, “But who—?”

He didn’t get a chance to finish his question when the ground beneath them shook violently a second time and he almost ended up face-planting in the floor. It felt like they had just hit something hard and he could feel panic starting to rise inside him at the thought.

“All cannons, return fire!” Maxima cried, “Damage report!”

Everyone was looking over the screens and instruments, which Alphinaud didn’t even have time to feel even the slightest bit interested to try and make out what they said. The crew, obviously, knew what they meant and the pilot shouted, “The main reactor’s been hit! Helm unresponsive! We’re going down, sir!”

“Damn it!” Maxima cursed. “They knew exactly where to hit us. All hands—brace for impact!”

Alphinaud felt the ship hit something for a third time, and this time the impact was enough that the control panels were hissing and sparking dangerously as the room filled with smoke. He coughed as the smell of smoke and fuel filled his nose and red warning lights were ringing in his ears as they were tossed about. The last thing he remembered was looking at the main control screen… before it exploded in a ball of fire and he was thrown backwards… knowing nothing more.

_*Flashback*_

_Alphinaud sat on the bed, hesitating at the thought of reaching out. He had sworn to himself that he was going to do this no matter how hard it was. Yet the more he fiddled with the linkpearl in his ear, the harder it was becoming to resist the urge to contact them. He didn’t want them to think that he was afraid… but he didn’t want them to be concerned with him either. Should he or shouldn’t he?_

_In the end, he couldn’t bear this silence any longer and reached out with his linkpearl, hoping that she would understand. He didn’t have to wait long._

_“Alphinaud?” said that familiar soft voice and he closed his eyes, savoring the sound, knowing that this would be the last time that he would hear her voice for a while._

_“I’m here, Claire,” he declared. “I was just checking in on you before we are cut off.”_

_“Are you alright?” she asked immediately and he nodded, before remembering that she probably couldn’t see it._

_“Yes,” he promised, “There is no need to be worried. I’m safe. So far, everything has been calm. Which I am grateful for. We are still over the lands of Othard, but from how fast we are moving, it should only be a matter of time before we reach Isabard. I wish I could tell you what the lands look like out here, but there aren’t many windows on board. I’m planning on going up to the main deck in the morning and see if I can get a better view from there._

_“Are you being treated well?” she questioned, as if she hadn’t heard a word, a note of concern in her voice._

_“Well, they haven’t thrown me into a cell yet if that’s what you’re asking,” Alphinaud reassured her. “Maxime seems to be keeping everything well in hand. He explained to his men that I am an emissary of Doma and a guest. They, more or less, have left me alone. I just wanted to check on you.”_

_He paused there for a moment, waiting to see if she would say anything. When she didn’t, he asked, “How are you? And my sister?”_

_“Good… all things considered, anyway,” she confessed slowly. “She’s worried for you, of course. As am I.”_

_“I’m safe, my friend,” he stated, closing his eyes. He blessed his imagination for once, able to picture her face so clearly that he was almost convinced that she was truly standing there in front of him._

_“I know that,” she told him, “It’s not that I don’t trust you. It’s just… this is a situation that I am unfamiliar with. I’m worried for you. Do I… do I put you through that?”_

_He smiled sadly, knowing that feeling of fear and worry that was constantly tying his stomach into knots at the thought of how she would disappear for days, even weeks, on end._

_“I know the feeling well,” he told her. “But I do not begrudge you for your work. We all must go where we are needed most and I know that you do what you must. But… please, don’t worry about me. I promised Alisaie that I will be careful and I’ll make sure to behave myself. I just feel that this is something that I must do.”_

_‘I can’t stand by and continue to be worthless,’ he thought to himself sadly._

_“You know that you are important to us, Alphinaud,” she told him and he could picture her face melt into one of deep concern as she leaned in closer to him. “We need you.”_

_“I know that you all feel that way,” he stated. But in truth, he couldn’t help but feel like he was little more than a child who was jumping over his head for something like this. He hated feeling that way. But if he could do something to help those he cared about most, then this risk was well worth it in the end._

_“Just promise me that you didn’t do anything for my sake?” she asked and he paused for a moment, having feared for her to figure it out._

_In truth… she was part of the reason. He wanted to see with his own eyes if Zenos was still alive or not. Even if this figure was an imposter… he couldn’t see any reason why he wouldn’t want to target the Warrior of Light somewhere down the road. And if it turned out to truly be Zenos… there was no doubt in his mind that he would go after her again._

_He wasn’t going to let him anywhere near her if he could help it._

_“Did anything happen?” he asked, choosing to deflect the question._

_“Gosetsu decided to leave Hien’s service,” Claire told him and Alphinaud felt his eyebrows raise in surprise at that news._

_“Truly?” he asked._

_“He has decided to spend his days on a pilgrimage through Othard,” she explained, “Praying for those souls who have left this world in suffering. We gave him a fond farewell… but I also saw him just a few minutes ago. We were talking by the One River.”_

_“Why were you out of the enclave at this hour?” he asked in worry, “Is aught amiss?”_

_“No,” she said, using a tone that he recognized that she did not wish to talk about it, “I just… I just needed fresh air. I’m heading back to the enclave right now.”_

_“In any case,” he told her, “I don’t think I need to worry about being killed right away. I have a feeling that their superiors will at least want to hear what I have to say before they try anything.”_

_“Don’t say such things,” Claire scolded him._

_“I’m sorry,” he said, “But I need to know what we are up against. I can’t say that I truly believe it is Zenos. I mean… I was there! I saw him all but cut off his own head! He couldn’t have lived.”_

_“I know,” she said, “And I struggle to believe it as well. Yet… the Zenos I saw in the memory…?”_

_She stopped and he asked, not liking her sudden silence, “What is it?”_

_“I don’t know,” she said at last, “But… I fought with Zenos. The man I saw in Asahi’s memory looked like him and even spoke with his voice. Yet…? There was something… off about him.”_

_“Something different?” Alphinaud asked and he felt the crease in his eyebrows as she sighed._

_“I don’t know how to word it,” she confessed, “But he didn’t seem like the same Zenos that I fought. I’m not sure what is happening here, but I don’t like it.”_

_“I agree,” he nodded. “Hopefully, I will find out myself.”_

_“Do not tell me you mean to face him?” Claire demanded and he detected traces of anger there._

_“No,” he promised, “I’m not that reckless. But we need information. Please, just trust me. I swear to you that I will do whatever it takes to stay alive. But this is something I feel that I must do.”_

_“You can’t tell me not to worry,” Claire countered, an edge of annoyance._

_“I wouldn’t dream of it,” he sighed back. “I know how hard it is.” He scratched the back of his head uncomfortably, finding a hard time to voice just how he felt about this situation._

_“Are you afraid?” she asked him suddenly and he froze at that. What should he say? Yes? That he was terrified? That he wanted to turn around and run right back to them? To not have to be the one reassuring her that he was well? But he couldn’t tell her that. He knew that would only make her worry more. But he couldn’t lie either… so…?_

_“It’s just… I’m feeling cold…” he finally confessed softly, laying back onto the bed and feeling the coldness sink into his skin._

_“Cold…?” she asked softly._

_“No,” he corrected himself, not really sure he knew what he was saying anymore, nor understanding why he said that at all. “The airship is surprisingly warm… but that is not what I meant. I… even Ishgard feels warmer to me than right now because… because I knew that you were always nearby. Now though… it’s cold without you here.”_

_She remained silent as they let his words sink in. Finally, he heard her telling him softly, “I’m lonely too.”_

_Alphinaud unconsciously reached a hand out, wishing that he could touch her hand… her face… to look into those warm, loving eyes once more._

_“You know that I love you, don’t you?” she asked and he smiled, his heart beating hard every time he heard her tell him that._

_“Yes,” he said._

_“And you know that I trust you?” she also added._

_“Yes,” he repeated again._

_“I just worry,” she finished. “So I want you to swear to me you will return to me alive and well. If I could… I would follow after you. Yet…?”_

_“Yet that may not be wise,” Alphinaud told her, “You are well known. And an enemy of the Empire… their biggest enemy to say the least. I do not wish for you to put yourself in harm’s way for my sake.”_

_“Nor do I wish for you to risk so much for mine,” she countered. “I know that I have something to do with your decision to go. Please, what is it?”_

_Ah, so she saw it clearly, didn’t she? He should have known better than to think that he could fool her for long._

_“It’s Zenos isn’t it?” she questioned._

_There was no need to hide it anymore and he answered back, ““I won’t let him hurt you.”_

_“No, Alphinaud, don’t you dare,” she warned._

_“I don’t mean to do anything but watch and keep my ears open,” he promised again, reassuring her that he wasn’t crazy enough to pick a fight with Zenos—knowing full well how that would end. “I know that in a fight, I wouldn’t stand a chance. But if I can spare us from having to keep fighting… then is it not worth the risk to try?”_

_He sat up, wanting her to understand just how important this was to him._

_“You are important to me,” he told her softly, speaking a little quieter in case anyone on board was listening. “And I wish that you were with me right now. Tis indeed a strange feeling to be here… going into danger while you are there?”_

_“I hate this,” she said. “I feel so useless. I have been ever since the end of the Dragonsong War.”_

_“What? That is not true!” he countered in surprise, not sure where she came up with such an idea._

_“That’s just how it feels,” she said bitterly, “I just feel like… I’m stuck. I worked hard to grow stronger… yet, I still feel like I can’t do anything right anymore. When Yotsuyu became a primal…?”_

_“You had no choice but to fight her,” he pointed out._

_“And yet I couldn’t help her,” Claire retorted._

_“We’ve been over this,” Alphinaud said crossly, “You should be expected to fix everything on your own! Please, don’t say such things about yourself! You give us courage to keep going forward!”_

_They both remained quiet for a time before he finally opened his eyes again._

_“I’m sorry,” he said to her, “I know that it’s no excuse. But… I’m doing this because I feel that I must. And if I can protect you, then that is all the more reason to be here.”_

_“I don’t want to be protected,” she told him._

_“I know you don’t,” he said back, “But… can you blame me for wanting to see you safe and happy?”_

_When she didn’t answer, he sighed again and said, “I only wish I was able to tell you this face-to-face. But…” he paused, struggling to find the words that his heart wanted to scream out. He wasn’t Thancred, whose words could flow out of him like fine wine… but at least Alphinaud knew that his own words were sincere as he spent his time trying to find the best way to put them._

_“You are more precious to me than you will ever know,” he told her softly, “Do you remember the treasure below Ala Mhigo? You are worth more to me than all that gold and a thousand over similar treasures.”_

_She did not answer, seemingly too stunned by his words to speak, but he continued on anyway, finding it easier to keep going that way._

_“You are always protecting me… but I want to be there for you,” he explained, hoping that she would understand, “I know that you live for battle, but that doesn’t mean that you should spend the rest of your life wandering and fighting. I want a future where we could find a way to live in peace together.”_

_Still, she didn’t answer, and worried that he may have stunned her into a guilty silence, he added, “You wish for the same thing, do you not? I know you do. This could be the first step towards that dream. Believe me, it wasn’t an easy decision for me to come along with them. I feel that I will go mad if I can’t see your face. It’ll… it’ll be difficult to sleep at night… without you nearby.”_

_“Alphinaud…” she said softly and he could hear the static starting to interrupt and knew that they were about to be cut off._

_“It looks like the linkpearl’s connection is experiencing interference. Before I go… please know that… I’m sorry for worrying you… and Alisaie,” he added quickly, truly meaning it, “Knowing that you both are safe, however, is doing much to put my mind at ease. Yet… know that no matter what happens, I want you to know that you have my love.”_

_“Alphinaud… want… you should… be…” but her words were cutting in and out so he couldn’t make out what she was saying. At least until he heard one thing that brought succor to his fearful heart…_

_“Please… Return… to me…” she said and then they lost contact._

*End of Dream*

“…inaud… Master Alphinaud?”

Alphinaud could hear someone calling out his name, though he was struggling to remember the voice. All he knew was that his head was pounding and every part of his body ached as if he had been trampled. He didn’t want to wake up, instead he was wishing to fall back into the comfortable oblivion for a second time.

“Master Alphinaud?” the voice said again, this time a little more forceful, and to stop the voice from making his head ring more than anything else, Alphinaud forced his eyes open. He was lying upon the floor of the control room with Maxima kneeling over him; with two surviving members of the crew watching.

Seeing them there suddenly brought everything back and he began to push himself off the floor, wheezing as he did so while he coughed on the vile fumes.

“Glad to have you back, Master Alphinaud,” Maxima said in relief before explaining, “We have landed in one piece—more or less. But the air filtration system is damaged, and the ship is filling with smoke. We must gather the survivors and get out while we still can.”

Alphinaud got to his feet, holding onto his arm—which felt as though someone tried to pull it out of its socket.

“Aye… Aye,” he wheezed, coughing, as he followed the others towards the exit. When Maxima threw open the door and escorted them out, his first thought was relief when he was back in the open air once again… at least until he got a good look around. He was standing amidst the ruins of what had once been a working airship—though now resembled more of a pile of twisted scrap metal more than anything else—and they were standing in a desert.

His first thoughts of a desert were of the lands of Thanalan… yet even those barren lands of sand held more life than this place. The sand beneath his feet was as white as the shores of the Loch back in Ala Mhigo… indeed, it looked as though they were standing upon a desert of salt for how blank it was. The emptiness around him stretched for malms in all directions and he felt as bare as a newborn babe with how exposed they all were.

They climbed out of the ruined ship, touching down upon the dead earth as they searched around.

“Master Alphinaud, might I ask you to search for survivors?” Maxima asked as he tended to his men, who were struggling to get back to their feet. “I will see to our injured helmsmen.”

Alphinaud wanted to stay close and help as well, but he knew that he was right. His men didn’t seem to be too badly injured, and there could be others in far worse shape. So, pausing only to summon out his carbuncle to help him track, he began to walk cautiously out into the open. He half expected something to come rising out of the ground and strike… yet as he looked down at it, he couldn’t help but sense how… dead it felt. If there was life out here, they would have to be strong indeed.

He began to wander about the wreckage, not finding much of anything out here… at least his carbuncle wandered off towards some of the larger pieces of broken metal. He followed until he heard a faint cry of pain coming from a pile of debris. Running forward, he spotted the form of a man lying underneath it and a faint voice whimper out, “My leg… It… it’s caught…”

“Don’t worry,” he called, knowing he had to work fast, and he began to knock the wreckage away from on top of him, freeing him from the weight before focusing upon his wounds, healing them up. After studying so hard to learn healing to help his friends, he was no stranger to how to close such wounds and before he knew it, the wounded Popularis was panting as he was able to push himself up.

“My thanks…” he coughed as he found his way to his knees, but was trying to catch his breath to get back to his feet while his Moonstone Carbuncle sniffed his hand sympathetically. “I don’t think I would have made it…”

“Yes, you very likely saved his life,” Maxima’s voice said suddenly and Alphinaud looked up to see the man walking towards them. “The question of who would try to take it remains, however…”

Yes, what had hit them? He was having a hard time trying to remember anything from before the crash. But as he was forcing the memories to come back in pieces at a time, they heard the slight buzzing of what sounded like magitek engines and looked up. To his horror, several drones appeared in the sky and were flying out towards them while a group of hostile-looking Imperials began to charge in.

And they didn’t look friendly in the least.

“Put these last few out of their misery, the prince wishes none left alive!” the commander of this group shouted.

“The prince…!?” Maxima gasped from next to him as Alphinaud felt his hand go to his grimoire even before Maxima finished speaking.

“They’ve not come to parley, I fear…” Alphinaud commanded, able to tell that avoiding a fight was impossible, “Ready your weapons!”

He and Maxima stood in front of the wounded men, ready to fight, though he felt anxious at the thought of not having Claire here to fight alongside him. He didn’t like how fearful he was without her presence nearby. But there was no time to think, he and Maxima fought as his carbuncle cast its healing spells around them. The strangers fell quickly enough but the commander was a little more trouble.

Thankfully, he was able to remain calm enough for his spells to do the harm over time and Maxima bore the worst of it until the commander fell; the smell of smoke still thick in his nose as he panted hard. It has been a long time since he really had to push himself. And with his injuries from the crash, it was hard to keep a clear head.

“Are you alright?” Maxima asked him and Alphinaud nodded, still gasping.

That was when things went from bad to worst in the form of magitek drones soaring in overhead. No… this had to be a nightmare. Below them were a small group of warriors running towards them as the drones swooped in low. The pilot riding them then began to fire down upon them, forcing him and Maxima to run and duck out of the way.

Alphinaud hit the ground hard and rolled over, glaring up at the drone as it swooped around, ready for another attack.

“Confound it!” Alphinaud cursed, glaring up at their attackers, “Not here. Not like this!”

He wasn’t going to die in a place like this! Not when he had resolved to find a way to put a stop to this fighting! Like hells he was going to give up now.

But the drone was swooping in low as he got to his feet, ready to go down fighting… when, without warning, the drone’s engine blew up from the side and went spiraling off; the pilot no longer having any control. Alphinaud spun about and watched with wide eyes as the drone swirled dangerous in the air before crashing over a rise a short distance away.

What happened? Was the engine damaged when they attacked them earlier? But no… he saw what had been the cause of it almost as soon as the drone went down. A man was standing upon the rise, too far away to make out any details of him, but he was holding a gunblade in his hands just as two others appeared behind him.

He took down that drone on his own with a single shot?

“Wha—? Who in the Emperor’s name—?” Maxima gasped at the sight of them there.

“Enemies of our enemies,” Alphinaud gasped as he rolled to his feet, “Introductions can wait!”

“You are calm in a crisis, Master Alphinaud,” Maxima said with a hint of admiration in his tone, “Let us finish this, then!”

Alphinaud nodded as he summoned his carbuncle out again and turned to face the remaining drones and enemies even as their new allies joined their forces and fought alongside them.

They stood against the upcoming army, not sure what was happening any longer as they allowed themselves to give in to the power to fight. At least they weren’t on their own anymore. Their unexpected rescuers certainly knew what they were doing and needed no direction or orders as they fought against the Imperials.

Alphinaud cast his spells at the soldiers who charged at him from the ground while most of the others focused upon the drones, who were causing the most damage. The mage who joined them was slinging out balls of fire upon the drones, taking down one with little trouble—and the female lancer leapt up and ran her spear through another drone’s thick metal plating as if it was paper.

But none were more devastating than the man who wielded the gunblade, the same one who fired that one drone out of the sky with a single shot. He certainly seemed to know where to hit, for he was the one who was drawing their enemies ire when they realized that this wasn’t going to be easy.

Too bad there was no time to be spent admiring them. Alphinaud cast his spells as his carbuncle summoned his healing circle to aid them. Once his allies realized what this seal was capable of, several came to stand within it and let its powers wash over them as they continued to strike. One by one the drones and soldiers fell until there was just one left with Maxima fighting with the mercenary to finish it. The mercenary then leapt several yalms away before he drew three large X’s of energy in the air. Alphinaud knew what this attack would mean and dove out of the way as the blast charged at the last drone and finished it off almost despairingly easily.

Yet no sooner did they finish off these soldiers did more begin to appear and went charging at them. It was as if they were popping out of the ground and Alphinaud bit his lip as he tried to keep up. However, these men were looking at the mercenary with fear in their faces.

“By the emperor, that man is a fiend!” one of them yelled, pointing to the menacing mercenary. “Cross formation! Deploy restraints!”

At that, their targets changed from him and Maxima as four more drones appeared and they wrapped aether-like chains to hold the mercenary there.

“Bah!” the man cried out, “A child’s trick!”

Still, they were holding him off the ground and he couldn’t move as he struggled against the bounds. Not letting them have the chance, Alphinaud tapped into a powerful attack which brought a meteor down upon them much like the one he used back in the Ruby Sea. While not destroying the drones completely, it did weaken them all greatly so that when they brought down one of the drones, the bonds holding the mercenary had been weakened to a point that he was able to break free on his own with a loud scream.

“My thanks, boy!” he yelled, his weapon back in hand and turned his attention to the other drones. Together, they were easily able to take down the damaged and smoking drones… leaving their foes dead and defeated.

Painting for air, clutching a stitch in his side, Alphinaud turned to face their unexpected heroes, wanting to thank them for their timely arrival. There were three of them in all; though with the battle happening around him so suddenly he hadn’t had a chance to really take much note of them. The first one that he noticed was a tall duskwright Elezen with his face covered in dark tattoos and dressed in dirty travelling clothes. He certainly seemed used to fighting in this area, if how he wielded that elaborated staff on his back was anything to go by.

The lancer from before was a smaller Hyur woman with dark blue hair and carrying a rough hand-made claw-like lance upon her back as she looked at him curiously. But his eyes were immediately drawn to the middle man. He looked the roughest and grizzled among them, bandages wrapped around his arms and wore a tattered coat that was covered to be several layer of dirt. But his third eye stood out against his forehead, showing him to be of Garlean descent, and was just setting a gunblade that he had seen those in the Imperial Army use, upon his back. The way he fought, also reminded Alphinaud of specialized training he had seen Imperials use before; but with the danger was over, he turned his attention to them with rather cold eyes.

“My thanks,” Alphinaud said politely, “Your intervention proved most timely.”

The menacing looking mercenary looked over all of them with a critical eye. He gazed at Maxima for a moment before his eyes were drawn directly at him.

“Well, well…” the mercenary finally said, “I did not think to meet an Eorzean in this place, let alone a Scion.”

Alphinaud’s eyes widen in surprise and he had to ask, “You know of me, sir?”

The man did not answer at first; but Alphinaud watched as his eyes closed suddenly, as if remembering something from long ago.

“I have some small… history with your order,” he confessed slowly as the other surviving members of the crew joined them.

Alphinaud raised his eyebrows at him, wanting to ask him for more questions. But before he could, the mercenary said, his eyes opening up again and getting to business, “But I would speak of the present. Know you your assailants? And the severity of your predicament?”

That was a good question. And judging by how quickly they were set upon them, they had to have been the same ones who knocked them out of the air. But to what end? What was that about?

“The soldiers bore the insignia of the Emperor’s personal guard…” Maxima stated at once.

“And I could venture a guess as to their motive,” Alphinaud went on as he let this news wash over him. “It would seem that Zenos… or whoever it was that wore Zenos’s face, never planned to let Asahi return alive. Most likely he didn’t want anyone to learn that he had been the one who commanded Asahi to summon the primal and decided to finish them all off here. He doubted that Zenos was aware that Asahi was already dead, but it would not surprise him that he had planned all of this the moment that he and the others left the capital.

But there was another matter that was drawing his attention.

“But you yet have us at a disadvantage, sir—will you not tell us who you are?” Alphinaud questioned.

There was no doubt that he was treading upon dangerous ground. He could see how the man’s two companions looked to him as their leader closed his eyes again. He then said roughly, “Our names are not yours for the asking. And as for our purpose… let this be your answer.”

He then reached for the belt at his side and threw something at his feet. When Alphinaud looked down he gasped, recognizing the black mask at once.

“An Ascian mask!” he cried.

“The face of our prey,” he said firmly.

Alphinaud stared at him as the mercenary gestured silently to his two companions that they were leaving. The two understood his orders without question and began to continue on their way across this desert, heading to who-knows-where. Alphinaud was just wondering if they wanted them to follow or if they felt that they had helped enough when the mercenary paused.

“We must away before more arrive,” he said, barely looking back at them. “Come with us or stay, but make your choice now.”

Alphinaud looked to Maxima and the others, wondering what to do. He didn’t want to trust someone whom they didn’t even know his name yet… however, it was unwise to reject their offer at this point in time. They obviously knew this region much better than they did, and with the power that their leader held… it would be much safer.

“Even should we manage the long trek out of the Burn and secure passage to the capital, we would no doubt be greeted by the Emperor’s guard…” Maxima pointed out.

“Indeed,” Alphinaud agreed with a nod, believing that this was their best option. If nothing else, he could learn just who these people were. If they were hunting Ascians… perhaps they could explain what was happening in the capital… and even to what was going on with Zenos.

“We accept your gracious offer, uh…” he trailed off, not sure of what to call them as the man looked forward again.

“Shadowhunter will suffice for the present,” he said and he continued on. “Come.”

Alphinaud watched as the Shadowhunter left with his comrades before he looked to Maxima and the rest, who nodded once more. They followed after them, with Alphinaud curiosity growing with every step he took. He didn’t know what was going to happen, but he felt that they were on the verge of something big here.

As he looked more to the Shadowhunter… examining his belt with more interest… he could see that there were several other masks strapped there—like trophies. He could see a few of the same black masks that the servants of the Ascians usually wore… including a couple of the crimson red that the higher ranked Ascians had…

And a much smaller mask… white… pale as bone… which was oddly familiar to him, though he knew not why.

_*Warrior of Light*_

“Ugh, this is intolerable,” Alisaie sighed bitterly across from her, “But as much as I wish it were otherwise, there is nothing we can do for Alphinaud now but pray for his success.”

“Well… that is not entirely true,” Thancred offered slowly. “While your brother journeys to Garlemald from the east, I could make my way there from Ala Mhigo and fight out what there is to be learned in the Empire’s western provinces.”

That’s right… she almost forgot about that. Ala Mhigo was on the very edge of Isabard, and so they would be able to cross over Ala Mhigo and straight into those lands on foot if they were careful enough. To be honest, she had been wondering more and more about the lands past Ala Mhigo…?

“Then I’m coming with you!” Alisaie cried out, “I can’t very well sit here sipping tea if there’s action to be taken!”

“Forgive me, Alisaie, but the provinces are hostile territory, and stealth is all important,” Thancred reminded her gently, “It is safer that I go alone.”

“I can sneak well enough when the situation demands it!” Alisaie said angrily, hating that he was treating her like a child who was misbehaving, “Don’t patronize me!”

Claire understood completely where she was coming from. She wanted to volunteer to go with Thancred as well, knowing that she would be more than able to keep up. After all, she was a trained Shinobi… she learned how to gather in areas that were full of dangerous monsters…. She survived Eureka for crying out loud and if you could learn to wander those lands without getting killed then you could make it anywhere.

She wanted to go with him. But…

But the more reasonable part of her mind was reminding her that she couldn’t let her feelings take control here. She needed to remain calm and think this over. They would have to wait and see what would happen… even if she hated herself for it.

“We should leave this to Thancred,” Claire said sadly, locking her emotions away and putting on the stoic mask that she had learned to loath so entirely.

“Not you too,” Alisaie sighed miserably when she saw that she was outnumbered.

“I understand your frustration, Alisaie, but Claire has the right of it,” Y’shtola agreed kindly, “We must defer to Thancred’s expertise in this matter.”

Alisaie looked ready to continue arguing, but she could see the reasoning in this before glaring over at Thancred.

“…Fine,” she said coldly, “Just promise you’ll be careful.”

Thancred stayed long enough to finish his tea and shove a sandwich into his mouth before getting to his feet. Thancred promised that he would keep in contact with them and report everything he saw from this point on. He would stop by the Reach on his way through to Ala Mhigo and speak with Lyse, just to inform her about this plan, but reassured them that he would make sure she understood that he would be going alone.

Y’shtola, on the other hand, was on the linkpearl with Tataru, who was telling her that a ship would soon be leaving for Limsa and she could see if she would be able to secure passage with that.

Claire wasn’t sure how she felt about this… only that it was odd… that they were the ones leaving and she would be forced to remain behind.

“Alisaie and her brother bicker as all siblings do, but she worries for him nonetheless,” Y’shtola said to her quietly, “’Twould be a kindness if you were to visit from time to time, and distract her from her cares.”

It didn’t seem that she would have much else to do, would she? She feared that it would be some time before she would be able to find something to keep her distracted in the upcoming days.

“Well, I had best put on my skulking boots,” Thancred said brightly once he finished saying his goodbyes, “There will be no room for mistakes once I’ve crossed the border from Ala Mhigo.”

“It seems that praying is to be the extent of my contribution after all,” Alisaie sighed, still looking like she was planning on going along even if she had to follow after him, “…But I will stay behind, as I have been bid.”

“We all have our talents,” Thancred said, “Mine just happen to involve a silver tongue and soft soles. I promise to send word the moment I learn aught of consequence.”

He then clapped Claire on the shoulder as he passed by, ready to head to the door, and said, “Don’t worry, I’ll send word as soon as I can if I find out what your beloved is up to.”

Claire rolled her eyes, but she honestly didn’t mind the teasing if he could back up his words. Thancred just gave her a merry wavy before he was out the door.

“See that you notify me too,” Y’shtola warned the two of them. “I mean to depart for Doma as soon as I find as suitable East Aldenard vessel to bear me thither, but I shall return if I am needed.”

They nodded and bid her farewell as Alisaie finished a quick note of introduction and instructed her to meet up with Tataru when she reaches Kugane. She and Hancock would be able to get her to the enclave with little problems.

Y’shtola then gave a polite bow before she left them behind, leaving her to watch with a heavy heart.

“Be sure to drop in whenever you’re next in the area, Claire,” Alisaie said to her. “With any luck, I’ll have a painfully detailed report from Alphinaud to share.”

Claire nodded, but she could see the worry in Alisaie’s eyes and realized that the younger girl didn’t wish to be alone right now.

Her thoughts seemed to be confirmed when Alisaie, looking awkward, asked her, “If you have no pressing matters at hand… you wish to stay the night? There’s an extra bed set up in my room if you need it?” She then added quickly, “That is… if you like? I know that it’s still early, but…?”

“No, I don’t mind,” Claire said softly. She had been up for most of last night anyway and the idea of rest seemed too good to be true at the moment. Alisaie seemed to sigh with relief at her answer and led her to the back room to where she slept, where Claire collapsed gratefully upon the bed and shutting her eyes.

*Later*

_‘That dream again…’_ she thought to herself tiredly as she opened her eyes to realize that she was in a room at the Rising Stones. It had been a long time since days of the past plagued her thoughts, but perhaps it was with all the worry and the rare chance to rest that allowed her mind to drift back to those simple days when she began her journey. She rubbed her eyes, feeling even more exhausted than she did when she first shut her eyes.

Her eyes went to the linkpearl that was sitting upon the bedside table and felt a sigh escape her lips when she watched it laying there innocently.

“It’s not that I don’t trust you,” she whispered to herself as the warm blanket seemed to do little to soothe the cold she felt inside. “But I’m worried. Please. Come back soon.”

She thought to when last spoke to Alphinaud and how she wasn’t sure if he was able to hear her last words to him before they were cut off.

“Please, just promise me that you will return safe and sound to me…” she pleaded before their connection was gone and she was forced to stand there alone in the dark for what felt like hours before acknowledging that he wouldn’t be able to answer her. She hoped that he did hear it… that he was doing well.

She stretched out her legs… only for her foot to make contact with another body lying beside her. Startled, she raised her head to see what was going on… to find that Alisaie was lying next to her, also curled up into a tight ball.

This took her very much by surprise and she sat up as she tried to figure out what was happening. Claire was even more surprised that she hadn’t noticed her presence before now… for she didn’t usually sleep herself. Rested, yes, allowing her body to rest when it needed it most… but she never actually slept. The bed on the other side of the room looked as if someone had been there recently… meaning that Alisaie must have gotten up at one point and joined her.

Alisaie was not someone who liked to admit that she was afraid or worried. She hated showing weakness to anyone… especially to Claire. Yet here she was, looking like a young child who had crawled into her parent’s bed because of a storm or a nightmare had frightened her. Claire did not fault her for this at all… yet she could not help but wonder what it was about her that made even Alisaie open up and trust her to risk being caught like this. She didn’t question it though as she laid back down and watched her sleep for a moment.

Alisaie trembled slightly in her sleep, her eyes screwed up tightly as if she was having a nightmare. There was still enough space for both of them on this bed and Alisaie had wrapped her own blanket around her to keep warm—her weapon still tucked at her side and ready for her to draw at a moment’s notice. Claire turned her head upon her pillow and watched, wondering if she should wake her or not. Instead, she gently reached out a hand and pulled the scared girl a little closer to her. Alisaie did not wake up, but she did seem to settle down when she felt her presence there. This was something that Claire also knew very well. She was curled right up next to her, as if she had wanted to feel warmth and the heartbeat of someone close rather than to remain alone and worry about what was going to happen in the future.

She shared her body warmth with her and held Alisaie’s hand reassuringly until the girl seemed to calm down and gentle sleep returned to her. Claire watched on as she noticed the tear that fell from the younger girl’s closed eye and squeezed her hand a little tighter to let her know that she was there. Eventually, this seemed to be enough for Alisaie’s mind to settle down and Claire remained there listening to her slow breathing until she also allowed herself to drift off and rest. Willing herself to shut her mind down for once and allow sleep to wash over her.

They would go after the others soon enough. They would have to be ready for anything when that moment came.


	34. The Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The days following her beloved departure to lands unknown and the WOL is finding some time for a rare respite. Not only that, but the Rising Event is taking place this day and she spends it celebrating with friends. But her thoughts are always with the one she yearns to see the most. So, can her friends find a way to bring solace to an aching heart?

It was barely an hour before the sun rose over the Lavender Beds on this particular day. It had rained upon this district sometime during the night and the surrounding trees and plants still hung onto the remains of the light storm they had during that time. The sky showed signs that the clouds were moving on at this point and the day promised to be bright and sunny, with traces of gold mixed in the blackened clouds and the birds were beginning their songs.

It was at one particular plot did a person appear at the front entrance, swaying alarmingly as she stumbled up the steps towards the door. Claire gave her head a shake to clear it; barely able to see straight as she disappeared into her home, feeling like she was about to be sick. She swallowed it down as she staggered through the living room and towards the stairs—having to lean heavily against the railing to get herself up each step.

If her enemies could see her now… they would laugh themselves stupid for how tipsy she was.

She had done almost nothing but drink all day yesterday and she was now paying the price for it. She normally wasn’t one to take more than a glass or two of wine at such an event, but the effects of the ale she drank was wearing off and the hangover was beginning to show its ugly head.

She gritted her teeth, cursing inwardly at how careless she had been, before she was able to heave herself up to the top floor. She was grateful she thought to give her servants and staff the last few days off so that they could celebrate with their loved ones, so no one was there to see her in such a state. But she was able to find her way drunkenly to her bedroom… where she collapsed onto the bed, groaning slightly.

Hopefully she wouldn’t have to drink again until the next Rising event.

All this last week she had seen the banners and crystal decorations being set up throughout the city-states and she was quite looking forward to it. She had been trying her best to keep herself busy to distract her otherwise worried mind. But it was easier to enjoy herself when there was an event on the horizon.

During the morning of the Rising, she paid a trip to the Reach to visit Lyse and see how they were fairing as of late. Needless to say, the members of the Resistance weren’t holding back and weren’t even waiting until evening to begin the drinking and partying. By the time that she entered the Reach, there was already dancing and singing that were loud enough to be heard all across Gyr Albania.

“Oh,” Lyse said happily, watching everyone drink that morning with a rather bemused expression. When she saw Claire walk through the crowd, she eagerly waved her over, her smile radiant even from this distance. Lyse gave her a warm, sisterly hug before drawing back and looking at her up and down—as if to make sure that she was still in one piece.

“You’re here too? I went to the royal palace on some business,” she explained before looking over at her comrades with amusement on her face. “When I came back, everything was… festive.”

That was when they heard some drunken cries and they looked up to the imposing statue of the Destroyer looking down at them. At first, Claire had trouble making out what everyone was laughing and pointing at… at least until she saw Arenvald standing upon Rhalgr’s palm, dressed in nothing but his breeches and stretching out as if getting ready for a long run.

“Wait, what?” Lyse cried, having just looked to see where everyone was looking. “Up there, on the Destroyer’s hand—is that Arenvald? What in the world is he—Oh.”

Oh was right… for without warning, and with a joyful cry, Arenvald hurdled himself off his perch and they all watched in silence as he fell.

“Oh! He jumped!” Lyse cried as Arenvald fell right into the shallow pool below him. A few seconds later, his head popped out of the water to the cheers of everyone around him.

“That’s going to leave a mark…” Lyse said with a laugh.

“Well, good news is that he won’t feel it until the booze wears off,” Claire offered with a smile, thoroughly enjoying the cheerful atmosphere. “I knew that they would be celebrating the Rising… but…?”

“…What?” Lyse asked in revelation. “It’s the Rising today?”

Claire looked back at her, a little surprise that she had forgotten what today was. She supposed that she had been so busy, that it just slipped her mind… that… or she was as forgetful as ever.

“Well then, that explains why Arenvald would drink himself silly and dive a hundred yalms into a shallow pool,” Lyse laughed out in new understanding. “No, wait… was it that kind of celebration?”

Claire blinked in confusion, not sure she understood what Lyse meant. And she grew concerned when she saw her look away, a sudden melancholy air about her.

“But you know… I never imagined I’d get to celebrate the Rising in Ala Mhigo. It’s a strange feeling. Till now, it’s always been Gridania for us. For me and Papalymo…” she confessed sadly.

Ah, so that was it. She was thinking about Papalymo and how much things much have changed since the last Rising she celebrated. Claire looked back to the cheering crowd as they pulled Arenvald from the water—as if he were a conquering hero—and he in turn swayed in a dazed way. Good thing that he was drunk right now… he won’t remember anything once he sobered up… but she was amused to think that he will be wondering why he hurts so badly come the morrow.

But still… her mind wandered as she thought more to the past and the person she was just a year ago. But as she tried to remember, Lyse cleared her throat and was now punching her fists together eagerly.

“I can practically hear our bossy friend chiding me for being glum,” she said, now sounding much more like her more cheerful self. She then had a bright twinkle in her eyes as she suggested, “Come on, let’s jump off the Destroyer too!”

That took Claire by surprise that she would even suggest such a thing—and completely sober too. She opened her mouth, about to answer when she suddenly felt a pair of eyes boring into the back of her head and looked over her shoulder to see that someone was glaring right at them—as if she knew exactly what they were talking about.

“…Or not,” Lyse said awkwardly when she saw M’naago there with her hands on her hips and glaring accusing at her like how a mother would to a child who was planning something dangerous. “Naago’s staring daggers at me,” she groaned to her before calling out, “Alright, Naago, I won’t jump! I promise!”

Perhaps… that was a good thing. As much fun as it sounded… the last thing that either of them needed was to be confided to a bed on this day. Still, that wasn’t enough to stop Lyse, who was looking back at her and asked, “So, um, do you have time after this?”

Claire nodded and Lyse beamed at the thought.

“There’s a restaurant I want to take you to—traditional Ala Mhigan cuisine,” she explained, taking her by the hand and began to pull her along after her, “It’s a favorite of Raubahn’s. There, we’ll celebrate like there’s no tomorrow! I hope you’re thirsty, because there’s going to be plenty of drink to go around too!”

She wasn’t kidding about that.

Lyse took her out of the Reach and straight to the capital of Ala Mhigo—where the streets were aligned with people celebrating. Not only remembering all those lives that were lost in the Calamity, but also celebrating the joy of being free after so many years of oppression. Lyse brought her to a small restaurant to where they got a surprise to see that Raubahn was already there with Pipin—both of whom were sharing a drink and celebrating loudly with everyone else. They joined them at the bar and soon there were a steady supply of alcohol being passed around as they talked and laughed.

Claire, unwisely, got into a drinking contest with Raubahn… where she beat him and won a sack of gil that they put up for a wager after only a few rounds of drinks.

“Who would have thought the Bull of Ala Mhigo was such a lightweight?” Lyse laughed, her face red from all the ale and she was hiccupping.

“Hey, the lads have been insisting on buying me drinks all day!” Raubahn boomed out joyfully. “I couldn’t help it!”

Claire chuckled at the light atmosphere before she realized that she was running low on time. She got up from her seat and set her winnings down in front of the bartender, silently letting him know that this was for whatever else they drank him out of… which the young man bowed gratefully to her.

“Aww, you leaving?” Lyse asked with her voice a little slurred when she saw her standing up.

“I have to go and see Alisaie about something important,” Claire answered back with a smile and a wave of her hand. “Don’t wait up for me and don’t worry. I’m sure that we’ll have that drinking contest the next time I come around.”

She left them in good hands. As the two laughed with each other, sharing tales and songs, Claire leaned in and advised Pipin, “Make sure those two get home safely.”

He grinned back and held up his mug, showing he was on it. Claire then teleported, knowing that she wouldn’t be missed among all this celebrating.

She was a little light-headed from all the ale she drank, but she secretly prided herself on how she had always been able to hold her liquor. Perhaps it was because she spent so much time in Limsa when she first arrived in Eorzea?

Either way, she planned on getting an hour or two of sleep before she returned to the Far East. Thinking only of the bed that was waiting for her in the Drowning Wench. She had been so tired lately that she was worried that if she returned to her own private estate that she would never wake up in time. Here, with the noise that usually went on outside—she was sure that she would get only the couple hours of sleep she desired.

However, when she walked into the Drowning Wench, to where it was also very loud with the cries of other drunks—as it usually was—she was surprised to see that a familiar someone was sitting at the bar area.

She walked over to the bar to where the mi’qote’s ears perked up at the sound of her approaching footsteps and looked up to see her.

“Ah,” Y’shtola smiled when she saw her there. “I confess I did not expect to see you here. Please, sit down…”

“I hope I’m not interrupting something?” she asked as she took the seat right next to her.

“Not at all,” Y’shtola said kindly. “The ship that is bound for Kugane will be leaving soon. I thought that I should celebrate now while I could before I make for the East.”

She then held up her hand to old Baderon, who gave Claire a merry grin when he saw her and brought out another drink for her—on the house.

“When was the last time we had a moment to ourselves?” Y’shtola asked suddenly. “I do not rightly recall.”

Claire frowned as she thought that over.

“I believe… sometime during… Titan?” she suggested as Y’shtola thought it over in surprise. But it seemed that it was true. The last time that the two of them actually had a time to spend to themselves without worry may have been during that ridiculous matter of running errands for the Company of Heroes. And they weren’t even able to enjoy that feast completely with the threat of Titan looming over their heads.

They remained quiet for a moment as she watched Y’shtola.

“Five years now since Eorzea’s rebirth…” she heard her mutter softly. “We have labored tirelessly for the realm’s preservation. And you most tirelessly of all, my friend.”

Y’shtola swirled her drink around in her class for a moment as Claire watched on, not saying anything. It seemed that there was much weighing upon the scholar’s mind as of late. Claire supposed that was only natural seeing how she only recently had been allowed to leave her sickbed without being told off. She had spent so long in her sickbed after the attack that Zenos dealt to her… and it was only after swearing to take it easy from now on was she even allowed to leave the Rising Stones.

“At risk of repeating myself…” Y’shtola told her after a long stretch of silence. “I doubt not but that many and more trials await us. But together with the Scions—” she paused there before shaking her head and corrected, “Nay, together with you, there is no hardship we cannot overcome.”

Claire felt herself turning red at those words.

“I’m flattered you think so highly of me,” she muttered as she picked up the offered drink. “But you don’t give yourself enough credit.”

Y’shtola chuckled at that, giving her a kind smile that felt a little… disconcerting with how empty her eyes looked. Claire wanted to ask how her eyes were doing of late, but found herself unable to bring up the question.

“With the knowledge I have acquired across myriad worlds, I will continue to stand with you,” she vowed before shutting her blank eyes for a moment and added, “And I hope that you will continue to stand with me.”

Claire stared at her. Why would she think that way? But she forced a smile when Y’shtola looked back to her.

“Of course,” she told her, and whatever it was that plagued her friend’s mind seemed to vanish and she gave her a true smile this time.

“Now come,” she said, holding up her glass, “Raise your glass!”

Claire held up her own and they toasted.

“May the Crystal light your way…” Y’shtola told her sincerely, “…On this joyous day, and all the days to come!”

They clink their glasses together, both of them drinking deeply until their glasses were empty. Claire told her briefly of what Lyse was up to in the Reach, as well as her own business in the Far East this day. When they parted ways, Y’shtola seemed to be in much better spirits. She promised that should she find something of important while in the Far East, she would send word to them as quickly as possible. Claire offered to journey with her aboard the ship, but Y’shtola shook her head.

“You seem to be running a little behind on another appointment,” Y’shtola reminded kindly. “Don’t delay yourself on my account. You go on and have fun. And give Alisaie my regards.”

“Be careful,” Claire told her as Y’shtola only beamed back and held up her hand in farewell. Claire saw her off at the docks, keeping watch until she saw her friend get on board and the ship pull out of the harbor. She continued to watch until the ship was out of sight… leaving her feeling a little foolish standing on the deck and staring out into the distance.

She frowned slightly… not sure what she felt this strange sense of great unease. She could only hope that her mind was seemly too buzzed to really be thinking straight as she teleported—allowing herself to soar over the lands and to the Far East and forgoing the thoughts of sleep for now.

When she next opened up her eyes, she was struck by the blue light that shone overhead. She was standing within the underwater bubble of Taramizu. It was busier than usual with the Kojin carrying around crates and baskets that were full of all manner of decorations and food. The loud chatter of the Kojin made it hard to hear anything… but there was still one voice that not even this din could silence.

“Why are they not finished yet?” a familiar called and Claire turned her head over in the direction to see what was the cause of the yelling.

“Come on, that’s enough gawping,” Alisaie barked when she spotted her over the heads of their scaly friends, “Lend us a hand, will you?”

Alisaie was directing a few Kojin as they heaved over some boxes, looking ready to bring them to the surface as Claire calmly strolled over to her as Alisaie watched the Kojin continuing on setting everything up for their festival. She then rolled her eyes and whispered to her, “Ugh. They’re going about this with entirely too much festivity. I should’ve made a better effort to explain what the Rising is all about…”

“I don’t see that as a bad thing?” Claire asked kindly as Alisaie kicked at a pink shell at her feet. If anything, she was glad to see that so many people were enjoying themselves these days. This was something that the world needed more of.

“Well, so it goes,” Alisaie sighed, “Nothing wrong with having a little fun. Better to keep busy… otherwise I might start thinking about Alphinaud, off doing gods know what in the Empire.”

She wasn’t the only one. Claire was struggling to keep her own spirits up after the thought of Alphinaud and where he was right now. She had been doing her best to keep busy, but being with Alisaie was enough to bring that worry back.

Alisaie suddenly realized what she said before allowing a sad smile to appear on her lips. Claire then heard her mutter to herself, “So eager to keep things moving. If I could give him a piece of my mind…”

She may have to wait for that. For Claire had a few words that she wanted to share with Alphinaud herself the next time that she saw him.

“But I’ll admit, I respect his heartfelt desire to make the world a better place,” Alisaie confessed after a few more minutes of a comfortable silence, “Enough to make me want to do better.”

Claire turned her soft gaze to her as Alisaie looked like she was struggling within herself to admit something unpleasant. “He puts me to shame, a little bit, you know? It’d be nice if I could, just once… make him know how it feels…”

Ah… she remembered after their venture into the Binding Coils, and the two of them said goodbye. How she vowed that she would not be outdone by her brother. That was good… good to hear that their competitive nature of hers hasn’t faded in the slightest.

Which was strange… for she knew that Alphinaud felt the same way about her.

Some of her own feelings must have been showing on her face, for Alisaie looked to her in surprise and demanded, “What? Don’t give me that look!”

Claire just laughed at the indignant look on the younger girl’s face.

“Oh, forget I said anything!” Alisaie barked at her before collecting herself, “Let us get on with the preparations for the Rising. ‘Us’ as in you, too!”

Ah, of course. It wouldn’t be a normal day in her life if she didn’t have to work. But she didn’t mind it so much this time as she watched Alisaie turn back to the Kojin with a new spring in her step.

“I’d like you to deliver an invitation to Rasho and our Confederate friends,” she ordered her, “Bringing people together is what you do best—everyone knows that! And on an occasion like this, it’s important to come together as one!”

***Later***

“Eorzea’s so-called ‘Rising’…” Magnai said thoughtfully. “I bade my people host a celebration. Curiosity compelled me.” He glanced at her and added, “Your attendance, however, came as something of a surprise.”

The sun had been setting upon the Steppe as she wandered about the green hills. She needed to escape those pirates before they tried to get her into another drinking contest. She honestly wasn’t sure if she could handle it at this point. Being out in the wide-open space of the Steppe was enough to clear her mind of trouble and to feel much better from her situation. After inviting the Confederacy to join in, they were more than happy to partake in food and drink with them. If there was one thing that she learned was that there were none quite like pirates who knew how to have a good time.

They were even gracious enough to bring in their own food and drink to share with them as the party continued on for the rest of the afternoon and would probably go on until the dead of night. Or that they ran out of food… whatever came first. She had spent a great deal of time with the others back in the Ruby Sea… laughing with them all so hard that her sides ached.

By that point, Alisaie seemed to have fallen over in her own cups. Honestly, she was amazed at how much she could hold, having lost to only Rasho in that drinking contest. Claire took the duty of carrying Alisaie to a space where she could sleep it off back at Taramizu. As she carried her on her back across the Isle of Becko, Alisaie began to come too slightly and found her voice.

“You know my brother really likes you?” she asked in a slurred voice.

“Yes,” Claire smiled to her, knowing she won’t remember any of this. “And I think that you had a little too much.”

“Nay… nah… I know I didn’,” she hiccupped before pressing her face into Claire’s back as she let her continue to carry her through the tunnel. “I’m per… perfectly fline. Wait, I mean… fine… I think?”

Claire chuckled as Alisaie continued to babble all the way down to the ocean’s floor and even until the moment that she was tucked into some warm blankets that the Confederacy loaned to her.

“You know, the Scions have a betting pool with you and… my brother…” Alisaie informed her.

“Really?” Claire asked in amusement as she tucked her in. “About what?”

“When you two would officially get together,” Alisaie mumbled.

“And is everyone in on this?” Claire asked curiously.

“Oh, sure…” Alisaie confessed. “Lyse thinks that the two of you will… will… be dating in a matter of… moons. And Thancred and I started a bet on… when you two get married.”

Claire paused at those words.

“And what do you think?” she asked slowly.

“Oh, in about… five years? Maybe? If not sooner?” Alisaie told her before she lay her head down. “Just promise me… you’ll take good care of him. He needs… someone like you to… to… keep him in line.”

Claire smiled sadly.

“I’ll do my best,” she promised as Alisaie finally closed her eyes and began to drift off. “However… with the way things are going… I fear that marriage is not in the cards. You are going to lose that bet.”

Her heart was heavy as she gently tucked Alisaie in, leaving her in the care of the other Kojin. After that, she didn’t feel like returning to the party and she felt that it was safe for her to be able to take some time to herself and try to clear out her system before she journeyed to the Enclave. Another celebration was to take place there that evening and Hien had insisted that she join them there.

She still had some time before sundown and decided to pay a visit to the Mol upon the Steppe. Funny enough, when they greeted her, Cirina had a special tonic made that would help with those who have hangovers. Claire laughed as Cirina handed it to her, telling her that the gods bid her to make it shortly before her arrival.

Claire tucked the potion away gratefully, knowing that she would need it later on.

She spent a fair amount of time with her and the other Mol before she bid them farewell. Before she left though, she was given a bit of advice… that it may be good for her to wander close to the Dawn Throne before she left these lands.

Well, seeing as she had nothing better to do at the moment, she did what she was told… only to run across a handful of Oronir tribe members. They were returning from a successful hunt and were surprised to see their khagan walking by.

But instead of a fight, they invited her to join them back at the Dawn Throne… where they were having a celebration of their own.

Which was how she found herself held up at the place of ‘honor’ by sitting by Magnai’s side as they watched the others celebrate. There was dancing and feasting, as well as many of them wrestling with each other to show off their strength…

And plenty of drink being passed around…

“I offered to assist my brothers and sisters in the preparations, but was refused by all…” Magnai confessed as he watched them, “…leaving me naught else to do but look on the setting sun in your company.”

Claire turned her gaze back to the setting sun over the west. Disappearing over the mountains that led to the Burn… to where Alphinaud was. Apparently, some of her worries appeared on her face, for she could feel Magnai looking at her.

“Why are you here, though?” he asked her suspiciously. “Do not tell me that you… enjoy these festivities?”

If nothing else, the tone in his voice was enough to cause her to smile brightly at him.

“Could it be that the warrior who triumphed in the Naadam, who cavorted with those fishmen, has a fondness for such things?” Magnai questioned, his eyes drifting over in the distance where the Namazu were still holding their seven year celebration. “Hmm. Some might say that does you credit.”

She winked, asking rather teasingly, “And would one of those people include yourself? You also seem to be enjoying it.”

“Indeed, this is an opportunity to offer thanks and pay respects,” he said with a deep chuckle in his throat, “You would do well to venerate the Sun and bask in his glory.”

He then smirked as he folded his arms. “That being said…” he paused before adding, sounding a little disappointment at whatever thought came to his mind, “Hmph, it seems we must continue to wait. Had it occurred to me sooner, I would have had them set the table with fresh game felled by the Sun. But night shall soon fall. ‘Twould be boorish to begin the hunt by Nhaama’s light.”

He gazed to the horizon where the moon was beginning to rise.

“You’ll have your rematch soon enough,” Claire promised, knowing that Magnai was secretly dying for a chance to battle with her once more. “But for now, let us rejoice.”

He seemed to agree with that idea.

“In which case…” he said as he leaned back in his seat and added regally, “I grant you leave to bring me drink.”

She arched an eyebrow as he opened his eyes, giving her a rather smug smirk.

“You may partake as well,” he added in an afterthought. “But know that this is an honor rarely granted, even to my brothers. Be grateful, and in your gratitude share stories wondrous and worthy of the Sun.”

Ah, Magnai… a man who was never afraid to speak his mind. Nor was he one lacking in confidence. Still, she felt that she would humor him… half wondering if she should join the next Nadaam, if to defeat him a second time and knock him down a peg or two.

He grinned, as if he knew exactly what she was thinking.

“Stories, perhaps, of a gentle, ethereal maiden. A dancer in the morning mist…” he sighed as the thought.

“You’ll find her, someday,” Claire told him, but it seemed that his thoughts were carrying him away to dreams of this maiden—who may only live inside his mind.

***Later***

“Go on,” Sadu challenged as she pushed another jug of drink her way, “Drink.”

She was starting to think that everyone was trying to get her to drown herself. She must have drunk enough to drown a primal at this state. Though she took the small jug, she found herself struggling not to be sick at the sight of it.

After leaving the Dawn Throne, she was making her way across the plains to head to the shortcut that would take her to Yanixa. As she was passing by… to her luck, she came across a Dothal party just returning from Reunion… where they had recently learned of the Rising event from some passing adventurers and decided to hold a celebration of their own. So, they invited her to join them.

Not sure if she should laugh or cry at this point, she could only accept and be allowed to journey with them back to the rest of the Dothal.

Where she somehow was finding herself being given drinks as she joined Sadu.

“Oh? Could it be the khagan can take no more?” Sadu grinned while the sounds of the other Dothal laughed about them, “The night is still young.”

“Sorry,” she apologized, laughing as she did so, “I’ve been drinking all day. In truth, I’m having a hard time seeing straight.”

That caused Sadu to start laughing in that rough voice, almost making her sound unrecognizable from her usual battle-hardened self.

“Is this not your tradition?” she asked, “This ‘Rising’ you chose to share with us? What you travelers consider a celebration. Well, here you are, and here you will remain until the end…”

Claire grins a little guilty as Sadu smirks back.

“Hmph,” she retorted, “Like a nameday brat our khagan grins. Carried away by the festivities, wits dulled by drink. If your enemies could see you now…”

“Ah, I’d still crush them,” she said, surprised by how bold her words sounded. Sadu seems to have a talent in bringing the devil out of anyone.

“Unbecoming a champion as it is, I will pretend the dark hid your slovenly features from me,” Sadu decided.

“And for that, I thank you,” she responded as they strolled only a few yalms away from the partying Dothal and found their gazes turned skyward towards the glittering moon high above them.

“Eat, drink, make merry, and take your rest,” Sadu said to her again, “Rise refreshed and face us in battle once more! And remember: my flames will leave no trace of you if you withhold even a sliver of your strength.”

Ah, of course, she wanted the chance to fight her again. Now that she thought about it, it seems that things upon the Steppe have been calm since the Nadaam… Sadu and many others must be so bored. Mayhaps that was the reason they sought a celebration?

“But that is for later,” Sadu stated as she held up her own jug, “For now, we drink!”

They shared another cup of sake as they watched the moon bath the Steppe in its heavenly light. The dancing moonbeams scattered across the dunes and cast the Dawn Throne in shadows while the light of the campfires could be seen cutting through the dark.

“For tonight is a special night indeed,” Sadu went on softly. “Everlasting as the moon and the stars in the sky.” She then looked back at her with a smug smile and added, “Like them you must endure, until the festivities are concluded!”

She could see the wisdom in that. If she couldn’t stand a full day of food and drink, then what hope could she have in future battles? Besides, when would be the next time that she would be allowed such merriment? In her experience, the next battle was waiting around the corner along with another journey.

She told Sadu this much and the leader of the Dothal grinned.

“Ah, such a life,” she said fondly, never turning her gaze from the moon, “To battle and allow your spirit to soar ever higher. There is little doubt in my mind that when your time comes, it will shine brighter than even the sun. Who knows? Mayhaps you will be reborn as one of us.”

Claire thought that over for a moment, wondering how she would feel at the thought of being reborn only to continue to fight. But the idea that she could be reborn here, upon the Steppe… to be free of the responsibilities that weigh her very spirit down…?

“Should such a thing happen, I would consider that to be a great honor,” she told Sadu. “We shall have to wait and see.”

Sadu turned her gaze with those piercing eyes to her. “We shall indeed,” she said as they held up their drinks once more, enjoying the light of the moon.

***The Enclave in the Evening***

Claire had spent the last couple of weeks aiding the people of Doma with as much as she could. Such as helping to contribute to the rebuilding of the marketplace, the district for both metal-working and other crafts, and even a paper mill where they had worked on building such things like lanterns and pinwheels to sell. She had felt quite proud at how well things had turned out; but seeing it all come together like this was more than she expected.

It looked like everyone who lived at the Enclave was out and about, enjoying the festivities while sounds of joy and laughter could be heard for malms away.

She wandered about the streets as she looked at everything in awe. She was drawn to the lanterns and decorations that were strung up everywhere while the smell of traditional Doman food also filled the air. She didn’t dare drink anymore though; and she was fit to bursting with all the food she had today.

But her eyes were drawn to one particular place where some paper toys were being sold and she paused there to look at one item in particular.

She wanted a pinwheel.

She was just wondering if she should buy one when someone called her name, causing her to look around.

“Ah, there you are!” Hien called at the sight of her approaching him. He jogged to her, meeting her halfway and clapped her hard on the shoulder as he said cheerfully, “I hope you have been enjoying the festivities. The enclave’s unique take on Eorzea’s Rising… I’ll admit I wasn’t sure what to think of the Shazenkai’s proposal at first, but when they explained it was an occasion for reflection and rebuilding…”

He paused there as he looked around at the sight of his people, all happy and content with how far they have come. Seeing the sight of so much celebration instead of sorrow seemed to be enough to convince him that this was the right choice.

“…Well, though our circumstances be different, it is something to which we can relate,” he finished to her, “We could always use more thoughts and prayers. But yet, I will admit that we have given it a decidedly Doman flair.”

Claire nodded as she smiled a little wider at the sight of the fun.

“I think that many in Eorzea would enjoy it,” she told him. “You should pay us a visit come next year…”

He grinned at the idea when he looked back to her.

“So—let us take a stroll, you and I, and see the sights together,” he insisted, holding out his arm to her, “Perhaps some food from the stalls to begin, after which we could watch a performance or two…”

Now the performances she was eager to see. But just as she reached up to take his arm, Hakuro came running out of nowhere. He was out of breath and looked concern over something and she could feel some of the blissful happiness fade out of her at the sight of his worry.

“Hm? What troubles you, Hakuro?” Hien asked, noticing his friend’s state, “You look flustered.”

“My lord,” he said and quickly whispered into his ear of whatever the problem was. She could not hear him as he talked but she saw Hien’s eyes widen in surprise.

“…Drunken Buduga on the hunt for me, you say?” he repeated as he drew away from him. “Understood. I shall seek them out at once.”

But Hakuro shook his head firmly at that as he leaned in and whispered something else. Possibly not wishing to alert anyone else around them that there was anything wrong. Yet Claire found a smile coming to her face as she suspected what was going on.

“…No?” Hien questioned in a rather taken aback voice, “I should run, lest they capture and spirit me away?”

Claire couldn’t hold it in and broke down laughing. Even Hakuro seemed to be fighting a smile at those words as Hien threw back his head and roared with his own bark-like laugh.

“Oho, I see!” he said, sounding almost like a young child about to play a game, “So that’s the game, is it? Very well! I will play the hare, and they the hounds!”

He stretched out his legs, getting ready for a chase when his eyes fell upon her.

“But how thoughtless of me!” he added, as if concerned that his manners were anything less than what she deserved, “Join me, my friend! Together we will lead them on a merry chase! Ready… Go!”

Unable to find a way to say no—indeed, she wasn’t given any time to do so—she merely laughed as she ran after him while a group of Xaela, dressed in green, came running around the corner and spotted the pair of them.

They played this little game for quite some time. The Buduga were relentless in their chase as they ran circles around them on a merry hunt. At times, they were able to give them the slip and the pair of them were able to enjoy watching acrobats or performers entertain the crowd before the race began again.

Claire knew that they weren’t interested in her—with her being a woman—but they seemed to take amusement from her begin able to outwit them even amidst all of this. If there was one thing that she knew about the Xaela of the Steppe… it was that they loved a challenge.

This continued on well into the night until Claire began to grow tired of this game… and was feeling sick from everything that she had partook earlier that day. She and Hien split up at one point, and she decided that she better take it easy… least she will be sick. And that was a sight that she knew that no one would want to see.

Deciding to seize this chance for some quiet, she disappeared from the festival and made her way down to the docks, feeling better the moment that she felt the cool air from the river hit her face.

Yet, it seemed that she wasn’t as alone as she thought… there was another familiar figure standing at the water’s edge. A friend she couldn’t help but wonder why she was missing out on the fun, and walked over to speak with her.

“Oh…” Yugiri said in surprise as Claire joined her, her vision now so messed up that she was seeing double. Thankfully, she was able to hide it as she joined her for a moment’s respite.

“Are you come seeking fresh air as well?” Yugiri asked her with a smile, “I’ve… had a little to drink. Lord Hien offered me a cup.”

A cup? How she wished that she had the same problem. She felt the urge to laugh, but decided that it would be far better not to cause anyone alarm to learn how wasted she truly was as she smiled back playfully.

Yugiri turned her head and gazed out at the One River, enjoy the distant sounds of the celebration behind them.

“I just noticed that you seem to be missing out,” Claire told her, glad that her voice wasn’t as garbled as she feared that it would be.

Yugiri shrugged at that as she looked back to the water and Claire remembered what Yugiri said before about how being near water relaxed her.

“’Tis a peaceful time indeed when a shinobi can partake in the revelry…” she said, and Claire could see that Yugiri’s face was red—much like how Lyse’s was earlier. “But I must say, I did not expect to be found. What has brought you all this way?”

Claire laughed as she told her about Hien’s playful chase throughout the Enclave with the Buduga. All in all, she was grateful for the game for it helped to clear her own head somewhat, while everyone laughed at the sight.

“Pardon?” Yugiri questioned, as if not sure if she heard her right. “Dragged into a game of chase between Lord Hien and the Buduga… and you sought a moment’s respite?”

Soon they were both laughing at the absurdity of it all.

“Forgive me, I meant no offense,” Yugiri apologized suddenly, both of them smiling, “Just the thought that he could tire out even a great hero such as you… my lord is truly hopeless.”

He truly was. Yet, she liked him like this. In some ways, he had almost a childlike mind—and she liked to think that was why his people adored him so much. He had a good heart and he was easy to laugh with; both good qualities that a leader should have.

She looked to Yugiri, who was looking to the sky, where the stars were hidden from them for the time being from clouds.

“But… I do you discredit,” Yugiri added, “To us, you are more than just the savior of Eorzea and Doma. Though your inimitable feats raise you high above us, and we cannot help but regard you with awe… we see you first as a dear friend.”

Claire blinked, wondering where that all came from.

“I am glad,” she told her honestly. Truly, she was grateful that there were still some who only saw her as a friend. Whatever else she may be, the idea that others would look to her and see… only see a savior… the Liberator… the cursed Warrior of Light… it was hard. Yet, when she spoke to those like Yugiri and Hien… like to many of her other friends she saw today… she found it much easier to ignore such titles and duties.

Here, she was just Claire Faye. No one else.

“When we arrived as refugees, you were among the few who proffered the hand of succor,” Yugiri went on, closing her eyes and a hand over hear heart as she thought back to that day they first met. When she still wore a mask and Claire didn’t even know what her face looked like. “To reflect on those days is enough to warm my heart. For your kindness, I thank you.”

Claire smiled softly and told her, “I’m glad to have helped. If not, then we never would have become friends, would we?”

Yugiri beamed at her when her eyes opened up. They looked long and hard at the other, enjoying the sudden peace of the night around them, and each other’s strong presence. But after a few minutes, Yugiri spoke again.

“Now then, lest we forget the Buduga,” she sighed, sounding both amused and a little disappointed, “My duty is to protect my lord, and I shall return to his side.”

She began to walk away before pausing and adding, “Though if truth be told, I would sooner enjoy the festivities with you.”

Claire blinked, startled at that before she felt her face glowing even redder as she chuckled.

“’Twould seem the wine has emboldened me,” Yugiri said, also grinning playfully, “Pray pay me no mind.”

Claire watched her leave, feeling her fondness for Yugiri grow as she disappeared up the steps. She suspected that the others may be wondering where she disappeared to. Yet, for now, she remained where she was, knowing that she would bid farewell to the others before leaving.

And that was what finally led her to the wonderful thought of returning home to her private plot where she could sleep off everything that happened this day.

It was not long after that talk that that she felt that she had recovered enough to be able to teleport home without problem. That was how she found herself stumbling home and collapsing on her bed in a grateful moment of respite.

She needed sleep… now more than ever before and she shut her eyes the moment her head collided with her pillow.

_*Dream?*_

_She had a very strange dream that night. One that felt so real… the voice so close… that even years later she would never be able to tell if it was truly a dream or not._

_But she was standing upon soft sands that were as white as the sands that covered the shores of Costa del Sol. Yet there was no ocean nearby… instead she saw hills upon hills of this white sand that felt as lifeless as chalk to her, resembling a something akin to a… there was no other way she could describe it… a frozen desert._

_There were was no ice… nor was it even cold… she felt that they were standing in a place where time had no hold over this empty space. She was standing upon a dune that overlooked the remains of some sort of twisting creature. Yet the years have taken its toll upon the skeleton that remained behind and now was half-buried in the ground while the sand stuck to it so that it was as if coated in sugar._

_But she was not alone._

_She heard footsteps and turned around to see that Alphinaud was walking towards her as he climbed the dunes. Joy filled her heart at the sight of him and she reached out… but though she opened her mouth—no words came. And though he came ever closer, he took no notice of her._

_Instead, he seemed to look right through her and upon the carcass of the dead creature that laid forgotten in this desolate wasteland._

_What was going on?_

_Before she could reason with herself possibilities, she watched as Alphinaud’s hands reached up to his ear as he tried his linkpearl. But all she could hear was the rough static reach her own ears… where her own linkpearl was ringing with the same static that she heard whenever she tried to reach out to him to see if he was well._

_“I know not if my call will reach you from this wasteland,” Alphinaud suddenly said, taking her by surprise, for he must know that the linkpearl wasn’t working and was continuing to talk anyway. “But there is something I wish to tell you.”_

_She looked long and hard as she made to reach out and touch him, but her body would not move. Who? Who was he talking to? He didn’t go on, however, instead he seemed to be struggling to find the right words as he stared out at the empty sands._

_“When I first came to Eorzea…” he began when he found his tongue, “I found a realm beset with myriad problems, whose people stood divided. Frustrated by what I saw, I made it my mission to follow in Grandfather’s footsteps—to save the realm. I would later be made to know the extent of my arrogance.”_

_He lowered his head sadly as she watched on; his words hitting some sort of cord within her heart._

_“Such a fool I was…” he added softly into the linkpearl—though all that answered was static. “Full many people have I burdened, and you not least of all.”_

_She felt her heart ache painfully when she realized who it was that he was speaking to._

_She wanted to reach out and pull him into her arms… to tell him that she didn’t blame him. But he seemed to be find the words easier than before and he raised his head and went on, “Yet you have always stood by my side, and through your example taught me much and more. Would that I could say this in person… but thank you. For everything.”_

_Claire could feel a stray tear fall down her cheek at his words and her heart warm at his heartfelt words._

_He looked up to the sky and went on with certainty in his voice that caused her to smile again, “The path we walk leads to a future of peace and unity. I forge on in this belief.”_

_He stared out over the endless malms of sand and dust, watching the sun rise through the hazy mist and finished, “And I know that you will do likewise for the sake of Eorzea—nay, the whole world. So, till next we meet, let us each strive with all our being.”_

_He must have realized how grim he sounded and added, though the static was growing worse, “Forgive me. It appears my desolate surrounds have made me sentimental. But these words could not wait for the morrow. All the best to you this Rising, my friend.”_

_He reached out his hand… as if hoping to feel her face there in the air… right where she stood… and she leaned in to his gloved hand… closing her eyes… almost able to feel his warm and gentle touch there._

_He stood there even though there was no answer but static._

_“I miss you…” he whispered._

_*Ending of Dream?*_

Her eyes snapped open and she was sitting up in bed—tears still glistening on her cheeks—desperately reaching for something that was beyond her grasp. Breathing hard, she stared around her to see that she was back in her bedroom… sporting the worst headache she had ever had in her life.

Gritting her teeth in pain, she rolled out of bed, cupping her head in her hands as she managed to find her way out of her room and into the bathroom. She stunk of ale and stripped her clothes off… half planning to throw them away when she had the chance; before she took a much needed bath.

She let the hot water wash over her aching body as she breathed hard through her mouth to try and nurse her aching head. Yet…

Her mind could not rest as she thought more and more to the dream she had before. Was that real? Or was it simply due to her ale-raddled brain? She reached up to the linkpearl that she wore at all times on the off chance that Alphinaud would be able to reach out to her from wherever he was.

She lowered herself in the water until all but the top of her head was submerged as she asked softly, “Alphinaud?”

She was greeted only by familiar static. She wasn’t surprised by this though, knowing that it was a long shot. Still, the longer that she sat there, allowing her body to recover, she found herself compelled to say something.

“Alphinaud,” she repeated, not sure if he would ever be able to hear her words, but almost willing for him to try. “I don’t know if you can hear me… but on the off chance that you can. Know that I heard your words. Whether you said them or not… I know what your heart so desperately wants me to hear. I think of you always…”

She paused there, finding it hard to voice the worry inside her heart before finishing, “I pray for your safety. So… please… find your way back to me.”

She lowered her hand as she remained in the bath even long after the water became cold.

Thanks to the tonic that the Mol gave her, she was able to nurse her headache until she was sober again. After dressing, she left the house and went about her journey as if nothing happened. Many would consider it to have been no more than a dream. But she knew better… for when she woke up, she felt the tears upon her face and the warm feel of his hand upon her cheek.

No. Whether she heard his voice through the linkpearl or some kind of effect due to the Echo… she was sure that she felt his presence that night. And that brought much succor to her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Here is a surprise chapter for you all! In honor of the Rising Event, I had to write all of this out. This will be the last chapter until 4.4 comes out, but good news is that it is now one week away! I hope that everyone will be looking forward to it, and that this chapter will be keeping everyone entertained until then!)


	35. Sisterly Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no worse pain than that of waiting for news on a loved one. The days go by like years... every second makes it hard to breath. But even that is preferable to learning that the one you love may be in danger.

Claire was glad that the Rising Event was over for the year. With so much celebrations going on, she didn’t think that she could handle another day spent with a hangover. She was glad to get back to her usual tasks of being able to wander about form place to place… free to explore what she wanted to… though she was finding it hard to concentrate these days with her worry always drifting off towards Garlemald.

It felt like a lifetime ago since Alphinaud parted ways from them and she couldn’t help but wonder how he was faring. Surely he would have reached Garlemald by now? She was doing her best to remain patient, but it was slowly driving her crazy with this mind-numbing waiting around.

After several more days, where she felt that she had run out of everything that there is to do, she decided to head back to Mor Dhona and see how things were faring.

When she entered the Rising Stones, she could now help but wonder why there were so many calm expressions? Especially when she felt anything but calm at the moment.

Well, there was one other.

Alisaie was pacing back and forth in front of the doorway that led to the solar and she looked just as anxious as Claire felt.

When Alisaie heard her footsteps, she stopped pacing and looked up, giving her the faintest look of surprise.

“Oh, Claire,” she said, trying to sound warm, but she could hear the nerves dripping in through. “If you’ve come here hoping for news, I’m afraid there isn’t any.”

She had been braced for it, but it was still painful to hear nevertheless. She nodded grimly as Alisaie gave a brave smile and proclaimed, “Everything is exactly as it was. Y’shotla is still investigating primals in the Far East, Thancred is still gathering intelligence in the Imperial provinces, and Alphinaud is still… out there somewhere.”

Claire’s heart ached at those words, but she was glad to see that she wasn’t the only one who was worried about all that was happening.

“Has he…?” she began quietly, but she shook her head, knowing what she was about to ask.

“There’s been no word since his first scheduled report, nor does he respond to calls,” Alisaie admitted dourly as she folded her arms. “And all the while, I’m just meant to sit around here waiting. It’s driving me mad!”

She knew just how she felt. She wanted to just rage and scream… to set out after Alphinaud’s trail and hunt him down just so that she could give him a good telling off, if nothing else. She looked on kindly, wondering what the best words would be to say right now.

Just then, they heard another voice across the room speak up.

“Begging your pardons!” the voice called importantly. “I bear a message from the Eorzean Alliance!”

They turned to see an agent of the Immortal Flames approaching them as he glanced around the room.

“Thank the gods for that,” Alisaie sighed in relief to her in an undertone, “We have a visitor.”

They walked forward, both secretly glad for what promises to be a new development. She wondered what this could possibly be about, but so long as it distracted her troubled mind, she would gladly take a primal attack.

“Welcome to the Rising Stones,” Alisaie welcomed importantly once she cleared her throat, “If you have a message, I should be most eager to hear it.”

“My lady!” the messenger said at once as he sprang into a salute. “The Alliance leadership will soon convene to discuss the matter of Ascian Interference, and they humbly request the presence of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn.”

Truly? Of all that she was expecting, that wasn’t it. She was most certainly betting on it involving a Beastman Tribe or of a possible attack from the Garleans?

Alisaie also looked surprised, but she quickly got over it as she nodded, silently signaling to the messenger to continue.

“Having assessed intelligence provided by the Ala Mhigan Resistance concerning the whereabouts of Lord Zenos’s remains, they too suspect Ascian involvement, and wish to deliberate a suitable course of action,” the messenger continued formally. “As the foremost authorities on our foe, your order’s counsel would be most welcome.”

So, there was to be a full meeting between the city states? The last time that she could remember the leaders of the nation’s gathering together were during the battle for Ala Mhigo… this promised to be interesting.

“Of course,” Alisaie agreed at once. “We should be glad to assist in whatever way we can.”

And then, as if fearing that she was speaking for Claire, she quickly looked to her and added with her throat cleared, “With almost everyone else afield, I’d say this one falls to us. By which I mean, I’m not going on my own. You’ll come with me, I trust?”

How could she refuse?

She nodded and reassured her, “Of course I will.”

Alisaie beamed at her before looking back to the messenger and said brightly, “There you have it. We accept the invitation.”

“Thank you!” the herald sighed in visible relief. “The time and date of the meeting will be shared in due course, but I can confirm that the council will take place in Ala Mhigo. By your leave…”

He saluted again before he turned on his heel and left. Alisaie waited until he was out of sight before looking back to her.

“I somehow doubt we’ll have anything useful to offer, but standing mutely at a meeting would still be better than the nothing I’ve been doing of late,” she offered with a shrug, “Let’s make ready to depart, shall we?”

Claire nodded, looking forward to this meeting, even with the possible threat of Ascians hanging over them. She was just about to suggest they leave right now when another voice—familiar this time—called loudly from near the doorway.

“…Thancred!? What’s going on, man?”

They turned to see Riol there with his back to them and his hand up to his ear, and speaking loudly to his linkpearl as if he was having trouble hearing.

At the name, the two ran over to him just as he said, “…All right! Just be careful on the road back, ye hear?”

Alisaie almost didn’t wait to speak until after he lowered his hand.

“Did I hear right, Riol?” she asked urgently, her smile having already faded and a hopeful expression was replaced, “Is Thancred coming back?”

“Aye, that he is,” Riol confirmed as he looked back to the two of them, “Says he’s acquired some important intelligence.”

His expression suddenly turned grave as he added, “Bein’ in Garlean territory, though, he couldn’t risk sharin’ the particulars in case the Imperials were listenin’ in. So he said he’d head back as quick as he could, and to make sure someone was waitin’ for him in the Ala Mhigan Quarter.”

“Understood!” Alisaie said at once, “Claire and I will go! We’re bound for Ala Mhigo anyway, and there’s sure to be time before the council begins.”

She looked back to Claire and said quickly, “Come on, let’s be off.”

She ran off without another word as Claire looked back to Riol, her unanswered question on her face for he nodded.

“I’ll take care of things while ye two are away,” he promised, “And don’t worry too much about Thancred, he’s been in worst sorts of trouble before. Though he did sound like he was havin’ a footrace with a chocobo. But don’t let me keep ya, get going.”

Claire smiled and ran after Alisaie, disappearing as soon as her feet were outside the doors.

She all but flew to Ala Mhigo, opening her eyes in the citizen quarters of the city besides Alisaie. They had no idea of where they were to find Thancred, but they jogged through the streets and alleys, looking for any trace of him.

With the better part of an hour, they were stuck looking around the area, wondering where and how Thancred was doing. Finally, they tracked him down at a table, doubled over in his seat as he tried to catch his breath.

He certainly looked as if he had been in a footrace with a Chocobo… wheezing and barely able to draw in air.

They ran up to check on him, seeing how he was faring.

When he looked up to see them there, he gave a smile.

“You two are a sight for sore eyes,” he wheezed in an almost unrecognizable voice. “Now all I need is water for my parched throat.” He coughed a little before asking, “Fetch me a cup, will you? Traipsing through imperial territory is thirsty work…”

It was Alisaie who dashed off, returning in mere moments with a cup full of water, which he took gratefully. Claire could almost smell the foreign soils upon him—along with the sweet as he tilted his head back and swallowed the water in one go.

“Gods, I needed that,” he said, already sounding better after having emptied the drink.

“I won’t bother telling you to catch your breath,” Alisaie said as they sat down across from him at the table. “Whatever brought you galloping back to us, I assume it’s urgent.”

He nodded and confirmed, “Quite. Without further ado, then.”

He leaned his arms on his knees as he looked down at the cup, seemingly speaking to it about everything that he learned.

“After the successful uprisings in Doma and Ala Mhigo,” he began slowly, “Rebels in several other provinces were inspired to follow suit. Unfortunately, they did not fare quite so well. The Dalmascans paid the heaviest price. For their defiance, the Emperor made a show of razing their capital to the ground, prompting many of their neighbors to abandon thoughts of resistance.”

She was aware of what became of the capital of Dalmasca. She had run through that ruined city herself during her time aboard the Prima Vista and thought with great sadness to the remains of the Rabanastre and of the secrets she still didn’t fully understand that lay there.

Thancred looked grimly at them both as they watched on sadly, “But not all have given up on liberty. Heartened by the news of Doma’s prisoner exchange, some still believe that the Empire may one day be amendable to negotiations. We have the shinobi to thank for spreading the good word. They have worked tirelessly to keep the subjugated informed, and a little knowledge can go a long way.”

While it was a faint hope, and they didn’t know everything that happened during the so-called exchanged, it at least had a desired effect upon all those nations still being held under rule.

“There is at least a spark of hope, then,” Alisaie stated with a smile.

“A spark in want of kindling, yes,” Thancred confirmed, also smilingly with a faint twinkle in his eye, “The Alliance has already begun supplying material to resistance movements abroad, many of whom would otherwise struggle to continue the fight. The support effort is being led by the sultana and the Elder Seedseer, who have both seen enough Ala Mhigan refugees to know the consequences of oppression. And for their troubles, they have quickly earned a reputation as folk heroes in certain corners of the Empire.”

Claire felt the urge to laugh at that. She could imagine what kind of horrifying stories that the Empire is concocting about them. Probably saying they were monsters thirsty for blood of Garelans. It wouldn’t surprise her. But the idea that there were still so many who were willing to fight back brought to her a sense of hope that she couldn’t remember feeling for a long time.

But Thancred’s cheer seemed to fade rapidly until he went on seriously, no trace of his usual good-natured self, “That is all for the provinces. As for the Garlean motherland itself…”

He suddenly stood up, and she somehow knew that she wasn’t going to like what he was about to say.

“Our friends the Populares have suffered something of a setback, I regret to say,” Thancred told them both honestly, “Talk is rife that Doma has summoned a primal, and the Empire’s more liberal voices are being drowned out in a fearful clamor for retribution.”

Truly? How in the world could that have reached the motherland so quickly? As far as she was aware, only those inside that room at the time were aware of Yotsuyu taking on the powers of a primal knew of this. Unless, of course, everything was going to that imposter Zenos’s plan… whatever it is.

“And who do they think orchestrated this summoning!?” Alisaie demanded furiously.

“Oh, any but those truly responsible,” he sighed, “Zenos has seen to that. Speaking of whom, the crown princes is recovering remarkably well. Well enough, in fact, to enable him to personally tour the provinces, putting the fear of the Emperor into the hearts of any would-be dissidents.”

The idea of Zenos, even a lookalike, walking around once more in that cold armor suddenly cause a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. She gulped hard, wondering just who this imposter was that would ever wish to wear the face of someone like Zenos?

“He walks in plain sight?” Alisaie questioned, looking a little green in the face. “And none suspect him? Then it’s as we feared…”

Thancred nodded.

“Yes,” he said grimly, “An Ascian wears his skin.”

None of them were surprised by this. They had been expecting such news for some time. Not that it made it any easier for any of them. Yet, now that it was confirmed, what were they to do?

“…But it was not that which brought me here in such haste,” Thancred admitted once he gave them a minute to allow that news to sink in, “During my time in the provinces, I learned many things, yet at no point did I hear any report of a Doman emissary in the capital.”

Claire’s head shot up and her eyes widen as she realized what this meant. And suddenly, the idea of Zenos alive and well suddenly seemed like old news to her now.

“But Alphinaud should have arrived by now,” Alisaie countered, a hint of panic in her voice, “Could they be holding him there in secret?”

“The possibility did cross my mind—but I have reason to believe he never reached his destination,” Thancred said slowly as he played with a linkpearl between his fingers, “As you know, Scions assigned to covert operations, such as Riol and myself, are issued special linkpearls for communication in the event of an emergency. I mention this because it was originally Alphinaud’s task to coordinate the response at headquarters—meaning he has one.”

Claire blinked as the dream she once had during her drunken state of mind returned to her.

“And whose voice should I hear when mine recently crackled to life…?” Thancred asked before Alisaie cut him off.

“You spoke with Alphinaud!?” she gasped with her eyes wide and half rising from her chair.

Thancred shook his head sadly.

“Spoke with, no,” he stated, “I but heard his voice—and none too clearly at that. Two words were all I could make out. The Burn.”

The Burn? She could vaguely recall a spot on her map of Othard that was named as such but…?

“The wasteland on the edge of Othard?” Alisaie questioned immediately, “Something must have happened to them there!”

It certainly sounded like it. She remembered the last conversation she had with Alphinaud before they lost contact with each other. Up until that moment, he was doing well. So… something must have happened just after that? But then, if that was true, why would they end up in the Burn of all places?

There was only one way to find out.

Alisaie stood up and proclaimed, “There’s no time to waste! We must make ready for the Burn at once!”

Thancred looked at her seriously before folding his arms again.

“I had a feeling you might say that,” he told her. It wasn’t a question, it was a statement confirming what he had known the moment he returned to Ala Mhigo.

Alisaie looked away angrily as she muttered, “And? I can’t very well sit around here drinking tea if Alphinaud is in trouble. You said yourself that this linkpearl was only to be used in emergencies.”

She looked back up and took a brave step forward as she said with no room for argument, “So I’m going, and that’s the end of it.”

She seemed ready to walk out there and then even if Thancred was unable to understand. Suddenly, Thancred looked directly at her, as if wondering what her thoughts were on the matter. There was only one thing on her mind at that moment, and she stood up, nodding as well. He may not approve of Alisaie going on her own, but she would be with her every step of the way. Whether he liked it or not.

At last, Thancred cracked a smile and said, “Well, far be it from me to change your minds.”

The two of them shared a relieved smile. Claire planned on going no matter what he said. She was tired of sitting here waiting for news. They didn’t know how long that Alphinaud had been in the Burn, but there was still a chance that they could find him if they hurried. She could only pray that he was doing well. That was all she asked.

“Loath though I am to neglect making preparations for the council, we must act swiftly before Alphinaud’s trail goes cold,” Alisaie sighed, “I propose we first pay Hien a visit. He’s sure to want to hear about these developments, and he may well be able to advise us on how best to reach the Burn.”

“A sound plan,” Thancred complimented in agreement, “And Y’shtola is in Doma, is she not? I daresay she’d join you in the search if you asked her nicely. While you see to all that, I shall go and report my findings to the Alliance. You may leave any preparations for the council to me.”

That sounded like a plan. Claire had been wanting to check up on Y’shtola anyway, to see if she reached Doma safely, and was sure that she would be able to help them.

“Thank you, Thancred,” Alisaie said gratefully, “Right, to Doma, then. We have much and more to share with Y’shtola.”

She had already gone off as Thancred gave a bow to her. As Claire was beginning to leave, he stopped her for a moment.

“I know that I don’t need to say this,” he whispered quietly to her, “But please be careful. Alisaie is capable of looking after herself, but she can be reckless at times, I noticed that while the Warriors of Darkness were after us before.”

Claire then remembered that he had travelled a short time with Alisaie while she was attempting to shadow the Warriors of Darkness.

“I know that she will be in safe hands with you, but I still want you to be careful,” he added kindly. “Both of you… be safe out there. And give Y’shtola my warmest regards.”

Claire nodded as he gave her a grateful smile.

“You know my dear friend, you don’t have to keep that stoic expression up all the time,” he informed her. “I know that you must be just as worried as Alisaie. That is your beloved out there.”

Claire rolled her eyes and actually gave him a faint smile as he grinned back.

“Ah, what a lucky young man he is to have earned the attention of one so fine a lady like you,” Thancred informed her with a wink. “When you find him, tell him that for me, would you?”

She then left, feeling the beginnings of a laugh threatening to bubble up. She had a feeling that he would be joking with her about her choice of romance later on, but she would deal with that once Alphinaud was safely back here with her.

And as she teleported away from Ala Mhigo, she couldn’t help but wonder if Thancred was secretly curious as to how Alphinaud was able ‘charm’ her as it were. Well, he didn’t charm her like Thancred would believe… Alphinaud was honest with her. And she supposed that was what first drew her to him.

***Doma***

Claire soon reappeared outside in the courtyard of the Enclave, a little taken aback by all the rain after leaving the sunny day of Ala Mhigo. Despite the downpour though, they quickly located Y’shtola almost as soon as they stepped around the corner. She looked well as she conversed with one of the locals about something.

As the two of them drew closer, they heard a whisper of their conversation.

“…Hmm,” Y’shtola said thoughtfully to him, “That is curious indeed. While other matters demand my attention at present, I shall bear what you have told me in mind. Should you notice any change, do not hesitate to seek me out.”

“Thank you, my lady,” the man said with a grateful bow, “You are most kind.”

After he left, they both came forward, getting her attention. Upon seeing who they were, she gave them a warm smile.

“…Well, well,” she said sounding cheerfuly and strolled over to greet them, “Two faces from the dim and distant past.”

“Come now, it hasn’t been that long,” Alisaie grinned back, “Who was that you were speaking with?”

“A local miner who supplies crystals for the rebuilding effort,” she answered back, “Of late, he claims to have struggled to find a crystal with so much as a trace of elemental energy. Upon learning that I had some knowledge of aether, he came seeking my counsel. Just now he brought me one of his recent finds.”

Y’shtola then folded her arms and looked quite put out as she added, “It was precisely as he described—devoid of elemental energy… and eerily reminiscent of the deaspected crystals that manifested in Eorzea in the days prior to the Calamity. We would be wise to investigate this phenomenon more closely.”

Crystals were becoming devoid of elemental energy? That was going to be making a lot of crafters frustrated in the upcoming days. Still, she nodded along in understanding, vaguely wondering just what was happening to cause that.

“Indeed…” Alisaie sighed, “But on a more positive note, the locals seem to have taken a liking to you.”

Y’shtola shrugged at that, not looking convinced for some reason.

“More an interest in than a liking to, I think,” she corrected simply. “The sight of a Miqo’te with a peculiar contraption upon her head has a certain novelty value in these parts.”

Well, to be fair, Y’shtola certainly seemed to draw attention wherever she went.

“Any actual regard they may have for me, I owe wholly to you and the others who came before,” Y’shtola added, “Everyone here has been exceedingly cooperative, and I am pleased to report that I have all but concluded my investigation. Simply put, by focusing one’s will upon an aether-infused object of worship, it is possible to conduct a summoning.”

“So, the fact that they are objects of worship is the key?” Alisaie asked worriedly, “They are themselves suffused with the requisite belief?”

“Correct,” Y’shtola nodded. “Such sacred relics as the Kojin collect obviate the need for religious fervor in the summoner—Yotsuyu being the most obvious example. She had but to associate the artifact given to her by Asahi with the divine, and it served to amplify her desires and give them form. A form nourished through the power of crystals, also provided by her brother. And thus, was Tsukuyomi brought into being.”

Just great… so long as an object itself could be used as a summoning item… even the most mundane of items could become a primal? This could make her job—and life—much more complicated.

What were they to do now?

“Which brings me to the question of preventative measures—to which I have yet to find a satisfactory answer,” Y’shtola went on with an apologetic look, “At present, I know of naught that will avail us, save to keep watch over the movement of relics and crystals. As if we did not have enough to keep watch over already…”

She added that last part under her breath as she folded her arms. But she seemed to remember that now was not the time and looked back up. “…But I doubt you came all this way to hear that which may be perused in a report,” she added, “Has something happened to Alphinaud?”

Y’shtola turned to look to Claire, who nodded and quickly explained what they learned from Thancred. It only took a few minutes to tell her everything they just learned, but she remained silent until she finished. Afterwards, she looked deeply troubled.

“…Hm,” Y’shtola said thoughtfully before deciding, “I shall join you in the search, of course.”

“Thank you, Y’shtola,” Alisaie said appreciatively. “I should be glad of your help. Truly. Now, if there’s nothing else, I shall go on ahead and request an audience with Lord Hien.”

They watched her running off towards the manor, leaving the two to look.

“Alisaie puts on a brave face, but she has little talent for concealment,” Y’shtola stated quietly, causing Claire to look up at her. But Y’shtola didn’t seem interested in discussing what she meant was she added to her, “We should join her at the Kienkan.”

It was a relief to get out of the rain when they ducked into the manor. After squeezing the excess water from her clothes, they stepped into the main hall to where Alisaie was already discussing things with Hien and Yugiri.

“Greetings, my friend,” Hien said, beaming at the sight of them there, “Alisaie has explained all to me. Needless to say, you shall have our full cooperation in the search. Even if Alphinaud’s trail does lead to the Burn, of all places…”

“What sort of place is this Burn?” Claire asked, wanting to know all that she can about this unexpected terrain.

“In the distant past, it was a verdant land teeming with life, but successive summonings saw it bled dry of aether and reduced to a desert,” Hien answered, almost like he was reciting it from a tome. “It was upon beholding the devastation that primals had wrought, that Emperor Solus was spurred to embark upon his crusade against their kind.”

A dead wasteland? Well, she was no stranger into going into new and dangerous territories. But she had a bad feeling that this desert wasn’t like Thanalan.

“The Burn offers a glimpse of the future we seek to prevent,” Y’shtola stated at once, “Know you of any reason why Alphinaud might have gone there?”

“Aye,” Hien stated, “Mischance. Though it lies on the route to Garlemald, it is no place to make a stop. My guess is they encountered some manner of trouble there. In any event, I am of the same mind as Alisaie—we have no choice but to take our search to the Burn. Given the considerable distance involved, ‘tis best we went by bird.”

Sounded like a good plan to her. Flying was the quickest way anyway.

Hien then turned to Yugiri, and asked her to ready a few falcons for Alisaie and Y’shtola.

“I shall gather our swiftest birds,” she promised before glancing at the others and added, “Near the House of the Fierce, there is an overlook. Pray join us there once you have seen to your preparations.”

The rest of them quickly left the manor and the Enclave itself before appearing inside the House of the Fierce. No one was really in the mood to talk as they ran outside, getting soaked to the bone from the storm, and she was silently hoping that it stops by the time that they reach the Burn.

They gathered upon the overlook that Yugiri described and she was already waiting with a pair of falcons. She, Claire, and Hien all called forth their own Yols; whom appeared from the sky and were flapping about in the air majestically as they gazed down at them with bright, curious eyes. The sight of them were enough to cause Alisaie and Y’shtola to gaze up at them with wonder—and Y’shtola was even heard muttering that mayhaps she should pay a visit to Bardam’s Mettle.

“If everyone is here and possessed of a bird, let us away,” Hien called out as they began to mount their birds, “Remember, our destination is a barren wasteland. There is no civilization to speak of for a hundred malms in all directions. Take care you do not lose your way.”

Claire climbed up on the back of her Yol, making sure that the others were all ready and secure, before their mounts spread their wings and took to the sky. The rain was cold and bitter, making it hard to see through the haze, but thankfully it stopped once they flew over One River and across the Fanged Cresent.

They passed over bright, green fields and high mountains, allowing Yugiri to lead the way towards the Burn. She was expecting a desert, but this was unlike anything she had seen yet… malms upon malms of endless sand. In Thanalan, there were still plenty of wildlife and trace of mankind walking across the savannah all over.

Here, there was nothing. Just dead, lifeless sand that looked so tired and worn that she felt as if the very heart of this place gave up long ago.

“Make ready, friends!” Yugiri called out from in front, “We are come to the Burn.”

Claire leaned over a little more upon her Yol, her eyes already scanning the ground below her… looking for a trace of blue. Yet, just as she was starting to get a look of the area… all she could see was sand again. This time the air was thick with wind and sand, clouding her vision and forcing her to squint through it while her Yol called out in irritation.

She couldn’t see anything in front of her… just able to pick up flashes of the others all turning and lowering their own birds.

“Everyone!” Hien’s voice called out from somewhere over the noise of the wind. “Land where you can! We must wait out the storm!”

Now? Of all times?!

She gritted her teeth, partly wondering if she should throw caution to the wind and continue her search… however, with this storm where she could hardly see? She would just be risking her life and her Yol for no reason. No, it would be best to continue on foot and hope that the others would meet up with her in time.

Remembering that there were still cliffs scattered here and there, she didn’t want to risk crashing into a solid wall. She urged her Yol to glide slowly downwards, flying slowly until she was able to reach the ground safely.

She dismounted and placed her hands on either side of her Yol’s feathery face and gave her a grateful kiss on the beak for seeing her this far.

“You wait here for me,” she told her, which the Yol responded by making herself comfortable in a small cove that kept her out of most of the wind. She should be safe enough for now and decided that she would head out from here. Once she stepped out of cover, she could feel the wind blowing about her clothes and hair, sand still hitting her face and making her eyes burn and itch. She could make out what could only be described as a sandy pathway in front of her and followed it through the cliffs and rock—quickly running into some of the local wildlife here.

They looked much like the Kukulkan that she had seen fluttering about in the more rocky parts of the Steppe, yet much more wild and fierce. Which, she supposed was only to be expected since this land was more inhospitable than the Steppe. Once she cut them down with her rapier, she moved carefully alongside the cliffs, pausing when she saw the small rocks beginning to slide. She stopped just in time for a large boulder came tumbling down the side of the mountain, clearly having been knocked over by the storm. She managed to pass the falling rocks to make it to safer ground… at least until some stone golems and more Kukulkan came flying right at her.

She should have guessed that things were never going to be easy here.

Still, she kept her head as she moved down another slop, sliding slightly upon the sand before coming into another area that held large crystal formations and charred luminare—perhaps having been baked from the hot sun.

She made sure to keep an eye out for anyone else, see if her friends had landed nearby. So far, she hadn’t had any luck, but she wasn’t too concerned; knowing that they could take care of themselves. She was confident that she would run into them sooner or later. For now, she focused on making it out through this storm. Sticking to the side of the mountain, she followed the path as best as she could and avoided more falling boulders as she drew closer to the sounds of rushing water. She stepped out from clinging to the mountain while more creatures sprang out of the sand to ambush her.

Eventually, she found the source of the sound… perhaps the only real source of life that was left in this barren land… a waterfall. She could feel the slight spray hit her face, which was relief for her stinging eyes.

But as she drew near another slop, she ended up losing her balance and went slipping down it like a slide. She held back a cry of surprise as she went launching off the end and went right through the cold water. She could see clearly again, but feared that she was about to go slamming into the rocky face of the mountain…

Instead, however, she found an enormous hole in the rock, like some giant creature burrowed through the stone. She hit it perfectly and landed in more soft sand underground and out of the storm. She shook her wet hair out of her face until she ran into a large cavern to where a scorpion-like creature was waiting with a deadly tail. Knowing that there was no other way out but forward, she held up her rapier and charged in. The creature was vicious and more than deadly with its tail and caused shards of sharpened crystal to fall down upon her as it shot out more knife-like shards from its back.

Thankfully for her, she knew enough to dance around its attacks. And when it unleashed it’s more dangerous room-wide shockwaves, hiding behind the pillars of crystal were enough to protect her from the worse of it. This creature used the crystals and its surroundings around them as its weapons.

Her magic ended up cracking right through the underside of the shell… weakening it enough that it was a simple matter to stab her blade through and kill it with a single thrust. She wiped the sweat from her brow as she pulled her weapon out and ran on ahead, going deeper and deeper into these caves. There had to be another way out of here.

But when she ran through the tunnel… she stopped dead at what was waiting for her.

She didn’t believe it at first, but she had been in enough labs and chambers to recognize the design…

Ancient Allag.

Somehow, technology from the Allagan Empire were scattered all over. She was, what looked to be, some sort of place for research. At least, that was the impression she got from the droids and dreadnaughts waiting for her.

What was going on here?

But she didn’t have time to stand around and investigate. Especially when the machines came crawling up out of the woodwork to get a chance to strike. Once she left them as smoking debris, the barriers over the exit opened and she climbed out to be met with more rock.

She was now in an open tunnel that was willed with cobyns, and none too happy at the sight of her. Still, she had to find a way out. She was sure there was one. How else could these creatures get out? She climbed up through the darkened tunnels, only to find another dreadnaught and machines waiting for her in a tiny room. She gritted her teeth, anger flooding through her at how they stood in her way and blocked the exit. Do they not realize that Alphinaud and the others were waiting for her?

She unleashed her magic to take them down and was relieved to see that the barrier fell with their destructions. At least until she stood upon a platform where another large machine was waiting for her. She didn’t like the way this looked.

This drone was buzzing as it swiped at her with its buzz saw hands and she was knocked near a pair of lasers that stood active at either side of this platform. She could feel her clothes singed and skin burn before she jumped away.

“Reinforcements required,” the drone said with a loud buzz, “Deploying auxiliary drones.”

The larger drone then went speeding away along the tunnel at the far end of the room. She foolishly thought that it was over for a moment until it returned with friends, stopping on just the other side of the lasers and she knew what they were about to do. They were going to run her over.

Despite fearing it, she noticed that one of the drones was sparking dangerously.

Having a spark of inspiration, she moved upon the platform, that she just noticed were divided into rows, she stood in front of the damaged drone, knowing that she had her best chances with the defective one.

She had been right.

When they charged at her, the damaged one didn’t even have a chance to move, for it broke down. Centuries of no maintenance worked in her favor.

“Deploying rock biters,” the node went on with another loud buzz, “Initiating obstacle removal protocol.”

That was when two large buzz saws flew down from above. They floated there, several falms above the ground and spun there almost innocently. She probably wouldn’t have paid any attention to them if she didn’t remember similar creations back at Doma Castle. She moved back to stand in the direct center of the platform and was able to avoid the worst of the attack as she continued sparring with the drone.

To her bad luck, the drone went speeding off again as another dreadnaught fell from above and she was forced to deal with that even as more saws and the drone came spinning back to her.

She really hated Allag. Did they not create anything good while they were here?

Thankfully, once the dreadnaught fell, she was able to turn her full attention back to the drone, which was sparking dangerously at this point. By making sure to stand where the saws wouldn’t fly off too, she was able to damage it enough that it broke apart.

Spitting out a mouthful of blood, she continued on, expecting only more metal platforms and dreadnaughts waiting for her… but to her relief, when she ran down the corridor, she found sunlight down another corridor as it slopped upwards.

She ran out and through so that her feet left the metal platform behind and she found herself back out in the bright sunshine and ocean of sand. She had found her way out of those chambers and it looked like the sudden sandstorm was finally over.

She was standing upon a hill now, a hill made of rock and sand… while observing the remains of what looked to be a gargantuan worm in the distance.

Wait… was this spot… was this were Alphinaud stood in her dream from before? Was that possible? She had thought that it had been some dream of longing in her drunken state but it looked like it may have actually happened?

She shook her head to remind herself just where she was. She would worry about that later. She had to find him first and then she would ask him. She then began to head her way down the hill to where she could see the tops of what looked like ancient buildings covered with a thick layer of sand covering them like snow. Below there were more giant creatures and worms that were loitering across the sand. She was just happy to be back in the open air once more as she followed, still keeping her eyes pierced for her friends or for Alphinaud.

She hoped that they were alright.

The worms and giant ants weren’t helping her mood nor her sudden rise of worry. But she left them dead as she walked on, following what could only be described as a path through the carcass of the long dead worm. This place needed pest control with all the giant spiders and ants waiting for her. It looked like the creatures had carved mostly an open area for her to be able to walk across. It was hard to get good footing in this place but she was able to at least travel freely.

She eventually found a sort of path between some tall walls on either side of her, heading even further on.

When she stepped through this cannel of stone, she came out to the very edge of the wide desert with nothing but even sand that stretched on far to the horizon.

She was just thinking that the worst was over when upon a stone platform below her… began to pick up. She didn’t think about it at first… fearing for a second that the beginnings of another sandstorm was picking up. At least until the dust from the sand around her began to rise up into a kind of haze.

No… more like a mist.

She couldn’t see anything before her. Now what was going on?

She could hear the growl and through the mist a large figure appeared. She could see parts of a wing… clawed feet… and glowing green eyes that shone through the thick layer of cloud as a creature lumbered out before her.

When the mist finally cleared, she was in front of a large dragon.

Just her luck. Well, she had to admit… it has been a very long time since she last fought against a dragon.

She slid down the slope and went charging at the creature, who snapped and bit furiously at her. She couldn’t help but admire the strange ethereal beauty about it though as it sparkled in the light with the mist clinging to it.

She charged in and began to fight as it snapped its jaws at her—its claws as deadly as spears swiping for a chance to take her limbs off. It unleased a terrible attack right away where she felt cold seep into her very bones before moving aside. Ice shards began to blossom about the sand around her feet and froze whatever it touched.

She moved back and forth, avoiding the club like tail before it marched into the center of the platform and then disappeared. The dragon dissolves into mist and she was surrounded by the fog. Suddenly, ghostly dragon heads appeared about her, giving their powers to the mist that still concentrating.

_‘Destroy the draconic regards to force the beast to reform,’_ the thought appeared in her head and she went running around to each of the head and made sure that they fell. Thankfully, she had similar experiences during her many dungeon runs in the past.

Like she thought, the dragon reappeared from the fog as soon as the power of the dragon heads had been cut off.

_‘The mist is coalescing!’_ she thought, _‘Strike now!’_

She moved around, the battle going on. Flower-like snowflake symbols appeared underneath her, forcing her to move to avoid the shards of ice springing up. As the fight went on, the dragon disappears into the mist a second time. But this time, everything was cloaked in the thick mist so that she couldn’t see at all.

Somehow thought—perhaps the Echo—caused her to sense it coming.

_‘The dragon is poised to swoop! Be on your guard!’_ her mind shrieked at her.

She could sense it and moved as it swooped in. She wandered in the mist and avoided any attempt for it to mow her down. At least until she could sense where it would come crashing down again as soon as the mist cleared. She sprinted as far as she could from one side of the platform to another just as the dragon landed, causing the earth to tremble.

This pattern kept up until she tired the creature into submission and finished it with one last blast. She watched as it fell and died with a roar… disappearing completely until there wasn’t anything left.

She was glad that part was over and continued onwards, searching about her. She was panting as she walked on, looking around the platform at the endless waves of powder. She could see the ruins in the distance, what looked to be more of Allag—a control tower or something. As well as…

The remains of an airship.

“Alphinaud,” she whispered softly, her heart constricting painfully at the sight of it. She was in half a mind to run over to examine it when Hien’s voice called.

“Ah! There you are!”

She spun around to see all four of her friends running up to her. All of them covered in a thin layer of sand and looking well. She gave a wary smile at the sight of them as Hien added, “Between contending with bloodthirsty beasts and sand in my… every conceivable place, I had begun to despair of finding you again.”

She nodded before she shared brief eye contact with Yugiri before she saw Yugiri’s eyes look to the remains of the ship over her shoulder.

“Do you recognize the crashed ship over yonder?” she asked as they all looked to the sand covered remains. “Mistress Alisaie and I briefly inspected it. It is the vessel that bore Master Alphinaud away.”

Alisaie looked down at those words as she agreed, “But there was no sign of him. Nor of Maxima and his people.”

Y’shtola suddenly wandered away from them, looking around sharply at the ruins, the ruined ship, and…?

“Warmachina,” she stated, pointing out to a small mound of metal a short distance away from the wreckage, “It would seem they were involved in a struggle.”

They all came up to stand with her at the edge of the stone, and she could see the remains of what looked undeniably a Garlean drone laying half buried there.

“There may be clues,” Y’shtola suggested, “We should split up and search the area.”

They all silently agreed and jumped down to the sands below to look over the area. She and Y’shtola went to the warmachina first and began to examine it. It was still new… barely used… but there were dents and damaged pieces. It looked like a bullet was fired at this thing… if that was the case, the shooter must have been one hells of a shot. Not only that, with the thick coating of sand showed that it had been here at least a few days… a week at most. And in another week or so, it would be covered completely. If they waited any longer, they may not have been able to find it.

Not only that, they found the remains of more drones and… Garlean soldiers.

Hien, Yugiri, and Alisaie were all scattered about the area, looking at the destroyed pieces of metal and the other bodies that were laying there. Just then, Yugiri’s voice suddenly called out from a few yalms away where she was examining the remains of a body, “Over here!”

Curious to see what they found, they all came running over to see what it was that she wanted to show them. She knelt down once more to show them the insignia that was plastered upon the front of his uniform.

“The insignia on this man’s uniform identifies him as one of the Emperor’s personal guard,” she informed them grimly.

“Handpicked soldiers answering only to the royal family…” Y’shtola stated slowly.

“That would explain why all the causalities are Garlean,” Hien stated, looking around all the dead, “They were fighting their own.”

Alisaie’s eyes widen in horror as she asked, a hint of hysteria in her voice, “You’re saying the Emperor was behind this? That Alphinaud is his prisoner?”

No, they didn’t know that yet. The thought was too much to think. She gulped down, her heart aching painfully at merely thinking about it. No, no, she knew him. She knew that he was no weakling. He never would have allowed them to take him away like that. Not only that, look at the remains of the soldiers and everything else here? They clearly put up a fight with no signs that he had lost.

“Alphinaud is fine, I’m sure of it,” she said firmly as Alisaie looked to her hopefully.

Hien nodded in agreement and told her, “Aye, we must not jump to conclusions. Besides, Alphinaud is more than capable of looking after himself, is he not?”

Alisaie did not speak, but after a moment she nodded. Though Claire suspected that it was really just to get them to stop talking about it.

“I suggest we return to Doma to consider our options,” Yugiri stated cautiously, “Whatever happened here, Master Alphinaud is long gone, and any subsequent search may safely be left in the hands of the shinobi.”

She didn’t want to. She wanted to go around and look over every inch of this desert until she found him. But the more reasonable part of her mind reminded her that Alphinaud was unlikely to be staying in this desert. The ship was down, and from the looks of things it was unlikely to return to the air. And with the attack by these soldiers, then she could not see that he would be willing to continue to go onto the capital in such a state.

In any case, if she was right in thinking that the remains here were out for at least a few days, she suspected that he was long gone from here.

She was deeply upset about this. But she swallowed her fear and pain before nodding, glancing over at Alisaie, who also silently agreed.

Yugiri then blew out a sharp whistle as Y’shtola and Hien began to talk to each other about the trip back. But Claire’s eyes were drawn towards Alisaie; who was walking away from them, her eyes focused upon the destroyed airship.

“Where in the world are you, Brother?” she heard the younger girl ask softly. “If you die on me, I will never let you hear the end of it.”

That she knew all too well.

Claire blew out a loud whistle, believing that her Yol would be arriving soon to bare her away from here. However, Yugiri confessed that there was a chance that the falcons that Y’shtola and Alisaie rode in on would not come… returning to the Enclave.

Claire offered to Alisaie to ride with her on the back of her Yol. When she walked over and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, who nodded without a word. When her Yol returned, looking recovered from the storm, she climbed up with Alisaie right behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist.

At the feeling, she remembered how Alphinaud used to ride like that together. For a moment, she could almost believe that he was here with her again.

She did not say a word as the Yol took off and they flew off in the direction they had come from.

“What do you think?” she heard Alisaie ask her.

There was no need to ask what she meant about that.

“I don’t believe that he was captured,” she answered firmly, “And there was no signs of him… anywhere near the ship, right? I think that there’s a good chance that he escaped.”

“So you think that he made it out of the Burn?” she asked quickly.

“I think there’s a good chance,” Claire said slowly. “If not now then he would be out soon.”

“Perhaps he lost his linkpearl or… it was damaged,” Alisaie offered, already going over the options here. “And even if that’s not the case, I doubt that it could work too well from here.”

Claire wondered if she should tell her about the ‘dream’ she had with Alphinaud, but decided against it. No, not now.

“You think that he’s safe?” Alisaie asked slowly and she saw how Claire nodded. “Do you really believe that?”

“I have to,” Claire said simply. The alternative was too much to bare.

She felt Alisaie’s arms tightened her hold around Claire’s waist and she felt her face buried in her back. Still, over the wind, she heard her finish by saying, “You must really love him. I know the feeling.”


	36. Shadows in the Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to find some kind of good from their trip to the Burn, our heroes are working on a plan to build up Doma's defenses from the Allagan ruins that were discovered. Yet, to power them, they need an energy source. And they think they found it upon the Steppe. Now they must battle for the rights to it... and maybe even battle for rights to the heart?

“Well, that was a decidedly uneventful journey,” Hein said to them after their safe return to the Enclave. They had allowed their mounts to fly off for some rest and were walking up the docks as Hien finished discussing things with someone over his linkpearl. When he finished, he turned to the rest of them.

“I almost found myself hoping for a sandstorm,” Hien went on as Claire rolled her eyes. Did he forget that they were greeted by a sandstorm on their way there?

“Joking aside, I’d say our birds are due a good brush down and a treat or two, wouldn’t you?” Hien asked cheerfully, his grin fading slightly as he added, “I had hoped to steal a moment’s rest after our little outing, but it would seem duty calls. A foreign emissary arrived in my absence.”

“Do not let us keep you then,” Y’shtola said respectfully.

“Actually…” he began in a hesitant tone, one that she recognized right away as someone wishing for a request, “I was wondering if you might join me. I cannot think of a guest who could fail to be impressed by the presence of the Scions—at least, none I should be happy to receive.”

“Of course—if you think it will be useful,” Alisaie offered almost a little too quickly. And Claire wondered if it was more out of a desire for something to do rather than because she really wanted to do it. She had always hated such meetings, after all.

“Thank you,” Hien said gratefully, “Let us return to my manor, then.”

They followed him back, wondering just who this ‘guest’ was and what they wanted. But her thoughts didn’t go far, for she was growing concerned for Alisaie—who had remained silent the entire walk back. It seemed that she wasn’t the only one worried either—she had seen the others give her sideways glances back every few minutes. Alisaie either was ignoring them or honestly didn’t notice it; otherwise she was sure that she would be telling them off for it.

When they returned to the manor and entered the main hall, they were greeted by a familiar grinning face waiting for them.

“Lyse!” Y’shtola cried in surprise, “What brings you here?”

It was Lyse alright, who had been sitting and waiting for them to return. She jumped up to her feet to greet them.

“Oh, Alliance business,” she answered brightly, “We have a request for Doma—well, Hien.”

She suddenly glanced over at Claire and added with slight concern, “But that can wait. They told me you were out searching for Alphinaud. Did you manage to pick up his trail?”

Claire’s heart beat painfully at the question, but she ignored it as she calmly explained everything that they had discovered and been through while they went through the Burn. Lyse remained quiet as she listened, her worry etching on her face.

“Well, if he wasn’t at the crash site, he might still have escaped,” Lyse said bracingly, “We have to keep searching!”

“And we will,” Hien promised them soothingly, “Alphinaud embarked on this journey as an emissary of Doma, and I hold myself responsible for his safe return. I will have our shinobi in the provinces search for him as a matter of urgency.”

For now that was the best they could do.

Now, Claire was well aware of this. She knew that until they learned more—short of running through every square in of the Burn—there was nothing else they could do but wait. Besides, if she had been right in her guess that the ship crashed sometime after the last conversation she had with him then there was a good chance that he had already left the Burn by now. She doubted even her tracking skills would be able to track him throughout all of Ilsabard.

Still, why did it feel like someone was squeezing her insides until it hurt? Why was her heart screaming at her to run off and find him?

She believed in Alphinaud. She truly did believe he was out there. But… why can’t he find some way to let her know where he was and that he was alright?

Hien, just then, turned around to see that Alisaie had continued her silence and added, “Chin up, Alisaie. You’ll get to admonish your brother for his recklessness yet.”

That finally got a reaction out of her. She raised her head up, and she gave him a rather grudging smile as she admitted, “Well, someone has to do it.”

Assuming she didn’t kill him first when she got her hands on him. It was hard to know just which of them was taking his absence harder at the moment.

“I’m sure he’s going to be fine,” Lyse went on with a firm voice. “There is one thing I’m not sure about, though. You said it was the Emperor’s personal guard that attacked Alphinaud’s airship. But the Populares would never have been able to arrange the prisoner exchange without Varis’s blessing. So why would he sabotage his own mission?”

Because she doubted that this was Varis’s plan. She was sure that there was someone else here pulling the strings and she was willing to bet that it was the one who wore Zenos’s face.

“They may not have been acting on Varis’s orders,” Yugiri offered, “The guard answer not only to him, but to his family. The crown prince, included.”

“When Yotsuyu summoned Tsukuyomi, Asahi was quick to proclaim that a Doman citizen had violated the terms of our agreement,” Hien added, “That the negotiations had failed. And it is this version of events that is now being repeated across Garlemald. To hear the tale, one would think the prisoner exchange never took place. Plainly, someone is manipulating matters from the shadows. Most likely Zenos—or whoever it is that wears his face.”

And Claire also found it strange that news had already reached the capital and had spread like wildfire so quickly. She was willing to bet that they had this planned since the moment Asahi and his party left Garlemald and merely waited a reasonable amount of time before spreading the rumor.

“Whichever Ascian, you mean,” Y’shtola finished for him, “We all know the nature of our adversary.”

“The servants of chaos are true to their name,” Hien stated grimly, “Their meddling has cost Doma a chance at peace. Whoever it was that loosed his personal guard, the Emperor cannot be ignorant of these developments. We must proceed on the assuming that our treaty is indeed in tatters.”

They all were looking down at that point, feeling the absence of hope like they were sinking into deep, cold water. Hien, however, seemed determined to find a happier note and said, a smile plastered to his face as he said, “But come, Lyse, you have journeyed far. Let me hear your petition.”

She nodded.

“Right, so, the big news is that Ala Mhigo has agreed to join the Eorzean Alliance,” Lyse began, remembering her original purpose for being here, “To make it official, and discuss where we all go from here, the leaders of the five nations are planning to hold a meeting, and we were hoping you might come too.”

So they were hoping to have an Alliance with Othard and discourage any plans for the Garleans to launch another attack to reclaim their recently lost provinces. In all honesty, she doubted that would stop anyone for too long… but she hoped for a little more quiet from the Garleans for a time.

“We’ve already seen what we can achieve when we work together, and the Alliance hopes to work even more closely in future,” Lyse went on, “They think it’s our best hope of keeping the Garleans in check—and I agree.”

Hien thought it over.

“As do I,” he said as those words sunk in. “By coordinating our efforts in the east and west, we may be able to discourage them from committing their forces to a single front. I accept your invitation. I must, however, ask for time to attend to some pressing matters here. In light of recent events, the risk of imperial reprisals is greater than ever, and I would not leave Doma unguarded. Ere I depart, I must shore up her defenses.”

“Understood,” Lyse nodded agreeably, “I’ll let the Alliance know. We’ll wait to hear from you before setting a date. The meeting’s to be held at the royal palace in Ala Mhigo, incidentally. Do you remember the way?”

“Well enough,” Hien smiled back, looking pleased at the idea, “Please assure my hosts that I will not keep them waiting any longer than I have to.”

“Consider it done!” Lyse said, “And thank you for agreeing to come. If we all put our heads together, we’re sure to find the best way forward. For everyone.”

“My advisors and I will presently convene to discuss the matter of Doma’s defenses,” Hien said, already going over plans in his mind and Yugiri nodded in agreement as he added, “You are welcome to stay, of course…”

“Had you not offered, I would have requested leave to remain,” Y’shtola said, “Where the Ascians are concerned, naught may be left to chance.”

“As ever, we would benefit from your experience,” he told her graciously before looking back to Lyse and added, “I thank you for coming, Lyse—even if it was on official business. I had hoped there might be time to show you the land you helped to save, but I will settle for a fleeting visit if needs must.”

That’s true, this place had already changed much in the amount of time since the rebellion. Already they were talking about planting rice paddies a little to the north of here and Claire hoped that she would have time to look into matters before she had to return to Eorzea.

“There never does seem to be enough time for anything, does there…” Lyse said with a shrug, “But I did get to see a little of the enclave. You’ve made excellent progress, I must say! And soon you’ll have the chance to see how we’re getting on too. Till the meeting, then!”

Yet as she was getting ready to go, Claire saw how she paused, a worried expression on her face, before looking back to her.

“…Um, Claire?” she began awkwardly. “I was wondering if I might have a word with you before I go. In private.”

Taken aback by that, she glanced to the others, wondering if it would be alright, and Hien nodded reassuringly.

“Go on, my friend,” Hien encouraged, “I will send for Hakuro and the others in the meantime.”

She nodded as Lyse happily told her that she would be waiting for her down at the docks before she left them.

Claire soon followed at her own pace, knowing that it would take a few minutes for Hien to call Hakuro and the others together to discuss their plans for Doma while he was away. She took her time, preferring to wander the streets and watch as the changes and progresses were being made. In a few weeks time, she predicted that it will be unrecognizable and she was quite looking forward to it.

She met up with Lyse at the docks, who was standing upon the water’s edge as she stared off in the distance of the remains of what had once been Doma Castle. It looked like the people hadn’t even begun to work out the damage that was done to that area yet, let alone consider rebuilding it, and Claire wondered just what it would look like once the changes were made to it one day.

She made her presence known to Lyse by asking softly, “So what did you want to talk about?”

“Thanks for coming,” Lyse said as she turned around, a serious expression that Claire was suspicious of. The last time she had seen Lyse look that somber was when she had asked her for a fight back on Rhalgr’s palm.

She had a feeling of what this was about.

It seemed that Lyse knew this as well and asked rather cloying, “Knowing you, you’ve probably guessed what I wanted to talk about.”

Claire waited patiently as Lyse thought over her words. It seemed that she had gotten much better with choosing her words carefully before allowing her emotions to speak for her.

“Alisaie,” she finally said, “She’s acting as if everything’s all right, but it’s clear she’s barely coping. The Alisaie I know is overbearing, willful, and reckless—and that’s fine. It’s how she deals with feeling weak. She has to keep moving, or she’s afraid she’ll fall apart.” She paused and added softly, “…A lot like me.”

That was it. Lyse was hot-headed and free-spirited just like Alisaie was and so reeling her back in was often difficult. As well as finding a way to comfort them during difficult times.

“But the thing about people like us is that we need someone to keep an eye on us,” Lyse went on in a hurry as she tried to portray her own experience, “I had Papalymo, and now I have my friends in the Resistance. And Alisaie has you and the Scions.”

What did she think that they were doing? Hey were supporting her as best as they could but with their hands presently tied…?

Lyse seemed to fear that she was overstepping herself and accusing her of something for she added quickly, “Before you start, I’m not saying you’re neglecting her. I’m sure you aren’t, and I’m sure you won’t—but she’s a good friend, and when I see her like this, I can’t help worrying. So please, make sure you give her all the support she needs, all right?”

“You’ve nothing to worry about,” Claire told her sincerely, “Seriously.”

She was not the only one who cared for Alisaie and was concerned for her behavior… or lack thereof at least. Yet, she wasn’t sure how she could support Alisaie when they were both feeling so worried for the same person… though perhaps for different reasons?

But her words seemed to have been enough for Lyse since she began to smile again.

“Thank you, Claire,” she said, “It goes without saying, but if there’s anything I can do, you only need to ask. Well, I’d best be off. See you in Ala Mhigo!”

Claire watched her go, but her friend paused for a moment and looked back at her.

“You’re probably wondering why I’m asking you specifically?” she asked as Claire tiled her head at her. “It’s because… Alisaie has always looked up to you like a big sister. And… I know that you will be good for her.”

With a little laugh she spun about to look at her and finished, “After all, like me, she needs a big sister to keep her in line.”

With an impish grin she spun about again and left leaving Claire to look after her with surprise and a hint of amusement as she shook her head fondly.

She then left, returning to the manor in time to see that Hien had called for a few others and was just discussing the situation with them.

“Ah, there you are, my friend,” Hien said when she entered the room and he waved her over. “Everyone has assembled, so let us begin.”

They all then sat on the floor, ready to debate what their options were. After explaining everything to the newcomers, they were ready to discuss just what they were to do to help improve Doma’s defenses.

“If we are to ready ourselves for invasion, we shall need manpower, provisions, and time,” Yugiri said after a short stretch of silence, “All of which are in notably short supply.”

“Candid as ever, Yugiri,” Hien nodded glumly in agreement, “And correct, I concede.” But then he added, sounding a little more upbeat, “Fortunately, I have an idea.”

They all turned to look at him in surprise as he said, “’Tis plain no single nation can stand against the might of the Empire. And it was only with the aid of others that Doma succeeded in winning her freedom. So I mean to take a leaf out of our Eorzean friends’ book and form an alliance of our own.”

They were all surprised by his solution, yet at the same time, Claire could not see anything wrong with it. If they were to have any chance of standing against the might of the Empire, they would need all the aid they could get. And this was as good a place as any to start.

“In addition to those whom we already share an understanding, I would reach out to Hingashi and Sui-no-Sato, and further afield, to the myriad peoples of Nagxia and Dalmasca,” Hien went on before he let out a sigh and added honestly, remembering the plight of their situation, “I am under no illusion—not all will answer the call. Yet disparate though we may be, we are united in our desire for freedom. If our neighbors could be made to see what is at stake—Ascian machinations and all—cooperation need not be so far-fetched a notion.”

“…It may even seem practical,” Y’shtola added. “Under the guidance of our former leader, Master Louisoix, we once strove to unite the fractious city-states of Eorzea. I daresay that experience shall be of use in your endeavor.”

“We should be glad of your wisdom,” Hien told her gratefully, glad to see someone on his side with this suggestion.

“For the record, I would have been in favor of this plan, even if it hasn’t been my grandfather’s, but I have to ask: how will we secure the time to carry it out?” Alisaie asked, having been silent as she sat next to Claire. “Not that anyone has forgotten, but the Garleans have airships. Lots and lots of airships. Should they catch wind of our plan, they could send an armada to overwhelm us before our alliance had even begun to take shape.”

“…Not if we deny them access to the skies,” Y’shotla countered at once.” During our time in the Burn, the Warrior of Light and I chanced upon some Allagan ruins.”

“Oh?” Alisaie questioned as Y’shtola turned thoughtful.

“As such ruins go, they were not particularly unusual, but something about the surrounding land struck me as odd,” Y’shtola explained as Claire thought back to those old remains. In terms of ruins of Allagan, she had seen many that were worst off—yet also seen more in better shape. Those ruins were old and starting to fall to pieces… yet judging from the security left inside such as with the drones and dreadnaughts, those generators were still operational.

“Faint though it was, its aetherial residue was uncannily similar to that of Azys Lla. Identical, in fact,” Y’shtola went on, “For locations so far removed to share a single aetheric signature is all but impossible. I conclude therefore that the Allagans created the floating continent with land taken from the Burn.”

“While that is a most intriguing theory, I fail to see what relevance it has to Doma’s defense,” Yugiri pointed out in confusion.

“Azys Lla was enclosed in a powerful energy barrier, impenetrable even to an Agrius-class battleship,” she explained and Claire remembered how even a battleship as strong as the Agrius could not cross the barrier on their own. In fact, they needed Cid to be able to create something strong enough to pierce a big enough hole through the barrier to get them through… just before they tried to shoot them out of the air…

Her heart ached at the thought of Ysayle and what came after.

“It occurred to me that those ruins may have enjoyed similar protection,” Y’shtola added, “I have no proof, but the Warrior of Light did report seeing a structure resembling other known Allagan field generators.”

That was true. She remembered seeing similar generators in places such as the Binding Coils and in Azys Lla and nodded in agreement to Hien’s bemused expression.

“All right, but even if we could put up such an energy barrier, it surely wouldn’t extend beyond the limits of the Burn,” Alisaie pointed out. “So what’s to stop the Garleans flying around it?”

Hien thought that flaw over before realizing the answer.

“…Fuel,” he answered suddenly, “The Dalmascan capital, Rabanastre, was a key imperial refueling point in the East. By laying waste to it as a lesson to the rest, the Empire greatly hindered its own operations in the region. If an imperial fleet were to advance upon Doma, it would now have little choice but to travel as the crow flies—over the Burn.”

Now the fact that Rabanastre was destroyed was true. She had seen those ruins herself, and if what he said was true and that it was a key point in the East where the Imperials refueled… she could not believe how foolish the Garleans were for laying it to waste. They just shot themselves in the foot, so to speak!

“I see,” Alisaie said with excitement and they all felt elated at this news. Well, almost all of them.

“A word of caution,” Y’shtola added, frowning slightliy, “Even assuming the generator still functions, raising a barrier of such a scale will require a prodigious amount of energy. And few places are so bereft of suitable crystals as the Burn.”

So they were back to the beginning again. Even if the generators were still able to work, they might as well not if they didn’t have any way to power it. She had seen plenty of crystals while she ran through the Burn, yet they were all dead and lifeless… useless. While there were plenty of crystals back in Eorzea, she doubted that they could bring any of them this far East to power them.

Where were they to find more…?

“Hm… a source of energy,” Hien began before questioning, “Tell me, did the Allagans make a habit of launching things into the sky?”

Y’shtola seemed started by such a question, as if trying to tell if he was making a jest at this moment or not.

“A curious question,” she said slowly, “Besides Azys Lla, I know of only one other notable instance: the red moon Dalamud, whose fall triggered the Calamity.”

Interesting. So did that mean that floating islands such as the Sea of Clouds and the Churning Mists were all natural? Yet why would Hien ask such a question if he…?

“Just the two occasions, you say…” Hien repeated in interest, “Then I believe I may have a solution to our energy problem.”

“You do?” Alisaie questioned, surprising them all once more.

“I may,” he repeated firmly, “To find out for sure, we would need to visit the Azim Steppe.” He then realized something and added, “Which would, I now see, present the perfect opportunity to discuss an alliance with the Xaela tribes. How very neat! What say you, then? Shall we see whither this road leads?”

She had no idea to what it was that Hien was planning, yet she was glad for something useful to do. They all agreed to this plan and rose to their feet as Hien clapped his hands together.

“It is settled, then,” he called, “I will journey to the Azim Steppe with the Scions.” He looked to Yugiri and added to her, “Yugiri and Hakuro—I leave our other neighbors to you.”

Yugiri and the others behind her agreed and left with nary a word of complaint.

“My apologies, but I won’t be joining you,” Alisaie added suddenly, causing them to all look to her as she blushed slightly.

“I am no aetherologist, and what skill I do possess are unlikely to be of any great use to the mission,” she confessed, “But more importantly, it seems to me that the ruins in the Burn warrant attention. And so, while you are away securing an energy source, I will engage our friends at Garlond Ironworks to undertake a complete overhaul of the field generators. We’ll need them in good working order if our plan is to succeed. I trust there are no objections?”

Claire wasn’t fooled. She knew the real reason. She wished to keep an eye on the Burn should any news relating to Alphinaud come up. Once she realized that, she suddenly wished she could accompany her to the Burn as well. While she wished that there was more she could do, she forced a smile and told her in a caring way, “Have care in the Burn.”

“Have care on the Steppe!” Alisaie replied, smiling at her, seemingly glad that she wasn’t going to try and stop her. “From what I hear, the Xaela like fighting with friends almost as much as foes. Good luck!”

Oh, she wasn’t wrong. And it had been some time since she last visited the Xaela and she was quite looking forward to joining them once again. Claire nodded appreciatively as she watched Alisaie run off, already going over plans in her head.

Just like her brother.

Her heart beat painfully for Alphinaud’s presence and she took a steadying breath before Hien looked from her to Y’shtola and said in an oddly cheerful voice, “Just the three of us, then. Very well. Shall we make first for Reunion?”

They took the long way around, knowing that Y’shtola was not connected to aetheryte that was in Reunion. Still, they make the journey as quickly as possible through Yanixa before heading back to the Ruby Sea… able to take a couple falcon porters to the very outskirts of the cave that led to the Steppe.

Once they stepped through and found their steps carrying them from the sandy shores of the Ruby Sea, to the fields of emerald green and vast sky… Claire breathed in deeply, feeling at harmony once again. She was not sure what it was, only that whenever she came to the Azim Steppe, she felt such a sense of peace in her soul that she could not help but savor every moment she was here.

Perhaps it was because of her duties and how they rarely brought her out here that brought on this blissful feeling?

They soon arrived in Reunion, where Y’shtola was staring around with almost a child-like wonder as she observed the many Xaela roaming about. The many different tribes and how different they all seemed from one another.

Hien dragged both her and Y’shtola off to the side where they could talk about what they were going to do now.

“So this is the Azim Steppe…” Y’shtola said in awe, “The tales do not do it justice.”

“If you think the view is impressive here, wait until we reach higher ground,” Hien said, before pointing up to a hill that seemed familiar to her. He pulled them behind him as he led the way just outside of Reunion and climbed up a hill that overlooked the entire area. As soon as they climbed it, she realized why she recognized the place… this was where she first met Hien… and he was gazing out at the view with a fondness that she understood all too well.

“Ahh, I will never tire of this vista,” he sighed, “The endless fields, the boundless skies… ‘tis a sight to make a man forget his cares.”

“But not his purpose, I trust,” Y’shtola added, getting back to work, which irritated Claire. “Might this be a fitting moment to tell us what we are doing here?”

He turned around with a nod.

“Of course,” he told them, “During my time with the Mol, I learned some few myths of this land. One goes thus…”

Claire gazed at the lands below as she listened to him tell his tale.

“In the distant past,” he began, as if reading from a book, “when all seemed doomed, a wayfaring soul came unto the steppe. Venturing into the northern crag, he received of Nhaama a sliver of her essence—a shard of the shining moon—and with it clove the tainted land from the earth. The end thus averted, to these fields did the wayfaring soul return. And venturing once more into the northern crag, he buried the shard, and made unto the heavens an offering of blood.”

Claire looked back at him as his words died out and Y’shtola frowned and folded her arms.

“A tainted land cloven from the earth, and an offering of blood to the heavens…” she repeated, “Azys Lla and Dalamud.”

“That was my thought, yes,” he confessed.

“And you believe that yonder mountains hide an artifact possessed of sufficient power to raise Azys Lla up to the heavens,” she finished, turning her silvery eyes to the north to where mountains stood, “I suppose that might suffice.”

There was a glint in Hien’s eyes as he asked, almost with a boyish grin, “Worth a closer look, would you say?”

“I would,” Y’shtola agreed mischievously and together they set off down the hill. Deciding that their best course of action right now would be to speak with the Mol and get their opinion on the matter. So after crossing over the wide fields, they spotted the Mol’s settlement at the foot of the same mountains that they had been gazing up.

Cirina tending to her grandmother when they entered. Claire beamed as she looked up to see who it was who entered and let out a startled but happy cry at the sight of them there.

“Hien, Claire,” she said ecstatically, her gaze also resting upon Y’shtola for a moment before saying warmly, “I am glad of your visit, and the opportunity to welcome a new friend. How may we serve you?”

“There is a matter I would discuss with the Mol,” Hien said, “It concerns not only the peoples of the Steppe, but of every land in the Far East.”

And so they explained everything that happened. Of the threat of the Empire, of how they ventured to the Burn in search of Alphinaud, only to find the generators and their possible means for being able to prevent the Garleans from crossing over the Burn and into their lands. But that they needed some way to power up the generators… which Hien believed may be hidden in these mountains.

“A shard of the shining moon left behind by a wayfaring soul…” she repeated when Hien told her of the story that brought them here. “And you need this to protect our lands?”

“I do,” he answered truthfully, “My friends and I wish to find the shard and ascertain the extent of its power. Will you tell me more of the place where it lies buried? This ‘northern crag’?”

“If that is your wish,” she said, “In the mountains to the north, there is a cavern called the House of the Crooked Coin. Inside this cavern are pillars of stone that legend holds to be the source of Nhaama’s power. There, I believe you will find what you seek.”

“Ah, yes, I know the place,” Hien stated, looking to the two of them for a moment, “Tis a brisk walk from here.” He then looked back at her and added, “And what are your thoughts on an alliance?”

“Should the Empire return, our lands will be engulfed in a storm of conflict whether we will it or no,” Cirina answered as she thought it over with a grimness that didn’t suit her, “If we do not stand together, we will fall apart. This I believe with all my heart. However…”

She fell silent and grew concerned.

“However…?” Y’shtola asked slowly.

“Among the tribes of the Steppe, there are those who revere Nhaama above all else,” Cirina explained with worry, “To them, the pillars are sacred, and not to be disturbed. Should you proceed as you propose, such tribes are like to spurn an alliance, prompting others to follow their example. That is my concern.”

That was not a good idea then. Could they risk using this power source if it could risk possible war with the warriors of the Steppe? She did not want to think so.

“But it is by no means certain that the pillars will provide the power you seek,” Cirina added suddenly, “Ere you risk the ire of the followers of Nhaama, might you not first visit the House of the Crooked Coin? If all is as you hope, we may then consider how best to earn their blessing”

It sounded the wisest course of action at this point, and Claire nodded in full agreement.

“I thank you for your counsel,” Hien told her, “We will do as you suggest. I have no desire to give offense to those with whom I would join hands.”

“Thank you for your understanding,” Cirina said with a smile again, turning slightly red and refusing to meet Hien’s eyes at those words. “Though the Mol may reign over the Steppe today, this decision will shape the days to come, and we would not force others into war against their will.”

“Nor we,” he reassured her, “A hundredfold stronger are they who choose to fight of their own accord.”

After a minute or two of silence, Y’shtola, who was looking between the two, cleared her throat.

“It seems the time is come to put my skills to use,” Y’shtola said, “Pray lead the way to the House of the Crooked Coin.”

Cirina waved them off, and they left the tiny settlement as they headed towards the craggy rocks.

“So, that was Cirina,” Y’shtola said after a few minutes walking and they reached a small pathway that would lead them up the steep slope. “She seemed sweet. Just as Lyse described her.”

“That she is,” Hien agreed with a smile, “A true friend. ‘Twas her who found me on the brink of death and nursed me back to health. Indeed, I may not be here if not for her.”

“Hmmm,” Y’shtola hummed a little, “Sounds like your type?”

“My type for what?” Hien asked curiously as she chuckled slightly.

“Never mind,” she insisted, “Tis nothing. Let us keep moving, shall we?”

Hien shrugged as he carried on and Claire saw how Y’shtola rolled her eyes. She sensed Claire looking at her and whispered to her, “He seems even more oblivious than you and Alphinaud were with your own relationship.”

Claire turned red and looked away, feeling her heart ache once more and even paused to look down at the vast Steppe that lay before her. She couldn’t help but turn her eyes towards the West, to where the Burn was… to where she last heard from Alphinaud.

Y’shtola seemed to sense that and she put her hand on her shoulder in a comforting way.

“Forgive me,” she told her, “I did not mean to worry you. But I am certain he is still out there. He will find his way back to us in time. Until then, we must continue on and hope that we can hold the fort down long. Where he here, I know that he would be telling us to focus on our tasks. I am certain you know this?”

Claire nodded, not able to really look her in the eye this time.

“If you ever wish to talk…?” Y’shtola told her softly but Claire shook her head, wandering ahead of her as Y’shtola watched on sadly.

“I wish there was someway that I could help,” she whispered softly, but knew better than to press the matter. This was not something that any of her spells could solve. She knew her friend was hurting, yet was determined to stay strong for their sakes. And she feared that the only thing that could soothe the ache inside her was when she was reunited with her beloved.

Y’shtola closed her sightless eyes and prayed to the gods that they would not be so cruel as to take Alphinaud from them.

The rest of the journey up through the pass was silent. Aside from some wild Yols, they met with very little trouble before they finally reached, what had to be the right cavern. Walking inside they saw massive square, purplish crystals jutting out from the caves walls. They were of many different sizes, yet each held the same square patterns and all connected to the largest chunk which remained suspended in front of them.

They walked to the very edge of a man-made floor and Y’shtola stretched out her hand, feeling the energy that these crystals held.

She was suddenly bathed in a strange glow as she seemed to be sensing the power inside them, as if connecting her own soul with whatever kind of aether that flowed through here.

“Such an abundance of aether!” she sighed almost lovingly.

“Are we in luck?” Hien asked when he felt that it was safe to speak.

“We are,” she said, lowering her hand and the glow fading. “This is an Allagan artifact, most likely built to regulate the flow of aether. I strongly suspect the ancients used it to stem the flow from here to the Burn. That would explain how they were able to untether what became Azys Lla from its surroundings.”

So they have a way to create this barrier. All thanks to the Allagans… who would have thought? Still, she was curious to know that if Azys Lla came from the Far East, how did they move that chunk of land from here all the way to the skies floating just a few bells journey from Ishgard?

“But were we to throw open the floodgates, the resultant deluge would surely be sufficient to raise our wall,” Y’shtola went on, “And in restoring the flow, we may also restore life to the wasteland.”

Yet, the idea of bringing life back to the Burn caused her to pause and Claire wasn’t sure why she wasn’t happy about this.

“What is it?” Hien asked.

“While the device itself harbors a surfeit of aether, the opposite is true of the surrounding area…” she muttered. She studied the crystal and stone around them before she heard her mutter, "An effect of regulation, perhaps? A similar phenomenon seemed to be occurring in Doma…”

She shook her head before turning back to them.

“Whatever the explanation, the answer will not reveal itself here,” she said, “We have seen what we needed to see. Let us return to Mol Lloh.”

Right, now that they have their answer, they best speak with Cirina on their next course of action. While she was certain the Mol would give them their blessing, there were at least fifty different tribes who roamed the Steppe and she doubted that they would be as understanding.

They wasted no time in returning to speak with her.

“You found what you seek, then?” Cirina asked, and after seeing their expressions, she smiled warmly and said, “Great indeed is the Dusk Mother’s power. If naught less will suffice to protect our lands, the blessing of the other tribes must now be sought.”

“Of course,” Hien agreed, “But to which tribes should we appeal?”

“There are many who worship Nhaama, but none are so fervent in their faith as the Dotharl,” Cirina declared, “Their consent shall be the key.”

Of all the people… the Dotharl were easily the most intimidating of all the tribes that she had met so far.

“The Dotharl,” Y’shtola said slowly as she thought back, “Lyse spoke of them. A warlike tribe possessed of unique customs and beliefs. I sense their cooperation will not be easily won.”

“Nay, but it will be well worth the effort,” Hien added, “The Dotharl fear nothing—death least of all—and our alliance would be greatly strengthened by their presence. Let us go to Dotharl Khaa and threat with their khatun, Sadu.”

With no other options, they thanked Cirina and left immediately to head out to the West. Claire was the one who showed the way there, pointing to the sandy regions of the Steppe.

“Truly?” Y’shtola asked in surprise as they explained a little more of what the Dotharl were like. “They truly believe that their dead return to them in the guise of a newborn?”

“That was what Gosetsu told me,” Hien confessed. “While the idea may seem far-fetched to me, they truly believe with all their hearts that death is only temporary. It is for this reason that they do not fear to die. I can’t say if it’s true or not, but what is important is that we respect their beliefs.”

“Understood,” Y’shtola agreed, “Besides, if it turns out that it is true, it makes one wonder…?”

Claire smiled at that as they continued the rest of the way, the grass turning to sand in no time at all, and the small oasis where the Dotharl were currently living, came into view. After making their presence known, they were allowed to head towards the main tent to where Sadu was.

“You again?” Sadu barked suspeciously as they approached her. “Other matters demand our time, khagan. Unless it is a battle you seek?”

“Alas not,” Hien said, speaking for the group, “Quite the opposite, in fact…”

And after taking a deep breath, he told them what they knew. Of the Empire’s risk and how they could end up attacking the Steppe in the nearby future. However, thanks to some ruins they found in the Burn, if they had a powerful enough energy supply, they could create a barrier to keep them out. However, using that power source to charge it could only come from…?

“Talking, always talking…” Sadu said with a shake of her head. “You say the pillars hold great power? Of course they do. They are the source of Nhaama’s strength. To the Dotharl, no place is more sacred, and we will make ash of any who would defile it. Though I see this is not your wish.”

“You see the wisdom of our proposition, then?” Hien asked, sounding relieved, “You will join hands with us?”

Her eyes narrowed at how he seemed to be putting words into her mouth.

“I said nothing of joining hands,” she retorted angrily, “You wish to wield Nhaama’s power to defend these lands, and this I will allow. But for leaving the Steppe to fight the men in iron I would have something in return.”

“Namely?” Y’shtola asked coldly.

Sadu seemed to like her to-the-point attitude, and even grinned at her before she turned her attention to Claire.

“Namely battle,” she said, pointing directly at her, “With you, khagan!”

Claire’s jaw fell open slightly at the one demand, and she knew that the others were also surprised by this.

“The Naadam ended ere it began,” Sadu explained, “I would face you again, alone, without distractions. Defeat me—prove yourself the stronger—and you shall have the Dotharl as your allies. Surely, these are agreeable terms?”

She and Y’shtola looked to Hien, who seemed to be weighing their options. But Claire knew that there was nothing to discuss. If the only price that they would have to pay would be for her to fight and defeat Sadu, then it was well worth it, was it not?

She was up for this.

“Well, this is a… not wholly unexpected turn of events—though I had assumed I would be the one required to fight,” Hien confessed awkwardly, before looking at her with an apologetic look in his eyes. “Alas, the khatun has made her choice.”

She raised her eyebrows at him before looking back to Sadu and asked, with a smirk slowly spreading on her face, “Shall we dance?”

“Ha!” she laughed and folded her arms, “It shall be a battle the Steppe shall not soon forget! Ahh, already my soul burns brighter! Prepare yourself, khagan, and await me outside the khaa. I will gather my witnesses and join you anon.”

So it was decided and there was nothing that they could do to change it. They set out immediately to the meeting point outside the settlement; just view of the Dawn Throne. The three of them left ahead of the others, for Sadu needed to have another in charge until she got back.

“You knew that there would be a fight breaking out when we set out to ask the Dotharl for their permission?” Y’shtola asked him as they waited.

“I knew that there was a likely chance,” he confessed. “For out of all the tribes upon the Steppe, the Dotharl are amongst the fiercest and bravest. For they fear nothing, not even their own deaths. Their aid was instrumental in freeing Doma from the Empire, after all. Yet, I also know that in exchange for allowing us to use Nhaama’s power, we would have to prove ourselves worthy of such an honor. I guess I hoped that by listening to the khagan, they would not feel the need to do so. Or at the least, to have me challenge them, for it was my idea to begin with. Shows how much I know.”

He looked back to Claire and added, “I hope you can forgive me, my friend. Had I known…?”

But Claire was shaking her head with a faint smile. She couldn’t honestly say she was entirely surprised by this turn of events, and the fact that Sadu would be willing to aid them in exchange for a battle was more than she had been hoping for.

“If it’s any constellation, she sees you as a worthy adversary,” Hien added kindly, “She thinks far more highly of you than myself, it would seem. Not that I blame her. For she has every reason to believe in such a thing.”

“Well, it would seem that our honored guest is about to arrive,” Y’shtola pointed out, and sure enough, she could see a small band of people approaching them from over a sandy dune.

Claire watched as Sadu appeared with a handful of her warriors behind her. At first she thought that they would all be here to fight, yet they seemed more at ease and excited than willing to do battle. They were just her guard and witnesses to the fight ahead.

Soon enough, the two stood facing each other, only yalms apart as they waited for the inevitable.

“Yes, this spot shall serve as well as any,” Sadu said excitedly, her throat humming with joy, “I shall enjoy this, khagan!”

“Is this truly necessary?” Y’shtola asked suddenly from behind Claire, “Have you no peaceable way of making decisions?”

“Speak not of peace,” Sadu barked, “You stand before proud warriors of the Dotharl. In the heat of battle do our souls burn brightest! We lay low the strong that we may rise higher!” She thudded her chest and cried, “That is our way—the way of might! There is no other!”

“…Well, they do not want for conviction,” she heard Y’shtola muttering from behind her and she felt her mouth twitch slightly.

“Indeed,” Hien chuckled, “It’s what makes them such dangerous enemies… and such useful allies.”

“Enough talk!” Sadu shouted, her staff in hand, “It is time to fight!”

The two readied themselves.

“Come, khagan!” Sadu cried, her eyes ablaze with a new kind of fire that resembled an inferno, “Let us dance!”

And so they began. Claire moved in with her blade and slashed at Sadu, who danced out of the way, almost spinning as she did so, before she sent a dispelling wind towards her. Claire dashed to the side before moving in closer to get behind her.

Grinning, Sadu held up her hand and what looked like half a dozen Chun Chuluu statues appeared around them, all connected to Sadu as she felt them charging her powers. In her mind’s eye, she could see the pattern of attacks common and she moved to an area that was free of the attacks before forced to dodge Sadu’s wind once more.

The statues having been drained of life, fell over and crumbled away as Sadu fell to her knees, gasping for air, after Claire dealt another attack. She stood back and waited to see if it was truly over…?

“You are strong indeed…” she wheezed, “A worthy champion of the Steppe…”

Sadu’s head then jerked up as she grinned evilly and cried, “But you are mistaken if you think I will fall so easily.”

Power flooded through her body as she was upright once more.

“In death do our souls sing!” Sadu screamed before several staffs appeared out of the ground, shaped just like her own staff, their power surrounding her as magic filled the air.

In Claire’s mind’s eye, she foresaw the attack coming in the form of half a dozen circular attacks on the ground. She had difficulty in finding a space, barely enough for both of her feet to be able to move in. Of course, Sadu was about to send another dispelling wind her way just as she did find a safe place. The timing was close, but she managed to make it out of that predicament with only a couple cuts.

They kept this battle up until she caused Sadu to fall to her knees for a second time.

“Ahh, fighting you is pure bliss!” Sadu sighed amorously. “Such sweet pleasure, I will not suffer to end so soon!”

No way she was going to give up that easily.

Claire could only smirk as Sadu rallied to her feet once more and this time, three giant Khun Shavar marionettes were summoned. Sadu was cackling now as the large puppets rolled over to the outer edges of their battlefield where they sent frozen attacks their way.

These things were a pain to fight since she had her hands full with just Sadu; having to be able to find a way to avoid them as they rolled about where they wanted before unleashing all manner of elemental attacks. Such as with the case of creating miniature tornado or causing fire to strike at her feet.

She had to deal with them first before going any further. Luckily for her, they weren’t that resistant and were cut down rather quickly. She then focused her attention on Sadu again, who seemed to be growing more and more impious with every strike.

“…Well?” Sadu demanded once she found the ground again. “Do not tell me that is all you have?”

“From the looks of things, you are the last one to be taunting me,” Claire reminded her, grinning now as Sadu laughed.

Her power was growing stronger and more dangerous every time she got back up and this was no exception. She then screamed out passionately, “My soul demands more, khagan! Give me more!”

Still cackling madly, she unleashed a fury of spells her way just as two more khun chuluu were summoned. These two were stronger and more dangerous than the others from before had been. And Claire could sense that they would be trouble. And she was right, for they were able to unleash fire spells down at her and helped to improve Sadu’s defense. She couldn’t hope to fight them off and hold Sadu at bay. She had to take them down first.

Just trying to keep track of all that was happening was becoming a madness in and of itself. And it only got crazier after Claire took the statues down. Sadu summoned more staffs and they caused the ground around her to tremble and shake while the statues launched cannon-like blasts her way. How Claire was able to avoid all the attacks that were coming her way, she wasn’t sure, but she couldn’t hold on forever.

It was with great satisfaction that she slashed through the puppets once more and danced across the field to avoid the path of the staves. Her spirit was ringing with a new kind of excitement—a kind that she could not remember feeling for a long, long time.

The pure joy of fighting a worthy foe without fearing for her life. To be able to run wild and unleash all she had from inside. In that moment, nothing else mattered. Not the threat of the Empire, not the Ascians, not even the idea of Zenos’s returned mattered to her. All she felt was the raw joy of fighting and being alive. For a moment, she was a new adventurer again, starting off on her own and didn’t need to worry about all these duties and responsibilities that weighed her down like stones. The same duties that suffocated her to such a point that she felt like she couldn’t breathe.

She was free… in that moment… she could almost believe it.

But Sadu wasn’t holding back any longer, using the power of those staves, the area wide attacks, and the statues on the outside of their battlefield and puppets all at once…? Sadu was determined to win here.

Yet, Claire was still able to charge in and finally dealt to her another blow hard enough to knock her back down with a grunt of pain.

“My arms… grow heavy… my eyes dim…” she croaked out. “But so long as my lifeblood flows… I will fight on!”

She was truly a warrior of the Steppe. Claire had to admire that about her. She was pushing herself to the breaking point and there would be no going back now. She was going to unleash more than ever.

“Yaaaaaarrrrgh!” Sadu screamed as she climbed to her feet once more, power flooding through her body as she turned back with eyes ablaze.

“Oh, it burns!” she shrieked as she cast her spell, “Come! Let us begin anew!”

That was when the massive shadow fell over them and Claire didn’t even need to look up to know what was now hurtling towards them. This was a Meteor Spell and judging from the shadow of the boulder above their heads, she had about a minute to put a stop to it.

And there was only one way she could stop it… to bring down Sadu and interrupt her spell before she finished. Yet, that was the entire problem at this point. Sadu wasn’t going to make it easy for her for she just summoned more stone statues around them.

“This is the reckoning, khagan!” she shrieked, “One must fall!”

That was right… she was the khagan of the Steppe. The mightiest warrior here, and it was time that she stepped up and reminded them of it. They battled harder than ever, here Claire had to first dodge the attack from the stone while avoiding her spells. Even after that, more puppets appeared and were launching their own attacks at her at this point.

All the while her mind was keeping track of the meteor’s progress.

40 seconds… 39… 38…

She brought down the puppets in record time while being able to dodge more of the staves magical attacks.

30 seconds… 29… 28… 27…

The battlefield was coated in ice while Sadu flung a fireball at her.

20 seconds left… 19…

More staffs were summoned while another set of puppets created another miniature tornado.

This kept up until she was just under ten seconds left for the meteor to strike… and she finally was able to weaken Sadu enough that her spell was interrupted. She stood tall as Sadu was on her knees, panting for air once more.

But she was grinning as she raised her head.

“Yes!” Sadu cried, “YES! Not since the Naadam has my soul burned so!”

But Claire was grinning too, feeling a rush through her blood and her own soul singing at the idea of fighting such a foe who knew not the meaning of the word surrender.

“Come!” Sadu cried, “We have only just begun!”

Claire had now lost track of how many times that Sadu found her second wind. She allowed power to rush through her veins once more before her body rose up, ready to continue for as long as possible. Just as they were getting ready to continue however…?

“Enough. You were not granted leave to set the Steppe ablaze.”

Her head jerked up at the sound of the voice, and sure enough, standing there atop a half-buried statue, stood Magnai. He was with a couple members of the Buduga and a few of his fellow Oronir as he observed their battle from directly above—not looking the least bit happy.

“Well, well!” Hien called pleasantly surprised, “The sun has come out to play!”

Claire could have sworn she heard Sadu growing at the sight of Magnai and shouted out at him with clear annoyance, “Begone, moonstruck Oronir! I am busy!”

“Fool of a Dotharl!” Magnai yelled back, “Have you forgotten the face of your master already? The Sun will never set! From his seat on high, he reigns over all, now and forever!”

There was silence as they looked up at him. Indeed, Y’shtola looked like she couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“Yet what should He find here but a battle to determine the fate of the Steppe—a battle waged without His blessing!” Magnai went on, sounding outraged, “This will not stand!”

She watched how Magnai’s furious golden eyes turned to Hien and he barked, “You, Doman. You who come to petition the warriors of this land forget that all Nhaama’s children are wards of the Oronir. As first among my brothers, your petition is mine alone to judge.”

So he must have heard from the Mol of what they were doing here… either guessed or heard about the battle between them and the Dotharl… and came here looking for them.

“These words are as wind from a horse’s backside!” Sadu taunted, paying him as much attention as if his words were just wind, “Plentiful. But your axe sings more sweetly. Let her speak for you.”

That finally did it. He reached for his axe and swung it about as any warrior from Eorzea as he glared at Sadu and snarled furiously, “Insolent child. You will learn your place.”

He ran and jumped down, hitting the ground with such force that she could feel it tremble as he dashed straight toward her. She gritted her teeth, feared fighting them both off at the same time before Hien went running in to block the way, holding his blade and causing the Oronir brief pause.

“Forgive me, Brother Magnai,” he said warningly, yet still with a trace of respect, “But we have an arrangement with the Dotharl. We will not abide any interruptions.”

Magnai glared at him, but when he saw Y’shtola run up to stand with Hien, ready to block him should he try to force his way through, he seemed to realize how serious they were about this.

“So be it,” he hissed, “The Sun will pass judgement on all. Daidukul—join me.”

That was when one of the Buduga stepped forward, overlooking Hien with a smug grin as he held up his fists.

Claire glanced back to Sadu, wondering what to do, when she saw the Dotharl still grinning wildly.

“The Sun is in good company,” Sadu reassured her with a shadow of a wink, “We may dance alone.”

Claire looked back, feeling a grin upon her mouth as she nodded, ready to go on.

***Y’shtola***

It seems that any worries that she had for Claire were unfounded. Their Warrior of Light was more than capable of holding her own against Sadu while the other Dotharl watched and cheered at such a battle.

Yet now they had their hands full trying to prevent this new challenger from ruining their deal. He was strong, she could sense the power flowing through his body like fire—an avalanche of pure devastating strength. While not as brightly as the shining light that seemed to radiate through their friend, it was still formidable.

“Beg not for mercy, for you will have none,” Magnai threatened, “Bear witness to the power and the glory of Azim!”

No doubt in her mind on who he clearly thought the victor was going to be.

“Constantly at each other’s throats, like rabid… dogs,” Y’shtola muttered, before realizing what she just said and Master Matoya’s old, wrinkled face appeared in her mind’s eye before she groaned, “Gods, I’m turning into her.”

Now that thought terrified her more than the idea of a possible invasion from the Garleans.

She would worry about that later as she cleared her throat and spoke to Hien next to her, “I have not the patience for this. But if we must fight, let us at least be brief. Come!”

She raised her staff as the battle began.

She stood with Hien as they faced off against him and the one called Daidukul. With her the one to cast the first spell and caused the earth to rise up from under him.

Yet he was as stubborn as a brick wall for he barely flinched.

“Come!” Magnai cried as he surged ahead towards her, “Plead your case unto the Sun!”

“Oh, we shall endeavor to be most convincing!” Hien promised as their fights started.

She moved around him as Hien charged at Daidukul, ducking and avoiding his fists while his sword swung through the air.

“When we have claimed victory,” Daidukul cried to him, “I claim Hien for the Buduga!”

Oh, why not? This fighting was both ludicrous and pointless so why not add one more thing that makes no sense?

She sighed and muttered, not caring anymore what they did “Do as you will…”

Besides, she still had her hand full dealing with Magnai as he used the axe to slice right through her attack of the earth, destroying the rock into tiny pebbles.

“You, too, must learn your place,” he growled at her. “Bow down before me!”

Not in this lifetime if she could help it. She moved onwards, never standing still for long as several axe-shaped staffs rose out of the earth like the ones similar to the ones that Claire faced when fighting Sadu.

She was no stranger to battle and had seen similar fights before. These staffs were a manifestation of Magnai’s powers and the axes were sure to unleash a powerful area attack and all within range were to be struck. The problem was that they were so large and brimming with so much might that she knew that the backlash from them all cut covered their battlefield. She had to take one down.

So, she turned her attention from Magnai to the axe that floated in the very center of the circle of axes and concentrated on that on. She broke it apart easily enough and ran in to stand in the same location where it once stood just as Hien moved to stand beside her.

“Live or die!” Mangai shouted. With a grunt of anger, Magnai brought his own axe down on them as the other floating ones exploded. She could feel the heat on her face and the dirt kicked up around their feet.

He was deadly, she could admit that.

“Mark well and learn!” Hien suddenly cried, and she could sense his own strength rising. He was about to unleash a powerful attack as he resheathed his katana and prepared to draw it once more.

“Let’s move this right along!” he went on, about the draw… yet Magnai saw what he was doing.

“You have left yourself open, Doman!” he informed him and he sent his axe his way. Y’shtola couldn’t stop it in time and could only watch as Hien was hit hard, interrupting his attack and he ended up falling to his knees.

“Ugh, this bodes ill…” he grunted as Daidukul began his attack this time, ready to charge in with a move similar to Lyse’s Final Heaven attack. “Y’shtola—some healing would be welcome!”

Ordering her around? Now that was a dangerous move, alright. In fact, she was almost tempted to let him get hit just to teach him a lesson. Yet, she sent a powerful cure spell his way anyway. Meanwhile Daidukul continued powering up and Magnai was bearing down on her more vicious than ever.

“My fist swells with the passion of the Buduga!” Daidukul cried, “Every last drop, I give to you, Hien!”

She spun around and made it in time to heal Hien enough that he was able to get back on his feet and withstand the attack. Having used every last bit of strength he had, there was nothing left to defend Daidukul from Hien before he was brought down.

“Ungh…” Daidukul grunted, “This isn’t over, Hien…”

If she didn’t know better, she would swear that these Buduga had a fascination for Hien.

No matter, for now the two of them were facing Magnai, who was showing no mercy when he summoned more axes around them.

“Bow down before me!” he demanded as she was firing more powerful spells down at him. She couldn’t see the reason behind all this fighting. What were they trying to prove? She moved left and then right, avoiding his axe as he flew out his axes and cut up the earth, barely giving her time to find her footing.

“So you still stand,” Magnai said after a while, “But soon you will kneel.”

More axes appeared, forcing her to destroy enough of them that she would be able to avoid a direct hit while he continued to try and overpower her with his sheer raw strength. She was handling it though, unable to remember the last time she had a real proper battle.

“Know the folly of opposing the will of Azim!” he cried as she finished the wound he dealt to her in the side. “Tremble before the might of the Sun.”

Again with the axes? What was with this guy? What was he trying to make up for?

But she suddenly sensed that these axes were different from the ones before. In fact, when she tried to attack them, she barely made a scratch… these ones were reinforced in such a way that breaking them would take too long to avoid the attack that was coming.

“These axes will not break!” he taunted, grinning when he saw her realized this fact, “You have nowhere to hide!”

“Very well, then…” Hien called as turned around and ran. For a moment, it crossed her mind that he was making a wild dash for it… at least until he turned around to face one of the furthest axes and was preparing to draw his blade once more.

“Y’shtola—to me!” he commanded and she could sense that he was about to bring something big. She did what she was told this time, running straight for him and past to make sure she was directly behind him; curious to see what he had planned.

“I shall take care of this!” Hien declared. “Let us be about it!”

And he was unlashed a devastating attack as if a fury of blade work in just one blast—cracking the axe right down the middle and watching it crumble away to dust. It wasn’t much, but it took everything he had to be able to give them a place to stand where they wouldn’t be hit.

She could feel the violent tremble in the earth as the axes exploded, felling the hot air singed her fur and she coughed on the smoke. Yet, to her surprise, Magnai looked more annoyed at this development.

“Hmph,” Magnai grunted. “Predictable!”

And suddenly he held up his fist as purplish-black chains of raw energy sprang from his fingers and flew right at them. She wasn’t able to think of a single counterattack to block it as the chains wrapped themselves around her and Hien—hoisting them off the ground and unable to move.

“What?” Hien cried in surprise,

“Every step you will take, every move you will make—the Sun sees all!” Magnai declared as he pulled them in closer. “Now, fall!”

Can’t he try for something a little more original? She was getting sick of the same tactics… at least with Sadu, she kept you guessing. Still, she was prepared to end it this time as she allowed the aether that flowed through her very body to rage against the chains.

“Yeah!” she cried, breaking free, feeling more alive than she had in a long time as she stretched out her arms, allowing her power to surge through her body. “Time to finish this!”

She held up her hand and cried, “Aether! To me!”

The arcane symbols appeared about her feet as the earth spun around her and light gathered. She allowed the light to engulf her as she rose into the air, the aether in the air combining as the light shone down, enough to knocked Magnai back and down at long last.

Magnai was on his knees for air as she landed, still standing as Hien wheezed next to her.

“Ungh… what strength—what grace is this?” she heard Magnai wheeze as she shook her snow-white hair from her face and breathing in the fresh air deeply. Her body feeling heavy but her spirit all but soaring as she looked back down with a grin.

Gods how good that felt…?

Hien managed to get back to his feet as the rest of Magnai’s party stared on in shock at the sight of their leader having been brought down. She glanced over at Hien, glad to see him well. That was when her ears picked up footsteps and she looked back to see that Claire was coming towards her with Sadu and the other Dotharl.

Claire was looking unruffled while the other Dotharl were gazing at her with rather star-struck expressions as Sadu was panting hard. It seemed that their battle had also just ended and there was no need to guess who emerged the victory—at least judging from Claire’s peaceable expression.

“Ahh,” Sadu sighed ecstatically, sounding out of breath but at pure peace, “Never have I felt such bliss in defeat!” She closed her eyes and added to them, still beaming that haughty smile, “Twas a battle to burn soul and flesh to ash. We Dotharl will lend you our strength as promised. Nahaam’s power is yours to wield.”

That was a relief. So their journey here had been worth it in the end even if the process was pointless. She then watched as Sadu turned to look at Magnai and asked, “What does the Sun say to that?”

Daidukul was still wheezing as he struggled to get up and Magnai seemed to be trying to get back to his feet as he leaned against his axe with the blade planted firmly in the sand.

“Hmph,” he grunted, refusing to give them any kind of recognition—as if he was still the one calling the orders. “The Sun is not driven by base motives such as yours. But aye, they have been judged… and found worthy.”

One less thing to worry about. All they needed to do now was to go back to the House of the Crooked Coin and finish what they started. Once she did her part, she could restore the flow of aether to the Burn and have the power needed for the generators ready to go.

Magnai then dragged himself upright, slinging his weapon over his back as he went on speaking, as if determined not to be outdone by the Dotharl.

“It is the way of the Oronir to accord recognition and respect to the strong,” he said business-like, “You have made sufficient proof of your strength. The Sun shall answer your call.”

“You have our thanks,” Hien said, beaming at him, “We are glad to call you allies.”

Magnai barely paid him any attention, however. His golden eyes just looked past him until she could tell that he was looking directly at her. This was proven when he asked her, “You. By what are you called?”

She narrowed her eyes slightly, not liking the way he was looking at her. She glanced over at Claire at her side, wanting to ask just what she knew of him that would cause him to be staring so transfixed at her.

But unable to do so here, she merely answered truthfully, “Y’shtola. Why?”

Again, he was gazing at her as if he couldn’t look away and his staring was starting to annoy and worry her.

“Are you…” he began slowly and no small amount of hesitation, “Are you my Nhaama?”

The word meant nothing to her. Was she his what?

She could have sworn she heard a stifled giggle from next to her and wanted to ask Claire what she thought was so funny.

There was silence as they all looked from him to her and she knew that she was missing something here.

“I beg your pardon?” Y’shtola asked in confusion.

“In battle, you shone with all the majesty of the full moon’s light, your healing touch the embodiment of the Dusk Mother’s love,” he explained to her, his eyes shutting in bliss, leaving her even more confused than ever. “Long had I wondered if my Nhaama might not be a woman of the Steppe. Beholding you, I am all but certain!”

He then slowly began to walk towards her, his arms open wide and joy on his face.

“Now, look into my eyes,” he said, “Could it be…? Could you be…?”

She had heard of worst pick-up lines. Still, this was hardly romantic.

“I am… not interested, little sun,” she told him sweetly, almost enjoying seeing the anticipation shatter in his face. “Try again when you have become a man.”

One could almost see the very hope fade from his eyes and his arms slumped to his sides as he stared at her with a bewildered look on his face.

Sadu, however, was laughing harder than ever.

“Little Sun!” she cried, taunting Magnai with a babyish voice, “Little sun!”

Magnai bore his teeth at her, trying to hide his humiliation, his face glowing red and eyes blazing as she continued to laugh at him.

“Does it pain you, little sun?” Sadu smirked evilly. “Crave you salve to soothe the ache? Fire to sear the wound in your heart?”

But it seemed that she pushed him too far. In a flash, his weapon was in his hand and those behind him followed suit just as Sadu and her fellow Dotharl drew their weapons.

Well, they got what they came for and this had nothing to do with them. She figured that it was best they leave these two to continue their… ‘disagreement’ while they saw to the rest of their mission.

“We have wasted enough time here,” Y’shtola said firmly, “Cirina waits for word of our success.”

She then headed off, her head held up high while Claire and Hien followed on her heels. She passed by the two parties, who looked ready to tear each other to pieces; feeling just the faintest traces of pity for Magnai.

This would be good for him, however. Knock him down a few pegs and remind him that he wasn’t as impressive as he seemed to believe he was.


	37. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting has come for the nations to gather and discuss their plans for the Empire. Just as things are looking up, a new development happens. Including a disembodied voice and allies dropping like flies... something dark is fast approaching them, yet no one knows what or who is behind it.

“So, Magnai wasn’t your type?”

“One word of this to anyone and you will be next,” Y’shtola warned them both as they continued their walk across the Steppe, leaving the sounds of the fighting behind them as they passed under the shade of the Dawn Throne.

“That seemed so cruel to crush his hopes like that,” Claire pointed out and Y’shtola gave her a dark look as she smiled back innocently.

“One word,” Y’shtola warned as the other two continued their chuckling. “Besides, you think he was the first to try something like that? Hardly. But that is not the important thing here. What is important is that we got what we set out for. Now we can finish our work.”

Claire smiled in relief, her muscles aching slightly from her battle. Not that she would admit to it to anyone, but she really needed it. A fight where she was allowed to unleash all that she had and against someone in a friendly—she supposed that was the right word—battle where she didn’t have half the world riding on her victory. She knew that it had still been a serious and important fight she had to win, but oh, how wonderful it felt to be allowed to fight and not be judged for it. Not looked at as a savior, a liberator of nations, or most importantly as a Warrior of Light.

That was what she loved the most about the Steppe. Here, all are warriors and you earn that right among other warriors. Here, her strength is not looked at as highly as everywhere else. To her, the Azim Steppe is freedom and adventure where her burden isn’t as heavy is it is in the rest of the world.

Still, now that the fun was over, she had to get back to work and worry over the state of the rest of the world.

Not that she had to like it though.

They returned to Mol Lloh, where Cirina was waiting anxiously for them. When they reassured her that they were safe and what befell them with the Dotharl, she was struck by awe.

“…You had not only to contend with Sadu, but Magnai too!?” Cirina cried in amazement, “Such a fierce battle that must have been. Yet here you stand, triumphant. Having passed such a test, they could not well deny you their allegiance.” She hesitated for a moment before adding with a warm smile, “The Mol will make no such demands. Weak though we are, we will gladly stand with you. The Steppe is our home, and we will defend it with all our being.”

“You have my heartfelt thanks!” Hien cried out, looking ready to run in and give her a hug of thanks, “Of all the tribes of the Steppe, there is none I would rather have at my side!”

She felt the same way. While the Mol are not as strong as the Dotharl or the Oronir, she could think of no other tribe she had met so far that had the same level of compassion and loyalty that the Mol had.

“Gods willing, many more will rally to our cause,” Cirina added, “I shall send you word when we have answers from all the tribes.”

“I cannot thank you enough, Cirina,” Hien said, still beaming at her, “None of this would have been possible without you.”

Cirina blushed at that, looking like she wanted to say something, but she looked away a little embarrassed. Perhaps Y’shtola noticed this as well, for she suddenly cleared her throat and spoke up.

“We have the requisite consent,” she said, ready to get back to business, and Claire was under the impression that she was eager to leave the Steppe behind quickly all of a sudden, “Tis time to put Nhaam’s power to use. If the aether flows as planned, all that remains is to have the Ironworks’ engineers do their work at the ruins. Come, let us return to the House of the Crooked Coin.”

They nodded in agreement as Hien grasped Cirina’s hands for a moment and thanked her once again as her face was now glowing so pink that it matched the her hair and robes. Hien, however, seemed oblivious to this as he left with them and Claire was feeling slight amusement from watching this, but didn’t say a word as she left with Y’shtola.

They quickly retraced their steps and went running up the side of the mountain, knowing that their mission was almost over by this point. After ducking their heads underneath the wild Yols, they made it back to the cave as the crystals seemed to shine at their coming. Claire stood back with Hien as they watched Y’shtola step forward. She had no idea what it was that Y’shtola was about to do, but they kept a respectful distance from her as the stood at the very edge of the platform.

“I shall begin at once,” Y’shtola warned, “You may wish to step back.”

They remained quiet after Y’shtola shushed them and held up her arms. Claire watched as light suddenly began to pour out of her. The crystals around them reacted to this sudden surge of aether and were now resonating with the Sharlayan as power was filling up this space. Surging as the very lifeforce of the earth began to pulsate both within them and without. Claire wasn’t entirely sure what was happening but she could almost swear she heard the very earth whispering to her, telling her that it would be alright… thanking them for restoring the flow of aether here.

She felt light-headed and giddy as it washed over her like a soft breeze, yet was warm as a blazing fireplace in Ishgard. She breathed in deeply, enjoying the very feeling of life that rang out from every corner of this cavern.

Yet as soon as it came, it was gone.

She opened her eyes to see that Y’shtola held her own until the power began to flow in and then out. And then finally faded.

Y’shtola staggered forward slightly, gasping for air as they both ran to her, ready to catch her should she fall.

“Did it work?” Hien asked worriedly as Y’shtola slowly turned back to look at him.

“It did,” she reassured him in an air of exhaustion. Whatever it was that she did, it was enough to wear her out, “Aether may flow freely to the Burn once more.”

“Nice job,” Claire said and Y’shtola gave her a tired smile as Claire wondered what would become of the Burn. Now that Aether was flowing back there, it would only be a matter of time before life returned to it. She couldn’t wait to see what would become of it in a few years’ time.

“I do not pretend to understand what you did, Y’shtola, but you did it,” Hien said in respectful wonder, “Thanks to you—and Claire, of course—we have taken a momentous step towards securing our defenses. Now, as much as I believe a rest is in order, we should probably make haste back to the enclave.”

“Agreed,” Y’shtola nodded, still looking tired, but greatly satisfied, “The others may already have returned from their missions, and I would know how things stand.”

“As would I,” Hien said, “Without further ado, then.”

Y’shtola stumbled a little as she took a few unsteady steps, needing a little support until they exited the cave. They had to wait a few minutes for her to regain enough strength to be able to handle a teleport straight back to the enclave. But she was holding her head a little higher, her entire bearing holding onto a new sense of accomplishment. Claire didn’t say anything, but she suspected that she may be holding onto feelings of failure after having been forced to remain in bed for all that time after the attack on her at the Reach. She was determined to make up for her lack of presence lately, but Claire was growing concerned how far she was willing to push herself to accomplish that.

She remained quiet on that though as they returned to the manor, to where Alisaie and the others had already returned from their own missions.

Alisaie beamed at the sight of them, though it didn’t seem to reach her eyes exactly as she stepped forward and looked over them.

“Judging by your triumphant expressions, I take it all went well on the Azim Steppe,” Alisaie stated.

“Indeed,” Y’shtola informed her proudly, “We have secured a suitable source of energy for the barrier.”

“Good,” Alisaie replied before reassuring them, “Tataru and I have commissioned Garlond Ironworks to ensure that the field generators function as they should. A team of engineers stand ready to set out for the Burn at a moment’s notice. You need only say the word.”

It would seem that everything was shaping up well for Doma’s protection. Between Doma and Eorzea, it seemed more likely to her that the Empire would be more likely to come here first. After all, they would have to contend with primals and the Eorzean Alliance and they weren’t likely to want to march off to war… not yet anyway. Yet… a part of her held onto this feeling of great unease. It was as if she could feel something growing from the very borders of the Empire and whatever it was… would be coming soon enough.

She only hoped that she was thinking too much about it.

“I thank you for engaging their services on our behalf,” Hien said graciously to her, “The minutiae of the arrangement, you may leave to me.”

He then turned to Yugiri and the others as he asked, “Which just leaves the small matter of our alliance. So, Yugiri and Hakuro… how fared you with our neighbors?”

“My lord,” Yugiri said, “All of the factions we approached are in agreement that the Empire poses a threat, and many responded positively to talk of an alliance. From Hingashi and Sui-no-Sato, however, we received outright rejections. The former will not break its treaty with the Empire and the latter will not involve itself in conflict.”

Claire wasn’t sure if she was right here, yet she could have sworn that there was some sense of… shame and relief. She could understand why Yugiri would feel that way. She would probably wish that her people would be more willing to fight… yet was relieved at the idea of her family would remain safer this way.

She gave her a kind look, which Yugiri noticed and returned gratefully—as if she knew just what Claire was thinking of.

“Just as we expected, then,” Hien said calmly. Aside from some minor disappointment dusting his voice, he didn’t seem angry or even that surprised by this news. “Well, there is naught to be done about it. We must focus on the rest. To each of the nations that were amenable to an alliance, I will personally send a missive. And once I have attended to that, I believe we will have done everything we can to fortify Doma’s defenses—for the time being at least. All of which means I may leave for the meeting in Ala Mhigo with a lighter heart.”

Right, in light of returning to the Steppe and everything happening there, Claire had almost forgotten about that.

Hien’s eyes twinkled a little at the idea of going to visit Ala Mhigo before he went on seriously, “Yugiri, Hakuro—if you would be so kind as to hold the fort in my absence.”

It seemed that they had done all that they could do for the time being and Hien knew this as he turned around.

“My friends, we could not have achieved so much in so little time without your help,” he told them thankfully, “For that, I give you my heartfelt thanks. Till the meeting, then.”

So now began their farewells. Alisaie had informed them that she contacted Thancred with news of what was happening here and that he would be meeting them in Ala Mhigo as well. With some hugs and promises to see each other soon, they bid their Doman friends farewell as they left—Hien promising to be right behind them.

They returned to Ala Mhigo in a flash, with the sun having already died the sky a bright orange and gold, bathing the entire city of stone so that it looked like it was ablaze. When Hien appeared besides them, he was struck by the sheer beauty that the city held over him.

This place was so different from Doma, yet there was still that sense of welcoming… like the city was welcoming them home.

“What a glorious city,” Hien said as he stared around with wide eyes, “I think I have some new ideas for the Enclave.”

“Lyse will like that,” Alisaie said before spotting a familiar figure at the foot of the stairs to the palace.

Thancred looked up when he heard them and waved them over, greeting them like he hadn’t seen them in weeks.

“Y’shtola told me all,” he said when he reached her and gave her a clap on the shoulder, “And I duly told Urianger and Krile. Krile, in particular, was concerned about Alphinaud, but I assured her that everything that can be done is being done.”

At the mention of Alphinaud’s name, Claire felt her heart ache painfully, as if she were punched in the chest. But she just nodded as he gave her a comforting smile. “She agreed to continue with her own tasks for the time being on the condition that I contact her the moment there is any development,” he added to her, and she remembered how she was still on Eureka, trying to discover a way to find a way to enter the barrier to her old Headquarters.

Claire nodded in understanding as he finished, “So, that leaves four of us to attend the council. Arenvald is here to assist with security, incidentally, though the poor lad seems altogether too distracted for the task. Another one missing Alphinaud, I expect.” He seemed to think that he was talking too much and cleared his throat before stating, “Ah, but it’s almost time. As soon as you are ready, represent yourself to the guard at the palace entrance. I shan’t be far behind.”

She nodded before she was the first one to enter with Alisaie besides her. Y’shtola came next with Hien right after her into a large meeting hall that was about the size of the Fragrance Chamber in Ul’dah. Claire stared around at the stone griffins that decorated the walls, and her eyes paused a moment on the proud flag of Ala Mhigo at the head of the table, which sat for 11 people.

She, Hien, and the other Scions took their chairs as the doors opened and Thancred led in the Admiral and Kan-E-Senna, who beamed peacefully at the sight of them while the Admiral gave a salute. They were soon joined by Lyse who was leading Ser Aymeric in—who beamed when he saw her and excitedly began to tell her about all the chances that Ishgard is going through before Raubahn entered with Nanamo at his side.

With everyone here, they all took their seats, with Lyse and Raubahn taking one end of the table, with Nanamo on Raubahn’s right and Thancred on Lyse’s left. Ser Aymeric promised to talk to her later as he took the seat directly opposite of her, quickly joined by the Admiral and Kan-E-Senna.

“Mistress Lyse,” Nanamo said formally, but smiling widely when she looked to Raubahn, “Commander Aldynn. It gives me great pleasure to formally welcome the city-state of Ala Mhigo to the Eorzean Alliance.”

“The pleasure is ours, Your Grace,” Raubahn said, an oddly choked up sound in his throat as he spoke, “I know I speak for all Ala Mhigans when I say that we are glad of this chance to stand with our comrades of the Alliance.”

“And we for our part are glad indeed to be able to welcome friends both old and new…” Kan-E-Senna added as she looked over them all before glancing at Hien, who bowed his head respectfully to her and the others.

“Lord Hien of Doma, at your service,” Hien said politely. “Pray accept my heartfelt thanks for your generous invitation.”

“Nay, ‘tis we who must thank you for journeying so far,” Aymeric insisted from next to him. “And ‘twould be remiss of me not to acknowledge the part the Scions of the Seventh Dawn have played in bringing all of us together.”

It was a little embarrassing when the leaders all looked to the Scions—their gazes pausing over her the longest before Ser Aymeric finished, “In times of great unrest, you and yours have been our constant companions, without whom we would not be here.”

“With apologies to Lord Hien and Mistress Alisaie, it occurs to me that we have not gathered in this way since that fateful day in Ul’dah,” Nanamo suddenly pointed out to Raubahn.

Suddenly, bad memories arose as that awful night in Ul’dah played itself over in her mind. She was suddenly glad that there was no food or drink in this situation. One less thing to worry about.

“The day I lost my arm and my freedom…” Raubahn nodded in agreement, “As I lay in my cell, never did I dream that I would one day be given the chance to represent my homeland at this council.”

He then looked up to Claire as he added, gratitude ringing in his voice, “I would not even be alive had you not plucked me from the jaws of death—you, Yugiri, and Alphinaud. Would that the lad could be with us…”

The memories of those days played inside her head and she smiled rather feebly for a second before remembering that Alphinaud still wasn’t here. She looked down, trying not to appear too upset.

“I too owe my presence here to Alphinaud,” Alisaie said suddenly, “In so many ways… Until such time as he returns, I mean to carry on his good work as best I can.”

Claire looked back up just as Raubahn gave them both a kind look—as if he knew just how hard this was for them both.

“Come, friends—let us leave the past in the past, and turn our eyes to the future,” Nanamo said, “My lord Hien, pray tell us how things stand in the East.”

And so Hien started things off by informing them with as much detail as he could of the exchange, of Asahi’s deception and what became of Yotsuyu. As well as Alphinaud’s decision to return to Garlemald in an attempt for peace. Thancred then told them of everything he learned of what was happening beyond their borders and of the lands ruled by the Empire. The rest of the Scions then explained more of what they found in the Burn of their attempts to create an Alliance in Doma, as well as how they were ready to set up the barrier around the Burn at a moment’s notice.

Once they finished, she could see everyone’s troubled expressions.

“Having heard the rumors of dissent in Garlemald, I dared to dream of a peaceable solution…” Kan-E-Senna said in worry.

“Hm,” grunted Merlwyb, sounding doubtful about such a thing ever happening, “The Empire will not so easily change its ways.”

No, not so long as those pulling their strings in the Empire remain. The Elder Seedseer looked around with those silver eyes of her as she said, “If the Garleans have a mind to take back Doma and Ala Mhigo, we’ll be hard-pressed to stop them. Even with the might of six nations. But while we lack the strength to fight the tide, a course may yet present itself if we read the winds aright.”

As much as she hated to admit to it, she knew that she was right. The Garleans merely retreated back into their borders, still posing a great threat. While they were successful in wining Doma’s freedom, they all knew that it was because of the lax of security on the Garleans front. And as strong as their nations were together, it took all they had to be able to just push the Garleans out of Ala Mhigo.

What were they to do?

Ser Aymeric leaned back in his seat with his hands folded before saying, “The winds suggest but one course to me—one which leads from the sea unto the river and thence to the source of all our woes.”

“The Ascians,” Nanamo hissed and a collected hiss seem to go up and down the table at the name.

“Indeed,” Ser Aymeric said with an undertone of hatred, “All here have felt their blighted touch. It was the Bringers of Chaos who nurtured the archbishop’s tyrannical ambitions… they who bestowed upon him the secrets of summoning, as they have so many others, before and since. And while they remain, we shall know no peace.”

Especially since they still didn’t have a clear idea to what it is they’re after. She frowned as she tried to reason just what they hoped to gain from their actions. She couldn’t help but think back to what the Warriors of Darkness said that day… about the balance of light and dark. And then a memory from a distant life came back to her when she first confronted the white-robed Ascian… Elidibus.

_“Your Mother favors you still, that much is plain. But surely you must feel it? Her influence wanes, and Her strength shall soon be spent. These lands, these people, this world—all shall soon change. As it was, so shall it be again. As it should always have been.”_

What did he mean? The Ascians seemed focused on weakening Hydaelyn for some end. But…?

“Our objective is clear,” Raubahn said suddenly, interrupting her thoughts, “The question is how to achieve it. That our enemy parades about in Zenos’s skin poses problems in itself, but ere we get to them, how are we to infiltrate the Empire and get close enough to strike?”

Claire looked around, though no one looked ready to give a solution to this problem. She couldn’t help but wonder if Alphinaud would be able to find a way if he were here. She could suddenly picture those blue eyes and snow-white hair… she shook her head hard.

No. That was not helping. She had to focus on the problem now. She would be of no use to anyone if she allowed herself to get too caught up in the past when she knew that there was nothing she could do to change it.

“While I see the wisdom in targeting the Ascians, an assassination attempt on Garlean soil would do little to aid our cause… even were it to succeed,” Thancred suddenly spoke up, getting their attention. “It’s time we used our enemy’s preferred tactic: subterfuge.”

“You have an idea?” Y’shtola questioned curiously.

“Speak your mind, Master Thancred,” Merlwyb said imperiously, “None here known the enemy better than the Scions, and you mayhap best of all. Whatever it is you propose, we will give it fair hearing. On that you have my word.”

“Very well, Admiral,” Thancred said as he leaned forward to rest his arms on the table and look seriously around at them all. “My proposal is thus. We dispatch the shinobi to imperial territory. There, they sow the rumor that the crown prince perished in the battle for Ala Mhigo, and that the man parading around is in fact a corpse inhabited by a servant of darkness.”

Well, to come right out and tell the truth was not an answer that she was expecting. Would that work thought? She turned her gaze to the other leaders as they looked at each other, and talked about the idea amongst themselves.

“Well… it does have the ring of truth about it,” Raubahn admitted cautiously, “And were the Garleans to learn that their future ruler is a puppet, the Empire would be shaken to the core.”

“But—at the risk of sounding stupid—would they actually believe such an unlikely story?” Lyse questioned, “I didn’t.”

“Ordinarily not,” Thancred admitted to her, “But prior to his miraculous recovery, rumors of Zenos’s death had already begun to circulate around the Empire. Ultimately, however, what the masses believe is not our chief concern. Our true objective is to create an opening for rival factions within Garlemald to exploit.”

That was true. Even just a rumor could be damaging enough. People can only take so many lies before they try and seek out the truth. Too much has happened in the past year for the royal family to cover it up completely.

“Just as a war of succession erupted in the wake of Emperor Solus’s death!” Hien added as he thought back.

“A war which raged until but recently, plunging the imperial house into disarray as nephew and uncle grappled for the throne,” Thancred reminded them matter-of-factly, “It is no coincidence that one of Varis’s first acts as Emperor was to name Zenos heir apparent—family feuds being so tiresome when armies are involved. Not all welcomed his choice of successor, however. There is no shortage of individuals who aspire to the throne—who would jump at any chance to seize power. The news that Zenos is not only dead, but a puppet to diabolical forces, would be too enticing to ignore.”

So, if even just the idea that the Imperial family had something to hide, would be enough to sow more seeds of doubt in the Empire. From what she knew of the state of the Empire, there were parts like the Popularis who were opposing the Empire’s idea of conquering lands and were trying to put a stop to their conquest by asking for peace instead. Perhaps this would give people like Maxima a chance?

“The Empire would not be quick to recover from a second war of succession,” Hien agreed, seeing where Thancred was going with this.

“I am no stranger to infiltrating imperial territory,” Thancred added, “With a team of operatives gathered from among the Alliance’s finest, the plan should have a reasonable chance of success.”

“Doma already has shinobi in place throughout the provinces,” Hien added, his eyes beginning to shine again, “We stand ready to act, and act we must. What say you all?”

The other nation leaders all looked at each other as they gave weight to this proposal.

“I am for Master Thancred’s proposal,” Merlwyb said, the first one to speak as was her nature. With a devilish grin and punching her fists together, she said, “We shine a light up the Ascian and test the Empire’s unity. ‘Twas his plot that scuttled Doma’s negotiations, was it not? Why then, if we can eliminate him, there may yet be a chance for peace. Let us wage this war of subterfuge; that we may one day lay down our arms. Gods know, we never will while the Ascians remain.”

It didn’t seem that the others needed much convincing. They were all beginning to smile and nod as well, all of them liking this idea the more they thought about it. Claire was also beginning to smile at the thought of them having a plan in motion. In fact, a part of her was wondering if she would be allowed to be part of this subterfuge plot when…?

It happened at once and without warning… a terrible pain in her head. She gasped in pain as it felt like someone had shoved a spike through the top of her skull. She had grown used to the pains that the Echo brought to her whenever she had a vision… yet this pain was different. This was not the same kind of hurt that she had come to expect with the Echo.

Everything spun around her as a voice spoke inside her head.

_“That way… sorrow…”_

She felt one hand grip her chair to steady her as the other held her head and everything went dark. Fighting the urge to be sick—when she next opened her eyes, she was gone from the hall. Instead, she was standing in the middle of a pitch-black, empty space. There was nothing here, just pure darkness… as if she just stepped in through a blackboard while the pain in her head was reduced to a dull ache. She stared about her, not feeling anything but the fading pain.

Just then, that same voice spoke again.

_“History… must be changed…”_

Who is this? She thought she recognized that voice, but she could not recall from where. She stared around her, expecting to see someone, but saw nothing.

“I don’t understand…” she called, hoping that someone could explain what was happening to her.

_“Ahead looms a Calamity…”_ the voice warned her, a little louder, a little more urgently, _“Ahead looms Light, expunging all form and life. Twin dooms only you can forestall. Only you.”_

“What’s the matter!?” Raubahn’s voice called through the darkness and she turned to look.

There was a flash of light and then she could see the hall again. Yet it was so foggy, like she was looking through a dirty window… through the haze, she could see that Raubahn had just risen from his seat and was staring at the Scions. Meanwhile, Y’shtola, Thancred, and Alisaie were all clutching their heads in pain.

“There’s…” Alisaie croaked as Lyse also rose, looking ready to dash to them, “There’s a voice…”

Claire blinked and then she was back in the darkness. She was breathing hard as she turned her head and she could see room again where the Admiral and Elder Seedseer had also jumped to their feet, looking fearful.

“Spies in our midst!?” Merlwyb demanded, staring around wildly.

“Nay,” Kan-E-Senna said, sounding calm yet anxious at the same time. “I sense no such presence.”

Claire could feel the pain growing again and shut her eyes so that she was back in the darkness. She felt her muscles begin to contract and tense… readying for a battle.

“What is happening?” she called to the darkness. She received an answer, alright, yet not one that she understood.

_“Let expanse contract,”_ the voice said again, the voice fading now yet sounding more urgent than ever, _“Eon become instant… Throw wide the gates that we may pass!”_

And with those words, it was gone.

As quickly as the pain had come, it was over. She blinked once more and she awoke to see that she was back in the hall as if nothing happened. She stared around in confusion, the pain had disappeared completely as the nation leaders were staring at them fearfully. The other Scions were blinking in bewilderment and a hint of fear as they stared around them—looking as confused as she felt.

“Is it over?” Y’shtola asked quietly, actually looking frightened.

Thud!

Thancred, who had been standing completely frozen a few seconds ago, and fallen from his chair and laid upon the floor in a heap.

“Master Thancred!” Ser Aymeric called in surprise as Kan-E-Senna ran around the table. She was the first to reach him and knelt down to examine him.

“Twelve forfend…” Claire heard her whisper before she spun around and commanded in a loud voice that almost didn’t suit her, “Bear him to a private chamber. Have every healer make ready.” And when no one moved, she added, “Swiftly!”

Lyse was the one who acted. She jumped around the table, tripping slightly on one of the chairs before she sprinted to the door, calling for aid.

“What happened?” Ser Aymeric asked urgently, looking at them with alarm.

“I… I don’t know,” Alisaie gasped as she looked up with wide eyes. “It just… it happened so quickly?”

Claire took several calming breaths as she explained what happened… of the voice that was calling out to her. By she finished explaining the words, Lyse had returned with a few guards, ready to carry Thancred out of the Hall and to a prepared bed. Kan-E-Senna chose to go with them, soon joined by her guard, ready to aid in any way she could.

“I could also hear a voice,” Alisaie whispered, “Yet, I couldn’t really make out the words they were saying. It was like trying to hear from a great distance. Though I was more focused on the pain.”

“Aye,” Y’shtola added as she kept a hand held up to her own head, looking wearier than ever. “It just… came out of nowhere?”

Claire could see that the nation leaders were now looking both scared and concerned for them. She quickly reassured them that they should be alright and that they should go check on Thancred’s condition. Once she suggested that, Y’shtola agreed, promising that the pain had passed. They should focus more upon their plans to pass those rumors in the Empire’s lands and that they would be focusing on figuring out what was happening here.

The three of them quickly left the hall and went down to town, being led by a guard, to where a room had been set up for Thancred. They waited outside the building for at least an hour before they were joined by Lyse and the Elder Seedseer.

A few minutes later, the Resistance Healer came out.

“Master Thancred remains in slumber,” he informed them calmly, “Though his vital signs appear stable, he is unresponsive.”

“What could have done this?” Lyse asked fretfully, “And why just him and not the others?”

“I’m afraid we could not identify the cause, my lady,” the healer answered regretfully, “Our examinations revealed no wounds, nor the presence of any poisonous substances…”

“Gods, that only makes it worse,” Lyse said, shaking her head before ordering, “You’re to let us know the moment there’s any change, all right?”

He nodded in understanding before returning inside, leaving the rest of them to look at each other in confusion.

“Thank you for coming,” Alisaie added to the Elder Seedseer for her help, “Knowing Thancred, he would apologize for being otherwise engaged at so crucial a juncture.”

“In gifting us a course of action, Thancred sowed the seed of all that is to follow,” Kan-E-Senna reminded her gently, giving her a reassuring smile, “We have but to nurture it as best we can. To him I would say rest easy, that he make to enjoy the fruits of our labors.”

Now that it appeared that Thancred was out of immediate danger, her smile faded and asked seriously, “Now, the matter of the mysterious voice must not be forgotten. Will you tell me exactly what happened?”

“Alisaie and I heard a voice in the moments before Thancred collapsed,” Y’shtola explained at once, though she looked no closer to finding an answer to what happened than she did the first time she explained it, “It was accompanied by a severe headache—as if something were clutching at our minds.” She looked to Claire and asked, “Did you experience the same thing?”

Claire nodded and explained how she heard the voice talking to her… between some sort of plain of darkness… flicking in and out of the meeting room and to this place.

“…So, in between the voice and the pain, you felt as if you were somewhere else entirely?” Alisaie questioned anxiously.

When Claire nodded, she could see how the Elder Seedseer’s eyes darkened slightly in concern.

“Your testimony confirms my suspicion,” she told them, “That which you experienced was, I believe, your soul being plucked from your flesh. Called.”

Called… this was something that happened to Claire before, of course. She remembered the times where the mothercrystal called to her and she awoke—drifting in the aetherial sea. Though the last time that happened was so long ago… and was definitely not Hydaelyn who spoke to her this time. She could not recall whose voice it was that she heard. Whereas Hydaelyn’s voice was both warm and gentle… soft and loving… this one was…?

“Called?” Y’shtola repeated in confusion and the Elder Seedseer closed her eyes.

“I myself examined Thancred,” she confessed regretfully, “Reach out as I may, I could not sense in him the spark of life that is his soul.”

They stared at her in shock and horror as they understood what that meant. Thancred wasn’t just sleeping or unconscious… he wasn’t even in that body anymore.

“That Thancred alone was stricken so is likely due to his heightened sensitivity to the effects of aether—a consequence of his prior possession by the Ascian Lahabrea,” Kan-E-Senna went on, “The owner of the voice, whoever it may be, reached out to you—called your souls—and in so doing caused you and yours such pain.”

“But… if that’s true, where exactly are we being called to?” Alisaie asked, looking around at them for an answer that no one could give her.

“I know not,” Kan-E-Senna said apologetically, “Yet one thing is plain: whoever waits for you on the other side possessed a power unlike any I have ever known.”

There was nothing that any of them could say to that. Claire felt cold inside, as if she had spent a night out in Coerthas, and could not get herself warm. She was only vaguely aware of Y’shtola asking if it would be alright for them to leave Thancred in Lyse’s care for the time being.

“As if you had to ask,” Lyse nodded, giving her a shaky smile and a tiny tremble in her voice, “I may not be a Scion anymore, but I’m no less a friend. Don’t worry, I’ll see to it that Thancred’s well looked after. Just focus on solving this mystery, all right?”

“Thank you, Lyse,” Y’shtola answered back before looking to her and Alisaie, adding “As the Elder Seedseer says, ‘tis no ordinary individual we are dealing with. Nor can we discount the possibility of Ascian involvement.”

“Whoever or whatever is behind this, the sooner we find out the better,” Alisaie decided before thanking the Elder Seedseer once more. Kan-E-Senna merely expressed a regret she could not do more to help them, but promised that if they ever needed help, they were to seek her out. She then decided to return to the meeting hall and finish discussing plans with the other nation leaders before she returned to Gridania.

“Know that we will be praying for Thancred,” she told them, reaching forward and gripped Claire’s hands comfortingly. When Claire looked into her eyes, they turned warm and she said, “And wherever you go, know our thoughts go with you. Should you need anything… please… don’t be afraid to come to us.”

Claire forced a smile and nodded as the Elder Seedseer gave her one last kind look before leaving with her guard.

The rest of them looked to each other, trying to figure out what they should do now. That was when she noticed that Alisaie was messing with her linkpearl. When Alisais saw her looking, she answered, “I just tried to call Urianger on his linkpearl. He didn’t respond, but I dare to hope that he possesses some knowledge we do not.”

But before she could go on, she paused and listened.

“…Ah, Urianger!” she said, “Something happened during the meeting. Thancred’s collapsed. A disembodied voice suddenly started—” she paused and gasped, “What? But that’s… we should talk about this in person. …All right. We’ll meet you there.”

She turned to the rest of them and cried, “That was Urianger. He heard the voice too!”

That certainly got their attention and they looked at each other at this revelation.

“Good luck,” Lyse said quickly, “I should get back to the meeting with the Elder Seedseer, but if there’s anything I can do—anything at all—you must let me know, all right? Promise me.”

They promised to let her know as she hugged each one of them quickly before she left them, leaving the rest of them to quickly teleport back to the Rising Stones and find Urianger. They ran inside the building, with Alisaie leading the way, finding their gloomy friend already there and waiting for them.

He smiled when they approached and Alisaie went dashing straight over to him, looking ready to hug him this time.

“Urianger!” Alisaie said in relief, “Gods, it’s good to see you!”

He nodded as he answered back in a solemn, yet kind voice, “Would that our meeting were under happier circumstances. I judged the voice sufficient cause for concern even before you sent word of its effect on our comrade…”

She and Y’shtola stood on either side of Alisaie as the miqo’te asked in a business-like way, “You heard it too, then?”

“Aye,” he confirmed grimly, “And all but certainly at the selfsame instant. Alas, pained as I was, I could make little sense of what few words did reach mine ears.”

Y’shtola folded her arms and said, “Who do you think is responsible? Could this be the Ascians’ doing?”

He shook his head in a helpless way that she recognized that he didn’t have an answer. “That I cannot say,” he confessed, “Not when so little is known. Ere I indulge in speculation, I would examine Thancred with mine own eyes.”

“To Ala Mhigo, then—without further delay!” Alisaie agreed immediately, looking ready to run all the way back there if she had to.

“One other thing,” Y’shtola interrupted suddenly, “During my visit to the Far East, I observed a strange phenomenon.”

“Though referest, I presume, to the localized reduction in aetheric density?” he asked rather smartly, taking her by surprise.

“Well, that spares me the trouble of an explanation,” Y’shtola told him, sounding a little put out by that, “Yes. I noted precisely that at two apparently unconnected locations. I take it the phenomenon is not limited to the Far East?”

“Indeed not,” Urianger confirmed, “Of late, our agents charged with surveilling the beast tribes have spoken of little else. In every corner of the realm, they tell of places in which the aether hath grown thin. Naturally, my suspicions first turned to primal activity, but the areas thus affected betray no evidence of summoning. I must confess to being quite perplexed.”

Claire was having a sudden sense of foreboding. She wasn’t entirely sure why this would be seen as something important—compared to everything that happened today, at least.

“If the same phenomenon is being observed in multiple locations on opposite sides of the world, we may safely discount regional factors,” Y’shotla agreed, “Needless to say, this warrants further investigation.

“Indeed,” Urianger said professionally, “I shall make it my task to—” but before he could even finish his sentence, his words suddenly died in his throat.

Claire looked on worriedly as he gave a slight gasp of surprise and fell silent. When he next spoke, it was in a voice that she almost didn’t recognize. For she had never heard him sound as frightened as he did right now.

“The voice…” he whispered fearfully, and she felt a cold chill go down her spine as he added, “It calleth to me once more…”

They all took a step back as they watched how his hands went up to grip his head and he was shaking violently. He staggered around before falling to his knees just as Y’shola let out a cry, her hand up to her head as well.

“I… I hear it too!” she croaked frightfully.

Claire stared at her, wondering briefly what she could do to help when that terrible pain from before struck at her once more. Staggering, almost falling over, it was as if someone took a spiked club to her skull as that voice echoed inside her mind.

_“Only you…”_ the voice said to her, _“Only you…”_

“Who… who are you…?” Claire whispered out, her pain growing with every moment, much worse than it had been back in the Meeting Hall. “Get out… of my… head!”

She could hear Alisaie cried out through gritted teeth, fighting off the pain as best as she could. Claire tried to focus on what was happening around her, yet she could hardly see anything as she struggled to remain on her feet.

Through the haze of fog and pain, she could see Alisaie had fallen to her knees as well, croaking out their friend’s names as if begging for help. But the pain in Claire’s own head pushed that all out as the voice grew louder, more insistent.

_“Throw wide… the gates…”_

What gates? What was it talking about? She didn’t understand!

In that brief moment, she was certain that she was going to pass out. Yet, just as it had before, as quickly as it had come, the pain faded and all returned to normal. She blinked, startled that it was over so suddenly and quickly looked down to examine herself. Her hands looked fine… so did her arms and the rest of her… everything was fine…

Until…?

“No! NO! This can’t be happening!”

Claire’s head jerked up at the scream. It had come from Alisaie, who was staring at Y’shtola and Urianger… who were lying as still and cold on the floor as dolls.

“Alisaie…” she began, but she didn’t think that the younger girl could even hear her anymore.

“Y’shtola! Urianger!” Alisaie cried out, “Open your eyes!”

She then flew to their side and began to shake Urianger as she cried out, “Open your eyes, I beg you…”

Yet no matter how hard she shook them, how loudly she cried, she may not have said anything at all for all the good it did. They remained as still and lifeless as Thancred had.

“Say something… anything…” she pleaded with them, sobs starting to erupt, “Not again… Please! Not again!”

Riol was the first to hear the cries and he came running over to see what was going on. Alisaie was crying at this point, and Claire had to fight the wave of tears that threatened to break out as well. She was able to hold them back as Riol was on his knees, examining the two unconscious Scions. Though, if the same thing happened to them as it did with Thancred, she feared that they weren’t simply unconscious.

But right now, she was focused on Alisaie, who had broken down completely, not knowing what to do. Claire wasn’t sure what was going on, nor how to fix this… but she knew what the younger girl needed the most. She softly approached Alisaie and knelt down behind her before placing a comforting hand upon her shoulder.

At her touch, Alisaie spun around to stare at her, tears glistening in her eyes, before she flung herself into her arms. Alisaie buried her face in Claire’s front and held on tightly as she cried, letting out all of her bitterness, her fear and helplessness—desperate for someone to hold on to. Claire merely hugged her back fiercely, her arms acting as if a shield from the rest of the world as Alisaie clung on with all she had left.

Claire ran her hands through Alisaie’s hair comfortingly before she looked up to see the others watching on with fear and confusion.

“We’ll explain later,” she said firmly, jerking her head to Y’sthola and Urianger. “Take them both to a spare room and see that they are treated. I’ll look after Alisaie.” When they hesitated she barked in a surprisingly loud voice, “NOW!”

They jumped at the sudden order, but they agreed, promising that they would get the best healer around to look at them.

Claire helped Alisaie to her feet and half carried her over to the Solar… where they would be given some peace. They sat down in the chairs in front of the fireplace while Alisaie let out all of her feelings, seemingly unable to bring herself to leave Claire’s arms.

 


	38. Prelude in Violet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things seem to be going from bad to worse. Alphinaud is missing, and our friends are being struck down one by one. Now we are struggling to hold down the fort as the shadows creep across the land. Yet, just s things look darkest, there is still some hope left. Ironically, the twins find it in the same place.

It took her the better part of an hour for her to calm down. It all happened so fast and without warning that Alisaie could not help it. She just buried her face in Claire’s clothes as she let out all the fear and anger that burned inside her. Claire didn’t tell her to calm down or slap her awake like most would have done. Instead, she just pulled her into a comforting embrace and held on no matter what came out of Alisaie’s mouth.

She brought her to the solar to where they were given some privacy and Alisaie could cry without being watched like she was on display. Claire didn’t question her, didn’t judge her… she just sat there and was just what she needed most at that moment. She was just kind.

Looking back, she realized how childish she had been acting and drew away as she rubbed her stinging, painful eyes.

“I’m sorry,” she said when she finally pulled away from her and looked back through red and swollen eyes.

But Claire merely smiled and shook her head, not saying a word. What happened here would be just between the two of them. Alisaie forced herself to smile back as she rubbed her eyes, taking strength from her friend’s calming presence. After taking several steadying breaths she was ready to face the others.

When they left the solar, they were swarmed by the others, asking what was going on and what happened to Y’shtola and Urianger, along with question on what they should do now.

Claire was the one who took charge, explaining what happened earlier that day and of the voice that somehow ‘called’ them away. For the time being, they were to look after the two of them and do their best to tend to their care while they try to discover what was causing this sleep.

Alisaie felt ashamed that she was leaving Claire to do all this on her own. Yet, was finding it hard to try and speak at this moment. It wasn’t until most of them had returned to their own tasks, leaving just Hoary Boulder there, was she able to find her voice. He was just promising them that he and several others would take shifts in watching over the Archons and that they won’t leave them alone for a single moment.

“So don’t you worry,” he was saying soothingly. “If there is any change at all, you two will be the first to know.”

At last, Alisaie forced herself to speak. Though, instead of thanking him, she could only mutter, “Forgive me, that was unseemly display…”

She didn’t look at them, merely looking down at the floor as she apologized.

“It happened before your very eyes, my lady,” Hoary Boulder said sympathetically. “None here would have behaved any differently. We have borne the two of them to a private chamber. But tell me, is it true that Master Thancred languishes in a like state in Ala Mhigo?”

“I’m afraid so,” Alisaie said, forcing herself to look up, though looked at Hoary Boulder’s shoulder, rather than look him in the eyes. “Though, given the circumstances, it would seem best to observe them together. I will send word to Lyse that he should be brought here.”

“Take heart, my lady,” Hoary Boulder said bracingly, giving her a clap on the shoulder, “The world is full of scholars and knowledgeable folk of every persuasion. Someone out there is bound to know what ails our comrades, and how it may be cured. Thus will we rouse them—no matter what.”

That was true. They weren’t without options. Still, how were they able to find a way to help them when they weren’t entirely sure what was causing this slumber?

Refusing to give up that easily, though, she gazed him in the eyes this time and said firmly, “That we will, Hoary. That we will. But first things first—our comrades will have questions. May I ask that you explain the situation to them? I must attend to a private matter.”

Hoary Boulder saluted and left, promising to inform the others of what was going on and that they would make sure that Thancred would be brought back safe and sound.

As he left, Claire asked, “What matter?”

Alisaie sighed before looking back to her and confessed, “Oh, I promised I’d visit someone in Limsa Lominsa. He’s been waiting at Maelstrom Command for a while now.” She thought it over and added, “…You know, you should come along too. I think he’d be glad to see you.”

In all honesty, she wasn’t sure she could handle being alone at the moment. And she was grateful when she saw Claire nod and took her clammy hand in her own warm and strong one. Alisaie could feel the soft skin with the callous and scars that covered her palm and fingers as she squeezed back.

She let Claire take the lead and pulled her from the Rising Stones. She closed her eyes until she felt the movement stop and before she knew it, her feet were upon stone as the sound of waves filled her ears and a salty breeze hit her face. She opened her eyes to be standing in the very square of the Limsa. She leaned her head against Claire’s shoulder as she allowed her friend to place a comforting arm around her shoulders and guide her from the square to the upper decks.

She let her eyes close as she listened to their footsteps on the stone and comforting sound of waves below them with the occasional cry of a seagull. She could smell wondrous foods a short distance away and knew they had just passed by the Bismarck. Though those smells soon faded when the scent of whiskey filled her nostrils

As she thought, when she opened her eyes, they were passing through the Drowning Wench, ignoring some of the catcalls from the drunks who were drinking themselves stupid.

“Men,” she said with a roll of her eyes and a faint shadow of a smile on her face.

Claire merely tightened her hold around her shoulders and rubbed her arm as if she were cold. Alisaie didn’t mind, she needed this comfort as she breathed in Claire’s scent of faraway lands, fragrant flowers, and of fresh air. She found that she loved this smell more than any kind of perfume and breathed in deeply as she slowly felt some of her dread and panic from before leave.

When they were just outside Maelstrom Command, Alisaie finally left her side and went before a Maelstrom private and made her request. She looked back to Claire and explained what was going on.

“As you’ve probably guessed, its Ga Bu we’ve come to see,” Alisaie explained sadly to her, “The private here will bring him out to us.” The private nodded as Alisaie went on, “Ever since the Maelstrom took him in, I’ve tried to visit as often as I can. And after what befell our friends, I was taken by the urge to visit again. It’s… difficult to explain.”

Claire merely gave her a kind smile as the Private saluted and left them.

Perhaps it was because the idea that she had seen those she cared about struck down before her… feeling helpless to do anything to be able to save them… much like how little Ga Bu was… that drove her to understand the pain that the tiny kobold felt at that moment.

When the Private returned with Ga Bu, Alisaie felt some sense of relief as the tiny creature waddled after the private. He seemed very much like how she last visited him. She knew that he was being well cared for by the others in the Maelstrom… after having explained the situation, the Admiral seemed to have taken it upon herself to make sure that Ga Bu was treated with every kindness.

While she was glad to see that he was clearly being looked after, there was no denying the air of sadness that still clung to little Ga Bu as he trotted over to them.

“Here he is, m lady,” the Private said before looking sadly down at the little kobold. Alisaie smiled tiredly as she knelt down to almost eye level to him.

“Ga Bu… it’s been too long,” she said kindly to him.

Yet, he didn’t answer her. In fact, he barely even looked at her as the Private sighed at the sight of it. She knelt down next to him as she explained sadly, “I’m afraid there has been no change. If he can see or hear us, he has given no sign…”

The two looked at each other; both knowing that she meant that there were no signs to indicate that Ga Bu had been tempered or not. They couldn’t tell if this silence was as a result of being tempered by the primal or by the shock and trauma of the sight of his parents…?

Alisaie tried not to think too much on that before she nodded.

“I see,” she said before looking down at Ga Bu again and said, “You’re still fighting.”

At last, the little kobold looked up at her with his beady eyes and she told the little one honestly, “I’m proud of you.”

The private stood and saluted, promising to be back when they were done visiting. After she left, Alisaie went on speaking to Ga Bu, telling him, “We promised that we would come and visit you together, didn’t we. Alphinaud and I. I’m sorry that we haven’t managed that yet.”

Right, because she had been off in Doma for the most part before rushing straight back to Ala Mhigo to free it from oppression. And then being struck by Fordola before the final battle? She had been stuck in a bed for the longest time before heading back to Doma?

They certainly have been busy, haven’t they?

She felt Claire watching and she said to her, “You know, with the three of us like this, does it not remind you of that night?” She glanced up at her to see that there was starlight glowing about her like a halo as she said, “Of the stars beyond count, twinkling in the heavens? I was feeling pretty low back then. Powerless. But I knew that my brother was close by if I needed him. And that the others would be waiting for me back at the Rising Stones.”

She then frowned as she looked down and added, “Not like now.”

Claire didn’t speak as Alisaie fought within herself to figure out what was hurting her the most.

“I’ve seen my share of trouble since coming to Eorzea,” she said, sounding slightly choked up as the events that led her to this point played out in solemn precession in her head. “Been reminded again and again of my limitations—of how little I can change about this world. And I’ve come to know the sorrow of parting all too well.”

She had wanted to grow stronger to protect those that she held dear the most. And that was why she trained so hard with the art of the Red Mage. She was determined to learn however much she could so that she wouldn’t lose anyone else that she loved.

But now…?

It just felt that no matter how hard she tried… she couldn’t protect anything or anyone she loved.

She screwed up her eyes as she said mournfully, “But to have the people I hold dears truck down before my eyes, and be powerless to help them…? That—That I cannot bear.”

What was the point if she kept losing those she loved the most? To be forced to sit back and watch those she cared about being struck down and she was powerless to help them?

“You still have me,” Claire’s kind voice reminded her and brought her back to reality.

That was true. She was right… she wasn’t alone in this. If Claire had also fallen into slumber like the others…? She couldn’t even bear the thought. She was still here with her, able to and willing to help her through this.

“And for that I am grateful,” she said sincerely as she looked up at her, giving her the first true smile she had in a long time, “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

She looked at Claire’s warm green eyes that shone through the darkness around them and she felt a sense of safety and strength rise up within her… as well, strangely enough, a faint blush on her cheeks as she stood up.

With a hand on her hip, the pain in her heart fading slightly so that she felt much lighter before speaking in a more upbeat tone, “Well, that’s more than enough brooding for one day. Come on. We have friends to save.”

She rubbed her eyes a little, a new hope blazing in her chest like a beacon as she was ready to get down to business. They were still here, they were still fighting. They would find a way to help her brother and the others. They just had to find a way.

In other words, they had a lot of work to do.

They looked back down at Ga Bu, both of them promising to visit him again as soon as they could and they promised that they would continue to look after him here.

Claire, bless her, then reached into her bag and pulled out some ores she harvested while in Doma and held them out to Ga Bu, telling him of the kind of lands she had been to that gave her such stones. At that, Ga Bu seemed to have a spark of interest as he took the chunks of ore and held them up with his tiny paws.

“I’ll be happy to come back with more for you,” Claire told him as she patted the top of his head. “You just focus on getting better.”

Ga Bu didn’t answer her, but perhaps there was some new sense of peace that seemed to radiate off her that brought him comfort. Soon though, the Private returned and took Ga Bu back inside as the two of them set off together.

“Let’s return to the Rising Stones and take it from there,” Alisaie offered as she took Claire’s hand and led the way back this time, determined to remain strong.

Claire remained with her for the rest of the night, once more sharing the same room, though she didn’t get much sleep. Claire sat up with her on her bed as she wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder, humming a song she did not recognize under her breath until she felt herself starting to doze off. Alisaie kept waking and drifting off for most of that night… one minute she would be leaning her head against Claire’s shoulder as she heard her song put her to sleep. Only to wake soon after that to where Claire would start her song again and she would drift off once more.

It would be morning before she realized that she hadn’t gotten much sleep, but had no desire for more.

“I’m sorry,” she told her, looking up to Claire’s tired expression. She was out of bed and insisted that Claire get some sleep this time around before she went on with her sudden duties as the acting leader of the Scions.

She never liked being given a leading role—yet with no other options, she was willing to try. Up till now, they’ve had their fellows to fall back on. When she couldn’t think of where to go or what to do, they were there to help give her advice on their next course of action. Yet now… save for Claire, she was on her own. Nobody was left to give her instructions and it was more than she could take.

Now that her brother and the other Archons are gone… they were looking for leadership. With their souls ripped from their body and now she felt more alone than ever before with the thought that they may be gone forever.

That was where she came to a painful understanding. She couldn’t expect the Warrior of Light to be able to led them and continue on with her own responsibilities. No, that wasn’t fair to her or anyone else. The time came that she would have to step up.

For right now, she would focus on all that she had at her disposal and figure out the best course of action. Later that day, when Claire had emerged from the room, still looking tired, but better than before, Alisaie came before with a forced smile.

“I did some thinking on the way back, and I think Hoary is right: we need to seek outside help,” Alisaie said, “Ordinarily, we would turn to our own experts on such matters, but they’re both among the stricken…”

There was an awkward silence as she took a deep breath, determined not to cave now. This was just the first day… the first day was always the hardest. And she had cried enough times already.

“I will begin by reaching out to the myriad guilds and research institutions here in Eorzea,” Alisaie said, “Additionally, Grandfather and Minfilia had a wealth of connections between them, and I mean to explore those avenues too. We’ll find a way to save everyone, mark my words. Much and more has happened in recent days. Some of it for the good, some… not so.”

They had a lot of worries and fears coming for them in the upcoming days. But she would have to be ready for them. She wasn’t sure if she was making the best choices here, but they were hers and she was determined to find the right path for them to take. And knowing that she had someone’s support here was enough to give her the strength she needed. She was going to complete the quest she begun the moment she left home. She was going to win this battle… she had yet to find a fight she was willing to run away from, and she wasn’t going to start to now.

“But all around me, people continue their fight. From the shinobi who search for Alphinaud to the Alliance members who make ready to move against the Empire, they march on in the face of great adversity, bearing heavy burdens,” she said, “Everyone is playing their part… and so must I.”

She looked back up at Claire, and added, “You have your own part to play, I know, and it’s bigger than most. So I won’t keep you. Just promise that you’ll visit from time to time, and I promise I’ll have good tidings to share with you when you do.”

Claire nodded and promised, “If you need me, I’ll be just a linkpearl call away from you.”

Alisaie gave her a watery smile and before she could stop herself, she flung herself into another hug, holding on as tightly as she could. Claire hugged her back, and perhaps she was imagining it, she thought she could feel a slight tremor in her hands as she returned the hug.

Perhaps she wasn’t the only one who was scared of what may or may not come?

But she could at least go on for them both until they found the answers they needed together. The Warrior of Light needed to be out in the world and reaching for the stars. Not being held here in this one place and delegating duties.

They would find their answers in their own way.

Yet as Alisaie waved goodbye and watched her friend leave, she couldn’t help but let some thoughts cross her mind.

Anyone with sense would tell her that she had been through much in the last few days alone. In fact, by all rights, maybe she shouldn’t still be alive after all that’s happened. Yet, all that she could do was wake up every morning, thank the gods for giving her that day, and continue on forward.

But she saved her deepest thanks for the greatest gift of all.

Alisaie only watched as Claire turned and gave her a kind smile and a bow of her head before she left the room. Alisaie came to believe that if there was one thing that the Warrior of Light taught them, it was that maybe their own problems weren’t as great as they believe them to be. That sometimes all it took was opening your mind to different possibilities and seeing it from a new angle that brought about the greatest change for them.

She believed with all her heart that the Warrior of Light was an angel… for she could see the angel’s wings every time she looked at her.

***Alphinaud***

Alphinaud would be lying if he said that he wasn’t grateful to have left the seemingly endless hills of sand far behind him as they crossed over into more grassy hills with scattered trees. After spending days wandering about in that wasteland, he couldn’t hide the sigh of relief at the sight of green on the horizon and knew they had finally made it out of the Burn.

Still, he had been keeping a close watch on the man who insisted on calling himself the Shadowhunter. From the moment they headed off from the crash site, he had studied their saviors very carefully. He was definitely of Garlemald descent thanks to the third eye upon his head, and was no stranger to military actions with how he ran his comrades. Yet, there weren’t that many people who were able to wield gunblades like that one—and this man was able to use it effortlessly.

He barely spoke the entire trip out of the Burn, other than some passing orders to his fellows, continuing on ahead. Every once in a while he would have them stop and rest—though not for himself. He would stand guard as he allowed the rest them to rest. They had a few canteens of water, some dried meats and fruit that they shared with them which was a welcome relief. Yet as the rest of them rested, Alphinaud watched how the Shadowhunter would stand apart from them and surveyed the area. Alphinaud was starting to wonder if he ever slept.

At the end of the first day when the sun was going down, the Shadowhunter led them to the remains of Allagan ruins, which startled Alphinaud. How could there be ruins of Allag all the way here? He tried to reason that, at one point, Allag had once covered nearly all of the world. Still, it was a startling surprise to find the remains of what appeared to be generators here in the Burn.

“You are certain they are generators?” Maxima asked as he sat down next to him as they gratefully recovered.

“I have seen similar such structures before,” Alphinaud explained as he tended to the wounded members of the crew who crashed with them. “I may not be up to par with the masters, but I am reasonably educated with them.”

Speaking of Maxima, he seemed to be both nervous and uncertain if they could trust the Shadowhunter. Yet, it seemed to him that he was more wary if not knowing who this man was that bothered him.

“Only the very highest of ranking soldiers carry such weapons,” Maxima told him one night as they ducked down in a cave and the Shadowhunter stood guard at the entrance. “And after seeing him wield it, he has clearly used it for a long time. Yet, that seems to be an older version of the gunblade that we use today…?”

Meaning that this man had certainly been a part of the Imperial Army at one point, and quickly rose through the ranks. Yet, that also seemed to have been some time ago and as far as Maxima knew, there were very few high-ranking soldiers who still used such a weapon to this day.

This man was a mystery. That much was certain.

That was the way it was for the next six days as they continued to cross over the rest of the Burn on foot. Once in a rare while they would see what looked to be a Garlean scouting party… either searching to discover what became of their ship… or the ones who had set out to make sure they never reached their destination.

Thankfully, they were able to hide within the more rocky parts of the Burn. The Shadowhunter certainly seemed to know his way around here and was no stranger to battle as he dealt with every kind of creature that came at them.

He hardly spoke the entire time. In fact, aside from orders from time to time, he did not speak at all until they finally made it out of the Burn and enter more grassy hills and scattered trees. Alphinaud was so happy to leave all that sand and dry rock behind them that he didn’t even realize it when the Shadowhunter spoke up in a gruff voice.

“There is a Resistance encampment up ahead,” he said. “They should be able to give us some information to what is happening.”

“Forgive me, but why were you all in the Burn to begin with?” Alphinaud asked, startled that it took him all this time to ask that question.

“We have heard that there is great unrest in Garlemald,” he answered without bothering to look back at him. “And even more so when we learned of a large airship making its way across the Burn, heading to Doma. We decided to see if we could look into it.”

“And that was when you found us,” Alphinaud nodded as he thought it over a little more. “So these Resistance Fighters, are they…?”

“From one of the provinces ruled by the Empire,” the Shadowhunter confirmed. “After learning of Doma’s and Ala Mhigo’s recent liberation, they were inspired to fight back.”

“I see,” Alphinaud said, wondering if he could possibly be able to get a message back to the Scions at this point.

The Shadowhunter suddenly paused and looked to Maxima and the surviving members of the crew and informed them that they may not be welcomed to this encampment—obviously being members of the Imperial Army.

Maxima agreed with this, saying that the last thing he wanted was to cause unnecessary fear and alarm for anyone. Alphinaud had grown to quite like Maxima and promised that they would be back for them as soon a possible.

He glanced back at the Shadowhunter to see if it would be alright for him to accompany them. In all honesty, he looked as if he could care less what he did.

Maxima looked a little more apprehensive about this and told him, “I understand. We will await your return. But please be careful, Master Alphinaud. I would hate to see something happen to you. And we are not in safe territory.”

“I am not Garlean,” Alphinaud reminded him. “I wish to speak with them myself. Do not worry, my friend. I will be on my best behavior. We will return to you soon.”

So, leaving Maxima and the others in a safe place to rest, he journeyed with the Shadowhunter and his comrades a fair distance of a few malms before they came to the foot of a steep, rocky hill. The hill then led up to a small enclave in the rock to where he could see tents set up.

He made to move forward, yet the Shadowhunter unexpectedly held out his hand to stop him. Startled, Alphinaud looked up to see the man’s eyes narrowed dangerous, almost sniffing the air with suspicions.

“Something’s wrong,” he said, “We should not be able to approach this closely without being met with a guard.”

They moved closer, but more cautiously. Alphinaud could feel a terrible sensation in his stomach as they approached… and saw several masses lying on the ground.

His jaw fell open before asking mournfully, “What in the world…?”

It was worse than he could have thought. There were bodies scattered about the tents. All of them laying there as if struck down where they stood and not realizing what had hit them. Alphinaud ran up and looked down at the closet person, hoping that he could help somehow… yet he knew better when he dropped to his knees next to the lifeless body. These people were long dead… their faces pale as death and cold as ice.

They had been dead for a short while… a full day at least. Already showing signs of decay and he shook his head as he fought the urge to cry.

Yet the more reasonable and calm part of his mind was trying to figure out what was going on. He realized how strange these bodies were…

“Dead…” he whispered, in shock, “All dead. Yet I see no wounds, nor any evidence of battle…”

Indeed, there was no physical harm done to any of them. No signs of blood or even cuts… no signs of being killed by magic either… He looked up to their encampment and saw that it was still in one piece. No signs of having been burned or ransacked. Now that he realized it, he could see that some of the people had fallen where they were busy doing various chores. There were a couple of them lying next to a fire pit that had long since been burnt out. There were remains of food that were set up next to them as if about to be put into a stewpot. And nearby, there were some men having dropped an armful of weapons and supplies that had scattered about as they were dropped without warning.

It was as if they all dropped dead while cleaning up camp.

Alphinaud then looked up to the others, all of them examining bodies as they walked through the ocean of death. They weren’t talkative ones either, but from the looks on their faces, he knew what they had discovered. No survivors.

Shaking slightly, Alphinaud slowly stood up, staring at the woman’s dead eyes and felt anger boiling inside him.

“Damn them,” the Shadowhunter growled next to him, getting his attention, “They finally used it.”

Alphinaud looked up at him as he turned his gaze off to the distance.

“The Empire developed an alchemical weapon in Gyr Abania,” he explained, sensing Alphinaud’s eyes upon him. “A gas. ‘Black Rose’, it was called, and to breathe it is to breathe your last.”

“And that did this?” Alphinaud asked quickly, feeling sick at the thought.

The Shadowhunter didn’t confirm or deny it. Instead, he turned his gaze away from him as he muttered, “I thought the project abandoned, and its vile fruit destroyed. But naught else could have wrought such an atrocity.”

He stared down at the woman’s lifeless body and Alphinaud could see the same anger that burned inside him rage in his eyes as well.

“Fools…” the Shadowhunter added darkly with anger, “What do they hope to gain with this butchery? Can they not see that a rule won through terror will not endure? How many more provinces must they lose!?”

Just then he paused, as if remembering something and shook his head. He looked to the skies and added, as if trying to convince himself of this, “Nay… wait. This is not the work of men, but monsters. The Ascians. It cannot be a coincidence that their trail led us here. Their objective was never to rule, but to sow strife and discord.”

After all that he had seen the Ascians cable of, it would not surprise him to think that they would resort to such disgusting methods. And with such a weapon, they could use it on Eorzea at any moment.

“Such a crime does indeed bear the mark of the Bringers of Chaos,” Alphinaud agreed darkly as the idea of such a weapon plagued his thoughts. Even the mightiest warrior would fall prey to such poison.

The mightiest…?

“Black Rose cannot be allowed to kill again,” he said determinedly. “We must find the Ascians and put an end to their plot.”

The Shadowhunter observed him through those cold eyes, as if trying to see if he was serious or not. Alphinaud did not look away, however. He glared back up, ready to walk to the ends of the earth and back if that was what it took to prevent this poison from being unleashed again. Finally, the Shadowhunter nodded.

He turned and left without a word, leaving Alphinaud to follow after him in silence as they headed deeper into the lands that were still ruled by the Empire.

The man was as silent as Claire was, only his presence did not bring with him the warm reassurance that hers brought.

Since he last spoke to her, he found her always at the forefront of his mind. He was wondering if they heard about their ship going down in the Burn by now? He reached up to his linkpearl and tried again to contact her. But he may as well not have bothered for all the good it did. He panted slightly as they continued on their long walk through the wilderness, already discussing their next course of action.

“How far are we from Garlemald?” he asked after nearly another hour of silence.

“We will rest soon,” the Shadowhunter told him. “Though only for a short while. It’s not safe to stay in one place for too long. And if we keep up at this pace, we’ll be outside the capital in less than three days’ time on foot.”

That was good news for them, and he nodded in gratitude as he wiped at his brow. The sun soon set completely and the Shadowhunter felt that it was safe enough to be able to catch their breath. They returned to the others, informing them of what they found. They would stay until everyone regained their strength before moving on further into the lands to Garlemald.

“Why don’t you get some rest?” Alphinaud suggested at one point to the Shadowhunter as he took his usual position as guard. “I don’t think you’ve rested once since we met?”

“I am fine,” the man retorted, “I will wake one of my comrades should I grow tired. Now rest. I will not be making it easy for you if you chose to continue with us.”

Alphinaud wanted to argue, but knew better. He wasn’t sure if he could trust this Shadowhunter yet, yet he also knew that they needed answers. He would stay with them until he figured out what the best course was to make right now. Alphinaud’s body was exhausted and after he had his share of food, he laid down, feeling the aches and pains the previous week had brought him.

Yet sleep did not come right away.

He laid on his side as he looked up to the sky to where a tiny sliver of the moon shone through the clouds. Not as clearly as he had seen in Doma or Eorzea… most likely due to pollution he was sure would be waiting for them in Garlemald. Yet it was still clear enough for him to see the tiny sliver looking back down at him like a cheerful grin.

So beautiful and yet so far away from him…?

Much like someone else.

More than once he wondered about Claire and the mystery of her past. She speaks little of herself, and never about her past. He couldn’t help but wonder just what was there that she avoided at such costs?

No, he needed to focus on what was happening now. He couldn’t allow himself to fail again like he did with the Crystal Braves. Though that was all in the past at this point, he could not help but think back on his regrets. She stood by him the entire time… supported him when he knew he didn’t deserve it. Did she ever fault him for what happened to their friends? He couldn’t bear the thought if she did, not now after relying on her to be his pillar of strength.

But what concerned him now more than anything else was… without him there… who else would be there to fret for her wellbeing? It was hard to believe there was ever a time where he saw her as a mere pawn that he sent out to battle for him.

How foolish he was. She’s become more than that—more than he ever thought was possible for him to feel—and it was about time he proved that. He thought back to the idea of his newest Carbuncle and smiled slightly as the beautiful creature sprang to mind.

As every true Arcanist knew… Carbuncles were the very core of the craft of Arcane. These creatures were created to fulfil various roles depending on what was summoned. The Emerald Carbuncle cast offensive spells while Topaz Carbuncles drew a foe’s attention onto them.

In the past he created his Carbuncles out of a desire to grow stronger and to fight alongside his friends. But this one was the strongest one he created so far. His Moonstone Carbuncle… He created Moonstone to protect and aid someone in battle. In a sense… this was the embodiment of his love… for her.

But even that will not be enough. He feared over every challenge she was forced to face. Though he had grown stronger, it wasn’t enough. He does it for her sake… unable to bear the idea of failing her any more than he already had. He said that he fought for Eorzea, and he meant it. Yet his desire to become stronger wasn’t just for any nation or even for his grandsire… not anymore.

He would have to learn more… become stronger. Because he was doing this for her. She had given him a reason to fight. She offered him more than he could ever hope to return to her. He hugged his arms as if cold as he remembered the night he found her in the Churning Mists… where they spoke about another pair who loved each other more than life itself.

Shiva and Hraesvelgr… standing almost on opposite ends of mortal and immortal… one seemingly ordinary, the other with the might of a god.

_“Just wondering how Saint Shiva felt to know that she loved someone whom she knew they could never be together with,” he said had said that night. “At least, not forever.”_

_“I think that Hraesvelgr didn’t mind what she was,” she offered. “He said so himself that he loved her for her passionate spirit, despite the fact that she was mortal. And their love put an end to a war… that has to mean something. Not a day goes by that she isn’t on his mind.”_

He smiled faintly at those memories. He wondered if that was how she felt about him?

Either way, the time had come for him to step up even further and continue the fight. He would protect her no matter what came next.

Her parting words to him rang in his head.

_“I believe in you, Alphinaud,” she told him._

He had set out in hopes of finding a way to ease the burden on her shoulders and to protect her. Now here he was, stuck in a wilderness with strangers he wasn’t sure he could trust yet. He curled up on the ground, thinking of her face and feeling a sense of calm take over him as he looked into those eyes…

There were faces that one only had to think of to feel at ease and hers never failed to bring his troubled mind to rest. He hoped that she and everyone else was safe. That she and his sister were looking after each other. If it was just one of them, he would have been worried, but the idea that both had each other to support and lean on if they needed it? Brought much relief to him.

**To Be Continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I felt that we needed to end on a little romance ;) But we are finally caught up with Stormblood! So, for the time being, this story is over until patch 4.5. I will post a couple bonus chapters later on while we wait for the next patch, so if there is any scenes or ideas that you want to suggest to me, please let me know. And for the couple of you who are asking if Alisaie is developing feelings for the Warrior of Light? That’s my secret.)


	39. Bonus Chapter: The Firebird Down Below

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is supposed to be messy. Whether it is the love that you feel for that special someone in your life, between a sister-like bond, or even between close friends. There are different kinds of love and I think that we all need to be reminded of that from time to time. And when Claire takes a trip to Camp Dragonhead, she comes to really understand that love isn't easy or clean. It's messy and confusion... but all the more worth it.

Where would most go to get out of their heads and rest their weary minds from all that has happened to them? Claire supposed that most would suggest returning home and taking a break from reality.

Yet, where was her home, truly?

Claire held no desire to return to her house in the Lavender Beds at this time. There would be no one there but the servants and she did not wish to be left alone with her thoughts… not completely anyway.

She barely paid any attention to her surroundings as her faithful black chocobo joined her at her side and rubbed her head fondly against hers. Recognizing that she wished for some exercise, Claire climbed on her back and began to ride out—giving her feathered companion free rein to go wherever she wanted. She wasn’t sure what she wanted to do or where she should go. Perhaps to spare her that decision, she simply began wandering once again, and decided to let her feet carry her away from the Rising Stones.

Meanwhile, Claire’s mind was occupied by darker thoughts.

Trusting her mount enough not to be thrown off, she paid closer attention to the voices from the past began to play themselves inside her head.

_“Hear me, hero. Endure. Survive. Live.”_

Yet why? Why do you desire that? And what does anything you want have anything to do with me?

_“On behalf of my brothers and sisters, I thank you. You gave us hope where there was none; courage and strength when all was lost. We shall not squander your gift.”_

A gift? Was it ever a gift? She never meant to become a symbol to anyone. And if it was anything more than her desire to aid others… why throw the so-called gift away and die as you did?

_“Like a moth to the flame… But why else would you come, if not for this?”_

Not for you… that I can tell you. Or is it? What did he know about her that he claimed to see?

_“Now that the dust has settled, what will you do? Not as a Scion, I mean, but...what do you want for yourself?”_

That she cannot answer. For she do not know herself. She wasn’t sure if she ever did?

_“The hunt, you stupid cow ─ I’m talking about the hunt! He said you’d come. And here you are, his willing prey. You and your friends are dead ─ just like mine. And all our misery, all our sacrifice…it was all for naught!”_

Was that true? What of her own misery? All of her sacrifices and those who sacrificed for her? Were they all for naught? She didn’t believe so… so why did she still hurt so?

_“For we who are born into this merciless, meaningless world, have but one candle of life to burn. I know you understand this. You and I are one and the same. Together, we could while away the quiet hours, as friend and confidant…if you will accept me.”_

No, she could never accept him. Yet, why did she pity him? Why did her heart ache so at the thought of him? They were both so alike yet unlike…? What were they? Two sides of a coin—constantly on opposing sides by nature.

_“I’ll not deny there’s a part of me that wants to stay… The same part that contemplated renouncing my rank and joining you as a wandering sellsword.”_

She felt a faint smile on her face, but it faded when that voice spoke again.

_“You live for these moments ─ when all hangs in the balance…when the difference between life and death is but a single stroke.”_

Was that true? If not… then what did she live for? All those confusing thoughts and memories and feelings… all of which had nothing to do with him yet everything to do with him. She did not understand it.

_“Mark me, savior of the savages. There will be a reckoning.”_

_“I live for them too! This is who we are, my friend! This is all we are! Ala Mhigo and Doma and Garlemald be damned!”_

Then what is that you desire?

_“My… My master… Lord Zenos… He will come… For you…”_

No, he is dead. The man who wears his face now is merely a puppet. Yet, if she truly believed that, she would not feel this great sense of dread that weighed upon her like a boulder around her neck. She could somehow feel him… as if those cruel eyes were watching her.

_“That way… sorrow… History… must be changed…”_

How can history be changed? If it could, she would fix all the mistakes that she made. Her friends would still be alive, would they not? One cannot change the past, this she learned the hard way. All they could do was look to the future. Yet, when she looked ahead, all she saw were boundless questions.

_“Ahead looms a Calamity… Ahead looms Light, expunging all form and life. Twin dooms only you can forestall. Only you.”_

Why her? Why did it only have to be her? What did she do to deserve this? She wasn’t ready for such thoughts.

_“Let expanse contract. Eon become instant… Throw wide the gates that we may pass!”_

“I do not know what your words mean,” she finally whispered to herself, having remained quiet up till that moment. Just then, her chocobo stopped and Claire blinked, looking around her, startled. She had been so lost in thought that she hadn’t realized where they were heading. She didn’t even notice the cold as the snow drifted about her them until she was forced to look around properly.

They had just arrived at Camp Dragonhead and she felt her heart ache at the sight of the familiar stone walls that she had not seen since she left these lands and went to the Far East. She rubbed her exhausted face as a few familiar faces from House Fortemps called out to her, welcoming her as warmly as family would.

She smiled and waved back, suddenly finding that this was just what she needed.

After leaving her chocobo in the care of the stables, she went inside to see how everyone was fairing. Emmanellain beamed with pride at the thought that she came to visit him. She didn’t have the heart to tell him that she honestly didn’t intend to come here, but if it made him happy, who was she to take that away?

Honoroit was more eager to talk about some of the changes that were taking place both here in Camp Dragonhead, and in the city of Ishgard itself. While he could never take Lord Haurchefant’s place, Emmanellain was making great strides as well, putting all of his efforts into his studies and in keeping guard over his post. While he still has a long way to go, he was doing an admirable job so far… with only the slightest bit of flirtations going on between him and some of the fairer women who lived here.

She laughed, glad to hear about something good for a change, and not without any of this fear and anxiety that seemed to be hovering over her head as of late.

Honoroit, however, seemed to sense how tired she was. Perhaps some of her weariness showed through on her face, for he insisted that she get some rest before continuing on her way. The ‘Falling Snows’ that Lord Haurchefant so fondly called it, was still open to her and free to be used in any way that she may need it. She agreed, feeling her exhaustion sink in and thanked them for their hospitality. The Falling Snows was a welcomed place to her, where it had once been a sanctuary once… she was feeling more than a little sadness at how it now stood empty for the most part.

She took a seat at the table after having stoked the fires—which were always kept blazing should she or any of the Scions return with sudden need of it. She smiled a little more at that thought before she set her heavy bag down and gratefully rested her feet as she watched the flames. As she stared at the dancing embers, she couldn’t help but let her thoughts continue to stray.

More voices from the past began to enter her head and she was having a hard time trying to fight them all off at once as each one seemed determined to get her attention.

_“Only you…”_

_“Only you…”_

_“Throw wide… the gates…”_

What gates? What do you want from me?

_“Oh, do not look at me so… a smile better suits… a hero.”_

_“Farewell, Warrior of Light. And thank you for showing me the way.”_

Those achingly familiar voices…?

Why did they have to haunt her now?

Soon, the heat from the fire was beginning to hurt her eyes and so she shut them as images began to appear now.

Perhaps she was more tired than she thought, for it seemed that her troubled thoughts turned to dreams instead. All she knew now was that when she next opened her eyes, she awoke to be sitting in a dark and empty space. Much like how she had been before when the Call had happened to her in Ala Mhigo. But this was different. She felt comfortable in this silence… this darkness. She felt safe… almost.

As she rested her chin upon her knees, she became aware that she wasn’t alone in this darkness. Yet, she didn’t worry, for she somehow knew who it was without even looking.

“Well now,” said the familiar voice. “Have you tired of this charade?”

Claire merely looked on ahead as the clinking of what she knew to be heavy and spiked armor approached from behind. The figure suddenly stopped right behind her and she felt her sit down so that the two of them were leaning up against the other—back to back.

“Always the same,” Fray said to her. “Stoic… silent. Always smiling with a nod and willing nature to help those in need. Yet when, my friend, will you realize that the one who needs help the most right now… is you?”

“You think so?” she asked tiredly, closing her eyes and wanting to drift off again. “I’m in no mood to hear you scold me.”

“You know I speak nothing but the truth to you,” Fray reminded her. “I have never lied to you. Unlike some I could mention.”

“Hmmm,” was all she could say, still feeling weary to the bone.

“You have grown since you first stepped off that boat,” Fray admitted, “You still look very much the same. At first glance, one would think that you hadn’t changed at all. Yet, we both know that is not true, is it? After all, you hardly used to show any emotion. But now there are times where they are slipping out. In those rare instances… such as when you were so enraged that you were about to strike Emmanellain for trying to shift the blame of his actions. You might have if Thancred didn’t stop you. But admit it. You were envious of him when he did punch the kid for his words.”

“Maybe a little,” she admitted. “If nothing else, to wake him up. He was starting to become hysterical.”

“It was good for him,” Fray admitted. “You should have done it. It might have been good for you too.”

“But that’s not you,” said another voice and when Claire next opened her eyes, she saw that Myste appeared, like a shadow, and he was sitting right in front of her. He was smiling sadly as he laid down next to her and rested his head in her lap as she stroked his hair—like how a mother would soothe the nightmares away from a child who had awoken in the night.

“Big words coming from you,” Fray laughed from behind them. But after a few minutes of silence, she finally asked, “And what as all our struggle and sacrifice brought you? Just made you more world-weary and endless pain.”

“I’ll survive,” Claire said, perhaps out of her own stubbornness than anything else. She hated being proven she was wrong.

“Really?” Fray asked and Claire knew that she didn’t believe it. “And then what do you plan to do? Keep on fighting for the rest of our days? Do you remember when Ser Aymeric asked you just what you wanted for yourself. Not as a Scion or the Warrior of Light. But what you wanted. You could not answer him, why?”

“Why would Ser Aymeric wish to know that?” Myste asked curiously.

“Isn’t it obvious? He’s enamored with our friend here,” Fray laughed. “For her ‘selfless service to Ishgard’ and all that. Well, we have formed a bond with him stronger than the other leaders of the Eorzean Alliance. In fact, I believe it to be bordering onto romance. It’s because of this bond that he pushes to become more actively involved with the Alliance. That is why he lent you his aid in Baelsar’s Wall and later fighting for Ala Mhigo. But enough of our dashing friend. That’s not what I’m asking.”

“Then what are you asking?” Claire asked, still not looking back at her—for she wasn’t sure whose face it would be when she looked.

“Don’t play games with me, it won’t work,” Fray told her. “I want to know why didn’t you answer him that day? And don’t make up an excuse.”

“You know why,” Claire answered back, knowing that there was really no point in arguing with her on such matters. “Up until that moment, I never gave it any thought and I wasn’t able to answer him. I am… uncertain of what will be waiting for me—of us—in the future once my mission is complete.”

“But will it ever end is the question?” Fray asked thoughtfully. “At the rate we are going, we won’t live past thirty summers. We’ll be lucky if we survive the next five. Sure, we’ve won so far… but our challenges grow ever harder. Our journeys ever longer. When will it stop? How much farther do you think we can go before we give in to exhaustion?”

“As far as I can,” Claire said, though such an idea was deeply unpleasant.

“And how many more souls will you be forced to cut down?” Fray asked curiously. “Not that I care… I’m just curious. I mean, just look at yourself… you’re covered in blood.”

Claire looked down at herself, and for a moment, she could see nothing but blood covering her clothes and hands.

She blinked and the image was gone… yet after seeing a sight like that… she could not wipe the image from her thoughts and she shivered.

“You give and give… and give some more. Eventually, that won’t be enough and you will be forced to give up everything,” Fray sighed, “And then what will happen? These days, you are showing kindness to your enemies. Such as Yotsuyu… when she died, you comforted her despite all her crimes. How much more can you possibly give of yourself?”

“Because I know that she didn’t become the monster she was willingly, not completely anyway,” Claire answered, finding it strange that she was talking more to herself than to anyone else in a long time.

“Strange… and a little sad,” Fray said, knowing just what she was thinking.

“Maybe. I can’t give up though,” Claire said softly as she smiled sadly. “You are wrong. I am not looking for an end, a way out. I want a future. One where I can be happy in it. You know what we want, don’t you?”

Fray was silent for a moment.

“You think that your love will be enough to protect him?” she asked softly.

There was nothing but silence around them for a long time as they let that thought sink in.

“You are me,” Claire reminded her softly, “Your feelings for him are as mine as well. You know what goes on inside my mind better than any other. I’m not happy about this at all, yet I know that this is all that I can do.”

“And what will we do should something befall him?” Fray asked softly. “Is this a price that we must pay for the ‘good of the world’? To lose him forever?”

“He is still alive,” Claire answered back, finding the answer that came to her lips surprisingly easy. She didn’t know how, but she truly did believe that he was still out there. He was on his way to Garlemald and was going to do whatever he could to help them. She only wished she could hear his voice… just to confirm her belief that he was alive and well.

“Yet more than that, I cannot answer,” Claire finished.

“Then answer me this,” Fray asked suddenly, “How far are we prepared to follow him? Straight into the heart of the Empire? The most dangerous and powerful nation in the world? Where we are all but their number one enemy?”

“You know the answer to that,” Claire said.

“Perhaps, but I still wish to hear you say it,” Fray answered back, a slight tease in her serious voice.

There was no question about it. She knew what she would do. And even though she was aware of how dangerous it would be… she somehow knew that this would come.

“I will go,” she said back. “And I fear that it will come to that. What I want to know from you, however, is will you stand with me?”

Fray chuckled, not a happy one… but one resigned to their fate.

“Do you even need to ask?” she purred, “I was growing bored of Ala Mhigo and the lands in the Far East, anyway. I’m curious to know what lies beyond those thick clouds.”

Claire smiled back, wondering if this talk was just what she needed.

“I have another question, however,” Fray asked, “Are you sorry that we still must continue on with our journey?”

“I don’t know,” Claire answered softly, not really giving it much thought, “Perhaps it is too soon to tell.”

“Not so,” Myste said, looking up at her, “You’re not sorry that you’re still alive.” Claire looked down to see that he was still smiling warmly up at her, “You know as well as I do that your life is just getting started. And you were never one to shy away from a journey. What would we have done with ourselves in the meantime?”

She smiled again as she welcomed Myste back into her arms and held him as she strayed out of thought.

They would know, wouldn’t they?

They knew her better than anyone.

Myste is her sorrow made manifest. Resembling Ysayle and Lord Haurchefant as two of the many lives she regrets not being able to save. He is a representation of the grief she felt for the lives she had to take or was unable to save. But more so than that… he represents the love that she also felt for them.

Yet, it was almost easier to speak with Fray on such matters. She never lied. She could not lie to her.

Fray is a manifestation of her resentment and bottled up anger. She hated being looked at and people see a weapon or an errand-girl. She could not hide the admiration she felt for Fray for voicing her own frustration without worrying about the consequences. She spoke her mind and would not mind shouting it out to make her feelings known.

Claire was almost afraid of what other pieces of her own soul could be lurking within her mind.

She knew that Fray heard her thoughts and she chuckled once more.

“You are frightened of me?” Fray asked with a smile.

“It would be foolish not to be,” she answered back.

“Good, then that means that you aren’t completely hopeless,” Fray said and Claire felt her stretching out behind her. “I suppose I’ll let you get back to the waking world. I just wanted a friendly chat. You know, for old times’ sake.”

“Why do I doubt that was all you wanted?” Claire asked as she felt Fray getting back to her feet.

“Believe or don’t believe. That is up to you,” she told her. “Just wanted to make sure that you remember something important.”

“Which is?” Claire asked quietly.

“Too easy. Yet, you already know,” Fray answered and she began to walk away. “Well, I better be off. But it was so nice that we had this little chat. And remember, I will always be here, waiting to take the reins when you do finally grow tired of playing the part of a hero. You need only ask.”

“Yeah,” Claire said as she opened her eyes again and Myste resting against her as she said, “So keep an eye on me. Where we will surely be going, I’m going to need you more than ever.”

She finally turned around to see that her own face was looking back with a grin. Her dark half then tossed her hair over her shoulder before she disappeared.

“She’s intense, but she means well,” Myste told her. “We need her just as much as we need you.”

“I know, she just likes to remind me of that,” Claire chuckled as she looked over at Myste, feeling her heart pang when she saw Hauchefant’s eyes looking back at her.

Myste knew what she was thinking and sighed sadly.

“Out of all the people we know, why did it have to be of them?” he asked sadly as he leaned back in and let her wrap her arms around him in a hug that they both needed.

“I know why you feel the way that you do,” Myste whispered, “But you should know as well as I do that love is even more dangerous than hatred. And Alphinaud would not wish for you to do anything dangerous because of him.”

Claire knew that love was deadly. She knew that thanks to her recent battle with a certain Firebird.

***Flashback***

The day had been bright and sunny when she next decided to pay a visit to her friends the Kojin. While she was there, Elder Bunchin told her that they received a message. Upon reading it, she knew that the time had come for her to return to Reisen Temple… for it would seem that she was due another battle with another one of the Four Lords.

_“Well met, Claire, well met!”_ Genbu said when she arrived before looking about and asking, _“But wait—where is the little urchin girl of whom I have grown so fond?”_

“She is not here,” Claire answered, explaining that Tataru was still in Kugane.

_“It would be remiss of us to proceed without her, would it not?”_ Genbu asked rather hopefully, _“Why not summon her with that trinket of yours, your linkpearl?”_

Seemed like an odd request, yet having Tataru around always seemed to lighten the mood, so she did what she was asked and called her up.

_“Claire, is that you?”_ Tataru’s voice rang in surprised as Claire then quickly told her about how Genbu wished to have her here.

_“…Huh?”_ Tataru asked, now sounding taken aback, _“Right now? Very well, if you insist…”_

She then looked to Genbu and told him that she should be here soon.

_“What wondrous things, these link pearls,”_ Genbu said fondly, _“Now then—let us wait until your friend arrives…”_

They had passed the time speaking for the most part, knowing that it shouldn’t take Tataru long to join them, and so Claire asked him how things were proceeding here.

_“Oh, well. Quite well,”_ Genbu informed her. _“Relatively quiet… which is always a good thing. Byakko, especially, seems to be doing well. One would think that he was a sweet kitten with how loudly he purrs.”_

“He purrs?” she couldn’t help but question with a smile as Genbu laughed.

_“If you were to ask him, he would deny it,”_ he confessed quietly, _“But I know that humming anywhere. You have done him a great kindness, young one. And it is my hope that you can do the same for another of my fellows.”_

Claire tilted her head as Genbu went on, _“Yes, another one of the Four Lords is close to giving in to their aramitama. But I shall explain more when our young urchin friend arrives, so that I won’t have to repeat it.”_

“Fair enough,” Claire said, “But can I, at least, know his name?”

_“Her name,”_ he corrected. _“And she goes by the name Suzaku. She will be arriving here shortly herself so that you may speak with her in person.”_

Claire was left to ponder of what kind of Auspice that this Suzaku was. But soon enough, Tataru arrived, huffing slightly as she marched over to see them.

“Claire, Genbu,” she said as she marched up to them, giving Claire a friendly wave and a smile.

_“Ah, good of you to join us, little urchin girl,”_ Genbu said happily and he laughed when she frowned at him.

“…You know, there is such a thing as running a joke into the ground,” she pointed out rather grumpily.

_“It pleases me to inform you that thanks to your assistance with his training, Soroban’s strength has grown by leaps and bounds,”_ Genbu said, as if he hadn’t heard a word of what Tataru said, _“Ere long we may count him among our most formidable warriors.”_

“Out of curiosity, where is Soroban anyway?” Tataru asked as she gazed around and Claire was beginning to wonder that as well. Soroban was usually here to greet them whenever she came to visit and she knew that he hadn’t been allowed to return home yet.

_“Engrosses in a very special exercise, I’m afraid,”_ Genbu informed with the air that it wasn’t important, _“Trust me when I say he would not want you to see him in his current state. But I called you here not to discuss our Kojin friend.”_ He shook his tiny head and confessed, getting back to the matter at hand, and he turned his gaze mostly to her, _“The wards have grown weaker, presaging Koryu’s inevitable escape. Before he breaks free, the Four Lords must marshal their strength. And so, Claire, I must entreat you to quell the raging aramitama of a dear comrade once more.”_

“A fight, is it?” Tataru asked with a confident smile, “That’s where our Warrior of Light shines! Who’s her opponent this time?”

_“See for yourself,”_ he answered, looking at the entrance to the temple—or rather—above it and added, _“She should be joining us shortly…”_

No sooner did he say that did a bird’s cry ring, echoing across the cave’s walls. And not just any birdsong… it was enchantingly beautiful—much like the ringing of bells that reminded her of a warm summer day. It was a song that spoke of great power… yet she also detected something else mixed in with it as well… sadness?

That was when she saw it.

Flying towards them was a marvelous bird of great size and of feathers of the brightest crimson. Golden plumage was mixed in with every shade that reminded her of a sunset… while a glittering tail that flowed behind her like a veil of sunlight. The flaming bird flew with elegant grace, as if a dancer moving across a ballroom floor, before she fluttered down to join them, shining eyes looking down at them before she spoke to Genbu.

_“It has been too long, elder brother,”_ she said in a voice that was as beautiful as her song.

_“Several hundred years, by my reckoning,”_ Genbu answered, speaking with great fondness as he looked up at her, _“Am I to assume you have kept your silent vigil all this time, Suzaku?”_

_“…Let us not speak of such things,”_ Suzaku countered, sounding more business-like now, “ _You bade me come hither for another purpose.”_

_“That I did,”_ he nodded, knowing that now wasn’t the time to be making small talk. So, he also got straight to business as she and Tataru looked on a little awe-struck at Suzaku. So this was to be her opponent? She could tell just by looking at her that this was sure to be a difficult fight.

_“Koryu’s wards grow weaker by the day, and the calamity he would visit upon us draws nigh,”_ Genbu warned, _“The Four Lords must join their strength together once more.”_

At that, Suzaku turned her head over at her so that the two were looking directly into each other’s eyes.

_“And to that end, this warrior would unburden my tortured soul,”_ she said, though it was less a question and more of a confirmation of what she suspected.

_“Just so,”_ Genbu established for her, _“Hers is a power far surpassing that of mortal men. She is heir to the legacy of Tenzen._

Yet at the mention of the name of Tenzen, Claire could see the spark of anger flash in Suzaku’s eyes.

_“Brother!”_ she cried out furiously, _“How dare you compare this creature to that shining paragon of virtue, of kindness! You sully his memory…”_

Claire did not speak at the insult—having heard far worse things in her life. She just looked on calmly as Suzaku glared in her direction, as if she had just done a great wrong to her simply by standing here, as she snapped, _“And you! You dare think yourself his equal? His better!? Then I will put you to the proof. And when you fall, it will be a fate most deserved. Turn back if you would not have it be so. Or join me in misery.”_

Without another word, she went fluttering off, as if too angry to remain there any longer.

_“Compared to Byakko, she seems much more… angry…”_ Tataru whispered, sounding a little fearful as she moved closer to Claire, as if hoping to be protected.

Genbu didn’t seem surprised by Suzaku’s reaction and Claire heard him sigh sadly before turning to them.

_“The aramitama feeds upon her grief and fuels her rage,”_ he confessed in a quiet voice. _“She yet mourns a love lost…but it is not my place to speak. Go to her, brave warrior, and learn the truth of her heart.”_

“Mourns a love lost…” Claire repeated softly to herself before she nodded and walked off. She left Genbu and Tataru to talk as she found Suzaku, who was flying close-by, still looking ill-tempered as Claire approached.

Instead of fire though, when those fierce eyes glared down at her, they were as cold as ice.

_“You crave battle, then,”_ she said, not even bothering to wait for Claire to speak, _“Even if it brings you your death. Out of duty you pit yourself against enemies ever stronger. Without hesitation, without fear, you muster your courage, and… and…”_

She paused, and Claire could have sworn that some of her anger faded as she gazed closer. But in a second it was back, burning fiercer than ever as she yelled out, _“No! You are not even a pale shadow of his glory! There was but one man fit to wear the mantle of hero, and he has long since passed from this world…”_

Claire took a step back, actually worried that her anger would spill out right here and now. Yet, before it looked like things were about to get out of hand, someone spoke up.

_“If so, then the Ruby Sea will be consumed by Koryu’s fiery judgement, and we, her sworn protectors, will have failed in our duty,”_ said another familiar voice. It was Byakko, and he walked on silently as he gazed at them both. His golden eyes were filled with calm as he nodded his head in respect to her, before addressing Suzaku again.

_“Is Tenzen’s memory so sacred that you would doom this land out of spite?”_ he asked her gently, and at the sight of her brother, Suzaku’s anger faded slightly.

_“Oh Byakko,”_ she sighed, _“Do you not see? Before I called you brother, I was but a bird who loved a man. Perhaps that was all I was ever meant to be, for I can brook no replacement at my side or in my heart. Not so easily as you…”_

A bird who loved a man? Claire suddenly understood. It seemed that Tenzen was more than just a friend or comrade to her.

_“Have you forgotten his final moments?”_ Byakko asked her softly, _“How he fought and died to defeat Koryu—how he sacrificed himself before our very eyes?”_

_“How dare you ask me that!”_ she yelled, her anger surging dangerously at that question. _“Every detail is forever seared in my mind’s eye—a blackened scar upon my soul! How could I possibly forget!?”_

_“Nor should you!”_ he went on a little louder to drown out her cry, but still speaking with remarkable calmness, _“Nor will I forget every day we spent together on the road. But to exalt the past over the present, to live life in mourning and never move on is to dishonor his memory!”_

_“How dare you speak to me of dishonor!”_ she demanded, _“You who have opened our home to this pretender!”_

And she then turned her glare back to Claire, as if she was aching to attack her as she hollered, _“I see her plainly, how she has wormed her way into your hearts, mimicking Tenzen’s manner, cloaking herself in his scent, seeking to supplant Tenzen in our minds!”_

Claire remained calm, wanting to explain that it was not her intent to replace Tenzen, yet Byakko had already beaten her to it as he shook his head.

_“Listen to yourself, my sister,”_ he said mournfully, _“The aramitama has driven you unto see one in shadows. Let it be quelled, before your soul is forever lost.”_

Claire nodded, wishing to help, but Suzaku was having none of it as she now shrieked, _“Only to Tenzen will I entrust my soul! Only his love will I accept!”_

But she had nothing to fear from her. Claire knew this and so she spoke to her for the first time by telling her simply, “Let me help you.”

It was not an order. It was just a humble request to help but an end to her suffering. Yet, something in her tone seemed to have shocked Suzaku, for she was now staring at her with something very differently than before, though Claire could not put a finger on what the feeling it was that she was looking at her with.

_“He said… he said… Oh, Tenzen,”_ Suzaku sighed, before shaking her head again sadly in acceptance. Claire already knew the answer before she spoke, but there was still a sense of mocking doubt in Suzaku’s tone when she ended, _“Very well! But I will brook no delay! I will await you in the depths—in my place of mourning. And when it is ended, I shall mourn you too…”_

And without another word, she floated off, much like before.

Claire looked to Byakko, who was gazing back apologetically and answered, _“Forgive her, Claire._ _She is yet consumed by her failure to save Tenzen all those years ago. Her regret is as a festering wound.”_

“She must have truly loved him,” she said and he nodded sadly.

_“The love she bore him gave her strength once,”_ he informed her before looking off into the direction that Suzaku went flying off in in fury, _“Alas, through it the aramitama has found purchase in her soul. It feeds on her grief and despair. ’Tis plain that your presence troubles her as well.”_

Claire blinked at that as he turned to look back at her and explained, _“She senses your blessing and it reminds her of him. There were moments when she looked on you with a fire in her eyes…”_

So that was the reason she disliked her so much already?

_“When she gives herself to the aramitama, she may surrender to her delusions as well. If so, do not be alarmed by what she says,”_ he told her suddenly, _“Stand fast and free her from her torment.”_

“I understand,” Claire answered back, though she was now worried at what it was that she could hear from her that would alarm her so during their battle.

_“Be warned: she commands many powers, including the ability to manipulate geomantic currents,”_ he added in warning, _“Only by remaining observant will you survive.”_

Claire didn’t like the sound of that, but she promised him that she would be careful and, with any luck, the two of them will be back soon. He then guided her over to the railing on one side of the temple and offered to take her the rest of the way to the battleground. Claire climbed up onto his back and held onto his soft fur as he took off, all but flying across the water, his giant paws barely leaving a ripple behind them.

Neither one of them spoke until they came to a place that Byakko called Hells’ Kier—where a shrine was built to help keep the Wards in check. Byakko then stopped at the foot of some stairs and told her to head up them to where his sister would be waiting for her.

_“Remember,”_ he warned as he rubbed his giant head against her, _“She won’t hold anything back. Do not be afraid to give her your all. For anything less will surely end in your death.”_

She nodded and promised him once again that she would do all in her power to help her. After petting him fondly, he left her, running back across the water and out of sights. She watched until he was out of her sights before she turned back to the stops and sighed as she began to climb them, bracing herself for the battle ahead. She gripped her katana tightly in her hands… ready to fight fire with fire… and prepared herself for the battle ahead.

She reached the top step so that she was standing upon a stone platform that was surrounded by beacons that were ablaze with crimson and golden fire. Beyond her laid a shrine, much like the one in the temple that guarded Koryu. But this one was different in that it held two great, crimson rings of woven jeweled fire.

That was when she heard a cry and looked up to see Suzaku swooping in and around the arena before coming in to face her.

_“Mine aramitama is unbound…”_ she said before she began to scream so loudly that her head was ringing.

Claire readied herself as she watched Suzaku being engulfed by the flames. She began a sphere of fire in the air before she saw a form breaking free. She emerged, glowing as if dipped in gold, and she wore a beautiful and elegant suit of golden armor with crimson cloth that hung about her like a dress.

And when Suzaku gazed down at her, she shrieked as they met upon the platform.

_“Tenzen?”_ she questioned wildly, _“Tenzen, ‘tis I! Sheathe your sword, I beg of you!”_

Claire had to ignore that as she ran forward. Fire and claw swiped at her as she dodged the attacks and the bodies of the dead birds that surrounded her.

_“You gave me the strength to rise from the ashes!”_ Suzaku cried out. And to her horror, the dead birds about her were engulfed in fire and they rose to fight her again.

She killed them as Suzaku cast off several feathers from her tail. They then rose up and grew to great size before crashing down into the platform. Claire could foresee that they will burn all within their range and so she turned her attention to the largest in the middle of the platform and killed it.

They fight for a time before she spoke again, soaring upwards and about the arena as she cried, _“Let there be no more secrets between us…”_

In the center of the platform rose an elegant symbol, almost like an enormous sunflower. It bloomed in green shining patterns and she stood upon the circle as she remembered Byakko’s warning.

_“I could not bear to lose you again!”_ Suzaku cried, and she became light as she floated to the center of the pattern and the image of green lotus leaves rose up and covered her, as if protecting her. Claire could sense something big was coming as she began to move upon her circle.

Suddenly, she saw a ball of aether appear on the outermost edge of the platform and began to drift towards her and she knew that was never a good sign… at least, until she looked down. She saw an image in her mind’s eye with the echo and she saw an arrow. Without thinking, she moved so that she was standing in the same direction as the arrow and she felt the aether hit her.

The aether was trying to make its way to Suzaku… and by standing in the right direction, the aether was expanded and cast upon the current and away from Suzaku so she could not charge up her attack. At least, that was the most she could make out of what was happening.

She continued moving this way all the while the light in the center of the platform was continuing to glow brightly, bathing all in the golden light. Claire could see the forms of wings emerging from the light and knew that Suzaku would soon come out.

A ring of jeweled fire emerged and floated about the light as more of a form was taking shape. A head… and then the wings turned into arms…?

_“I never showed you my true form, did I…?”_ Suzaku’s voice asked from within the brilliant light.

And from the light, Suzaku emerged, dressed in the same scaled armor as before, only now she was in the form of a woman of great beauty. She had skin that was as white as the most perfect of porcelain dolls, her ears had grown long and feathered like miniature wings, while her hair had become that of the brightest shade of red. It floated about her head in a way that resembled bird feathers, and Claire could see the red markings upon her face that enhanced her beauty as she gazed down with eyes like miniature rubies. Her armor suited her even more in this form, fitting her perfectly and with long ribbons floated and spun about weightlessly with ember-like overlapping scales… with even a pair of armored wings attached to the back. The jeweled disk floating behind her head which gave the impression of a grand crown while at her armored feet, she floated upon the back of a crimson bird, its tail glittering like the sunset.

_“Trust in me, my love!”_ she cried as the entire arena below them was bathed in so many bright colors and lights that it almost blinded Claire with beauty. _“I will protect you—I promise!”_

That was when a flute appeared in Suzaku’s hands and she began to play, the music flying around her as the small firebird she rode took flight and fire erupted around them. Claire braced herself for the pain and felt the fire scorch her.

She closed her eyes as she took it all in—gritting her teeth as she fought the pain. When it faded, she was still facing Suzaku, only now she stood upon a platform made as if gold, engraved with curling feathers and blazing suns. They area around them had also transformed so that it looked like they were now standing within a place of giant scrolls floating in space… words of love and of sorrow.

While the beacons around them had opened up like flowers and the fire burned even hotter, and Claire’s heart was beating even faster as Suzaku’s eyes were now glossed over with madness, still looking at her with nothing but love and sadness as she pleaded, _“Please, my love—if only you would listen…”_

She was not Tenzen though. She wished that she could tell her that. But there was no time, for her foe played her flute and the power behind it was enough that it knocked her back and almost off the platform.

_“Why do you do this!?”_ Suzaku cried as she kicked out wildly, getting Claire to back off and move around her while trying to avoid the opening in the floor at Suzaku’s feet. _“Tenzen, please!”_

“Wake up,” Claire cried back, not sure of what else she could say to ease her pain.

_“All I ever wanted was for you and I to… to…”_ Suzaku cried as her voice trailed off with misery.

Their fight grew steadily more deadly the longer it went on.

_“Hearken to my melody…” she_ sighed as she played once more and the Firebird she floated upon suddenly flew up. The platform beneath them had changed so that different symbols had appeared in all for directions. She looked down to see that each one was of a different color and bore a different marking; though she could not read what it meant. Meanwhile, on the outside of the battle arena, what looked like large peacock feathers of flame floated up so that there were four of them—each one with a symbol that matched one of the ones beneath their feet. Also, the small Firebird was connected to Suzaku by a single crimson thread of aether, like a master to a pet it remained tethered as it flew around the arena. Claire made the mistake of standing in one section on the platform as it passed over feather with the same marking and she felt burning pain hit her.

She was starting to catch on.

Fire soon rained down once the small Firebird returned to her master, and Claire was forced to take each hit as Suzaku grew more frenzied.

_“You never did make it easy, did you?”_ she asked as tears were streaming down her face while several smaller Firebirds appeared around them. _“We will wake you form this madness!”_

The birds charged ahead, leaving fire in their wake as she rolled to avoid it. Everything was happening so fast that it was almost impossible to keep up with it all. And each time she played that flute of hers, it was a sign that the cycle would begin again.

The battle was wearing on them both. She could see it in her face that she was struggling to keep her attacks coming. It wouldn’t be much longer before one of them fell… the only question now was who would fall first?

Just then however, something happened that caused Claire to stop dead in her tracks. Perhaps Suzaku sensed that the end of the battle was near and that she knew that she may lose… that she believed that she would die at her hands… or rather… she believed she would die at her beloved Tenzen’s hands. Either way… Suzaku’s hand reached out and touched her face… not as if to attack her though. When Claire looked up, she saw her eyes—filled with shimmering tears—looking at her so lovingly that she paused in her attack.

_“If it must be thus, then I’m glad… it is you…”_ Suzaku told her softly.

Claire brought herself back to reality.

“Forgive me,” Claire whispered before leaning back and escaping her touch before spinning about and attacking once more.

Their fight continued, both of them exchanging blows and taking them head-on. This was different than the battle she had with Byakko however. While she felt wild and almost free in that fight… she felt as if she was trying to break free of the shackles that held her heart so tightly that it was more painful than the wounds she had been dealt to.

Perhaps it was the same for Suzaku, for she was fighting with every ounce of her strength to pull herself out of her misery and grief.

Until, at long last, Claire dealt the final blow to her. Not enough to kill her… but enough that the battle was finally over. She watched as Suzaku slowly fell from the air, her hands over the place in her armor where she had landed the final blow. The flute dropped from her hands as the aether holding her body together began to escape and she shook violently.

At last, she let out a shriek of pain as she exploded into fire. For a moment, Claire feared that she had gone too far… but then she saw the fire condense into a ball above her. Sparking with flame and energy as it grew larger and larger.

And Suzaku broke free like an egg… emerging as if reborn.

_“At last,”_ she heard her sigh, _“The scales have fallen from my eyes…”_

Claire was panting hard as sweet rolled off her in buckets; reminding her of her battle with Ifrit, and she stepped forward.

As soon as she noticed her, Suzaku turned her gaze towards her—yet it was different than it had been before. There was a calmness in her eyes that was missing before and any sense of anger or hate she held for her was now replaced by a warm respect.

_“…How long have I been blinded by this dream?”_ she asked her, _“This never-ending nightmare, unable to escape the memory of my beloved…”_

“Are you well?” Claire asked her softly as she sighed peacefully.

_“I owe you an apology, brave warrior, as well as my life,”_ she told her, taking Claire off-guard for a moment, _“In spite of the curse and disrespectful way I treated you, you nevertheless risked your life to free my heart from the terrible delusion which threatened to consume my soul. For the first time in centuries, I can reflect on my time with the man I so deeply loved without being driven to tears…”_

Claire smiled back as she said, “Full glad I am to have helped you.”

Suzaku nodded before she looked up above her, as if she could see past the stone and to the sky.

_“I was born into this world long, long ago, blessed with crimson plumage that shone like a blazing fire in the sun,”_ she said and Claire could picture it clearly in her mind’s eye.

_“My form was likened to that of the Firebird of legend, a being said to have the power to confer immortality upon mortal men,”_ Suzaku’s voice went on, _“Thus was I pursued endlessly by those how yearned to conquer death. To them—to all mankind, I was no more than a means to an end… But Tenzen… Tenzen, did not look upon me so. To him, I was so much more… and he would become everything to me…”_

Claire could see that as well. From the stories that the other Lords had told her, Tenzen had first met with Byakko. So it was right after he had met Genbu did they meet with her. And thanks to everything they have spoken about him before… it didn’t surprise her that Tenzen would see Suzaku as something far more than a tool or weapon.

_“Together we traveled, we Four Lords and the samurai. As comrades-in-arms we journeyed the realm. Feared at first by many for our nature…”_ Suzaku told her adoringly, _“But Tenzen, dear Tenzen, would not close his heart to the people’s plight. Not once did he hesitate to proffer a helping hand, and one by one he won over those who once cursed and condemned us. Be there one in the east to slay, or revenants in the west to exorcise, without hesitation would he bid us rise to the challenge, and leave grateful men and women to spread word of our deeds. Words which, one day, reached the ears of a king… ’Twas by the king’s order that we battled the made auspice Koryu.”_

It was at this point that her words grew thick with sadness as the memory returned to her. Claire could see it all so clearly herself. A young samurai brought to his knees as he and his friends stood against a powerful foe. A being akin to a primal—no doubt. Tenzen making one last heroic stand before…?

_“Despite the many deeds to our credit, we four had only lived some few centuries, and were no match for our foe,”_ Suzaku told her, _“Against the might of Korea’s raging aramitama, my brothers and I were powerless. But Tenzen… brave Tenzen, he would not be denied. At the last he unleashed a powerful technique, knowing full well that it would leave him exposed… I watched as the light left his eyes forever…”_

The grief in her voice was such that Claire felt as if her own heart was breaking from grief.

_“Had I been the Firebird of legend… had I been possessed of the power of immortality!”_ she asked sadly, _“Had I been able to rescue him from death’s obsidian abyss… and then, the cruelest of irony of all. Centuries later, when I finally went through the change, immortality became mine to command. I can but wonder if my bottomless grief for my beloved made it so.”_

Claire remained silent as she continued to gazed up at her.

_“The power for which I yearned so desperately that day is now mine,”_ Suzaku sighed, _“If not to save him, then perhaps…”_

She paused at that before saying, with an air of slight astonishment, as if she had never thought of it before, _“…Then perhaps to save those for whom Tenzen died.”_ And then, though it was hard to tell with a beak, but Claire could have sworn she saw her smile before saying, _“For the memory of my beloved, for his legacy, I shall fight. Let us go and tell Genbu together. And Claire… thank you.”_

Claire nodded, glad that it was over for now. And then, Suzaku landed, gesturing with her head and Claire knew what she wanted. Wearily and gratefully, she climbed up upon her back and allowed her to carry her from their battlefield and across the water once again. Her fire was very different now. Rather than the burning scorch it had been before, it was now warm and comfortable… as if she were resting outside on a warm Summer’s day.

In fact, she was so comfortable that she almost drifted off the sleep. And it was only with slight disappointment when she felt her land and she had to slide down from her back.

Genbu, Byakko, and Tataru were all waiting for them, and were looking at them with pleased expressions when they saw the two of them together.

_“Oho, I see you are still in one piece,”_ Genbu said delighted, _“I gather all went well?”_

They looked up at Suzaku, who reassured them, _“Rest assured, elder brother, that I am myself once more.”_

“You certainly seem different from before!” Tataru chirped up with a grin, “As if a great weight has been lifted from your shoulders. Your face is the very picture of serenity, I’d say!”

_“How very perceptive you are, little one,”_ Suzaku told her with a laugh, _“Indeed, I have at long last come to accept the passing of my beloved Tenzen…”_

_“At long last indeed!”_ Byakko laughed exuberantly, _“But perhaps such prolonged periods of distress are unavoidable when one lives for more than a thousand years. I myself am no stranger to melancholy.”_

_“…No, my brother, that you most certainly are not,”_ she joked and suddenly all three of them were laughing together, as if old friends who were gathering after long time apart. It was a sight to warm the heart and Claire felt true joy for them at the sight of it.

_“Oh, how forgetful of me!”_ Genbu cried suddenly, _“I have yet to see how Soroban’s training is coming along.”_ He then called out, _“Soroban? Soroban!”_

And that was when poor Soroban came before them. Having taken on the form of a massive tortoise and was spinning about wildly in the air before falling with a crash. Needless to say, he was not the least bit happy about it and she could not blame him. Genbu was surprisingly calm about it and merely told him that Soroban may have just recited the words improperly and accidently offered his body as a vessel for a great tortoise kami.

When Genbu could not promise with any certainty that he would regain his original form anytime soon, he slammed his feet down, causing the ground to shake. Yet, instead of giving him an answer, he looked to her instead, telling her that she should rest and that they will call upon her again when the time was right.

After staying long enough to say goodbye to Tataru, who was heading back to Kugane, and with a promise to Soroban to send word home and to tell him that he was doing well. Or… that he was at least hale and healthy for the time being. After promising that she would, she turned to leave.

Yet at the exit, Suzaku called her over to her once more.

_“Claire?”_ Suzaku asked, _“Before you leave, there is one thing that I must ask. During our battle… where parts are a haze to me… do you recall what I said?”_

Claire wanted to lie and tell her that she did not speak about it… but she knew there was little point in that. She nodded and told her all that she had said. About how she thought that she was Tenzen, and her heartfelt words of love and devotion.

Suzaku did not seem surprised by this and shook her head as she explained, _“I had hoped that I had imagined it. I knew that it could not be him… yet, it would seem that my grief was so great at that point that all reason had left me. Again, I apologize.”_

Claire shook her head, giving her a kind look as Suzaku looked at her more closely.

_“And yet… there was something else when I touched your face,”_ she said softly, _“I felt a familiar kind of sadness that lurks within your soul. You have lost those that you care about? And… your heart… it aches so greatly that it is akin to mine own suffering.”_

Claire was taken aback by this, but she nodded, feeling that familiar sense of grief welling up inside of her. Suzaku then landed and wrapped her warm wings around her, as if shielding her from the world.

Claire smiled sadly as she reached up and touched Suzaku’s face and in that brief contact, she could not hold back and told her about those that she lost. Her dear friends who had died for her sake… whom she could never forget. As well as Alphinaud and how he chose to leave her and the others behind and go off to a distant and dangerous land. One where she could not follow. How his ship had crashed and they had no word from him since he left.

“He has us all worried,” she finished sadly as she felt as if some of her emotions ebb away from her like poison being sucked from a wound.

_“There is nothing in this world more painful than to be forced apart from your beloved,”_ she sighed sadly, _“Yet, you believe he is still alive. That bond is there… it is strong. I understand the pain that you are feeling…”_

“And yet,” she added, “Our duties often tear us apart and we must find separate ways. We are together, and yet we are not allowed to be together. We are quite alike you and I… outsiders… where it feels that the rest of the world views us as nothing more than as a means to an end. I understood your pain… that is why I could not bear to leave you to suffer alone like that.”

There was silence… both of them ignoring the startled glances of the other auspices nearby. Claire just rested her cheek against Suzaku’s warm beak and closed her eyes.

_“Your light,”_ the Firebird sighed, _“It’s so warm… never again did I ever believe I would be with such a comforting glow. It brings me both great joy… and sorrow. I suppose if there was one with him I could allow into my heart… it could be you.”_

Claire merely hugged her tighter, feeling as if some of her own grief and pain fade a little the longer they stood here.

“He loved you as well,” she told her in a soft whisper. She wasn’t sure how she knew… but somehow… without a doubt in her mind, she knew she spoke the truth. “You meant a great deal to Tenzen.”

At her words, she felt the warm drip of tears hit her face, yet she did not look up. She did not need to.

_“For Tenzen and I… ‘twas never meant to be,”_ she said. _“Please, do not live your life in grief like I have.”_

She could only nod as the two remained like that for some time. Both grieving for those who have long since gone before them… as well as for a love that was and may never be… allowed.

***End of Flashback***

Claire opened her eyes once again as she returned to the darkness.

“Be wary of love,” Myste said softly, and she knew that Myste was already aware of everything that crossed her mind, “For it blinds us to everything happening around us. We know that all too well. For it feels that every time we come to care about someone… they are taken from us.”

She could feel Myste shaking slightly and hugged him tighter.

“Forgiveness does not ease the burden… it weighs upon us as it should. But know that I forgive you,” Claire said firmly and then repeated, “I forgive you.”

Myste nodded and pulled away, saying, “And, I think, that is what we both need the most. Soul Crystals are strange things… but I think that maybe they know what we need more than we do.”

Claire nodded, having a feeling of what else could be lurking within her many Soul Crystals. And what this next journey, that she knew was coming, would hold for her next.

“Don’t you worry,” Myste said to her, taking her hand and holding it tightly. “Just remember what I said before. In your darkest hour, in the blackest night… think of me… and I will be with you. Always. For where else could I go? Who else could I love but you?”

Claire smiled as he also disappeared into the darkness around her.

“And that has saved me several times,” she said as she stood up. “And it’s thanks to you that I remembered how to love myself again.”

And then everything faded completely. She wasn’t sure what happened. Had it all been a dream? Or not? All Claire knew for sure was that she was opening her eyes and yawning as she sat up, and blinked as she stared around her. She rubbed her eyes as she realized that her head had been resting upon the table in front of her and a blanket was slipping off from around her shoulders.

Where did that come from? She looked at it, trying to remember where she could have gotten it from, when a delicious smell filled her nose. Looking around for the source of it, she found a tray of food having been set in front of the fireplace to keep warm for her. She knew that hadn’t been here before… someone must have found her asleep when they were bringing her food and left it here after draping the blanket over her as she slept.

She was oddly touched by the gesture as she rose from her seat and had her meal. The warm stew was just what she needed and it filled her empty belly, bringing some feeling back into her numb limbs. But what got her attention was the hot chocolate that had been brought in a still steaming mug… one sip and the taste was so perfect… she could have sworn that Lord Haurchefant had a hand in this.

She wondered just who it was who had brought it to her? She ran a weary hand through her hair, going to the door and sticking her head out to see the night sky. She must have been tired alright… for it had been early in the day when she first arrived.

She better get going.

So, it was with a heavy heart that she grabbed her bag and readied herself to leave. But she had just stepped out into the courtyard when she spotted someone whom she did not expect to see. Standing up upon one of the walls that overlooked the area… was Lord Edmont.

What was he doing out here in the cold?

Curiosity getting the better of her, she walked over to him, who heard her footsteps in the snow and turned to smile when he saw her.

“Ah, Mistress Faye,” he said warmly. “Full glad I am to see you.”

“You as well, Lord Edmont,” she said, giving him the first true smile she had in a while as she walked up the steps to greet him. “When did you…?”

“Earlier this evening,” he answered. “I may no longer be Count, but I still wish to keep an eye on all that my house is in charge of caring for. And, to be honest, I wished to see with mine own eyes how well Emmanellian has been fairing of late. It pleases me greatly to see how far he has come.”

“Yes, and he has Honoroit to keep him grounded,” Claire reminded him and he chuckled.

“I was hoping to speak with you before you left as well,” he told her truthfully as he turned his gaze out over the landscape. “I saw that you were sleeping earlier. Full glad I was that you were given a chance to rest. I came out here to contemplate. Would you please join me?”

Ah, suddenly she had a suspicion to who it was who brought her the food and blanket… and she felt warmth spread through her body despite the coldness.

“I hope that you weren’t planning to leave now?” he asked her, “Surely you can stay for the rest of the night and set out in the morning?”

“I don’t wish to be any trouble,” Claire tried to explain but he shook his head and rested a hand upon her shoulder.

“You could never be, my dear,” he told her kindly, “I insist that you have a safe place to stay for the night before resuming your journey in the morning. Unless, of course, you have important business elsewhere?”

“Not tonight,” she countered with a shake of her head. “I was just wandering when I happened to arrive here. I suppose I drifted off and…?”

“I am glad for that,” he told her. “Even you, nay especially you, need your rest. Though I must say, I was concerned. You were frowning in your sleep. Bad dreams, perhaps?”

“I’ve… certainly had better ones,” she confessed, finding it strange that she still felt weary as she recalled the conversation that she had earlier. Figuring that it was best not to share with anyone, she told him a half-truth by saying, “I was dreaming of the Far East.”

Suddenly in the mood to talk, she told him more about the Four Lords and of Suzaku. He was amazed by her tale and could not seem to bring himself to stop listening as she told him more about Byakko and Genbu… and even laughed when she told him about Soroban’s unfortunate… transformation.

“I think that Genbu was more upset about the change than Soroban,” she offered once she finished her tale. “For when one visits the temple, they will think that Soroban is Genbu.”

He chuckled more at the quirks of the trouble-making auspices.

“He certainly sounds like an old man with a sense of child-like humor,” Lord Edmont smiled. “Ah, full glad I am that you are here, my dear. I was just craving company. It brings much more pleasant thoughts to a troubled mind.”

The two of them stared out at the softly falling snow, thick flakes that would surely cover all the footprints that were made all day so that it would seem that they were never there. It was quietly beautiful as they looked out at the thick, white blanket of snow that covered everything. All seemed to be asleep this night.

“You know something?” Lord Edmont said after a few minutes of silence. “When Haurchefant was young, he was actually quite reckless and hot-blooded.”

She looked up at him in surprise and he smiled at her expression.

“I know that it seems hard to believe, but he was a child once as well,” he sighed as he turned his gaze back to the rest of Ishgard. “I remember it was during a party, late one evening, did Haurchefant meet with young Francel. Haurchefant had always wanted to become a knight. He was always the first one in the training yard in the morning and the last to leave it at night. He was outside that night as well, practicing with a little wooden sword. I was grateful for it. For Francel had become one of his dearest and oldest friends. They worked with each other well. For young Francel was able to keep him… grounded… and in return, Haurchefant will spirit him away on some grand adventure through the city and a fierce protective streak.”

He closed his eyes as he thought back more to his son’s younger years and she felt her heart burn with sadness at the sight.

“As Haurchefant grew older… his visits to Francel and his family grew more frequent… for the older he grew, the more he came to resemble me…” Lord Edmont confessed, “And the more that he grew to argue with his stepmother.”

Claire looked on sadly, understanding what he meant.

“Greystone…” she whispered and he sighed at the word. She hadn’t known before… yet after she came to Ishgard, she learned that the name of Greystone was a surname given specifically to illegitimate children. A constant reminder to those children that they will be considered… second to everyone else.

Only those who are formally adopted by another family, such as Ser Aymeric, are able to escape the name.

“I had wanted him to carry on our name, but I fear that my dear wife refused it,” Lord Edmont said with a shake of his head. “Haurchefant’s mother left our services not long after she learned she was with child—hoping to preserve our name. I wasn’t even aware of it… until after his birth and she grew ill. Haurchefant was still quite young when she died.”

“But you took him in,” Claire pointed out.

“Of course,” he answered as he opened his eyes and looked back at her. “He was still my son and I could not cast him out. I cared about him just as much as I do my other sons… and to be frank, I wasn’t afraid to use him as an example to motivate them if need be.”

He smiled a little bit at the memories that were likely playing out inside his head.

“Even as a child, he was different,” Lord Edmont went on. “Always bold with a kind spirit. I cannot take all the credit for how he turned out, of course. His mother, the gentle soul that she was, was a great influence on him. I was and still am incredibly proud of him just the same… as would she be.”

“He must have looked a great deal like her,” she said, and he looked at her in surprise as she explained, “He looked different from his brothers.”

He gave her a watery smile.

“Ah, yes,” he admitted. “She too had silver hair and deep blue eyes like his.”

“Yet, out of all three of your sons, I think he was the most like you,” she confessed quietly and her words seemed to have some kind of impact on them.

Claire looked down and he seemed to sense what she was feeling.

“I will not lie… when I first learned of what happened… I did blame you,” he confessed softly. “But once you left, I grew worried and prayed for your safe return. And the more that I thought about it… the more I feared that… mayhaps what happened to my son was my fault? Had I pushed him to such a point? That he would be willing to do anything to change Ishgard for the better? I have always felt discontent with the way that my people’s society operated simply on the basis of our embroiled history with the Dravanians. Long have I believed that change must come to the city so that we can leave a legacy behind worthy of being left behind for our children. Yet, perhaps I feared that my son had secretly hated me for his treatment at our people’s hands and that he was determined to change it.”

“No,” Claire said softly, knowing that this was far from true. Though she had never heard him come out and say these words, she knew him well enough to know the real truth. “He never thought ill of you. He was proud that you were his father. I think… what he really wanted… was that he wanted to make you proud of him.”

It was as if Lord Edmont had never thought that such a thing was possible. Her words were enough that he was screwing up his eyes in pain and covered his face with a gloved hand as she reached over to place a comforting hand upon his shoulder, wishing that she knew what to say to take his pain away.

He shook with silent sobs as he tried to master his emotions.

It took him a long while, but he was able to look back up, she could see how red his eyes were with unshed tears.

“There are different kinds of love,” he sighed. “I loved my wife, the countess… yet, I also loved Haurchefant and his mother. I suppose that was when I realized that… love isn’t supposed to make sense, and it isn’t supposed to be clean. It’s messy and confusing. I’m sorry, I know that what I’m saying isn’t making much sense…?”

“No… no,” Claire countered softly, her breaths becoming hitched as his own words began to sink in. She was beginning to understand now. What Suzaku had felt… what her own inner self was trying to tell her. Though coming here to Ishgard was not what she had planned to do today… but perhaps… it was just where she needed to go.

And mayhaps she was imagining it… but she could have almost sworn she heard Fray’s chuckle echoing in the back of her head.

She did not know what she was trying to say. She just felt her hands rest upon the cold stone in front of her and curl up into fists… but even that wasn’t enough to stop the shaking. Lord Edmont did not speak as he waited for her to find the words she was struggling with.

“For a long time now, I have others giving me instructions and I showed up to fight,” she said, “Yet now… save for Alisaie… I feel that I am on my own. I have been able to find adventures between crises and allow my associates to continue with their work.”

“Ser Aymeric told me about what happened in Ala Mhigo,” Lord Edmont said softly, “About how Master Thancred was struck down? And now that the other Scions have also taken… ill?”

She nodded and place a hand over her heart.

“Alisaie and I are the only ones still awake,” she said, “We have others at the Rising Stones. Yet, it is not the same. It is like that night in Ul’dah all over again. I know that it is not the same as then… that matters are not as dire… yet…?”

Yet all she wanted was for someone to tell her which path she should go. What she should do next. With the others… out of commission for the time being… and with her own struggles, it had fallen to Alisaie to take over the role as the leader of the Scions for the time being. Alisaie put up a strong front, yet Claire was concerned for her well-being.

“Perhaps now it is time for you to find your own way. And love the way that you want to…” Lord Edmont said suddenly, taking her by surprise. “It’s alright,” he added kindly as he reached over and placed a comforting hand on her own shaking one so that she looked back up at him. “You don’t need to be strong for us all the time. Perhaps now is your time to find the answers that you need the most. And when you do… please return home and tell us all about them.”

Home…

Where was that for her though? Yet judging from Lord Edmont’s expression, he already knew the answer to that.

“If you ever need us, don’t be afraid to come to us for aid,” he told her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close so that her head rested against his side. As he did so, he paused and looked back at her kindly and said, “While I am proud of my three sons, a part of me always did wish for a daughter. I like to think that she would have been like you.”

She looked away from him, his words touching her so much that she actually felt tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

“Not a day goes by without your name being spoken, you know,” Edmont said, “But there would be no expectation were you to call on us. The pleasure of your company alone would be more than enough. You were never meant to remain here, though… that much is clear. Though, I cannot deny that I wish that you would.”

He chuckled softly, if a little sadly, and added, “Forgive me, I find myself growing more and more sentimental in my old age… and don’t blame yourself either. Haurchefant… lived his life to the fullest… and I know that his death was not in vain.”

She looked back up at him as he gave her a warm, beaming smile that a father would give to his daughter and finished, “You will always have a place here, Claire. For you are family.”

**Author's Note:**

> (How was that for a prologue? I can’t say when the next chapter will be going out, but this is a basic idea of what you can be expecting. I hope you’re looking forward to it and that you’re enjoying Stormblood.)


End file.
